Voluntad de Fuego
by Chrysanthemun
Summary: Doce años han pasado desde que la rebelión Uchiha dio inicio, doce años desde que las personas olvidaron la palabra libertad. A pesar de vivir en un mundo convulsionado por la guerra, los ninjas de La Resistencia nunca han perdido las esperanzas, y es por esa razón que cuando encontraron aquel misterioso desertor de ojos rojos, vieron por fin su oportunidad para atacar.
1. Siempre cumplo mis promesas

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **I**

 **Siempre cumplo mis promesas**

 **Kisaragi, País del Fuego**

 **Zona deshabitada**

 **18:16**

Mientras permanecían hundidos en esa espesa oscuridad, su mente divagó en los recuerdos que describían la insignificancia de la vida humana. Escondidos como un puñado de ciervos temerosos, aguardaban a que desapareciera la sigilosa amenaza del cazador que ansiaba amedrentar contra sus blandos cuellos. Ni siquiera al ser ninjas experimentados en batalla, podían ir en contra de la corriente creada por el primitivo dogma de la naturaleza. La supervivencia del más fuerte. Un lema que había acabado con muchos de ellos conforme las lunas pasaban, y para los que pertenecían a La Resistencia, el esconderse del enemigo no era un acto poco virtuoso sino una necesidad que habían aprendido a soportar con tal de continuar en combate un día más.

Dentro de ese pedazo de cueva donde continuaban engullidos en un silencio escalofriante, la luz era otro estimulo que escaseaba. Luego de un tiempo en el que sus ojos se acostumbraron al pesado cumulo negruzco, pudo distinguir el techo construido por vigas de hierro que habían colapsado por algún viejo derrumbe, y el hormigón desprendido de un piso superior terminó por crear unas asfixiantes paredes que delimitaba el diminuto espacio en el que se encontraban. Al principio su vista se veía nublada por el miedo que generó el sonido de las armas chocar entre sí, pero con el tiempo las personas se acostumbran a la sensación de constante amenaza, haciendo que su periodo de angustia y fugaz ceguera fuese superado sin mayores problemas.

Probablemente llevaban allí enclaustrado por más de tres horas, o eso es lo que su reloj biológico y músculos acalambrados le informaban a su cerebro. Acurrucados en esa oscuridad endurecida, los minutos se cosechaban en forma de meses o puede que incluso en años de molesta espera. Con las piernas casi adheridas al pecho, hacían funcionar el espacio que tenían para que los cuatro pudieran caber en la reducida cueva. En toda esas supuestas tres horas, nadie se había movido más que para respirar o cambiar innecesariamente la posición de sus pies a una más «cómoda», solo para estar seguro de que la habilidad de contraer sus músculos no había claudicado al estar fijos como estatuas en la misma posición por tanto tiempo.

Durante ese periodo de insufrible espera, Sakura no conocía la ubicación de ninguno de sus compañeros dentro del lugar. Solo alcanzaba a escuchar el respirar uniforme de las dos personas que le acompañaban, siendo interrumpidos por los resoplidos del can en algún sitio cerca de sus pies.

No fue sino hasta que su muslo comenzó a dormirse otra vez que alguien se revolvió repentinamente. Esta vez fue un movimiento más amplio. Venía de su derecha.

–Es hora – fue Neji el que habló.

No hubo respuesta con palabras, solo se limitaron a moverse de allí, agradecidos por la orden del Hyūga y siguiendo el sonido generado por el deslizar de éste hacia una posible salida de nuevo a la superficie.

Se arrastraron por un pasillo improvisado que Neji había localizado gracias a su aguda visión. Estaba hecho del muro del edificio contiguo a medio colapsar acompañado de algunos estantes roídos que desparramaba a su alrededor libros intactos de lo que alguna vez fue la gran biblioteca del país del Fuego.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, se encontraban muy adentrados en aquella vieja infraestructura, puede que en la sección donde almacenaban libros viejos y de poco uso, lo más cercano al depósito localizado bajo tierra. Había creído que, en su deseo escurridizo por escapar del calor de la batalla, solo se habían precipitado hasta unos pocos metros hacia el sótano, pero mientras avanzaba se percató que estaban mucho más hundidos de lo que hubiese querido.

Tuvieron que zigzaguear entre las columnas bases que aún se mantenían firmes hasta buscar una salida distinta por donde habían entrado. No se atreverían a regresar sobre sus pasos. Solo un idiota que nunca ha vivido en carne viva la severidad de una guerra retornaría al campo de batalla solo por sentirse seguro ante el silencio de las armas.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien y se perdió en la longitud de su cuello justo al pasar por un estrecho camino que le aplastó el tórax. Ya habían encontrado un lugar lo suficientemente alto como para caminar de pie, dejando de arrastrarse entre la rocosa oscuridad de la biblioteca e irguiéndose hasta sentir su espalda crepitar de felicidad.

Jadeó imperceptiblemente cuando continuaron por una empinada montaña de escombros construidos a base de puertas y fragmentos de cemento. El aire caliente les abrigaba de tal manera que podía sentir como le quemaba los pulmones al mismo tiempo que el agotamiento escocia sus músculos. Aun cuando el cansancio atentaba contra cada nuevo paso que realizaba, no mostró señal de debilidad. Debían continuar sin detenerse en ningún instante, porque un segundo de retraso en aquel sitio podía significar su caída en manos enemigas.

Serpentearon a través de las vigas oxidadas que se empinaban a su alrededor, estorbándoles de la manera más ingeniosa el camino más seguro para surgir de nuevo a la superficie. No tropezarse en esas circunstancias era algo casi imposible. El aire seguía sofocándolos y la luz continuaba siendo casi inexistente. La poca iluminación que recibían llegaba de las grietas de un pasado primer piso y de las torcidas paredes que los separaban de Kisaragi. Al menos ya no estaban bajo tierra, y, por si fuera poco, llevaba consigo un buen par de ojos y el concienzudo olfato de dos excelentes rastreadores. Nada podría tomarlos por sorpresa en esa molesta opacidad. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Una piedra resbaladiza generó un ruido mínimo que hizo eco en el pasillo justo después de que el pie de Sakura chocara contra ella. Estuvo a instantes de perder el equilibrio y caer, pero una fuerte mano la sostuvo varios centímetros por encima del codo evitando rodar hacia el piso que habían dejado atrás.

–Gracias – articuló Sakura girando la cabeza para ver a medias la silueta del rostro de Kiba.

Él se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, como siempre hacía para tranquilizarla.

–Aguarden aquí – susurró la voz de Neji que lideraba el grupo, deteniendo la marcha cuando se toparon con una fisura a lo alto, lo bastante grande para sacarlos de ahí.

El resto del equipo obedeció en silencio. Akamaru se posicionó a un lado de Sakura y Kiba la alcanzó por su derecha. Todos estaban atentos a la sombra de su capitán que había desaparecido para recorrer el terreno fuera de esa tétrica biblioteca. El aire que les llegaba de las afueras era mucho más limpio del que circulaba a su alrededor, mientras que el sol del otro lado se filtraba como una luz mortecina, anunciando el final de la tarde.

Sakura no se atrevía a hablar. Ella no tenía la capacidad de rastreo de sus dos compañeros y la constante sensación de que alguien estaba vigilándolos era algo que le impedía tan siquiera respirar con normalidad.

–Estaremos bien – le sosegó Kiba en un siseo que se mezcló con la espesura del aire. Sakura movió solo los ojos para ver el perfil de su amigo que seguía con las pupilas rasgadas mirando la grieta donde Neji había desaparecido –. No percibo a nadie en un radio de veinte millas.

El tono de su voz era de por si tranquilizador, sin embargo Sakura sabía muy en el fondo que a pesar de sentirse más calmada por el optimismo de Kiba, ambos estaban al tanto que su nariz podía pasar inadvertida por algún sucio truco Uchiha. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que ninguno había bajado la guardia. El confiar demasiado en tus instintos nunca les había funcionado bien en el pasado. Ya habían cometido ese error una vez, y no pensaban volverlo a repetir.

En respuesta a las palabras del Inuzuka, Sakura asintió y regresó su mirada de nuevo a la grieta. Akamaru a un lado estaba igual de tenso que ellos.

De repente, la estática de la radio en sus oídos generó un zumbido mínimo que precedió a la voz de Neji.

– _«Despejado_ _»_ – dijo a secas –. _«Salgan con cuidado, la grieta da a un tercer piso_ _»_.

Sakura ahogó un suspiro. Las pisadas de Akamaru sonaron sobre el suelo y su sucio pelaje fue el primero en salir de aquel espantoso lugar. Ella siguió el camino marcado por el can, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando recibió un anhelado baño de luz solar.

Efectivamente, estaban en un tercer piso. La arquitectura de la biblioteca aun prevalecía con todo y el desastre que podía causar una guerra. A su alrededor se dibujaba una calle con casas destruidas, ventanas cubiertas con gruesas tablas y, para alivio del grupo, sin rastros de batalla reciente al menos en tres manzanas a la redonda.

Sakura entrecerró un poco los ojos, escaneando cada centímetro de la ciudad desde lo alto. Antes de salir de la Base para ir a cumplir su misión, estudió con sumo detenimiento la organización de la villa. A pesar de considerarse bastante torpe a la hora de interpretar mapas y planos, recordaba algunos caminos y edificaciones importantes, y esa biblioteca en particular quedaba en un punto muy céntrico de la ciudad. Era claro que en su intento por escapar de la pelea, terminaron por adentrarse lo suficiente como para perderse entre las murallas de Kisaragi.

La voz de Kiba surgió desde su espalda.

–Es una posición poco favorecedora – concordó con los pensamientos que seguían arremolinándose en la mente de Sakura –. La única manera de salir de aquí sin ser vistos es por la puerta oeste. Creo recordar un túnel que se utilizaba antes como una línea de electricidad que alimentaba la ciudad. Está alejado del centro de batalla y el único sitio al que irían los Uchiha sería a su base más cercana en el país del Té o regresar sus traseros al norte, de vuelta a Konoha.

Sakura viró hacia el oeste, admirando los edificios pintados de un turbio naranja creado por la luz del sol cayendo en el ocaso.

–Puede que sea lo más sensato y seguro – susurró sin regresar a mirarle –. Pero debemos buscar a los sobrevivientes.

–¿Que? – Kiba dio un paso al frente para interponerse entre los ojos de Sakura y la ciudad. Su rostro sucio por la tierra solo mostraba perplejidad – ¿Quieres regresar al lugar donde casi nos cortan la cabeza?

Quiso hacer una mueca, pero en cambio le respondió con voz neutral:

–Escapamos del fuego cruzado no de una verdadera batalla, Kiba. Puede que los Uchiha no notaran nuestra presencia mientras peleaban allá atrás. Además, nuestra misión es encontrar a los sobrevivientes.

–No valdrá la pena rescatar a alguien si nos matan en el intento.

–En ese caso habremos venido para nada – insistió con vehemencia –. Según el reporte hay al menos veinte refugiados en esta ciudad. Seguramente se toparon con un equipo Uchiha que peinaban el perímetro o, en el peor de los casos, ellos se enteraron de la ubicación de los refugiados y querían dar con su paradero de la misma manera que hacíamos nosotros. Puede que alguien esté herido y lleguemos a tiempo para salvarlos antes de que mueran o que sean…

Sakura apretó los puños sobre sus guantes llenos de tierra y desvió la mirada hacia la calle tres pisos más abajo. Escuchó como Kiba se acercaba dando un paso al frente mientras que la misma mano que la sostuvo de caer en el pasillo de la biblioteca, descansó en su delgado hombro llamando su atención.

–¿Temes que capturen a alguien? – preguntó con suavidad – ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Se fijó en los ojos de Kiba por un instante, esperando que sonriera para poder sentir la seguridad que necesitaba.

–La diferencia entre morir en batalle e ir a uno de esos lugares es muy grande, Kiba – soltó, apretando aún más los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo –. Créeme cuando te digo que todos preferirían la muerte antes de ser encarcelado por los Uchiha.

Hubo un corto silencio donde el pesado viento de verano les rozó las mejillas, pero no fue suficiente para arrastrar consigo las imágenes que continuaban amedrentando la mente de Sakura.

–Nadie morirá ni será capturado, Sakura – dijo por fin Kiba dejando aun su mano sobre el hombro de ella –. No permitiremos que eso suceda.

–He escuchado esa promesa antes – musitó sin querer sonar tan abatida por ello.

–Pero nunca antes la habías escuchado de mí – la mano de Kiba se cerró en un gentil apretón –. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Parpadeó un instante luego de sentirse extrañamente reconfortada por la presencia de su compañero junto a ella.

–Vamos – le instó el muchacho señalando el camino hacia la calle donde les esperaba su capitán junto a Akamaru –. Neji es un pesado cuando lo hacen esperar.

Y fue ahí cuando, en los labios de Kiba, apareció la sonrisa tranquilizadora que Sakura aguardaba secretamente.

Bajaron en pequeños saltos hacia la calle y aterrizaron limpiamente a un lado de Neji que, como muy bien había apuntado Kiba, estaba molesto por su pequeño retraso.

–¿Debo recordarles que estamos en zona enemiga o les agrada la idea de esperar a que los Uchiha nos encuentren en medio del pavimento? – les recriminó con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho, escudriñando con la mirada a sus dos subordinados.

–Estamos registrando la ciudad desde lo alto – se justificó Kiba ágilmente –. No hay actividad en el sur de la villa, pero eso no quiere decir que la batalla se terminara por esos lados. Lo más seguro será ir por el oeste.

–También pensé lo mismo – relajó los brazos y activó su Byakugan para escanear la dirección que había apuntado el Inuzuka –. Nos tomará al menos una hora regresar a la Base si es que tenemos suerte de que ningún enemigo aparezca de sorpresa otra vez.

–No podemos regresar – le interrumpió Sakura con voz firme –. Aún no.

Neji se volvió hacia ella y desactivó su _Dōjutsu_ , desvaneciéndose las venas brotadas de sus sienes para dar paso al surgir de las arrugas entre las cejas.

–¿Disculpa? – preguntó el Hyūga muy serio.

–Debemos regresar en busca de sobrevivientes – insistió, queriendo demostrar seguridad ante la inquebrantable mirada de su líder –. Esa es nuestra misión y debemos cumplirla.

– _Era_ nuestra misión, Sakura – le corrigió duramente –. Estamos en el corazón de Kisaragi. Una villa deshabitada desde hace más de cinco años, donde un grupo de viajeros sin sentido de la supervivencia decidieron adentrarse un día sin saber que era territorio enemigo.

–Pero el reporte decía que eran civiles, al menos veinte de ellos – dio un paso al frente mandándole señales a su cuerpo para que dejara de temblar por los recuerdos –. Puede que haya niños, ancianos que necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

–Esos ruidos que escuchamos no eran precisamente de civiles. Había personas peleando entre ellos, ninjas lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra los Uchiha. Si nos hubiéramos interpuesto en su camino estaríamos muertos de la misma manera que nos sucederá si seguimos en medio de la calle como carnada fresca – los pies de Neji giraron sincrónicamente en dirección oeste –. Nos iremos antes de que el sol caiga. Mantengan la guardia y sigan la formación de…

–¡Aguarda! – pidió Sakura acercándose hasta él, frenando su avance –. Tienes que escucharme, Neji. Por favor…

Sus perlados ojos llegaron hasta los jades de ella en una intimidante mirada que tentó con hacerla retroceder, pero sus talones estaban firmemente clavados en la tierra.

–El asunto no está en discusión. Nos iremos – la alejó del camino con un movimiento de su brazo sin despegar la mirada de Sakura –. Es una orden.

–Espera, Neji – le retuvo Kiba trotando ligeramente hasta donde ellos estaban. Todos se quedaron mirando la súbita intervención del muchacho hasta ver como terminaba por acercarse, posicionándose a un lado de la pelirrosa y enfrentando a su capitán con una seriedad infrecuente en él –. Debemos ir al sur.

Sakura pestañeó incrédula al mismo tiempo que la frente del Hyūga se fruncía aún más.

–¿Por qué de repente ambos van en contra de las ordenes de su capitán a cargo?

–Nosotros dos no somos los únicos insubordinados presentes ¿verdad, Akamaru? – el perro entre ellos se sentó en sus patas traseras y generó un ladrido fuerte y claro. Kiba colocó una mano en su cadera y señaló al can con orgullo – ¿Ves?

–¿A qué quieres llegar, Inuzuka? – le retó impaciente.

–Mira – levantó las palmas para calmar un poco el creciente mal humor de Neji –. Tengo planeado un desvío rápido por el sur de la ciudad. No nos acercaremos demasiado, solo registraremos el lugar con tu Byakugan y el olfato de Akamaru y el mío. Los civiles no pueden ocultarse de nosotros, podremos percibirlos sin problemas.

–¿Te has olvidado de los Uchiha? – le recriminó muy molesto –. Mi Byakugan no puede atravesar sus _Genjutsus_ y ellos disfrazan sus olores para que no puedan ser rastreados.

–Puede que sean solo un puñado de idiotas, unos novatos sin entrenamiento. No podrán con nosotros – continuó impaciente.

–Ese siempre ha sido tu defecto – bramó con entonado malestar –, el ser demasiado prepotente y subestimar a tu enemigo. Lo único que lograras con todo este repentino acto de coraje será que nos maten a todos.

Kiba tensó la mandíbula antes de rugir.

–¿Estás diciendo que no tomo esta guerra enserio? ¿Qué soy el único idiota que se lanza a la batalla sin pensar? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿O debo recordarte quien fue el culpable de la muerte de la princesa Hyūga hace un año? ¿Eh? – entornó sus ojos hacia los de él –. Si mi memoria no me falla fue tu ambición la que casi termina con la rama principal de tu clan, Neji.

– Kiba, detente – le retuvo Sakura colocando una mano en el pecho de su amigo al verlo tan cerca de su capitán, a centímetros de que un puñetazo cayera en el rostro del otro.

Los ojos perlados de Neji se endurecieron. Kiba había tocado una fibra muy delicada.

–Tienes razón. Yo soy el único culpable de su muerte y llevare ese pecado por el resto de mi vida – espetó impertérrito, dejando fluir su impotencia a través del temblar de una de sus manos –. Y es por esa misma razón que no iremos al sur a buscar a los sobrevivientes.

–Maldición, Neji – rugió Kiba zafándose de la mano de Sakura que le impedía enfrentarse a él –. Ir hasta allá es nuestra responsabilidad. Hay gente que clama a gritos ayuda ¿No sientes la necesidad de ir a auxiliarles? – frunció el ceño con fuerza – ¿O es que temes enfrentarte a esos Uchiha?

Neji dio un paso al frente.

–Cuida tu lengua, Inuzuka – sus miradas estaban inyectadas en sangre, haciendo sentir el aire a su alrededor demasiado pesado –. No me trates como a un cobarde. Sabes muy bien que si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos yo sería el primero en entrar en batalla.

La mirada de Kiba se desvió unos segundos hacia la de Sakura. Fue un acto efímero, casi inexistente, pero fue lo necesario para hacerla comprender hacia donde se dirigía la discusión.

–Un momento ¿Acaso estas diciendo eso por mí? – dijo Sakura con los labios entre abierto.

Ninguno de sus compañeros le regresó la mirada, ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Intentando no dejarse llevar por el impulso, probó formular una nueva pregunta, esta vez con mayor firmeza.

–Déjenme ver si entendí ¿Están diciéndome que no podemos ir al sur de la ciudad solo porque estoy en esta misión con ustedes? – nadie volvió a responderle – ¿Es que creen que soy un estorbo?

–No es eso, Sakura – le detuvo Kiba rápidamente.

Arrugó el entrecejo con rudeza. Lo había presentido desde que salieron de la Base, pero resultó que su emoción por regresar al campo de batalla fue centenares de veces mayor que el de cuestionar las órdenes de los altos mandos.

–Ya entiendo porque me asignaron a esta misión – largó con hostilidad, sintiéndose muy insultada al respecto. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Neji –. Es porque se trataba de un trabajo sencillo, algo que pudiera hacerme sentir bien sin ser demasiado peligroso. Como era una supuesta villa abandonada, puede que ningún Uchiha se la pasara rondando por estos lados. Después de eso, sanar a los civiles y trasladarlos a la Base sería un simple juego de niños.

–Sabes muy bien que no podemos arriesgar a un medic-nin. Aun cuando tengas un _sello parcial_ no podemos exponerte al peligro – susurró el Hyūga señalando el antebrazo de Sakura cubierto por un precario vendaje.

–Eso no quiere decir que sea una carga para ustedes – contraatacó –. Sé que no puedo serles de ayuda en batalla, pero en todo este tiempo he aprendido el _Taijutsu_ , puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta.

–Sigue siendo muy riesgoso.

Quiso responderle con una frase dura, pero se lo pensó un instante antes de continuar, intentado descifrar la liosa mirada del Hyūga frente a ella.

–Tenten te obligó prometer que me cuidarías ¿verdad? – preguntó Sakura entornando los ojos hacia él – ¿Es eso, Neji?

El aludido desvió su atención hacia el suelo junto a un pequeño temblor de exasperación en su mandíbula.

–Ella no fue la única – dijo el Hyūga, aun con la atención fija en algo distinto a Sakura –. Son órdenes directas de Kakashi.

No pudo contener su impresión y abrió los ojos casi de par en par.

–Kakashi-sensei – repitió incrédula. Se volvió hacia su otro compañero – ¿Tu sabias sobre esto, Kiba?

Quería que fuese mentira, que Kiba no estuviera al tanto de la situación, que, al igual que ella, estaba enterándose de todo ese ridículo complot… pero no podía estar más equivocada. Él junto con Neji, le había mentido hasta hacerla creer que era un igual entre ellos, lo supo con solo ver ese rostro arrepentido.

–Lo sabias – musitó Sakura queriendo que los ojos rasgados del Inuzuka le devolviera la mirada. No sabía porque, pero el dolor que le confería esa mentira era cientos de veces peor si venía de alguien como él –. Es por eso que prometiste protegerme – concluyó sin pensar.

Un destelló de ardor se mostró en la cara de Kiba cuando regresó a verla.

–No necesito recibir órdenes para hacer eso, Sakura – le corrigió en un tono de sinceridad que la hizo dudar.

Ahora fue el turno de ella en desviar la mirada. Sus jades se posaron entonces en Akamaru. El fiel animal permanecía sentado y muy atento a la conversación. Puede que en ese momento el único que confiaba ciegamente en ella era ese inocente y peludo can.

–Lo lamento mucho pero debo ir – sentenció Sakura luego de un largo periodo de silencio –. Si gustan pueden largarse de Kisaragi por su famoso túnel en el oeste, pero yo me quedo.

–Creo que no has entendido la línea de mando aquí – gruñó Neji.

–Claro que si se cual es – le respondió, formando dos puños que deseaban golpear algo con urgencia –. Y con la primera persona que discutiré sobre eso será con Kakashi-sensei en persona.

Neji soltó un bufido.

–Demonios, Sakura. No entiendes que…

–Espera, Neji – ante la interrupción de Kiba todos giraron hacia él. Su cara descubría cierto deje de intranquilidad, sin embargo el resto de sí exponía un aura de determinación pura –. Ella tiene razón. Debemos ir al sur en busca de sobrevivientes. Es nuestra misión después de todo.

–Nunca has sido reconocido por tu sensatez, Inuzuka – dijo Neji apático –. No sabemos que hay allá, podemos caer en la trampa de los Uchiha.

–¿No crees que si nos quisieran atacar ya lo hubieran hecho? – señaló a su alrededor con paulatina ironía.

Neji frunció aún más el cejo, si es que eso fuese posible.

–Eso no marca ninguna diferencia.

–Tomemos solo un desvío. No nos adentraremos en la zona donde ocurrió la batalla – volvió a insistir –. Mantendremos la formación y si percibimos algún sobreviviente lo llevaremos con nosotros.

Los tres marcaron un agobiante silencio que era solo destruido por el viento pasar y el movimiento de la cola de Akamaru agitando la tierra bajo sus patas. Sakura tragó saliva cuando la mirada de Neji se posó sobre ella. El poder de intimidación que podía crear unos ojos poderosos no hacia mella en su determinación, sin embargo la mente es un sitio capaz de jugar malas pasadas, y por un segundo los recuerdos de otros ojos de distinto color y poder llegaron de entre las peores memorias que albergaba en su interior.

El cuerpo de Neji se contrajo un instante y soltó un ruidoso suspiro de resignación.

–Iremos trece manzanas en sentido sur-oeste – ordenó sin sentirse muy animado por su nuevo rumbo –. Sino encontramos nada daremos por concluida la misión.

En los ojos de Sakura un brillo de entusiasmo hizo reflejo en los dos iris jades.

–Gracias, Neji – y sin pensarlo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No hagas nada estúpido – continuó molesto el Hyūga señalándola con el índice –. Mantente cerca de mi o de Inuzuka en todo momento. Entiende que no iremos hasta allá para que hagas el papel de heroína trágica. Y en el caso de que nos tropecemos con alguna pelea no te entrometerás a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario ¿Quedó claro?

Sakura asintió.

–Sí, capitán.

–Repítelo – gruñó Neji entre dientes.

–Obedeceré tus molestas órdenes y estaré pegada a ustedes como una garrapata en el lomo de Akamaru – dijo rodando los ojos.

–Linda comparación – advirtió Kiba seguido de un fuerte ladrido del aludido.

Neji giró sobre sus talones en la dirección que había indicado, teniendo la apuesta de sol como punto de referencia a su derecha.

–Vamos antes de que perdamos la luz de la tarde.

Saltaron todos al unísono, dejando una diminuta nube de humo donde sus pies despegaron de suelo para saltar al techo de una de las muchas casas abandonadas. Sakura se posiciono en su formación habitual. Neji estaba delante de ella y Kiba cabalgando encima de Akamaru unos saltos más atrás. El sol se encontraba a centímetros de besar la cumbre de las colinas en la lejanía, terminando de bañar el cielo en cientos de matices rojos y naranja. El viento olía a verano, arrastrando consigo el aroma de la tierra mezclado con el metal. Sakura aspiró esa fuerte fragancia sintiendo un escozor urente en el pecho. No había necesidad de que alguien le dijera que aquel lugar era peligroso, el simple aire y la inminente sensación de próxima oscuridad les asechaba como un depredador a su presa.

Miró de reojo el cuerpo de Neji deslizándose con cuidadosa agilidad sobre los tejados, sin hacer ruido en su camino. Se encontraba muy concentrado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, escaneando cada tejado en busca de cualquier anormalidad con el Byakugan activo en ambos ojos, por lo que Sakura consideró esa sería su única oportunidad para hacerlo.

Llevó una mano a la cinta negra alrededor de su cuello cuando pasaron a través de la tercera manzana. Cambió la frecuencia girando la pequeña manecilla dos veces escuchando el sonido de la estática seguido de la respiración firme de su compañero tras ella.

–Kiba – susurró Sakura lo suficientemente bajo como para que Neji no escuchara. A pesar de estar conectado con Kiba en líneas distintas, sabía que el Hyūga era un ninja de elite que podía oír hasta el siseo de un rio en medio del desierto, y no se sentiría cómoda si él atendía su próxima conversación con su otro compañero de equipo.

– _«¿Si?_ _»_ – articuló el Inuzuka bastante extrañado por su imprevisto contacto.

–Bueno, quería hablar contigo y darte las gracias por apoyarme con Neji – no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco después de murmurarlo.

Incluso sin la necesidad del auricular pudo escuchar la suave risa de Kiba danzando en el viento a sus espaldas.

– _«No sería justo si dejásemos atrás a tantas personas ¿o sí?_ _»_

Sakura sonrió.

–Tienes razón.

– _«Oye, también quería hablar contigo_ _»_ – su tono de voz cambió a uno más nervioso –. _«Perdona lo de Kakashi. Él solo quiere que estés a salvo ¿sabes? Neji simplemente está siguiendo órdenes, es su trabajo como capitán mantenernos vivos a los tres_ _»_.

Cuando posó su pie en el techo de la siguiente vivienda lo hizo con indudable rudeza.

–Lo sé. Solo siento que aún no confía lo suficiente en mis capacidades.

– _«Es tu primera misión luego de tanto tiempo. No lo tomes personal_ _»_.

–Entiendo – suspiró con cierto cansancio –. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco por las emociones. Estando en la posición de Kakashi-sensei también hubiera tomado la misma decisión. Fui un poco impulsiva allá atrás. Lamento mucho eso.

– _«No deberías disculparte por hacer lo correcto_ _»_ – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un simple murmullo –. _«En todo caso soy yo el que debería pedirles perdón a ti y a Neji. Vaya que soy una mierda cuando me descontrolo. No quise decir todo eso sobre… ya sabes, lo que pasó con su prima_ _»_.

–No te preocupes por eso. Neji entenderá incluso cuando es un amargado de primera – le tranquilizó.

La risa de Kiba se sintió como un suave cosquilleó en su oído.

– _«Gracias_ _»_

Sakura asintió gustosa y sonrió internamente. Llevó entonces su mano al cuello para cortar la comunicación pero la voz del otro lado la interrumpió.

– _«Ehm… Sakura_ _»_ – ahora el Inuzuka pasaba de un tono nervioso a un raro tartamudeo.

–¿Si? – preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja sin comprender.

– _«Te quería preguntar si… ya sabes… después de acabar la misión..._ _»_

–¿Qué cosa?

– _«Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo_ _»_ – concluyó con cierto aire tosco.

–¿De qué se trata?

– _«Este no es el mejor momento_ _»_ – continuo impaciente.

–Oh vamos, has despertado mi curiosidad. Dame al menos una pista.

Escuchó como Kiba se comenzaba a exasperar.

– _«No seas tan impaciente ¿quieres?_ _»_

–Pero podrías…

– _«Prepárense_ _»_ – intervino Neji entrando en su frecuencia como si se tratara de un fantasma –. _«Estamos cerca de la zona de batalla_ _»_.

Kiba balbuceó un puñado de palabras nerviosas e ininteligibles y Sakura confirmó la señal afinando su chakra, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir en el camino.

El sol perseguía su descenso en el horizonte montañoso cuando alcanzaron el final del camino. Neji mantuvo su Byakugan activo durante todo el camino y continuó registrando el lugar con cierto recelo. Sakura entrecerró los ojos observando las viviendas a medio derrumbar junto a las tiendas abiertas sin nada adentro más que escombros y suciedad. Ese extraño olor en el aire se hizo más intenso, lo que dificultaba la búsqueda para el dueto conformado por Kiba y Akamaru. Aunque su olfato era extremadamente fino, la mezcla de aromas que generaba los residuos de la batalla dispersaba los olores hasta confundirlos con la fuerte esencia del metal y la tierra.

Detuvo la marcha solo un instante para admirar la ciudad bajo sus pies. Era curioso como en algunos sectores la naturaleza comenzaba un precipitado auge entre las calles adoquinadas, pintando el suelo de un verde vibrante creado por el resurgir del pasto. Vio sorprendida como los árboles se apoderaban de algunos locales, atravesando sus raíces por las paredes hasta perforarlas como si se trataran de grandes taladro. Y, curiosamente, aquellos vestigios de la naturaleza que comenzaban a brotar desde la tierra era lo único con vida en todo Kisaragi.

Llevaban al menos diez minutos rondando entre veredas, callejones, casas, edificios, locales y plazas, pero no percibían más que un puñado de ardillas y animales silvestres que regresaban poco a poco luego de que la batalla se hubo disipado hace más de tres horas atrás. Para ese entonces las esperanzas del pequeño equipo se encontraba en decadencia, pero Sakura confiaba ciegamente en que encontrarían a alguien entre los escombros, al menos a un sobreviviente escondido en los matorrales. Solo necesitaban ser pacientes.

La luz del sol contaba con tan solo unos minutos de vida antes extinguirse, y la búsqueda solo prolongaría una peligrosa exploración nocturna que podría acabar con la vida del grupo entero, haciendo que la impotencia se hiciera presente en los pensamientos de Sakura. No quería irse de aquel lugar con las manos vacías, el deseo de ayudar a esos civiles aún estaba latente, pero las órdenes de Neji llegarían en cualquier momento para anunciar la retirada y no podía ir en contra del mandato de su capitán solo por un anhelo que podría considerarse más un capricho que una decisión acertada.

Justo en el instante en que la primera estrella brilló opacamente en el cielo, cuando, de la nada, el ladrido de Akamaru fue antecedido de la voz de Kiba en su auricular.

– _«¡Tenemos a alguien!_ _»_ – advirtió el Inuzuka. Tanto Sakura como Neji llevaron el índice a la radio en sus orejas para estar atento a sus siguientes palabras –. _«Se encuentra oculto en unos escombros a la seis en punto, cerca del centro policial. Está vivo_ _»_.

El corazón de la pelirrosa latió de tal manera que pudo sentir la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

– _«Registrare el perímetro_ _»_ – anunció Neji –. _«Inuzuka ve junto a Akamaru hasta el lugar. Sakura…_ _»_ – de frente a ella, el Hyūga giró lo suficiente para mostrarle el perfil de un líder decidido e inquebrantable –. _«Ya sabes que hacer_ » – dijo a través del auricular.

–¡Hai! – confirmó la pelirrosa asintiendo con energía.

La formación se rompió en dos. Neji se perdió entre saltos, circunscribiendo un sendero alrededor de la localización descrita por Kiba. Akamaru llegó a un costado de Sakura mientras ella seguía corriendo justo a un lado de ellos.

–¿Donde, Kiba? – preguntó Sakura escaneando el lugar con ojo crítico.

–Por aquí – dijo, señalando una montaña descomunal de escombros aglomerados justo en la base de un edificio milagrosamente intacto, que rezaba en letras azules _«Estación de policía de Kisaragi_ _»_. Kiba se volvió hacia su fiel compañero –. Akamaru.

El animal ladró y saltó frente a Sakura para aterrizar de lleno a los pies de esa improvisada montaña de desechos. Ella le imitó, derrapando un poco al alcanzar el suelo de tierra. Kiba bajó de Akamaru deslizándose sobre su pelaje y posicionándose junto a Sakura que observaba intranquila la montaña de piedras que desfilaba en medio de la calle. Tenían frente a ellos alrededor de cuatro metros de escombros mal apilados, y a juzgar por la característica de la tierra, se trataban de desechos dejados por una batalla que llevaba poco tiempo de ser efectuada.

–Está ahí – indicó Kiba.

El dedo del muchacho apuntaba un lugar cerca de la base. Sakura asintió antes de alejarse, dándole espació al Inuzuka para que usara su _jutsu_ y despejara el lugar, sin embargo no pudo completar ni siquiera su primer _Gatsuga_ cuando la montaña estuvo a segundos de derrumbarse por completo. Akamaru se alejó al mismo tiempo que su compañero dando un pulcro salto hacia atrás.

–Demonios – escupió Kiba –. Debemos hacerlo con las manos o sino todo colapsara.

Sakura profirió un chasquido con la lengua. Si tuviera su súper fuerza podría sacar al sobreviviente sin problemas. Pero las cosas nunca podían salirles fácil, ni siquiera una sola vez.

–¿Está en el fondo? – preguntó acercándose al lugar donde Kiba y Akamaru habían golpeado. No habían hecho mucho progreso con el _jutsu_ y puede que les tomara demasiado tiempo abrirse paso hasta encontrarle.

–No mucho. Pero creo que lo hemos dejado sin aire.

Eso no hizo más que alarmarla. Aquella persona podía estar agonizando, implorando a los cielos que una rápida muerte o una milagrosa ayuda llegara lo antes posible. Y Sakura estaba decidida a que ese primer deseo nunca llegara a suceder.

Determinada a salvar a quien sea que estuviera allí sepultado, tomó la primera roca a la vista e hizo el intento de levantarla.

–Vamos, Kiba. Debemos apresurarnos. Así podremos llegar hasta…

Sintió como alguien la tomaba en peso, cargándola por completo y alejándola de la montaña de escombros antes de que un ataque directo arremetiera contra sus cabezas. Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la sensación quemante del humo y la tierra a su alrededor mientras que los brazos que la envolvían se cernían con firmeza sobre su piel.

–¡Maldición! – le escuchó decir a Kiba que la sostenía con fuerza en su regazo.

Sakura intentó retroceder el tiempo solo una fracción de segundos, tratando de recrear lo que había sucedido, pero todo estaba en blanco. Ninguno esperaba el ataque, no pudieron predecirlo. Al final fue un poco de instinto y mucha suerte el que salieran con vida de aquel repentino golpe.

Kiba aterrizó cerca de un poste de luz fracturado por la súbita embestida, dejando a Sakura en el suelo delante a la nube de tierra que seguía oscureciendo su vista. El zumbido en sus odios posterior a la explosión estuvo a segundo de perforarle los tímpanos. Se sentía desorientada, todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para permitirle a su cerebro maquinar un movimiento de escape.

– _«¡¿Qué sucede?!_ _»_ – rugió la voz de Neji desde su auricular, haciéndoles aún más daño a sus sensibles oídos.

–¡No son Uchiha, Neji! – exclamó Kiba a un lado de Sakura.

– _«¿De qué hablas?_ _»_ – preguntó el Hyūga con la misma intriga que profesaba la pelirrosa.

Poco a poco la pantalla de humo fue desapareciendo para formar la silueta de un hombre erguido en un sitio en medio de la calle, justo al lado de los escombros donde estaba el sobreviviente que Kiba había localizado. Sakura parpadeó varias veces ajustando su vista hacía el enemigo, diferenciando una túnica marrón, un lazo alrededor de su cintura y ese olor ponzoñoso que dejaba en el ambiente como una sensación petrificante.

La neblina terminó por disiparse para ver con horror como aquel sujeto mostraba de la forma más desagradable una segunda cabeza que protruía desde su espalda. Sakura ahogó un grito y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Son gente de Orochimaru – susurró Kiba colocándose en posición de ataque.

Sakura a su lado lo imitó, repasando internamente todo los conocimientos que Tenten le había enseñado sobre _Taijutsu_. El hombre frente a ellos dejó reposar todo su peso en una pierna, mientras que con una mano alisaba su cabello grisáceo pasando desde la frente hasta terminar en las puntas. Tenía una sonrisa sínica surcándole el rostro en ambas cabezas, y sus ojos estudiaban con morbosidad a ambos ninjas de La Resistencia.

–¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que un Inuzuka – sonrió la cabeza que les miraba directamente a la cara con unos labios pintados de color turquesa –. Creo que nos ganamos el premio mayor ¿No crees, Ukon?

La otra cabeza giró un poco más, mostrando de entre las sombras de aquel cabello plateado, el perfil de un rostro retorcido en una locura espeluznante.

–Siempre te ha gustado patear los traseros de los perros, Sakon – apuntó lo que sería su hermano siamés desde atrás –. Cuéntame, pequeño cachorro ¿Eres un Inuzuka de los rebeldes o de los que aún permanecen leales a los Uchiha?

Kiba se tensó como la cuerda de un arco.

–¿Eso que importa? – les repuso con hosquedad.

–A Orochimaru-sama le agradan los Uchiha. Ellos siempre son muy amables en regalarle juguetes nuevos para experimentar – dijo Ukon entretenido, analizando en un simple escaneo la vestimenta de ambos ninjas –. Sin embargo, veo que no tienen el emblema del abanico en ninguna parte de sus ropas.

–Eso no es bueno, pequeño cachorro – susurró la otra cabeza. El tal Sakon sonrió divertido –. Estas en el bando equivocado en esta guerra. Y temo decirte que ese es un error que te costara muy caro.

Akamaru gruñó de tal manera que Sakura pudo sentir las vibraciones del animal cruzándole el pecho. Kiba a su lado sacó de entre sus ropas un kunai y se agazapó, listo para entrar en batalla.

– _«¡Aguarda, Inuzuka!_ _»_ – intentó retenerle la voz de Neji desde el auricular – _«¡No hagas algo estúpido!_ _»_

La advertencia del Hyūga llegó demasiado tarde. Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru brincaron hacia atrás cuando los siameses atacaron directamente a su posición. El Inuzuka llamó a su can y saltó encima de él. Le gritó algo a Sakura de que se mantuviera al margen de la pelea, pero su voz se perdió en el siguiente golpe del enemigo.

Entre tanto, la pelirrosa buscó una mejor posición en la que pudiera ingresar al calamitoso cumulo de lanzas y patadas que se llevaba a cabo en medio de la calle. Llevaba años sin ver una batalla tan de cerca, por tanto no pudo ocultar las sacudidas de temor que le generaba aquel feroz enfrentamiento. Kiba embestía cada puño con una agilidad asombrosa que rayaba en lo salvaje, exponiendo un instinto animal que Sakura desconocía. Gruñía reciamente cuando los siameses alcanzaban a rasgarle la piel con un kunai, mientras que Akamaru hacía sobresalir sus garras en un contraataque que generó varias heridas en el cuerpo del enemigo.

El enfrentamiento se desarrollaba cuerpo a cuerpo, danzando entre filosos kunai y puntiagudos colmillos. Sakura consiguió mitigar su asombro cuando descubrió una grieta en la defensa del enemigo, justo a nivel del flanco derecho. Si era lo suficientemente veloz podía acercarse hasta ellos y tomarle de sorpresa mientras continuara la pelea con Kiba. Solo debía ser rápida y silenciosa. Solo eso. Nada más.

Repitiéndose esas palabras en la mente, hizo varios saltos en zigzag y buscó entre sus ropas un pergamino listo para lanzarlo cuando estuviera a una distancia considerable de la cabeza de Sakon. Tomó impulso sobre el poste de luz roto y saltó hacia el punto ciego del sujeto. Esa era su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

–¡Sakura cuidado! – gritó Kiba.

De la nada, la cabeza de Ukon se torció de improvisto hasta ella y, como el arrastre de una serpiente, se separó del cuerpo de su hermano siamés formando un segundo organismo que convulsionó un instante al pisar tierra. En un breve segundo, toda la táctica que Sakura había construido en su cabeza se fue a la basura. El nuevo cuerpo de Ukon saltó para alejarse del de su hermano, y se precipito hacía Sakura para recibirla con un ataque directo al abdomen.

El golpe la hizo volar hasta caer en la base de la montaña de escombros. Tosió desesperada en busca de aire intentando enfocar la vista hacia el hombre que se arrastraba hacia ella con paso lento.

–Tu noviecita es un poco inútil, Inuzuka – gritó Ukon lo suficientemente alto para que Kiba pudiera escucharle desde el otro lado de la calle –. No deberías traer al campo de batalla a alguien con un bloqueo de chakra.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y giró la mirada hacia su antebrazo. La tela que cubría el _sello_ _parcial_ se había perdido entre el fulgor de la batalla, dejando al descubierto las letras negras que tatuaban la pálida piel. Ahora que su enemigo conocía su debilidad, estaba en completa desventaja.

–Seré bueno contigo, lindura – regresó Ukon colocándose de cuclillas a un metro de distancia. Sakura tembló ligeramente cuando vio en la nuca del sujeto tres marcas en forma de espiral que, a partir de ellas, comenzaban a deslizarse otras más sobre su piel como si se trataran de pequeñas serpientes. Entre tanto, los ojos de Ukon, como los de un sinuoso reptil, la estudiaban con cierta ironía y placer lascivo –. Te daré la oportunidad de escoger entre dos suculentas opciones. Solo tienes que decir cuál te gusta más. Ahora dime ¿Prefieres regresar de nuevo con los Uchiha donde te hicieron ese interesante sello en tu brazo o prefieres aventurarte a una de las acogedoras guaridas de Orochimaru-sama?

Sakura tragó en seco y entreabrió los labios temblorosos. Quería hablar pero nada salió de su boca. El pánico había crecido en su garganta hasta bloquearle la respiración. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella. Uno tras otros golpeándola de frente. No podía respirar, no podía moverse. Se había convertido otra vez en esa niña indefensa a merced del enemigo que alguna vez torturó su mente, el mismo enemigo que la atormentó por tanto tiempo hasta dañarla por dentro y terminar por transformarla en un ser completamente inservible.

Las cosas se veían difusas a su alrededor, pero cuando Ukon fabricó una sonrisa ladeada, su corazón se detuvo de repente, presa del pánico.

–Veo que los Uchiha jugaron contigo lo suficiente para que nunca los olvidaras – se dispuso a acercarse a ella, sin abandonar esa sonrisa macabra de su rostro –. Veremos si Orochimaru-sama puede lograr ese mismo efecto una vez te arrastre hasta nuestra guarida.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento y humo colapsó su visión. El sonido de otro ataque perforó sus tímpanos seguido de los brazos de Kiba sosteniéndola otra vez, alejándola hasta un lugar oculto en el fondo de un callejón. Sakura emitió un grito ahogado por la sorpresa cuando aterrizaron torpemente sobre la tierra. Cayó de bruces al suelo y buscó con desesperación aire limpio en sus pulmones. Giró el cuello y vio a Kiba intentando sostenerse con las manos en el suelo. De sus labios caía un hilo de sangre y un pequeño charco carmesí recorría la tierra bajo su rostro.

–¡Kiba! – gritó Sakura recobrando el habla.

Entre respiraciones estrepitosas el muchacho la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–¿E-Estas b-bien?

–Idiota – dijo con un hilo de voz, acercándose hasta colocar sus manos sobre él para curarle las heridas internas.

Kiba no se inmutó por el contacto y dejó que ella hiciera su trabajo.

–Sé porque están aquí – susurró con los dientes manchados en un rojo rutilante y la mirada endurecida –. Quieren matar al sujeto que está atrapado en los escombros.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Se lo pude sacar a ese lerdo de Orochimaru.

–¿Por qué quieren matarlo? – preguntó Sakura intranquila – ¿Qué les hizo?

–Por venganza. El sujeto mató a todo el escuadrón de Orochimaru que estaba en esta zona atacando a los civiles… – ahora respiraba mejor y las lesiones habían mejorado conforme el flujo de chakra de Sakura invadía su cuerpo. Pero antes de poder continuar la sanación, Kiba tomó las muñecas de la pelirrosa y las alejó del él –. No gastes todas tus energías en mí. Tienes a otra persona que salvar.

–Déjame terminar de curarte – pidió ella.

–Debo alejar a esos dos hermanos de aquí.

Sakura abrió los ojos llenos de tormento.

–¿Tu solo?

–Será lo más seguro – soltó su mano de la de ella y se reincorporó con ayuda de la pared que limitaba el callejón. Sakura vio cómo se desplazaba con gran seguridad, pero sus movimientos se limitaban a trazos toscos y poco consistentes.

–Déjame pelear – dijo, levantándose para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

–No – negó tan rápido como la petición de ella había surgido. Kiba levantó ambas manos y las colocó en los hombros de la Haruno afianzando su agarre ligeramente –. Escúchame bien, Sakura. Sé que no quieres ser una carga para nadie y no te estoy impidiendo que pelees porque sé que no nos defraudarías. Sin embargo, ahora necesito que salves a esa persona que está bajo los escombros y vayas de regreso a la Base, esa es nuestra misión ¿recuerdas?

Sakura miró aquellos rasgados ojos negros llenos de determinación. Ella sabía que no sería de gran ayuda durante la batalla, no en estas circunstancias cuando el sello continuara tatuado en la piel de su antebrazo. Pero imaginarse a Kiba salir con Akamaru para pelear con aquel demente, solo le hacía sentir una inquietud opresiva entre las costillas.

–Estaré bien – dijo como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos–. Akamaru cuidará de mí.

–Pero…

Cuando las manos de Kiba desalojaron sus hombros pudo sentir como un vacío le cortó el aliento.

–Neji – llamó el muchacho alejándose de Sakura y llevando una mano al comunicador.

– _«Dime que no has hecho nada estúpido_ _»_ – gruñó la voz del Hyūga desde el otro lado de la línea.

Kiba sonrió de medio lado.

–Aun no.

– _«Quédense donde están, estaré allí en un momento_ _»_.

–Neji, escucha con atención – intervino el Inuzuka bastante serio –. Akamaru y yo tenemos que encargarnos de un par de psicópatas. Los alejare de este lugar, pero necesito que estés aquí junto a Sakura para que te encargues del traslado del sobreviviente.

– _«¡No!_ _»_ – exclamó –. _«Yo iré contra…_ _»_

–Lo siento, Neji – una sonrisa apagada se dibujó en su rostro –. Debo desobedecerte otra vez.

– _«¡Inuzu…!_ _»_ – Kiba cortó la comunicación.

Sakura distinguió como Akamaru llegaba de entre la pantalla de humo que seguía arremolinándose al final del callejón. El can estaba malherido. En todo ese tiempo había entretenido al enemigo mientras Kiba la sacaba de apuros. Una punzada de culpa atravesó su pecho. La niña indefensa seguía asistiendo sus actos, aun después de tanto tiempo.

El Inuzuka caminó hacia su fiel compañero y subió a su lomo con paso torpe. Sakura no pudo evitar trotar hasta él, pensando que aun podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

–Kiba, por favor…

La neblina estaba a punto de disiparse. No tenían mucho tiempo.

–No te preocupes. Estaremos bien – le dedicó una sonrisa donde sobresalía su colmillo derecho e hizo un escueto saludo militar –. Haz lo mejor que sabes hacer, Sakura.

–¡Kiba!

Pero él ya había saltado de vuelta al campo de batalla. Sakura corrió hasta el final del camino resbalándose sobre la tierra una vez hubo divisado a Kiba y a los hermanos siameses unidos de nuevo en un mismo cuerpo. Las marcas negras inundaban todas las partes visibles de su piel y esa asquerosa sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro.

–Me preguntaba cuando saldrías, pequeño cachorro – se burló Sakon con malicia.

–¿Ya me extrañabas? – preguntó Kiba igual de divertido.

La velocidad de los movimientos de Akamaru abrumó a Sakura cuando, de la nada, dio un golpe certero a los dos hermanos, levantando tierra en su camino hasta hacerlos volar hacia un edificio cercano. Sakura cubrió sus ojos con el brazo donde tenía el sello, sin embargo, cuando los volvió a abrir, nadie estaba a su alrededor. Todos habían desaparecido, dejando una estela de sangre en medio del pavimento.

Maldijo en su interior y reprimió las ganas de golpear la pared del callejón.

Inútil. Otra vez era una inútil.

Se dirigió hacia los escombros, amortiguando sus pensamientos y centrándose en una única meta: salvar a esa persona sepultada y regresar junto a Kiba antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Las rodillas golpearon la tierra y comenzó una carrera contra el tiempo. Removía piedras de diversos tamaños hasta quebrársele las uñas y los dedos le comenzaran a sangrar. Se concentró en los movimientos de sus brazos. Quitar, arrojar, quitar, arrojar. Las rocas resolvieron incrementar su peso mientras continuaba escarbando. Pero no disminuyó la velocidad sino que incrementaba la serie que cada mano realizaba al retirar un nuevo escombro, como si el calor abrazador de sus músculos fuese el impulso justo para sostener aquel ritmo agotador. Y así debía mantenerse, sin detenerse ni siquiera para respirar, de esa forma estaría más cerca de salvar al sobreviviente y de salvarlo a él...

Cuando la imagen de un Kiba sonriente y malherido regresó ante ella, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, dejando que sus manos continuaran trabajando sin descanso. No podía romperse en ese momento, necesitaba ser fuerte y resistir.

–Idiota – dijo entre dientes.

–¡Sakura! – le llamó Neji. Esta vez su voz no provenía del auricular sino desde su espalda.

–¡Neji! – exclamó ella girando solo la cabeza para verle – ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven Hyūga corrió hasta donde estaba y se ubicó a su lado. Desde esa distancia podía distinguirlo en su totalidad, y a simple vista se hallaba sano y salvo, que para aquella situación era un gran alivio.

–He conseguido al grupo de civiles, están ocultos en una tienda a seis manzanas de aquí – anunció Neji con la voz nivelada pero acompasando las respiraciones profundas que le hacían recuperar el aliento de la carrera.

Sakura detuvo por primera vez el trabajo y miró a su capitán a cargo.

–¿Están heridos?

–Nada grave – le tranquilizó –. Dijeron que un ninja de capa negra los salvó a todos.

Ambos miraron los escombros que seguían infinitamente bajo sus pies.

–Debe de ser la persona que está enterrada aquí – dijo Sakura aumentando la necesidad de salvar a aquel sujeto cuanto antes –. Ayúdame con esto.

El Hyūga no dudó en abrirle paso para seguir cavando. Ambos trabajaron por varios minutos que sintieron fueron horas de ardua faena. El cielo ya había oscurecido mostrando unas pocas estrellas junto a la luna menguante que iluminaba sus cuerpos sudorosos. El viento trajo consigo una aberrante ráfaga de aire frio que hizo castañear los dientes de Sakura. A pesar de estar en verano, las noches en el sur del país del Fuego siempre habían sido demasiado gélidas.

–Neji – dijo Sakura cuando el silencio entre ellos había superado los casi cinco minutos, y, para ese entonces, la sensación de inquietud había alcanzado niveles inexorables – ¿Puedes ver a…?

–Se ha alejado demasiado. No puedo verle con mi Byakugan y el comunicador perdió su alcance – expuso Neji reprimiendo un gruñido en su garganta mientras Sakura le observaba de reojo. Ella no era la única que se encontraba preocupada por Kiba, él, como capitán, también tenía un deber que cumplir hacia sus subordinados –. Estará bien, Sakura – regresó con aire renovado –. Ya pedí refuerzos para que nos ayuden con este desastre. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Sakura simplemente asintió. A pesar de que las intenciones de Neji era infundirle tranquilidad, ella estaba consciente de que la única forma que pudiera respirar tranquila sería ver a Kiba sano y salvo otra vez.

Cuando los brazos de Neji retiraron la siguiente roca, una pequeña avalancha de escombros rodó colina abajo y dejó ver una mata de cabello negro oculta en un agujero que el derrumbe había dejado intacto. Sakura contuvo el aliento justo en el momento en que distinguió a medias el cuerpo inerte entre los escombros. Los dos ninjas intercambiaron una mirada rápida de asombro antes de que el Hyūga reanudara el trabajo mientras Sakura estiraba el brazo hasta alcanzar el cuello del sujeto. Rogó en silencio para percibir un latido, un único y mísero latido.

–¿Aún vive? – preguntó Neji jadeando ligeramente.

Sakura tardó un segundo en responder. El segundo más largo de toda su vida.

–¡Si! – confirmó en un chillido luego de sentir la tenue ondulación en sus dedos. Una extraña sonrisa de ansiosa felicidad elevó la comisura de su labio –. Su pulso es muy débil pero esta con vida.

Terminaron de desenterrar el cuerpo y con cierta dificultad lo expusieron a la luz de la luna. Era un hombre, un poco más de metro ochenta de alto, de espalda ancha y contextura gruesa. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un shinobi entrenado, ningún civil podía tener aquella constitución física con un trabajo de leñador o el de un simple obrero.

Como la descripción que habían dado los sobrevivientes vestía colores oscuros, desde negro hasta azul marino, dificultando a la vista una lesión o el borboteo de la sangre entre la penumbra de la noche. El sujeto estaba de espalda, así que Neji lo volteo con cuidado luego de que Sakura corroborara la ausencia de fracturas en su columna. La pelirrosa preparó sus manos, inundándolas de chakra color verde, pero cuando hizo ademan de llevarlas hacia el pecho del hombre, algo la hizo retroceder.

–Pero que demo… – pronunció Neji al fijarse en lo mismo que observaba Sakura.

–Es un Uchiha – advirtió con los labios entre abiertos.

Pero no era cualquier Uchiha. La forma angulosa de su quijada, el color azabache de su cabello, la estructura ósea tan rígida de su rostro. Lo había visto antes, sabía de quien se trataba, sabía a quién tenía frente a sus ojos. Las manos de Sakura temblaron ligeramente perdiendo el brillo del chakra, mientras sus jades turbados reconocían entre sus más horribles recuerdos quien era aquel sujeto que intentaba salvar.

–Uchiha… Sasuke.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Bienvenidos, gente bonita! Espero que estén súper bien :)

He regresado con un nuevo proyecto que tenía en la cabeza desde hace casi un año. Me tomó tiempo organizar las ideas y entrelazarlas, pero luego de plasmar las cosas en una página todo se tornó más sencillo. Como siempre, soy pésima para los summary y este en particular deja mucho a la imaginación además de que el primer capítulo no es muy claro, es por eso que precisare unos detalles:

 ** **1.**** Esta historia se tratara de lo que hubiera pasado en el hipotético caso de que los Uchiha lograran hacer su rebelión contra Konoha, apoderándose del puesto de Hokage. Por tanto, la misión de Itachi de realizar la famosa **_«Masacre Uchiha»_** nunca pudo ser efectuado (cosa que se explicara en el transcurso de la historia).

 **2.** Los personajes tienen más o menos la misma edad que en The Last y contará no solo con el protagonismo de Sakura y Sasuke sino de otros personajes como Itachi, es por eso que en la descripción del Fic aparece él.

 **3.** Todo será narrado en tercera persona. No soy buena entremezclando ideas, es por eso que los capítulos están escritos desde el POV de un solo personaje por vez. Si el capítulo comienza desde la perspectiva de Sakura, así continuara hasta el punto final. Igualmente, puede que desarrolle a dos personajes en un mismo capítulo pero existirá una línea divisoria entre pensamientos :)

 **4.** Hay capítulos donde ubique a ciertos personajes que son poco frecuentados en el anime. En esta primera entrega, por ejemplo, aparece **Sakon** y **Ukon** que son los siameses de la primera temporada de Naruto que pelean contra Kiba. Conforme aparezca otro personaje, haré la debida acotación aquí en las notitas. En este Fic no inventare ningún OC, todos los personajes son oficiales y creados por la mente maestra de Kishimoto-sensei. Incluso pueden googlearlos si gustan jeje.

Ahora bien, sé que todo esto suena a una idea extraña, medio bizarra y no se parece en nada a lo que escribí en mi anterior Fic _«Recuerdos de primavera»_ , pero me gustan las novelas con temática distópica y ésta será algo de ese estilo :)

 **Días de publicación** : _Domingo_ (por los momentos, puede que existan caps que necesite quince días para aclarar ideas .w., pero seguirá siendo los Domingos). Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o recomendación con mucho gusto las aceptare. Muchísimas gracias por pasarse por acá y tomarse la molestia de leer jeje, espero que les guste la idea tanto como a esta aprendiz de escritora. Como siempre, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	2. Una respuesta silenciosa

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **II**

 **Una respuesta silenciosa**

 **Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia**

 **Ubicación clasificada**

 **06:48**

Llevaba esperando en esa diminuta oficina cerca de dos horas. Se trataba de una habitación simple, compuesta por cuatro paredes pintadas en un deprimente gris y una única ventana que daba hacia el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta por donde había entrado. Un par de sillas de madera se enfilaban frente al escritorio que descansaba al fondo, allí donde Moegi tanteaba con excesiva rudeza el teclado del viejo computador de mesa.

Un vistazo general a aquella pequeña estancia, reveló la más vaga y simplistas de las decoraciones. En ausencia de otras ventanas, lo más sano sería colgar cuadros alusivos a la naturaleza, recordándoles que aunque estuvieran en ese bunker bajo tierra, existía vida sobre sus cabezas. En cambio, cientos de papeles empalados en tachuelas de colores rojizos se exponían tras la silla de la joven asistente de cabello castaños. A un lado de ella, se edificaba una torre de papeles que tenía como meta alcanzar la altura del estante de madera roída, y en otra pared, se extendía un mapa del continente sin ninguna tachadura en su superficie, como si aquello compensara la falta de imágenes en la lúgubre habitación.

Sakura consideró que la mejor forma de que aquello dejara de parecer una cárcel y se asemejara a una oficina de La Resistencia era, primero que nada, cambiar el color opaco de esas craqueladas paredes. Puede que Moegi tuviera planes de decoración. Era una niña bastante coqueta, que a pesar de tener un trabajo de los mil demonios, se las ingeniaba para verse presentable en su cargo como asistente del General de la Segunda División. Incluso con tan corta edad, Sakura se impresionaba de lo excesivamente lista que era y lo rápido que respondía a las demandas de su jefe. Aunque al mismo tiempo sentía mucha pena por ella, porque, desde luego, ese nunca debió ser su trabajo. Ella nunca debió vivir los estragos de un mundo convulsionado por la guerra.

–Disculpe, Sakura-san – dijo Moegi deteniendo su ajetreo sobre el computador para dirigirle la mirada por encima de sus finos lentes de mariposa – ¿Podría dejar de hacer ruido?

La pierna de Sakura cesó sus inquietos movimientos de inmediato. Sintió cierta vergüenza y desvió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Moegi reanudaba su tortura hacia el indefenso teclado.

–Gracias – mencionó secamente la joven.

Sakura se hundió en la silla antes de apretar sus manos a ambos lados del asiento. Moegi no era la primera persona que la recibió con malos ojos luego de haber llegado la noche anterior a la Base. Todos en la Segunda División se quedaron absortos cuando atravesó corriendo la entrada de su escondite secreto seguida de Neji y el cuerpo moribundo de un enemigo que todos los que formaban parte de La Resistencia le habían jurado la muerte.

Sakura levantó la vista y se perdió en la lámpara fluorescente del techo, trasladándose sigilosamente a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aun llevaba consigo la imagen del Sasuke Uchiha grabada en fuego en sus ojos. De alguna manera sentía que debía compartir el odio de todos sus compañeros para con ese ninja de ojos rojos, pero existía algo en ella que le impedía alcanzar ese sentimiento. Todos la catalogarían como una débil por no ver a Sasuke como un enemigo al que aborrecer, al menos no del todo. Sakura tenía una historia pasada con ese sujeto, una no muy lejana, sin embargo puede que cuando él despertase ni siquiera llegara a reconocerla. El último recuerdo que tal vez podría tener el Uchiha sobre Sakura debía remontarse a cuando ambos eran tan solo unos niños, puede que menos de siete u ocho años, y eso sería forzar demasiado a su cerebro para memorar sucesos tan antiguos y triviales. Poco después ocurrió la Rebelión Uchiha, Sakura y su familia abandonaron Konoha y nunca volvió a ver a Sasuke de nuevo... hasta esa noche hace un año atrás.

–Sakura-san – le llamó Moegi sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. La aludida elevó la quijada y parpadeó una única vez, recibiendo la mirada integra de la muchacha del otro lado del escritorio –. Kakashi-sama aguarda por usted.

Tragó saliva antes de que sus piernas reaccionaran por si solas y la condujeran hacia la puerta apostada a un lado de la joven asistente. Llevó su mano a la manecilla, pero dudó un instante en girarla.

–Dese prisa – le recomendó secamente la voz de Moegi sin dirigirle la mirada –. Kakashi-sama es un hombre indulgente, pero la paciencia es algo que puede ser colmado.

Sakura sintió la necesidad de responderle con la misma rudeza, pues conocía más a Kakashi de lo que esa chiquilla pensaba, pero al igual que hace un instante con la manecilla, no pudo hacerlo. Giró el picaporte dejando en libertad un diminuto suspiro, e ingresó al salón.

La habitación del otro lado era igual de tétrica que la anterior. Paredes de colores similares, estantes repletos de pergaminos saturados de polvo o a medio apilar, incluso el mismo mapa que se dibujaba en la oficina de Moegi colgaba a un lado, solo que éste tenía rayas, tachones de colores rojos y equis distribuidas en los terrenos ocupados por bases enemigas. Había también una jerarquización simple de las personas más relevantes de los altos mando del clan Uchiha. Sus nombres estaban en una pared entrelazados con hilos de varios colores, conectándolos a sucesos, muertes o lugares que tuvieran alguna relación con el Uchiha al cual se enlazaba.

En medio del salón descansaba un escritorio con cientos de papeles en su superficie, lleno de letras que no podía descifrar desde donde aguardaba en la entrada. Cerca de ese escritorio, dándole la espalda a Sakura, estaba Neji, con los brazos dirigidos a su espalda y las piernas separadas al nivel de los hombros, exponiendo la perfecta postura de un shinobi entrenado para la batalla. Podía imaginarse con solo verle, que había permanecido en esa posición desde que entró a hablar con el General, y eso se resumía a dos horas de no mover ni un solo músculo.

Más allá, tras los papeles y libros desparramados, aguardaba Kakashi. Vestía con su antiguo uniforme de shinobi de Konoha, solo que a diferencia del resto, su chaleco llevaba una franja color rojo en sus hombreras, recordándole a los demás su rango como General de la Segunda División de La Resistencia.

Sakura no advirtió la presencia de Shikamaru hasta que éste carraspeó su garganta y se materializó a un lado de Kakashi.

–Cierra la puerta, Sakura – pidió el Nara con su habitual tranquilidad.

Hizo lo que le había pedido y se acercó hasta ellos con paso seguro pero con la mirada inquieta. Se plantó a la derecha de Neji, sin poder contener la necesidad de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. Como era de esperarse, el rostro del Hyūga estaba tallado en piedra, ninguna facción podía ser alterada incluso en el más difícil de los escenarios. Se volvió entonces hacia Shikamaru que aguardaba pacientemente con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el semblante cansado y las ojeras marcaban la privación del sueño. Sin embargo, entre el rostro de los tres sujetos que le acompañaban, era el de Kakashi el que más le roía la conciencia. Podía la máscara cubrir gran parte de su cara, pero en ese único ojo visible podía ver la decepción que Sakura siempre quiso evitar.

–Neji nos ha dado el reporte de su misión – habló Kakashi. Su voz era monótona, como si estuviera hablando una computadora en vez de un ser humano –. Tengo entendido que saliste hace unas horas de cirugía ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?

–Estable – dijo Sakura entrelazando sus manos frente a ella para que no comenzaran a temblar en cualquier momento –. No hubo mayores complicaciones. Permanece inconsciente y en rigurosa vigilancia. A pesar de que el paciente se encontraba muy delicado pudimos salvarlo.

Se escuchó un leve suspiro proveniente de Kakashi.

–No sé si eso pueda llamarse buenas noticias – agregó, colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y uniendo los dedos cubiertos por guantes de cuero.

–Temo ser irrespetuosa, Kakashi-sens… sama – se corrigió rápidamente y continuó igual de firme que antes –. Pero para un medic-nin el salvar a alguien siempre será una buena noticia.

–¿Incluso si ese alguien es el enemigo? – preguntó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se mordió la lengua cuando quiso responder un tajante «Sí».

–Espero que ambos estén conscientes de lo que hicieron – advirtió Kakashi –. Debo admitir que su misión concluyó satisfactoriamente. Trajeron consigo a los civiles sanos y salvo, pero a un alto costo.

–Estamos al tanto de que hemos puesto a toda la Base en peligro trayendo a Uchiha Sasuke entre nosotros – apuntó Neji.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

–Ese no es precisamente el alto costo del que les estoy hablando.

–¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Sakura sin comprender.

Entre Kakashi y Shikamaru intercambiaron una mirada como si trataran de decidir quién de los dos debía dar la noticia, el General de la División o su Teniente y mano derecha. Indistintamente de quien iba a ser el portavoz, lo que se avecinaba no agüereaba nada bueno.

A la final, fue Shikamaru quien decidió afrontar el desafío.

–Kiba ingresó de emergencia hace dos horas luego de ser encontrado entre los cadáveres del destacamento de refuerzo que enviamos a las afueras de Kisaragi – anunció, cerrando los ojos con pesar–. Aparentemente el ninja con quien peleaba fue amparado por otros lacayos de Orochimaru. Lamentablemente no obtuvimos rastros de los siameses, Sakon y Ukon, ni de sus aliados. Lo más probable es que escaparan con vida, dejando a casi todos nuestros shinobis muertos en el campo de batalla.

Sakura no pudo contener su asombro cuando ambas pupilas se dilataron de pavor y el pánico estuvo a instantes de instalarse en todo su cuerpo.

Se había mentalizado durante toda la madrugada que Kiba estaba bien, que llegaría sano y salvo a la División, que volverían a encontrarse todos juntos como siempre lo habían hecho. Trató de convencerse de ello una y otra vez, pero por mucho que lo intentara, el plan tuvo un desempeño patético sobre sus nervios porque en el fondo sabía que aquel pensamiento no era más que una ridícula farsa.

Estaba segura de que algo había salido horriblemente mal, pero se persuadió a sí misma en mantener la calma, aun cuando la angustia la estaba consumiendo por dentro desde su llegada a la Base. Hubo un punto en que estuvo tentada a salir en la búsqueda de Kiba, pero había escuchado que un pelotón entero se encontraba peleando junto a él y, por si fuera poco, la cirugía del Uchiha le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba.

En alguna parte de su subconsciente imaginó que todo terminaría de esta manera, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas que aquellos pensamientos no se volvieran en realidad, como si con buenos deseos pudiera prevenir lo ineludible.

La mirada de Sakura se perdió entre el follaje de papeles dispersos en el escritorio cuando lo siguiente que sus oídos captaron fue un rugido proveniente de su izquierda.

–¿Por qué no se nos fue informado esto con antelación? – preguntó Neji controlando el tono de voz ennegrecida por la impotencia –. Él es mi subordinado a cargo.

–Sakura permaneció todo este tiempo en cirugía y tú tenías bastantes problemas que resolver con el revuelo que crearon trayendo al hijo del mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha a nuestra Base secreta – Shikamaru dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, percatándose que utilizar un tono autoritario y defensivo no ayudaría a calmar la angustia de los presentes, pero Sakura seguía con la mente en otro sitio y la mandíbula tensa. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba la nuca cansado –. Comprendo su preocupación. Kiba es uno de los mejores ninjas que tenemos dentro de la División y un gran compañero. Son momentos difíciles, pero no por eso debemos perder las esperanzas.

Aquellas palabras tenían un tinte sombrío, como si intentara adornar la cruda verdad con mentiras que comenzaban a perder vigencia cada día que esa guerra continuaba arrebatando la vida de un nuevo shinobi.

–¿Qué han sabido de su estado? – regresó Neji con voz sibilante.

–Por ahora no hemos tenido información clara del departamento médico. Escuchamos algo sobre una severa lesión en la columna vertebral y varias heridas profundas que Akamaru intento taponar con su propio cuerpo. Esperemos que para el transcurso de la mañana estemos entera…

–Iré a ayudarles – dijo Sakura haciendo ademan de largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Le era imposible permanecer más tiempo enterrada bajo esas pálidas paredes grisáceas sin hacer nada. Podía ser una inútil en el campo de batalla por culpa de ese ridículo _sello parcial_ en su brazo, pero sus jutsus curativos permanecían intactos, y si algo debía hacer por Kiba en ese momento era tratar de salvarle la vida.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron listos para marcharse cuanto antes de esa embriagante oscuridad grisácea, la voz de Kakashi hizo eco en la habitación hasta colarse entre sus huesos.

–Sakura.

Ella se detuvo en seco, sintiendo los vellos de la nuca erizarse. Su nombre rasgó el aire por unos agonizantes segundos, simulando el sonido de una katana atravesando el viento a toda velocidad hasta ahogar su respiración en una corta bocanada de aire.

Giró la mirada hasta caer de nuevo en la profundidad del ojo de su antiguo sensei. Él jamás la había llamado de esa forma tan autoritaria y cruda. Jamás la había recibido con esa mirada tan opresiva. Jamás le había hecho retroceder con un deje de pavor en sus pies. Jamás.

–No hemos terminado esta discusión – le recordó.

Sakura miró un instante a Neji. La única persona en aquella habitación que entendería lo urgente de la situación sería él. Fue por eso que le rogó en silencio que convenciera a Kakashi de que la dejara ir junto a Kiba. Sin embargo, Neji solo negó con la cabeza.

–Cualquier novedad sobre su estado se la haremos saber de inmediato – agregó Shikamaru, esperando transmitir tranquilidad al dueto del otro lado del escritorio.

Regresó los pocos pasos que había recorrido, sintiéndose desfallecer cada vez que se alejaba de la puerta. Volvió a tomar su posición en la sala mientras su antiguo sensei seguía indescriptiblemente serio tras el escritorio.

Buscó fuerzas para mirar a Kakashi a los ojos. Él sabía muy bien lo que Kiba significaba para ella, pero prefirió acudir a su absolutismo como General que permitirle a Sakura la retirada de la reunión para ayudar a su amigo. Una decisión que aunque no compartía en lo más mínimo, debía respetar.

–¿Al menos saben en qué condiciones se encuentra ahora? – un tono esperanzador tiñó la voz de Sakura. Neji a su lado tensó los hombros, aguardando atentamente a las siguientes palabras de Kakashi.

El General se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y fue Shikamaru el que volvió a intervenir.

–Lo suficientemente grave como para preocuparnos.

Hubo un silencio que perforó los oídos de cada uno de los presentes. Sus manos temblaron frente a ella y ocultó sus ojos en los mechones de rosado cabello. A su izquierda, Neji chasqueó la lengua en señal de desesperación. Ambos sentían demasiada culpa por haber dejado a su compañero adentrarse a las fauces del lobo por su cuenta, y si algo llegara a sucederle a Kiba era más que seguro que ninguno de los dos se lo perdonaría jamás.

El movimiento que generó Kakashi al descansar su espalda en el respaldar de la silla compuso un sonido chirriante, advirtiendo a Sakura y Neji que debían enfocarse en sus siguientes palabras.

–Entiendo y comparto su preocupación por el estado de Kiba – dijo Kakashi desenlazando el cruce de sus dedos y dejando ambos codos sobre el reposabrazos de la ostentosa silla –, pero es tiempo de abordar un tema importante.

Sakura trató de concentrarse, aunque confiriera un trabajo casi inhumano.

Shikamaru aclaró su garganta.

–Creo que saben muy bien la razón por la cual ambos están aquí – indicó el Nara cerrando los ojos y relajando la espalda –. No es un misterio para nadie que la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha en la División es simplemente una bomba de tiempo. Si él no nos ataca primero, su clan lo hará. Los Uchiha son gente muy orgullosa, el saber que uno de los suyos está bajo custodia de La Resistencia les servirá como incentivo para atacarnos. Y más aún si se trata de uno de los ninjas de más alto rango dentro de Konoha.

–Pensamos que podría ser una estrategia contra los Uchiha – intervino Neji señalando con una mano a Sakura que confirmó el alegato con un asentimiento de la cabeza –. Tener entre nosotros un rehén tan poderoso podría beneficiarnos.

–¿Crees que ese muchacho es un premio de guerra? – preguntó Kakashi sin sonar molesto o rústico – ¿El shinobi que nos va a salvar de esta batalla infernal?

Neji desvió la mirada y Sakura mantuvo el silencio.

–Espero que entiendan que sus acciones fueron imprudentes. Debieron comunicar su decisión antes de traer el cuerpo de un Uchiha a nuestra Base – continuó Kakashi antes de botar la mitad del aire de sus pulmones – Sin embargo – increpó –, hemos recibido reportes muy interesantes de nuestros agentes infiltrados en Konoha. Información traída directamente del Cuartel General Uchiha.

Dos pares de cejas se arquearon de un lado del escritorio, sin comprender exactamente lo que habían escuchado. Luego Neji se volvió bruscamente hacia Shikamaru.

–¿Está tratando de decirnos que La Resistencia tiene topos dentro del clan Uchiha? – sonaba a una preguntaba bastante incrédula, sobre todo por lo leal que eran los Uchiha a su causa, a su preciada familia, a su orgulloso legado de odio. Era casi inverosímil que existiese gente infiltrada en su interior que trabajase para La Resistencia.

–Cuatro informantes claves, para ser precisos – explicó Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos –. Trabajan como dobles agentes intentando derrocar el imperio Uchiha desde el interior. Nos aportan con frecuencia datos de lo que sucede en Konoha. Cada uno de los cuatro informantes responde a las necesidades de su respectiva División dentro de La Resistencia.

Sakura parpadeó un puñado de veces.

–¿Estos cuatro informantes son de confiar? – quiso saber.

–¿Cómo crees que ganamos el país de las Olas hace un año atrás? Si no fuera por ellos estaríamos enterrados bajo tierra o dispersos entre sus bases militares – el Nara frunció por primera vez el ceño, como si la pregunta de Sakura hubiese sido demasiado premeditada y ellos unos ilusos que no tomaban las previsiones necesarias para controlar a sus informantes. Shikamaru cerró los ojos –. Son gente que se está exponiendo al peor delito que puede existir entre los Uchiha. Si alguien se entera de lo que están haciendo, sus cabezas quedaran clavadas en una estaca entre las murallas de Konoha.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista tenían razones suficientes para confiar en esos cuatro informantes. Sakura conocía de primera mano la crueldad de los Uchiha, como trataban a sus prisioneros y traidores sin mostrar piedad en ninguno de sus actos. Puede que los topos que tenían dentro de Konoha fuesen personas muy valiente o realmente insensatas. De alguna u otra forma estaban arriesgando su vida por ayudar a una causa como la de La Resistencia, y eso era un acto que merecía todo el respeto y confianza que ellos pudieran ofrecerles.

–¿Qué clase de datos le dieron estos informantes? – se aventuró a preguntar Neji una vez la lealtad de esos sujetos había quedado más que tangible.

Esta vez fue Kakashi el que continuó hablando.

–No estábamos al tanto de que Sasuke Uchiha había desertado de Konoha hace seis meses atrás – Sakura entrecerró los ojos, atenta a cada palabra del hombre tras el escritorio. Kakashi se mantuvo en una posición calculadora e inquebrantable cuando continuó –. Aparentemente, es una información confidencial y muy delicada para los mismos Uchiha. Solo unos cuantos están al tanto de lo sucedido. Y es comprensible que tengan miedo de que alguien más se entere – desvió su único ojo hacia el nombre «Fugaku Uchiha» que estaba dos puestos por debajo del jefe rigente del país del Fuego en la pared de la oficina –. No es bueno tener como desertor al hijo del antiguo Hokage. Sería una mancha en el apellido del su clan.

Sakura estudió las letras dispuestas en el muro, escudriñándolas severamente. Fugaku figuraba como uno de los ninjas de más alto rango actualmente. Y más allá en la categoría del clan estaban sus dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos con puesto de relevancia dentro de Konoha, todos siguiendo el mismo mandato del sujeto cuyo nombra marcaba la cúspide de la jerarquía.

Uchiha Madara.

–Esta información del destierro de Sasuke se nos ha hecho llegar hace un mes atrás. La corroboramos con algunos datos que hemos obtenido de las Divisiones Uno, Tres y Cuatro, y de nuestros agentes dispersos en los refugios a lo largo y ancho del país – prosiguió Kakashi despegando su atención de los nombres e hilos de la pared –. Muchos de ellos han reportado una actividad inusual en ciertos sectores al este del país del Fuego. Hablan de un guerrero de capa negra que trabaja en solitario y que ha derribado a pelotones enemigos enteros. Y según nuestros informantes en Konoha, las habilidades de Sasuke concuerdan a la perfección con nuestro héroe encapuchado.

–Esa debe ser la razón por la cual salvó a esos civiles en Kisaragi – concluyó Sakura abrigando cierto alivio al comprender como un Uchiha pudo ayudar a un grupo de personas por un motivo tan desinteresado –. Estaban siendo atacados por Sakon y Ukon, los seguidores de Orochimaru. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Madara y Orochimaru tienen una relación bastante estrecha. Eso quiere decir que el Uchiha está peleando en contra de su propio clan.

–Orochimaru solo busca el bando que más le beneficie – le corrigió Shikamaru –. Es una serpiente astuta, si un lunático le da juguetes para sus experimentos, él aceptara cada uno de sus términos sin importar lo sucio que estos sean. No es precisamente lealtad lo que Orochimaru le presta a Madara, sino más bien interés.

–Además – añadió Kakashi –, Sasuke no es del todo un aliado para nosotros

Neji frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué habla?

–A pesar de ser un desertor y atacar tanto a su viejo clan como a los seguidores de Orochimaru, no es partidario de la visión que tenemos nosotros aquí en La Resistencia.

–¿No es parte de nuestra causa? – preguntó Sakura pasando de una sensación de alivio a una de incertidumbre.

Desde su asiento, Kakashi asintió.

–Abandonó las doctrinas Uchiha por razones que desconocemos, pero no ha aceptado tampoco las nuestras.

–¿Cómo lo saben? – dijo Neji.

–Porque también ha atacado a shinobis de nuestras Divisiones.

–Entonces – susurró Sakura terminando por enmarañar aún más sus pensamientos – ¿Es simplemente un ninja errante?

–Probablemente, pero aun abrigamos muchas dudas sobre él – musitó Shikamaru señalándoles con la mirada –. Es por eso que el General los ha mandado a llamar.

Tanto Sakura como Neji aguardaron a que Kakashi explicara la situación. El hombre de cabellos plateados se colocó lentamente de pie, elevándose hasta alcanzar la altura de Neji y superar la de Shikamaru a su espalda.

–A pesar del terrible peligro en el que han puesto a todos en la Base, debo admitir que esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para hacer una jugada contra los Uchiha – explicó seriamente –. Sin embargo, aún no confiamos lo suficiente en Sasuke como para permitirnos dejarlo en libertad. Debemos sonsacarle toda la información que nos pueda ofrecer, debemos comprender cuales con sus verdaderas intenciones.

–Y aquí es donde entran en juego ustedes dos – intervino Shikamaru tomando dos sobres en medio del desastre que Kakashi tenía por escritorio y se lo extendió uno a cada uno.

–¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó Sakura sosteniendo el sobre amarillo con suma intriga.

–Como trajeron a Sasuke a la Base, es su obligación hacerse cargo de él – dijo Kakashi –. Deberán buscar la manera de obtener todos los datos posibles que nuestro nuevo invitado les pueda proporcionar. Distribución de armas, estrategias de guerra, numero de shinobis dentro del Cuartel General Uchiha. Cualquier cosa nos servirá. Puede que Sasuke no esté de nuestro lado pero eso no quiere decir que desperdiciemos esta invaluable fuente de información para obtener ventaja en la guerra. Entre tanto, nosotros les actualizaremos con los informes que provengan directamente de Konoha, así lograremos deducir que es lo que Sasuke quiere en realidad. Encontraran en esos sobres toda la información que hemos manejado sobre él este último mes.

La rosada ceja de Sakura se curvó en señal dubitativa.

–Un momento ¿Quiere que interroguemos al Uchiha hasta obtener toda clase de información?

–Precisamente – asintió Kakashi con la cabeza –. Pueden utilizar cualquier tipo de estrategia para hacerle hablar, pero tengan cuidado. Sasuke Uchiha es mucho más astuto y peligroso de lo que aparenta.

Sakura miró el sobre decorado con un sello que solo ella podía abrir. Tocó la superficie áspera del folio e hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Entiendo su preocupación, Kakashi-sama. Pero creo que está siendo demasiado escrupuloso. Hasta donde pude examinarlo, el Uchiha no confiere ser un peligro inminente para nosotros – dijo, mirando detalladamente la información sellada que sostenía entre los dedos –. Es un _Blind_ después de todo.

Kakashi entornó su ojo negro hacia Sakura, taladrándole la mirada hasta hacerla retroceder internamente.

–La primera advertencia que les daré es que no subestimen el poder de los Uchiha – bramó el General sin querer elevar demasiado la voz –. Puede que Sasuke, al proclamarse desertor, haya perdido posiblemente su Sharingan, pero eso no quiere decir que el resto de sus poderes no se encuentren intactos.

Nadie discutió al respecto, pero el aire se había tornado más denso luego de la cruda mirada de Kakashi sobre Sakura.

–Por ahora, Uchiha Sasuke permanecerá como prisionero de la Segunda División de La Resistencia hasta su próxima localización – dijo Shikamaru dando un paso al frente, llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Piensan trasladarlo? – preguntó Neji.

–Es un rehén muy valioso pero al mismo tiempo otorga un nivel de peligro demasiado grande para nuestros agentes aquí en la Base. Por ahora no tenemos un plan concreto. El General y yo trataremos este asunto con el resto del consejo de guerra y con las demás Divisiones. Como ya les hemos comentado, los mantendremos informados conforme nos llegue nuevos datos.

Kakashi cruzó ambos brazos tras su espalda.

–Creo que está demás decirles que esta es una misión de rango S. Las únicas personas que tienen acceso a la información que tienen entre sus manos son todas las que se encuentran en esta habitación – miró a cada uno por un breve instante –. Comprenderán que la discreción es primordial en este asunto. Los interrogatorios serán liderados por Shikamaru hasta su viaje a Suna dentro de cuatro días. Después de ese momento, el resto quedara a cargo de ustedes dos ¿Alguna duda?

Las manos de Sakura se cerraron con firmeza en el sobre y negó una única vez. Kakashi asintió.

–Es todo por ahora. Pueden retirarse y regresar a sus puestos.

Shikamaru susurró algo al oído de Kakashi, tomó un puñado de papeles y siguió los pasos de Neji que se había dado la vuelta para salir de la oficina. Sakura les imitó, pero antes de poder acercase a la puerta nuevamente, la voz de Kakashi surgió de entre las paredes.

–Sakura.

A diferencia de hace un instante atrás, la forma en que pronunció su nombre estaba lejos de sonar amenazadora. Esta vez incluso pudo escuchar un atisbo de cariño en su voz.

Sakura giró lentamente para verle. Aguardaba tras el escritorio con la misma pose militar que Neji había perfilado durante toda la reunión. La puerta se cerró, y ella quedo dentro en compañía de su antiguo sensei.

El intercambio de miradas no tardó mucho en ser desplazado cuando Sakura no consiguió mantener la conexión. Escuchó los pasos del General acercándose hasta a ella hasta situarse a su lado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, donde la sombra de Kakashi apareció a poca distancia de la de ella.

–Neji me comentó de tu disgusto sobre mi petición personal durante la misión de ayer.

Sakura tragó grueso, aun sin poder regresarle la mirada.

–Entiendo si no confía en mis capacidades, Kakashi-sen…sama – dijo.

Apreció a medias como el General relajaba un poco los hombros sobrecargados en miles de responsabilidades y problemas.

–Confió en ti, Sakura – le tranquilizó su sensei con voz ronca –, en los que no confió es en ellos.

Oprimió el folio que sostenía en la mano y se aventuró a levantar la quijada. Kakashi aguardaba con una mirada de soslayo, como miraría un padre a su hija luego de saber que estaba a salvo. El corazón entre las costillas de Sakura se estrujó al punto de reducirse a latidos dolorosos, olvidándose por completo de la dureza con la que Kakashi la había tratado durante toda la reunión. No le agradaba ver esa mirada en él, nunca le había gustado que los demás se preocuparan demasiado por ella tanto que les pudiera causar tal congojo.

–Le prometí a Kizashi y a Mebuki que cuidaría de ti hasta que esta guerra acabe – alegó Kakashi en un susurro –, y es una promesa que pretendo cumplir.

Sakura contuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo, después de todo él ya no era su sensei si no su General, y era por esa diferencia de rango que hacía más difícil estar junto a una persona tan querida como lo era su antiguo entrenador.

–Se porque le dio esa orden a Neji y a Kiba sobre protegerme, y entiendo lo que quiere hacer por mí – dibujó una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios –. Pero ya ha pasado un año, Kakashi-sensei. Es tiempo que me permita regresar al campo de batalla sin miedo a que algo me suceda.

Al no poder envolver los brazos alrededor de él, se limitó a sostener el sobre a nivel del pecho, manteniendo en su lugar los latidos punzantes de su corazón.

–Perdona por ser tan duro contigo y no darte tanta libertad – explicó Kakashi exponiendo la sinceridad de sus pensamientos en cada silaba pronunciada. Desvió su atención una milésima de segundo y la tristeza alcanzó el fondo de su regia mirada cuando continuó susurrando –. Sé que no ha sido fácil lo que has tenido que vivir estos últimos años. Es por eso que mi deber es protegerte a como dé lugar y evitar que eso vuelva a pasar. No es solo un juramento que les hice a tus padres, ni mi puesto como General de la Segunda División, Sakura. Es mucho más que eso…

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. El deseo de abrazarlo había crecido estrepitosamente en cada partícula de su ser. El tenerlo cerca y sentir sus brazos protectores acariciándole la cabeza como cuando era una niña se había convertido casi en una necesidad. Estuvo a instantes de hacerlo, tirando a la basura cualquier pretexto que el estatus militar imponía entre ellos, pero contuvo el impulso de su cuerpo cuando un suspiro de abatimiento se infiltró en la voz de Kakashi justo en el momento en que agregó con suavidad.

–Tú y Naruto son los pupilos que nunca pude tener…

–Naruto – repitió, dejando los labios entreabiertos por el repentino nombramiento de su mejor amigo.

No veía a Naruto desde hace casi un año atrás. Cuando Sakura regresó a la Segunda División lo vio pocas veces antes de que partiera repentinamente hacia una larga misión secreta. Era como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa. Así sin más. Con el pasar del tiempo, su ausencia se hizo palpable. Muchos creyeron que había muerto, otros que había escapado y unos aun pensaban que los Uchiha lo mantienen como rehén. Pero la verdad era otra.

Sakura albergaba muchas dudas sobre la fortuita desaparición de Naruto. Él nunca dejaría a su gente a merced de la guerra, incluso en los peores escenarios él se encargaba de elevar los ánimos de todos dentro de la División, acompañado siempre de esa radiante y carismática sonrisa. Es por eso que nada de esos rumores encajaba con algo que Naruto pudiera hacer. No fue hasta hace unos meses que le imploró a Kakashi que le contara la verdad. Si continuaba con esa horrible angustia sobre el paradero desconocido de su mejor amigo, terminaría por destrozar lo que los Uchiha aun habían dejado intacto en ella. Su voluntad. Kakashi le había negado muchas veces revelarle el secreto, pero a la final tuvo compasión de ella. Y fue entonces cuando lo supo…

Sakura volvió a aprisionar con fuerza el sobre contra su pecho.

–Sé que no puede hablar sobre ello. Sé que todo lo referente a Naruto es confidencial – dijo, viendo directamente a Kakashi a su único y denso ojo azabache –, pero dígame al menos como se encuentra ¿Duerme lo suficiente? ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Cuidan de él?

Una sonrisa hizo que la máscara de Kakashi se moviera un poco. El hombre elevó la mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Sakura llegándole una descarga eléctrica llena de recuerdos de su infancia que la hizo retener el aliento cuando dijo:

–Solo te puedo decir que pronto estará con nosotros… una vez más.

* * *

 **15:56**

Llevaba al menos diez minutos completos admirando el sobre en la superficie de su cama. Se había tomado un baño una vez entró a la habitación y se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo. Ahora vestía una blusa color verde un poco ancha, dejando ver a nivel de los hombros los tirantes de la camisa rosa que cargaba por debajo. Pantalones blancos y sandalias ninjas que había dejado en la alfombra para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

Tenía la mente dispersa. Pensamientos que divagaban desde la desconocida localización de su mejor amigo, Naruto, pasando por el misterioso desertor de ojos rojos que seguía inconsciente en alguna parte de la Base, hasta terminar en la última mirada tranquilizadora que Kiba le había regalado antes de casi morir en manos enemigas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó una mano a su pecho, controlando esa terrible sensación que tenía el deseo de alcanzar su garganta, acariciando la posibilidad de hacerla tiritar. Ajusto sus respiraciones a inspiraciones lentas y profundas, forzando a su mente a que orientara toda su concentración en el vaivén de su propio pecho.

Levantó la mirada al reloj de pared, contando un nuevo minuto pasar entre las manecillas negras. Ojeo la puerta de la recamara esperando a que alguien apareciese, pasó la vista hacia la cama vacía de su compañera de habitación y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Puede que la única forma para exigirse a sí misma a no sucumbir a la desesperación era enfrentándose a su nueva misión, a fin de cuentas, no podía seguir prolongando lo inevitable.

Tomó entonces el sobre que Shikamaru le había entregado y deshizo el sello con una simple postura de manos. El papel que mantenía confinada la información desapareció en una diminuta llamarada, dejando en libertad un grupo de documentos que retiró con sumo cuidado. A continuación, escaneó meticulosamente el contenido que había dentro, esperando encontrar más de lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

Se trataba de datos vagos, desde información que conocía de base y detalles poco útiles para entender al extraño y prodigioso Uchiha Sasuke.

Apartó el pesimismo con una sacudida de cabeza. Decidió comenzar por el primer papel. Alisó la punta y se dispuso a leer.

 **...**

 **Registro** **#0120606**

 ** _–_ Nombre**: Uchiha Sasuke.

 ** _–_ Edad**: 20 años.

 ** _–_ Fecha de nacimiento**: 23 de Julio.

 ** _–_ Tipo de sangre**: AB.

 ** _–_ Rango actual**: Teniente General.

 ** _–_ Familia**:

 _–_ _– Uchiha Fugaku_ (Padre): antiguo Godaime Hokage y actual General de la Brigada norte.

 _–_ _– Mikoto Uchiha_ (Madre): estatus actual, fallecida.

 _–_ _– Itachi Uchiha_ (Hermano): actual General de la Brigada sur y encargado de Relaciones Exteriores.

 **...**

Bajó la vista a los siguientes enunciados, pero el resto eran datos como su talla – que casi había acertado por una diferencia de tres centímetro al metro ochenta que juzgó al verle –, peso corporal, estado civil, dirección, teléfono, ingresos mensuales y demás reseñas que pasó por alto con hosquedad. No veía relevante el saber si estaba casado, soltero o si vivía en una lujosa mansión de dimensiones monstruosas. Aquello era información innecesaria que podría resumir en una frase tan simple como: «Hola, soy un niño rico y mimado con aires de grandeza».

Resopló tan fuerte que un mechón del flequillo onduló en su frente. Perdería el tiempo si continuaba leyendo aquello, lo más sensato sería continuar.

Hizo una mueca desaprobatoria esperando encontrase con más datos superfluos sobre Sasuke, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo verdaderamente interesante aguardaba al doblar la página.

Jugosos párrafos colmados de información militar, historial ninja, detalles de sus entrenamientos, formación académica y comentarios escritos por el mismísimo Madara se perfilaban entre sus manos. Un deje de emoción generó un hormigueo en la yema de sus dedos. Buscó una posición cómoda en la cama y se entretuvo con la lectura.

Sus ojos escanearon todas las líneas para desglosar una por una las frase en su cabeza, topándose a cada veinte palabras alguna referencia hacía las increíbles habilidades que Sasuke poseía. Incluso pudo encontrar anexo la hoja con las estadísticas de sus jutsus, lo que valió para corroborar las alabanzas a sus perfectas destrezas ninja. Era veloz y ridículamente ágil, excelentes _Ninjutsus_ y un soberbio poder ocular que enfatizaban en cada apartado por el que pasaba. La asombrosa mente de Sasuke debió ser el motivo de ese dramático ascenso en el escalafón militar. Había comenzado como un simple Cadete a los trece, alcanzando la ambición de Capitán a la corta edad de quince años, superando las expectativas de muchos ante ese salto magistral entre rangos. Persistió un periodo considerable en ese puesto ya que, al parecer, estuvo unos tres años entrenando con Orochimaru, lo que le impidió su solemne avance en los siguientes estratos de la milicia. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a Konoha luego de su adiestramiento con el viejo Sannin fue conmemorado nuevamente por sus grandiosas hazañas en el campo de batalla y se convirtió en Teniente General a los dieciocho. Sakura ojeó de nuevo esa última línea. Sasuke estaba a un paso de convertirse en General. Puede que no lo hicieran por simple formalidad o porque un muchacho tan joven no debería ocupar un puesto tan alto en la jerarquía ninja, de lo contrario el resto vería ese acto con malos ojos. No obstante, aunque Madara lo enaltecía por su desempeño sublime y deseaba con vehemencia conservar el poder de Sasuke entre sus tropas, el Uchiha resolvió desertar y dejar todo atrás.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con los mechones del revoltoso flequillo rosado mientras pensaba sobre aquello ¿Por qué Sasuke decidió abandonar Konoha? Tenía todo lo que un ninja soñaría con poseer. Desde un increíble puesto entre los de su clan, ingresos que superarían el salario anual de un aldeano promedio, habilidades tan bien pulidas que destrozarían pueblos enteros con un simple parpadeo ¡Oh! Y por si fuera poco, el aprecio del mismísimo Madara Uchiha en persona. Pero nada de esto le fue suficiente ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar todas las doctrinas inculcadas en su familia desde que era tan solo un niño?

Buscó un poco más entre los papeles esperando conseguir algo que pudiera hacerla enlazar ideas, pero antes de lo que esperaba los documentos se habían acabado. La información era escasa, lo único que quedaba eran datos de su familia y algunos sucesos que ocurrieron durante los dos años antes de la deserción de Sasuke que aún no había ojeado. Puede que algo pudiera sacar de esos últimos datos, exprimir todo hasta no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió tan repentinamente que por poco y no le dio la oportunidad de esconder los papeles bajo la almohada.

–¡Tenten! – exclamó Sakura ante la llegada de su amiga y compañera de habitación.

La Kunoichi estaba de pie en la puerta, con los brazos en jarra. Llevaba consigo su clásico uniforme de misiones. Un vestido con diseños de fuego rosa a los lados, ceñido firmemente con un grueso cinturón en la cintura. Mallas y botas negras, cargando a cuesta el gran pergamino a nivel de sus caderas. Debía estar llegando de su viaje y, por lo visto, acababa de enterarse de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pues el rostro contraído que le devolvía a la alertaba de ello.

–¿Tent…? – pero antes de poder hablar su amiga la interrumpió cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que a Sakura le dolió los oídos. Estaba molesta, vaya que lo estaba.

–No te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera como si no supieras la verdad. Ahora mismo vas a soltar la lengua y a explicarme qué demonios sucedió anoche y porque todos están como cabras locas en la Base – rugió Tenten muy cabreada. Sakura tragó grueso. Ahí estaba la confirmación a sus sospechas.

Tenten caminó hasta la cama con las manos en la cadera haciendo muecas extrañas con los labios, sin quitarle en ningún instante la mirada a la pelirrosa.

–¿Y bien? –le espetó.

–Es una larga historia – le advirtió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

–Te recomiendo que comiences, porque no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que lo sueltes todo.

Sakura resopló derrotada. No había otra forma de escapar de esa situación más que contar la verdad para calmar a una Tenten hambrienta de curiosidad, y así lo hizo.

Le narró todo lo sucedido, desde la llegaba de su equipo a Kisaragi, la emboscada del grupo de Orochimaru, como escaparon sin ser detectados, la permanencia en la biblioteca, la discusión con Neji y Kiba hasta llegar a la pelea contra Sakon y Udon y el hallazgo del cuerpo de Sasuke en los escombros. Omitió muchos detalles de lo acontecido en la reunión con Kakashi y Shikamaru, después de todo era confidencial y aunque confiaba en Tenten como si se tratara de su propia hermana, no era correcto desobedecer las órdenes directas de su General al mando.

–Uchiha Sasuke – anheló Tenten una vez Sakura terminó de relatar los eventos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Estaba sentada en su cama al otro lado de la habitación, se había quitado las armas, los pergaminos y las botas ninja, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con las manos en el cubrecama a su espalda –. Vaya que nos ganamos la lotería. No concibo porque todos están armando tanto revuelo. Entiendo que el tenerlo entre nosotros es muy peligroso, pero puede que obtengamos ventaja de esto.

–Eso te hace la primera en pensar así.

Sakura acomodó disimuladamente los papeles de Sasuke, apilándolos uno encima de otro para ingresarlo de nuevo en el sobre. Tenten movió sus pies descalzos hacia adelante y atrás, rozándolos con la alfombra que descansaba en el suelo entre ambas camas.

–¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado de honor? – preguntó la castaña ladeando la cabeza.

–Vivo – dijo Sakura –. En este momento está en recuperación. Pasé a realizarle un chequeo general pero por órdenes de Kakashi-sensei debó descansar al menos ocho horas antes de regresar junto a él a no ser que se trate de una emergencia. Después de todo el Uchiha está a mi cargo – se encogió de hombros –. Puede que mañana a primera hora despierte y comencemos con el interrogatorio en la tarde.

Tenten dejó escapar un bufido fingido.

–A nuestro General no le gusta perder el tiempo.

–Ciertamen…

Con la agilidad propia de un ninja, el brazo de Tenten llegó hasta su cama y tomó un papel que había escapado del resto de información que Sakura continuaba colocando dentro del sobre. Vio horrorizada como su amiga se erguía triunfal con la fotografía de Sasuke que se había filtrado rebeldemente entre sus sabanas.

–¡Tenten! – exclamó Sakura muy molesta.

–Tranquila, es solo la foto del archivo – dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia –. No soy tonta, sé que el resto es confidencial.

–¡La fotografía también lo es!

La advertencia pasó por alto como si se tratara del berrinche de un niño malcriado. Entre tanto, Tenten admiraba la imagen de Sasuke con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Solo Kami sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo cazando la fotografía entre las sabanas de Sakura para fisgonearla un rato.

–Pero mira que tenemos aquí ¿Eh? Todo un prospecto Uchiha de la más alta clase. Te lo estabas guardando para ti sola ¿no? – Sakura entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Tenten movió la foto para verla desde otro ángulo –. Pueden decir lo que quieran de su clan pero tienes que aceptar que sus genes son bendecidos por el mismísimo Kami.

Sakura saltó de la cama y le arrebató la fotografía de las manos. Ese era una de las pocas ocasiones donde Tenten sacaba a flote ese comportamiento infantil que en ciertas circunstancias sobrepasaba la amplia paciencia de Sakura, haciéndole considerar la idea de obsequiarle un golpe en la cabeza como escarmiento.

Alisó las puntas de la fotografía con sumo cuidado, encontrándose a sí misma admirando el rostro de Sasuke casi por inercia. El chico de la foto tenía el cabello un poco más corto y no le cubría la mitad del rostro como ahora. La barbilla era rígida, nariz perfilada, y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Pero de entre todas las cosas, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. A pesar de ser unos orbes tan negros que difícilmente pudieran ser diferenciados de una noche sin luna, transmitían una sensación intimidante que hizo erizarle los vellos de la nuca.

–¿Ves? Te quedaste embelesada mirándolo – concordó Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

Se volvió a guardar la fotografía intentando que el pequeño sonrojo no se notara en sus mejillas.

–Estas exagerando.

–Por todos los cielos, Sakura. ¿Es que estas ciega? – explotó su amiga más allá –. Cualquiera chica en la Base debería estar celosa de tu puesto. Encargarse de un ninja tan guapo puede ser el fruto de la envidia.

–Tienes razón, todos se volverían dementes y harían fila para ser el primero en clavarle un kunai en el pecho.

La atmosfera se tornó pesada alrededor de la habitación. Sakura terminó por ordenar las cosas dentro del sobre con movimientos lentos, repasando las palabras que pronunció casi sin pensar.

La tensión que se entretejía en la Base era prácticamente tangible. Con solo tener a un ninja de la estirpe del mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha entre ellos podía desequilibrar a un cuartel completo sin siquiera estar consciente. Ese era el poder que podía alcanzar ese siniestro y oscuro clan. El temor que infundía su presencia y el odio que representaba su nombre, alcanzaba incluso a las personas más nobles e indómitas dentro de todas las Divisiones de La Resistencia.

–¿Crees que él te recuerde? – preguntó Tenten que se había quedado inmóvil tras Sakura.

–Lo dudo mucho – dijo, colocando el sobre en un sitio provisional mientras su amiga estuviera en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y le regresó la mirada con los hombros elevados –. Fue hace más de un año atrás, además… era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Es imposible que el Uchiha recuerde una recluida sucia y llena de barro – cruzó las piernas y perdió su mirada en el color tan neutro del viejo cubrecama.

–Perdón por hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso – susurró, tomando asiento en la cama contigua.

–Ya lo superé, Tenten.

–Pero aun te noto angustiada.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua silenciosamente y frunció el ceño.

–Pues, no se trata del Uchiha.

–¿Es por Kiba entonces? – preguntó la castaña tan rápido que no le dio la oportunidad a Sakura de procesar sus palabras.

Elevó el rostro encontrándose con las canicas marrones de Tenten viéndola seriamente. Abrió los labios para responderle, pero su garganta se trabó. La idea de entretener sus pensamientos con los archivos de Sasuke había funcionado de maravilla, lastimosamente aquello no fue distracción suficiente para separarla por completo del recuerdo de Kiba lidiando entre a vida y la muerte.

Sakura se volvió de nuevo a la superficie de su colcha oprimiendo con fuerza los puños. Tenten la observó con reserva.

–¿Por qué no estás con él?

–Cuando la cirugía terminó me negaron la entrada por un puñado de absurdos argumentos protocolares. Los sanadores lo trasladaron a una habitación aislada para mantenerlo en observación. Les pedí que me informaran inmediatamente cuando despertara. Ellos dicen que se encuentra muy delicado, incluso ahora cuando está fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, creo que las cosas están más complicadas de lo que parece...– inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y su voz se apagó hasta diluirse en el aire.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde estaba.

–Hey – se obligó a mirar a Tenten a los ojos, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella –. Tranquila, él estará bien. Kiba es un ninja fuerte. Ya verás que en menos de lo que piensas terminaremos todos bebiendo un buen sake con un suculento plato de ramen preparado por Teuchi en persona.

Sakura recapacitó un instante antes de asentir con firmeza. No era su estilo deprimirse cuando la situación se complicaba. Nada lograría con andar llorando como una niña indefensa, si tanto deseaba dejar de ser un estorbo debía comenzar a conservar intacta su voluntad. Esa guerra no podía acabar con lo único que los hacía mantenerse en pie.

–Gracias, Tenten – un brillo de determinación surcó su mirada.

Tenten sonrió complacida.

–Esa es la Sakura que conozco – asintió muy gustosa –. Bien, iré a tomar un baño. Esta misión apestó en todas las formas posibles – hizo una mueca, se colocó de pie y fue a la pequeña puerta anexa de la habitación

Sakura escuchó el ruido de la regadera aumentar en el aire y tomó aquello como una oportunidad para esconder aún mejor los documentos. Entre tanto, Tenten comenzó a cantar por encima del sonido generado por el agua caer. No era una melodía agradable, pero nada que sus tímpanos no pudieran soportar.

Sakura se dejó caer de lleno sobre la cama y elevó las piernas hasta dejarlas caer sobre la pared que delimitaba la cama. Aún estaba un poco angustiada por todas las cosas que había sucedido, incluso cuando Tenten le había animado sobre la situación de Kiba hace unos instantes. Fue por ese motivo que obligó a su mente abordar un tema distinto en vez de seguir en el mismo vórtice de tormento.

–No me contaste cómo estuvo tu misión – inquirió un poco alto para que Tenten la escuchara – ¿Pudieron hacer contacto con Iō-dono?

–Los Uchiha lo encontraron – su voz de apagó un instante mientras el agua continuaba cayendo –. Cuando llegamos a la guarida de Iō, todo estaba hecho trizas. Al menos pudo escapar. Por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con el armamento que nos queda.

Sakura vio los dedos de sus pies desde abajo, jugando con ellos con cierta incomodidad. Iō era un aliado de La Resistencia, un legendario fabricador que le proporcionaba armas a todas las Divisiones y uno de los mentores que había entrenado a Tenten desde que ingresó a la Base para combatir en la guerra.

–Lamento escuchar eso – susurró Sakura, arrepentida por preguntar.

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse – junto a su habitual energía, Tenten rio desde el baño cerrando por completo el agua hasta que el sonido se redujo a un par de gotas caer –. Ese viejo inventor es demasiado terco para dejarse vencer tan fácil.

Desde la cama, Sakura asintió en concordancia, aun cuando Tenten no podía verle. La puertecilla del baño terminó de abrirse y su amiga apareció vestida con una camisa ancha de color morado, cabello suelto y unos shorts que le cubrían hasta la mitad del muslo. Un atuendo típico que utilizaba para ir a entrenar.

–¿No tuvieron problemas en el camino? – preguntó Sakura examinándola rápidamente, esperando que no le estuviera ocultando ninguna lesión.

–No muchos. En realidad fue una misión fallida, una más del montón – batió su cabello castaño con el paño semi húmedo antes de regresarle una mirada furibunda –. Y no, no estoy herida, así que deja esa cara de angustia ¿quieres? Con solo verte me haces sentir enferma de verdad.

–Solo quiero estar segura de que no te ha pasado nada malo.

–Debes aprender a dejar de preocuparte un tanto por los demás, sino terminaras por desgastarte.

Sakura hizo una mueca y regresó la vista de nuevo a sus pies contra la pared.

–No deberías criticarme cuando tú no sigues tu propio consejo. Mírate, acabas de llegar de una misión de tres días y en vez de descansar, iras corriendo al campo de entrenamiento.

–No voy a ir a ningún lado – negó tan rápido que su mentira salió a flote al igual que el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma – ironizó Sakura, luego aplaudió una sola vez, como si acabara de recordar algo muy importante y le regresó una mirada suspicaz a su amiga –. Oh, y tendrás que esperar un rato en campo de entrenamiento. Neji está en reunión con Shikamaru y creo que le tomara un tiempo alcanzarte.

Para ese entonces, Tenten podía confundirse fácilmente con un perfecto y redondo tomate.

–¿Cómo sabes que iré a entrenar con Neji?

Sakura no pudo contener una risilla.

–No lo sabía.

–¡Sakura! – la castaña tomó la almohada de su cama y se la lanzó a Sakura en toda la cara, ahogando las risas de ésta.

–¿Quieres que crea que esas huidas nocturnas son solamente porque vas a robarte algo a la cocina? – dijo la pelirrosa bajando las piernas y sentándose en la cama con las piernas en forma de W, sosteniendo la almohada bala de Tenten en su regazo.

–Se supone que es un secreto que tú deberías llevártelo a la tumba – le recriminó, caminando para estar tan cerca de Sakura que ésta pudo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes y la ilusión de un vapor que salía de ambas orejas enrojecidas de la vergüenza.

–En ese caso, ustedes dos deberían trabajar en su anonimato, o incluso Rock Lee y Gai-sensei que están en el país de las Olas se enteraran de los suyo.

Tenten tragó grueso.

–Neji se molestó muchísimo cuando te lo conté. Así que, lo mejor que podrías hacer por ahora es fingir demencia ¿entendido?

–Fuerte y claro – se burló Sakura haciendo un saludo militar.

–¡Es enserio Sakura!

Las risas de la pelirrosa fueron irrumpidas por el golpeteo firme de alguien tras la puerta. Tenten estaba preparando una serie de improperios, pero, al mismo tiempo que Sakura dejó de sonreír, ella dejó de hablar.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y el aire a su alrededor se tensó, perdiéndose la perecedera alegría que alguna vez pudo sobrevolar en la habitación. Ambas podían avistar el mal presentimiento que aquel ruido traía consigo. La puerta volvió a sonar. Tres golpes secos, todos de igual intensidad.

Sakura sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta con paso apresurado. Debajo de la rendija podía ver la sombra de unos pies inmóviles. Tomó el picaporte, lo giró conteniendo el aliento y observó al capitán de su antiguo grupo frente ella.

–Neji – dijo Sakura viendo al joven Hyūga con la mirada totalmente perdida.

Nunca antes lo había visto así. Lo conocía desde hace muchos años, habían pasado por diversas situaciones, pero en ninguna de ellas había mostrado aquellos ojos desprovistos de esperanzas.

–¿Qué sucede, Neji? – preguntó Tenten con voz preocupada tras Sakura. Al igual que la pelirrosa, ella había captado esa extraña sensación que transmitía el muchacho.

Neji se estremeció por la presencia de Tenten, pero luego de pasar su mirada primero por ella, obtuvo el valor que necesitaba y terminó en los ojos Sakura reflejando un congojo inexplicable.

–Es Kiba – dijo por fin Neji con voz monótona

Algo en el pecho de Sakura se redujo a un punto asfixiante, obligándose a sostener la tela de su blusa creyendo que así pudiera soportar las siguientes palabras del Hyūga.

–¿De qué hablas, Neji? – preguntó Tenten por lo bajo.

Él las miró impertérrito, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, y no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, porque su silencio fue justamente la respuesta que ninguno de ellos quería escuchar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Aquí Chrys reportándose con un nuevo capítulo! :)

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, follows y favorites. Me contenta enormemente que les agrade esta idea n_n Como ven, estamos adentrándonos poco a poco en la historia. Se que el capítulo estuvo bsastante flojo y poco interesante, y me disculpo por ello. Pero prometo que el que viene será mucho mejor, en realidad estoy muy ansiosa porque lo lean :3 Por los momentos no haré muchas acotaciones pues hay cositas que se aclararan conforme van pasando los capítulos, pero de todos modos si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar sin ningún problema :D

 **1.** Con respecto a los personajes de relleno, esta vez son **Teuchi** (el señor de Ichiraku ramen) e **Iō** (un inventor de armas que salió en algún capítulo del anime). En realidad Teuchi no será alguien importante, solo quise nombrarlo jeje.

 **2.** En el caso de los _Blind,_ son Uchiha que le quitaron el Sharingan. Si, lo sé, mi creatividad apesta para dar nombres a las cosas xD Esto se explicara mejor dentro de poco.

Bueno, por ahora es todo. De nuevo, gracias infinitas por su apoyo y las buenas sugerencias que me dieron para mejorar la historia. Me despido enviandoles un súper abrazo de oso a todo el que se ha pasado por aca. Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos el domingo!

Bye Bye :3


	3. Cultivando sospechas

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **III**

 **Cultivando sospechas**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Residencia Uchiha**

 **07:51**

El espejo de la habitación le regresaba la imagen de lo que todos calificarían como un Uchiha ejemplar, alguien a quien los niños debían admirar, las pisadas que cualquier padre desearía que su primogénito alcanzara como una virtuosa meta de la cual enorgullecerse. Convertirse en un ninja que mostrara su honor en el campo de batalla sonaba a un logro merecedor del mayor de los méritos. Porque en un mundo donde el matar era un signo de gloria y el sobrevivir un privilegio de pocos, blandir la katana significa mayor honra que salvar vidas. Y en esa tortuosa y desalmada encrucijada sin sentido, yacía el nombre de Itachi. Un shinobi que mostraba ser leal a la causa de un clan bañado en la sangre de inocentes, cuando en realidad deseaba jamás ser partícipes de ese intercambio de sangre entre asesinos. Aunque deseara que todo llegara a su fin, se encontraba atrapado entre el filo de esa invisible katana y la paz que tanto había anhelado para toda su amada aldea. Es por eso que, ahí frente a él, su silueta oscura le recordaba cada vez que posaba la mirada en la cinta carmesí que se cernía alrededor de su brazo izquierdo con el título de General marcado en un único y fluido kanji, que estaba funcionando como un portavoz del odio de un clan y no como la solución que había tratado de perseguir en los últimos doce años.

Pasó la vista de su uniforme al rostro del sujeto que le miraba inmutable desde el otro lado del espejo. Llegó hasta sus propios ojos que estudiaba aquel rostro vacío. Nada habitaba en su mirada, como si cualquier luz se hubiese extinguido hasta dejar las secuelas bajo unas ojeras vívidamente marcadas, haciéndole compañía a un rostro inexpresivo de un hombre atrapado en los enfrentamientos de un mundo que jamás debió existir, en una guerra que él pudo evitar.

Despegó la mirada de su reflejo con irritación cuando aquel último pensamiento hizo avivar algo tras la brumosa oscuridad de sus ojos, algo que se manifestaba en forma de un ardor sobre su cabeza y que su subconsciente se encargaba de colocarle un nombre apropiado a aquella sensación desagradable.

Culpa.

Tomó los guantes que descansaban sobre la cama perfectamente tendida y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, retornando de nuevo al rostro endurecido.

El piso de tatami estaba ligeramente caliente cuando caminó sobre él. Había amanecido hace poco y el sol resolvió rociar con todas sus fuerzas el calor de una mañana de perfecto verano sobre la aldea de Konoha. Observó un instante el jardín en medio de la casa, bordeado por pasillos pulidos y bien encerados, embriagándose con la calidez del día y anhelando en silencio que pudiera contagiarse de la tranquilidad que transmitía el tibio aire a su alrededor.

Respiró hondamente, llenando sus pulmones hasta sentir que no había más espacio entre sus costillas, e hizo su camino hacia el comedor de la mansión de la familia principal del clan Uchiha.

Abrió la puerta corrediza, alertando a las mujeres que yacían en el interior, levantando el rostro al unísono. Eran dos sirvientas que vestían un simple kimono a juego y un apretado moño a nivel de la coronilla. Al percatarse ambas de la llegada del hijo mayor hicieron lo propio, inclinándose en una profunda reverencia seguido de un saludo formal.

Itachi les sonrió con los buenos días y se acercó a la mesa recién servida. Como era de esperarse, todo estaba finamente ordenado, desde los palillos dispuestos paralelamente una al lado del otro hasta el jarrón con una flor que Itachi reconoció como una Gardenia de color blanco. La admiró por un instante bastante prolongado mientras tomaba asiento. No recordaba que tuvieran esa flor en el jardín.

–Izumi-san trajo la flor esta mañana junto a un par de dangos que ella misma horneo – se atrevió a decir una de las sirvientas mientras le servía el té –. Un obsequio para la familia.

Itachi asintió en la brevedad para hacerle saber que era un interesantísimo anuncio, sin embargo ya había asumido la respuesta antes de que la mujer lo hubiera traído a coalición. Y no, no era precisamente un regalo para la familia principal sino para él, tal vez fue por ese motivo que no pudo contener una sonrisa ladeada.

–Debió venir muy temprano.

–Usted estaba dormido, Itachi-sama. No queríamos importunarlo después de que llegase tan cansado del Cuartel General anoche, e Izumi-san insistió en que no lo despertáramos.

–La próxima vez despiérteme – pidió Itachi en tono casual, y regresó a mirar a la mujer con cierta diversión –. Este debe ser nuestro secreto ¿está bien?

Ella se sonrojó hasta la orejas y asintió vigorosa, feliz por formar parte de un complot novelístico.

–Y que mi padre no se entere del obsequio – agregó receloso.

–Como usted diga, Itachi-sama – sirvió un poco más de té a su taza como si la pequeña tregua ameritase un extra de infusión y cuando hubo terminado, añadió – ¿Desea algo más?

–Gracias, está bien por ahora.

–Disfrute su comida.

Vio a la mujer retirarse con paso armonioso seguida de la otra joven que aguardaba por ella y desaparecieron por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Itachi paseó su atención hasta llegar al periódico doblado impecablemente a un lado del plato en la cabecera de la mesa, donde debería estar su padre. En el papel estaban las últimas noticias de la guerra siendo acompañadas por fotografías de terrenos baldíos que Konoha había recuperado en nombre del clan Uchiha, remarcando en letras grandes las victorias e ignorando las derrotas o las muertes de ninjas en el campo de batalla. Itachi ignoró por completo el nombre de los titulares amarillistas que relatan las mentiras de una paz ficticia, su extrañeza estaba fija en algo ajeno al diario en la mesa.

El puesto de su padre permanecía ausente. Fugaku Uchiha nunca había sido conocido por su impuntualidad, todo lo contrario, era un General que amonestaba sin piedad a todo aquel que no respetase cosas tan sencillas como la hora del desayuno. Estuvo a instantes de pensar un justificativo racional a la ausencia de su padre, pero la respuesta llegó antes de lo pensado.

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse se unió con el ruido de la misma al cerrarse casi de un manotazo. Las pisadas que siguieron eran toscas y muy pesadas, que hacían resonar el tatami hasta convertirlo en el ruido de una hoja muerta siendo aplastada por una despíada bota. La marcha se detuvo de repente en la entrada del comedor. Itachi admiró como la puerta se deslizaba de golpe para mostrar el severo semblante del General de la Brigada norte, Fugaku Uchiha.

–Buen día, padre – dijo Itachi sin sonar demasiado cordial, sino más bien calculador.

Fugaku reparó en él y trató en vano de aligerar la facie estoica.

–Buen día, hijo – saludó, tan rígido que en cualquier momento la mandíbula dejaría de estar encajada en su articulación.

Se desplazó por el suelo de tatami para alcanzar su lugar habitual en la mesa. Itachi le estudió de cerca mientras Fugaku evitaba mirarle directo a los ojos.

La noche anterior, luego de haber llegado del Cuartel General, Itachi fue directamente a su habitación a descansar. A las pocas horas, escuchó las pisadas mínimas de alguien escurriéndose por el pasillo del lado opuesto de la casa. El sueño de Itachi siempre fue muy liviano, y cuando algo perturbaba sus sensibles oídos lo alertaba de inmediato para responder a un posible ataque, porque, cuando se está en guerra, ser precavido forma parte del kit de supervivencia, incluso cuando se estaba en el corazón de Konoha.

Poco después sintió las pisadas de su padre desaparecer con prisa hasta la entrada y no se enteró de él por el resto de la noche. Normalmente Fugaku salía de la casa cuando ocurría una emergencia en el Cuartel General, pero antes del amanecer regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado, con la intensión de no generar controversias dentro de su hogar. Pero este día fue diferente.

–¿Vienes del Cuartel? – preguntó Itachi sin darle mucha importancia, usando los palillos para comenzar a comer descuidadamente.

–Tuve que resolver unos asuntos con la gente de la Armada esta mañana – cortó Fugaku con los ojos en los platos repletos de comida, pero sin ver nada en realidad.

–¿Otra vez los rebeldes del norte? – inquirió Itachi viéndolo de reojo. Sorbió el té con calma y aguardó a que respondiera.

Fugaku rugió.

–Esos cobardes no son más que sabandijas escurridizas. No tienen honor en batalla – lo primero que consiguió sostener fue el diario, y lo estranguló lentamente en la empuñadura de su mano –. Si esos rebeldes desean con tal desesperación regresar a su antigua Konoha deberían pelear por sus ideales, no esconderse cuando sienten el kunai en sus cuellos.

Itachi dejó la taza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos hacia su padre.

–Eso quiere decir que no son una amenaza para el clan.

–Pero son un terrible dolor de cabeza. Deberíamos confinarlos a todos en alguno campo de concentración, así comprenderían que trabajar es más beneficioso que correr por las praderas proclamando su absurda Voluntad de Fuego.

Hubo un silencio prolongado donde Fugaku seguía corrompiendo la integridad del diario – para ese momento inservible – y de un Itachi demasiado cauto como para seguir aguardando una respuesta certera del hombre sentado en la cabecilla de la mesa.

–¿Qué sucedió en realidad, padre?

Alguien entró en la habitación, pero Fugaku no le prestó atención.

–Ya te dije que tuve una reunión con la gente de la Armada.

Itachi alejó los palillos y se fijó de lleno en él.

–Es sobre mi hermano ¿verdad?

Esa fue la única forma de forzar a Fugaku a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con la de su primogénito a un lado. Itachi frunció el ceño. Estaba en lo correcto después de todo.

–¿Sasuke-sama regresará de su misión? – preguntó la voz de la mujer que le había servido el té.

Ambos Uchiha giraron para verla, uno con indignación y el otro con pesar. Si le hubiera lanzado la cafetera llena de té hirviendo en la cabeza de Fugaku hubiese sido mejor tolerado que la ilusión que trasmitió las palabras de la mujer sobre el regreso de Sasuke. Fugaku contrajo la cara en una mueca colérica y dio un golpe seco en la mesa.

–¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte en los asuntos de familia? ¡Esto no le concierne a la servidumbre! – deliberó con agresividad.

La mujer generó un brinco espantada y busco refugió en la mirada de Itachi con cierto aire temeroso. Pero en ese momento él no podía hacer nada por ella.

El patriarca en la cabecera de la mesa cerró los ojos cansados, y sin cambiar el tono de voz se volvió a referir a su sirvienta.

–Retírate.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Fugaku-dono – tartamudeó.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojo la mujer desapareció rumbo a la cocina. Itachi apretó los puños bajo la mesa y prensó los dientes. Odiaba cuando su padre se transformaba en un ogro intolerante, y aunque quisiera hacer algo al respecto, no tenía más opción que callar.

Itachi fijó la mirada en la Gardenia blanca en medio de la mesa, sabiendo que era la única forma de poder controlar sus impulsos.

–No hablaste con la Armada – concluyó el joven Uchiha reparando en los pétalos sedosos de la flor del jarrón, teniendo cierta magia que le hizo relajar los puños –. Estuviste reunido con Inteligencia ¿no es así?

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos. Él era consciente de que sería imposible ocultarle cosas a su hijo, es por eso que Itachi aguardó pacientemente a que hablara por sí solo.

–Anoche llegó la noticia de que hace tres días encontraron a Sasuke en Kisaragi atacando a unos subordinados de su antiguo sensei Orochimaru – soltó por fin, manteniendo un doloroso tono de decepción en su voz –. Los rebeldes del sur lo capturaron.

Eran muy pocas las situaciones en las cuales Itachi podía impresionarse por alguna noticia de la guerra. Siempre fue un hombre muy calculador y precavido, nada lo tomaba por sorpresa. Pero desde que Sasuke había desertado todo se transformó en un juego de aciertos impredecibles.

–¿Kisaragi? – repitió cauteloso – No tiene sentido ¿Por qué te informaron a ti del incidente? Tú eres el General de la Brigada norte, no del sur. Ese sector es mi jurisdicción – no quería sonar prepotente, pero era claro que algo estaba pasando.

–Estamos hablando de uno de mis hijos. Es evidente que debían informarme primero, incluso cuando el sur es tu zona reglamentaria como General hay cosas que saltan del protocolo.

La Gardenia se tambaleó un poco y terminó por hundirse aún más en el jarrón, quedando los pétalos asfixiándose en la boquilla de cristal. Itachi no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Fugaku comprendió su silencio.

–Ya no hay forma de detener los rumores. Sasuke será proclamado traidor y quedaremos como el hazmerreir de la aldea. Todos cuestionaran nuestra lealtad al tener un fugitivo en la familia.

–¿El Hokage lo promulgara?

–No tiene sentido que siga esperando. Uno de sus oficiales de más alto rango desaparecido en una «supuesta» misión por más de seis meses no es una mentira sustentable. El Hokage ha sido muy reservado con este asunto porque sabe muy bien que si en la aldea terminan por enterarse de la verdad sobre Sasuke, nadie confiara en nosotros. Lastimosamente lo sucedido en Kisaragi hizo estallar la sala de Inteligencia y el rumor se extendió entre algunas personas dentro del Cuartel General. Ya no hay manera de detener este desastre – soltó un suspiro de derrota que transmitió a Itachi más preocupación de la que sostenía sobre sus hombros –. El anunció será mañana antes del atardecer.

La imagen de la última vez que había visto a Sasuke estaba difusa en sus recuerdos. No estaba seguro si se trataba de un encuentro trivial en el jardín de la casa o una de sus protocolares e infrecuentes cenas familiares. Le era imposible revivir ese día con claridad, porque jamás pensó que ese iba a ser el último momento que estaría´acompañado de su pequeño hermano menor.

Fugaku masajeó sus ojos cansados por el estrés.

–Es un alivio que tu madre no esté aquí para presenciar todo este circo que Sasuke montó con su deserción – murmuró con sinceridad –. Estaría indignada.

El recordar a Mikoto no ayudó en nada a aliviar la situación, todo lo contrario, hizo que Itachi frunciera aún más el ceño.

–¿Cuál será la sentencia de mi hermano?

–No lo sigas llamando de esa manera – gruñó Fugaku conteniendo la necesidad de volver a golpear la mesa. Itachi regresó su atención hacia los tormentosos ojos de su padre –. Sasuke ha deshonrado a su clan, a su familia, no hay manera de que pueda seguir llamándolo hijo – sus labios formaron una perfecta línea recta –. A partir de hoy él ya no es tu hermano.

No hubo tiempo suficiente para que Itachi procesara el puñal en el pecho que esas palabras le habían causado, porque desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, sonaron dos golpes rítmicos seguidos del deslizar de la misma.

–Lamento interrumpir, Fugaku-dono – dijo la mujer arrodillada en el suelo en señal de gran respeto, inclinada con la frente casi tocando el suelo –, pero Shisui-sama aguarda en la entrada.

Sin detenerse a pensar en la discusión previa, Itachi dejó su comida casi intacta y se colocó de pie a un lado del antiguo líder de Konoha, y sin verle, susurró:

–Debo retirarme.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta del comedor, esa que daba hacia el pasillo, usando un caminar lento y preciso. Cuando tocó la manecilla, se detuvo un instante.

–Ya sabes que sucederá con él – insinuó Fugaku en una pregunta que sonó más a una afirmación resentida –. No podremos hacer nada cuando lo encuentren.

Apretó con fuerza la manecilla de madera y deslizó la puerta.

–Nos vemos más tarde, padre.

De camino a la salida trató desesperadamente en deshacerse del ruido generado por los engranajes en su cabeza que comenzaban a idear los peores escenarios sobre la situación de Sasuke. Y fue solo gracias a sus agiles reflejos que percibió a tiempo a la mujer que Fugaku había insultado antes de colisionar con ella en medio del pasillo. Al verla, detuvo el murmullo de la maquinaria en su cabeza y le pidió disculpa inclinándose con el mismo respeto que ella siempre le había ofrecido, componiendo un sonrojo excesivo en la pobre sirvienta.

–N-no debe disculparse, Itachi-sama – le dijo la mujer al borde del sincope –. Fugaku-dono ha tenido una mañana muy difícil. Fue mi culpa haber preguntado por Sasuke-sama, sé que está en una misión importante y que por eso se le dificulta regresar a la aldea. Es solo que… le extrañamos mucho por acá. A pesar de ser muy serio y reservado, Sasuke-sama nunca nos trataba mal. Es un buen muchacho.

Itachi sopesó la nostalgia de la mujer como suya y le agradeció con un asentimiento pobre de la cabeza. Era claro que la ausencia de su hermano menor estaba comenzando a sentirse entorno de la casa como un pesado aire de angustia y sospecha.

La otra ayudante que siempre acompañaba a aquella mujer, llegó casi trotando con una bolsita pequeña en sus manos, decorada con un sencillo lazo morado y se la extendió a Itachi.

–Son los dangos de Izumi-san. Imaginé que quería llevarse unos pocos durante su jornada.

Itachi pudo forjar la primera sonrisa sincera en lo que iba de mañana. Aceptó el paquete dándole las gracias antes de marcharse por la puerta principal que aguardaba por él en el gran recibidor de la mansión.

El sol fue el primero en recibirlo de golpe justo en el momento en que cambio del piso de tatami al calor del pavimento. Alejó los rayos de luz con varios parpadeos, desenfocando el amarillo del sol para toparse con el rostro ladeado de su mejor amigo, apostado en un muro con el emblema del clan Uchiha.

Shisui arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio bajar los peldaños que lo separaba de la calle principal.

–¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes unos ojos de espanto? – se burló ante su propia metáfora de miradas sombrías e inducción del miedo.

–Buen día, Shisui – saludó Itachi cordial y ocultó el paquete de dango entre su ropa sin que Shisui lo notara. No estaba de ánimos de compartir su aperitivo de media jornada, y menos cuando Izumi estuvo involucrada en la preparación. Era de conocimiento público que sus postres eran un deleite para el paladar.

–¿Listo para una nueva ronda de papeleo innecesario? – preguntó Shisui una vez Itachi llegó hasta donde estaba él.

–Suena a un buen plan.

–La mejor forma de acabar una guerra es matando el tiempo, literalmente.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a caminar con el único General en todo el clan Uchiha al que apreciaba, y no solo porque fue su entrenador cuando tan solo era un Genin. Para Itachi, Shisui era un gran amigo, un miembro más de su pequeña familia, lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que él pudiera tener.

La distancia desde donde se encontraban hacia el Cuartel les tomaba al menos unos diez minutos, y más cuando el tránsito peatonal atestaba las calles de Konoha. Ninguno de los dos se tomaba la molestia de encontrar atajos para evitar el bullicio de los aldeanos, el grito ensordecedor de los vendedores de fruta o los niños corriendo entre las piernas de sus padres. Porque, de esa manera, zigzagueando ágilmente contra la marea de personas abultadas en medio de la calle, podían hablar sobre temas delicados sin la necesidad de mostrarse sospechosos. Solo darían la impresión de ser dos Uchiha más en medio del centro de la villa. Incluso cuando se trataba de gente tan relevante como dos Generales de alto rango, nadie se detenía a estudiar el rostro de un transeúnte más en medio del picante sol.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste de lo de Sasuke? – preguntó Shisui colocando las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón y esquivando un perro que corría en busca de una pelota.

Itachi no mostró ninguna expresión.

–Mi padre lo comento durante el desayuno ¿Y tú?

–Esta mañana. Es de lo que el grupito de Inabi hablaba entre susurros cuando venía de camino. Ya sabes que ese idiota no es de los que se queda callado cuando sabe algo sucio de tu hermano, si estoy en lo correcto, Inabi odia a Sasuke a muerte. Esto debe ser toda una exclusiva muy gratificante para él.

–Inabi no aprecia a nadie de la rama principal. Puede que tenga un resentimiento bastante particular hacia Sasuke, pero estoy consciente que su odio es distribuido equitativamente entre mi padre, mi hermano y yo.

–Es por ese motivo que tomara ventaja de todo esto para destruir su nombre – no tuvo la necesidad de voltearse a ver a Itachi cuando agregó–. Veo que no estás tan preocupado de lo que imaginé.

–Cualquier cosa que pretenda hacer Inabi me trae sin cuidado. Por ahora, lo único que te puedo admitir es que me siento más tranquilo si los rebeldes tienen capturado a Sasuke. Si continuaba caminando errante por el país del Fuego sería presa fácil de cualquiera de nuestro clan – dijo, ahogando parte de su voz con el grito de un hombre vendiendo pescado fresco a mitad de precio. Itachi continuó con el mismo tono monótono –. Los rebeldes son gente sensata, no mataran a alguien si no es por un motivo bien justificado. Además, tener al hijo del antiguo Hokage y uno de los oficiales más importantes de entre todos los Uchiha será una pieza importante para su próxima estrategia de guerra.

Escuchó como Shisui soltaba una risa divertida.

–Qué forma tan optimista de ver el panorama – sonrió de medio lado –. Imagino que Fugaku-san no lo tomó de buena manera.

–Desde que Sasuke se marchó ha estado muy inquieto.

–Tal vez fue en parte nuestra culpa – comentó el General a su lado –, no supimos leer los indicios.

En ese momento, Itachi se abstuvo de hablar y continuaron los siguientes tres minutos hacia el Cuartel en un silencio opacado por el ruido a su alrededor.

Se toparon con el edificio cuando el sol tomó mayor altitud en el regio manto celeste. No había ni una sola nube que les hubiese protegido de camino, y el llegar a la sombra de aquella gran edificación evitó que soltaran una nueva gota de sudor.

Un grupo de ninjas de bajo rango, seguramente soldados rasos sin ninguna distinción importante más que el deseo de surgir como un shinobi digno entre el grandioso clan Uchiha, les saludaron con excesiva efusividad. Itachi y Shisui les devolvieron el saludo con una señal formal de la cabeza, pero no tan imperiosa como esos ninjas entusiasta hubiesen preferido. Era un dicho popular que los Generales de Konoha enfundaban miedo y admiración, puede que Itachi y Shisui carecieran de ese talento.

El edificio color ladrillo que se exponía frente a ellos era colosal. Desde sus bases pétreas y visiblemente indestructibles hasta su grandioso altura, donde se desplegaban varios pisos en un total de seis largos ventanales de vidrio polarizado, dispuestos verticalmente uno por encima del otro.

En la entrada principal se toparon con cinco Aburame, uno de los pocos clanes que decidieron quedarse a seguir las doctrinas del clan Uchiha. Itachi reconoció entre ellos a un muchacho siniestro, de lentes opacos y que ocultaba gran parte de su cabeza en una capucha verde moho. Si su memoria no le fallaba – cuestión que nunca había sucedido en su vida – el nombre de ese ninja era Shino Aburame, el siguiente en encabezar el liderazgo de su clan cuando su padre quisiera designarselo o cuando mueriera en el campo de batalla. Lo que llegase primero.

Justo cuando Shisui e Itachi pasaron por el lado del grupo, Shino se tomó la libertad de devolverle una mirada tensa que Itachi supo comprender sin la necesidad de ver directamente a los ojos del joven shinobi. El rumor de Sasuke ya se había esparcido dentro del Cuartel General.

–Los Aburame siempre se ven un poco misteriosos – alegó Shisui a una distancia prudencial de grupo que seguía hablando en la entrada –. Parecen una sociedad secreta lista para mandar a todos a comer lombrices ¿no crees?

Itachi formó una sonrisa floja y subieron lo tres primeros piso por las escaleras. El ascensor estaba colapsado como siempre, aunque su principal motivo de no adentrarse en aquel tumulo era para evitar en lo mediado de lo posible caminar por los lugares más transitados, pues, cada vez que se adentraban al Cuartel General, las personas dirigían su atención sobre Itachi. Daba la impresión que todo el personal se había sincronizado para odiarlo en perfecta armonía, como si fuese un desprecio comunal. Seguro habían decidido en una junta improvisada que cualquiera que se topara con él debía fulminarlo con una mirada llena de rencor. Para el final del día, Madara se podría ahorrar la molestia de hacer el anuncio sobre la deserción de Sasuke y dejar que los rumores corrieran por el resto de Konoha.

–No te preocupes, Itachi – le dijo Shisui colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mientras marchaban por el piso recién encerado del tercer piso –. Las cosas saldrán mejor a partir de ahora. Falta poco para que todo vire a nuestro favor. Solo confía en lo que te digo y relájate un poco ¿sí?

Ese último comentario obligó a Itachi a encararle, entrecerrando los ojos en busca de un sentido más profundo en esas palabras.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Shisui se encogió de hombros aparentando inocencia.

–Solo tengo un buen presentimiento.

Aquello apestaba a problemas. Itachi conocía muy bien a su amigo. Shisui estaba jugándose algo bastante groso para estar tan seguro, algo que posiblemente traería muchas complicaciones que acabarían por empeorar todo a su alrededor.

–¡Itachi-san! ¡Shisui-san!

La voz que interrumpió las siguientes palabras interrogativas de Itachi venía del pasillo por donde caminaban. Ambos Generales giraron para ver como una joven muchacha de cabellos dorados se acercaba hasta ellos, contoneando sus caderas de una forma natural. Tras ella se aproximaba sigilosamente un sujeto alto, de rostro pálido y atuendo negro. En la parte baja de su espalda sostenía un pergamino listo para desenfundarlo en cualquier instante en que la amenaza tamizara la integridad de su protegida.

–Ino-chan, Sai-kun – saludó Shisui sonriendo amablemente.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Inteligencia. Una falda negra ajustada desde la cintura hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, blusa blanca con el emblema de los Yamanaka en un broche, pero el de los Uchiha haciéndole compañía recelosamente a su derecha. Sai se posicionó silencioso a la espalda de ella, haciendo que su presencia fuese extrañamente inadvertida entre los presentes, y no era de extrañarse. Era un ANBU después de todo.

–¿Cómo has estado, Ino-chan? – preguntó Shisui con su habitual afectuosidad.

–Excelente. Creo que dentro de poco me asignaran el puesto de mi padre.

–Eso suena a una promoción muy merecida para ti.

Ino sonrió ampliamente, aunque unas arrugas en sus ojos mostraban más agotamiento que satisfacción.

–¿Vienen del departamento de Inteligencia? – preguntó Itachi esperando que se notara su inocencia y no sonase a una pregunta retórica.

Ino hizo una mueca, agitando el dorado cabello que le rozaba los hombros.

–Sí, tenemos toneladas de trabajo. No para de llegarnos informes del sur del continente. Todo se ha vuelto un caos desde ayer en la noche cuando recibimos los datos de varios de nuestros informantes dentro de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Después de lo ocurrido hace tres días en Kisaragi con Sasuk… – se detuvo y miró de soslayó a Itachi –. Oh, como lo siento.

–Está bien. Ya me encuentro informado – le tranquilizó, esperando que de alguna manera él también se sintiera calmado por sus propias palabras. Respiró profundo y cambió el semblante –. Imagino que no han tenido descanso.

–Solo un poco – se encogió de hombros sosteniendo una par de folios con fuerza.

Itachi sintió pesado los parpados. La situación con Sasuke no sería algo fácil de solucionar y más si quería mantenerlo con vida dentro de un clan que comenzaba a odiarlo conforme los días de su destierro seguían transcurriendo.

Miró de nuevo a Ino e hizo una corta reverencia.

–Lamento mucho los problemas que ha causado mi hermano.

–No debe de disculparse, Itachi-san – dijo avergonzada y ligeramente ruborizada. Sai por primera vez se hizo sentir desde que la charla había comenzado –. Debe de encontrarse muy dolido por lo que hizo Sasuke-kun. Pero quiero que sepa que yo no lo detesto, creo que todo esto tiene una explicación. No hay manera de que él sea un traidor. Estoy segura que los rebeldes están jugando con su mente, obligándolo a ir en contra de Konoha.

–Eso sería buenas noticias – susurró.

–No desespere, Itachi-san – le calmó con una sonrisa sincera –. Sasuke-kun regresara de nuevo con nosotros, nada malo le va a pasar.

Quería creerle, vaya que si quería creerle.

–Gracias por tus buenos deseos – dijo por fin Itachi.

–Ino, es tiempo de irnos – le recordó Sai dando un paso al frente.

–Tienes razón – Ino se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas para confirmarle su retirada y regresó de nuevo a los dos Generales frente a ella –. Será hasta la próxima. Nos vemos, Itachi-san, Shisui-san.

La vieron perderse junto al ANBU en el siguiente recodo, y se quedaron analizando la situación en silencio.

–Inoichi-san murió hace un par de meses en combate, debió ser muy duro para ella – habló por fin Shisui refiriéndose a la joven Kunoichi de cabellos amarillos.

–Todos hemos pasado por momentos muy crueles durante la guerra. Y la forma de Ino para superar el duelo es enfrascándose en el trabajo que su padre dejó.

Shisui frunció el ceño evidenciando una gran cantidad de arrugas en su frente.

–Estas peleas sin sentido siempre han traído más conflictos que paz. Fíjate en los Yamanaka, ellos no han podido superar en todos estos doce años la traición de los Nara y Akimichi cuando se unieron a los rebeldes. Y fue en manos de sus viejos amigos que Inoichi-san falleció – los labios de Shisui formaron una línea tensa, evitando elevar la voz o decir algo que no le convenía proclamar en el corazón del Cuartel General Uchiha. Itachi le observo impertérrito cuando de la boca de su amigo un susurro de desprecio se formó entre sus dientes –. Es tiempo de que esta cadena de odio termine. Es nuestro deber hacerlo antes de perder lo único de humanidad que aún queda en nosotros.

La forma en que había hablado Shisui sirvió como una segunda señal de alerta para Itachi. Primero su extrema seguridad sobre la estadía de Sasuke entre los rebeldes y ahora esto. Hablar con tanta facilidad sobre el término de la guerra nunca había sido parte de los pensamientos de Shisui. Itachi lo conocía de sobra, y sabía muy bien que su amigo no era un iluso que creía que todo se acabaría con buenos deseos, es por eso que la firmeza que trasmitía sus palabras se prestó para que las dudas de Itachi comenzaran a disiparse.

Como había predicho hace unos minutos atrás, Shisui estaba tramando algo grande. Una estrategia que acabaría no solo con la cadena de odio de los Uchiha, sino también con su propia vida y la de muchas personas más.

De repente, una sensación ajena a sus pensamientos se instaló en la base de su cabeza en forma de una descarga eléctrica cuando, en el pasillo en donde estaban, se escuchó el deslizar de las puertas del elevador abrirse. Itachi giró el rostro primero que Shisui hasta que lo vio salir de entre las puertas de metal.

Había percibido su asqueroso chakra desde antes que las puertas de metal se abrieran. Llevaba su uniforme pulcro e impecable, reflejando el nivel de arrogancia con solo mostrar su presencia en medio del pasillo, cargando en cada partícula de aire una sensación áspera y fría. Pero era en su rostro donde se manifestaba la tenacidad de un hombre inflexible, la severidad de su puesto como segundo al mando del Cuartel General Uchiha. El aliado más fiel de Madara.

– _Obito_ – terció Itachi en su mente retrayendo los músculos de la espalda.

Como si el sujeto hubiese interceptado los pensamientos de Itachi, se volvió a verle y sus miradas se cruzaron. Itachi controló el deseo de arrugar el entrecejo cuando Obito caminó con paso seguro hacia ellos luego de hacerle una señal a alguien que le seguía para que despejara el camino.

–Buenos días, Itachi, Shisui – saludó con falsa formalidad Obito.

–General – dijeron los dos al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

En el instante en que Itachi levantó el rostro, se encontró con que Obito seguía con la mirada fija en él, estudiándolo con un desprecio desproporcionado, el mismo que transmitía el resto de los ninjas del Cuartel ante el conocimiento de la deserción de Sasuke.

–Es una grata coincidencia encontrarlos aquí – apuntó Obito –. Iba de camino a la oficina del General de la Brigada sur pero veo que me he ahorrado el viaje – señaló a Itachi elevando un poco más la quijada y luego pasó la vista de soslayo hacía Shisui, transmitiéndole un mensaje indirecto para que se largara de ahí.

Shisui frunció el ceño, no muy seguro seguir las interpretación de la mirada de Obito hasta que Itachi asintió con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

–Me retiro a mi puesto – dijo Shisui volviendo a hacer una reverencia hacia Obito, pero esta fue más corta y carente de respeto –. Que tenga buen día.

Al ver como Obito se quedó mirando a Shisui irse con cierto aire de desprecio, Itachi se adelantó a preguntar con fingida ingenuidad.

–¿Sucede algo, General?

El hombre se volvió hacia él y, sin la necesidad de sonreír, una extraña sensación de diversión se filtró en sus ojos.

–Requieren tu presencia en la oficina del Hokage.

* * *

 **8:47**

–Adelante – anunció la voz desde dentro de la oficina.

Itachi abrió la puerta sin dudar. Obito le había dado solo instrucciones para llegar, pero no le hizo compañía, y así estaba mejor. No podía soportar ver la cara de Madara sumada a la de su repugnante General en una misma habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras él, arribando a una habitación redonda, similar a la vieja estructura de la oficina de los Hokage anteriores, sin embargo esta traía cierto aire oscuro consigo. Los colores que decoraban las paredes eran los representativos del clan y la ventana que estaba del otro lado ocupaba toda una pared e iba desde el techo hasta el piso. Más allá del vidrio polarizado se proyectaba el esbozo de una aldea pacifica, delimitada por muros inmensos que impedían ver más allá de los tejados y las calles adoquinadas. No era difícil intuir que esa muralla limítrofe era una forma silenciosa de comprender hasta donde podía llegar la visión y la libertad de un aldeano de Konoha.

Del otro lado del escritorio finamente tallado estaba una silla ostentosa que miraba hacia la aldea, con alguien sentado sobre ella. Tenía un codo apoyado sobre el reposabrazos mientras que su rostro descansaba en el puño que formaba su mano.

–Hokage-sama – saludó Itachi haciendo una reverencia hacia la silla luego de posicionarse a la mitad del salón. Podía ser plena mañana, pero dentro, la oscuridad era tan aplastante que sentía que en cualquier momento se sofocaría.

Itachi se irguió lentamente, encontrándose con la persona de la silla mirándole fijamente. Llevaba un uniforme distinto, uno de color vino tinto que daba la impresión que estuviera bañado en una espesa capa de sangre. Mantenía la misma pose que siempre mostraba, relajada, autoritaria, cínica. En su rostro los años mentían, no había manera de que ese hombre pudiera seguir vivo, pero el destino tenía formas interesantes de burlarse de la muerte. Era un misterio la juventud de su líder rigente, o como pudo sobrepasar los años sin que su cuerpo se desintegrara en el camino. Todo lo referente a Madara era un gran misterio del que todos temían indagar.

–Imagino que sabes porque te he traído hasta aquí, Itachi.

Sonrió de medio lado, Itachi pudo ver la curvatura de sus labios incluso con la lánguida luz de la estancia. En ese momento el joven Uchiha pensó que la peor decisión que alguna vez había tomado su padre era dejar que ese bastardo ocupara el puesto de Hokage.

–Tenía planeado hablar con mi fiel amigo Fugaku. Pero tu padre es un hombre muy temperamental, y prefiero tener una charla tranquila con alguien de la rama principal. Después de que Inteligencia conversó con él esta mañana fue un poco difícil contralarlo – continuó Madara usando una voz gruesa, con un tono mordaz –. Lamento mucho no haberte informado directamente, Itachi. Siendo tú el General de la Brigada sur es justo que te hubiesen comunicado lo ocurrido en Kisaragi.

Antes de llegar al Cuartel con Shisui, Itachi se había creado al menos diez hipótesis bastante creíbles por las cuales no le informaron directamente lo ocurrido a él. Y la suposición que encabezaba su lista era el inicio de la desconfianza de Madara hacia él.

–No hay problema, Hokage-sama. Imagino que tendré un informe completo de Kisaragi y todo lo sucedido con Sasuke en mi escritorio – se contuvo de llamarlo hermano, solo por precaución.

–Es una gran pérdida de potencial – Madara reposó toda su espalda en el respaldar de la silla giratoria. Itachi pudo notar en sus ojos la carga de maldad que poseía su alma. El Hokage endureció sus gestos solo un poco –. Tu hermano era un gran guerrero, Itachi. Uno de los mejores ninjas que jamás he conocido. Realmente es una pena.

Itachi prensó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–Lamento mucho los problemas causados por Sasuke. Mi familia y yo aceptaremos cualquier castigo que usted imponga, Hokage-sama.

–Es bueno escucharlo – asintió brevemente –. Pero tanto tú como Fugaku han demostrado su lealtad infinidades de veces. No dudo de su honor Uchiha. Sasuke, por el contrario, siempre fue un shinobi maleable – se colocó de pie, demostrando su gran altura en medio del oscuro salón –. Luego de que regresara de sus tres años de entrenamiento con Orochimaru cambió de manera sutil y cauta. Intente que distrajera su mente dirigiendo uno de nuestros campos de concentración por un par de meses, pero regresó más receloso que antes. Fue cuestión de tiempo que se volviera contra nosotros.

Le dio otra vez la espalda a Itachi para enfocarse en el panorama que le ofrecía la aldea tras el cristal de la ventana.

–¿Cree que la culpa es de Orochimaru? – preguntó Itachi, hablando con precaución y meditando cada palabra antes de ser pronunciada.

Madara aguardó un instante antes de responder.

–A pesar de la incierta lealtad de nuestro querido Sannin sus intereses superaran la elección de un bando en esta guerra. Orochimaru no se arriesgaría a alimentar la mente de Sasuke con ideas que fuesen en contra de nuestro clan – cruzó las manos a su espalda –. Algo le sucedió a tu querido hermano menor, algo que nos ha traído bastantes problemas estos últimos seis meses.

Itachi en medio de la oficina tragó en seco, pero no demostró intimidación a las palabras del Hokage.

–Desde el inicio de esta guerra Sasuke se convirtió en una persona muy cerrada. Siempre fue difícil descifrar sus pensamientos, pero de alguna forma conseguí la manera de entenderlo un poco… hasta ahora – explicó Itachi sin querer sonar tan desanimado –. Es por eso que al igual que usted, estoy muy desconcertado por su repentina deserción.

–Te creo, Itachi – Madara se volvió a verle, mostrando solo su perfil bañado por la penumbra de la oficina –. Has servido muy bien a tu aldea desde antes de que tu padre fuese Hokage. Respetas receloso las normas de nuestro sistema como un gran General. Tu lealtad no está adherida a las doctrinas de un rigente sino al bienestar de Konoha. Ojala y todo los shinobis tuviesen la misma perspectiva de ver el mundo, de ser así esta absurda guerra hubiese terminado hace muchos años atrás.

Itachi había advertido antes de entrar que la decoración en la oficina escaseaba al punto de no existir la fotografía de ninguno de los antiguos Hokage que precedieron a Madara. Otra forma de demostrar su monarquía sin que nadie lo percatase del todo al igual que los muros que confinaban la aldea a un bastión impenetrable. Todo era indicio de lo mismo.

–Me alaga, Hokage-sama – dijo Itachi cauto –. Pero considero que está sobreestimando mis capacidades.

Los talones de Madara giraron lentamente y se acercó hasta su escritorio perfectamente organizado.

–He leído minuciosamente los reportes de tus misiones, Itachi – tomó una carpeta que figuraba de primero en una montaña de papeles. El folio tenía su nombre escrito en letras negras. Madara lo abrió –. Nunca he visto estadísticas tan impresionantes como las tuyas, incluso son mejores que las de tu hermano menor – pasó las páginas y las ojeó lentamente –. Debo darle las gracias a tu entrenador por crear a un Uchiha digno de portar nuestro emblema.

En esta ocasión no pudo contener el impulso de fruncir el ceño. Aun no tenía muy claro que era lo que Madara pretendía con esta pequeña reunión, pero si estaba entrometiendo a Shisui es porque se estaba trayendo algo entre manos.

–Graduación de la academia a los siete y una calificación perfecta durante los exámenes Chūnin pocos años después. Es una lástima que para la guerra no utilicemos el viejo esquema de jerarquización, sería más sencillo que esos ostentosos títulos de Teniente y General ¿no crees?

Si quería que Itachi riera, no lo logró. Madara ignoró el silencio y continuó con su severo escrutinio en los archivos entre sus manos.

–Líder del escuadrón ANBU con tan solo trece años. Fugaku debe de estar rebosante de orgullo. Todo un hijo prodigio – pasó la página siguiente, admirando la información con cierto aticismo –. Me extraña que no hayas querido aceptar la oferta de unirte a nuestro escuadrón especial. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para formar parte de Akatsuki. Recuerdo que Pain insistió un tiempo para que formases parte de sus nubes rojas.

–Estoy a gusto aquí – controló el tono de voz para escucharse calmado.

–Hubieras sido un miembro excepcional, pero estoy agradecido que te quedaras en el Cuartel General. Has sido una pieza esencial para esta guerra y yo no soy el único que ha visto tus logros. Todos en la aldea te tienen en alta estima, incluso cuando se enteren de la terrible desgracia de Sasuke no dudarían de ti en ningún segundo – acotó Madara dejando a un lado la carpeta de Itachi y tomando otra que estaba justo bajo la suya –. Esas fueron las exactas palabras de Izumi Uchiha.

Las pupilas se le dilataron presas del pánico. Maldijo por dentro. En lo más profundo de su ser, maldijo a Madara hasta creer que los insultos no serían suficiente contra él. El Hokage debió interpretar cierto cambió en su actitud, que aunque sutil, era lo que esperaba. Sonrió entonces de medio lado y comenzó a abrir el archivo de Izumi con petulancia.

–Ella se encuentra encargada del mantenimiento de armas dentro del Cuartel ¿o me equivoco?

Itachi no dijo nada y dejó que Madara siguiera hurgando en la información de Izumi mientras él permanecía como un silente espectador.

–Teniente de la sección de Infantería, aspirante a cargo de Capitán, especialista en _Taijutsu_ y _Shurikenjutsus_ – Madara despegó un instante la mirada de la foto de Izumi entre los papeles de su mano –. Una Kunoichi encantadora ¿no crees?

Jamás se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Estaba siendo manipulado por ese sujeto de una forma que no podía evitar.

–Recuerdo a sus padres, eran excelentes Capitanes – prosiguió Madara deleitándose en el silencio de Itachi –. Ellos estaban encargados de las ejecuciones aquí en el Cuartel. Su muerte el mes pasado durante la revuelca del norte fue un duro golpe para todos. Imagino que también para nuestra joven Izumi, incluso cuando la relación con sus padres nunca fue muy estrecha.

–Aunque la herida es muy reciente, Izumi ha hecho un desempeño intachable, Hokage-sama. Se lo puedo asegurar – habló Itachi cortante.

Madara cerró la carpeta y se dirigió a su invitado.

–Ustedes son muy cercanos ¿O me equivoco?

Esa era una pregunta astuta, demasiado sucia y que podría traerle consecuencias a futuro si no tomaba las previsiones contra la mente de Madara.

–Somos buenos amigos.

Aparentemente, la respuesta no lo complació, sin embargo la dejó pasar.

–Ciertamente Izumi es una Kunoichi excepcional – explicó Madara observando ambas carpetas en el escritorio –. Es por ello que tengo planeado una misión muy importante para ella… pero todo dependerá de lo que tú decidas.

Aquello no le gustaba por donde iba.

–Lamentablemente retornamos al tema de Sasuke. Es impresionante como tu pequeño hermano puede hacer que todo gire a su alrededor sin ni siquiera estar presente – se burló antes de tomar de nuevo el asiento en su silla de cuero –. Como muy bien sabrás, los _Blinds_ no suponen gran importancia para nuestras tropas. Si un Uchiha quiere irse, puede hacerlo bajo la condición de perder sus ojos para siempre y quedar desterrado en uno de nuestros campos de concentración. A eso le llamamos justicia ¿No crees? Sin embargo, cuando uno de ellos es alguien tan importante como Sasuke, teniendo conocimientos claves del contenido de nuestra infantería, la formación de nuestros ninjas y nuestros escasos puntos débiles, es imperativo traerlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Izumi? ¿Le asignara la misión de buscar a Sasuke entre los rebeldes?

–No precisamente – negó un par de veces antes de ver el archivo de ella desde lejos –. Tengo entendido que Izumi se convirtió en alguien muy cercana a Sasuke. A pesar de tener el mismo apellido, sus ramas familiares están muy alejadas uno de la otra, pero aun así ellos crecieron como si se trataran de hermanos.

Itachi tragó grueso. Las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo temblaban. Debía controlarse, debía mantener la calma a toda costa.

–Al igual que tú, Izumi debe estar muy preocupada por Sasuke – una sonrisa mínima se dibujó en la comisura de su labio –, pero al mismo tiempo muy decepcionada.

Vio como Madara descansaba por segunda vez todo su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla. Itachi lo estudio con cuidado, sin hablar aun.

–Cuando encontremos a Sasuke y retorne a Konoha deberá pagar por sus crímenes – mantuvo el mismo tono de voz cuando agregó –: Y alguien debe ejecutar la sentencia.

– _Lo_ _sabía_ – gruñó Itachi en sus pensamientos.

–Mi primera opción fue Fugaku, pero no lo creí conveniente – se explicó tranquilamente –. Como bien has dicho, Izumi ha realizado una impecable labor. Pero creo que es tiempo de darle una oportunidad de ascender de cargo y ocupar el puesto que sus padres dejaron.

Los ojos de Itachi se desorbitaron por un instante.

–Quiere decir… – balbuceó.

Madara sonrió.

–Obito se encargara del papeleo – anunció con calma –. Cuando regrese Sasuke, Izumi será nombrada…

–Disculpe, Hokage-sama – había dado un paso al frente. No supo cómo o porque su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso, pero había avanzado hacia delante sin despegar la mirada de Madara –. Usted dijo que todo dependería de mi decisión.

–Necesitaba la recomendación de un General como tú para ascender a una Lugarteniente – se justificó el Hokage señalando el documento de Izumi en el escritorio –. Además, has hablado maravillas de ella como para que no reconozca su talento, y como te dije en un principio, creo fielmente en tu palabra, Itachi.

Frunció el ceño sin miedo a que Madara lo viera. Era un completo bastardo.

–Es por ello que el ascenso es un poco brusco y premeditado – confirmó Itachi esperando no sonar desesperado –. Antes de su promoción, permítame encontrar un shinobi adecuado para el puesto que Izumi dejara vacío.

–Pero, cuando regrese nuestro desertor alguien tendrá que…

–Yo lo haré – dijo de golpe.

Madara arqueó una ceja intrigado.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, Hokage-sama – manifestó sin titubeos.

Hubo un segundo de silencio donde la penumbra se hizo más pesada y el espeso aire cumplió su cometido de asfixiarlo.

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, Itachi – asintió el Hokage complacido por sus palabras –. Con esto dejaras a lado las dudas que algunos podrían albergar sobre tu lealtad.

Se colocó de pie lentamente. Itachi sentía el calor del fuego recorrerle las venas. Ya entendía cuál era la razón de esa misteriosa reunión. Todo fue una trampa. Madara había sacado a relucir el tema de Izumi de una forma sutil para hacerle sentir desprotegido, así haría que los impulsos de Itachi dominaran su mente y aceptara la petición morbosa que él deseaba escuchar.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Entiendo que puede ser una decisión muy dura y más porque eres su hermano mayor.

–Es un traidor. No hay manera que pueda considerarlo de nuevo mi hermano – mintió, saboreando una extraña acidez en su boca.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Madara no se hizo esperar.

–Muy bien, esta decido. Cuando Sasuke Uchiha regrese de nuevo a la aldea – sus ojos se tornaron más siniestros bajo la espesura de la oscuridad –. Tú serás el que lo ejecute.

* * *

 **Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia**

 **Ubicación clasificada**

 **16:07**

Salió de su habitación sin llamar demasiado la atención, despidiéndose de su mejor amiga que había tomado un rumbo distinto al de ella. Tenten le había dicho que debía hacer el inventario en el depósito de armas. Como ahora no contaban con las nuevas herramientas que el inventor Iō les ofrecería, les convenía administrar las que aun conservaban.

Cuando la vio partir con sus dos chongitos firmemente empalados en un par de palillos, Sakura giró en redondo y continuó por el camino contrario. Sostuvo el sobre con ambas manos y lo adhirió al pecho mientras serpenteaba por los antiguos pasillos de la Base bajo tierra. Sus pisadas se juntaron con las de muchos shinobis a su alrededor, que transitaban ajetreados de un lado para otro sin detenerse a respirar. En un principio, Sakura dejó pasar las miradas recelosas que algunos le dirigían por encima del hombro, pero esa tarea comenzaba a convertirse en un trabajo arduo cuando las personas desistían en sus actos disimulados y comenzaban a encararle en silencio desde sus puestos de trabajo. Y, aunque no se sentía a gusta con ello, podía entender su nerviosismo con solo pensar en la idea de tener entre ellos a un Uchiha. Incluso cuando podía ser un beneficio importante para esta guerra, la sensación de peligro era inminente.

Llegó al final del camino custodiado por dos shinobis altos y vestidos con el uniforme de La Resistencia. Se detuvo frente a ellos con los tamborileos firmes de su corazón. Uno de los guardias, el más robusto a su parecer, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sin mediar palabra, abrió la puerta negra permitiéndole el paso al calabozo. Evitó mirar de reojo a ambos hombres y atravesó el umbral, encontrándose con unas escaleras de piedra que se hundían en un pasillo iluminado con linternas incandescentes. Fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta conducirla a un corredor con varias oficinas, cada uno con su respectivo guardia enlistándose en la puerta.

Ese sector de la Base era territorio nuevo para Sakura. Su área se limitaba a las paredes ensangrentadas de la sala de emergencia, no en la húmeda y misteriosa sección de Inteligencia. Sin embargo, en los últimos días estuvo con frecuencia bajo esa sensación aplastante que las mazmorras ofrecían a sus invitados. Sasuke había sido trasladado a ese lugar después de su cirugía hace tres días, y al ser Sakura su médico de cabecera, o mejor dicho, la persona que evitaba que lo envenenaran con cianuro de potasio, debía bajar varias veces a monitorear su estado.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos y bajando más escaleras, encontrándose con un incremento progresivo de la seguridad conforme descendía. Llegó a preguntarse si las medidas que habían tomado Kakashi y Shikamaru habían rayado en la exageración. Si bien era cierto que Sasuke era peligroso, no creía necesario un enjambre de guardias custodiando el pasillo que daba hacia los baños.

Después de mucho caminar, consiguió una puerta de hierro con un letrero que rezaba en letras claras _«Sala de Interrogación_ _»_ estampado un poco por encima de su cabeza. Como era de esperarse cuatro escoltas estaban adosados a ambos lados. El más cercano a la manecilla fue el que golpeo la puerta para anunciar su llegada.

El sonido de una cámara de seguridad moverse alertó a Sakura. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en el pequeño aparato que la enfocaba desde la pared. Después de ahí, la puerta de hierro se abrió para darle paso, el guardia le permitió la entrada y Sakura dejó un fuerte suspiro atrás para adentrarse al lugar.

En el interior de la Sala de Interrogación solo habían tres personas acompañadas de un sin fin de pantallas y ordenadores alrededor de la pared. En una silla giratoria, tecleando con cierta brusquedad y avidez estaba Udon, el amigo de Moegi y Konohamaru. Sus lentes se deslizaron un poco cuando Shikamaru le susurró algo que veía en una pantalla. La tercera persona del grupo era Neji, solo que éste estaba un poco más retirado y con las manos entrelazadas a nivel del pecho, estudiando cada luz titilante, cada imagen proyectada en las pantallas, todo con la precisión de un ninja.

–Perdonen la tardanza – dijo Sakura una vez escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

–No te preocupes, Neji llegó poco antes que tú – dijo Shikamaru alejándose de los botones que desfilaban alrededor de una larga mesa.

Sakura caminó hasta posicionarse a un lado de Neji, sin poder verle directamente a la cara cuando el recuerdo de Kiba se instaló de nuevo en su mente. El muchacho tampoco dijo nada cuando percibió la cercanía de Sakura, sin embargo la reacción de sus brazos contrayéndose fue respuesta suficiente para dar a entender que ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo recuerdo desgarrador.

Para evitar que las memorias comenzaran a asaltarla, se dispuso a observar lo mismo que el Hyūga y sintió el gusto de Neji como suyo al no dirigirse la palabra entre ellos.

–Esa es la celda donde lo tenemos confinado – señaló Shikamaru, reparando en la dirección que habían tomado los ojos jades de la recién llegada –. Estamos terminando de alistar los últimos detalles de seguridad para iniciar el interrogatorio.

El rostro de Sakura se vio bañado con la luz de un grupo de pantallas, al menos cinco de ellas que mostraban en vivo lo que sucedía en una única celda. Se trataba de una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas, con una sola entrada y salida, construida con paredes de un material desconocido para ella, pero que seguro le confería la resistencia suficiente para que nada pudiera atravesarla. Dentro solo había una solitaria silla aguardando en una esquina alejada de la luz y más allá, unido a la pared y al suelo de granito, se extendía un catre simétrico y bastante rustico donde el cuerpo inerte de Uchiha Sasuke permanecía sentado.

La imagen no era de alta definición, pero desde los distintos ángulos que mostraban las cámaras de la habitación podía notar ciertas cosas que estaban encima del Uchiha. Rodeando sus muñecas había grilletes negros que hacían juego con los que asedian sus tobillos y cuello. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una especie de cinta metálica gruesa, asemejando unos lentes uniformes y extravagantes, con tres líneas horizontales de color rojo pasando de una oreja a la siguiente, cubriendo completamente sus ojos.

Estaba quieto, tanto que si no fuera por el monitor que registraba sus constantes vitales en otra pantalla, juraría que se trataba en realidad de una estatua más que una persona. Los brazos descansaban en su rodilla, dejando que la cadena que unía sus manos guindara entre sus piernas. Sakura volvió a fijarse un instante en el rostro del Uchiha. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría con él estando consciente. Los días anteriores, ella solo se limitaba a inspeccionar su evolución, pero nunca ingresó a la celda. Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, después de un lejano año, volvería a encontrarse cara a cara con aquel misterioso sujeto de ojos rojos.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Shikamaru haciendo que Sakura desviara la mirada.

–Esta vigil y alerta – dijo luego de revisar rápidamente un monitor exclusivo para las referencias que Sakura, como médic-nin, necesitaba para catalogar su estado –. Todos sus signos vitales son estables.

–¿Ha hecho una mala jugada? – quiso saber Neji sin desenlazar sus brazos cruzados.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro cansado.

–Cuando se tiene una estricta vigilancia 24/7 y un visor en los ojos, se torna difícil idear un plan de escape – argumentó el Nara.

Aun lado de Sakura, Neji chasqueó la lengua sonoramente.

–Podríamos quitarle los ojos y ambos brazos y el Uchiha aún se las ingeniaría para escapar – manifestó hastiado –. Es muy peligroso.

–Veo que tomaron en serio la recomendación de Kakashi.

Todos regresaron al mismo tiempo sus miradas a Sasuke del otro lado de la pantalla. Udon que seguía enfrascado en su trabajo de teclear y crear códigos al azar, se dirigió a Shikamaru.

–Todo está listo, Shikamaru-san.

El Nara asintió.

–En ese caso ya podemos proceder – todos vieron como Udon se colocaba de pie mientras Shikamaru le daba una última orden –: Informa a los guardias que se mantengan alerta, nadie entra a esta habitación a no ser que yo lo autorice.

–Hai – dijo el joven shinobi, saliendo del lugar. Sakura advirtió que, en una pequeña pantalla olvidada en una esquina del tablero, se mostraba lo que sucedía en el pasillo tras la puerta. Apreció entonces la figura de Udon hablando con los guardias y estos se tensaron nerviosos.

–¿Eres nuevo en esto del interrogatorio, Neji? – interrogó Shikamaru ocupando el puesto que Udon había dejado vacío con cierta familiaridad.

–En el campo de batalla se debe de aprender de todo un poco – increpó Neji, y una sonrisa para nada divertida se formó ladeada en su cara –. Pero mi forma de interrogar no será muy beneficiosa si queremos dejarlo con vida.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a teclear al mismo ritmo que Udon.

–Es una pena que Ibiki se haya trasladado a la Primera División – soltó Sakura con pesar.

–O que los Yamanaka no son parte de nuestra causa – agregó Shikamaru.

El comentario hizo sentir el aire pesado. Sakura descansó su atención en sus sandalias rosadas, regresándole inesperadamente los recuerdos de una vieja amiga de cabellos dorados. Después de que la guerra estallara, los Yamanaka, Aburame y otros clanes decidieron quedarse a seguir las órdenes de los Uchiha. Ese fue un golpe bajo que dejó devastados a más de uno dentro de La Resistencia, pero sobre todo a los ninjas del clan Nara y Akimichi.

–Creo que ya sabemos quién se encargara de conseguir la información – dijo Shikamaru esperando amortiguar la incomodidad que él mismo había generado, retornando al tema que les competía. Se volvió hacia la pelirrosa girando un poco la silla – ¿Algún problema con eso?

–No realmente – mintió Sakura en un tono bastante creíble.

Shikamaru asintió y se fijó en el Hyūga.

–Neji, tú te quedaras monitoreando todo desde aquí. En la reunión de hace unos días te explique el funcionamiento general, hoy terminare de darte las últimas instrucciones. Nadie entra, nadie sale hasta que el interrogatorio haya concluido ¿entendido? – el aludido asintió seriamente. Shikamaru lo imitó antes de regresar al teclado –. Los únicos que tendrán conocimiento de lo que salga de la boca de Sasuke serán ustedes dos. Ningún otro agente de la Base debe de enterarse. Estamos tratando con información delicada que podría colocar en peligro toda la operación. Ni siquiera Udon, que es el encargado de esta área, puede ingresar mientras ustedes están hablando con él – escribió un par de cosas y la pantalla central se volvió negra –. Usualmente Ibiki y yo tratábamos con los interrogatorios, pero solo por hoy estaré con ustedes, mañana debo de partir a Suna.

–Entendido – afirmó Neji.

Ahora la pantalla comenzó a encriptar un sinfín de números que al parecer Neji y Shikamaru entendían bastante bien. Éste ultimó elevó un poco la voz:

–Todo está casi listo, Sakura – ella asintió en confirmación aunque el Nara no pudiera verla –. Permanecerás neutral durante todo el interrogatorio. Será breve, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y tampoco nos arriesgaremos a prolongarlo demasiado. Cuando Neji y yo demos la orden podrás retirarle el visor a Sasuke. Por ningún motivo te atrevas a retirárselo antes de que te lo indiquemos – detuvo el baile de sus dedos en el teclado y la observó circunspecto –. Puede ser un desertor pero aun no estamos cien por ciento seguros de que es un _Blind_.

Sakura frunció el cejo.

–¿Cómo funciona el visor? – preguntó Neji acercándose a la pantalla de la celda y viendo los google metálicos que rodeaba los ojos de Sasuke.

–Analiza a través de una serie de ondas la distribución de chakra a nivel de los ojos, como si se tratara de micros sensores. El flujo normal de chakra en una persona es laminar y continúo. Para poder crear un jutsu es necesario que no exista ningún obstáculo que impida su desplazamiento. Cuando se genera un bloqueo permanente en los conductos que están en los ojos el paso de chakra a través de los canales se torna turbulento a causa de la oclusión, no se distribuye correctamente y la persona no podrá realizar su _Dōjutsu_. El visor detecta ese flujo y lo registra.

–¿Cómo ocurre el bloqueo? – quiso saber Sakura.

–Aun no lo sabemos con certeza – musitó Shikamaru estirando su espalda un poco –. Puede que sea un poder oculto del Sharingan de otro Uchiha.

–Entonces, los Uchiha utilizan su propio poder ocular para desactivar el Sharingan de sus desertores con solo bloquear sus canales de chakra – concluyó Neji arrugando el entrecejo –. Son unos bastardos astutos.

–Por ahora hemos escaneado un flujo de chakra muy anormal a nivel de los ojos de Sasuke – reanudó el Nara –. Todo parece estar muy distorsionado.

–Entonces, si es un _Blind_.

–Los ojos de los Uchiha tienen diez veces más canales de chakra que el de una persona normal. El escaneo es muy lento, dura alrededor de una semana estar completamente seguros de que se trata de un _Blind_ – soltó un nuevo suspiro –. Hemos tenido pocos sujetos en los cuales experimentar este procedimiento, por lo general si alguien decide desertar de Konoha los Uchiha se encarga de transferirlos a un campo de concentración y terminan por morir bajo los azotes de su propia gente.

Por un instante Sakura desvió la mirada. Neji notó su súbito movimiento, y se atrevió a preguntar rápidamente:

–En caso de que Sasuke sea un _Blind_ ¿Por qué no fue inmediatamente transferido a un campo de concentración?

–Esa es la misión de Sakura – advirtió Shikamaru grave, y regresó hacia ella, forzándola a que le regresara la mirada –. Debes intentar explicar todas las incógnitas que tenemos sobre Sasuke. Puede que esta sea la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para poder salir de esta guerra. O la única.

Neji se acercó a Sakura, transfiriéndole cierto grado alivio cuando relajó sus facciones.

–Estarás segura allí adentro – dijo el Hyūga –. A pesar de que Sasuke no tenga ningún Sello bloqueador de chakra en sus brazos, hemos sido muy cautos.

Por simple inercia, Sakura llevó una mano a su antebrazo, allí donde estaba tatuado los Kanjis negros que memoraban el recuerdo de una pesadilla.

–Los grilletes que están alrededor de sus muñecas, tobillo y cuello reprimen su chakra a niveles casi imperceptibles – explicó Shikamaru señalando con la quijada la imagen de Sasuke que aún continuaba sentado en la celda –. Desde aquí enviaremos una señal eléctrica a través del visor en sus ojos y terminaremos por inactivar su Sharingan momentáneamente, si es que aún tiene el _Dōjutsu_. Ya sabes, solo por precaución.

–Hemos evaluado todas las posibilidades. En caso de que algo ocurra, Shikamaru y yo emitiremos una descarga de alto voltaje para dejar al Uchiha inconsciente – prosiguió Neji como si tratara de convencerla de que interrogar a Sasuke era más seguro que hacer una infusión de Té verde.

Sakura quiso sonreír, pero terminó por salir una mueca extraña.

–Vaya que han previsto todo.

–No podemos dejar nada al azar.

–En esta ocasión necesitamos los datos más generales – apuntó Shikamaru desde su silla –. Su forma de hablar, el lenguaje corporal, muecas, tics, gestos involuntarios. Todo será muy útil incluso si no pronuncia ninguna palabra.

–Bien – asintió la pelirrosa con energía.

–Es hora, Sakura – el joven Nara giró su silla solo para trasmitirle la seguridad de un buen líder –. Contamos contigo.

* * *

 **16:30**

Todos escucharon la orden de Neji desde el auricular de sus orejas. Uno de los guardias fue el encargado de abrir la puerta para Sakura. Ella sostuvo con fuerza el sobre en sus manos y atravesó el marco con paso firme. Creyó escuchar la voz del guardia deseándole buena suerte, pero en ese momento su sentido de la audición se empobreció hasta convertir la voz del hombre en un chillido ausente.

La puerta se cerró, dejándola a solas con la luz opaca de la celda. Caminó fingiendo seguridad hasta el centro de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Sasuke sentado en el catre de hierro.

Aun desde donde ella estaba podía percibir como el cuerpo del Uchiha trasmitía un aura siniestra, congelándole la respiración y obligándola a tragar en seco. Estaba segura que él la estaba evaluando desde que había entrado, incluso cuando tomó las precauciones de no hacer ruido alguno, Sasuke ya había reparado en su presencia y puede que en muchas otras cosas de las cuales Sakura hubiese pasado por alto. Y fue después de que transcurrieran unos infinitos segundos de agonizante espera, cuando una voz gruesa y uniforme se precipitó sobre la celda, arrastrándose silenciosamente hasta donde ella se encontraba tentando con abrazarle el cuello y cortarle el aliento como el filo de una fría katana.

–Pensé que nunca vendrían.

Por alguna razón Sakura sintió que su corazón latía el doble de su velocidad normal solo con escucharle hablar. De cerca, mostraba el mismo aspecto que tras la pantalla de la oficina. Regio, imponente, calculador. Aquella imagen que se esbozaba frente a ella era la misma que se había implantado en su mente.

Tomó la silla de la esquina y la ubicó frente a Sasuke a una distancia prudencial.

–¿Cómo te sientes después de la cirugía? – preguntó Sakura con serenidad.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

–Nunca imagine que serían tan idiotas como para sanar a su propio enemigo.

–Tomare eso como un bien – dijo, dejando el sobre que había traído consigo en la superficie de la silla –. Revisare la herida para asegurarnos de que no tengas ninguna infección.

Sasuke mantuvo el silencio. Sakura se acercó no sin antes tomar el aire necesario para no respirar cerca de él. Tocó el borde de la camisa negra aguardando por alguna reacción de su parte, pero no hubo nada, ni siquiera una mueca de sus labios. Levantó la tela negra, encontrándose con un abdomen plano, perfectamente esculpido por el sudor de un entrenamiento de nivel militar. La piel era pálida, con cientos de cicatrices viejas surcando otras más recientes. A nivel de su flanco izquierdo estaba el vendaje de su última cirugía. Sakura tragó saliva y retiró solamente la punta del apósito, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de Sasuke en sus dedos.

–¿Asustada? – preguntó el Uchiha, usando una voz socarrona que hizo arder un poco sus mejillas.

–No – le respondió con rotundidad, estudiando la indemnidad de la herida quirúrgica y volviéndola a cubrir rápidamente.

Pudo escuchar como en la garganta de Sasuke se formaba una risa gutural.

–Si – susurró casi en su oído –, lo estas.

Se alejó demasiado rápido al sentir el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra su nuca. Desde la distancia, su sonrisa parecía hecha a base de un cinismo que contaba con alimentar el miedo irracional que crecía dentro de ella.

–Serias una tonta si no lo estuvieras – concluyó Sasuke borrando lentamente su propia diversión.

Alcanzó la silla, sostuvo el sobre y se sentó antes de que sus piernas le fallaran. Sintió la falta de aire y tomó una buena bocanada en silencio. En todo ese tiempo había olvidado como respirar. No había iniciado el interrogatorio cuando ya sentía la presión de Sasuke sobre ella.

–Tu herida esta sanando bien – confirmó Sakura impresionándose a sí misma por lo neutral que sonó su voz –. Durante la cirugía tratamos de controlar las hemorragias internas y los daños a tus órganos. Tuvimos ciertas complicaciones, sin embargo, dentro de poco estarás completame…

–Ustedes los rebeldes son demasiado blandos – le interrumpió Sasuke sin descartar ese tono de voz grueso, intimidante –. Aguardar hasta mi tercer día en esta mazmorra para comenzar el interrogatorio es muy indulgente. Es por eso que nunca ganaran esta guerra.

Sakura frunció el ceño tanto como pudo.

–Tenemos nuestras razones.

–¿Alguna complicación?

La imagen de Kiba surcó su mente un instante. El interrogatorio estaba planeado incluso para el día después del ingreso de Sasuke a la Base. Sin embargo, la noticia de Kiba les impidió continuar con el procedimiento de forma habitual.

–Ninguna – negó Sakura.

En una pequeña fracción de segundo pudo ver una expresión en la comisura del labio del Uchiha, algo mínimo que le dejaba en claro que él no se creía ni una pizca de lo que decía.

–¿Por qué estás tan confiado? – quiso saber Sakura. La pregunta saltó a sus labios de manera espontánea –. Deberías preocuparte por lo que podría sucederte.

Las cadenas que unían las manos de Sasuke se movieron solo un poco hasta hacerlas tintinear en la celda, generando un eco que perduró unos segundos antes de extinguirse por completo.

–Hay un punto en la vida donde el miedo deja de existir – espetó él.

Sakura asintió en conformidad.

–Es allí cuando acaba la esperanza.

Sasuke no dijo nada, y mantuvo esa expresión fría en la quijada.

– _«Sakura_ _»_ – le llamó la voz de Neji desde el auricular –. _«Puedes retirarle el visor_ _»_.

Una oleada de aire helado le recorrió la espalda. Se colocó de pie otra vez, sin generar ningún cambio en el semblante de Sasuke. Las luces rojas de las tres líneas que formaban parte del visor se apagaron simultáneamente.

–Quitare esto de tus ojos – le dijo.

Evitando tocar la piel del Uchiha, Sakura retiró gentilmente el visor de su cabeza. El cabello azabache cayó en su rostro y sus parpados se abrieron y cerraron un puñado de veces, acostumbrándose a la pobre luz del lugar.

Las pupilas de Sasuke se retrajeron alrededor de un iris tan negro como la noche. Sakura se quedó indescriptiblemente inerte viéndole tan de cerca. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Aquel era el mismo sujeto de hace un año atrás, era imposible que pudiera olvidar esos ojos.

Vio entonces como Sasuke pestañeaba una última vez y dirigía su mirada hasta la suya, encontrándose con los jades de la pelirrosa aguardando su llegada.

–Vaya – dijo el Uchiha evaluando su rostro con cautela –, nunca pensé que me encontraría alguna vez contigo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron tanto que todo el borde de su iris quedo expuesto a la vista. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la respuesta que había generado en ella, y usando la misma voz grave pronunció su nombre.

–Haruno Sakura.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un saludo enorme desde el otro lado de la pantalla! :D

Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus lindísimo comentarios, follow y favorites. Aunque no lo crean, me levantaron mucho los ánimos esta semana, por eso siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes :) Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la tercera entrega de esta historia. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora. La conversación con Madara fue un reto total, eso de los juegos psicológicos es un trabajo complicado, pero estoy muy a gusta con los resultados. Itachi hizo su primera aparición demostrando ser un personaje con un pesado conflicto mental y Sasuke inició el despilfarro de encanto tan característico en él xD.

Ahora es tiempo de unas cuantas notitas:

 **1.** Como verán, dentro de Konoha no están solo los Uchiha, también están los Aburame, algunos Inuzuka y los Yamanaka. Me pareció más creíble dejar algunos clanes dentro de la aldea para generar drama y un toque de realismo pues, dudo mucho que en una guerra todos escojan el bando bueno así sin más xD

 **2.** Si alguien ha leído alguna vez mi anterior fic _«Recuerdos de primavera_ _»_ sabrán que tengo una extraña fascinación por el lenguaje de las flores, jeje. En este caso, la Gardenia del principio del capítulo que Izumi le regala a Itachi significa _«Amor secreto_ _»_ _._

 **3.** El Uchiha que se nombra al principio del capítulo que se llama **Inabi,** forma parte del grupito que fue a ver a Itachi durante el anime acusándolo de _«_ supuestamente _»_ _,_ haber matado a Shisui.

 **4.** Esta es la primera vez que se nombra _«_ Campo de concentración _»_ , e imagino que estarán pensado al respecto. Y pues sí, este Fic es de cierta forma inspirado en la WWII, pueden pensar en Madara como Hitler si gustan. Por ejemplo, los rangos militares como General, Teniente y demás eran la jerarquización utilizada en la milicia de USA para aquella época. También está la idea de los sellos en el antebrazo que se me ocurrió por los números que colocaban a los judíos en los campos de concentración. Y hablando de los campo, en realidad no quería utilizar esa palabra en esta historia, pero luego de dos meses buscando una forma distinta de llamarlos, morí con ese. Se darán cuenta que tengo una pobre imaginación para crear nombres.

Disculpen lo extenuantemente larga de la nota y del capítulo, y si no pude responder sus lindos reviews. Leí todos y cada uno de ellos, pero fue un poco complicado responder por cuestiones académicas y profesores incomprensivos. Igualmente les doy muchas gracias por estar al pendiente y por sus mensajitos de ánimo :* Por ahora los dejo por una semana más, el capítulo que viene vendrá en la fecha de siempre. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	4. La seducción del poder

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **IV**

 **La seducción del poder**

 **16:42**

Alrededor de donde ella estaba, el aire comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, descomponiéndose en miles de partículas que se evaporaron de la celda junto al tenue eco que generó su nombre proveniente de los labios de Sasuke.

El mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas, siguiendo el ritmo inquietante de su corazón, dando vuelcos desesperados dentro de su pecho inmovilizado por el pánico. Quería respirar y recobrar el aliento pero seguía paralizada, mirando fijamente al Uchiha sentado en el catre. La luz alrededor perdió intensidad y sintió como una bruma le abrigaba sinuosamente, surcando por su piel hasta hacerla tiritar.

–C-como… – fue lo único que pudo tartamudear con el poco oxigeno que aun residía en sus pulmones, pero su cerebro continuaba trabajando de manera desordenada, alterando todos su sentidos a la vez.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había permanecido inerte ahí en medio de la fría habitación. Pudo haber sido segundos, minutos u hasta horas. Lo único cierto era que, en todo ese tiempo en que había mantenido el silencio, Sasuke seguía observándola con los ojos entrecerrados, divirtiéndose con el rostro de espanto que permanecía en ella.

– _«¿Sakura? Hey, Sakura_ _»_ – le llamaba Neji y Shikamaru a través del auricular, pero Sakura no podía responderle. Aún estaba demasiado absorta por lo que había dicho Sasuke.

Su mente nunca dejo de avivar la marcha incesante de ideas que la aporreaban, teniendo como sonido de fondo las dos palabras pronunciadas por la potente voz del Uchiha.

Él la había reconocido casi de inmediato. No necesito de nada más que un pestañeo para saber incluso su nombre. Pero Sakura no podía creerlo. Era imposible que la recordara, no podía ser cierto. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que Sasuke y ella se encontraron. Esa vez era de noche, llovía a cantaros y Sakura se encontraba bañada en el fango del campo abierto, impidiendo que nadie pudiera reconocer su rostro, ni siquiera alguien como él. No había forma de que estuviera al tanto de una recluida más en aquel campo de concentración. No podía ser cierto. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

–Veo que no estaba equivocado – siseó Sasuke de repente.

Sakura se obligó a sí misma a cambiar el semblante a uno menos consternado, aunque ameritase ser un trabajo imposible.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo casi a la defensiva, sin entender muy bien como había recuperado el habla.

Sasuke sonrió ante la torpeza de sus palabras.

–Simple intuición – respondió a secas.

–Nunca nos hemos visto antes – respiró hondo mientras esperaba que su mentira sonase a un comentario veraz, lo suficiente para que él lo creyese.

Las cadenas de las manos del Uchiha tintinearon cuando movió la muñeca para señalar a medias el rostro de Sakura. Ese gesto la dejó sin aire, una vez más.

–Creo que estas equivocada si piensas que nunca nos hemos encontrado en el pasado.

Un frío silencio atravesó la distancia que les separaba. Sakura contó seis violentos latidos en su pecho y, luego de que la espalda de Sasuke se enderezara unos centímetros, el eco de sus palabras volvió a retumbar en la celda.

–No puedes ser alguien del sur – inquirió el Uchiha con aquella voz gruesa y escalofriante, haciendo que su comentario tomara a Sakura desprevenida –. Tu piel no conoce la inclemencia de sol del trópico, debes de venir de algo más al norte, lejos del país del Te o alguna tierra cercana a la costa, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para creer que eres del Rayo – hizo una pausa, admirando en un breve escaneo el delgado cuerpo de ella, haciéndola sentir desprotegida –. Puedo ver también que careces de la fuerza de los ninjas de la Roca. No tienes la contextura de ser alguien tosco, sino más bien bastante ágil y rápida. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de Suna, pero no hay muchos ninjas de la Arena por estos lados del continente cuando su país está siendo atacado por la gente del Tsuchikage. Así pues, la única opción razonable es que seas una Kunoichi de la antigua aldea de la Hoja ¿O me equivoco?

La silla estaba a dos pasos de donde sus pies yacían clavados en el suelo, pero no se acercó a tomar asiento. Estaba demasiado asustada para moverse, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

– _«Ten cuidado_ _»_ – le advirtió la voz de Shikamaru desde el auricular, obligándola a contener un respingo por su repentino entrada – _«Está estudiándote. Busca tus puntos débiles para hacerte caer_ _»_

Sakura tragó grueso, como si así pudiera recobrar el valor para elevar la voz.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta, Uchiha – esperaba que la tensión en su rostro mostrase al menos un poco de autoridad, solo un poco. Le observó con receló al agregar en un murmullo – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Otra risa arrogante surcó la distancia que la separa de él.

–También eres algo lenta para comprender lo evidente – se mofó Sasuke con insolencia. Sakura frunció los labios ante el insulto. Las cadenas volvieron a resonar –. Viviste tu infancia en Konoha antes de la Rebelión Uchiha. Tu rostro puede que me sea familiar, seguro estuvimos en la misma clase en la academia.

–Eso fue hace doce años atrás – le refutó Sakura crispada por la furia y los nervios. Ella recordaba vagamente su vida en Konoha, y ese tipo de amnesia no era algo infrecuente de ver entre las personas de su misma edad. En la última década, la guerra se había encargado de erradicar cualquier recuerdo feliz que ella y sus amigos pudieran albergar de la antigua aldea de la Hoja, y Sasuke no podía ser la excepción.

Miró entonces al Uchiha en el catre, levantando la quijada con altivez.

–Dudo mucho que tengas memoria de los niños de ocho años que se sentaban junto a ti entre clases – continuó Sakura –. Son momentos demasiado triviales para que alguien como tú lo almacene en su recuerdos. Es por eso que estoy segura que no conoces mi nombre por ese motivo, como ya te he dicho, nunca nos hemos visto antes.

Era la segunda vez que mentía, y en esta ocasión sonó más convincente, hasta el punto que ella misma llegó a creer su propio engaño, sin embargo fue cuestión de segundos para que la imagen de una Sakura herida y tendida en el lodo junto a la de Sasuke mirándola desde lo alto en el campo de concentración, apareciera ante sus ojos.

Parpadeo un par de veces desvaneciendo el recuerdo para situarla de nuevo en el presente. Sasuke se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para prolongar el silencio hasta asemejarlo a un momento de agonía, y para ese entonces, Sakura comenzaba a inquietarse.

–¿Y bien? – musitó la pelirrosa nerviosa – ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Daba por sentado que sus palabras habían sido firmes y bastante creíbles, pero el Uchiha continuaba sin responderle. Puede que él disfrutara verla dudar, cuestionarse cosas que había olvidado le hacía sentir a Sasuke cierto placer morboso.

Un tintineó de cadenas se fundió a su alrededor. Sakura contuvo el aliento.

–Tienes razón – susurró al fin el Uchiha sin quitarle la mirada de encima –. Esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Evitó de cualquier manera expresar el alivio que apareció sobre sus hombros, en cambio se mantuvo callada y aguardó a que Sasuke continuara hablando.

–Pero luego de desertar hace seis meses, me he topado con muchas personas en el camino que alaban a ciertos ninjas rebeldes. Debo decir que eres muy famosa en todo el país del Fuego – espetó con gravedad –. Una medic-nin de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, con el rombo del _Byakugō no In_ en su frente. No creo que haya muchas Kunoichis con esas características dando vueltas por estas mugrientas celdas.

–¿Y tú crees en esos rumores que esparce la gente?

–No veo porque desconfiar. Por lo visto no estaban equivocados.

Sakura frunció el ceño y un poco de estática se filtró por su oído.

– _«A partir de ahora ten mucho cuidado, Sakura. Que te reconociera no fue una casualidad, puede que el Uchiha haya investigado sobre los shinobis que forman parte de La Resistencia_ _»_ – inquirió Neji – _«Puede que su intención sea reconocer el terreno para así poder ir asesinándonos uno por uno como lo ha estado haciendo con los Uchiha y la gente de Orochimaru_ _»_

Sakura tomó por fin asiento en la silla que esperaba por ella, dejando el visor en el suelo y el sobre con los papeles sobre sus piernas. No quería darle la razón a Neji, pero por lo visto era la situación más razonable por ahora.

–Imagino que debes de ser pupila de la legendaria Senju Tsunade– agregó Sasuke llamando de nuevo su atención, alejándola de las hipótesis que sus compañeros susurraban del otro lado del comunicador – ¿O también colocaras en tela de juicio ese rumor?

Sakura le devolvió una mirada fría.

–Tsunade-shishou me enseñó todo lo que se – le confirmó con frialdad.

–¿Y dónde está tu sensei? ¿Es la General de esta División?

–Creo que aún no comprendes tu posición, Uchiha – musitó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos hacia él –. Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí.

Sasuke borró ligeramente su sonrisa, pero la mantuvo un instante cuando susurró:

–Entonces eso es un no.

La arrogancia que transmitía aquel sujeto le hizo hervir la sangre. Al principio debía aceptar que se sentía amenazada con tan solo su presencia. La había hecho dudar con simplemente pronunciar su nombre, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ella no era una persona débil y fácil de dominar, y no permitiría que un Uchiha como él la manipulase con sus juegos mentales.

Sakura relajó la expresión en su rostro y cruzó las piernas, sin mostrar demasiada arrogancia en su pose.

–Como bien dijiste hace unos minutos, somos demasiado complacientes con nuestros encarcelados – confirmó serena, recordando el hecho de que el interrogatorio había comenzado tres días después de su encarcelamiento –. Pero tenemos shinobis con poca paciencia y mucho rencor acumulado. Te recomiendo que te abstengas a ser obediente y responder lo que se te indique, a no ser que quieras experimentar la inclemencia de un pueblo que permaneció sumiso por demasiado tiempo.

En los ojos de Sasuke apareció un brillo inquietante.

–Lo estás haciendo bien – alegó en un tono divertido –. Aunque la intimidación no es tu fuerte.

– _«No te doblegues_ _»_ – le advirtió la voz de Shikamaru – _«Eso es lo que él quiere lograr_ _»._

No tenían que decírselo, Sakura lo sabía de sobra.

Abrió el sobre sobre sus piernas y modificó su voz para mantener el semblante autoritario.

–Comenzaremos con unas preguntas sencillas de respuestas dicotómicas – susurró Sakura sin dejar de mirarle –. Solo para calentar.

Al no escuchar ninguna objeción por parte de él, Sakura asintió. Supuso un alivio el desviar sus ojos un instante de aquella noche oscura que se dibujaba tras los parpados del Uchiha. Aunque por fuera Sakura transmitía un alto grado de confianza para iniciar el interrogatorio, por dentro la cosa era totalmente distinta.

La información que había leído hace un par de noches atrás se perfilaba entre sus manos. Tomó el documento principal y se dispuso a preguntar en voz alta.

–¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, anterior Hokage y actual General de la Brigada norte de la aldea de la Hoja? – Sakura separó la vista del papel y observó a Sasuke totalmente mudo frente a ella –. Puedes asentir si gustas.

No se movía, ni siquiera para confirmar que estaba respirando como un ser normal. Sakura hizo la vista gorda y dio paso a la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Es su hermano Itachi Uchiha, General de la Brigada sur y encargado de Relaciones Exteriores dentro del Cuartel General en Konoha?

Otra pregunta sin respuesta. Sakura frunció el ceño y regresó la vista hacia el largo párrafo que sintetizaba la vida militar de Sasuke.

–Según el informe que tengo en mis manos dice que eres un joven prodigio. Con menos de diez años en la milicia alcanzaste lo que muy pocos podrían haber logrado – leyó fugazmente –. Veo que eres un sujeto insaciable como todos los Uchiha. Te las empeñaste para surgir entre el estricto régimen de tu clan alcanzado metas que ninguno creería posible. Debo decir que es bastante impresionante, me pregunto ¿cómo lo lograste?

Sakura separó sus ojos de los documentos, topándose con el sujeto que había salvado hace tres días frente a ella. Taciturno y calculador.

–¿No piensas responder? – preguntó de nuevo, sintiéndose más incomoda que segura.

Entre tanto, la atención de Sasuke seguía fija en ella. Royendo y estudiando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la forma en que estaba sentada o la cantidad de veces que debía controlar la necesidad de morderse el labio inferior. Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto, el Uchiha buscaba sus puntos débiles como un tigre evaluaría la vulnerabilidad del cuello de su presa.

–Puedes guardar todo el silencio que quieras, Uchiha – le recriminó Sakura modulando sus palabras para mantenerlas en un mismo tono cortante –. Solo espero que sepas que no eres una persona indispensable. Si queremos que tu estadía en este lugar sea corta, así será. Aun cuando eres un ninja importante para esta guerra, nosotros no estamos dispuestos a exponernos al peligro solo por un poco de información – controló una oleada de adrenalina justo en el momento en que agregó –. No eres nadie especial, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Esas inquietantes y ruidosas cadenas que unían los negros grilletes, tintinearon una vez más. Los ojos del Uchiha bajaron hasta mirar las manos colgando de sus rodillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Interesante – susurró por fin, como si se tratara de una broma para nada graciosa –. Suenas como mi padre.

Una luz se encendió en la mente de Sakura e inclinándose hacia delante, preguntó.

–Con que tu padre ¿eh? Entonces ¿Fue él la razón por la cual quisiste ascender en el jerarquía militar? – entorno su mirada con rudeza – ¿O tu querido hermano mayor?

Un pequeño e insignificante movimiento en la comisura de su labio la hizo alertar de que estaba en lo correcto. Sakura sonrió internamente.

– _«Bien hecho, Sakura_ _»_ – le alentó Shikamaru.

Por lo visto, la relación de Sasuke con su padre era un tema delicado, y para Sakura significaba una carta que podría utilizar a futuro. Por ahora se limitaría a continuar, no sabía cómo era la personalidad del Uchiha si se adentraba en temas tan filosos como aquel. Lo mejor sería ir despacio.

Regresó de nuevo a los papeles sobre sus piernas. Tomó uno que tenía impreso un octágono de color azul con el nombre de una determinada técnica escrito en cada esquina. Ya las había estudiado antes, pero debía hacerle creer a Sasuke que tenían vastos conocimientos sobre su desempeño profesional, incluso cuando no era del todo cierto.

–Tienes unas estadísticas increíbles. Asombrosos _Genjutsu_ , _Ninjutsu_ , gran habilidad en los sellos y una velocidad formidable – dijo, admirando el papel mientras se mordía la lengua cuando tuvo el impulso de decirle algo como _«pero nada de esto te sirvió para evitar ser capturado por nosotros ¿verdad?_ _»_. Hizo una mueca con los labios y decidió entonces pasar a la siguiente hoja –. Tengo entendido que te retiraste a los quince para entrenar con Orochimaru durante un tiempo. Debiste aprender mucho ahí ¿cierto?

–Esa respuesta la puedes contestar tu misma – contraatacó Sasuke –. Después de todo tú también fuiste entrenada por un Sannin.

–Creo haber dejado en claro quien responde las preguntas en este lugar.

Él se quedó mirándola mientras la comisura de su labio se curvaba unos milímetros y dejó que Sakura continuara.

–Cuando regresaste a Konoha te ascendieron a Teniente General a los dieciocho – apuntó ella pasando a leer una nueva línea –. Después de este punto tenemos más de dos años sin información clara que nos diga cuales fueron tus razones para ir en contra del régimen Uchiha o que sucedió para que abandonaras tu vida tan repentinamente – levantó las esferas jades un instante –. A decir verdad, haces ver todo esto demasiado complicado.

Se propagó un silencio que era suplantado por la tensión que transmitía sus miradas. El pulso de Sakura nunca desacelero, incluso cuando se había sentado en la silla y la conversación viraba a su favor, no se sentía completamente a salvo. Existía algo en Sasuke que la perturbaba. Puede que era por el simple hecho de ser un Uchiha o por esa extraña aura de oscuridad que solo podía transmitir una presencia tan imperiosa como la suya.

–Tienes mucho que contarnos – musitó Sakura bajando su pierna e inclinándose aún más hacia delante.

–Las razones por las que abandone mi clan son irrelevantes para ustedes – espetó Sasuke con monotonía.

–Cualquier cosa que nos digas será beneficioso para nuestra causa.

–¿Y quién te dijo que estoy a favor de los rebeldes?

Sakura cerró el folio. No sabía porque, pero una parte de ella esperaba que los rumores se trataran de un puñado de mentiras sin fundamentos y que Sasuke tenía la voluntad de ayudarles. Una ilusión que desechó al instante.

–Esa pequeña reseña de mi biografía fue bastante concisa – terció el Uchiha –. Todo lo que dijiste es cierto, pero no creas que soltare la lengua solo porque odio a mi clan.

–No estoy en posición de recordarte lo que sucederá si no procuras colaborar con nosotros.

–¿Qué diferencia hace estar encerrado que estar libre? ¿Ser asesinado por ustedes o por la mano de ninjas de mi propia sangre? – entrecerró los ojos, transmitiéndole cierto aire de resentimiento –. Todo esta historia sin fin se reduce a lo mismo. Al final todos seremos prisioneros o victimias de una misma guerra.

–¿Por qué no apoyas ningún bando? – la pregunta no formaba parte del esquema que Shikamaru había planeado, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saberlo.

–Es igual – zanjó Sasuke –. No importa si eres un Uchiha o un rebelde. Todos moriremos sin importar nuestros ideales – su mandíbula se tensó un instante –. Eres una Kunoichi ilusa si cree que esto acabara con solo buenos deseos. La guerra no es un juego, es solo una prueba que terminara con tu vida tarde o temprano.

–A pesar de llevar más de diez años en esta eterna lucha, ninguno de nosotros hemos perdido las esperanzas.

–Es porque no han visto las dos caras de la moneda – continuó, impertérrito. Sakura tragó grueso al sentir una sensación aplastante cuando el rostro de Sasuke se oscureció ante ella –. Puede que tengamos la misma edad – prosiguió él, cauto y penetrante –, pero te aseguro que he presenciado muchas cosas en estos últimos doce años de las cuales te quitarían el sueño.

–Estas equivocado si piensas que tengo miedo – otra mentira que no supo ocultar.

Una risa seca se propagó en el aire.

–¿Miedo? – se burló el Uchiha advirtiendole a Sakura muy tarde que había cometido un error al alentar la oscuridad dentro de él. Una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su voz se propagó nuevamente en la celda –. Tú no conoces el verdadero miedo. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a mostrarte un poco de él si estas tan interesada.

Sakura aprisionó el sobre en sus manos de manera instintiva. Ese sujeto gozaba de una forma siniestra de introducirse bajo su piel, hacer que sus huesos temblaran, que sus músculos se tensaran por mero instinto de supervivencia. Sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Esa situación solo la tenía nerviosa pero no alcanzaba a aterrarla. Porque, aunque preferiría nunca recordarlo, ella conocía el verdadero origen del miedo y lo que era capaz de hacer con su mente.

Las cadenas volvieron a sonar y el aire continuó espesándose a su alrededor.

–La guerra es un sembradío de discordia. Aun cuando ustedes quieren reconocer sus absurdos ideales no se han percatado que han prolongado el derramamiento de sangre – Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en ella cuando continuó –. Todo por evitar perder. Ustedes creen que permanecer firme en esta guerra es por su absurda voluntad, pero la realidad es que lo hacen por miedo a caer.

–¿Crees que la solución es vivir bajo el absolutismo de tu clan?

–Ustedes existen bajo el único propósito de sobrevivir – se inclinó hacia delante solo un poco –, y eso no los hace muy diferente a los hombres que tanto profesan odiar.

–Existe una diferencia abismal entre los Uchiha y nosotros. No creas que somos los malos de la historia – le recriminó Sakura.

–En la guerra no existe bandos buenos y malos. Solo la codicia de alcanzar el poder – frunció el ceño con fuerza –. Deberías pensar un poco en lo que se ha convertido el mundo en estos últimos años, en lo que las personas han creado con todo este absurdo despilfarro de odio. Así tal vez cambiarias tu forma de ver las cosas.

El vello en la nuca de Sakura se erizó mientras veía el cuerpo de Sasuke convirtiéndose en una especie de muro solido cubierto por una ropa negra, sucia y roída, similar a sus turbios ojos, a su expresión teñida en una noche despiadada, terminando por eclipsar cualquier indicio de piedad que pudiera poseer. Todo su aspecto era el de un hombre amoldado a la oscuridad de un mundo apresado por el odio y la violencia. Y se lo hizo dejar en claro cuando entre sus labios surgió de nuevo su voz, rasgando el aire de la celda.

–Puedes negarlo si quieres, esa será la única manera en que podrás convertir la realidad que estamos enfrentando en la mentira de un mundo pacifico. Pero nada mejorara teniendo esa mente podrida y obtusa de ustedes los rebeldes, creyendo que allá afuera todo se solucionara con un poco de fe – un gruñido hizo vibrar su voz, pero supo cómo ocultarlo teniendo aun la mirada fija en ella –. No estoy en posición de abrirte los ojos a la realidad que tanto estas evitando, pero créeme cuando te digo que he visto como la ambición de un único hombre puede erradicar aldeas indefensas bajo el infierno de sus llamas negras, como una serpiente envenena a su propia familia para convertirse lo más cercano a Kami mientras le escuchaba reír, mermando en la locura de sus actos. Pero también he conocido la desesperación de los rebeldes que desean alcanzar de nuevo una libertad efímera, matando y destruyendo de la misma manera que los Uchiha hacen, sin importar lo que dejan tras sus pisadas empapadas en la sangre de cadáveres que nunca debieron existir.

Sakura lo observó impertérrita. Pudo escuchar por un instante la verdad que fluía en su voz. Incluso cuando todo el mundo dijera que Sasuke le estaba engañando, ella podía descubrir la sinceridad en su mirada. Y eso no hacía más que sobresaltarla. Su forma de ver el mundo era acertada. Una verdad demasiado cruel, pero que al final encajaba a la perfección en la cruda realidad.

Esa guerra se había prolongado demasiado, arrebatando vidas inocentes de ambos bandos. Todo por conseguir esa efímera libertad de la que Sasuke hablaba ¿Regresar a Konoha a lo que había sido, valía tanto sacrificio? ¿Tantas muertes? ¿Sería mejor dejarse llevar por el poder de una persona y sobrevivir en medio de un mandato atroz como el de los Uchiha? Eso reduciría las víctimas y el derramamiento de sangre, de seguro que sí. Solo debían redimirse ante ellos y ser esclavos por el resto de su vidas, manteniéndose sumisos como animales dóciles a los latigazos de su domador. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de evaluar esa idea con mucho detenimiento, pues se trataba de una posibilidad inamisible, sobre todo para los shinobis de La Resistencia.

Ellos eran conocidos como ninjas valientes que escaparon de las garras de una Konoha dominaba por aquel clan de ojos rojos. Se habían establecido como un justo grupo de leales shinobis que deseaban volver a su antigua aldea, libre de las manos del orgullo Uchiha. Por algo se hicieron llamar La Resistencia. Ellos no estaban dispuesto a inclinar la cabeza por las ideologías de un solo hombre. No iban a dar marcha atrás. Todo lo que deseaban construir era por un beneficio mayor, el de derrocar a los Uchiha y retornar la paz de nuevo a las naciones.

Podían haber pasado los años, pero La Resistencia aún se mantenía en pie, recibiendo incluso un apoyo incondicional de países como Suna y del Rayo. La pelea contra los Uchiha continuaba hasta el sol de hoy y seguiría hasta alcanzar la meta casi inalcanzable de la libertad. Era cierto que las vidas perdidas durante esa larga década llena de odio y sangre nunca serían reemplazadas, pero todos estaban conscientes de que preferían morir con honor que vivir un día más bajo los grilletes de la esclavitud.

–¿Te dejé algo de lo que meditar?

Sakura levantó el rostro. Sasuke se había quedado observándola de la misma manera que una serpiente valora el terror que esparce sobre su presa. Arrugó el ceño con excesiva fuerza y sus labios formaron una línea casi recta.

–Tienes razón – susurró por fin Sakura –. El camino que hemos tomado ciertamente no es el mejor, pero es el único que nos han obligado a escoger. Quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras esperamos que ustedes nos aniquilen no es una opción.

–Deberían replantearse esa idea. Han pasado doce años y ¿qué han alcanzado con sus patéticas ideas de paz? El único avance que lograron fue el de tomar el país de la Olas el año pasado y solo porque los Uchiha poco le interesaba esa localización. Del resto sus estrategias de guerra han sido las mismas, tanto que rayan en lo predecible. Con solo eso puedo deducir que los rebeldes siguen teniendo mierda en vez de sesos dentro de sus cabezas huecas.

No se enteró cuando su mano agarró los papeles con fuerza hasta arrugarlos por un lado, fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada ante su insolencia.

–Solo porque hemos tenido más derrotas que victorias no quiere decir que estemos perdiendo nuestro tiempo.

El Uchiha hizo una mueca con los labios en una seña de desprecio y diversión.

–Veo que estoy tratando con gente bastante obtusa, y aunque sé que no me escucharan, les daré un consejo – inclinó la cabeza solo un poco y el cabello se deslizó lentamente por su frente – Si buscan resultados distintos en esta batalla, no deberían hacer siempre lo mismo*.

–¿Entonces que propones que hagamos? ¿Retroceder el tiempo y evitar que ustedes se lancen al poder? Eso sería una idea magnifica para acabar esta nefasta historia desde su cimientos.

–¿Culpas a la Rebelión Uchiha por esto?

–No te hagas el desentendido. Fue tu padre la mente encargada de ese plan. Destituir al tercer Hokage y apoderarse del liderazgo de nuestra aldea a la fuerza, fue la obra maestra de Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke esperó un ciclo completo de respiración profunda antes de responder.

–Creo que no has escogido el verdadero pecado mi padre – sus ojos se nublaron en una densa y espesa oscuridad –. El dejar que Madara tomase el puesto de Hokage es la verdadera razón por la cual esta guerra inició.

Desde la silla, Sakura mantuvo el semblante serio.

–Tu padre pudo haberse negado.

–¿Tú tendrías las agallas de negarle el deseo más grande que Madara ha tenido en toda su vida? – le recriminó a la defensiva –. Nadie esperaba que ese hombre surgiera desde el mismísimo infierno para tomar el puesto de Hokage. Ni siquiera los Uchiha creían que algo tan surreal pudiera suceder, ademas... ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el cambio de liderazgo en Konoha.

–¿Y porque ustedes no han intentado derrocarlo?

Sasuke sopeso la pregunta por un instante.

–Hay cosas por las cuales un ninja es capaz de abandonar su pasado y dejar todo atrás.

–¿Hablas de riqueza? – quiso saber Sakura.

–Hablo de poder.

Dejó que su espalda descansara sobre el frio respaldar de metal por primera vez durante todo el interrogatorio. Sonaba a algo bastante creíble, y más viniendo de los Uchiha. Madara les había ofrecido la seducción del poder, la gloria entre los demás clanes de la aldea. Podían detestar la idea de vivir en una dictadura, pero preferían dejarse llevar por la codicia que emanaba su propio deseo de alcanzar la perfección que el de ir en contra de una regimen tan inhumano como aquel.

–¿Y que hay de ti? – musitó Sakura por lo bajo, queriendo ver más allá del muro negro que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sasuke – ¿Tú también formas parte de ese grupo?

–Si lo fuera, no estuviera aquí.

–Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Konoha? – comenzó a susurrar en tono bajo. Por alguna razón sentía la boca exageradamente seca – ¿Abandonantes el clan porque odias esta guerra sin sentido? ¿O hay algo más?

–Ya te he dicho que mis razones no son de su incumbencia.

Le escudriñó con la mirada, queriendo averiguar lo que sea que estuviera ocultando bajo ese rostro ensombrecido.

–Has dejado muy en claro cuáles son tus ideales, Uchiha. No crees en tu clan, en tu antiguo sensei o en nosotros. Todos perseguimos ideales distintos que al final nos atrapan en este interminable derramamiento de sangre, y eso a ti no te parece una forma de vida demasiado llamativa. Pero la gran pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Se observaron con intensidad. Nadie hablaba, era como una lucha de resistencia para conocer quién podía soportar por más tiempo la mirada. Desde la distancia y con la luz fluorescente guindando en el techo, Sakura lograba ver cada facción del rostro del Uchiha. Una cortina de cabello negro ocluía parcialmente su frente y parte de su ojo izquierdo. Los músculos de su quijada estaban relajados, igual que los de su cuello. La negra camisa que usaba era holgada, demasiado grande, lo suficiente para admirar la línea que proyectaba su clavícula hasta alcanzar los cuadrados hombros que daban inicio a dos brazos largos y fuertes. Apaleaba a una postura de intimidación, muchos pensaría que pre–fabricada, pero era demasiado natural, como si el mostrarse amenazador era algo innato en él.

–¿Pensando? – preguntó Sasuke, siseando ante el silencio expuesto por ambos.

–Intento comprenderte – aún no desviaba la mirada, no pensaba hacerlo – ¿Qué pudo sucederte en estos últimos años para hacerte replantear el curso de tu vida?

–La guerra cambia a la gente – dijo él, inexpresivo –. Pero tú no lo entenderías.

–Pruébame.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

–Ya te lo dije. Ustedes son personas obstinadas que nunca comprenderán en lo que están metidos – las cadenas tintinaron ligeramente –. Esta guerra es mucho más grande de lo que piensan. La esperanza no existe. Eso no es más que un mito.

–Te equivocas, Uchiha – le retó Sakura, cansada de esa forma de pensar tan oscura y vacía –. Esto acabara, tengo fe de que así será. No importa lo mucho que nos cueste, no dejaremos de luchar hasta conseguir la libertad de nuestra Nación. Dices que tenemos miedo, que no somos capaces de soportarlo. Pero te equivocas. Somos más fuertes de lo que piensas. Las personas que han muerto son honorables ninjas que soñaron con la paz y la libertad, y es gracias a ellos que podremos edificar el futuro que todos deseamos. No estamos dispuestos a rendirnos, ni siquiera cuando todo esté en nuestra contra. Es por eso que nada ni nadie nos hará cambiar ese ideal – le miró con recelo antes de agregar –, ni siquiera un Uchiha desertor con ilusiones perdidas.

Sasuke la estudió desde la distancia.

–Así que su Voluntad de Fuego es cierta.

Ella le miró con determinación.

–Siempre lo ha sido y te aseguro que nunca desaparecera.

A través del auricular, se escuchó un sonido agitado justamente en el momento en que Sasuke cerraba los ojos y hacía un movimiento amplio con el hombro por primera vez desde que el interrogatorio había comenzado. Sakura contuvo el aliento al ver como el joven dibujaba una nueva sonrisa ladeada. Los guardias del otro lado de la puerta estaban preparados para entrar.

–Dile a tus impacientes y rencorosos amigos que aguardan del otro lado de la línea que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse – elevó solo un poco las manos para mostrar los grilletes –. Hicieron un buen trabajo bloqueando mi chakra con estas cadenas, no puedo hacer mucho de lo que esperan que haga.

– _«Sakura, ya es suficiente_ _»_ – dijo Neji impaciente desde el auricular–. _«Colócale de nuevo el visor_ _»_.

Ella se levantó obedientemente y, aparentando desasosiego, se acercó hasta Sasuke con el visor en la mano.

–Creo que será todo por ahora, Uchiha – anunció con voz serena –. Vendré después a revisar tus heridas.

–¿Nuestra platica te fue provechosa? – preguntó Sasuke.

No respondió a su pregunta, en cambio, se limitó a susurrar:

–Descansa.

Al estar tan cerca, sus miradas se toparon como si se tratara de una fuerza magnética. Sakura se tensó como la cuerda de un arco sin saber muy bien que hacer. Él seguía viéndola de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante todo el interrogatorio. Tuvo que buscar fuerzas para descongelar sus músculos y forzarlos a moverse otra vez. Acomodó nerviosa el visor con las tres líneas rojas titilando nuevamente y cubrió los ojos de Sasuke sumergiéndolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **23:22**

Pasaron al último archivo luego de que Sakura bostezara enérgicamente. La mesa estaba repleta de papeles, documentos, registros, grabaciones de audio y videos, todo sobre el interrogatorio que se había llevado a cabo entre Sakura y Sasuke aquella misma tarde. Según las ordenes que Shikamaru había dejado, debían estudiar todo la información obtenida sin pasar nada por alto. Normalmente ese debería ser el trabajo de Inteligencia, pero a causa del poco personal que había en la Base sumado a la confidencialidad de la misión de Neji y Sakura de vigilar a Sasuke, terminaron por aprender a la fuerza.

Al menos Neji era mucho más hábil que ella en ese aspecto. Traducía muy bien los gestos del Uchiha, que aunque fueron mínimos, le suministraron datos útiles para la siguiente sesión. Por otra parte, y a diferencia del Hyūga, Sakura le costó un montón acostumbrarse a ser desconfiada y escéptica, obligándola a esforzarse el doble que su compañero.

El reloj estaba a minutos de marcar la media noche cuando Sakura estiró los brazos a causa del cansancio. Llevaban casi seis horas sentados en esa mesa con toneladas de café y un ventilador girando tristemente en una esquina. Shikamaru les había designado esa área olvidada dentro del sector de Inteligencia y, al parecer, era la única que no tenía aire acondicionado, lo que para una mazmorra se traducía a un infierno en carne viva.

La pelirrosa tomó de nuevo el papel donde salían los trazos electrocardiográficos de Sasuke, temperatura corporal, presión arterial y frecuencia respiratoria. Los había revisado un par de veces esa tarde, pero aun no podía creer lo que veía. Incluso llegó a pensar que la maquina estaba averiada. Fue a hablar con Udon sobre eso y él la recibió muy insultado por dudar de sus legendarios e inquebrantables dotes de calibración.

–¿Aun no crees que sean sus signos vitales? – preguntó Neji.

–No se mostró nada en el detector – repitió Sakura viendo cada trazo prefectamente simétrico, uno detrás del otro –. Todo fue una perfecta sincronía de pulsos y respiraciones.

Parecía más una gárgola inanimada que un ser humano. Puede que los muertos mostrasen más vida que Sasuke en sus líneas. No le extrañaría que, si le hubieran colocado electrodos en la cabeza, el electroencefalograma mostraría una línea isoeléctrica tan perfecta como si alguien la trazara con el mejor pulso del mundo.

–Lo entrenaron para estas cosas – le dijo Neji con voz áspera –. No conseguiremos que nos suelte información tan fácil.

Su compañero se frotó los ojos con cansancio y se colocó de pie para dejar la taza número tres de vuelta a la cafetera mientras Sakura tomaba un mechón de cabello rosado y jugaba distraídamente con él.

Esa idea era bastante acertada. Sasuke era demasiado escéptico con lo que decía. Excesivamente meticuloso y preciso. Cada palabra fue fabricada, filtrada y previamente meditada antes de soltarla. Shikamaru le había dicho que Sasuke pudo haber manipulado todos sus diálogos, Neji concordaba con esa misma lógica… pero Sakura no creía que fuera cierto. Estaba al tanto que era irracional confiar en un sujeto tan siniestro como él. Incluso ella se estremecía con tan solo su presencia, como sus ojos negros querían alcanzar su mente arrastrándola a la más certera de las locuras. Pero algo en Sasuke le atraía hasta una insana sensación que no sabía cómo explicar. Demostraba en su fachada inquebrantable la imagen de un hombre indestructible, sin embargo, bajo esa mascara de inexpresividad existía un simple muchacho de veinte años solitario y dañado… tan dañado como ella.

–Lo hiciste bien ahí adentro – musitó Neji más atrás, sirviéndose un poco de aquel liquido humeante, sacando a Sakura de entre sus pensamientos.

–Gracias – no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –, aunque siendo sincera no soy muy buena para este tipo de cosas.

–Kakashi nos escogió para esta misión por alguna razón – llegó con una taza para Sakura y él bebió de la suya –. Solo debemos seguir hasta el final.

Y así hicieron, pero, con el agotamiento golpeándole los ojos, las cosas no lucían para nada alentadoras.

El mentón de Sakura estaba apoyado en la madera con los brazos estirados, leyendo un nuevo documento, o mintiéndose en el proceso. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estado tan extenuada, ni siquiera durante sus guardias nocturnas en la emergencia de la Base había experimentado aquel nivel de cansancio. Es más, si llegaran a colocarle en esa misma mesa un soldado desangrándose borbotones, con traumatismo craneoencefálico y un puñal en el pecho hubiese significado un trabajo menos extenuante que estar envuelta en ese mar blanquecino que forman los papeles a su alrededor.

No fue sino has que el reloj marcó la media noche, y el café se terminó, cuando la lucidez de Sakura llegó a su fin.

–Shikamaru se fue a alistar para su viaje a Suna pero dejó el esquema que debes seguir para el interrogatorio de mañana – dijo Neji y le entregó una carpeta, despabilando a Sakura a medias con el sonido de ésta cayendo sobre los demás papeles.

–¿Ah? Sí, sí, seguro – no abrió la carpeta sino que la colocó junto al sobre de Sasuke que les habían dado hace unos días –. Las revisare más tarde... o mañana...

–Creo que es tiempo de descansar – apunto Neji recogiendo las cosas de la mesa –. Fue suficiente tensión por un día.

Sakura se avergonzó un poco pues su amigo había notado su cansancio. Si meditaba la situación, ella no era la única envuelta en ese tedioso trabajo. Neji también estaba lidiando con el sueño, pero no dejaba entre ver su cansancio o el fastidio que le generaba aquella misión.

Una punzada culposa la hizo espabilarse. La próxima vez evitaría cabecear tanto y se entregaría de lleno al estudio del interrogatorio.

Se dispuso a ayudar a su compañero con paso apresurado a recoger los documentos, sin querer mostrar la ansiedad que significaba salir del calor de aquel húmedo y oscuro calabozo.

–Si quieres puedes adelantarte – le apremió Neji con indiferencia.

–¿De qué hablas? – incluso el sueño le estaba dificultando entender las palabras del joven Hyūga.

–Mañana continuaremos con la segunda sesión. Ve y duerme un rato, yo puedo terminar aquí.

–Oh no, nada de eso – dijo Sakura, quitándole un archivo para acomodarlo ella misma –. Si comenzamos esto junto, lo terminaremos juntos. Somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas? No tengo pensado dejarte solo siendo presa de estos infernales papeles. Sabes muy bien que nunca podría dejar a un compañero atrás…

Sus manos se enlentecieron mientras recogían las cosas de la mesa. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras que en el aire creció una aplastante sensación de abatimiento. Sakura se aventuró a ver a Neji que tenía las manos formando dos puños, arrugando los papeles que tenía en ellas. No habían hablado sobre eso desde que conocieron la noticia. Puede que solo querían retrasar el dolor de lo inevitable.

Sakura sintió temblar su garganta. El ventilador siguió chirriando más atrás.

–Neji…

–Fue mi culpa, Sakura – le cortó con rudeza, colocando ambos puños sobre la superficie de la madera. Su cabello ocultó parte de su rostro cuando hizo aquel ligero movimiento.

–No – las lágrimas comenzaron a escocerle los ojos y el cansancio se disipó para dar paso a la tristeza y el dolor –. Yo insistí en ir hasta el sur de Kisaragi a buscar a los sobrevivientes. Y luego… cuando nos atacaron… yo lo deje ir solo con ese… con esos lunáticos. Si tan solo…

–Detente, Sakura – rugió Neji devolviéndole la mirada –. Como capitán del equipo debo asumir mis responsabilidades. Y lo que pasó con Kiba fue mi error, no hay otro culpable.

En respuesta a sus propias palabras, Neji desvió el rostro y apiló los archivos en un lugar apartado para ocultar sus ojos, alisando innecesariamente los papeles que había arrugado.

–Entenderé si quieres odiarme – susurró de espaldas a ella –. Después de todo, no es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede por mi culpa.

Las punzadas de dolor en el pecho de Sakura se avivaron con cada nueva palabra.

–Sabes muy bien que jamás podría odiarte, Neji. Eres uno de mis mejores amig...

–He solicitado mi transferencia a la Tercera División en el país de las Olas – mostró su perfil cubierto parcialmente por el largo cabello castaño –. Una vez terminemos el interrogatorio con el Uchiha, me iré.

–¿Qué has… que has dicho? – los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y dejó los archivos que tenía a un lado, acercándose hasta el Hyūga para verle a la cara –. ¿Te iras? ¿Ahora? Pero… ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido, Neji. No puedes irte. Te necesitamos aquí en la División, eres uno de los mejores ninjas que tenemos.

–No puedo seguir estando en este lugar, Sakura.

Un pánico inescrutable se apoderó de la mente de la pelirrosa, dibujándose el rostro de la persona que Neji apreciaba más en este mundo.

–¿Qué pasara con Tenten? – dijo, sintiendo la boca áspera – ¿La dejaras?

Los pasos de Neji reanudaron la marcha alrededor de la minúscula oficina, manteniendo siempre a Sakura de espaldas a él y siendo acompañados por un silencio espectral.

–Ella no lo sabe ¿verdad? – no hubo respuesta, solo el silbido moribundo del ventilador unos pasos más allá. Sakura intentó enfrentar a su amigo cuando éste terminó por guardar el último folio –. Esto le destruirá, Neji. No es justo para ella, ni para ti, para ninguno de nosotros...

Las pisadas se detuvieron de golpe. Vio entonces como Neji llegaba hasta la salida del lugar, con la espalda tensa y los brazos tiritando casi imperceptibles. Tomó el picaporte con fuerza, dudando un instante en salir.

–Me retiro – farfulló sin mirarle. Abrió la salida de par en par y agregó con voz gélida –. Buenas noches, Sakura.

La puerta se cerró casi de un manotazo, dejándola inerte en medio de la oficina, con los labios entreabiertos y le mente confusa.

Cualquier atisbo de somnolencia había desaparecido de ella, ahora solo en su mente se avivaba la preocupación. Neji se iría. Dejaría la Segunda División. Les abandonaría. Ya no formarían equipo juntos y, con la gran experiencia que tenía en esa guerra, puede que no volvería a verle nunca más.

Esa idea retumbó en su cabeza como un gong que la aturdió de sobremanera. Tuvo que esforzarse en reanudar los movimientos de su cuerpo cuando los pensamientos dejaron de ocupar toda su consciencia.

Necesitaba hablar con él. No podía dejarlo ir así sin más.

Se precipitó hasta la salida abriendo la pesada madera casi en un arrebato de agitación, que si hubiese tenido su súper fuerza intacta las bisagras estarían desacopladas y las astillas volarían por el pasillo. Cerró todo a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera entrar en la pequeña oficina y se fue corriendo a buscar a Neji.

A pesar de ser entrada la noche, aquel sector dentro de la Base de la Segunda División era uno de los pocos que siempre se mantenía con vida, indistintamente de la hora que atravesara el día. Sin embargo, Sakura se encontraba en el lugar más recóndito de toda la gran sección de Inteligencia. Entre pasillos olvidados y oficinas repletas de papeles viejos, ningún alma transitaba ese sector de la Base. Es por eso que cuando cruzó en varias esquina no se impresionó ver lo solitaria que estaban los pasajes. Incluso con el incremento masivo de seguridad por parte de Kakashi y Shikamaru, no se molestaron en cubrir un lugar tan inhóspito como aquel.

Terminó casi por resbalarse en un recodo desierto, pasó unas cuantas puertas de madera roída y contó dos ratas gigantescas antes de toparse por fin con el Hyūga en medio de un pasillo vacío. Sakura intentó alcanzar sus zancadas encolerizadas, pero tuvo que apremiar el paso hasta casi hacer un sprint entre el comienzo y el final del camino.

–Neji, espera – le llamó con voz ahogada hasta llegar con paso triunfal hasta su lado. Recobró el aliento y acompasó sus pasos con los de él –. Esto… esto que estás haciendo no tiene sentido – dijo una vez pudo recuperar el aliento –. Lo que sucedió con Kiba...

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Observó el perfil iracundo de Neji, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Sakura. Lo conocía muy bien y la única forma de hacerle entrar en razón era confrontarle de frente.

Terminó por dar varias zancadas hasta terminar de frente a él, ocluyéndole el paso con su propio cuerpo.

El rostro de Neji se crispó cuando se vio forzado a detenerse.

–Hazte a un lado, Sakura.

La carrera que hizo para alcanzarle aún tenía secuestrado gran parte de su aliento. Controló su respiración y se enfrentó cara a cara.

–Comprendo que es tu decisión y te la respeto, Neji – expuso Sakura experimentando demasiados sentimientos a la vez –. Pero somos amigos desde hace años y no puedo dejarte ir así sin más. Esto es algo demasiado precipitado. No puedes hacernos esto, no puedes hacerle esto a Tenten.

–Esto no te incumbe, Sakura. Fue un error habértelo dicho.

–¿Qué logras escapando? – regresó, sin inmutarse por la mirada que le devolvía o sus palabras cortantes –. Si Kiba estuviera aquí te diría que eres un idiota por considerar tan solo esa idea. Comprendo que esta situación es demasiado dura para ti, pero también lo es para mí. Estos han sido los peores días desde hace muchos años, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que sucedió en Kisaragi o lo que pasó hace un año atrás, cuando fueron a rescatarnos en ese campo de concentración y no pudiste salv… ¿Neji?– ella misma tuvo que detener su palabrería incesante al ver como repentinamente los ojos del Hyūga se abrían de par en par, quedando casi desorbitados sobre el fondo de un rostro sin color – ¿Neji? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Qué te sucede?

Los labios del Hyūga estaban entreabiertos, mientras continuaba observando algo en algún punto tras la espalda de Sakura.

–Hinata-sama – susurró, perdiendo el poco color que quedaba en sus facies hasta ser tan blancas como la nieve.

–¿Q-Qué has dicho? – articuló Sakura imitando su rostro y girando en redondo bruscamente.

Al final del pasillo un grupo de personas pasaron de largo sin hacer el menor ruido al caminar, deslizándose con naturalidad hasta convertirse en uno entre las sombras. Pero justo antes de perderse en una esquina, Sakura pudo ver un cabello largo tan negro como la noche, seguir el ritmo de unas pisadas firmes hasta desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Inmediatamente de que la imagen del grupo hubo desaparecido, el cuerpo de Neji se proyectó frente a ella, corriendo a toda máquina en la dirección que había tomado los sujetos.

–¡ _Oi_ , aguarda! – exclamó antes de tomar impulso y correr tras él pisándole los talones.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde habían avistado el pequeño grupo. Eran dos sujetos vestidos con el uniforme de La Resistencia, eran shinobis grandes y sumamente intimidantes, que escoltaban frente a ellos a una persona que Sakura no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo. El sonido de sus pisadas repiquetear en la soledad del pasaje alertó a los guardias y giraron en posición de ataque hacia los dos ninjas que se acercaban a paso rápido.

–¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! – les ordenó uno de los hombres utilizando su cuerpo macizo para cubrir a la otra persona que los acompañaba – ¡No den ni un paso más!

Detuvieron la marcha al mismo tiempo antes de colisionar contra ellos. Sakura quedó unos pasos por detrás de Neji mientras que éste aún tenía la mirada fija en alguien más allá.

–Demonios – rugió el otro guardia ocluyendo la otra mitad del camino con sus más de dos metros de altura cuando describió la mirada que había descrito el Hyūga –. Se supone que esta área estaría despejada ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí, mocosos?

–Bueno… – susurró Sakura sin saber muy bien que responder –. Nosotros estábamos charlando… y entonces… bueno…

–Perfecto – bramó el primer guardia que había hablado chasqueando la lengua ruidosamente –. Ahora tendremos que deshacernos de estos niños antes de que se enteren de que…

–Hinata-sama – le llamó Neji con un hilo de voz. Todo el mundo guardo silencio, un silencio donde solo sus respiraciones eran apenas audibles bajo la luz blanquecina sobre sus cabezas. Neji dio un paso al frente sin quitar la mirada de la tercera persona –. Hinata-sama ¿Es usted?

Tras el muro creado por ambos sujetos, una esbelta figura hizo un fuerte contraste en ese lado del pasillo. La aludida dio varios pasos hasta dejarse bañar por la luz de la estancia, mostrando sus perfectos ojos perlados y dirigiéndolos hacia los de su primo. Sakura se mantuvo de pie a cierta distancia sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

–Neji-niisan – dijo Hinata terminando de salir de entre las dos torres que formaban sus grandes escoltas. La mirada grisácea caminó desde el rostro de Neji hasta llegar al de la pelirrosa a su lado –. Sakura-san.

–Hinata – balbuceó Sakura, totalmente incrédula por el fantasma que regresó de su pasado.

Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había visto a Hinata. Su rostro seguía siendo tan delicado como el de una fina porcelana, el cabello alcanzaba la parte baja de su espalda simulando un perfecta cascada de aguas oscuras, pero a diferencia de hace doce meses atrás, su postura era distinta. Ya no mostraba ser una niña vulnerable que pudiera ser corrompida con facilidad. Ahora era toda seguridad. Ahí, de pie frente a ellos, irradiaba un sentimiento tan regio que le hizo recordar a Neji y a su indómita sangre Hyūga.

Hinata sonrió de la forma dulce que Sakura siempre la había recordado, y dio un paso al frente.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Es un verdadero gusto volverles a… – no pudo continuar hablando al verse interrumpida por los brazos inesperados de Sakura depositándose alrededor de su cuello. Los guardias quedaron estupefactos al no predecir el acto repentino de la pelirrosa. Hinata terminó por abrir aún más los ojos –. S-Sakura-san.

–Estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez – reprimió el siguiente sollozo y se separó de ella sosteniéndola por los hombros – ¡¿Porque no nos dijiste que habías regresado?!

–Se supone que es un secreto, Sakura – le recordó Neji un poco más atrás, mirando molesto a los guardias ante su incompetencia de permitir dejar que cualquiera se acercara a Hinata, incluso cuando se tratara de una vieja amiga.

–Por favor, Hinata-sama. Ingrese a la habitación antes de que alguien les vea – dijo uno de los sujetos señalando incomodo la puerta más cercana, seguramente hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo. Tomó el pestillo y lo giró impaciente –. Aguarde aquí. El General llegara en un instante.

–Ustedes deben retirarse – advirtió muy molesto el otro guardia refiriéndose a Sakura y Neji.

Sakura abrió la boca para oponerse a la orden, pero alguien se adelantó.

–Está bien, ellos son de confianza – le tranquilizó Hinata abriendo un poco más la puerta y dándoles paso a su primo y amiga –. Pueden quedarse.

El primer guardia que había avistado a Sakura y Neji se sintió alarmado por la sugerencia.

–Pero tenemos órdenes…

–Lidiaré con el General si algo sucede – le interrumpió cortésmente.

Los dos ninjas intercambiaron una mirada insegura, sin embargo hicieron una reverencia respetuosa hacia la Hyūga, luciendo como unos dóciles niños incluso cuando su aspecto mostrase ser el de personas exageradamente fuertes y violentas.

–Como usted ordene, Hinata-sama.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta, dejando a los guardias refunfuñando entre dientes en el pasillo, hasta quedar aislados en la habitación cuando cerraron el lugar con un suave _«clic_ _»_. En el interior, la habitación estaba amueblada con simples sillones y varios estantes que cercaban las paredes craqueladas. Aparentemente era un salón de descanso o un depósito que nadie utilizaba. Una oficina más en desuso dentro de la Segunda División de La Resistencia.

Dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, Sakura arrastró a Hinata y la sentó a un lado de ella indescriptiblemente feliz ante aquel fortuito encuentro.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – acotó, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara –. Creo que más de un año sin mis cálculos no me fallan ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Tienes tanto que contarnos!

Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa un poco triste.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san. Pero solo me permiten salir una vez cada tres meses para hacer el reporte. Mañana a primera hora debo volver.

–Esta misión es muy dura para usted, Hinata-sama – apuntó Neji tomando asiento en un sillón aparte. Aunque no lo demostrara con su perfecto rostro escrupuloso, estaba contentísimo de volver a ver a su prima.

Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente y comenzó a jugar con los dedos.

–En realidad estoy a gusta con todo esto.

Sakura le dio una suave palmada amistosa en el hombro a Hinata.

–Pues claro que lo estas. Eres parte del selecto equipo de vigilancia, me imagino que debes estar cuidando de Naruto de aquí para allá – le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice –. En vez de una misión parece todo un regalo para ti.

–¡S-Sakura-san! – y como era de esperarse, terminó por enrojecer hasta las orejas –. No diga esas cosas, por favor.

–Lo siento – rió Sakura sin sentirlo mucho que digamos.

–¿Y cómo se encuentra él, Hinata-sama? – preguntó Neji inclinándose un poco en el sillón.

Hinata abrió los labios para responder, pero se contuvo.

–Entendemos que no puedes darnos muchos detalles – susurró Sakura viendo a Neji de reojo –, pero nos gustaría saber al menos como se encuentra. Kakashi-sensei me comento algo la última vez. Dijo que está sano y salvo, sin embargo nos gustaría escucharlo de ti.

Los ojos perlados de la Hyūga centellaron un instante. Bajó la mirada hacia su propio regazo y apretó con fuerza algo tras su blusa. Sakura pudo ver el brillo de un collar verde perderse entre sus cabellos.

–Entrena día y noche sin descanso. Siempre sonríe, incluso cuando lo golpean con una vara y tiene que hacer todo el trabajo de nuevo – una sonrisa dulce se asomó en su rostro risueño. Levantó el rostro hacia Sakura y luego fue hasta su primo –. No ha perdido nunca su voluntad, sino que la ha fortalecido.

En el pecho de Sakura algo se encendió de emoción. Era simplemente impresionante como alguien podía dar esperanzas con tan solo pronunciar su nombre.

–Ese es el Naruto que conozco – susurró Sakura en un tono vibrante de alegría.

–¿Y cómo se ha encontrado usted, Hinata-sama? – preguntó Neji con voz renovada. A él también le sentó como un empujón en la moral el haber escuchado del joven Uzumaki.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

–He estado bien. El lugar donde me encuentro tiene una comida bastante exuberante, pero ya me he acostumbrado al igual que Naruto-kun.

–Para estar un año encerrados en el fin del mundo, debieron acostumbrarse hace tiempo – admitió Sakura entre risas.

–¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo han estado? – quiso saber Hinata. La siguiente pregunta se la hizo directamente a su primo – ¿Cómo esta Tenten-san?

Neji no se sonrojó, pero sí que puso nervioso. Sakura no pudo contener una risa interna. Esos dos eran tal para cual.

–¿P-Por qué me mira a mí, Hinata-sama? – dijo como si no entendiera la indirecta, sin embargo su prima era demasiado inocente y creyó la extrañeza en la pregunta de Neji.

–Oh – musitó Hinata, apenada por su intromisión –, pensé que Neji-niisan y Tenten-san ya…

–Se encuentra bien – rugió el Hyūga, desviando la mirada. A ese punto Sakura tuvo que forjar una sonrisa, de lo contrario no resistiría soltar una sonora carcajada.

–Es un alivio escucharlo – Hinata se volvió hacia la pelirrosa. Esta vez sus ojos mostraron cierto grado de pena –. Sakura-san – su tono de voz previno a la Haruno de que lo que venía no le iba a gustar. Hinata la observó de soslayo – ¿Cómo ha estado desde…?

–Ya lo superé, Hinata – le cortó rápidamente evitando que continuara hablando –. Fue hace un año, no es algo que pueda destruirme.

Su amiga asintió y le sonrió con gentileza.

–Eres muy fuerte, Sakura-san – advirtió quedo –. Naruto-kun siempre dice eso de ti.

Sakura meneó la cabeza, devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera a la Hyūga.

–Cuando regreses mándale mis buenos deseos. Y más le vale que te haya tratado bien en todo este tiempo, de lo contrario le golpeare con todas mis fuerzas en esa cabeza de zopenco, Shannaro.

–Tú tampoco has cambiado, Sakura-san – rio Hinata.

Las dos sonrieron a gusta una con la otra, mientras Neji ocultaba su felicidad para él solo.

–No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo. Es una pena que te vayas tan pronto, Hinata – recordó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros –. Quisiera hablar más tiempo contigo, Tenten estaría gustosa de verte otra vez.

–El Capitán del escuadrón de vigilancia no puede ausentarse por tanto tiempo – comentó igual de desilusionada –. Pero antes de irme me gustaría visitar la tumba de Hanabi-chan – esta vez miró al muchacho sentado en el sillón –. Quisiera ir contigo, Neji-niisan.

La mirada de él se opacó en una nube de tristeza que pudo controlar a medias entre los mechones de su cabello castaño.

–Lo hare si así lo desea, Hinata-sama.

Sakura percibió la pena entre los primos como suya. La muerte de Hanabi fue un duro golpe para todos, en particular para Neji, quien se atribuye la causa de aquel accidente hace un año. Sakura lo recordaba todo vívidamente, fue uno de los día más duros de su vida, pero contradictoriamente el más esperanzador de todos.

–¿Cómo están los demás en la Base? – preguntó Hinata mirando esta vez a la pelirrosa, buscando tal vez una forma de aliviar el ambiente – ¿Alguna novedad?

–Hace tres días capturamos a Uchiha Sasuke – soltó Sakura dándose cuenta, después de haber hablado, que eso no serviría para nada en aligerar el aire a su alrededor.

Vio venir la expresión de Hinata como un corto flashback de un rostro espantado. El mismo que mostraron todos los ninjas de la Base cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

–¿Q-que?

–Al parecer es un desertor. Ha estado vagando desde hace seis meses por todo el país sin apoyar ninguna causa en particular – intervino Neji bastante serio, sin revelar más de lo necesario –. Kiba lo encontró mientras estábamos en una misión de rescate en Kisaragi.

–Lo trasladamos a la Base. Por ahora se encuentra cautivo en las celdas de máxima seguridad – agregó rápidamente Sakura.

–¿Y ustedes son los encargados de su procesamiento? – preguntó Hinata sin saber en dónde plasmar su impresión, si en una pelirrosa intranquila o en los ojos cansado de su primo.

–Algo por el estilo.

–Es nuestra forma de castigo por haberlo traído hasta aquí– inquirió Sakura sonriendo forzadamente.

–¿Y Kiba-kun?

Como si sus miradas estuvieran sincronizadas, tanto Sakura como Neji desviaron su atención al suelo, despertando la intriga de Hinata al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de nuevo – ¿Algo le pasó a Kiba-kun?

Sakura no tenía el valor ni la voz para poder hablar. Se sintió una completa cobarde. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños sobre su propio regazo. Neji fue el que se atrevió a susurrar.

–Durante el rescate del Uchiha en Kisaragi hace tres días hubo un altercado… Kiba quedó rezagado en una pelea contra unos seguidores de Orochimaru. Las cosas se salieron de control… y… en ese momento…

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de par en par forjando un mínimo sonido de bisagras crepitantes. Todos giraron a ver como la silueta de Kakashi se formaba en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba consigo el uniforme de La Resistencia, como si estuviera preparado para entrar en el campo de batalla en cualquier instante. Dio un paso al frente para cerrar la puerta justo en el momento en que hablo.

–Lamento interrumpir.

–General – dijeron Sakura y Neji al unísono, colocándose de pie por simple inercia formal.

El único ojo visible de Kakashi se fijó en ambos ninjas, consintiendo que su presencia allí era una insubordinación al protocolo establecido de la confidencialidad de Hinata.

–No es culpa de ellos el estar aquí, Kakashi-sama – se adelantó a intervenir Hinata, colocándose de pie entre ambos ninjas –. Yo les pedí que se quedaran.

Los tres segundos que duró el mutismo de Kakashi se sintió como una hora de angustia pura.

–No hay problema – terminó por decir, soltando un suspiro de cansancio –. Son ninjas en los que se puede confiar.

Sakura y Neji intercambiaron una mirada de alivio. Para poder mantener la disciplina dentro de una organización es necesario ser severo y receloso con acatar las normas, es por eso que Sakura al ser la vieja pupila de Kakashi y Neji uno de los ninjas con más alto rango dentro de los Hyūga, no eran ni por asomo merecedores de un trato especial. Todos en La Resistencia eran tratados por igual, si incumplías las reglas llevarías un castigo, sin importar cuál era tu apellido o tu rango en la milicia.

–Por ahora les pediré por favor que se retiren. Hinata y yo necesitamos discutir ciertos asuntos en privado – dijo Kakashi señalándoles la salida con amabilidad –. Igualmente comprenderán que su llegada debe mantenerse en total anonimato dentro de la Base ¿entendido?

–Hai – volvieron a corear los dos ninjas.

–Muy bien, pueden retirarse a descansar. Ya hicieron suficiente trabajo por un día.

Hicieron una reverencia rápida hacia Kakashi y una mirada de soslayo dedicada a Hinata.

–Nos vemos – se despidió Sakura con verdadero pesar, viendo como la mano de su amiga se agitaba hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado completamente ante ellos.

Los guardias apostados a ambos lado de la entrada no hicieron comentario sobre su salida y les permitieron irse en silencio. Sakura caminó al lado de Neji por un largo trecho hasta que se aventuró a ver a su amigo a la cara.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Neji? – lucia con una mirada calculadora, su mandíbula crujía ligeramente mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en la grietas del piso por donde pasaban. Puede que la llegada de su prima no le haya sentado muy bien que digamos.

–Kakashi estaba escuchando nuestra conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta – murmuró él, molesto consigo mismo –. Pude sentir su chakra aunque intentó ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando por encima del hombro la habitación que habían dejado atrás.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque aguardó hasta el último instante antes de entrar.

El aliento se le cortó por un breve segundo.

–Lo dices por…

–Él sabe que la noticia de Kiba es algo muy duro para nosotros – le interrumpió Neji sin ánimos de sonar grosero –. Solo quería aligerarnos la carga y ser él quien le cuente la verdad a Hinata-sama.

Los pasos de Neji continuaron en solitario por al menos cuatro metros más allá. Sakura lo escuchó detenerse cuando se percató que ella no lo seguía. Ambos se quedaron sin dedicarse palabras por un largo y doloroso minuto.

–Iré con Tenten – aclaró el Hyūga – ¿Estarás bien?

–Sí – susurró –, solo quiero estar un rato a solas.

Neji no dijo nada al respecto, y sus pisadas volvieron a sonar en el pasillo perdiéndose en las escaleras que lo conducían un poco más cerca de la superficie. Justo en el momento en que todo sonido se esfumó de su entorno, Sakura sintió que los pulmones comenzaron jugarle una mala pasada, porque de la nada comenzó a hipar. Se resistió un instante pero consecuentemente las lágrimas sucumbieron ante sus ojos. Dejó que su hombro chocara contra la pared que estaba a su derecha, apreciando la humedad y la frialdad de ésta sobre su piel. Y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Kiba apareció en su mente como un recuerdo demasiado lejano, una difusa sonrisa que tenía miedo de olvidar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos kilometricos para todos :)

Antes de comenzar la notita espero que me disculpen el retraso .w. Normalmente intento ser puntual, pero por problemas en la organización de prioridades y el reducido factor tiempo, la universidad terminó por absorber todo de mí estos últimos días. Sin embargo, tengo fe de que podré publicar de nuevo este domingo. Trabajaré duro para que así sea :)

Ahora bien, henos aquí con un nuevo capítulo. El primer encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura fue un poco tenso y seguirá siendo de esa manera por un tiempito, ya saben que me gusta avanzar las cosas a modo tortuga jeje. Lo que sucedió hace un año en el campo de concentración con esos dos aun seguirá siendo un secreto hasta nuevas entregas (Lo de prolongar el misterio es todo un placer culposo para mi, lo siento n_nu). Sakura nunca lo llama por su nombre sino que le dice _«Uchiha_ _»_ para mantener la distancia. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la personalidad de nuestro querido Sasuke es igual de distante y fria de siempre pero con un toque mordaz. Como nunca hubo la masacre de su clan, pase por alto ese fanatismo de Sasuke por ser el vengador fantasma y me centre más en su naturaleza altiva. Por otra parte tenemos a Neji que siente haber deshonrado a todos a su alrededor y Hinata hace su aparición, que aunque corta, es importante para la historia.

 _«Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo – Albert Einstein»_

Con este largo capítulo me despido dándoles las gracias por sus lindos reviews, follows y favorites. De nuevo disculpen la tardanza con la actualización, puede que con algo de fe, esperanza y polvo de hadas regrese el domingo con un nueva entrega jeje. Como siempre cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	5. La generosidad de un Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **V**

 **La generosidad de un Uchiha**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **11:38**

La mesa donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión fue trabajada bajo una madera que Itachi identificó como ébano. Los trazos en los bordes eran finísimos, hechos sin lugar a dudas con el cincel de una mano experta. Tenía una forma rectangular, similar a la oficina donde se hallaban, ocupando tres cuartas partes de todo el espacio y sin dejar otras opciones de inmueble más que un par de estantes a juego y un montón de sillas vacías a los lados. Especulaba con cierta certeza que el valor de esa mesa superaba el salario mínimo de un ciudadano de Konoha, convenciéndose de que si vendía únicamente las patas podría alimentar a tres familias enteras sin mayores problemas.

Sus ojos se encaminaron hacia la superficie brillante de la madera que resplandecía como un espejo, divagando por las siluetas que se reflejaban sobre la cera. Entre aquellos escasos contornos que se proyectaban frente a él, encontró una imagen bastante particular en la cabecera, ahí donde el rostro ligeramente distorsionado de Obito Uchiha se dibujaba en una mueca fantasmal.

El famoso General estaba releyendo uno de los tantos papeles perfectamente organizados sobre la mesa, mostrando la mejor cara de hastío que había creado en esas dos infernales horas de reunión. Itachi aguardaba a la derecha de él, silente y expectante, mientras que del otro lado del territorio creado por el ébano, se veía claramente como el rostro de la embajadora de la Roca perdía color, bajando al menos dos tonalidades cada vez que el segundero hacia un nuevo ciclo de « _Tics y Tacs_ ».

Justo cuando Obito carraspeó la garganta con desgana, la Kunoichi cuadró los hombros con vigor e Itachi aguardó intranquilo.

–Según tengo entendido, ustedes han solicitado ayuda el mes pasado con nuestros soldados en el norte. Tres tropas Uchiha y Yamanaka fueron a auxiliarlos en esa ocasión. Ciento cincuenta ninjas es una masa considerable ¿no lo cree? – aunque hubiese formulado una pregunta, Obito no se detuvo a que la embajadora respondiera y continuó su monologo en tono altivo –. Veo que el General Fugaku dio la orden en aquella ocasión, un acto de caridad indescriptiblemente alto. Tomando en cuenta la terrible situación que estamos enfrentando con los del Rayo, no es conveniente debilitar nuestras fuerzas en la frontera norte del país del Fuego – bajó el papel solo lo suficiente para observar a la Kunoichi de Iwagakure sentada rígidamente a un lado de él –. Y aún sabiendo todo esto ¿Quieren que nosotros les otorguemos más arsenal de batalla?

Kurotsuchi lamió sus labios, dejándolos igual de secos que antes.

–La batalla ha sido muy dura en nuestras tierras, la gente del Kazekage está tomando más terreno de lo que se imagina, Obito-sama. Ninguno de ellos ha podido avanzar lo suficiente porque las montañas de nuestro país nos protegen, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren la forma de evadir las fortalezas rocosas y terminen por acabar con cada uno de nosotros.

Itachi observó a la nieta del Tsuchikage de reojo. Se trataba de una joven de la edad de Sasuke, con el cabello azabache hasta las orejas y ojos negros como una pizarra. Podía pasar fácilmente por una Uchiha, pero su personalidad audaz concordaba mejor con los ninja del país de la Roca. Itachi reparó mientras la estudiaba, que la joven Kunoichi no había descansado su espalda en el respaldar de la silla desde que la reunión había comenzado, y por lo visto, no pretendía hacerlo mientras Obito siguiera auspiciando la charla junto a su lóbrego humor. Tal vez esa famosa audacia tenía sus límites.

–Están pidiendo demasiado si quieren que le colaboremos con más de nuestros ninjas – advirtió Obito haciendo acopio de esa insufrible postura prepotente que no hacía más que augurar un mal pronóstico para la petición de Kurotsuchi, pero, para extrañeza de Itachi, el hombre en la cabecera soltó un fuerte suspiro de rotundo fastidio –. Sin embargo, puedo comprender su situación actual.

Los ojos de Obito se dirigieron a los de Itachi que los recibió desafiante. Para ese momento, el insidioso dolor de cabeza que había comenzado desde hace más de una hora, se había irradiado hacia su nuca, depositando toda la tensión en la musculatura de su cuello. Por su mente se proyectaban interesantes escenarios en los que activaba su Sharingan e incineraba a Obito hasta reducirlo a un puñado de cenizas. En circunstancias normales, Itachi era una persona muy pacífica. Odiaba las confrontaciones y creía fervientemente que todo podía ser solucionado con palabras. Pero cuando se tiene la inminente sensación de estar acorralado por los ninjas de su propio clan, la paciencia termina por ser consumida, dejándole el camino libre a la imaginación de su vieja y retorcida mente ANBU.

Obito bajó el papel por completo de su cara y terminó por dar la señal a Itachi para que prosiguiera con la petición.

–Muy bien – murmuró éste, controlando la necesidad de sonar sus dientes en obra de la desesperación que le causaba solo la presencia de Obito en el lugar. Tomó un puñado de carpetas y las reviso ágilmente. Leyó unas cosas antes de comentar hacia Kurotsuchi –: Podremos suministrarle el apoyo de tres miembros de Akatsuki que les auxiliaran con la sublevación de Suna.

–¿Solo tres? – saltó a decir la nieta del Tsuchikage proyectando su torso hacia adelante con indignación.

–¿No era esa su petición? – espetó Obito arqueando una ceja –. Según la solicitud que enviaron especificaba claramente que requerían la ayuda de algunos miembros de Akatsuki.

–Con todo respeto, Obito-sama. Esperábamos más que solo tres ninjas.

Itachi cerró los ojos con pesar. Ojala y Kurotsuchi hubiese callado en vez de contradecir las palabras del General en la cabecera.

Obito la estranguló con solo la mirada cuando comenzó a hablar.

–Debo recordarle que Akatsuki es una organización encargada exclusivamente para misiones especiales y extremadamente selectas, operadas por el mismísimo Hokage en persona, no para irrumpir en el campo de batalla y ensuciar sus manos en este tipo de peleas que ustedes habían prometido evitar – le recordó, sin detenerse a ser sutil o amigable –. Con esto quiero que entienda lo generoso que estamos siendo, Kurotsuchi.

La muchacha palideció hasta confundirse con el papel. Regresó la espalda un poco hacia atrás, no lo suficiente para tocar el respaldar, y asintió en la brevedad.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Obito-sama – pidió en un susurro seguido de una reverencia –. Tres miembros serán más que suficiente.

Obito sonrió de medio lado, monopolizándo en su rostro una de sus clásicas muecas cínicas.

–El Tsuchikage nos prometió encargarse de la rebelión de Suna por su cuenta, dejándonos a nosotros lidiar con los problemáticos rebeldes del Rayo en el norte de nuestro país. Así nuestras tropas se verían dividas estratégicamente en el mapa. Es una verdadera decepción que los de Iwagakure no puedan mantener su palabra.

Ella se mantuvo callada, pero se podía ver como los brazos le temblaban de impotencia a ambos lados del cuerpo. Itachi compartía el grado de desprecio de Kurotsuchi para con Obito, y más ahora cuando la cabeza tentaba con estallarle y su autocontrol emprendía un peligroso y abrupto descenso.

–Pero no debe angustiarse – regresó el mayor de los Generales en la sala –. Entendemos la tenacidad del joven Kazekage Gaara en esta guerra, y no permitiremos que uno de nuestros más preciados aliados, como lo son ustedes los de la Roca, caigan porque no le tendimos una mano amiga.

Kurotsuchi no se alegró ni una pizca por la noticia, una respuesta que era de comprender, y más ahora cuando la hipocresía estaba al servicio del día.

Desde siempre, las necesidades de Madara se anteponían incluso a los aliados que peleaban por su causa en esa interminable guerra, y aunque Kurotsuchi no podía darse cuenta, el verdadero motivo por el cual Obito había accedido a proporcionarle tres Akatsuki yacía en una causa más importante que el de darles apoyo en el campo de batalla.

Nadie estaba al tanto de cuál era la verdadera función de esa organización de nubes rojas, ni siquiera los pertenecientes al clan Uchiha u otros militares de alto rango. A Itachi se le excluyó como a muchos sobre las misiones de las cuales se encargaba Akatsuki. Los rumores que circulaban era que se trataba de un grupo de timadores y homicidas a sangre fría que únicamente salían a la luz cuando debían cortar algunas cabezas pesadas, como sucedió con el Cuarto Mitsukage Yagura hace un par años. Sin embargo, eso no era del todo cierto.

El verdadero plan de Akatsuki era encargarse de localizar a personas especiales, ninjas que poseían poderosas bestias en su interior capaces de destruir villas enteras con solo manifestar su presencia. Ese grupo de shinobis se hacían llamar Jinchūriki. Fue difícil obtener tal información por su cuenta, pero conforme a los años transcurrían – añadido al buen entrenamiento recibido con los ANBU – Itachi encontró la localización de todos los blancos de Akatsuki. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para poder salvar a muchos, entre ellos al Cuarto Mitsukage. Los únicos Jinchūriki vivos actualmente eran el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee, Naruto Uzumaki – que su ubicación era desconocida tanto para Itachi como para Akatsuki – y el Kazekage rigente y líder de la rebelión de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

Así pues, con todo ese despliegue logístico dirigido por Akatsuki y su verdadero trabajo entre las sombras, la reunión de hoy tenía un sentido más profundo. Y fue entonces cuando Itachi pudo comprender el panorama completo, intuyendo el origen de la sutil generosidad de Obito para con los aliados de la Roca.

Era más que evidente que los Uchiha no enviarían ni por asomo a un trio de Akatsuki para ensuciarse las manos en una vulgar pelea. Ellos partirían a hacer lo que el Tsuchikage no ha podido lograr hasta ahora. Matar al Kazekage Gaara y así atrapar al antepenúltimo Jinchūriki que les hacía falta para cumplir con el deseo de Madara, un deseo que hasta ahora era un completo misterio para Itachi.

Había permanecido durante años dentro del Cuartel General por el simple motivo de descifrar cuales eran las razones del actual Hokage para capturar a todos los Jinchūriki. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que pretendía hacer Madara con tanto poder, pero nada de ese misterioso plan le traía buena espina.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose alertó a Itachi de que Obito se colocaba de pie, trasportándolo de nuevo al presente. Kurotsuchi imitó al mayor de los Uchiha rápidamente, alisándose innecesariamente la blusa que llevaba puesta.

–Imagino que es todo por ahora – comentó Obito.

–El Tsuchikage le agradece profundamente el apoyo incondicional de los Uchiha – repitió la reverencia hasta casi pegar la frente en el filo de la mesa de ébano.

Obito tomó sus papeles mientras Itachi se colocaba igualmente de pie entre ellos.

–Disculpe si debo retirarme apresuradamente. Pero tengo una reunión importante con el director de la Raíz ANBU, Danzō-sama y el Hokage – tomó su bolígrafo para terminar de limpiar la mesa de sus cosas y señaló descuidadamente al otro Uchiha en la sala –. Itachi te indicara la salida.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo la muchacha.

–Mándale mis saludos al viejo Ōnoki.

–Mi abuelo estará feliz de saber de usted, Obito-sama

Él asintió por mera formalidad antes de abrir la puerta.

–Con su permiso.

Justo en el momento en que las pisadas de Obito desaparecieron por el pasillo al otro lado, Kurotsuchi soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones y perdió la postura rígida, vaciando casi una tonelada de peso en solo tensión muscular.

Itachi sonrió con una ceja arqueada.

–¿Agotada por el viaje? – preguntó.

–¿Por el viaje? ¡Dirás por todo! – exclamó masajeándose la nuca –. Mi abuelo insiste en que me encargue de las discusiones diplomáticas para ocupar su puesto como Tsuchikage, pero no creo poder soportar otra reunión con _él_ – hizo una mueca desagradable en el puesto que había ocupado Obito. Volvió a suspirar –. Es un alivio que estuviera aquí, Itachi-san. Estoy segura que no hubiera podido sobrevivir sin usted.

–No fue nada. Soy el encargado de las relaciones exteriores después de todo.

Itachi mantuvo un semblante tranquilo mientras que en su adolorida cabeza los engranajes comenzaron a moverse.

Normalmente ese tipo de reuniones con los embajadores de países vecinos eran dirigidas por él y solo por él. Pero por órdenes que no pudo transgredir, Obito fue autorizado a liderar el encuentro. Aquello se salía del protocolo de una forma más que ofensiva, cuestión que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Primero el retraso en el anuncio de lo sucedido con Sasuke en Kisaragi – su zona reglamentaria como General de Brigada –, y ahora este repentino insulto hacia su puesto como encargado de Relaciones Exteriores. Obito no quería decírselo con palabras, en cambio, prefería pisotear la autoridad de Itachi de una forma sutil y desprevenida, inmiscuyéndose en cada uno de sus trabajos dentro del Cuartel General.

Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando los engranajes terminaron de encajar. Estaba comenzando a ocurrir lo que temía. Madara desconfiaba de él.

–Pensé que Fugaku-san estaría aquí con nosotros – apuntó Kurotsuchi una vez terminaron de recoger sus cosas y salieron de la sala de conferencias –. Como es el General de la Brigada norte imagine que estaría aquí.

Caminaron por un pasillo con ventanas oscuras que impedían el paso de los rayos del sol hacia el interior, oscureciendo el lugar aun cuando era medio día.

–Mi padre está muy ocupado – explicó Itachi –. Por ahora se encuentra lidiando con los rebeldes de Kumogakure. El norte es ahora un campo de batalla muy amplio, tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.

–Y no es de extrañarse. He escuchado rumores que la ira del Raikage es algo de lo que temer. En nuestro caso, los problemas que nos han causado Gaara y su gente de la arena han sido igual de monstruosos. A este paso nos aplastaran antes de que termine el verano. Y te seré sincera, si no fuera por los pelotones que Fugaku-san nos otorgó el mes pasado, estaríamos más que muertos.

Cruzaron una esquina que daba al pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de Itachi. El dolor opresivo que tensaba cada centímetro de su cabeza empeoraba conforme caminaba. Usualmente encubría todo sus emociones bajo una máscara de indiferencia que él mismo había fabricado con los años, pero ese día no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas para mantenerla.

–Me gustaría hablar con él directamente y darle las gracias – acotó Kurotsuchi a su lado.

Itachi tuvo que meditar por varios segundos para poder recordar de quien estaban hablando.

–Mi padre debe estar en Inteligencia en este momento – dijo por fin, comprendiendo que su enfoque perdía vigencia mientras ese dolor de cabeza siguiera ocupando todo los pensamientos que rondaban su mente.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta con un letrero que rezaba _«General de la Brigada sur_ _»_ y más abajo, el nombre de Itachi tallado en unas letras serias y fluidas. Miró de reojo a la nieta de Ōnoki.

–Si gustas puedo llevarte a Inteligencia – lo dijo solo por mera cortesía, pero rezaba porque se negara a la invitación.

Kurotsuchi le sonrió con amabilidad.

–No te preocupes, Itachi-san. No es la primera vez que vengo al Cuartel General. Sé cuál es el camino.

Itachi asintió aliviado y la vio marcharse en sentido contrario por dónde venían.

Liberó un sonoro suspiro una vez quedó solo. Había sido una larga y agobiante mañana, o mejor dicho, una mañana acompañada por desastres de niveles colosales. A este punto donde su autocontrol mermaba, Itachi se permitió drenar el estrés constituido por dolor e impotencia, en pensamientos furibundos que solo existían en la seguridad de su mente. Aun cuando seguía proyectando un rostro tranquilo, en su cabeza las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que un humano normal pudiera soportar.

Abrió su oficina luego de encontrar una pizca de paz interior que halló entre algunos recuerdos sobre cierta chica de cabellos castaños. Un aire helado le congeló los pulmones al mismo tiempo que la mirada oscura y vacía de su asistente personal alcanzó sus ojos.

–Buenas tardes, Yūgao – saludó Itachi con el tono de voz igual de cálido que la temperatura de la oficina.

–Itachi-sama – la mujer se colocó de pie e hizo una reverencia.

Su nombre completo era Yūgao Uzuki. Una ninja, alta, de piernas esbelta, curvas pronunciadas y con el cabello teñido de un particular tono violáceo. Muchos decían que Yūgao era una de las mujeres más hermosas del sector, o tal vez de todo el Cuartel General, y en un edificio colonizado por testosterona, era difícil que los hombres no se detuvieran un segundo a admirarla de reojo. Izumi le había insinuado en innumerables ocasiones que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la tal Yūgao, unos celos que Itachi secretamente disfrutaba. Y si bien la preocupación de Izumi tenía justificativo, él no podía ver nada atractivo en su asistente. Desde que la conoció, Yūgao siempre vestía una personalidad calculadora y fría. Fue asignada como ayudante de Itachi cuando lo promovieron al cargo de General de la Brigada sur, pero como todo en el clan Uchiha, esa asignación estaba premeditada. Ella no era una Kunoichi cualquiera, sino un ANBU de la Raíz, manejado secretamente por Danzō y subsecuentemente por Madara. Una razón más para creer que cada uno de sus movimientos estaba siendo cuidadosamente vigilados.

El cabello suelto de Yūgao se movió sobre su espalda en forma de una cascada purpurea que Itachi asumía era un tic común en ella cada vez que meneaba la cabeza, sin embargo, a diferencia de él, el resto de sus compañeros veía ese despliegue de elegancia involuntaria como uno de sus tantos hechizo atrapa-hombres.

–¿Cómo le fue en la reunión, Itachi-sama? ¿Pudieron llegar a un acuerdo con los de la Roca?– dijo, formulando cada pregunta de forma seca y sin tonalidad amistosa. Propio de su asistente.

–Tenemos que encargarnos del traslado de tres Akatsuki al norte – le entregó los sobres y carpetas que había traído de la reunión. Ellas los acepto y los ojeo rápidamente –. Imagino que podemos hacer todo el papeleo entre hoy y mañana.

Yūgao simplemente asintió, después de todo nunca fue una mujer de muchas palabras.

–Su almuerzo está listo, Itachi-sama – dijo en tono profesional –. Aguardan por usted en el comedor de Generales.

–Gracias, Yūgao.

Observó como ella dejaba las carpetas en su escritorio y tomaba un nuevo paquete de folios que habían quedado como remanentes del papeleo del día anterior.

–Llevare los informes viejos al depósito de archivos – le informó la mujer.

–Eso queda muy lejos – le retuvo Itachi, sosteniendo gentilmente la información que Yūgao sujetaba –. Permítame, yo lo llevare después de comer.

Haciendo gala de su pobre elocuencia, Yūgao volvió a asentir y regresó como si nada hubiera pasado a su escritorio, para terminar tipiando cosas indescifrables en el teclado del computador. Itachi soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire. Definitivamente Izumi no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Ni atrapado en un _Genjutsu_ podría sentirse atraído por alguien como Yūgao.

–Itachi-sama – le retuvo su asistente cuando pisó el pasillo, dispuesto a largarse cuanto antes. Itachi giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de la mujer indescriptiblemente serio –. El comunicado de la deserción de Uchiha Sasuke será público hoy a las 16:00.

El semblante de Itachi se mantuvo discreto, pero por dentro, las sienes le latían y el dolor de cabeza se convirtió en un vivido infierno.

–Eres muy amable en recordármelo, Yūgao. Nos vemos más tarde – le sonrió apenas y cerró la puerta.

Caminó por los pasillos del Cuartel General por lo que le pareció un cuarto de hora o puede que hasta más. Quien sabe, a esas alturas lo único que estaba seguro era que todo en él era un lío. Jamás había tocado fondo, pero estaba seguro que no faltaba nada para ahogarse en aquella sensación de ansiedad. La deserción de Sasuke era el problema prioritario en las inquietudes de Itachi. La desconfianza de Madara le traía sin cuidado, pero su hermano menor era harina de otro costal. Se había prometido protegerlo del odio ancestral que arrastraban los Uchiha. Procuraba estar atento a él y cuidarlo desde las sombras. Sin embargo, las cosas terminaron por salir de control e Itachi perdió a una de las pocas personas que lo hacían mantenerse en pie en esa guerra. Esa absurda guerra que él pudo evitar.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando llegó al comedor de Generales y que, en realidad, solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Hizo una mueca desaprobatoria cuando se fijó en el reloj analógico del pasillo. Su precepción del tiempo estaba alterada o el dolor de cabeza había abarcado una mayor zona de su juicio. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, le preocupaba.

Un guardia que solo exponía la mitad de la piel de su frente y parte de los pómulos era el que estaba apostado en la puerta. En conclusión, un típico Aburame con sus chocantes atuendos que nunca salían de la temporada de invierno. Itachi reprimió el acto reflejo de arrugar el entrecejo una vez estuvo frente al sujeto. No veía prudente colocar como guardia a alguien de ese clan cuando había comida de por medio. Ya se imaginaba uno de sus bichos flotando en la sopa.

El guardia lo reconoció al instante, le otorgó la clásica mirada de desprecio comunal y abrió la puerta. Itachi ingresó al comedor esforzándose por pasar por alto el odio que transpiraba el Aburame. Dentro, una mesa igual de sofisticada que la de la sala de reuniones se desplegaba en medio de la habitación, con una decoración ostentosa bordeando las paredes. Un olor profuso y primaveral le golpeó la nariz. La causa podía ser las Malvas Reales que formaban ramos de un pálido color blanco, ocupando los floreros de las esquinas del salón. Barrió las sillas frente a la mesa hasta encontrar a Shisui comiendo en una esquina, lejos de un trio de Uchiha que Itachi reconoció como el grupito de Inabi y sus leales secuaces, Tekka y Yahiro. Los tres formaban el equipo de los Generales que mayor desprecio esparcían a la rama principal del clan, basándose en hechos de injusticia y desigualdad de oportunidades solo porque Itachi y su familia tenía una carga genética distinta.

Inabi guardó silencio un instante para proyectar todo el odio que llevaba consigo en una mirada hacia Itachi, dejando a la del Aburame en la puerta como el berrinche de un niño de siete años. Itachi ocultó una risa cansada cuando Inabi abandonó su desprecio y regresó a sus compañeros.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Shisui y dejó los archivos que le había quitado a Yūgao a un lado de su plato cubierto por una campana. Retiró la cubierta para encontrarse con varias vasijas repletas de suculenta comida, digna de un General. Al pensar en ese calificativo final, sintió náuseas y perdió el apetito.

–Llegas tarde – le reprochó Shisui.

Itachi vio como la comida de su amigo ya había practicamente desaparecido de su plato. Podían considerarse casi hermanos pero el hambre era cosa que llevaba una prioridad mayor que su amistad.

–Relaciones exteriores – se justificó Itachi a secas.

–Nunca te lleva demasiado tiempo acabar con esas reuniones.

–Obito alargó el proceso – por desgracia la imagen de ese particular Uchiha no hizo más que incrementar el dolor de cabeza, y decidió desaguar un poco de ira cortando la carne.

Shisui arqueó una ceja, como era de esperarse.

–¿Que hacía Obito tratando con las reuniones de Relaciones Exteriores?

–Cambio de protocolo – se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada significativa a Shisui. Él le recibió muy reservado y entendió lo que quería decirle. Estaba siendo vigilado.

–Bueno, eso te libera un poco de trabajo ¿no crees?

–Puede que sí.

Volvieron a su comida como si nada pasara. El grupo de Inabi que estaba en el otro extremo no advertían su presencia en lo más mínimo, o hacía como si ellos fueran un jarrón más dentro de la sala.

–¿Qué tal estuvo tu mañana? – preguntó Itachi casual, conservando el perfil bajo.

–Nada del otro mundo. El oeste del continente es un lugar muy pacifico por el momento. Los reportes que nos llegan siempre son para anunciar las mismas noticias de siempre, y es que todo está normal. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer como General de la Brigada cuando toda Suna está peleando contra los de la Roca. Mantenemos vivo el fuerte y protegemos la frontera, pero no hay enemigos que nos ataquen. Me están dejando sin trabajo – se burló Shisui, agregándole un tonó de alivio que solo Itachi pudo percibir.

–Kurotsuchi me comentó que los de Suna están tomando terreno. Tuvieron que pedir el mes pasado refuerzo a la Brigada norte.

–Nosotros también le enviamos apoyo, pero es mucho más fácil que los del norte les den ninjas. Están mucho más cerca que nuestra Brigada – Shisui estuvo a un momento de beber lo que quedaba de su té tibio, pero dejó la taza a medio camino – ¿Cómo sabes sobre las tropas del norte? No es tu jurisdicción.

–La reunión que sostuvimos hoy fue con la embajadora de la Roca.

–¿Que? – sus ojos se abrieron ofuscados – ¿Estás diciendo que Kurotsuchi está aquí?

Hubo un silencio donde Itachi permaneció desorientado. Algo en el tono de voz de Shisui había sonado esperanzador, casi risueño. Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que se trataba de un iluso enamorado, feliz de escuchar sobre la persona que le atraía. Pero Itachi estaba consciente de que sus palabras estaban más allá de una pasión pasajera…

–Demonios, Shisui – bramó Itachi, dejando de cortar la carne y dirigiéndose a su amigo. El dolor de cabeza no le hacía razonar con claridad, y si creía que las cosas no podían empeorar estaba muy equivocado –. No estarás pensando…

–Ya es tiempo de que supere la muerte de Naori – se había encogido de hombros y continuó con su comida aparentando normalidad –. Y por mucho que no te agrade la idea, Kurotsuchi es un buen partido.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula. Naori Uchiha había sido la esposa de Shisui, una noble y leal Kunoichi que había muerto hace varios años durante la guerra. Desde entonces, Shisui no había querido involucrarse con otra mujer, extendiendo el periodo de luto más de lo usual ya que ninguna chica estaba a la altura de compensar el vacío que había dejado Naori, e Itachi estaba seguro que seguía siendo de esa manera. La única lógica que le encontraba a ese absurdo escenario era que Shisui estaba ocultandole algo sobre su relación con Kurotsuchi y los de la Roca. Era lo único que encajaba en todo ese asunto.

Al pesar en ello, rugió por dentro y miró de reojo a Inabi y sus amigos sentados en el otro lado. Estaban muy adentrados en una charla sobre la batalla entre Suna y la Roca que no prestaban mayor atención a lo que sucedía al otro lado de la mesa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que escucharan las preguntas directas que pretendía hacerle a Shisui, y aguardar hasta el final de la jornada laboral para regresar a la residencia Uchiha y aprovechar los diez minutos que le ofrecía el ruido de las calles de Konoha para interrogarle sobre el tema, era una espera casi insoportable.

Haciendo acopio de una paciencia bien fingida, Itachi tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la carne, ideando una estrategia para abordar la situación en secreto.

–Conque, Kurotsuchi ¿eh? Nunca pensé que te agradara la tenacidad de las mujeres de Iwagakure – dijo en tono casual, dando una mísera mordida a su carne – ¿Y bien? – preguntó luego de tragar – ¿Ella… ya sabes… está al tanto de… _esto_? – cuando emitió la última palabra lo hizo con cierta puntuación, dándole a entender que había sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre su relación con la nieta del Tsuchikage.

Shisui tomó porfin de su té, y sin verle, respondió.

–Sí... lo sabe.

Itachi creyó atragantarse con la comida. Kurotsuchi estaba al tanto de la verdadera identidad de Shisui, puede que todos en el país de la Roca tambien lo estuvieran. Y, por lo que presentía, las cosas estaban solo a instantes de empeorar.

–¿Y ella tambien esta interesada? – en realidad quería hacerle una pregunta directa como «¿Los de la Roca quieren unirse a la causa?», pero prefirió abstenerce.

–Bastante, diria yo – su tono fue burlesco pero eso no hizo más que enfurecer a Itachi por dentro –. Nos hemos mantenido en contacto con cartas para no levantar sospechas.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Desde que comenzó la revuelta de Suna – Itachi abrió un poco los ojos mientras que su amigo soltaba una sonrisa divertida –. Que te puedo decir, esa vez ella y los de la Roca necesitaban ayuda y yo no me opuse a tenderle una mano. A partir de allí, las cosas se dieron por si solas.

La revuelta de Suna había iniciado hace más de un año ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba Shisui en contacto con los de la Roca? Quiere decir que la gente de Iwagakure se estaba revelando poco a poco en contra de los Uchiha. Toda su famosa alianza era una fachada. Los de la Roca eran parte de los rebeldes. Ellos formaban parte de La Resistencia.

–¿Y el Tsuchikage lo sabe? – se atrevió a preguntar Itachi.

Shisui dio dos golpes con el tenedor en el plato como si estuviera limpiando los restos de comida que quedaban sobre la cerámica. Itachi frunció el ceño. Eso, en su lenguaje secreto, era un rotundo y categórico «Sí».

–Es un viejo obstinado, tarde o temprano lo averiguara. Mientras tanto a Kurotsuchi y a mí nos gusta mantener todo en secreto – mintió jovial.

Del otro lado de la mesa, los tres Uchiha continuaban con su entretenida discusión. Itachi arrugó el entrecejo aún más.

–Pudiste decirme esto antes.

–Eres mi mejor amigo, pero nunca te ha gustado que hablemos de mi chica ideal a no ser que te pases de copas. Nunca has sido muy adepto a mis gustos, Itachi – el terminó «chica ideal» fue suplantado en la mente de Itachi por «trabajo secreto» y el de «gustos» por «decisiones»

–Espero que con esto no te metas en problemas – concluyó cortando con una rudeza imperceptible la carne y llevó un pedazo de nuevo a su boca.

–Solo estaré preocupado cuando el viejo Kage se entere de lo nuestro.

Itachi lo miró fijamente. Sabía de cual viejo Kage se refería, y no era precisamente el veterano Tsuchikage Ōnoki, sino de un Kage que se encontraba curiosamente disfrutando de un reunión en este momento con un oscuro Danzō y su segundo al mando Obito en algún lugar del Cuartel General Uchiha.

–Iré a ver a Kurotsuchi antes que se vaya – Shisui terminó de comer y se colocó de pie con aire satisfecho – ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Con mi padre en Inteligencia.

–Bien, subiré hasta su oficina – sonrió como si su conversación hubiese sido una gran trivialidad, dio media vuelta y levantó la mano antes de salir –. Nos vemos, Itachi.

Inabi, Tekka y Yahiro proseguían su plática de manera ininterrumpida, riendo sobre un chiste cruel de los rebeldes mientras ignoraban a propósito la presencia de los otros dos Generales en el comedor. Itachi se detuvo a admirar su plato casi intacto. La comida se enfriaba y su apetito resolvió desaparecer hasta ser inexistente. Dio entonces un último trago a su bebida y se levantó directo a la puerta con los archivos que tenía que llevar al almacén, dejando las risas estruendosas de Inabi a sus espaldas.

Su salida fue casi inadvertida, incluso para el guardia Aburame que continuaba firme a un lado del pasillo por donde Itachi surgió. Desenfocado en su camino, marchó con la mente en otro sitio hasta un área poco transitada del Cuartel. Entre cada paso pensaba en Shisui y lo que podía suceder si se enteraban que el General de la Brigada Oeste, uno de los Uchiha con mayor cargo dentro del clan, era nada más y nada menos que un informante de La Resistencia. Si, Itachi sabía ese secreto, Shisui se lo confesó pocos meses después de que su esposa Naori hubiese muerto en batalla.

Desde siempre, Shisui nunca había sido partidario de las doctrinas impartidas entre los Uchiha. En un principio, antes de que se llevara a cabo la rebelión hace doce años atrás, Shisui había decidido desertar de la aldea, pero los planes que tenía Fugaku para derrocar al antiguo tercer Hokage se adelantaron de una forma que ni siquiera Itachi pudo predecir, y antes de lo que pensaban los Uchiha tomaron el poder de Konoha.

Aunque no lo quisieran, tanto Shisui como Itachi estaban atados para bien o para mal bajo el sistema que continuaba destruyendo al mundo. Shisui cedió a los mandatos de los nuevos Hokage con la idea de que, conforme el tiempo pasase, pudiera derrocar con sus propias manos al clan Uchiha desde los cimientos. Itachi, al ser pupilo de Shisui y partidario de un mundo regido por la paz y no por el derramamiento de sangre, consideró que esa era la mejor forma de demoler aquel régimen corrupto, trabajando en silencio desde las sombras. Sin embargo, las ideas de Shisui cambiaron luego de que Naori muriera en batalla. No había perdido las esperanzas, solo que creyó imposible poder solucionar una guerra solo con el sigilo de un espionaje. Es por eso que cambió de parecer y se unió a la causa de los rebeldes. Itachi aún seguía convencido de poder solucionar el conflicto por sus propios recursos y no veía prudente unirse a la causa que defendía la Voluntad de Fuego. No con esto creía que los motivos de La Resistencia fuesen los incorrectos, solo encontraba que un enfrentamiento directo con los Uchiha solo asentaría un incremento masivo de muertes indiscriminadas.

Por ahora, respetaba las decisiones de Shisui, pero no compartía su camino de justicia. Y una de las cosas que más temía era si alguien dentro del clan descubriese la verdad sobre su doble moral, porque si a los oídos de Madara llegase la traición de Shisui, el terminar como un _Blind_ y ser desterrado a un campo de concentración sería una pena demasiado generosa para pagar por sus crímenes.

Para ese entonces la cabeza de Itachi estaba a un latido de reventar de tensión. Primero la reunión con Obito y Kurostuchi durante la mañana, sentándole como un fuerte golpe en el orgullo, después el recordatorio de la deserción de Sasuke que sería anunciado en menos de cuatro horas y para colmo la repentina relación entre Shisui y la Roca los cuales estaban armando un complot para derrocar a los Uchiha sin que ellos sospecharan en lo más mínimo.

Itachi levantó la mirada hacia el techo y sonrió desvalido. Sí el día quería ponerle más pruebas como lo venía haciendo espléndidamente, estaba seguro que no llegaría la tarde antes de haber cometido una estupidez.

Alcanzó el depósito de archivos atravesando un pasillo íntegramente solitario, luego de haber bajado unas escaleras que nadie utilizaba y zigzaguear por los departamentos con bajo personal que muchos consideraban era dispensables para el mantenimiento del Cuartel.

La puerta del depósito de archivos estaba localizada en un espacio al final de un corredor con una curiosa iluminación incandescente. A pocos le gustaba ir hasta allá, decían que era un lugar donde el fantasma del tercer Hokage rondaban como alma en pena asustando a los Uchiha que lo derrocaron. Itachi nunca fue un hombre supersticioso y temer a un puñado de historias sin base le tenía sin cuidado.

Abrió la puerta y llegó a una habitación, que a diferencia del pasillo iluminado, ésta escaseaba en luz hasta el punto de no poder distinguir la altura de los estantes que se apilaban a su alrededor. Caminó sin miedo, cerrando la puerta tras él y masajeándose el puente de la nariz en obra del cansancio depositado en su cabeza. Se introdujo en el laberinto de archivos y buscó el lugar donde debía dejar los papeles que había traído consigo, sin embargo, antes de poder llegar al fondo del depósito algo chocó contra su espalda de improvisto.

–Lo lamento – dijo una voz tras Itachi.

Había percibido una sensación dentro, pero no creyó que debía preocuparse mucho por la presencia de alguien más. Como ya lo había dejado claro, Itachi no era ningún ninja supersticioso.

El Uchiha giró en redondo, viendo en la tenue luz del recinto una mata de finos cabellos castaños que reconocería incluso en las más espesas de las oscuridades.

–¿Izumi? – susurró Itachi arqueando una ceja.

–Itachi-kun – parpadeó varias veces y elevó el rostro hasta llegar sus ojos hacia los de él.

Aunque la falta de iluminación le hacía complicado distinguir su rostro, podía sentir ese delicioso aroma a flores silvestres que Izumi siempre llevaba consigo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Itachi dejando los papeles en el estante correspondiente, volviéndose de lleno hasta ella.

–Debía dejar unos archivos del departamento – alzó entre sus manos un paquete de sobres y carpetas listos para ser almacenados. Luego pestañeó varias veces y estiró su cuello mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza preocupada – ¿Te sucede algo, Itachi-kun?

–No es nada – sonrió falsamente, esperando que el dolor de cabeza no corrompiera por ahora su impecable fachada de falsa tranquilidad.

Izumi hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Sabes que no puedes mentirme.

Eso era cierto. Una de las pocas personas – por no decir que era la única – capaz de determinar cuando decía la verdad y cuando intentaba ocultar algo era Izumi. Ella siempre pudo leerle como si se tratara de un libro abierto.

Itachi cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–Es Shisui.

Los pasos de Izumi se arrastraron hasta acercarse a él. Su aroma llegó con mayor intensidad cuando posó su mano en uno de los brazos flexionados de Itachi, transmitiéndole una sensación de tranquilidad que de cierta manera esperaba.

–Es comprensible que te preocupes por tu amigo – susurró, intuyendo el tras fondo de las palabras pronunciadas por Itachi casi al instante, cuestión que no era de extrañarse. Él no necesitaba darle mayores explicaciones a Izumi. Ella sabía que Shisui era un informante de La Resistencia. Ellos tres eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de aquel secreto.

–Terminaran matándolo – susurró en la oscuridad, sintiendo un incrementó masivo de la tensión en su cuello.

–Esa es su forma de ayudar – la mano que seguía en su brazo le aprisionó un poco –. Él quiere que todos vivamos en paz otra vez.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

–Esta no es la forma.

–Itachi – su voz sonó suave en la penumbra –. Sé que eres una persona de buen corazón, pero tienes que comprender que no puedes cargar con todo el peso del mundo tu solo. En ocasiones debes aceptar la ayuda de otros. Siempre quieres lidiar con los problemas por tu cuenta y eso solo terminara por desgastarte – él no le respondió, pero Izumi le demostró lo mucho que le conocía cuando agregó –. Imagino que también estas preocupado por Sasuke-kun ¿verdad?

Itachi negó con la cabeza una vez, formando una sonrisa ladeada.

–No te puedo mentir ¿lo recuerdas?

–Eres un tonto hermano mayor – le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo que había acariciado –. Él se encuentra bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Simplemente lo estoy.

No había hablado con Izumi sobre su conversación con Madara el día anterior, tampoco sobre el comunicado que estaba próximo a ser publicado entre todos los aldeanos de Konoha. No quería preocuparla sobre esas cosas, estaba seguro que se alteraría con solo mencionar quien iba a ser el verdugo de Sasuke, pero sería demasiado cruel que se enterara por boca de otros en vez de la suya.

Abrió los labios para abordar el tema, buscando la manera de contarle la verdad sin que fuese tan dura. Pero no pudo. No pudo hablar porque verla frente a él solo le hizo perder la poca cordura que habitaba en su mente. Sus perfectos ojos negros le sonreían en un calor que lo transportó a la familiaridad de su piel. Inconscientemente se encontró acariciando el rostro de Izumi, sintiendo la suavidad de sus mejillas a nivel de la yema de sus dedos. Ella se sobresaltó pero no rechazó el tacto, solo se sonrojó brevemente haciendo que su rostro brillase un poco más en la habitación oscura.

–¿Sabes? – susurró Itachi olvidando por completo que pretendía decirle, pues sus prioridades habían cambiado inesperadamente –. No te agradecí formalmente por los dangos que me obsequiaste ayer en la mañana.

Izumi se cohibió pero nunca separó sus ojos de los de él, lo que para Itachi significó una grata bienvenida para acercarse hasta ella. Llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Izumi, apartando gentilmente el cabello castaño para luego elevar su rostro y aproximarse hasta los rosados labios de la joven. Probó su cercanía, y se deshizo por un momento en aquel suave beso. Sintió las manos de ella temblar, sosteniendo el paquete de sobres y carpetas entre su pecho y el de Itachi.

Había olvidado la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de Izumi. Sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus labios finos jugando con los suyos, el castaño cabello escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Demonios, no sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos esa cercanía que hacía perder su prudencia, hasta tal punto de arriesgarse a besarla en la oscuridad del mismísimo Cuartel General de los Uchiha.

De repente las preocupaciones que nublaban la mente de Itachi dieron paso a pensamientos delirantes, intensos, libidinosos. Los movimientos sobre los labios de Izumi se hicieron más entusiastas hasta sentir que la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella se hizo una urgencia que debía remediar en ese preciso momento.

–I-Itachi – le escuchó tartamudear cuando el joven General pasó sus manos por debajo de su blusa y comenzó acariciar la suavidad de la piel de su plano abdomen. Los papeles que Izumi sostenía sobre sus brazos se precipitaron al piso, derrumbando cualquier barrera que pudiera separarlos

Itachi estaba consciente de que aquello era demasiado peligroso, pero el tener tantas cosas en la cabeza le hizo perder la noción de su juicio y el deseo de hacer algo imprudente era un capricho que estaba dispuesto a degustar.

–A-Alguien nos puede ver – agregó Izumi cuando Itachi tomó un recorrido distinto y sus labios hicieron un camino sobre longitud de su cuello.

–Hay que aprovechar la oscuridad – ronroneó el Uchiha sobre la piel de ella.

–¿Y si nos escuchan?

Sonrió juguetón y llegando hasta el oídio de Izumi, le susurró en un suave ronroneo.

–No te preocupes... Seremos silenciosos.

* * *

 **Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia  
**

 **Ubicación clasificada**

 **14:50**

–Estas muy desconcentrada, Sakura – bufó Tenten con las manos en la cadera y mirando a su amiga tendida en el piso del salón de entrenamiento.

Sakura trató de colocarse de pie mientras el ardor en sus músculos comenzaba a sentarle como una forma masoquista de drenar el estrés. Pasó su antebrazo – aquel donde tenía tatuado el _Sello Parcial_ – por la frente, retirando el exceso de sudor. Tenten se encontraba en lo cierto, ese día estaba muy desconcentrada. En las casi dos horas que llevaban de entrenamiento no había asestado un golpe decente. Creyó en la excusa de que su contrincante era una persona mucho más experimentada en el _Taijutsu_ que ella, pero a decir verdad, nadie podía ser tan malo como para no tocar aunque sea por accidente a su adversario.

–Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo – Tenten dio una palmada enérgica y le instó a acercarse –. Imagina que tengo el cabello de cuerpo espín y mi ego transpira por mis ojos.

–Una muy mala representación de Madara, debo decir – se mofó Sakura.

Un mechón de cabello rosado escapó de la coleta y lo llevó tras la oreja. Levantó los brazos y aumentó su base de sustentación, colocando los pies paralelos a la distancia de ambos hombros. Formó dos puños envueltos en vendajes mientras Tenten sonreía desde el otro lado de la arena de entrenamiento.

–Dame tu mejor golpe – le hizo señas, incitando a la pelirrosa para que atacara.

Se precipitó directo al cuerpo de Tenten, derrapando unos pocos metros antes de llegar, extendiendo la pierna sobre el suelo para golpearle los tobillos y derrumbarla. Evidentemente nada de eso pasó, pues el cuerpo de Tenten saltó en un movimiento ágil y natural que hizo dar la impresión que volara en el aire. Aterrizó de espalda, en el sitio justo donde Sakura esperaba que llegase. La pelirrosa se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba colocando sus manos como punto de apoyo, brincó en el aire, dio un giro perfecto y quedó encima de la cabeza de Tenten con el puño listo para asentarle un buen golpe.

–¡Shannaro! – gritó a todo pulmón.

Pero antes de que pudiera al menos estirar el brazo para rozarla, Tenten extendió la pierna hasta golpearle el abdomen sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para enfrentarle cara a cara. Sakura salió despedida unos metros más allá buscando aire en sus pulmones luego de toser. Se dejó caer por completo en el suelo y miró el techo, sintiéndose irritada consigo misma.

–¿Qué rayos te sucede hoy? – preguntó la voz de Tenten acercándose hasta ella –. Conozco a piedras que pelean mejor que tú.

Jadeando en busca de aire, Sakura no se inmutó por el insulto de su amiga. Continuó tirada viendo las luces en el techo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Parpadeó una vez, encontrándose con unos ojos negros petrificante que rebulleron desde sus recuerdos. Luego, a esa mirada profunda, se le añadió un cabello azabache junto a una quijada dura cubierta por una tez pálida. Y para concluir el cuadro, una sonrisa socarrona le hizo compañía al resto de las facciones que se dibujaban vívidamente ante ella.

Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza con tal brusquedad que su cuello crepitó en el intento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la imagen de Sasuke se había evaporado y fue suplantada por la de una molesta Tenten.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

–No es nada – le tranquilizo Sakura, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire y colocándose en pie con dificultad –. Vamos otra vez.

Tenten recapacitó un segundo antes de agregar.

–Es suficiente por una tarde. Mañana, cuando estés más lucida, puedes darme golpes con esos brazos de gelatina tanto como quieras. Por ahora no es divertido.

Sakura jadeó un poco antes de erguirse por completo, colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera para demostrarle seguridad, aunque en realidad el agotamiento no le hacía mantener una postura estable.

–Estoy bien, Tenten.

–No, no lo estas – reconoció ella muy molesta. Soltó entonces un suspiro de cansancio –. Sé que tienes muchas cosas con las que lidiar en este momento, Sakura. Lo mejor será que te tomes un descanso ¿está bien?

No quería darle la razón y más cuando la mirada de Sasuke retornaba cada tanto entre sus pensamientos.

De mala gana, Sakura comenzó a desenredar los vendajes en sus manos, dándole a entender a Tenten que el entrenamiento había concluido.

–Por cierto…– dijo Tenten mirándole por el rabillo del ojo –. Neji me comentó que hoy es el segundo round.

–Algo por el estilo – no estaba de ánimos de hablar sobre Sasuke, y menos cuando él era el culpable de su desequilibrio mental y falta de enfoque. Sin embargo, Tenten tenía esa mala costumbre de ignorar sus indirectas y le forzaría a hablar a su manera.

–¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día de interrogatorio? – le preguntó la castaña en tono casual.

–Normal – respondió tensa, con la falsa esperanza de que desistiera.

–En una escala de normalidad ¿De qué punto estamos hablando? ¿Normal bueno o normal apestoso?

Sakura detuvo sus movimientos solo para regresarle una mirada con la ceja arqueada.

–¿Tu qué crees?

–Considerando tu creciente mal humor y el patético entrenamiento que me has forzado a soportar, me inclino a pensar que nuestro querido invitado te sedujo con sus «espantosos» encantos Uchiha.

Un gruñido exasperado se filtró desde la garganta de Sakua.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

–¿Estoy en lo correcto? – dijo Tenten mirándola por encima del hombro.

–¿Quieres un resumen? Pues aquí lo tienes. Sasuke Uchiha es un ninja arrogante, soberbio, orgulloso, engreído, controlador, bueno para nada, que lo único que tiene en su vacía cabeza son ideales egoístas que se atañan por salvar su estúpido y petulante pellejo – rugió Sakura encolerizada. Giró en redondo, bajó de la arena de entrenamiento y fue directo a su mochila, zapateando inconscientemente.

–Me encanta tu informe – dijo Tenten –. Pero en referencias personales acotaría el término «endemoniadamente guapo».

–Espero que Neji te escuche diciendo eso – farfulló entre dientes.

–Por favor, ese Uchiha no le llega ni a los talones a Neji.

–Entonces deberías bajarle los humos ¿quieres?

Tenten llegó hasta ella riéndose gratamente.

–No tiene nada de malo tener amores platónicos.

–Deberías buscarte otros, porque ese Uchiha es una pérdida de tiempo.

Y esperaba que Tenten siguiera sus consejos. Nada bueno podía salir de Sasuke. Por su culpa el entrenamiento había sido un completo fracaso y la paciencia de Sakura estaba a un paso de romperse, todo gracias a él.

Tenten debió percibir su exasperación, porque repentinamente llevó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa, haciendo que ésta se relajara solo un poco.

–Entiendo que nada de esto te agrada, Sakura. Pero mira el lado bueno, puede que dentro de poco los interrogatorios terminen y seguro te quitaran a ese Uchiha del camino. Serás libre otra vez.

Según el cronograma que Shikamaru había ideado para Sakura y Neji, al final de esa semana deberían acabar con los interrogatorios de Sasuke, indistintamente si lograban o no sacarle información. Luego, un pelotón completo se encargaría de trasladar al Uchiha a un lugar lejos de la Base, solo para aminorar el peligro dentro de la Segunda División. Al conocer esa noticia, Sakura no pudo ocultar lo ansiosa que estaba por ser separada por fin de esos fantasmales ojos negros que la visitaban a cada instante, y no solo durante su entrenamiento, había incluso soñado con el Uchiha la noche anterior. Ya bastante tenía que soportar viéndolo entre los interrogatorios para que la hostigara con su terrorífica mirada durante todo su jornada.

–No sabes las ganas que tengo de que ese día llegue. No creo soportar tanto tiempo en esta misión – soltó en un suspiro.

Las manos de Tenten se presionaron sobre sus hombros.

–Fuerza, Sakura – le sonrió ampliamente –. Eso sobra en ti.

Ella le regresó una sonrisa cansada.

–Gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy, aunque fui más inútil que una roca.

–¿De qué hablas? Ver caer a una roca una y otra vez no es entretenido. Patearte el trasero, por el contrario, se está convirtiendo en todo un hobbie – se burló Tenten.

Sakura frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza de manera amistosa.

En ese momento, ambas tomaron caminos separados. Tenten se quedó para seguir entrenando mientras que Sakura regresó a su recamara. Una vez dentro fue directo a recibir una merecida y profunda ducha. Lavó su cabello y perfumó su cuello antes de salir con ropa más sencilla. En esta ocasión opto por unos shorts negros que alcanzaban hasta el tercio inferior de sus muslos y una blusa roja que, en ausencia de mangas, no ocultaba para nada bien el sello bloqueador de chakra. Hizo una mirada desaprobatoria a su silueta en el espejo y tomó un sweater holgado de color gris que hacia el trabajo que la blusa no alcanzaba a realizar.

Repaso su semblante por última vez, recitando palabras de ánimo para elevar su confianza u ocultar la ansiedad, cualquier cosa que desviara la negatividad de su cabeza sería bien recibida.

Respiró hondamente, sin darle mucha importancia a las marcas bajo los ojos creadas por la privación del sueño. Se calzó las zapatillas ninjas color rosa, tomó el sobre con la información de Sasuke e hizo su camino hasta donde su siniestro y lóbrego prisionero aguardaba.

Tardó menos en llegar que en las demás ocasiones. Ya los guardias la reconocían de sobra, y le daban paso sin mucho que decir. Aun prevalecían esas miradas de desprecio dirigidas hacia ella pero en reducidas proporciones. Puede que volatilizar odio a través de los ojos por recibir a un Uchiha dentro de la Base ya no era una tendencia que seguir.

Una vez dentro del pesado ambiente de Inteligencia, Sakura tocó la puerta de la _«Sala de Interrogación_ _»_ un par de veces. Esperó a que el seguro se desactivara y que corroboraran su rostro con la cámara de seguridad que guindaba en el pasillo para que la puerta se abriera.

Dentro de la habitación repleta de pantallas, estaba Neji sentado en el centro y Udon listo para retirarse cuando el interrogatorio diera inicio. El único que hacía falta para recrear la escena del primer día era Shikamaru, pero ya había partido a Suna esa misma mañana. Esta vez solo serían Neji y ella.

El Hyūga se volteó mientras Sakura aguardaba con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

–¿Estas lista? – le preguntó Neji.

–Cuando tú lo estés.

Él asintió vigorosamente. Le dijo algo a Udon y el muchacho salió del lugar con un pequeño comunicador en la mano para dárselo a Sakura. Ella lo recibió con un gracias, colocándoselo en la oreja, y levantando el pulgar hacia Neji antes de dejarlo a solas dentro de la gran habitación.

Algunos guardias la escoltaron hasta la celda de Sasuke. Todos vestían el uniforme de La Resistencia y caminaban acompasando sus pasos con los de Sakura. El «toc-toc» de las pisadas era una distracción bien recibida para la pelirrosa, permitiéndole a su mente no pensar en lo que vendría a continuación mientras meneaba la cabeza suavemente. Compuso una melodía bastante mala con el sonido a su alrededor, y puede que los sujetos que la escoltaban estuvieran escuchándola porque de la nada se detuvieron, obligando a Sakura interrumpir la música en su cabeza y pisar tierra.

Había llegado hasta la monumental puerta de metal que las separaba de su misión actual. Y como la tarde del día anterior, había tanto soldados como era posible.

Recibieron la señal de Neji a través del auricular cuando el reloj marcó las 16:30.

– _«Es hora_ _»._

Ella contuvo la respiración y abrieron la puerta de la celda sin darle oportunidad de prepararse mentalmente para ello.

A diferencia de la primera ocasión, Sakura no dudó en dar un paso al interior e ingresar a la recamara que mantenía confinado al Uchiha, dejando a los guardias en el pasillo. Pero la seguridad no le duró mucho cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda y vio a Sasuke sentado en el catre.

Estaba esperando en la misma misteriosa posición que la tarde de ayer. Brazos recostados sobre sus muslos, espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia delante y el rostro fijo en el suelo, con el visor cubriéndole la mirada.

–Veo que serás tú la que lidiara con todos mis interrogatorios – ronroneó la voz del Uchiha haciendo un eco mínimo entre las paredes fortificadas de la habitación.

Luego de tragar, Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía la boca realmente seca, y no era para menos. El Uchiha la había reconocido con solo el sonido de sus pasos al caminar. Aunque tenía los grilletes en sus manos y el visor en sus ojos, Sasuke permanecía alerta a todo lo que sucedía dentro de la celda amurallada. De ahora en adelante debería aumentar sus defensas y ser más cuidadosa a la hora de expresarse ante él, a no ser que quisiera exponer todos sus puntos débiles y dejarlos en bandeja de plata para que Sasuke los utilizara a su antojo.

–Deberías estar agradecido de que soy yo y no otro de nuestros agentes – expuso Sakura categóricamente.

Buscó la silla y la colocó en la misma distancia que ayer. Dejó el sobre con el esquema del interrogatorio que Shikamaru le había dado en la superficie de ésta justo cuando la voz de Neji le susurró en el oído.

– _«Es seguro retirarle el visor_ _»_

Esa era la parte que estaba comenzando a detestar, pues necesitaba acercarse demasiado a Sasuke hasta invadir su espacio personal. Recordaba cuando podía aproximarse al Uchiha sin la preocupación de que jugara con su mente o de hacerla tiritar cuando escuchaba su voz. A decir verdad, parecía que todo era más fácil cuando él estaba inconsciente.

Se acercó a Sasuke esperando que los latidos de su corazón no fuesen audibles una vez estuviera cerca de él. Colocó ambas manos en la superficie del frío metal y retiró el escáner de su rostro. Los ojos negros del Uchiha no tuvieron que buscar los suyos, antes de haberle quitado el visor, él ya había localizado y enfocado su mirada con la de ella. Sakura hizo caso omiso a su repentina falta de aire y bajó su mirada hacia el abdomen de su prisionero.

–¿Cómo están tus heridas? – preguntó, en un intento vago por desviar su atención a otro lado.

Sasuke no le respondió.

Sakura levantó la camisa del Uchiha luego de no escuchar ningún reclamo de su parte. Se acercó un poco más hasta sentir de nuevo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho sobre sus dedos. Todo lo que hacía se sentía como un Déjà vu. Cada movimiento era casi automático, cada sensación era la misma. Y fue solo cuando escuchó la respiración de Sasuke aspirando su nuca, la que destruyó la monotonía del momento. Un escalofrío le recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo hasta asentarle como un golpe en la base del cráneo. Estaban demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

–Bien– dijo, separándose de él lo más que pudo, controlando sus piernas para no generar movimientos tan abruptos. Dio varios pasos para ampliar la distancia entre ellos –, tu herida va sanando sin problemas. Todo está en perfecto estado.

–Desde tu perspectiva – pronunció Sasuke arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura quiso responder, pero no veía justo ser arisca con cuando tenía la razón. Tomó asiento en la silla, llevó su cabello semi húmedo tras las orejas y comenzó a abrir los sobres con las preguntas que debía formularle ese día.

–Hoy retornaremos donde nos quedamos ayer – pasó la primera página y se detuvo en la siguiente –. Hablaremos un poco sobre esos tres años durante tu entrenamiento con Orochimaru y los dos años después de eso.

–¿Aun piensas que colaborare con ustedes?

Sakura separó la mirada de los folios.

–Lo averiguaremos conforme la marcha.

Todo era un aura de misterio cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Ella sabía que la misión no sería sencilla, pero estaba costándole mucho trabajo seguir la corriente a alguien tan siniestro como él.

–Si tanto deseas preguntar – susurró Sasuke ladeando la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho –, dispara.

Respiró profundamente, sosteniéndose de los papeles con fuerza.

–Bien – leyó la primera línea con cautela –. Primero que nada me gustaría saber ¿Por qué decidiste irte con Orochimaru? A juzgar por tu desempeño dentro del Cuartel General Uchiha, no te hacía falta más entrenamiento que el que ya tenías ¿Por qué no te bastó las enseñanzas de tu clan?

–Ayer nombraste una palabra bastante idónea para responder a esas preguntas – entrecerró los ojos con ahínco –. Ambición.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

–¿Fugaku no te dio el entrenamiento que hubiese querido? ¿Es por eso que te fuiste?

–Mi padre era el sensei personal de Obito por órdenes de Madara, y como ves, no tenía espacio para un estudiante más.

–¿Madara?

–Es el deber del Hokage designar los pupilos a sus respectivos maestros. Siempre ha sido de esa manera, incluso antes de la Rebelión Uchiha.

–Entonces, si Madara distribuye a los ninjas con sus respectivos sensei – apuntó Sakura inclinándose un poco hacia delante –. ¿Quién te entrenó antes de Orochimaru?

–Nadie.

Entrecerró los ojos hasta formar dos líneas verdes entre sus parpados.

–¿Ni siquiera tu hermano?

Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto. Sakura esperaba que los signos vitales del Uchiha se alteraran aunque sea un poco para poder descifrar esa turbia mirada, pero, como en el interrogatorio de ayer, estaba segura que todo permanecería en un equilibrio bastante perturbador.

–Creo que ya entiendo – murmuró Sakura. Buscó sus piernas y las cruzó sobre la silla para mayor comodidad, entrelazándolas como si estuviera meditado. Miró a Sasuke y luego a los papeles –. Al ver que nadie se encargó de tu formación, Madara decidió mandarte con Orochimaru para terminar de pulir tus destrezas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo una sonrisa ladeada de autosuficiencia. Él creía que ella era una tonta y que no podía sacar conclusiones con lo poco que él soltaba, pero se lo hizo saber logrando una deducción rápida sobre quien fue el causante de su traslado a la guarida de Orochimaru.

–¿Por qué no crees que me marché por voluntad propia con esa asquerosa serpiente? – se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke.

–Dudo mucho que te animaras a irte de la aldea cuando estabas ascendiendo tan maravillosamente entre estratos militares.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios pero se mantuvo un instante en sus ojos.

–Veo que no eres tan torpe como pensaba – sentó el Uchiha.

–Solo apuntaste lo obvio.

Intercambiaron miradas hasta que Sakura buscó seguridad de nuevo en los papeles del sobre. A pesar de verse como una persona segura y determinada, había algo en los ojos de Sasuke que la hacía elevar su pulso, trayendo consigo muchos recuerdos que preferiría no rememorar justo ahora.

–Tenemos alguna información sobre la relación entre ellos – inquirió la pelirrosa –. Madara le otorga con frecuencia a Orochimaru información y material que pueda servir para sus ensayos de laboratorio y él los acepta a gusto a cambio de obsequiarles a los Uchiha uno que otro experimento. No debió ser difícil aceptarte como pupilo, después de todo esa «serpiente asquerosa» como tú le llamas, siempre se ha sentido atraído por el poder del Sharingan.

–Cualquier cosa que pueda prolongar su roñosa vida le atrae. Incluso si Orochimaru llega a capturarte, utilizaría el potencial de ese _Byakugō no In_ en tu frente junto a los conocimientos que Tsunade te enseñó para explotarlos al máximo – la sonrisa no había desaparecido de sus ojos cuando agregó –: Aunque, veo que lo de capturarte ya lo hicieron.

La fachada de indiferencia se destruyó en el rostro de Sakura y los ojos quedaron abierto como platos.

–Q-que…

–No necesitas ocultarlo, lo vi ayer cuando me quitaste el visor – Sasuke no se movió, solo seguía calculando todo desde el catre de hierro y con su mirada señaló el antebrazo de Sakura cubierto por la manga del sweater gris –. Es un perfecto sello bloqueador el que tienes ahí. Nunca he visto uno parcial, por lo general se intenta bloquear el chakra de los rebeldes con un sello completo, pero por lo visto, al ser tú una medic-nin, aprovecharon tus capacidades y solo te dejaron los jutsus médicos para que fueras útil.

Por acto reflejo llevó una mano hacia su antebrazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Había sido muy cuidadosa para que Sasuke no lo viera, siempre utilizó mangas lo bastante largas para no revelar las letras negras sobre la piel. Pero él era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, fascinado por el efecto que había generado en ella.

–Debiste ser capturada por los Uchiha. O puede que por alguno de sus aliados como los ninjas de la Roca o los mismo lerdos de Orochimaru ¿Dónde te habrán colocado ese sello? ¿Un campo de concentración tal vez? – se deleitó un instantes ladeando de nuevo la cabeza –. Veo que eres una Kunoichi algo lista. Asumo que no tardaste mucho tiempo en escapar, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejar cicatrices. Y eso solo me hace preguntar ¿Que habran hecho contigo en ese lugar?

La respiración se le alteró hasta convertirse en movimientos superficiales de su pecho. El sweater era lo bastante holgado para no revelar como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Los recuerdos que quería disipar regresaron escalofriantes a sus ojos. Sintió de nuevo la tortura de los golpes sobre su piel, el quemante ardor de las lágrimas queriendo abordar sus ojos, la sangre de sus heridas pasadas bañando su cuerpo, asfixiando su garganta, oscureciendo el mundo a su alrededor. Todo volvía a sentirse demasiado real. Los recuerdos eran tan vividos que alcanzaba a percibir el dolor en su piel. Un dolor desgarrador. Luego más sangre. Una lluvia irreal caía sobre su cuerpo. Quería escapar de ese recuerdo aplastante, pero seguía creciendo ante ella, cada vez más grande, más colosal...

– _«Tranquilízate, Sakura_ _»_ – la voz de Neji traspasó sus oídos trayéndola de regreso al mundo real –. _«Esta es su forma de contraatacar_ _»_

Parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo las lágrimas desaparecer lentamente sin que ninguna de ellas se derramara por su rostro. Sasuke seguía observándola perenne a unos metros más allá, deslizando la comisura de su labio hacia arriba.

–¿Por qué esa expresión? – murmuró el Uchiha deleitándose con cada facción distorsionada – ¿Malos recuerdos?

Era evidente que le agradaba lo que había hecho con ella, el sentir que, aun teniendo los grilletes que lo mantenían atado de manos, era él quien llevaba el poder en ese interrogatorio.

Sakura no habló hasta calmar la respuesta de su cuerpo ante las imágenes que comenzaron a disiparse lentamente en su cabeza. Aquello era solo el pasado. Ya había superado sus miedos, solo debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

–Veo que sabes mucho sobre los sellos – por raro que pareciera, su voz sonó monótona, como si Sasuke no la hubiera forzado a memorar los peores años de su vida con un simple comentario de su parte –. Puedes hablarnos un poco si tanto te interesa.

–Ese no es el esquema de tu interrogatorio – señaló el Uchiha con la quijada a los papeles que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

–Avanzo conforme se da la situación o cuando tú quieres soltar la lengua.

Podía sentir el pulso frenético en la superficie de su piel mientras él continuaba bajo esa aura espectral.

–Te siento tensa. Ya te dije que no tienes nada que temer – entorno sus ojos y condujo su mirada hasta la de ella –, Sa-ku-ra.

Era la segunda vez que pronunciaba su nombre y el mismo efecto glacial le recorrió la columna.

Inesperadamente, Sasuke negó con la cabeza solo un poco, como si tratara de relajar los músculos de su cuello. Desacopló un profundo suspiro y habló en tono serio:

–Cuando los rebeldes se alzaron hace más de diez años, Madara intentó detener su avance reprimiendo el chakra de esos ninjas por completo. Al principio utilizó unas barras negras muy útiles que les proporcionó un miembro de Akatsuki llamado Pain, sin embargo solo resolvían el problema temporalmente, al poco tiempo los rebeldes encontraron el desperfecto y volvieron a atacar.

Sakura forzó a su mente a trabajar a todo vapor, enfrascándose de lleno en la súbita declaración de Sasuke. Desde su auricular pudo escuchar cómo la respiración de Neji se detuvo de improvisto.

–Recuerdo ese prototipo – reconoció ella –. Eran unas barras negras que interrumpían el paso de chakra.

–Madara es un sujeto que le encanta la perfección y los rebeldes comenzaban poco a poco a ser un terrible dolor de cabeza para su patética revolución. Debía controlarlos antes de permitirles seguir avanzando en el campo de batalla – hizo una pausa antes de continuar –. Fue entonces cuando le pidió a Orochimaru que creara una forma de comprimir el chakra de manera permanente. Un modelo único que aumentara sus probabilidades de mantener su puesto como Hokage por unos años más.

–Y fue ahí donde nacieron estos sellos – susurró Sakura tocando inconsciente la manga del sweater.

–El que llevas en tu brazo fue parte de las últimas modificaciones – explicó –. Todos los sellos fueron la obra maestra de una de las pupilas de Orochimaru. Su nombre es Karin.

Guardó silencio y Sakura le observó escéptica.

–¿Por qué nos dices esto tan de repente?

Los sellos eran la debilidad más grande que tenían los ninjas de La Resistencia para enfrentar a los Uchiha. Sin esa limitación en su cuerpo que les impedía utilizar todo su potencial en batalla, estarían más cerca de acabar con esa guerra. Era curioso que el Uchiha hubiera abordado ese tema sin ninguna evasiva.

Sasuke hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Es mi obsequio por su hospitalidad.

–Sería bastante útil que nos dijeras como quitarlo.

–No soy tan generoso – se burló.

–Solo bajo ciertas circunstancias.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó apenas.

–Sé cómo es el funcionamiento del sello, y estoy consciente que ustedes los rebeldes también lo saben – explicó, cauteloso –. Pero desconozco por completo la forma de retirarlo.

–Estaríamos pidiendo mucho de ti – esta vez Sakura percibió en los ojos de Sasuke que no estaba contándole toda la verdad, solo un fragmento de ella. Sin embargo no pretendía hostigarlo con más preguntas sobre los sellos. Estaba tratando con un hombre difícil de disuadir, lo mejor en esos casos era seguirle la corriente. Tomó entonces la carpeta y la cerró lentamente sobre sus piernas –. Te has mostrado bastante colaborador el día de hoy, Uchiha. Espero que se torne una costumbre.

–No te hagas ilusiones.

Ella frunció los labios.

–Veo que aprendiste muchas cosas con Orochimaru, incluso sabes sobre los sellos bloqueadores de chakra. Madara fue bastante inteligente en enviarte con él, pero lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué? – inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, acortando la gran distancia que existía entre ambos solo un poco – ¿Por qué decidió dejarte con el entrenamiento de un Sannin? ¿Por qué simplemente no eligió la tutela de un General de su propio clan?

Sasuke no desvió la mirada cuando susurró.

–Esa es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo por los últimos cinco años…

En ese momento un pequeño bloque del gran muro que Sasuke había construido cayó al suelo, descuidando sus defensas y revelando parte de sus verdaderos pensamientos. Sakura lo pudo percibir casi de inmediato. Esa podía ser la grieta que ayudaría a derrumbar al Uchiha y hacerle soltar la verdad de una vez por todas. Solo debía saber escoger las palabras.

– _«Sakura_ _»_ – la voz de Neji la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que dio un mínimo brinco en la silla. Llevó un dedo al auricular y lo aprisionó un poco para escucharle mejor –. _«Debemos interrumpir el interrogatorio_ _»_.

–¿Ocurre algo?

– _«Kakashi nos ha convocado a una reunión de urgencia… Ahora_ _»._

Justamente cuando tenía la mejor oportunidad de resolver el misterio que roía ese oscuro Uchiha, algo se presentaba de improvisto interrumpiendo la única ocasión donde posiblemente encontrarían información vital. No obstante, el inesperado llamado de Kakashi no era algo que podía dejar pasar a la ligera. Solo en casos extremos el General de la Segunda División se atrevería a interrumpir el interrogatorio de Sasuke. Y eso no se escuchaba como buenas noticias.

–Terminaremos antes de lo planeado – dijo la pelirrosa, mientras se levantaba de la silla y generaba un pequeño ruido. Sasuke elevó las cejas un poco mientras Sakura terminaba de organizar sus cosas sin denotar prisa –. Regresare mañana y continuaremos ¿Está bien?

–¿Tengo otra opción?

Fue algo cruel de su parte recordarle a Sasuke que era un prisionero sin muchos privilegios, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante él. Giró a verle, esperando que su mirada no se viera tan triste como sus pensamientos.

–Nos vemos, Uchiha – caminó hasta él y tomó el visor para colocárselo de nuevo en sus ojos, y sin poder mirarle le susurró con suma sinceridad –. Descansa.

Sasuke no hizo ruido mientras ella terminaba de arreglar todo para irse. La puerta se abrió por órdenes de Neji encontrándose al puñado de guardias bastante anonadados por la repentina salida de Sakura. Ésta inventó una excusa para nada creíble y se escabulló hasta la oficina del sector de Inteligencia donde se encontraba el Hyūga.

Le tomó poco tiempo llegar hasta la afanosa puerta excesivamente blindada, y antes de pensar en tocarla, ésta se abrió de par en par.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura al ver un Neji con rostro interrogativo emergiendo de la habitación llena de pantallas y paneles encendidos.

–No lo sé, un guardia vino para informarnos de la reunión– explicó rápidamente.

Sakura frunció el cejo, sin poder sacar al menos una conclusión certera de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dio media vuelta e hizo ademan de caminar hacia las escaleras que daban hacia las oficinas en el piso superior, pero una mano en el hombro detuvo su marcha.

–¿A dónde vas?

Se volvió a mirar a Neji.

–Estamos en el calabozo, la oficina de Kakashi-sensei está arriba.

–El comunicado decía que el llamado proviene de aquí, en Inteligencia.

Si antes creía que las cosas se veían dudosas ahora todo indicaba que esa repentina reunión con Kakashi solo era portadora de muy, pero muy malas noticias.

Caminaron entonces entre los pasillos del Inteligencia, deslizándose entre personas que pocas veces veían la luz del sol. Sakura quería pensar en una cosa a la vez, pero le era imposible. Tenía aun la imagen de Sasuke sentado frente a ella, las preguntas que pretendía hacerle durante el interrogatorio y la importantísima revelación del sello, sin embargo al mismo tiempo el mal presentimiento que corroía sus huesos por culpa de ese extraño llamado de Kakashi la dejaba desorientada, sin saber en que punto enfocarse.

Neji, que marchaba unos pasos por delante, se detuvo de improvisto en una puerta. Sakura le imitó y arqueó una ceja cuando reconoció el pasillo, las paredes craqueladas y las tenues lámparas sobre sus cabezas. Podía estar un poco atolondrada pero sabía a donde se habían dirigido. Ese era el mismo lugar donde habían hablado con Hinata la noche anterior, la misma oficina, la misma puerta.

Varios guardias que estaban alrededor le inspeccionaron con la mirada y uno de ellos tocó la madera en una serie de golpes que Sakura no pudo seguir. Estaba demasiado anonadada como para tan siquiera enfocarse de nuevo en otro rítmico «toc-toc».

La manecilla giró y la habitación se expuso ante los ojos de Neji y Sakura. Entraron sigilosamente, sin saber muy bien a lo que se iban a enfrentar.

–Gracias por venir tan deprisa – fue la voz Kakashi la que los recibió, sentado en uno de los muebles con el rostro meditabundo y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

–General – saludaron ambos ninjas al unísono.

–Pasen y cierren la puerta, por favor.

Hicieron lo que le había pedido y Neji se dispuso a ser el portavoz de las interrogantes que sobrevolaba tanto a él como a Sakura.

–Nos pareció extraño su llamado, General. En estos momentos estábamos en el interrogatorio del Uchiha hasta que nos llegó el mensaje de que… – pero la voz de Neji se cortó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la otra persona que acompañaba al general de la Segunda División de La Resistencia – ¿Hinata-sama?

La Hyūga apareció por arte de magia en el mismo lugar en que la habían dejado hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Usaba su típico atuendo de misiones, pero no tenía aspecto de estar lista para partir y regresar de nuevo a su viaje, lo que hacía ver esa reunión aún más misteriosa que antes.

–Hola, Sakura-san, Neji-niisan – saludó Hinata sonriendo tenuemente.

–Pensé que te irías hoy – susurró Sakura con la misma cara de incredulidad de su compañero.

–Cambio de planes – se alzó Kakashi llamando la atención de ambos.

–¿Cambio de planes? – repitió la pelirrosa.

–¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Neji impacientandose.

Kakashi intercambió una mirada hacia los recién llegados y se colocó de pie demostrando cierto aire de autoridad.

–Nuestra oportunidad para atacar por fin ha llegado. Jiraiya-san ha dado la orden – hizo una pausa antes de anunciarles con voz gruesa –. Es tiempo de que Naruto regrese con nosotros... una vez más.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos desde otras latitudes, gente bonita :D

Espero que estén todos muuuy bien y que pasaran una linda semana. Como ven, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo desde la perspectiva de Itachi y Sakura. En la primera mitad vimos un poco sobre los problemas por los cuales tiene que pasar Itachi dentro del Cuartel Uchiha, la verdad sobre Shisui y la relación con Izumi. He de mencionar que en el transcurso del fic puede que existan varios momentos ItaIzu, espero que no les moleste. La otra mitad es dedicada a Sakura y su densa relación con Sasuke, ademas de la importante revelación sobre el regreso de Naruto.

\o/ Ahora es tiempo de notitas:

 **1.** La Malva Real que se nombra cuando Itachi está en el comedor de Generales significa «Ambición»

 **2.** Personajes: **Yūgao Uzuki** es en realidad un ANBU en el anime y a veces sale con Kakashi admirando la piedra que está en el cementerio de Konoha (no recuerdo como se llama la piedra jeje). Otro personaje que ya nombramos antes es **Inabi** y los secuaces malévolos que siempre andan con él que son **Tekka** y **Yahiro**. **Kurotsuchi** es la nieta de Ōnoki y la actual Tsuchikage en la epoca de Boruto. Por último está **Naori** que fue la «esposa» de Shisui, relación que es totalmente inventada por mi. En realidad solo busque una Kunoichi del clan Uchiha al azar y la case con Shisui jeje.

 **3.** Para hacer un micro resumen de la guerra es así: Los únicos aliados de los Uchiha son Orochimaru y los de la Roca, pero aparentemente estos ultimos están formando una alianza con Suna para derrocar a Konoha. Simultáneamente existe una pela entre Konoha y el Rayo, en donde Fugaku es el líder, pues él es el General de la Brigada norte.

 **4.** ¿Recuerdan en el **Capítulo II** donde dicen que hay cuatro informantes dentro de Konoha trabajando para La Resistencia? Bien, Shisui es uno de ellos. Ya llevamos 1/4 xD

Ahora que releelo las notas, siempre tengo el presentimiento que complico la historia con tanto detalles, y me disculpo si he enredado un poco las cosas :(

Creo que es todo por ahora. Gracias infinitas por esos detallazos de reviews que siempre dejan. Gracias también por cada follow y favorite y por todo su apoyo. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	6. Infiltrados

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **VI**

 **Infiltrados**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **19:09**

Terminó de escribir algo en el teclado del computador con un último golpe en la barra de enviar. Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla hasta inclinarse y mirar el techo de su oficina teñido de un color tan blanco que daba la impresión que emanase luz propia. Masajeó el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo visual que había generado el mirar la brillante pantalla del monitor por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Se rio un poco de ese ridícula sensación displacentera, pues usar el Sharingan o incluso su Mangekyō era un dolor mucho más molesto que el quedarse con la mirada fija en la pantalla de un computador.

Volvió su atención a la única ventana del lugar, girando la silla hasta plantarse de medio lado. Normalmente, Itachi dejaba las cortinas cerradas, enclaustrándose en la luminosidad artificial del techo blanquecino y el monitor de mesa, pero esa noche quería un poco de viento natural y no un aire meramente sintético creado por el chirrido de los ductos de ventilación en la oficina.

Parpadeó perezosamente en dirección al paisaje que se exponía ante él, facilitándole una vista hacia ninguna parte en especial de Konoha. El cristal de la gran ventana solo reflejaba un fragmento de la montaña donde el rostro de los cinco Kages esculpidos fielmente sobre una roca maciza se exponía ante todos los aldeanos. Nada de edificios, calles, casas, tiendas, teatros o algún recóndito parque se dibujaba del otro lado. El panorama de esa oficina era tan limitado que ni siquiera un árbol rebelde se asomaba en alguna esquina. Todo era eclipsado por el perfil de los anteriores líderes de la aldea de la Hoja sumado al Hokage rigente. A decir verdad, aquello podría pasar por una jugarreta bastante sucia del destino o una forma increíblemente hábil de otorgarle a Itachi una oficina con la vista directa a la cara de Madara tallada en roca, como si quisiera dejarle en claro a qué líder debía serle fiel y guardarle la más devotas de las pleitesía.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo cuando su mirada se encontró con la fría imagen del Uchiha más poderoso de todos los tiempos, llegándose a preguntar que rostro estaría ocupando ese puesto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… si él hubiese tomado las decisiones correctas.

Escuchó el murmullo creado por las ligeras pisadas de Yugaō acercarse hasta el otro lado de la oficina. Itachi rodó los ojos hacia el origen del sonido. Incluso hasta el caminar de su asistente era clásico de los ANBU.

La mujer tocó la puerta tres veces, advirtiendo su presencia de manera innecesaria.

–Adelante – permitió Itachi sin mover la silla que aún residía en un punto muerto entre el escritorio y la ventana.

La puerta se abrió a medias, mostrando el esbelto cuerpo de Yūgao a través de la rendija que había creado.

–Lamento interrumpirle, Itachi-sama. Pero acaba de llegar una visita para usted.

–Una bastante inoportuna – apuntó Itachi viendo el reloj de pared desplazando las manecillas en un único movimiento constante –. Dentro de poco termina el horario de oficina y el toque de queda es a las 20:00. Puede decirle a quien sea que este ahí afuera que venga mañana a primera hora y con gusto le atenderé.

–Perdone si soy demasiado atrevida, Itachi-sama – anunció Yūgao con el rostro enmarcado en un gesto impasible –. Pero no creo que se encuentre en posición de negarle la entrada.

Itachi frunció el cejo.

–¿Es el Hokage?

–No precisamente.

Una luz de alarma se encendió en la mente de Itachi, pero no estaba dispuesto a generar deducciones apresuradas.

–¿De quién se trata entonces? – la pregunta salió de entre sus labios con cautela.

Yūgao cuadro un poco los hombros y elevó la barbilla.

–El General de la Brigada Este.

Quería creer que esa repentina visita no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero vaya que lo había hecho ¿Que quería ese sujeto para interrumpirlo a minutos de que su jornada laboral terminase? Como todo el misterio que arrastraba Madara consigo, esa visita improvisada de su segundo al mando no hizo más que alertarlo de que algo bastante malo estaba aguardando del otro lado de la puerta.

Evidentemente, Itachi no hizo expresión alguna que reflejara su impresión, solo se limitó a mover la mano.

–Hazlo pasar.

Yūgao asintió en la brevedad y desapareció de la rendija. Entre tanto, Itachi se irguió en la silla giratoria, regresándola a su posición original frente al escritorio. Escuchó los sobrios pasos de Obito arrastrarse sobre el piso de mármol, adulterando la iluminación de la oficina hasta aclimatar el poco aire existente bajo una opresiva sensación de oscuridad. Una vez llegó a su rango de visión, Itachi lo estudió de reojo por simple instinto de supervivencia. Vestía el uniforme clásico de los Uchiha, con su insignia de General de Brigada en uno de los brazos, la misma cinta que Itachi vestía en la suya. Sin embargo, la única diferencia que existía entre el puesto de Obito y el de él, yacía en que ese sujeto no era más que el lame botas personal de Madara, lo que le otorgaba un puesto más alto en la jerarquía dentro del Cuartel General y de todo el clan Uchiha.

–Buenas noches, Itachi.

–General – gesticuló éste colocándose de pie para saludarle formalmente.

–Está un poco caluroso aquí adentro – apuntó Obito con los brazos entrelazados en la espalda y mirando a la rendija de aire sobre su cabeza – ¿Fallo en el servicio de ventilación?

–Solo quería un poco de aire fresco – señaló la ventana abierta a su espalda.

–Ya veo – Obito admiró el panorama y asintió gustoso –. Y debo decir que tiene una vista bastante interesante.

Itachi, deseoso de demostrarle el poco respecto que tenía hacía él, tomó de nuevo asiento e ignoró su comentario lo mejor que pudo. En ese momento deseaba convertirse en algo que Obito pasase por alto, un indefenso pisapapeles o los bolígrafos sin tinta en algún extremo de la mesa, cualquier cosa que le evitara entablar un dialogo más largo que los saludos de rigor.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que los deseos de Itachi se esfumaran con la pobre brisa que soplaba sobre su nuca, regresando la voz de Obito con una familiaridad tan hipócrita que le generó nauseas.

–Es un poco tarde para seguir en la oficina, Itachi. Me pareció extraño encontrarte aquí, pensé que te habías retirado a la residencia Uchiha.

–La transferencia de los tres Akatsuki al país de la Roca conllevó más papeleo del usual, aún seguimos trabajando en ello. Esperamos terminar lo más pronto posible – hizo ademan de arreglar los documentos de su escritorio, sintiendo la presencia de Obito acercarse hasta tomar asiento en una de las sillas que quedaban del otro lado de la mesa.

–Veo que tienes mucho que hacer. No solo te encargas de las relaciones exteriores sino que también eres el General de la Brigada Sur – apuntó el hombre, tomando un mayor grado de confianza cuando cruzó sus piernas y se encorvó un poco en el asiento –. Tienes mucha responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

–Me gusta el trabajo – detuvo su marcha en medio del escritorio para ver el rostro asimétrico de Obito, encontrando una perfecta máscara de indiferencia en cada una de sus facciones. Itachi arrugó el entrecejo –. Como puede ver, estoy un poco ocupado.

Obito sonrió de medio lado.

–Directo al grano.

–¿Puedo serle de ayuda, General?

–No, no es nada. Como tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de partir, quise pasar a ver como se encontraban nuestros Generales de Brigada.

Itachi frunció el ceño aún más. En cada palabra podía sentir el veneno de la mentira. Se mantuvo alerta a lo que su invitado hacía y continuó con su forzado desplazamiento entre los archivos en el escritorio. Obito debió percibir sus toscos movimientos como anormales, porque de la nada susurró:

–Te noto muy tenso, Itachi. Puede que el trabajo de oficina no sea lo tuyo.

–No me importa el papeleo.

–Puede que si – inquirió –. Aunque deberías dejarle ciertos trabajos molestos a tu querida asistente Yūgao. Eres su General después de todo, puedes dispensar de los tramites aburridos y dejárselos a su cuidado.

–No me gusta abusar de mi cargo – no tuvo miedo de decir aquello, incluso disfruto la osadía de mirarle un instante a los ojos –. Hay cosas que puedo hacer por mi cuenta sin ningún problema.

Obito entrecerró los parpados.

–Que caballeroso de tu parte. No conozco a ningún General que este apegado a su escritorio, prefieren el calor del campo de batalla antes de firmar papeles y liderar reuniones con nuestros aliados.

–Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio.

–Y veo que no te quejas en lo absoluto de tu aburrido puesto – apuntó Obito con cierto descaro, arrastrando cada silaba pronunciada –. Incluso cuando debes hacer esos largos viajes por el Cuartel General hasta el viejo depósito de archivos.

Itachi detuvo la mano que se dirigía hacia el primer cajón del escritorio mientras impedía que la tensión de su mandíbula incrementara hasta hacerla crujir de exasperación. Gruñó para sus adentros y se obligó a moverse con una naturalidad que perdía credibilidad.

–Eso no es un impedimento para ejercer mi puesto.

–Entiendo, entiendo – la voz de Obito volvió a sonar con un tono viperino –. Aunque insisto en que debe de ser muy agotador andar con todos esos folios desde un extremo al otro del edificio, el depósito queda bastante lejos ¿no crees?

–Una desventaja de localización – explicó Itachi.

–Yo diría que es muy favorable – el sujeto del otro lado sonrió divertido –. Así puedes hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Cerró el cajón casi de un manotazo y sus ojos encontraron la malicia en los de Obito. Lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Ese bastardo estaba al tanto de su relación con Izumi y la única culpa recaía sobre sus hombros al haber sobrepasado los límites de la prudencia, dejándose llevar por un momento de debilidad impúdica en la oscuridad del depósito de archivos.

Sus oídos estaban ocluidos en un chillido de espanto, pero no pasó por alto el sonido que Obito generó cuando se movió de la silla, cambiando su posición a uno más cómoda, o mejor dicho una más arrogante.

–Los demás Generales no tienen un horario tan ajustado como el tuyo, Itachi – acotó el sujeto entrelazando sus dedos recubierto por el cuero negro de los guantes –. Creo que manejas demasiadas responsabilidades por tu cuenta.

–Todos los Generales de Brigada tienen una misma cantidad de trabajo por hacer. Mi padre, por ejemplo, debe encargarse de los rebeldes del norte.

–Sí, tienes razón. Ellos son gente bastante problemática – hizo una pequeña pausa tomando un poco de aire –. Sin embargo, hablo de nuestro General de la Brigada Oeste.

De nuevo tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una maldición. Sabía que esa visita de Obito no era una reunión casual. Quería ponerlo a prueba, hacerle caer en su sucio juego mental.

–Entiendo que aquí en el país del Fuego no hemos tenido ningún altercado directo con Suna porque ellos están enfrentándose contra nuestros aliados del país de la Roca – continuó Obito que miraba intrigado a Itachi –. Sin embargo, esto le da a Shisui mucho tiempo libre

–Solo porque la Brigada Oeste no está activa en la batalla no quiere decir que escasee el trabajo – le recriminó sin medir lo dura de sus palabras.

–Puede ser. Pero es una terrible perdida de potencial – se encogió de hombros como si no fuera culpable de sus siguientes palabras –. Es por esa razón que el Hokage ha enviado a Shisui a una misión muy importante al sur.

Esta vez Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¿Al sur? – repitió.

–Sí, yo la liderare.

–Se supone que el sur es mi zona reglamentaria como General ¿Por qué no se me informó esto con antelación? – dijo Itachi, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que había repetido esa misma frase en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho – Obito señaló los papeles regados en el escritorio –. Te has atorado con el papeleo.

Itachi estuvo tentado en activar su Sharingan en ese preciso instante e incinerar a ese desgraciado hasta reducirlo a polvo, pero su autocontrol estaba en todo su esplendor aquella noche y la rabia, aun mermando en su ser, no sobrepaso nunca el control de sus estribos.

–Con todo respeto, General. Usted está a cargo de la jurisdicción de la Brigada Este, no tiene nada que ver con lo que suceda en el sur.

–Tienes razón, Itachi. Pero no podemos ir en contra de las órdenes del Hokage – levantó las manos como si él no fuese parte de ese sucio juego de Madara.

–Me gustaría discutir esto con él. En persona.

–¿A esta hora? – Obito giró la cabeza hacia el reloj de pared que resolvió por desplazarse más lento que de costumbre –. El Hokage ya debe de haber abandonado el edificio. Además, el toque de queda es dentro de poco y aunque tú seas un General no es correcto que estés fuera sin una razón bien justificada.

–Esto podría considerarse como una.

–No tienes por qué angustiarte – su petulante tono de tranquilidad hizo el efecto contrario en Itachi, entre tanto Obito se encogió de hombros aparentando inocencia –. En vez de estar molesto deberías agradecerme. Estamos quitándote un trabajo de encima ¿no te parece?

–Como ya le dije, General, no me disgusta el papeleo y mucho menos si estamos tratando del territorio que me compete. Un papel más que registrar no me atrasara en mi trabajo.

–Sí, tienes razón – siseó Obito oscureciendo sus ojos con malicia –. Lo has dejado muy en claro con tus pasatiempos en el depósito de archivos. Un entretenimiento extra a tu jornada laboral.

Intercambiaron miradas inyectadas en el más puro odio, en un aborrecimiento incalculable, cualquier sentimiento de desprecio que pasara en ese momento por su mente estaba siendo solidificado en sus ojos. Si no fuera por las circunstancias y por los contratiempos técnicos que acarrearía, Itachi estaría gustoso de darle varios giros su Magenkyō. Ese podría ser el único asesinato que disfrutaría ejecutar con sus propias manos.

–Bueno, como bien haz dicho tienes mucho trabajo por delante, así que no seguiré interrumpiendo tu labor – anunció Obito bajando su pierna y plantando ambos pies en el suelo –. Lamento si te he quitado mucho tiempo.

–Siempre es un gusto hablar con usted, General – respondió Itachi, exhibiendo ese excepcional don para mentir.

Por mera decencia social, lo corriente sería esperar una respuesta con un nivel de hipocresía similar tal como _«También es un placer charlar contigo_ _»_ , pero Obito se veía bastante cansado de ese repertorio de cortesía mal fingida.

–Luego de nuestra misión me encargaré de que reciba toda la información necesaria – el mayor de los Uchiha elevó los ojos por segunda vez al reloj de pared –. Se me está haciendo un poco tarde. Debo alistar al pelotón que llevare al sur. El General Shisui, o debo decir, mi segundo al mando espera por mi abajo.

Obito se colocó de pie alisando su perfecto e impecable uniforme, complacido de haber desequilibrado a Itachi con cada uno de sus mensajes subliminales.

–Disculpe, General – interrumpió Itachi calculador. Obito giró el cuello para verle – ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata la misión?

De nuevo esa sonrisa petulante arqueó la comisura de su cara desfigurada.

–Creo que ya lo sabes.

Itachi se atraganto en su propia saliva mientras Obito caminaba hasta la puerta con paso decidido y la abrió de par en par.

–Esperamos llegar al sur mañana en la tarde. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar a comer unos deliciosos dangos una vez lleguemos allá, dicen que son los mejores en todo el país del Fuego – sonrió de medio lado y le despidió con un movimiento flojo de la mano –. Nos vemos, Itachi. Saluda a Fugaku de mi parte.

La puerta se cerró, dejando dentro de la habitación una sensación pastosa, como si la humedad del verano hubiera esparcido su calor dentro de esas cuatro paredes. El cuerpo de Itachi reaccionó por si solo hasta levantarse de la silla de tal manera que ésta rodó rústicamente hacia atrás. Miró con ojos desorbitados los papeles en el escritorio, deseando con demasiadas energías el quemar todo lo que estaba frente a él con llamas negras.

Obito iría a una misión al sur con Shisui por órdenes de Madara, pero ¿por qué lo habían escogido a él? De entre todos los ninjas dentro del Cuartel General Uchiha ¿Por qué a Shisui? Era una estrategia muy absurda el enviar a dos Generales a una misión de ese calibre, sin embargo para Itachi esos detalles solo apuntaban al mismo inconveniente que había estado meditando la última semana. Era más que evidente que, desde la deserción de Sasuke y su descuido en Kisaragi con los lerdos de Orochimaru, todos los Uchiha tenían un ojo puesto en Itachi. Ahora estudiaban cada aspecto de su vida, vigilándolo tanto como fuera posible, y entre esa cautelosa sospecha que se cernía sobre él también recaía sobre las personas más allegadas. Y entre esas personas estaba Shisui. Su entrenador, su mejor amigo, lo más cercano a un hermano mayor para él. Debieron interceptar sus movimientos como informante de La Resistencia, era lo más lógico a pensar. Esa era la razón del repentino deseo de Madara por inmiscuirlo a una misión al sur. Quieren tenderle una trampa, ponerlo a prueba para saber hasta dónde podía llegar su lealtad. Y si en esa terrible y sucia jugarreta que Obito estaba fabricando había interceptado a Shisui, su próxima víctima debía ser alguien cercano a Itachi, y la única persona que se le venía a la mente era…

–¿Itachi-sama? – preguntó Yūgao desde su escritorio.

Itachi parpadeó una única vez hacía su asistente. No supo cómo ni cuándo desalojó su oficina, había perdido la conexión con el mundo al sentir aquel ardor de pánico contraatacando su pulso. Lo único cierto era que, de la nada, había aparecido entre la oficina de Yūgao y la salida de aquel lugar infernal.

La mujer de cabellos violáceos se levantó de su asiento.

–¿Sucede algo, Itachi-sama?

–No es nada, estoy un poco cansado – le explicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta – ¿Puedes encargarte del resto del papeleo?

–No hay problema, Itachi-sama. Lo tendré listo antes del toque de queda.

Itachi imitó una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Yūgao. Que tengas buenas noches.

Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera o hiciera uno de sus toscos asentimiento de cabeza, simplemente se precipitó a la salida de la oficina, siendo manipulado por el angustioso estremecimiento que se instalaba sobre sus nervios.

Caminó por los pasillos del Cuartel aparentando un semblante tranquilo mientras que en su interior la llama de la impotencia lo engullía hasta hacerle doler profundamente los músculos del cuello. Si alguien le llamó o dijo su nombre, Itachi se limitaba a asentir vagamente con la cabeza mientras le devolvía una sonrisa falsa, tratando de no generar ningún gesto o movimiento desesperado que levantase sospechas.

Salió a una Konoha resplandeciente cuando el reloj marcó las 19:30. A pesar de faltar solo media hora para que la diana sonase, gente de todas las edades se paseaban por las aceras iluminadas con grandes faroles, dando una falsa sensación de paz entre las calles adoquinadas que proyectaban la mentira de un mundo sin guerra.

Caminó simulando la mayor tranquilidad que su cuerpo pudiese expresar. Tuvo que mantener toda su concentración en no adelantar el paso y salir corriendo como bólido entre los transeúntes. Recordó vívidamente a Shisui y de cómo normalmente le hacía compañía por esa misma vía, aprovechando los minutos de algarabía entre los pueblerinos para discutir sobre la delicada situación de Itachi como espía solitario y de Shisui como informante de La Resistencia. Y, curiosamente, esos dos trabajos encubierto habían conducido a ambos a cometer un descuido. Ser interceptado por los Uchiha, despertar sus sospechas, perder su confianza y poner en tela de juicio su lealtad.

Cumplió los diez minutos reglamentarios hasta llegar a su casa de manera casi inconsciente. No recordaba haber atravesado ni siquiera el marco de la residencia Uchiha o de haber escaneado la zona como normalmente hacía, y procuró no pensar en eso. No tenía tiempo para detenerse a cavilar en los detalles. Debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que nada malo había pasado.

Avistó la puerta de su casa casi de improvisto a unos pasos más allá. La abrió, deslizándola sin hacer mucho ruido, y pasó por el pasillo aparentando desasosiego. Unas criadas le vieron e inclinaron la cabeza a modo de un respetuoso saludo. Si Itachi no estuviera tan tenso hubiese comenzado una charla amistosa con las mujeres, sin embargo ya había cumplido la primera parte de su escueto plan por pasar desapercibido, por lo que subió a su habitación excusándose en un cansancio muy creíble hacia ellas, considerando la hora y las ojeras marcadas.

Una vez dentro de la seguridad de su recamara y de haber tenido varios testigos visuales de su llegada a la mansión, Itachi se encaminó a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par. No había reparado en el cielo sin luna de aquella noche ni de la extraña opacidad en las estrellas del firmamento azul. Esa oscuridad le serviría para su pequeño escape furtivo. Solo debía ser rápido y silencioso, nada de lo que no estuviera acostumbrado a hacer.

Se quitó la ropa que no le serviría como camuflaje en la espesa penumbra, entre ellas su bandana rojo carmesí que lo catalogaba como General de Brigada. Miró el pedazo de tela con el fluido kanji tatuado en la superficie. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, estrujó la bandana con la mano y lo lanzó a la cama.

Salió con sigilo luego de componer varios sonidos en su habitación para hacer creer a todo el que pasase por ahí que tomaría un baño y que se preparaba para dormir. Estuvo tentado en dejar un _Genjutsu_ , pero nadie dentro de la mansión se atrevería a molestarlo, y la pequeña misión que estaba por hacer no le llevaría mucho tiempo. O eso quería pensar.

Confundiéndose con la bruma negra, corrió entre los techos de las casas que conformaban la residencia Uchiha, feliz de que sus músculos recordaran el arduo entrenamiento ANBU, deslizándose a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras el aire caliente le arañaba el rostro.

La casa que buscaba llegó a su rango de visión en menos de dos minutos. Aun se encontraba dentro de la zona dedicada a los ninjas del clan Uchiha. Pronto sonaría el toque de queda y estaba al tanto que se consideraría un desacato hacer lo que pretendía hacer, pero las palabras de Obito seguían arrastrándose en su mente sin posibilidad de disminuir la perturbación que insistía en debatir su sensatez.

Encontró que la ventana del segundo piso estaba sin cerradura. Frente a ella había un árbol de Cerezo que utilizó como punto de apoyo. Una vez sobre la rama corroboró que nadie estuviera cerca. Había sido muy cauteloso al llegar hasta allí, no conocía a alguien lo suficientemente hábil para poder seguirle el paso, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró a través del cristal de la habitación. La luz dentro permanecía apagada haciendo que todo en su estómago se revolviera bruscamente.

Abrió la ventana y cayó como un felino sobre la alfombra color crema al pie de la cama, al mismo tiempo en que escudriñaba la habitación de pies a cabeza. Lo primero que saltó a su vista fueron las paredes de color pastel con algunas fotos guindando sobre ellas, la mesita de noche con un jarrón que soportaba en su interior una Gardenia blanca y el escritorio impecable con varios pergaminos perfectamente doblados en una esquina. Giró hacia el otro extremo de la habitación que sus ojos no habían inspeccionado. El armario estaba cerrado, los cajones del único estante se mostraban íntegros y sin forcejeos, con una bolsa de farmacia guindando en una de las manecillas. Itachi hizo un último escaneo, repasando el inmueble hasta memorizar la posición de los peluches en un estante y del móvil con grullas de origami colgando en el techo. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, todo permanecía igual como siempre lo recordaba, pero aun así se sentía intranquilo.

No pudo seguir concentrándose en el tumulto de pensamientos pues el corazón comenzó una serie de latidos desenfrenados cuando unas pisadas se arrastraron por el suelo de madera. Viró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Alguien se acercaba desde el otro lado, la sombra de dos pies a nivel de la rendija del suelo lo puso de sobre aviso.

Vio como la manecilla rodaba en cámara lenta hasta terminar un medio giro. Las bisagras de la madera sonaron suavemente y la luz de la recamara se encendió.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Itachi!

De pie en la puerta de la habitación, Izumi sostuvo su pecho con una mano y con la otra se cubría los labios para ahogar un muy seguro grito. Itachi volvió a respirar.

–¡Casi me matas de un susto!

–¿Estas bien? – preguntó el Uchiha acercándose hasta ella y apagando de nuevo la luz, lo mejor era seguir la conversación en la espesura de la noche.

En la oscuridad del lugar, Izumi parpadeó deliberadamente aun sin quitarse la mano del pecho.

–¿Que?

–¿Obito habló contigo? ¿Te dijo algo?

–No, no he hablado con él – tartamudeo ella examinándolo con aire preocupado –. Por Kami. Estas muy pálido, Itachi.

Y no lo dudaba. El horror por el que pasó una vez Obito reveló sus comentarios sugerentes sobre _«la desventaja de localización del depósito de archivos_ _»_ _,_ le hizo pensar lo peor.

–Sabe lo de nosotros, Izumi – se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama, en un punto donde la oscuridad lo envolviera como una vieja amiga.

–¿Q-Que? – no podía verla, pero se podía imaginar que cara tenía en ese momento – ¿Qué acabas de decir?

–Fui un idiota – chasqueó Itachi encolerizado. Dejó que su cabeza guindara entre las rodillas, buscando la manera de disminuir aquel insipiente dolor de cabeza.

–Pero hemos sido muy cautelosos – Izumi se acercó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo frente a él – ¿Crees que fue por lo de hoy al medio día?

–No, ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Vino a mi oficina para restregármelo en la cara.

El comentario sutil sobre los dangos antes de despedirse, le dejo claro que Obito lo estaba vigilando desde hace días, semanas, tal vez meses. Madara también había insinuado algo en su conversación con él el día anterior. Fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta de su terrible descuido.

Itachi e Izumi siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos. Las criadas en la casa de su padre podían sospechar algo, pero Izumi siempre se comportaba amable con todos por igual, desde Fugaku, Shisui e incluso Sasuke. En la intimidad de una habitación desolada, las cosas eran distintas pues allí era Itachi el único que recibía los verdaderos sentimientos de Izumi. Sin embargo, ahora ya no había nada que ocultar. Madara lo sabía y con esa información podía hacer cosas que Itachi preferiría no saber jamás.

A su mejilla llegó la suave mano de Izumi, haciendo que levantara el rostro.

–Mírame – le susurró en un tono que sonó casi angelical. Él obedeció lentamente –. Nada malo va a pasar ¿entiendes?

–Te estoy colocando en peligro – susurró Itachi arrepintiéndose de las idiotez que había cometido esa tarde en el depósito –. Si te llegara a suceder algo… – pero no pudo continuar.

Todo ninja tenía un punto débil, algo que resguardaban con profundo recelo, y el suyo era Izumi. Siempre lo había sido. Ella fue la única que estuvo allí para él cuando su madre murió, cuando estalló la guerra. Ella conocía su pasado, incluso antes de que los Uchiha tomaran el poder. Izumi estaba al tanto de las despiadadas misiones que debió ejecutar cuando era un ANBU, cuando tuvo que ser un doble agente para el Tercer Hokage sobre lo que sucedía dentro de su clan… e incluso conocía sobre la misión secreta que nunca pudo realizar, una masacre que hubiera detenido esta absurda guerra desde hace años. Todo por actuar demasiado tarde.

–Estaremos bien – volvió a decirle Izumi atrayendo su atención hasta ella.

Itachi quiso expresar un suspiro de tranquilidad, en cambio, relajó los hombros y se perdió en los ojos negros de Izumi, unos ojos que, a diferencia de cualquier perteneciente al clan Uchiha, los de ella eran un suave noche despejada, hermosa y brillante.

Del cabello húmedo de Izumi cayó una gota que salpicó una de las rodillas de Itachi. Ababa de salir de la ducha y el aroma flores silvestres le llegó con mayor intensidad. Vio como ella se sentaba con parsimonia en el suelo de su recamara, sin dejar de mirarle en ningún instante.

–¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Sasuke-kun?

La pregunta hizo que Itachi desviara los ojos hacia otro lado. El anuncio sobre la deserción de Sasuke se hizo público esa misma tarde. A muchos en la aldea – aquellos civiles que desconocían la verdad – le impresionó de sobremanera la huida de su hermano, sin embargo Izumi era consciente de ese suceso y de todos los problemas con los que habían tenido que lidiar en los últimos seis meses, pero existía algo que ella desconocía, y era la postura de Itachi en todo ese asunto, el papel que él debía representar cuando Sasuke regresara como desertor.

Sin volver a verla, Itachi murmuró.

–No tuve el valor de decírtelo. Lo lamento.

La escuchó moverse, acercándose hasta él, buscando su rostro para enfrentarlo.

–Él te obligo a que aceptaras ser el verdugo de tu hermano – dijo en un tono que sonó más a una afirmación rotunda que una pregunta –. Es eso ¿verdad?

Itachi pasó los dedos por el flequillo de su frente. El dolor de cabeza se asentó definitivamente sobre sus sienes.

–Es complicado – explicó –. No tenía más opción que aceptar, estoy perdiendo la confianza de Madara.

Izumi le observó desde abajo.

–No serás capaz de hacerlo, Itachi.

–Sabes que no puedo – una triste y breve sonrisa se detuvo en la comisura de su labio.

Su otro punto débil: Sasuke.

Desde que sufrió los estragos de la Tercera Guerra, Itachi juró proteger a su hermano para que éste no viviera lo mismo que él experimentó en el pasado. Pero nada de eso funcionó. Estaban atrapados en una nueva batalla sangrienta y la vida de su hermano peligraba ahora más que nunca.

–Sasuke-kun está bien – de nuevo, la suavidad de la voz de Izumi lo hizo derrumbar un peso de sus hombros. No tuvo que obligarse a mirarla porque sus ojos encontraron los de ella como si se tratara de una fuerza magnética. Al verle, Izumi sonrió –. No tienes nada que temer, tonto hermano mayor.

Quiso regresarle la sonrisa, pero la seguridad con la que lo había dicho forjó unas arrugas entre sus cejas.

–¿Por qué siempre suenas tan segura sobre esto? – la pregunta fue más un ataque que una interrogante, lo que le hizo sentir como un completo idiota cuando Izumi parpadeo incomoda –. No importa – agregó Itachi enmendando su torpeza –. Obito marchara esta noche a una misión al sur y no hay forma de detenerle.

–¿Al sur? – ella se irguió tanto que obligó a Itachi a levantar la cabeza –. Esa es tu jurisdicción – musitó insultada.

–Estos últimos días le han dado la vista gorda a mi puesto como General, Izumi – dejó escapar un resoplido irónico.

–Un momento – como si hubiese captado muy tarde el trasfondo de la acotación de Itachi –. Si van al sur es porque…

–Irán a buscar a Sasuke.

Izumi se colocó de pie como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Itachi la siguió con la vista un poco consternado por la violencia de sus movimientos.

–¿Ellos saben dónde está? – dijo ella.

–Créeme, lo saben – no había marca de duda. La arrogancia de Obito durante su pequeña intromisión en la oficina fue tangible.

El rostro de Izumi comenzó a perder color.

–¿Cómo es posible?

Itachi meneó la cabeza creyendo que así alejaría el dolor.

–No tengo idea, pero todo apunta que van al sur en su búsqueda. Sasuke debe estar cerca de Kisaragi, en alguna Base rebelde. A pesar de recibir la información con tres días de retraso no debió ser muy complicado para Madara encontrar los rastros dejados por los ninjas de La Resistencia. Y a partir de ahí, dar con el paradero de Sasuke sería un juego de niños.

–Creo que estas sacando conclusiones demasiado apresuradas. Puede que Obito se esté dirigiendo al sur por un motivo distinto.

–¿Crees que enviarían a dos Generales de alto rango junto a un destacamento completo de ninjas a una zona donde no hay amenaza de guerra? Se lo que sucede en el sur, y en esos lados no existe batalla de la que preocuparse.

–Un momento ¿Qué has dicho? – Izumi le miró intrigada – ¿Dos Generales están en esta misión?

Itachi se masajeó la nuca rígida como una piedra.

–Shisui irá como segundo al mando. Son órdenes directas de Madara.

–¿Shisui? – repitió ella incrédula –. Pero… No tiene sentido ¿Por qué lo llevarían a…? – pero ella misma cortó sus palabras.

–Sospechan de él tanto como sospechan de mí – completó Itachi –. Debieron indagar en sus movimientos en los últimos meses y se fijaron de ciertas fallas que seguramente Shisui no pudo ocultar.

–¿Q-que? – tartamudeó Izumi frente a él.

Una maldición salió de los labios de Itachi.

–Le dije que lo matarían si seguía en esa absurda idea de ser un informante de los rebeldes – lo dijo en voz baja, aun sabiendo que no había moros en la costa

–¿Crees que Obito sabe de la doble identidad de Shisui?

–Lo ha mandado a esa misión al sur para justificar su puesto como General. No ven con buenos ojos a alguien de alto rango que no esté liderando ninjas para que mate gente – una de sus piernas comenzó a subir y bajar en ansiedad –. Shisui muy pocas veces va al oeste del país porque la actividad en esa zona es muy baja. Tarde o temprano sospecharían de sus largas estancias dentro del Cuartel General y de que nadie en Suna está dispuesto a atacar su Brigada.

–El Kazekage Gaara está concentrado en la pelea con los de la Roca, no tiene tiempo de pelear contra la frontera del país del Fuego donde se encuentra la Brigada de Shisui.

–Eso no es más que una pelea ficticia – le explicó Itachi muy serio –. Descubrí que los de la Roca en realidad son aliados de La Resistencia. Están montando un espectáculo en el norte para despistar a Madara, hacerle creer que están muy concentrados matándose unos contra otros cuando en realidad Gaara y Ōnoki juntan fuerzas para derrocarlo.

Itachi se restregó lo cara con una mano mientras la pierna seguía inquieta a un lado.

–Es comprensible que Gaara no ataque la Brigada de Shisui. Se supone que él es un infiltrado de La Resistencia y atacar a un aliado en estos momentos no es una prioridad, aun cuando intentan desorientar a Madara – continuó el joven General con la mirada perdida en la alfombra de la habitación –. Es por eso que las sospechas sobre la inactividad de Shisui llegarían tarde o temprano, y quedarse dentro del Cuartel General para buscar información confidencial y pasársela a los rebeldes es muchísimas veces más sospechoso.

–Lo llevaron al sur para buscar a Sasuke y colocarlo a prueba – la voz de Izumi perdió fuerza.

–O para matarlo – Itachi apretó los puños y su pierna dejó de moverse.

–Está en peligro.

Itachi se volvió a verla, tan pálida y preocupada a la vez, como si estuviera comenzando a enfermarse.

–Todos lo estamos, Izumi.

Ella se abrazó y llevó una mano a sus labios mordiéndose la uña del pulgar. Siempre hacía aquello cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa.

–Entonces – murmuró Izumi haciendo ademan de caminar pero sin desplazarse del todo –, si Obito y Madara dudan de tu lealtad y de la de Shisui, pueden también dudar de otras personas.

–En su lugar, yo también cuestionaría la lealtad de muchos – concretó Itachi uniendo las manos pensativo –. Estaría incluso más alerta sobre quienes forman parte de su gabinete de Generales y Tenientes. Solo por precaución.

Izumi abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿Quieres decir que está buscando a la presencia de más topos dentro del Cuartel…?

–Lo más seguro es que sea una petición que Madara le hizo personalmente a Obito. Es poco probable, tomando en cuenta lo ridículamente leales que son los Uchiha, pero Shisui no debe ser el único infiltrado rebelde dentro del clan y cuando los consiga Madara no los matara – maldijo entre dientes y continuó arrastrando las palabras –. Torturara a cada uno hasta recordarles quien es el verdadero líder de Konoha.

La mano de Izumi pasó a su cabello y se sostuvo la cabeza. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sin medir la distancia que había entre ella y la pared, golpeándose la espalda con fuerza pero sin preocuparse ni una pizca por ello. Su rostro se transformó a uno lleno de espanto. Las piernas le temblaban, sus ojos se habían vuelto tumultuosos y una mano llegó hasta su boca que comenzaba a tiritar ligeramente.

–¿Izumi? – Itachi se colocó de pie, alejándose de la cama con cautela.

Ella no se movía de donde estaba. Era todo un manojo de nervios.

–Hey ¿Izumi? – esta vez se acercó lo bastante para verle la cara en medio de la oscuridad – ¿Qué te sucede?

–Oh Kami. Esto no está bien – la voz sonaba entrecortada al tener los labios cubiertos por su mano –. Madara ya lo sabe. Tiene sentido. Por algo mandó a Obito a vigilarte durante toda esta semana. Ha mantenido un ojo encima de ti para estar atento a todos tus movimientos.

–Lo ha hecho por la deserción de Sasuke y puede que también sospeche de mis actividades como espía.

–No lo digo por eso.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

–Yo no soy un topo de La Resistencia, Izumi.

–Pero eres la persona más cercana a mí.

Un mal presentimiento abrió paso dentro de la cabeza de Itachi, incrementando masivamente su dolor. Debía estar equivocado. Demonios, quería estar equivocado.

–¿Izumi? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

–No te lo había dicho porque sabía que te alterarías.

No. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía ser cierto.

–Itachi – dejó de temblar, pero sus siguientes palabras le cortaron el aliento –. Yo soy la informante de la Segunda División de La Resistencia.

* * *

 **Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia**

 **Ubicación clasificada**

 **23:33**

Los chirridos del ventilador en la esquina distribuía el espeso aire por cada rincón de la habitación, la misma diminuta y calurosa habitación que le habían suministrado los de Inteligencia para tratar el caso del Uchiha. Sakura evitaba quejarse sobre las situaciones en las que se veía envuelta, para ello usaba una frase muy útil que rememoraba con frecuencia _«En alguna otra parte del mundo alguien debe estar pasándola peor que tu_ _»_ , y continuaba con su labor como si nada. Sin embargo, la inhumana temperatura a su alrededor, la abrumadora pila de papeles y el musical de molestos quejidos dirigido por su amigo el ventilador, no ayudaba en nada a su tranquilidad mental.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza hasta escuchar como su columna se quejaba en el intento. Varias tazas vacías ya habían hecho su desfile por la mesa, dejando aros marrones como rastros ineludibles de la sobredosis de cafeína en su organismo. A pesar de ello, cuando bajó la mirada hacia la torre de archivos que ya había revisado lo hizo con cierto aire de victoria. Faltaba poco para terminar, solo necesitaba ajustar los últimos detalles y ese día pronto llegaría a su fin.

Soltó el más grande suspiro que había dado hasta ahora y miró al techo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. No tenía vergüenza de mostrar lo cansada que estaba, a fin de cuentas la única compañía que tenía esa noche era ese viejo ventilador y el audio de Sasuke en algún lugar de la mesa.

Al pensar en su prisionero estrella hizo una mueca desaprobatoria. Últimamente su día a día se resumía a cavilar en ese Uchiha. Si no era durante los infinitos minutos de interrogatorio, era mientras estudiaba los resultados de su charla, incluso aparecía en sus sueños como un fantasma vestido con una sonrisa petulante. Porque sí, cada vez que Sakura iba a dormir, su subconsciente se encargaba de que, aun soñando, no olvidara a Sasuke. Pensó ilusamente que la ansiedad provocada por el inicio de su misión duraría solo un día cuando mucho. Pero ahí estaba, con esos ojos azabaches y la típica mueca de autosuficiencia persiguiéndole a todos lados. Un caso de verdad frustrante.

De mala gana, se irguió en la silla y desvió los ojos hacia la grabadora como si se tratara de una amenaza latente. Como había dicho, necesitaba ajustar los últimos detalles, que en realidad se trataba más de una curiosidad insana más que una posible respuesta. Porque en las cuatro horas que llevaba ahí recluida, no había hecho mayores progresos, y el repetir el audio por enésima vez no cambiaría absolutamente nada, pero Sakura se distinguía por su testarudez así que volvería a intentarlo una vez más.

Tomó el aparato con seguridad, evaluando la bocina un instante antes de apretar el botón que regresó el audio unos segundos atrás, ejercicio que había practicado tantas veces que sabía hasta donde debía detenerse. Luego de pausar, respiró hondamente, y reprodujo la cinta.

– _«Sé cómo es el funcionamiento del sello, y estoy consciente que ustedes los rebeldes también lo saben_ _»_ – explicó la voz de Sasuke con un deje de estática en la grabación –. _«Pero desconozco por completo la forma de retirarlo_ _»_.

– _«Estaríamos pidiendo mucho de ti_ _»_ – dijo la Sakura de esa tarde a través de la bocina. En seguida se escuchó una carpeta cerrarse –. _«Te has mostrado bastante colaborador el día de hoy, Uchiha. Espero que se torne una costumbre_ _»_.

– _«No te hagas ilusiones_ _»_.

– _«Veo que aprendiste muchas cosas con Orochimaru, incluso sabes sobre los sellos bloqueadores de chakra. Madara fue bastante inteligente en enviarte con él, pero lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué?_ _»_ – hubo una corta pausa – _«¿Por qué decidió dejarte con el entrenamiento de un Sannin? ¿Por qué simplemente no eligió la tutela de un General de su propio clan?_ _»_

– _«Esa es la misma pregunta que me he estado haciendo por los últimos cinco años…_ _»_

Sakura detuvo la grabación, la cinta frenó de golpe y retrocedió unos segundos más. La voz de Sasuke saturó el espeso aire nuevamente, ocluyendo el sonido chirriante del ventilador. Sakura sintió como las gruesas palabras del Uchiha se extendían por su piel hasta erizarle los vellos de la nuca, una sensación que había experimentado más de una vez y que siempre la dejaba intranquila. Repitió al menos dos veces más esa última frase, acercando la bocina a su oído como si así pudiera descifrar algo oculto que no había logrado conseguir durante la tarde. Pero, como era de esperarse, todo seguía exactamente igual.

El sonido rítmico de una mano golpeando tres veces la puerta la hizo ahogar un grito de consternación, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Trabó la cinta y se volvió hacia la entrada.

–¿Neji?

Su compañero de equipo fue la primera persona a la que su razón apeló. Sin embargo, Neji tenía llave de la habitación, no había necesidad de anunciarse. Entonces ¿Quién podría ser?

De nuevo un par de golpes resonaron sobre las paredes como si se tratara de una caja de resonancia. Sakura tragó grueso. No sabía porque, pero estaba nerviosa. Se encontraba en el lugar más seguro de toda la Segunda División. El sector de Inteligencia estaba blindado con la mayor vigilancia ninja, no tenía motivos para preocuparse por la llegada de alguien sino más bien por lo que esa persona podía traer consigo.

Alcanzó la manecilla de metal con un deje de duda. Un cortó y doloroso Déjà vu la hizo contener el aliento. Trató de no recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que alguien tocó la puerta para traerle malas noticias. Puede que esta situación fuese distinta, esperaba que así fuera.

Titubeó un segundo, agitando la cabeza para dispersar los malos pensamientos, y con una determinación fluctuante, abrió la entrada de par en par.

–¡Sensei! – exclamó Sakura con un hilo de voz. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo tan aliviada de ver a su viejo entrenador, aunque la sensación de consuelo no duró demasiado.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado, o eso es lo que posiblemente estaba ocurriendo tras la máscara en su rostro.

–Buenas noches, Sakura.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – no quería sonar demasiado inquisitiva, pero aún tenía los pelos de punta. La posibilidad de malas noticias aún era un hecho tangible.

–Quise venir a saludar.

–Es un poco tarde.

–Eso no es impedimento para ver a mi antigua pupila – con las manos en los bolsillos señaló el interior de la habitación – ¿Puedo pasar?

En realidad, al ser Kakashi el General de la Segunda División no tenía que pedirle permiso para ingresar a ningún ala de la Base, pero, como siempre, su caballerosidad siempre estaba por delante de cualquier rango que le otorgaran.

–Seguro – dijo Sakura señalando el interior –. Pase.

Kakashi les hizo una seña a los guardias que estaban junto a él para que se quedaran a fuera, fue entonces cuando Sakura reparó en la presencia de ambos sujetos. La inquietud que trajo consigo el solo pensar en un escenario similar a la noticia de Kiba la había dejado en un estado equivalente al shock.

–¿Dónde está Neji? – preguntó Kakashi luego de que Sakura cerrara la puerta.

–Se quedó calibrando unas cosas en la _Sala de Interrogación_ para la sesión de mañana.

–¿Y te dejó a ti con el papeleo? – señaló la ruma de archivos en la mesa y las incontables tazas de café.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, acercándose al desastre que había creado para organizarlo un poco y no dar la impresión de ser una desordenada compulsiva.

–La información que obtuvimos en el interrogatorio de hoy no es mucha – explicó ligeramente avergonzada –. Como tuvimos que reducir el tiempo programado para ir a la reunión con usted y Hinata, no tenemos que lidiar con tanto material como en el primer día. Es por eso que Neji se fue a la _Sala de Interrogación_.

–No suenas muy aliviada.

–Si le soy totalmente sincera, Kakashi-sensei, esto no es lo mío – maldijo en su interior y agregó rápidamente –, pero puedo adaptarme con facilidad. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Kakashi asintió no muy convencido, lo que hizo sentir Sakura como una tonta. ¿Dónde quedó su filosofía de _«nada de quejas_ _»_?

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado el Uchiha?

–Como lo haría un prisionero a su carcelero – trató de sonreír mientras seguía apilando los papales en la mesa –. No es alguien muy dado a comunicarse.

–Bueno, a pesar de los contratiempos, debo decir que han hecho un gran trabajo. Leí su primer reporte y he escuchado que durante el interrogatorio de hoy ha soltado material interesante sobre los sellos de chakra.

–Según él, fue un «obsequio» por nuestra hospitalidad.

–Imagino que esta información será de ayuda.

–Puede que sí. Aunque… creo que conoce más de lo que dice saber – detuvo su desplazamiento sobre la madera, perdiendo la mirada en la pequeña grabadora –. Solo está revelando lo necesario para mantenerse con vida.

–Es un sujeto inteligente, sabe cómo manejar la información que le conviene. No revelara nada a no ser que paguemos el precio por ello.

–Solo espero que ese precio no sea demasiado alto.

El denso aire seguía repartiendo una calidez embriagadora según la dirección señalada por las aspas del pequeño ventilador. Kakashi aguardaba silente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en una Sakura alejada del presente.

–Dime lo que estas pensado – dijo el General usando esa voz pacífica y tranquilizadora –. Sé que algo te preocupa. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura abrió a penas los labios cuando dijo:

–¿Es por eso que ha venido?

–Si crees que he bajado hasta acá para sermonearte, traer malas noticias o por cuestiones de trabajo puedes comenzar a relajarte. Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, y veo que hice bien en venir – relajó los hombros y continuó hablando con un aire paternal –. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo de esta misión te está atormentando.

Esa punzada de culpa tan clásica que aparecía cuando Kakashi conseguía relucir sus dotes de sabiduría le asestó como una lanza directo a los pulmones. Él la conocía tan bien que sin haberse visto ya deducía que algo podía estar sucediéndole, lo cual hacía sentir a Sakura como una persona demasiado vulnerable, y aunque aborrecía ese término, era el más acertado para ese momento.

Por ahora, no se sentía cómoda devolviéndole la mirada, así pues, decidió que jugar con los archivos sería lo más seguro, aunque al mismo tiempo lo más cobarde.

–¿Cree que estamos arriesgando demasiado con tener al Uchiha entre nosotros?

El sonido del aire golpeando unas hojas se propagó un instante antes de que Kakashi respondiera.

–Sí, lo creo.

–¿Y no tiene miedo de que Madara lo encuentre?

–Es una posibilidad. Pero no por ello vamos a perder la única oportunidad de ganar esta guerra.

Los labios de Sakura se fruncieron y dos puños se formaron en sus manos.

–Pero eso no quita el hecho de que todo esto es muy peligroso – se atrevió a devolverle la mirada juntando un deseo enardecido en cada una de sus palabras–. Usted lo dijo el mismo día en que regresamos de Kisaragi. Aquella vez, ni Neji ni yo pensamos en los pro y contra de traer al Uchiha a la Base, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos. Es evidente que tiene conocimientos sobre asuntos confidenciales de la milicia en Konoha, información que puede ayudarnos a destruir el régimen de Madara. Hoy lo ha dejado muy en claro con su conocimiento sobre los sellos y quien sabe que otro dato tendrá bajo la manga. Todo esto lo convierte en el blanco perfecto para que el país del Fuego desee su cabeza clavada en una lanza. Lo buscaran por cielo y tierra hasta cazarlo, y cuando lo encuentren nos encontraran a nosotros también. La Segunda División peligra por cada minuto que ese sujeto permanece en custodia bajo nuestro techo.

–¿Dices esto porque temes por la seguridad de tus compañeros en la Base? – Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo cuando añadió – ¿O por la del Uchiha?

Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, los latidos de su corazón resolvieron incrementar su ritmo hasta hacerla tensar de pies a cabeza. No sabía que decir al respecto, si lo negaba con rotundidad sonaría a una mentira, pero si permanecía callada confirmaría el alegato de Kakashi. Sin embargo, su viejo entrenador no le dio la oportunidad de hacer una cosa o la otra, simplemente se adelantó a la mesa y tomó una de los informes sobre ésta.

–Nada grande fue jamás conseguido sin peligro, Sakura* – susurró Kakashi tan imperturbable como siempre había lucido desde que ella tenía memoria –. Si queremos ganar, es necesario tomar el camino que inspira menos seguridad.

–¿Incluso si ese camino conduce a muchos muertes?

–En vez de pensar en lo que perderemos, deberías pensar en lo mucho que podríamos salvar.

Sakura regresó la mirada hacia los archivos que había estado arreglando con cierto aire abatido.

–¿Cree que estoy siendo muy negativa?

–Lo estás haciendo bien, Sakura – de nuevo ese tono de paz que siempre deja una sensación de consuelo en ella –. Sospechar es necesario, y más aún cuando se trata de un Uchiha.

Sakura asintió apenas, solo para seguirle la corriente, cuando la realidad que se suscitaba en su cabeza era totalmente lo opuesto ¿Cómo decirle a Kakashi que ella no desconfiaba de Sasuke? ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad creía cada una de sus palabras? De seguro se molestaría con ella y la reprendería en una larga retahíla como lo haría Tsunade-shishou si estuviera en su posición. La primera advertencia que Kakashi le había dado era no subestimar al Uchiha, un consejo que Sakura había pasado por alto a conciencia y que le traería grandes inconvenientes a futuro, un futuro que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos como ella quisiera.

–¿Le tienes aprecio?

Sakura pestañeo un puñado de veces, retornando al calor de la habitación con la mirada de Kakashi clavada en ella.

–¿Disculpe? – musitó sin comprender.

–Al Uchiha – repitió Kakashi pacientemente – ¿Le tienes aprecio?

Odió la reacción de su cuerpo cuando ambas mejillas se colorearon.

–Es un prisionero – rugió por instinto, y por si no había suficiente mentira en sus palabras, decidió agregar –. No hay manera de estimar a un hombre como él... y menos si es un Uchiha.

–Entonces le temes.

El sonrojo dio paso a la consternación. Entornó los ojos hacia Kakashi y trató de no fulminarle con la mirada.

–¿Por qué he de temerle?

–Él fue el director del campo de concentración donde estuviste recluida ¿verdad?

Los ojos jades se abrieron de puro asombro.

–¿Como…?

–No eres la única que ha leído su informe – Kakashi agitó levemente el papel que tenía en su mano, haciendo alusión a los datos de Sasuke que le habían entregado a ella hace varios días atrás –. Tengo entendido que Madara lo nombró director de ese campo de concentración por un par de meses antes de que te rescatáramos.

–No estuvo por mucho tiempo en ese lugar – comentó Sakura sin sentirse para nada cómoda hacia donde se dirigía la charla –. Tan rápido como llegó se fue.

–¿Piensas que él te recuerda?

–No – dijo –, no lo creo.

Un sonoro suspiro proveniente del pecho de Kakashi resonó por encima del chirrido del ventilador.

–Esta misión te ha puesto en una situación verdaderamente difícil, Sakura, y fue mi error no haberme dado cuenta de este tipo de detalles antes.

–Como miembro de La Resistencia debo aceptar las misiones que el General de la División disponga – bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los dedos –. No estoy en posición de contradecir sus decisiones, Kakashi-sensei.

El General en la habitación debió sentirse incomodó por el comentario, puede que esa fuera la razón por la que se alejó de la mesa y cambió su semblante a uno menos inquieto.

–No tienes nada de qué angustiarte de ahora en adelante, Sakura. Al final de esta semana terminaran los interrogatorios y podrás ayudar a Hinata con su misión. No tendrás que volver a ver a ese Uchiha otra vez en tu vida.

–Suena a un buen plan – trató de sonreír, lo mejor que sus ánimos le permitiese.

El único ojo visible de Kakashi se fijó en el reloj de pared.

–Debo retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender con Shikamaru y el Kazekage Gaara.

–Gracias por la visita, Kakashi-sensei – mencionó Sakura con verdadera sinceridad –. No sabe lo feliz que me hace que pudiéramos estar otra vez así. Charlando como en los viejos tiempos.

Los pasos firmes y decididos de Kakashi se encaminaron hacia donde ella estaba, y como la última vez que hablaron, su mano llego hasta la coronilla del cabello rosado y lo revolvió con cariño.

–Ya es bastante tarde. Ve y descansa, te lo mereces.

Sakura rio quedo, viendo como el General de su División le daba la espalda y desaparecía como un fantasma por la puerta de la diminuta habitación.

Se volvió hacia los archivos a medio apilar, perdiéndose en el mar blanquecino de los papeles en la mesa. La sonrisa que apenas se había creado con la despedida de Kakashi se esfumó casi de inmediato. Esa amistosa charla había dejado a sus pensamientos en una mala posición. Ahora era un verdadero hervidero sin sentido ¿Ella apreciaba al Uchiha? ¿Podía sentir algo de empatía por un sujeto como él? Lo que sucedió hace un año atrás y lo que había vivido en los últimos días la mantenía en un vórtice de tribulación. Como lo estipulado en la silenciosa regla creada por los ninjas de La Resistencia, Sakura debía odiar a los Uchiha. Indistintamente de que posición ocuparan en su larga jerarquización militar, cada shinobi de ojos rojos era alguien por el que debía guardar desprecio. Ella, con mayor razón, estaba destinada a aborrecerles. El tiempo que permaneció en ese campo de concentración debió servirle como la mejor escuela de odio hacia los Uchiha. Y con todo y ello, Sakura no podía despreciar a Sasuke, ni siquiera un poco. Evidentemente carecía de un sentimiento de afecto hacía él, pero tampoco profesaba la emoción contraría. Puede que todo se resumía a pagar una vieja deuda. Después de lo que Sasuke hizo por ella cuando era director de aquel campo de concentración, Sakura le debía muchísimo. Porque si él no hubiera hecho aquello, estaba segura que nunca podría ser la misma otra vez.

Miró el reloj de pared que casi anunciaba la media noche. Organizó lo que le hacía falta y apagó el defectuoso ventilador que chilló una última vez. Tomó el sobre que siempre llevaba a todas partes consigo y salió al pasillo no sin antes resguardar cada estante bajo llave. Una vez fuera, la soledad del corredor no hizo un cambio radical en sus sentidos, después de todo se había pasado gran parte de la noche en compañía de los edificios de papel. Un trayecto en solitario no iba a sentarle como algo diferente.

Como la última vez, le tomó bastante tiempo hacer el camino de vuelta al corazón del sector de Inteligencia. La calurosa habitación, localizada estratégicamente en lo más hondo de la Base, era un motivo más para molestarle esa horrible misión. Le había dicho a Kakashi que no debía preocuparse, pues ella se encargaría de que la costumbre forzara a vivir su rutina con más ánimos, pero no podía negar el deje de emoción que significa terminar con los interrogatorios cuanto antes.

Mientras caminaba, uno que otro guardia yacía como columna base adherido a la pared de piedra. Estuvo tentada a saludarles con un asentimiento de la cabeza, pero tanto ellos como la misma Sakura estaban más cómodos ignorándose mutuamente. En cambio, decidió buscar una canción en algún rincón de su cabeza. Una melodía que la entretuviera un rato. Después de contar mentalmente los días, horas y minutos que restaban para que su misión terminase, una alegría la invadió hasta hacerla tararear un par de notas de una canción de su vieja aldea.

La puerta de la _Sala_ _de_ _Interrogación_ llegó a su rango de visión. Un par de ninjas escoltaban la entrada como siempre, y la luz fluorescente daba la misma aura espectral desde la primera vez que puso un pie en ese lugar. Caminó hasta los dos sujetos que, como los guardias anteriores, la ignoraron magistralmente. Tocó la puerta varias veces sintiendo el frio metal en sus nudillos. La cámara en una esquina del pasillo se movió quejumbrosa justo antes de que las bisagras resonaran como un frío eco mostrando la habitación del otro lado.

La sala traía consigo un cambio de 180° a comparación de la cueva veraniega de la que había pasado gran parte de la tarde. Por una parte estaba la temperatura, acogedora y apacible. Aquí el sonido de un ventilador defectuoso era reemplazado por el zumbido de los ductos de ventilación. No había estantes con papeles impresos y cajas repletas de archivo, sino las mismas pantallas que había visto la primera vez que entró para el inicio de los interrogatorios con Sasuke.

Por masoquista que sonase, prefería su habitación calurosa que los intimidantes paneles y luces centellantes. Nada en aquel sitio le traía seguridad, sino más bien inquietud. Admitía que en ocasiones era bastante torpe, y con tantos botones y cables con los que tropezarse, hacer una tontería era un peligro inminente.

Entró a la sala mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella por si sola. El sonido la hizo estremecer. Hasta la puerta le parecía un ente demasiado sofisticado para sus gustos.

–Buenas noches, Udon.

El joven muchacho estaba en una esquina encriptando números, cifras, letras o cualquier cosa que solo cobraba sentido en sus habilidosos dedos. Sakura se imaginó la destreza de Udon si hubiera escogido como trabajo ideal el de cirujano. Esa agilidad manual sería muy ventajosa en la sala de emergencia, aunque verlo a él con algo distinto a un circuito era una noción, de por sí, surreal.

Las redondas gafas de Udon se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz, los empujó con el indicie, deteniendo por una milésima de segundo su labor de trazar códigos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

–¿Necesita algo, Sakura-san? – preguntó, aun sin verle a la cara.

–Solo buscaba a Neji, dijo que estaría calibrando unas cosas para el interrogatorio de mañana – giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, creyendo que encontraría a su compañero escondido entre los cables que conectaban las pantallas a la fuente de poder.

–No lo he visto. Mi turno comienza a media noche, acabo de llegar.

–Oh, ya veo.

Comenzó a jugar con los pies sin saber muy bien que hacer. Udon al igual que Moegi y el resto de los ninjas dentro de la Base – salvo algunos casos meramente excepcionales como Tenten, Neji y Kakashi –, despilfarraban un desazón bastante alto cuando estaban cerca de Sakura, volviendo cada situación en un silencio incomodo, todo por tener la brillante idea de traer al Uchiha a su centro de operaciones. Porque, como se suponía que debía ser, cualquier ninja de La Resistencia que se respetara debía odiar a muerte a esos sujetos. Ese era el curso natural de las cosas, un curso que Sakura había interrumpido con la brillante idea de salvar a su peor enemigo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sakura tratando de ser lo más amable posible, tal vez así las cosas se aliviarían, al menos un poco.

–Trabajo – zanjó a secas Udon.

–Se ve como algo complicado.

–Lo es – dijo, con el mensaje subliminal de «déjame en paz» marcado vívidamente en las cuatro letras.

–¿Te gusta esto? ¿Las computadoras y la… ehm...?

–Programación.

–Claro, eso – se rio estúpidamente en un trato amistoso –. ¿Sabes? Debo decir que eres bastante habilidoso con las manos. Si fueras un medic-nin serías excelen…

Udon dejó de teclear y se colocó de pie tan rápido como el comentario había salido de los labios de Sakura.

–Iré a tomar un poco de agua.

Le tomó menos de quince segundos bloquear la pantalla, tomar sus cosas y salir de la sala dando un portazo a la puerta, evitando en cualquier momento el contacto visual.

Sakura resopló, encogiéndose de hombros con pesadez. Al menos lo había intentado.

Regresó la mirada hacia los monitores que engalanaban la pared del fondo. Todos estaban encendidos, titilando con sus luces artificiales e imágenes casi nítidas de lo que sucedía en la celda de Sasuke. Dudó en acercarse, evaluando la posibilidad de generar un tremendo desastre, pero gracias a ese común deseo humano, la curiosidad venció al miedo y ultimó que no tenía nada de malo echar un ojo a lo que sea que estaba del otro lado.

Se acercó con lentitud hacía el montículo de paneles dedicados al Uchiha. Estudió sus signos vitales, todos tan armoniosos como los recordaba. Ritmo perfecto, frecuencia estable, ondas simétricas, nada se veía fuera de lo común, solo un pequeño descenso en la temperatura de la habitación. Nada de lo que alarmarse.

Pasó entonces la atención hacia el catre de hierro que proyectaba una de las pantallas. Acercó el rostro y apoyó las manos sobre el tablero, procurando no tocar nada que pudiera disparar una alarma. Parpadeó hasta enfocar bien la mota negra que se trazaba del otro lado. Diferenció como la espalda de Sasuke descansaba contra la pared, una pierna flexionada soportaba uno de sus largos brazos mientras que su cabeza guindaba hasta casi tocar el mentón con su pecho. En el estricto sentido de la comodidad, aquella postura estaba lejos de ser algo reconfortante, en cambio demostraba ser una forma de permanecer alerta y nunca bajar la guardia, incluso mientras dormia.

Inconscientemente, la cabeza de Sakura se ladeó creyendo que de esa manera encontraría un mejor ángulo para estudiarle.

–Uchiha Sasuke – susurró en voz alta hacia la pantalla.

Como si esperara que le respondiera, aguardó unos segundos en silencio. El recuerdo de lo que fue su vida en aquel campo de concentración la abordó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo a propósito, sin evadir los escenarios sangrientos ni las recuentes pesadillas. A todo aquel que le preguntaba le contestaba lo mismo, que ya lo había superado, que un año fuera de ese lugar era terapia suficiente para recrear su vida como antes. Pero Sakura estaba consciente que mentía. No existía ser viviente que tuviera la capacidad de olvidar a aquellos ninjas de ojos rojos. Ojala y pudiera erradicar de sus recuerdos esos días de sufrimientos, los meses de agonía, cada año de tortura en ese oscuro lugar. Pero todo seguía grabado con fuego y sangre ante sus ojos, y, entre esos horribles escenarios de su pasado, el rostro de Sasuke surgía como un recordatorio de lo que alguna vez fue su vida… y de lo hubiera sido si él no hubiese aparecido.

Una de los videos comenzó a moverse repentinamente. Sakura se volvió hacia una luz roja que se encendió en el tablero. Bajo el bombillo que titilaba tenuemente se mostraba la palabra «puerta abierta» y justo cuando la luz roja se apagó el sonido de algo cerrarse llegó hasta sus oídos. Giró instintivamente hacia la entrada de la _Sala de interrogación_ , pensando que Udon había regresado de su intento de fuga para tomar agua, pero no había nadie tras ella. Seguía estando sola. ¿Habrá presionado un botón por equivocación? Por precaución se alejó del tablero, rezando porque no hubiese cometido una estupidez. Se volvió hacia la imagen de Sasuke para rectificar que todo en la celda estaba en el mismo sitio que lo había encontrado. Pero no era así.

Una figura alta, la de un hombre de cabellos castaños, se había materializado en el centro de la celda del Uchiha, mirando con el más puro odio al prisionero en el catre. Al principio pensó que era una ilusión óptica, pero luego de mucho parpadear y de casi pegar la nariz a la pantalla, se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando. Había alguien ahí adentro, un intruso en la celda de Sasuke.

Se separó de la luz con los latidos desbocados y miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas ¿Por qué no se había activado la alarma? ¿Dónde estaban los ninjas que custodiaban la celda del Uchiha? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aun con lo confundida que se encontraba debía hacer algo al respecto, llamar a los guardias, presionar algún botón de los sin fines que se perfilaban en el tablero. Estuvo incluso tentada en buscar a Udon para pedirle ayuda, pero antes de poder idear un plan en concreto, decidió mirar fijamente al sujeto del otro lado.

Ahora que lo distinguía mejor, era una figura que le sonaba familiar. El cabello largo y laceo que caía hasta la parte baja de la espalda, la bandana cubriendo el sello de su frente, el vestuario blanco junto a una postura impecable que lo caracterizaba como un hombre regio, digno de portar el apellido de su clan.

–¿Neji?

El Hyūga del otro lado no pronunciaba palabra, ni siquiera emitía algún sonido con su respiración. Sakura observó los signos vitales de Sasuke. Había incrementado mínimamente su frecuencia y pulso, como si hubiese despertado inesperadamente de un ciclo de sueño, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro de su incomoda postura, alimentando el silencio hasta convertirlo en una atmosfera de tensión pura.

Lo latidos que le hacían falta a Sasuke para dar la impresión de estar nervioso se manifestaron en el corazón de Sakura. No sabía en donde posar la mirada, si en su compañero de equipo o en el prisionero Uchiha, pero indistintamente en quien se fijara ambos se comportaban como perfectas estatuas talladas en mármol.

Sakura tragó grueso y, después de obligar a su mente a trabajar a toda máquina, decidió entornar los ojos hacia al individuo más sospechoso en la celda ¿Qué estaba haciendo Neji ahí adentro? Las únicas personas que estaban autorizadas a entrar eran ella, algunos ninjas que se encargaban de traer la comida a Sasuke y otros que mantenían el aseo de la habitación. Del resto estaba terminantemente prohibido ingresar, a no ser que existiera alguien evaluando la situación desde la _Sala de Interrogación_. Neji carecía de motivos para estar ahí adentro. Él siempre se apegaba a las normas y seguía celosamente los parámetros establecidos en el protocolo. Entonces ¿Qué lo había impulsado a entrar a la celda? ¿Tenía algún motivo particular?

El tiempo se espesó y decidió transcurrir lentamente cuando Sakura dedujo una posibilidad ¿Sería posible que Neji compartiera el mismo sentimiento de odio que todos dentro de la Base? Puede que su decisión por entrar a la celda de Sasuke se basara en el mismo deseo que poseían los ninjas de La Resistencia. El ver morir a un Uchiha más en esa guerra. No era una idea descabellada, otros en la posición de Sakura ya hubieran degollado a Sasuke sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que traería. Pero… ¿será eso posible? ¿Neji quería matar a Sasuke? ¿Lanzar toda la misión por la borda? ¿O existía una razón distinta que explicase aquello?

La tensión se extrapolo hacia su lado de la pantalla cuando los puños de Neji se cerraron con fuerza. Sakura preparó sus piernas para salir disparada y correr hacia la celda de Sasuke en caso de que necesitara detener ese intento de asesinato. Miró un instante al Uchiha y sus signos vitales. Seguían inalterados pero sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Neji desenganchó un resoplido, el único sonido que llegó hasta los oídos de Sakura. Se creó una pausa infinita en la que el Hyūga decidía que hacer y en la que la pelirrosa contenía el aire. Vio por fin como Neji se giraba de medio lado y regresaba por donde había aparecido, dejando de nuevo a Sasuke en la soledad de su celda.

Sakura relajó los músculos de sus piernas y bajó la mirada hacia la palpitante luz rojiza del tablero. La puerta de la celda se encontraba abierta, advirtiéndole que Neji estaba saliendo de la cámara blindada pero no lo suficientemente rápido, como si dudara en hacerlo. De nuevo las fibras de su cuerpo se tensaron y un escalofrío le recorrió la medula. El rostro de Sakura era un lienzo de seriedad y determinación, pero la respiración llegó a ser tan superficial que comenzaba a marearse. Esperó unos segundos a que algo sucediera, manteniendo la mirada fija en aquella ínfima luz roja, con el corazón desbocado golpeandole las costillas.Y no fue hasta que contó tres latidos carmesí cuando por fin la luz de la bombilla se extinguió, abandonando todo a una tranquilizadora sensación de oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello, ppl! Espero que estén muuuy bien.

Se habrán dado cuenta de la falta de actualización la semana pasada, y hay una buena razón para ello. Resulta que, cuando el domingo llegó, el capítulo estaba casi listo para ser publicado, pero me arrepentí a último minuto y decidí re-editarlo hasta el punto de convertirlo en dos capítulos por separado. No estaba muy a gusta con los resultados porque la historia estaba avanzando abruptamente, así pues decidí que posponer la actualización una semana mientras organizaba las ideas sería lo más sano. En la primera N/A les mencione que esto podría pasar (retrasar 15 días la publicación) pero mi error fue no avisar con tiempo de este posible percance. Igualmente espero que me perdonen el retraso :(

Con respecto a esta nueva entrega, no creo tener alguna acotación importante que hacer solo que ahora sabemos que Izumi es otra informante de La Resistencia, llenando el segundo puesto en nuestro top 4, y que Neji está trayéndose algo entre manos que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de que se trata. Misterio, oh fascinante y seductor misterio xD

 _«Nada grande fue jamás conseguido sin peligro – Nicolas Maquiavelo_ _»_

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, follows y favorites. Son de verdad un gran apoyo en todo este proceso de escritura, todos ustedes valen oro, de verdad que sí :D Como verán, también re-subí el **Capítulo V** porque cometí un error topográfico con el puesto de Shisui. En realidad, él es el General de a Briaga Oeste, y bueno, mi dislexia hizo de las suyas y escribí todo el capítulo como si él fuese General de la Brigada Este. Es lo único que está editado, del resto sigue igual.

Pido disculpas otra vez por la gran cantidad de meteduras de pata que he cometido esta semana :( En compensación a su paciencia infinita, el domingo que viene con seguridad hay capítulo, i promise. Me despido dándoles un gran abrazo de oso, cuídense mucho y nos leemos dentro de poco!

Bye Bye :3


	7. El dolor de la caída

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **VII**

 **El dolor de la caída  
**

 **Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia**

 **Ubicación clasificada**

 **16:37**

Contó siete minutos pasar, lentos y perniciosos. Agudizó sus sentidos tratando de captar algo más que su propia respiración, pero nada atravesaba las paredes blindadas de su celda. Nuevamente se frustró por tener la vista ocluida por aquel molesto visor, como si los grilletes que colapsaban el flujo normal de su chakra o esa insistencia de los rebeldes en destruir cualquier estimulo externo para hacerlo caer en la demencia, no fuera suficiente. Sin embargo, a pesar de le recurrente molestia de un aro de metal ahorcándole el cuello y del constante tintineo de las cadenas entre sus manos, debía admitir que estaban siendo muy cuidadosos con eso de mantener la vigilancia 24/7. En resumidas cuentas, trataban con un ninja sumamente peligroso y el ser despreocupado no formaba parte de su esquema de supervivencia. Sasuke no se sentía alagado por tal nivel de atención, sino más bien aburrido. Aunque por mucho intentaran desorientarlo, él fácilmente podía ubicarse en medio de la oscuridad, percibir el tiempo pasar y los minutos desvanecerse con cada nueva respiración. Para él, eso de ser capturado y ver el mundo desde las tinieblas, no era nada nuevo.

Ocho minutos con dieciséis segundos.

Los ninjas del otro lado de la entrada montaban su ronda de vigilancia como mudos centinelas. Casi nunca hablaban o se movían más de lo debido. El único sonido humano que Sasuke alcanzaba a percibir de ellos era cuando llegaba las 18:00, su cambio de guardia. Un punto de referencia que le fue muy útil para orientarse en el tiempo. Al no poder ver absolutamente nada con el visor puesto, sus oídos se habían convertido en sus nuevos ojos. Las pisadas ínfimas de los guardias se mezclaban casi en silencio y terminaban por organizarse de nuevo en pequeños grupos a ambos lados de la puerta. Siempre contaba ocho shinobis, tal vez diez. Necesitaba ejercitar un poco más su audición para ser más preciso, pero seguían siendo muchos ninjas custodiándole. De nuevo, una manera excesiva y, al mismo tiempo, necesaria de los rebeldes para mantenerlo vigilado.

Nueve minutos.

Frunció por instinto el ceño y volvió a enfocarse en los sonidos a su alrededor, algo que llegase a él y que cambiara el rutinario silencio. No quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a impacientarse. Cinco minutos de retraso no eran sospechosos, siete un posible contratiempo menor, pero casi diez se traducía a problemas. Tal grado de impuntualidad le extrañaba de los rebeldes. Se trataba de gente muy apegada a su cronograma de actividades, convirtiéndolos en una máquina bien engrasada y por demás, predecible. No era de extrañarse que continuaran estancados en la misma posición de esa guerra, gozando más derrotas acumuladas que victorias importantes. Todo por seguir un mismo patrón de valores de mierda y su muy absurda Voluntad de Fuego. Patéticos. No conocía hasta ahora ninguno de ellos que impusiera algo de reto a algún ninja del clan Uchiha.

En los seis meses que Sasuke llevaba siendo desertor pocos habían sido los shinobis de La Resistencia con los que se había topado. Su misión personal era atacar a cualquier ser humano que llevase un kunai en el bolsillo o una bandana en la frente. Era muchísimo más fácil agredir a quema ropa a cuan bastardo se interpusiera en su camino que asegurarse de no asesinar a gente de su propio clan o a los aliados de los Uchiha. Indiscutiblemente, una de las gratas ventajas de ser un traidor: no tenía que responder a las órdenes de nadie. Ahora su vida giraba en esa perfecta sensación de libertad que nunca antes había experimentado. Ver el mundo lejos de las murallas de Konoha, apartado de la minuciosa vigilancia de Madara y su sequito de devotos ninjas; de su padre y su reputación inquebrantable como General de Brigada; lejos de esa molesta sombra que su hermano mayor siempre había creado para él.

Sus años en Konoha ahora lucían distantes. Su antiguo puesto como Teniente General era un título que comenzaba a perder interés para Sasuke. Viendo su vida en retrospectiva, ahora nada le parecía atractivo o meramente interesante. En los últimos días llegó a preguntarse cómo había soportado la rutina tan ridículamente escrupulosa de su clan y la ostentosa manera de su familia en vanagloriarse en lujos innecesarios. Sentado ahí, en medio de esa celda, su pasado se asemejaba a la existencia de un hombre totalmente desconocido para él.

Nueve minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos.

Inconscientemente, tocó los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas, sintiendo el frio del metal sobre la yema de sus dedos. Era una tacto que comenzaba a ser demasiado familiar. Nunca antes había estado encarcelado, al menos no literalmente. Si analizaba bien los sucesos antes y despues de su deserción, esa vida insípida que ya no reconocía como suya no era muy diferente ahora que había abandonado su aldea, viajando en dirección al corazón de una guerra que siempre había defendido desde el orgullo de su sangre Uchiha.

Seis meses vagando sin rumbo le había enseñado lo mismo que conocía de antemano: un mundo sumergido en el océano del caos. Nada le parecía nuevo o meramente diferente, todo seguía el mismo curso anárquico que sus ojos siempre habían presenciado, viviendo en la misma prisión de la que nadie podía escapar.

Enemigos y aliados, culpables e inocentes. En un lugar como aquel, esas palabras carecían de significado, porque, al final del día, los extensos terrenos que erigían campos de batalla sembrados con cadáveres que nadie era capaz de distinguir, se veían rociados por sangre que no reconocía bando alguno. Si bien blandía su katana para cortar cualquier cabeza que confiriera un estorbo en su camino, Sasuke no le animaba ir de asesino serial por todo el país del Fuego. Ya bastantes homicidas existían en el mundo para que él ocupara un puesto codiciado tanto por los Uchiha como los ninjas de La Resistencia. En cambio, prefería mantenerse oculto y solo revelar su identidad si la situación lo ameritase. Fue a partir de entonces que recibió al silencio como un gran amigo y la soledad como la mejor de las compañías. Tan a gusto se sentía en su nuevo estilo de vida ermitaña que involucrarse con otras personas no se convertía en una prioridad, y conocer a los shinobis que defendían la Voluntad de Fuego no formaba parte de sus planes. Fue solo cuando esos sujetos le capturaron en Kisaragi hace casi un semana, que tuvo la oportunidad de implicarse un poco en sus vidas, y la razón por la que ahora veía su pasado como una montaña de imágenes superfluas no era otra culpa más que la de esos mugrientos rebeldes.

Once minutos y cinco segundos.

El visor en los ojos no le impidió elevar la quijada y enfocarse en el punto donde debería estar la puerta de su celda, ahí donde los guardias continuaban su mudo trabajo separados por una gruesa y casi hermética pared de metal. Aunque prácticamente no conocía el rostro de ninguno de los ninjas que le asistían en su actual prisión, había aprendido mucho sobre ellos. Sin mayores dificultades Sasuke podía reconocer las pisadas que abrían la puerta y dejaban la comida frente a él o la de los miedosos asistentes que revisaban el estado de sus grilletes. Él tenía una habilidad innata de acostumbrarse a situaciones difíciles y, el perder sus sentidos para dejarle todo el trabajo a su audición, contaba como una. Aun con tales limitaciones, aprendió mucho sobre los ineptos que lo visitaban. Y para ese entonces, había llegado a una conclusión: todos eran unos completos ninjas incompetentes.

Hasta la fecha no conocía ninguno que pudiera convertirse en un verdadero rival para él, cuestión que terminaba por aburrirle aún más. Tenía planes para cuando saliera de aquella pocilga, y la primera tarea en su lista de quehaceres estaba la de patear unos cuantos traseros rebeldes, pero ningún de los ninjas que había conocido confería ser una elección digna para Sasuke, incluso en la posición en que se encontraba – con grilletes y demás – cualquiera que se enfrentara a él estaría en desventaja. No obstante, existía un rebelde en particular que le traía un muy mal presentimiento, alguien que lo hacía sentir intranquilo.

Como el resto del personal que ingresaba a su celda, desconocía su apariencia física pero albergaba sus teorías. Probablemente era un ninja alto, de seguro hombre, tenía los pasos largos pero ligeros y un aura pesada, como si tirase de un yunque. Entraba con poca frecuencia a la celda junto a esos irritantes pies livianos que Sasuke le tomaba tiempo de descifrar si había o no alguien en el interior. Nunca hablaba o hacía un trabajo provechoso dentro de la celda, ya sea comprobar las cadenas o verificar las cámaras de seguridad.

La primera vez que le visitó, Sasuke esperaba un buena golpiza o un sinfín de improperios, pero nada de eso pasó. El sujeto lo único que hacía era transformar sus movimientos a los de algún animal salvaje y bien estereotipado. Se limitaba a respirar como un tigre, silencioso y precavido, evaluando a su víctima a una distancia prudencial. Permanecía en esa posición de latente espera, y cuando veía que no podía hacer nada, terminaba con el resoplido de un búfalo malhumorado y se iba dando un portazo tan resonante como las pisadas de un toro, sin miedo a que Sasuke reconociera su presencia.

La última vez que visitó su celda fue durante la media noche de ese día, donde hizo la misma actuación de siempre antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer, dejando al joven Uchiha sin tiempo suficiente para descifrar algo más que pudiera utilizar en un futuro para ubicarle.

Ese extraño sujeto podía ser el único que sugería un problema importante. Sasuke tenía la atención puesta en él. Podía ser peligroso.

Del resto, no tenía nada interesante que mencionar. La otra mitad que visitaba su celda se trataban de personas que temblaban ligeramente cuando se acercaban, revisaban alguno de los sinfines de accesorios que cargaba encima y se largaban como alma que se la lleva la Parca. Por mera diversión, Sasuke hacía un movimiento con su cuello hasta donde los grilletes se lo permitían, generando un respingo de infarto al ninja que estuviera atendiéndole. Al final Sasuke siempre terminaba resoplando ante la respuesta de esos rebeldes. Todos ellos eran un puñado de inútiles cobardes. Ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente como para dirigirse a él con palabras, ni siquiera para humillarlo con insultos denigrantes o recordarle lo asquerosa que era su ascendencia Uchiha. Eso solo lograba molestarlo aún más. Se supone que con solo conocer su nombre, ellos instarían en hacer algo en su contra, incluso el mismo Sasuke estaba preparado física y mentalmente para ello. Orochimaru lo había entrenado para soportar cualquier método que terminara por doblegar sus fuerzas. Pero en los casi siete días que llevaba ahí encerrado, nada parecía tomar el rumbo que esperaba. Es así como el pensamiento de lo que alguna vez fue su vida pasada ahora le abrumaba, pues, si se suponía que debía infundir desprecio a las personas con tan solo reconocer su nombre ¿Por qué no habían hecho algo al respecto? No es que alentara una segura golpiza a su cara, pero era cuestión de lógica. Él, estando en la posición de los rebeldes, ya hubiera degollado a un prisionero con solo saber que era descendiente del mismísimo Madara, pero no estaba seguro de que eso podría llegar a suceder. Y no era precisamente por falta de desprecio de La Resistencia hacia él o porque Sasuke era una mina de información que debían cuidar. Existia una situación distinta, algo que aun no terminaba por comprender ¿Qué les imposibilitaba a los rebeldes ensuciar sus manos con un poco de su sangre? ¿Algo les impedía seguir la cadena de odio de esa guerra?... ¿O tal vez alguien?

Doce minutos y veintisiete segundos.

Respiró profundamente y relajó la espalda. El catre donde dormía medía dos metros por cuarenta cinco centímetros. Incomodo como un piso de roca y frio como un tempano de hielo. Justo en ese momento se encontraba sentado entre un intento de cobijas que no ayudaron en nada a mantener su calor corporal durante la noche. Desde que había despertado esa mañana la temperatura era inaudita. Daba por sentado que lo mantenían confinado bajo tierra, lejos de cualquier contacto con la civilización y los rayos del sol. El aire helado que se filtraba por la rendija de la única puerta de la celda era lo más cercano a una ventisca de mediados de invierno a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

Ciertamente esa estrategia tenía su lógica. El organismo humano trabaja peor a bajas temperaturas. Los movimientos se vuelven torpes, la precisión se veía eclipsada por los escalofríos y las probabilidades de que Sasuke hiciera algo realmente malo se reducía conforme el frío se mantuviera en unos duros siete grados. Esa nueva táctica la comenzaron a aplicar desde ayer en la noche, alrededor de las 23:40, luego de sentenciar que su estado de salud era óptimo para comenzar con una muy sutil tanda de tortura rebelde. Sasuke lo veía venir. Si bien esperaba una buena tunda o una serie de injurias por parte de algunos rebeldes, no descartaba la posibilidad de que algo como eso pudiera aparecer. Hasta ahora era consciente que a los ninjas de La Resistencia no les agradaba la idea de ser macabros cuando necesitaban obtener información de sus prisioneros. Pero Sasuke, al no mostrarse colaborador, se vieron en la obligación de usar una táctica muy curiosa para ablandar su resistencia y obligarle a soltar la lengua, fue entonces cuando bajaron la calefacción y redujeron la temperatura de la celda hasta convertirla en un invierno nuclear. Indiscutiblemente, tenía todas las intenciones de generar un _Katon_ y desatar el infierno dentro de aquella División rebelde, pero la paciencia de Sasuke siempre fue su aliada. A pesar de sentir en ese momento un odio masivo dirigido hacia Orochimaru, esos malditos ninjas de La Resistencia e inclusive a Madara en persona, no sucumbía con gran facilidad a la seducción del poder concebido por el rencor. Mantener la calma en medio de una tempestad era lo que mejor se le daba y no les daría el gusto a los rebeldes de obtener lo que querían de él.

Por fin la puerta se abrió. El sonido de la complicada maquinaria que desbloqueaba el sin fin de cerrojos se propagó entre las indestructibles paredes. Una ráfaga de viento hizo creer a Sasuke que la temperatura se redujo unos cuantos grados más, pero estaba al tanto de que su percepción menguaba progresivamente.

La puerta volvió a su estado natural, cerrada bajo llave. Unos pasos resonaron en la celda, unos que conocía bastante bien. Eran rítmicos, al principio firmes y luego indecisos, un patrón que ya tenía grabado en su disco duro. Por alguna razón, cuando la escuchó detenerse, no pudo contener una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

–Llegas tarde – susurró Sasuke. Catorce minutos con treinta segundos tarde, para ser precisos.

–¿Me extrañabas? – la pregunta de Sakura sonó con un tinte áspero que había tomado la tendencia de utilizar a menudo. Ella quería recordarle su autoridad manteniendo una voz firme, Sasuke lo sabía de sobra, sin embargo esta vez había entrado con un aire molesto. Pudo percibirlo incluso en la forma entrecortada en la que respiraba –. Tengo entendido que tus heridas ya están curadas.

–Por algo han traído el invierno a mi celda ¿no crees?

Hubo un breve silencio. No podía verle, pero estaba seguro que Sakura le estaba observando detenidamente.

–¿Cómo te siente? – susurró ella.

Sasuke no le respondió. Tampoco estaba con ánimos de hacerlo. Desde que había llegado a la División rebelde, Sakura era el único ser viviente con el que había entablado una conversación. Esa tarde sería su tercer día de interrogatorio y para entonces ya la conocía lo bastante como para hacer un juicio preliminar de su naturaleza.

Determinada, benévola y vulnerable. Sakura quería demostrar su seguridad al realizar cualquier tarea que le impusieran, como si fuese un reto autoimpuesto, pero guardaba dudas de su propio potencial hasta llegar al punto de demostrarlo a un enemigo como él. Esa señal de debilidad fue muy útil y Sasuke la había usado a su favor durante los interrogatorios, blandiendo sus defensas hasta hacerla derrumbar ante él. No obstante, existía otra característica que había notado, y era que Sakura llegaba a ser una persona demasiado indulgente. Sus conversatorios siempre terminaban con una mirada de soslayo y un «Descansa» demasiado sentido por su parte. A Sasuke aquello le sentaba como un sabor amargo en la boca. Odiaba a las personas tan compasivas y tolerantes como lo era Sakura. Lo único que lograba era proyectar la persona frágil en la que esa guerra la había convertido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que algún Uchiha la matara y terminara por convertir su cuerpo en un puñado de cenizas.

–Retirare el visor.

Sus pasos se acercaron hasta él, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso a su cercanía. Sintió los dedos de Sakura tocar sus orejas. El olor a cerezos le llego de improvisto, golpeándole la nariz. Aspiró inconscientemente el aroma que se convertía poco a poco en una costumbre que apreciaba, pues era lo más cercano a la naturaleza en esa húmeda y sombría celda.

El cabello negro le cayó de golpe sobre la frente mientras que sus ojos ya estaban fijos en las verdes esferas de la pelirrosa a medio metro de distancia. Parpadeó solo lo necesario para enfocar las paredes grises de la recamara, la luz opaca del fluorescente en su cabeza y el cuerpo de Sakura caminando hacia la silla donde siempre tomaba asiento. Notó que esta vez no revisó su abdomen para valorar la evolución de su herida quirúrgica, ya no había necesidad de hacerlo y tampoco es que le importase, pero la rutina de los rebeldes era fácil de seguir y al mismo tiempo difícil de ignorar.

Avistó como Sakura estaba deseosa de marcar la distancia entre ambos, alejándose casi a zancadas. En esta ocasión vestía una blusa blanca, sin mangas, dejando al descubierto el _Sello_ _Parcial_ en su antebrazo, un acto que Sasuke consideraba como arrogancia mezclado con rebeldía y orgullo. Como él ya estaba al tanto de su secreto, no había necesidad de ocultar el tatuaje de su brazo.

El resto de la vestimenta era normal para la temporada que estaban cursando pero no para el invierno glacial de la celda. Unos shorts a la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias ninja de color rosado no la protegerían de aquel frio. Sasuke se veía incluso más cubierto que ella con sus pantalones hasta la pantorrilla y camisa negra.

–¿Te ha molestado el frio? – quiso saber Sakura como si pudiera interpretar su mirada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Por lo visto, en su previo razonamiento sobre la personalidad de Sakura había faltado un nuevo detalle que archivaría con cuidado. Con lo que veía frente a él, podía concluir que la famosa pupila de Tsunade odiaba las torturas. Sakura no se expondría a tales temperaturas por simple placer masoquista. En realidad, lo hacía solo para estar a la par con Sasuke. Si él no tenía nada con lo que protegerse, ella tampoco. Su benevolencia se mezclaba con una justicia que, como había predicho, la llevaría directo a la tumba.

–Ayer estabas más conversador – acotó Sakura abriendo el folio que traía consigo todos los días.

Desde el catre, Sasuke observó la silla donde la pelirrosa había tomado asiento. Era de metal puro. La piel que estaba en contacto con el asiento debería estar helada, pero Sakura no hacia ninguna señal de escalofríos. Se estaba resistiendo. Quería mostrar su tenacidad.

–Nos estabas contando sobre los sellos bloqueadores de chakra. Muy instructivo. Pero ahora me gustaría que me hablaras un poco de otro sello que me intriga – pasó una hoja tras otra del folio. Ya no andaba con rodeos, quería ir al epicentro del asunto y abordar el tema del destierro lo antes posible –. Veras, el día en que te encontramos en Kisaragi uno de nuestros agentes luchó contra un seguidor de Orochimaru…

Sakura hizo una pausa y tragó grueso, como si hubiese memorado algo muy doloroso. Sasuke no pasó aquello por alto, pero la dejó continuar.

–El nombre de este ninja era Sakon, y el de su hermano…

–Ukon – completó el Uchiha arrugando el entrecejo –. Unos siameses desagradables.

–No me sorprende que los conozcas, después de todo tuviste tres años para adaptarte a la vida de Orochimaru – siguió rebuscando en sus papeles mientras hablaba –. Como bien sabrás estos sujetos tienen en su cuello esta marca.

De entre los documentos, Sakura retiró uno que tenía plasmado la fotografía del cuello de alguien. Allí, sobre la superficie de una pálida piel, se tatuaba tres espirales negros. Estaban cerca de la base de la nuca, del lado izquierdo para ser más exactos.

–Ninguno de La Resistencia sabe muy bien de que se trata, pero estoy convencida de que tu si nos puedes decir que es.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

–¿Por qué estás tan segura?

–Porque tú lo tienes en tu cuello.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Instintivamente quiso elevar la mano para tocarse la nuca, pero se contuvo. La fotografía que Sakura exhibía no era el cuello de otra persona, era el suyo. Sasuke sintió el odio corroer sus huesos hasta hacerle aumentar la temperatura corporal espontáneamente.

–Debió ser un obsequio de Orochimaru cuando luche contra Sakon y Ukon en Kisaragi – escupió molesto.

Sakura parpadeo perpleja.

–Un momento ¿No tenías este sello desde que entrenaste con el Sannin?

–Acabo de enterarme en este preciso instante que tengo el sello de maldición – las palabras salieron con un tono burlón para nada divertido.

–Conque así se llama – Sakura giró el papel para inspeccionarlo ella misma –. Entonces ¿no tienes idea de lo que hace?

–Tengo cuatro días con el sello en mi cuello, mi chakra está siendo cuidadosamente bloqueado y mis movimientos son bastante limitados – la fulminó con la mirada, dejándose llevar por la rabia contenida –. Como ves, no he podido jugar lo suficiente con él para hacerles saber cómo funciona.

–Pero algo debiste aprender de los seguidores de Orochimaru que sí tenían el sello ¿no?

–En aquel entonces tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparme en vez de espiar a los lerdos de esa serpiente – los hombros de Sakura cayeron abatidos. Al parecer, esperaba una respuesta distinta por parte de él. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y trató de mostrarse relajado, aunque la idea de tener tatuado esa cosa en su cuello le generaba nauseas –. Veo que se te acabaron las preguntas sobre sellos y maldiciones.

–Pero tengo muchas más – se adelantó a decir Sakura irguiéndose de nuevo. Era obvio que no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Los jades volvieron al folio e inspeccionaron la información con rapidez –. Bien, acá dice que regresaste a Konoha luego de tu entrenamiento con Orochimaru y te nombraron Teniente General a los dieciocho. Luego… – hizo una pausa forzada. Había leído algo que no le gustaba, sin embargo lo pasó por alto y continúo hablando –, te ordenaron varias misiones y todas las completaste extraordinariamente, sin embargo en estos últimos dos años las cosas cambiaron.

Los ojos de Sakura llegaron a los de él sin templanza. El frio seguía pesando sus respiraciones hasta crear vapor con sus alientos.

–¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión sobre el régimen Uchiha? – insistió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la estudió desde la distancia.

–¿No tienes esa respuesta entre tus papeles?

–A partir de este punto la información de tus desventuras son escasas.

–Es decir que no tienes ni la más remota idea.

Ella frunció los labios y Sasuke sonrió con la mirada. Estaba arrinconándola, pronto no tendría de donde sostenerse para sonsacarle información.

–Ciertamente no tenemos ningún dato que nos aclare tu situación actual, Uchiha. Lo cual nos obliga a hacer este interrogatorio.

–No tendrían la necesidad de hacerlo si los informantes que tienen infiltrados en Konoha hicieran mejor su trabajo de espionaje.

Sakura dio un respingo y se tensó de pies a cabeza. Esta vez Sasuke transportó la sonrisa de su mirada a sus labios, elevando ligeramente la comisura en un gesto de autosuficiencia. Ya lo había dado por sentado, pero le gustaba destruir la seguridad de la pelirrosa hasta convertirla en polvo.

–No pongas esa cara, no me creas un idiota que no se daría cuenta que los rebeldes tienen topos dentro del Cuartel General – continuó el Uchiha, deleitándose con el desastre que se había convertido la expresiones en el rostro de Sakura –. Esa información que has leído estos últimos días es totalmente confidencial, nadie puede ingresar a ella a no ser que se trate de oficiales de alto rango dentro del clan. Madara es muy reservado con los agentes que les permite el ingreso a los archivos de la milicia, no cualquiera es capaz de obtener lo que tienes entre tus manos.

–Por lo visto no ha tomado las previsiones necesarias – gruñó Sakura, temblando y no precisamente por el aire helado.

–O eso es lo que ustedes quieren creer – los ojos negros del Uchiha se oscurecieron aún más –. Madara es un hombre al que deberían temer. Puede que esté al tanto de los topos que ustedes tienen dentro de Konoha o que sospeche algo al respecto.

–Tomaremos tu advertencia en consideración.

–También deberías tomarla a la inversa – le alentó con cautela –. Quien sabe, tal vez exista un informante Uchiha dentro de esta misma División.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron tal cual platos.

–¿Insinúas que puede existir alguien que nos esté traicionando?

–No lo insinúo. Lo doy por hecho.

–Temo desilusionarte, Uchiha – frunció la frente sin quitar su mirada de la de él –. Pero aquí en La Resistencia no existe la deslealtad. Nadie estaría dispuesto a funcionar como doble agente para Madara.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Porque a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros confiamos en los nuestros.

–Eso solo hará que la caída sea más dolorosa – gruñó Sasuke –. Cuando conozcas a ese infiltrado de los Uchiha que ronda por esta División, házmelo saber. Estaré satisfecho de ver tu cara de desilusión cuando el día llegue.

–También será un placer ver tu cara cuando conozcas a nuestros informantes en Konoha y lo mucho que nos han hablado de ti.

La aspereza con la que se expresaba Sakura era tangible. Eso no hizo más que satisfacer a Sasuke por lograr el delicioso capricho de desequilibrarla.

–No me importa quienes puedan ser sus famosos informantes ni lo que te hayan dicho sobre mí – comentó Sasuke, deseando avivar el fuego en los ojos de esa rebelde y así hacerla dudar de nuevo –. Aunque puedo asumir que solo un idiota sacrificaría su pellejo por una causa perdida como la de ustedes.

–¿Crees que ir en contra de los Uchiha es un caso perdido?

–Entiendes mi punto.

De improvisto, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y colocó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas desnudas

–En ese caso ¿Por qué desertaste?

Cualquier sonrisa irónica que pensaba trazarse en el rostro de Sasuke se disipó en su siguiente respiración humeante. Sakura captó lo que pretendía hacer y desvió el tema de nuevo hacía él. Debía admitir que esa muchacha era inteligente y astuta. Puede que, luego de esos tres días, Sasuke no había sido el único en aprender un poco del otro.

Sakura juntó las manos y arrugó la frente.

–Tenías todo lo que un shinobi desearía. Poder, fama, riquezas. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero también estas exponiéndote a que los Uchiha te maten de la misma manera que nuestros informantes en Konoha – advirtió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima –. Tu deserción hace seis meses solo hace ver las cosas demasiado confusas.

–No he venido hasta acá para convencerlos de mis inclinaciones en esta guerra. Si necesitas que te lo recuerde, estoy atrapado en contra de mi voluntad – levantó los grilletes solo para ser más enfático mientras que su voz continuaba siendo un grueso aliento helado –. Aunque quieran saber cuáles son las razones por las cuales deje a los Uchiha les traerá sin cuidado. Porque, como ya habrán visto, tengo un desprecio amplio por cualquier bando que desees señalar.

–Entonces ¿Por qué insistes en que cualquiera que pelee en contra de tu clan es un iluso?

–Conozco la fuerza de Konoha, y te aseguro que no es nada comparado a los ustedes han visto jamás.

–Si ese es el caso ¿Qué sentido tiene que desertaras sabiendo que abandonarías el supuesto bando victorioso de esta guerra?

–No lo entenderías aun si te lo contara.

–Quieres hacerme creer eso una y otra vez, pero estoy segura de que todo este repentino cambio de ideales comenzó hace dos años – refutó con una vehemencia que la hacía sonar desesperada, como si deseara encontrar de una vez por todas la respuesta que Sasuke ocultaba –. Debió existir algo en ese tiempo que te forzara a cometer traición, un suceso transcedental, algun secreto mal guardado de tu clan ¿Fue durante tu entrenamiento con Orochimaru que cambiaste de parecer? ¿O cuando regresaste y te dieron el puesto de Teniente General? ¿O tal vez…?

–¿Cuándo me nombraron director de ese campo de concentración?

El rostro de Sakura palideció tanto como la tiza.

Bingo. Lo sabía. Ella estaba ocultando algo sobre ese campo de concentración. Cuando Sasuke regresó de su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, Madara le había ordenado dirigir por un tiempo un campo de concentración al norte del país del Fuego. A Sasuke le era una idea poco atractiva. Odiaba los trabajos donde tenía que pasar más tiempo en una oficina que en una zona de batalla. No duró mucho tiempo allí, puede que unos tres meses cuando mucho. Luego decidió regresar de nuevo a Konoha y perdió cualquier interés en ese lugar. Pero, hace unos instantes, notó como Sakura evadía el tema de su puesto como director en aquel asqueroso campo de concentración. Y con la respuesta que había obtenido de un rostro bañado en el espanto, estaba más que seguro que algo había sucedido con ella dentro de ese lugar. Algo le decía que fue entonces cuando le hicieron el _Sello_ _Parcial_ en su brazo.

El cuerpo entero de Sakura tiritaba sutilmente mientras Sasuke la observaba, aguardando en silencio. Había tocado una fibra delicada, su punto débil, la grieta en aquel falso cascaron de seguridad que ella intentaba profesar ante él.

–¿Sucede algo? – intentó no mostrarse tan gustoso por el hecho de haberla desequilibrado aún más. En cambio, mantuvo el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

Pasaron al menos veinte segundos en los cuales Sakura intentaba recuperar el habla y la compostura. Todo al mismo tiempo.

–Ese... ese puesto como director puede ser una de las causas que cambiara tu perspectiva del mundo – su respuesta fue escueta, pero llevaba consigo un tono de esperanza que hizo remover algo extraño en los recuerdos de Sasuke.

–Espero desilusionarte – bufó el Uchiha –, porque nada de lo que has dicho fue la razón por la que me fui de ese asqueroso clan.

–¿Que fue entonces? – preguntó, aun tratando de escapar del estupor y esforzándose a no cavilar en la historia que se entretejía entre ella y ese campo de concentración.

–Eres muy insistente ¿lo sabias?

–No lo sería si me dijeras las cosas de manera concisa. Así dejaríamos el rodeo e iríamos directo al grano.

–Eso no sería divertido.

El rostro de Sakura cambió de una expresión de pánico reprimido a una de sobresalto con tan solo una ligera contracción de sus músculos fáciles. Sasuke vio como el delgado brazo de la pelirrosa llegaba hasta su oreja y presionaba el comunicador a una velocidad que lo tomó por sorpresa.

–No, Neji – la negativa llegó tan rápido que le costó un poco a Sasuke interpretar el nombre del compañero de Sakura –. Mantenlos afuera. Puedo manejarlo por mi cuenta.

Sasuke cambió su mirada por primera vez en el interrogatorio hacia algo distinto a Sakura. Deslizó su atención hacia la entrada y se imaginó como debían lucir los ocho o diez guardias listos para hacer su entrada con ojos sedientos de venganza.

–Veo que la impaciencia de tus rencorosos amigos es cierta – manifestó Sasuke, deduciendo rápidamente lo que había sucedido. La paciencia de esos rebeldes estaba siendo rebosada, y si Sakura no tenía la capacidad de sonsacarle información a su manera, ese interrogatorio tomaría un rumbo totalmente distinto, suplantando palabras por golpes y preguntas por sangre.

–Lidiar contigo no ha sido algo fácil, Uchiha – regresó Sakura sin poder ocultar su agotamiento –. Me has dado suficiente dolores de cabeza para sufrir de migraña por el resto de mi vida. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que he tenido que detener a alguien que ha querido entrar a tu celda para matarte.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Entonces esa era la razón por la que a estas alturas seguía con vida. Sakura se había encargado de que ningún infiltrado rebelde se atreviera a agredirle o asesinarle. Un hecho que no solo le molesto en exceso, sino que alimentó la furia que yacía en su ser.

–¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que que te lo agradezca?

–Solo quiero que entiendas de que la única persona que está interesada en que sigas sano y salvo en esta Base es la que está frente a ti.

Intercambiaron miradas que compartían sentimientos distintos. Por parte de Sasuke la idea de necesitar protección de una Kunoichi de su clase le sentaba como una estocada en el orgullo. Desprecio era un pensamiento pobre en comparación a lo que corría por sus venas. Sakura, por el contrario, expresaba una mirada firme y sincera, terminando por empeorar el temperamento del Uchiha que comenzaba a perder estabilidad.

–No necesito de tu mugrienta lastima – bramó iracundo Sasuke.

–Entonces dime la razón por la que La Resistencia debería confiar en ti – expresó ella con parsimonia –. De esa manera todo esto llegaría a su fin.

Él no respondió, estaba demasiado furioso para coordinar palabras. Su pasado como Teniente General le había enseñado muchas cosas, y entre ellas se encontraba el imponer respeto y temor a donde quiera que vaya, términos que para Sasuke significaban lo mismo. Pero Sakura estaba perdiendo el miedo hacia él. En sus primeros días se mostraba distante y precavida, cosa que había quedado olvidada en el pasado.

Esa nueva persona que estaba delante de él era alguien que no estaba seguro de conocer. Ahora que sabía un poco sobre el pasado de Sakura en aquel campo de concentración, el odio que ella debía sentir por los Uchiha debería ser altísimo. Cualquiera en su posición hubiera tomado las riendas del interrogatorio de otra manera, una que involucrase sufrimiento y una posible muerte antecedida de una dolorosa agonía. Pero Sakura era la excepción, una excepción tan inamisible que incluso la ha llevado a controlar a sus propios compañeros dentro de La Resistencia para que no clavaran un kunai en donde el corazón de Sasuke debería seguir latiendo.

Al no mostrar señales de responder, Sakura dejó en libertad todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sasuke, por el contrario, contuvo el aliento mientras su mandíbula se tensaba con fuerza.

–Uchiha – movía sus manos inquietas en busca de calor y algo de tranquilidad –. Me gustaría que comprendieras que el paso más fácil para que salgas de aquí es si nos cuentas las razones por las cuales abandonaste Konoha. Podríamos ayudarte si está en nuestra manos, solo necesitamos que seas un poco más abierto a la comunica…

–Ustedes solo quieren escuchar cualquier cosa con tal de salir de la incertidumbre – le interrumpió, verdaderamente irritado –. Inclusive, si llego a decirles una mentira se la creerían completamente porque son una montaña de ilusos de mierda.

Sakura le observó impertérrita.

–Haz dicho la verdad – murmuró con una bocanada de aire que se fundió a su alrededor – Desde que comenzamos el interrogatorio se cuando dices la verdad. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Había un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Sakura, puede que sea por las bajas temperaturas, pero que al final la hacían ver como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Fácil de romper, de desquebrajar y hacerla sucumbir a las más pequeña de las torturas.

–¿No estas depositando demasiada confianza en un hombre que apenas conoces? ¿Un enemigo que juraste cazar hasta la muerte?

–Haz luchado contra las personas de tu propio clan, contra nosotros y contra los aliados de Orochimaru. Eres un ninja errante, un hombre que todos considerarían desalmado y sin rumbo. Puede que en todo este tiempo que hemos hablado no te he llegado a comprender lo suficiente, pero puedo ver que entre tanta oscuridad aún existe algo de humanidad en ti – aquello ultimo lo dijo con firmeza, sin titubeos ni dudas. Bajó la cabeza un poco como si quisiera relajar la tensión en su nuca –. No sé porque motivo lo hiciste, no sé porque te arriesgaste hasta casi morir en plena batalla, pero fuiste tú quien salvó a esas personas en Kisaragi. Gracias a ti hay familias que sonríen porque saben que vivirán un día más, y todo fue gracias a un desertor vagabundo – sus jades regresaron al abismo espeso que se trazaba en los ojos de Sasuke –, un desertor vagabundo con un extraño deseo de justicia.

Sasuke la escudriñó respirando pesadamente. Estaba convencido de la debilidad que exponía la pelirrosa inconscientemente. Sus brazos eran finos, tanto como para que los músculos se marcaran apenas sobre la piel traslucida. Hombros delgados, espalda pequeña y una clavícula prominente, revelando a medias una contextura consumida por la guerra. El rostro mostraba escasa cantidad de partes blancas, haciendo que su estructura ósea se viera marcada en puntos precisos como en sus pómulos y quijada. Aquello era un reflejo escueto de su precaria nutrición. El _Sello_ _Parcial_ seguía marcando fielmente la cara interna del antebrazo de Sakura. Un recordatorio de que no fue lo bastante fuerte como para ir en contra del régimen que la había capturado.

Al final, todo indicaba más de lo mismo. Una Kunoichi sin talento, fácil de matar, de enterrarla bajo tierra sin mayores inconvenientes que blandir una vez la katana sobre su lánguido cuello. Los años de experiencia habían creado en Sasuke un sensor que podía reconocer los puntos débiles de su enemigo. Puede que esa era la razón de que su convicción no estaba del todo segura sobre la fragilidad de Sakura. Había algo en ella que no terminaba de encajar. Y eran sus ojos. Existía un brillo en ellos, un destello que Sasuke no comprendía como podía existir en alguien tan dañado como ella.

–Estas caminando por terreno peligroso – susurró Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos, intentando leer lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura, algo que pudiera hacerle comprender un poco más de esa sensación tan extraña que invadía sus perfectos iris color jades –. Esa confianza desmedida solo te traerá la muerte.

–Nadie es tan malo para no poder hacer algo bueno – relajó las facciones hasta tornarse en una expresión suave –. Creo en las segundas oportunidades y en la redención, incluso cuando se trata de un Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Esos ideales te harán perder la cabeza.

–Que así sea – respondió Sakura con seguridad –. Después de todo es algo por lo que vale la pena morir.

Odiaba verla así. Odiaba verla tan determinada, tan convencida de sus palabras. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con los Uchiha y como desertor, se había topado con un ninja como ella. Era diferente. En su cuerpo se exponía los signos clásicos del tormento, la tortura, la debilidad de un alma dañada por la guerra. Pero eran sus ojos. Esos malditos ojos que derrumbaban todo lo que Sasuke creía saber de Sakura.

Se había equivocado. Ella no era frágil. Solo ocupaba un cuerpo corrompido por la batalla que no derrumbaría nunca la dureza de su voluntad.

La Voluntad de Fuego.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó de golpe mientras Sasuke se erguía lentamente en el catre. Hubo un sonido grueso que traspasó las paredes e hizo desviar la mirada de ambos hacía el techo. Un temblor mínimo azotó el suelo bajo sus pies. Luego silencio.

Sakura se colocó de pie de inmediato.

–¿Qué fue ese ruido? – la pregunta no se dirigía a nadie en particular, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que ella no se había percatado que la había pronunciado en voz alta.

De nuevo se escuchó un golpe que rasgo el aire. Murmullos ininteligibles traspasaron la puerta de la celda. Los guardias habían caído en cuenta del abrupto sonido que comenzaba a expandirse en sus oídos, incluso una vez se hubo extinguido del todo.

–¿Neji? – llamó Sakura llevando una mano al comunicador en el pabellón de su oreja – ¡¿Neji?!

Sasuke estaba algo lejos y solo pudo distinguir un poco de estática seguido de un chirrido que no comprendió del todo. Sin embargo, ya sabía muy bien lo que sucedía. Y el cambio repentino en el rostro de Sakura se lo dejó aún más claro.

–¡Neji! – repitió, esta vez con un tono de alegría que fue reemplazado por un rostro comprimido en una mueca atroz – ¿Q-Que? – tartamudeó, mirando la entrada de la celda – ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar la Base?

Sasuke experimentó una sensación vertiginosa cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a colisionar unos contra otros. Sin pensarlo tan siquiera, soltó un bufido lejos de ser autosuficiente o divertido. Sakura giró en redondo para observarle con la mirada temblorosa. Y justo cuando los jades llegaron hasta él, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado en un gesto inescrutable.

–Ha llegado el momento en que comiences a creer que ustedes no son lo son los únicos con un topo entre sus enemigo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, hermosos lectores! :D

Muchas gracias por sus lindísimos reviews, como siempre son un encanto a la vista :) Como se habran dado cuenta, este capítulo es un poco cansón de leer, sobre todo por la introducción de Sasuke al inicio. En realidad iba a ser más corta, pero de la nada me encontré escribiendo sobre la intrincada mente de nuestro pequeño Uchiha sin detenerme a ver el número creciente de pág. Siempre es un desafío narrar desde su perspectiva y puede que sea algo confusa, sin embargo espero que les gustara :)

El final de esta entrega es bastante predecible, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido en la reunión de Obito e Itachi en el capítulo anterior. Así pues, hay una posibilidad de 80% de que no actualice la semana que viene y me tome 15 días. Tengo el esquema del capítulo hecho, pero será largo y con detalles en los cuales me gustaría puntualizar con extremo cuidado, así pues no sera extraño una desaparición tan prolongada.

Creo que es todo por ahora. De nuevo les doy las gracias infinitas por detenerse a leer esta historia, por dejar un comentario sobres sus pensamientos del capítulo y también por sus follows y favorites n.n Espero que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	8. Fantamas del pasado

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **VIII**

 **Fantasmas del pasado  
**

 **17:00**

–¿Qué fue ese ruido? – la pregunta brotó sola de sus labios, como si se tratase de un extraño. Elevó instintivamente la mirada hacia el techo y aguardó a que otro golpe resonara entre las paredes. Algo se retorció en su estómago cuando el suelo vibró al ritmo de las explosiones. Esta vez el sonido de una batalla lejana fue más claro, casi palpable.

Los guardias del otro lado de la celda zapateaban el suelo, caminando de un lado a otro, musitando cosas que para ella era un silbido en sus oídos.

Algo andaba mal. Lo sentía en la piel. El aire alrededor dejó de helarle la respiración dando paso a un calor abrazador que le recorrió las venas hasta alcanzar su cabeza como lenguas de fuego. Tragó grueso sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca junto a un sabor acido en la lengua. El terror quería abrir paso sobre su juicio cuando comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos de lo que podía estar sucediendo en ese momento, lo cual terminó por perturbarla casi por completo. Sin embargo no podía permitirse caer en la consternación justo ahora. Debía guardar la calma, no precipitarse a deducciones apresuradas.

Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano al auricular. Si quería mantener la cordura necesitaría ayuda, y el escuchar la voz de su compañero era lo único que podía asegurarle que su mayor temor no estaba volviéndose realidad.

–¿Neji? – le llamó Sakura en tono inseguro. Aguardó un momento por su respuesta, pero solo escuchó estática. El pánico incrementó deliberadamente en su ser pero continuaba esforzándose por no sucumbir ante él – ¡¿Neji?! – repitió con un hilo de voz.

Un chirrido penetró en su tímpano forzándola a arrugar el rostro y lateralizar innecesariamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del radio en su oreja. El sonido se disipó con dificultad y escuchó los jadeos del Hyūga desde el otro lado de la línea. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba con vida.

–Neji – repitió, sin poder ocultar el anhelo en su voz.

– _«Sakura_ _»_ – su voz sonaba sofocada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón que lo dejase extenuado –. _«Ellos… ellos están aquí… acaban de entrar a la Base… están atacándonos_ _»_

–¿Q-Que? – entreabrió los labios y la piel de su rostro perdió todo su color. No comprendía porque se había impresionado tanto, solo bastaba escuchar la conmoción que trajo consigo las explosiones a su alrededor, esos ruidos que pretendían tirar de su cordura, obligándola a recordar cómo era sentir la oscura presencia de esos sujetos sobre ella.

De alguna forma pudo recobrar la compostura y de nuevo alcanzó a articular una pregunta más consistente.

–¿Cómo pudieron encontrar la Base?

– _«No lo sabemos_ _»_ – regresó Neji acompasando sus respiraciones hasta normalizarlas por completo –. _«La localización de esta División es totalmente secreta, los únicos que conocemos su ubicación exacta somos los que estamos aquí. No hay manera de que los Uchiha dieran con nuestra posición al azar. Nunca hemos sido lo suficientemente descuidados para dejar pistas de nuestra Base… Algo sucedió, Sakura_ – agregó muy serio – _, y temo que no es nada bueno..._ _»_

El sonido de una risa mordaz extendiéndose por el frio aire llegó hasta ella. Giró su atención hasta depositar sus jades en los azabaches de su prisionero. Como lo esperaba, Sasuke ya había deducido lo que estaba sucediendo, Sakura lo pudo ver incluso antes de que una sonrisa cínica que elevaba ligeramente la comisura del labio del Uchiha se perfilara en su rostro. No se veía deleitado por lo que ocurría, sino más bien escéptico y calculador. Esto no era bueno para La Resistencia pero tampoco para él. Si la mitad de su clan había ingresado a la Base era para buscarle, llevárselo arrastra hasta Konoha y asegurarse de que nunca volviera a ver la luz del sol.

El tintineo de las cadenas se interpuso entre los azotes de las paredes, ahogando por una fracción de segundo los sonidos en la celda. Sakura aguardó expectante cuando la voz áspera de Sasuke hizo vibrar su pecho hasta acelerar los latidos de su corazón como un maquina de vapor.

–Ha llegado el momento en que comiences a creer que ustedes no son los únicos con un topo entre sus enemigos.

Cada palabra llegó lentamente a los oídos de Sakura, arrastrándose con dificultad hasta alcanzar su cerebro, como si solo pudiera recibir y procesar un estímulo por vez. Sin embargo lo que acaba de escuchar no tenía sentido alguno ¿Entre ellos había un traidor? ¿Un infiltrado Uchiha dentro de las tropas de la Segunda División? ¿Podía existir tan siquiera un topo en La Resistencia? No, era inamisible, imposible. Durante el interrogatorio Sakura lo había dejado muy claro. Ellos eran fieles a su causa, nadie estaría dispuesto a funcionar como doble agente para Madara. Nadie estaría dispuesto a traicionarles. Nadie sería capaz de ensuciar su nombre por unos funestos ideales como el de los Uchiha. Nadie…

– _«Sakura_ _»_ – la voz de Neji la hizo parpadear varias veces –. _«¿Te encuentras bien?_ _»._

La filosa mirada de Sasuke seguía escrutando su rostro, aguardando por su respuesta, pero justo en ese momento ella no sabía que decir al respecto y decidió dirigirse a su compañero en el otro lado de la línea.

–Si – articuló a medias mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro –. No es nada.

Por lo visto Neji no alcanzó a escuchar la hipótesis irracional de Sasuke, en cambio interpretó de una manera muy distinta los tartamudeos en la voz de la pelirrosa.

– _«Hey, escúchame con atención_ _»_ – expresó Neji con firmeza desde el auricular –. _«Estamos en lo más hondo de la Base, para que ellos lleguen hasta acá tendrán que atravesar nuestras defensas en los pisos superiores y antes de que eso suceda estaremos lejos de aquí. No hay de que alarmarse, Sakura. Nada de lo que estás pensando sucederá. No permitiremos que vuelva a ocurrir ¿Esta bien?_ _»_.

Pudo apreciar las intenciones de Neji con solo escuchar su voz sintética resoplándole en la oreja. La llegada de un pelotón Uchiha al epicentro de una Base de La Resistencia solo acarrearía dos posibles resultados: la muerte o la captura, y esa última era algo de lo que Sakura no estaba dispuesto a experimentar otra vez. Por tal motivo, para aliviar la creciente tensión, Neji quiso reconfortarla a su manera tosca y escasa de tacto. Sin embargo, nada de aquello funcionó para sosegarla sino más bien incrementó su preocupación ante los cientos de compañeros que debían estar enfrentando a los Uchiha sobre sus cabezas.

–¿Qué hay que hacer? – preguntó Sakura procurando no detenerse a pensar mucho en las posibilidades y concentrándose en su próximo plan de acción.

Desde el auricular, Neji comenzó a teclear tan fuerte que el movimiento de las paredes se quedaba corto con el sonido que generaba el Hyūga desde el otro lado de la línea.

– _«Le permitiré la entrada a los guardias para que te ayuden a extraer al Uchiha. Hay que movernos rápido, la vía de escape está cerca de tu localización actual. Solo hay que continuar por los pasillos que dan a los túneles siguiendo el protocolo. Varios de los nuestros aguardaran por el grupo en el punto de encuentro_ _»_

–Bien – señaló Sakura tratando de darse ánimos –, no suena a algo complicado.

– _«No bajes la guardia_ _»_ – su compañero no se contuvo a ser duro cuando habló – _«Necesitamos que este plan ocurra sin contratiempos. El Uchiha debe salir ileso de la Base a como dé lugar y para eso necesito que estés concentrada. No te dejes llevar por los fantasmas de tu pasado ni permitas que la confianza se te suba a la cabeza. Puede que al principio fuese un simple peón del que podíamos deshacernos, pero este desertor ha demostrado ser alguien muy importante para La Resistencia. No podemos permitirnos ningún error_ _»_

Como una aguja pinchándole la nuca, los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en ella nuevamente. Sakura quería ignorar todo lo que estaba pasando, tanto a él como a las sacudidas de la tierra sobre las paredes, pero era más que evidente que eso no iba a pasar. Un ansioso sobresalto de expectativa y terror la abordó cuando su mirada no pudo dejar la del Uchiha, mezclándose en esos ojos que se habían convertido en algo distinto a la noche sin luz que Sakura normalmente veía en ellos. Ahora eran dos esferas tan densas como el alquitrán, colmados de una especie de furia que ella desconocía por completo.

–No te preocupes, Neji – susurró casi sin mover los labios y con la mirada inerte en los pozos negros en el rostro de Sasuke –. Entiendo lo delicado de la situación.

Un suspiro que sonó más a un deje de exasperación salió del otro lado del auricular.

– _«No, Sakura. No lo haces_ _»_ – Neji hizo una pausa, como si el hablar le costase mucho trabajo. Dejó de teclear cuando continuó – _«Esto es más grande de lo que piensas_ _»_

Sakura frunció el cejo fuertemente.

–¿De qué hablas?

– _«Existe otro motivo, uno más complicado de lo que esperábamos_ _»_

Desde luego que eso no se escuchaba a buenas noticias, y no le extrañaba tomando en cuenta que en ese momento el cielo tentaba con llover granito y la tierra partirse en dos. Bajo esas circunstancias no creía que pudiese existir algo peor, no obstante, el destino siempre estaba preparado para llevarle la contraria.

–¿Qué sucede, Neji?

– _«Hubo un cambio de último minuto_ _»_ – explicó el Hyūga –. _«Hay que extraer al Uchiha porque a partir de ahora formara parte de nuestra misión con Hinata-sama_ _»._

Los ojos de Sakura casi se le salen de las orbitas, siendo aquella revelación la única fuerza capaz de separar su mirada de la de Sasuke.

–¡¿Que?! – exclamó – ¿Ahora?

– _«Sacaremos al Uchiha según el protocolo y nos reuniremos con Hinata-sama. Son órdenes directas de Kakashi_ _»_

Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar. Daba la impresión que cada vez que intentaban idear un plan todo confabulaba en su contra para entorpecerles el camino. Era como construir una torre de naipes en medio de una tormenta.

–Esto no suena a una buena idea – regresó la pelirrosa olvidándose por completo que estaba en una misma celda junto con Sasuke.

– _«Pues lo tendrá que ser. Luego podremos preocuparnos por los detalles. Por ahora hay que sacar al Uchiha cuanto antes. Su clan está aquí para llevárselo_ _»_

Quiso refutar al respecto pero el terror subió hasta su voz y la ciñó en un fuerte nudo.

– _«Dejare pasar a los guardias. Ya destruí toda la información dentro de la Sala, no quedan rastros de los interrogatorios. Lleva al Uchiha contigo, no te despegues de él ni por un instante. Estaremos en silencio radial, pero si sigues las instrucciones que planeamos encontraran al equipo en el punto de encuentro antes de lo que piensas_ _»._

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Recapacitó en la posibilidad de hacer cambiar de opinión a Neji hasta obligarle a comprender lo ilógico, absurdo, insensato y ridículamente irracional de aquella decisión. Pero en ese momento, lo último que necesitaban era perder tiempo en discusiones interminables en vez de escapar de una muerte segura.

–Entendido – susurró Sakura en seco. No reconoció su voz cuando respondió, sonaba más a una máquina que a un ser humano –, nos vemos a las afueras de la celda.

Hubo un silencio en el que las sacudidas en las paredes no permitió que se prolongara demasiado. La respiración de Neji pesaba en su oído y la suya aumentó en frecuencia cuando lo escuchó hablar otra vez.

– _«Lo_ _siento, Sakura. Pero no puedo ir contigo… al menos no por ahora_ _»_

Un vacío aplastante quiso hacer mella en la boca de su estómago. Se sentiría más segura con Neji a su lado, recorriendo los pasillos de la Base junto a Sasuke y los demás guardias. Pero sabía exactamente porque se lo decía.

Sonrió con torpeza y elevó la mirada hacia la cámara de seguridad más cercana, esperando que si Neji podía ver su rostro lleno de seguridad lo haría sentir mejor.

–Te mataré personalmente si no te apresuras a buscar a Tenten – se obligó a si misma sonar segura, aunque el miedo tentó con arrebatarle el aliento y hacerla titubear.

Neji hizo una pausa.

– _«Gracias, Sakura_ _»_

–Agradéceme una vez estemos fuera de este lugar – sostuvo la falsa sonrisa unos segundos más –. Nos vemos en el punto de encuentro.

– _«Ten cuidado_ _»_

No necesitaba tener cuidado sino más bien mucha suerte.

–Lo tendré – y cortó la comunicación.

Si en algún momento la temperatura de la habitación había claudicado hasta casi rozar los cero grados, Sakura no se enteró. Los músculos le temblaban y no era precisamente un mecanismo para mantener el calor corporal. Yacía presa de los nervios. Podía resistir la presión de sus recuerdos chocar en cada rincón de su cabeza, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Como ya había predicho, los Uchiha estaban allí listos para matarlos cabeza por cabeza, o, en el peor de los casos, capturarles hasta hacerles conocer el significado de la crueldad de su clan.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke que aguardaba sentado en la misma posición que durante el interrogatorio. Ese día en particular se veía distinto. Mantuvo el rostro crispado durante todo el conversatorio y lo seguía conservando ahora que se encontraba al tanto de quiénes eran sus nuevos invitados.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de par en par cuando Neji permitió el paso de los guardias, dejando entrar consigo una oleada de cientos de ruidos estridentes que hicieron eco en la habitación. Las pisadas de cuatro hombres vestidos con el uniforme de La Resistencia rodearon al prisionero desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sasuke no se inmutó por el recibimiento que le estaban dando aquel cuarteto de ninjas, ni siquiera un parpadeo arrogante o un vistazo rápido para reconocer el terreno. Su mirada negruzca seguía fija en el rostro de Sakura, sin moverla en ningún instante, y ella había aprendido para ese entonces que su propio valor había crecido lo bastante como para no deshacer la conexión que él le devolvía.

–Nos iremos, Uchiha – dijo Sakura con firmeza –. A no ser que te agrade la idea de que tu clan te encuentre en esta celda para cortarte la cabeza personalmente.

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke no respondió. Ante su silencio, ella frunció el ceño y le hizo una seña al guardia que tenía a su derecha

–Desconéctenlo.

El hombre hizo asentimiento con la cabeza y se acercó al prisionero.

–¿Estas segura de lo que haces? – preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja cuando el guardia dio un paso hacia el catre.

–No creas que somos descuidados. Evaluamos todas las posibilidades y la de escapar en caso de emergencia era una de ellas. Esos grilletes no se despegaran de tus muñecas y tobillos por un largo tiempo.

Aquellos artefactos fueron un invento magnifico de Udon. Basándose en el mismo mecanismo del sello que Sakura tenía en su brazo, los grilletes reprimían el chakra de la persona que lo usara enviando constantemente una señal de bloqueo a ciertos canales que impedían la creación de cualquier _jutsu_. Tenía sus desventajas, como todo. No poseían una resistencia importante y si Sasuke pretendía arremeter sus muñecas contra una roca muy filosa por al menos cinco minutos o hundirlas en un balde de agua hirviendo, al final tendría el resultado deseado: deshacerse de los grilletes. Por ahora contaban con la ignorancia del Uchiha sobre la debilidad de los aparatos. Estará bien vigilado en todo el trayecto hasta el punto de encuentro, y si aprecia su vida, no se detendrá a averiguar cómo romper los grilletes en plena persecución.

El guardia retiró el collar que envolvía el cuello de Sasuke, era el único de los artefactos que podían descartar. El de las muñecas y tobillos permanecerían justo donde deberían encontrarse. Los demás ninjas que estaban en torno al Uchiha mantenían la guardia en alto. Listos para atacar.

–Tampoco intentes algo que puedas lamentar. No tenemos órdenes de matarte, pero sí de controlar tu temperamento si piensas salirte de control – se adelantó a decir Sakura cuando el hombre que la había quitado el collar lo empujó para que se levantara.

–Muévete, Uchiha – gruñó el guardia.

Sasuke envió una mirada asesina al sujeto antes de enderezarse lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Sakura se mantuvo firme en su posición al ver como el Uchiha se alzaba una cabeza por encima de ella. Era alto, excesivamente alto para los gustos de sus nervios. Era la primera vez que lo veía de pie y a decir verdad parecía un muro bañado en una oscuridad ennegrecida más que un simple ser humano.

Las cadenas que unían las muñecas entrechocaron entre sí, generando el sonido chispeante del metal contra el metal. Los guardias levantaron las armas apuntándole directamente al pecho, pero Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento. Y tenía sentido. Él estaba al tanto de que se encontraba en desventaja numérica, además, compartía en ese momento el mismo deseo que todos dentro de la celda: escapar antes de ser encontrados por los hombres de Madara.

–Es tiempo de marcharnos – anunció Sakura dando medía vuelta en dirección a la puerta –. Mantengan el paso. Hay que apresurarnos.

Dos guardias se ubicaron tras Sasuke y otros dos por delante. Normalmente eran ocho ninjas los que custodiaban la celda, pero habían dispensado de la mitad por la repentina invasión Uchiha al recibir órdenes de ir como refuerzo en los pisos superiores. Nadie hizo comentario sobre la reducción de vigilancia de Sasuke sabiendo que era el blanco principal del asedio, solo esperaba no encontrarse con ningún altercado de camino al punto de encuentro, de lo contrario estarían en completa desventaja.

Una vez salieron de la celda mantuvieron la formación y esperaron a que Sakura se ubicara frente al grupo para encaminarlo. No estaba acostumbrada al liderazgo a no ser que se tratara de una sala de emergencia o el dirigir una cirugía complicada, aunque imaginaba que no debería ser tan diferente. Encontrarse con una situación improvista, un muy seguro derramamiento de sangre, la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar a la vuelta de la esquina y la sensación de muerte inminente eran una de las cosas que tenían en común. Viéndolo de esa manera, su entrenamiento clínico debería servir en ese tipo de situaciones. O haría que así fuera.

Poco después de iniciar la marcha y adentrarse por la sección de Inteligencia, se encontraron con pasillos vacíos, puertas abiertas sin nadie en el interior y papeles regados por el suelo. Aun con la soledad del camino, el ruido de la batalla era un sonido constante en el ambiente. La pelea se estaba intensificando sobre sus cabezas y en cualquier momento llegaría hasta donde ellos se hallaban.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde Sakura se encontró caminando con una solidez impresionante. A pesar de que sus pensamientos creaban escenarios poco optimista y para nada prometedores, sus piernas consintieron la brillante idea de ignorar los deseos de su mente de privarse entre los brazos del pánico. Mentiría si decía que no estaba asustada, porque lo estaba, y mucho. Pero una parte de su ser se encontraba reacia a sucumbir a los deseos de sus pensamientos, esos que querían hacerla recordar la frágil e inútil niña que había sido. Su antiguo y quebrantable _yo_ había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, y ella misma se lo haría recordar a su propio miedo cada vez que intentara hacerla retroceder.

En los siguientes tres pasajes por donde avanzaron continuaron desolados. A excepción de ellos, no había nadie más en todo el trayecto, lo cual se podía traducir a buenas o malas noticias, solo dependía del nivel de esperanzas para asestar una de las dos opciones.

Entre tanto, Sakura se tomó la libertad de mirar de reojo la caravana que escoltaba a Sasuke. Los cuatro ninjas que le rodeaban caminaban apresurados y al mismo tiempo alerta a lo que pudiera llegarles de improvisto. Por su parte, el Uchiha mantenía el paso constante, mirando a todos lados con aire escéptico. Ahora que lo veía erguido y marchando, su contextura atlética era difícil de ignorar. De la nada, Sakura se quedó admirando la forma en que los anchos hombros conservaban una postura rígida y desafiante bajo la sucia tela de su camisa negra. La cadena que unía ambas muñecas no era tan larga para otorgarle a Sasuke la movilidad que quisiera, pero ya era demasiado privilegio el querer sacarlo de ahí con vida, una limitación física no constituiría una queja importante. Observó que sus pasos eran amplios, austeros y al mismo tiempo tan ligeros como el caminar de un lince. La manera en que analizaba su entorno era de cuidado, buscando puntos débiles donde ni siquiera Sakura se imaginaría que pudieran existir. Era más que seguro que en ese instante la mente del Uchiha creaba miles de jugadas, asegurándose que todas las estrategias estuvieran previamente trazadas en su cabeza y que nada consiguiera tomarle desprevenido. Y, por esa razón, fue cuestión de tiempo para que el abismo azabache en los ojos de Sasuke se tropezara con la mirada de ella, alertándola de que había permanecido más tiempo observándole del que se consideraría normal.

Sakura apreció como el corazón le falló un latido cuando los ojos de Sasuke continuaron fijos en los suyos por lo que le pareció una eternidad fugaz. Giró la cabeza con violencia y continúo marchando, asegurándose de marcar el paso sin flaquear en el intento.

No podía comprender lo imponente que llegaba a ser ese sujeto. Recordaba a todos los Uchiha de la misma manera, seres despiadados que solo conocían la crueldad de unas manos teñidas con sangre inocente. Pero Sasuke era distinto. Sakura sentía una atracción irracional a esa oscuridad que lo envolvía como el ser despiadado que su clan lo había convertido. Existía algo en ese Uchiha que le hacía dudar del estereotipo inhumano que su cabeza se había planteado sobre él. Le gustaba creer que Sasuke era igual que ella. Ambos habían sido dañados por los mismos seres atroces, pero que a la final decidieron anteponerse a lo que su pasado había hecho con ellos para seguir adelante y nunca volver a mirar atrás.

Al estar tan hundida en sus pensamientos, divagando entre el pasado que se suponía no debía inmiscuir su misión actual y la de su incongruente confianza hacia Sasuke, no pudo prevenir nada de lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Todo se convirtió en una imagen borrosa cuando un repentino golpe proveniente de unas escaleras les avistó bruscamente. Una pantalla de humo acorraló el pasillo siendo escoltado por un estruendo que hizo vibrarles hasta la respiración. La embestida provino a centímetros de donde Sakura estaba, y si no hubiera sido por el guardia a su espalda, estaría de seguro muerta ante los cientos de escombros dispersos en el suelo. El ninja la había tomado por el brazo, la obligó a retroceder y todo el grupo los imitó. El hollín que generó el ataque se adhirió en sus ojos nublándoles la vista. Sakura organizó sus pensamientos y abrió los labios para agradecerle al guardia que la salvó, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que, en vez de un ninja de La Resistencia, era Sasuke el que la sostenía por el brazo. Tosió descontrolada al mantener la boca medio abierta por la impresión, dejando que el humo secara su garganta. No tuvo la oportunidad de maquinar su siguiente estrategia de equipo cuando un nuevo ataque proveniente del cumulo humeante apareció frente a ellos. Todos dieron un salto hacia atrás. La mano de Sasuke que sostenía a Sakura se liberó y algunos guardias maldijeron en vos alta, tomando al Uchiha por los hombros.

La neblina comenzó a disiparse con el despliegue de cientos de pequeños puntos negros. Sakura no estaba al tanto de qué se trataba hasta que encontró su vista enfocada en un muchacho con los brazos extendidos a nivel de los hombros y con un hilo de insectos saliendo de la oscuridad de sus largas mangas. No le tomó mucho tiempo ubicar aquel personaje tan oscuro y depravador como un Aburame.

Los infinitos puntos vibrantes que zumbaban en el pasillo consumieron el humo hasta casi limpiar el lugar, dejando que la luz mortecina de las lámparas rociara el cuerpo de alguien más. Justamente al lado de aquel Aburame, otro sujeto aparecía lentamente de entre los escombros dejados por el ataque. Era un hombre, alto y longilíneo. No tenía una contextura física formidable como la de Sasuke, pero se notaba que su agilidad superaba a su fuerza. Su cabello era largo, de un colocar castaño y, a diferencia de su compañero de los insectos, éste vestía con menos ropas y con el emblema Uchiha grabado a su espalda.

A pesar de la impresión que les había dejado la llegada de esos dos intrusos, Sakura alejó su incertidumbre para dar paso a un recuerdo que comenzaba a embaucarla. El rostro de ese nuevo sujeto le sonaba aterradoramente familiar.

–Vaya, vaya. Pero miren nada más con quien nos hemos encontrado – ronroneó el Uchiha de cabello castaño, recorriendo el pasillo hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke –. El viejo juguete favoritio de Madara.

Un brillo de odio se clavó en la mirada de los únicos dos Uchiha en el pasillo, helando el tiempo y cortando el aire de todos los presentes.

La voz de aquel hombre se arrastró por los escombros simulando serpientes que llegaron hasta las piernas de Sakura obligándola a retroceder medio paso. Quería detener la afluencia de recuerdos que ansiaban conectar a un sujeto particular de su pasado con el Uchiha que estaba de pie frente a ella, creyendo que ambos pudieran tener relación entre sí, o peor… ser la misma.

–Eres un sujeto difícil de encontrar, Sasuke – ronroneó el hombre formando una sonrisa maniaca que paseó de una de sus orejas a la otra –. Sin embargo, el verte como prisionero de estos imbéciles hace que la espera valiera la pena.

Sasuke seguía rodeado de los guardias de La Resistencia unos pasos tras Sakura, pero no respondió a las provocaciones del intruso.

–Estas muy equivocado si tu puesto de niño bonito te salvara esta vez – el sujeto dio un paso al frente alertándolos de un posible ataque, sin embargo continuó mirando con desprecio al desertor de su clan –. Ya no eres uno de los perros predilectos de Madara, Sasuke. Ahora que has mostrado tu verdadero interés en esta guerra no nos dejas otro camino más que este.

–¿Crees que podras capturarme? – inquirió Sasuke, calculador –. Veo que la confianza se te subió a la cabeza.

–Diras más bien la venganza – el sujeto se mofó con evidente exageración –. Por fin podré cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste. Tengo planeado ser bastante cruel contigo ¿sabes? Y si llegaste a creer los rumores que corrían sobre mí cuando fuiste director de aquel asqueroso lugar, sabrás que lo que te espera no será nada agradable.

Para ese entonces, la respiración de Sakura era más que audible. Había creado un muro que retenía todos los sucesos ocurridos en aquel campo de concentración donde estuvo cautiva, esforzándose por enclaustrar sus memorias y nunca volver a revelarlas. Pero conocía demasiado bien ese rostro y esa forma de hablar, simplemente se negaba a ubicar a ese Uchiha en las imágenes de su pasado.

El hombre de cabellos castaño frunció deliberadamente el entrecejo, formando una línea con sus cejas y enmarcando su rostro en el gesto más puro de odio, dijo.

–No te perdonaré jamás lo que le hiciste a la aldea y a nuestro clan. Ensuciando el apellido Uchiha de esta manera...

Sasuke desde atrás continuaba impasible, pero en su mirada aun yacía la llama vibrante de un inimaginable desprecio hacia ese sujeto.

–Veo que sigues siendo demasiado débil – continuo el castaño –. Ataste tu propia soga al cuello cuando decidiste desertar como un vulgar cobarde, y te juro en este momento que me encargaré de que tu sentencia se cumpla como la justicia lo demanda.

Después de abandonarla por unos segundos, la sonrisa cínica volvió a dibujarse en su rostro justo en el momento en que el odio dio paso a la sed de venganza.

–Espero que estés preparado para recibir tu castigo, Sasuke. Después de todo – mantuvo la sonrisa al agregar –, la vida no perdona la debilidad*

Fue esa frase, esas simples seis palabras las que terminaron por remover los recuerdos más profundos dentro de la mente de Sakura. La familiaridad con la que sus latidos iniciaron un ascenso frenético la dejo completamente mareada. Esa forma de hablar, esa sonrisa delirante, ese nombre que la perseguía en la más siniestra de sus pesadillas.

No había espacio a duda. Era él. Uno de los causantes de los peores años de su vida. Aquel que aun en el presente seguía torturandola entre sus recuerdos. El mismo hombre despiadado que había conocido hace más de un año atras.

Inabi Uchiha.

Aguardó a que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y cayera de repente en los años en aquel campo de concentración, donde esos ojos rasgados de Inabi que infundían desprecio y una carga agresiva de odio la perseguían a ratos durante sus pesadillas.

–Es todo un placer ser el que entregue tu cabeza a Konoha – regresó Inabi trayendo de vuelta a Sakura al presente –. Estoy deseoso de ver la cara de tu hermano cuando regresemos y tenga que ejecutarte en frente de toda la aldea. Claro, pero antes que eso suceda, tendrás que pasar por mi puño primero.

El hombre giró su cabeza, moviendo su largo cabello castaño hacia el Aburame.

–Shino – le llamó con rudeza –. Envíale las buenas nuevas a Obito-sama. Dile que encontramos a nuestro desertor – esas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un brillo avaro en sus ojos. Habían conseguido el premio mayor y serían recompensados por traer la cabeza de Sasuke en bandeja de plata.

El Aburame asintió y un puñado de insectos volaron escaleras arriba. Sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura hizo ademan de detener el cumulo de bichos con tal de hacer algo en aquella situación. Pero fue inútil. Todos los insectos habían desaparecido.

Ese movimiento desesperado por su parte hizo que Inabi se fijara por primera vez en ella durante toda la charla, haciendo que se lamentara internamente por hacer cambiar el despliegue de odio de Sasuke hasta ella.

–Eres bastante ilusa para creer que podías detener a los insectos de un Aburame – meneó la cabeza en una clara señal de diversión. Pero aquella expresión se borró justo en el momento en que sus ojos encontraron los suyos –. Que extraño – dijo Inabi entrecerrando los ojos –… tu rostro me es familiar.

Sakura controló el impulso de retroceder. La había reconocido, o trataba de hacerlo. Su último encuentro fue hace más de un año, incluso para ella era un escenario que se había tomado la molestia de erradicar en su mente. Sin embargo, aun esforzándose por hacerlo, las pesadillas siempre regresan para atormentarla. Solo que nunca pensó que esta vez sus peores sueños reencarnarían en carne viva.

Inabi continuó estudiándola, como si forzara la maquinaria de su mente para ubicarla entre sus recuerdos. Para Sakura el tiempo perdió su movimiento normal y el aire escaseo a su alrededor hasta perderse.

Los labios de Inabi se volvieron a abrir pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra pues fue interrumpido repentinamente por su compañero.

–El comunicado ha llegado a Obito-sama – anunció Shino –. Dentro de poco llegaran los refuerzos.

–Perfecto – dijo el castaño, deleitándose con lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse ante él y perdiendo rápidamente el interés en la pelirrosa, agregó –. Entre tanto nos podemos divertir un rato aquí abajo.

Antes de que esos intrusos hicieran algún truco sucio, los dos guardias de La Resistencia que estaban libres se interpusieron entre Inabi y Sakura como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento.

–Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. Sakura-san – anunció uno de los ninjas de La Resistencia que le obstruía la visión hacia sus enemigos –. Usted debe escapar con el Uchiha.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Pero…

–Las ordenes de Neji-san fueron muy precisas – dijo el otro guardia, temblándole ligeramente las piernas –. Usted debe escapar sana y salva junto al desertor.

Abrió los labios para refutarles, pero la risa gutural de Inabi perforó el pasillo en un eco espeluznante.

–¿Y ustedes creen que nosotros se los permitiremos? Son unos rebeldes descerebrados si piensan que los dejaré escapar con ese maldito hijo de perra – la rabia estaba plasmada en cada palabra mientras su índice apuntaba de lleno en la cara de Sasuke.

–Lo entretendremos lo suficiente – rugió el primer guardia que había alzado la voz. Se volvió hacia Sakura y ella lo recibió totalmente incrédula. Pudo ver en la postura del hombre y en la forma en que sus manos formaban un sello particular de que se trataba de un ninja del clan Nara –. Por favor, Sakura-san. Escape.

Sus piernas no estaban dispuestas a colaborar. No podía dejarlos allí. Si lo hacía, Inabi y Shino no tendrían compasión. El destino de ambos sería la muerte.

–¡Sakura-san! – bramó el otro guardia –. Apresúrese y hulla.

En vez de dar un paso hacia atrás, hizo ademan de acercarse a los dos hombres que formaban una barrera frente a ella. Sin embargo, una mano se apoyó en su hombro, haciéndola retroceder en contra de su voluntad. Giró la cabeza para ver como uno de los guardias que custodiaba a Sasuke tenía la mirada sombría. Sakura trató de decirle sin palabras que debía quedarse a ayudar, pero el guardia se encontraba decidido a llevar a cabo la última petición de sus compañeros.

–¡No! ¡No irán a ningún lado! – exclamó Inabi enrojecido por la ira. Se volvió hacia Shino con brusquedad – ¡No dejes que escape!

Un golpe tan ruidoso como fuegos artificiales se estrelló en el pasillo para dar inicio a una fragante batalla entre los guardias de La Resistencia y los ninjas leales al clan Uchiha. Sakura intentó zafarse de la mano que sostenía su hombro, pero le fue inútil. La llevaban arrastra en sentido contrario de la batalla. Le tomó una fuerza sobrehumana volver a concentrarse en el camino, aguardando a que las lágrimas escocieran sus parpados en cualquier momento.

Algunos dirían que, lo que estaban haciendo, era un acto necesario aunque poco virtuoso. El escapar de entre las mano del enemigo para seguir las directrices de la misión eran las normas que les habían enseñado como ninja, sin embargo Kakashi le había inculcado todo lo contrario. Abandonar a un camarada se traducía a un error que Sakura ya había cometido hace menos de una semana cuando le permitió a Kiba ir a una batalla por su cuenta. En ese entonces el resultado final terminó por ser catastrófico, y ahora, cuando los Uchiha amedrentaban contra la Base, temía que las circunstancias continuaran el mismo curso fatídico que en Kisaragi, una falla que Sakura no deseaba que se repitiera nunca más.

Para reponerse del estado shock tuvo que hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de Kakashi que querían hacerla recapacitar de la terrible decisión que había cometido. Era un hecho que deseaba volver, dar marcha atrás y ayudarles. Pero estaba consciente que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. El _Sello_ _Parcial_ seguía tatuado en tinta negra sobre su brazo. Si pensaba en volver encabezaría la lista de muertos de aquel día y el sacrificio de los guardias sería en vano. Tal vez fue ese el único pensamiento que le permitió seguir adelante, aunque la sensación de culpa no se desvanecería con solo unas vacías palabras de apoyo para sí misma.

Siguió corriendo a toda prisa junto a los dos guardias que escoltaban a Sasuke, alejándose de donde estaba Inabi hasta reducir el sonido de la batalla a un temblor mínimo sobre sus pies. Miró al pequeño grupo que ahora se había reducido a casi la mitad en menos de diez minutos. Entre ellos la imagen de Sasuke parecía fuera de lugar. Parecía un cuervo inanimado volando entre los pasillos usando una ropa negra y roída, conservando el silencio y la mirada inexpresiva.

Los gritos airados y las luces centellantes se perdieron en su totalidad cuando cruzaron una esquina solitaria que los adentraba cada vez más en los pasillos ennegrecidos de la sección de Inteligencia. Una puerta ligeramente diferente a las demás en el corredor les hizo detener la marcha. Era hecha de madera, como el resto, pero con el pestillo ligeramente abollado en un extremo. Esa era la señal que indicaba la entrada hacia los pasadizos y el punto de encuentro con el otro equipo de extracción.

Sakura miró hacia la derecha y a la izquierda del pasillo una vez se detuvieron frente a la puerta. No había nadie, ni siquiera pisadas recientes que le indicaran que algún ninja hubiese pasado por ahí antes que ellos. Se volvió hacia los dos guardias que custodiaban a Sasuke controlando el impulso de mostrarse preocupada.

–¿Dónde está Neji? – preguntó.

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro compartiendo el desconcierto de Sakura. Según las instrucciones del Hyūga debían encontrarse en aquel punto antes de bajar los túneles. No se había equivocado de localización, y el retraso que les generó Inabi y Shino no era tan importante como para modificar el plan. La única razón para que Neji no estuviera allí podía resumirse a un altercado con los Uchiha mientras buscaba a Tenten, un enfrentamiento inesperado, una emboscada de la que no podía escapar o, en el peor de los casos…

–Vamos – ordenó Sakura señalando a uno de los guardias para que abriera la puerta.

Uno de ellos, el más bajito y robusto de los dos, abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿No esperaremos…?

–Debemos salir cuanto antes – le interrumpió sin poder dirigirle la mirada –. Si un ninja como Inabi Uchiha alcanzó esta sección, que se supone es la más segura de toda la Base, no tenemos tiempo para esperar a que otro de los suyos llegue hasta nosotros.

–¿Inabi? ¿Quién es Inabi?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, recordando por un instante que durante su pequeño encuentro con aquel moustro de su pasado no hubo pronunciado nunca su nombre. Regresó la vista hacia los dos guardias que tenían las cejas arqueadas mientras que las de Sasuke permanecían casi unidas cuando en su frente las arrugas se notaban a leguas sobre unos ojos enigmaticos.

–Eso no importa – balbuceó Sakura señalando la entrada con la mano otra vez –. Hay que irnos. Ahora.

Al existir un sello en la puerta que ella no podía liberar por culpa de su bloqueo de Chakra, el guardia robusto fue hasta la manecilla e hizo una postura de manos que generó un chasquido en el metal. La puerta de madera dio un alarido de bisagras oxidadas para dar paso a un pasillo desolado con una oscuridad casi tangible.

Sakura intercambió una mirada indescifrable con su equipo, dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, dándole a Neji una última oportunidad para aparecer. Luego de respirar profundamente, se adentró hacia la puerta.

Escuchó las fieles pisadas de tres personas siguiéndole de cerca seguido del cierre de la madera a sus espaldas. De frente a ellos había unas escaleras bastante desiguales, por las cuales bajaron saltando de dos en dos manteniendo un ritmo constante. En ese momento, se precipitaban rumbo a los túneles subterráneos que serpenteaban los cimientos de la Base de la Segunda División. Habían sido creados con el propósito de escapar en caso de emergencia. Lo más lógico a pensar sería que, si se trataba de un Bunker secreto bajo tierra, las personas subirían a la superficie. Ese era lo que los Uchiha debían pensar. Pero los planes de La Resistencia siempre tenían que ir un paso por delante si querían permanecer vivos. Es por ello que Kakashi ordenó construir en secreto varios pasadizos que crecían como raíces estrepitosas bajo sus pies. Sakura no conocía muy bien la infraestructura de aquellos túneles, para ella era todo un territorio nuevo e inexplorado. Neji iba a ser su guía, ya que, con ayuda de su Byakugan y su conocimiento sobre la estructura del lugar, le facilitaría el tránsito por los pasadizos. Pero no podían contar con él, al menos no por ahora. Sakura esperaba que una señal divina o su sentido de orientación fuesen más sagaz de lo que se recordaba, o que los guardias que le acompañaban conocieran el camino a las afueras. De lo contrario estarían completamente perdidos en ese laberinto de túneles.

El trayecto que habían hecho hasta ahora había tomado mucha energía de la poca que Sakura aun conservaba. Las piernas comenzaban a ceder y los músculos le ardían por el esfuerzo. Las escaleras eran interminables y la oscuridad casi reinante. Solo un puñado de lámparas incandescentes de perfilaban sobre sus cabezas señalando el camino de escalones hechos de piedra maciza. Del resto, todo se asemejaba al interior de una cueva húmeda sin señales de que algo vivo existiese en su interior.

–Falta poco antes de ingresar a los pasadizos – la voz de uno de los guardias la tomó por sorpresa y casi le hace saltar el corazón del pecho. No se había dado cuenta que llevaban al menos cinco minutos en un descenso silencioso.

–Bien – dijo Sakura –. Mantengan la marcha.

–Entendido.

Por tercera vez en lo que iba de su intento de fuga, Sakura se detuvo a ver al Uchiha. No había pronunciado ninguna palabra luego de su encuentro con Inabi y era evidente que no lo haría en un futuro cercano. Se le notaba reflexivo, nadando en los pensamientos de una mente que Sakura estaba segura que nunca podría descifrar.

Frunció los labios y regresó la mirada hacia delante. Había dejado de escuchar el ruido de la batalla, allí abajo la oscuridad y el silencio eran un mismo ente escalofriante. Eso solo la hacía sentir intranquila, como si les estuvieran observando de entre las paredes.

–¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

–Al paso que vamos, unos dos minutos – señaló el guardia que estaba más cerca de ella.

–Una vez allí debemos seguir hasta la salida más cercana – bajó la voz solo lo suficiente para que el hombre solo pudiera escucharle – ¿Conoces el camino?

–Sí, Sakura-san.

–Tu lideraras una vez estemos abajo – las palabras le sonaron más a una petición que una orden –. Confiamos en ti.

–Como usted diga, Sakura-san.

Una electricidad extraña le recorrió la nuca e hizo vibrar sus huesos. Sintió como el corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad que le indicaba que debía prepararse para un peligro inminente. Esa reacción de su cuerpo fue similar a la que tuvo cuando se encontró con Inabi. Puede que, después de todo, los guardias que se habían quedado rezagados no lograron detenerles por mucho tiempo.

–Estén alertas – pidió Sakura, esta vez en voz alta y dando un vistazo general a los tres hombres que corrían tras ella –. No hay que bajar la guardia. Estamos lejos de la batalla, sin embargo los Uchiha pueden encon…

Las palabras que estaban a segundos de pronunciar se materializaron en forma de una ráfaga de escombros que los expulsó a todos escaleras abajo. Mientras el techo perdía su forma abovedada y las paredes trepidaban simulando el más terrible de los temblores, Sakura rodó al menos por veinte escalones como si se tratara de una indefensa esfera. Cada filo irregular de las rocas del pasillo le perforó los brazos desnudos haciendo soltar de ella pequeños alaridos de dolor. Cuando su cuerpo decidió detenerse, pudo recuperar el aliento. Los oídos le dolían y la cabeza le latía a horrores cuando, entre la conmoción, se levantó a trompicones cubriendo su vista de la oleada de humo que le arañó el rostro.

–¡Sakura-san! – gritó alguien dentro la pantalla de escombros dejado por el repentino ataque.

La aludida vio uno de los guardias acercándose hasta donde estaba, lleno de una capa de tierra que cubría todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y que seguramente ella igualmente tenía.

–¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sakura conteniendo las ganas de toser. Inspeccionó rápidamente a su compañero en busca de alguna lesión, pero al igual que ella solo tenía arañazos en la piel y un rostro demasiado consternado.

–¿Dónde está el Uchiha? – inquirió el hombre.

–¿No estaba contigo?

–Lo perdí en la explosión – el guardia miró primero hacia el final de las escaleras que continuaban un descenso prolongado y luego hacia la pantalla de humo unos diez metros más arriba –. Tal vez este con…

Entre unas rocas que antes formaban parte de la pared del pasillo apareció el otro guardia. A diferencia de ellos, él se había topado con la peor carga del inesperado ataque. Tenía un ojo empapado en sangre que goteaba de una herida en la cabeza y un brazo colgaba inservible en un ángulo extraño. Se reincorporó con dificultad, irguiéndose a medias y sosteniéndose con la superficie de la pared.

–Demonios– rugió el guardia que estaba al lado de Sakura.

–No te preocupes – se adelantó a tranquilizarle –. Sus heridas no son graves, podrá recuper…

–Esta solo – le interrumpió –. No está con él. Lo hemos perdido.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y de la nada comenzó a hiperventilar una vez cayó en la realidad.

Sasuke había desaparecido.

Su única misión era salir de allí con el Uchiha sano y salvo. Ninjas estaban muriendo en ese preciso instante para que ellos pudieran completar esa simple tarea, y ellos les habían fallado. Ahora su prisionero estaba suelto e iba de camino hacia el entretejido laberinto de túneles al final de las escaleras o había sido capturado por quien sea que había atravesado el techo y les tomó por sorpresa a todos.

La bola de humo se disipó frente a los ninjas de La Resistencia con una lentitud fantasmagórica. Sakura se debatía entre la idea de luchar contra aquel nuevo intruso y el deseo de salir a recorrer cada escalón para encontrar de nuevo a Sasuke, pero la figura que se dibujó frente a ella la hizo retroceder.

Un perro tan grande que se asemejaba a un lobo se alzaba en medio de los escombros. Las patas delanteras estaban sobre una roca grande y su pelaje blanquecino permaneció impecable a pesar de la ráfaga de escombros que había dejado el asalto. La pose altiva del gran animal hacía juego con la persona que montaba sobre su lomo. La mujer en lo alto miró a Sakura con los ojos negros y rasgados de los Inuzuka. El cabello color chocolate estaba arremangado en una coleta baja y en el rostro se dibujaba dos triángulos rojos invertidos. Entre sus ropas, llevaba el blasón de su clan en el hombro, pero éste estaba siendo acompañado por otro emblema teñido con el color rojo de la sangre y el blanco de las nubes.

No era un Inuzuka de La Resistencia. Aquella mujer era Hana Inuzuka. La hermana de Kiba.

–Inabi nos dijo que el pequeño Sasuke había escapado por acá – ladró Hana admirando el agujero que había creado en el techo para llegar hasta allí –. Creo que fuimos muy precipitados ¿no lo crees, Sai?

Un hombre tan pálido como la leche se proyectó a un lado de Hana, mostrando su esbelta figura tras el cuerpo del gran can. Sus rasgos eran finos y en su rostro no mostraba señales de maldad pero tampoco inspiraba confianza. Entre sus ropas, un pergamino tan grande como el que usaba Tenten guindaba en la base de su espalda. Curiosamente su cabello azabache y ojos tan espesos como la noche, hizo recordar a Sakura a cierto Uchiha, una que seguía perdido y que difícilmente lo encontraría ahora que tenían compañía.

–Siempre te emocionas demasiado, Hana – reconoció el tal Sai mirando el techo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa insípida a su compañera –. Debo admitir que fue una gran entrada, poco femenina, pero bastante efectiva.

–Tu insensibilidad me es difícil de tolerar, pero haré pasar tu comentario como un cumplido – agregó Hana como si Sakura y los otros dos guardias se trataran de personas poco importantes a las cuales no necesitaba depositar un mínimo de atención –. Solo te pido que dejes de sonreír a cada instante. El solo verte me perturba.

–Lo siento, tratare de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez – agregó Sai siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera en ignorar a los ninjas de La Resistencia frente a ellos.

–Tienes que aprender a ser más humano ¿Sabes?

–He estado leyendo libros.

–¿Libros? ¿En serio? – resopló Hana volviendo su mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Sai – ¿Es que no le has enseñado a tu novio como ser una ninja normal?

Los dos guardias junto con Sakura miraron hacia la tercera persona que comenzaba a formarse entre los vestigios que quedaban de la impredecible embestida.

El cuerpo de una joven de cabellos amarillos se contoneó bajo la luz amortiguada de la lámpara que guindaba gracias a un simple cable en el techo, y fue solo con esa escasa iluminación que Sakura pudo saber de quien se trataba, haciendo que las pupilas se le dilataran de espanto al reconocer a aquella persona, de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados y la quijada en alto.

Ya, en esas circunstancias, le era inevitable que los moustros de su pasado arremetieran contra sus pensamientos. Todo se mostraba tan irreal, como si se tratara de una película de terror.

Ino dio otro paso al frente, rociando el resto de su figura con la luz de la linterna. Sus ojos eran dos pozos celeste, erráticos, sin vida. Había pasado años desde la última vez que Sakura la había visto pero el rostro de su mejor amiga jamás podría ser borrado de sus recuerdos. Esta vez, su cara ya no era el de una niña, había perdido la forma redondeada e inocente de cuando la había conocido. Ahora se perfilaba con los ángulos de una joven que aparentaba más edad de la que en realidad tenía. Su cabello ya no era largo, en cambio caía en una perfecta línea recta sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto demasiado engreído y altivo.

Los ojos de Sakura siguieron mirándola aturdida en medio de los escalones. Ino contrajo el rostro al verla, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

–Sakura – susurró la Yamanaka con cierto aire petulante. Hasta el tono de su voz había cambiado.

–Ino – dijo, formando dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Sakura no supo porque, pero su propia voz sonó cabreada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, pero sabía cuál era su posición en esta guerra, y la Yamanaka no compartía los mismos ideales que ella. Ya con eso bastaba para marcar una línea divisoria entre el pasado y el presente, incluso si sentía que el corazón estuviera a punto de colapsar entre sus pulmones.

–¿La conoces? – preguntó Hana arqueando una ceja y enfocándose por primera vez en Sakura y los otros dos guardias desde que había llegado.

–Estudiamos juntas en la academia cuando teníamos ocho años – explicó Ino inexpresiva.

–¿De verdad? – Hana se volvió risueña hacia Sakura –. Entonces debes de haber conocido a mi hermano menor. Cuéntame ¿Dónde se encuentra el pequeño Kiba?

El solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su compañero la hizo pisar tierra. Se volvió hacia Hana, endureciendo sus facciones.

–Está en el lado correcto de esta guerra – rugió Sakura.

Hana frunció el ceño.

–Vaya, eres bastante agresiva, niñita. Veo que esa lengua ponzoñosa fue la razón por la que te hicieron ese hermoso sello en tu brazo.

Instintivamente Sakura ocultó la marca en su espalda, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La Inuzuka se mofó divertida.

Sin hacer algún movimiento brusco o que llamase demasiado la atención, los guardias a ambos lados de la pelirrosa se enlistaron para entrar en batalla.

–Sakura-san – le susurró el hombre a su izquierda, lo bastante bajo para que fuese ella la única que escuchara. Lo reconoció como el guardia bajito, aquel que les enseñaría el camino una vez llegaran a los pasadizos. –. Siga el camino hacia los túneles. No importa que sendero tome, todos llegaran a una gran bifurcación. A partir de ese punto tome el pasillo más estrecho y cruce siempre una vez a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, siguiendo siempre ese mismo patrón. Con algo de suerte llegará a la salida sur antes de la media noche.

–¿Qué tratas de decir con esto? – dijo Sakura sin saber muy bien si quería saber la respuesta.

El hombre miró a los tres ninjas y al gran perro en los escalones de arriba.

–Nosotros las mantendremos a raya. Usted debe escapar y encontrar al Uchiha.

La sensación de culpa volvió a ella, y estaba vez con mayor pesadez que antes. Esto no podía repetirse dos veces en un mismo día. Dejar atrás a otro grupo solo para salvarse el pellejo. No. No podía permitírselo. No otra vez.

–Deberías ser más caballeroso. Hay damas presentes y los cuchicheos no son propios de un hombre decente – espetó Hana hacia el guardia que hablaba con Sakura. Rápidamente se irguió en el lomo de su can – ¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke?

–No está aquí – la farsa salió sola de los labios de Sakura, lo que hizo impresionarla hasta ella misma –. Está en otro escuadrón. Seguramente ya salió de Base mientras ustedes siguen perdiendo el tiemp...

–Miente – soltó Ino que no había despegado su mirada del rostro de Sakura desde que había llegado –. Sasuke-kun está aquí. Aunque tú no puedas percibir su olor yo puedo interceptar sus pensamientos – dijo, refiriéndose a Hana un instante.

Sakura no sabía en donde depositar su impresión. Si en el increíble aumento en las habilidades de Ino como para percibir los pensamientos de las personas como si fuesen flujos de chakra, o en la terrible idea de que Sasuke se le había escapado de las manos.

–Vaya, conoces muy bien a tu amiga, Ino – concordó Hana bastante impresionada.

–Ella no es mi amiga – le corrigió la Yamanaka impertérrita –. No significa nada para mí.

Sakura quería decir lo mismo, pero no era tan dura para poder admitir una mentira. Hana sonrió de medio lado mostrando un fino colmillo que sobresalía de entre sus dientes.

–Entonces no te molestara que acabe con ella.

Como si la escena hubiera sido previamente ensayada, todos los presentes se colocaron en posición de batalla, incluido el gran y temido perro que rugía bajo el cuerpo de Hana. Sakura rememoró sus prácticas de _Taijutsu_ con Tenten, puliendo cada maniobra en su cabeza, lista para enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, el esquema de ataque que estaba forjándose en su cabeza no pudo ser concluido cuando el guardia que tenía la herida en la cabeza se giró para verla.

–Es tiempo, Sakura-san – dijo el hombre con cierto dolor en su voz –. Contamos con usted.

Ella miró jadeante a sus compañeros pero ninguno le dio la oportunidad de saltar a la pelea. El que estaba a su izquierda le asestó un golpe en el hombro sin medir la fuerza descomunal que había utilizado, mandando a Sakura escaleras abajo como si se tratara de una simple e indefensa pluma. Mientras rodaba estrepitosamente por segunda vez entre las escalinatas, un rugido molesto se fundió en el aire y el choque del metal contra el metal hizo eco en el pasillo. Sakura trató de detener su caída pero para cuando había conseguido las fuerzas necesarias su espalda chocó contra la pared que daba fin a aquellas escalinatas interminables. El golpe la hizo exclamar un alarido de dolor que ahogó entre sus dientes. Levantó la vista incrédula hacía donde se estaba efectuando la pelea unos metros más arriba de donde había aterrizado. Desde esa distancia no podía distinguir a Hana, a su enorme perro, a Sai, a los dos guardias ni a Ino.

La sensación de impotencia se aglutino en su sangre hasta hacerle vibrar los músculos. Todos insistían en que debía escapar, seguir el plan que había trazado y completar la misión, pero ella no era ninguna cobarde que dejaba a sus compañeros atrás. No otra vez.

A esas alturas le importaba un bledo lo que sucediera con Sasuke. Podía correr todo lo que quisiera y escabullirse de la justicia como un pomposo Uchiha espantado, pero justo ahora las prioridades de Sakura habían cambiado radicalmente. Entendía la importancia de recuperar a Sasuke, pero el plan de escapé de todos los ninjas dentro de la Base se resumía a pasar por esos túneles. Lo más seguro era que el Uchiha había escapado hacía los pasadizos en busca de una salida y eventualmente se toparía con algún agente de La Resistencia que lo apresaría de nuevo. No necesitaban de ella para hacer eso, en cambio, sus dos compañeros allá arriba necesitaban de toda la ayuda para poder salir de esta situación con vida.

Sakura se colocó de pie con fuerzas renovadas, lista para subir otra vez las escaleras hacia la batalla que se avivaba en el estrecho pasillo de escalinatas.

No llegó hasta el primer escalón cuando el suelo comenzó a estremecerse, primero en movimientos ligeros que poco a poco tomaron una intensidad que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Aquel no era un temblor creado por el ardor de la naturaleza. Esto era obra de un ente totalmente distinto. Algo tan grande que acabaría con ellos sin piedad. El ataque de un enemigo que no se detendría hasta acabar con cada ser dentro de la Segunda División.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó espantada como el techo se agitaba hasta comenzar a agrietarse, formando líneas que se separaban para unirse con otras que zigzagueaban y se entrelazaban sobre su cabeza. Los túneles colapsarían. Uno tras otro, como un horrible efecto dominó. Sakura tragó grueso y dio un paso hacia atrás petrificada. Los Uchiha se habían enterado de su escape.

Regresó su atención al puñado de personas que continuaban la pelea escaleras arriba. Ninguno se había detenido a medir el extraño movimiento de tierra a su alrededor, todos seguían enfrascados en dar y recibir golpes a diestra y siniestra.

En un acto desesperado, Sakura vociferó con cada partícula de aire que aún existía en sus pulmones.

–¡Deténganse! – gritó – ¡Los túneles colapsaran! ¡Deben escapar de aquí!

Nadie la escuchó.

Respiró hondamente para volver a gritar, pero para ese momento, ya era demasiado tarde.

Las paredes de piedra maciza se sacudieron en espasmo violentos hasta soltar un rugido grueso que traspasó el pecho de Sakura. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando las rocas comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza. Primero eran pequeñas como si fuesen gotas de agua, pasando por otras del tamaño de su puño para terminar en unas tan grandes como su propia cabeza. Se alejó de las escaleras, retrocediendo sin saber a dónde ir. Luego otro paso. Otro más. Llovía tierra. Todo comenzó a nublarse. Un ruido ensordecedor agitó el pasadizo donde ella se encontraba. Un fragmento de roca se desprendió del techo y se precipitó hasta bloquear el camino a las escaleras, desvaneciendo la imagen de Ino y sus demás compañeros y dejándola atrapada en la soledad de los túneles por su propia cuenta.

–¡No! – grito haciendo ademan de acercarse antes de que cayera la roca, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Las convulsiones de la tierra persistían bajo ella y la única vía indemne que quedaba se trataba de un pasillo a su izquierda. Era un túnel oscuro, con lámparas de aceite oscilando sobre las paredes o tiradas en medio del suelo que unía el vidrio desquebrajado con las filosas rocas. La reacción de su cuerpo fue mediada por el instinto de supervivencia una vez la siguiente oleada de temblores inició una nueva sesión a su alrededor. Corrió hasta adentrarse en aquel túnel, rezando en silencio que los guardias que había dejado atrás estuvieran a salvo y que los pasadizos fuesen más resistentes que el que acababa de dejar atrás.

Continuó a un ritmo devastador que acariciaba la posibilidad de consumir sus últimas energías. Le parecía un labor imposible coordinar sus pensamientos cuando el techo quería sepultarla viva junto al resonar de las paredes que oscilaban como si se trataran de una hoja. Se esforzó tanto como pudo para calmar la sensación de pánico con tal de mantener las cosas en su cabeza en orden, así tal vez sus ideas pesimistas no influenciarían en sus próximas decisiones.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la primera esquina de todo el trayecto. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa carrera infernal, pero algo le decía que estaba acercándose a la bifurcación que le había dicho el guardia, ademase, se estaba alejando del epicentro de la Base, marcando la distancia entre las sacudidas hasta disminuirlas a unas agitaciones tenues pero constantes.

Cruzó sin vacilar el recodo, y justo cuando dio un paso para seguir adentrándose en la espesura del pasillo, algo la sostuvo del brazo por encima del codo.

La velocidad con la que Sakura se precipitaba hacia el túnel no fue nada comparada con la mano que la tenía aprisionada. Una fuerza abrazadora la hizo regresar entre sus pisadas, arrinconándola contra la pared de piedra tan deprisa que su visión se transformó en manchas borrosas en todo su campo de percepción.

En el momento en que su espalda colisionó sobre la fría superficie de roca, todo el aire de sus pulmones se perdió en un únicio y fuerte jadeo. La mano que aún se aferraba como una garra sobre su brazo la hizo levantar la mirada hacia los ojos de Sasuke que la estudiaban ambiciosos.

–Al fin solos – musitó el pelinegro sin un ápice de felicidad, dejando un espacio mínimo entre el cuerpo de Sakura y el de él.

Con la espalda adherida a la pared, Sakura podía sentir como incrementaban la conmoción genera por el deseo infernal de los Uchiha en desaparecer la única vía de escape de los ninjas de La Resistencia. Estaban quedandose sin tiempo. Debían escapar.

–¡Suéltame! – gruñó la pelirrosa queriendo zafarse del agarre. Estuvo a punto de tener éxito de escurrirse entre los dedos que la mantenían prisionera, pero de la nada las dos manos de Sasuke se deslizaron hasta sus muñecas y le elevaron los brazos hasta quedar por encima de la cabeza.

–No – siseó con dureza, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que sus narices practicamente se rozaran –. Ahora tú me vas a escuchar.

Sakura pudo observar como Sasuke había roto las cadenas que unían los grilletes de ambas muñecas y tobillos para mayor libertad de movimiento. Sin embargo aún seguía teniendo el bloqueo de chakra intacto en sus extremidades, así pues, al igual que ella, no podía hacer algún _Ninjutsu_ que pudiera tomarla con la guardia baja.

–¡Aléjate de mí! – gruñó Sakura tratando de liberarse.

–Tsk – chasqueó Sasuke sin tan siquiera esforzarse demasiado en dejarla arrinconada.

–¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

–¿Qué te hace creer que te obedeceré?

Sakura trató de refutarle pero había caído en cuenta muy tarde de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad para escapar de la Base desde la llegada de Ino, pero no había continuada adelante en su camino de fuga. Ese pequeño retraso debía tener múltiples explicaciones, sin embargo para Sakura solo una respuesta lógica abarcó su mente por completo.

Sasuke se había quedado para ir por ella. Matarla con sus propias manos. Asesinar a la persona que lo mantuvo prisionero, asegurarse de recibir lo que él mismo había experimentado bajo su estadía dentro de la Segunda División de La Resistencia.

Sasuke quería venganza.

La pared inició un progresivo asenso de temblores tras la espalda de Sakura, percibiendo cada nueva oscilación como una vibrante sensación en sus huesos. Un estremecimiento agitó el túnel. Fue lo suficientemente brusco como para hacer perder el equilibrio a ambos y forzar a Sasuke a alejarse.

Sakura aprovechó la brecha y saltó hacia el pasillo, mandándole la señal a sus piernas que se esforzaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Intentaba mantener la postura, pero las sacudidas eran cada vez peores. Escuchaba el tintineo de los grilletes de Sasuke hacer eco por donde corrían. No se atrevía a mirar atrás pero sabía que estaba cerca. Incluso sin ver, sabía que le pisaba los talones.

Bajo esa nueva línea de pensamiento no le era difícil comprender porque estaba más preocupada porque Sasuke la atrapara que morir bajo los escombros del túnel. Debería estar feliz por haber encontrado a su prisionero y que la misión no estaba del todo perdida, pero justo en ese momento veía muy complicado el salir con vida si se detenía a razonar con el Uchiha.

Un nuevo temblor corrompió la estructura del pasaje. Sakura se tambaleó y cayó de bruces al suelo. El ruido a su alrededor era espantoso, lo más espeluznante que había escuchado en su vida. Miró al techo. Todo se vendría abajo otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, sería para su sepelio.

El siguiente rugido que esuchó rasgo el aire en dos. Fue entonces cuando las paredeces desistieron en su intento por mantenerse firmes y el cielo se volvió blando como el fluir de la lluvia.

Sakura se dispuso a colocarse de pie y dio un salto justo en el momento en todo lo que estaba por encima de su cabeza se precipitó hasta crear una avalancha de piedra y humo. Salió con una fuerza desatinada hasta caer en medio del frio suelo de lo que quedaba de pasillo.

Rodó por al menos unos diez metros sintiendo como los brazos le ardían cada vez que las heridas recientes se mezclaban con las piedras en el suelo. Se dejó llevar casi sin fuerzas hasta quedar inerte en medio de un nuevo pasaje idéntico a los demás por los que había transitado. Tosió desesperada en busca de aire y cubrió sus ojos con ambos brazos mientras la pantalla de humo y las pequeñas piedras seguían revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

Se quedó un rato en medio de la tierra sin mover un músculo, recobrando el aliento y reconociendo lo realmente extenuada que se encontraba. El eco del estruendo se fundió en el túnel de una manera prácticamente espectral. Fue ahí cuando el silencio y la paz reinaron. Ya nada se movía, todo había caído en una inquietante sensación de tranquilidad.

Movió únicamente los ojos hasta toparse con una pared de escombros que obstruía justamente el sitio donde ella había saltado hace unos segundos atrás. Esperaba encontrarse con él, pero por lo visto había perdido a Sasuke. Puede que no tuviera la oportunidad de escapar del repentino alud. No había forma de que lograra moverse tan rápido con el bloqueo de chakra en ambas muñecas y tobillos para sobrepasarla y salvar su vida.

Esa idea de que Sasuke estaba desaparecido, no la hizo abrigar la calma que esperaba, sino más bien culpa y una rara sensación de congoja. Era extraño sentirse triste por un completo extraño que hace unos segundos atrás intento retenerla en contra de su voluntad, pero esa naturaleza empática que Sakura siempre llevaba consigo le hacía ser de esa manera. Sasuke se merecía el beneficio de la duda, incluso cuando se trataba de un ser tan siniestro y extraño, era justo darle un poco de crédito por todo lo que había hecho como desertor, salvando civiles y protegiendo a inocentes. Y solo así, bajo esos pensamientos, Sakura rezaba en silencio porque se encontrara sano y salvo del otro lado de los escombros.

Después de recuperar el aliento y asegurarse de que nada se agitara otra vez, Sakura se apoyó en su codo para reincorporarse. En el intento, pudo sentir un fuerte dolor en la rodilla. Miró de reojo su pierna derecha y vió como la sangre brotaba de una herida llena de tierra y piel roída. Chasqueó la lengua exasperada. Para atender esa lesión necesitaría algo más que un par de sus _Ninjutsus_ médicos, debía de utilizar una buena dosis de antibiótico y un equipo de sutura que no traía consigo.

Valoró la profundidad de la lesión, comprobando hasta donde era capaz de mover su pierna sin que causara demasiado dolor o generara un daño aun peor. Le limitaba ciertas postura y seguramente no soportaría el peso de su cuerpo, pero no tenía otra alternativa más que ignorar el malestar para salir de los túneles de vuelta al exterior.

Trató de moverse con lentitud, sin levantarse del todo mientras buscaba apoyo con la pared. Alzó la mirada de nuevo al pasillo para evaluar la distancia que esperaba recorrer, encontrándose con un Sasuke de pie en medio de la luz mortecina devolviéndole una mirada rabiosa y llena del más puro odio.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se detenía al mismo tiempo que su respiración. Estaba vivo, frente a ella, con los hombros contraídos y los puños cerrados tal cual rocas.

–No deberías jugar con mi paciencia.

Sakura abrió los labios para decir algo, pero de ellos solo salió un aliento tembloroso que se mezcló con lo que quedaba del humo a su alrededor. Sin saber qué hacer, dio media vuelta y comenzó a trastabillar perturbada hacia los escombros que seguían tras ella, queriendo con desesperación encontrar una piedra para defenderse. Su rodilla la traicionó en el último momento cuando quiso colocarse de pie y cayó de bruces al suelo otra vez. Aun así, estiró la mano hasta alcanzar cualquier cosa filosa que pudiera utilizar en su defensa, un kunai olvidado, los restos de una lámpara de aceite, cualquier cosa le serviría en ese situación para no sentirse desprotegida.

Estaba a centímetros de sostener una roca pequeña cuando la mano de Sasuke regresó a su muñeca. La forzó a girarse sobre el suelo, dejándola boca arriba sin un atisbo de caballerosidad. Sakura observó aturdida cómo el Uchiha se colocaba a horcajadas encima de ella, decidido a no dejarle maniobra de escape.

La mirada de Sasuke estaba hastiada cuando la inmovilizó rápidamente con sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas, imposibilitando un movimiento sucio por su parte. Esta vez, las manos del pelinegro la sostenían por las muñecas a los lados de la cabeza. Sakua quiso zafarse, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas. La herida le dolía a horrores y el aire que entraba a sus pulmones era demasiado caliente para ayudarle a respirar con normalidad.

Se desplomó por completo en el suelo y se volvió hacia los ojos de Sasuke que aguardaban porque ella se calmara.

–Deja de ser una maldita molestia – bramó el pelinegro, con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Si piensas matarme es mejor que lo hagas ahora – le previno Sakura tratando de ser lo más vacía y segura que podía ser –, porque después de que salgamos de aquí puedes estar seguro que me encargare de patearte el trasero.

Una única y áspera carcajada salió de la garganta de Sasuke.

–¿Te han dicho que eres patética dando amenazas?

Deseó escupirle en la cara de autosuficiencia, pero, al tener el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, no quería tentar a la gravedad y que el escupitajo cayera de lleno en la cara de ella. El Uchiha bajó el rostro con la intención de aumentar la tensión que yacía en el cuerpo de Sakura, y lo logró con creces cuando casi rozó su nariz con la suya.

–No deberías tentar a la suerte – la voz de Sasuke sonó como un ronroneó que le erizó los vellos de la nuca –. No me sería difícil romper tu cuello en este momento.

Tragó grueso, pero no le hizo ver lo nerviosa que estaba. Si iba a morir, lo haría con honor. Mirando directamente el rostro de su asesino para así recordarlo por toda la eternidad.

–No te tengo miedo – le informó Sakura con firmeza.

–Estas temblando – reconoció él.

–No lo estoy.

–Pensé que los rebeldes eran más fuertes – susurró indiferente –. Veo que me equivoqué.

–Deja de andar con rodeos, Uchiha. No importa si me matas aquí y ahora, igual cuando salgas de estos túneles La Resistencia no descansará hasta darte caza.

–No me importa muchos tus amigos rebeldes. Además – permitió que el aliento chocara contra el rostro de ella–, sería inútil matar a la persona que necesito.

Sakura lo miró desafiante.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

–Tú y yo vamos a hacer un trato – habló Sasuke con una seguridad tangible, como si estuviera dando por sentado que su petición se iba a llevar a cabo.

–Es una broma ¿verdad? – iba a sonar sarcástica, pero no estaba en posición de mostrarse egocéntrica.

Sasuke endureció sus facciones.

–Nunca bromeo.

–¿Crees que haré un trato contigo?

–Te conviene hacerlo – dijo, más serio que nunca.

Abrió los labios para dejarle en claro lo ridículamente idiota que estaba siendo ¿Qué ella iba a ser un trato con él solo porque sí? Y luego Sakura era la ilusa sin sentido común. Tenía planeado una serie de improperios listos para desenfundarlo frente a esa cara de niño engreído, pero existía algo en el Uchiha que la dejaba desconcertada. Un grado minúsculo de curiosidad.

–¿Porque? – saltó de nuevo Sakura sintiendo el peso del cuerpo del Uchiha sobre el suyo como un pesado yunque, aun cuando en realidad él seguía apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos – ¿Si no lo hago me torturaras a cambio?

–Preferiría no hacerlo – su aliento despidió un aire de autosuficiencia que terminó de cabrearla aun más.

Ya había prolongado ese circo lo bastante. Volvió a sopesar la idea del escupitajo en la cara, pero prefirió iniciar otra vez su serie de forcejeos, tratando inútilmente separarse de él. El Uchiha no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba mientras Sakura seguía removiéndose entre las manos y piernas que la mantenían prisionera.

–Eres una serpiente degenerada si piensas que voy a caer en tus sucios juegos – gruñó entre patéticos braceos –. No soy ninguna tonta a la que puedes amedrentar con tus palabras amenazantes, Uchiha. No pretendo hacer un trato con un canalla como tu y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de…

–Se cómo eliminar los sellos de chakra.

Vio como Sasuke fruncía el ceño mientras ella dejaba de agitar los brazos, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre las dos esferas tan densas como el alquitrán. Por un instante se dejó llevar por la impresión y tumbó sus defensas hasta quedar perpleja bajo él. Sasuke se limitó a forjar una de esas sonrisas petulantes y para nada divertidas que siempre cargaba consigo.

–¿Ahora tengo tu atención?

–¿De qué hablas? – demandó Sakura.

–Si te comportas como una persona normal, podría contártelo.

Sakura hizo una mueca con los labios y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Sasuke se separó de ella lentamente, asegurándose de que no saltara de nuevo sobre él con ansias de clavarle las uñas en el cuello.

El cuerpo del pelinegro se alejó hasta caer contra la pared del pasillo mientras Sakura se reincorporaba con sigilo.

–Espero que esto no sea ningún truco sucio de tu parte – le alertó ansiosa –. No estamos en posición para quedarnos a charlar en estos túneles.

–¿Esperas que los Uchiha vuelvan a atacar? – se mofó Sasuke arqueando una ceja –. Tu Base rebelde esta extinta, no hay necesidad de seguir destruyéndola. Hemos sido lo bastante afortunados para salir de ahí en una sola pieza. No tenemos nada de prisa.

El pensar que el lugar que alguna vez se había convertido en una parte de ella, en lo más semejante a un hogar, había desaparecido para siempre creó un agujero en su pecho. El rostro de Tenten sonriendo, el de un Neji indiferente, el de Kakashi mostrando una mirada compasiva. Cada imagen la alcanzó en un momento de debilidad que no quería mostrar frente de Sasuke.

–No hay necesidad de ser tan cruel – susurró Sakura desviando la mirada.

Él dio un resoplido antes de decir:

–Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo donde Sakura buscaba la manera de cerrar el agujero creado en su pecho y continuar hacia adelante, al menos por el momento.

–Acabas de decir que conoces el funcionamiento de los sellos bloqueadores de chakra – dijo, enfocándose en lo que en realidad importaba e ignorando a medias lo que había pasado con la Segunda División – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Solo los ninjas que ocupan un alto rango dentro del clan Uchiha saben cómo eliminar esos sellos – dijo señalando con la quijada el antebrazo tatuado de Sakura –. Es un secreto que Madara se tiene bien guardado.

–¿Cómo?

–Te lo diré si hacemos el trato.

Había olvidado el dichoso trato. Sabía que nada que viniera de ese sujeto saldría gratis.

–Algo me dice que te estas trayendo algo entre manos – bramó Sakura.

El Uchiha se mofó cuando dijo:

–¿Dónde quedo tu confianza desmedida?

Ella frunció los labios.

–¿A qué trato te refieres?

Hubo una corta pausa donde los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos.

–Te diré la debilidad del sello si me ayudas a recuperar mi Sharingan.

–¿Que? – se sentó mejor en la tierra ignorando el dolor en su rodilla, esperando que en cualquier momento volviera a temblar, así se aseguraría de que estaba consciente y no en una extraña paradoja del mundo real –. ¿Recuperar tu Sharingan? Después de todo ¿eres un _Blind_?

El pecho de Sasuke se hundió una vez liberó todo el aire preso en sus pulmones.

–Cuando un Uchiha decide desertar, el primer paso es el escapar de Konoha – explicó –. Sin embargo, Madara mueve todos los hilos dentro de la aldea. Antes de que tú mismo tomes la decisión de largarte del clan, ya él ha fabricado la forma de atraparte. Luego el protocolo se torna sencillo, te llevan ante la justicia, te arrebatan tu Sharingan, bloquean tu chakra con uno de esos sellos y te lanzan a un campo de concentración hasta que te pudras como un animal por el resto de tu vida – sus hombros se relajaron luego de soltar una bocanada de aire –. La noche en que decidí escapar, unos guardias esperaban por mí a la salida de Konoha. Siempre fui muy meticuloso a la hora de hacer mis jugadas, pero esa vez no pensé en que Madara pudiera estar un paso por delante de mis actos. Los guardias estaban prevenidos de mi escape. Intentaron por la fuerza atraparme, sin embargo logre zafarme de ellos antes de que lograran colocar un _Sello Completo_ en mi brazo. Sin embargo no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

–¿Los guardias te quitaron el Sharingan? – interrogó Sakura escudriñándolo severamente –. Pero… ¿Cómo?

–Es un poderoso _Genjutsu_. Solo un Uchiha puede bloquear el Sharingan de otro Uchiha.

–Entonces, Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto – llevó una mano a un mechón de cabello, jugando con él mientras meditaba el razonamiento de su amigo hace unos días atrás –. Entre ustedes mismos bloquean su propio poder. Pensamos que podía ser una posibilidad pero nunca creímos que serían tan crueles entre ustedes mismos.

Sasuke se burló en un tinte irónico.

–Justicia poética ¿no crees?

–¿Por qué no has podido deshacerte del bloqueo en tus ojos? – preguntó Sakura intrigada – ¿Qué te ha impedido recobrar tu poder?

–Lo he intentado, pero es un jutsu muy complejo. He pasado seis meses buscando la forma de poder recuperar mi poder. Intente todo lo que estaba en mis manos – el rostro se ensombreció ligeramente, como si le costara mucho trabajo admitir lo que estaba a segundos de pronunciar –. Pero me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Necesitaba de una persona que pudiera ayudarme a arreglar los canales de chakra de mis ojos y así recuperar lo que esos bastardos me arrebataron.

–Ahora lo entiendo – saltó a decir Sakura –. No me reconociste el primer día del interrogatorio por los rumores que te contaban las personas en el camino. Sabías quien era porque me estabas buscando.

–Y te encontré – cuando ladeo su cabeza, el cabello azabache se movió sutilmente sobre su frente –. Debo admitir que fue un golpe de suerte que acabara en tu residencia rebelde.

–Estabas buscando a alguien que pudiera recuperar tu Dōjutsu – continuo Sakura como si no lo hubiera escuchado –. Un medic-nin sería lo más conveniente.

–Créeme cuando te digo que estoy tan animado como tú de hacer esto.

Sakura arrugó la frente y se volvió de lleno hasta él.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿De entre todos los medic-nin porque tuviste que escogerme?

–Tsunade está fuera del panel de posibilidades. Por lo que se, tu sensei es una de las Generales de la Primera División de La Resistencia, dudo mucho que se anime a recuperar mi vista. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses escuché rumores de una medic-nin tan buena como la vieja Sannin – la escaneo sin ningún aplomo de pies a cabeza haciéndola sentir totalmente indefensa ante sus ojos –. Una Kunoichi de cabellos rosados, ojos jades y con el _Byakugō no in_ en su frente.

–¿Crees que yo pueda recobrar tu Sharingan?

–Espero que tus habilidades sean mucho más que rumores. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo, puedo dispensar de tus servicios sin ningún remordimiento. Aunque es algo que no estoy muy a gusto de hacer. Encontrar a otro medic-nin en medio de la guerra es un poco complicado.

–Te noto muy confiado, Uchiha – la voz se le transformó en un gruñido áspero –. Creo que estas dando por sentado que te ayudare.

–¿No quieres saber el secreto de los Sellos? – le tentó suave – ¿No quieres deshacerte de ese molesto bloqueo de chakra que tienes?

–Déjame ver si entendí – repuso Sakura –. Quieres que te ayude a recuperar tu Sharingan a cambio de recibir información sobre los Sellos.

–Pensé que eras más rápida a la hora de sacar conclusiones.

–No me tomes el pelo, Uchiha – le irritaba que fuese tan arrogante – ¿Qué me asegura que de verdad sabes cómo retirar esos Sellos?

–Lo he hecho antes – explicó –. Solo los ninjas de más alto rango dentro del clan saben cómo hacerlo ¿Por qué crees que los Uchiha están buscándome por cielo y tierra? Si los rebeldes se enteran de como desbloquear esos sellos, la balanza ira en contra de Madara.

–¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en los interrogatorios? – entrecerró los ojos hacía él –. Habías dicho que no sabías nada.

–Veo que no te impresiona que mintiera.

–Algo me decía que ocultabas algo.

Sasuke asintió quedo y elevó la mirada hacia el techo.

–Todos nuestros interrogatorios fueron minuciosamente vigilados. Cada palabra que dije estaba siendo procesada por alguno de esos ninjas rebeldes. Mi intención era hacer el trato contigo, no con el resto de tu estúpida pandilla.

–De todas maneras, cualquier cosa que me digas se la haré llegar a mis compañeros. No tiene sentido hacer este trato bajo las sombras.

–No estés tan convencida de ello – le retuvo, aun con los ojos clavados en la lámpara sobre sus cabezas –. Se supone que esta Base tiene una localización ultra secreta ¿cierto? ¿Cómo entonces los Uchiha se enteraron de su ubicación?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

–El topo – dijo casi por inercia.

–Hay un informante dentro de los rebeldes – recalcó Sasuke, como si no hubiera quedado del todo claro o como si se regodeara en la idea de haber tenido la razón todo ese tiempo.

Sakura llevó una mano a su cabello revuelto y lo llevo todo hacía atrás, aferrándose en la coronilla mientras las palabras de Sasuke seguían rondando en su mente.

–E-eso… eso es imposible.

–No es mi problema si quieres o no creértelo – se jactó Sasuke en tono bajo –. En mi caso no quise tentar a la suerte y decidí no decir nada sobre el Sello durante los interrogatorios. Puede que el topo estuviera escuchando y descubriera mis vedaderas intenciones.

–Un momento – todo el cabello que sostenía con su mano cayó de improvisto sobre sus hombros y se volvió de nuevo al Uchiha – ¿Tú sabías que había un topo dentro de La Resistencia? ¿Lo sabías desde mucho antes de los interrogatorios?

–No, como ya te dije, simplemente lo sospeché. Conociendo a Madara, alguna sombra debe tener infiltrada dentro de las tropas rebeldes.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que no había descansado en ningún instante la espalda en la pared del túnel. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en la última hora. El arribo de los Uchiha a la Base de la Segunda División, el rencuentro con Inabi y Shino, la ausencia de Neji en el punto de encuentro, la llegada improvista de Ino, la perdida de todo su grupo de extracción y la repentina declaración de Sasuke sobre los sellos, era mucho para Sakura. No sabía si podía con tanto al mismo tiempo.

Abrazó sus piernas con cuidado de no lastimarse la rodilla herida y hundió el rostro mientras controlaba su respiración ¿Qué debía hacer? Aceptar el trato de Sasuke no era un movimiento sensato, pero tenía mucha razón cuando se refería a que la balanza se desviaría a su lado si conocían la debilidad de los sellos. Ella se vería beneficiada al igual que muchos de ese hallazgo. Esta podía ser su oportunidad de acabar esa guerra cuanto antes… pero ¿a qué costo?

–¿Y bien? – murmuró la voz de Sasuke que se propagó como un eco en la soledad del túnel – ¿Ya has decidido?

Separó un poco la cabeza de su nido improvisado y observó a Sasuke. Nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en un ser que despedía aquel nivel de oscuridad con tan solo mostrar esos ojos espesos y aquel rostro tenaz.

–Hemos perdido mucho tiempo – insistió el Uchiha –. Es hora de que tomes una decisión.

–¿Cumplirás tu parte del trato?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

–Aunque no lo parezca, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Esa frase había llegado hasta Sakura con el rostro y la voz de Kiba, agitando ella uno de los recuerdos más dolores que albergaba en su ser.

–Es difícil confiar en un Uchiha – explicó Sakura ignorando el cataclismo de emociones que llevaba consigo.

–No eres la única persona que está arriesgándose – reconoció Sasuke mirándole cauteloso –. Puede que a fin de cuentas el topo seas tú.

–Puedes relajarte, porque yo no pienso ayudar a ningún Uchiha – le dijo con aire insultado.

Sasuke sonrió audaz.

–Me ayudaste a mí.

–Tu caso es muy diferente.

De la misma manera que le había sucedido cientos de veces, Sakura se perdió en el precipicio infinito de los ojos de Sasuke. No había duda de que estaba por cometer una gran error y que puede que pronto se lo iba a lamentar, pero la existencia de esa confianza colosal hacía el Uchiha la movía a cometer riesgos. Y, aunque todo el mundo viera sus acciones como un acto de la más certera locura, Sakura sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

–Bien, acepto el trato – dijo con una firmeza que había olvidado tener –. Te ayudare a recuperar tu Sharingan.

Sasuke asintió sin mostrarse animado o desilusionado por su decisión. Sakura elevó la mano para sellar el pacto de manera formal, seguro el Uchiha lo vería como algo innecesario, pero debía dejarle claro que estaba siendo sincera y se comprometía con la misión.

Él la imitó y cerraron sus manos una con la otra. El tacto creó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió el brazo de Sakura, forzándola a detener sus pensamientos y así enfocarse en su mano enlazada con la de él. Sentía los gruesos nudillos de Sasuke sobre los suyos, recordándole a los de un guerrero amoldado para la batalla. La temperatura de su piel era extrañamente cálida y reconfortante, nada de lo que esperaba que fuese.

Toda esa oleada de sensaciones la hizo alejar el contacto de aquella mano masculina tan rápido como había comenzado. Su retirada estrepitosa fue recibida por Sasuke como la más normal de las reacciones.

–Hay una última condición que deberíamos dejar en claro – recordó él, bajando el tono de su voz y convirtiéndola en casi un murmullo –. Esto debe permanecer en secreto entre nosotros. Aunque quieras decirles a tus amigos rebeldes, debes permanecer callada hasta que recuperes mi Sharingan. Después de ahí, haz lo que quieras con esa información.

Sakura no respondió. Ya daba por hecho que el trato debía permanecer en el total anonimato, y esa acotación por parte de Sasuke la trajo sin cuidado. En cambio, había un pequeño destello de duda que aun le intrigaba.

–¿Cómo sabes que puedo recuperar tu Sharingan? – se alzó sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía.

Él la observó por lo que fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida, arrebatándole el aire y haciéndole temblar las piernas.

–Tú no eres la única que ha aprendido a confiar.

El pulso se aceleró bajo su piel y, antes de que algo como un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, dio media vuelta con la rodilla latiéndole fuertemente.

–Vamos – señaló Sakura –. Es tiempo de salir de este lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hellooo, lindos lectores! Espero que estén muy bien.

Lamento mucho no haber publicado el Domingo pasado. Tuve una situación familiar complicada y me enfermé durante toda la semana (no es nada grave, ya estoy bien jeje). Como algunos sabrán, trato en lo posible de ser puntual, pero cuando los planetas se alinean y la ley de Murphy esta en todo su potencial, se torna complicado seguir el ritmo de actualizaciones. Igual lo lamento mucho :(

A pesar de los terribles contratiempos, el capítulo llego con una dosis compleja de acción y revelaciones. Ya Inabi tiene un papel más protagónico en el pasado de Sakura y la relación con Ino es lo bastante tensa como para complicar la carga de drama de esta historia. A partir de este punto existirán más momentos Sasusaku y la relación entre ambos avanzara poco a poco (ya saben mi modo de escritura entre esos dos va a velocidad tortuga jeje).

 _«La vida no perdona la debilidad – Adolf Hitler»_

Creo que es todo por ahora. Gracias por sus lindos reviews, follows y favorites los aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos como no tienen una idea. Me ayudaron bastante estos ultimos días, de verdad que son lo maximo :) Disculpen si he sido muy inconsistentes a la hora de publicar, nunca pensé que las cosas se complicarían tanto, esperemos que para el mes que viene pueda normalizar las publicaciones como lo hacíamos antes. Me despido entonces enviándoles un gran abrazo y deseándoles una feliz semana, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Bye Bye :3


	9. Sentencia de muerte inminente

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **IX**

 **Sentencia de muerte inminente  
**

 **Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia**

 **Pasaje subterráneo**

 **Hora desconocida**

– _Bien_ – jadeó Sakura para sus adentros, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo en el que tenía tatuado el _Sello Parcial_ –, _creo que estamos muy cerca de esa famosa bifurcación_.

O eso le gustaba pensar.

Como bien había predicho, su sentido de la orientación era pésimo. Esos túneles en particular eran un entramado de callejuelas serpenteantes que hacían creer a Sakura que estaban encantados. Más de una vez se toparon con un callejón sin salida o un camino colapsado por escombros, forzándoles a reanudar la marcha, siguiendo el rastro de sus pisadas hasta regresar al pasillo que habían dejado atrás. Y aunque hacían el gran esfuerzo de no comentar sobre cada nuevo percance, la frustración se tanteaba en el aire conforme avanzaban y retrocedían entre pasadizos.

Para entonces, no era un misterio que Sakura se hallaba tan perdida como un campesino en una gran ciudad. Desde siempre, le había sido muy difícil orientarse en el exterior. Incluso en un campo abierto y con una brújula en mano, significaba todo un reto para ella saber que ruta tomar. Nunca había aprendido a desplazarse en zonas de guerra. Por lo general, su labor como medic-nin se veía limitado a una misma sala de emergencia, nada de mapas ni conocimiento del terreno; y por si fuera poco, después de vivir en un campo de concentración por tanto tiempo, había creado en su cabeza una mente muy cuadrada, reduciendo el mundo exterior que alguna vez había conocido a nada más que una habitación húmeda con un catre medio destruido y una ventana con barrotes. Ahora que había dejado de ser una rehén de los Uchiha, la libertad le sentaba como una experiencia extraña. Podía haber pasado más de un año, pero los viejos hábitos y la limitación de un mundo más allá de una presión era una aventura tanto excitante como peligrosa.

Sakura se lamió los labios resecos y pasó nuevamente el brazo por su frente. La temperatura en esos pasadizos era inhumana y la rodilla le latía cada vez que realizaba un esfuerzo exagerado al pasar por el suelo pedregoso. Había utilizado un poco de su chakra para contener la herida, aminorando el dolor para así conservar el ritmo, pero el calor era lo que más le molestaba. No estaba al corriente si habían subido un poco más hacia la superficie o hundido aún más en la tierra, pero algo le decía que sus pies comenzaban a rozar las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

Por si fuera poco el sentirse desorientada, adolorida y a segundos de incinerarse en carne viva, existía una última cosa que escaseaba en la mente de Sakura: su percepción del tiempo. Temía haberse retrasado demasiado con el colapso de los pasadizos, aunque estaba casi segura que se acercaba cautelosamente a la medianoche. Eso, o que los minutos se arrastraban en sentido opuesto enlenteciendo el paso del tiempo hasta convertirlo en una verdadera sensación de intranquilidad. Y para aquella paradójica situación que alteraba la relación espacio-tiempo solo existía un único culpable.

Cuando pensó en Sasuke, tuvo miedo de girarse para verle caminar unos pasos tras ella, así que se limitó a oír esas pisadas cautelosas que seguían las suyas bajo la exigua luz de los túneles.

Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra después de estrecharse las manos para confirmar el pacto que Sakura daba por sentado se arrepentiría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza se encargaba personalmente de mantener su mente bajo un ambiente poco silencioso. Cada vez que intentaba escapar de los reproches de su conciencia, ésta regresaba con mayor fervor, diciéndole a gritos que había cometido el peor error de su vida: confiar en un Uchiha ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tan hilarante y absurda idea? ¿Es que el tiempo que estuvo en ese campo de concentración no le enseñó nada? Ese clan de ojos rojos no era gente con la que debería entrometerse. Pero, el trato era demasiado irresistible para ser verdad. Desde que los sellos bloqueadores de chakra llegaron a la guerra, las cosas empeoraron para La Resistencia. Muchos ninjas se vieron obligados a dejar el campo de batalla, reduciendo la cantidad de soldados capaces de pelear contra los Uchiha a un número que destruiría las esperanzas de cualquiera. La misma Sakura era víctima de uno de esos sellos. Aunque el de ella era un tipo especial, llegaba a los mismo resultados. No era útil para luchar. A pesar de las circunstancias, agradecía tener al menos sus jutsus médicos intactos, pero vaya que extrañaba dar puñetazos a esos arrogantes seguidores de Madara. Sería una ayuda grandísima si pudieran deshacerse por completo de la limitación que generaba los sellos. Las bajas por incapacidad ya no existirían y muchos estarían dispuestos a regresar para chocar kunais en la zona de batalla. De este modo, Sakura se encontraba en el deber de aceptar la petición de Sasuke. No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad tan importante como aquella. Si todo resultaba como lo planeado, los sellos dejarían de existir y La Resistencia haría honor a su nombre con mayor ardor que antes. Sin embargo, existía un único problema del que Sakura no sabía exactamente cómo lidiar.

Devolverle el Sharingan a Sasuke.

La otra mitad del trato no sonaba a un trabajo sencillo. Cuando Sakura estuvo en el campo de concentración atendió a algunos prisioneros Uchiha que habían tratado de escapar del absolutismo de su propio clan. Pero su intento de fuga no salió como lo esperado, así que los lacayos de Madara tomaron las medidas necesarias para reprender a sus ninjas rebeldes convirtiéndoles en _Blinds_ y sentenciando el resto de su vida a trabajos forzados bajo la mano de shinobis de su propia sangre. Ellos eran las personas que peor trato recibían dentro del campo de concentración y Sakura se veía en la horrible tarea de atender sus heridas, pues ese era su única responsabilidad dentro de aquella prisión. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, no había ayudado a los _Blinds_ con el propósito de regresarle su Dōjutsu sino de intentar sanar sus lesiones y aliviar su dolor.

Antes de divagar en aquellos recuerdos agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, espantando las imágenes de hace más de un año atrás. Esta vez, encontró la osadía justa para mirar de reojo a Sasuke que seguía caminando con aquella pose altiva típica de los de su sangre. Podía ser un desertor que ahora le daba la espalda a su clan, pero la advertencia de Kakashi se escuchaba como un sonido de alerta en su cabeza.

 _«–Puede que Sasuke, al proclamarse desertor, haya perdido posiblemente su Sharingan –_ le había dicho Kakashi hace unos días atrás _–, pero eso no quiere decir que el resto de sus poderes no se encuentren intactos.»_

Al menos ahora Sakura estaba segura de que era un _Blind_ , un punto muy grande a su favor. Lo que temía era que el resto de sus habilidades fuesen tan sofocantes como los archivos decían, y eso solo acarreaba más dudas que respuestas.

Los pasos de ambos siguieron resonando entre paulatinos ecos con la sombra de sus cuerpos ondeando entre las rocas del camino. Las lámparas de aceite se mantenían vivas bajo un jutsu que Sakura desconocía. Puede que alguien antes que ellos haya pasado por ahí, hiciera un poco de su arte para permitir la visualización del camino a cualquiera que pasase por esos lados. Lastimosamente, Sakura y Sasuke eran las únicas personas que habían pisado esa parte de los túneles. El camino que transitaban lo habían recorrido en solitario, ni siquiera se toparon con pisadas recientes o cadáveres de ninjas que intentaban escapar de la misma manera que ellos estaban haciendo. Eso solo encendía una luz de alarma en Sakura. Si ella y Sasuke eran los únicos que habían pasado por ahí, el resto debía de haber escapado hace mucho… o, tal vez… no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Las luces cambiaron extrañamente de intensidad cuando alcanzaron el final de aquel túnel. El calor seguía siendo tan denso que le cortaba la respiración y hacia que su cabello se adhiriera a su nuca, pero ni siquiera el dolor en su rodilla pudo arrebatarle la alegría que sintió al reconocer a donde habían llegado.

–¡La bifurcación! – exclamó Sakura alterando su ritmo de marcha y trotando hasta llegar al centro de la cámara ovalada.

Justamente como le había comentado el guardia, llegaron a una bifurcación que concluían en cinco caminos, uno al lado del otro. Todos con aspectos distintos y con un particular aire siniestro saliendo de su interior. El primero que observó fue el que se encontraba a su derecha, pero estaba demasiado iluminado en comparación a los otros cinco. Uno parecía de hielo negro, con estalactitas surgiendo del techo como colmillos de serpiente. El más grande tenía el suelo perfectamente plano, sin ninguna imperfección en su superficie y con las paredes de un color arenoso que emanaba calor con solo verle un instante. Otro, en vez de lámparas de aceite, tenía antorchas con calaveras encendidas, saliendo de sus cuencas finas llamas rojizas que le erizó la piel con tan solo darle un vistazo. Pero el que llamó su atención fue uno con musgo en sus paredes, dando un aspecto de ser un camino húmedo y verdoso. Era sutilmente más estrecho y pequeño que los demás pasadizos, y el viento que soplaba de él, traía consigo el aroma del bosque.

Sakura sonrió internamente. Ese era el camino que debían tomar. Allí se encontraba la salida.

Instintivamente miró al techo abovedado, cerró los ojos y dedicó un agradecimiento al guardia que había dejado atrás, aquel que le había indicado el camino de regreso a la superficie.

– _Gracias –_ susurró Sakura para sus adentros.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y se volvió hacía Sasuke, esta vez con aire motivado.

–Ahora hay que caminar por ese pasillo – señaló con el dedo el túnel a su izquierda –. Nos llevara directo a la salida. Una vez afuera, nos encontraremos con el pelotón de La Resistencia que pudo escapar del asedio Uchiha. Estarán ahí cuando salgamos, de eso no hay duda.

–¿Estas segura? – preguntó Sasuke, haciendo que su voz sonara como un eco espeluznante dentro de la cámara abovedada. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en más de dos largas horas.

–Pues claro que sí. Ellos estarán allá afuera, esperando por nosotros. Y si crees que todos mis compañeros están muertos porque no hemos encontrado a nadie de camino, te equivocas – eso último lo dijo con vehemencia, queriendo no solo convencer a Sasuke sino también a sí misma.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y negó una vez con la cabeza.

–No lo digo por tus amigos rebeldes. Esto de los túneles fue una maniobra inteligente, seguro muchos lograron escapar y estoy seguro que son lo bastante obstinados para esperar por tu salida y la mía.

–¿Entonces porque preguntas si estoy segura? – ahora fue el turno de Sakura de cruzare de brazos.

–Por lo visto estas muy convencida de continuar por esa vía – señaló el pasaje musgoso con la cabeza e hizo una mueca grave con los labios –, sin embargo, de camino he aprendido a no confiar en tu sentido de orientación.

–A partir de este punto ya sé qué camino tomar – gruñó tan fuerte que se ruborizó ligeramente, y por si no había quedado claro su seguridad, agregó –. Ese es el pasaje que nos llevara a la salida, los otros dan hacia lugares inhóspitos. Si seguimos el túnel de los musgos saldremos hacia donde está el resto de La Resistencia. Solo hay que seguir un mismo patrón al caminar, cruzar una vez a la…

Algo trabo su lengua. Tal vez fue un poco del buen juicio que aun albergaba en ella, conteniéndola de decir algo de lo que no estaba muy segura divulgar, pues no se sentía muy a gusta con la idea de que el Uchiha siempre estuviera una cabeza por delante de ella.

Sakura llevó las manos a la cadera y le hizo un gesto de tranquilidad con el rostro.

–Solo sígueme y pronto estaremos fuera antes de lo que piensas ¿está bien?

Esa marea tan espesa como el alquitrán que emanaba de sus ojos la hizo tragar en seco.

–Estas dudando de mí – siseó el Uchiha corrompiendo los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Sakura.

De nuevo se recordó lo desmesuradamente alto e imponente que era Sasuke. Sus brazos, aun cruzados en el pecho, marcaban cada musculo como si fueran tallados en mármol. Los hombros anchos, la mirada estoica y la quijada tensa lo hacían ver cruel y despiadado. Tenía una pose altiva, proyectando la sombra que creaba su cuerpo sobre el de Sakura, cubriéndola por completo, como si se trata de la mismísima espesura de la noche.

Sakura se vió en la necesidad de dar la vuelta, separando su mirada de la del Uchiha.

–Confórmate con que he aceptado tu trato – le dijo con una falsa voz calmada –. Eso debería darte la confianza que necesitas para salir de aquí con vida.

Reanudo la marcha en dirección al pasaje, con el pecho a punto de estallar y escuchando a medias como Sasuke le seguía lentamente unos pasos más atrás.

Quiso relajarse un poco ahora que ya había conseguido el camino de regreso, pero le fue un trabajo imposible. Admitía que le era complicado conservar un aire inquebrantable mientras él la siguiera mirando como un depredador a su presa. A veces sentía que Sasuke la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, estudiando sus pasos, el cómo su rodilla herida la hacía coger tenuemente, el respirar superficial acompasado por los latidos precipitados de su corazón, la tensión creciente en sus hombros. Sasuke era demasiado calculador, preciso y tenaz, un simple descuido por parte de Sakura le haría exponer todas sus debilidades y ella no estaba dispuesta a que él conociera los puntos más sencillos por donde atizarle con una roca para asesinarla en el camino.

Esa posibilidad no muy remota de que Sasuke pudiera matarla ahí y ahora, sobrevolaba su mente con una frecuencia que no le agradaba a sus nervios. Se había convencido de que el Uchiha no la había matado aun porque la necesitaba de la misma manera que ella a él. Eso podría explicar porque la había salvado durante la explosión que causó Inabi y Shino hace unas horas atrás, o por qué no se había detenido a romperle el cuello con sus propias manos en todo el trayecto. Sasuke la necesitaba con vida para poder recuperar su Sharingan, esa era la única razón por la cual ella aun respiraba. Sakura se aferraba a ese pensamiento como un recordatorio de la delicada situación en la que se había metido. A decir verdad, ese pensamiento era el único que la mantenía con la flácida seguridad de que podría salir de aquellos túneles en una sola pieza y encontrarse con sus compañeros en la superficie.

En eso, una idea la hizo detener bruscamente la marcha. Giró los talones y miró a Sasuke sin saber muy bien como decir aquello sin sentir que su orgullo se precipitaba al borde de un acantilado.

–No será muy creíble que salgamos los dos como si nada.

Sabía que el Uchiha era demasiado perspicaz, al punto de ser arrogante y molesto. Fue cuestión de segundos en que Sasuke asintiera con aire de superioridad.

–Tienes razón – sonó como si se mofara de ella –, no sería creíble.

Aunque no le gustara la idea, Sakura aceptaba que con el _Sello Parcial_ en su antebrazo no era más que una hábil medic-nin con el talento de un Genin en batalla.

Salir de los túneles caminando junto a Sasuke como dos camaradas triunfantes levantaría muchas sospechas. Considerando que el Uchiha era ciento de veces más ágil y veloz, Sakura no confería ser un impedimento para que él pudiera escapar, darse a la fuga y regresar a su estilo de vida nómada. Nada le impedía irse. Lo único que lo mantenía atado a Sakura era su pacto secreto, y por ser «secreto», no podía explicarle a sus compañeros de La Resistencia una vez salieran de los túneles como Sasuke se había comportado como todo un rehén ejemplar.

Sakura llevó una mano a su cabello y lo llevo tras la oreja mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Necesitaban un plan sólido y racional, algo que no levantase sospechas.

–Puedo decir que te noqueé de camino una vez quisiste escapar – probó la pelirrosa, sabiendo de antemano que era una idea patética –. Tengo una droga que puede hacer la historia bastante factible.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma – de nuevo ese tonó burlón.

Los brazos de Sakura vibraron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué insinúas con eso? ¿Crees que no puedo contigo?

–Me has demostrado que el Taijutsu no es tu fuerte. Te hace falta años de práctica. – con sus finos orbes azabaches señaló el tatuaje en el brazo de Sakura –. Imagino que has tenido que aprender a la fuerza luego de que te proveyeron con ese _Sello Parcial_.

Por simple instinto, ocultó su brazo girando el cuerpo hasta quedar casi de perfil a él.

–Deja de divagar ¿quieres?

Sasuke llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos del sucio pantalón, reflejando una tranquilidad envidiable. Sakura arrugó su frente. Como extrañaba su súper fuerza. Le hubiese encantado asestarle un buen golpe en la cara.

–Tampoco sería creíble que me drogaras – agregó el Uchiha, calmado –. No hubiera salido sin oponer resistencia.

–Entonces ¿Me golpearas para dejar marcas de batalla?

–No soy fan de golpear a mujeres.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Que repentino acto de caballerosidad, pero creo que se te pasó por alto cuando me atacaste allá atrás.

–No me diste más opciones – una risa ladeada quiso formarse en la comisura de sus labios. Sakura gruñía por dentro. Empezaba a perder toda clase de empatía hacia ese sujeto.

–Dime, Uchiha ¿Habías pensado en esto mientras estuviste encerrado? – posó el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna con la rodilla sana, mirándole fijamente –. Querías encontrarme y gracias a un golpe de suerte, una señal del destino o como quieras llamarle, pudiste dar con mi paradero. Pero a fin de cuentas quedaste prisionero de La Resistencia luego de haberte rescatado de Kisaragi. Eso solo me hace preguntar ¿Cómo planeabas acercarte hasta mí para hacer el trato?

–No todo lo tengo planeado – Sasuke se encogió de hombros –. Improviso conforme la marcha.

–Bueno, es hora que empieces a inventarte algo bueno porque es cuestión de tiempo que lleguemos a la salida y cuando nos encuentren sospecharan de que algo raro está pasando.

Giró sobre los talones y siguió caminando, esta vez con mayor rudeza. Dejó que Sasuke la siguiera con esos pasos calmados que la exasperaban y le hacía perder toda la paciencia que aseguraba tener. Le comenzaba a sentar de muy mal gusto esos aires de grandeza que colmaban al Uchiha. Era demasiado seguro de sí mismo, y eso solo demostraba lo arrogante, insufrible, engreído, orgulloso y pedante que llegaba a ser.

Continuaron caminando por lo que fue un pasillo que se asemejaba a un bosque salpicado en el musgo, y con un extraño olor a lluvia. El calor que generaba la humedad era tan igual o peor que por dónde habían venido. Las lámparas de aceite alumbraban las paredes moteadas en un verde pastoso mientras que las rocas brotaban hongos y plantas pequeñas de colores muy vivos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo y muchas setas después, que llegaron a primer cruce. Como bien le había indicado el guardia, debían ir una vez a la izquierda y para los siguientes recodos, dos veces a la derecha. Un esquema práctico y sencillo de seguir para una mente tan poco orientada como la suya.

Durante su larga caminata, la rodilla de Sakura le comenzó a jugar una mala pasada. De tanto marchar, el dolor comenzaba a propagarse a su muslo y la piel le ardía. Bajó la mirada y vió la sangre coagulada mezclada con tierra. El último derrumbe dejaría una marca importante allí, un suvenir en forma de cicatriz de cuando la Segunda División de La Resistencia se hundió entre los escombros. En ese momento pensó que ella no pudo haber sido la única lastima.

–¿Estas herido? – viró hacía Sasuke que le regresaba una repentina mirada inquisitiva que la hizo contener el aliento –. No me mires así – tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su concentración para no balbucear –. Es solo una pregunta.

–No has curado tu rodilla.

Como había predicho, el Uchiha estaba estudiándola. De pies a cabeza. Un estremecimiento la invadió, pero no se lo hizo saber.

–Puedo caminar. Eso es lo importante – se jactó Sakura.

–Nunca te imagine como una masoquista.

–Reservo mi chakra para situaciones importantes. No lo malgasto en algo que puedo resistir.

–Pero pensabas malgastarlo en mí.

Odió la respuesta de su cuerpo cuando un rubor escurridizo llegó hasta sus mejillas.

–Se llama cordialidad. Algo que seguro no te enseñaron en tu clan – esta vez, no pudo contener el balbuceo al principio de la frase. Y para remediar el vergonzoso reflejo de su cuerpo, se adelantó a añadir –: En fin, ya que estamos en una tregua, me preguntaba si podías resolver algunas dudas que tengo.

No estaba segura si debía hablar con él, pero soportar el largo camino mientras charlaban podía ser mejor tolerado que seguir en ese angustiante silencio.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – le alentó mientras se colocaba a un lado de Sasuke con paso lento.

–¿Quieres seguir con el interrogatorio?

–No lo llames así, esta vez será mucho más informal. No hay nadie que no espíe tras una cámara.

Sasuke no la miró cuando acertó al decir:

–¿Quieres saber la razón por la cual deserte?

Torció el cuello hasta él con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos ¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba a punto de preguntar?

–Eres fácil de leer – continuo Sasuke como si hubiese escuchado la interrogante que se formulaba en su mente. Se burló sin sonreír –. Muy obstinada.

–¡No soy obstinada! – espetó encolerizada y con los brazos rígidos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

–Podemos estar bajo un trato, pero no pienses que por esos somos más cercanos o debemos tratarnos de una manera especial.

–Si quieres mantener esta farsa deberíamos tener confianza uno en el otro – se aventuró a comentar Sakura.

–Recuerdo que ya habíamos dejado el tema de la confianza zanjado.

Llegaron al siguiente cruce y giraron a la derecha.

–Pero si estas evitando el tema quiere decir que ocultas algo. Eso no me trae mucha seguridad ¿sabes? – se jactó Sakura.

–No es mi problema.

–Debería serlo. Te recuerdo que soy la única que puede recuperar tu Sharingan, Uchiha.

–Y yo soy la única esperanza que tienes para conocer la verdad sobre los sellos – sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta formar dos líneas negruzcas en ellos –. Si quieres amenazar a alguien, utiliza una mejor carta que esa.

Sakura tragó grueso, sintiéndose de repente demasiado desprotegida.

–Solo trato de entablar una conversación normal contigo. Sería de gran ayuda que estuviera dispuesto a convertirte en un ser humano de vez en cuando.

Sasuke ignoró su comentario y siguió el caminar de ella. Sakura, en cambio, recibió su silencio como una oportunidad para indagar sigilosamente en la mente del Uchiha.

–No me respondiste cuando te pregunté si estabas herido – susurró con suavidad.

–No lo estoy.

–Bien, esas son buenas noticias. Así cuando lleguemos a la superficie no tardaremos mucho en movilizarnos – siguió con la mirada en el camino cuando volvieron a cruzar a la derecha donde la vía comenzaba un ligero e imperceptible ascenso, cada vez más cerca de la superficie –. Estas al tanto de lo que sucederá una vez salgamos de aquí ¿no?

Él guardó silencio y Sakura agregó por lo bajo.

–Tendrás que permanecer como prisionero de La Resistencia para que yo pueda estudiar tu Sharingan. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Sasuke resopló con fuerza, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer Sakura con esa pregunta.

–Lo sé.

–¿Y eso no te preocupa tan siquiera un poco?

–Es un precio pequeño a pagar.

Sakura abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

–¿Te interesa más tu poder que tu libertad? – le interrogó anonadada.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pisadas crujir bajo el musgo de sus pies. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada al frente en todo el tiempo, sin responderle, ya que, al parecer, la frase no fue más que una pregunta retórica.

–Eso es despreciable – escupió Sakura indignada.

–Ya me conoces un poco más – insinuó Sasuke indiferente.

–Lo que me hace pensar que he cometido un grave error al hacer este trato – y, con el enjambre que se había convertido sus pensamientos, una nueva duda le atravesó los ojos. Se volvió hacia Sasuke con brusquedad –. Un momento… Tú permanecerás como prisionero todo este tiempo mientras recupere tu Sharingan. Estarás bajo la vigilancia de La Resistencia, rodeado de los nuestros.

–Veo que te encanta apuntar lo evidente – señaló Sasuke asqueándose bastante por donde se encaminaba la conversación.

–No es eso – tenía miedo de preguntar, pero consiguió el valor para hacerlo – ¿Cómo sé que no nos mataras a todos una vez dejes de ser un _Blind_?

Por fin, Sasuke giró sus ojos para verla.

–No lo sabes.

Sakura sintió la boca repentinamente seca. No había reparado en esa posibilidad. Podía estar ayudando a Sasuke, pero en ningún momento del trato habían pautado la sobrevivencia del otro una vez todo termine. Si él deseara lanzar uno de sus poderosos _Genjutsus_ a Sakura, se encontraría en toda la disposición para hacerlo. Podía traicionarla.

De repente su rodilla flaqueó y las piernas se volvieron de mantequilla. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacía el suelo, perdiendo la fuerza en sus músculos y la solidez en su pies. Estaría de seguro tirada en medio del túnel como una muñeca rota si Sasuke no la hubiese sostenido por el codo justo a instantes de precipitarse ante el fango.

Sakura ahogo un gritillo y giró bruscamente para ver como el cabello del Uchiha ocultaba la mitad de su rostro endurecido en un verdadero aire de malestar.

–Eres de verdad una molestia – consintió Sasuke en tono áspero.

El tacto de la mano de él sobre su codo generó un calor tan vivido como la temperatura del túnel. Habían sido contadas las veces que el Uchiha la había tocado, pero cada vez que lo hacía era un experiencia electrizante, convirtiendo su contacto en una especie de sensación que no estaba segura detestar.

Se tragó las palabras de reproché que tenía preparada en su garganta y se colocó firme en el suelo, aguardando que su dignidad no terminara por desintegrarse en una nueva risa irónica del Uchiha.

Reanudó la marcha, elevando la quijada y pisando con firmeza, aun cuando el escozor en su rodilla continuara latiendo en la piel y la de un rubor en las mejillas ocupar su rostro. Si estuviera sola, se curaría la herida, pero por cuestiones orgullo prescindió del deseo de darle el gusto a Sasuke. Podía resistir un raspón insignificante. Además, debía conservar todo el chakra para cuando se encontrara con los ninjas de La Resistencia que habían escapado. Una vez llegaran, estaba segura que encontraría heridas mucho más graves que la suya.

Gracias a la indiferencia del Uchiha, no hubo necesidad de entablar una nueva conversación. Sin embargo, Sakura encontró muy oportuno el silencio para meditar los pros y los contra de su nuevo y repentino pacto, o como su consciencia le gustaba llamarlo «su sentencia de muerte inminente». Debía estar segura de que Sasuke no representara una amenaza una vez le devolviera su Sharingan, de lo contrario colocaría a todos sus compañeros en peligro si deseaba sublevarse y escapar. La posibilidad de que ella cumpliera su parte del trato era plausible y al mismo tiempo remota. Regenerar una herida o reparar huesos rotos era una cosa, pero deshacer un bloqueo dentro de los canales de chakra y así devolver el Dōjutsu a su enemigo, era otro caso muy distinto. Puede que después de un estudio profundo Sakura podría dar con el problema en los ojos de Sasuke, aunque sonase como un trabajo que rayaba en lo absurdamente imposible. De ahora en adelante tendría que ingeniárselas y poner a prueba sus propios conocimientos. No se consideraba una eminencia, pero había salido de escenarios más complicados que aquel y este en particular no le detendría de llegar hasta el final.

Continuó mintiéndose con palabras de seguridad hasta que cruzaron la última esquina y el camino cambió drásticamente. Las características de las paredes eran iguales a las que habían visto antes, solo que estas eran más pedregosas e irregulares que las pasadas. Ahora, el ascenso era mucho más marcado y el túnel terminaba a lo lejos en un agujero rasgado. Era bastante pequeño, puede que de medio metro por cuarenta centímetros. Y aunque se viera como un espacio bastante constreñido y para nada cómodo, era su único boleto de salida.

–¿Y bien? – dijo Sakura deteniéndose lo bastante alejaba para que su voz no llegase hasta el agujero. Volvió a mirar al Uchiha colocando las manos en jarra – ¿Qué propones?

–Ya te dije que improviso conforme la marcha – rugió, escrutando la salida como si quisiera medir sus posibilidades de escapar. Sugirió un gran alivio cuando la miró de vuelta sin ningún deseo de aventurarse a matarla o aventarse hacía el agujero por su cuenta – ¿Tienes esa famosa droga?

Sakura hizo una mueca.

–No te estaba mintiendo.

Haciendo gala de su apatía, Sasuke llevó una mano al cuello de su negra y sucia camisa, estirándola lo suficiente para que Sakura contuviera el aliento.

–Adminístrala en algún punto de mi cuello, un lugar donde la herida sea visible pero que al mismo tiempo no pudiera evitar – le ordenó el Uchiha con gravedad.

–Dijiste que esto no iba a ser creíble – mordió su lengua luego de decirlo. Le desagradaba admitir su debilidad ante él.

–No si lo hiciste tú sola – dijo Sasuke sosteniéndole la mirada –. Dirás que, una vez salimos de la celda y caímos en los túneles, me volví violento y varios de tus guardias intentaron detenerme. Entre el ajetreo inyectaron la droga y caí. Aún tengo los grilletes, lo cual hace ver todo más verosímil.

–Ehm ¿Se te olvida algo? – señaló a un lado y luego al otro, recalcando la ausencia de los sujetos fantasma de los que Sasuke alardeaba –. Aquí no hay ningún guardia.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

–Tú también puedes ser creativa e inventarte algo.

En respuesta, Sakura frunció el ceño. Él no sabía lo creativa que podía llegar a ser. De camino había pensado en treinta y tres interesantísimas formas de como asentarle un merecido golpe en la cara. Desde un patada inesperada en la entrepierna hasta un puñetazo directo a la nariz, encontrando aquellos pensamientos bastante reconfortantes.

Se agachó hasta las sucias sandalias ninjas que alguna vez fueron rosadas. Tenía un compartimiento secreto alrededor de la tira que envolvía su tobillo. Sacó una jeringa mínima que contenía un líquido azulado, que en la oscuridad parecía más espuma de mar que una droga. Sasuke no se inmutó por el escondite en los zapatos de Sakura. Quedó quieto ante ella, aguardando a que se levantara y le enseñara el tubo transparente tan chico como su meñique.

–¿Qué hace la droga? – inquirió el Uchiha.

–Digamos que te hará dudar sobre tu decisión de utilizarla.

El sarcasmo no le sentó nada bien a Sasuke. Sakura lo ignoró.

–¿Algún efecto secundario del cual deba estar al tanto? – preguntó el pelinegro.

–Además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza para mañana, nada de lo que preocuparse. Te sentirás débil y mareado, los efectos pueden durar un par de horas y no podrás moverte como normalmente lo haces – sonrió de medio lado como él lo hacía, solo para irritarle –. Es una lástima que no te pueda quitar lo creído. Estaríamos pidiendo demasiado.

Lastimosamente, el Uchiha no se vio molesto o perturbado. Inclinó su cuello hacía abajo para facilitarle el trabajo a Sakura. Aun con la oscuridad que se entretejía en ese pedazo de túnel, alcanzó a ver el tatuaje en el cuello de él, donde tres espirales negras se arremolinaban en un sello que la hizo aguantar la respiración.

Llevó la punta de la jeringa hacia la piel de Sasuke introduciéndola en los vasos que latían firmemente ante sus ojos. Comprimió el embolo hasta vaciar el contenido. Le observó con ojo crítico mientras lo hacía, pero Sasuke no dio ni siquiera un respingo cuando retrocedió y retiro la aguja. Nada. Como si clavarle cosas en el cuello fuese tan común como tomar el té de la tarde.

–Los efectos son bastante rápidos y desagradables – explicó Sakura desechando la jeringa entre las rocas de sus pies –. Puede que te marees y…

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tambaleó, dejándolo impresionado incluso hasta él por lo certera que había sido Sakura con «la rapidez de los efectos». Llevó una mano a su cabeza y ocultó la mitad de la cara donde crecía una mueca asqueada. Dio un paso hacia atrás para sostenerse de la pared del túnel. Sus ojos azabaches hicieron un nistagmo horizontal bastante visible seguido de un ciclo de respiraciones superficiales y entrecortadas.

–Hey – musitó Sakura acercándose hasta él con la punzada de culpa asestándole entre las costillas. Podía ser su enemigo, pero no le agradaba drogar a las personas solo porque sí. Debieron haber pensado un mejor plan, uno donde no involucrase jeringas ni veneno –. Tranquilo, te sentirás débil y desorientado. También te costara ver, pero yo te guiaré de camino al agujero.

Recibió jadeos como respuesta. Se le veía bastante contrariado por los efectos de la droga y entre sus dientes una maldición brotó seguido de más improperios que Sakura no pudo distinguir del todo bien.

Haciendo acopio de su orgullo, Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, soportando el peso de su cuerpo con la pared. Sakura le seguía de cerca, más preocupada de lo que pensaba estar. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, las respiraciones del Uchiha eran casi sibilantes y fue cuestión de tiempo para que trastabillara y casi cayera en el suelo.

Los brazos de Sakura se precipitaron por voluntad propia hasta sostenerlo. Un nuevo rugido de exasperación atravesó la garganta de Sasuke e hizo ademan para que ella le soltara. Pero Sakura no le hizo caso.

–No llegaras hasta la salida en estas condiciones. Déjame ayudarte.

Llevó un brazo del Uchiha hasta su cuello y le obligó a reincorporarse. Una nueva maldición salió de entre los labios del muchacho, cosa que Sakura ignoró mientras seguían su acenso hasta el agujero al final del pasaje.

No pudo evitar tensarse cuando el rostro del Uchiha estuvo a centímetros del de ella. Estaba cabeceando, el efecto de la droga lo dejó sin fuerzas, aunque hacía lo posible para no dejarle todo el peso de su cuerpo a Sakura. Prácticamente arrastraba los pies y se notaba muy descuidado. La pelirrosa le miró de reojo, ahí donde la mata de cabello azabache cubría parcialmente su rostro agitado. Pensó que jamás vería al Uchiha tan desprotegido y débil… o tan cerca.

Al ser tan pequeña la abertura, tuvo que salir primero luego de dejar tendido el cuerpo de Sasuke del lado del túnel. Fuera, el aire era ligeramente más frio para la época que cursaban, pero a comparación del túnel por dónde venían, la temperatura en el exterior era lo más semejante a un glacial invernal.

Elevó la mirada al cielo y pudo contar las pocas estrellas que atravesaban un manto de nubes opacas, unas que dejaban pasar a medias la luz de la luna creciente. Alrededor, arboles tan grandes como edificios se enlistaban en un bosque ennegrecido por la noche. Era un manto tan denso y fúnebre que hizo retroceder internamente a Sakura.

Continuó indagando a su alrededor, con cierto aire receloso. A lo lejos, la oscuridad se cernía sobre un grupo de personas alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Tiendas de campaña levantadas con intenciones de ser removidas rápidamente rodeaban el fuego, caminando como flameantes silueta de varias personas que no podía distinguir desde la distancia.

–¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí?

El sonido de una rama romperse la forzó a girar hacia su izquierda. Un par de ninjas cerca de una roca la avistó. Seguía sin poder ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos, convirtiéndolos en dos sujetos totalmente extraños para ella. Por un momento el corazón se le detuvo al pensar en la posibilidad de que en realidad no eran soldados de La Resistencia sino ninjas con el emblema Uchiha estampado entre sus ropas.

–¡No te muevas!

Por instinto, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás meditando en su imprudencia de no haber escaneado el perímetro antes de salir. Los dos ninjas se acercaron con una linterna apuntándole de lleno en la cara. Cuando la luz la cegó, se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos.

–¿Es uno de los nuestros? – le escuchó decir a uno de los hombres.

–No lo sé. Ha pasado horas desde que el último salió de los túneles – gritó el otro apresurando el paso.

–Un momento – se detuvo el primero que había hablado – ¿Ese es un _Sello Parcial_?

–Sí, tienes razón. Al parecer es alguien de La Resistencia.

Sakura, aun con los brazos levantados, dio un nuevo paso atrás lista para saltar otra vez al túnel donde Sasuke aguardaba por ella. Si los sujetos sabían de su Sello, no tendría muchas posibilidades de escape.

–¡Pero si es Sakura!

No supo de donde vino la voz, sin embargo dejaron de apuntarle con la linterna y recobró la vista poco a poco mientras parpadeaba.

–Tranquila, Sakura – uno de los sujetos se dibujaba borrosamente frente a ella. Creía verle el uniforme de La Resistencia y un vendaje en su rostro por encima de la nariz –. No hay nada que temer. Ahora se encuentra a salvo con nosotros.

Luego de mucho pestañear, pudo reconocer al ninja como Kotetsu y su fiel compañero Izumo que comenzaba a trazarse a un lado. Ambos eran los encargados de vigilar la entrada de la Segunda División… o bien, cuando existía la Segunda División.

El saludo que le había dado Kotetsu no llegó a ser para nada amistoso, más bien rudo y áspero. Al principio le tomó desprevenida su voz contraída en rabia, pero después del asedio Uchiha que habían vivido el día de hoy era más que evidente el mal humor de esos guardias. Si antes los de la Segunda División no odiaban a Sakura, ahora tendrían razones de sobra para sentenciarla a un juicio y fusilarla sin remordimiento de conciencia.

–¡Aquí hay alguien más! – bramó Izumo que no se molestó en recibirla y se fue directo al agujero.

Sakura miró la grieta. El cuerpo de Sasuke respiraba estrepitosamente entre las rocas pero la mirada asesina no desapareció de su rostro cuando los ninjas lo hallaron.

–Es el maldito Uchiha – escupió Izumo que estaba más cerca.

–¿Que? ¿Ese desgraciado sobrevivió? – preguntó Kotetsu, acercándose hasta su compañero.

–Está muy débil y aún tiene los grilletes que bloquean su chakra. No les hará daño – se adelantó a decir Sakura percibiendo la furia surcar la mirada de ambos ninjas.

–¿Qué no nos hará daño? Por su culpa la Base quedó destruida – rugió Izumo, llegando hasta Sasuke para sacarlo del túnel sosteniéndolo por la camisa.

El Uchiha no pudo oponer resistencia mientras la droga continuara haciendo efecto en su organismo y se dejó arrastrar por Izumo que lo acorraló contra el árbol más cercano en medio de la oscuridad. Sasuke mantuvo la calma y acompaso sus respiraciones, sin alejar sus ojos inyectados en sangre del sujeto que tenía frente a él.

La mirada de Izumo estaba salpicada en odio cuando dijo entre gruñidos:

–Vengaré a todos mis compañeros cuando vea por fin tu cabeza clavada en una lanza, Uchiha.

Izumo le escupió en la cara, quedando un alinea húmeda sobre su mejilla justo antes de que le asestara un golpe certero en el abdomen que hizo doblar a Sasuke hasta soltar todo el aire de su pecho. Sakura ahogó un grito. Miró el rostro del Uchiha pero sus dientes estaban prensados y la mirada continuaba enrojecida de la ira. Si él no llevase en ese momento los grilletes o se encontrara medio drogado, el guardia estaría suplicando a gritos por su propia vida.

–No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer eso – rugió Izumo preparándose para atizarle un nuevo golpe acompañado de una sonrisa morbosa en su rostro.

–Yo estoy preparando algo aun peor para la próxima vez que te vea – dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras cuando un hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura de su labio.

Izumo gruñó.

–La próxima vez que te vea será en el infierno, maldito.

–Esto es una locura. Deténganse ahora mismo – pidió Sakura intentando interceder por Sasuke, pero ninguno de los dos ninjas de La Resistencia le escuchaba.

Un nuevo golpeo cayó sobre Sasuke, esta vez en su rostro. El crujir de su mandíbula hizo reaccionar a Sakura e intento inútilmente mover el brazo del hombre que seguía sosteniendo al Uchiha por la camisa.

–¡Suéltalo!

De nuevo, sus palabras pasaron inadvertidas

–¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con él? – preguntó Izumo refiriéndose a su amigo e ignorando completamente los gritos de Sakura.

–Deberíamos matarlo ahora que tenemos la oportunidad – sugirió Kotetsu, que había permanecido en todo ese rato como un espectador, aprobando el vandalismo de su compañero con los brazos cruzados –. Así limpiaremos al mundo de otra escoria Uchiha. Nos estaríamos haciendo un favor.

La sonrisa de satisfacción en Izumo, hizo temblar a Sakura.

–Suena a un buen plan. Podremos divertirnos rompiendo cada hueso de su cuerpo.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen – rio Kotetsu elevando la comisura de su labio–. La justicia se trata de darle a cada quien lo que se merece*

–Tienes razón – consintió Izumo tentando en la posibilidad de sacar el kunai de su bolsillo –. Sera todo un placer degollar a este bastardo con nuestras propias manos.

–¡NO!

Esta vez el eco que produjo su voz hizo que tres pares de ojos se fijaran en ella. El cuerpo le temblaba sin saber que hacer o pensar en ese momento. Le costaba creer que sus propios compañeros tuvieran tales ideas. Pensamientos que lindaban en el salvajismo y la crueldad de asesinar sin mediar palabra. Sasuke podía ser un Uchiha, pero no merecía esto. Él no merecía que lo trataran de esta manera.

–¿Qué has dicho? – le retó Kotetsu aun con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

–No lo mataran – rugió Sakura con tal firmeza que la hizo elevar la quijada aún más alto.

Izumo enrojeció de pura ira.

–¿Estas defendiendo a un Uchiha, Sakura? Tú más que nadie debería contentarse con la decisión de fusilar a este canalla.

El recuerdo de hace un año no hizo efecto en su determinación, en cambio repitió con aire decidido.

–Matarlo no resolverá nada.

Kotetsu soltó un bufido irónico y se plantó frente al pelinegro dispuesto a tomar su turno para emparejar el moretón del otro lado de su quijada.

–Me importa una mierda lo que digas, Sakura. Esto terminara aquí y ahora – Izumo dio un paso a un lado y Kotetsu se ubicó frente al cuerpo magullado de Sasuke. Una sonrisa desfiguró su rostro en el momento que agregó con voz ronca –. Veremos que pensara Madara y Fugaku cuando llevemos el cuerpo desmembrado de su querido Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a su querida Konoha.

Todos, incluyendo a Izumo y Kotetsu, eran mucho más alto que Sakura, por lo que aprovecho esa ventaja de estatura para escurrirse y proteger el cuerpo de Sasuke con el suyo propio justo antes de que el puño de Kotetsu casi arremetiera contra el rostro del Uchiha. Sakura no cerró los ojos sino que aguardó el golpe con todo el valor que existía en su ser. Sin embargo, los reflejos del ninja fueron mejores de los que esperaba y se detuvo a un centímetro de la frente de Sakura.

Ambos intercambiaron mirada llenas de determinación y el frio pesó en sus respiraciones.

–Hazte a un lado, Sakura – le dijo entre dientes, aun con el puño a centímetros de tocar el rombo del _Byakugō no in_.

–No volverás a golpearle – dijo ella pronunciando cada palabra con cautela –. Y tampoco le asesinaras. No mientras yo esté aquí para detenerte.

Rencor, odio y desprecio destilaban de los ojos de ambos ninjas de La Resistencia, pero nada de eso lograría que Sakura cambiara su postura.

Izumo se acercó a ella, inclinando la cabeza hasta su altura.

–¿Por qué ese repentino golpe de valentía? ¿Eh, Sakura? – se aventuró a preguntar el sujeto con el cabello color café cubriendo uno de sus ojos –. Te crees muy fuerte porque el General Kakashi te idolatra como a su propia hija, pero no eres más que la misma niña ilusa y mimada de siempre.

Al estar tan cerca sus rostro, Sakura sintió el aliento de Izumo chocar contra el suyo, como un toro listo para entrar en rodeo. Tragó grueso, pero no se dejó intimidar.

–Desde que regresaste de ese campo de concentración hace un año no has vuelto a ser la misma –apuntó Kotetsu, rociándole igualmente sus palabras en la cara. Vio como fruncía el ceño y la mirada de desprecio se acentuaba en sus ojos –. Algo me dice que tus lealtades han cambiado, Sakura.

Una mano rodeo el codo de la pelirrosa en una sensación protectora que comenzaba a sentarle familiar y que había empezado a apreciar en secreto. La mano la atrajo hacia el tronco del árbol haciéndola retroceder la mitad de un paso. El movimiento fue sutil, casi imperceptible, sin embargo pudo sentir como su espalda tocaba el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba tras ella.

–No hagas nada estúpido – le susurró la voz del Uchiha al oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que ella fuera la única en escuchar.

El tacto continuó quemándole la piel hasta acelerarle el pulso. Sakura tragó grueso y trató de omitir en su mente la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de él, pero sus palabras se fundieron en el aire de la noche cuando alguien gritó desde unos tres arboles de distancia.

–¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en la misma posición mientras que Kotetsu e Izumo girón en redondo para encontrarse con una muy malhumorada Tenten dando zancadas hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La mirada castaña de la Kunoichi llego hasta la de su amiga abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–¡Sakura!

En justificación a sus actos, los sujetos se alejaron de la pelirrosa como si nada hubiese pasado y se colocaron firmes ante Tenten.

–Hemos encontrado a Sakura y a este Uchiha saliendo del túnel, Tenten-san – dijo Kotetsu.

–¿Y porque los acorralan como si fueran el enemigo? – con los ojos tan feroces como los de un tigre, se acercó hasta ver las manos cerradas y herida de Izumo – ¿Golpeaste a uno de los tuyos?

–No, Tenten-san. Aunque ella se interpuso entre mi puño y la cara del Uchiha – Kotetsu señaló a Sakura por encima del hombro.

–¿Pero qué…? – la rabia de Tenten se esparció por todo su cuerpo tensando cada musculo hasta hacerlos vibrar de impotencia–. Uchiha Sasuke es un prisionero muy importante de La Resistencia. Por órdenes del General Kakashi debemos mantenerlo ileso para continuar con el interrogatorio, no amoldarlo a golpes.

Si Tenten quería que los dos ninjas se arrepintieran de sus actos, no lo logró ni siquiera un poco. Exasperada, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire.

–Llévenselo para que atiendan sus heridas – señaló a Sasuke y pasó un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja donde uno de sus chongitos estaba a punto de desintegrarse –. Revisen sus grilletes para asegurar el bloqueo de chakra y procuren no seguir moteando su cara con más puñetazos de camino a la tienda.

A diferencia de Sakura, Tenten tenía un mayor rango y respeto entre La Resistencia. No hubo duda cuando los dos sujetos asintieron y tomaron a Sasuke que seguía inerte tras la pelirrosa. La droga aún estaba haciendo efecto en él. Cabeceaba y movía las piernas con torpeza. No se resistió cuando lo tomaron por los brazos para llevárselo. Sakura sintió como la mano de Sasuke que aun sostenía su codo se desvaneció una vez lo arrastraron hacia las tiendas de campaña, dejándola con una sensación caliente en la piel donde la había tocado. La misma sensación electrificante que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

Le vio irse trastabillando en la oscuridad de la noche. Tuvo que contener la necesidad de ir con él y curarle las heridas pero Tenten se tomó la libertad de cambiar su atención hacia otro tema más importante.

–Oh, Sakura. Gracias al creador de los kunais estas bien.

El abrazo de Tenten le tomó de improvisto, rodeándola con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello. Sakura trastabillo hacia atrás antes de sonreír y devolverle un fuerte apretón que deshizo una de las tantas preocupaciones que había nacido en ella luego del ataque de los Uchiha.

–¿Estas herida? – preguntó la pelirrosa alejándose de su amiga para verla.

–Estamos bien ¿Y tú? – Tenten hizo igualmente un escaneo general y se detuvo en la pierna sucia de Sakura –. Tienes sangre en tu rodilla.

Siguió el camino de los ojos de su amiga y observó la herida. Ahora que pensaba en ella debía admitir que le dolía, pero supo ocultarlo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

–No es nada – dijo, restándole importancia – ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué sucedió con los agentes en la Base?

–Veintitrés muertos y setenta heridos, hasta ahora – soltó en un suspiro entre derrotada y cansada –. Estábamos preparados para cuando los Uchiha encontraran nuestra División. Al principio nos tomó por sorpresa, pero teníamos un plan de contingencia. Seguimos el protocolo y muchos pudieron escapar. Ha pasado alrededor de una hora desde que los Uchiha se alejaron de la Base, como todos nos dispersamos por los túneles secretos fue imposible para ellos seguirnos el rastro. Por ahora hemos peinado el perímetro y no hay enemigos al asecho. En este sector somos alrededor de cincuenta y un agentes, esperamos órdenes para dispersarnos. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en la intemperie.

Tenten la animó a caminar y se acercaron al pequeño tumulto que se reunía alrededor de las tiendas de campaña y la diminuta fogata entre los árboles. Las personas repararon en Sakura, transmitiéndole el mismo gesto impasible de los ninjas que la habían recibido junto con Sasuke. Evitó sus miradas y se dirigió a su amiga.

–¿Cuántos heridos hay aquí?

–Unos veinte más o menos. No te preocupes, ya están siendo atendidos. Aunque la Segunda División escaseaba en medic-nin en este sector corrimos con la suerte de que unos cuantos alcanzaran la salida. Incluso llevamos apoyo médico a los otros grupos que se están reuniendo a las afueras de los túneles – Tenten la condujo a una tienda y abrió la cortina –. Ven, entra para que limpies esa herida.

Dentro de la tienda de campaña no había más que una mesa recién construida con algún jutsu de tipo tierra, el tronco de un árbol de los alrededores que servía como silla y varios equipajes que pudieron sacar de la Base antes de que todo colapsara.

–¿Quieres agua? – le preguntó Tenten llegando hasta la mesa donde varios utensilios estaban dispersos sobre ella.

–La necesitare – dijo Sakura, sentándose en el tronco con cierta dificultad. Extendió la pierna, controlando la longitud de contracción de sus músculos. Viéndolo bajo la luz de la lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la tienda, la herida lucia peor que en la cueva.

Tenten llegó hasta su lado y le extendió una botella de agua junto a un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sakura le agradeció con un asentimiento y puso manos a la obra.

–¿Y bien? – remontó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y descansando sus caderas sobre la mesa – ¿Cuándo me lo vas a contar?

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sakura abriendo la botella de agua.

–No te hagas la desentendida. Dime ¿Qué le pasó al Uchiha? No creo que se dejara golpear solo porque tenía un par de grilletes.

Sakura trató en lo posible en parecer normal. Este era el momento donde debía ser creativa y mentir, algo que no se le daba muy bien.

–Intentó escapar una vez llegamos a los túneles. Entre un par de guardias pudimos someterlo y drogarle. No pudo hacer mucho teniendo los grilletes. Caminó hasta acá casi arrastra, fue un poco difícil pero pude traerlo conmigo y más aún cuando los ninjas que estaban con nosotros tuvieron que quedarse atrás para poder retener a los Uchiha que estaban pisándonos los talones. Fue un camino bastante duro, pero gracias al cielo pudimos lograrlo.

No la vio a los ojos durante su relato porque si lo hacía se delataría. En cambio dio un sorbo generoso a su botella de agua y luego comenzó a limpiarse la herida con lo que quedaba, desprendiendo pedazos de sangre y suciedad directo al suelo. Quién diría que después de todo pudo concebir una sólida mentira. Ya se la haría saber a Sasuke después para que sus argumentos coincidieran en caso de que le interrogaran sobre su estadía en los túneles.

Un fuerte resoplido de tranquilidad se desprendió del pecho de Tenten, liberándose de kilos de tensión en puro aire acumulado.

–Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Intentamos llegar hasta el punto de encuentro en la sección de Inteligencia pero fue casi imposible cuando nos encontramos con un tal General Shisui y otros asnos de los Uchiha. Por poco y no salimos con vida de ahí. Tuvimos que tomar otro sendero para llegar hasta la superficie. Al ver que tardabas tanto Neji tenía pensado enviar un pelotón a buscarte dirigido personalmente por él – se cruzó de brazos con un sonrojo furioso cuando añadió –: No sabes lo molesta que estuve con él cuando me entere que te había dejado atrás para ir a buscarme.

–Yo también lo motive a irse – dijo, tratando de aliviar su malestar –. Si algo te pasara a ti le daría un fuerte escarmiento a Neji.

Tenten colocó los ojos en blanco.

–Ustedes dos me llevaran a la tumba – gruñó exasperada.

–Eso justamente lo que queremos evitar, Tenten.

Sakura regresó la mirada y observó con ojo crítico la herida. El botiquín de primeros auxilios no era la cosa más surtida, pero podía ingeniárselas con lo poco que tenía. Y aun tomando en cuenta la falta de buenos antisépticos y el reducido factor tiempo, pensó que cerrarla sería lo más conveniente.

Mientras depositaba una de sus manos llenas de chakra verde sobre la rodilla, se dirigió a su amiga otra vez.

–Hablando de Neji ¿dónde está?

–Se encuentra organizando todo con los Tenientes Generales que cayeron en este grupo. La hora de partida está proyectada para después de la medianoche.

–¿Y se encuentra bien?

–¿Neji? – preguntó Tenten colocando amabas manos sobre el borde de la mesa –. Sabes que él es un hueso difícil de roer, aunque continua un poco tenso luego de asedio. Sabes que no puede ver un Uchiha sin desatar ese instinto asesino que lleva dentro. Después de lo sucedido con Hanabi, Neji no tolera ver a ninguno ninja de ese clan con buenos ojos.

Sakura detuvo el flujo de chakra de su herida, arrugando el entrecejo con fuerza.

–Necesito hablar con él.

El recuerdo de las palabras de Sasuke rebulló en sus oídos. Necesitaba hablar con Neji sobre el infiltrado Uchiha que había dentro de las tropas de La Resistencia. En primera instancia no le creyó, pero luego de pensarlo podía tener cierta credibilidad sus palabras ¿Qué otra razón podía existir para que los Uchiha encontraran la Base secreta de la Segunda División? La idea de un topo no era del todo descabellada, y, si esa suposición era cierta – cosa que esperaba no lo fuera –, todos corrían un grave peligro.

Tenten se rascó la nuca, deshaciendo lo único que quedaba de uno de sus chongitos, el del lado contrario para ese entonces estaba desafiando todas las leyes de la gravedad.

–Tendrás bastante tiempo de hablar con él cuando los cuatro salgamos de aquí. No tienes por qué apresurarte en irle a buscar cuando esta tan ocupado.

Sakura arrugó aún más su frente.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "los cuatro"?

La Kunoichi se alejó de la mesa y tomó un kunai que guindaba de sus ropas. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa u ocultaba algo.

–Tenten – le reprochó Sakura con voz molesta –. No te atrevas a dar rodeos y dime lo que está sucediendo.

–Te conozco demasiado bien, Sakura. Sé que te molestaras cuando lo sepas.

–Tarde o temprano me enterare ¿no?

–Sí, pero a veces eres demasiado cascarrabias y prefiero no estar para cuando te enteres.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura en rodar los ojos.

–Puedes decírmelo ahora que estoy herida. Estando así será difícil ir a darte una patada en la cara.

Tenten lo pensó un instante, como si sopesara la posibilidad de la patada con mucha seriedad.

–Bueno, viéndolo de esa forma no confieres ser un peligro inminente.

–De eso puedes estar segura.

Tenten siguió con la mirada perdida y Sakura se irguió en el tronco donde estaba sentada. La castaña soltó un ruidoso suspiro antes de susurrar.

–Se de la misión de Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san.

–¿Qué? – no debía ponerse de pie con la lesión de la rodilla recién curada, pero la impresión que se llevó fue demasiado grande como para pasarla por alto – ¿Neji te lo contó? Se supone que es un tema que debe mantenerse en secreto.

Al parecer Tenten se dio cuenta que su cabello era un desastre, y comenzó a soltarlo todo en una forma de distraerse.

–Algo por el estilo. Es decir… Neji respeta mucho las leyes de confidencialidad entre sus misiones. Pero no quería dejarme ir sola hacia el Oeste con al resto de la Segunda División… es por eso que me contó la verdad sobre la misión de Kakashi y Jiraiya-san. Así podría acompañarles y al mismo tiempo serles de ayuda – un rubor se extendió por todo el rostro haciéndola balbucear con hosquedad.

Sakura cerró lentamente la botella de agua casi vacía, perdiéndose en las ondulaciones que el líquido traslucido hacía entre el plástico.

Sabía que Neji tenía una extraña forma de demostrarle su cariño a Tenten, pero nunca pensó que retaría la delicada línea que representaba el secreto de una misión rango S, aventurándose a inmiscuir a su novia en ello. Todo aquello sonaba muy extraño, y más si venía de alguien tan correcto como el Hyūga.

Sakura abrió los labios para preguntarle al respecto, pero se lo pensó mejor.

–Si estas al tanto de la misión de Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san, sabes que Hinata está aquí, en el país del Fuego.

–Sí, Neji me colocó al tanto de todo. Hinata no pudo abandonar la Base antes de la llegada de los Uchiha. Como todo fue tan repentino, no le dio tiempo de partir como teníamos planeado. Justo en este momento se encuentra con otro grupo, junto a Kakashi y otros miembros de la Segunda División. Durante el ataque no nos quedó de otra más que dividirnos para poder escapar – suspiró tocándose el cabello castaño que caía sobre ambos hombros –. Lo único que sabemos es que todos están bien. Tienen algunas heridas menores, pero nada de lo que preocuparnos.

El resoplido que Sakura soltó la hizo hundirse un centímetro de hombros.

–Bueno, aparentemente no hay nada que ocultarte ya que Neji te lo contó todo – susurró entre abatida y molesta –. Te explicare entonces cuales son los parámetros de la misión antes de partir.

–No hay necesidad – aseveró Tenten obviando el tono de voz de su amiga y usando uno más enérgico –. Neji y yo hemos determinado ciertos detalles mientras tú estabas en los túneles. Como estamos separados de Hinata y reencontrarnos en este momento es muy peligroso, avanzaremos por grupos separados hasta reunirnos de nuevo con ella.

–¿Tenemos un punto de encuentro?

–Sí, saldremos de este campamento una vez termine Neji con la reunión, tomaremos lo necesario y viajaremos al Bosque Jofuku. Allí nos esperara el equipo de Hina….

–¡¿El Bosque Jofuku?! – exclamó espantada. La rodilla herida le hizo flaquear su postura, pero se las arregló para mantenerse rígida.

Tenten levantó las manos en son de paz.

–Sí, sí, lo sé. Ese Bosque no tiene buena fama y eso es lo que lo hace precioso para nuestra misión. Nadie se animaría a entrar en aquel lugar para buscar a unos prófugos como nosotros. Pasaremos desapercibidos. Y una vez nos reunamos con Hinata y los demas, viajaremos al país de la Ola donde está la Tercera División como lo dicta la misión. Rock-Lee y Gai-sensei estarán ansiosos por volvernos a ver – soltó una sonrisa no muy convencida de su felicidad.

Sakura formó dos puños con sus manos, sosteniendo con excesiva fuerza la botella de agua.

–Creo que no estás viendo las cosas muy claras, Tenten.

–Claro que lo estoy – dijo, colocando las manos sobre las caderas –. La misión de Kakashi y Jiraiya-san es ir a la Tercera División sanos y salvos. Punto. No suena a algo que se me haga difícil de entender.

–¿Entonces porque estas tan emocionada? – la rodilla le latía, pero ignoró completamente el dolor –. El Bosque Jofuku también es conocido como el Bosque Perdido, entramos ahí y las probabilidades de salir con vida se reducen hasta ser inexistente. O bien, en el hipotético caso de que podamos salir de allí, el camino al país de las Olas es muy peligroso. Y por si fuera poco tenemos que llevar a un criminal entre nosotros – señaló a un punto fuera de la tienda donde debería estar Sasuke – ¿O a Neji se le olvidó comentarte que el Uchiha nos acompañara en esta misión?

Tenten se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza con pesadez.

–Estas siendo muy pesimista, Sakura.

–Creo que el término que buscas es «realista» – llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos –. Mira, Tenten, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que esto es demasiado arriesgado para que lo tomes tan a la ligera. Konoha hoy nos han declarado por enésima vez la guerra, pero esta vez van en serio. No se detendrán hasta encontrar a su desertor Uchiha y llevárselo de vuelta a su aldea. Ir con él en esta misión significa una muerte segura y ustedes solo quieren empeorar todo yendo al Bosque Jofoku.

–Entendemos la situación, Sakura – le refutó Tenten perdiendo toda suavidad en su voz –. La misión es de alto riesgo, gran cosa. Como si nunca antes nos hubiéramos enfrentado a escenarios similares en el pasado.

–Sí, pero en ninguno de ellos habíamos tanteado la hilarante idea de llevar con nosotros a un Uchiha ¿Sabes lo peligroso que será esta misión?

–Lo sé, no creas que estoy tomándome esto a la ligera.

–Pues, da la impresión que es así.

Tenten frunció el ceño tan fuerte que sus cejas casi se unían en una misma línea castaña.

–Quieras o no, esto funcionara. Somos la última esperanza de La Resistencia. No es una opción el fracaso, la misión debe funcionar porque es nuestra única oportunidad para salir de esta guerra. Aun cuando pienses que moriremos en el intento o estamos tomando demasiados riesgos, es nuestro deber seguir adelante. Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san nos confiaron esta misión por un motivo – hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras antes de sisear suavemente –. No es tiempo de dudar en lo que podríamos perder, sino en lo que llegaremos a ganar.

Sus miradas rivalizaban en una lucha estridente. Había discutido con Tenten en múltiples oportunidades, pero todas eran situaciones tan triviales que no prolongaban demasiado la riña y terminaban riéndose por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, este no era el momento para sonreír. Aunque intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión, Sakura sabía que nada de esa misión saldría como lo planeado. Sus huesos se lo decían. Nada bueno le esperaría una vez salieran del campamento junto con el Uchiha. Nada.

–Quiero hablar con Neji – la voz de Sakura sonó más a una orden que un comentario.

–¿Es enserio? – insistió Tenten cambiando su semblante a uno abatido.

–Si no pude cambiar tu opinión, tal vez pueda hacerlo con él.

–Si no pudiste conmigo, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo contra Neji.

–¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Ambas rompieron la conexión entre sus miradas al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose al Hyūga que entraba a la tienda con aire agotado, lleno de tierra y una venda cubriendo todo el diámetro de su brazo derecho.

–Sakura – saludó Neji acercándose lentamente con un rostro neutro pero con los ojos llenos de alivio –. Me comentaron que habías regresado. Vine lo antes posible para saber si te encontrabas bien.

–Si ignoras su herida en la rodilla y su malhumor, puedes decir que está en perfecto estado – ironizó Tenten haciendo muecas con los labios.

–¿Estas molesta? – inquirió Neji acercándose al centro de la tienda con cierto aire de culpa –. Bueno, a decir verdad, estas en todo tu derecho de estarlo. No fue nuestra intención dejarte todo el trabajo de la extracción del Uchiha. Las cosas se complicaron y no pudimos llegar al punto de encuentro como teníamos planea…

–No estoy molesta por eso, Neji – rugió Sakura. Se giró de lleno hasta él, sin cambiar la intensidad en su rostro o darle la oportunidad para que comentara algo al respecto – ¿Explícame cómo vamos a llevar a cabo la misión de Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san, pasando por el Bosque Jofoku y cargando con el Uchiha a cuestas?

Neji no se vio impresionado por su reacción. Lo único que hizo fue arrugar el entrecejo. Como siempre lo hacía para enfrentarse a alguien que le llevase la contraria.

–Es nuestra única opción. Se supone que los interrogatorios del Uchiha terminarían esta semana y saldríamos directos a la misión con Hinata-sama, pero las cosas nunca salen como lo planeamos.

Tenten dio un paso al frente para llamar la atención de su amiga.

–Escucha, Sakura. Nada de lo que tu pesimista mente esta maquinando va a suceder – le explicó queriendo mantener una calma falsa –. Solo seremos el Uchiha, Neji tu y yo. Al ser un grupo tan pequeño podremos movernos con sigilo en terreno enemigo.

–El Uchiha seguirá con los grilletes – agregó Neji –. Mientras no consiga la forma de romperlos, reprimirá su chakra lo bastante para no causar problemas.

–¿Y qué sucederá cuando nos reunamos con el equipo de Hinata? – no sabía a quién dirigirle la mirada, así que se conformó con taladrar a Neji con su creciente irritabilidad –. Él no debería ir con nosotros, pondría en riesgo toda la operación. Lo que acaba de suceder en la Base no fue mera casualidad. Madara está desesperado por encontrar al Uchiha y si nos acompaña en nuestra misión estaríamos tentando demasiado a la suerte, por no decir que será un muy seguro suicidio.

–Kakashi ordenó está misión luego de medir nuestras capacidades y las probabilidades de éxito – dijo Neji, sin alterar su perfecta postura indómita –. No es momento de que te invada la duda, Sakura. Si quieres puedes ir a Suna con el resto de este grupo. La Cuarta División estará encantada de recibirte.

De nuevo, Tenten dio otro paso y su voz sonó como un susurro.

–No seas tan duro con ella, Neji.

–Soy el capitán de esta misión – le recordó el Hyūga austero –, y debo estar seguro que mis subordinados depositen toda su confianza en lo que haremos. De lo contrario, dispensaré de su posición en el equipo aquí y ahora.

–¡Neji! – reclamó Tenten escandalizada.

Sakura experimentó por primera vez una ira bastante racional hacia su amigo. Podía soportar sus duras palabras sin problemas, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Pero comportarse como un líder tan déspota como para aprisionar sus decisiones contra la pared y, al mismo tiempo, ser extrañamente insurrecto con la confidencialidad de la misión e ir a contárselo a Tenten, agrietó en Sakura la confianza que depositaba ciegamente en uno de sus mejores amigos.

–Está bien, Tenten. Él tiene razón – surgió Sakura luego de lo que parecieron unos insufribles segundos de tensión y miradas dolorosas. Se detuvo en los ojos perlados de Neji, imitando su ceño fruncido –. Por algo es nuestro capitán.

Consintiendo a las palabras de Sakura, Neji asintió.

–Partiremos a las 00:50 – dijo –. Estén preparadas.

Salió de la tienda con el mismo sigilo de cuando había entrado, dejando de nuevo a Sakura y Tenten a solas en un ambiente punzante.

–Lamento mucho esto, Sakura. Neji ha estado muy tenso luego de lo sucedido con Kiba y más ahora con el ataque sorpresa de los Uchiha y la caída de la Segunda División – le justificó Tenten una vez pudo recuperar el aliento. Se acercó a Sakura verdaderamente apenada por la reacción del Hyūga –. Él no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de ser de nuevo capitán, pero Kakashi se lo pidió personalmente. Está lidiando con muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

–Todos lo estamos, Tenten – no quería sonar tan ruda, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para ser suave, incluso con su mejor amiga.

–Hablaré con él. Te lo prometo.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente y volvió a sentarse en la silla hecha con el tronco de un árbol, recordando que el dolor de su rodilla no era algo que mejoraría si seguía estando de pie. Tenten, incomoda y sin saber muy bien que decir, se alejó y tomó una caja con botellas de agua

–Puedes quedarte aquí mientras curas tus heridas – dijo, con más ansias de salir que de quedarse –. Antes de escapar de la Base pude traer conmigo tu equipaje de emergencia con todas tus cosas. Esta allá en la esquina, con el resto que alcanzamos a salvar antes de que todo la División colapsara. Descansa un rato antes de que se haga la hora de partir. Estaré afuera repartiendo esto.

Sakura solo asintió. Tenía muchas cosas en las cabezas para articular palabra. Midió internamente sus problemas, encontrando que ninguno era más grande que el otro, en general, todos eran tan gigantescos que ameritaban igual nivel de preocupación. Pero, de entre todos, existía uno en particular que le carcomía por dentro. La causa de que ese día terminara de esa manera, de que los Uchiha ingresaran a la Base, de que decenas de personas murieran, de que Sakura se reencontrara con los moustros de su pasado. Todo apuntaba a un único culpable, alguien que ella creía que jamás existiría.

–Tenten.

La castaña se detuvo justo antes de colocar un pie fuera de la tienda. Giró su cabeza creando un semicírculo con las hebras de su cabello.

–¿Si?

–Ten cuidado en quien confías – no supo porque había dicho eso, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca sin haberlas pensado.

Tenten, desde la puerta, frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura ocultó sus ojos con los mechones de cabello rosado y apretó con fuerza la botella de agua.

–Solo mantente alerta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un saludo a todos :D Espero que se encuentre muy bien.

Como verán, la actualización llegó el día que corresponde, lo cual es una sensación muy satisfactoria :D Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes luego de esos hermosos comentarios que dejan todas las semanas. Son todo un amor en letras :3

En este apartado ya vemos un poco la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura y lo que se avecinara para los próximos capítulos entre esos dos. Muchos se andan preguntando que se trae Neji entre manos, y bueno, ya saben que me encanta prolongar el misterio, así que falta mucho para que las cosas cobren sentido (Si, lo sé, soy algo malvada .w.).

Notitas del capítulo.

 **1.** La frase de Kakashi que Sakura recuerda al inicio de esta entrega fue durante su reunión con Neji, Shikamaru y Kakashi en el **Capítulo II**.

 **2.** Los guardias que se nombran en la salida de los túneles se llaman **Izumo** y **Kotetsu,** que son juntamente el dúo que se la pasa custodiando la entrada de Konoha en el anime.

 **3.** Tanto Kisaragi, la ciudad donde se desarrolla el **Capítulo I** , y el Bosque Jofoku que se nombra en este capítulo, son lugares oficiales que aparecen o en el anime o en los videojuegos. No recuerdo muy bien en cuál de los dos era n_nu

 _«Justicia es darle a cada quien lo que se merece_ _– Ulpiano_ _»_

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y su constante espera entre publicaciones. Dentro de poco llegan las vacaciones y voy a poder dedicarle todo el tiempo que quiera a la escritura, el cual es bastante. De nuevo, estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo, deben estar cansados de leer esto, pero me es inevitable no darles al menos un sincero gracias luego de terminar cada publicación :) Me despido deseándoles una hermosa y fructífera semana. Cuidense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	10. Desconfianza desmedida

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **X**

 **Desconfianza desmedida**

 **Sureste del País del Fuego**

 **Ubicación desconocida  
**

 **13:21  
**

Después de deambular toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, el patético grupo de rebeldes que le servía de escolta decidieron detener la marcha y tomarse un breve descanso bajo el sol del mediodía. Buscaron un lugar que no les dejase tan expuesto en el campo abierto, pero no lo suficiente para adentrarse en la arboleda que se alzaba al fondo de donde estaban. Sasuke agradeció internamente la idea de interrumpir el viaje para tomarse un respiro. En condiciones normales, podía soportar horas e incluso días resistiendo ese ritmo agotador sin comer o tan siquiera dormir. No obstante, basándose en los últimos acontecimientos y su precaria situación de salud, se encontraba terriblemente extenuado. Las reservas de chakra suprimidas, el no haber recibido alimento en veinticuatro horas, escapar de entre las manos de su clan durante el asedio Uchiha y el persistente dolor de cabeza que continuaba constriñéndole los sesos, se traducía a una combinación letal que no le ayudaba a mantener un viaje como aquel. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, como si llevase a cuestas un barco que debía arrastrar a la orilla con la fuerza de su espalda. Sasuke había sobrevalorado su resistencia o simplemente desconocía el límite al que podía llegar sus fuerzas. Indistintamente de la verdadera causa de su agotamiento actual, sugirió ser un alivio que los rebeldes entendieran la importancia de un descanso y de no saltarse una nueva comida por andar de prófugos a merced del picante sol.

Una vez se situaron en el borde de la arboleda, el grupo en general se dispersó en un radio no menor a cinco metros, acondicionando todo para preparar la comida, teniendo un ojo puesto en sus quehaceres y el otro fijo en Sasuke por si se daba la ingeniosa tarea de escapar. Por su parte, el Uchiha decidió tomarse literalmente la palabra descansar y buscó asiento entre unas raíce salientes que, junto a la vista verdosa a su alrededor y el roce del aire sobre las hojas, le hizo experimentar cierto anhelo de paz que había olvidado luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en manos de La Resistencia.

Cuando se hubo sentado y espantado a una ardilla en la corteza del árbol, vio como los tres rebeldes relajaban los hombros, regresando a su trabajo de mantener el fuego caliente y de colocar algunas especias en una olla plegable. Sasuke volvió a ignorarles, algo que se le daba muy bien. Se detuvo a admirar el panorama frente a él, sin poder evitar analizar su ubicación con ojo crítico y de meditar su situación actual como solía hacer bajo cualquier circunstancia en la que se veía envuelto.

Reconoció rápidamente que el viento que soplaba era cada vez más caliente, típico de la época. El intenso calor incrementaba con la humedad de los arboles a su espalda. Sasuke imaginaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus entrañas hicieran ignición y terminase calcinado por dentro. La hidratación era importante si no deseaba sufrir un golpe de calor que lo dejase medio muerto, pero al ser prisionero de La Resistencia – o de cualquier enemigo en general – no confería tener muchos privilegios. Sin embargo, al igual que su cansancio, no se permitiría demostrar debilidad alguna ante aquellos imbéciles.

Lamió sus labios resecos y volvió a concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa distinta al odio masivo que despedía cada vez que se refería al trio de enclenques sujetos que viajaban con él. Llevó su mirada hacía la lejanía, entrecerrando los ojos hasta enfocar cada matiz de verde que se pintaba a su alrededor. A juzgar por la forma y la humedad de la tierra, la distribución de las montañas en la distancia y la cantidad de robles que se arremolinaban alrededor de esa deshabitada pradera, Sasuke pudo deducir fácilmente que aún estaban en el país del Fuego, cuestión que le traía curiosidad.

Hace poco más de doce horas, los Uchiha decidieron demoler hasta los cimientos la Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia. Los rebeldes dentro del Bunker lograron dispersarse a través de unos ingeniosos túneles bajo tierra. Muchos escaparon casi por los pelos, pero otros quedaron sepultados dentro de los pasillo una vez los Uchiha descubrieron cuál era la vía que utilizaban para salir de la Base. Sasuke fue uno de los que corrió con suerte. Por desgracia, no estaba en condiciones para luchar mientras esos pesados grilletes siguieran rodeando sus muñecas y tobillos. Y por si fuera poco, la falta de chakra no colaboraba en nada para realizar los movimientos agiles a los que estaba acostumbrado a ejecutar. Así pues, aceptaba que el escape de entre los túneles tenía más que ver con un golpe de suerte que con sus pulidas habilidades ninjas.

Por mero instinto, bajó la mirada y vio los grilletes negros de sus muñecas brillar con el sol apostado en el cenit. Debía darle crédito al bastardo que había creado esa porquería. No era una forma permanente de bloquear chakra como en el caso de los Sellos, pero tenía un efecto similar. Sasuke había evaluado los grilletes con suma cautela durante su estadía en la celda, y ahora que no tenía el visor en los ojos se propuso a detallarlos mejor. Por el momento no veía ningún punto débil o fisura que pudiese utilizar para quitarse esas cosas para siempre. Su superficie era totalmente lisa, de principio a fin. El aro carecía incluso de la unión de un extremo con el otro o de un orificio donde pudiese introducir una llave para abrirlo. En un desesperado intento por quitárselos de encima, Sasuke trató de crear un par de sellos a ver que sucedía, pero como lo había predicho, nada pasó. Por ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a usar su _Taijutsu_ como única defensa en caso de necesitarla. Aun cuando llevase cadenas entre las muñecas y tobillos que limitaban sus movimientos, Sasuke se las apiñaría para salir de un aprieto como el de ser atacado por su clan o por los lerdos de Orochimaru. A pesar de estar seguro de poder defenderse con las limitaciones físicas que conferían los grilletes, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por no apreciar un flujo constante de chakra. Aquello lo dejaba con un abrazador sentimiento de impotencia, una sensación de debilidad y vulnerabilidad de la que jamas había experimentado en toda su vida...

–Hora del almuerzo.

Levantó la vista hacia Sakura que llegaba hasta él con dos bentos a rebosar de comida. Se había cambiado de atuendo luego del ataque Uchiha. Ahora llevaba una camisa roja con un cinturón negro que le acentuaba la curvatura de su cintura. Guantes negros en ambas manos y dos vendajes bien ajustados, uno en el antebrazo para ocultar su _Sello Parcial_ y otro en la rodilla donde se había herido durante la madrugada de ese día. Trataba de ocultarlo frente a todo el grupo, pero Sasuke podía apreciar como la marcha de Sakura flaqueaba tenuemente al pasar por caminos pedregosos o ir saltando de rama en rama. Era buena en eso de fingir estar bien cuando en realidad el dolor debía estar fulminándola poder dentro.

La brisa del prado azotó el cabello rosado arrastrando hasta Sasuke el aroma a cerezos en flor, el mismo perfume natural que Sakura siempre llevaba consigo. Por un extraño motivo, el dolor de cabeza se atenuó ligeramente cuando la observó acercarse cada vez más. Tomó asiento a un lado de él, reposando la espalda en el tronco del roble donde el Uchiha descansaba, moviendo la rodilla herida solo lo necesario para sentarse. Sasuke la observó en silencio y ella le extendió el bento con mayor cantidad de comida.

–Vamos, tómalo – le animó Sakura en un tono amistoso sin estar segura de sonreír o de solo asentir con la cabeza –. No tiene veneno si es lo que te preocupa.

Frunció el ceño como mejor sabía hacer y sostuvo el bento generando el típico sonido chispeante de las cadenas al chocar.

–Oh vamos ¿ni siquiera para comer cambias esa cara? – preguntó Sakura luego de darle un buen bocado a su comida –. ¿O es que aun tienes los efectos secundarios de la droga?

De nuevo, Sasuke guardó silencio y se dispuso a tomar los palillos. Al instante de escapar de la Base sanos y salvos y que Sakura le inyectara ese líquido azulado en el cuello, Sasuke comprendió muy tarde que hubiese sido una mejor idea dejarse golpear por un puñado de rebeldes que el recibir esa desagradable droga. Ciertamente, Sakura le previno sobre sus asquerosos efectos, pero no le otorgaría el placer de darle la razón.

La droga lo había noqueado al punto de casi dejarlo inconsciente y el dolor de cabeza que vino después aun persistía entre sus sienes. Incluso los grilletes eran una incomodidad más tratable que aquella pestilente droga. Y por si fuera poco, esos rebeldes infelices que les recibieron cuando salieron de los túneles, hizo menguar su paciencia hasta un nivel peligroso. Recordaba el rostro de ambos ninjas y sus nombres, Kotetsu e Izumo, y se juró que cuando terminara todo ese trato con Sakura mataría, no, torturaría hasta la muerte a esos dos sin tener ningun un rastro de piedad.

–Oye, lo lamento – susurró Sakura dejando de comer, sacando a Sasuke de sus ideales de venganza y trayéndolo de nuevo al presente. Miró de reojo a la pelirrosa a su lado que comenzaba a jugar con los granos de arroz, moviéndolos con uno de los palillos –. Puede que al final no fue una buena idea lo de drogarte.

Sasuke se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos tratando de perforarla con la mirada. Le había impresionado – y al mismo tiempo molestado – que hubiese dicho aquello con verdadero sentir.

–No deberías lamentarte ante el enemigo.

–Tú no eres mi enemigo – le refutó con severidad, devolviéndole la atención que él le estaba dando.

Esta vez, Sasuke terminó de girar la cabeza para intensificar el enojo de sus ojos. Odiaba que fuese tan blanda y susceptible, eso no atraería más que problemas tanto para ella como para él.

Decidió controlar su temperamento y miró hacia la lejanía, buscando entre los arboles algo en lo que distraerse.

–Conozco estas tierras – apuntó el Uchiha, aun sin probar un solo grano de arroz de su bento –. Estamos dirigiéndonos al norte.

–Eres un gran observador – apuntó Sakura reanudando el almuerzo, en un tono que lo hizo dudar si era un cumplido o si se asemejaba más al sarcasmo.

–Todas las tropas rebeldes de tu antigua División se dirigían al Oeste. Seguramente irán a Suna, junto al Kazekage, para apoyarles en la batalla contra los de la Roca.

–Puede que esa sea la razón – dijo Sakura restándole importancia.

–Es curioso que solo nosotros tomaras un camino diferente – siseó por lo bajo –. Y más peligroso.

Sakura detuvo su comida y le observó de soslayo.

–Mira Uchiha, no me lo tomes a mal pero se supone que eres un prisionero. Hacer preguntas hacía donde nos dirigimos no es…

–¿Un derecho?

Vio como ella se atragantaba con los granos de arroz.

–A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de ser tu carcelera. Tendremos que acostúmbranos a estos papeles aunque no nos guste.

–Estamos adentrándonos en el país del Fuego – repitió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño –. Es como si quisieran tropezarse con Madara a propósito.

Aquella era una sospecha que estaba rondando en su cabeza desde que trazó el camino que estaban haciendo Sakura y sus compañeros, ayudándose con las constelaciones y la formación de la tierra que le rodeaba. No tenía ningún sentido el dirigirse hacia el corazón de un país regido netamente por sangre Uchiha.

–Tenemos nuestros motivos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ahora comé – se jactó Sakura dándole punto final al tema.

Sasuke no estaba muy complacido con la respuesta, pero no se encontraba con ánimos de indagar sobre el asunto. Eso de sonsacar información a la fuerza le sentaba como un trabajo excesivamente arduo. Prefería girar un par de veces su Sharingan y asunto resuelto, algo que evidentemente no podía hacer. Así que, ese misterioso camino que seguía su grupo de escoltas rebeldes, debía tener un motivo, uno del que se enteraría tarde o temprano. Solo debía ser paciente y estudiar detenidamente a los sujetos que les acompañaba.

Bajo esa simple y ridícula excusa, Sasuke se encontró analizando a Sakura en silencio, siguiendo un instinto que no estaba seguro de tener hasta ese momento.

Ahora que estaban fuera de una celda y lejos de la luz opalescente de la Base rebelde, asimilaba mejor el esquema que había traído consigo de la famosa medic-nin. Siendo netamente sincero, esperaba encontrarse a alguien totalmente distinto. Los rumores que circulaban sobre ella decían una historia diferente a la Kunoichi que él veía a su lado.

Fundamentándose en los comentarios que había escuchado sobre la legendaria pupila de Tsunade, Sasuke se imaginaba a Sakura como una mujer de su tamaño, de brazos tan grandes que pudiera destruir edificios y un rostro tosco como el gorila que le habían hecho creer que era. Fue casi un chiste cuando se topó con ella entre los interrogatorios. Además de haber tenido la suerte del siglo en haber sido capturado en la Base rebelde donde Sakura se encontraba, significo toda una primicia el ver que la medic-nin que se había imaginado era totalmente distinta a la real.

La gruesa y monstruosa figura de casi dos metros que se suponía debía ser Sakura, resulto ser tan pequeña y escueta que ni siquiera le llegaba a Sasuke a la barbilla. El rostro era fino, con cierta forma de corazón y el rombo del _Byakugō no in_ en su frente. Sus hombros eran delgados, marcándose la línea de la clavícula bajo una piel tan blanca como la nieve. La longitud de sus brazos, que esperaba fuesen de hierro, resultaron ser finos y con marcas casi invisibles de viejas heridas. Sus piernas, por el otro lado, conseguían ser más gruesas de lo que esperaba bajo esa constitución tan delgada. Como había dicho antes, Sakura tenía una figura consumida por la guerra, nada difícil de creer. Sin embargo, tenía una soltura que de cierta manera sorprendía a Sasuke. Con la rodilla estropeada como la tenía y la costumbre de no poseer el chakra justo para pelear, Sakura se las ingeniaba para dar la impresión de ser tan ligera como una gacela, dejando a un lado el estereotipo de simio que el Uchiha se había imaginado que era en realidad. Y, para hacer más real su interpretación, la forma en que Sakura se desenvolvía con su entorno era de cierto recelo, como si temiera que los arboles cobraran vida y le clavara una estaca entre las cejas. Aunque su delgado cuerpo siempre estaba tenso, preparada para saltar, podía pasar desapercibida como una simple Kunoichi sin mayores poderes. El aspecto de ser débil y vulnerable, su rostro excesivamente fino y la silueta que enmarcaba con intensidad las curvaturas femeninas, hacían catalogar a Sakura como una presa fácil de cazar y doblegar a su merced.

Un chispazo de cordura llegó hasta Sasuke cuando se detuvo a pensar hacía donde se estaba dirigiendo su mirada. Trató con todas sus fuerzas en volver la atención hacia el bento, pero por primera vez en toda su vida, silencio su buen juicio y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, adjudicando aquella intromisión como necesaria para conocer a la chica que se supone, tenía el poder de regresarle su Sharingan.

Cuando la volvió a ver de reojo, Sakura daba mordiscos mudos a cada bocado, usando ambos palillos con gran maestría mientras tarareaba una canción que Sasuke reconocía de algún lado, pero no podía ubicarla en sus recuerdos. Su sensatez volvió a llamarle, pero él no le hizo caso y se perdió en la música que escuchaba a medias. En ese pequeño instante, descubrió que las pestañas de Sakura eran de un vivido color rosa que ululaban cada vez que miraba los granos de arroz, conduciendo sus ojos hacia la comida para luego llevarlos a algún punto entre las hojas de los arboles. Sasuke disimuló su prolongado estudio, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando se perdió en esos malditos jades en el rostro de Sakura. Comenzaba a molestarle esos ojos. Eran dos esferas tan brillantes que no despedían ningún rastro de malicia o desesperanza. A simple vista daba la impresión que ella era una ridícula Kunoichi con complejos de inferioridad y con talento para correr cuando la situación se tornaba difícil. Pero Sakura no era así. Después de lo que había sucedido en los túneles, Sasuke reafirmó su vaga creencia de que, después de todo, Sakura era alguien que engañaba en apariencia, y eso solo conseguía enfadarle hasta hacer temblar su mente.

No podía concebir como alguien tan dañado, tan roto y desvalido como ella pudiera ser tan patéticamente noble y tenaz. La odiaba por eso. Odiaba como reaccionaba tan tranquila ante su presencia. Antes, Sakura se erizaba con solo dirigirle la palabra, y eso le agradaba a Sasuke, hasta que poco a poco, encontró la manera de crear un ambiente de confort a su alrededor, olvidando el temor hacia él. Odiaba que hiciera preguntas para saber si se encontraba bien, cuidándole como si se tratara de un compañero en vez de un enemigo. Odiaba su forma de pensar, su tranquila sonrisa, su manejo de la situación. Pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba esos enormes ojos jades que le perseguían en sueños, y que de seguro le llevaría a perder la razon de una forma que jamas pensó que pudiera sucederle.

–¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

Sasuke reconoció muy tarde que al ignorar su cordura, terminó por permanecer más tiempo de lo debido analizando a Sakura. Ella podía ser algo torpe, pero no lo suficiente para pasar por alto ese repentino interés que reflejaba la mirada del Uchiha.

–¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Por desgracia, sus pensamientos habían transmitido cierto aire de malestar a sus palabras.

Vio como el rostro de la pelirrosa se coloreaba difusamente en un rosado que Sasuke correlacionó con el calor del medio día.

–Ya sabes – Sakura frunció los labios y le señaló el rostro con los palillos –. Te quedas mirando como si quisieras lanzarme un _Genjutsu,_ es espeluznante. ¿Así ves a todo el mundo?

Sasuke se mordió la lengua antes de por fin hacerle caso a la vocecilla de prudencia en su cabeza.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Bueno, solo no sigas haciéndolo. Me pones nerviosa.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se maldijo a sí mismo en ese momento y también las veces que lanzó improperios en su cabeza hacia Sakura, porque, siendo realistas, todo ese repentino descuido por parte de Sasuke era culpa de ella.

Los nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos al cerrar con demasiada fuerza la mano alrededor del palillo para comer. Debía calmarse, desviar su atención hacia la comida o a la escurridiza ardilla que había espantado una vez se hubo sentado. Cualquier clase de distracción sería bien recibida.

–Toma – Sakura extendió su mano ofreciéndole una cantimplora de metal repleta de agua –. Debes estar sediento.

Sino estuviera tan deshidratado hubiera rechazado la bebida haciendo honor a su orgullo, pero la necesidad de sentir algo que refrescara su garganta supero a su malhumor y tomó el recipiente de mala gana.

Escuchó como el aire salía del pecho de Sakura en un único y prolongado resoplido.

–¿Sabes? Es un alivio que seas un _Blind –_ reconoció abatida –. Algo me dice que estaría muerta o en uno de tus sucios trucos oculares si no fuera porque perdiste tu Sharingan.

–¿Has pensado en algo al respecto? – quiso saber Sasuke, ansioso por cambiar el tema.

–Algo, pero no puedo hacer mucho si desconozco el terreno.

Quiso dar un sorbo generoso a la botella pero no pretendía mostrarse desesperado, en cambio se dirigió hacia Sakura y se mostró más interesado en la plática que en la cantimplora en su mano.

–¿Qué necesitas?

Sakura miró disimuladamente hacia sus compañeros, y al ver que estaban distraídos, continuó hablando en voz baja.

–El primer paso será evaluar la condición de tus ojos. Puedo hacer un escaneo general, así podré saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, de lo contrario estaría caminando a ciegas – se encogió repentinamente de hombros y bajó la voz unos decibeles más hasta simular el zumbido de una mosca –. No quiero desanimarte, Uchiha, pero... la oftalmología no es mi fuerte.

–Que alentador – ironizó Sasuke entre dientes.

–Aprendo rápido – se adelantó a afirmar –. Tengo algunos pergaminos en mi mochila de viaje, y Katsuyu-san puede darme información si la necesito.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron rapidamente a ella con recelo.

–Te recuerdo que no debes involucrar a nadie en este trato.

–Si estas preocupado de que una babosa sea un peligro para nuestro trato creo que estas exagerando, Uchiha – dijo Sakura a punto de rodar los ojos.

–No importa si es un animal o una persona. Nadie debe saber de esto. Ninguno de los dos sabemos cual puede ser…

–Sí, sí, ya estoy al tanto de tu absurdas ideas conspiradoras – le cortó Sakura mirando por encima del hombro a los otros dos ninjas que comían entre unos árboles más allá, como si temiera que sus amigos se enteraran de su conversación –. Si tienes miedo de que Katsuyu-san vaya a contárselo a alguien puedo mantener mi conexión con ella bajo perfil. La engañaré con una historia sobre un problema con los ojos de Neji. Al parecer, mentir se me da mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sasuke estuvo tentado en decirle lo mal que mentía, pero no estaba con ánimos de arruinar la falsa ilusión de Sakura.

–¿Cuándo comenzaras? – le preguntó.

–Estaba pensando en hacerlo lo más pronto posible. El escaneo puede tomar algo de tiempo y debemos pasar inadvertidos – llevó uno de los palillos hacia sus labios y medito un par de segundos –. Puede ser esta noche durante mi turno de guardia ¿Te parece?

–¿Tengo más opciones?

Los hombros de Sakura decayeron abatidos, y mirándole de soslayó, susurró.

–No te tratare como un prisionero, Uchiha. Cuando estés a solas conmigo puedes hablarme como una persona normal al igual que yo lo haré contigo, y eso te da el derecho de opinar. Soy muy mala para jugar el papel de carcelera déspota, tú más que nadie lo debes saber.

Controló la marea de desprecio que sintió al escuchar cómo se refería a él con tal cercanía.

–Ya te lo dije – gruñó Sasuke entre dientes–. No somos amigos, ni siquiera algo semejante a compañeros. No creas que por estrecharnos las manos te has ganado mi respeto.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con amistad, solo te trato como lo haría con cualquier persona.

Los ojos de Sasuke buscaron a los otros dos rebeldes que les acompañaban y les señaló con un movimiento fugaz de su quijada.

–Sospecharan de que tramamos algo.

Sakura refunfuñó por lo bajo.

–Ellos me conocen y saben que si me alejó demasiado de ti, guardando la distancia, sería todo lo contrario a lo que normalmente haría – no miró a sus compañeros, su atención estaba fija en Sasuke, sin balbuceos ni dudas –. No voy a tratarte como una basura. Quiero que eso te quede claro. El hecho de que lleves grilletes no te hace ser merecedor de escupitajos en la cara e insultos a tu familia.

–Ese es un pensamiento raro viniendo de un rebelde.

Las mejillas de Sakura se inflaron ligeramente, como si tratase de una niña entrando a un berrinche.

–¿Crees que el ser déspota es el común denominador entre los ninjas de La Resistencia?

–No importa en qué bando estés – espetó Sasuke –. En la guerra, dar golpes a un prisionero es la forma más sencilla de drenar esa sed de venganza que todos llevamos dentro.

–Pues, te equivocas de persona porque yo no soy así – dijo tajantemente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Un error de programación.

–¿No has entendido nada de lo que he dicho hasta ahora? Hago esto porque no mereces ser tratado con desprecio por pensar diferente. Inclusive, de no haber un trato entre nosotros, jamás me tomaría la molestia de hacerte sentir miserable. Hacer uso de la fuerza bruta y de los insultos no me llevara a ningún lado contigo. Conozco muy bien cuál es el peso de los grillete, Uchiha, recuerdo lo que significa ser un prisionero… – los ojos de Sakura se desviaron hacia su bento a medio comer –. No eres el único que ha tenido experiencia de estar del otro lado de los barrotes.

Ese declive en el tono de su voz hizo mover algo en Sasuke, haciéndole sentir un peso extraño entre las costillas. De la nada, le abordó el recuerdo de hace unos días, cuando los dos estaban en el interrogatorio y Sakura palideció al hablar sobre…

–El campo de concentración – pensó Sasuke en voz alta.

En ese momento el color en el rostro de Sakura se perdió de golpe, de la misma manera que había sucedido la última vez que habían discutido sobre ese lugar. Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras que ella se volvió torpemente hacia su bento y forjó un intento de sonrisa que terminó por desfigurarle el rostro.

–¡Woo!¡La comida está deliciosa! ¿no crees? Para chuparse los dedos.

Sasuke no se mostró extrañado por su respuesta. Después de los interrogatorios, estaba convencido que algo verdaderamente malo pasó entre Sakura y ese campo de concentración. Le intrigaba bastante lo que debía haber sucedido, pero, aunque quisiera indagar en esos sucesos, era evidente que aquel era otro misterio que debía dejar en manos del tiempo para que fuese resuelto.

–¿Comes? – le instó Sakura, aun con un deje de nerviosismo –. Lo hizo Tenten. Es muy hábil en la cocina a campo abierto.

Al mencionar el nombre de la otra chica que le acompañaba, Sasuke giró instintivamente la cabeza para verla.

La tal Tenten caminaba alrededor de la olla plegable que se calentaba a fuego lento en la fogata. Era una Kunoichi más o menos de su edad. Debía medir un metro sesenta, igual que Sakura. Sus manos eran pequeñas pero increíblemente callosas, asemejándose más a las de un leñador corpulento que las de una chica estridente. Y pues si, en el corto tiempo que llevaba junto a ellos Sasuke se fijó en ese último detalle. Al parecer Tenten tenía la habilidad de hablar por horas sin agotársele los temas de conversación y eso para el Uchiha era una cualidad irritante.

–Oh, creo que no llegue a presentártela – apuntó Sakura llevándose de nuevo un palillo a los labios.

–¿A la chica del _Taijutsu_?

–¿Que? – el cabello rosado giro de golpe en sentido opuesto a donde estaba Sasuke – ¿Cómo sabes que ella practica…?

Era todo un deleite ver a Sakura aturdida con alguna conjetura rápida que él deducía con un vistazo a su alrededor.

Sasuke relajó los hombros y la observó de reojo.

–Si ella es tu maestra debe ser muy mala en lo que hace.

Las orejas de Sakura enrojecieron, perdiéndose cualquier aire de nerviosismo que alguna vez pudo haber tenido.

–Ojala te escuche – le dijo bastante cabreada –. Así te voltea la cara de una patada para que recapacites un poco sobre sus destrezas.

Sasuke regresó la mirada a su comida conteniendo una sonrisa y probó el bento. Algo picante para su gusto, pero era aceptable. Sakura bufó un par de cosas que él ignoro y desvió su atención al otro sujeto que les acompañaba. Era un ninja alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos ensombrecidos. Estaba sentado en un árbol del otro lado, resistiendo pacientemente la interminable cháchara de Tenten mientras comía con la mirada fija en Sasuke.

–¿Quien es él? – preguntó el Uchiha, devolviéndole al sujeto la misma carga de desprecio con sus ojos.

–Es Neji – dijo Sakura –. Nuestro capitán.

–Es un Hyūga.

–Que brillante, Uchiha. Siempre apuntando lo obvio – esta vez el tono de sarcasmo fue tangible.

Entre Sakura, Tenten y Neji, Sasuke consentía que éste último era alguien de cuidado. Además de cauto, era concienzudo y observador. De camino, el Hyūga había estudiado a Sasuke con tanto odio que pensó que el Byakugan se activaría por sí solo. Comprendía el rencor que los ninjas de La Resistencia tenían para con los Uchiha, y la respuesta de Neji fue lo más cercana a un carcelero rebelde de lo que Sakura o la otra chica pudieran ofrecer. Sasuke intentó estudiarlo, pero le disgusto mucho encontrar un parecido innegable entre ambos. Los dos sabían cómo ocultar sus apariencias y jamás mostrar sus debilidades.

–Ten cuidado con él – dijo Sasuke sin despegar los ojos de Neji hasta que Tenten le interrumpió con una plática demasiado animada y el Hyūga se vió obligado en desviar su atención hacia ella. Sasuke frunció el ceño con fuerza –. No es alguien de confiar.

–¿Por qué dices eso de él? – la pregunta de Sakura sonó bastante inocente, pero interpretó rapidamente a lo que Sasuke quería llegar. Esa debió ser la razón por la que su pecho se infló de indignación –. ¿No me digas que crees que él es…?

Sasuke giró hacía ella con una mirada inescrutable y Sakura lo recibió con no solo las orejas enrojecidas, sino también parte de sus mejillas.

–¿Esos grilletes te hicieron corto circuito o eres paranoico de nacimiento?

–No esta demás ser precavidos – recalcó Sasuke dando un nuevo bocado a su comida.

–Neji es uno de los ninjas más leales que conozco. Él jamás trabajaría como doble agente – se había girado prácticamente sobre él, queriendo reforzar sus palabras –. No nos traicionaría.

Escucharla con tal ímpetu haría creer hasta el mismísimo Madara de que Neji era la viva imagen del honor y la honestidad. Y Sasuke estaba a punto de hacerla entrar en razón.

–¿Quiénes estaban al tanto de mi procesamiento en tu División una vez me capturaron?

Ella parpadeó varias veces. No esperaba esa pregunta, solo arrugó el entrecejo.

–No pienso decirte eso.

–Apuesto a que todo el trabajo fue manejado por un grupo muy selecto de rebeldes. Tu General, el tal Kakashi, no se atrevería a dejar a un Uchiha en manos de cualquiera. Debían ser pocos agentes. A lo mucho calculo que cuatro o tres personas estaban al tanto de todo lo que salía de mi boca durante los interrogatorios. Y asumo además, que mi posición dentro de la Base era secreta.

–Todos en la División sabían que te teníamos como prisionero. En el absurdo caso de que tu idea del informante fuese real, cualquiera pudo alertar a los Uchiha de tu presencia dentro de la División.

–Si Madara tiene un topo entre los rebeldes, no se trataría de un debilucho bueno para nada. Erigiría a alguien de arriba. Un Teniente General, alguien del consejo de Guerra – arrastró los ojos desde Sakura hacía Neji –. O tal vez tú querido y noble capitán.

A su lado, Sakura se removió inquieta.

–¿Cómo sabes que Neji formaba parte del equipo que trataba tu caso?

–Pasó varias veces por mi celda – afirmó Sasuke recordando las únicas pisadas que lo mantenían alerta –. Nunca hablaba, solo llegaba a verificar unas cosas y se iba.

–Es imposible que reconocieras a Neji. Siempre tuviste el visor en los ojos…

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y reconoció de nuevo la facilidad con la que Sasuke podía identificar las cosas utilizando un órgano sensorial a la vez, en este caso su delicado sentido auditivo.

El Uchiha dedicó una última mirada de desprecio hacia Neji y se volvió de lleno hacia la pelirrosa.

–¿Desilusionada con la idea?

–Creo en mis amigos – rugió Sakura.

–Es tiempo que amplíes tus sospechas y dejes de ser tan confianzuda – se jactó Sasuke enfurecido –. En una guerra, hasta tu mejor aliado puede clavarte un puñal en la espalda.

* * *

 **19:35**

Esta vez fue el tiempo de Neji de vigilar al Uchiha. Entre los tres tomaban turnos para echarle un ojo encima. La primera fue Tenten quien lo escoltó desde la medianoche hasta la mañana, luego Sakura hasta la hora del almuerzo y el Hyūga concluiría el día hasta que se ocultara el sol y organizaran una nueva distribución para las guardias nocturnas.

Indistintamente de quien fuese el vigilante de Sasuke o en que horario estaban, debían llevar consigo un radar. Era un aparato mínimo, puede que del tamaño de una nuez. Era redondo como una esfera con una luz titilante y roja que indicaba que el Uchiha estaba cerca. Udon fue el de la idea de tener un radar en caso de que debieran reubicar al prisionero a otro sector. Aún con el bloqueo de chakra Sasuke era una amenaza, y los grilletes no lo detendrían de escapar. El radar evitaba que hiciera ese acto estúpido. Era una especie de rastreador que se conectaba a través de ondas hacia los brazaletes que cercaban los tobillos y muñecas del Uchiha. En caso de que en su mente cruzara la idea de huir, el radar detectaría que estaba alejándose de su zona y mandaría una descarga eléctrica que lo noquearía por unas horas. El alcance era de pocos metros, puede que unos diez, y si salía de ese radio su destino sería el perder la conciencia. Neji tuvo la gentileza de advertírselo a Sasuke agregando un poco de intimidación entre líneas. Como era de esperarse, el Uchiha lo recibió desafiante y ambos terminaron por devolverse miradas tan frívolas que congelaron el aire que respiraban.

Sakura los miró por encima del hombro mientras caminaba a un lado de Tenten. Estaban algo lejos, pero podía ver que Sasuke tenía las manos hacia adelante con una nueva cadena que unía los grilletes de sus muñecas, mientras que Neji marchaba dos pasos tras él fulminándole sin piedad.

–¿Quieres? – preguntó Tenten forzándola a regresar la mirada. Le extendía un pedazo de manzana que desnudaba con un kunai que había afilado luego del almuerzo.

–No, gracias.

–¿Segura? – no dejó que Sakura respondiera y se comió lo que le ofrecía –. Tú te lo pierdes.

La pelirrosa volteó los ojos y saltó con dificultad un tronco que obstruía el camino. La rodilla le seguía molestando. No se había curado correctamente por falta de tiempo y buenos medicamentos. Aun usando todo el chakra que tenía para regenerar el tejido lesionado, había actuado muy tarde para cerrar la herida y el daño seguiría hasta no recibir una atención más especializada que la de una par de _Ninjutsus_ médicos.

–Te noto extraña – advirtió Tenten saltando con una agilidad envidiable el gran tronco – ¿Segura te encuentras bien?

Sakura se esforzó en no ver su rodilla. Se delataría si lo hacía, aunque estaba segura que Tenten se refería a algo totalmente distinto.

–Estoy perfectamente bien.

–No me termina de convencer – siguió picando su manzana distraídamente –. Siempre sales con esos sermones médicos de la buena alimentación y la importancia de las frutas en la dieta de un ninja, pero en el almuerzo no comiste casi nada, además, no sueles negar una manzana.

Y la culpa no era más que del Uchiha y sus tomentosas suposiciones sobre quién era el supuesto topo dentro de La Resistencia. Una idea que Sakura aún no le terminaba de convencer o simplemente quería continuar negando su credibilidad.

–No tengo mucha hambre – respondió encogiéndose de hombros –, no es nada de lo que preocuparse.

–Por favor. Todos mueren por mis onigiris, ellas despiertan el apetito de cualquiera con solo sentir su olor. Hasta Neji que se cree una estatua de piedra repitió tres veces al mediodía ¡Tres veces, Sakura!

–No es justo que me compares con Neji. Él tiende a comer mucho cuando está estresado, y creo que la situación se presta para aumentar sus raciones de comida.

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Él trata de ocultarlo pero el tiempo que pasó con Chōji en el norte hace unos años le enseñó ese mal habito de asociar la ansiedad con el hambre – reconoció Tenten en un ligero tono de angustia –. Tengo miedo de que engorde. Me gusta su contextura atlética. Pero pensándolo bien, si esta pachoncito me quitaría de encima las mujeres envidiosas que quieran conquistarlo. Es una estrategia interesante.

Sakura bufó de manera imperceptible. Ahora que Tenten estaba más abierta a hablar sobre su relación con Neji, no tenía pena en expresar cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza. Todo sucedió luego de una larga discusión entre ambas hace unos días – cuando aún existía la Segunda División –. Esa noche hablaron sobre la confianza y un sano cotilleo entre amigas antes de dormir para que, de esa manera, Tenten pudiera desahogarse sobre ciertas cosas de su relación con el Hyūga. Después de ese día Sakura pensó que había abierto una puerta que hubiese preferido dejar cerrada.

–El trabajo que tiene Neji le dificulta aumentar unos kilos de más – zanjó Sakura queriendo cambiar de tema –. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

–¿Y que pasara con las chicas que lo miren de reojo?

–Por favor, Tenten. Él solo tiene ojos para ti.

De la nada, Tenten se ruborizó de pies a cabeza como la manzana que sostenía. Aunque fuese más abierta sobre ese tópico, seguía sofocándose como una adolescente hormonal.

–No digas esas cosas – pidió, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Esa tarde Sakura no andaba de ánimos para avivar la vergüenza de su mejor amiga. Estaba distraída desde el almuerzo, pensando en el infiltrado dentro de La Resistencia. Había creado bastante hipótesis para considerar absurda la idea, pero el doble de conjeturas que afirmaban la posibilidad de esa teoría.

–Tenten – detuvo la mirada un momento entre las hojas de los árboles que generaban un techo sobre sus cabezas – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Ya la hiciste – dijo, masticando otro pedazo de su manzana.

Sakura rodó lo ojos.

–Es enserio.

–¿Es sobre Neji?

–No – mintió.

–Bien – su mano hizo el gesto de una pistola y apuntó la cabeza de la pelirrosa con el índice –. Dispara.

Cuando abrió los labios, se lo pensó mejor y una pregunta insospechada salió desde su garganta. Ahí donde el cerebro pierde la conexión con la lengua y divaga a otros asuntos que ni siquiera sabía que había estado recapacitando.

–¿Qué piensas de nuestros amigos que aún están en Konoha? ¿Los que siguen peleando codo a codo con Madara? – Sakura se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

Tenten se lo pensó, limpiando con un dedo el jugo de la fruta que se deslizaba por su labio.

–Si están con Madara no son nuestros amigos. Así que no se de quien estás hablando.

Sakura ajustó las correas de su mochila. Se distrajo un instante con el sendero amurallado por cientos de árboles que habían dejado de ser robles, transformándose ahora en unos más altos y frondosos que filtraban una aire caliente que hacía adherirel el cabello a la nuca.

–Vi a Ino.

–¡¿Como?! – la exclamación de Tenten alertó al Uchiha y a Neji que elevaron la mirada hacia las dos Kunoichi. La castaña se giró y movió la mano para despreocuparles antes de regresar de lleno a Sakura –. Estamos hablando de la misma Ino ¿verdad? ¿La Yamanaka rubia con pose engreída y nariz tan perfilada como un tendedero de ropa?

Si quería hacer reír a Sakura no lo logro, y conociendo a Tenten ese era un calificativo que usaría en una conversación bastante seria, incluso cuando sonara tan infantil.

–Nos acorraló en las escaleras que conducían a los túneles de la Base.

–Yo hablando de la gordura inexistente de Neji y tú te guardas este documental de sustanciosa información – colocó los brazos en jarra y la miró sin aplomo – ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? ¿Eh?

–No es fácil, Tenten – soltó agotada, viendo las hojas pasar sobre sus cabezas en un mar verde oscuro teñido con los colores del atardecer –. Ino ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es la misma que conocimos cuando teníamos ocho años – apretó el puño con fuerza –. No titubeo en atacarnos.

–Esa arpía – bramó Tenten temblando de impotencia a su lado y mordiendo la manaza sin rebanarla antes con el kunai –. Tú no te habías topado con Ino desde que eras una niña, pero yo tuve el placer de romperle un par de huesos hace varios años atrás durante una misión. Intente razonar con ella, pero fue como hablarle a una pared. Sé que no es fácil, Sakura, pero tienes que hacerte a la idea de que Ino no cambiara aun cuando quieras intentarlo.

–Pero es nuestra amiga…

–Una amiga no atacaría a otra solo porque alguien se lo ordena – le reprochó con fuerza. Tiró el corazón de la manzana y se limpió las manos con el pantalón –. Ahora dime ¿Qué otro fantasma del pasado te encontraste ayer?

Sakura recapacitó un instante, llegándole el rostro de Inabi Uchiha con demasiada nitidez. Solo una persona en todo el mundo conocía lo que había sufrido Sakura dentro del campo de concentración, y esa era Tenten. Días después de haber sido rescatada de ese lugar, Sakura necesitó de alguien para desahogar las penas que le carcomían por dentro y la castaña fue su única confidente. Nadie más conocía la verdad sobre lo sucedido en ese lugar. Por ese motivo, no quería mencionarle a su mejor amiga el reencuentro que tuvo con Inabi. Se alarmaría demasiado y lo menos que necesitaba ahora era una Tenten preocupada.

–¿Recuerdas a Shino? – dijo Sakura haciendo un arduo trabajo en desviar sus pensamientos de la filosa mirada de Inabi que continuaba hurgando su memoria.

–¿El niño con complejo de insecto?

–No lo reconocí hasta que… hasta que el Uchiha que le acompañaba dijo su nombre.

–Te comprendo – dijo Tenten sin percatarse del leve balbuceo en la voz de Sakura –. Los Aburame son difícil de diferenciar cuando tienen tanta ropa encima. Asfixia con solo verles.

Cuando estaba en la academia recordaba a Shino muy poco. Hablaba casi nada y se sentaba al final de salón, pero Kiba y Hinata eran muy cercanos a él y de cierta forma Sakura comenzó a agradarle el muchacho de lentes oscuros.

En el instante en que sus pensamientos revolotearon inconscientemente hacia Kiba, sintió un vacío aplastante en su pecho.

–También me topé con otra persona – susurró, mirando ahora las piedras en el camino –. Hana Inuzuka estaba entre ellos.

–¿Hablas de la hermana de Kiba? – Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó grueso, tartamudeando al hablar – ¿Le dijiste algo sobre… ya sabes… sobre él?

–No tenía tiempo para hablarle de su hermano menor. Además, Hana es un Inuzuka de los Uchiha, y para permanecer en Konoha, ella debió cortar cualquier lazo con la mitad de su clan que se unió a La Resistencia. Y eso incluye a Kiba.

Controló sus emociones cerrando los ojos hasta que la cabeza comenzó a latirle. Pensar el Kiba era demasiado doloroso. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había visto su sonrisa tranquilizadora, esa que la reconfortaba incluso en las peores situaciones. Recordaba su curioso sentido del humor y esa lealtad desmedida hacia sus compañeros que siempre lo hacía meter en problemas. Él era un amigo invaluable, uno de los pocos que le había ayudado luego de regresar de ese campo de concentración. Kiba siempre estuvo allí para ella… siempre…

–Qué bueno que Kiba formó parte de los Inuzuka inteligentes y que vino a unirse a nuestra causa – dijo Tenten caminando con los brazos hacia atrás y dando zancadas un poco más altas de lo usual, como si fuese una niña jugando con las hojas –. Ojala Ino entre en razón pronto y se dé cuenta de la barbaridad que sobrecarga la esclavitud del régimen de Madara.

Sakura miró de reojo a su amiga, agradecida por el cambio de conversación de nuevo hacia Ino. No estaba en condiciones de seguir hablando sobre Kiba y Tenten estaba al tanto de eso.

–Creo que fue bueno ver a Ino otra vez – reconoció Sakura –. Ahora estoy segura de donde estoy y hacía donde quiero ir.

Tenten la miró por encima del hombro.

–Concédeme la dicha de golpearle la cara cuando esta guerra acabe. Puede que con un poco de fuerza bruta le aclaremos las ideas.

Una inevitable sonrisa se trazó en los labios de Sakura.

–Dalo por hecho.

Continuaron la marcha por un camino que mostraba cierta dificultad en su superficie. Era bastante empinado y los árboles se encontraban distribuidos estratégicamente para hacer más espinosa la travesía. Subieron entre jadeos silenciosos, resbalándose por piedras lisas y hojas secas mientras continuaban sudando a cantaros. Ese pequeño trayecto tomó gran parte de las fuerzas de Sakura, y más cuando su rodilla no era la mejor articulación de su cuerpo en ese momento.

Pudo alcanzar la sima sin necesitar ayuda extra más que un poco de flujo de chakra. Nadie había notado su cansancio excesivo, aunque tenía la leve impresión de que la mirada de Sasuke siempre estaba encima de ella, como si estuviera poniéndola a prueba. Durante el almuerzo había sentido los densos ojos del Uchiha clavados sobre su rostro, generándole una sensación indescriptible que le hacía erizarle la piel. Y sus conjeturas terminaron por ser verídicas cuando el susurro nervioso de Tenten llegó hasta ella.

–Demonios, no sé si voy a poder soportar tantos días de camino junto a… ya sabes – Tenten hizo una señal para nada disimulada hacia atrás –, nuestro invitado especial.

Sakura contuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia donde caminaban Sasuke y Neji pues sabía muy bien a quien se estaba refiriendo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No ha dejado de mirar hacia acá como si fuéramos criminales. Me tiene los pelos de punta.

–¿Quién estaba babeando por él hace unos días atrás? – le reprochó la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja y tratando de que la afirmación de Tenten no le dejase más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

–¡No digas eso en voz alta! – se espantó la castaña hiperventilando. Se acercó hacia su amiga y se cubrió los labios inquieta –. Neji te puede escuchar.

–¿Ahora resulta que le tienes miedo al Uchiha? – era inevitable verle la gracia a la conversación.

Otra vez la mirada de Tenten divagó escurridiza hacia los dos muchachos tras ellas.

–Te seré franca. Una cosa son las fotos y otra muy distinta es ver a las personas directamente a los ojos – regresó a Sakura con ascetismo –. No conozco a muchos Uchiha, pero ese en particular hace que me de pesadillas.

–Cómo cambian las cosas de un día para otro.

–Oh vamos, solo decía todas esas tonterías para fastidiarte. El Uchiha no deja de ser un guerrero legendario pero toda su belleza es eclipsada por esa horrible aura de pavor que exhala cuando respira.

–Exagerada. Él no es así.

Picada por la curiosidad, giró los ojos lo suficiente para reconocer a Sasuke caminando al mismo paso que lo hacía Neji. Le habían cambiado la ropa a unas iguales de negras pero menos roídas y más limpias. Con lo que vestía seguía dando la impresión de ser un prisionero de guerra, pero con la pose altiva y su rostro tallado en inexpresividad, era la viva imagen de un dirigente Uchiha. Y fue en ese preciso instante mientras Sakura lo analizaba desde la distancia, que los abismales ojos de Sasuke la embistieron en un sobresalto que por poco no pudo ocultar.

Sakura ahogó un grito y regresó tan rápido la vista al frente que sintió como su cuello crujió por el movimiento.

–Bueno, tienes razón con eso de su aura espectral – reconoció luego de recuperar el aliento –, pero del resto es un ninja que no está interesado en cortarnos la cabeza. Ya con eso debería calmar tus humos.

Tenten a su lado se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y tú como puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Eh? ¿Ya te embrujó con alguno de sus oscuros encantos? – una mueca espantada se cernió sobre su rostro, como si hubiera llegado a una terrible conclusión –. Oh Sakura, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Por todos los sensuales dioses de la mitología. ¡Lo veo en tus ojos, Sakura!

–¿De qué diantres estás hablando? – le preguntó a la defensiva.

Tenten se acercó a ella con la mirada hecha una furia

–Te sientes atraída por el Uchiha – le susurró entre dientes.

–¿Disculpa?

Sakura hizo una mueca de insulto muy mal trabajada. La afirmación de Tenten la había tomado por sorpresa y estaba segura que los aleteos de su corazón no tenían nada que ver con aquello.

La castaña afianzo sus brazos cruzados cuando continuó hablando.

–Siempre has tenido una increíble debilidad por las personas que están encarceladas, enfermas o incluso que sufren porque se cortaron el dedo con una hoja de papel.

–¡Claro que no es cierto! – no quería gritar pero fue un acto bastante impulsivo y se mordió la lengua para no mirar otra vez hacia Sasuke.

–No lo niegues. Sabes que digo la verdad. No puedes ver a alguien alicaído porque te desvives por ayudarle – la señaló con el dedo acusador casi golpeándole la nariz –. Déjame recordarte que el Uchiha no es ni por asomo un ninja necesitado. Te está engatusando y tú te dejas llevar por la corriente.

–Estas exagerando. Otra vez – rugió la pelirrosa con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, totalmente tensos. Si pudiera controlar el rubor en sus mejillas nada de esto sería tan vergonzoso.

–Los vi almorzando, Sakura – continuó Tenten frunciendo el ceño –. Nadie con sentido de supervivencia estaría comiendo tranquilamente cuando el Uchiha tiene un palillo en su mano.

–¿Crees que me matara con una bola de arroz y un mondadientes?

–No sé qué tan creativo pueda llegar a ser, pero no desecho la idea.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

–Esto es imposible.

–Dime la verdad, Sakura – dijo Tenten, está vez optando por un tono de voz tan serio que hizo cambiar el ritmo de la conversación –. Eres mi mejor amiga y se cuando algo te esta devanando los sesos. Normalmente tratas a todo el mundo de la misma manera, pero esto es terreno peligroso. Ese trato tan especial que tienes con el Uchiha no me termina de encajar.

Sakura abrió los labios para refutarle con firmeza, pero se lo pensó mejor. La tentación de contarle a Tenten sobre el pacto que había hecho con Sasuke la hizo dudar. Si su amiga descubría la verdad podía serles de ayuda, entendería los riesgos y comprendería porque estaban haciendo todo aquello… o, simplemente, podía convertirse en su delatora hacia La Resistencia y destruir el plan que Sasuke y Sakura habían construido hasta ahora. Sakura apreciaba mucho a Tenten, pero la conocía demasiado bien para pedirle que guardase un secreto como aquel. Su amiga era demasiado premeditaba, sin embargo sabía medir el peligro. De saber que Sakura estaba metida en un trato tan riesgoso, Tenten buscaría la forma de evitar que todo saliera mal, y entre ellas encajaba la idea de encerrar a Sasuke y forzarlo a que revelara todo lo que sabía sobre los sellos bloqueadores de chakra, reduciendo la posibilidad de que él pudiera causar algun daño hacía ellos. Por es motivo, Sakura no podía permitirse que una situación tan delicada llegase a suceder, no podía traicionar la confianza que Sasuke había depositado en ella, no podía dejar que él sufriera porque no pudo cumplir su promesa, no podía aceptar ese desenlace de eventos... simplemente no podía.

–No es nada, Tenten – susurró al fin, ocultando sus ojos con los mechones de cabello rosado, cargando sobre sus hombro el creciente peso de la culpa –. Todo esta bien. No hay de que preocuparse.

Hubo un silencio en el que todo se volvió más tenso y el aire se enfrió de repente.

–Bien, si no quieres hablar ahora y prefieres mentir, lo entenderé – le dijo Tenten a secas.

–Oh vamos, no te po...

–Ya te dije que está bien, Sakura. Ahora entiendo que para ti es mejor callar que hablar – gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con más enfasis –. Solo te diré que estas siendo muy blanda con el Uchiha. No se que ocurrió en los interrogatorios y entiendo que no vas a decirme nada porque es «confidencial». Pero una cosa es segura y es que estas involucrándote mucho con el ninja que debería ser nuestro prisionero, no una charla amistosa de mediodía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos navideños para todos! Espero que todo la estén pasando muy bien :)

Aquí Chrys, regresando con un nuevo capítulo luego de salir oficialmente de clase y entrar a un micro periodo vacacional :D Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Sé que estos últimos dos capítulos (y temo que el que viene) son un poco transicionales, pero es necesario desarrollar ciertos aspectos de la trama antes de seguir con el argumento principal.

Ahora bien, en la primera mitad encontramos a un Sasuke, para variar, conflictivo y denso de pensamiento. La parte en la que recapacita sobre Sakura fue un momento extra que añadí luego de leer uno de sus review. Es por eso que me encanta que puedan dejar sus perspectivas en los comentarios, ayudan a pulir ciertos partes del capítulo e, indirectamente, me dan ideas que no estaba del todo segura en agregar. En esta ocasión he de agradecer a la gran Haruno Ayumi por la idea n.n, aunque ya será más adelante que esos pesamientos cambien poco a poco y se vuelvan menos odiosos. Ya saben, todo a su tiempo, jeje.

La otra mitad es sobre Sakura y lo sucedido en el ataque Uchiha a la Base de La Resistencia. Era difícil continuar la historia sin que Sakura se cuestionara lo que pasó con Ino y los demás en los capítulos pasados. Así pues, decidí ampliar el tema junto a Tenten para que, al mismo tiempo, llegaramos a conocer un poco más sobre su relación de amistad.

La semana que viene hay capitulo (como mencioné, estoy de vacaciones, yaaay :3). Regresaremos con un personaje que tenemos medio olvidadito y con ciertos detalles que servirán para continuar con la trama principal.

Me despido dándoles un fuerte abrazo por eso mensajitos que siempre me alegran el día. Cuídense muchísimo, nos leemos pronto y les deseo a todos una muy Feliz Navidad!

Bye Bye :3


	11. Quisiera hacerte una pregunta

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XI**

 **Quisiera hacerte una pregunta  
**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha  
**

 **20:09**

Como si la guerra no fuese tortura suficiente, los noticieros de toda Konoha se sincronizaron para trasmitir una vez más el anuncio de la deserción de Sasuke.

Un hombre de calva incipiente y gruesas cejas estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, analizando la situación de su hermano con el ojo de un periodista frustrado por enmascarar una mentira forzada. Habló un buen rato sobre ataques conspirativos y de la notoria posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera haber sido desde siempre un infiltrado de La Resistencia, atentando contra la seguridad de todos los aldeanos de Konoha. Incongruentemente, aprobó con buen gesto el magnífico desenvolvimiento de Madara sobre la decisión de ejecutar en público a Sasuke, como si tener un topo rebelde dentro del Cuartel General Uchiha significase un pecado banal, pero que la elección de sentenciar a su hermano a muerte fuese algo que valía un mérito enorme.

Una mujer regordete y de una nariz preocupantemente pequeña, desarrolló el interesante tópico conspirativo de su colega, extrapolándolo hasta hacer parecer que Sasuke formaba en realidad su propia revolución contra la aldea, juntando resorteras, antorchas y rastrillos para atacar la amurallada Konoha con ideas retorcidas que ambos periodistas leían del _telepronter_.

Itachi se inclinó en la silla descansando toda la espalda en el respaldar y silencio las voces de los reporteros con frustración. Elevó la cabeza e hizo una pinza con los dedos en la base de la nariz.

Todo se había salido de control. Para este punto las cosas no pintaban para nada bien. Primero la huida de Sasuke, las sospechas de Madara, la repentina misión de Shisui al sur, la mentira de Izumi…

Abrió los ojos y dejó caer la mano muerta a un lado de la silla. Deseaba con demasiadas fuerzas que, si la situación no podía resolverse, al menos esperaba que no empeorase más de lo que ya estaba. Sonaba a algo imposible tomando en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero la vida le había enseñado a Itachi que los escenarios más desoladores podían seguir hundiéndose en el basto e infinito océano de la desesperanza.

La puerta sonó dos veces. Itachi quedó desconcertado cuando el rostro de Yūgao apareció en la rendija de la puerta. Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó lo silenciosos pasos de su asistente llegando hasta su oficina.

–Fugaku-san está aquí – anunció Yūgao trasmitiendo con su voz lo mismo que con sus expresiones faciales. Nada.

–Hazle pasar.

Se sentó mejor en la silla, irguiendo la espalda para notar mayor dominio sobre su postura agotada. Escuchó como Fugaku cerró la puerta cuando pisó la estancia. Le habían informado a Itachi que su padre, el General de la Brigada Norte, había regresado esa mañana. Como colega y General de la Brigada Sur, Itachi debía ir a saludarle formalmente, pero como hijo deseaba internamente no encontrarse con su padre por el resto del día si fuera posible.

–Te ves cansado, Itachi. Más de lo usual – reconoció Fugaku en forma de saludo, con las arrugas en su frente más marcadas que de costumbre. Caminó con cierta torpeza cuando se acercó a la silla y tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio, haciendo que su rostro se frunciera aún más cuando los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron.

–¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión en el norte? ¿Muchos problemas con los ninjas del Rayo? – preguntó Itachi, ignorando el comentario inicial de su padre – ¿Siguen tomando terreno?

Fugaku meneó la cabeza.

–Mantienen distancia pero no se rinden. Son gente bastante insistente y testaruda como su Raikage. Llevan atacándonos sin piedad por casi un año. Hemos resistido, pero no darán su brazo a torcer ni siquiera con negociaciones– soltó un bufido más de cansancio que de exasperación –. Es difícil razonar con ellos, siempre lo ha sido.

–¿Estuviste en batalla? – preguntó con cierta preocupación, señalando con los ojos el costado de su padre.

Fugaku no hizo nada para reconocer la herida en su abdomen, pero las respiraciones superficiales y el caminar tosco lo delataban.

–Un Akimichi entusiasta me envistió hace unos días – admitió molesto –. Era un muchacho inteligente aunque algo premeditado.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron desmesurados.

–¿Un Akimichi? – repitió –. Pensé que ya podíamos considerarlos extintos.

Desde que la guerra inició, uno de los clanes más desesperados por acabar con el régimen Uchiha fueron los Akimichi. Como muchos, no se encontraban deseosos de seguir el mandato de Madara, pero su nivel de desprecio era inimaginable. Tenían un gran deseo por extinguir la dictadura que sobrevolaba en Konoha, un deseo tan grande que en cada batalla ellos se prestaban como nobles ninjas sin importar el costo de sus vidas. La Resistencia siempre podía contar con un Akimichi afanoso de aplastar sangre Uchiha, y esa misma sed de venganza hizo reducir aquel clan hasta quedar como un recuerdo de la historia.

–Tengo información de que los pocos Akimichi que aún existen viven en el norte junto a los del Rayo y su facción rebelde – explicó Fugaku haciendo una mueca con los labios –. Precisamente, el Akimichi que me atacó es su actual líder, creo que se llama Chōji. Un tanto joven para liderar un clan como ellos.

–Veo que el Raikage está buscando toda la ayuda que necesita para ir contra nosotros.

Fugaku asintió.

–Y no es de extrañarse. Hace poco descubrimos que hay una Base de La Resistencia en el norte dirigida por Senju Tsunade. El Raikage nunca ha apoyado nuestro gobierno, así que recolectar desertores de Konoha y rebeldes insurrectos para iniciar una batalla contra los Uchiha, debe de sentarle como uno de los mejores entretenimientos – una mirada de agotamiento se trazó en los ojos de su padre –. Era más sencillo cuando ellos no estaban involucrados en la guerra.

Luego de que Akatsuki casi capturara a Killer Bee el verano pasado, era cuestión de tiempo que la furia del Raikage se desatara sobre los Uchiha por primera vez desde que la guerra comenzó. Los del Rayo eran personas muy indiferentes, poco les importaba que el país del Fuego estuviera incendiándose en una guerra civil y que Madara resucitara como una pesadilla zombie. La gente del Raikage solo se preocupaba por los suyos, el resto podía irse directo a la mierda. Sin embargo, cuando los hombres de Madara trataron de secuestrar a Killer Bee, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente y el Raikage apoyó ciegamente la idea de La Resistencia para acabar de una vez por todas con el régimen de Madara. Itachi había investigado sobre el ataque y ultimó ágilmente que el hermano del Raikage era el Jinchūriki de Hachibi, condición que requería los servicios especiales de Akatsuki para extraer la bestia de ocho colas y hacer no-se-que con ella.

Itachi ahogó un resoplido.

Aquel era otro problema que sumar a la pila que ya tenía sobre sus hombros. Sus averiguaciones secretas sobre los planes que Madara tenía entre manos se habían retrasado desde la deserción de Sasuke. Itachi no tenía tiempo para seguir espiando sobre la recolección de Bij _ū_ s. Debía lidiar con demasiadas cosas a la vez y la presión de Obito lo tenía bastante limitado para infiltrarse en la oficina del Hokage y hurgar en los archivos secretos.

Por ahora aguardaría el tiempo necesario para eliminar las sospechas que Madara tenía sobre él. Solo esperaba que, mientras tanto, los tres Jinchūriki que aún seguían con vida – Sabaku no Gaara, Killer Bee y Uzumamki Naruto – no tuvieran la brillante idea de salir en público para convertirse en carnada fácil para Akatsuki.

–Debo volver dentro de unos días – continuó Fugaku sin encubrir demasiado el agotamiento cuando se restregó la cara con una de sus manos –. Controlar a los del Rayo es nuestra prioridad, evitar que se abran paso a través de la frontera e ingresen a Konoha. He venido a tratar unos puntos con Madara y el resto del Consejo de Guerra para buscar una solución definitiva a este asunto.

Itachi lo observó en un corto silencio. Parecía que el viaje al norte lo hubiese envejecido demasiado, aunque, siendo justos, la guerra tiene su propia forma de marchitar la vida de las personas sin importar el bando en donde se encuentre.

–Deberías tomarte un descanso, padre – reconoció en un siseo –. Ir a casa y dormir un rato te hará bien. Puedo hacer una llamada y…

–Patrañas – refunfuñó Fugaku –. Solo necesito un poco de café para soportar unas horas más despierto hasta que este día infernal acabe.

Los ojos de Itachi descendieron hasta su mesa perfectamente organizada. Para él no era suficiente que una tarde difícil llegase a su fin. El dormir no lo alejaba de la pesadilla que vivía cada vez que pasaba un día más dentro de Konoha. Para Itachi, el descansar solo sería posible cuando todo llegase a su fin, un fin que estaba dudando que pudiese existir…

–Vi la noticia cuando estaba en el norte.

Itachi levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que su padre tenía los ojos puestos en el televisor enmudecido. Los dos periodistas continuaban hablando sobre la deserción de Sasuke, modulando sus bocas sin emitir sonido mientras que una foto de su hermano menor se exponía en una esquina de la pantalla. Entre los comentarios de la barra inferior del noticiero apareció el nombre de Itachi seguido de la palabra «verdugo» y «honor Uchiha». A estas altura, nadie los veía como dos hermanos, sino como un traidor y un General leal a la causa, deseoso de asesinar a un fugitivo. Una vez más, las aspiraciones de Madara se cumplían sin importar que tuviera que sacrificar en el camino.

–Fue idea del Hokage – dijo Itachi apagando el televisor, esperando que llegase un alivio al ver desaparecer el rostro de Sasuke de la pantalla. Pero el vacío en su pecho continuaba estando allí.

–Me lo esperaba – consintió Fugaku –. Esta es la mejor manera de limpiar nuestros nombres. Ahora nadie dudara de ti.

Eso mismo había dicho Madara, y bajo las condiciones sospechosas por las que estaba atravesando Itachi, la idea era más que perfecta. No obstante, ahí estaba, deseando con toda su alma ser él el que estuviera sentenciado a muerte y no su tonto hermano menor.

–Me enorgulleces, Itachi – Fugaku respiró profundamente, inflando su pecho hasta crecer unos centímetros en la silla –. No esperaba menos de mi único hijo.

Cada palabra se remolcó hasta los oídos de Itachi tensándolo como la cuerda de un arco. Llevó lentamente la mirada hasta la de su padre. Había visto ese mismo gesto en Fugaku en otras oportunidades. Cuando se graduó de la academia a los siete años o cuando lo asignaron como agente ANBU antes de que la Rebelión Uchiha hubiese dado inicio. La mirada de aquel entonces era exactamente la misma que le estaba devolviendo ahora. Los ojos arrugados por los años no dejaban de despilfarrar un sentimiento que pocas veces veía en Fugaku.

–Estás haciendo honor a nuestro clan – continuó su padre con el rostro impasible –. Tu madre también estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Itachi asintió muy rígido y su mirada acabó de nuevo en los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Desde que era pequeño, él siempre fue más apegado con su madre. Mikoto era lo opuesto a Fugaku. Amable, gentil y con una preocupación excesiva hacia sus hijos. Como esposa del jefe de los Uchiha, Mikoto auspiciaba las reuniones secretas del clan donde organizaron la Rebelión Uchiha, pero Itachi sabía que ella nunca quiso formar parte de todo ese plan que terminó por colocar en el poder Fugaku y consecuentemente a Madara, acabando toda la revolución en una guerra civil que ahora se había extendido al resto del continente. Con el tiempo, Mikoto enfermó gravemente y su brusca muerte hizo estragos en la vida de Itachi hasta tal punto que ese fue el estímulo necesario para despertar el Magenkyō en él. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Izumi que lo consoló en esos días oscuros, Itachi estaría hundido en la oscuridad.

Es por eso que, el comentario de su padre era una total mentira. Mikoto no estaría orgullosa de que esta guerra continuara o de que sus hijos se mataran entre sí por las decisiones de un Hokage que debería estar muerto. Ella hubiera luchado por acabar este régimen, aun cuando su esposo lo apoyara con tal convicción.

–Es tiempo de que me vaya. La reunión con Madara es dentro de poco – reconoció Fugaku colocándose de pie sin ganas, flaqueando un poco en el intento –. Pasaba a saludarte y celebrar la buena noticia.

No supo que responder, pero comprendía que estaba en la necesidad de decirle algo para mantener las apariencias, incluso si esta se tratase de una infame mentira.

–Gracias por tus palabras… padre – la frase le salio entre los dientes y comprimió su aspereza formando dos puños con sus manos.

Fugaku asintió antes de desaprecer lentamente de la oficina dejando una secuela ineludible en Itachi.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos. Con la falsa idea de contener todas sus preocupaciones, y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos, hizo acopio de lo único que podía mantenerlo estable. Su autocontrol. Toda su vida era gobernada bajo ese perfecto muro que impedía perder su juicio en algún arrebato de cólera. Pero los años comenzaban a ser más largos, y su muralla no estaba preparada para resistir tanto. Itachi estaba alcanzando un límite, y él nunca había conocido el suyo.

Controló la fuerza que ejerció al empujar la silla hacia atrás, arrastrándose con ella en el pulido suelo de mármol. Dio media vuelta y se detuvo a ver la ventana de su oficina, allí donde la cara de Madara tallada en la montaña le devolvía una mirada perversa, triunfal.

–Itachi-san – de nuevo la voz de Yūgao desde la puerta.

El aludido no se dio la vuelta pero si maldijo por dentro. Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando ella había tocado para anunciarse. Estaba perdiendo el control. Debía calmarse, retomar la serenidad que se negaba a frecuentar su lidiosa mente.

–Si es otra visita, diles que estoy ocupado – dijo Itachi exteriorizando un poco de su desesperación en un tono de voz huraño.

–No es eso, Itachi-san – explicó la mujer –. Usted me pidió que le informara sobre la situación de la misión en el Sur. Aquella encargada de recuperar al desertor Uchiha Sasuke.

Desvió la mirada de la montaña de los Hokage hacia Yūgao. El ceño fruncido no se hizo esperar.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–El General de la Brigada Oeste, Shisui-san, acaba de llegar al Cuartel y espera por usted en su oficina.

Itachi prensó la mandíbula.

–¿Encontraron…?

–No recibí más detalles – le interrumpió Yūgao como si no quisiera que la conversación de prolongara e interrumpiera su muy ajustada agenda de secretaria y agente secreto ANBU.

–Gracias – susurró Itachi buscando tranquilidad en algún lado de su mente, pero todo se veía demasiado brumoso. Se alejó de la ventana y caminó con seguridad hasta la puerta –. Iré a verle en este momento. Quiero un informe completo de lo sucedido en el sur sobre la misión de Sasuke para antes del toque de queda. Si es posible, adjunta el reporte de cada uno de los departamentos involucrados en el trabajo de captura.

Era insultante que Itachi siendo el General de la Brigada sur tuviera que suplicar por la información que sucedía en la zona que se supone él dirigía. Pero ya en estas circunstancias, ese era el más insignificante de sus problemas ¿Qué no tomaran en cuenta su puesto y lo hicieran ver como un incompetente? Bien. Disfruten haciendo que su nombre se convierta en una burla dentro del Cuartel. A estas alturas, lo que menos le importaba era tener un gran respeto dentro del clan. Existían situaciones más complicadas que requerían su plena atención. Y el que en cualquier momento comenzaran a mofarse de él le traía sin cuidado.

–Como usted ordene, Itachi-san – Yūgao hizo una reverencia inexpresiva y regresó a su puesto de trabajo.

Itachi salió de su oficina calculando que sus pies pesaban el doble de lo normal. Un pensamiento horripilante comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza. Existían simplemente dos probabilidades en la misión de recuperación de Sasuke. Una de ellas – y era la que Itachi anhelaba más – era que habían tenido un fracaso rotundo, en donde su hermano escapó ileso o no encontraron jamás su paradero. La otra posibilidad, la otra horrible y desgarradora posibilidad, era aquella que seguía carcomiéndole por dentro y hacía tambalear ese fino autocontrol que alardeaba poseer…

La puerta del General de la Brigada Oeste estaba frente a él. Tocó la puerta y una secretaria regordeta del clan Inuzuka – que tenía un parecido escalofriante a la periodista del noticiero – le recibió con desdén.

Itachi vio como la asistente de Shisui le dejaba paso una vez lo hubo reconocido y se dirigió a anunciarlo ante su jefe.

–Puede pasar, Itachi-san – le dijo la mujer con una voz nasal –. Shisui-san aguarda por usted.

Sin miramientos, Itachi se desplazó hacia la puerta que lo separaba de la oficina de su amigo. Tomó el picaporte con seguridad, pero dudó un segundo y se quedó viendo la manecilla de acero pulido. Si la misión fue un éxito y lograron traer de vuelta a Sasuke, lo que estaba a punto de avecinarse era la peor pesadilla que Itachi jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. No recordaba sentir tanto miedo desde que le anunciaron la muerte de su madre o cuando Obito le dijo esas insinuaciones sobre su relación con Izumi hace unas noches atrás, haciéndole creer que ella podía estar en peligro. Itachi no sabía si se encontraba preparado para lo que hallaría del otro lado de la puerta, pero, aunque prefería huir, no se dejó inundar por el miedo de su mente.

Cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundo y, encontrando un poco de esa efímera calma en alguna parte de su ser, abrió la puerta de par en par.

–Oh, Itachi, eres tu – le saludó su mejor amigo a unos cinco metros de distancia, organizando unos papeles tras el escritorio, uno que era exactamente igual al que Itachi tenía en su oficina –. Veo que te llegó mi mensaje.

Itachi guardo silencio. Shisui se veía cansado. Su uniforme de General estaba impecable y a simple vista no veía ninguna lesión importante. Pero su rostro pálido, los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida, decían todo lo contrario.

Itachi hizo un vistazo fugaz a los papeles. Habitualmente, cuando un General llega de alguna misión, debe ir directamente a redactar el reporte de lo sucedido para repartirlo a todas las divisiones mientras los acontecimientos siguieran frescos en su memoria. Un trabajo realmente agotador y más aún cuando se dedica horas de esfuerzo físico y mental para dirigir a un destacamento de ninjas en el campo de batalla.

–Estas vivo – susurró Itachi cerrando la puerta tras él.

–Por los pelos – se burló Shisui sin gracia. Continúo rebuscando entre los papeles sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía –. Esos rebeldes son gente difícil de tratar. Nos atacaron con todo su arsenal sin escatimar en nada. No había estado en una batalla tan ardua desde hace años cuando Naori y yo prestamos servicio. Esos tiempos eran…

No continuó hablando cuando se dirigió a Itachi que aguardaba en la misma posición de cuando había entrado, serio e increíblemente inmóvil. No había una parte de su cuerpo que no manifestara rigidez. Shisui se vio obligado a detener su desplazamiento por el escritorio, relajando los hombros con abatimiento.

–No encontramos a Sasuke.

La respuesta no hizo ningún efecto sobre el rostro de Itachi, ni siquiera sintió el alivio que esperaba al saber que su hermano estaba aún en mano de los rebeldes, a salvo. Shisui entrecerró los ojos y sus hombros decayeron aún más.

–Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta había escapado a través de unos túneles subterráneos. En mi humilde opinión, una brillante jugada de los rebeldes.

Itachi presionó con fuerza la mandíbula. Sasuke seguía siendo prisionero de La Resistencia, pero estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que por ahora le importaba.

–Dejamos un pelotón que siguiera su rastro en el sur – prosiguió Shisui regresando a su trabajo con movimientos toscos –. Pero dudo mucho que puedan encontrarlo. Obito ordenó derrumbar el lugar y dejó todo sepultado bajo tierra. Será imposible seguir el camino de los túneles. Ni siquiera con ayuda de los Inuzuka podríamos dar con ellos – hizo una pausa en que le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Itachi –. Pensé que te habían informado de todo esto.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Ino formó parte de la misión y se comunicó directamente con el Cuartel una vez dimos por perdido a Sasuke. Eso fue hace más de medio día – una nueva pausa se anidó en Shisui. Entrecerró los ojos de manera calculadora –. Imagine que Madara te lo haría saber.

Quiso relajar la espalda, pero todos los músculos estaban contraídos en una oleada de agitación que lo hacía mantener estático en medio de la oficina. Era de esperarse que nadie dentro del Cuartel se tomara las molestias de informarle sobre el progreso de la misión de Sasuke y consecuente finalización. Como Itachi había pensado, estaban haciendo lo posible por alejarlo sutilmente de cualquier información que él pudiera usar en contra del clan. Madara le había dicho en su última reunión que Itachi era uno de los Generales más fieles que jamás había tenido. Por mero instinto, Itachi no se creyó ni media palabra. Todo era una mentira estratégica. Madara quería hacerle creer que tenía comprada su confianza, pero los planes del Hokage eran mucho más complejos. Su idea era implantar un juego psicológico, uno donde comenzaba sutilmente a demostrarle a Itachi que en realidad él era un ninja que ocultaba la verdad a su líder. Puede que Madara aún no sabía nada del trabajo secreto de espía de Itachi, pero debía tener sus sospechas. Es por eso que la idea de privarlo de información y hacerle pasar el ridículo asentaría un malestar en Itachi que lo haría perder la cordura y se revelaría tarde o temprano. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba Madara, él no caería en sus probaciones.

–Se está burlando en mi cara – afirmó Itachi acercándose hasta Shisui lentamente –. Sospecha de mí tanto como de ti.

–También los supuse – explicó Shisui sentándose en su ostentosa silla de General, dejando caer el cuello hacia atrás –. Esta misión no fue más que una prueba.

Itachi se quedó de pie mirándole.

–¿Qué hizo Obito durante la misión?

–Lo que más le gusta hacer. Dirigir como un tirano. Jamás he detestado tanto el puesto de segundo al mando hasta ahora – pocas eran las veces en que Shisui agriaba su voz, pero cuando se trataba de Obito era un tono bien justificado –. Por poco y no me hace lamer sus botas.

–Sabes que toda esta misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke es para ver que no eres un holgazán y asegurarse de que estás haciendo las cosas bien – susurró Itachi sin atreverse a decir _«_ para asegurar de que no eres un traidor _»_

–Eso me quedó muy claro cuando me asignaron mi lugar en el campo de batalla.

–¿Te puso a prueba?

Percibió como Shisui chasqueba la lengua.

–Ese bastardo me ordenó dirigir el primer pelotón.

No era una sorpresa. El primer regimiento que disponen a una pelea, el que encabeza la oleada de ataques como un muro de cuerpos para atravesar sus defensas, son los primeros en morir.

–De camino nos topamos con un grupo de rebeldes liderados por un Hyūga. Su nombre es Neji, el hijo de Hizashi ¿Recuerdas? Un crio tenaz, todo un prodigio. Él y el resto de su equipo nos retuvieron un buen tiempo, no fue fácil detenerles. Estaban decididos a matar a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino... fue una matanza sin sentido – agregó Shisui en un tono que sonó entre cabreado y agotado –. Fui el único que sobrevivió.

Itachi apreció el dolor de su amigo como suyo. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Lo lamento, Shisui.

–No tienes nada que lamentar. Tú también tuviste que soportar tu propio suplicio aquí en el Cuartel.

Las largas pestañas de Shisui danzaron varias veces hasta dirigir su mirada el diario de ese día que estaba en el escritorio. En la primera plana habían varios artículos de diversas índole, pocos sobre la guerra y muchos que abarcaban los típicos temas triviales que deseaban enmascarar la verdad que vivía el mundo. Pero el anuncio de la deserción de Sasuke era el encabezado más grande de entre todos junto al nombre de su fututo verdugo entre líneas.

–Acabo de ver las noticias. Tarde o temprano Konoha se enteraría de la traición de Sasuke – murmuró Shisui –, pero nunca pensé que tu…

–Tuve que aceptar el trato, Shisui. No había otra alternativa – bramó Itachi entre dientes –. Madara quería obligar a Izumi a ser ella la que ejecutara la sentencia contra Sasuke. La conozco muy bien. Se hubiera negado con tan solo proponer la idea. Madara la hubiera encerrado por desacato y estaría ahora hundida en los calabozos.

Shisui, del otro lado del escritorio, controló la fuerza con la que su puño golpeó la madera.

–Ese maldito – siseo peligrosamente alto.

–Estamos corriendo peligro, Shisui. Ahora más que nunca debes mantener las apariencias y no hacer ningún movimiento que aumenten las dudas de Madara hacia nosotros tres.

–¿Nosotros tres?

Shisui le devolvió la mirada con una ceja levantada. Itachi respiró hondo, con la falsa idea de que así conservaría esa fútil calma que mantenía a raya sus volátiles pensamientos.

–Obito vino a verme y me habló sobre Izumi– dijo por fin.

Desde la silla, Shisui se irguió con brusquedad y se plantó frente a Itachi con solo la mesa separándoles uno del otro.

–¿Cuando?

–Hace unas noches atrás – explicó Itachi volviendo a tomar aire –. Cuando Obito vino a mi oficina decidió darme un discurso muy sutil sobre mi relación con ella. Fui a casa de Izumi y…

No pudo continuar hablando. Shisui cabeceo como si quisiera estirar el cuello y posó una mano en su hombro para aligerar la pesadez sobre ellos.

–Entonces, Obito también está al tanto de tu historia con Izumi… – masajeó sus propios músculos con pesadez –. Demonios, esto se está saliendo de control.

Itachi sintió como el desprecio se adueñaba de cada centímetro de su cordura.

–Creo que no has entendido el verdadero problema, Shisui

–¿De qué hablas?

–No te hagas el idiota – dio un paso al frente y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un rugido entre dientes –. Ella es ahora uno de los tuyos. Estoy seguro que le ensuciaste la mente con esas malditas ideas suicidas de La Resistencia.

Shisui abrió los parpados y miró hacia la puerta. Se volvió a su amigo casi con la mirada oscurecida.

–No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí.

Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, el Sharingan en el ojo de Itachi giró en dirección a las pupilas de Shisui. Toda la luz a su alrededor huyó de repente. La oficina fue consumida en una oscuridad tan siniestra que no diferenciaba en suelo del techo. Las paredes y la ventaba habían desaparecido, engulléndose todo en un denso color negro. El _Genjutsu_ era impecable. Nadie los escucharía mientras estuvieran allí. Aunque el crear jutsus dentro del Cuartel General estaba fuera de las normas, Itachi pensó que hacer un truco con sus ojos era lo más inocente que había hecho hasta ahora dentro de ese asqueroso lugar.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de levantar sospechas – explicó Itachi, calculando en su mente cinco minutos previos a desactivar el _Genjutsu_.

En toda esa espesa noche que se cernía a su alrededor, lo único que podía distinguir era el cuerpo de Shisui a la misma distancia que lo separa del escritorio.

–Estas siendo cada vez más imprudente, Itachi – rugió su amigo. Podía sentir lo errático de sus palabras llegando hasta él, pero Itachi no se inmutó.

–Dame una razón para no golpearte en este momento.

–Sabíamos que actuarias precipitadamente cuando conocieras la verdad.

–¿Cómo demonios quieres que reaccione, Shisui? Me mintieron en la cara todo este tiempo – aún tenía el Sharingan activo en sus ojos, controlando con todas sus fuerzas que los espirales no se transformaran en el terror del Magenkyō.

–Izumi es lo bastante mayorcita para decidir por sí sola, Itachi.

–Ella no sería un topo si tu no la hubieras alentado – los tres espirales que latían en su iris carmesí giraron una vez –. Te conozco, Shisui. Quieres a Izumi como si fuera tú propia hermana pero jamás piensas en las consecuencias que acarrea el ser un informante de los rebeldes, y tú la has arrastrado contigo a toda esta locura.

Las manos de Shisui se señalaron a sí mismo a nivel del pecho, ofendido.

–¿Crees que fui yo quien le ofreció la oportunidad? Izumi vino a mi oficina un día decidida a terminar esta guerra cuanto antes. Y vio que la única oportunidad de lograrlo era uniendo fuerzas con los ninjas de La Resistencia.

–Debiste haberle dicho que no. Tú muy bien sabes que es demasiado riesgoso. Con solo saber que Izumi está al tanto de tu traición como informante y la mía como espía es suficiente para juzgarla como cómplice.

–Hemos estado trabajando encubierto sin levantar sospechas por bastante tiempo. Incluso hay otros dos Uchiha dentro del clan que son también informantes para La Resistencia.

–Pueden ser miles de topos los que estén dentro del Cuartel. Pero son Izumi y tú los que me importan ¿No pensaste un instante en las probabilidades de que todo esto saliera mal?

Shisui comenzó a sulfurarse e Itachi le devolvió la misma mirada intensa. Estaba agotándoseles la paciencia a ambos, cosa que era muy difícil de colmar en alguien tan pacifico como lo eran ellos dos.

–Estamos arriesgándonos a nuestra manera. Involucrarnos con los ninjas de La Resistencia es la única forma de derrocar a Madara – Shisui resopló como si buscara un poco de paz –. Sé que tú y yo teníamos un plan de acabar con todo esto bajo un método de espionaje silencioso, Itachi, sin nada de muertes innecesarias. Pero ¿Qué hemos logrado con ello? ¿Detuvimos la guerra? ¿Menos personas murieron en todo ese tiempo que estuvimos trabajando entre las sombras? No. No hicimos nada. Han pasado más de diez años y nuestros avances seguían siendo los de siempre. Un rincón sin salida. No podía quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Me harte de ser un peón de Madara callando las injusticias y tragándome el orgullo. Es por eso que decidí unirme a ellos… es por eso que Izumi decidió formar parte de La Resistencia.

No abrió los labios para refutarle, al menos no de inmediato. Shisui tenía su punto. Era verdad que no podían detener todo con solo un par de manos, y los ninjas de La Resistencia tenían buenos ideales, eso era algo innegable. Pero Itachi sentía un deber inexpugnable de acabar todo esa guerra por sus propios medios. Después de todo… fue su culpa que esto hubiera comenzado.

–Deberías pensarlo, Itachi – resurgió Shisui extrayéndolo desde su pensamiento de nuevo a la bruma ennegrecida del _Genjutsu_ que los abrazaba a ambos –. Únete a La Resistencia. Ellos tienen los recursos que nosotros no tenemos aquí. Izumi ha hablado sobre ti con el General de la Segunda División. Creo que los conoces, su nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Él está muy interesado en tus capacidades. Serías de gran ayuda si…

–No – su voz sonó como un eco grueso que se propago unos segundos en las invisibles paredes del lugar.

Shisui quedo con la boca entreabierta para luego formar una línea recta con sus labios.

–No conseguirás nada con esos pensamientos, Itachi.

–No he venido para que me convenzas de unirme a tu bando – le quedaban pocos minutos y el Sharingan le pesaba en los ojos.

–¿Entonces a que has venido? ¿A darme una golpiza porque según tú forcé a tu novia a formar parte de una organización que acabara de una vez por todas con esta guerra? – preguntó altivo. Trató de calmarse llevando una mano a su cadera y con la otra hizo una pinza en la nariz–. Entiende que esto es mucho más grande que el amor que le tienes a Izumi o a Sasuke.

–No juegues esa carta conmigo, Shisui. Yo jamás involucraría a Naori para hacerte cambiar de opinión – rugió Itachi, creyendo que tocar el delicado tema de la difunda esposa de su mejor amigo era un golpe tan bajo como el que estaba haciéndolo él con su hermano e Izumi.

–Fue después de la muerte de Naori que me di cuenta que esto no tenía solución si continuaba trabajando por mi cuenta. No quiero que pases lo mismo que yo pase, Itachi. Igual que tú, deseo que esto se acabe lo más pronto posible.

Itachi frunció el ceño tan fuerte que las cejas estuvieron a milímetros de colisionar entre sí.

–Dices que no quieres que viva la misma tragedia, pero estas sentenciando a Izumi a una muerte segura.

–Sabes muy bien que preferiría dar mi vida antes de que algo malo le suceda a ella.

–Y aquí estas, dejando que cometa un muy seguro suicidio.

–Deja de insistir que esto es mi culpa. Ya te he dicho que yo no la he forzado a hacer nada, Izumi decidió todo esto por su cuenta. Aunque agradezco que entre ustedes dos exista alguien con un poco de cordura.

Un fuego desatinado se encendió en el pecho de Itachi cuando escuchó hablar a Shisui, pero no pudo refutar con el enjambre de improperios que comenzaron a formarse en su garganta porque, de repente, un resoplido de cansancio le hizo detenerse. Shisui cerró los ojos y continuó hablando.

–Queremos alcanzar lo mismo que tú, Itachi. Tu propósito y el nuestro es ver caer este régimen que nos tiene atados de manos. Dividirnos no tiene sentido, debemos seguir adelante aunque no te agrade la idea de que Izumi y yo estemos con La Resistencia – Shisui miró hacia un punto en el infinito suelo nocturno, prensando la mandíbula hasta marcar los músculos en su rostro –. Lo único que importa es que todo llegue a su fin, debemos terminar con la cadena de odio... acabar con esta guerra que jamás debió existir.

El corazón de Itachi golpeó frenético en su pecho.

Esa frase siempre conseguía derribarle, forzandolo a retroceder en sus palabras.

Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si hubiera ejecutado la misión que le había encargado el Tercer Hokage hace doce años atrás. Itachi sabía de los planes de Fugaku de crear una Rebelión contra Konoha, estaba al tanto de la guerra civil que su padre quería forjar a acosta de tomar el puesto de líder de la aldea. Pero los planes de Itachi no predijeron el repentino acto de Fugaku en hacer un pequeño cambio estratégico y atacar Konoha antes de lo acordado. Poco después fue el turno de Madara de apoderarse del puesto de Hokage y, lo que se esperaba fuese una corta Rebelión, se prolongó hasta más de una década de torturas y asesinatos.

Aquel pecado pesaba cada vez más en los hombros de Itachi. Tras años de muertes indiscriminadas y derramamiento de sangre inocente, todos creían que el hombre detrás de esa guerra era el legendario y temido Uchiha Madara, pero la verdad era que cada asesinato era obra de la mano de un ninja que actuó demasiado tarde. Un ninja que pudo evitar una guerra con tan solo sacrificar lo que más apreciaba en todo el mundo.

–Shisui – Itachi relajó por primera vez el ceño pero su espalda continuaba igual de tensa que siempre –. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Contaba con segundos para mantener el _Genjutsu_ estable antes de llamar la atención de la asistente de Shisui y que pidiera la ayuda de algún guardia cercano.

–¿Una pregun…?

–Si hubieras tenido el poder de haber detenido desde siempre esta guerra ¿Lo hubieras hecho? – le interrumpió Itachi viéndole directamente al rostro – ¿Aun cuando la misión requería asesinar a las personas que más amas en el mundo?

La única persona que conocía la verdad sobre la misión que le encargó hacer el Tercer Hokage era Izumi, y de ella, ya conocía su respuesta. Por el contrario, Shisui era una mente distinta a la de Izumi, ella era demasiado benevolente y estaba feliz porque Itachi no hubiera cometido una masacre. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo tenía pensamientos más pragmáticos que los de su novia.

Shisui tenía en ese momento la frente arrugada y los labios fruncidos.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Itachi?

–Es una simple pregunta.

–Pero…

–Solo responde.

El rostro de Shisui nunca se relajó, pero en sus ojos podía ver lo que Itachi esperaba escuchar a continuación.

–Hablas de asesinar a un puñado de personas para salvar a millones de una guerra – reconoció el Uchiha mayor cruzándose de brazos en posición meditabunda –. Sigue siendo una idea atroz. Matar por matar. Pero luego de vivir todos estos años en esta batalla infernal… tal vez hubiera aceptado la misión. Aun cuando tuviera que continuar viviendo con la culpa de haber asesinado a los que amaba…

Itachi condujo su mirada abatida hacía el suelo ennegrecido.

–He pensado lo mismo por los últimos doce años – murmuró para sí mismo.

El peso del _Genjutsu_ inició un tenue dolor de cabeza que latía en sus sienes. Miró a su alrededor hasta caer de nuevo en los ojos densos de su mejor amigo, recobrando el hilo de su conversación anterior.

–Sé que no puedo cambiar tu opinión sobre ser un informante de La Resistencia, Shisui. Pero debo tratar de convencer a Izumi de que desista en esta patética misión como doble agente – reconoció un muy cansado Itachi lo cual recreó una mueca de hastío en el rostro de Shisui –. Sé que mi sentido de la justicia no es muy distinto al tuyo. Ambos queremos lo mismo, pero el camino que hemos tomado para llegar a la paz son totalmente diferentes.

Desvaneció el _Genjutsu_ lentamente mientras el Sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos. Las paredes recobraron su color opaco, la ventana apareció tras el escritorio de madera mientras el suelo dejaba de ser una larga alfombra engullida en la nada para dar paso al mármol recién pulido de la oficina de Shisui.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a ver como la luz suplantaba la oscuridad de dónde venían. Lo único que podían hacer era intercambiar miradas tensas y prolongar el silencio con respiraciones pesadas y dolorosas.

Fue Itachi el que decidió romper la falsa tranquilidad de la estancia, dándose media vuelta para salir.

–Has perdido a Naori, Shisui. Yo he perdido a mi madre y estoy a punto de perder a Sasuke – las palabras salieron solas de sus labios y continuó en un murmullo insignificante –. Los únicos que me quedan son tú e Izumi. No estoy dispuesto a perder a ninguno de ustedes y no dejaré que nada malo les suceda, de eso puedes estar seguro.

* * *

 **Sureste del País del Fuego**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 **21:28**

–Acamparemos aquí – anunció Neji luego de que el sol hubiese desaparecido de las inmediaciones del cielo y dejara un mínimo baño de luz entre las montañas del oeste –. Yo me encargaré de inspeccionar los alrededores. Ustedes pueden hacer la fogata. Tomaremos turnos para vigilar.

Ni Sakura ni Tenten le llevaron la contraria. Es más, estaban más que contentas de detenerse por fin a descansar. No habían dormido nada en casi veinticuatro horas. Desde que zarparon de los restos de la Segunda División de La Resistencia, no se habían detenido más que para comer y recobrar el aliento. Por cuestiones de supervivencia nadie se quejó. Alejarse lo más que pudiesen de la amenaza Uchiha era primordial. En todo el día trazaron un camino considerable de varios kilómetros, zizagueando en ciertos puntos. A veces caminando, a veces saltando entre las ramas. La prevención era primordial ahora que estaban al aire libre y con Sasuke a cuestas.

Una vez Tenten y Sakura encendieron la fogata casi oculta en un hueco de la tierra para no levantar sospechas con la luz y de haber preparado la cena, decidieron elegir los turnos de guardia. Todo fue escogido con la democracia de la suerte. Tenten tomó tres ramitas de distintos tamaños que consiguió en el camino y la extendió al grupo. Sakura escogió la segunda más grande, lo que significaba que le había tocado el peor turno de todos. Neji sería el primero en montar guardia y por último Tenten.

Después de comer, apagaron la fogata para no llamar la atención de la fauna silvestre, o de alguno de los seguidores de Madara, y levantaron dos tiendas de campaña para protegerse del frio. Sasuke sin embargo quedó a la intemperie. Sakura insinuó a Neji que debería otorgarle al menos una manta, si bien era su prisionero no deberían tratarlo como una pocilga. Sus buenas intenciones fueron rechazadas por la severidad del capitán y Sasuke quedó esposado al tronco de un roble sin más que sus ropas negras para protegerse del frío.

Debía ser casi medianoche cuando Sakura se levantó para cumplir su turno. No había dormido prácticamente nada, y estaría despierta por al menos tres horas más. Tenía en la cabeza la idea que Sasuke le plantó ese mismo día durante el almuerzo. Luego de mucho meditar y casi devanarse los sesos de camino, Sakura comenzaba a creer cada vez más en la existencia de un infiltrado de los Uchiha dentro de las tropas de La Resistencia, eso explicaría como encontraron la Base secreta de la Segunda División. Pero Sakura no quería juzgar a nadie en particular, pues eso implicaba acusar a uno de sus compañeros como traidor. Un traidor que podía estar lejos, a kilometros de su ubicación actual... o más cerca de lo que le gustaría pensar.

Salió de la tienda arrastrando los pies hacia Neji que aguardaba por ella junto al cuerpo dormido de Sasuke que era soportado por el árbol que le servía de centinela.

–¿Y bien? – peguntó Sakura en un siseo una vez Neji se acercó y estuvo lo bastante alejado del Uchiha.

–Sin novedades – respondió el Hyūga mirando a Sasuke desconfiado –. Esta dormido, pero tiene un oído muy sensible. Lo escuche removerse hace unas horas cuando un cuervo pasó entre los árboles.

–Bueno, era de esperarse.

Los ojos perlados de Neji se fijaron severamente en ella.

–Mantente alerta. Hemos corrido con suerte hasta ahora, pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo – de su pantalón sacó el pequeño radar en forma de esfera con una luz roja titilante el centro. Neji lo examinó una última vez y se lo extendió a Sakura –. Entrégaselo a Tenten cuando llegue su turno. Cualquier cosa inusual, avísame.

Neji dio la vuelta hacía la tienda de campaña alejándose en una pose altiva y segura. Sakura lo vio marcharse mientras las palabras de Sasuke resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en lo mismo, pero le era imposible abandonar el tema restándole importancia. Esto era un asunto serio que le estaba arrebatando hasta el sueño. Verse consumida por sus pensamientos era algo que solía sucederle una vez estuvo fuera del campo de concentración, y la única forma de desahogarse era hablando con alguien al respecto.

–Neji.

Había dado cuatro pasos antes de girarse con una ceja arqueada.

–¿Qué?

–Quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Neji enmarcó su rostro en una mueca desaprobatoria.

–¿Aun estas molesta por ir al Bosque Jofuku? – probó interrogar el Hyūga dispuesto a iniciar una nueva ronda de discusión sin sentido donde seguro él ganaría.

–No es eso – refunfuñó Sakura cruzándose de brazos. Para ella, ese tema era algo que dejaría que su _yo_ del futuro se preocupara. No pretendía lidiar con la cerrada mente de Neji y Tenten para hacerles cambiar de opinión. Si no pudo hacerlo antes, menos lo haría ahora.

El cuerpo del Hyūga bajó la guardia y disminuyó en tensión cuando relajó los músculos de sus hombros.

–Entonces ¿qué quieres?

Necesitaba discutir la situación del topo Uchiha dentro de La Resistencia. Después de todo él era su capitán, su compañero, su amigo. Estaría dispuesto a buscar por cielo y tierra a ese infiltrado, pero Sakura no pudo formular la pregunta.

–¿Has hablado con Tenten sobre tu traslado a la Tercera División? – se mordió la mejilla por dentro, llamándose una y mil veces cobarde.

Neji se plantó mejor frente a Sakura e inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia la tienda de campaña donde Tenten dormía.

–No, aun no lo hemos hablado.

–Cuando lleguemos a país de las Olas, luego de encontrar al equipo de Hinata, seguramente tendremos que trasladarnos a otro sitio – se justificó Sakura abordando el tema que su menta había inventado para zafarse de la pregunta sobre el topo –. Puede que debamos viajar hacia el norte, donde está Tsunade-shishou y la Primera División. No es conveniente permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

–Lo más seguro es que eso llegue a ocurrir – concordó Neji impasible –. Si ese es el caso me quedaré en el país de las Olas junto a la Tercer División y ustedes continuaran el viaje al norte.

Esperaba esa respuesta. Por experiencia pasadas y recientes, sabía que no podía cambiar a su amigo de parecer, Sakura era conocida por ser una persona muy obstinada. Pero creía que si no podía hacer cambiar de opinión sobre ir al Bosque Jofuku, al menos sobre eso si podía intentarlo.

–Neji, solo te pido que lo pienses mejor. La Tercera División no es lugar para ti. Tu puesto es en el campo de batalla, liderando equipos y salvando vidas.

–Ya he tomado una decisión, Sakura. No voy a retroceder a mi palabra.

Los ojos jades de la pelirrosa miraron de soslayo la tienda donde su amiga aun dormía.

–Lo que haces no es justo, Neji – murmuró, dolida por la futura reacción de Tenten –. Esto la destrozara.

Los arboles a su alrededor decidieron silenciar el sonido del aire sobre sus hojas cuando la mirada de Neji se ensombreció inesperadamente.

–Ella no será la única.

Un dolor ajeno a Sakura la hizo retener el aliento.

–Neji…

El Hyūga giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña, siguiendo el ritmo del viento que volvió a soplar entre ellos.

Con los pensamientos hechos un lio, Sakura hizo su camino hacia su puesto de guardia, creyendo firmemente que en vez de mejorar su relación con Neji la precipitó directo por un acantilado.

Se encontró con varias hojas en el suelo y la fogata apagada. Tenía la mente en otro lado cuando se sentó en la tierra y se reclino en el tronco del roble a un lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke.

Abrió los labios y soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones casi de golpe. Recostó la cabeza en la madera sin saber que preocupación escoger para hundirse en mortificaciones que seguramente ella sola no podría resolver. Giró la vista hacia su prisionero dormilón. Se lo imaginaba inerte, con el ceño naturalmente fruncido y una postura muy incomoda para conciliar el sueño, pero en cambio se topó con los ojos azabaches de un Uchiha demasiado despierto y alerta para ser medianoche.

–¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamó Sakura trastabillando hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Sasuke, colocándose una mano en el pecho para detener los latidos de su corazón desbocado –. Casi me matas de un susto.

Miró rápidamente a la tienda, esperando que su grito no levantara a Tenten o a Neji antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Sasuke, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo? – bajó aún más la voz pero sin abandonar el tono de molestia.

–Haces mucho ruido y escuché que tenías el segundo turno – apuntó Sasuke indiferente.

Sakura se impresionó de nuevo por la poderosa facilidad que tenía Sasuke de escuchar hasta el aleteo de una mariposa en medio del bosque. Tendrían que te tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante cuando conversara con sus compañeros.

–Sí, ya me dijeron que tenías un buen oído – refunfuñó cruzándose brazos –. Es verdaderamente frustrante.

–No es mi culpa.

–Puedes aprender a hacer oidos sordos.

–¿Que ganaría con eso?

–Un poco de respeto por los demás. Es de mala educación andar fisgoneando en conversaciones ajenas ¿no te lo enseñó tu mamá?

De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Relajó los hombros y se volvió hacia Sasuke que tenía la mirada perdida en las ramas de los arboles más allá.

–Lo siento mucho. No quise ser irrespetuosa – susurró Sakura buscando la manera de poder enmendar su error. Bajó la mirada hasta las hojas de los árboles que se amontonaban alrededor de sus pies –. Lamento lo de tu madre.

No hubo respuesta. Y tampoco las esperaba. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en donde darías lo que fuera para regresar el tiempo atrá.

–Supe que murió de una extraña enfermedad cuando entraste en la milicia – recordó Sakura cuando había leído la información que le proporcionaron sobre Sasuke. Tomó una hoja caída, juntó sus piernas abrazándolas mientras acariciaba la superficie del verde pétalo –. Mi madre también murió hace unos años durante la guerra – murmuró en busca de una empatía que sabía no funcionaría con él.

Sintió los ojos de Sasuke clavarse en su rostro, forzándola a devolverle la mirada.

–¿Debo dejarte claro que nuestro trato no requiere inmiscuirse en la vida del otro?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Solo intentaba ser amable.

El sonido del bosque se interpuso entre ambos. Una brisa zarandeó sutilmente sus cabellos, dejando un cosquilleo helado sobre su piel, lejos de sentir el calor de una noche de verano. Sakura se mantuvo quieta cuando Sasuke tomaba aire una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Luego le susurró con cautela.

–Puedes comenzar – ahora se escuchaba más calmado, como si el aire hubiera limpiado la furia que habitaba dentro de él.

Sakura dejó de abrazarse las piernas.

–Claro.

Se desplazó en la tierra y quedo de frente a Sasuke, cruzando las piernas sobre la tierra seca teniendo especial cuidado con su rodilla lesionada.

No tardó ni un segundo en que sus ojos encontraran los de él. Una extraña sensación la estranguló por dentro, tentando a que sus manos dudaran cuando alzo los brazos y depositó la yema de los dedos en la sien de Sasuke.

Habían acordado durante el almuerzo que en la guardia nocturna, Sakura se encargaría de evaluar por sus propios medios la condición de los canales de chakra en los ojos de Sasuke. Era una lástima que no cargasen consigo el visor y que la mitad de la información que tenían sobre el Sharingan de Sasuke quedase sepultada en lo que alguna vez fue la Segunda División. Sería mucho más sencillo que andar escaneando con los jutsus médicos de Sakura – que no habían sido creados precisamente para ese propósito – en busca de las anomalías en los ojos de Sasuke.

Mientras realizaba la difícil tarea tuvo que cerrar los ojos aparentando un alto grado de concentración, aunque la verdad lo había hecho para no seguir recibiendo la mirada de Sasuke sobre la suya. Ya de por sí tocarlo le parecía un ruptura en la política prisionero – carcelero, un ley que sus nervios resolvieron inventarse al invadir el espacio personal del Uchiha.

Dejó fluir sus chakra a través del rostro de Sasuke, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en mantener la mente en un solo sitio. Contaba que mientras ella estuviera lidiando con el escaneo, Sasuke se tomara las molestias de echar un ojo a los alrededores. Se supone que Sakura había salido a montar guardia, no a buscar un bloqueo en los canales de chakra de un Uchiha.

Frunció el ceño cuando sentía obstáculos en el camino que la impedían avanzar hacia ciertas regiones. Profundizo su concentración y aumentó el chakra que utilizaba para cerciorarse de que estaba ocupando el espacio suficiente. Recordó la anatomía de la bóveda craneana, la posición de las estructuras, la forma en que se disponían los vasos, el trayecto del nervio óptico, la forma en que discurrían los canales a su alrededor. Se imaginó el libro de texto que había estudiado hace muchos años junto a Tsunade-shishou. Abarcó el terreno tomando como punto de referencia los huesos que delimitaban la órbita, siguiendo primero un orden descendente y luego avanzando de derecha a izquierda. Se concentró primero en un ojo y luego en el otro. Al final intento hacerlo en ambos al mismo tiempo.

No sabía que tanto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello, pero le estaba consumiendo más chakra de lo que esperaba y con las piernas cruzadas su rodilla herida comenzó a hacer berrinches de que cambiara de posición. Decidió alejarse cuando terminó por repasar todo por segunda vez. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo tres veces, encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke a solo centímetros del de ella.

Separó sus manos del rostro de él como si estuviera sosteniendo brasas ardiendo al mismo tiempo que un tenue rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. No se había dado cuenta que se había inclinado demasiado hacia Sasuke, con la mente fija en su trabajo.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el Uchiha demostrando que la cercanía no había causado ningún efecto tan siquiera similar al que había causado en Sakura.

–N-no – tartamudeo, deseando controlar el creciente mar de hormonas desatadas que invadían su torrente sanguíneo –. No es nada.

Arrastró su cuerpo solo unos centímetros más lejos de Sasuke, por precaución.

–Mis manos no perciben con gran nitidez el bloqueo pero siento un flujo de chakra muy turbulento a nivel de toda la órbita – concluyó Sakura sin saber qué hacer. Mirar a Sasuke a los ojos mientras sus mejillas continuaran ruborizadas no era un buen pronóstico para el sustento de su orgullo.

–¿El visor que me colocaron en la celda no arrojó un resultado que pudiera servirte? – preguntó Sasuke tan serio como siempre. Al parecer el que otra persona invadiera su cabeza le traía sin cuidado.

–Destruimos todo cuando los Uchiha entraron a la Base. No pudimos recolectar los últimos resultados del visor. El escaneó completo de tus ojos debía durar una semana como mínimo, lamentablemente nos tenemos que conformar con lo que tenemos – Sakura negó con la cabeza y encontró un nivel de estabilidad en su interior lo suficiente para elevar la quijada de nuevo –. Necesitamos algo más preciso. Podríamos hablar con Neji y que use su Byakugan para poder reconocer al menos los lugares más importantes donde ocurre el bloqueo.

La mirada iracunda de Sasuke no se hizo esperar.

–No confió en ese Hyūga.

Tentada a voltear los ojos y bufar exasperada, Sakura se cruzó de brazos para no parecer tan condescendiente.

–¿Es enserio, Uchiha? – susurró, tentada a mirar la tienda donde su capitán dormía.

–Siempre hablo enserio.

–¿Aun sospechas de Neji?

–¿Y tú aun no lo haces? – le espetó a la defensiva.

Aguardó un momento para que los nervios no la traicionaran. Sería una hipócrita si le decía lo contrario y se odiaba a si misma por pensar de esa manera.

–Su Byakugan sería de gran utilidad – continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, tragándose los balbuceos que podrían delatarla –. No alcanzara los canales más pequeños, pero cualquier cosa en estos momentos será de ayuda.

Un brillo colérico centelló en los ojos de Sasuke. Y de la misma forma que ella se había inclinado para evaluarlo él lo hizo para enfrentarla.

–El Hyūga no formaba parte de nuestro trato – gruñó entre dientes –. Aunque insistas en que deba confiar en él, no lo haré.

Sakura tenía los brazos aun cruzado sobre su pecho, pero parecía más un abrazo de protección para consigo misma que para denotar cierto grado de autoridad ante Sasuke.

–Neji es inteligente. Puede que descubra nuestro trato tarde o temprano.

–Confío en que tú sabes guardar secretos – le susurró en un tono más amenazador de lo que Sakura esperaba.

–Haces que las cosas se compliquen demasiado, Uchiha.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo una pausa que hizo temblar cada fibra del cuerpo de Sakura.

–¿Dices todo eso porque no puedes lograr desbloquear mis canales?

Perdió la cuenta de los segundos que habían pasado sin que el aire entrara a sus pulmones paralizados por el espanto. Obligó a su diafragma moverse, recobrando lentamente la compostura perdida. Pero nada podía lograr si él continuaba viéndola de esa manera, como si quisiera desnudar todos sus pensamientos y hacerla sentir vulnerable. La presencia de Sasuke lo único que hacía era hacerla sentir inferior. Él era casi dos cuerpos más grandes que ella, un brazo de Sasuke tenía la misma cantidad de masa muscular que Sakura en la mitad de su cuerpo. Y justamente ese pensamiento no la animaba a confesarle a un Uchiha que podía picarla en dos con solo usar sus meñiques, que ella no estaba del todo segura de poder devolverle su poder ocular.

Contó casi diez latidos desordenados cuando Sasuke se alejó de ella, tomando una postura más regia aun cuando sus brazos se veían envuelto en grilletes.

–Te advertí que si no podías hacerlo podría dejarte a ti y a tus amigos rebeldes cuando me plazca.

Tragándose el nudo de miedo que caía en el hueco de su estómago, Sakura respondió:

–Es una amenaza sin fundamentos. Aun tienes los grilletes y todo los Uchiha tienen la mirada puesta en ti – se animó internamente cuando su voz sonó solida –. Serías un completo idiota si quieres darte a la fuga en vez de quedarte con las únicas personas que están a favor de protegerte.

–Pruébame – unos mirada casi felina se hizo presente en los ojos de Sasuke.

Los puños de Sakura temblaron al borde de la impotencia.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

–Te lo volveré a preguntar una última vez – susurró Sasuke frunciendo tanto el ceño que todo su rostro parecía una mueca encolerizada – ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

–Te dije que lo haré – se jactó rápidamente, no sabía cómo, pero algo se le ocurriría. Afianzó el cruce de sus brazos, sin tener el valor de separar la mirada de la de él –. No eres el único que siempre cumple sus promesas.

Un sonido discreto de pisadas moviéndose dentro de una de las tiendas alertó a Sakura.

–Tenten ya viene en su turno de guardia – agradecida por la interrupción, hizo ademan de colocarse de pie –. Lo mejor será que te hagas el dormido.

Antes de poder tan siquiera desenlazar las piernas, una mano adornada con un grillete negro la sostuvo por la muñeca. El tacto era como el de una mano de acero, solo que este tenía un calor humano que hizo tamborilear el corazón de Sakura.

–Quiero que te quede algo en claro – musitó Sasuke arrastrando las palabras en un susurró amenazador –. Si no cumples con tu parte del trato, no solo te arrebatare la única oportunidad de conocer cuál es la debilidad de los sellos, sino que te hare recordar que nunca debiste poner a prueba mi paciencia.

–¿Estas tratando de intimidarme? – le refutó Sakura guardando la compostura.

–No hagas perder mi tiempo. Si mientes me hare cargo de revivir tus peores pesadillas.

Las pisadas se hicieron más nítidas en algún punto de la noche. Sasuke seguía sosteniéndola por la muñeca y la falsa sensación de serenidad de Sakura pendía de un hilo.

–No te tengo miedo, Uchiha – fue la unica mentira que su valor la obligó a forjar.

Sasuke la soltó, dejando la sensación de lava donde sus dedos habían tocado su piel, y con una mirada siniestra, murmuró a la noche.

–Eso lo podemos cambiar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz Navidad, hermosos lectores!

Espero que la pasaran súper-mega-ultra-híper bien en sus fiestas decembrinas junto a su familia y amigos. No tengo mucho que ofrecerles, pero al menos puedo obsequiarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia hecha con mucho cariño n.n.

Con respecto a esta nueva actualización caemos en cuenta que teníamos bastante olvidado a Itachi y todos los problemas que el pobre tiene que soportar. La segunda mitad se trata de Sakura y de cómo debe reservarse sus conjeturas sobre el famoso topo dentro de La Resistencia y tratar de que las ideas de Sasuke no se le suban a la cabeza.

En retrospectiva me he dado cuenta que no he hecho más notitas, así que me tomare un momento de recapitular algunas cosas hasta ahora.

 **1.** Existen dos batallas importantes en todo el contienen: Konoha vs el Rayo, y Suna vs la Roca. En el primer caso, Fugaku como es el líder de la Brigada Norte, le toca lidiar con el temperamental Raikage, mientras que en la Arena, Gaara tiene que mantener su batalla ficticia con Ōnoki (Hay que recordar que ellos están reuniendo fuerzas en secreto para atacar a Madara, pues se «supone» que los de la Roca son aliados de Konoha, aunque las cosas ya no son así)

 **2.** La Resistencia tiene cuatro Bases importantes que son la Primera, Segunda, Tercera y Cuarta División. Como ya hemos visto en capítulos pasados, la Segunda División murió con el ataque sorpresa de los Uchiha, así que quedan tres.

 **3.** El grupo de Sakura, Sasuke, Neji y Tenten se están dirigiendo primero al Bosque Jofuku para encontrarse con el equipo de Hinata. A partir de ahí, irán hacia el país de las Olas donde está la Tercera División de La Resistencia junto a Rock-Lee y Gai-sensei. Esto se mencionó en el **Capítulo IX**.

 **4.** En el **Capítulo IV** Neji le menciona que se va de la Segunda División para irse con Lee y Gai-sensei, abandonando a Tenten, es por eso que Sakura toca de nuevo el tema aquí.

Disculpen si la historia va un poco enredada, como tarde un poco en publicar y escribir la continuación, olvidé detalles esenciales para no perder el hilo de los capítulos pasados .w.

La semana que viene también hay capítulo, ese será el regalo de año nuevo, y llevara con un poco más de acción y menos juego mental jeje. Gracias por sus lindísimos follows, favorites y reviews, mañana responderé todos y cada uno de ellos, como siempre son un encanto de personas :3

Cualquier dudita que tengan del Fic con gusto me pueden preguntar :) Por ahora los dejo deseando que esta ultima semana del año la disfruten al máximo. Nos vemos en el 2017 :D

Bye Bye :3


	12. El rostro de la guerra

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XII**

 **El rostro de la guerra**

 **Este del País del Fuego**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 **11:50**

Mientras caminaban en medio del follaje, calculaba haber visto su brújula unas diez veces desde que había amanecido, pues era el único artefacto que para ella cobraba sentido. Como todo ser pensante la opción más segura para ubicarse sería un mapa, pero esas cosas no congeniaban con Sakura. Para ella, se trataba de un papel con complejos garabatos que su mente no estaba en la capacidad de procesar. Justo en ese momento llevaba uno en la mochila, pero desechó la idea de esforzarse en interpretarlo y así evitar el inevitable fracaso antes de que éste llegase.

Por su parte, Tenten y Neji se movían como serpientes escurridizas, saltando tronco de árboles en el sendero y hablando entre ellos sin detenerse a estudiar las dificultades que ofrecía la naturaleza. Un pinchazo de envidia llegó hasta Sakura. Ojala pudiera desplazarse con tanta familiaridad entre la maleza, teniendo como única referencia el calor del sol veraniego atravesando salvajemente las hojas de los árboles y quemándole los brazos hasta tostarles la piel.

–Vamos al noroeste – rugió repentinamente la voz de Sasuke a su lado antes de que la brújula le indicara con su flecha temblorosa un punto a su izquierda que asumía debía ser el norte.

Sakura hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Lo sé, no necesito que me lo digas – pero ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

–Vaya ¿así son todos los rebeldes? – sonaba exasperado y al mismo tiempo divertido. Una combinación rara pero posible viniendo del Uchiha.

Sakura enarcó una ceja y le miró por el rabillo del ojo

–¿Así cómo?

–Así de despistados.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron de golpe.

–Yo no soy… – se interrumpió cuando la rama de un árbol casi le asesta en la nariz. La esquivó por los pelos pero pudo sentir el aura de autosuficiencia multiplicándose por mil en Sasuke a su lado. Ahora la cara le quemaba de la rabia y la vergüenza –. So-solo cállate.

Sasuke encajó las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros tintineando las cadenas al hacerlo.

–Eres bastante ruidosa.

–¡Claro que no lo soy!

Él enarcó una ceja como queriendo afirmar su punto. Sakura terminó por ruborizarse hasta las pestañas.

–No me mires así – se mordió la lengua y culpó a su garganta por el excesivo tono de voz –. No soy ninguna ruidosa, y tampoco soy despistada.

–Cierto, debería decir obstinada.

–¡No lo soy! – gruñó hastiada. Si quería seguir cayendo en ese mismo círculo embarazoso lo estaba logrando a la perfección. Cruzó los brazos a nivel del pecho refunfuñando entre dientes –. Estas tratando de fastidiarme. No lo lograras, Uchiha.

–No me necesitas para eso – dijo Sasuke casi aburrido por el carrusel de sobresaltos de Sakura –. Ahí tienes a tu entrenadora, ella lo hace mejor que nadie.

–¿Tenten?– instintivamente los ojos de Sakura buscaron a su amiga que seguía desplazando con tal naturalidad que parecía una con el bosque. Sus labios modulaban frases interminables hacia Neji que se fundían con el calor del bosque. Parecía que no respiraba entre cada palabra pero se las ingeniaba para seguir el ritmo de la conversación –. Bueno, le gusta hablar mucho pero eso no la hace una molestia.

–Seguro – ironizó Sasuke.

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

–¿Por qué dices eso sobre ella? ¿Platicó contigo hoy en la madrugada durante su guardia?

Conocía perfectamente a su mejor amiga. Tenten estaba hecha de un raro material que la hacía hablar hasta por los codos sin oxidarse en el intento. Con tantas palabras emitidas de una misma persona cualquier podría marearse; aunque, para Sakura, era algo que se había convertido en una costumbre. En cambio, el Uchiha estaba lejos de soportar a personas como Tenten. Se notaba que era alguien que apreciaba el silencio y la soledad, por lo que la compañía de su mejor amiga no estaba ni cerca de ser alguna de las dos. Sakura secretamente esperaba que durante el turno de guardia de Tenten, ésta arremetiera contra el Uchiha con una cháchara interminable que lo hiciera enrojecer de la ira. Sería una suculenta forma de escarmiento.

Pero un resoplido engreído de Sasuke la hizo desilusionarse.

–¿Crees que hablaría conmigo? – le retó ironizando sus palabras –. Lo único que tu entrenadora hizo fue vigilarme. Si un enemigo hubiera salido de los matorrales ella no se hubiera ni enterado.

Sakura había olvidado que a Tenten no le agradaba tan siquiera el respirar de Sasuke. Decía que expelía azufre en vez de dióxido de carbono. Jamás se atrevería a entablar una conversación amistosa con él aunque le dieran todos las shurikens del mundo a cambio.

–Comprende que tu rostro no es muy amigable, Uchiha. Tienes esa extraña habilidad de hacer sentir incomodo a todo el que te rodea – le dijo Sakura bastante decepcionada porque el súper poder de Tenten no pudiera mortificar a Sasuke al menos por un rato. Dio un resoplido moviendo un mechón de cabello rosa de su frente –. De verdad es toda una pena. Tratare de convencerla de que te fastidie un rato con la historia de las veces que pulía kunais en compañía de su mentor Iō. Un relato divertidísimo.

–Como si eso pudiera llegar a suceder – reconoció Sasuke indiferente.

–Oh, señor sabelotodo, veo que no conoces a esa chica – señaló a Tenten con el pulgar –. Así como la ves sabe buscarle conversación hasta una roca, solo necesita acostumbrarse a tu malhumor y segundos después ¡Bang! estarás rogando que te electrocute con el radar en mi cinturón.

–Sigue siendo una idea improbable – reconoció él a secas. Sakura hizo una mueca desaprobatoria. Al parecer, el Uchiha desconocía el vasto mundo de las conversaciones triviales pues todo se lo tomaba demasiado enserio. No le extrañó que continuara hablando en su típico tono grave –. Conozco a los de su clase, no les agrada estar rodeado de personas por las que se sientan intimidadas.

–Por favor, no te des tanto crédito, Uchiha. No eres tan molesto cómo crees. Puedes tener ese carácter arrogante y pasado de moda la mayoría de las veces, pero a mí no me caes tan mal – se atragantó con sus propias palabras y evitó a toda costa fijarse en él. Ya era bastante malo que hubiese reconocido que no detestaba estar a su lado como para que el sonrojo que encendía sus mejillas empeorase el momento–. E-hm, quiero decir. Dudo que Tenten y Neji te aprecien como un aliado pero eventualmente te soportaran, solo dales tiempo.

Se aventuró a mirar por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Sasuke. Su rostro marmóreo estaba tan rígido que fácilmente podía pasar por una estatua. Le conocía poco, pero con ese único gesto sabía que estaba irritado.

–No he venido a ganarme la confianza de esos dos – escupió Sasuke entre dientes.

–No te haría mal socializar un poco. Ellos son buenas personas ¿sabes?

–Y tú debes de ser alguien muy importante para ellos como para que hoy te dejaran el trabajo sucio.

Requirió al menos cinco segundos de meditación rápida para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo Sasuke. Sakura posó su atención en sus dos amigos que caminaban más allá. Estaban alejados, más de lo que deberían, y era entendible. Tenten seguía molesta con ella porque depositaba demasiada confianza en el Uchiha y Neji estaba furioso luego de haber sacado a coalición el tema de su traslado secreto a la Tercera División la noche anterior. Instintivamente ambos hicieron la vista gorda a sus deberes y delegaron a Sakura el puesto de vigilante del Uchiha por tiempo indeterminado o hasta que se les pasase la rabieta.

–Estamos haciendo rotaciones diarias mientras viajamos –mintió ágilmente –. Además, yo soy la única que te tolera por más de dos horas.

–¿Debo sentirme halagado? – se mofó Sasuke en esa gracia sin diversión que frecuentaba cada vez que su sarcasmo salía a flote.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

–Deberías trabajar en esa actitud tan prepotente. Esa es la razón que ninguno de los dos te soporta – señaló con la quijada a sus compañeros más adelante –. La misma confianza que tú depositas en Neji, él la tiene contigo. Estoy segura que si ambos quedaran encerrados en una misma habitación difícilmente alguno saldría con vida. Por otro lado, Tenten asegura que en algún momento despertaras en medio de la noche con una guadaña en la mano, listos para rebanarnos la cabeza.

De nuevo, una de las cejas de Sasuke se elevó sin comprender y ella se encogió de hombros.

–Ella tiene una peculiar creencia de que en realidad eres el mismísimo hijo de la Parca – agregó Sakura para aclarar su punto.

Esperaba que otra de esas risas socarronas apareciera en la garganta de Sasuke, pero solo guardó silencio antes de responder.

–Me han llamado con peores nombres – dijo, sin darle importancia.

–Y te creo.

Sakura respiró hondo y saltó un tronco con cierta torpeza. La rodilla seguía trayéndole problemas mientras caminaba. El día de hoy la sentía un poco entumecida pero ya le había agarrado el hilo y no vacilaba en ningún instante durante la marcha. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera la aguda vista de Sasuke había notado su malestar en el transcurso de la mañana.

El tintineo de las cadenas fue percibido por Sakura como una anomalía con el resto de los sonidos de la naturaleza. Automáticamente se detuvo en seco para mirar al Uchiha mientras éste bajaba el tronco con una elegancia desproporcionada a su situación como prisionero. Sus movimientos eran limitados por los grilletes, y la separación máxima que había entre las muñecas alcanzaba a penas el metro de largo pues la cadena no permitía apartarse más de eso. A nivel de los tobillos aún tenía dos grilletes negros pero sin ataduras que se les uniera. Neji había dicho que estaban dándole demasiada libertad, pero Sakura insistió en que el radar que tenía en el cinturón más los grilletes era precaución suficiente para que Sasuke no se escapara, y que unir sus pies con una cadena solo atrasaría el viaje.

Y, aun con todo, Sasuke caminaba con tal naturalidad que nadie creería que tuviera cadenas en las manos. Mientras tanto, Sakura lidiaba conque su cuerpo no se atreviera a mostrar la debilidad de su rodilla al mismo tiempo que debía concentrarse en mantenerse ubicada con la brújula y la posición del sol. No se asombraría si se asemejaba a un títere flácido que no sabía a dónde mover los pies.

–¿Qué quieres? – la voz de Sasuke la hizo volver a pisar tierra. No se había dado cuenta que estaba estática viéndole descaradamente a los ojos.

–¿Te molestan los grilletes? – susurró, desviando la mirada solo un instante hacia los brazaletes en las muñecas.

Sasuke se detuvo a verla con cierto aire de aticismo.

–Asumiré que es una pregunta retórica.

–Si fueras menos bravucón tal vez pudiera quitártelos, o al menos las cadenas de las manos.

–Tus sugerencias sin sentido me asombran cada vez más.

El ceño de Sakura se frunció.

–No eres bueno negociando tu libertad.

–Ya dejamos claro cuál es mi posición – le advirtió con voz gutural –. Estoy siendo prisionero por voluntad propia, solo así podré librarme de este maldito bloqueo en mis ojos.

Ciertamente, cuando estaban saliendo de los túneles, Sasuke le había dejado en claro que obtener de vuelta su Sharingan era una cuestión casi vital y que ser prisionero era un pequeño precio a pagar por obtener de nuevo su poder.

–Sí, tienes razón – susurró Sakura formando dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo –. Había olvidado cuáles son tus prioridades.

–Creo que la palabra que utilizaste en esa ocasión fue «despreciable»

Sakura formó una línea con sus labios. Si albergaba algún atisbo de compasión para con Sasuke, el calor del sol lo evaporó ipso facto.

–¿Sabes? se me han quitado las ganas de remover esas cadenas. Es más, creo que te hace falta una en la boca. Lo consultare con Neji y Tenten – estaba deseosa de retomar el camino, pero sus rabia le decía todo lo contrario. Que debía mantenerse ahí, confrontándole cara a cara.

Un brillo audaz apareció en los ojos de Sasuke.

–Seguramente tus amigos rebeldes se mostraran entusiastas con la idea.

Sakura se quedó viéndole, examinando a profundidad la noche oscura que se dibujaba en el rostro del Uchiha.

–¿Por qué nos llamas rebeldes? – la pregunta había estado rondando en su cabeza por días, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso.

–Porque lo son – musitó él impertérrito.

La pierna en la que tenía la rodilla herida dio un paso al frente. No balbuceó cuando quedó más cerca de Sasuke.

–Nosotros estamos luchando por algo que tu clan nos arrebató sin mediar palabra. Todo comenzó cuando los Uchiha decidieron usurpar el puesto de Hokage solo porque su arrogancia y sed de poder los cegaba. Si fuéramos rebeldes estaríamos en contra de un mandato que se estipuló bajo un reglamento legal, por votación de todos los aldeanos de Konoha, pero no fue así. Estamos intentando recobrar lo que por derecho nos pertenece desde mucho antes que esta guerra comenzara.

Sintió que el calor que había a su alrededor estaba empeorando su temperamento o que la mirada tan inexpresiva de Sasuke estaba cargada de llamas negras que la hacían enrojecer de la ira.

–¿Por qué intentas convencerme? –le retó el Uchiha, desafiándola de la misma manera que ella estaba haciendo con él – ¿Quieres que me una a su causa?

–¿Recuerdas en el interrogatorio, cuando mencionaste que yo no había visto los dos lados de la misma moneda? –elevó la quijada –. Creo que tu vista solo alcanzó a ver lo que sucedía dentro del Cuartel de tu clan, pero nunca has vivido lo que ocurre fuera de los muros de Konoha.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella. Sakura no se inmutó por su cercanía.

–No sigas diciendo que es mi clan –dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada –. Ellos ya no significan nada.

–Entonces es tiempo de que decidas de qué lado estas –rugió Sakura –. Está bien si no quieres explicarme cuales son las verdaderas razones por las cuales abandonaste a los Uchiha. Solo espero que pronto te des cuenta que con ser un ninja errante no lograras nada.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?

Sakura se mostró impresionada por la llegada de Tenten. Se encontraba tan concentrada en la conversación que había olvidado seguir a sus otros dos compañeros o de tan siquiera caminar. Era cuestión de tiempo que Tenten fuera a ver qué sucedía.

Se separó de Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás. También había reparado tardíamente que su rostro estaba casi a cinco centímetros de distancia del Uchiha. Si no estuviera tan molesta, estaría sonrojada de la vergüenza.

–¿Y bien? – repitió Tenten con los puños en las caderas.

–Aclaramos nuestras diferencias – explicó Sakura tanteando una voz menos dura de la que había utilizado con Sasuke.

Tenten resopló.

–No importa. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos – giró el torso y señaló al capitán del equipo que aguardaba a lo alto de una pequeña colina –. Neji acaba de detectar un grupo cerca del rio.

¿Un grupo? Sakura parpadeo rápidamente hasta encontrarse con la figura del Hyūga fija como una estatua, con el Byakugan activado y el cuerpo tenso.

–¿Cuántos son? – preguntó Sakura viendo de nuevo el rostro de su amiga que reflejaba lo que pensaba. Aquello sonaba a muy malas noticias.

–Once. Y tres más están vigilando los alrededores – la respuesta vino tajante y sus ojos se ensombrecieron –. Algunos son lo bastante fuertes como para que Neji pudiera detectarlos desde una distancia tan lejana.

–¿Son Uchiha?

–No. Bandidos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Nada de aquello auguraba algo bueno, aunque encontrarse con los Uchiha sería el peor de los panoramas, un puñado de Bandidos no conferían un paisaje reconfortante.

–¿Qué haremos?

–Intentaremos rodearlos sin que nos perciban. No estamos en condiciones de entrar en una batalla – explicó Tenten viendo de reojo a Sasuke y luego de vuelta a Sakura –. Mantengan su chakra lo más bajo que puedan.

–Eso no será un problema – dijo el Uchiha con sarcasmo, sin encontrarse en la necesidad de señalar sus grilletes.

Tenten ignoró a Sasuke con un deje de incomodidad.

–¿Tienes el radar contigo? –le preguntó a Sakura. Ella asintió en respuesta, apretando el dispositivo que tenía guardado en el cinturón que tensaba su abdomen. Tenten echó un vistazo de nuevo a Sasuke, bastante desconfiada, y le mandó una mirada a Sakura que decía en letras invisibles «No te alejes de él».

La castaña se fue trotando de nuevo hacia Neji mientras que Sakura controlaba su creciente aumento de pulso. Estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano se toparían con algún obstáculo de camino al bosque Jofuku, pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera tarde o más bien nunca.

Ocultando lo mejor que podía su agitación, se volvió hacia el Uchiha.

–Quédate cerca.

Él simplemente la vio desde una cabeza por encima de ella.

–No estoy con ánimos de que me noquees con tu radar. Y aunque me agrade la idea tanto como a ti, estaré unido a tu lado como una garrapata en el lomo de un perro.

Inevitablemente un deja vú le atravesó el pecho como una lanza. Abrió los ojos de par en par y la imagen de Kiba se formó como un bosquejo difuminado delante de ella. Recordaba haberle dicho al Inuzuka esas mismas palabras en Kisaragi, antes de que todo terminara en caos…

No pudo sostener por más tiempo el pasado que comenzaba a atormentarla. Agitó la cabeza una única vez, dio el primer paso hacia la colina, con el pulso acelerado y un dolor aberrante entre las costillas.

Las pisadas del Uchiha le hicieron compañía luego de que ella avanzara más de dos metros, como si se hubiera quedado estático evaluando su respuesta. Pero Sakura no tenía la voluntad de hablar, porque sabía que su voz tentaba con vibrar bajo los sentimientos encontrados.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos sin atreverse a hablar. Manteniendo el silencio llegaron por fin hasta la cumbre de la pequeña colina encontrándose que en realidad era el borde de un risco. El lugar era alto y oculto por la sombra de varios matorrales. Los cuatro se arrodillaron hasta que sus cuerpos se vieran ocultos por las ramas de los arbustos. Sakura miró entre las hojas, alcanzando a divisar bajo el risco diversos árboles que bordeaban un rio tortuoso que generaba un murmullo constante con el agua pasar. El sol hacía brillar los rostros de un grupo de sujetos amontonados entre las rocas húmedas de la orilla. Sakura contó a cinco de ellos como los Bandidos, pues eran los únicos con rostro ungido en muecas depravadas y miradas codiciosas. Vestían ropas andrajosas y heridas sangrantes navegaban por su piel, como si se hubiesen entrometido en una batalla reciente. Centenares de armas colgaban desde varias partes de su cuerpo, resplandeciendo el metal con los rayos del sol.

Las seis personas restantes que Neji había descubierto mostraban un aspecto ciento de veces más descuidado que el de los Bandidos. Sus lesiones eran miles de veces peor, los harapos que usaban estaban rasgados hasta quedar como tiras danzantes que cubrían escasamente una piel ennegrecida por el lodo y la suciedad.

No era difícil deducir el contexto de aquel escenario. Todos esas personas temerosas que protegían innecesariamente su cuerpo herido llevaban consigo el rostro de la esclavitud y, los Bandidos, el de sus fieles carceleros. Entre los prisioneros había desde una insignificante niña que no alcanzaba tan siquiera la edad de Moegi hasta un hombre con barba negra y moteada en blanco que rondaba los cincuenta años. Seguramente los Bandidos los habían capturado de un pueblo cercano para luego abastecerse de una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero en el mercado negro una vez los vendieran al mejor postor.

En la posición en que se encontraban, Sakura no podía escuchar nada de lo que sucedía abajo cuando uno de los Bandidos señaló con vehemencia a un muchacho famélico del grupo de esclavos. Trató de agudizar su oído para identificar lo que el Bandido estaba diciendo, o más bien gritando, a todo pulmón, pero Tenten llamó su atención. Su amiga le hizo señas a su auricular en el oído y luego le indicó con mímicas sencillas que ella iría con Neji a limpiar el camino para que luego Sakura y Sasuke pudieran descender sin problemas. La idea de separarse en dos grupos no le gustaba, pero no podía discutir en medio de los arbustos con cinco Bandidos almorzando unos metros más abajo.

Sakura terminó por asentir y preparo su radio para comunicarse con ellos.

Haciendo honor a su puesto como ninjas, Tenten y Neji desaparecieron en silencio a su derecha, perdiéndose entre la maleza. Sakura regresó la vista hacia el Bandido que había hecho llamar al muchacho. Seguía aullando algunas cosas al aire pero, aunque se esforzara por escuchar, el latido de su corazón le taponaba los oídos.

–¿Quiénes son?– susurró Sasuke a su lado, forzándola a escapar de su concentración.

–Ya escuchaste a Tenten. Son Bandidos –dijo en voz muy baja. Sasuke aguardó a que continuara, sintiéndose poco complacido con la explicación redundante. Sakura chasqueó la lengua –. Ninjas errantes, mercenarios, caza recompensas, esos que les pagas para hacer el trabajo sucio – le miró haciendo una mueca con los labios –. Confórmate con saber que son los chicos malos ¿vale?

Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de ella en un largo silencio que extrañamente pudo interpretar.

–Un momento – sondeó Sakura, incrédula – ¿No sabías sobre ellos?

–Madara no necesita utilizar los servicios de un puñado de idiotas – explicó Sasuke estudiando a los Bandidos con cautela –. Él tiene su propia organización que asesina a placer.

–Akatsuki – el rostro de Sasuke giró hasta ella dejando ver cierto aire de impresión que la hizo hincharse de orgullo y una mínima sonrisa hizo elevar la comisura de su labio –. No te asombres, Uchiha. También hice la tarea.

Había olvidado lo placentero que era hacerle sentir a Sasuke que él no era el único de los dos que tenía información extra guardada bajo la manga. Y ver ese pequeño destello de impresión hizo bajar su pulso lo suficiente para reconocer mejor las voces que comenzaban a gritar más abajo.

–¡He dicho que bailes!– exclamó uno de los Bandidos sentado en una roca del rio. El hombre era grande, de piel bronceada, con un parche en su ojo derecho y un intrincado tatuaje que le recorría el brazo y hombro izquierdo. No había necesidad que le dijeran que era un ser agresivo y cruel. La forma en que se marcaba una mueca desquiciada en su rostro dejaba muy en claro la ambición de ese sujeto de ver correr sangre entre sus manos cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

El muchacho al que había gritado temblaba en el centro de un círculo hecho por otros tres Bandidos que comían en el suelo el contenido de una olla con grandes abolladuras. Sakura trató de enfocar tanto su vista como sus oídos. Al joven esclavo le calculaba alrededor de trece años. Tenía piernas finas y brazos huesudos que acababan en dos muñones de tela sucia y sanguinolenta. Su mirada estaba fija el Bandido con el tatuaje, que se había levantado de entre la roca para encalarle.

–P-por favor… no… no me lastime – pidió el esclavo en una voz chillona.

–¡Deja de lloriquear! –vociferó el Bandido, golpeándole en la cara hasta dejarlo caer entre las piedras del rio. El hombre escupió asqueado –. Te cortaré otro dedo si sigues balbuceando.

Otro Bandido apareció caminando hasta sus compañeros. Éste, a diferencia del gigantón de piel morena, llevaba unas líneas marcadas por debajo de los ojos de color morado con un gorro del mismo color. El cabello platino le caía hasta los hombros y despedía un aire menos agresivo que su compañero, pero en su mirada, se podía distinguir el mismo sello de crueldad.

–Si continuas rebanando dedos lo dejaras inservible, Waraji – chasqueó el recién llegado mirando al joven esclavo con burla.

–No seas aguafiestas, Zōri – le dijo el hombre del tatuaje en el brazo –. Estamos divirtiéndonos.

El tal Zōri negó con la cabeza, agotado, y, ocultando sus manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera, se dirigió al esclavo tirado a la orilla del rio.

–¡Hey! Muchacho ¿Cuántos te quedan?

De entre las piedrecillas del rio, el aludido trato de reincorporarse, pero temblaba de tal manera que le fue imposible estabilizar su cuerpo.

–¿Eh? – preguntó sin saber en quien de sus enemigos depositar la mirada.

–¡Te ha hecho una pregunta! – rugió Waraji mandando un nuevo manotazo al aire hasta estrellarse en la cabeza del pobre muchacho.

Un quejido agudo alcanzó los oídos de Sakura.

–S-seis, mi señor – susurró luego de frotarse la sien donde había recibido el puñetazo –. S-solo seis.

–¿Seis? –repitió Zōri. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó de pie frente a él –. Muéstrame tus manos

Como no podía levantarse, el esclavo se arrastró entre las piedras hasta quedar a los pies del hombre, levantando las manos envueltas en harapos sucios y enmohecidos. Zōri lo examinó, contando los dedos que salían de entre la tela. Cuando terminó hizo una mueca desagradable y se volvió a su compañero del tatuaje.

–Lo volviste a hacer, Waraji. Has desperdiciado una buena mano de obra con tu fanatismo por la amputación – le dio una patada al muchacho en las costillas doblándolo hasta caer de medio lado en busca de aire. Zōri negó en desaprobación – ¿De qué le servirá a Gatō-sama un idiota sin pulgares?

Waraji comenzó a sonreír lentamente, como si la comisura de sus labios se moviera con varios engranajes hasta crear una mueca sádica en su rostro.

–Tienes razón – dijo, lamiéndose los labios –, no le serviría de nada.

Aun buscaba con desesperación el aire en sus pulmones, pero el muchacho escuchó claramente lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Levantó el cuello con dificultad y su rostro se contrajo de dolor cuando intentó erguirse con ayuda de los vendajes que rodeaban sus manos.

–Se lo ruego… p-por favor…– suplicó delirante, sin lograr colocarse de pie. Sus ojos buscaron alarmados a una niña que estaba amarrada entre los demás esclavos –. M-i… mi hermana pequeña…– dijo, volviéndose al gran Waraji que se acercaba arrastrando los pies y con la sonrisa oscura dibujada en su rostro –. Y-yo tengo que cuidarla… e-es mi deber… y-yo…

Waraji sacó un kunai que brilló con la luz del sol. El muchacho comenzó a arrastrarse en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida, pero el hombre dio un paso hasta aplastarle una de las manos con su pie. Un grito atroz rasgó el aire.

–¡No! ¡Deténgase, por favor! – exclamó la niña más allá con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los jadeos del muchacho eran agonizantes mientras intentaba zafarse de la pisada de Waraji sobre su mano herida. Los sollozos de la niña impregnaban el ambiente hasta que alguien la silencio con una patada en la cara.

–Cállate y observa, mocosa – dijo Zōri asqueado –. Así aprenderás la lección.

–¡Por favor, no la lastimen! – pidió el chico con la voz entrecortada, mirando suplicante a Waraji que seguía sobre él. Sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas –. Se lo pido… no la lastimen… e-es mi hermana… y-yo… y-yo debo protegerla…

Waraji se colocó de cuclillas, afianzando la presión que ejercía su pie en la mano del chico.

–¿Ahora si eres valiente? ¿Eh? – siseó macabro, mostrando una fila de dientes sucios y amarillentos. Tomó al esclavo por el cabello a nivel de la nuca jalándolo con fuerza para que le mirará directamente a la cara, exponiendo su delgado cuello al público alrededor de la fogata –. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mocoso – hubo un corto silencio donde el muchacho observó horrorizado como la sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de Waraji cuando dijo –. Yo la cuidare por ti.

En cuestión de segundos, el kunai estaba bañado en sangre y una herida limpia surcaba el cuello del joven esclavo. El cuerpo moribundo se retorció en espasmos dolorosos hasta que un último movimiento dejó sus ojos vidriosos y sin vida.

Waraji se colocó de pie, limpiando el kunai en la ropa del cadáver a la orilla del rio. Los gritos de la niña rompieron en llantos hasta que otro sujeto la golpeo con más fuerza hasta desmayarla entre los demás encadenados que miraban la escena pálidos como el papel.

Mientras la sangre continuaba saliendo a borbotones del cuerpo sin vida y se mezclaba con el agua del rio, Zōri, aquel que había sentenciado la muerte del pobre muchacho, observó aburrido a uno de sus compañeros que seguía comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Llama a otro para que baile. Uno que aun conserve las diez uñas de las manos – le ordenó con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho. Luego se dirigió Waraji que guardaba de nuevo el kunai entre sus ropas –. Y tú deja de andar desmembrando a los esclavos. Si quieres quitarles dedos que sean de los pies.

–Pero así no podrán bailar – se justificó en un rugido arisco.

Zōri se dio la vuelta con indiferencia.

–Entonces busca otra cosa que quitarles.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión. Sus ojos vibraban de espanto, reviviendo la escena una y otra vez en su mente. Temblaba de la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia. Cada fibra de su cuerpo era un enjambre de emociones que zumbaba sobre sus oídos. Estaba muerto. El muchacho estaba muerto y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarle. Nada…

– _«Sakura»_ –la voz de Tenten en el auricular no hizo más que avivar la rigidez en sus hombros –. _«El camino está despejado. Caminen por el sendero sin hacer ruido»_.

No tenía el valor de abrir la boca para responderle. El sabor de su propia saliva era agrio y la ira nublaba sus ojos.

Trató de calmarse, desviando la atención a sus manos que sostenían las ramas del arbusto con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos. Sin relajar su postura, se alejó de donde estaba y miró hacia Sasuke que había visto la escena sin expresar nada en su rostro. Lentamente, los ojos del Uchiha se encontraron con los suyos.

–Vamos – susurró Sakura, ocultando su rostro entre los mechones de rosado cabello –. Esperan por nosotros.

Giró hasta seguir el camino que Tenten y Neji habían tomado, marchando con sigilo. Mantuvo la mirada en el sendero aun con los brazos vibrando a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No se atrevía a mirar atrás, si lo hacía, vería el cuerpo sin vida a la orilla del rio calando el agua con el terrible color de la sangre.

Nunca escuchó las pisadas del Uchiha, pero sabía que estaba a un paso tras ella y aunque estaban lo bastante alejados del grupo de Bandidos, ninguno de los dos decidió hablar.

Bajaron lentamente la colina, siguiendo las pisadas que habían dejado Neji y Tenten. Pasaron por el rio cerca de su cauce para atravesar la arboleda del otro lado. Se encontraron con árboles de ramas grandes que decidieron usar como camino para dejar la tierra y aventurarse a las alturas, así llamarían menos la atención.

Sasuke era lo bastante ágil e inteligente para evitar que el sonido de sus cadenas recorriera el bosque y alertara a alguno de los Bandidos que estuviera recorriendo la zona. Pero no fue el chasquido del metal el que los hizo detener los saltos de rama en rama, sino más bien, un grito de súplica.

–¡No! ¡Deténganse! – la voz aguda que venía desde la raíz de un árbol a su derecha. Unas pisadas torpes hicieron que Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieran, ocultándose entre las hojas verdes del árbol donde yacían –. P-por favor, no me toque – pidió de nuevo la misma voz.

Con la espalda adherida a uno de los troncos del bosque, una muchacha de cabellos amarillos temblaba con las manos pegadas al pecho. Su aspecto era idéntico al de los esclavos que habían dejado atrás. Vestía un simple vestido que parecía hecho con la bolsa de un saco de patatas mugriento. Sus ojos miraban horrorizada como dos hombres se acercaban a ella con pasos embobados, uno de ellos era delgado y alto y el otro tenía una calva insipiente que lo hacía ver exageradamente viejo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Tenten les dijo que habían otras tres personas merodeando los alrededores, una de ellas debía ser la muchacha y los otros dos los Bandidos que faltaban. Pero su objetivo no era precisamente el de vigilar.

El más alto de los sujetos se acercó a ella y sonrió con placer.

–Haz todo el ruido que quieras, niña.

El brillo en los ojos del Bandido aterrorizó aún más a la joven que seguía temblando y pegándose más al tronco del árbol. La mano gruesa y áspera del hombre tocó el cabello amarillo y luego paso su mano por el delgado hombro de la muchacha, descubriendo la piel pálida y magullada con una lentitud depravada. Su compañero de la calva se rió con morbosidad cuando habló.

–Deja a un lado el juego previo. Tenemos que volver con los demás.

–Así pierde la diversión – se burló el Bandido alto que seguía con la mano tocando la piel de la joven. De repente la tomó entre los brazos y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, haciendo que ella soltara una exclamación de pánico –. Pero creo que hoy nos podemos saltar el protocolo.

Los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron antes de fruncir súbitamente el ceño y golpear al hombre en la entrepierna. Un alarido de dolor fue la advertencia que necesitaba para escurrirse y salir corriendo entre los árboles.

–¡Maldita!

Antes de que la muchacha llegara a alcanzar su quinta zancada, el sujeto de la calva la embistió, lanzándola directamente al suelo. El cabello amarillo se ensució con la tierra mientras intentaba forcejar y escapar del cuerpo que estaba encima de ella.

–¡Por favor! – gritó de nuevo con voz aguda – ¡Deténganse! ¡No lo hagan!

Las delgadas manos de la joven arañaban sin ver al Bandido que estaba a horcajadas de ella. Asqueado por la repentina violencia, el hombre intentó tomarla por las muñecas mientras seguía removiéndose en el suelo.

–Demonios – dijo el Bandido que la asaltó volviéndose a su compañero que ya estaba recobrando el aliento luego del golpe de gracia – ¿Quieres echarme una mano aquí?

Cojeando ligeramente, el sujeto desgarbado fue a auxiliar a su compañero refunfuñando improperios hacia nadie en particular. Sostuvo los brazos de la muchacha y los colocó por encima de su cabeza mientras ella forcejaba con todas su fuerzas.

–Cuando termine con ella puede que te la preste, así podrás vengarte un rato por el golpe que te dio – rió el Bandido de la calva y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón de los pantalones con cierto afán desenfrenado.

–¡Se lo suplico! – pidió la muchacha sin dejar de moverse – ¡Suélteme!

El hombre sonrió de una forma asquerosa.

–Eso no va a pasar, lindura. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto ¿no te parece? – una de las manos del sujeto buscó el rostro de la muchacha presa del horror. Le sostuvo la quijada con fuerza, mientras que la otra mano comenzaba a levantar el borde de su haraposo vestido tocándole el muslo y ascendiendo con lentitud. Ella comenzó a llorar, consciente de que no podía detener lo que se avecinaba, y el Bandido se lo dejó aun más claro cuando meneó la cabeza en una mueca lujuriosa –. Ahora se una buena chica y grita para mí una vez más.

La chica hipó horrorizada, el hombre sonrió con sadismo y un rugido se apoderó del bosque.

–¡Shannaro!

El puño asestó el golpe donde Sakura había apuntado. Directo a la nariz de aquel degenerado. El cuerpo del hombre calvo se separó de la pobre muchacha hasta volar una distancia corta, puede que unos cinco metros. Sakura frunció el ceño. Si hubiera tenido su súper fuerza, la cabeza de ese hombre estaría en un lugar lejos de sus hombros.

–¿Pero qué…?– tartamudeó el Bandido alto y delgado, soltando las manos de la muchacha y alejándose a trompicones hacia atrás.

Sakura lo observó con desprecio, evaluando que se vería mejor en él, una patada en el pecho o un nuevo golpe en la entrepierna que acabara con su descendencia para siempre.

Dejó volar las ideas que tenía por reducir el árbol familiar de ese sujeto y se enfocó en la esclava tirada en la tierra. Tenía el rostro pálido e intentaba cubrir la piel que los hombres habían expuesto. Se veía frágil, vulnerable y atormentada. Aquel era un rostro que hizo revivir un vivido recuerdo en la mente de Sakura, uno que suplantó a aquella rubia muchacha derribada en la tierra por el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos rosados en una noche lluviosa, rodeada de sangre en su cuerpo, de miedo en su mirada y custodiada por los ojos rojos de un hombre que seguía rondando en sus pesadillas… persiguiéndola… torturándola…

Desvió el recuerdo tan rápido como llegó y se volvió de nuevo a la pequeña esclava, preocupándose por lo que de verdad importaba en esos momentos. Reconoció a simple vista que no estaba herida, solo algo delgada y desnutrida. Pero luego de ver como golpeaba a uno de esos malolientes Bandidos en la ingle, daba por sentado que podía escapar mientras ella los distraía.

Los grandes jades de Sakura giraron hacia el sujeto al que había golpeado en la nariz, y sin mirar a la muchacha le dijo:

–Corre.

Un momento de vacilación que no duró más de dos segundos fue lo único que le impidió a la joven levantarse y salir disparada lejos de allí.

–¡No!– bramó el Bandido calvo sosteniéndose el rostro donde Sakura le había propinado su merecido – ¡No dejes que se escape!

Antes de que su otro compañero pudiera procesar la orden, Sakura se había acercado hasta él, resolviendo por ahora que una patada en el pecho bastaría para ponerlo en su lugar. El hombre delgado tosió como si se le fuera la vida en ello cuando la suela de la bota de Sakura encontró el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

–No iras a ningún lado – susurró Sakura bajando la pierna lentamente.

–¡Pe-perra! – rugió entrecortado –¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

– _«¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué son esos ruidos?!»_ – la voz de Tenten hizo un silbido molesto que la hizo parpadear – _«¡¿No me digas que te entrometiste en una pelea con los Ban…?!»_

Apagó el comunicador de su oreja con un sonoro _«clic» y_ dio varios pasos hacia atrás para ampliar el campo de batalla. Si seguía escuchando los reproches de Tenten no podría concentrarse en la pelea. Estaba consciente de que no debía entrometerse con esos Bandidos. Estaría en desventaja incluso si se enfrentaba a uno solo de ellos. Pero no podía quedarse como una espectadora de nuevo. La impotencia que generó la muerte del muchacho en el rio hizo estragos en ella. Y ver otra injusticia recrearse ante sus ojos era algo que no podía seguir tolerando.

Ocultó lo mejor que pudo el tatuaje en su brazo con la manga rosada que le llegaba hasta el codo. Con el golpe que había dado, el vendaje comenzó a desatarse y no le convenía que esos sujetos conocieran su debilidad.

Los dos Bandidos se colocaron de pie con una mirada inyectada de odio dirigida solamente a ella. La chica ya había escapado, pero debía de darle mayor ventaja si quería evitar que esos dos fueran en su búsqueda.

–Acabas de cometer un grave error – le dijo el primer hombre al que golpeo. De su nariz botaba sangre a borbotones, obligándose a comprimir la hemorragia con una de sus manos –. Entrometerse con la mercancía de Gatō-sama es un delito grave.

–Pueden decirle a su querido jefe que también ha perdido a dos de sus hombres esta misma tarde – espetó ella queriendo sonar burlona y firme, pero eso de la arrogancia no se le daba muy bien.

Frunció el ceño y separó los pies hasta colocarlos a nivel de los hombros. Levantó las manos en forma de puño, estudiando a sus oponentes que se acercaban hasta ella con desprecio.

–Tienes agallas, mocosa. Lo reconozco – dijo el Bandido que seguía presionándose la nariz con fuerza. Se plantó con un odio en medio del lugar sin quitar la mirada de Sakura –. Y es por esa razón que hoy has sentenciado tu muerte.

Como si se tratara de un movimiento sincronizado, ambos sujetos se abalanzaron hasta ella deslizándose por la tierra a una velocidad impresionante. Sakura vio venir el puño del hombre con la nariz rota, y tomó como punto de apoyo el brazo extendido del sujeto para saltar como un proyectil, pero el Bandido que había golpeado en el pecho desapareció de su rango de visión por una milésima de segundos hasta que se materializó casi como un fantasma a su espalda. Sakura giró el cuello para ver como la patada del hombre se acercaba hasta su costado, lista para romperle las costillas.

Pero de la mismísima nada, un destello negro apareció en su vista.

Luego un alarido de dolor.

Sakura aterrizó cerca del tronco de un árbol, levantando tierra en el camino hasta generar una nube de humo pequeña. Se palpó las costillas sin sentir dolor alguno. Alzó la vista y logró ver al hombre de la nariz rota arrodillado donde ella había saltado, mientras que el otro Bandido que había intentado darle una patada, yacía bocabajo a los pies de Sasuke.

–¡B-bastardo! – escupió el hombre tirado en el suelo intentando recobrar la postura pero volvió a caer como peso muerto en la tierra caliente por el sol.

El cuerpo de Sasuke quedó inmóvil, mientras que su rostro giraba solo lo suficiente para ver a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo. El segundo que sus miradas estuvieron en contacto, el corazón de Sakura se detuvo en seco y un reconfortante alivio llenó sus pulmones, un alivio que extrañamente provenía directo de la mirada de Sasuke.

Y como si un fugaz vistazo bastara para saber que estaba bien, el Uchiha regresó al Bandido de la nariz rota que comenzó a vociferar a todo pulmón.

–¡Infeliz! ¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en los negocios de…? – sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando reconoció quien era el hombre vestido de negro en medio del campo de batalla –. No puede ser… tu… tu eres…

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura giraron la cabeza a la par, ignorando los balbuceos del Bandido cuando una oleada de pesado chakra se avecinaba sobre ellos.

Los jades de la pelirrosa elevaron la mirada hacia la rama donde habían saltado hace menos de un minuto atrás para encontrarse, ahí, de pie entre las hojas, los dos sujetos del rio. El despiadado Waraji y su compañero Zōri.

Sakura tragó grueso. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

–¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – exigió saber Waraji. Miró a sus dos compañeros tendidos en la tierra, uno con el rostro lleno de sangre y el otro derribado como peso muerto en medio de las piedras. Se cruzó de brazos y rugió molesto –. Venga amigo, no creo que esa simple niña que se llevaron pudiera hacerles todo esto. Y tú, límpiate la nariz, no seas repugnante.

–Siempre con tu vista tan estrecha – bramó Zōri que no había quitado la mirada de Sasuke desde que aterrizó en la rama – ¿No ves que tenemos invitados más importantes?

Sakura quiso correr, tomar el brazo de Sasuke y llevárselo lo más lejos que pudiera de allí. Pero sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra.

Waraji, el mismo que había matado sin remordimiento al pobre muchacho del rio, estudió al Uchiha en silencio. Sasuke desde el suelo lo recibió con una mirada indómita.

–Mira nada más. Pero si es el maldito hijo del viejo Fugaku – reconoció en una risa mordaz –. El famoso Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura contuvo el aliento descifrando la forma en que las cosas pudieran ir peor de lo que ya estaban, al tiempo en que Zōri, entretenidísimo por su fortuito y jugoso hallazgo en medio del bosque, reparaba en la cadena que unía las muñecas de Sasuke y, con simple ironía, sonrió.

–¿Un día difícil, eh Uchiha?

Nada turbaba la postura o la mirada de Sasuke. Él seguía allí, de pie, como una gárgola sin vida, mirando con ojos fríos a todos los Bandidos que le rodeaban.

–Esa amiguita tuya de La Resistencia te está haciendo la vida difícil con los grilletes bloqueadores de chakra – volvió a hablar Zōri, manteniendo la comisura de su labio arqueada –. Pero no te culpo, las chicas rebeldes tienen su atractivo.

Era la primera vez desde la llegada de Zōri y Waraji que miraron directamente a Sakura. Ella por su parte hizo lo posible por imitar la tranquilidad en la actitud firme de Sasuke, pero lo veía como una tarea casi imposible.

–Vaya que es una belleza – reconoció Waraji analizando a Sakura sin un gramo de pudor –. Y tiene todos los dedos de las manos. Simplemente una delicia.

Se obligó a si misma a no retroceder ni a desviar la mirada. Debía mostrarse fuerte, nada de titubeos, nada de dudas.

Zōri sonrió indiferente a la reacción de su compañero y se volvió al verdadero premio de la tarde.

–He escuchado rumores muy interesantes desde Konoha, sobre una deserción inesperada por parte del gran Sasuke Uchiha. Veo que estaban en lo cierto – reconoció Zōri llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera –. Aunque me decepciona un poco saber que una niña de La Resistencia te tenga como prisionero. Eso no habla muy bien de ti.

Sasuke frunció el ceño demasiado fuerte, y Sakura sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba controlando su ira como lo había hecho con Izumo y Kotetsu cuando salieron de los túneles. La única diferencia de aquel entonces con ahora era que la vida tanto de él como la de Sakura verdaderamente pendían de un hilo.

–Ahora es tiempo de que nos pongas al tanto – Zōri ladeo la cabeza intrigado –. ¿Qué hace un prófugo de Konoha y una mocosa de La Resistencia en territorio Uchiha?

–¡Quieren liberar a los esclavos! – saltó a hablar el sujeto con la nariz rota, sacando deducciones apresuradas de lo que había sucedido – ¡Dejaron escapar a la chica! ¡Nos atacaron de improvisto y la dejaron irse!

–¿Y usted son lo bastante inútiles como para permitir que eso pasara? – escupió Waraji mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo que su tatuaje pareciera una serpiente que ahorcaba los músculos de su hombro –. Debería desmembrarlos por su estupidez.

–Ella salió de la nada. Nos tomó por sorpresa – se defendió el Bandido mirando con odio hacia Sakura.

–¿Ella? – se burló Waraji –. Dime que es una broma.

–No te dejes engañar ¡Esa perra me rompió la nariz!

Waraji se volvió hacia su compañero de cabellos plateados.

–Déjame matarlos por su ineptitud, Zōri. Prometo ser breve.

–Seguro. Podrás quitarle todos los miembros que quieras –le alentó Zōri aun con las manos el bolsillo –. Pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de nuestros espectadores.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Miró a Sasuke que seguía inerte a un lado del Bandido que había envestido. La seguridad que se reflejaba en su postura era plena, lejos de mostrarse intimidado o intranquilo, al mismo tiempo que emitía un aura de desprecio que se magnificaba a cada segundo que Zōri y él intercambiaban miradas.

–Hoy hemos perdido dos esclavos y dentro de poco a dos reclutas ineficientes. Esto no le agradara para nada a Gatō-sama. Sin embargo, nos hemos topado con el premio mayor –dijo Zōri entretenido–. Tu cabeza vale bastante, Uchiha. Y su precio aumenta conforme los días pasan.

La risa de Waraji hizo apartar la mirada Sakura hasta llevarla a los Bandido en la rama del árbol.

–Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba – agregó el gran Waraji –. No sabes la buena pasta que nos espera cuando se lo entreguemos a Gatō-sama.

–No, amigo. No lo llevaremos con el jefe. Iremos directamente a Konoha – le retuvo Zōri sonriendo con avaricia –. Así las ganancias serán solo para nosotros.

Las piernas le pesaron una tonelada y el galope desatinado de su corazón en el pecho la mareó. Procesó la situación tan rápido como pudo, buscando la mejor forma de escapar. Con solo _Taijutsu_ penosamente podía detener a uno de esos sujetos y Sasuke, a pesar de tener los grilletes, tendría un mejor desenvolvimiento en batalla que ella y con algo de suerte retendría a dos Bandidos. Pero, aun así, no podía arriesgarse a pelear.

–¿Y qué haremos con la chica?– fue la voz de Waraji la que distrajo a Sakura de sus intentos de escape.

–Tenemos un puesto vacante entre los esclavos – Zōri evaluó con indiferencia la silueta de Sakura como si quisiera estar seguro de que era buen material para ser una prisionera. Sakura no se inmutó por su mirada pero no podía negar lo angustiante que significaba que alguien la escaneara desde los pies a la cabeza.

Zōri se volvió hacia Waraji.

–Se ve mejor que la chica rubia y el bailarín del rio, puedes tenerla si gustas. Solo espero que no te dé por cortarle los dedos.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre? – los ojos de Waraji estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus orbitas cuando se lamió los labios, mirándola fijamente –. Si lo hago, no podrá bailar para mí.

Fue allí donde toda la valentía que alguna vez tuvo se fue desvaneciendo de su cuerpo, comenzando por las piernas que temblaban como gelatina hasta terminar en inspiraciones entrecortadas de su pecho, todo por culpa de los juegos maquiavélicos que creaba su propia mente.

No podía negar el parecido tan aterrador de Waraji en ese momento, vistiendo los mismos ojos que recordaba de sus pesadillas, la misma ansia deprava que brotaba como veneno de su cuerpo, la misma sonrisa maniaca que frecuentaba el hombre de su pasado.

–Tengo pensando hacer cosas muy entretenidas contigo niña. Las torturas son mi juego favorito – Waraji ronroneó de satisfacción al ver la expresión en Sakura. Engrandeció la codicia en su cara y corrompió el silencio de nuevo con su voz cruel y pesada –. No puedo esperar a escuchar como suplicas por tu vida… una y otra vez.

La sonrisa de Waraji comenzaba lentamente a grabársele en fuego ante sus ojos cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke se materializó a su lado, desdibujando al Bandido de su mente con solo un simple parpadeo. Los ojos azabache, silenciosos como la noche, encontraron los suyos atraídos por la fuerza de un imán, transmitiéndole una sensación que hizo tiritar cada fibra en el cuerpo de Sakura, desechando con un efecto inmediato el pavor que le recorría las venas.

Sintió como la mano de Sasuke tomó su muñeca tal cual una garra de acero, para que, en un mero instante, sus siguiente palabra retumbaran en sus oídos con la energía de un gong.

–Corre.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hacer al menos un respingo cuando abandonó la tierra y se precipitó a la primera rama, lejos del terreno infestado por el grupo de Bandidos.

–¡No! – escuchó vociferar a Waraji – ¡Que no se escapen!

Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke luego de caer en cuenta que estaban tratando de incrementar la distancia que los separaba de los Bandidos tanto como les fuera posible. La misma sensación hirviente donde Sasuke siempre la tocaba estaba latiendo en su piel, pero no podía prestarle demasiada atención cuando dos lunático estaban pisándole los talones.

Recobró la compostura en la quinta rama. Sasuke le llevaba la ventaja. Al parecer era mucho más rápido que ella, pero no podía alejarse de Sakura sabiendo que tenía el radar en su cinturón. Él estaba al corriente que si se separaban demasiado terminaría con un choque eléctrico que lo dejaría inconsciente, y eso solo los dejaría en desventaja. Una aun peor.

Los bramidos de Waraji y sus pisadas mortíferas, destruían las ramas que pisaba. El hombre estaba hecho una fiera, lanzando maldiciones al aire con un deseo infernal de alcanzar a Sakura para sus propósitos retorcidos y a Sasuke para desmembrarlo con sus propias manos.

El zumbido de varias shurikens fue recibido por el oído de Sakura justo a tiempo para esquivarlos. Saltó tan rápido como se lo permitía su rodilla que comenzaba la serie de quejidos que acostumbraba luego de sobre esforzar la articulación maltrecha. Otra tanda, esta vez de kunais con sellos explosivos, llegaron de nuevo hasta ella. Pudo esquivarlos por los pelos, pero no sabía si podría mantener los movimientos erráticos de sus miembros por tanto tiempo.

–No llegaras muy lejos a ese ritmo, niña – esa fue la voz de Zōri que se arrastraba contra el viento.

De nuevo, más shurikens. Sakura chasqueó la lengua exasperada. Se escurrió como pudo pero una de ellas se clavó en su brazo. Ahogó un grito mientras se quitaba el metal incrustado en la piel. No era lo ideal dejar que una herida emanara sangre a placer, pero necesitaba libertad de movimiento y una shuriken en el brazo no le permitiría hacer lo que pretendía a continuación.

Giró sobre los tobillos, saltando esta vez hacia atrás. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los arboles que iba abandonando conforme avanzaba y en Waraji y Zōri saltando a toda velocidad. Comprendía que esos Bandidos le perseguían de cerca, pero no sabía que se encontraban literalmente pisándole los talones. Solo les separaban unas escasas cinco ramas entre ellos… cuatro ramas… tres ramas…

–¿Qué pretendes hacer, preciosa? – dijo Waraji sediento de llamar a la muerte una vez más ese día – ¿Lista para jugar un rato?

Sakura frunció el ceño y sacó de entre su mochila un pergamino que extendió a lo largo. De éste salieron cientos de agujas de metal que simularon a la perfección una lluvia platina, obligó a los dos Bandidos a desviar su curso. Cada aguijón tenía un pequeño explosivo lo que hizo recrear una serie de estallidos como fuegos artificiales a lo largo y ancho de la arboleda, haciendo volar astillas y quemando las verdes hojas en su camino.

Sakura continuó saltando hacia atrás en busca de los sujetos. Esperó pacientemente a que reaparecieran por algún lado. Ese pequeño truco con el pergamino no debió generar tan siquiera un piquiña en la piel a ambos Bandidos, de eso estaba segura. Así pues, permaneció firme un minuto completo sin reconocer un cambio significativo en los alrededores más que el de un grupo de ardillas que escapaban del fuego creado por las explosiones.

Soltó un suspiro y se volteó para seguir el camino de frente. Ahora que los había perdido – momentáneamente – debía crear una estrategia de escape junto a Sasuke para reagruparse con Neji y Tenten, pero ante ella no estaba precisamente la silueta del Uchiha, sino la sonrisa morbosa de Waraji aguardando por su encuentro.

–¿Me buscabas?

Sakura abrió os ojos de par en par cuando el Bandido le asentó un golpe de lleno en el abdomen que la mandó volando directo a tierra firme. El ángulo de caída la hizo rebotar dos veces en el suelo abriendo la herida en su brazo y empeorando el estado de su rodilla.

Tosió en busca de aire cuando la pantalla de humo que había dejado las explosiones la alcanzó al tiempo en que Waraji aterrizaba con el sigilo de un elefante a unos metros frente a ella.

–Lamento arruinarte tu intento de fuga.

Sakura tuvo problemas al colocarse de pie, percibiendo la sangre rodar por su brazo y la inestabilidad de su rodilla como dos grande inconvenientes que debía afrontar pronto.

–No creas que te dejare capturarme tan fácil – le dijo mientras presionaba con una mano la herida que la shuriken le había dejado.

–¿Por qué tan confianzuda? – se burló Waraji acercándose hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de ella – ¿Crees que el Uchiha vendrá a salvarte?

–No necesito a nadie para que me salve.

Zōri les alcanzo con un aterrizaje mucho más ágil y elegante que el de su compañero. Los instintos de Sakura le gritaban que retrocediera, una decisión que penosamente sucedería y no precisamente porque tenía miedo sino porque siempre se había rehusado a retroceder.

Zōri ladeó el rostro e ignoró magistralmente la mirada de desprecio sobrecargada en los ojos de Sakura, en cambio, estaba muy interesado en algo en su brazo herido.

–Vaya, vaya. Ese hermoso _Sello Parcial_ debe contar una gran historia – reconoció el Bandido esbozando una sonrisa floja –. Debes estar acostumbrada a eso de ser esclava, no se te hará difícil acostumbrarte cuando te capturemos ¿cierto?

Maldijo en su interior y giró innecesariamente el torso para ocultar el sello.

–Nunca antes había visto uno, dicen que son muy raros – continuó Zōri –. Eres una medic-nin ¿verdad?

–Serás muy útil para Gatō-sama – alegó Waraji saboreando cada palabras y degustando lo que sucedería una vez la apresaran y la trasladaran con su grupo.

–Creo que ahora los confianzudos son ustedes si piensan que algo de eso va a pasar – Sakura no creía que insultarles le sería de ayuda pero tampoco se encontraba con ánimos de mostrarse indulgente.

–A decir verdad, el atraparte es solo un bonus. Lo que nos importa es tener al Uchiha – explicó Zōri llevándose de nuevo las manos a la sudadera. Un gesto de despreocupación que tendía hacer con demasiada frecuencia.

Sakura dibujó la sonrisa sarcástica más desvaída que había hecho jamás.

–Lamento decepcionarles, pero como ven, se les ha escapado de las manos.

–Dudo mucho que te vaya a dejar atrás – dijo Zōri muy seguro de sí mismo.

–No sean ilusos. Él era mi prisionero, esta era su mejor oportunidad para huir. No volverá, de eso estén seguros.

–Discrepo en lo que dices.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Esos sujetos no podían estar al tanto de que, si Sasuke se alejaba demasiado de ella, el radar en su cinturón formaría un escándalo que detectaría su posición y lo haría desmayarse con una descarga eléctrica. Era una estrategia única que La Resistencia había ideado hace menos de un par de días. No había forma de que los Bandidos estuvieran al tanto. Es por ello que, la seguridad que transmitía Zōri de que Sasuke iba a volver, se basaba en algo que Sakura no alcanzaba a comprender aun.

El sonido de las pisadas Zōri la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, sirviéndole como recordatorio de que no debía bajar la guardia. El hombre se acercó lo suficiente para enseñarle como debía lucir una verdadera sonrisa mordaz.

–Tengo una ligera hipótesis que quiero poner a prueba ¿estás dispuesta a colaborar?

Un chispazo le recorrió la columna hasta atravesarle como un rayo la cabeza. La señal clásica de que todo estaba a punto de empeorar.

–Waraji – le llamó Zōri que no había apartado la mirada de Sakura en todo ese tiempo –. Hay que enseñarle a esta mocosa buenos modales ¿no crees?

El gusto en el rostro de Waraji hizo tamborilear aun más el corazón de Sakura. El gran hombre desenvaino una katana que tenía en el cinturón, arrastrando la punta en la tierra mientras dejaba un rastro fino con cada nuevo paso que daba.

Miles de estrategias pasaron por su mente que la ayudarían a escapar o al menos a mantenerse con vida hasta que Neji o Tenten aparecieran por algún lado. Tal vez, si desplegaba un nuevo pergamino y lograba crear una brecha lo suficientemente amplia para escabullirse, gozaría del tiempo justo para correr. Llevaba alrededor de media docena en su bolso. Tenten le había dicho que siempre cargase más de diez, pero Sakura se quejaba del peso extra y rechazaba los pergaminos adicionales. Un hecho del que se arrepentía ahora más que nunca.

Llevó disimuladamente una mano a su mochila y rebuscó en el sitio donde normalmente guardaba los pergaminos, dando un paso atrás cuando Waraji daba uno al frente. Tanteo el fondo del bolso una vez, luego otra vez. Removió con poco disimulo el contenido haciendo una verdadera ensalada con las cosas que llevaba dentro.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó su equipaje tan rápido como pudo. Ella misma había hecho un paquete con pergaminos que guardaba en un compartimiento aparte, pero no podía sentirlo en ningún lado. Abrió la mochila casi desgarrando el cierre y el corazón se le fue a los pies cuando vio su contenido.

Vacio.

Ni siquiera un rastro de tinta en su interior.

Regresó la vista hacia Waraji cada vez más cerca. Dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás ampliando la distancia y desgastando su seguridad cada instante que aquel hombre continuaba viéndola directo a los ojos. Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Si algo estaba dispuesta, era que lucharía hasta el final.

–Me encantan esos ojos tan decididos – ronroneó Waraji por encima del sonido de su katana deslizándose por la tierra.

Sakura dejó de retroceder cuando su espalda colisionó contra un árbol. Hasta aquí llegaba la ventaja del espacio que Waraji se encargaba de disminuir lentamente. Buscó una posición defensiva, dejando que la memoria de sus músculos la mantuvieran firme, experimentando una oleada de adrenalina que afianzó el valor que yacía escondido en sus ojos.

–Quiero ver cuánto puede resistir esa mirada en tu rostro – siseó Waraji cauteloso –, cuanto puedes soportar sin suplicar por tu vida.

Abarcó el terreno que los separaba, elevando el metal que resplandeció con la luz del sol en lo alto. Sakura observó impávida, descubriendo como la sonrisa del Bandido nunca abandonó su rostro cuando susurró.

–Quiero saber hasta dónde llega tu voluntad.

Sakura en ningún momento cerró los ojos cuando la katana descendió, apreciando el olor del metal y la sangre antes de que éste se acercara a su pecho. Contuvo el aliento, formó dos puños con sus manos y aguardó el momento donde recibiría el corte.

Pero el filo nunca llegó a tocarla.

Un grito de dolor desgarró el cielo y una bruma negra cubrió su rango de visión. Por una fracción de segundo no vio nada más que una oscuridad casi plena. La oscuridad más sobrecogedora que alguna vez había sentido.

El cuerpo Waraji derrapó, retrocediendo el avance que había hecho al intentar acercarse a Sakura. Ella parpadeó un sinfín de veces sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

–Lo sabía – sonrió Zōri extrañamente satisfecho, admirando la entra triunfal de su verdadera presa.

La mirada de Sasuke se mantuvo fija en los dos Bandidos, gélido como un tempano de hielo. Los músculos de su espalda yacían contraídos, las cadenas entre sus manos caían rotas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Lucía frio y al mismo tiempo enardecido por una furia irreconocible que no podría reprimir su odio por más tiempo.

–Te dije que corrieras.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par pero no supo que decir. Sasuke tensó su mandíbula, sin detenerse a calmar el incremento descomunal de su furia.

–Es por esta razón que siempre seras una molestia.

Tragó en seco e intentó responder algo concreto en forma de agradecimiento, pero Zōri se le adelantó.

–Hasta que porfin sales de tu madriguera, Uchiha – barbote éste, regresando la atención de Sasuke hacia él –. Veo que te gustan las entradas dramáticas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Nunca me escondí.

–No digas estupideces, sabandija – escupió Waraji irguiéndose de nuevo, enrojecido por la ira. Escupió una gran bola de sangre y reanudo con hostilidad el espacio que Sasuke le hizo retroceder –. Hazte un favor y aléjate de mi presa, no soy bueno compartiendo y mi humor no está para…

–¡Detente, Waraji! ¡No des un paso más! – le gritó su compañero mostrando un rostro repentinamente aturdido.

Los dos Bandidos miraron a su alrededor. Varios kunais con sellos explosivos yacían clavados en la tierra, rodeándoles en un gran círculo. Eran los kunais que los mismo Bandidos habían lanzado en la persecución por los arboles. Sasuke debió tomar aquellos que no explotaron y los uso para crear un campo minado alrededor Waraji y Zōri. Sumando a eso, habían varios pergaminos rodeando lugares estratégicos junto a un hilo metálico que los conectaba unos con otros formando una especie de tela de araña en el suelo, a los lados y sobre sus cabezas, creando una cueva improvisada donde un paso en falso los haría volar en pedazos.

Sakura echo un vistazo a los pergaminos que había dado por perdido. Por lo visto el hilo también debía ser suyo pero ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke quitárselo sin ella darse cuenta?

Por primera vez, Zōri había perdido la clama que tanto lo caracterizaba. Esta vez se veía verdaderamente rabioso, incontrolable, con el odio bañando su cuerpo.

–Eres un maldito hijo de perra.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y sacó un kunai de entre sus ropas, haciendo que este girara dos veces entre sus dedos.

–Me han llamado con peores nombres.

Lanzó el kunai hacia un fino hilo de metal que hizo un efecto domino con el resto de los sellos, kunai y shurikens que había entretejido alrededor. El desfile de explosiones y el zumbido del metal reinó en la arboleda. La tierra comenzó a zarandearse de un lado a otro, como si quisiera abrirse un agujero que los tragase a todos. El sonido del caos despertó de nuevo a los animales que intentaban escapar mientras el fuego iniciaba su auge sobre el tronco de los arboles.

Sakura hizo caso al llamado que su cordura y tomó la mano de Sasuke, jalándolo fuera de allí. Si escapaban ahora tendrían algo de oportunidad, pero temía que Sasuke no lo viera de esa manera. Tomando en cuenta que tenía una severa tendencia a la venganza no le extrañaría que hubiese preferido quedarse un rato rompiendo hueso. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el Uchiha no se resistió a su petición y le siguió fielmente a su lado.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás y decidieron correr en sentido contrario a las explosiones. Normalmente, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a correr por su vida, pero nunca de esa manera tan desenfrenada que acariciaba la posibilidad de quitarle los pulmones.

Hallaron una pared de roca altísima unos cuantos metros al final de la arboleda. Sasuke miró a Sakura, dándole a entender que llegar hasta ahí era su objetivo, luego saltarían entre las rocas y ascenderían hasta la cumbre. Era un plan peligroso que contaba con que Waraji y Zōri debían seguir siendo destellos de fuegos artificiales más atrás, aunque eso no les tomaría demasiado tiempo para alcanzarlos a ambos dentro de poco. Sin embargo, se estaban acercando a la pared maciza a una velocidad vertiginosa, y nadie les perseguía, ni siquiera los animales salvajes que también estaban deseosos de escapar del fuego. Puede que al final de todo si albergaban en ellos un poco de suerte que les serviría para escapar con vida. Y todo el crédito se lo debía a Sasuke.

Debía admitir que el Uchiha había utilizado espléndidamente su ingenio para sacarles de allí, pero a todas estas ¿Cómo había armado la trampa sin que ella o los Bandidos se dieran cuenta? ¿Era así de ágil? ¿Tan alucinante e intuitivo? De ser así, Sakura solo podía deducir una cosa. Sasuke era un ninja muy poderoso, pero, al mismo tiempo, un peligro inminente para cualquiera que se atreviera a ir en su contra.

Un silbido inesperado llegó hasta los oídos de Sakura. Giró la vista hacia atrás para ver como los ojos lleno de desprecio de Waraji los avistó a lo lejos. Estaba muy malherido, tirado en el suelo del campo minado dejado por Sasuke. Pero no fue el ver al Bandido medio muerto lo que confundió a Sakura, sino como una katana surcaba el aire como si se tratara de una flecha. Una katana con un sello explosivo en su filo. Una que apuntaba directo al pecho del Uchiha.

–¡Sasuke, cuidado!

Trató de hacerle a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, alejándolo del arma que viajaba directo a su corazón. Pero cuando escuchó un estallido a su espalda, supo que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz año, ppl! Espero que la pasaran súper bien con todos sus seres queridos :3

Por acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que me ha sacado canas verdes. Les cuento que el domingo estaba lista para publicar cuando de repente se borró toda la edición que había hecho y, como si eso no fuese suficiente, ayer al mediodía mientras la volvía arreglar se borró mágicamente la mitad de lo que había hecho ;w; Este ha sido el capítulo con más problemas hasta ahora, pero ya superado la primera rabieta-depresión de este año, estoy muy contenta de decir que aquí esta la primera actualización del 2017 ¡Taraaan! :D

Como se habrán dado cuenta nos encontramos con unos chicos malos diferentes a los Uchiha u Orochimaru. Este es el caso de los Bandidos. En sí, no son demasiado importantes en la historia pero, para aquellos que han leído mi anterior fic, saben que no escribo nada al azar y esta no es la excepción. En esta entrega quería mostrar un aspecto más crudo de la guerra y en las siguientes publicaciones espero profundizar un ese tema un poco más. En este caso entran en acción **Zōri** y **Waraji** , dos ninjas que trabajan realmente para **Gatō** en el anime. Pensé en colocar a Zabuza, pero es un personaje excesivamente complejo como para desarrollarlo pobremente. Así que, lo siento Zabu, pero ya será para otra :(

Este capítulo tiene algunos detalles que nos ayudaran para entregas futuras y les adelanto que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de una buena dosis de drama. Estoy ansiosa por que lo lean. Si la PC se porta bien puede que lo publique el domingo, pero lo más seguro es que lo posponga una semana más.

Dentro de un ratito respondere a sus bellos reviews, pero por ahora me retiro dándoles un súper abrazo de oso cibernético y un muy feliz comienzo de año. Como siempre, cuídense un montón y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	13. Un trato, Una mentira

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XIII**

 **Un trato, Una mentira**

 **Este del País del Fuego  
**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 **15:54**

–Por favor, resiste… No te duermas… Solo aguanta un poco más…

Sus suplicas venían acompañadas de incontables jadeos y el sonido de las respiraciones entrecortadas de Sasuke. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia abajo, donde seguramente estaban dejando un camino de sangre proveniente de la herida entre las costillas del Uchiha, ahí donde el filo de la katana le cortó la piel y terminó desgarrándole los músculos del torax. Si no hubiese sido por la rápida reacción de Sakura que lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, la espada yacería empalada en su pecho y las cosas se encontrarían mucho peor de lo que ya estaban.

Considerando el vistazo fugaz que le había dado a la herida, estimaba que no era demasiado profunda para lamentar daños mayores, pero si lo suficiente para crear un dramático torrencial de sangre. Por si fuera poco, la katana venía acompañada de un sello explosivo que los mandó a volar entre una lluvia de rocas desprendidas del risco, lo que hizo abrir muchísimo más la herida y contaminarla con un festival de mugre y suciedad.

El estruendo creado por el estallido había perforado los oídos de Sakura, desorientándola por al menos un minuto completo. Requirió el uso de todas sus fuerzas para colocarse de pie e ir hasta donde Sasuke estaba. Lo encontró medio inconsciente y con el ceño antinaturalmente fruncido. El chillido de la explosión le impedía escuchar su propia voz cuando llamó al Uchiha para saber cómo estaba. Creyó ver que Sasuke modulaba unas cosas con sus labios mientras aprisionaba su costada con fuerza, domando las punzadas de dolor y el descomunal brote de sangre. Sakura contuvo el aliento valorando todas sus posibilidades. Ayudó a Sasuke a colocarse de pie sabiendo muy bien que no era la mejora de las idea, y ambos emprendieron una huida desesperada por el bosque, dejando atrás a los Bandidos que deseaban sus cabezas a toda costa.

Por ahora habían creado una ventaja de diez minutos desde el sitio de la explosión hasta donde seguían andando. Dudaba enteramente que Waraji y Zōri se encontraran en la capacidad física de alcanzarles. La trampa de sellos creada por Sasuke los retrasaría bastante, si es que pudieron tan siquiera escapar con vida de ella. No obstante, el ser perseguido por los Bandidos estaba en el fondo de la lista de preocupaciones de Sakura. Lo que de verdad le alarmaba era la situación de su compañero. Lo llevaba prácticamente a cuestas. Él trataba de caminar por su cuenta con tal de preservar su orgullo y dignidad, pero luego de tanto tiempo marchando Sakura recibió el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a dejarse ayudar para apresurar su fuga.

Justo ahora se veía terroríficamente pálido, con los ojos azabaches hundidos y desorbitados. Habían interrumpido su caminar al menos dos veces para que Sakura taponara la herida y así continuar el camino, pero cada vez que recorrían un trayecto de cinco metros, la rebelde sangre volvía salir de su costado para empapar su camisa y burlarse de sus patéticos intentos por controlar la hemorragia.

Sakura estaba al corriente que debía detenerse cuanto antes, curarle y luego buscar un refugio. Pero se encontraban en zona Uchiha y el despliegue de fuegos artificiales que habían dejado atrás era casi un llamado directo para que les encontrasen. Así pues, la línea de prioridades era a la inversa. Buscar un lugar en el que resguardarse y luego rogar al cielo que aun quedase tiempo para evitar lo peor.

–V-vete.

Sakura volteó la cabeza atormentada por el repentino sonido. Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer que era la voz de Sasuke la que había hablado. Tenía su cabeza colgando a un par de centímetros de su propia cara, pero no comprendió nada de lo que le había murmurado.

–¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke hizo una mueca con los labios.

–V-vete… – repitió casi sin energías –. Aun p-puedes es-esca…

–No me insultes, Uchiha – sonó increíblemente molesta por el simple hecho de que él pensara que ella podía abandonarlo en medio del bosque a su suerte. Se volvió hacia los arboles con mayor determinación –. No te dejare. No pienso hacerlo. Y ni se te ocurra pensar que algo como eso pueda ocurrir ¿Está bien?

Creyó escuchar una carcajada irónica a nivel de su oreja que creó un hormigueo sobre su piel, recorriéndole desde la nuca hasta transitar por cada centímetro de su espalda.

–E-eres en ver-verdad una m-molestia…

–Y tendrás que aprender a lidiar con eso.

Después de allí, las fuerzas de Sasuke decayeron tanto como para que Sakura tuviera que soportar más de las tres cuartas partes de su peso corporal. Estaba quedándose sin tiempo. Si los Uchiha no daban con su paradero, el shock hipovolemico de Sasuke se encargaría de matarlo en un santiamén. Y, tomando en cuenta la secuela de eventos desafortunados que habían ocurrido hasta ahora, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna de las dos cosas sucediera tarde o temprano.

Tal vez fue por culpa de esa pesimista mente de Sakura que cuando sus ojos encontraron aquel relieve rocoso, la invadió la duda y detuvo la marcha de sopetón. Al principio no lo creía, pero luego de enfocar sus ojos, pudo reconocer lo que estaba frente a ella y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

No supo si fue un golpe de suerte, una señal divina o un verdadero regalo de la naturaleza cuando esa pequeña cueva oculta entre el tronco de un árbol caído y las hojas de unos matorrales se tropezó en sus caminos. Fácilmente podía pasar inadvertida por el ojo humano, pero cuando vio salir un par de ardillas escurridizas del lugar fue casi como ver un gran cartel de bienvenidos que les invitaba a esconderse.

–¡Si! – salto a decir Sakura emocionada. Sostuvo con mayor fuerza a Sasuke y le susurró –. Ya estamos cerca. Solo tienes que resistir un poco más.

Fue toda una proeza hacer que el Uchiha franqueara el obstáculo que creaba el tronco, pero ya establecidos dentro de la oscuridad de la guarida rocosa, las cosas pintaban un poco mejor.

La cueva, a su parecer, era pequeña y anticlimática. Dentro residía un frio extraño, haciendo un contraste radical con el sol veraniego que soportaron de camino hasta allí. No era lo suficientemente alta para estar de pie y las rocas alrededor creaban poco espacio para el confort, pero era un lugar alejado de la luz del sol y de la intemperie, lo cual agradecían profundamente.

Utilizando lo poco de energía que aun albergaba en su ser, Sasuke se desplomó con ayuda de Sakura en el sitio más adentrado de la cueva, donde la oscuridad era casi nocturna y el frio les hacía tiritar la piel. Las respiraciones del Uchiha eran un desenfreno de subidas y bajadas, la palidez natural de su tez había subido a una escala fantasmal y la sangre en su costado luchaba entre quedarse entre la tela de la camisa o hacerle compañía al charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse entre las filosas rocas.

–Hey, hey escúchame – dijo Sakura quitándose de un jalón la mochila sin alejar la mirada de Sasuke –. Estoy aquí ¿Bien? Nada malo va a pasar. Saldrás de esta. Te lo prometo.

Él no le respondió con palabras, sino con un ceño fruncido y una maldición entre dientes. Ese fue la señal que Sakura necesitaba para comenzar a trabajar. De un tirón rompió lo que quedaba de la camisa de Sasuke, descubriendo una piel bañada en el más aterrador carmesí.

La herida tenía la forma de una hoz que había rasgado más tejido de lo que había previsto, y más profunda de lo que hubiese querido. Un par de fracturas había deformado su caja torácica, explicando una de las tantas razones por la que su respiración alcanzaba aquel nivel de descontrol. Fue simplemente una cuestión de milagro que la katana no le hubiese perforado un pulmón, pero ese detalle no animaba el desastroso estado en el que se encontraba.

–No te muevas – pidió Sakura mientras juntaba chakra en sus manos para iniciar su labor –. Solo tienes que resistir un poco más, Uchiha. Solo un poco más.

Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa en curar a alguien. No era porque no pudiese hacerlo, sino que temía que algo terrible llegase a sucederle.

Por mero instinto, su mente dio un salto de vuelta a Kisaragi, comparando su escena actual con aquella vez que le encontró entre los escombros. El mismo Sasuke que estaba curando ahora, lo había curado hace dos semanas en aquel pueblo abandonado. Si comparaba sus antiguas lesiones con estas, la última vez se encontraba ciento de veces más graves, pero, a diferencia que en Kisaragi, justo ahora el terror que recorría sus nervios era mil veces peor de lo que alguna vez se había imaginado.

Las manos le temblaron cuando llegó a pensar en las posibilidades de que todo saliera mal, sin embargo, sus dedos nunca se alejaron del costado de Sasuke.

Jamás se había despojado con tal rapidez de su propio chakra para tratar de salvar a alguien, hasta para ella era asombroso como el pánico se metabolizaba en su ser hasta convertirlo en pura destreza medica. Justo en ese momento, su mente estaba plagada de un único pensamiento, uno que invadía su sangre y alimentaba la determinación en sus ojos. Y era salvar a Sasuke. Salvarle a como dé lugar.

No pasó más de cinco minutos cuando el respirar del Uchiha recobró su ritmo normal y la sangre dejó de brotar de su herida. Las costillas eran un tejido difícil de regenerar, los huesos rotos debían ser reparados con algo de tiempo y mucha paciencia, por tal motivo dejó una mano en el costado mientras la otra recorría su abdomen, estudiando algunos órganos nobles que requería su atención. Como temía, los riñones habían estado a segundos de apagarse por completo, su presión arterial caducó hasta rozar niveles insostenibles y la lanza atacó a unos cuantos órganos dentro de la cavidad abdominal que no había reparado del todo. Controló el desastre en su cuerpo con la maestría de una ninja experta. Sentía el recorrido de la sangre regresando a donde pertenecía, como recobraba el ritmo normal de su corazón, la velocidad con que sus células se dividían tratando de confrontar los planos y cerrar lo que la katana había hecho.

No fue hasta que escuchó su propio jadeo que reconoció que había perdido casi todo su chakra de golpe tratando de estabilizar a Sasuke. Y, a decir verdad, hizo mucho más que solo alejarle del peligro. Había apresurado el proceso de curación natural sin darse cuenta, incluso cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Ahora las respiraciones entrecortadas habían pasado a los pulmones de Sakura. Pero la satisfacción pudo mucho más que su cansancio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sasuke.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo – le susurró entre preocupada y aliviada –. Tómatelo con calma ¿sí? Estarás bien, ya lo peor ha pasado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Aun estaba pálido, aunque un pálido más vivo, si es que ese color pudiera existir.

–¿Puedes respirar mejor?

Sakura le observó verdaderamente inquieta. Había hecho todo más rápido de lo que solía hacer. Era evidente que Sasuke corría peligro, pero no había necesidad de hacer todo el proceso con tal desesperación.

–Te sentirás muy débil por la deshidratación – continuó ella –, intente acelerar la división de tu medula ósea para recobrar la sangre perdida, pero tendremos que hacer una transfusión de todas maneras.

Sasuke seguía con el rostro furibundo y la mirada tan sombría que no estaba segura si era por el dolor o por todo lo que había sucedido.

Sakura continuó nerviosa.

–Uchiha ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el costado? ¿O tal vez nece...?

–Voy a matar a esos malditos.

Ella dejó en libertad un suspiro de verdadero alivio. Estaba insultando, eso era buena señal.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero primero quédate quieto.

Buscó en el brazo de Sasuke una vena que pudiese utilizar. Y vaya que encontró muchas. Los músculos marcados sobre su piel hacían ver los caminos de sus vasos tal cual serpientes. Encontró una cerca del pliegue del codo, fue ahí donde creó con su chakra un fino conducto verdoso que conectó con su propio brazo, dejando que la sangre fluyera en un único sentido de su cuerpo al de Sasuke.

–Esto te sentara mejor – dijo Sakura, que a pesar de estar agotada, en sus ojos la felicidad era radiante.

El Uchiha observó el procedimiento frunciendo el entrecejo y tensando su mandíbula.

–No lo hagas – le advirtió.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esto – señaló el tubo de chakra y la sangre paseando lentamente hacía él –. No lo hagas.

–No tienes de que preocuparte. Somos compatibles, lo vi en tus documentos – Sakura tragó grueso, y solo por si el decir «somos compatibles» podía salirse de contexto, agregó –. Eres AB positivo y yo O positivo. Puedes estar seguro de que no tendrás una reacción postransfuncional.

Sasuke, luego de recuperar un poco de fuerzas, comenzó a erguirse con dificultad y en contra de los reproches de Sakura se quitó de un tirón el fino tubo de chakra, dejando caer la sangre entre las rocas de la cueva.

–¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

Él la desafió con la mirada.

–He dicho que no lo hagas.

–¿No me escuchaste? ¡Lo necesitas, Uchiha!

–Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

Desde que la katana le hubo herido, el único sentimiento que albergaba Sakura era de inquietud. Pero luego de aquel berrinche, ahora la preocupación había dado paso a la indignación.

–Y yo nunca te pedí que saltaras como un imprudente hacia esos Bandidos y aun así lo hiciste – se jactó a la defensiva.

–Era eso o morir en su trampa.

–¿No creíste que tal vez nosotros también podíamos morir en la misma trampa?

–Funcionó – dijo tajante –. Eso es lo único que importa.

–Pero a un alto costo ¿Te has visto tan siquiera? ¡Casi mueres ahí afuera! – debía sentirse mal por amonestarle estando él en ese estado pero no podía detener la poca gentileza de su lengua –. Debiste quedarte en el bosque, ahí estarías más seguro.

De repente, el ceño de Sasuke se frunció deliberadamente.

–Deja de gritar.

–¿Quién esta gritando?

El Uchiha se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante como si quisiera agudizar sus sentidos.

–Haz silencio.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos con fuerza.

–Lo hare cuando en esa cabeza tuya entren las palabras cordura y sensa…

La mano de Sasuke cubrió sus labios, moviéndose con tan nivel de agilidad que nadie hubiese pensado que estuvo a instantes de morir. Sakura abrió los ojos como plato ante el repentino contacto y la cercanía del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo.

Estuvo a segundos de refutar como su conciencia le ordenaba, pero el sonido de una ráfaga de viento seguido de unas pisadas la hizo contener el aliento.

–¿Escuchaste eso?

La pregunta no vino de la boca de ninguno de los dos. La hizo una voz fuera de la cueva, en alguna parte por encima de sus cabezas. Era la de un hombre.

–¿De qué hablas? – interrogó otra persona cerca del mismo lugar donde había hablado el primer sujeto.

–Juraría escuchar la voz de una chica.

Sakura dio un respingo silencioso. Habían llamado la atención de dos ninjas que merodeaban la zona. La cueva estaba lo bastante oculta como para pasar inadvertida fácilmente, pero se había descuidado. Todo por elevar la voz y jugar a la imprudencia.

–No siento el chakra de nadie cerca – insistió la segunda voz bastante impaciente –. Debes estar alucinando.

–¿No puedes censar algo? – insistió su compañero.

–No me llega nada.

–Vamos, eres un Yamanaka. Usa esos pesados jutsus mentales para reconocer el perímetro.

Hubo un corto resoplido de fastidio.

–Esto es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo ¿lo sabías?

–Lo será si no lo haces rápido.

El silencio que se interpuso entre los sujetos allá afuera fue coordinado con la mudez en las respiraciones de Sasuke y Sakura. Esa fracción de segundo donde la suave sinfonía creada por la naturaleza era lo único que llegaba sus oídos, hizo estremecerse en la pelirrosa un miedo que había olvidado tener hasta entonces.

Si había un Yamakana allá afuera, era innegable que esos sujetos seguían las directrices de los Uchiha. Hasta la fecha ningún ninja de ese clan estaba en el bando de La Resistencia. El silencio que seguía perforándole los oídos, era la señal más evidente que estaba usando su jutsu mental para encontrarles, de la misma forma que Ino había hecho la noche en que cayó la Segunda División para dar con el paradero de Sasuke.

Los segundos que transcurrieron fueron agonizantes, la peor tortura que se pudiera imaginar. El corazón de Sakura latía desenfrenado dentro de su pecho y la mano de Sasuke continuaba cubriendo innecesariamente sus labios. Por su parte, dejó la mente totalmente en blanco, como si su cabeza careciera de consciencia, de esta manera simularía la esencia de un animal salvaje que merodeaba el territorio. Así tal vez tendría oportunidad de que el Yamakana no les encontrase. Esperaba que Sasuke también estuviera haciendo algo similar. Gracias al sello en el brazo de Sakura y los grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos de él, no podían dar con su chakra. Pero su mente no era un lugar que pudiese ser bloqueado tan fácilmente.

–¿Y bien? – insistió el primer sujeto que había hablado.

Sakura contó los latidos de su corazón. Uno tras otro martillándole el pecho. Cuando llegó a diez, la voz del Yamanaka se alzó sobre sus cabezas llegando hasta ellos en un tono amortiguado por las piedras de la oscura cueva.

–Nada – dijo el hombre verdaderamente cabreado por el retraso –, ya te lo había dicho. Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Déjate de majaderías. Acabo de recibir otro comunicado de la Brigada. Hubo una nueva explosión hace quince minutos en aquella dirección. Hay que apresurarnos antes de quien sea la haya provocado, escape, o nos tendremos que enfrentar a la furia del General Obito por andar retrasando esta misión.

–Está bien – asintió el primer sujeto de mala gana –. Vamonos.

Las pisadas volvieron a hacer eco en la cueva y una nueva ráfaga de viento rasgó el aire.

Después de aquello, reinó el más aterrador de los silencio.

Un minuto corrió con lentitud. Luego otro le siguió de cerca con la misma calma. Luego otro más.

Esperaba escuchar nuevas pisadas, pero los sonidos del bosque eran lo único que el viento alcanzaba a susurrar.

Sasuke alejó su mano del rostro de Sakura lentamente, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió la mirada. Estaban concentrados en la entrada de la cueva. Sakura podía sentir cada pulsación en sus oídos, dificultándole el trabajo de enfocarse en lo que sucedía allá afuera. Temía que si volvía a hablar atraería a esos dos ninjas, aun cuando ya había pasado más de cinco minutos desde su repentina aparición. Pero no podía parar de pensar en las sin fin posibilidades ¿Y si veían el rastro de sangre que se dirigía hacia la cueva en donde estaban? ¿Y si Waraji y Zōri seguían con vida y les explicaban a esos dos sujetos hacia donde habían escapado? ¿Y si armaban un escuadrón de búsqueda una vez se enteraran de que Sasuke estaba en su territorio? ¿Y si..?

–Estas herida.

La voz del Uchiha le hizo dar un nuevo respingo.

No había necesidad de mirar el rostro de Sasuke pues sabía que tenía su atención fija en ella. La piel erizada de su cuello y la densidad del aire se lo decía.

Cuando volteó a verle se dio cuenta como él le estaba examinándo con cuidado, arrullando su silencio junto a la oscuridad de la cueva.

–¿Qué? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

–Estas herida.

Sakura siguió la mirada de Sasuke hasta su brazo. La shuriken que le habían lanzado los Bandidos no fue muy amable en dejarle una herida limpia, y la caída luego de la explosión le dio una nueva forma abstracta que la sangre y la tierra no dejaba ver muy bien.

–No es nada – movió la mano para restarle importancia –, puedo atenderme más tarde.

El buen juicio y sus sentidos de medic-nin le aconsejaban que debía colocar la atención en otra cosa. Decidió que buscar la botella de agua en su mochila era una distracción bien recibida pero Sasuke no se lo dejó fácil cuando, de repente, la retuvo fuertemente por la muñeca.

Hace unos instantes, él le había cubierto la boca con la misma mano, pero gracias a los ninjas de afuera no pudo concentrarse en ello. Ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para sentir como su tacto le detenía el corazón, mandando chispazos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo mientras paralizaba sus pulmones en un instante.

Miró esta vez a Sasuke a los ojos creyendo que si no se perdía en la penumbra de la cueva, podía fácilmente extraviarse en la negrura de sus iris azabache.

–Cúrate – la voz de Sasuke se trasformó en una orden militar, regía e inclemente –. Ahora.

Sakura había olvidado respirar en todo ese tiempo, como siempre le sucedía cuando él la tocaba. Sasuke debió interceptar su estado de shock y detuvo el contacto, pero no de la forma tosca que ella esperaba sino de una manera gentil y pausada, como si quisiera perdurar el contacto tanto como pudiese.

–Esos ninjas ya han de estar lejos, pero pueden volver en cualquier momento – se jactó Sasuke queriendo sonar indiferente, cosa que siempre lograba –. Además – agregó por lo bajo –, no me sirves de nada si estas herida.

Aquel comentario fue el impulso que Sakura necesitó para reconquistar la compostura que había perdido.

–¿Qué dices?

–No me conviene que estés herida o muerta. Eso es lo que he dicho.

–¿Es por eso que me salvaste allá atrás? – rememoró en tono seco – ¿Es por eso que creaste la trampa para Zōri y Waraji?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

–¿Qué otro motivo tendría?

¿El estar preocupado cuenta como uno? No, no viniendo de alguien como él. Para que los motivos de Sasuke se descarrilaran de su objetivo original – obtener de nuevo su Sharingan – y se preocupara por algo distinto como salvarle la vida, era un hecho inamisible. Ya Sakura había discutido ese asunto en su mente varias veces. Lo único que le importaba a Sasuke era su ridículo trato y como ella era una pieza fundamental para que éste se llevara a cabo, la salvó. No existía una causa diferente. Era solo eso, nada más.

De mala gana limpió y curó su herida. Ya no tenía casi chakra, por lo que la cicatriz que quedaría sería una bastante fea, cuestión que no le importaba. La estética era algo carente de sentido durante la guerra. Una marca más sobre su piel, no hacía ninguna diferencia.

Miró su mochila y buscó un par de vendas junto a unos antisépticos que esperaba funcionasen al menos por ahora. Luego, se volvió hacia Sasuke con un pañito que humedeció con el agua de la cantimplora.

–¿Qué haces? – la recibió el Uchiha mosqueado.

–Terminando de hacer mi trabajo.

–Te he dicho que pares.

–Tú tampoco me sirves con una infección masiva, Uchiha – rugió un instante antes de calmarse y encontrar un punto más neutro y profesional en su voz –. No me tomara mucho tiempo. Solo necesito vendarte.

Limpió la herida y el resto del torso de Sasuke de forma cuidadosa. La tela comenzó a teñirse de un rosado pálido que poco a poco subía de tonalidad hasta llegar a un rojo más intenso. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de hablar y mucho menos luego del comentario insensible que se habían intercambiado, así pues, el silencio se plantó como una atmosfera de incomodidad y más cuando Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Limpiar a un herido no debía ser nuevo para ella, en realidad, se trataba de un procedimiento que había hecho centenares de veces con otros pacientes, tantos que había perdido la cuenta. Pero no entendía porque con Sasuke era diferente. Ahora que él estaba consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo, se sentí cohibida por tocarle más de lo que unos simples conocidos deberían. La excusa de ser una medic-nin la ayudaba a tolerarlo mejor, pero cuando su mano acariciaba la firmeza de sus músculos y los relieves de sus abdomen, le era difícil contener la compostura. Agradeció internamente que, al vendarle el costado, gran parte de su atlética figura se viera oculta por los apósitos. Pero hasta la blanquecina venda era un contrincante patético ante su esculpido cuerpo y los músculos terminaban por marcarse aun cuando siguiera momificándolo tanto como podía. Fue entonces cuando Sakura comenzó a frustrarse consigo misma. Si con tan solo tocar la mano de Sasuke se transformaba en un enjambre de latidos desenfrenados ¿Qué podía esperar ahora cuando sus roces llegaban a ser tan íntimos? Quería pensar que el ligero temblor en sus manos se debía al frio de la cueva, pero ¿A quién engañaba? Era Sasuke y su cercanía lo que desequilibraba su pulso y respiraciones. Todo en él la hacía vibrar hasta acariciar la extraña sensación del delirio. Sakura nunca había experimentado nada igual antes y esperaba que, tarde o temprano, llegase a comprender la razón de esa extraña atracción hacia un ser tan oscuro y pecaminosamente irresistible como lo era él.

Un evidente rubor coloreó sus mejillas y se amonestó por el rumbo que había tomado sus pensamientos. Debía estar clara que Sasuke era su prisionero, un sujeto con el que había hecho un trato, un desertor de Konoha, un ninja que por ahora era su paciente, y seguiría siendo todo aquello hasta que su pacto terminara y él regresara de nuevo a su estilo de vida errante, separándose de ella y dividiendo sus caminos para siempre...

Después vendarle más de lo necesario y crear casi una camisa de fuerza en el pecho de Sasuke, Sakura buscó entre sus cosas una camisa extra. Si quería controlar su mente debía controlar primero su vista, y tenerlo semidesnudo no ayudaba en ninguna de las dos.

Luego de que todo lo que debía permanecer oculto, lo estaba, Sakura se dispuso a crear una barrera con varios sellos en el borde la cueva. Era muy riesgoso salir mientras esos ninjas estuvieran rondando el perímetro, así que, lo mejor sería quedarse entre las rocas por lo que quedaba de día. Meditó por un largo rato la idea de salir y limpiar sus rastros, pero solo lo hizo en un radio de quince metros. No se atrevía a alejarse demasiado de la cueva y tampoco tenía muchas energías para ser más precavida. El peligro les asechaba pero debía almacenar sus fuerzas por si requerían escapar nuevamente o en el caso de que Sasuke necesitase una nueva ronda de asistencia médica.

De camino a la cueva recogió algunas frutas y nueces para la cena. Tenía pensado cazar un animal pequeño, pero no tentaría a la suerte. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la intemperie ocultándose entre las hojas de los arboles. Además, el dolor en su brazo y el cansancio en su cuerpo no le ayudaban a hacer mucha actividad física. Y, para completar el cuadro, la rodilla reanudo sus quejidos diarios generando chasquido tras chasquido cada vez que daba un nuevo paso. Así pues, decidió regresar lo antes posible sin llamar la atención de la fauna salvaje y de los enemigos que custodiaban la zona.

–Estaremos bien por ahora – anunció Sakura entrando a la cueva con las piernas verdaderamente acalambradas –. He cubierto nuestras huellas. No hay manera de que nos descubran.

Sasuke había permanecido engullido en la fría oscuridad de las rocas sin hacer muchos movimientos. En un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con que Sakura saliera a recorrer el bosque, pero ambos sabían que alguien debía ir antes de que llegasen los refuerzos Uchiha a limpiar la zona como lo dictaba su protocolo de invasión territorial. A pesar de querer dárselas de todo poderoso, Sasuke empezaba a conocer los límites a los que podía llegar su cuerpo y Sakura no necesitó darle la lectura de lo que debía o no hacer mientras continuase en esas condiciones. Así que, Sasuke la dejo marchar bajo la condición de no alejarse demasiado, de lo contrario estaría en la fastidiosa y contraproducente necesidad de ir a buscarla con las pocas energías que le dejaba su costado lancinado.

–¿Encontraste rastros de los patrulleros? – le interrogó Sasuke desde la profundidad de la cueva. Por un instante creyó escucharle aliviado de verla, pero seguramente el eco distorsionó su voz y la hizo pensar aquello.

–Tranquilo, estamos a salvo. No hay más que ardillas entre los arboles – caminó con torpeza y con la cabeza ligeramente gacha –. Aun no han barrido la zona. Seguro llegaran al caer la tarde.

–Esperemos que tus famosos sellos funcionen.

–Claro que funcionan – refunfuñó ella mirando de reojo los pergaminos que creaban una barrera invisible en la entrada de la cueva. Se volvió hacia Sasuke para preguntarle – ¿Has escuchado algo extraño?

–Solo el viento.

–Digamos que eso es una buena señal – dejó en libertad un suspiro y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna sana – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor que tu rodilla.

Sakura frunció los labios. Hizo la vista gorda a su comentario y buscó asiento frente a él, descansando la espalda en una roca.

–Tenemos que encontrar a Neji y Tenten – explicó suavemente –. Estábamos preparados por si algo de esto llegara a suceder.

–¿Tienen un plan?

–Más que un plan, es un punto de encuentro.

–¿Cuál?

–La entrada sur del Bosque Jofuku.

Una risa sin ganas salió de los labios de Sasuke. Sakura frunció los labios.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Además de idiotas, suicidas – Sasuke negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro –. Han estado moviéndose hacia el norte, luego hacia el noreste y ahora quieren ir hacia el Bosque más peligroso del que se tiene registro. Entiendo que quieren ocultar sus huellas pero esto es descabellado.

–Curiosamente estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hay mejores formas de ser descabellados y esta es la peor de todas.

Pudo sentir como Sasuke la miraba de reojo, analizando todo con la precisión de un estratega de su nivel.

–Veo que nos dirigimos al país de las Olas.

Sakura masajeó su nuca.

–No puedo ir en contra de tus deducciones, Uchiha – reconoció abatida. Ya poco le importaba que estuviera al tanto de hacía donde viajaban. Sasuke tenía una astucia innata que, mezclado con su inteligencia, lo convertían en un hombre difícil de engañar. Tarde o temprano se hubiese dado cuenta.

Sakura suspiró y miró el bosque a las afueras de la cueva

–Creo que esta zona esta dibujada en el mapa. Si seguimos el sendero, llegando a la otra mitad del rio, nos encontraremos muy cerca del Bosque Jofuku. Lo mejor será partir durante la madrugada, así recuperaremos fuerzas y perderemos de vista a los Bandidos y a esos patrulleros. No hay que permanecer tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio.

Sasuke asintió en acuerdo, antes de instalarse de nuevo el silencio.

Sakura abrazó sus rodillas, indecisa en entretenerse con las frutas que había traído o quedarse un instante más sentada frente a él. Por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a sentarle la presencia de Sasuke como amena, incluso cuando no se dirigían palabra alguna.

Miró de reojo la entrada de la cueva donde los rayos del atardecer pintaban los arboles de un naranja tan vivo como el fuego, mezclándose con el intenso amarillo del sol perdiendo por completo el color verde de sus ramas. Las hojas en lo alto ondulaban suavemente al compas del viento, simulando a la perfección pequeñas llamitas que se desprendían de lo alto y caían al suelo en sedosos y suaves giros.

–¿Crees que esté bien? – preguntó Sakura en un susurro, sin dirigirse directamente hacia su compañero.

Continuó admirando las hojas caer en una danza amarilla y naranja que hacían creer que el otoño había llegado antes de lo planeado. Sasuke, por su parte, no le respondió, pero tampoco hizo ademan de ignorarla.

–No debía tener más de catorce años – continuó en un tono más apagado que antes, clavando su atención en cada pétalo que bailaba en las afueras. Fue de esa manera como poco a poco el rostro pavorido de la esclava de rubios cabellos llegó hasta su mente, siendo acompañada de los dos Bandidos que la habían acorralado en medio del bosque –. Era una simple niña – volvió a susurrar, abrazándose las rodillas con más fuerte –. Estaba asustada y aterrada cuando la encontramos. Pudimos hacer que escapara pero ahora está perdida allá afuera, en el bosque... sin nadie que pueda ayudarla...

–Estas preocupándote sin necesidad – reconoció Sasuke a secas.

–¿Pero y si la atrapan otra vez? – preguntó, girando la cabeza para verle.

–Alejamos a los Bandidos lo suficiente para que no hicieran precisamente eso. Si sabe correr estará bien.

Sakura le observó por casi un minuto entero, tratando de descifrar su mirada severa.

–¿Por qué saltaste a ayudarla? – las palabras salieron de sus labios sin pasar primero por el filtro en su cabeza. Otra vez.

–Si me alejaba de tu radar éste se volvería loco y mandaría una señal para evitar que escapara ¿no?

–¿Fue solo por eso? – insistió, no muy segura de lo que quería escucharle decir.

Sasuke dejó que su cabeza descansara en la pared de tierra tras él.

–Sí, solo eso.

–Pensé que tal vez…

–Pues pensaste mal.

Sakura tenía una mente propensa a ser testaruda. Hace minutos había concluido que Sasuke solo tenía cabeza para su propósito de recuperar el Sharingan ¿Qué le iba a importar que una chica estuviera a instantes de ser violada frente a sus ojos? Esa preguntaba le sentaba como una incongruencia, y más por lo que ambos habían vivido en el campo de concentración hace más de un año atras…

–Cuando lleguemos al país de las Olas podré hacerte una serie de exámenes más precisos – dijo Sakura con la intención de cambiar de tema y pensar en cosas diferentes a la extraña moral de Sasuke –. La Tercera División es la más pequeña de todas y su maquinaria es algo antigua, pero puede que encuentre algo que nos sirva para ayudarte con tu problema visual.

–¿Ya tienes un plan?

–Digamos que si – no era del todo cierto, así que agregó un comentario más para que su mentira sonase más sólida –. Tengo varias hipótesis y para ponerlas a prueba necesitare material que no cargo conmigo.

–Esto te está llevando más tiempo del que esperaba.

No le extrañó ver como el ceño de Sasuke se fruncía.

–Lamento retrasar tu deserción, Uchiha. Para próximas referencias busca a otra medic-nin en medio de la guerra que esté dispuesta a ceder a tus exigencias y que tenga dedicación exclusiva a tus ojos – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

–Tomare tu sugerencia en cuenta.

Sakura le fulminó con la mirada.

–Eres realmente pedante ¿Lo sabías? – bufó tan fuerte que un mechón de cabello rosa bailó sobre su frente –. Tenten tiene razón. A veces me pregunto cómo te soporto aun cuando eres el supuesto hijo del dios de la muerte.

Desde el otro lado de la cueva, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–A mi padre no le molestaría ese apodo – comentó por lo bajo.

Sakura parpadeó impresionada y calló. Después de encontrarlo en Kisaragi, de leer los archivos de su vida militar y de enfrentarse en cada interrogatorio, ella estaba al tanto que conocía muy poco a Sasuke. Era comprensible, sabiendo que, siendo él un prisionero, no revelaría nada que La Resistencia pudieran usar en su contra y, para colmo, la corta lista de gestos faciales que Sasuke tenía cada vez que le preguntaban algo le hacía difícil la tarea de sacarle aunque sea una pizca de información. Le intrigaba conocer un poco más de su pasado, pero no desde un ámbito estratégico, sino más bien personal ¿Bajo qué lógica secundaba esos pensamientos? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero la curiosidad siempre fue más fuerte que su sensatez. Y si quería conocer más sobre él, necesitaba una forma de hacer hablar a Sasuke sin que éste se diera cuenta.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la voz que uso fue toda inocencia. Puedo que esos vagos dotes de mentir estaban dando sus frutos.

Esperó pacientemente a que Sasuke dijera algo, pero como su respuesta seguía siendo su favorita – el silencio – y la punzada característica que sentía en su pecho cada vez que él la miraba había regresado, giró la cabeza para saber que estaba haciendo.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Con sus finos ojos negros listos para hacerla temblar.

–Por Kami, deja de mirarme así. No soy un bicho raro – Sakura pidió internamente a los vasos de sus mejillas que no se dilataran. Un sonrojo en esos momentos no le sería reconfortante.

–Ya hablamos de esto.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero podemos hacer un nuevo trato – si se detenía a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer se catalogaría como una demente y su cordura la haría retroceder. Así que silenció las voces en su cabeza y prosiguió segura –. Estaba pensando en algo sencillo, nada que involucre ojos y reparación de canales de chakra ¿Qué me dices?

De por sí, la cueva era oscura y Sasuke era muy amigo de la noche y todo lo que involucrase el color negro, con la sugerencia de Sakura su rostro proyectaba una sombría mueca de desaprobación. Sin embargo, no estaba llevándole la contraria y ella no esperaría a que se le ocurriera hacerlo. Así que, volvió a hablar.

–El trato es el siguiente: te hare una pregunta diaria y tú me tendrás que responder con total sinceridad. No será nada incomodo, solo cuestiones que no salgan de los estándares de nuestra tregua. Así podre comprenderte un poco más. A nivel profesional, claro está.

Hubo un silencio que hizo creer a Sakura que había sido derrotada por la indiferencia de Sasuke.

–¿Qué gano a cambio? – dijo mosqueado.

–Como nuestro misión secreta debe basarse en una relación de confianza mutua, tú también serás capaz de hacerme una pregunta.

–No estoy interesado en saber nada sobre ti – volvió su atención a las llamas del sol coloreando el bosque a las afueras de la cueva –. Lo único que me importa es que te enfoques en revertir el bloqueo de chakra en mis ojos. El resto me trae sin cuidado.

–¿No quieres saber sobre las habilidades de la medic-nin que va a introducir un escalpelo en tus ojos? –Sasuke giró su cuello como la escena de una película de terror y Sakura tuvo que negar con la cabeza y manos para aplacar el gesto de malestar en su acompañante –. Ok, estoy exagerando. Seguro no requerirá de un procedimiento tan invasivo. Pero algo me dice que tú también estas intrigado por todo lo que pueda sucederte en el país de las Olas una vez lleguemos.

–Me encerraran de nuevo en una celda, me atosigaran a preguntas y procuraran torturarme si no les doy lo que piden – una mirada dura congeló el rostro de Sasuke cuando agregó –. Ninguna novedad de la que deba preocuparme.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido en la celda de Sasuke antes de que los Uchiha atacaran la Segunda División, hizo retroceder a Sakura en el tiempo. En ese momento habían iniciado una sesión de tortura que involucraba una disminución paulatina de la temperatura de su celda. Sakura vio aquello con malos ojos y discutió airadamente con Neji sobre la necesidad de torturar a Sasuke, ese fue el motivo por el que comenzaron el interrogatorio más tarde de lo planeado. Y como Neji no dio su brazo a torcer, Sakura decidió entrar a la celda sin ninguna protección contra el frio más que su ropa de diario. De esa forma estaría en una situación justa durante la charla con Sasuke. Si él no podía protegerse del frio, ella tampoco.

–Lamento mucho sobre lo que pasó en la última sesión de interrogatorio –susurró Sakura bajito –. No estaba al tanto de que comenzarían a… ya sabes…

–En realidad fueron demasiado blandos –le interrumpió Sasuke neutral –. Si conocieras la crueldad de los Uchiha te dejaría espantada.

Saura desvió su mirada hasta los dedos de sus pies que sobresalían de las sandalias ninjas.

–En realidad… la conozco demasiado bien…

De nuevo, el silencio fue amortiguado por la orquesta organizada por los susurros de la naturaleza. Por un instante echaba de menos las cadenas tintineantes de Sasuke. Si las escuchaba chocar unas contra otras sabría que estaba ahí, en algún lado, cerca de ella, protegiéndola con tan solo su presencia.

–Está bien – resopló la voz de Sasuke luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad – ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sakura estuvo a segundos de hacer la estúpida pregunta de «¿Qué quiero saber de qué?» Pero recordó rápidamente el trato que le había planteado y no desaprovecho el momento para preguntar.

–Bueno, he estado intrigada por muchas cosas – admitió ligeramente emocionada –, pero ahora que has comentado sobre tu padre quisiera saber cómo es él.

–¿Mi padre? – seguro no se esperaba tal pregunta. De entre muchas que podía hacer, Sakura decidió irse por algo bastante genérico.

–Él es un ninja importante dentro del clan ¿cierto? Si mi memoria no me falla es el General de la Brigada Norte.

–¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esto?

–Estuvo encargado de tu educación ¿no? Si conozco un poco más sobre él, puede que entienda más sobre ti… a nivel profesional – añadió solo para enfatizar una mentira no tan mentira.

Sasuke hizo un gesto agridulce.

–Creo que tu concepto de padre y el mío son totalmente distintos.

–¿De qué hablas?

Los hombros de Sasuke descendieron un centímetro abatidos. Se notaba a leguas que no era un tema del que fuese agradable hablar.

–Ya te lo dije en los interrogatorios. Mi padre nunca se encargó de mis entrenamientos. Madara escoge los pupilos y los dirige a cada sensei por conveniencia propia. Como sabía que las destrezas de mi padre eran las mejores del clan, Madara prefirió usar sus conocimientos para entrenar a su futura mano derecha.

–Uchiha Obito – susurró Sakura más para sí misma que para Sasuke.

Había escuchado sobre el tal Obito. Los rumores decía que se trataba de un hombre desalmado, con una fama de crueldad que no distinguía entre ninjas, ni siquiera los de su propia sangre.

–Mi padre no es de negarle nada a Madara – continuó Sasuke –. Como sabes, le dio el puesto de Hokage con solo pedírselo y entrenar a su mejor súbdito sugería todo un honor para nuestra familia, así que acepto.

–¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Madara también lo ignoró?

–Itachi tuvo como sensei a Shisui, un holgazán que es ahora el General de la Brigada Oeste.

De nuevo, la punzada de la curiosidad por saber el pasado de Sasuke hizo a Sakura preguntar más.

–¿Y qué sucedió contigo?

Vio como Sasuke tensaba la mandíbula.

–No estaba en los planes de mi padre atender a uno de sus hijos.

–Entonces ¿nunca pudiste aprender nada de él?

–Al principio lo intente, pero siempre vi su forma de pelea demasiado cobarde.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke la miró directo a los ojos, como si quisiera enviarle una señal de advertencia para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–¿Has escuchado sobre _El ladrón de rostros_?

Ella parpadeo varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza. Sasuke cerró los ojos agotado.

–Es un ninja muy famoso dentro del clan Uchiha, capaz de transformarse en otra persona sin levantar la más mínima de las sospechas. De ahí su seudónimo.

–¿Hablas de un Hegen no Jutsu?

–Es más complejo que eso – espetó Sasuke más serio que de costumbre –. El Hegen no Jutsu es simplemente un cambio físico que no dura demasiado tiempo. Éste, por el contrario, usa una transformación tan perfecta que puede imitar el rostro, la estatura, el tipo de sangre y hasta la forma de chakra de otro ninja por tiempo indefinido.

Sakura entreabrió los labios, incrédula.

–¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó.

–Un Genjutsu poderoso – explicó Sasuke con palabras pesadas y un timbre agrio.

–Querrás decir uno imposible.

–No si tienes nuestro Sharingan.

Ya sentía los labios resecos de tanto tener la boca abierta, pero cada revelación le sentaba como una novedad escalofriante.

–¿Quieres decir…?

–Es así como mi padre ha ganado innumerables batallas – reveló Sasuke –. Haciéndose pasar por otra persona y engañando a muchos de sus adversarios con su poder.

–¿Tu padre es _El ladrón de rostro_?

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, Sasuke dudó. No había revelado tanta información desde los interrogatorios, y eso le parecía a Sakura que fue hace casi medio siglo. Ella entendería si él desistía en su explicación, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Sasuke retomó la palabra.

–Sí, lo es.

Sakura humectó sus labios y consintió la idea de que, cerrar la boca para no parecer un cocodrilo, sería lo más cómodo. No sabía hasta que punto Sasuke seguiría derrochando generosidad informativa, así que insistió en el tema de la manera menos agresiva posible.

–Ahora lo entiendo – dijo con calma –. Es por eso que nunca te ha gustado la forma de pelea de tu padre – una sonrisa timida se trazó en la comisura de sus labios –. Es bueno saber que no te agrada la idea de andar suplantando personas con el poder de tu Sharingan.

Los ojos de Sasuke se perdieron esta vez en la oscuridad de los mechones de su cabello.

–Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo.

–¿Qué? – no tuvo que fingir interés, porque vaya que tenía, y mucho –. Eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, claro que puedes hacerlo.

–No es tan sencillo – se jactó el ligeramente molesto –. Ese Genjutsu se da gracias a las destrezas oculares de mi padre y en parte a su Mangekyō Sharingan.

Sakura se detuvo a recordar. Había oído hablar sobre ese último jutsu que había comentado Sasuke. Era un poder que había permanecido oculto entre los Uchiha por generaciones, pero luego de que la guerra estallara, algunos secretos ancestrales salieron a la luz y ese famoso Mangekyō fue uno de ellos.

–Dentro del cuartel muy poco son lo que han alcanzado el poder más grande del Sharingan – prosiguió Sasuke –. Madara tiene registros ocultos de los pocos que los han tenido y se pide que todos ellos guarden el secreto de su propio poder.

–¿Por qué Los Uchiha deben ocultar su Mangekyō del resto del clan?

–Es un tema delicado. Madara le gusta la idea de que los ninjas más cercanas a él sean los Uchiha más poderosos de todo el clan y si tienes el Magenkyou catalogas como uno de ellos. Hay rumores sobre esto dentro del Cuartel General, pero Madara se encarga de que solo quede en eso, rumores. Así las personas dejan de creer en el favoritismo sanguíneo como forma de subir en estratos dentro de Konoha.

–En los archivos que tenía sobre ti decía que Madara te tenía en alta estima –susurró Sakura esperando que con lo que pretendía conocer no estaba a instante de pasarse de la raya –. ¿Quieres decir que tu también tienes el Mangekyō?

La mirada inexpresiva de Sasuke seguía fija en un punto al final de la cueva, pero pudo ver como los hombros se ponían rígidos bajo la tela oscura de su camisa.

–No.

–¿Necitas un poco más de practica?

–No es práctica lo que se necesita para obtenerlo.

Sakura sintió un frío recorrerle la nuca.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no lo tienes?

–Porque aún no he perdido a la persona más importante en mi vida.

Sakura reconoció en ese instante el peso de la oscuridad de la cueva. Desconocía como era posible que la ausencia de luz podía generar un aire tan saturado como aquel. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no eran precisamente las tinieblas las causantes del temblor en su cuerpo. Lo que acababa de escuchar era una revelación que La Resistencia sería capaz de utilizar de alguna forma, pero Sakura no se sentía en posición de traicionar a Sasuke. Que le contara un secreto tan bien guardado de su clan al igual que un fragmento minúsculo del sufrimiento que acarrea tener un par de ojos del color de la sangre, dejaba a Sakura incapaz de decir algo de esto a sus compañeros.

Por un buen rato, las palabras de Sasuke re circularon por su cabeza varias veces, como si le costase muchísimo trabajo el interpretar lo que decía. Sin embargo, una idea comenzó a crecer en su mente de una manera lenta y perniciosa, como si se tratara de enredaderas posesivas que dominaban paulatinamente terrenos de su consciencia hasta hacerla caer en una conjetura demasiado agria.

Si Sasuke estaba desesperado por conseguir su Sharingan, era porque deseaba convertirse en un ninja más fuerte, invencible. Completar el desarrollo de sus ojos obteniendo el Mangekyō lucía como un paso importante para ser más poderoso. Y, por lo que había escuchado, solo existía una cláusula que impedía que esto fuese posible.

Ver morir a la persona que más quisiera en el mundo.

La pregunta que ahora rondaba en la cabeza de Sakura y que sus labios no estaban capacitados para preguntar era si Sasuke era capaz de hacerlo. Dejar que alguien especial en su vida muriera con tal de acrecentar el poder de sus ojos… o de matarlo con sus propias manos con tal de acelerar el proceso y así cumplir la meta que deseaba.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Esto eran solo conjeturas rápidas, puede que Sasuke no le dijera todo ese misterio del Mangekyō por cumplir su nuevo trato. Tal vez, estaba asegurándose de que Sakura conociera un poco sobre él para aumentar su miedo, hacerla ampliar la distancia entre ambos. Él era un hombre calculador y preciso, no soltaría información al azar. Puede que en realidad quería sembrar terror en la mente de Sakura y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que mostrarle un poco de la oscuridad de su familia?

Se pasó una manzana paro la otra mano aparentando tranquilidad. Ya luego podría devanarse los sesos pensando en posibilidades, pero teniendo al Uchiha tan cerca, no ayudaba a su mente a concentrase.

–Está bien – dijo Sakura usando un tono forzado de tranquilidad –. Tu turno.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿No me harás ninguna pregunta?

–Accedí para que dejaras de molestar, como te dije, no estoy interesado en saber más de lo necesario sobre tus habilidades – su bramido fue lo bastante molesto para no seguir insistiendo en el tema.

Sakura asintió.

–Está bien. Aguardare hasta cuando tengas dudas sobre algo – se volvió hacia Sasuke y una sonrisa pequeña pero genuina hizo elevar la comisura de su labio cuando dijo –. Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, Uchiha. De verdad te lo agradezco.

–Tu lo has dicho – Sasuke desvió sus ojos, ocultando lo que le pareció una sonrisa entre mechones de cabello azabache –. Tengo que aprender a lidiar con una molestia.

* * *

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **11:31**

Lo que veía en el pasillo en ese preciso instante le hacía hervir la sangre. Admitía que una pequeña parte eran celos, una ínfima y mísera parte. El resto de su malestar estaba constituido en una presión humillante de rabia contenida y un instinto homicida que había aprendido a aplacar con el pasar del tiempo. Pero, por mucho que los años transcurrieran, seguía siendo difícil digerir lo que presenciaba en ese momento.

Ver al gran General de la Brigada Oeste, el famoso Shisui Uchiha, su mentor y mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón, sonriendo como si los ojos fuesen una extensión de su propia felicidad mientras admiraba a una Izumi que le devolvía la misma cara emocionada y para colmo, sonrojada, era mucho que procesar para Itachi.

Se había encontrado con tan particular escena una vez salió apresurado de su oficina. Y _ū_ gao le estaba atormentando con su típico silencio destruye–tímpanos y la hora del almuerzo se acercaba a velocidad tortuga. El reloj decía que faltaban casi media hora para el medio día y los papeles de su escritorio le insinuaban que debía seguir trabajando como el esclavo Uchiha que era, sin embargo Itachi sucumbió a la excusa que le proporcionaba el hambre para largarse de las cuatro paredes blanquecinas alrededor de su computador y del rostro de Madara en la montaña de la ventana. Aunque, pensándolo bien, estaba seguro que el observar la cara tallada en roca de su actual Hokage le revolvería menos el estomago que las risas risueñas que Izumi le devolvía a Shisui.

Hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos había reparado en la presencia de Itachi, y esperaba que continuase de esa manera. No quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Shisui se encontraba bastante molesto luego de su acalorada discusión en el Genjutsu que Itachi había hecho hace unos días. Como medida estratégica, ambos asumieron un pacto indirecto en el que no entablarían conversación para evitar una pelea que podría empeorar su lazo de amistad que, para este momento, era bastante débil.

Por otra parte estaba Izumi. La última vez que Itachi estuvo con ella había sido la noche que se escabulló hasta su habitación y se enteró de que era una informante de La Resistencia. El resto de los días la había evitado a toda costa, aun cuando ella le buscaba con gran vehemencia por cada rincón de Konoha. A veces Itachi la veía escurriéndose por los lugares más insospechados, tratando de encontrarle como si se tratara de una misión autoimpuesta. Incluso había ido a preguntar por él en su oficina ¡En su oficina! Aquello era un acto desesperado que jamás hubiese esperado venir. Izumi, en todos los años que habían estado juntos, nunca, pero nunca había osado pisar el mármol donde Itachi trabajaba. Nunca. No solo porque debían guardar las apariencias para que nadie se enterara de que eran pareja, sino también porque Izumi detestaba a muerta a Y _ū_ gao. Como la excelente ninja que siempre había sido, Izumi abrigaba una fuerte desconfianza hacia su asistente, cosa que nadie podía negarle, sin embargo, Itachi sabía muy bien que otra parte del desprecio de su novia era motivado por los celos.

Aun con el obstáculo que confería la presencia de Y _ū_ gao y demás problemas a su alrededor, Izumi continuaba insistiendo en buscarle por cielo y tierra con tal de poder hablar con él. Pero Itachi no se encontraba capaz de emprender una conversación luego de lo que se había enterado. Al menos no por ahora.

Detestaba ser frío y distante, pero Izumi no le había dejado más opciones. Ella era la culpable ¡Por todos los cielos le había mentido! A él, la persona que se suponía era su pareja, la que compartían los más íntimos secretos.

Itachi formó dos puños con sus manos. La rabia seguía jugando con su sangre, incrementando la temperatura hasta rozar su punto de ebullición. Odiaba todo esto, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Que Izumi prefiriera confiar en Shisui y sus desquiciadas ideas por ser un topo en vez de contarle la verdad a él lo había herido. Pero Itachi no estaba triste sino más bien dolido, irascible, casi desquiciado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Y nada mejoraría su humor mientras continuase viendo a esos dos en medio del pasillo del Cuartel General Uchiha, devolviéndose miradas emocionadas, sonrisas indiscretas y… ¿abrazándose? Un momento ¿Por qué Izumi y Shisui se estaban abrazando?

–¡Itachi-san!

Tomó más fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía para mirar a la persona que estaba llegando a su lado. Unos pasos más allá, la silueta de Ino Yamanaka llegó hasta él contoneando las caderas, con su usual uniforme de Inteligencia y el rubio cabello rozándole los hombros en una perfecta línea recta.

–Oh, eres tu Ino – saludó Itachi lamentándose inmediatamente por sonar tan severo, aunque se lamentaba aun más por el futuro moretón que dejaría en el rostro de Shisui si seguía mostrándose tan encantador con Izumi en medio del pasillo.

–¿Es un mal momento? – quiso saber Ino leyendo no solo la tensión en su voz sino en sus expresiones fáciles.

Itachi rasgó su garganta para aliviar la dureza en sus cuerdas vocales y buscó una voz más serena.

–Disculpa, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza – giró lo bastante para darle la espalda a Shisui e Izumi y se enfocó en Ino. Puede que una conversación trivial con ella ayudara a disminuir el hervidero que se había convertido su sangre, a fin de cuentas, no perdía nada con intentarlo – ¿Cómo has estado, Ino? Escuche que estuviste en la misión del sur para recuperar a Sasuke.

–Oh, Sí. Llegamos hace unos días – Ino miró de reojo a Sai que estaba tras ella. Itachi se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Estaba tan molesto que había pasado por alto la presencia sigilosa del guardaespaldas ANBU de Ino. Y ninguna presencia sigilosa se escapaba de su mirada. Ninguna.

–Buenos días, Sai.

–General Itachi – saludo éste con una ínfima inclinación de cabeza.

–Es un alivio que ambos estén sanos y salvos. Tengo entendido que la misión cursó con muchos contratiempos.

–Eso es una forma suave de decir que fue un rotundo fracaso – mencionó Ino, agotada –. Sufrimos muchas bajas, no contábamos que los rebeldes estuvieran tan preparados. Casi todos huyeron de nuestra trampa.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella. En ese momento parecía mayor de lo que en realidad era. Viendo a Ino justo ahora, podía fácilmente calcularle diez años más a su edad real.

–Recibimos refuerzo de casi todo la zona Este del País del Fuego, pero no fue suficiente – continuó la Yamanaka –. Por ahora están rastreando el territorio cercano a la Base rebelde para seguirles la pista, sin embargo nos llevan mucha ventaja y la gran mayoría se fue a Suna a apoyar al Kazekage. No sabemos muy bien hacia donde podría haber ido...

–¿No llegaste a verlo? – inquirió Itachi verdaderamente intrigado.

–Pude localizar sus pensamientos entre los túneles bajo la Base rebelde, pero me impidió ingresar a su mente. Sasuke-kun siempre fue muy bueno en resistirse al control mental de los Yamanaka – se encogió de hombros bastante dolida –. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él… ya sabe, para hacerle entrar en razón.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Ino. Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona difícil de controlar, eventualmente entenderá el error que está cometiendo. Él regresara a Konoha. Tarde o temprano estará con nosotros una vez más – Itachi sonrió. Aunque en su fuero interno prefería que su hermano nunca volviera a poner un pie dentro de la amurallada aldea de la Hoja o en las inmediaciones del País del Fuego.

–Tiene razón. No hay que perder las esperanzas – Ino asintió con firmeza antes de zarandear la cabeza, teniendo como resultado un cambio dramático de aflicción a cordialidad en su rostro – ¿Y cómo se encuentra usted, Itachi-san? ¿Ha tenido mucho trabajo por aquí?

–Lo usual – ahora fue su turno de encogerse de hombros – . Viviendo entre papeles. Nada de lo que alarmarse.

–Escuché que Fugaku-san ya está aquí. Debe de estar contento de reencontrarse con él.

Ciertamente Itachi no estaba feliz de compartir la misma zona horaria que su padre. Luego de su charla padre-hijo estaba claro que apreciaba la distancia que los mantenía separado. Evadirlo en el Cuartel General y después en su casa era un trabajo que lo consumía. Pero no podía decir nada de eso enfrente de Ino. Ella perdió a su padre hace unos meses. Si Itachi se atreviera a mencionar que prefería tener a Fugaku a kilómetros de distancia, podía auto tacharse como la persona más insensible del planeta.

–Es bueno tenerlo cerca y más cuando los del Rayo están cada vez más decididos en atacar nuestra frontera – dijo Itachi con un tinte de sinceridad –. Imagino que has escuchado las noticias.

–Por ahora no estoy trabajando con la información que proviene del norte. Como sabrá, Hokage-sama me ha pedido que dirija la investigación de Sasuke-kun y ya con eso es bastante trabajo con lo que lidiar. Sin embargo, he escuchado rumores de que Fugaku-san fue herido en batalla ¿Se encuentra bien?

–El servicio médico insistió en que debía descansar unos días antes de regresar, pero mi padre no tolera con buena cara el pasar demasiado tiempo en casa. Estaba listo para marcharse al norte cuando le dijeron que debía permanecer en la aldea hasta que se recuperara.

–Debe de haber sido una herida muy grave – inquirió Ino preocupada.

–Un golpe no derrumbaría tan fácil a mi padre, incluso si éste viene del puño de un Akimichi.

Itachi se reprendió internamente por haber soltado la lengua más de lo debido. Ino, por su parte, oscureció sus facciones hasta envejecerla cinco años más.

–Tengo entendido que el culpable del ataque es ahora el líder del clan – por un instante sus ojos se opacaron y torció sus labios en una mueca de indignación –. Akimichi Chōji.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

–Eso me han dicho.

–Deberían estar extintos – continuó Ino como si no lo hubiese escuchado –. Ellos, al igual que los Nara, no deberían seguir peleando en esta guerra. Por su culpa mi padre… – se mordió el labio y dejó de hablar, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

En ese momento, Itachi guardó silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Muchísimos años antes de que se creyera en la absurda existencia de una guerra como esta, los Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka eran clanes que tiraban consigo una historia de amistad tremenda, entre ellos existía un lazo casi inseparable que los unía contra cualquier pronóstico. Pero con la llegada de Madara, éste se encargó de desanudar esa estrecha relación, trasformando una amistad ancestral en la más sangrienta de las discordias con el pasar de los años. Ahora que Los Yamanaka servían a los Uchiha veía a sus viejos amigos como escoria. No hacía falta más motivos para interpretar la creciente oscuridad en los ojos de Ino.

–Lamento mucho lo que los Akimichi hicieron con su padre, Itachi-san – regresó Ino recobrando el habla con el mismo tono de desprecio –. Esperemos que nada de esto vuelva a pasar.

–No fue tu culpa, Ino. No tienes nada de que disculparte.

–Mi clan es el responsable de exterminar a esos cobardes que se hacen llamar ninjas – escupió cada silaba de una forma agria, arrugando el entrecejo y titiritando su mandíbula –. Pagaran por todo lo que han hecho...

Itachi no supo que decir y compartió de nuevo el silencio con Sai que se veía taciturno. Normalmente el muchacho llevaba consigo el rostro de la inexpresividad tallado en sangre en su pálido rostro, pero un diminuto vistazo fue suficiente para que Itachi reconociera que la máscara rígida del ANBU guardaba un extraño halo de tristeza, uno que podía ser causada por el drástico desprecio que destilaba Ino en ese momento.

–¡Oh, conque aquí estas! – gritó una cuarta voz que no estaba presente entre ellos.

Cuando otra persona arribó hasta su pequeña conversación, los sentidos de Sai se expandieron como un ANBU de elite que percibía el peligro. Itachi reconoció con mayor facilidad ese gesto. Él suele vivir bajo la misma luz de alarma en su cabeza.

El rostro de todos giró en sincronía para ver como Inabi Uchiha se acercaba arrastrando los pies sobre el pulido suelo del pasillo. Destilando esa venenosa mirada dedicada exclusivamente hacia Itachi como una forma de saludo irrespetuoso, Inabi terminó de aproximarse hasta ellos.

–Debo decir que este es un agradable encuentro – dijo Inabi –. Por unas personas más que otras, cabe resaltar.

–Buenos días, Inabi-san – saludó Ino mostrando el debido respeto con una inclinación de la cabeza.

–No hay necesidad de tanto formalismo, Ino. Puedes llamarme Inabi-kun si gustas – se regodeó con las manos en los bolsillo y una sonrisa sagaz rasgándole el rostro.

Sai, que siempre permanecía al margen de todo, se vio en la rigurosa necesidad de dar un mínimo paso al frente. Un gesto innecesario sabiendo que estaban en pleno Cuartel General y la carencia de peligros hacia Ino, pero uno muy sensato sabiendo la alimaña que estaba saboreando con la mirada a la Yamanaka.

Los ojos de Inabi rodaron con fastidio hacia Itachi, como si no le quedase otra opción más que aparentar ser cordial. Por su parte, Itachi no se hubiera molestado por pasar desapercibido, es más contaba, con eso.

–Tengo bastante tiempo sin verte, Itachi. Aunque fueron unos días de lo más placenteros, a decir verdad. Eso de viajar en busca de un desertor siempre es uno de los trabajos que mas me deleita estos días – no había espacio para más sarcasmo, pero Inabi se las arregló para continuar insistiendo –. Ahora cuéntame ¿qué tal van las cosas aquí en el Cuartel? Como prefieres estar enrollado en un escritorio que en el campo de batalla imagino que nos puedes poner al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido en Konoha.

Itachi relajó los hombros con indiferencia.

–Temo desilusionarte con las pocas novedades que nos han llegado. Esta es una aldea muy pacifica, no ha pasado ninguna catástrofe de la que pudieras disfrutar – si restaba el hecho de que Izumi era un topo junto con Shisui y que Itachi ahora se había convertido en el verdugo de su hermano menor, podía decir que nada interesante había pasado por los momentos.

–Y no lo pongo en duda – bufó Inabi hundiendo aun más las manos dentro de los pantalones con total indolencia, y volviéndose repentinamente hacia Ino con un movimiento seseante del cuello, dijo –. Aunque quisiera seguir discutiendo sobre lo aburrida que es Konoha, he venido a conversar sobre algo muchísimo más interesante con la pequeña Yamanaka.

Desde que conocía a Inabi siempre había tenido preferencia por ignorar a Itachi y su familia en general – además de hablar peste de ellos por toda Konoha –. Pero su verdadero deporte era el de admirar mujeres, y teniendo un espécimen como Ino en medio de un tsunami de testosterona era compresible que su mirada se volviera hacia ella con esos ojos hambrientos en su cara.

–Qué bueno que te encontré, Ino. Justamente estaba por ir a buscarte.

No debías de ser un ex ANBU para notar como Sai comenzaba a hervirle la sangre, la piel roja del cuello lo delataba. Itachi se detuvo a pensar que tal vez así se veía él hace unos instantes cuando vio a Shisui e Izumi sonriéndose en pleno pasillo. Y luego de revivir la escena en su cabeza, ahora Sai no era el único enrojecido de la ira.

Ino parpadeo incomoda.

–¿Por qué me buscaba, Inabi-s… Inabi-kun?

–Necesito que me aclarares una duda que me ha estado dando vueltas los últimos días. Es sobre una persona que tú conoces.

Ino arqueó una rubia ceja sin comprender.

–¿De quién habla?

–Es una chica que creo recordar de un campo de concentración en el que trabaje, pero no sé su nombre y esperaba que tú lo supieras. He escuchado rumores de que ustedes dos eran buenas amigas en el pasado. Ahora es una rebelde repugnante con un ridículo _Sello Parcial_ en su brazo. Me topé con ella durante la misión de recuperación de Sasuke en el… – Inabi se volvió hacia Itachi en la peor actuación de sobresalto que había visto jamás –. Oh, creo que deberíamos hablar en privado. Esto debe de ser muy difícil para el General Itachi.

Como el ser pacifico que siempre había sido, Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Poco le importaba que Inabi le insultara con tal descaro en la cara, no caería en sus provocaciones tan fácilmente.

–No se preocupen. Los dejare solos para que puedan hablar cómodamente.

–Itachi-san…– susurró Ino apenada por las circunstancias.

–No te preocupes. Igual debo retirarme – inclinó la cabeza solo un poco, por respeto a Ino y sin referirse a nadie en particular dijo –: Que tengan un buen día.

Inabi decidió concederle a su mirada una dote extra de odio, Sai multiplicó por mil sus instintos de guardaespaldas con la retirada de Itachi e Ino le despidió con la mano.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Izumi y Shisui ya no estaban en el pasillo repartiendo amor fraternal, cuestión que agradecía encarecidamente. Buscó entonces el camino hacia la salida del edificio y se proyecto hacía las calles de la tranquila y amurallada Konoha.

A pesar de ser apenas medio día – quedando suficiente sol para ahogarse en más papeleo – Itachi debía ir a comer a su casa. Fugaku acogió esa nueva tendencia familiar de pasar más tiempo junto a su primogénito, y una forma de hacerlo era obligándolo a comer juntos cada vez que fuese posible. Al no tener otro entretenimiento más que quedarse en el Cuartel General mientras curaba su herida y escuchaba lo que sucedía en el norte con los del Rayo sin poder ir a enfrentarles, debía tener un pasatiempo extra. Itachi acuñaba que la causa de la infrecuente señal de afecto que profesaba Fugaku debía ser a causa de la deserción de Sasuke mezclada con su orgullo paterno por ver como su hijo mayor sería el verdugo de un traidor a Konoha.

El camino en solitario de regreso a su hogar ya estaba siendo una costumbre que en particular no apreciaba. En un día común, recorrer ese trayecto con Shisui era un acto cotidiano que hacían casi por inercia. Pero, ante los últimos acontecimientos, no veía cómodo el hablar con su mejor amigo. Y mucho menos luego de lo que había visto hoy en el pasillo.

Deslizó la puerta de la mansión sin ganas, siendo recibido por un par de reverencias de las mucamas y el jardinero que acababa de terminar su labor con las flores. Itachi saludó a todos con la cordialidad que lo caracterizaba, dejando las sandalias ninjas atrás para deslizarse sobre el piso de tatami.

–Itachi-san – una de las mujeres llegó hasta él con una clara mirada de preocupación.

–¿Si?

–Fugaku-san espera por usted en el comedor.

–Dile que en unos minutos estaré ahí.

–Entiendo, Itachi-san. Pero hay un problema… – la mujer miró por encima de su hombro, corroborando la presencia de alguien más, luego se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y susurró con una mano cubriéndole los labios –. Tiene visitas.

No contuvo el reflejo de una ceja arqueada cuando la escuchó hablar ¿Visitas? ¿A esta hora? A no ser que se tratara de una cuestión de trabajo, veía muy difícil que alguien se tomara el atrevimiento de visitar a su familia sin avisar y más a medio día. Debía de ser una persona o muy desesperada o muy imprudente.

–¿Qué debo hacer, Itachi-san? – preguntó la mujer al ver que no decía nada. Claramente la mucama estaba en una encrucijada. Fugaku no toleraba la impuntualidad y si ella iba a decirle que Itachi llegaría tarde recibiría un alud de insultos previos al muy seguro despido.

–¿Mi padre sabe sobre esta inesperada visita?

–Oh, no, no, no. La señorita me pidió que no dijera a nadie que estaba aquí, lo que me parece extraño porque suele venir con frecuencia.

–¿La señorita?

–Si, Itachi-san – susurró aun más bajito la mujer preocupada y al mismo tiempo excitada por todo ese embrollo conspirativo. Se inclinó aun más para terminar de susurrar –. La persona que le está esperando en la sala de estar es su amiga, la pequeña Izumi-san.

Izumi.

De entre todas las personas que podían cometer actos tan estúpidos y premeditados ¿Por qué ella? ¿Tan desesperada estaba por aclarar las cosas con él que ahora lo acorrala en su propia casa? ¿Se había atrevido a venir aun sabiendo que Fugaku estaba cerca? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Esto no tenía ningún sentido, pero estaba dispuesto a terminar con este juego del gato y el ratón ahora mismo.

–No te preocupes. La despacharé rápidamente – dijo Itachi rebullendo la ira de nuevo a su torrente circulatorio. Se dio la vuelta hacia la sala de estar en un giro impecable de tobillos –. Dile a mi padre que estoy en mi habitación alistándome para el almuerzo. En unos minutos estaré con él.

La mujer asintió no muy convencida y desapareció arrastrando velozmente los pies sobre el suelo de tatami. Itachi se dejó llevar por sus pisadas encolerizadas hasta toparse con la puerta corrediza donde debía estar, a su parecer, la mujer más obstinada de este planeta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una habitación rica en artilugios delicados y pinturas al oleo que armonizaban con la decoración clásica del resto de la mansión. Para muchos, sería un deleite visual todo aquel despilfarro de dinero, pero los ojos de Itachi pasaron por alto las vasijas antiguas, la alfombra importada y el asqueroso olor a madera costosa. Lo único que tenía cabida para su mente era la chica sentada en medio de la sala de estar.

Estaba casi al borde del cojín, con las manos jugueteando en su regazo y el cabello castaño cayéndole como una cascada sobre su espalda. Parecía ansiosa. La luz del medio día pasaba a raudales por la puerta del otro lado que daba hacia el jardín trasero y le daba de lleno al rostro marmóreo que por un momento dejo a Itachi sin aliento. Llevaba varios días sin detenerse a admirarla como solía hacer siempre que podía. Estaba seguro que no la recordaba tan hermosa o radiante, o tal vez era que los días separados solo habían acrecentado el anhelo de tenerla cerca, de sentirla junto a él tanto como fuese posible. Era impresionante cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, y lo fuerte que había sido para evitarla durante casi una semana. Pero luego recordó porque había creado una brecha entre ellos, lo que le hizo pisar tierra con mayor dificultad de lo que esperaba.

Cuando dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Izumi se volvió hacia él abriendo sus ojos ligeramente.

–Itachi – el cuerpo de Izumi se levantó como un resorte. Las manos continuaban jugueteando de una con la otra y una mueca intrincada se mostró en su rostro.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– pregunto Itachi siendo tan tosco como se había planeado ser.

–Necesitamos hablar.

Era evidente que quería hablar. Ya bastante había insistido en la semana, cuestion que no debería extrañarle. Y aunque él no estaba gustoso con la idea, estaba listo en poner punto final a esa insistente y peligrosa persecución.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. Si no quería que su padre sospechase de su ausencia y de que la pobre mucama la dejaran de patas en la calle, Itachi debía acelerar esa charla tanto como pudiese, pero sabía que eso no sería posible sino usaba una estrategia para prolongar el tiempo.

Se volvió hacia Izumi y atravesó en varias zancadas la habitación hacia el ventanal del otro lado que daba hacia el jardín.

–Acompáñame.

Izumi le siguió en silencio hasta que alcanzaron el pasto recién podado. El sol estaba comenzando a descender de su punto más alto y hacía brillar el rocío de las plantas recién regadas. El jardín de la mansión Uchiha era lo bastante grande para construir otra casa pequeña. Antes, su madre Mikoto usaba los arboles apostados en los bordes como sombra para leer mientras Sasuke practicaba su shuriken cerca de la pequeña fuente repleta de peces Koi. Pero ahora, solo era un simple desperdicio de espacio sin nadie capaz de aprovecharlo.

Por no tentar a la suerte, Itachi se vio en la necesidad de hacer un diminuto e inofensivo Genjutsu que hizo brotar de la mismísima nada a media docena de cuervos. Un par de aves fueron a apostarse en cada esquina de la cerca de madera y otros alzaron el vuelo descuidadamente por sus cabezas. Observó con aprobación el oscuro revoloteo de los animales. Aquello crearía un ambiente hermético donde ambos pudieran hablar sin llamar la atención y enlentecería el paso del tiempo lo suficiente para discutir.

–No debiste venir – dijo Itachi dándole la espalda y admirando el agitar de las alas de uno de los cuervos – Levantaremos más sospechas de las que ya tenemos.

–Nuestra relación ya no es un misterio para Madara – bramó ella –. No existen motivos para seguir ocultándonos.

El instinto le dijo a Itachi que Izumi estaba repentinamente molesta. No la culpaba, después de todo él se estaba comportando como un real bastardo.

–Aunque él esté al tanto, esto es demasiado peligroso. Y tú lo sabes muy bien.

–No le tengo miedo a Madara.

–Pues deberías – dejó en libertad el aire en sus pulmones y sus hombros decayeron unos centímetros mientras desviaba la mirada a un cielo teñido en un perfecto color azul – ¿Recuerdas al menos porque manteníamos todo esto en secreto, Izumi? ¿Por qué nunca hicimos público lo nuestro?

–Sí… lo recuerdo – respondió con vehemencia. La pizca de nerviosismo que tenía en la sala de estar había desaparecido –. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Su relación con Izumi era, para Itachi, la cosa más preciada en su vida. Ella lo era todo para él. Después de la muerte de su madre, Izumi entró a su vida y la llenó de la luz que siempre le hizo falta. Pero, como todo en el clan Uchiha, debían permanecer en secreto. Itachi para este entonces se había ensuciado mucho las manos siendo espía solitario. La traición estaba marcada en él de una manera intachable. Si los altos mandos conocieran la verdad sobre su noviazgo con Izumi la mitad de Cuartel General tendría los ojos puestos en ella. Es por eso que prefirieron mantener su relación bajo perfil.

Pero Izumi tuvo que fastidiarlo todo con su absurda idea de ser un informante de La Resistencia.

Itachi frunció el ceño con fuerza, recordando lo que había decidido hacer en esa improvisada visita de Izumi en su casa. Giró entonces sobre sus talones para verla de frente, preparando todo su cuerpo para lanzar la lista de improperios que había enlistado desde su garganta solo para ella.

Pero, cuando sus ojos encontraron los suyos, la mente de Itachi cayó en un profundo y errático eclipse.

La luz del sol le daba a Izumi de lleno en el rostro, un rostro que para el joven Uchiha rayaba en la mera perfección. Su cabello susurraba al viento, meneándose en una cascada castaña que amaba acariciar con los dedos. El vestuario ninja acentuaba sus curvas a la perfección, un recorrido que Itachi conocía bastante bien y que ansiaba tocar tantas veces como pudiera. Sus labios eran de un rosa suave, finos, nada gruesos ni exageradamente carnosos, lo justo para que él deseara devorar la distancia que los separaba en ese momento y olvidarse de porque estaba molesto con ella.

En ese momento de debilidad, Izumi interceptó su mudez con preocupación.

–¿Sucede algo Ita…?

–Siempre me gustaste, Izumi – barboteó él, perdiéndose en esos eclipsantes ojos azabaches.

Ella parpadeó, abrumada.

–Itachi…

No sabía porque había dicho eso, estaba pensando en otro forma de abordar el tema pero estaba seguro que si no hablaba ahora caería directo a sus labios. Necesitaba ser fuerte y resistir, porque lo que se avecinaba requeriría toda la fuerza de voluntad que alguna vez haya tenido.

–Desde que éramos niños, tú siempre estuviste ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro y un paquete de dangos en la mano – continuó por lo bajo –. En un principio me rehusé a aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti, que eran una emoción pasajera que solo me hacían volver loco… pero con el tiempo caí en cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome.

Los mismos labios que Itachi deseaba besar con desenfreno, tiritaron sin saber muy bien que decir.

–Yo… – tartamudeó ella, pero él no le dio espacio a dudas cuando susurró.

–Te amo, Izumi – lo decía de verdad, de lo más profundo de su ser la amaba con fervor –. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Itachi nunca bajó la mirada, entreteniéndose con la forma en que el olor del verano se mezclaba con el aroma de Izumi acompañado de una mirada inocente y ridículamente hermosa. Respiró profundamente en busca de más valor.

–No lo digo con frecuencia, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, preferiría morir antes de perderte.

Ella seguía con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas teñidas en un fuerte rosado. Si antes pensaba que rayaba en la perfección, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que así era.

Y también estaba seguro de que se lamentaría por el resto de su vida no poder volver a ver ese rostro una vez más.

Una extraña bruma hizo endurer repentinamente los gesto de Itachi, ensombreciendo sus ojos y contrayendo los músculos de su espalda.

–Es por ese motivo que no podemos seguir con esto, Izumi.

El color se perdió en el rostro de la Kunoichi tan rápido como el asombro dio paso al desconcierto.

–¿Itachi?

Se obligó a sí mismo a no bajar la mirada. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer derrumbaría su mundo en pedazos. Pero era por su bien. Porque amaba a Izumi como nunca antes había amado a alguien en toda su vida.

–Envié una solicitud a la Brigada sur para tu ingreso dentro de tres días – utilizó una voz rígida, casi militar, de esa manera el alegato sonaría más contundente y la fragilidad que sentía en su pecho no le haría dudar –. Mi Lugarteniente en el país del Té está al tanto de la situación y tiene todo preparado para tu llegada. Hablaré con Madara al respecto. No se verá contento con la decisión, después de todo él tenía otro puesto asignado para ti, pero lo convenceré para que puedas marchar sin problemas.

Izumi seguía con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos a solo instantes de salirse de las orbita.

–¿Tu quieres que yo…? – tartamudeó luego de agitar la cabeza y reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo con una mirada rígida –. ¿Estás forzando mi partida?

–No me diste elección.

Vio como Izumi comenzaba a hiperventilar. Se sentía dolida, de la misma forma que él estaba sintiéndose en ese momento.

–Esto… esto es…

–Lo hago por tu bien.

–¿Lo haces por mi bien? – repitió insultada unos tonos más alto de lo normal – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer decisiones sin mi consentimiento?!

Los cuervos que revoloteaban alrededor, agitaron sus alas, espantándose antes de retomar su suave vuelo alrededor de los arboles.

–Desde un principio no debiste involucrarte con los rebeldes. En este momento Obito tiene el ojo puesto en Shisui y en mí, es cuestión de tiempo para que las sospechas caigan sobre ti, Izumi. No podemos correr el riesgo de que te atrapen también.

–Esto no es posible, Itachi. Deberías respetar mis decisiones – dio un paso al frente y le apuntó con el dedo directo al pecho. Tenerla más cerca no le servía de ayuda pero conocía a Izumi cuando se enojaba y lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno –. Cuando me entere de que investigabas en secreto los planes de Madara no me agradó la idea, pero al final lo acepte – regresó ella rabiosa –. Si bien lo que hacías era muy peligroso, estaba consciente de que no podía tratar de convencerte de lo contrario.

–Esto es muy distinto.

–¿Qué tanto? –le retó –. Unirme a La Resistencia fue una decisión que tome sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaría, pero no sabía que el peor obstáculo que encontraría en el camino serias tú.

–Shisui te ha llenado la cabeza de esos ideales suicidas.

–Shisui no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fui yo la que quiso formar parte de La Resistencia, él no me arrastró a la fuerza – al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba alterándose demasiado, así que retrocedió medio paso y busco calmarse con varias respiraciones superficiales –. Quiero hacer la diferencia, quiero ayudar a acabar con esta masacre sin sentido, Itachi. Estoy dispuesta a tomar riesgos, incluso si eso llegue a ganarme tu odio...

Ese último comentario hizo ablandar los gestos de Itachi. Ella se cohibió un instante pero regresó igual de decidida que antes.

–Retira la solicitud que enviaste al sur. Deja que me quede a tu lado, ambos enfrentaremos las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, y lo haremos juntos.

–Lo siento, Izumi –susurró con más dolor del que pensaba tener –. Pero no puedo…

–¿Itachi?

–Ya tome la decisión.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No me importa si insistes en alejarme de ti. Yo no iré al sur.

–Demonios, Izumi. No lo hagas más difícil – bramó exasperado–. Esto será lo mejor pa…

–¡No te atrevas a protegerme ahora cuando nunca dejaste que yo lo hiciera por ti! – le interrumpió verdaderamente dolida –. Ambos nos estamos arriesgando a nuestra manera, Itachi. Es tiempo de que aceptes esa realidad.

–No permitiré que sigas con esto.

–¡Deja de decidir por mí!

–Iras al sur –estuvo tentado en dar un paso al frente pero se contuvo –. Es mi última palabra.

–¡No me iré de Konoha solo porque tu lo dices!

–No es una opción, Izumi.

–He dicho que no me iré.

–Si lo harás.

–No.

Ya no podía verla. Todo su valor se había ido directo por el desagüe. Convencer a Shisui de que cambiara de opinión sobre su situación de informante era caso perdido, tratar de hacer lo mismo con Izumi era agotador. Por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir por el camino que jamás había utilizado con ella.

Si no quería hacerlo por las buenas, entonces la obligaría a hacerlo por las malas.

–Puedes seguir insistiendo en este capricho que tienes – continuó Izumi decidida en sus palabras –, pero yo no pretendo dejarte en peligro mientras me paso el resto de la guerra encerrada en el País del Te preocupada por lo que podría suce…

–Creo que no has entendido – irrumpió Itachi modificando su tono a uno tan parecido al de su padre que pudo sentir el asqueroso poder del despotismo a través de su piel. Elevó la quijada y la perforó con una mirada inyectada en sangre –. Tu transferencia no es una sugerencia, Teniente Izumi… Es una orden.

Hubo un corto y frágil silencio que solo fue irrumpido por el aleteo de los cuervos y el susurro del viento a su alrededor.

–¿Teniente Izumi? – repitió ella, sin perder la incredulidad.

–Te recuerdo que soy _tu_ General – bramó Itachi circunspecto – y como tal te ordeno que te marches al sur a cumplir tus obligaciones, sin reproches ni quejas.

El rostro de Itachi se transformó radicalmente. Y no solo su cara, la forma en que su cuerpo había optado una postura dominante, como los hombros se habían cuadrado para aparentar una postura amenazadora, sus ojos congelados en un frío tempano de hielo.

–Itachi… ¿Qué has…? ¿Qué has dicho? – susurró asombrada.

–Ya estoy harto de toda esta farsa – respondió verdaderamente hastiado –. De ahora en adelante no me llamaras por mi rango. Soy tu General al mando y no consentiré que mis subordinados me traten con tal familiaridad.

La palidez en el rostro de Izumi se intensificó hasta confundirse con el color de la nieve.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Lo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo – frunció el ceño con fuerza –. Alejarte de mi vida para siempre.

Izumi hipo un instante. Estaba en estado de shock, flaqueada por la incredulidad y el dolor.

–Si esto es una broma, no es divertida, Itachi.

–Nunca bromeo – reconoció él arrugando el entrecejo.

Ella volvió a hipar.

–Pero si acabas de… – tragó grueso, palideciendo aun más –. Dijiste que me amabas.

–Mentí –afirmó con tanta seguridad que sino estuviera seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hubiera creído su propio engaño –. Pensé que si lo decía harías que tu procesamiento al sur fuese más sencillo.

La frente de Izumi se frunció de repente.

–No te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices – pero su voz flaqueó un instante. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Itachi para saber que podía continuar destruyendo su propia vida con más palabras hirientes.

–Fuiste solamente un capricho, Izumi –siseó al instante en que añadía una sonrisa prefabricada –. Desde siempre he sabido que tienes sentimientos muy fuertes hacia mí. Lo único que hice fue aprovechar tu vulnerabilidad. Jugar contigo siempre fue fácil, y tú te dejabas llevar por el deseo de estar con la persona que querías, lo que hacía todo mucho más sencillo.

El terror en el rostro de Izumi dolía. No estaba seguro si podía resistir tanta mentira, pero era por su bien. Y seguiría repitiéndose esa misma frase hasta llegar al final de esa discusión.

–No es cierto. Nada de lo que dices es cierto – Izumi negó con la cabeza y los manos. Todo su cuerpo estaba en contra de aceptar lo que Itachi le revelaba.

Pero él se encargaría de que ella creyera cada una de sus palabras.

–¿Estás segura? – la pregunta de Itachi sonó entre burlona y agria. Se inclinó solo un poco para ver la reacción de Izumi cuando murmuró – ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que quiero mandarte directo al sur, lejos del Cuartel General?

–Quieres protegerme… – dijo, disminuyendo el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un mero murmurllo.

–Error – sonrió de medio lado, como si estuviera divirtiéndose con todo aquello –. La única persona a la que estoy dispuesta a proteger es a Sasuke. Él es mi única prioridad. Le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de él y es el único propósito que tengo en mi vida.

Ella estaba manejando la situación mejor de lo que Itachi esperaba. Puede que aun no se lo creyese. Así que debía ser más bastardo de lo que había sido hasta ahora.

–Desde que me enteré que formabas parte de los informantes de La Resistencia, me di cuenta que te habías convertido en un peligro para la seguridad de Sasuke. Ahora los Uchiha te vigilaran como buitres, y cuando cometas el mínimo error te llevaran directo a la cárcel – hablaba pausado y con una calma que hasta él mismo odiaba –. Shisui jamás soltaría la lengua pero tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, no resistirías ni un día de interrogatorio dentro de las celdas del Cuartel General. Y cuando Obito logre doblegarte te forzara a revelar la localización de Sasuke. Y eso no me es conveniente.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia Izumi y ella se sofocó en un pequeño respingo.

–En este momento sugieres un peligro para la supervivencia de mi hermano. Llevarte al sur lejos de las miradas de los demás será lo más seguro para él.

–I-Itachi…

–Debo admitir que disfrute el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Izumi – sus labios se apoderaron de una risa pestilente, como las que Inabi solía utilizar –. Siempre fuiste muy servicial a la hora de complacer mis necesidades.

Izumi dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Estas mintiendo… nada de esto es real – se llevó una mano a los labios y con el otro brazo se abrazó a sí misma –. Si no te preocupas por mí, entonces ¿Por qué te molestaste en ir a mi casa el otro día para advertirme de que Obito sabía de nuestra relación?

–¿Aun no lo ves? – dijo en tono burlesco –. Tú estas al tanto de mis investigaciones secretas en los archivos de Madara. Obito es inteligente, sabe que yo no revelaría mis propios secretos. Pero tú eres un peligro potencial, una amenaza que Obito consideraría como una jugosa fuente de información – colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente –. Fui a tu habitación esa noche para asegurarme de que no me habías delatado.

–Quieres decir… quieres decir que todos los momentos que pasamos juntos… – le estaba siendo muy difícil a ella conectar todo lo que estaba diciendo y a Itachi le servía como un trabajo arduo seguir sosteniendo la mentira. Izumi consiguió respirar pero en sus ojos se veía la falta de aire – ¿En todo este tiempo me has utilizado?

–¿Yo te he utilizado? –preguntó irónico–. No recuerdo haberte manipulado cada vez que enredabas tus piernas en mis sabanas. Todo lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Solo te seguí la corriente y disfrute de los atractivos riesgos de una amante desesperada.

–Este… este no eres tu… – volvió a negar con la cabeza. Estaba siendo insistente porque lo amaba y eso solo atormentaba más a Itachi –. Tu no serías capaz de hacerme esto… no podrías lastimarme…

–Piénsalo, Izumi – llevó un dedo a su cien para ser más énfasis –. La única persona que soy capaz de dar la vida a cambio es por Sasuke. Todos quedan en un segundo plano ¿Por qué crees que me quede en el Cuartel General por tanto tiempo? Lo hago para poder vigilar a mi hermano menor, incluso cuando mis obligaciones como General me ordenaban viajar al sur a atender prioridades de guerra – miró hacia una vez más hacia los cuervos que revoloteaba en su cabeza –. Eventualmente le pedí a Madara que me asignara el puesto de Relaciones Exteriores para juntar una excusa más convincente y plantarme dentro del Cuartel sin levantar sospechas. Así tendría un ojo puesto en Sasuke todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando se fue con Orochimaru, podía entablar conversación con algunos de sus secuaces que me mantenían informado de los entrenamientos que él tenía con el viejo Sannin – decidió bajar el rostro y verla directamente a los ojos –. Toda mi vida gira alrededor de la promesa que le di a mi madre antes de morir. No me importa nadie más que mi hermano… ni siquiera tú.

De los ojos de Izumi las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar lentamente, desliándose por sus mejillas con la misma dificultad con la que Itachi reprimía las suyas dentro de sus ojos. No podía verla así, esto era demasiado, toda su fachada estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pero insistió así mismo en que debía permanecer firme hasta el final.

–¿Ahora todo tiene sentido? – dijo con la voz a instantes de quebrársele.

–Todo este tiempo… – los ojos de Izumi estaban perdidos en el verde pasto bajo sus pies –… no signifique nada para ti…

Itachi rezongó con fuerza.

–Lo mismo digo yo.

–¿De qué…? – ella elevó la quijada sin comprender.

–No soy el único que ha mentido y ocultado cosas en esta relación – le espetó con serenidad. Y, para completar su cobarde actuación, hizo acopio de su último arsenal bajo la manga –. Imagino que Shisui ha de haber sido tu plan de reserva todo este tiempo.

–¿Pero qué…? – los ojos de Izumi se abrieron deliberadamente –. Nos vistes hoy en el Cuartel…

–Debo admitir que fue una linda escena.

–¿Crees que te engaño con tu mejor amigo?

No, sabía que no lo hacía. Era completamente descabellado que Izumi y Shisui tuviesen algo. Lo que había visto hoy al medio día no fue más que un saludo amistoso que su rabia exageró en celos. Pero en el fondo sabía que entre ellos dos no había nada. Lo único que le molestaba de su relación era el hecho de que Izumi confiase en Shisui para ser una informante de La Resistencia, pero no se fiara de Itachi para contárselo.

–Tendría sentido que ustedes dos tuvieran algo – mintió descaradamente, como lo había hecho durante todo ese rato –. Como ambos son parte de un mismo complot ridículo y sin sentido, no me extrañaría que estuvieran enredados en más de una manera.

El pecho de Izumi se hincho en indignación.

–¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso?

–Si quieres que te sea sincero, me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida o con quien lo hagas – se encogió de hombros, indiferente –. Lo que vi hoy fue una forma de terminar este show que llevamos desde hace tanto tiempo, Izumi. El detonante perfecto para por fin decir toda la verdad.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro mientras el corazón de Itachi terminaba por desquebrajarse cada vez que una gota caía de su quijada hacía el rocío del jardín a sus pies.

–Yo no fui el único que se ha portado mal aquí ¿no crees? – agregó Itachi, como si lo que hubiese dicho antes no había sido suficiente castigo tanto para él como para ella.

–Esto… esto es…

–Estoy contento de poder revelarte todo – sonrió de medio lado –. En estos últimos años ha sido difícil seguirle el hilo a la mentira, pero tu sabias muy bien como compensar el riesgo.

Ella volvió a hipar e Itachi luchó por el impulso de desviar la mirada.

¿Es así como duele mentirle a la persona que más amas en el mundo? ¿Cómo un vacio que te come vivo? Ese sentimiento lo devoraba. Era la culpa. El ser él quien creó esas lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Izumi, la causa de su pena. Pero debía seguir. Aunque lo tachara como un monstruo, sabía que en el fondo hacía lo mejor para ella.

–¿Por qué lloras, Izumi? – preguntó con un toque de cinismo que jamás pensó que podría llegar a su voz – ¿No disfrutaste nada de nuestro tiempo juntos?

–N-no sigas… – pidió con la voz hecha trizas mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza –. N-no te atrevas a seguir hablando…

Itachi dio un paso al frente hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que estuvo tentado a limpiar sus lágrimas y abrazarla con fuerza pero, una vez más, se contuvo de hacerlo.

–Te recordaba más fuerte, Izumi. Esperaba mucho más de ti cuando te enteraras de la verdad.

Ella tensó los hombros, sin embargo, no le respondió. Itachi le elevó la quijada para que le viera directamente a la cara, encontrándose con los mismos ojos azabaches que siempre amaría, pero que esta vez, yacían enrojecidos en un mar de tristeza, dolor e ira.

–A pesar de lo sucedido entre nosotros, te agradezco el entretenimiento durante todos estos años, Izumi. Y si te hace sentir mejor – Itachi se inclinó hasta que sus narices estuvieron a milímetros de rozarse – siempre fuiste mucho más divertida de lo que alguna vez fue Yūgao.

La palma de Izumi conectó con su mejilla tan fuerte que lo hizo girar la cabeza más de lo que esperaba. Había visto venir la cachetada desde mucho antes que ella levantara la mano, pero él sabía que se lo merecía. Se merecía eso y muchas cosas más.

–Eres un degene…

–Golpear a _tu_ General es motivo de castigo.

Cuando giró a verla se dio cuenta que ya no lloraba. Tal vez la había dejado sin lágrimas, le había secado el corazón por completo. Ahora podía ver que la había perdido para siempre.

–Le recomiendo que se retire, Teniente Izumi. Antes de que mi paciencia llegue a su limite.

Izumi frunció los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Itachi le regresó una mirada altiva y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, dandole la espalda en un último acto de arrogancia.

–En los proximos días llegara el informe de su traslado, y espero que no exista ningun inconveniente al respecto – dijo muy decidido –. De lo contrario, me asegurare personalmente de que nunca más vuelva a cuestionar mis órdenes.

Hubo un silencio indeciso, donde el viento dejó de soplar pero las hojas de los arboles seguían mesándose ligeramente sobre sus cabezas. Estuvo a instantes de darse la vuelta para verla una ultima vez, pero no pudo hacerlo. Aun cuando la escuchó marcharse con paso veloz, él no se movió de allí. Aun cuando los cuervos desaparecieron del jardín y la soledad lo invadió en más de una forma, él no pudo regresar a su casa aparentando que nada había sucedido. Porque todo había pasado. Su mundo acababa de perder la luz que lo mantenía lejos de la perdición de la oscuridad. Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas con tal de hacerla volver y no hundirse en aquella espantosa realidad. Pero sus voz se había perdido en algun punto de su pecho junto a su valor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no quedaba nada en él que puediera retener esa lágrima que volvía a recorrer su mejilla. Llevó una mano a su pecho y estrujó su camisa por encima de su corazón, en un punto donde dolía más _,_ en un lugar cerca de la garganta... ahí debía de estar su alma, hecha un ovillo... _*_

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenas, gente bonita. Espero que esten súper bien :)

Si, lo sé .w. Me perdí... otra vez. Como veran, me tomo mucho tiempo reestructurar cosas en este capítulo y en otro a futuro gracias a unas maravillas de comentarios que leí esta semana y de verdad, me gusta más como quedó ahora n.n Como ven, es una actualización larga. Quise dividirla en dos capítulos pero estaba ansiosa porque le echaran un vistazo a la historia de Itachi (Drama everywhere :3). Sé que debería hacer unas notitas, pero creo que el cap por si solo ya refresca un poco nuestras memorias, de todos modos, si tienen alguna duda me avisan sin ningun problema :)

« _Ahí en el pecho, cerca de la garganta, ahí debe estar el alma, hecha un ovillo_ _– Mario Benedetti_ »

Les agradezco muchísimo que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones porque, sin previo aviso, hemos alcanzado los 100 follow! Lo cual, me ha impresionado un montón :D De verdad, aprecio enormemente el tiempo que se toman en leer la historia y por dedicarse a escribir unos reviews tan súper dupers :) Por ahora, no tengo mucho que decirles más que un gracias cargado de todo el cariño que les puedo ofrecer. Espero que él capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que disfrutaran con la lectura. Dentro de poco salgo de vacaciones y estaré más tiempo por acá, jeje.

Por ahora me despido, como siempre cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima entrega!

Bye Bye :3


	14. Malditos ojos verdes

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XIV**

 **Malditos ojos verdes**

 **Este del País del Fuego  
**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 **19:30**

–¿Escuchas eso? – chilló Sakura de emoción, girando sobre sus talones para ver a Sasuke que caminaba tras ella.

Él contuvo la necesidad de voltear los ojos.

–Llevo escuchándolo desde hace casi diez metros atrás.

Sakura ignoró su condescendencia y un brillo de esperanza se trazó en sus iris jade.

–¡Es agua! Estamos cerca del rio – dio varios pasos hacia adelante regresando su atención a los arboles del camino –. Ya falta poco para llegar al punto de encuentro ¡Pronto estaremos con Neji y Tenten!

Sasuke dio un suspiro resonante y la siguió de cerca, como había hecho durante todo el día desde el mismísimo amanecer.

Luego de su infortunio encuentro con los Bandidos y de que Sasuke recuperara el color de su piel, tomaron la decisión de partir de su estrecha cueva durante la madrugada hacia el peligroso bosque que aguardaba por ellos. Caminar de día en territorio Uchiha era peligroso, pero hacerlo de noche, teniendo ambos un bloqueo de chakra en sus brazos, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte. Ante ese diminuto problema, estudiaron con cuidado sus posibilidades y luego de un rato de deliberación concluyeron que, a pesar de los riesgos, debían alejarse de la zona donde Sasuke había creado el espectáculo de sellos explosivos. Y así lo hicieron.

Sin olvidarse que el peligro podía asechar en cada rama, ambos ninjas avanzaron cautivamente, dando pasos tan sigilosos que los guepardos sentirían envidia. Sin despertar tan siquiera a la fauna salvaje que merodeaba los arboles, Sasuke lideró la marcha por un buen tiempo hasta que Sakura tomó la delantera casi una hora después de su partida de la cueva. Aquello frustró deliberadamente a Sasuke. No podía mantener el ritmo que a él le gustaría llevar. Caminaba con cierta dificultad a pesar de que la herida en su costado estaba totalmente cerrada. Sus pulmones se habían portado bien hasta ahora y podía tolerar ciertos movimientos sin recibir quejas de su cuerpo, pero el daño colateral era inminente. Le sentaba agotador el avanzar un trayecto con tantos desniveles y el calor veraniego no era un clima muy colaborador. Por obvias razones, los quejidos que podía haber dado cada vez que saltaba de una saliente o flanqueaba el tronco de un árbol, eran retenidos en algún lugar de su garganta. El orgullo y la inminente sensación de ser descubiertos le impedía a Sasuke tan siquiera hablar con su compañera, así que, el camino prosiguió silencioso hasta llegar el sol de la mañana.

Cuando hubo salido las primeras luces del astro rey, Sakura insistió en desayunar para que Sasuke pudiera tomar un descanso, pero él se negó rotundamente. Ella alegaba su punto con estructuradas palabras médicas sobre el reposo y la necesidad de que él cumpliera estrictamente una dieta a base de no-se-que. Sasuke, por el contrario, reprochó la sugerencia de quedarse a comer en medio del bosque con sentido de supervivencia y frases malhumoradas. Habían dejado muy en claro que necesitaban distanciarse tanto como les fuera posible, un minuto de holgazanería podría significar la diferencia entre la libertad y ser capturados por el patrullero Yamanaka y su otro compañero. Al final, Sasuke ganó la discusión y siguió el camino junto a una pelirrosa bastante cabreada y un sol excesivamente caliente.

Durante su travesía, el mapa que Sakura llevaba consigo le fue otorgado al único individuo del dúo que podía interpretarlo. Ella nunca se lo diría en la cara, pero Sasuke sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que Sakura carecía del sentido de la orientación. La había visto desintegrando sus ojos a cada instante que elevaba la mirada al sol y luego a la brújula entre sus manos, golpeándola con gran vehemencia hasta zarandear la flecha de un lado al otro. Sasuke estuvo tentado en decirle que la brújula no trabajaba con batería para andar aporreándola como una troglodita, pero eso significaría perderse el seño de frustración entre las cejas de Sakura y la mueca desaprobatoria que aparecía cuando perdía el rumbo. Cada vez que ocurría aquello, Sasuke sonreía internamente. Disfrutaba verla así, perdiendo los estribos ante algo que no podía controlar. Era un hobbie que había descubierto y que pretendía prolongar tanto como fuera posible.

A pesar de ser muy reservado con los sonidos que hacían, una vez resurgió el sol de entre las hojas y de darse cuenta que estaban bastante lejos de la cueva que habían dejado atrás, Sakura se aventuró a hablar. Sus conversaciones iniciaron bajas, confundiéndose fácilmente con el soplar del viento sobre las ramas. Para Sasuke no era difícil escucharle teniendo un oído tan desarrollado. Inicialmente le sentó como una imprudencia por parte de Sakura que elevara la voz en medio de la maleza, pero ya estaban fuera de peligro y no sentía ningún chakra cerca de donde estaban, así pues, le dio el gusto a la pelirrosa para que platicara mientras seguían desplazándose por el bosque.

Comenzó hablando sobre lo nutrientes de los frutos secos que le robaron a los arboles durante la hora del almuerzo. También le comentó al Uchiha sobre su muy mal dote culinario y le recomendó que jamás probara sus bentos si quería seguir con vida. Más tarde se entretuvo con un tema de conversación muy útil sobre primeros auxilios y el tratamiento de pacientes en caso de envenenamiento, un tópico que surgió luego de que señalara una baya de un color morado tan llamativo que emponzoñaba con solo echarle un vistazo fugaz. Sasuke escuchó todo aquello acotando comentarios sarcásticos y secos con tal de disfrutar como las mejillas de ella rebullían en un rosado intenso cada vez que él tocaba un tema que para Sakura era vergonzoso.

Ante las charlas de su acompañante, Sasuke se enteró muy tarde que estaba animando inconscientemente a Sakura para que siguiera hablando durante el camino. Nunca le dijo que se callara o que aminorara la afluencia de palabras que salían de su boca. Ella estaba al tanto de lo peligroso que era hablar, por lo que solo hacía comentarios cada diez minutos para no prolongar demasiado su cháchara, pero que al mismo tiempo el silencio no se tornara infinito entre ambos mientras continuaban marchando. Sasuke intentó pasar por alto ese descuido de su parte, ese de entretenerse con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Sakura, pero su cabeza se encargaba de recordarle que una parte de su cerebro está en mal funcionamiento como para tolerar tal barbaridad sin una queja por su parte.

El sol se despedía del cielo cuando encontraron el famoso rio al que Sakura deseaba llegar desde que Sasuke le dijo que era el lugar más cercano al Bosque Jofuku. El sonido que ambos escucharon se intensificó cuando atravesaron los últimos arboles que les separaban de su destino. El sitio era tranquilo, basto y sin señales de ser descubierto por la mano del hombre. Los arboles estaban plantados uno al lado del otro como soldados listos para la batalla, vestidos con hojas pintadas en un intenso verde y ramas tan grandes que podrían pasar fácilmente por un árbol más pequeño.

El rio era en sí era una especie de víbora serpentinosa que descendía en tropel, entre rocas de diferentes tamaños que se teñían de color naranja ante los últimos rayos del sol. Sasuke escaneó el agua y siguió el sonido en contracorriente, perdiendo su mirada en un punto donde el rio se mezclaba entre más rocas hasta despedirse de su vista.

–Es el mismo rio ¿verdad? – susurró Sakura viendo lo mismo que él estaba viendo.

Sasuke no le confirmó ni siquiera con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero su silencio valió más que mil palabras.

–¿Crees que…?

–Déjalo – le retuvo antes de que comenzara a buscar entre el agua el cuerpo del muchacho que los Bandidos habían matado el día anterior. Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al sonido del agua –. Torturar tu mente no hará cambiar el pasado.

Pudo ver como Sakura asentía a medias, explorando un silencio amortiguado por el resoplido del viento y el de la corriente golpeando las rocas. Después de lo que le pareció un doloroso minuto, ella respiró profundamente, juntó sus manos e hizo una reverencia hacia ningún lado en particular, mandando una plegaria silenciosa hacia el esclavo asesinado frente a ellos. Hacia otra alma arrebatada por la insaciable mano de la guerra.

Sasuke la admiró, sin compartir el gesto pero respetando su pequeña oración. Cuando hubo terminado, Sakura giró sobre sus talones devolviéndole una mirada suave que por un segundo le hizo sentir extrañamente sosegado.

–Hare una fogata – le animó con una sonrisa diminuta –. Es tiempo de que comamos algo más que solo frutas.

Optaron por caminar un poco más hasta un lugar más llano y resguardado por un risco pequeño que les confería el sitio más aislado que la intemperie podía obsequiarles. El cuerpo de Sasuke agradeció la parada técnica. Estaba increíblemente agotado. Sakura había mantenido una atención medica de nivel profesional hacia él, pero la poca sangre Uchiha que aun surcaba sus venas le impedía ser menos obstinado que de costumbre. La mayoría del tiempo ignoraba los consejos de la pelirrosa o le decía que no necesitaba más de su ninjutsus médicos para mantenerse en pie. Lamentablemente, había olvidado un pequeño problema en su estrategia por hacer que Sakura le dejase en paz, y era que esa ruidosa Kunoichi de ojos verdes era la mujer más testaruda que existía en toda la faz de la tierra. Y, aunque Sasuke ganaba sus batallas la gran mayoría de las veces, ella también tenía unas cuantas victorias almacenadas en su trayectoria juntos.

Sakura cavó un agujero en la tierra y lo lleno de ramas, luego encendió la fogata que se veía semi-ocultada por el hoyo mientras Sasuke se disponía a pescar. Se adentró al rio arremangándose el borde de los pantalones para recibir la fuerza de la corriente directamente sobre su piel. El agua estaba helada y cada vez que metía las manos, los grilletes en su muñeca y tobillos compartían la misma temperatura glacial que arrastraba consigo el rio, impidiéndole ser más ágil que de costumbre.

Cuando perdió el cuarto pez, escurriéndosele de las manos que le temblaban, profirió una maldición. Aquellos grilletes conseguían sacarle de sus casillas con bastante frecuencia. Eran incomodísimos por cualquier razón que quisiera apuntar. De no tenerlos puesto, ya estaría sentado en una fogata creada por su _Katon_ y con un sinfín de peces llenándole su estomago hambriento. Al menos ya no tenía las cadenas que le retenían de hacer movimientos más amplios, pero seguían siendo una desagradable limitación física.

Luego de casi media hora de trágica labor, pescó tres peces y los llevó hasta Sakura para que los cocinara, pero se detuvo a medio camino y recordó lo que ella le había dicho sobre su pobre arte culinario. Sasuke no se arriesgó a sufrir una indigestión así que él mismo terminó por arreglar todo para la cena.

Era de noche cuando Sakura terminó de reconocer el perímetro, asegurándose de que estaban relativamente seguros en aquella zona Uchiha. Ambos tomaron asiento alrededor de la fogata y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. El cielo, salpicado en cientos de estrellas, dejaba ver una vista indómita. Lejos de la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad y la limitación visual creada por la rama de los arboles, ahora podían ver con una claridad impresionante cada punto celeste que titilaba sobre sus cabezas. Mientras comían los tres pescados, ambos miraron al cielo, hipnotizados por la sencillez conque la naturaleza dejaba de ser salvaje para dar paso a un espectáculo armonioso, uno que disponía cierta sensación de paz que acompañaba aquel sin fin de luces centellantes. Sasuke no era de admitir la belleza que le rodeaba, pero esta vez, debía aceptar que ese escenario era lo más cercano a la perfección que había visto hasta ahora en toda su vida.

–¿Te gustan las estrellas?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que su cabeza bajase de nuevo a tierra firme.

–A mi me parecen muy bonitas – reconoció la pelirrosa que había terminado de comer y jugaba descuidadamente con su vieja brújula.

–Son útiles – dijo Sasuke.

Ella le observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

–Esa es una forma muy seca de decir que son hermosas.

–Yo no he dicho tal estupidez.

–Pero lo veo en tus ojos.

Sasuke propinó un resoplido y siguió comiendo. Según Sakura, ella era una experta en interpretar su mirada, y él era propenso a dejarse llevar por esos ojos jades. Por ende, le daba muchas oportunidades para que sus vistas se toparan la gran mayoría del tiempo y ella terminaba por descifrar más de lo que él pretendía mostrar.

Hizo un esfuerzo que sintió sobrehumano y desvió los ojos de ella. Ya bastante conflictos mentales llevaba consigo como para que Sakura fuese uno de ellos.

–¿Tu radio funciona? – preguntó Sasuke señalando el aparato que Sakura se había quitado una vez llegaron a la cueva.

–No puedo arriesgarme a buscar a Neji o Tenten con el comunicador. Si esos Bandidos aun siguen cerca pueden interceptar nuestra frecuencia – una mueca se formó en sus labios –. Estaremos en silencio radial hasta que el Byakugan de Neji de con nosotros.

–Muy reconfortante – ironizó Sasuke.

–Aun queda algo de trayecto de aquí al Bosque Jofuku donde nos están esperando. Lo mejor será descansar por ahora y seguir cuando tengamos de nuevo un poco de sol. No nos conviene perdernos, estaríamos en completa desventaja – señaló su propio sello y los grilletes de Sasuke.

–Eso es fácil de solucionar – él miró lo mismo que ella estaba señalando –. Puedes quitármelo y estaremos a salvo.

Sakura sacó un poco el pecho.

–Puedo defendernos tanto a ti como a mí sin mayores problemas.

–¿De nuevo te sientes tan segura de tu patético _Taijutsu_? – se mofó Sasuke divertido.

–Como si el tuyo fuera mejor.

–Incluso con estos grilletes sería fácil vencerte.

Y ahí estaba Sakura, de nuevo con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Sasuke secretamente anhelaba verla molesta, era todo un deleite ver como su rostro cambiaba con tanta facilidad de una expresión a otra. Ella era bastante predecible, sus gestos la delataban al instante, pero lo que hizo a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa.

Como si se tratara de un resorte, Sakura se colocó de pie con las manos hechas puños y la determinación marcada en la postura de su cuerpo.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de fruncir el ceño.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Pelea conmigo – le retó ella muy decidida.

–¿Disculpa? – no pudo contener el tono de burla mezclado con extrañeza que se abalanzó sobre su voz.

–Vamos – le instó Sakura con las manos –, demuestra tu perfecto dominio de las artes marciales.

–¿Tan desesperada estas por pasar vergüenza ante mi?

Esta vez, el rostro de Sakura subió unas tonalidades más fuertes de rojo.

–Estoy harta de tu egocentrismo. Si toda tu vida se rige bajo la comparación de poderes, bien. Pelea conmigo y así veras como una chica te patea el trasero.

–No estoy con aminos de hacer ridiculeces – dijo Sasuke, regresando a su comida.

–Esto no es ninguna ridiculez – se jactó Sakura con las manos en las caderas, muy segura de sí misma –. Solo será una demostración entre dos personas sin nada que perder.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–De todos modos, no lo haré – apuntó él.

–¿Por qué no?

Estuvo pensando en una respuesta congruente, pero no encontraba razón más que el simple hecho de que no quería golpearla. Por un momento se imaginó lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara y sintió nauseas. Nunca antes había rechazado una tanda gratis de golpizas, pero en esta ocasión le sentaba una desagradable sensación en el estomago.

–Debemos evitar hacer ruido – concluyó Sasuke –. El bosque es bastante amplio, cualquiera puede encontrarnos, y si mi memoria no me falla, esta no es zona rebelde.

–Ya peine el perímetro y coloque una barrera que nos protege. Ni siquiera las ardillas nos molestaran.

–Deja de ser tan insistente – bramó Sasuke, perdiendo poco a poco los estribos.

–Según tú, no eres fanático de pegar a mujeres, cuestión que pongo en duda – rememoró Sakura –. Pero podemos hacer algo al respecto. Imagínate que soy uno de tus apestosos amiguitos Uchiha. Tal vez un Aburame con barba y exceso de ropa ¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke trató de no reírse ante tal absurdo comentario. Si quería convencerlo de pelear, esa era la forma más ridícula de todas ¿Imaginarse a Sakura como un hombre? Ni siquiera su creativa mente podía hacer tal aberración a la naturaleza.

Desde que la había conocido durante los interrogatorios, su mente llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica tenía sus encantos. Sasuke no era conocido como un hombre lujurioso, pero a fin de cuentas era solo eso, un hombre. Negar algo tan evidente como las curvas en las caderas de Sakura, la estrechez de su finísima cintura, el hecho de que su piel fuese una superficie tan lisa que cada vez que la tocaba lo instaba a nunca alejarse, era simplemente una posibilidad inasequible. A pesar de que su temperamento era a veces rudo y tosco, Sasuke no encontraba suficientes alegatos para pensar en otra cosa que imaginarse lo que podía haber debajo de toda esa sucia ropa ninja que Sakura llevaba consigo.

Se reprimió internamente ante el desvío – no muy desagradable – que había tomado su mente. Bajó los ojos hacia su comida y tensó la mandíbula.

–¿Y bien? – preguntó Sakura, teniendo la ilusa idea de que su plan era excelente.

–He dicho que no lo haré – esta vez más que divertido estaba molesto. Molesto consigo mismo por lo libidinosa que se había transformado sus pensamientos y por el hecho de que ella era tan persistente.

–¡Oh, vamos, Uchiha! – dejó caer sus manos sobre sus muslos en un único sonido seco –. Solo serán una demostración. Te prometo que cualquier cosa que suceda aquí quedara entre nosotros, así no tendrás que cargar con la pena de ser vencido por una chica.

–Estas muy confiada.

–Claro que lo estoy. A diferencia de ti, yo estoy preparada.

–No, no lo estas.

–Dime que es lo que de verdad te impide enfrentarme ¿te sientes mal? ¿Aun te duele la herida? – al ver que Sasuke no respondía se inclinó hacia adelante y con la sonrisa más picara que él le había visto hacer hasta ahora, le susurró – ¿O tal vez tienes miedo?

Lo siguiente que ocurrió se lo debía a su mal temperamento y a su perfecta memoria muscular, porque, de la nada, el cuerpo de Sasuke se precipitó hacia el de ella, colocándose de pie como un animal salvaje mientras que con la pierna estirada sobre la tierra le golpeó ambos tobillos a Sakura. Ella perdió tanto su equilibrio como la mirada triunfal de su rostro. No vio venir aquel movimiento por parte de Sasuke, y él tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Hasta que ella le provocó.

Cuando las manos de Sakura tocaron la tierra para recobrar el equilibrio, Sasuke ya se había ubicado en la posición idónea para hacerle una llave y tirarla a la tierra. Debió admitir que le costó un poco de trabajo, pues Sakura se estaba esforzando por no caer presa de su agarre, sin embargo, el golpe inicial que Sasuke le había hecho a su pierna cayó directamente a aquella que tenía la rodilla herida, lo que hizo a Sakura más torpe con los movimientos. De no ser por eso, Sasuke no hubiera tomado ventaja y no estaría a horcajadas encima de ella proclamando su victoria.

Evidentemente, nada de aquello lo había hecho a propósito. Su mente hizo los cálculos de manera automática y cayó presa de la costumbre. Pero estaba seguro que nada de esto hubiese sucedido de no ser porque ella lo hubiera incitado a hacerlo.

Porque todo era su culpa.

Todo era su maldita culpa.

–Estas muy equivocada – susurró Sasuke con una voz gruesa y corrosiva, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a esos gigantes ojos jades –. La única que debería tener miedo aquí eres tú.

Sakura hipó. Su cabello quedó desparramado en la tierra como si se tratara de un líquido rosado, raro y exuberante. Sasuke seguía sobre ella, con sus manos sosteniendo las finas muñecas de Sakura a cada lado de su cabeza mientras que las rodillas de él, mantenían firme sus caderas, evitando que ella se moviera.

No era la primera vez que habían terminado en esa posición, y en una parte de Sasuke esperaba que no fuese la ultima. Desde esa perspectiva podía ver la figura de Sakura más de cerca, sus labios carnosos ligeramente abiertos en busca de aire, como su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la sorpresa del movimiento de Sasuke. Su camisa roja se había abierto lo justo para volverlo desquiciado y ver más piel de la que había visto de ella hasta ese día. Ahora era él el que no podía controlar su respiración. Se volvió a los ojos de Sakura, esos jades que estaba seguro, le llevarían a la locura. Ella no decía nada, es como si estuviera hipnotizada. En ese momento, Sasuke recordó las palabras que Sakura había dicho «Cualquier cosa que suceda aquí, quedara entre nosotros...» El contexto ahora era distinto, pero ¿Qué sucedería si él se atreviera a tocarla más de lo debido? Las imágenes de lo que podría suceder se agolparon en su mente, y tuvo que sucumbir a una fuerza de voluntad descomunal para no hacer lo que su mente quería.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó para que Sakura frunciera el seño y reconociera el dolor en su rodilla. Para Sasuke pudo haber pasado una eternidad o tal vez dos, y él ni siquiera se hubiese inmutado. Ella, por el contrario, miró su propia pierna y advirtió un nuevo alarido de dolor que mantuvo recluido entre sus dientes.

–Rayos – rugió Sakura entre cabreada y avergonzada.

–Te lo advertí – le reconoció Sasuke sintiéndose demasiado culpable por dejarse llevar por los instintos salvajes.

–¡No sabía que atacarías como un papanatas!

Se alejó de ella para darle espacio. Pensó en ayudarle a reincorporarse, pero no lo veía conveniente.

Sakura se sentó en la tierra y con extremo cuidado llevó una mano a su rodilla herida y comenzó a sanarla. Entre tanto, Sasuke observaba como un vil espectador de su propia estupidez. Eso no debió pasar. Aunque ella le hubiese incitado, debió contralarse ¿Cómo es posible que él, siendo uno de los mejores ninjas dentro de su clan, había perdido los estribos por las palabras de una chica? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En qué demonios se estaba convirtiendo? Sasuke no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver esos malditos ojos jades en todos ese asunto.

–Tu rodilla no ha sanado desde la caída de la Segunda División – reconoció él con el alegato más evidente del mundo, el que le haría ganar el galardón al zopenco del siglo.

–Es una lesión que puedo controlar – dijo Sakura mucho más aliviada luego de que el torrencial de chakra verde hiciera su trabajo.

Sasuke oscureció su semblante y regresó hasta el puesto que nunca debió abandonar en toda la noche, a un lado de la fogata.

–Hey, tampoco pongas esa cara tan larga – dijo Sakura colocándose en pie para que él admirase el trabajo que ella había hecho – ¿Ves? Ya está mejor.

Los ojos de Sasuke la miraron de refilón, pero regresó a la seguridad del fuego ante él.

–¿Estas molesto? – preguntó Sakura.

–Solo abstente de hacer ese tipo de sugerencias para la próxima ocasión.

–Oh vamos, tampoco es que golpearas mi pierna a propósito.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ellos.

–¿O tal vez…?

–Claro que no – refunfuñó Sasuke mosqueado, furioso y evidentemente malhumorado.

–Bien, porque, hasta donde me contaste ayer, eres un ninja que no le gusta jugar sucio ¿verdad?

Sasuke no le respondió, lo que Sakura interpretó como una bienvenida a sentarse de nuevo a la fogata olvidándose por completo de su orgullo herido o de su rodilla magullada. Si él hubiese estado en su posición, difícilmente podría perdonarle por lo que había hecho. Pero así era Sakura, dejaba pasar las cosas con demasiada suavidad. Es como si el rencor no fuese una experiencia habitual en ella. Aquello era una cuestión que había dejado entrever desde el mismísimo día en que la conoció, pero aun cuando siguiera pasando los días, Sasuke continuaba impresionándose por la forma en que Sakura llegaba a responder ante los sucesos de la vida.

–He estado pensando en una nueva pregunta – Sakura volvió a entonar su voz sobre el crepitar de las ramas al quemarse – ¿Te molestaría en responderla?

En su garganta estaba preparándose para una gran negativa, sin embargo el recuerdo del nuevo trato que habían hecho le obligó a detenerse. Eso de hacer una pregunta diaria le sentaba como una completa pérdida de tiempo. Pero Sakura quería «humanizar» su relación prisionero-carcelero y, por si fuera poco, Sasuke no pudo negársele cuando, en la cueva, la escuchó hablar indirectamente del campo de concentración en el que estuvo recluida y terminó por ablandar su muy rígida fachada de hombre inquebrantable, permitiéndole hacer el dichoso trato del que ahora tenía que lidiar.

–¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Sasuke luego de un suspiro de derrota.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y tomó de nuevo la brújula. Le gustaba tener algo en las manos cuando estaba nerviosa, un gesto que Sasuke había comenzado a notar desde hace poco.

–Resulta que, hace unos instantes… cuando… ya sabes – miró hacía el sitio donde él la había abatido contra las piedras lo que resumió bastante la mueca de sus labios –. En ese momento volví a ver tu marca de maldición, esa que llevas en el cuello, lo que me hizo preguntar ¿Cómo fue tu vida entrenando con Orochimaru?

Sasuke frunció la frente.

–Esto suena a un interrogatorio.

–No, no, no. No es eso – dijo, negando con ambas manos –. No quiero saber qué clase de guerrero creó Orochimaru contigo. Solo quiero saber…

–¿En qué tipo de persona me convirtió?

Sakura volvió su atención de nuevo a la brújula.

–He escuchado historias horribles de ese sujeto.

–Y te puedo asegurar que todas son verdad.

–¿Qué sucedió contigo allí? – preguntó intrigada y, al mismo tiempo, preocupada –. Estuviste entrenando con él durante tres años. Nunca tuviste… ¿miedo?

–Repulsión, tal vez. Odio, en muchas ocasiones. Pero miedo, nunca.

–Muchos amigos y conocidos fueron a parar a sus laboratorios – siguió jugando con la brújula sin saber muy bien en donde depositar la mirada –. Los Uchiha siempre mandaban lotes inmensos de esclavos para que Orochimaru los manipulase a su antojo… Nunca más supimos de ellos…

–Jamás estuve en contacto con los prisioneros – explicó Sasuke sin saber muy bien porque quería dejar ese punto en claro –. Sabía que Orochimaru le agradaba la manipulación humana, pero nunca me moleste en indagar en sus experimentos retorcidos. En aquel entonces habían habilitado toda una sección de la guarida solo para mí. Ahí entrene la mayoría del tiempo, yendo y viniendo a Konoha por alguna misión que me encargaban. Pero del resto, jamás pise su laboratorio.

–¿Es por eso que no sabes nada sobre tu sello de maldición?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Siempre evitaba recordar que tenía esa cosa en el cuello. De solo pensarlo la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre.

–Uno de los ninjas que Orochimaru había dejado a mi disposición tenía el sello, su nombre era Jūgo – recordó él–. Tenía accesos de ira ocasionales que yo controlaba con mi Sharingan. Estuve un tiempo intrigado sobre el funcionamiento del sello, pero Orochimaru esconde muy bien su información y yo no tenía tiempo para ser de espía.

–Y tampoco fue una orden de Madara.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

–No, tampoco fue una misión que él me había mandado.

–Entonces ¿solo entrenaste en ese lugar?

–El plan de Madara era hacerme más fuerte para sus propios fines. Nada más. De seguro debe tener topos dentro de las guaridas de Orochimaru que se encargan de mantenerlo informado, de la misma forma que tiene dentro de tu causa rebelde.

Sakura hizo ademán de refutar pero cerró los labios y quedó totalmente muda. Para Sasuke, aquello no fue más que una confirmación de lo que esperaba y era que Sakura aceptó la realidad del topo en sus querida Resistencia. Por un grato instante, Sasuke se sintió bien consigo mismo en haberle sembrado la semilla de la discordia en su mente, hacerla caer en la realidad de que en una guerra no hay que confiar ni siquiera en tu propia sombra, pero, ahora que la veía desprovista de su común ánimo y alegría, le hizo sentir como un completo idiota.

Desde que la había conocido, Sasuke no había hecho otra cosa más que hacer sentir a Sakura como una rebelde sin importancia. En un principio él lo vio de esa manera. Solo quería cumplir con su trato inicial y el resto de lo que sucediera con ella le traería sin cuidado. Pero, ahí estaba, con un complejo manojo de sensaciones en el pecho que no podía distinguir, una especie de torbellino que había tomado fuerza cada día que pasaba a su lado. Era un cambio climático interno, algo de proporciones inexplicables. Seguía sin entender claramente de que se trataba, sin embargo, para Sasuke Uchiha nada podía quedar sin una explicación. Tenía varias hipótesis para comprender porque comenzaba a experimentar esos erráticos sentimientos hacia una rebelde como lo era Sakura. Una de sus suposiciones era que los grilletes le hacían sentir más débil conforme los días pasaban, lo que le dejaban crear pensamientos abstractos que no sabía que podían existir en él. También estaba el hecho de haber perdido tanta sangre en la cueva la tarde anterior, un efecto secundario que pudiera desquiciar un poco su mente. Y, por último, – que para Sasuke era la conjetura menos probable – también radicaba la posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, una mínima y minúscula fracción de su pecho hecho piedra estaba siendo ablandada. Algo comenzaba a romper lentamente la coraza que blindaba lo que sea que tenía entre las constillas en forma de corazón. Y todo era por culpa de ella.

Sasuke hizo una mueca desaprobatoria y llevó una mano a su cabello alborotándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Enloquecido era una palabra escueta comparado al tumulto de ideas que aglomeraban sus pensamientos. Aquel ultima hipótesis no cobraba el sentido suficiente para ser real, debía haber otro motivo científicamente probable para lo que sea que comenzaba a notar como una enfermedad en su pecho. Y fue así como concluyó que todo se lo debía a la pérdida de sangre. Esa era la respuesta más lógica a todo y la única cosa que estaba a punto de explicar lo que haría a continuación.

–Acércate – dijo Sasuke sin pensar claramente en lo que decía.

Sakura parpadeo lo que para él fue una ínfima y brillante eternidad.

–¿Disculpa?

–No hagas tantas preguntas – vio como ella se cohibió en su asiento. Sasuke soltó un suspiro –. Te enseñaré algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Si dejaras de ser tan obstinada ya sabrías de que se trata.

Por un momento, Sakura lo pensó y se encogió de hombros.

–Espero que no sea otro tatuaje misterioso – le advirtió con un ligero tono divertido –, con el de tu cuello y el de mi brazo tenemos suficiente.

Ella por fin le hizo caso y se levanto de donde estaba. Sasuke, ante la supuesta falta de sangre que no terminaba de oxigenar las neuronas que hacían sinapsis con su cordura, la admiró en cuerpo completo hasta ver cómo caía elegantemente a su lado.

A pesar de ser una persona muy despistada, Sakura no pasó por alto el corto interés por Sasuke en quedarse mirándola detenidamente.

–Por todos los cielos ¿Te duele algo? – se inclinó hacia él con un rostro de gran preocupación – ¿La herida en el costado se abrió? ¿Estás mareado? ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – elevó tres dedos que casi se los estampó en la cara.

–¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? – dijo Sasuke asqueado, alejándose de los dedos que tenía a centímetros de la cara.

–¡No tienes el ceño fruncido! ¡Eso siempre es malo! – exclamó ella, lo que fue suficiente para que Sasuke hiciera precisamente lo que había apuntado. Así pues, arrugó el entrecejo con bastante fuerza. Sakura sonrió con un alivio exagerado –. Uff, mejor. Por un momento pensé que estabas grave.

Una especie de rabia, frustración y una pizca de gracia se traslado hasta la frente de Sasuke. Y para mantener su semblante estoico, comentó:

–Eres una molestia.

La risa de Sakura se fundió con el sonido del rio. Sasuke la ignoró y elevó la mirada al cielo donde miles de diminutas estrellas engalanaban aquella noche de verano.

–Mira allá arriba – le ordenó más rudo de lo que pretendía.

Sakura obedeció sin comprender.

–¿Qué sucede? – inquirió ella aun perdida en el contexto – ¿Crees que va a llover? No veo ninguna nube, el cielo está bastante despejado.

–Eso es una ventaja – apuntó Sasuke.

–Con este calor un poco de lluvia no nos haría mal.

De nuevo, pasó por alto el comentario semi- burlón de Sakura y levantó una de sus manos envueltas en el brazalete negro de sus grilletes.

–¿Ve esa estrella? ¿La más brillante? – le dijo, apuntando a una que estaba cerca del horizonte.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron hasta enfocar lo que él le señalaba.

–Sí, la veo.

–Indica el norte. Es la estrella más grande del firmamento. Aquella de más allá, que da la impresión de tener un color rojizo, esa te indicara el sur ¿Ves como está acompañada de una más pequeña? Así es como la puedes reconocer.

Los brillantes ojos jades se abrieron tal cual platos, llenos de autentico asombro.

–¡Oh, tienes razón! ¡Nunca lo había notado!

–En una noche sin luna es más fácil buscar las estrellas. Aprovecha siempre esa ventaja si no tienes una brújula en tu mano.

Sakura asintió con firmeza.

–Entendido.

–En esta zona geográfica el cielo permanece relativamente constante. Las estrellas que veras siempre serán las mismas, de cambiar, serán muy poco, así que solo necesitaras aprenderte las más importantes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Suena sencillo.

Él asintió y comenzó a hablar mientras ella escuchaba atentamente como un desertor Uchiha le enseñaba las estrellas.

En compensación al golpe que le había dado en la rodilla, Sasuke decidió que explicarle como ubicarse con los astros en el cielo podrían considerarse como disculpa. Por respeto a su orgullo, él no se rebajaría a pedirle perdón a nadie, pero, en esta ocasión y por la falta de sangre, se sintió en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Por su parte, Sakura era una aprendiz rápida. Hacía preguntas inteligentes y la curiosidad era algo innato en ella. Al inicio le costó un montón seguirle el hilo de las explicaciones, pero por extraño que sonara Sasuke era un excelente profesor. Como siempre, la paciencia jugaba un papel imprescindible y más cuando reconoció que el sentido de orientación de Sakura era más que pésimo.

Nunca se enteraron cuanto tiempo tardaron viendo las estrellas, aunque conforme pasaban los minutos el cielo desplazaba los sin fin de puntos centellantes sobre sus cabezas, arrastrando estrellas que ya habían estudiado para traer otras más.

–Déjame ver si termine de comprender – intervino Sakura luego de un rato de intensivo aprendizaje.

Sasuke le dio una señal para que continuase.

–Bien – carraspeó la garganta y se sentó mejor a un lado de él –. Si quiero ir al este, debo seguir aquella que esta allá.

Sakura aguardó a que Sasuke asintiera aprobatoriamente.

–¡Sí! – dijo, celebrando su victoria. Luego movió su mano un poco más hacia su derecha –. Ahora, si quiero ir al sureste debo ir por allá, donde esta esa pequeña cumulo que parece la orejita de un bebe.

Un suspiro se escapó de los pulmones de Sasuke ante la insistencia de la pelirrosa en darle formas incorrectas a las constelaciones, haciendo que el cielo se transformara en la extensión de un cuerpo humano.

–Correcto.

–Pero no debo confundirla con esa que parece un páncreas.

–¿Un páncreas? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Había escuchado tantos seudónimos que ya no sabía cuál era cual.

–Ya sabes. Esa que está cerca del duodeno, la que me indica el oeste.

De nuevo, Sasuke resopló, lo que hizo que Sakura bajara la mirada hasta él.

–Tienes que admitir que esa es una buena forma de aprender.

–Es estúpido – le corrigió.

–¡Claro que no! Mira y te explico – dijo tan emocionada que podía pasar fácilmente por una niña recibiendo un regalo de Navidad. Se adhirió más a Sasuke hasta que sus piernas entraron en contacto una con la otra y prosiguió diciendo –. Sé que cuando vea el duodeno con el páncreas estoy caminando hacía el oeste, directo a Suna ¿cierto? Bien, ahora, si me voy hacia allá, donde está la constelación del riñón, quiere decir que me acerco a la costa del continente. Y si me voy por allá…

Las palabras de Sakura flotaron un instante, perdiendose en alguna parte de sus oidos justo en el momento que algo le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos y se colocó de pie instantanemente. Todos sus sentidos se ampliáron como una onda expansiva en cada fibra de su cuerpo justo después de percibir una señal que no debía haberle tomado desprevenido. Giró la mirada hacia un punto donde la oscuridad engullía los arboles del bosque, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Por estar entretenido en lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo no había reparado en la oleada de chakra que se avecinaba a una velocidad descomunal. La sensación había aparecido casi de repente, aproximándose hasta su posición como una flecha volando hasta su diana.

–Alguien se acerca.

Sakura le imitó con un desfase de solo segundos.

–Es imposible – repusó ella sin saber en donde depositar la mirada –. Coloque sellos de protección en los alrededores… No hay manera que…

–Ya nada de eso importa – rugió Sasuke, incapaz de controlar su repentina oleada de rabia.

–Debemos escapar.

–No hay tiempo – miró las vendas en su pierna – ¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

–Bastante móvil.

–Prepárate para atacar. Viene de los arboles. Sentido noreste.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo un instante y se ubicó rápidamente hacia la posición correcta. A pesar de estar realmente molesto, Sasuke no pudo contener una afluencia de orgullo que le dio fuerza para formar dos puños con sus manos, listo para dar el primer golpe.

De los arboles, una figura se precipitó hasta la orilla del rio a una velocidad impresionante. Las piedras resonaron con su caída y el cuerpo se irguió frente a la poca luz que quedaba de la diminuta fogata.

Aun cuando ya había reconocido a la persona que estaba frente a él, Sasuke continuaba con todo su cuerpo en tensión. En cambio, Sakura bajó la guardia tan rápido que le tomó unos instante al Uchiha saber que era ella la que había salido disparada hacia los brazos de su mejor amiga.

–¡Tenten!

La Kunoichi de cabellos castaños formó una intrincada sonrisa en sus labios, reflejando una confusa felicidad mezclada con alivio y una pizca de furia que Sasuke pudo leer entre líneas.

–¡Gracias al metal y al hierro, están vivos! – Tenten recibió a Sakura con un fuerte abrazo antes de tomarla por los hombros y alejarla para evaluar su estado – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras herida? ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Sakura observó la herida que la shuriken le había hecho cuando escaparon de los Bandidos, restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

–No es nada, estamos bien. El Uchiha tuvo una herida en el costado pero ha sanado más rápido de lo previsto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde está Neji?

–Espera por nosotros en la parte sur del Bosque Jofuku. Los localizó con su Byuakugan al reconocer la esencia de tus barreras. Así que vine hacia acá a buscarlos tan rápido como he podido – con la mirada escéptica, Tenten observó a Sasuke, como un verdadero carcelero lo haría con su prisionero. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura – ¿Estás segura que no te hicieron nada esos Bandidos?

La pelirrosa sonrió ligeramente.

–Si, Tenten. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estamos en perfec…

–¡Entonces podrías comenzar a explicar qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza para entrar en una pelea con los lerdos del mafioso más temido de la zona!

La explosión de palabras tomó desprevenida a Sakura que parpadeo muy abrumaba mientras que Sasuke por primera vez desde la llegada de Tenten, relajó los hombros.

–Entiendo que estés molesta – reconoció Sakura, apenada –. Pero fue un acto digamos que impulsivo.

–¿Impulsivo? ¡Querrás decir suicida! – vociferó escandalizada –. Ninguno de los dos puede usar su chakra en una batalla ¿Cómo pretendías enfrentarte a ellos? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido común?

La chica hervía de ira, como si no pudiera controlar las palabras que seguro debía tener preparadas desde el momento en que Sakrua rompió la formación la tarde anterior y decidió liarse en una lucha a muerte con un puñado de hombres de Gatō.

–Hablaremos de esto después ¿vale? – pidió Sakura bajando la voz y mirando a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo con cierta vergüenza. No quería que él presenciara como discutían, el rubor que ascendía escurridizamente por su cuello ratificaba ese hecho.

Tenten reconoció hábilmente la incomodidad de su amiga, así que accedió a darle prorroga a su exaltado humor.

–Bien. Pero no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez ¿entendido? – bramó entre dientes antes de extinguir con la tierra el fuego de la fogata –. Vámonos de aquí. El grupo entero espera por nosotros.

Tomaron sus cosas y siguieron el camino, alejándose del rio y de las estrellas del cielo que fueron suplantadas por la espesura de los arboles del bosque. Ahora Sasuke era más consciente de la hora. Podía ser cerca de la medianoche. De seguro el Hyūga había estado en su turno de guardia y mientras vigilaba dio con el paradero de Sasuke y Sakura. Ciertamente el Uchiha no estaba gustoso por reencontrarse con los otros dos rebeldes que le hacían compañía. Si fuera por él, los hubiese abandonado desde hace bastante tiempo, pero sus circunstancias como desertor y lo grilletes que envolvía sus manos y tobillos lo confinaban a mantenerse en la precaria protección de los ninjas de La Resistencia.

Mientras caminaba, quedó rezagado por unos cuantos pasos mientras que las dos Kunoichis guardaban la distancia para una privacidad innecesaria, porque aun teniendo como cinco metros de distancia, Sasuke pudo oírlas a la perfección.

–¿Cómo están todos? – preguntó Sakura en su natural tono de preocupación.

–Sanos y salvos.

–¿Y el equipo de Hinata?

–Ya nos reunimos con ellos. Nos encontramos en este momento en un campamento antes de la entrada al Bosque. Estamos cerca.

–Oh, ya veo – dijo la pelirrosa, tragando sonoramente –. Esas son buenas noticias.

Sasuke creyó que el susurro de los arboles había modificado la voz de Sakura hasta hacerla sonar temerosa. Pero los ojos de la otra chica hicieron que el Uchiha se concentrara en su repentino vistazo hacia él.

–¿Cómo se ha comportado? – preguntó Tenten regresando la atención a Sakura.

–¿Hablas del Uchiha?

–¿De quién más si no?

–No ha hecho ninguna locura.

–¿Y esa herida que tienes en el brazo?

Sakura infló su pecho evidentemente ofendida.

–Él no me hirió, Tenten. Fueron los Bandidos.

–Bien, bien. Es solo por precaución – le tranquilizó su amiga levantando las manos en señal inocencia –. Mencionaste que tenía una lesión en el costado, pero yo lo veo bastante bien.

–Sí, sobre eso… – Sakura se rascó la mejilla con uno de sus dedos –. Creo que me excedí en curarle.

Tenten dio un bufido para nada disimulado.

–Típico.

Lejos de ser confianzuda, nuevamente Tenten miró por encima de su hombro a Sasuke que las seguía a la distancia que ambas habían considerado prudencial. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida y cada quien regresó su atención al camino entre la oscuridad del bosque.

No tardaron en llegar a un sitio donde los arboles dejaban de inmiscuirse en su camino y desalojaban un terreno estrecho para montar un pequeño campamento. El lugar estaba bien oculto entre la maleza y, por si fuera poco, los rebeles habían hecho lo necesario para mantenerse precavidos estando en el corazón de una zona regida por el apellido Uchiha, colocando una excesiva cantidad de sellos que formaban una barrera que solo bajo el permiso de Tenten pudieron pasar.

Sasuke reconoció que en el lugar habían unas tres tiendas de campaña montadas con la intención de ser removidas prontamente. En el centro de todo, una fogata apagada había alimentado una olla que yacía vacía. Curiosamente, nadie estaba durmiendo en su respectiva madriguera, por el contrario, varias personas aguardaban por su llegada como un comité de bienvenida para nada amistoso.

El primero que reconoció fue Neji, el ninja que le traía a Sasuke muy mala espina. Tenía cara de no haber dormido en semanas y los ángulos de su quijada se veían más agudos que de costumbre. Aun con lo demacrado que lucía, la postura regia permanecía tan firme como lo recordaba. A su lado, una chica de cabello azulado que casi alcanzaba las tonalidades del negro le hacía compañía. En un vistazo rápido, se dio cuenta que no necesitaría de mayores presentaciones para saber que la chica era una Hyūga. Era tan evidente que hasta un ciego podía darse cuenta de la sangre que corría por las venas de esa Kunoichi.

Habían otros dos sujetos no le parecía a Sasuke que representaban a un clan en particular, pero que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se veían mortíferamente intimidantes. Aunque claramente, para él, eso no llegaba a inmutarle ni siquiera en la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo.

Una sexta persona que no había advertido hasta ahora arribó desde el interior de una tienda de campaña. Y, de una forma inexplicable, la atmosfera se volvió pesada en medio del bosque.

Los sonidos creados por las pisadas de Sakura dejaron de proyectarse en el campamento, permitiendo que Sasuke llegase a cubrir la distancia que les separaba en un par de zancadas. Cuando llegó hasta su lado, se detuvo a ver como el color se había perdido del rostro de la pelirrosa, transformándola en un completo fantasma. Lívido. Sin vida.

Siempre había visto a Sakura llena de determinación, incluso en momentos críticos como cuando se vieron acorralados por los Bandidos o durante la caída de la Segunda División. Ella era todo osadía e intrepidez. Pero, justo ahora, parecía más una niña atormentada que la Kunoichi obstinada que había conocido hace unas semanas atrás.

Una fiera punzada atravesó a Sasuke desde un extremo al otro del pecho, como si la herida de su costado se hubiese abierto y el dolor lancinante regresara a una intensidad que jamás había experimentado. Una parte de él sabía que ese sufrimiento era algo interno, meramente psicológico. Pero la forma en que lo había experimentado era tan real como el dolor que contraía de una manera irreparable el rostro de Sakura en ese preciso instante.

Los ojos jades, los mismo que tanto había maldecido hace unas horas atrás, estaban tan dilatados que su color verde se había perdido. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan despavorida, atormentada o confundida. Y todo aquella transformación había ocurrido luego de ver a aquel sujeto, a ese muchacho que la estaba observando desde la distancia con uno ojos negros y rasgados, una mirada solida que despedía un grado de intimidad inexplicable.

–¿Sakura…? – susurró el ninja desde el otro lado del campamento.

La pelirrosa a un lado de Sasuke controló un respingo cuando sus labios temblorosos susurraron al viento.

–K-Kiba...

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás luego de pronunciar el nombre del chico que Sasuke asumió, era un Inuzuka. Tenía todo el aspecto de pertenecer a un miembro de ese clan. Mirada filosa, postura salvaje y cabello descuidado. Volatilizaba una sensación inquietante que Sasuke, aun con el bloqueo de chakra en sus muñecas y tobillos, pudo interceptar. Era una sensación bestial, como si se tratara de alguien al que debía de tener mucho cuidado incluso tanto como el mismísimo Neji.

–Sakura… – susurró de nuevo el tal Kiba desde la distancia.

En el lugar, se formó un silencio expectante. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Al parecer existía una historia que todos conocían pero que Sasuke ignoraba por completo. Neji aguardaba tenso, La otra chica Hyūga tenía las manos en el pecho como si presenciara un momento delicado, Tenten contuvo el aliento por más de lo que se consideraría normal. Y Sakura. Sakura seguía incrédula, pasmada en medio de la nada en un estado catatónico del que le costaba demasiado salir.

–E-estas aquí… – tartamudeo Sakura en una voz tan diminuta que si Sasuke no hubiese estado a su lado no la hubiese diferenciado del resoplido del viento.

–Soy yo, Sakura… – dijo el Inuzuka. Caminó incomodo hacia el frente rascándose la nuca mientras se colocaba a un lado de la fogata apagada –. Aunque no lo creas, soy yo...

Pasaron unos minutos de creciente tensión, un punto muerto en el que todos aguardaban expectantes a la respuesta de Sakura.

–¿E-eres tú? – la voz se le quebró ligeramente, sin apartar la vista de Kiba – ¿Realmente eres tú?

Él simplemente le mostró una sonrisa espontánea que hizo cabrear a Sasuke de una manera categórica.

–No creo que te puedas olvidar de mí tan fácilmente.

Fue una cuestión irracional, cuando, de pronto, los ojos de Sakura se terminaron por llenar de lágrimas y una intrincada sonrisa alcanzo la comisura de sus labios.

–Eres tu – tartamudeo una vez más, ampliando la felicidad que crecía en su rostro – ¡Eres tú!

Corrió hasta abarcar la distancia que los separaba en menos de un respingo para poder enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kiba. Él la recibió gustoso y la envolvió en su regazo por lo que a Sasuke le pareció demasiado tiempo.

–¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó ella tan feliz que faltaba espacio en su sonrisa para abarcar toda su emoción.

–Ya sabes. Sobreviviendo.

–Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí… vivo – la sonrisa nunca se le despegaba del rostro, es como si estuviera adherida a ella –… Pensé que…Pensé que nunca volvería a verte…

–Hey, nunca me fui – susurró él, colocando un mechón de cabello rosado tras su oreja.

Cuando por fin el Inuzuka se dignó a recibir a los otros recién llegados, llevó su mirada hacia Sasuke. Éste lo recibió con un desprecio injustificado, borrando esa sonrisa fácil del rostro de Kiba hasta transformar su mirada en puro cuidado.

–¿Eres el Uchiha?

De nuevo, todo el ambiente se vino en tensión. Sakura colocó una mano en el brazo de Kiba con demasiado afecto. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–No te preocupes – le dijo ella al Inuzuka –, no va a hacernos daño.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Los grilletes impiden que utilice su chakra.

Kiba asintió y dio varios pasos hacia Sasuke. Mientras lo hacía, pudo ver que el Inuzuka cojeaba un poco. Una herida reciente que no ha terminado de curar. También tenía vendado el hombro y un brazo, pero la chaqueta que usaba cubría muy bien cualquier herida. Sasuke advirtió que era diestro, el porta-kunai en su muslo lo delataba al igual que sus manos más callosas del lado derecho que del izquierdo. Eran casi del mismo tamaño, sin saber muy bien quién podía ser más alto de los dos cuando estuvo a unos veinte centímetros de distancia. Pudo notar que el Inuzuka desperdigaba una tranquilidad y una seguridad de la cual comenzaba a desesperar a Sasuke hasta hacerle enfurecer por dentro.

No le agradaba ese sujeto.

No le agradaba para nada.

–Neji me ha puesto al tanto de tu posición en la guerra – Kiba llevó una mano a la cadera y dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre la pierna buena –. Nada de escoger bandos ¿eh?

–Prefiero no apoyar a alguien que de seguro perderá.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos.

–Perder no es una opción para nosotros.

–No recuerdo que en los últimos doce años de guerra hayan ganado algo.

–Déjame recordarte que no estás en posición de alardear, Uchiha – el tono que utilizó fue plano, peligrosamente calculador. Con aquello, Sasuke reconoció que él no era el único evaluando al otro.

–Lo mismo digo de ustedes.

–Temo desilusionar a tu mente desertora que en esta guerra alguien ganara.

Con toda la intensión de hacer arder la molestia en Kiba, Sasuke murmuró.

–Ya he tenido esta conversación antes – no necesitó desviar su atención hacia Sakura pues sabía muy bien que se estaba refiriendo a ella –. Todos los rebeldes son iguales. Un puñado de patéticos ilusos que confían demasiado en unos ideales que los llevaran directo a la tumba.

–¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros, Uchiha? – Kiba bajó las manos y dio un paso al frente.

La mano de Sakura regresó de nuevo al brazo del Izunuka para contenerle.

–Kiba, detente.

Kiba y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas cargadas de intolerancia y desprecio. Amenazas silenciosas se deslizaban entre sus ojos tan oscuros como el alquitrán, perdiéndose cualquier atisbo de respeto que alguna vez pudo existir entre ambos.

Neji midió la creciente tensión y se situó del lado de su amigo rebelde para hacerle saber a Sasuke de qué lado estaban todos los presentes y que posición le otorgaban a él.

–¿Dónde está la cadena? – reconoció el Hyūga observando con evidente desprecio los grilletes solitarios en ambas muñecas.

–Se rompió cuando Waraji y Zōri nos atacaron – se adelantó a responder Sakura.

–¿Quienes?

–Los Bandidos de Gatō – dio un resoplido de frustración –. Mira, Neji, el Uchiha no necesita cadenas. Ya bastante tiene con los grilletes.

–Lo desapruebo – intervino Kiba –. Debería tener una en las manos, una en los pies y otra en la boca.

Sasuke no pudo contener una risa ladeada ante el comentario. Si pudiera hablar con Sakura directamente le diría algo como «Te lo dije» pero esperaba que con su mirada agria bastara para enviarle el mensaje.

–Bien. Suficiente espectáculo por un día – esta vez fue Tenten la que se abrió paso y sin miramientos le dio un golpe en el pecho tanto a Sasuke como a Kiba que les hizo retroceder. El primero se impresionó por la fuerza anti femenina que tuvo la chica pero no lo expresó con la mirada, en cambio el Inuzuka se quedó bastante estupefacto.

–Demonios, Tenten ¿Qué tienes en los brazos?

–Músculos que pueden hacerte llorar, pequeño cachorro – le respondió sin detenerse a mirarle a la cara –. Hablaremos sobre esta historia de los Bandidos y las cadenas del Uchiha después. Debemos reorganizarnos y prepararnos para partir mañana en la mañana. Entiendo que todos somos unos prospectos a suicidas pero seremos unos suicidas bastante prudentes como para no entrar al Bosque Jofuku sin tener un plan – se dio la vuelta, hecha toda dignidad, y agregó –. Dispérsense y hagan como si no se odiaran. Eso ayudaría a que esta noche no fuese más caluroso de lo que ya es.

* * *

 **Este del País del Fuego**

 **Entrada sur del Bosque Jofuku**

 **03:52**

Como era de esperarse, nadie durmió después de la llegada del Uchiha. La filosa conmoción se mantuvo indestructible en el campamento, arrebatándoles el sueño y exigiéndoles a permanecer en vigilia hasta la llegada del amanecer. Cada ninja se fue a hacer lo que mejor le parecía para matar el tiempo mientras el estrés de las próximas horas les roía los huesos. Ante aquello, Tenten consintió que hacer té caliente era una idea maravillosa para calmar las ansias del grupo. Su viejo entrenador Iō, le decía siempre que lo mejor para los nervios era una buena taza de infusión. La habilidad que poseía Tenten para la cocina era casi legendaria dentro de La Resistencia y nadie se negaba a probar un plato que ha pasado previamente por sus manos expertas, por lo que esa madrugada todos bebieron un poco de su famoso té de manzanilla y valeriana.

Sirvió las últimas dos tazas recibiendo sonrisas aprobatorias por parte de sus compañeros, y se dirigió a la única tienda de campaña que tenía una luz encendida en su interior. Al entrar, el olor a pergamino y tinta le azotó la nariz tan fuerte que el aroma del té pasó desapercibido. Cerró la entrada y recorrió el interior de la tienda con una mirada desaprobatoria. Encontró en el camino un futon desordenado, con las sabanas hechas un ovillo, y otro tan pulcro e inmaculado que podía decirse que jamás ha sido utilizado en toda su vida.

No necesitaba ser clarividente para reconocer quien era el dueño de cada cama. Neji siempre había sido la persona más organizada y pulcra de todo el planeta, y ella, un remolino de anárquico desorden. Y así habían sido siempre. Incluso se podía ver en el aspecto de ambos. Mientras el cabello del Hyūga era una cascada castaña sin una hebra fuera de lugar, el de Tenten recurría a las sucias artimañas de crear nudos de la mismísima nada que siempre terminaba por desenredar a los jirones. Cuando pasaba a la antigua habitación de Neji en la Segunda División, cada cosa tenía una localización que había pensado milimétricamente antes de colocarla en un sitio estratégico; por el otro lado, Tenten tiraba su ropa y donde aterrizara ahí quedaría hasta el día del lavado. Neji era reconocido por su extrema puntualidad, en cambio ella se quedaba dormida aun cuando el despertador retumbase en su oreja, por lo que siempre llegaba elegantemente tarde a todas las reuniones pautadas de La Resistencia. Él era toda rectitud y nobleza, ella una catástrofe hecha mujer. Cualquiera que los conociera dirían que no tenían nada en común más que el hecho de ser ninjas o de trabajar para derrocar al imperio Uchiha, conceptualizando su relación en la mejor interpretación del Yin Yang nunca antes vista.

Los ojos chocolate de Tenten pasaron de los futones al fondo de la tienda, consiguiendo a Neji de espaldas, sentado con un mapa abierto frente a él y una lámpara alumbrado la pintura destartalada del lienzo. La Kunoichi reconoció el alto grado de fruncimiento en el que se encontraba las cejas del Hyūga, advirtiéndole de su nivel de concentración. Pude que un 7/10 en la escalas de entrecejos fruncidos.

–Traje té – se anunció bajito mientras se arrastraba hasta llegar a la derecha de Neji.

Él volteó un poco su cuello, ampliando su vista periférica para verla llegar. Cuando Tenten le extendió la taza, Neji la recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza lleno de agradecimiento tácito mientras daba un pequeño sorbo. Tenten sonrió. Como era de esperarse, nadie se negaba a tomar algo preparado por ella.

–¿Quieres más ramen? – no sabía si estaba interrumpiendo un momento demasiado importante, pero un 7/10 carecía de peligro para que Tenten hiciera algo que enfureciera a Neji. Señaló la entrada de la tienda con el pulgar –. Quedó algo de la cena, puedo ir y servirte un poco.

–No, estoy bien – susurró Neji moviendo sus ojos alrededor del mapa.

Tente le miró angustiada.

–Te veo un poco ansioso.

–Son muchas cosas con las que tenemos que lidiar en este momento.

–Deberías relajarte – se acercó un poco a él con la esperanza de quitarle un peso de encima, algo para aliviar la tensión en sus hombros –. Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Neji alejó su atención del mapa y la miró a los ojos.

–Que te mantengas alerta.

La mueca en los labios de Tenten no se hizo esperar.

–Ya hemos hablado muy enserio sobre tu insistente sentido de protección. Aun estoy muy molesta sobre la caída de la Segunda División, cuando te fuiste en mi búsqueda y dejaste a Sakura sola con el desertor Uchiha para que escaparan por los túneles.

–No estaba pensando con mucha claridad en ese momento – murmuró Neji filtrándose en su voz el conflicto de sus pensamientos –. Pero no me arrepiento de esa decisión, Tenten.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de arrugar el entrecejo.

–Es mi mejor amiga la que dejaste atrás esa noche, Neji.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto – hizo una pinza con los dedos en el puente de su nariz –. Iba a regresar por Sakura. Sabes muy bien que estaba dispuesto a volver por ella. No pretendía dejarla atrás, no quería cometer el mismo error que ocurrió con Hanabi… – un puño enardecido se formó en la mano de Neji que le hizo temblar de exasperación, sin poder seguir con las palabras que quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

–Lo lamento – siseó Tenten colocando una mano sobre el brazo de él, apreciando como sus músculos permanecían inflexibles aun bajo su tacto –. No quería hacerte sentir triste.

Neji cerró los ojos un instante.

–Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

–¿Seguro?

Él asintió a secas y volvió su atención al mapa. Tenten dudó al principio si irse de la tienda o quedarse un rato más. Al final su cuerpo decidió en acercarse lo bastante para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Neji. Él no se inmutó por su contacto, incluso pudo sentir como se relajaba ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Ambos guardaron silencio, dejando que sus respiraciones se acompasaran. Tenten se aventuró a estudiar el lienzo ante ellos. Era el mapa de la zona Este del país del Fuego, donde se encontraban en ese momento. Tenía tachones en rojo que debían ser barracones enemigos y una zona en azul que recién había sido integrada y decia «Bandidos - Gatō». Sin embargo, no fue ni siquiera las letras que escribían zona Uchiha las que hicieron tiritar a Tenten, sino algo más siniestro y petrificante.

Dibujado con una pintura aterradoramente oscura, el Bosque Jofuku clamaba su atención como un mortífero lugar teñido en negro. Era una zona basta, que abarcaba gran territorio y que se extendía por la mitad del papel como un agujero retorcido en medio de la nada.

–Incluso pintado se ve terrorífico – apuntó Tenten.

Neji pasó una mano sobre el mapa como si quisiera alisar su superficie.

–No me preocupa el Bosque.

–¿Cómo no te va a preocupar? – se alejó de él y arqueó una ceja con exageración. Llevó entonces uno de sus dedos y lo colocó en todo el medio de la gran mancha negra – ¿Ves esto? Dice en letras grandes «Eres un completo lunático si quieres pasar». Te seguí la corriente para convencer a Sakura de entrar al Bosque, pero ahora pongo en duda esta parte del plan.

–Hinata-sama fue la de la idea. Es una buena estrategia por donde lo mires. Los Uchiha no se atreverían a entrar y solo pasaremos por uno de los bordes, no seremos tan idiotas como para atravesarlo de extremo a extremo.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedes negar que tiene muy mala fama ese lugar – hizo una última mueca y volvió a recostarse en Neji –. He escuchado que los animales que habitan ahí son tan salvajes y extraños que nadie ha podido estudiarlos. Que hay plantas tan horripilantes que tienen bocas con afilados dientes.

–Son leyendas.

–Y deben ser bien fundamentadas, porque nadie ha salido cuerdo de ese sitio.

–Estaremos bien. Iremos con Kiba después de todo.

Tenten parpadeó sin comprender.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esto con él?

–Es lo suficientemente salvaje como para impedir que algo se nos acerque.

–¿Lo dices en juego, verdad? – preguntó en tono burlón.

Neji guardó silencio y continuó examinando el mapa como lo había hecho desde un principio. Tenten volvió a alejarse de él. Conocía cada una de las expresiones del Hyūga, cada mueca invisible, cada respiración levemente entrecortada. Y el hecho que no dijera ni una sola palabra, le decía mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera promulgar a _voz pupuli_.

–Oh, rayos – susurró más para sí misma que para él –. Hablas en serio.

Neji parpadeo un instante.

–Hinata-sama no arriesgaría está misión por nada del mundo. Jiraiya y Kakashi han dejado muy en claro que debemos llegar a la Tercera División sin que nos intercepten. Llevamos información y personas muy importantes entre nosotros – sus ojos encontraron de nuevo la mancha negra del mapa, impávidos y calculadores –. El Bosque será lo mejor.

–Entonces – musitó Tenten viendo de soslayo a las afueras de la tienda –. Kiba nos mantendrá a salvo con solo su presencia.

–Teóricamente, sí.

Un nuevo silencio se interpuso. Esta vez era cargado de dolor y pesar. Tenten tocó el brazo de Neji en un intento de transmitirle el tacto reconfortante que seguro necesitaba.

–Ver a Kiba en estas circunstancias debe ser duro para ti – dijo en voz baja.

–Él verlo así solo sirve como un recordatorio de mis errores como líder – escupió Neji contrayendo los músculos de su espalda como engranajes magros e indestructibles –. Kakashi no debió darme este puesto.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Y seguirás haciéndolo una vez entremos al Bosque y cuando lleguemos a la Tercera División, incluso cuando salgamos de ahí hacia cualquier otra parte. Sé que lo harás bien. Confío en ti. Todos confiamos en ti.

Por segunda vez, Neji se volteo a verla. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos atraídos por la misma fuerza que los había atado desde el primer momento que se conocieron. El lazo que les unía era algo que pocos comprenderían. Lo que habían vivido juntos en esa guerra, los buenos y malos momentos, los días de derrota, las victorias cosechadas, la seguridad de que uno estaría siempre ahí para cuando el otro necesitara un hombro fuerte, un bálsamo para su dolor. Su conexión era incomprensible para una mente cerrada. Se conocían demasiado bien, porque uno era la mitad que el otro le faltaba. Y, por esa misma razón, Tenten sabía que en ese momento, en los ojos de Neji, algo se ocultaba.

–Tenten – su voz sonó suave y su aliento roció el rostro de ella haciéndola acelerar el pulso.

–¿Si?

De nuevo el silencio.

Neji abrió los labios, dispuesto a desembuchar lo que sea que tenía que decirle. Pero, sus ojos se opacaron dos tonalidades más deprimentes de lo que Tenten esperaba, y desvió la mirada de nuevo al mapa.

–Descuida. No es nada.

Aunque los ojos de Neji estuvieran fijos en el gran Bosque Jofuku, no le estaba prestando atención. Tenten asintió con cierto pesar, dándose por vencida por ahora. Normalmente le haría hablar a los gritos, pero las condiciones no se prestaban para armar un escándalo. Y Neji no necesitaba una discusión que pudiera terminar por angustiarle aun más.

–Me toca la siguiente guardia con el Uchiha – le dijo Tenten con suavidad– ¿Estarás bien?

Neji asintió otra vez en respuesta. Los hombros de Tenten cayeron abatidos. Miró de reojo al Hyūga pensando en la mejor forma de hacerle sentir menos ataviado con todo lo que estaba pasado. Decidió entonces darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, pero apuntó mal apropósito, osándose en el último instante en robarle un suave roce sobre sus labios. Tardó dos segundos más de lo que debería durar un beso fugaz, solo para saborear el té en la boca de Neji. Él la recibió con la dulzura que reservaba solo en los momentos más íntimos con ella, alejando sus rostros con lentitud para que los ojos de ambos trasmitieran una sonrisa tranquilizadora que sus labios no podían formar.

Tenten salió de la tienda con el deseo de quedarse un rato más junto a Neji, pero al conocerlo tan bien sabía que necesitaba su espacio, y ella pretendía respetarlo.

La noche la recibió junto al resto del equipo que seguía despierto, aun cuando eran casi cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Pedirles que se fueran a dormir era un caso perdido. Por un lado vio a Hinata con uno de sus escoltas, entretenidos en una seria discusión que se veía de suprema importancia. Del otro lado, cerca de los vestigios que quedaban de fogata, Sakura hablaba muy entretenida con un Kiba sentado en una roca, con los brazos apoyados hacia atrás y una sonrisa fija tallada en su rostro. Todos experimentaban una misma sensación de intranquilidad que no podían dejar pasar, aun cuando alguno de ellos sonreían y charlaban a gusto en medio de la intemperie.

El último par de personas que estaban allí, se trataba de Sasuke y el otro escolta de Hinata. El guardia estaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirando al Uchiha con el desprecio que despilfarraba cualquier ninja de La Resistencia. Sasuke, en cambio, tenía la mirada sombría y el cuerpo tan rígido que si no fuera porque respiraba podía pasar fácilmente por una roca.

–Es mi turno. Puedes tomarte un descanso – le dijo Tenten al guardia de Hinata que casi se le iluminó los ojos con su llegada.

El hombre se alejó del árbol en donde estaba recostado, mirando por encima del hombro a Sasuke y luego a Tenten.

–El Uchiha tiene suerte de que llegaras.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ligeramente escandalizada – ¿Trató de escapar? ¿Te amenazó de muerte?

–No – dijo el guardia –. Pero un minuto más y lo hubiese golpeado en la cara sin motivo alguno – le entregó el radar tan rápido qué le tomó tres parpadeos saber que se había largado.

Tenten soltó un resoplido. Ojeó al Uchiha y se sentó a una distancia que no ameritaba un lazo de amistad entre ambos pero lo justo para mantenerle un ojo encima. Estar a solas con él eran una de las situaciones más incomodas de las cuales había tenido que experimentar alguna vez en su vida. Muy pocas veces se había encargado de vigilar a un prisionero, pero no recordaba a ninguna que fuese tan siniestro, escalofriante e incongruentemente guapo como lo era él.

–¿No pretendes dormir? – preguntó Tenten luego de pasar cinco minutos en silencio espectral. Ella estando en la posición de Sasuke dormiría todas las noches, aprovechando la bondad de La Resistencia a su favor para recuperar las fuerzas y dejarles el trabajo pesado de vigilar su trasero mientras los demás montaban guardia.

Pero Sasuke no era ella.

–¿Te vas a quedar despierto entonces? – dijo con una mueca en los labios –. Puedes advertirme de una vez porque me pones nerviosa cuando te quedas mirando a la na…

–¿Quién es el Inuzuka?

Tenten parpadeo un instante sin comprender de inmediato lo que había dicho Sasuke. Siguió su mirada azabache hasta llegar al blanco que había estado apuntando desde hace un buen rato, dándose cuenta bastante tarde que los ojos del Uchiha no se habían despegado de Kiba y Sakura. Tenten vio a sus dos amigos hablando en la distancia, riéndose entre carcajadas pequeñas e intercambiando infantiles juegos de manos que revelaban el trato tan cercano que ambos se tenían.

–Su nombre es Kiba – explicó Tenten por lo bajo –. Es uno de los ninjas más fuertes dentro de La Resistencia. El mejor rastreador que tenemos en nuestras tropas.

–Si es un Inuzuka ¿Dónde está su can?

Tenten se rascó la nuca incomoda y desvió su atención a la tierra entre sus pies.

–Su perro se llamaba Akamaru – respondió unos decibeles más bajos que antes, sintiendo la lengua demasiado pesada cuando se refería a la fiel mascota de Kiba en pasado –. Murió unas semanas atrás, cuando te encontramos en Kisaragi. No sobrevivió a las heridas…

Incluso una persona carente de sentimientos registraría la soledad en la voz de Tenten, pero Sasuke o pasó por alto aquello ante su ausencia de tacto, o ignoró el tema de Kisaragi por alguna posible punzada de culpabilidad.

–¿De dónde viene él? – insistió Sasuke, sin despegar su mirada de la de Kiba más allá.

–Kiba proviene de la familia principal de los Inuzuka. Cuando la guerra comenzó, su madre decidió escapar de Konoha y unirse a La Resistencia junto con otros miembros del clan. Sin embargo, su hermana mayor decidió quedarse con otros más a hacerle compañía a los Uchiha.

–Hana Inuzuka.

La cabeza de Tenten se volvió violentamente hasta Sasuke.

–¿La conoces?

Él asintió.

–Forma parte de la sección de rastreo dentro del Cuartel General en Konoha – terminó de explicar Sasuke.

–A Kiba no le gusta hablar mucho sobre la mitad de su clan que se quedó lamiéndole las botas a Madara.

–Es comprensible. Esos Inuzuka no son más que basura sin una pizca de honor en su sangre.

–Por extraño que suene, concuerdo contigo.

Llevaba varios días sin estar tan cerca de Sasuke. Usualmente, cuando ambos quedaban en solitario, Tenten evadía cualquier intento de conversación con él. Pero hoy lo sentía diferente, como un ser más vulnerable, uno que le recordaba a cierto Hyūga en la penumbra de una tienda de campaña.

Tenten estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y miró de reojo al Uchiha aparentando ser casual.

–Ya que estas dado a hablar – agregó ella con cautela –, me preguntaba si podrías darme pistas sobre cierta persona.

–¿Un nuevo interrogatorio? – preguntó Sasuke asqueado, como si no fuese la primera vez que le hicieran aquello de manera informal.

–Digamos que es una charla sin fines de lucro – reconoció Tenten encogiéndose de hombros y bajando los brazos –. Solo estoy intrigada por si tienes conocimiento sobre cierta Kunoichi llama Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué hay con ella?

–¡La conoces! – Tenten aplaudió una vez emocionada, cruzó sus piernas y comenzó a hablar como si se tratara de un cotilleo entre amigos –. Bueno, te cuento. Ella fue una gran amiga de Sakura cuando aún vivía en Konoha. Yo la conocía poco, pues estudiaba un curso por delante de ellas. Pero cuando los Uchiha atacaron la Base de la Segunda División hace unos días, Ino estaba entre ellos y no titubeó en atacar al equipo de Sakura ¡Nada de remordimiento! ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Los ninjas de Madara son muy fieles a sus órdenes. Si su misión es matar ellos no dudarían en degollar al primero que pase por delante para cumplir su cometido.

Tenten tragó grueso.

–¿Siempre eres así de... crudo? – dijo con una cara de consternación.

Haciendo uso de la respuesta favorita de Neji, Sasuke guardó silencio. Tenten sacudió la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con gente como él, su novio era espeluznantemente parecido, solo que más noble y menos siniestro.

–Bueno, luego podremos hablar sobre tu severo problema de insensibilidad – consintió ella utilizando como siempre su sinceridad como principal arma contra la indiferencia del Uchiha. Carraspeó la garganta y se volvió hacia él –. Ahora dime ¿Qué más puedes contarme sobre Ino?

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada molesta. Tenten hizo un gesto con las manos.

–No es mi culpa que tu no quieras dormir – concluyó ella.

El Uchiha suspiró con desdén.

–La Yamanaka es uno de los soldados de más alto rango dentro del Cuartel General. Antes de irme, decían que había alcanzado la misma destreza que su padre y que posiblemente ocuparía su lugar en un futuro.

–¿Es tan hábil como dices?

–Puede detectar los pensamientos de cualquier persona que ha establecido una conexión inicial desde una distancia considerable sin la necesidad de un amplificador en su cabeza.

–Vaya – silbó Tenten –. No conozco a ningún Yamanaka con tales destrezas.

–Por algo se convertirá en la jefe de la sección de Inteligencia dentro del Cuartel.

–Había escuchado algo al respecto – hizo una mueca con los labios en señal dubitativa – ¿Qué más sabes sobre ella?

–Siempre va escoltada por un ANBU. Los de Inteligencia manejan información muy delicada, no pueden pasearse a la ligera y más alguien de su estatus.

–Rayos – dijo Tenten mordiéndose la uña del pulgar –. Será difícil patearle el trasero cuando la tenga de frente.

Sasuke se burló indiscretamente.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? – quiso saber Tenten sintiéndose extrañamente humillada.

–Tu seguridad.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No creo que tengas oportunidad de derrotar a un Yamanaka solo con tu _Taijutsu._

–¿Disculpa? – ahora si podía decir que estaba muy, pero muy insultada –. Para tu información soy muy buena en lo que hago. Te lo puedo demostrar si tanto gustas ver tu cara llena de moretones.

–Puede que sepas lo que haces – admitió Sasuke indiferente –. Aunque es difícil saberlo cuando eres una pésima sensei.

–¿Sensei? ¿De qué demonios est...? – de repente, la imagen de la única persona a la cual había enseñado _Taijutsu_ en toda su vida llegó hasta sus ojos, avistándola junto a Kiba a lo lejos de la fogata –. Oh, te refieres a Sakura.

Ambos se quedaron mirando como la pelirrosa cubría sus labios para frenar una risa que Kiba había creado con un comentario súper divertido sobre algo seguramente trivial y estúpido. La mandíbula de Sasuke crujió imperceptible y Tenten regresó a verle.

–Solo esta falta de practica. Con el tiempo mejorara – apuntó ella queriendo defender a su mejor amiga.

–Necesitaras más que tiempo para que eso ocurra.

–Tienes que comprenderla – dijo Tenten pausadamente y en voz muy baja, esperando que sus palabras solo quedara en el pequeño espacio que Sasuke y ella habían creado –. Sakura salió hace poco de un lugar horrible que le impedía hacer muchas cosas de las cuales estaba acostumbrada a hac...

–Sé lo del campo de concentración – bramó Sasuke, tensó como la cuerda de una arco

Por extraño que pareciera, Tenten no se impresionó por la revelación de Sasuke. Ella era la única persona en toda la faz de la tierra que conocía la verdad sobre lo que Sakura vivió en ese sitio, pero no estaba al corriente de que tanto sabía el Uchiha al respecto o que tanto recordaba. Así pues, decidió seguir la conversación por lo bajo. Procurando no revelar más de la cuenta.

–En ese caso entenderás que el tiempo que estuvo allí encerrada le impedía hacer otra cosa más que sobrevivir y ayudar a los demás a que no fallecieran en el camino.

–Eso no es excusa – espetó Sasuke entre iracundo e inquieto –. Estoy seguro que no pudo durar mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Tal vez unos meses, un año cuando mucho.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

–Que al salir de ese sitio tendría la capacidad de recuperarse físicamente en un corto periodo de tiempo. Incluso teniendo un _Sello Parcial_ en su brazo podría lograrlo sin problemas.

Tenten le estudio un instante, dudando un momento en preguntar.

–¿Que te hace pensar que no permaneció mucho tiempo en el campo de concentración?

Sasuke contuvo el aliento antes de susurrar.

–Porque no pudieron destruir su voluntad.

A partir de ese momento, ambos se hundieron en un silencio común. Tenten advirtió que Sasuke ya había hablado más de lo que ella alguna vez le había escuchado decir. Curiosamente, comenzaba a comprender porque a Sakura no le caía tan mal aquel siniestro shinobi. Ignorando el hecho de que destilaba oscuridad con solo su presencia y que tenía cara de pocos amigos, a Tenten le parecía que Sasuke era simplemente un ninja joven, con problemas como todo el mundo, pero lejos de tener una mente retorcida de la que tanto se había creado fama. Así que, puede que al final, la persona que el mundo le había hecho creer que era ese sujeto, estaba lejos de la realidad. O al menos un poco.

Tenten se colocó de pie utilizando su habitual ánimo, lo que hizo despertar en Sasuke un rostro extrañado y una mirada inquieta.

–¿Quieres té? Preparé un poco para el grupo – dijo Tenten señalando la fogata casi inexistente en medio del campamento –. Pasaste todo un día con Sakura, entiendo si estas sufriendo de indigestión en estos momentos y no quieras comer nada.

Nunca se enteraría si la causa del repentino ceño fruncido de Sasuke se debía a un dolor de estomago o por pronunciar el nombre de la pelirrosa.

–No quiero té.

–Está muy bueno – insistió sin importar las arrugas en la frente del desertor –. Puedo traer una taza para ambos.

Sasuke la recibió con impaciencia en sus ojos, nada que no había visto antes de Neji. Tenten se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, bien. Sé que no te gusta hablar pero por extraño que suene, hoy no me pareces tan macabro como de costumbre – colocó las manos sobre las caderas dando la impresión de estar relajada –. Tómalo como un cumplido.

Para ese momento había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sasuke la había ignorado, pero Tenten era una persona insistente y ahora que había conocido un poco del Uchiha, se sentía en la necesidad de hacer que su relación fuese menos inflexible.

–Oye, sabes que Sakura me comentó lo que sucedió con los Bandidos y la muchacha que casi la… ya sabes…– comentó incomoda sobre el momento en que los hombres intentaron agredir a la pobre esclava sin piedad alguna. Tenten calmó sus pensamientos para así poder decir lo que tenía pensado susurrarle –. Gracias por ayudarla a escapar. Donde quiera que la chica este, se encontrara más segura que estando con esos Bandidos.

Contaba que pasara por alto el agradecimiento. Daba por hecho que así iba a hacer. Pero fue toda una sorpresa cuando Sasuke se volvió hacía Tenten y le murmuró con una mirada solida, empañada en la más dura de las expresiones.

–Si Sakura no hubiese saltado a detener a esos Bandidos… yo lo hubiera hecho.

Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par, tragando grueso en parte por la impresión y en parte porque se había quedado sin palabras. Y eran muy pocas las veces en las que Tenten se quedaba sin palabras.

Zarandeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, desordenando los chongitos de su cabello. Recobró una sonrisa que jamás pensó utilizar en presencia de Sasuke y se volvió hacía él con una nuevas perspectiva de lo que en realidad era ese extraño y misteriosos sujeto de ojos rojos.

–Aunque no quieras, iré por un poco de té para ti, Uchiha. Tienes cara de necesitar uno.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, gente bonita :D Espero que esten muy bien!

Algunos sabran que estuve enferma la semana pasada, pero no hay justificación que valga para no haber publicado ayer. Confieso que me entretuve viendo los Grammy y cuando me di cuenta, estaba despertándome de los brazos de Morfeo y ya era la mañana del lunes. Sin embargo, aquí estamos. Tarde, pero cumpliendo lo prometido :)

En esta ocasión espero haberles tomado por sorpresa con el regreso de Kiba. Quería hacer el reencuentro lo más significativo posible y espero haberlo logrado. Muchos habían pedido una actualización desde el POV de Sasuke, y acá esta :D También quise darle una parte a Tenten porque es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos. Además, quería regalarles un poco de lo que Kishimoto nos quitó, así que puede que a futuro tengamos un poco de NejiTen para aliviar nuestros pesares.

Ahora les robare un poquito de su tiempo para las notitas del cap.

 **1.** La escena de las estrellas entre Sasuke y Sakura lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo. Como pueden ver, la imagen de portada de esta historia son ellos dos viendo el cielo. Y es así, como ese pequeño detalle comienza a cobra sentido xD

 **2.** La parte del sello de maldición es un tema que debía retomar porque había quedado en el olvido y que es muy importante para la historia. Muy importante owo

 **3.** **Iō** es un personaje que fue nombrado en el **Capítulo II**. Aunque dé la impresión de ser un personaje de relleno, tendrá una relevancia importante en la relación de Tenten y Sasuke (Ya verán en los próximo capitulos)

 **4.** La pregunta que Neji quiere hacerle a Tenten, pero desistió en el ultimo momento, era sobre su traslado a la Tercera División que se nombra por primera vez en el **Capítulo IV**.

 **5.** Como se mencionó, Tenten es la única que sabe lo que sucedió con Sakura en el campo de concentración. Es decir, que sabe quien es Inabi y lo que pasó entre Sasuke y Sakura allí dentro. Se que he alargado demasiado la verdad sobre lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Pero, sacando cuentas, creo que dentro de unos cuantos caps todos se revelara.

Bueno, por ahora es todo. Gracias por cada uno de sus hermosos reviews, follows y favorites. He estado un poco perdida por acá pero aun así trabajaré duro para mantener las actualizaciones más seguido. Como siempre les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	15. El lienzo de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XV**

 **El lienzo de la muerte**

 **Este del País del Fuego**

 **Bosque Jofuku**

 **Hora desconocida**

El grupo iba encabezado por las pisadas firmes del Inuzuka y el caminar estoico de Neji; ambos liderando la marcha a un ritmo de seguridad increíble, cual Generales en el campo de batalla. Sakura se localizaba en un punto muerto en medio de todos, ni muy atrás para verse rezagada o demasiado al frente para ser parte de los dos líderes en el extremo anterior. El par de guardias que nunca abandonaban a Hinata ni siquiera para dejarle respirar, estaban a espalda de ella, escoltándola recelosamente a cada paso que realizaba sobre la tierra seca. Y, terminando la variada comitiva de ninjas, se hallaba Tenten, vigilando con ojos de halcón al Uchiha en el extremo posterior de aquella larga serpiente humana que avanzaba a paso lento por el entramado sendero del Bosque Jofuku.

Desde que el día había dado inicio y emprendieron el viaje hacía aquel mítico lugar, ninguna voz se proyecto entre ellos. Ni siquiera un intento de mormullo o algún gesto tranquilizador que pudieran intercambiar. Todos caminaban en fila, uno tras otro, simulando una procesión de esclavos destinados a un final que ha sido angustiosamente embellecido por los estragos de la guerra. La única diferencia que existía entre ellos y puñado de temerosos prisioneros era que, dentro de su miedo, no figuraba una futura cárcel con barrotes oxidados e irónicamente resistentes, o la de un centinela Uchiha con dotes de carpintero que deseara golpearles en las sienes tratando de encajar un clavo imaginario hasta atravesarles los sesos. Aunque sonase bastante mal, ese podría ser un escenario que todos estarían en la capacidad de controlar de alguna forma. Doce años de lidiar con la perversidad de la mente de un líder como Madara les había enseñado mucho. Resistir los golpes bajo, levantarse luego de la caída e incluso prepararse para lo impredecible. Con el tiempo se aprenden muchas cosas, en el caso de la guerra, sobrevivir es una de ellas.

Así pues, en el remoto caso que la misión del grupo fuese ir directo a las entradas de la mismísima Konoha, estarían preparados para ello. Cada partícula de su ser reconocería el peligro y la forma de enfrentarse a él. Sus cuerpos sabrían que resistir y su mente que soportar. Nada los tomaría con la guardia baja. Absolutamente nada.

Pero ellos no iban a Konoha. No se dirigían a las fauces de un enemigo conocido. Caminaban en terreno nuevo, desprovisto de sus doce años de conocimiento, lejos de la seguridad de una tierra gobernada por el hombre.

Ahí, en medio de lo que el vulgo conocía como el Bosque Perdido, eran las tinieblas las que reinaban entre los árboles. Una oscuridad diferente a la noche ocupaba la atmosfera de aquel lugar. El respirar era frio, tan denso que podían sentir el peligro rozarles la piel hasta colarse en sus cabezas. Y, aunque el valor de todos los presentes superaba sus miedos, el Bosque Jofuku tenía una manera peculiar de erizar la piel y estallar los sentidos. De hacer que la luz de alerta siempre estuviera encendida en sus cabezas, que la voz de la cordura vociferara a todo pulmón advirtiéndoles que dieran media vuelta y regresaran por donde habían venido. Pero ante la ausencia de todo pensamiento lógico, el grupo se aventuró a atravesar la entrada de uno de los lugares más siniestro que existía en todo el país del Fuego, aun cuando la amenaza tanteara sobre sus respiraciones y el peso del peligro les hiciera delirar.

Al amanecer dieron comienzo a lo que el mundo catalogaría como un muy seguro suicidio en masa. El tiempo se ralentizaba a la par que sus corazones se aceleraban en sus pechos. Habían perdido la vista del sol desde el momento que pusieron un pie dentro del Bosque, en cambio, una luz antinatural y opaca decoraba ciertos tramos del camino, como si solo pudiera proyectarse en un radio de veinte metros impidiéndoles ver lo que habían dejado atrás o a lo que se enfrentarían más adelante. Los arboles eran espesos, monstruosamente altos y oscuros. Habían crecido de una forma particular para asfixiar hasta la última onda de luz que el sol podía proporcionar, haciendo muy fácil la creencia de que había pasado semanas, meses o incluso años en vez de un puñado de horas. Cada cosa que existía en aquel Bosque estaba hecha a medida para infundir terror. Desde las hojas casi negra de las ramas y la tierra deshidratada bajo sus pies, hasta el frio que les hacía tiritar la medula y les proporcionaba un estimulo escalofriante cada vez que el viento soplaba sobre ellos. Nada en aquel lugar inspiraba la más mínima de las confianzas y mucho menos cuando la ausencia de una vida distinta a las plantas les sentaba como un hecho aterrador, porque, aunque no habían escuchado otra cosa más que el aire espectral moviendo las ramas de los arboles, la presencia de que algo siniestro moraba bajo las rocas o entre la sombra de los arboles los mantenía presas de la incertidumbre. Esa sensación de ser vigilados que tomaba fuerzas conforme seguían andando, no era obra de su mente. Era algo casi tangible. Y Sakura lo sabía. Todos sus acompañantes sufrían una subida de adrenalina cada vez que una rama crujía o cuando el viento soplaba más de la cuenta, haciendo que sus músculos vivieran contraídos a lo largo de su expedición.

Era evidente que el temor del grupo no estaba tan lejos de la morbosa maldad Uchiha, pero enfrentarse a lo desconocido siempre era una desventaja. Y el Bosque Jofuku era un terreno inexplorado para los ninjas de La Resistencia. Un mundo desprovisto de luz y sumergido en las tinieblas, un lugar en donde la locura era lo más cercano a la razón y el miedo su más leal aliado.

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Sakura se contuvo de llevar una mano al pecho cuando su corazón casi reventó en un latido. Miró hacia Kiba que se había atrasado hasta llegar a su lado. Una de sus sonrisas fáciles brilló en su rostro cuando ella frunció los labios.

–¿Te asusté? – preguntó él con inocencia mal fingida.

–Casi me das un infarto – gruñó Sakura entre dientes relajando los músculos de la espalda, pero no los suficiente para bajar la guardia.

Kiba, tan sereno como las aguas de un lago, llevó ambas manos tras su nuca.

–Es raro verte asustada. No recuerdo que te sorprendieras con tal facilidad.

–Ver tu cara es justificativo suficiente para asustarme – se burló ella sin la pizca de humor que esperaba agregar.

–Entiendo que las pulgas no me hacen muy atractivo.

Sakura le miró y fue recibida por un par de ojos rasgados, ambos pintados de un color negro diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Estos eran más puros y menos densos, sin nada de misterios que ocultar. Pero, por irreal que sonase, Sakura sentía que le gustaba más el color azabache de la intriga al de la tranquilidad, el secreto en la mirada del famoso desertor de Konoha que la calma en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

–Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que escuché a alguien hablar – dijo ella, tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa distinta a la repentina necesidad de voltearse a ver a Sasuke.

–Tienes razón, esto empieza a ponerse aburrido – reconoció Kiba sin percatarse del incremento en la intranquilidad de Sakura –. No hemos visto otra cosa más que arboles y ramas

–Y prefiero que se quede así. Cuanto antes salgamos de este Bosque, mejor.

–Todos parecen estar muy tensos – Kiba se volvió a verla aun con las manos sobre su nuca –. Tú pareces estarlo también.

–Se llama sentido de supervivencia.

–Yo lo llamaría preocupación excesiva.

–Solo tengo miedo de que algo pueda salir mal.

–Eso es lo último que podría pasar – la nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Kiba no se hizo esperar, dejando en libertad ese pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su labio –. Confía en mí, Sakura... No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en afirmar con la cabeza. Había olvidado lo que era sentir la familiar cercanía de su viejo amigo. Kiba tenía un don para amortiguar el miedo y hacer que las preocupaciones perdieran un poco de su peso. Pero, a pesar de sentirse feliz de estar junto a él otra vez, aun le era muy difícil ver su rostro con tal naturalidad. Ya su mente había dado por hecho que nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos rasgados o aquel rebelde colmillo que sobresalía de su boca. Para Sakura, el rostro de Kiba solo quedaría almacenado como un doloroso recuerdo en alguna parte de su mente. Incapaz de ser memorado sin sentirse culpable, sin sentir odio consigo misma luego de lo sucedido en Kisaragi.

Más de dos semanas habían pasado de aquel incidente donde incumplió lo que Kakashi le había enseñando desde que era tan solo una niña. Se trataba de algo más complejo que una regla o un código moral, un modo de apreciar la amistad ante cualquier adversidad; y era el nunca abandonar a un compañero en el campo de batalla bajo ninguna circunstancias. Incluso si la situación se tornaba peliaguda, debería residir a su lado hasta que ambos salieran victoriosos del cualquier altercado. O prepararse para enfrentar lo peor...

Pero ella había incumplido esa enseñanza. Había defraudado la amistad que Kiba había depositado en ella por tantos años. Desde el regreso de Sakura a la Segunda División, cuando la rescataron del campo de concentración, él estuvo allí, ayudándola, dándole ánimos para recuperarse de todo cuanto había vivido en ese sitio.

Es por ese motivo que ver a Kiba justo ahora, de nuevo junto a ella, obsequiándole esas sonrisas divertidas y su carismático humor, era una especie de milagro.

Pero más que eso, era una tortura.

–¿Aun piensas en lo sucedido en Kisaragi?

Sakura volvió a tensarse al escuchar la voz de Kiba susurrándole casi al oído. Debía tener el rostro taciturno o una mueca incontrolable para que él se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba. Hizo un puño en cada una de sus manos. Detestaba ser a veces demasiado transparente.

–¿Y bien? – insistió el Inuzuka. Sonaba preocupado, y ella odiaba que sonara preocupado.

–No es nada.

–No sabes mentir.

Se ocultó bajo los mechones de cabello rosado cuando farfulló por lo bajo:

–No quiero hablar de eso.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Kiba susurrara:

–Entiendo – asintió apenas y bajó las manos de su nuca –. Solo quiero que sepas que esto no es tu culpa. Ni tuya ni de Neji.

Había escuchado eso tantas veces que ya había perdido significado. Podían hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de cambiar la cuadrada mente de Neji o los obstinados pensamientos de Sakura, pero por mucho que intentasen nadie podría quitarles la culpa que los perseguiría incluso en sueños. Nada de lo que les dijeran podría cambiar el error que cometieron aquella tarde.

–Kiba – la voz de Sakura sonó como un murmullo. Ya bastante terror infundía el Bosque por el que caminaban para que sus recuerdos corrompieran su garganta. Recuperó un poco de determinación y se volvió hacia él –. Quiero saber tu opinión sobre algo.

Él fue muy inteligente y guardó silencio para hacerle entender que continuase hablando. Sakura carraspeo una vez para estar segura que su tono permanecía estable.

–He estado pensando en esta misión, dandole vueltas a la cabeza sobre todos sus pros y contra – susurró ella antes de mirarle – ¿Tu que piensas al respecto? ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Con el plan que han ideado Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san? Entiendo que tarde o temprano debería ocurrir, pero ¿Esta es la forma correcta de hacerlo? ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso?

Él meditó un instante ante el repentino cambio de conversación. Llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y se fijo en el siniestro camino frente a ellos.

–No, no estoy de acuerdo – respondió por fin, inalterable y seguro. Sakura se sintió ligeramente aliviada, pero su tranquilidad fue premeditada cuando Kiba continuó diciendo –. Esto debió ocurrir antes, mucho antes. Entiendo porque tardaron tanto en proseguir con esta misión, de verdad lo entiendo. Pero la paciencia no es lo mío, y tú muy bien lo sabes.

–¿Y aun así no te molesta la forma en que se está llevando a cabo todo esto? ¿Lo deliberado, lo imprudente de lo que estamos haciendo? – debía admitir que sonaba como si quisiera hacerle entrar en razón, algo desesperada incluso.

Kiba, tan filoso como siempre, dedujo parte de las inquietudes en la voz de Sakura.

–¿Te preocupa que estemos atravesando este Bosque para llegar al País de las Olas?

–Esa es una de muchas.

–Hinata lo planeó todo y sabe que nada malo nos pasará – dijo Kiba muy resuelto, tan seguro que si Sakura no lo conociera diría que estaba rayando en la arrogancia. Pero solo era sincero.

–Eso lo comprendo – aunque ciertamente le costó un montón entender la extensa explicación de Neji sobre la seguridad que podía transmitir Kiba con tan solo prestar su presencia –. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que estemos tan desprotegidos. No somos un equipo formidable en caso de que recibamos un ataque.

–Eso no sucederá, nada malo nos ocurrirá dentro del Bosque.

–¿Y cuando salgamos de aquí?

Una de las cejas de Kiba se arqueó y sin girar del todo la cabeza, se dirigió hacia ella.

–Te has vuelto muy pesimista desde la última vez que nos vimos, Sakura…

–Hay una fina línea que divide el optimismo de la imprudencia, y nosotros estamos a punto de sobrepasarla – se volvió completamente hacía él dando pisadas más firmes conforme avanzaba.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos.

–Estas preocupada.

–Claro que lo estoy – si no fuera porque el Bosque emanaba una buena dosis letal de pánico, Sakura hubiese elevado la voz, pero no tentaría a la suerte de lo que sea que estuviera tras la sombras les escuchara y terminara por asechar sobre sus pescuezos –. Sería una tonta si no lo estuviera.

–Ya te dije que no deberías estarlo. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – de nuevo una de sus sonrisas; otra vez ese pequeño y rebelde colmillo sobresaliendo por su labio –. Y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Esa simple frase derrumbó una barrera que protegía a Sakura de las lágrimas. Buscó fuerzas y las contuvo entre sus ojos, parpadeando deliberadamente mientras elevaba la mirada hacia la rama de los arboles, desviando su atención de Kiba.

–Idiota – murmuró por lo bajo.

Kiba amplió su sonrisa, una que creó una placida luz en medio de aquel torrencial de oscuridad.

Unas pisadas en particular aumentaron en celeridad, distorsionando el ritmo del grupo y llamando la atención de algunos. Sakura giró en redondo para ver como Tenten llegaba hasta su lado, advirtiendo igualmente de su presencia a Kiba a su izquierda.

–Lamento interrumpir – inquirió la Kunoichi pasando su vista desde el Inuzuka hasta terminar en Sakura –, pero es tu turno de vigilar al Uchiha. Lo dejé atrás con uno de los guardias de Hinata.

–Oh, lo había olvidado.

Tenten extendió el pequeño radar del tamaño de una nuez hacia Sakura, ella lo recibió percibiendo cierto desdén en el tono de voz de su amiga. Incluso Kiba, que por lo general pasaba por alto ese tipo de cosas, interpeló los gestos de la recién llegada.

–¿Pasa algo, Tenten? – inquirió el Inuzuka intrigado.

–No es nada – mintió ella.

Sakura, que sabía muy bien que algo pasaba, hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Apresúrate – insistió Tenten sin verle a la cara –. Una vez termine tú turno de vigilar al Uchiha, será el de Neji.

Tenten dio media vuelta y antes de aproximarse con cierto afán hacia el Hyūga en la cabecera del grupo, Sakura saltó a detenerla unas zancadas más al frente.

–Hey, Tenten – susurró la pelirrosa lejos de donde estaba Kiba mientras retenía a su amiga por el codo, forzándola a que la mirara rápidamente.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Tenten con escasa amabilidad luego de girar su cabeza para verla.

–Dime que es lo que sucede.

–Ya sabes muy bien lo que me pasa – contraatacó ella.

Sakura meditó en un breve instante lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Pensó en la confianza que ella depositaba en el Uchiha y que Tenten detestaba, lo sucedido con los Bandidos hace un par de días atrás, el hecho de que desobedeciera las ordenes de Neji, que les abandonara para salvar a un par de esclavos en medio del Bosque. Viéndolo de esa manera motivos sobraban para que su amiga rebullera de ira.

–Entonces – susurró Sakura por lo bajo – ¿Sigues molesta por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?

Una especie de riza irónica sacudió la voz de Tenten.

–Contigo es difícil no estarlo.

Hizo un gesto entre mosqueada y divertida que confundió a Sakura, dejándola sin una contestación concreta. Trató de pasar por alto esa discordante mueca de su amiga y se encaminó hacia donde Sasuke aguardaba. En él si pudo identificar un rostro inconfundiblemente mosqueado. Desde las cejas casi juntos y la mandíbula a instantes de desencajar de su articulación. Todo en él se ajustaba en el clásico cuadro de «Estoy cabreado, no me hables»

Cuando llegó a un lado de Sasuke una atmosfera pesada rondaba a su alrededor. Por un momento pensó que era la sensación aplastante que caracterizaba el Bosque, pero le parecía extraño que hubiese aumentado exponencialmente una vez llegó a estar junto a él.

Como era de esperarse, Sakura le saludó con un «Buenos días» unidireccional. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, aquel no era un día muy bueno – entrar a un Bosque tan siniestro como aquel no catalogaba como el inicio de una excelente mañana –, pero para aliviar la tensión una sonrisa serviría de mucho. El problema era que nada de eso funcionaba con el Uchiha.

De por si él era fanático por mostrarse antipático y extremadamente huraño, hoy había amanecido diez veces peor, cuestión que preocupó a Sakura de sobremanera.

–¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó por lo bajo.

Sasuke hizo lo propio: no respondió. Sakura miró de reojo el costado donde la katana había herido al Uchiha cuando se enfrentaron a los Bandidos. Recordaba haber hecho un buen trabajo en curarle, pero el tejido seguía sensible y cualquier golpe podía significar una complicación que debería ser tratada con urgencia.

–¿Te duele la herida? – insistió ella, preocupándose cada vez más – ¿Te cuesta respirar? ¿Pudiste dormir anoche?

Nada. Ni una mueca desaprobatoria o una risa de autosuficiencia. El rostro de Sasuke permanecía en un mismo plano de oscuridad. Aunque lo bañaran en los mismísimos rayos del sol, él se encargaría de engullir todo como un agujero negro.

–Estas más raro que de costumbre –reflexionó Sakura.

–Estoy bien.

Rudo y áspero, una respuesta que congeniaba con su aura. Estaba hastiado, como siempre, pero esta vez era unos cuantos niveles más preocupantes que de costumbre.

–Algo te molesta, lo puedo ver en tus ojos – Sakura aparentó tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros –. Por lo general a ti te molesta todo, así que tienes que ser más preciso si quieres mi ayuda.

–No insistas – rugió él,

Pero como siempre había sido desde el día en que se conocieron en los interrogatorios, la insistencias de Sakura eran más fuertes que la arrogancia del Uchiha.

–Si no es tu herida ¿Qué es? ¿Tienes un mal presentimiento? ¿Algo te sienta mal? El Bosque puede tener esa sensación, pero Neji asegura que estaremos bien si nos mantenemos cerca de… – se cortó a medio hablar. No quería que Sasuke se enterara de la incomprensible habilidad de Kiba, así que concluyó su alegato lo mejor que pudo –. Estaremos seguros si seguimos en grupo, no tienes nada porque preocuparte.

–¿Desde cuándo crees que confío en lo que diga el Hyūga?

–Siendo justos, tú no confías en nadie.

–Confío en ti – apuntó Sasuke a la defensiva.

–Por conveniencia.

Él la taladró con sus finos ojos azabaches.

–No lo hago por eso.

El calor ascendió por su cuello a una velocidad alarmante. No fueron esas últimas palabras la que desarmaron a Sakura, sino la forma en cómo las había dicho. La voz de Sasuke siempre había sido neutra y estoica. Esta vez no fue diferente, pero hubo un suavidad rustica – si esa sensación pudiese existir – que hizo vibrar algo en su pecho redistribuyendo la sangre hacía su rostro.

Sasuke, ajeno a la creciente vergüenza que se desarrollaba dentro de ella, sostuvo la mirada lo suficiente para retocar el rosado rubor que había alcanzado las mejillas de Sakura hasta convertirlo un indeleble color rojo. Por dignidad, ella se volvió hacia el grupo y trató que su rosado cabello formase una cortina que le diera un minuto de privacidad para que disminuyera el sonrojo y aumentara su firmeza perdida.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos donde Sasuke pasó por ignorarla y Sakura le agradeció en silencio. De nuevo esa sensación inexplicable que siempre llegaba justo después que él formulara un comentario inquietante, desequilibrando sus latidos y el pulso bajo su piel. Ayer en la noche, cuando estaban viendo juntos las estrellas, le pareció que habían superado el obstáculo más grande entre ellos. Ahora Sakura creía que podía considerarse algo similar a «camaradas» en vez del inexpresivo término de «aliados». Ese febril deseo de que ambos pudiesen ser amigos le aceleraba el corazón y la hacía sentir una emoción inexplicable. Pero ese sentimiento no era comparado con el que sentía por Neji o tan siquiera por Kiba. Este era abismal y verdaderamente preocupante, pues, la electricidad que le surcaba la columna cada instante en que se encontraba con aquellos ojos azabaches le recordaba que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como una amistad. Era algo mucho más complicado que eso.

Para evitar ahogarse en los pensamientos que surgían con la presencia de Sasuke y de lo que sea que estaba creciendo en su pecho, decidió prestar atención a su alrededor. El equipo seguía caminando en una fila desigual; silenciosos y atentos a lo que sea que pudiera saltar de entre los árboles. Los únicos que lucían verdaderamente tranquilos eran Kiba, Hinata y Neji, desbordando el optimismo que el resto le faltaba. Quería ser contagiada de la infalible seguridad de sus amigos, pero Sakura había pasado por muchos malos momentos durante la guerra como para tomarse la libertad de bajar sus defensas en un sitio como aquel. Aunque Sasuke insistiera que era una persona excesivamente confianzuda, el tiempo le había enseñado a siempre esperar lo mejor pero prepararse para lo peor*.

–¿Por qué él lidera el grupo?

Sakura parpadeó un instante cuando Sasuke le recordó que estaba junto a ella. Vio como los ojos negros del Uchiha estaban clavados en Kiba, perforándole la espalda con el mismo grado de odio que le otorgaba a Neji. O puede que a un nivel mucho peor.

–Perfecto, ahora tienes un nuevo blanco al que taladrarle con la mirada – bufó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Pasando su comentario magistralmente, Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño. Si es que eso fuese anatómicamente posible.

Sakura suspiró.

–Mira, Kiba es de los nuestros. Es la persona más leal a nuestra causa, y no me vengas de nuevo con tus ideas conspirativas para hacerme creer que él puede ser un topo – lo ultimo lo agregó sin respirar entre palabras, casi como una madre sermoneando a su hijo.

–No me importa lo que digas – deliberó Sasuke peligrosamente concentrado –. Es demasiado extraño ver a un Inuzuka sin su can.

Un golpe de culpa tomó a Sakura por sorpresa. Cayó cabizbaja, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle ese punto a Sasuke.

–Su nombre era Akamaru – musitó casi para sí misma, saboreando la acidez de su pecado en la lengua –. Cuando estuvimos en Kisaragi hace unas semanas… Las cosas se complicaron… y, bueno…

–Ya lo sé – le cortó Sasuke –. Tu entrenadora me lo contó.

Aquel hecho hizo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente.

–¿Tenten habló contigo? – parloteó Sakura incrédula.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, serio y calculador.

–¿Qué sucedió en Kisaragi?

De nuevo, Sakura desvió la mirada. Memorar ese día era de por sí doloroso, pero hablar en voz alta significaba abrir una herida que aun costaba sanar. Ya había esquivado el tema hace unos minutos con Kiba pero esta vez Sakura se armó de valor. Sasuke merecía saber lo que había pasado esa tarde. Además, enfrentarse a los tormentos de su pasado era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito estos últimos días.

–Entramos en Kisaragi a buscar unos civiles que la Segunda División había reconocido esa misma tarde – comenzó el relato con increible solidez, sin titubeos ni dudas –. Era mi primera misión luego de haber sido rescatada de aquel campo de concentraciónn. El grupo estaba conformado por Neji, Kiba y Akamaru. Era una simple misión de rescate que no debería significar mayores peligros, pero no contábamos con que dentro de la ciudad estaban Sakon y Ukon, unos seguidores de Orochimaru.

–Recuerdo haber peleado con ellos – mencionó Sasuke escuchando cada palabra que decía con cautela –. Y también recuerdo que los nombraste en el interrogatorio.

Sakura asintió.

–Al principio no sabíamos quienes eran, solo escuchamos unos ruidos de pelea y nos escondimos en una biblioteca por algunas horas antes de que ellos reconocieran nuestra presencia. Cuando salimos, le insistí a Neji que debíamos encontrar a los civiles a como dé lugar. Kiba estaba de acuerdo con mi idea. Discutimos un rato hasta que decidimos ir al centro de Kisaragi. Estuvimos un tiempo dando vueltas por los tejados y entre los callejones pero no encontramos a nadie. Se acercaba la noche cuando comenzamos a perder las esperanzas. La idea de irnos de ahí sin cumplir nuestra misión era un acto terrible, pero no podiamos arriesgarnos a una excursión nocturna sin tener más apoyo que el de un Inuzuka y un Hyūga. Sin embargo, antes de que Neji pudiera llamar a la retirada, Kiba dio con el olor de una persona en medio de la ciudad... y esa persona eras tu…

Hizo una pausa para verle de reojo y recibió como respuesta una tensa mirada por parte de Sasuke. La conocida descarga eléctrica pasó por la espalda de Sakura. Respiró profundamente y controló el hormigueo sobre su piel, tratando de que su voz no se viera comprometida por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

–Luego nos vimos obligados a dividir el grupo. Mientras Neji se encargaba de encontrar al resto de los civiles, Kiba, Akamaru y yo decidimos ir en tu busqueda. Gracias a Kami no tardamos mucho en llegar hasta los escombros donde te encontrabas, pero las cosas no pintaban para bien cuando Sakon y Ukon hicieron su entrada mientras intentabamos rescatarte – tragó grueso, las palabras le pesaban más y más en la garganta –. Fue ahí cuando las cosas se complicaron más de la cuenta...

–¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sasuke con aspereza.

–Sakon y Ukon no estaban de acuerdo en que te rescataramos luego de que tu asesinaras a sus compañeros, por el contrario, te querían muerto – no quería sonar tan seca, pero no había forma de suavizar ese tipo de verdad –. Kiba los distrajo y forzó a que me quedara. Insistió en que permaneciera a tu lado para salvarte mientras él se enfrentaba a esos psicópatas.

–¿Qué pasó con el Inuzuka?

–Lo encontraron en la madrugada del día siguiente, moribundo, con el resto de nuestro escuadrón de apoyo muerto. Kiba estaba muy malherido cuando lo encontraron… Akamaru yacía al borde de la muerte… Trasladaron a ambos a la Base de la Segunda División. Recibieron asistencia médica por más de doce horas, sin descanso alguno… pero… las cosas se complicaron… y antes de lo que esperábamos… Akamaru… él… él…

No pudo continuar. Hasta ahí llegaba su voluntad. No tenía más fuerzas para recrear su pecado. Sus pulmones se aprisionaron dentro de su pecho, sentía como un dolor visceral hacia nudos en la boca de su estomago. Nada cambiaría el pasado, pero para algo existían los recuerdos. Los recuerdos estaban hechos para atormentar, para memorar los errores y obligar a las personas a hacerse la venenosa pregunta de «¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?». Sakura había caído muchas veces en esa misma interrogante, torturándose a sí misma cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Pero nunca antes se había cuestionado lo que Sasuke le preguntó a continuación:

–¿Hubieses preferido seguirle?

Miró al Uchiha que estaba vertiendo toda su atención en ella, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese una cuestión de vital importancia, algo que él necesitase para seguir respirando.

–¿Qué? – fue lo único que Sakura pudo articular en medio de la confusión que le generaron esas tres palabras.

En una seriedad abominable, Sasuke volvió a preguntar.

–¿Hubieses preferido seguir al Inuzuka en vez de quedarte rezagada para salvarme?

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron y la boca la sintió repentinamente seca, a instantes de saborear la bilis subir.

–Esa… esa no es una pregunta justa – dijo, demasiado abrumada para respirar con normalidad.

–Una pregunta no necesita ser justa para esperar una respuesta.

–Es como si estuvieras comparando que vida es más importante – le recriminó verdaderamente indignada –. Para un medic-nin es una propuesta inamisible.

–Solo quieres hacer ver todo demasiado complicado, pero la respuesta es una simple dicotomía. Un sí o un no.

–Sigue siendo demasiado injusto.

–Te lo pondré fácil – la frente de Sasuke se arrugó con fuerza, tanto que sus ojos quedaron entrecerrados y sus cejas demasiado juntas, dándole un aspecto arrebatador y salvaje. Sakura se mantuvo inquebrantable aunque sintiera que las emociones reventarían su cabeza en cualquier momento. El cuerpo de Sasuke se inclinó solo un poco, lo justo para que sus palabras alcanzaran a rociar el rostro de la pelirrosa –. Si yo hubiese estado en tu situación y tuviera que decidir qué hacer… hubiese abandonado al desertor bajo los escombros.

Sakura reprimió una respuesta de asombro. Se sentía insultada y especialmente dolida por el simple hecho de que él formulase tal pregunta y que terminase con aquella respuesta tan inhumana.

En un intento por calmar el pesar en su pecho, Sakura entrecerró los ojos, mostrándose más inquebrantable que la oleada de dolor que quería arremeter bajo sus parpados. Y sin desviar su atención, le susurró con tangible inexpresividad:

–Es bueno saber que yo no soy tu, Uchiha.

Intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa, dura e increíblemente tensa. Él era todo conflicto y agresividad, ella era demasiado obtusa para aceptar lo que Sasuke quería meterle entre ceja y ceja. Ese había sido siempre su método por conquistar lo inalcanzable. Él simplemente quería que Sakura dejara de ser tan confianzuda, de ser demasiado entregada con su deber, que renunciara a ver las cosas buenas que podían traer las cosas malas. Sasuke tenía un deseo infernal de obligar a Sakura a cambiar de opinión, haciéndola dudar de todas las decisiones que había cometido hasta ahora. Pero ella no se dejaría influenciar por esos alegatos que derrumbarían la seguridad de cualquier. Sakura había aprendido mucho de esa guerra, y mantenerse firme en sus ideales era otra de ellas.

De repente, y sin ninguna señal previa, el grupo entero se detuvo. Si no hubiese sido por la mirada periférica de Sakura hubiese colisionado con el guardia de Hinata que caminaba frente a ella. Desvió su atención de Sasuke y vio como Neji desde la distancia buscaba encontrarse con los ojos de la única medic-nin del grupo.

–Sakura – llamó el Hyūga en una voz apagada.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, un mal presentimiento la abordó. Neji podía ser inexpresivo y seco, pero esta vez sonaba afligido. Y con solo eso pudo ver el preludio de los problemas.

Sakura echó a andar, indecisa en correr o caminar rápido. La preocupación floreció en su piel a cada paso que se acercaba a su amigo, y no estaba del todo equivocada cuando sus ojos encontraron la causa por la que todo el grupo se había detenido.

Medio oculto entre los ennegrecidos matorrales del Bosque, un cuerpo yacía tirado en un ángulo extraño. Las piernas viraban hacia una dirección imposible, mientras que los brazos fracturados quedaban uno en su espalda y otro bajo un pecho que había perdido toda función de expandirse. Estaba boca abajo, pero pudo ver que era un hombre, delgado y preocupantemente longilineo. El cabello debió ser en algún momento blanco, pero el color de la sangre no dejaba ver más que una lesión llena de tierra y mugre, como un cráter que abarcaba la mitad de la bóveda craneana.

Esta vez, el instinto le habló y Sakura corrió al ver el cuerpo, aunque desde el primer vistazo que había dado sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Cayó de bruces en la tierra y se fue directo a palpar el pulso en el cuello del sujeto, hallando lo que esperaba encontrar. Nada.

Dio un respiro abatida y sintió la presencia de Neji acercarse. Una vez a su lado, Sakura elevó la cabeza solo para negar con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Tenten luego de unos segundos en donde todos dudaban si hablar o permanecer cayados por respeto al cadáver.

–Es casi imposible encontrar a un humano por estos lados – inquirió uno de los guardias de Hinata cruzándose de brazos – ¿Creen que dieron con nuestro paradero?

–No – zanjó Neji sin poder desviar la atención del cuerpo que se entrevía bajo el matorral –. Hemos ocultado muy bien nuestras huellas. Es imposible que nos rastrearan.

–¿Y quién pudo matarlo entonces? – inquirió Hinata por lo bajo – ¿Alguna criatura del Bosque?

–Eso es plausible.

–No nos hemos topado ni con una mosca de camino hasta acá – advirtió de nuevo el guardia inquieto.

–¿Y cómo explicas entonces la herida en la cabeza? – bramó la Kunoichi de los chongitos.

–Creo que Tenten tiene razón – le defendió Neji, colocándose de cuclillas para valorar el cuerpo al mismo nivel que Sakura lo hacía –. Si evalúas bien la herida parece hecha por alguna especie de garra o la mandíbula de un animal grande.

Un bufido de exasperación salió de la garganta del guardia.

–En ese caso podrían comenzar a explicarse porque estamos caminando tan tranquilos en medio de un Bosque que alberga cosas que pueden hacer «esto» – señaló el cadáver con una meuca desagradable.

–Llevamos alrededor de medio día aquí adentro. Eso quiere decir que nuestro plan funciona – se adelantó a afirmar Kiba tan seguro que haría convencer al mismísimo Madara. Con la mandíbula tensa miró al ninja que había hablado –. Estaremos seguros si nos mantenemos cerca uno de otro.

El guardia se vio ofendido por el reprimenda, pero aparento indiferencia mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes con disimulo.

–A todas estas – intervino de nuevo Tenten abrazándose a sí misma inconscientemente – ¿Qué hacía este sujeto aquí?

–Quien sabe. Tal vez un suicida como nosotros – dijo alguien.

–Un loco que le gusta vivir al límite.

–Alguien que necesita un par de tuercas en la cabe…

–Viste con la ropa de un campo de concentración.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que habló, obligando a todo el mundo a callarse y dejar que el espantoso silencio del Bosque reinase nuevamente.

Sus ojos jades seguían evaluando la herida que apenas podía ser diferenciada con la luz mortecina del Bosque. En el brazo que tenía sobre la espalda se podía ver las líneas de un _Sello Completo_ tatuado con deliberada hosquedad. Los gusanos ya habían comenzado su festín, desgarrando la carne y formando ovillos en la piel muerta de la cabeza del hombre. El razonamiento clínico hizo que su cerebro trabajase a toda máquina. Varios diagnósticos pasaron por su mente como folios de información almacenada en forma de sinapsis en su cerebro. Y aunque quisiera dar con la causa de muerte como todos a su alrededor esperaban, no podía hacerlo, porque cuando hubo reconocido la ropa que vestía aquel sujeto, todo pensamiento se bifurcó hacia otro extremo de su cabeza. Aquel traje de dos piezas pintado en un color gris tan tétrico era un recordatorio muy vivido de lo que alguna vez había vivido, y, como había dicho hace solo unos instantes atrás, los recuerdos estaban ahí siempre preparados para torturarla.

Sakura se colocó de pie lentamente mientras el resto permanecía a la expectativa. Neji la imitó y estuvo a minutos de ordenarle que se explicara sobre su repentina revelación, pero ella se adelanto a las palabras del Hyūga.

–El traje gris indica que viene del Este del continente, los Uchiha tienden a diferenciar a los esclavos dentro de sus campos de concentración con colores dependiendo de la zona geográfica en que se encuentren – continuó en una voz monótona sin ver a nadie en especial. En ese momento solo tenía ojos para ese extraño hombre que yacía muerto en medio del Bosque –. La franja azul en su hombro quiere decir que era un herrero, las manos callosas y las señales de viejas quemaduras en sus brazos son señales de ello. Debió ser muy habilidoso para llegar a este lado del bosque mientras trataba de escapar.

–¿Hay un campo de concentración por acá cerca? – preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

–Probablemente – intervino el otro guardia de la Hyūga que no había hablado hasta ahora –. No debió ser un hombre inteligente si pensaba atravesar el Bosque Jofuku con un _Sello Completo_ en su brazo.

–No iba solo – afirmó Sakura con vehemencia –. Los intentos de fuga siempre se programan entre grupos de personas, de esa manera se aumentan las probabilidades de escapar y salir con vida.

–A él no le resultó – apuntó Tenten.

Sakura frunció los labios y dio un vistazo fugaz a su alrededor, analizando cada centímetro de oscuridad que habitaba en el Bosque.

–¿Dónde podrán estar sus demás compañeros? – susurró más para sí misma que para los demás.

Pero, lamentablemente, todo el mundo escucho su pregunta, en especial su Capitán.

–No, Sakura, esto es peligroso – Neji dio un paso al frente e interrumpió el análisis de la pelirrosa sobre el lugar, obligandola a mirarle directo a sus ojos perlados –. Si un grupo de prisioneros se escapó de un campo de concentración, los Uchiha les darán caza hasta matarlos. No importa si deban adentrarse a este Bosque para cumplir su cometido.

Una oleada de indignación reverberó dentro de las venas de Sakura.

–El cuerpo tiene más de un día, Neji – señaló con un dedo la cabeza del sujeto que apenas se veía entre las hojas del arbusto –. Los Uchiha no son tan valientes para poner un pie aquí. El Bosque es de por sí una sentencia de muerte, sería una pérdida de tiempo entrar para matarlos.

–¿Quieres que busquemos al resto que intentó escapar? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas? – Neji, tratando de parecer razonable, continuó contraatacando –. Te conozco, Sakura. Sé que quieres buscar hasta el último sobreviviente. Pero eso no sucederá ¿Entiendes? ¿O debo recordarte como terminó esa sugerencia cuando la hiciste en Kisaragi?

Tenten abrió los ojos como plato y Hinata ahogó un hipido. La oscuridad del Bosque les aplastó aun más, como si una tonelada de pesadumbre les hubiera caído directo a los hombros.

El golpe bajo que había generado las palabras de Neji no hicieron nada para cambiar la inquebrantable mirada de Sakura, solo la hicieron sentir más flemática. Esta no era la primera vez que ambos discutían, pero últimamente se estaba tornando un evento demasiado frecuente. Tanto que lucía casi sospechoso.

En el mismo instante de haber escuchado la severidad con la que Neji se expresó, Kiba rebulló como un amenazador can.

–No te atrevas a tratarla así, Neji – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo forzándole a que le mirara directo a la cara –. O me encargaré de que te arrepientas de haberlo dicho.

Sin sentir ni un poco intimidado por la amenaza del Inuzuka, Neji se zanjó del agarre con un movimiento amplio de su hombro.

–No me importa lo que pienses, lo que ella está diciendo es una locura.

–Y es una locura acertada.

El Hyūga se giró irritado hacia Kiba.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con arriesgar al grupo en ir a buscar a esas personas?

–¡Pues claro que lo estoy!

–Demonios, Kiba – bramó Neji al borde de la impaciencia –. Tú más que nadie en este lugar debería estar en contra de separarnos en busca de una muerte segu…

De nuevo el silencio. Sakura colocó las manos sobre las caderas y miró al suelo. Sintió ganas de vomitar. La tensión era tangible, tanto que pesaba en sus respiraciones.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, y era comprensible. Esa discusión era entre Sakura, Neji y Kiba. Nadie más debería entrometerse. Ellos tres habían cursado la misma experiencia hace poco en Kisaragi, y estaban dispuestos a revivirla por culpa de la propuesta de Sakura. Otra vez.

Algunos contuvieron el aliento cuando Kiba dio un paso al frente con tal decisión que el papel de Capitán ahora se veía dudoso sobre los hombros de Neji.

–Desviaremos el curso en busca de los demás prisioneros – la voz de Kiba sonó como la de un líder dispuesto a correr riesgo –. No nos iremos hasta encontrar al último de ellos.

Aguardó con los ojos llenos de tenacidad ante la réplica de Neji, pero ésta nunca vino. Así pues, el Inuzuka miró directo hacia al otro Hyūga del grupo.

–¿Hinata?

Ella asintió en obediencia, cerró los ojos y activó su Byakugan, brotando rápidamente la venas sobre sus sienes. Parpadeo dos veces y luego desactivo el _Dōjutsu._

–No detecto nada. El Bosque distorsiona el flujo de chakra.

Kiba asintió.

–Seguiremos entonces las huellas que este sujeto pudo haber dejado – se detuvo a ver al grupo en general, deteniéndose medio segundo más de lo debido en la inquieta mirada de Neji – ¿Alguna objeción?

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirle, pero existía una persona en particular que no había mostrado su opinión al respecto desde que habían encontrado el cuerpo.

–¿Qué miras? – rugió Kiba dirigiéndose a Sasuke en una esquina del montón.

Sakura se dio cuenta muy tarde que el Uchiha había permanecido todo ese rato perforando con la mirada a Kiba. Transmitía una sensación petrificante, tanto así que si hubiese tenido en ese momento su Sharingan, Sakura estaría segura que sus ojos dejarían de ser negros para dar paso al legendario color carmesí de su poder ocular.

–¿Tienes algo que decir? – preguntó Kiba molesto.

–Eres un Inuzuka – reconoció Sasuke, dando a entender su punto sin ni siquiera detenerse a explicarse demasiado.

Todos pasaron de ver al Uchiha a ver a Kiba. Éste ultimo frunció el ceño y formó dos puños antes de que sus ojos se vieran oscurecidos de repente.

–Te equivocas… – susurró, por lo bajo sin mirar a nadie en particular –. Yo no soy un Inuzuka...

Un silencio incomodo flotó entre ellos por un par de segundos en donde Sakura, que estaba más cerca de Sasuke, decidió acercarse a él para aclararle la situación en un murmullo.

–Después de la muerte de Akamaru… Kiba…él ya no puede percibir olores como lo hací…

–El Uchiha no necesita explicaciones, Sakura… – bramó Kiba en un repentino alarido de cólera –. Él no es parte de este grupo, es solo un prisionero. Y los prisioneros no merecen explicaciones.

–Kiba… – increpó la pelirrosa entre asombrada y dolida.

En ese momento Sasuke mantuvo la expresión de odio indeleble en su rostro y Kiba se aferró a la mirada que le devolvía el pelinegro sin ningún ápice de miedo.

–No sé cómo ha sido tu estancia en los últimos días, pero estas acostumbrado a demasiada libertad, Uchiha. Espero que eso no se te suba a la cabeza.

–Igual que tú y tu auto proclamación como líder del grupo.

Con ese comentario, algo estalló en las rasgada mirada del Inuzuka que hizo disminuir el frio del Bosque obligando a que todos sintieran la incomodidad en el viento.

–¿Quién te dijo que tenías derecho a opinar, desertor? – le retó a la defensiva, dando un paso al frente para reducir la distancia entre ambos –. Temo decirte que aquí no tienes la libertad que tus lacayos-lame-botas te daban en Konoha. Las cosas de este lado de la guerra son muy diferentes a las que estas habituado.

–Dices que es diferente, sin embargo, en cada bando siempre me encuentro con un ninja con complejos de grandeza – reconoció Sasuke con un deseo inaudito de lanzar el primer puñetazo al aire.

Kiba rugió entre dientes.

–Esa lengua te traerá muy malos ratos, Uchiha. Nada me impide romperte la nariz aquí y ahora. A ver qué dice Fugaku cuando la cara de niño bonito de su hijo quede un poco diferente cuando te vuelva a ver.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–Si eres tan idiota, puedes intentarlo.

–¿Eso es una invitación?

–Más bien una advertencia.

–¡Basta! – gritó la única persona que estaba dispuesta a detener esa locura. Instintivamente, Sakura se interpuso entre los dos shinobis que ya tenían una postura de ataque lista para usar contra el otro –. No hay motivo para que peleen como un par de incivilizados.

–Difiero en lo que dices – increpó Neji con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho.

–¡Neji! – le regañó Tenten escandalizada.

–Alguien tiene que enseñarle al Uchiha un poco de modales – dijo el ojiperla asintiendo con firmeza.

–Todos están perdiendo la cordura – apuntó Sakura con los brazos extendidos en direcciones opuestas, deteniendo el avance de ambos con la palma extendida, una sobre el pecho de Kiba y la otra sobre Sasuke.

–Sakura… – bramó el Inuzuka, pronunciando cada silaba entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar directamente a su adversario –. Esta vez te pedire que no te entrometas.

–Hazle caso al cachorro – murmuró Sasuke igual de amenazador que su contrincante –, mientras pueda hablar.

–¿Te crees muy divertido? ¿Eh? – Kiba dio un paso al frente sin que Sakura pudiera detener su avance, aun cuando tenía la mano adosada a su pecho –. Veremos cuantos dientes quedaran en esa sonrisa luego de que te parta la cara en dos.

Sakura no había extrañado tanto su súper fuerza hasta ahora. Ya los hubiera detenido a ambos mucho antes de que comenzaran a despilfarrar odio en sus miradas. Pero no hubo necesidad de evitar la pelea cuando, de la nada, uno de los guardias de Hinata, el más tranquilo de los dos, hizo acto de presencia en medio del grupo.

–Hey, par de idiotas – el insulto hizo que Kiba y Sasuke miraran hacía el recién llegado con el rostro congestionado en furia. El guardia no se inmutó por el recibimiento y señaló con el pulgar algo a su espalda –. Cuando terminen de dárselas de muy machos, pueden echarle un vistazo a lo que encontró Hinata-sama.

Fue en ese momento que todos advirtieron la ausencia de la Hyūga. Neji se alteró de sobremanera y se acercó al guardia tan rápido como pudo.

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué la dejaron irse?

–No somos tan tontos como para alejarla del grupo. Aun está lo suficientemente cerca para permanecer segura.

A pesar de la aclaración, Neji continuó tenso. Tenten se acercó al guardia y le preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.

–¿Qué fue lo que encontró Hinata?

El hombre frunció el ceño y las sombras nublaron su vista.

–El resto de los prisioneros.

De nuevo, la oscuridad del Bosque insistió en abatirlos como lo había hecho en lo que llevaban de día, dejando que el furor de la pelea se perdiera en una nueva brisa gélida. Sakura bajó los brazos mientras que Kiba y Sasuke re-direccionaban su atención hacia el lugar que el guardia les había indicado. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre, en donde nadie sabía exactamente que debía hacer o decir. Fue Tenten la que dio un paso al frente rompiendo por una fracción de segundo el silencio fantasmal.

–Vamos.

Nadie habló mientras iniciaban la marcha a paso indeciso. Esta vez Neji se dirigió de nuevo a la cabecera del grupo, mientras que los demás continuaban el camino saltando las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra al mismo tiempo que evitaban hacer demasiado ruido al avanzar. Sakura se ubicó en un lugar cerca de Sasuke mientras que Kiba optó por alejarse a una distancia prudencial. Ya no se veía venir un enfrentamiento entre ambos, al menos no en un futuro cercano. Las prioridades habían retornado de nuevo a su misión actual, y aunque la rivalidad entre Kiba y Sasuke estaba destinada a traer muchos conflictos, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería dejar pasar aquel altercado por ahora.

Mientras avanzaba, escaneó los arboles a su alrededor, contando cada una de sus cortezas conforme seguía el camino. Eran troncos inmensos y subreales, que entretejían sobre sus cabezas las mismas ramas gigantescas que habían dejado en el sendero de atrás, pero, en esta ocasión, se notaba un caos de hojas negras más siniestras de las que recordaba. Un olor a metal comenzó a invadir perezosamente el aire que soplaba en contra del grupo. Al principio, Sakura pensó que era obra de su imaginación pues era la primera vez que sentían un aroma dentro del Bosque, pero todo cobró sentido en el momento en que alcanzó la colosal corteza de su quinto árbol ennegrecido.

Antes de poder admirar lo que le rodeaba, percibió como Neji salía despedido cuando reconoció a una Hinata petrificada, con las manos muy pegadas al pecho, las rodillas clavadas en la tierra y el rostro tan blanco como la nieve. Kiba se adelantó, aumentando la velocidad de sus piernas para llegar hasta donde la Hyūga temblaba en medio del suelo. Tenten le siguió de cerca, pero sus pisadas comenzaron a extinguirse a la vez en que su mirada se perdía en lo que había en su entorno. Sakura, que aun permanecía rezagada junto a Sasuke, tragó grueso. Algo le decía que si levantaba el rostro se toparía con una nueva pesadilla de la que estaba segura no quería ser partícipe. Así pues, cuando elevó la quijada, luego de enfrentarse a sus miedos y encontrar el valor que siempre llevaba consigo para enfrentarse a las adversidades, supo que estaba ante una escena que jamás podría olvidar.

Lo primero que sus ojos reconociron fue un intenso color rojo que goteaba incluso sobre sus cabezas y bañaba al Bosque en un nuevo nivel de siniestra oscuridad. No quería saber el origen de aquel manto carmesí, pero sus ojos enfocaron sin esfuerzo las decenas y decenas de personas que estaban dispersas entre los árboles, sobre las raíces de madera oscura, guindando de la forma más aterradora sobre las ramas o entre lianas que ahorcaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La opaca luz hacía brillar con especial énfasis y de una manera fantasmal la sangre en cada segmento de roca, tierra y hoja de entre los árboles, como si la escena se tratase de un lienzo pintado por la mismísima mano de _La Parca_.

Todo era tanto o peor de lo que esperaba. La forma en que algunos cuerpos estaban destrozados era grotesca. Algunos le faltaban miembros, otros tenían las cuencas de sus ojos vacías, más de uno llevaba heridas tan grandes que desfiguraban su anatomía hasta convertirlos en una masa de carne sin forma. Habían mujeres, hombres jóvenes, niños pequeños que apenas habrían cumplido la primera década de su vida. Justo ahora, el aroma de la sangre se mezcló lentamente con un olor a muerte que no podía ser ignorado. Un frio de ultratumba se arremolinaba entre las cabezas de los únicos vivos entre aquel mar de cadáveres, admirando lo que la desesperación por escapar de una prisión les había llevado a hacer.

Esta vez, Neji no le hizo ninguna señal a Sakura para que reconociera los cuerpos. Todos estaban al tanto de que habían llegado demasiado tarde. Uno de los guardias de Hinata tenía la mandíbula tensa, tanto que comenzó a vibrar a la par que lo hacía los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–Esto… Esto es…

–Inhumano – dijo Sakura sin poder quitar la vista de su alrededor.

–¿Qui-quién pudo ha-hacer algo así? – preguntó Hinata absorta por el terror.

Neji, que estaba a su lado, le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla.

–El Bosque es más peligroso de lo que pensábamos, Hinata-sama – le explicó por lo bajo –. Esta es solo una muestra de su poder.

–¿Crees que he cometido un error en traerlos a todos hasta acá? – la voz de Hinata sonó al borde de las lagrimas cuando dirigió la mirada a su primo.

–Ellos no estaban preparados para enfrentarse a este lugar – increpó Kiba, interrumpiéndoles entre susurros –. Nuestro único error fue llegar demasiado tarde.

Hinata dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas hasta perderse en su quijada.

–Siempre llegamos demasiado tarde…

Un grito del más puro dolor desgarró el aire, demoliendo la quietud que la muerte hacía pesar sobre sus pechos. Sakura compartió el mismo miedo que Neji sintió en ese instante cuando giraron en redondo para ver como Tenten corría despavorida hacia uno de los cadáveres. El cuerpo estaba cerca de uno de los arboles, con el pecho al descubierto y los pantalones mezclados con tierra y sangre. Era un hombre, un anciano pequeño que debió rozar los setenta años antes de tener una rama atravesándole el abdomen de un extremo al otro. La mandíbula le guindaba como peso muerto sobre su pecho, dando el aspecto que su boca fuese anormalmente grande. Los ojos desorbitados estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente la cumbre de los arboles a la espera de que la muerte llegase por él. Aunque estuviera casi desnudo, lo poco que llevaba consigo era la ropa del campo de concentración con la misma franja azul cocida sobre su hombro, igual que la gran mayoría de los que estaba ahí.

–No, no, no, no – susurró Tenten una vez había caído de bruces al suelo junto al cuerpo del anciano –. Por favor… no… no él…

Neji, quien estaba listo para saltar a proteger a Tenten, guardó la distancia respetuosamente. Sakura le imitó. No estaba segura que decirle a su amiga en ese momento. Aquel cuerpo estaba lejos de parecer humano, pero con cierta dificultad pudo reconocer a Iō, uno de los entrenadores más queridos por Tenten.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los sollozos de su mejor amiga eran el peor sonido que había escuchado hasta ahora dentro del Bosque. Conocía a Tenten desde hace muchos años y nunca la había escuchado llorar de esa manera. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de ella, como si el dolor más que subjetivo fuese real, tangible, inexplicablemente desgarrador. Y Sakura entendía muy bien como se sentía ese sufrimiento. Lo había experimentado muchas veces en el pasado, más de lo que una persona normal debería soportar.

El sonido de algo siendo arrastrado hizo eco entre las hojas de una forma tan nitida como si en vez de estar al aire libre se encontraran en el interior de una cueva. Sakura torció el cuello con violencia, preocupada por toparse con el enemigo salvaje que asechaba entre las sombras, pero cual fue su sorpresa que en vez de reconocer al creador de aquella masacre se encontró con Sasuke tirando uno de los cuerpos hacia el centro de la arboleda.

–¿Uchiha? – preguntó ella.

Sasuke dejó el cuerpo que arrastraba cerca de otro, como si estuviera haciendo espacio para cavar una tumba. Sakura le siguió observando intrigada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿No es evidente? – apuntó él, impasible.

Lanzó otro cadáver para ir en busca de otro más, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran absortos mirandole.

–¿Vas a… vas a enterrarles? – inquirió Sakura con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos observandole totalmente incredula –. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sasuke detuvo su trabajo y la miró inexpresivo.

–Porque alguien debe terminar lo que los Uchiha comenzaron.

* * *

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **15:30**

Percibió el chakra de Shisui mucho antes de que éste llamara a la puerta de su oficina, antes de escuchar como su voz se filtraba a través de las flácidas y blanquecinas paredes e hiciera contraer la frente de Itachi en consternación. Desde luego, el anuncio de Yūgao sobre la llegada de Shisui era un acto innecesario que pudo predecir con facilidad. Desde el taconeo arritmico cuando desenlazaba sus piernas y se desplazaba hasta la puerta de su oficina, hasta la forma en que golpeaba la madera tres veces antes de asomar su larga cabellera morada. Ultimamente el sentido auditivo de Itachi iba en decadencia al igual que sus habilidades ninjas que comenzaban a ganar oxido con cada día de inactividad que pasaba en el Cuartel General. Sin embargo hoy se sentía expectante, alerta, como si su cuerpo le estuviera previniendo de que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder.

Itachi asintió vagamente a su secretaría que continuaba a la espera de su respuesta en medio de la entrada. Pensó un instante en cómo debería sentirse ante aquella visita sorpresa, y dedujo con soberana facilidad que no estaba con ánimos de ver a su supuesto mejor amigo, ni hoy ni en un par de semanas si fuese posible. Quería distanciarse por un tiempo de las personas en su entorno y buscar una forma de solucionar todos los problemas que llevaba consigo por su propia cuenta. En la última semana, Itachi se había encargado de ser muy enfático al respecto, evitando a toda costa el tropezarse con alguno de los pocos compañeros leales que tenía en Konoha. Pero, por lo visto, Shisui no interceptaba las indirectas de Itachi sobre guardar la distancia. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando la cabeza del General de la Brigada Oeste surgió en la entrada de su oficina al mismo tiempo que su voz recorría la distancia que los separaba como una escurridiza serpiente.

–¿Y bien? – dijo el recién llegado en un tono que desbordaba excesiva amistosidad – ¿Puedo felicitarte ahora o cuando abandones esa cara de huraño?

Itachi se resignó a ver a Shisui, no sin antes cargar su mirada con una sobredosis de molestia que esperaba fuese lo suficientemente solida como para que se arrepintiera de haber venido a visitarle.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shisui?

–Hostilidad, nada nuevo en ti.

Shisui se encogió de hombros y entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta como si estuviera en su propia casa. Itachi le observó acercarse. La ultima vez que habían hablado fue bajo un _Genjutsu_ que el mismo Itachi había creado, justo después de que Shisui regresara de la fallida misión de recuperación de Sasuke. Una conversación bastante acalorada, si su memoria no le fallaba. En aquel entonces Itachi concluyó que las cosas entre ellos habían quedado en muy malos términos. Uno quería seguir haciéndose el héroe enmascarado funcionando como doble agente para La Resistencia y el otro intentaba forzar a su novia y mejor amigo de no involucrarse en una batalla que terminaría con sus vidas.

Cuando pensó en su novia, un cortocircuito en su cerebro le recordó que debía colocar la palabra ex antes, porque, aunque no habían determinado algo sobre su relación, Itachi daba por sentado que Izumi jamás le perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho o dicho aquella tarde en los jardines de la mansión Uchiha.

Un vasto dolor en forma de recuerdos le hundió el pecho de forma abrupta. Bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus papeles con la mandíbula tensa y la espalda encorvada.

–Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus juegos, Shisui.

–Siendo justos, nunca lo estas – reconoció el mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi soltó un suspiro tratando de calmar la opresión entre sus costillas con respiraciones profundas.

–Si buscas a Kurotsuchi salimos de reunión hace diez minutos – zanjó a la defensiva memorando la pequeña reunión que sostuvo hace unos momentos con la nieta del viejo Kage Ōnoki –. Solo vino a confirmarnos que todo esta bien con los ninjas de Akatsuki que enviamos a La Roca. Luego dijo que iría a hablar con mi padre. Puedes pasarte por allá si quieres verla.

Shisui se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Está otra vez con Fugaku? No me anima ir cuando tu padre está cerca. Es demasiado firme con las reglas dentro del cuartel, y si recuerdas, mi relación con Kurotsuchi no es algo que sea muy bien tolerado por cualquier Uchiha que desees señalar.

–No deberías quejarte, a fin de cuentas tú te lo buscaste.

Quiso agregar un comentario mordaz sobre el complot que se estaba armando entre Suna y La Roca del que Shisui formaba parte, pero no quería prolongar demasiado esa charla. Además, existía la posibilidad de que las paredes tuviesen oídos, y los más cercanos hasta ahora eran los de Yūgao, y no correría el riesgo de alertar a su secretaria personal/Agente secreto ANBU de lo que pudiesen decir dentro de su oficina.

–Aunque no lo creas, esto entre Kurotsuchi y yo está dando buenos frutos – continuó Shisui, ocultando el doble sentido de la oración mientras parloteaba indiferente a la tensión que emanaba su interlocutor –. Pronto veras que nuestra relación nunca fue una pérdida de tiempo. Solo tienes que aguardar pacientemente.

–Ya veremos – murmuró Itachi sin siquiera verle.

–¿Sabes? Ahora que ella se la pasa más en Konoha que en su aldea nos mantenemos en contacto con mucha más frecuencia – continuó él omitiendo las palabras cortantes de Itachi para proseguir con exagerada naturalidad –. Al principio pensé que podría ser complicado, ya sabes, aquí hay demasiados ojos chismosos. Sin embargo, ultimamente hemos estado fuera de peligro porque no tenemos la insistente vigilancia de Obito dando vueltas como un buitre por los pasillos. Y, hablando de Obito, ¿Te has dado cuenta que tiene varios días sin aparecerse por el Cuartel General?

–Aja.

–Bueno, si vamos al caso, prefiero que Obito permanesca desaparecido y nos deje un poco de libertad por estos lados ¿No te parece?

Itachi articuló un sonido afirmativo entre dientes en señal inequivoca de que no quería seguir hablando con él, a lo que Shisui respondió con un chasqueo sonoro de su lengua.

–Creo que ya es suficiente, Itachi – se acercó al escritorio con las dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones –. Dime si vas a comportarte como un crío de ahora en adelante para evitarme gastar saliva en palabras que tu te insistes en ignorar.

El sonido de los papeles moviéndose fue lo único que precedió a la aclaración del Uchiha mayor. Itachi no se encontraba de ánimos para soportar una charla con un Shisui que lucía como si la pelea que sostuvieron hace unos días hubiese quedado tachada en su historial de discusiones que, a todas estas, era practicamente nulo. Así pues, exasperado por el silencio, Itachi detuvo su ajetreo y se dignó a ver a su amigo del otro lado del escritorio, demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad.

–¿A qué has venido, Shisui? – bramó Itachi.

–Ya te dije, para felicitarte.

–¿Por qué precisamente? – le confrontó con agresividad, perdiendo cordura en cada palabra sin poder evitarlo –. No recuerdo que ser el verdugo de mi hermano sea merito suficiente para recibir una congratulación. O el haber terminado con mi relación con Izumi hace unos días como un vil bastardo. ¿O tal vez te refieres al hecho de que no haya hecho ningún avance en esta gue…?

–Un momento – el rostro de Shisui cambió radicalmente de la tranquilidad al espanto en una simple contracción de sus músculos faciales –. ¿Acabas de decir que tu e Izumi…?

Itachi frunció el ceño y retomó la organización de su escritorio con mayor énfasis que antes.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

–Lo es – Shisui dio un nuevo paso al frente, perdiendo cualquier rastro de felicidad que pudo existir en su semblante –. Ahora, suéltalo.

–Has perdido tu derecho en opinar desde que te cegaste en ese camino de justicia con tus amigos rebel… – Itachi cerró los ojos como si estos pesaran una tonelada. Respiró una sola vez, buscando un equilibrio entre su pulso y la mano que temblaba bajo el recuerdo de las lágrimas de Izumi que él mismo había provocado. Soltó el aire de su pecho antes de pronunciar con voz lenta –. Solo no te entrometas en mis asuntos ¿Entendido?

Una furia similar a lenguas de fuego se instaló inadvertidamente en los ojos de Shisui. Su rostro se torció en un sinfín de arrugas encolerizadas y las palabras se filtraron entre sus dientes apretados por la furia.

–¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Itachi?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas inyectadas en el más fino recelo. Pocas habían sido las veces en las que Shisui se mostraba molesto, nulas las veces en las que se encaraba con amenazas ante Itachi. Esta era la primera ocasión en la cual ambos se mostraban a la ofensiva, como si algo en ellos hubiese cambiado en los últimos días.

Un aura desproporcionada se instaló en la oficina. Desde su punto de vista, Itachi no pretendía decir nada sobre su situación con Izumi. Era algo personal que a Shisui no le incumbía en lo más mínimo. Hasta donde Itachi sabía, ellos dos eran solo amigos, el abrazo que habían intercambiado la última vez solo era sinónimo de eso. Pero, una parte absurda y celosa de su cerebro le gustaba pensar que no era así. Tal vez, entre las mentiras que le había dicho a Izumi hace unos días, él se había creído unas cuantas. Y eso solo terminaba de resumir lo idiota y estúpido que se sentía.

De la nada, la puerta sonó tres veces. El clásico sonido de Yūgao a punto de hacer su aparición en la oficina.

–Pase – siseó Itachi, sin desviar la mirada de Shisui en ningún instante.

–Lamento la interrupción, Itachi-sama – la esbelta figura de Yūgao apareció en la rendija de la puerta, inexpresiva e indiferente –. Pero el Hokage espera por usted en los calabozos para una audiencia dentro de diez minutos.

Aquel anuncio fue lo justo para que Itachi asintiera con la cabeza.

–Gracias, Yūgao. Puedes retirarte.

Cuando la mujer hubo cerrado la puerta, los ojos de Itachi se desviaron hacia su mesa antes de colocarse de pie arrastrando la silla lentamente hacia atras.

–¿Qué hablaras con Madara? – demandó saber Shisui. Hablaba forzadamente, controlando la aspereza de su voz y la tenacidad de cada una de sus palabras.

–Necesito su confirmación para una transferencia – explicó Itachi saliendo de su lado del escritorio.

Shisui frunció el seño.

–¿De qué hablas?

Los pasos de Itachi se detuvieron en la mitad de la oficina y su atención se volvió un instante al General de la Brigada Oeste a su derecha, a su antiguo entrenador, a su viejo mejor amigo, a lo más cercano a un hermano mayor para él.

–He decidido enviar a Izumi al País del Té – soltó con firmeza –. Ahí estará más segura de cualquier altercado que llegase a ocurrir aquí en la aldea.

Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron tal cual platos, listo para saltar de sus orbitar y aterrizar en el pulido suelo de mármol.

–Tú… Tú hiciste… – sonó tan horrorizado como lo mostraba sus rostro. Luego, reconociendo ágilmente todo lo que estaba pasando, el semblante de Shisui se endureció de golpe – ¿La vas a mandar lejos por el trabajo que ella está haciendo? ¿Es por eso que has armado este absurdo plan? ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! ¡Tienes que tenerla lo más cerca posible! Si aceptas su traslado estará desprotegida. Solo quedandose aquí amb…

–Ya te lo dije, Shisui – le interrumpió Itachi a secas –. No es de tu incumbencia.

Justo en ese momento, sus respiraciones vibraban tenuemente en el arie, siendo el unico sonido que rompía el silencio dentro de la habitación.

Shisui dio un paso al frente, con el rostro congestionado en rabia cuando bramó entre dientes.

–Esto que pretendes haces es un grave error, Itachi. La peor decisión que podrías cometer.

–Te equivocas – dijo con los ojos ensombrecidos bajo sus cejas –. El unico error es haber confiado en tí para mantenerla segura.

La respuesta de Shisui ante aquellas palabras fue el silencio. Un silencio espeso y desagradable. La mirada que le estaba devolviéndo a Itachi era de decepción, una que jamás había visto en él. Pero aquello no lo inmuto. Aunque Shisui creía que estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación, sabía que era lo mejor para Izumi.

Fue así como, bajo aquel silecio endurecido, Itachi salió de la oficina sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Dejando atrás una amistad rota y perdida para siempre.

Por un momento esperó a que Shisui se tomara la terrible molestia de ir a confrontarle, romperle la cara en dos o escupirle una serie de improperios que tenía muy merecido, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo, lo que dejó a Itachi más miserable de lo que en reliadad esperaba.

Caminó hacía los calabozos a paso tétrico, disperso en el huracán que ahora eran sus pensamientos, sin oponer resistencia a los golpes que el arrepentimiento le ofrecía en cada rincón de su cabeza. Comenzaba a sentirse débil y extraño, como si sus fuerzas emprendieran un descenso peligroso hacia un límite que desconocía. La vida siempre le había enseñado a soportar la perdida. Lo había aprendido desde la muerte de su madre Mikoto. Pero ahora, desde la deserción de Sasuke, el haberle destrozado el corazón a Izumi y terminar por arruinado la única amistad que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, era algo imposible de sostener para un ser humano. Itachi no estaba hecho de piedra. Aunque, en ese momento, preferiría estarlo si así se evitaba el dolor que atenazaba con romperle las costillas.

La distracción que le proporcionaba los problemas dentro de su mete le impedía fijarse hacia donde iba, dejándole todo el trabajo a su memoria muscular para que lo arrastrase directo al lugar que mas odiaba dentro de la aldea de la Hoja.

Los calabozos yacían en un lugar apartado del Cuartel General. Se trataba de unas instalaciones bajo tierra, ubicadas en una zona estratégica donde los gritos de los encarcelados no llegaban a alcanzar la luz del sol. Era un sitio inhóspito, apartado de la civilización y de aldeanos curiosos que pudieran ser asesinados por solo franquear el terreno ante la sospecha de ser rebeldes que desearan liberar a los prisioneros.

Reforzado de seguridad hasta los cimientos, la entrada a la gran prisión subterránea estaba dada por un pequeño local de tres plantas. Varios shinobis del clan Aburame patrullaban las torres dándole al lugar un aspecto más siniestro de lo que ya era. Tres de ellos recibieron a Itachi con la expresión seca tatuada en sus rostros cubiertos casi por completo por una capucha de colores fríos. Luego de que les llegara la confirmación desde el comunicador en sus orejas, abrieron unas rejas de un metal practicamente indestructible y le permitieron el paso al interior de la edificación.

Sin inmutarse ante las miradas de los guardias, Itachi continuó su camino rumbo a los calabozos, armándose de una resistente coraza que lo resguardaría de las horribles sorpresas que sabía se encontraría a continuación.

De camino, transitó por un sinfín de escaleras que se veían custodiadas por otros shinobis uniformados con el clásico color negro. Reconoció algunos como Yamanaka, más Aburame y unos cuantos Uchiha. Ninguno le dirigió la mirada, solo aquellos que estaban en las puertas por las que debía pasar desviaban sus ojos para advertir la banda roja en su brazo que lo catalogaba como General de Brigada y le permitían el ingreso a la siguiente sección.

Aparte de la sesanción calustrofobica que incrementaba conforme descendía, Itachi sentía que la humedad lo asfixiaría en calquier instante. Al inicio, en los primeros niveles, el lugar estaba bien cuidado, desde las paredes sin ninguna mancha en sus superficie hasta el suelo recién encerado por el que caminaba el personal administrativo. Sin embargo, las cosas unos metros más cerca del infierno eran totalmente diferentes. Cada vez que bajaba un nuevo piso, la pestilencia incrementaba hasta niveles insoportables, tanto que en una oportunidad tuvo que retener la respiración por lo que le pareció un minuto completo. Hasta ahora no había visto el origen de aquella sensación de muerte puesto a que no había entrado por ningún pasillo, pero estaba al tanto que tarde o temprano saldría de dudas.

Luego de casi cinco minutos de descenso, aterrizó en el piso S-8 donde se supone Madara le esperaba. Un Inuzuka de contextura atlética y escaso cabello le reconoció y se dispuso a escoltarlo sin ninguna lógica sustentable. Por desgracia, Itachi conocía aquel lugar muy bien y no necesitaba a alguien que lo dirigiera, sin embargo, el Inuzuka había recibido órdenes directas de Madara para llevarlo hasta el lugar donde éste se encontraba. Y con tal de no generar conflicto, Itachi accedió y se dejó dirigir por el sujeto.

–¿Se siente bien, Itachi-sama? – preguntó el Inuzuka creyendo que siendo amable haría su estadía más amena –. Lo noto un poco pálido.

–Estoy bien – mintió.

–¿Es el olor?

Itachi no pronunció palabra alguna pero el sujeto asumió que su silencio se traducía a una respuesta afirmativa.

–Entiendo que este aroma puede ser un poco fuerte. La primera vez que entré vomite por casi una hora, y, ya sabe, al ser un Inuzuka todo es cuatro veces peor. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido a tolerar el aroma. Todo está en la mente, solo necesita practicar.

Y, ciertamente, lo que menos quería Itachi era practicar.

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos más, el Inuzuka se detuvo frente a una puerta y miró a Itachi por encima del hombro.

–Espero que no le moleste pasar por acá. Debemos tomar el camino más largo por remodelaciones en otros sectores. Lo único que le puedo recomendar es que resista mientras atravesamos esta area. No es muy grande así que puede aguantar la respiración si siente nauseas o se marea muy deprisa.

–Eso no será necesario – se jactó Itachi iracundo.

El hombre asintió con cierta malicia.

–Si usted lo dice...

Empujando el pomo con hosquedad, el Inuzuka abrió la puerta de par en par, permitiendo que el aroma a podredumbre que Itachi había reconocido hace varios pisos atrás, le golpeara directo a la nariz.

Del otro lado de la entrada y bajo lo que parecía ser una luz mortecina y sin vida, se exponían innumerables celdas a lo largo de un pasillo inquietantemente estrecho. Todas eran idénticas. Cubículos pequeños, inhumanos, sin una sola ventana para respirar aire limpio o espacio suficiente para estirar las piernas. El desagradable hedor se impregnaba en las paredes, en el suelo y en la ropa de todas aquellas personas tras los barrotes. Hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos. Cada uno de ellos vestían el mismo saco desgarbado y asqueroso. Sus miradas lucían perdidas en el techo, algunos tiritaban en el piso, susurrándose cosas así mismos o rascándose con un frenesí desbordante de locura las pulgas que atenazaban cada centímetro de piel.

En un primer instante, la imagen abrumó a Itachi y una curiosidad insana le hizo escanear las primeras celdas. Dentro de una de ellas había un hombre joven, un adolescente tal vez. Tenía los labios resecos y sus brazos se enrrollaban sobre su propio cuerpo en un fallido intento por mantener el calor corporal. Las heridas sobre su piel morena eran marcas que solo una descarga electrica podía generar. Le faltaba la mitad del cabello y uno de sus ojos estaba tan inflamado que podía darlo por perdido. Cerca de él, el olor a carne quemada irritó la nariz de Itachi, forzandolo a desviar la mirada hacia otra celda más allá. En ella se encontró con un anciano que se mecía de adelante hacía atras, repitiendo el proceso sin descando mientras murmuraba palabras en un idioma indecifrable. El sujeto tenía el aspecto de haber perdido la cordura hace mucho tiempo, eso explicaría porque se embarraba sus propios desechos sobre las piernas que eran tan delgabadas como un fino cable de televisión.

Al igual que esos dos prisioneros, el resto de las celdas albergaban personas en un estado tan deprimente que taladraba en el pecho de Itachi una sensación de culpa descomunal, tanto así que el olor a descomposición era una molestia soportable en comparación al dolor que creía entre sus costillas. Y si pensaba que nada podía empeorar aquella tarde, sus rebeldes y curiosos ojos llegaron a la tercera celda más cercana a él, y fue ahí donde reconoció el grave error que había cometido al mirar el rostro de aquellos prisioneros.

A escasos tres metros de donde estaba y tirada en una esquina como una muñeca inservible, yacía una mujer de aspecto cadaverico. Estaba totalmente desnuda, con moretones esparcidos a lo lardo su piel, todos de diferentes colores y tamaños, marcando una cronología de maltrato físico que se remontaba a semanas o incluso meses. Por lo visto, la mujer no sentía vergüenza ante su falta de ropa, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que era en sí más hueso que carne. En general, su aspecto no era muy diferente al del resto de los prisioneros. Lucía enferma, pálida y sin vida. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo crear un hueco en el estomago a Itachi, sino el hecho de que los huesudos dedos de la mujer acariciaban con anhelo maternal un vientre pequeño que parecía más un bulto bajo la piel acartonada que un embarazo que de seguro no llegaría a concluirse.

Ante aquella visión, Itachi trató de fortalecer la coraza con la que había llegado, forzandose a pasar desapercibido las decenas de rostros que se fijaban en ellos al pasar. Se obligó de no pensar en el tiempo que debían tener esas personas ahí, el sufrimiento por el que han pasado o por el que estarían por pasar. Muchos de ellos seguramente eran inocentes de cualquier culpa, otros podían haber ayudado a un rebelde o simplemente haber hablado mal del régimen de Madara en un tono de voz que superase un susurro. Pero, indistintamente de cual haya sido su crimen, todos terminaron capturados por la mano de un clan dispuesto a mantenerse en el poder sin importar los ideales del resto, sin importarles la libertad de su pueblo.

Un ruido atizó una de las rejas generando un eco de metal golpeando contra metal. El sonido fue más de lo que la indiferencia de Itachi podía soportar, por lo que sus ojos giraron otra vez sin que él pudiese detenerlos. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, se vio atraido por los ojos verdes de una niña de unos diez años tras los barrotes que la mantenía prsionera. La pequeña se había abalanzado hacia las rejas cuando él y el Inuzuka se acercaron hasta su lado. Tenía puesto un simple taparrabos atado con una cuerda, dejando un torso martillado en el cuadro más espantoso de desnutrición. Sus huesos se pegaban a la piel apergaminada, permitiendo contar cada una de sus costillas con increible facilidad. No debía de ser médico para saber que estaba sufriendo los últimos estadios de la inanición. Poco faltaba para que sus órganos fallaran, sus pulmones se congelaran sin poder recibir aire y su corazón dejase de latir.

El guardia Inuzuka que estaba haciendo de escolta, se dio cuenta que la niña estaba observando a Itachi. El hombre se acercó con un bastón y golpeó los diminutos dedos que estaban aferrados a los barrotes.

–¡Deja de mirar, mocosa!

Itachi esperó un gemido o un sollozó silente. Pero la niña no gritó. En cambio, se alejó con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y, acostumbrada al maltrato, permaneció callada para regresar de nuevo a la esquina de su celda.

–Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar esto, Itachi-sama – dijo el guardia apenado –. Alguno de nuestros prisioneros necesitan un poco de disciplina. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Itachi le vio por encima del hombro con irritación. El muy bastardo estaba verdaderamente avergonzado por lo que la niña había hecho

–Es difícil tratar con estos rebeldes – continuó el Inuzuka–, y más cuando son tan pequeños. No piensan, son como animales. Solo siguen su instinto.

La indignación se apoderó de Itachi. Pensó en una manera drástica de acabar toda su fachada de General admirable aquí y ahora. Destruyendo cada cimiento de aquella asquerosa cárcel con tan solo un movimiento de su Sharingan. Pero, si lo hacía, todos los años de trabajo se irían directo por el desagüe. Y sabía que con ello no solucionaría la verdadera causa de la guerra.

–¿Por qué tienen niños acá? – preguntó luego de medio minuto de silencio, tratando de que su voz no sonase irritada.

–No tenemos muchos, los pocos que hay tienen un motivo importante para permanecer aquí. Ella, por ejemplo – señaló a la niña con la quijada –, llegó hace unos días con otros prisioneros que encontraron al Este del País del Fuego. Justo ahora están interrogando a un par de ellos. La mocosa vino en el paquete. Por lo general se llevan a los niños a campos de concentración para que trabajen, pero, según dicen, ella está mal de la cabeza luego de que vio a su hermano morir ante sus ojos o algo así. Como se habra dado cuenta, la mocosa no sigue órdenes y esta desorientada la mayoría del tiempo.

Itachi temía preguntar, pero terminó por hacerlo de todos modos.

–¿Qué tienen planeado hacer con ella por ahora?

–Mantenerla viva. Puede que los Yamanakas le borren la memoria para hacerla más servicial. Necesitamos mano de obra joven, matarla sería un desperdicio… Además – el guardia se encogió de hombros como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuese la cosa más natural del mundo –, hay ninjas que les gusta hacer otras actividades con las pequeñas, sobre todo con las más jovencitas... si sabe a lo que me refiero.

El cascaron estuvo a instantes de rompérsele en mil fragmentos que representaba cada sentimiento que surcaba por su sangre. Repulsión. Odio. Desprecio. Aborrecimiento. Itachi se tragó todo aquello como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la marea hirviente que recorría su sangre y roía su fuerza de voluntad pasase inadvertida.

Dejaron a la niña en su ínfimo pedazo de celda mientras el guardia lo conducía por varias puertas hasta dar con pasillo distinto, dejando atrás los cubículos inhumanos para pasar a un nuevo nivel de encarcelamiento. Las paredes del nuevo sector eran de piedra caliza; fría y áspera. La vigilancia en aquel sitio se veía fortificada casi al doble de los pasillos que había dejado atrás. La luz era dada por varias lámparas fluorescente que combatían pobremente con la oscuridad del lugar. Ese corredor, a diferencia de los otros, estaba constituido por puertas de un hierro fortificado. Ahí era donde almacenaban a los rebeldes más peligrosos que los Uchiha habían capturado hasta ahora. Precisamente, en una de las puertas negras, tres personas discutían entre susurros como si estuviesen desarrollando un punto de vital importancia para su siguiente tanda de torturas. Cuando Itachi y su escolta pasaron por ahí, los sujetos endurecieron sus miradas y bajaron la cabeza, murmurando cosas a una velocidad desenfrenada.

Itachi no tuvo tiempo de descifrar ese gesto cuando un grito desgarrador traspasó la puerta donde estaban los tres sujetos. Al escucharlo, sintió un dolor familiar anudándole el estomago.

–¿A quién tienen ahí? – preguntó Itachi aparentando sonar descuidado.

El Inuzuka que le dirigía vio donde señalaba Itachi, y al igual que los tres hombres en la puerta, endureció sus facciones cuando se volvió hacia él.

–Es clasificado.

Sin darle tiempo para que Itachi insistiera en el asunto, el Inuzuka terminó por hacer su ineficaz trabajo como escolta deteniéndose frente a una puerta de hierro similar a las demás. En ella había varios guardias uniformados de la manera más pulcra e impecable, con un rostro endurecido que congeniaba con la pose altiva y los rasgos gruesos. Desde luego, aquellos hombres eran los guardaespaldas del ninja más poderoso de todo el País del Fuego, que, aunque no necesitase protección, le seguían como obedientes sabuesos listos para dar su vida por la de su cuidador.

Los guardias no movieron su cabeza cuando Itachi arribó, pero los ojos de todos rodaron para examinarle de pie a cabeza. Luego de lo que pareció unos interminables segundos, uno de los sujetos tocó la puerta que custodiaba para anunciar su llegada.

Esperó un tiempo en donde el Inuzuka se ubicó junto a un perro considerablemente grande cerca del pasillo. Entre tanto, la puerta de hierro se abrió, trayendo consigo un aire similar al que traía consigo el invierno. El Inuzuka flaqueó una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro e instó a Itachi que pasase. Él no se inmutó cuando dio un paso al frente, pero un sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar estaba latiéndole en las sienes con deliberada insistencia.

La habitación con la que se encontró era fría, como un tempano de hielo. Por instinto, examinó el lugar receloso, topándose con un par de personas vestidas de blanco dando vueltas entre un archivero y varios estantes llenos de pergaminos. Más allá una mujer tecleaba frente a un súper computador que se llevaba gran parte del espacio, llenando a penas el aire con el sonido de sus danzarines dedos sobre los botones, porque, el verdadero ruido que hacía eco sobre las paredes de la habitación, provenía de un lugar a su izquierda.

Itachi giró los ojos justo en el momento en que un nuevo alarido de dolor rasgó sus tímpanos. Despues de enfocar su vista, se fijó que en una de las paredes de la habitación yacía una ventana rectangular, relativamente grande, con un vidrio unidireccional que les permitía ver lo que sucedía del otro lado, pero no a la inversa. Frente a aquel mirador, Itachi pudo reconocer la oscura silueta del líder de Konoha, con su clásico uniforme vino tinto y el cabello azabache cayéndole como rayos sobre la espalda, y, justo a su lado, la fiel presencia de Obito se veía reemplazada por la silueta de Inabi Uchiha haciendole compañía.

Los dos hombres tenían su atención fija en lo que sea que ocurría tras el cristal, sin embargo, debía de ser algo sumamente agradable para ellos, porque en sus ojos el brillo del deseo y la avaricia titilaba como una flameante fogata en medio de la noche.

No fue hasta que la puerta de hierro se hubo cerrado que Madara se dignó a ver a Itachi. Los ojos de ambos Uchiha se encontraron como imanes, permitiendo que una sonrisa ladeada transformara el rostro del Hokage a uno lleno de placer, como si la llegada del General significase una mayor dosis de diversión de la que ya estaba disfrutando.

–Itachi. Tan puntual como siempre – siseó Madara alargando más la comisura de su labio antes de regresar al entretenido espectáculo en el ventanal –. Es una pena que tengamos que vernos en estas circunstancias, pero estamos en medio de un interrogatorio. Si gustas puedes unirtenos.

Itachi pasó por alto la mentira, pues sabía muy bien que Madara deseaba que él estuviera ahí. Lo había citado a los calabozos a propósito, le había dicho a ese Inuzuka que lo escoltase innecesariamente por donde estaban las personas encarceladas. Todo había sido planeado para mortificarle, para recordarle de qué lado de la guerra debería estar.

Ante la llegada de Itachi y el saludo sarcástico de Madara, Inabi ni siquiera se tomó el recato de girar a verle. Estaba extasiado con lo que ocurría tras el cristal. Itachi caminó hacia donde ellos estaban con cautela. No quería saber cuál era el origen de los alaridos, pero tampoco le daría el gusto a esos dos sujetos de quedarse como un cobarde en la retaguardia.

–¿Cuanto tiempo lleva de interrogatorio? – preguntó él en tono tranquilo.

–Ya Hana está terminando, pero no estaría mal que conocieras a nuestros invitados – Madara llevó ambas manos hacia su espalda y sin abandonar la sonrisa de su rostro, agregó –. Nos han traído información sobre el paradero de Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras tensaron los músculos de Itachi. Trató de mantener la compostura, dando a entender que el comentario no le había tomado desprevenido y se dispuso a ver la causa del deleite de los dos hombres.

Del otro lado del cristal, bajo dos grandes reflectores de luz blanca, un par de ninjas yacían encadenados de la forma más inhumana posible. Las cadenas sostenían las muñecas de ambos sujetos y se notaba a leguas que la habían estirado hasta dislocarles los hombros. Las piernas estaban en un ángulo extraño, dando señales de haber sido fracturadas y quedar inservibles sobre un suelo lleno de sangre fresca y coagulada.

Itachi advirtió que uno de los hombres tenía el cabello plateado, usaba lo que antes pudo haber sido una sudadera morada. Tenía mala pinta. Pálido y sin vida, a solo un golpe de la inconsciencia. Su otro compañero era moreno, con un intrincado tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo. Le habían quitado parte del cuero cabelludo y la carne guindaba en su cara de una forma desagradable. Le tomó un tiempo a Itachi reconocer que la herida, no solo de su cabeza, sino también de su torso y brazos eran obras las pezuñas de un animal.

Todo cobró sentido cuando advirtió la presencia de Hana Inuzuka frente a ambos sujeto. La mujer se lamía las uñas de sus manos, masticando la carne que había quedado atrapada, saboreándola con desagradable placer. A ambos lados de ella, dos canes del tamaño de un lobo rugían con el pelaje erizado, mientras que sus patas, teñidas de un rojo carmesí, hacían juego con la sangre que goteaba de sus hocicos llenos de dientes filosos y amenazantes.

–¿Quieres pasar a saludarles? – le tentó Madara, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Itachi.

Él permaneció imperturbable. Pero luego de haber presenciado todas aquellas injusticias de camino hasta esa habitación, le costaba trabajo mantener la calma en su rostro.

–Es muy amable, Hokage-sama – susurró Itachi sin despegar la mirada del cristal –. Pero veo que Hana tiene todo bastante controlado.

–Es buena en lo que hace – concordó el líder, escuchando como la Inuzuka propinaba un nuevo puñetazo haciendo que la sonrió de Madara se ampliara –. De las mejores.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos para estudiar a ambos sujetos con cuidado. No los reconocía de ningún lado, y difícilmente lo haría luego de que las garras de Hana y sus perros les desfiguraran con tal instinto animal.

–¿Quiénes son? – quiso saber.

–Bandidos – respondió Madara con desgano –, gente sin importancia.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué información han obtenido sobre Sasuke?

–Ninguna novedad – inquirió indiferente –. Ya estábamos al tanto de que Sasuke viajaba con un grupo pequeño de rebeldes hacia el Este del País del Fuego.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Tenemos una fuente muy confiable dentro de sus tropas rebeldes – dijo Madara, terminando su frase con un brillo desatinado en sus ojos negros.

Itachi se mordió uno de sus carrillos con fuerza ¿Una fuente confiable? ¿Quiere decir que existe un topo dentro de La Resistencia? No era de extrañarse. Si en Konoha habían cuatro espías trabajando para los rebeldes, era lógico que Madara también gozara de su propios agentes en el otro bando de la guerra. Aunque, es difícil pensar que existiera un traidor dentro de La Resistencia. Ellos eran reconocidos por la gran lealtad que expresan a su causa pero, como siempre, Madara era un hombre que sabe usar sus cartas y mover las piezas del juego. De seguro lavó el cerebro a algún rebelde con poca fuerza de voluntad para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él.

–No temas, Itachi – la mano de Madara llegó hasta el hombro del aludido tomándolo desprevenido. Hizo un apretón más fuerte de lo que se consideraría amistoso y obligó a Itachi a que le devolviera la mirada –. Tu hermano regresara y podrás cumplir con tu deber como General de Brigada. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Itachi asintió en un gesto obediente que tenía mucho odio entre líneas. Odio y desprecio hacía el hombre que sonreía a su lado.

El siguiente golpe de Hana rebotó en los oídos de cada uno de los presentes. La cabeza del Bandido con el cabello plateado se zarandeó hacia atrás como un látigo y quedó guindando sobre su espalda, incapaz de recobrar la conciencia. El Bandido del tatuaje jadeó apresurado.

–¿Z-Zōri? ¡¿Zōri?! – su voz sonó quebrada. Un rugido desgarrador brotó desde el pecho del hombre y, mostrando los dientes bañados en sangre, se dirigió a Hana –. Maldita hija de put…

El insultó acabó con una mordida de uno de los perros directo al hombro del ninja. Un alarido de dolor fue precedido a un torrencial de sangre fresca. Hana acarició la cabeza de su can con orgullo una vez regresó a su regazo.

–Me han llamado de esa manera con más frecuencia de la que crees. A mí no me molesta tomando en cuenta que mi madre se unió a los rebeldes, pero a estos pequeñines no les agrada escuchar malas palabras.

El sujeto jadeaba desenfrenado, perdiendo color y sangre, todo al mismo tiempo. Itachi observó la herida más reciente tragando en seco al ver la cantidad de líquido carmesí que emanaba de ella. El perro le había perforado con profundidad hasta destrozarle la subclavia. Dificilmente podría detener la hemorragia. Ya no había nada que hacer por él.

Despues del ultimo ataque y con angustiosa calma, Madara se acercó a un botón en la pared, justo al lado de una bocina. Se inclinó un poco y carraspeó antes de hablar.

–Fue suficiente, Hana. Puedes tomar un descanso.

La mujer se dio la vuelta hacía el espejo. Aunque ella no podía ver a las personas que estaban observando su salvajismo, ellos pudieron advertir la cara salpicada en sangre junto a una sonrisa indeleble curveando sus labios.

–¿Tan pronto, Hokage-sama? – dijo la Inuzuka desalentada.

Madara se rió afable.

–Llevas tres horas ahí adentro.

Ella levó las manos a su cadera y miró de reojo a sus presas moribundas en el suelo.

–Vaya, como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes.

–Dale de beber a tus canes algo distinto a la sangre. Ya te presentaré un nuevo prisionero con el que podrás disfrutar sacándole información. Es un traidor que hemos encontrado hace poco dentro de Konoha. Ya están alistando todo para el interrogatorio. De seguro te encantara.

Itachi recordó un instante a las personas que estaban charlando frente a la celda que habían pasado de largo, aquella en la que le habían informado que albergaba a un prisionero «Confidencial». De seguro Madara se refería a él. Ademas, le había llamado traidor ¿A quien podría estar refiriendose? ¿Sería posible que fuese uno de los cuatro informantes de La Resistencia? Al menos estaba seguro que Izumi y Shisui no podrían ser. Todos los días se aseguraba de que ambos se encontraran sanos y salvo a pesar de no dirigirles la palabra.

–Gracias, Hokage-sama – dijo Hana bastante animada –. Esteré feliz de ayudar

Hizo una reverencia junto a sus fieles animales y salió del lugar no sin antes mirar por encima del hombro a ambos Bandidos desangrandose en el suelo.

Madara dejó de presionar el botón y llevó los brazos a su espalda en un gesto militar.

–Inabi.

El aludido tensó los hombros. Madara volvió a hablar en un tono de voz neutra.

–Ya que estas aquí. Termina de encargarte de esos sujetos – le ordenó sin dejar de mirar como los prisioneros morían lentamente frente a él –. Utiliza el método que más te guste.

Por primera vez desde que Itachi había llegado, Inabi hizo un movimiento. Giró la cabeza y observó con gusto a su líder.

–Sera todo un placer, Hokage-sama.

Itachi pensó que Inabi pasaría por ignorar su presencia, pero se equivocó cuando el hombre se fijó en él con una mirada de victoria exagerada. La conexión entre ambos no se prolongó demasiado, pero fue lo necesario para que Itachi advirtiera el peligro.

La puerta se cerró anunciando la salida de Inabi, incrementando de manera descomunal el frio en la habitación. Entre tanto, Madara continuó admirando la obra de Hana como si fuese el lienzo de un pintor famoso, sin despegar ni un instante su atención de las heridas por las que se filtraba la vida de ambos Bandidos del otro lado del ventanal.

–Hokage-sama – se atrevió a llamarle Itachi – ¿Me permite hacer una última pregunta?

Madara asintió a penas con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué Inabi se encontraba aquí durante el interrogatorio de los Bandidos?

Desde luego, si habían traído un par de Bandidos que tenía información sobre el paradero de Sasuke, era Itachi el que debía auspiciar el interrogatorio, no Inabi. Aunque de cierto modo lo prefería así. Tomando en cuenta la brutalidad de Hana, Itachi no hubiese podido soportar demasiado sin poder hacer algo para detenerla.

–Mientras Hana les hacía soltar la lengua, los Bandidos hablaron de una medic-nin que le hace compañía a Sasuke – explicó Madara –. Al parecer es la pupila de Senju Tsunade y fue muy amiga de Ino Yamanaka en el pasado. Justo ahora Ino está ocupada tratando unos problemas en Inteligencia y no pudo bajar hasta los calabozos. Es por eso que Inabi se ofreció a identificar a la rebelde por nosotros – una sonrisa lasciva se aproximó a los labios de Madara cuando añadió –. Está especialmente interesado en esa Kunoichi.

Itachi frunció el ceño ¿La pupila de Tsunade? De seguro era la misma chica de la que Inabi le había preguntado a Ino hace unos días. Ante aquella diminuta pista sobre el paradero de su hermano, una cierta sensación de alivio le abordó. Si Sasuke estaba en manos de La Resistencia con una medic-nin cerca, eso le aseguraba de que su salud estaría en buenas manos. Y más si se trataba de la pupila de la mismísima Sannin.

La puerta del lado de la celda donde estaban los Bandidos se abrió dando pasó a Inabi. A pesar de tener el cristal que les separaba, Itachi pudo ver como la sonrisa seguía latiendo en el rostro del Uchiha cuando se enfrentó a los dos prisioneros. En sus ojos degustó el momento y sus manos temblaban por lo que sea que tenía planeado realizar.

Itachi pensó que Madara se quedaría a disfrutar del espectáculo y que él no tendría otra alternativa más que permanecer inerte a su lado, admirando como Inabi despellejaba de la forma más sanguinaria la vida de aquellos hombres. Sin embargo, fuera de cualquier pronóstico, las suplicas de Itachi fueron escuchadas y Madara perdió interés en lo que sucedería a continuación.

–He recibido tu solicitud, Itachi – dijo el hombre con voz seseante. Había dado media vuelta mientras se acercaba a un escritorio que quedaba cerca de la mujer que tecleaba frenéticamente en una esquina de la habitación –. Es por esa razon que te he mandado a llamar.

El cambio de conversación creó un periodo de apnea en el aludido. Giró parsimoniosamente hacía donde se había dirigido Madara, quedándose rezagado unos pasos más atrás mientras el Hokage tomaba un sobre en la superficie de madera, que Itachi pudo identificar como aquel que le había enviado hace unos días con la petición del traslado de Izumi al País del Té.

–Lo he ojeado un par de veces – Madara jugó con el papel por unos segundos hasta que por fin desvió su atención hacia el Uchiha más joven de la habitación –, y debo decir que no lo comprendo.

–¿Qué no comprende exactamente, Hokage-sama? – preguntó Itachi cauteloso.

–El porqué quieres hacer este traslado – Madara le observó significativamente, haciendo que Itachi se tensara a la defensiva por simple acto de supervivencia.

–El País del Té es parte de mi jurisdicción como General de la Brigada Sur. A pesar de ser un territorio que ha permanecido libre de batalla durante varios años, creo conveniente la necesidad de restablecer un aumento de nuestras defensas – justificó con demasiada alevosía. Trató de calmar sus emociones y prosiguió en un tono más neutro –. Pensé que Izumi podría ser de mucha ayuda. Ella es excelente en _Shurikenjutsu_ y es la encargada del mantenimiento de armas dentro del Cuartel General.

–¿Y a quien dejarías ocupando su cargo aquí en Konoha mientras ella se va al País de Té?

–Como le comenté en nuestra pasada reunion, decidí buscar reemplazo para su puesto. Por ahora tengo una lista de diez potenciales ninjas que pueden suplantarla por un tiempo.

Madara continuó perforándole con la mirada, tal vez estaba buscando una táctica para contradecirle, extender la agonía de esa conversación sonaba a algo que ese sujeto disfrutaría a placer.

–Igualmente, en nuestra última reunión, te mencione que quería ascenderla a Capitan – memoró el Hokage por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos lentamente –. Si la llevas al País del Té, temo que no podre hacer nada por ella.

–Solo será por una temporada. Un par de meses cuando mucho.

–¿Qué te parece enviar a otra persona? – Madara se reclinó hasta sentarse en el filo del escritorio con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho al mismo tiempo en que señalaba con la quijada el cristal unidireccional –. Inabi, por ejemplo, es excelente en afilar el metal. Será de mucha ayuda para reforzar nuestras tropas en el sur.

Itachi tragó grueso. Sabía que podía tener trabas con la transferencia de Izumi, pero tampoco pensó que debía tratar de convencer al mismísimo Madara en persona.

–Estaría más cómodo enviando a alguien del que conozca su trabajo – argumentó rápidamente. Sonaba patético, pero no tenía más opciones, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por alejar a Izumi de Konoha.

Con una mirada criptica, Madara estudió a Itachi en un silencio que perduró tres segundos. Tres angustiosos e infinitos segundos.

–¿Por qué insiste tanto en llevarla?

–Es bueno mantener nuestras fronteras fortalecidas aun cuando sea un territorio lejos del epicentro de la guerra – dijo con firmeza –. No podemos mostrar debilidad.

–Ciertamente – asintió Madara, complacido por la respuesta –. Pero temo que el viaje no será bueno para Izumi.

–Puede planear su asenso una vez termine su misión en el País del Té.

La cabeza de Madara se inclinó un poco, solo lo suficiente para mostrarse intrigado.

–¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Su asenso?

–Es lo que usted me ha referido como impedimento para su traslado.

–No me refería precisamente a eso – sonó extrañamente divertido cuando mencionó aquello. Aun sentado en el filo del escritorio, tomó el sobre que estaba a su lado y ojeó sus páginas una por una –. Izumi no está en condiciones de soportar un viaje tan largo. De camino puede haber muchos contratiempos, algunos rebeldes que quieran atacar, enemigos que puedan herirla, Bandidos que deseen secuestrarla.

–Es muy amable en preocuparse por la seguridad de Izumi – expresó Itachi, aunque la palabra «amable» fue casi pronunciada con un toque de sarcasmo –. Pero, como le comenté hace unos días, ella es muy capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo. Además, no me atrevería a enviarla sin compañía, de eso puede estar seguro.

–Interesante – dijo Madara ahogando una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza –. Había olvidado lo insistente que podías llegar a ser, Itachi.

–Solo estoy aclarando sus dudas, Hokage-sama.

–Y veo que estás decido a llevar a cabo esta petición.

–Solo si usted lo permite...

Por un instante, los sonidos a su alrededor se apagaron. La mujer dejó de teclear frente al computador, las pisadas de las personas que correteaban en la habitación se extinguieron en los oídos de Itachi. Lo único que podía percibir era la tenacidad de la mirada del líder de Konoha sobre él, examinando cada centímetro de su rostro, como si quisiera encontrar una falla, algo con tal de derrumbar su petición y hundirle en la más terrible de las miserias.

–Está bien – inquirió por fin Madara alejándose del filo del escritorio hasta igualar la altura de Itachi en medio de la fría habitación –. Aceptare el traslado de Izumi al País del Té como muestra de mi generosidad hacia uno de mis mejores Generales.

Al escuchar la noticia, Itachi controló al sensación de alivio, alejándola de todas sus facciones, aunque no pudo contener el brillo de tranquilidad que se filtró por sus ojos.

–Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama – hizo una reverencia pequeña, manteniendo el tono de voz neutro cuando susurró –. Iré de inmediato a hablar con Yūgao para que realice los preparativos de su traslado mañana mism…

–He dicho que he aceptado tu petición, Itachi – apuntó el Hokage colocando de nuevo ambas manos a su espalda –. Pero no he dicho cuando.

Itachi sintió la boca repentinamente seca.

–¿Disculpe?

–Estoy de acuerdo en trasladar a Izumi, pero no será hasta dentro de nueve meses.

La frente de Itachi se llenó de arrugas. Sin llegar a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Madara dio un paso al frente, aun con las manos en la espalda.

–No pretendo dejar a Izumi desprotegida en el País del Té – murmuró en voz baja, con una sonrisa siniestra alargando la oscuridad de su rostro –. No mientras lleve en su vientre el hijo de uno de mis Generales.

Sin poder evitarlo, Itachi dio un paso atras, con las pupilas dilatadas de espanto y el corazón acelerandose en su pecho con la fuerza de mil caballos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Madara estaba jugando con su mente? Quería creer eso, de verdad quería creer que lo que acababa de oir era una mentira, pero esa sonrisa que eclipsaría hasta la más fuerte de las esperanza en el rostro Madara le decía lo contrario. No le estaba engañando. Le había dicho la verdad. La verdad de que Izumi estaba embarazada, esperando la llegada de una nueva vida en su vientre... la vida de su hijo... su hijo...

Madara se deleitó con el cinismo centellando en su mirada y, dando pasos lentos, se acercó a Itachi colocándole nuevamente una mano en el hombro.

–Había olvidado felicitarte, Itachi – la sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer de su rostro mientras le daba una única palmada en la espalda –. Ser padre es un gran paso. Espero que tu primogenito sirva a nuestro clan con el mismo orgullo que lo has hecho tu en todos estos años.

Por un momento pensó que había olvidado cómo hablar, pero pudo conseguir articular las palabras tanto como pudo.

–Gracias... Hokage-sama...

Madara se inclinó lo necesario para que su rostro estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de Itachi, y así pudiera reconocer la sonrisa indeleble en la cara del hombre que estaba dispuesto a hacer de su vida un completo infierno.

–No te preocupes por Izumi. Ella se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo antes de su tralasdo – un miedo inimaginable arbodó a Itachi en el momento justo cuando Madara esparció sus últimas palabras sobre su rostro –. Mientras permanezca en Konoha, estará segura. Así ambos podremos cuidar muy bien de ella... y tambien de su bebe...

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos a todos las linduras que han tenido la paciencia infinita de pasarse por acá a leer esta historia n.n

Literalmente reviví de nuevo en la pág. Siento que ha pasado años desde la última vez que se actualizo este fic. Creo que no tengo palabras para disculparme por alargar tanto la entrega de este capítulo. Nunca me ha costado tanto escribir 18k como hasta ahora. Ademas de que el factor tiempo fue un verdadero problema porque estoy en unas pasantías que consumen gran parte de mi día, tambien está el hecho de que sufrí un horrible bloqueo escritor. Este capítulo estaba listo desde hace dos semanas, pero lo he reeditado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Agregando escenas, quitando otras, modificando dialogos, ordenando la cronología de los siguientes capítulos. En fin, todo un desastre ;w;. De verdad me apena mucho con ustedes que han sido tan atentos con esta historia. Me han dejado sin palabras con todos los mensajitos que envían llenos de animos y de un afecto que siento no merecer. Son todo un amor hecho letras. Me han dejado el corazoncito al bordes de las lagrimas. Son de verdad lo máximo.

Por ahora no les molestare con más excusas de mi desaparición y vamos a lo que nos compete. El capitulo:

 **1.** Primero que nada: Sorpresaaa ¡Izumi está embaraza! Sip, lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Es por eso que en el **Capitulo V** Se mostró un momento ItaIzu en el almacén de archivos para dar a entender que su relación es bastante intima. Tambien en el **Capítulo VI** Cuando Itachi entra a la habitación de Izumi en medio de la noche, él ve una «Bolsa de farmacia», iba a describir más esta escena pero me contuve de colocar algo como «Prueba de embarazo» porque sería muy revelador xD. Y por último, en el **Capítulo XIII** Izumi y Shisui están abrazandose en medio del pasillo del Cuartel General con demasiado afecto, lo que ocurre es que ella le estaba contando la gran noticia a su mejor amigo y, más tarde en ese mismo capítulo, Izumi decide contarle todo a Itachi en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha, pero, si recuerdan, todo termino bastante mal cuando él le da la noticia que la va a trasladar al País del Té (Que inoportuno eres, Itachi -.-u)

 **2.** Los Bandidos que están interrogando en los calabozos son Zōri y Waraji, los mismo que aparecen por primera vez en el **Capitulo XII** y que en el **Capitulo XIII** se da a entender que son posiblemente capturados por los Uchiha, cuestión que terminó siendo cierta.

 **3.** La niña que observa a Itachi en su paso por los calabozos es la misma que vio a su hermano morir en el rio y que Sakura y Sasuke presenciaron. Esto ocurre en el **Capitulo XII** junto a la aparición de los Bandidos

 **4.** Lamento mucho si estas notitas los deja confudidos. Tengo la mala costumbre de escribir demasiados detalles para que todo se enlace y sea interesante. Pero dejar pasar esta actualización por tanto tiempo crea lagunas mentales que hasta a mi me ha tocado releer ciertos capítulos para refrescar la memoria. Por otra parte tambien me disculpo si el capitulo no cumplió sus expectativas, fue muy gore o lastime la sensibilidad de algunos. Cualquier cosa, saben que pueden decirmelo en los comentarios y con gusto les leere.

 _«Espera lo mejor, prepárate para lo peor y acepta lo que venga con una sonrisa – Proverbio Amish»_

Una vez más lamento mucho la demora ;w; Me siento muy mal por no poder publicar como antes. Ojala tuviera un giratiempo, me hace falta uno con urgencia. Cuando termine estas pasantías y me libere de unas clases en particular que me están quitando el sueño, retomaré con mayor energía la historia. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no dejaré este fic a la deriva. Se los prometo por la garrita :3

Por ahora me retiro. Espero que se encuentren muy bien, de verdad les agradezco todos sus hermosos reviews. Les mando un beso enorme. Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	16. Segundas oportunidades

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XVI**

 **Segundas oportunidades  
**

 **Este del País del Fuego**

 **Bosque Jofuku**

 **Hora desconocida**

Siete horas. Probablemente el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que abandonaron el cementerio entre los arboles del Bosque Jofuku. Para Sakura fácilmente pudo haber pasado varios días o incluso una semana desde que enterró el último cadáver en esa tierra deshidratada y sin vida. A pesar de que la percepción de tiempo seguía siendo un factor muy fluctuante en su cabeza y que el cansancio contaba con hacerla alucinar, su mente la forzaba a recordar cada rostro que habían dejado atrás con tal insistencia que superaba al agotamiento de su cuerpo.

En total fueron treinta y cinco cuerpos los que hallaron en la arboleda. Treinta y cinco inocentes que acabaron su vida lejos de una luz de esperanza. Otras treinta y cinco personas que la guerra se había llevado consigo sin mediar palabra.

De entre los pasos del grupo destacaba el ritmo de una marcha fúnebre, constante pero perniciosa. Ni una sola voz se alzó en las primeras horas. El silencio amortiguado por sus pisadas de arrastre congeniaba a la perfección con el sombrío halo de oscuridad que delimitaba su camino. La eterna noche dentro del Bosque Jofuku seguía alimentando la sombras que ofrecían los árboles, y aunque todo a su alrededor estuviera pintado en el más aplastante matiz de negro, en la mirada de Sakura seguía latiendo el imborrable color carmesí de la sangre.

A pesar de la tumultuosa visión de esos cuerpos desgarbados, la muerte no era algo nuevo para ella, todo lo contrario, su trabajo se trataba justamente de evitarla y llevar la contraria a cualquier decisión dictada por La Parca. A esa altura de su vida, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que habían muerto frente a ella, sin poder hacer nada más que alzar una plegaria a los cielos en espera de un milagro. Y con una certeza devastadora, sabía que más habían sido las personas fallecidas ante sus atenciones que aquellos que lograron vivir un día más. Aún siendo una de las mejores en su ámbito, la circunstancias se prestaban para que la balanza cayera en su contra. Ante este hecho se pensaría que la muerte perseguía a Sakura solo por ser una medic-nin, cuestión que no era cierta. Todos sufrían de ese mismo mal. El ver agonizar a personas inocentes sin motivo alguno era la peor plaga que pudiese existir, una plaga que no podía detenerse.

En su siguiente paso, Sakura aplastó una rama que crujió bajo su zapatilla, reajustando su antención de los problemas que habitaban su mente hacia la empedernida quietud del Bosque a su alrededor. Las fibras de su cuerpo centellaron en alerta por mero instinto. Levantó el pie y vio la diminuta rama fracturada por la mitad, tan seca y sin vida que le pareció insólito no haberla desintegrado por completo con el peso de su cuerpo.

El sonido no solo puso de sobre aviso a Sakura sino también a los guardias de Hinata que caminaban a unos cinco pasos tras ella. Cuando miró de reojo sobre su hombro, reconoció como uno de los sujetos le perforaba la espalda con el ceño fruncido. El escrutinio del guardia no duró ni siquiera un segundo, porque, por los visto, el sonido sospechoso tenía mayor probabilidad de que viniera de la persona que estaba siendo escoltada por Neji al final de la fila.

No era de extrañarse que Sasuke recibiera con un gusto errático la mirada del guardia, Sakura lo supo incluso sin echar un vistazo directo al Uchiha en la retaguardia. Había reconocido esa nueva habilidad hace poco, la de percibir los escasos cambios de humor que profesaba Sasuke aun teniendo una distancia considerable que los separase uno del otro. Era como si hilos invisibles los mantuvieran conectados entre sí. Musculo con musculo, nervio con nervio. Era una sensación difícil de explicar, pero con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos Sakura comenzaba a anticipar alguna de sus reacciones como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Esta vez, el guardia de Hinata se tomó la osadía de prolongar el contacto visual hasta casi rayar en la amenaza de una pelea totalmente innecesaria contra el Uchiha. A pesar de que sus ojos contenían toda la ira que residía en su ser, el hombre se decidió por el camino más sabio y giró el cuello con hosquedad, dándole de nueva la espalda a Sasuke con toda la arrogancia que una persona que odiara a los Uchiha podría despilfarrar.

–¿Te preocupa algo?

La voz provino del otro guardia de Hinata. Sakura desistió en el irrespetuoso acto de espiarles con la mirada, en cambio consintió una forma más decorosa para hacerlo, por lo que agudizó su oído con tal de atender un sonido diferente al de los recuerdos en su cabeza.

–Nos retrasamos demasiado allá atrás – espetó el sujeto que, de haber tenido algún poder ocular, habría desintegrado a Sasuke por simple placer morboso.

–¿Atrás donde? ¿Con los cadáveres?

–¿Dónde más si no? – formó dos puños con sus brazos, crujiendo su mandíbula con aspereza –. Todo por culpa del Uchiha.

Como lo había hecho el primero, el otro sujeto miró a Sasuke por encima del hombro. Derrochó la misma esencia desagradable hacia él y regresó a su compañero.

–No sé cuál es su intención – reconoció en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente, dando a entender que no le importaba que le escucharan desde atrás –. Redimirse a estas alturas es caso perdido. Haga lo que haga terminara en el infierno donde toda su gente debería caer.

–Ese Uchiha no es más que un completo imbécil – escupió el primer guardia con desagrado –. Ahora tendremos que pasar la noche en el maldito Bosque porque el niño bonito quiso dársela de héroe.

–Ni hablar – bufó su compañero con energía –. Prefiero caminar hasta que me sangre los pies antes de quedarme en este sitio un minuto más de lo planeado. Siento que en cualquier momento nos atacara la misma cosa que asesinaron a toda esa gente que dejamos atrás.

–Deja de ser tan paranoico, ya sabes lo que dijo Hinata-sama. Nada malo nos sucederá mientras estemos cerca de él. Deberías confiar en su palabra.

Ambos guardias fijaron la mirada en las personas que caminaban en el extremo anterior de la cadena humana, y Sakura les imitó. Más allá se podía ver a Hinata que se las había ingeniado para salir de la vigilancia perpetua de sus dos guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, ella no era el blanco al que apuntaba la atención de los guardias, sino a su compañero. Liderando al grupo con un aspecto resuelto, firme y por de más seguro, estaba Kiba. Hablaba con Hinata sobre algo que difícilmente podría precisarse. Desde la distancia poco se podía apreciar de sus gestos, pero llevaba consigo una postura regia, casi indómita, junto a un andar despreocupado que traía consigo un tinte de liderazgo que nunca antes había visto en él.

–Es difícil hacerse a la idea – habló por fin uno de los hombres, trayendo a Sakura de vuelta a su pequeño espionaje.

–¿Sobre qué? – quiso saber su compañero.

–De verle caminar entre nosotros – el sujeto entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó a Kiba en la distancia –. Como si fuese un muerto viviente.

–Bueno, ese zombie es el que nos mantiene con la cabeza unida a nuestros cuerpos. Confórmate con saber solo eso.

Después de ese momento, el silencio retornó a su marcha. Sakura convino la idea de mirar sus pies y esquivar otra rama deseca que pudiese iniciar una nueva sesión de miradas despectivas por parte de los guardias o la de sucumbir al desastre de sus pensamientos. Porque, justo en ese momento, no albergaba la fuerza física ni mental para enfrentarse nuevamente a la idea de que Kiba caminaba entre ellos sin cuestionarse muchas cosas al respecto.

Continuó entonces con la mirada fija en sus pies. Con cada zancada podía ver sus pálidas y cansadas piernas alargándose para dar el siguiente paso. La rodilla herida que había conseguido cuando los Uchiha invadieron la Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia seguía estando allí, maltrecha y quejumbrosa. En lo que llevaban de camino había silenciado la alarma de dolor que titilaba en su cabeza cada vez que se apoyaba en esa articulación, trabajo que requería un grado sublime de concentración pero con el tiempo se había vuelto experta en ocultar el dolor de su rostro. Por ahora lo único que aliviaba los síntomas era el ceñirse un vendaje tan ajustado como un torniquete y lanzar ocasionalmente una ráfaga de chakra para apaciguar las punzadas constantes. Ya daba por muerta la probabilidad de sanar el tejido lesionado, dejó avanzar demasiado le herida y había sobre-esforzado su rodilla al máximo. Pero era un precio pequeño a pagar en la situación en la que se encontraban. Por ella, soportar ese insistente y maquiavélico dolor valdría la pena con tal de mantener la marcha para que el grupo entero saliera vivo de allí, desde los antipáticos guardias tras ella hasta el desertor que la mitad de su grupo odiaba a muerte.

Ese repentino desvío de su ateción hacia Sasuke hizo que su sentidos centellaran. Evadir sus pensamientos de él era un trabajo mucho más complejo que el de eludir los de Kiba, tanto que el dolor en la rodilla no llegaba a ser suficiente o el peligro inminente del Bosque a su alrededor una distracción significativa. No importaba cuanto tratase de dispersar sus pensamientos del Uchiha, la mente de Sakura siempre volvía a pensar en cosas como su deserción de Konoha, el sello de maldición en su cuello o la razón por la que ayudó a enterrar a todos los cadáveres en el Bosque más atrás. Su temperamento ambivalente hacia ver a Sasuke como un hombre excesivamente complejo. Casi siempre era frio, distante y orgulloso, pero tenía momentos en los que irradiaba cierto calor humano que hacía tamborilear el pecho de Sakura sin motivo alguno, siendo, de esta manera, la persona más extraña e interesante que alguna vez había conocido en toda su vida.

–Me agrada tu novio.

Sakura dio un respingo y elevó la cabeza tan rápido que, con un poco más de fuerza, estaría sufriendo de un síndrome de latigazo cervical. Giró entonces la mirada hacia Tenten que se había materializado a su lado. Quiso gritarle por interrumpir su – para nada – interesante vista a su rodilla, pero lo que había dicho hace instante la impresionó más que la llegaba furtiva a su lado.

–¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Sakura parpadeando desenfrenadamente.

–Que me agrada tu novio – repitió Tenten indiferente.

El rubor ascendió indetenible por su cuello.

–¿Mi… mi quien?

–Ya sabes, el Uchiha – Tenten, sin mirar al susodicho, continuó diciendo –. Alto, cabello negro, mortalmente guapo y con un temperamento de los mil demonios. Si gusta te lo presento.

–Él… él no…– el sonrojo alcanzó sus mejillas y consiguió atolondrar su lengua –. El Uchiha no es mi novi… eso – lo ultimo sonó torpe. Demasiado torpe.

Tenten suspiró.

–Difiero en ello, pero, conociéndote, lo negaras hasta sobrepasar el fin del mundo – levantó un par de dedos y añadió –. Dos veces.

–Haces esto para fastidiarme – dijo, tragando grueso como si así pudiera aclararse la vergüenza

–Ciertamente es un deporte que disfruto.

–A todas estas ¿Por qué te cae bien? – quiso saber Sakura con ansias de cambiar la conversación. Un minuto más en ese tema y la torpeza no se conformaría solo con su lengua sino que invadiría cada parte de su cuerpo. Detestaba esa reacción y lo peor de todo es que se estaba haciendo muy común.

La picardía de Tenten disminuyó lentamente, perdiendo cualquier tono travieso o divertido cuando volvió a hablar.

–Lo que hizo con Iō y los demás ninjas limpió su nombre – llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalones, perdiendo su vista en las ramas de los arboles –. Fue un gesto digamos… inesperado, viniendo de él.

–Si – asintió Sakura reprimiendo la necesidad de ver a Sasuke caminar más atrás –. También me tomó por sorpresa.

–A Iō no le agradaban los ninjas como los Uchiha ¿lo sabías?

Sakura no respondió de inmediato. Miró de reojo a Tenten que tenía un gesto tranquilo en su rostro.

–No es difícil encontrar a alguien que odie a los Uchiha por estos lados – apuntó Sakura por lo bajo.

–Y estas en lo correcto. Razones sobran para no simpatizar con esa gente. Pero los pensamientos de Iō eran diferentes.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No detestaba a los Uchiha en particular, sino a los ninjas que tenían pensamientos como los de Madara. Sin embargo, siempre decía que las personas tenían la capacidad de cambiar. Incluso personas como ellos – una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de Tenten, como si un viejo recuerdo le llegase desde la hojas de los arboles –. Quién diría que ese anciano antipático tenía razón después de todo este tiempo ¿No crees?

Sakura observó a su amiga con detenimiento. Había pasado casi medio día desde que conocieron la muerte de Iō, su viejo entrenador, y desde entonces no había hablado con nadie al respecto. Neji se fue a cumplir su turno de custodiar a Sasuke, Hinata seguía abrumada con la visión de tantos cadáveres juntos y Kiba no era una buena almohada de consuelo en ese momento. Lo que dejaba a una sola persona capaz de servirle a Tenten como hombro para sus lagrimas, pero Sakura la conocía demasiado bien. Era su mejor amiga después de todo. La forma que tenía Tenten de lidiar con la perdida era no hablar de ello hasta estar lista. Por los momentos ocultaba su tristeza en su común humor sarcástico, siendo ésta su forma particular de ocultar el dolor con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla? – preguntó Tenten exponiendo esa habilidad de cambiar de tema de conversación de la nada, y tomando en cuenta la circunstancias, lo mejor sería seguirle el juego.

–Mejor – mintió Sakura –. Ya no me duele tanto.

–Suena a una mentira, pero vamos a creerte.

–Es un dolor soportable – agregó encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Curiosidad.

–Estas preocupándote por nada.

–¿Quién dijo que me preocupo?

–Vamos, Tenten. No te hagas la desentendida – suspiró Sakura –. Ya no estás molesta conmigo ¿verdad?

Tenten hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Mmm, define molesta.

–Cuando nos encontraste al Uchiha y a mí frente al rio estabas echando chispas y cuando entramos al Bosque esta mañana te note distante – apuntó.

–Sí, bueno, eres bastante cabezota ¿lo sabías?

–¿Entonces...?

–No tiene caso perder mis energías enojándome contigo – respondió Tenten como si no fuese gran cosa –. Si lo hiciera, quedaría fatigada todos los días.

Sakura no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

–Me alegra escucharlo. Ya me estaba haciendo falta oír tus ocurrencias.

–Lo sé, pequeña. Sin mi tu vida sería demasiado aburrida.

–Pero mucho menos ruidosa.

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo a Tenten que curiosamente también le devolvía la mirada. Un intento de carcajda salió desde sus gargantas, tratando en vano de no sonreír entre sí. Y con ese simple gesto todo había regresado a la normalidad entre ellas.

Poco a poco, mientras seguian avanzando, algo comenzó a cambiar en el ambiente. Sakura lo podía sentir en su pecho. El aire que respiraba era más liviano, el viento soplaba sin traer el frío siniestro del que jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse. La tierra dejó de crujir bajo sus pies; poco a poco se hacía más blanda, menos muerta y más húmeda. De los inmensos arboles con troncos tan grandes como los cimientos de una torre, comenzaron a desaparecer. Inicialmente, Sakura pensó que podría ser una ilusión óptica, pero las ramas que entretejían una cúpula de oscuridad se separaban entre sí a una lentitud desesperante.

Un pequeño e ínfimo pedazo de cielo se filtró entre las hojas sobre sus cabezas. Sakura creyó que era parte del manto nocturno del Bosque Jofuku, pero un par de estrellas titilantes fueron la señal más hermosa de que estaban a punto de salir de aquel lugar infernal.

Cuando todos reconocieron el cambio en el ambiente sobre sus sentidos y de las esperanzadoras estrellas entre las ramas, incrementaron la velocidad de sus pisadas casi al unísono. El cansancio era colectivo. Tenían casi un día sin detenerse a descansar ni siquiera para comer. Aunque estuvieran relativamente seguros, el cementerio que habían dejado allá atrás les servía como un vivido recordatorio de lo que podría suceder si se tomaban las cosas a la ligera.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos en el cielo, contando con una felicidad desmedida cada nuevo punto celeste que aparecía en su rango de visión. El aire que recibían sus pulmones volvía a ser tibio, retornando al calor de un verano que había olvidado en su memoria. Y, aunque la rodilla herida le latía como brasas ardientes, nada podría detenerla de seguir avanzando.

Justo en el instante en que reconoció una constelación completa de las que Sasuke le había enseñado unas noches atrás, el cabecilla del grupo giró la cabeza hacía todo sus compañeros forzándoles a detener la marcha. Sakura no estaba tan cerca, pero desde su ubicación pudo reconocer como la sonrisa de Kiba mostraba todos sus dientes junto a ese rebelde colmillo que sobresalía más de la cuenta sobre su labio.

–Hemos salido del Bosque.

Se escucharon suspiros de alivio, más de uno dejó caer los hombros agarrotados y pequeñas sonrisas de alegría se trazarón en sus cansados rostros.

–No pensé que tú me darías la mejor noticia de toda mi vida, Kiba – se burló Tenten con las manos en las caderas.

–Vaya, no sabía que estaba ganando terreno – Kiba sonrió aun más –. Ten cuidado, Neji. De ahora en adelante tienes competencia – le guiñó un ojo al Hyūga que se tensó de pies a cabeza. Sakura ahogó una carcajada y Tenten se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

–Demonios ¿Es casi media noche? – apuntó uno de los guardias mirando al cielo – ¿Caminamos por casi un día completo?

–Eso explica porque tenemos cara de haber pasado por el mismísimo infierno – dijo su compañero.

–Hay que verle el lado positivo – agregó Tenten asintiendo con vigor –. Al menos estamos fuera, lejos del peligro.

–Todo lo contrario – anunció Hinata sin ánimos de destruir la felicidad que sopesaba sobre el grupo –. A partir de ahora estamos desprotegidos.

–Me siento más seguro aquí afuera que allá atrás – argumentó uno de los guardias señalando a su espalda.

–Aunque no nos agradara la sensación del Bosque o lo que vimos en él, teníamos la certeza de que ningún ninja nos atacaría. Pero ahora que estamos fuera, la historia es diferente – reconoció Neji acercándose al grupo desde la retaguardia junto a Sasuke.

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer en ese caso? – intervino Sakura mirando hacia las estrellas un instante –. El País de las Olas no queda tan lejos de este punto, pero no nos conviene seguir en nuestro estado, no soportaríamos el viaje y acampar es peligroso.

–Esto no era parte del plan. No pensábamos durar tanto en el Bosque – advirtió Hinata de soslayo –. Estamos retrasados, a esta hora deberíamos de haber llegado a la costa.

–¿La Tercera División sabe de nuestra localización? – dijo uno de los guardia.

–No – respondió Neji –. Nuestra trayectoria es confidencial, nadie a parte de nosotros sabe el camino que tomamos para llegar a este lado del continente.

–Entonces… ¿ellos no esperan por nosotros? – inquirió Tenten abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta.

–Están al tanto de que llegaremos a la costa – los ojos de Neji se oscurecieron de repente –, pero no saben cuándo.

Sakura estuvo tentada en obsequiarle una mirada incriminatoria a su líder. Antes de comenzar la misión le había advertido de que este plan era una locura, prácticamente una masacre.

Kiba dio un paso al frente.

–No es tiempo de ser negativos. Deberíamos descansar un par de horas antes de seguir el camino a la costa.

–Es lo mismo, Kiba – increpó Sakura controlando la tonalidad de sus palabras –. Quedarnos en un mismo sitio nos convertirá en carnada fácil. El Este del País del Fuego es zona de constante batalla. Es un milagro que no nos toparamos con alguien.

–Pero tú misma lo has dicho. Míranos – señaló al grupo con una mano – estamos exhaustos y hambrientos. Las únicas dos opciones que tenemos es seguir y pelear, o descansar y pelear.

–¿No existe una tercera opción? – preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa forzada.

–Tal vez si la hay – dijo Hinata haciendo que siete pares de ojos se fijaran en ella –. Ya sabemos que estamos retrasados, pero los ninjas de la Tercera División no lo saben. Ellos esperan por nosotros en la costa sea cual sea el día en que arribemos. En ese caso podemos tomar un pequeño desvío.

–¿Un desvío? – repitió Neji.

–Más que eso sería retroceder en nuestras pisadas – Hinata giró la vista hacia el camino que habían dejado atrás –. Si regresamos al Bosque nadie nos atacara. Ahí estaremos completamente segu…

–Oh no, no, no – uno de los guardias zarandeó su cabeza e hizo una equis con los brazos sin darle tiempo a Hinata de reafirmar su punto –. Negativo procedimiento. No pienso volver a colocar un pie dentro de ese lugar nunca más.

–Quedarnos discutiendo aquí, en medio de zona enemiga, es mucho mas peligroso – sentencio Neji.

–Debieron pensarlo mejor cuando idearon esta misión – susurró Sakura más para sí misma que para el resto de sus compañeros, aunque Neji alcanzó a oírla y frunció el ceño en respuesta.

–Hinata tiene razón – confirmó Kiba con los brazos cruzados –. Hay que dar media vuelta y esperar dentro del Bosque hasta recuperar las energías.

–¿Crees que descansaremos dentro de este lugar? – se burló el otro guardia sin gracia –. Prefiero seguir caminando hasta perder la conciencia antes de regresar. Si quieres tú te puedes ir, pero yo ahí no entro.

–Dividirnos ahora es lo peor que podríamos hacer.

–Entonces busca una cuarta opción, porque regresar será imposible.

–Sea lo que sea que quieran hacer, se les acabó el tiempo de decidir – musitó la voz de Sasuke por lo bajo. Todos giraron a verle ante su repentina interrupción, encontrándose conque los ojos del desertor miraban entrecerrados los arboles en busca de algo escondido entre las hojas –. Alguien se acerca... Nos estan vigilando...

El viento sopló inesperadamente, azotándoles el cabello y erizándoles la piel como si se tratase de una pequeña descarga eléctrica surcando sus extremidades. Sakura se ahogó un instante y frunció el ceño con ligereza. Daba por hecho que no sentiría el frio petrificante que había exhalado en el Bosque Jofuku durante su travesía. Ya estaban fuera de ese lugar, Kiba lo había corroborado junto con Hinata. Sin embargo, esa inesperada ráfaga de aire trajo un aliento distinto, un cambio demasiado sutil pero lo justo para alertarles de que algo había cambiado.

Sakura giró la cabeza y miró extrañada a Neji. El Hyūga imitó su gesto, profundizándolo aun más cuando el sonido de algo arrastrándose por las hojas de los arboles adulteró la paz de la arboleda.

Esta vez no era el viento o un animal salvaje merodeando el terreno. Este deslizar era demasiado calculador, ágil, casi imperceptible sino se afinaba lo suficiente el sentido auditivo. Sakura giró con brusquedad, esta vez hacia Kiba que la recibió con el entrecejo fruncido. Algo andaba mal.

Las manos de todos se ciñeron en dos fuertes puños. Algunos desliaron sus dedos en busca de un kunai, otros preparaban jutsus en su cabeza para estar listos y a la defensiva. Poco a poco se fueron juntando, quedando espalda contra espalda hasta formar un círculo deforme en medio del camino. Los sonidos iban en aumento, perdiendo todo el sigilo que pudieran haber tenido en un inicio. Nadie se miraba a las caras, su atención estaba fija en los arboles.

–Neji – dijo Kiba en voz alta.

El aludido no necesitó más señal para activar su Byakugan e inspeccionar el perímetro.

–No detecto ningún chakra – explicó a secas –. Aun tenemos encima el aura del Bosque Jofuku, todo está distorsionado.

–Neji-niisan tiene razón – apuntó Hinata que no se había quedado atrás e igualmente activó su Dōjutsu –. No hay forma de decir que es.

–Maldición – bramó Kiba.

El viento resolvió conspirar en su contra con mayor seriedad, cargándose a sí mismo de una pastosa señal de peligro inminente, mientras que un sonido como el chasquido de una roca golpeando el agua hacia vibrar sus tímpanos.

–¿Qué hacemos, Kiba-kun? – preguntó Hinata llevando sus manos a una posición de ataque.

–Defendernos.

–O correr – apuntó Tenten.

–¿Estas seguros de que salimos totalmente del Bosque? – inquirió uno de los guardia entre dientes, pensando tal vez que el sonido que escuchaban era el de la criatura que había matado a Iō y a las demás personas que dejaron atrás.

–Claro que estamos fuera – bramó Kiba iracundo.

–Pero seguimos en las inmediaciones. Aun podemos tener la compañía de los monstruos del Bosque…

–En ese caso no hay manera de que se acerquen a nosotros mientras estemos juntos – la mirada de Kiba se desvió hacia el guardia –. Te puedo asegurar que esta es otra clase de compañía.

Sakura pensó casi de inmediato en los Uchiha. Se supone que cerca del Bosque Jofuku hay un campo de concentración de donde había intentado escapar Iō y los demás esclavos. La opción más evidente sería esa. Aunque no podía desechar la posibilidad de que un grupo de Orochimaru estuviera peinando la zona. Indistintamente de cual podría ser su futuro contrincante, el panorama no avecinaba nada bueno.

–Se están acercando – dijo Sakura luego de que pudieran reconocer que el sonido no era más que el crujido de las hojas siendo rasgadas por el paso de algo. O más bien alguien.

–Prepárense para atacar – ordenó Neji –. Ubiquen al Uchiha en el centro. Hinata-sama, Sakura, ustedes resguarden al desertor. El resto de nosotros les cubrirem...

Un estallido de hojas rompió las siguientes palabras del Hyūga. El Bosque se transformó en un torbellino de oscuridad, ramas y tallos. Al menos una docena de sombras saltaron desde los arboles, cayendo a escasos metros del grupo, rodeándoles desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Sakura aguantó la respiración e instintivamente se acercó a Sasuke para protegerle, pero su reacción fue tardía pues el Uchiha estaba resguardándola a ella en cambio. Miró perpleja como la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke obstruía su rango de visión. Se había aproximado tanto que su rostro estaba casi en contacto con el brazo de él. Hizo ademan de hacerse a un lado y, de esa manera, ser ella quien le protegiera, pero Sasuke arrastró su pie marcando el territorio. En ese mismo instante Hinata se acercó a ellos. Tenía los ojso perlas fijos en sus adversarios, cambiando la posición de sus manos a una más defensiva. Hinata normalmente mantenía la misma actitud de pelea, pero ese pequeño cambio vino seguramente despues de reconocer cual era el aire de batalla que exponían su contrincante.

Al ver cada sombra con detenimiento, Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

Aquella era la postura clásica de veteranos en artes marciales.

–Bueno, he de decir que no esperábamos un comité de bienvenida – saludó Kiba sin mostrarse para nada arrogante sino más bien calculador y precavido.

La docena de ninjas que les rodeaban vestían con capas negras, todas idénticas, con capuchas que cubrían su rostro. Uno de ellos mantuvo la postura de batalla y deslizó con elegancia el pie hacia delante.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la voz de un hombre bajo la oscuridad de la capa.

–Qué curioso, esa es la misma pregunta que tenía planeado hacerles.

El sujeto ignoró el sarcasmo de Kiba e inspeccionó a cada uno con deliberada lentitud y, aunque no dejaba ver que hacía con su mirada, Sakura estaba segura que escaneaba sus rostros en busca de información.

–Forasteros – concluyó el sujeto en un tono plano –. Unos bastante valientes.

–O demasiado tontos para pasarse por esta zona a media noche – dijo la voz de una mujer bajo una de las capas.

–¿Qué hacen a las afueras del Bosque Jofuku? – demandó saber el que aparentaba ser el jefe.

–En realidad somos un grupo de suicidas empedernidos – saltó a decir Tenten forjando un intento de sonrisa –. Nos gusta vivir al límite, atravesar Bosques sin luz, poner nuestras vidas en peligro, ese tipo de cosas.

–¿Cruzaron el Bosque Jofuku – la voz del hombre sonó ligeramente impresionada – y siguen con vida?

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – siseó Kiba entrecerrando los ojos

–¿Eres el líder?

–No – habló Neji irguiéndose unos centímetros al respirar profundamente –. Yo soy el líder.

La sombra que había hablado no bajó la guardia, pero sus siguientes palabras sonaron consternadas.

–¿Eres un Hyūga?

Neji no respondió, su posición de batalla y el Byukugan activado en sus ojos lo delataban con demasiada facilidad. Y con ese simple detalle, dejaron de ser forasteros a ser ninjas de La Resistencia vagando por zona enemiga.

–Ve al punto de encuentro – volvió a hablar el hombre bajo la capa con la misma voz plana hacia la sombra más cercana a él –. Y llama al General de inmediato.

La orden fue tomada al pie de la letra cuando, de la nada, la sombra desapareció a una velocidad vertiginosa, volviéndose uno con la negrura de la noche.

–Bueno – dijo Kiba inquieto por la posible llegada de refuerzos –, ya saben de qué lado de la guerra estamos. Es justo que ustedes también nos lo digan a nosot…

–Llevan a un prisionero consigo – apuntó otro ninja encapuchado.

–¿Donde? – exigió saber la voz de la mujer que había hablado hace poco.

–Aquel de cabello negro, el que lleva grilletes bloqueadores de chakra – levantó un brazo y señaló de lleno a Sasuke en la cara.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Si esos ninjas resultaban ser gente de Madara y se enteraban que tenían a nada más y nada menos que al desertor más cotizado por los Uchiha, podrían dar fin a su libertad o a sus vidas.

Sasuke percibió el peligro en el que se encontraban y se acercó un poco más hacia Sakura, como si tratara de protegerla de la docena de sombras encapuchadas. Seguro había caído en la misma conclusión que ella había llegado. Si esos sujetos se alzaban en armas, estarían por demás en desventaja. Si tenían poco fuerza para escapar, mucho menos para pelear.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes con un prisionero? – dijo la mujer de los encapuchados.

–Eso es nuestro problema – respondió Neji.

–Y ahora es el nuestro.

–Miren, le seremos sinceros – habló Tenten como una mediadora de paz –. Somos un simple grupo en busca de comida, agua y un lugar para pasar la noche ¿Qué estamos un poco locos por atravesar esta zona a mitad de la noche? Bueno… si, tal vez, pero les puedo asegurar que solo vamos de paso.

–¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

–Tanzaku – mintió a una velocidad que se consideraría sospechosa.

Los encapuchados dudaron un instante. El aparente líder volvió a hablar.

–Tanzaku es un pueblo marcado por los Uchiha – elevó la cabeza oculta y añadió por lo bajo –. No es un lugar para ninjas de La Resistencia.

–Ya le dije – Tenten mantuvo una sonrisa ladeada –. Somos un grupo bastante excéntrico.

–Puede que no sean de La Resistencia despues de todo – increpó de nuevo la mujer hacia su líder –. Puede que en realidad sean simpatizantes de Madara. Hay un Inuzuka entre ellos.

–Y también hay dos Hyūga – dijo el líder –. En doce años de guerra no ha habido un Hyūga que esté a favor de Konoha.

–Ellos pueden ser la excepción. Existen Inuzuka que son fieles a la Hoja, no veo porque estos dos no pueden serlo también –argumentó con tranquilidad la mujer –. Es posible que este grupo se dirija a Tanzaku para llevar a ese prisionero al campo de concentración.

Sakura abrió los ojos más de la cuenta ¿Campo de concentración? Tanzaku era un pueblo de apuestas y mal vivir localizado varios kilómetros cerca de la costa, pero nunca se había imaginado que los Uchiha lo transformaron en uno de sus centros para almacenar prisioneros. Seguro era de ese lugar donde habián escapado Iō y las otras treinta y cuatro personas que dejaron atrás.

El líder sopeso la probabilidad de su compañera sin bajar la guardia. Giró la cabeza hacia Neji, y un poco de cabello blanco se asomó por su capucha.

–¿Es cierto? ¿O tienen una mejor excusa para explicar este… excéntrico encuentro?

–De todos las locuras que ha dicho tu subordinada – bramó Neji entre dientes –, te puedo asegurar que los Hyūga jamás pelearemos a un lado de Madara.

–¿Y qué nos puede confirmar que estas diciendo la verdad?

Nada. Y Neji lo sabía muy bien, por algo su mandíbula estaba tensa y su frente perlada por el sudor.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – se escuchó bramar a otro ninja del grupo –. Hablen antes de que sea demasiado tarde ¿Quién es su prisionero y porque lo llevan con ustedes?

Esa pregunta dejó cierto alivio en Sakura. Ellos no sabían quien era Sasuke y existían varios factores que impedían identificarle con facilidad, como lo era la oscuridad de la noche, el hecho que su cabello largo cubriese gran parte de su rostro o que los ojos negros no destacaban tanto como los de un Hyūga.

–¿Y bien? – insistio la mujer de los encapuchados – ¿Quién es su prisionero?

–No nos gusta dar información sin recibir la misma a cambio – apuntó Neji cauteloso –. Ya saben bastante de nosotros, ahora dígannos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Temo decirte que no estás en posición para negociar, Hyūga – mostró con tranquilidad el líder de los encapuchados.

–¡Aaash! Esta discusión no nos va a llevar a ningun lado – bramó Kiba encorvándose un poco, listo para pelear –. Prepárense.

El resto imitó al Inuzuka, incluso Sasuke que dependía únicamente de su habilidad en _Taijutsu_ al igual que Sakura, se colocó en posición para entrar en batalla.

Los encapuchados no movieron ni un solo musculo. Ellos ya estaban preparadors para dar el primer golpe. Su líder respiró profundamente.

–No les conviene hacer esto – mencionó con pesar.

–Eso mismo les digo a ustedes – susurró Kiba.

Los ojos de Sakura evaluaron la situación. Tomando en cuenta la desventaja numérico y los demás problemas como su agotamiento físco, calculaba que esa batalla podría ser tan corta como el titilar de una estrella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía muy bien que su equipo no se daría por vencido, y que jamás darían un paso atrás.

–Puedes reconsiderar esto, Hyūga – dijo el líder bajo la capucha.

–No nos están dejando más opciones – con su Byakugan en riste, miró a cada uno de sus compañeros – ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron con firmeza.

El líder colocó la capa tras sus hombros para darle mayor libertad de movimiento a sus brazos.

–Se arrepentirán de hacer esto – susurró con pesadez.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

–Eso está por vers…

–¡Un momento! – exclamó la voz de Sakura deteniendo la estampida de kunais y puños mientras daba un paso al frente, alejándose de Sasuke y su mirada interrogativa.

Neji la escudriñó el rabillo del ojo.

–¿Qué sucede?

Ella en respuesta elevó un dedo para señalar el brazo desnudo del líder de los encapuchados.

–Eso que tiene ahí es un _Sello Completo_ – miró asborta el tatuaje sobre la piel oscura del hombre, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta para agregar con grandes palabras de alivio –. Es un ninja de La Resistencia…

El líder del grupo nisiquiera se molestó en cubrir el Sello de su brazo cuando todos le miraron fijamente. Hinata ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

–Es cierto…

–Entonces… – Neji elevó la mirada, aun sin bajar la guardia –. Eso quiere decir que ustedes son…

–¿Neji? ¿Tenten?

De los arboles tres sombras arribaron hacia ellos. Solo una iba encapuchada, las otras dos tenían el rostro al descubierto. Un muchacho de cabello negro, grasiento y en forma de hongo, era el que había hablado. Vestía una especie de spandex verde de una sola pieza y en su rostro el verdadero gesto de la impresión estaba tallado vívidamente en cada centímetro de piel.

Tenten fue la primera en relajar los hombros.

–¡Por el inventor de la shuriken, tu gente nos ha dado el susto de la vida, Lee!

El aludido no pudo ocultar una sonrisa tan grande que parecía una media luna a mitad de la noche.

–¡Oh, vaya! – sentenció Rock Lee acercándose al grupo con los brazos extendidos – ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, chicos!

Los pasos contundentes de Tenten recorrieron la distancia hasta el rostro de un Rock Lee que irradiaba genuina felicidad para darle un severo golpe en la coronilla.

–Te voy a arrancar esas cejas de la cara la próxima vez que nos des ese recibimiento.

–También estoy feliz de verte – aun con el futuro chicón en la cabeza, Rock Lee no dejó en ningun instante de sonreir.

Tenten, incapaz de seguir enfadada, atrajó a su viejo amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

–Eres un completo idiota ¿lo sabías?

–¡Tan vivaz como siempre, mi querida Tenten! – esta vez, el hombre que había hablado era una versión adulta de Rock Lee, solo que sus rasgos eran más tórpidos y menos infantiles –. No has cambiado en nada.

–Usted igual, Gai-sensei – Tenten asintió feliz y sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de Iō.

–Lamento que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias – advirtió Gai colocando las manos sobre su cadera –. Estábamos al tanto que llegaría un equipo de La Segunda División a la costa pero no sabíamos quienes eran ni que día llegarían.

–Lo importante es que ya están aquí – dijo Rock Lee escaneando a todos sus compañeros con un deje de preocupación –. ¿Todos bien, verdad?

Neji asintió, relajándose por primera vez desde que habían entrado al Bosque Jofuku.

–Tengo entendido que eres el líder de la misión – dijo Gai con cierto aire de orgullo hacia su viejo pupilo.

El Hyūga cuadró los hombros como un soldado listo para la batalla.

–Si, Gai-sensei.

–Has hecho un gran trabajo en traerlos a todos sanos y salvos, Neji. Estamos muy felices de que todo haya salido bien – Gai asintió con vehemencia y señaló al hombre que se suponía era el líder de los encapuchados –. Darui.

El tal Darui lanzó hacia atrás la tela negra que ocultaba su rostro dejando en libertad un cabello blanco como la leche. El resto de los ninjas a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo.

–Él es Darui – explicó Gai señalándolo con la quijada –. Segundo al mando de La Tercera División de La Resistencia. Su bella Teniente Samui – apuntó a una mujer de mirada severa y cabello rubio –. Oh, y el simpatico Chōjūrō que nos llevó la información de donde estaban – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a un chico pequeño con lentes de pasta que se deslizaron por el puente de su nariz luego de los golpecitos de Gai.

–Disculpen la agresividad – dijo Darui acercándose hasta Neji, alzando el brazo tatuado con el _Sello Completo_ hacía él –. En tiempos de guerra la confianza es algo que se gana.

–No hay problema – agregó Neji extendiendo su mano hacia la de Darui dándole un fuerte apretón –. Hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera estando en tu posici...

–¡Sakura! – Rock Lee salió casi corriendo hacia ella sin importar que la mitad de los presentes giraran a verle con una ceja arqueada.

Sin pedir permiso o hacer una insinuación a su repentino acto, tomó ambas manos de Sakura con fuerza y las alzó a nivel del pecho.

–Mi dulce cerezo – dijo Rock Lee en tono empalagoso –. Han pasado tantas primaveras desde la última vez que nos vimos y aun sigues siendo la misma flor hermosa y encantadora que alguna vez conocí.

Sakura lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír ante tal ocurrencia. Había olvidado lo elocuente que podía llegar a ser Rock Lee como pretendiente. Al principio le avergonzaba su excesiva sinceridad, pero luego de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, le sentó como una bienvenida divertida y encantadora.

–También estoy feliz de volver a verte, Lee – acarició su mano con cariño y ambos sonrieron afables.

Recordando ese sexto sentido que aun no estaba bien ajustado en ella, Sakura sintió una esencia aplastante a sus espaldas. Se atrevió a mirar hacia atras cuando la sensación se convirtió en una punzada de desprecio atizándole la nuca. Y si, efectivamente, eran los ojos de Sasuke donde ardía una especie de furia que sin precedentes.

–¡Hey! – se alzó Kiba cruzándose de brazos – ¿No me vas a saludar, cejas de azotador?

Rock Lee se separó de Sakura con delicadeza y se fue a dar un buen apretón de mano al Inuzuka.

–¡El gran Kiba! ¡Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué divertida historia tendrás esta vez para contar? – miró a todos lados con sus grandes ojos de insecto y arqueó una ceja – ¿Dónde está Akamaru?

En los ojos de Kiba se perdió el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Un espeso silencio se apoderó del grupo. Rock Lee seguí con el rostro dubitativo pero Gai llegó al rescaté colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su discípulo.

–Ya podrán contarnos mejor todo lo que ha sucedido cuando lleguemos a la División, Lee.

El muchacho asintió, aun sin llegar a comprender.

Gai se frotó las manos con energía y las llevó otra vez a su cintura.

–¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está ese famoso prisionero que mencionó Kakashi?

El momento había llegado. Hasta ahora nadie sabía de la identidad de Sasuke, pero una vez lo reconocieran se alzarían de nuevo hacia él con tal de rebanarle el cuello.

Sakura, temerosa de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, se acercó a Sasuke que seguía mostrando un terrible rostro furibundo. Ella contuvo un suspiro y se volvió a Gai, rezando en silencio porque las cosas siguieran sin empeorar.

–Él es Uchiha Sasuke – dijo, señalándole con la mano –. Hijo del antiguo Godaime Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha, y actual desertor de la aldea de la Hoja.

Los que antes tenían el rostro oculto por la capucha mostraban un gesto de impresión mezclado con el más puro odio, una respuesta que era de esperarse. Sin embargo, los parpados tanto de Rock Lee como de Gai se abrieron descomunalmente, como si no pudieran dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

–Tu… – dijo Gai señalándole con el índice directo a la cara de Sasuke.

–Es él, Gai-sensei – susurró Rock Lee, incredulidad bañando su mirada.

–Nunca recuerdo los rostros, Lee. Pero lo que hizo él es algo que no se puede olvidar.

Por simple inercia, Sakura dio un paso al frente y protegió con su cuerpo a Sasuke, como se supone debía de haber hecho minutos atrás.

–El Uchiha no es una amenaza – dijo rápidamente. Ya se podía imaginar los golpes llegando hasta ellos de todas las direcciones –. Ha estado bajo custodia desde hace dos semanas, tiene grilletes bloqueadores de chakra por lo que no podrá atac…

Las siguientes palabras de Sakura se perdieron cuando, pupilo y entrenador, unieron sus tobillos e hicieron una reverencian hacia el desertor que ella trataba de proteger.

–Estamos eternamente en deuda contigo, Uchiha Sasuke – anunciaron Gai y Rock Lee al unísono.

Desde el equipo de Sakura hasta los mismos ninjas que habían estado encapuchado se mostraron impresionados por la reacción de su General.

–¿Qué-e…? – tartamudeó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke que tenía el ceño deliberadamente fruncido.

Gai se irguió con orgullo, llamando la atención de todos y mirando directo hacia un Neji totalmente perplejó, dijo:

–Este hombre no será tratado como prisionero en nuestra División. Desde ahora en adelante será un igual entre nosotros.

* * *

 **Base de la Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **03:50**

–Me rehúso a aceptar esta ridícula propuesta – sentenció Neji de manera rotunda.

Más atrás, Kiba asintió.

–Apoyo a Neji – dijo –. Esto no es más que una decisión demencial.

Sakura cerró los ojos, soltó un sonoro suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Habían llegado a la sede de la Tercera División con las estrellas aun iluminando el cielo. Para alcanzar el País de la Olas debieron pasar por unos túneles secretos bajo tierra que separaba la costa del continente con la costa de la gran isla. Antes existía un puente, pero las infraestructuras son elementos perecederos en tiempos de guerra, así pues, para variar, no les quedo de otra más que seguir marchando.

De camino, Gai y Rock Lee relataron con lujo de detalles la gran hazaña que había ejecutado Sasuke hace unos meses atrás donde liberó a un grupo de civiles que estaban siendo capturados por los Uchiha cerca del País de las Olas. Rock Lee aseguró haber visto todo con lujo de detalles, pues se suponía que su misión era rescatar a esas personas, pero nunca esperó que alguien hiciera el trabajo por él, y mucho menos el mismísimo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha.

De seguro el relato de Rock Lee tenía sus exageraciones entre líneas, pero Gai-sensei aprobaba todo con un asentimiento de cabeza, pues él también había estado ahí para admirar el trabajo que Sasuke había hecho en aquella ocasión.

Una vez arribaron al País de las Olas, decidieron que era indispensable llevar a cabo una reunión de urgencia con los líderes de la Tercera División. A pesar de que el Bosque Jofuku había consumido gran parte de sus fuerzas y sus estómagos estaban prácticamente vacios, era preciso realizar la convocatoria a como dé lugar. De esta forma, dejaron la vigilancia del Uchiha a cargo de los guardias de Hinata que se ofrecieron poco gustosos a echarle un ojo encima junto a Samui, Chōjūrō y otros shinobis que Gai había dispuesto mientras ellos se retiraban a discutir puntos esenciales de la misión.

Justo ahora estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones que, a decir verdad, parecía más un salón de clases que un lugar donde se discutía un tema tan delicado como era la libertad de su desertor estrella. Una charla que, por como soplaban los vientos, no agüereaba nada bueno.

Tenten, Hinata y Sakura habían tomado asiento en unas sillas hechas con vasta precariedad y diversos materiales. Alrededor de ellas, una mesa de madera que el salitre le estaba jugando una mala pasada ocupaba gran parte de la habitación. Quedaban dos sillas más, Gai, que era el General de la Tercera División, se ubicó en la que estaba en un extremo de la mesa con Rock Lee de pie a su espalda como fiel centinela, y más allá Darui con un brazo descansando sobre una de las ventanas, sin muchos ánimos de auspiciar la reunión.

Las dos últimas personas se trataba de Kiba y Neji. Este último estaba sentado en la única silla restante con los codos apoyados en la mesa equilibrando su molestia con respiraciones forzadas, mientras que el Inuzuka, recostado en la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho acompañándose de un inusual ceño fruncido, o uno bastante natural cuando tocaban el tema de Sasuke frente a él.

–Entonces – suspiró Gai luego de escuchar la negativa tan efusiva de los dos shinobis a su izquierda –. Si ninguno de ustedes quiere darle cierto grado de libertad al Uchiha ¿Qué piensan hacer con él en esta División?

–Unos barrotes le vendrían muy bien – escupió Kiba reservándose la mitad de una carcajada irónica –. Así no será un peligro para nadie.

–Si vamos al caso. El Uchiha no ha dado indicios de querer degollar nuestras cabezas – apuntó Tenten con descuido.

Neji la observó con recelo, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada al techo aparentando inocencia.

–Ese es un punto a favor – dijo Rock Lee con una media sonrisa.

–No nos ha atacado porque tiene bloqueos de chakra en sus tobillos y muñecas – dijo Neji, queriendo ser bastante claro al agregar –. Y seguirá de esa manera por una larga temporada.

–Temo recordarte que esta División esta bajo mi mandato, Neji – le previno Gai sin ningún ápice de autoritarismo en su voz, más bien sonó tranquilo aunque con cierta firmeza.

–El Uchiha es mi prisionero – el Hyūga hizo énfasis golpeando la mesa con uno de sus dedos –. Soy el líder de este escuadrón, Gai-sensei. Yo decidió que o no hacer con la cabeza del desertor.

–¿No le retribuirás el hecho de que salvó a personas inocentes? – le recordó Rock Lee bastante serio – ¿O no escuchaste la historia que les acabo de contar?

–Un acto desinteresado no limpia sus manos llenas de sangre, Lee.

–Esto es absurdo – soltó Sakura descansando toda su espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

–Absurdo es que ustedes piensen darle tal libertad – intervino Kiba resoplando al aire como si se tratara de una broma –. Ahora solo falta que quieran quitarle los grilletes y hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida.

–No trataremos como una pocilga a alguien que ha hecho tanto por nosotros – bramó Gai sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, sin embargo sus ojos se ennegrecieron cuando miraron a los de Neji –. No sé cómo eran en la Segunda División, pero aquí en la Tercera recompensamos las buenas obras.

–¿Remunerar a un asesino dándole libertad en nuestra Base? ¿Esa es la clase de recompensa que quieren ofrecerle, Gai-sensei?

–No es nuestro enemigo.

–¡Es un Uchiha, maldición! – explotó Kiba.

–Nuestra postura no es descabellada, Kiba – replicó Rock Lee dando un paso al frente con una actitud regia y decidida –. El Uchiha tiene los grilletes que bloquean su chakra, y por si fuera poco es un _Blind_. No somos tan insensatos como para convertirlo en uno de nosotros pero si lo suficientemente nobles como para darle una oportunidad. Queremos retribuirle de alguna manera lo que hizo por todos esos civiles, y permitirle cierta libertad en esta División y obsequiarle nuestra confianza es la forma que tenemos para pagarle.

Kiba bufó en respuesta elevando los brazos y separándose de la pared.

–Esto es una locura.

–Apelo a su lógica y sentido común, Gai-sensei – regresó Neji girando su torso, enfrascándose en el General en el centro de la mesa –. Usted muy bien sabe que esto no es una buena idea.

Gai, desde la cabecera, espiró con calma.

–Esta guerra ha quitado parte de tu humanidad, Neji.

–Me ha dado desconfianza, que es muy distinto.

–Entiendo tu posición – impuso Gai con tranquilidad –. Y aunque quieran encarcelarlo, este lugar no está hecho para prisioneros de guerra, y tú muy bien lo sabes.

Y era cierto. La Tercera División tenía una ubicación preciosa para ser una prisión de La Resistencia, pues, al estar en medio del mar y lejos del continente le proporcionaba cierto anonimato. Sin embargo, las edificaciones del País de las Olas y la devastación que había dejado la guerra no lo calificaba como el mejor sitio para ensamblar una cárcel.

–Gai-sensei tiene razón – reconoció Hinata por lo bajo –. La Tercera División ha funcionado como centro de provisiones desde que obtuvimos el País de las Olas hace un año atrás, no es el lugar idóneo para recibir prisioneros.

–No necesitamos una celda – expuso Neji –. Un agujero en la tierra servirá como la mazmorra que merece.

–Me ofrezco a cavarla – prometió Kiba con la manos en la cadera y con cierta mofa en su tono de voz.

–¡Esto es ridículo! – estalló Sakura colocándose de pie al mismo tiempo que ignoraba el dolor de su rodilla crujiendo – ¿Se están escuchando tan siquiera? Suenan como si fuesen fieles seguidores de Madara.

–No tergiverses los hechos, Sakura – bramó Neji –. Nosotros no somos los malos de la historia.

–El que está exagerando el panorama eres tú, Neji – hizo una mueca con los labios, controlando el incremento de volumen en su voz – ¿Dinos cuál es la verdadera causa de ver al Uchiha bajo rejas?

–Porque simplemente se lo merece – reconoció Kiba, buscando una excusa para sustentar la idea de Neji –. Además, podemos utilizarlo. Sacarle información sobre lo que sucedió en Konoha antes de su deserción.

–Eso no sirvió en el pasado – Sakura apoyó sus manos en la mesa. Estaba agotada, no quería alargar la discusión, pero esto era pasarse de la raya –. El Uchiha no nos dirá más de lo que ya ha hecho. Es demasiado inteligente para revelar cosas que lo pondrían en peligro.

–Si ese es el caso ¿Qué ganamos protegiéndole el trasero? – Kiba se hundió de hombros con desprecio –. Piénsenlo, ¿vale la pena esforzarnos por mantener entre nosotros a alguien que no está dispuesto a colaborar?

La indignación nubló la mirada de Sakura.

–¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

–El Uchiha nos ha traído más problemas que beneficios, Sakura – sus ojos rasgados se endurecieron cuando agregó –. Aunque no quieras verlo, esa es la realidad.

No tenía como ir en contra de esa idea. En retrospectiva, Sasuke no había sido muy colaborador con La Resistencia. Él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarles porque no apoya a ningún bando. Su estancia como prisionero es solo una forma de permanecer a un lado de la única persona capaz de devolverle su Sharingan, y Sakura prometió mantener en secreto ese pequeño trato. Sin embargo, en vista de la inseguridad que profesaba sus compañeros, estaba poniendo en duda si debía prolongar su mentira con tal de que creyeran en Sasuke. Ella no necesitaba un evento transcendental como la historia de Rock Lee y Gai para creer en él, Sakura sentía ciegamente que podía confiar en el Uchiha. Pero sus amigos no pensaban igual.

–Veo que entiendes mi punto – argumentó Kiba con voz neutral al ver que no recibió un contraataque por su parte.

Sakura desvió la mirada, ignorando el dolor en su rodilla mientras seguía de pie en medio de la sala. Tal vez si revelara su trato con Sasuke ellos entenderían porque era una persona importante para La Resistencia, pero eso significaría romper su promesa y poner en peligro su pacto con él...

–Creo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo, Inuzuka.

Darui seguía apostado a un lado de la ventana recibiendo directamente el viento proveniente del mar más allá, meciendo su cabello blanco como la nieve. Ante su interrupción se hizo un corto silencio de expectativa.

Darui respiró con pesadez.

–Según lo que nos han contado ustedes mismos de camino a la Base, debo decir que entiendo que el Uchiha ha sido un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero, aun así, veo más pros que contra en su permanencia en esta División.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Neji cauteloso.

–Tengo entendido que gracias a él sabemos un poco más sobre los Sellos bloqueadores de chakra – continuó Darui exponiendo un nivel de calma excepcional –. Esa información ha sido útil para la Tercera División y más porque… ya saben… – elevó su brazo donde los _Kanjis_ en negro tatuaban su piel morena –. Todos aquí sufrimos de este pequeño problema.

Rock Lee tocó igualmente su antebrazo cubierto por una manga verde, Gai no lo hizo pero todos sabían que, al igual que la gran mayoría de los ninjas de la Tercera División, estaban sentenciados a vivir sin usar a plenitud su chakra. Es así como el País de las Olas se convirtió en el centro de acopio de todos aquellos shinobis caídos en batalla con un _Sello Completo_ en sus brazos, limitándolos a pelear a base de _Taijutsus_.

–Como verán, creo que ese Uchiha conoce más de lo que en realidad dice saber – continuó Darui cruzándose de brazos –. Si queremos exprimirle todo lo que sabe, debemos acércalo a nosotros, no alejarlo más. Podríamos conseguir un aliado en vez de seguir creando un enemigo.

Sakura miró a Darui que la recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza. El resto de los presentes tenía una expresión menos insegura sobre la presencia de Sasuke entre ellos. Sakura ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Gracias a Darui no necesitó revelar su pequeño secreto para tratar de convencerles.

Sin embargo, existían un par de rostro en particular que aun no se veían ni cerca de mostrarse adeptos a esa decisión.

–Todos sabemos muy bien que eso no va a ocurrir – susurró Neji pronunciando cada palabra con detenimiento –. El Uchiha no es una persona dispuesta a ayudarnos. Él ha crecido viendo la devastación que ha hecho su clan y no ha movido un solo dedo para cambiar el curso de la historia. Por lo tanto, veo muy improbable que algo como la redención vaya a ocurrir ahora en una persona como él.

–Eso no lo sabes aun – dijo Sakura, aunque no sonó del todo convencida.

–Mi posición es irnos por lo seguro – insistió el Hyūga –. Podemos continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso en la Segunda División. Kiba dio una idea y a mi parecer, es una muy buena.

Una luz de alarma se encendió en Sakura.

–No hay motivo para someterlo a otro interrogatorio, Neji. Creo que eso ha quedado claro.

–Tu forma de interrogar era demasiado suave, Sakura – sus ojos perlados se oscurecieron varias tonalidades –. Es tiempo de ser un poco más drásticos.

–¡La tortura no es la solución! – estaba intentado no gritar, pero a estas alturas era una causa perdida –. Discutimos esto cuando intentaste congelar al Uchiha en su celda, Neji. No hay manera de que permita hacer esta locura solo porque es el camino más fácil para ti.

–Estamos en guerra, Sakura – entrecerró los ojos tanto que parecían dos hilos de hielo mirándola directamente a la cara –. Hay cosas que estamos dispuestos a hacer con tal de salvar vidas inocentes. El fin siempre justificara los medios*, y si queremos ganar esta batalla infernal debemos pensar con malicia… incluso si eso nos hace ganar enemigos dentro de nuestros aliados.

Sakura tragó grueso. No quería creer que esa última frase fuese dedicada exclusivamente a ella, pero para entonces su relación con Neji iba en picada y pensar en él como uno de sus mejores amigos le estaba costando más trabajo que el de creer que él fuese un adversario… o ese famoso topo dentro de La Resistencia…

Hubo un silencio meditabundo en el salón que era ocasionalmente interrumpido por el sonido de las olas tras la ventana. No habían sido conscientes de las melodías del mar hasta que se interpuso la reflexión entre ellos, engulléndolos en el vaivén del oleaje en sus oídos.

Fue entonces cuando Gai respiró sonoramente, aclarándose la garganta y llamando la atención de todos.

–Está bien – se cruzó de brazos y afirmó una vez con la cabeza –. Respetaremos el hecho de que el Uchiha es su prisionero.

Rock Lee fue el primero en refutar.

–¡Gai-sensei!

–Espera, Lee – elevó una mano hacia su pupilo para apaciguarlo y se volvió una vez más hacia el líder del equipo –. Puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente, Neji. Tienes todo el derecho y el poder para decidir qué o no hacer al respecto. Pero lo harás como un líder debe de hacerlo, bajo la votación de sus agentes a cargo.

Neji sopesó un instante la sugerencia de Gai cerrando los ojos.

–Bien – afirmó, colocándose de pie con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Miró a cada uno de los presentes con detenimiento y susurró –. Ya que estamos todos aquí, someteremos la estadía del Uchiha a votación. Todos saben cuál es mi posición: Ubicar al desertor en una celda mientras permanecemos en esta División hasta nuestro siguiente orden por parte del General Kakashi. Sumado a esto, lo someteremos a un interrogatorio más profundo hasta obtener información que pueda ser de ayuda contra los Uchiha – Neji, conforme con su decisión, miró al shinobi más cercano a él – ¿Kiba?

El Inuzuka sonrió sin ganas.

–No estaba jugando cuando me ofrecí a construirle un calabozo.

–Bien – Neji asintió una vez y viró hacia su prima – ¿Hinata-sama?

Hinata se sobresaltó. Se notaba a leguas que no esperaba ser la siguiente. Sakura imaginó que le seguiría la corriente a Neji, después de todo era su primo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la ojiperla no bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sino que se enfrentó al otro Hyūga dentro del salón.

–Lo siento, Neji-niisan – dijo sin tan siquiera titubear –. Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Gai-sensei.

–¿Hinata? – tragó Kiba. Aparentemente él se veía mucho más sorprendido por su respuesta que el mismo Neji – ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

–Creo que están juzgándolo con demasiada severidad. Además, Sakura-san es la que más tiempo ha pasado con el Uchiha y no ha manifestado ninguna señal merecedora de desconfianza.

Neji, con el rostro congestionado en una mueca tensa, se volvió hacia Sakura.

–Lo que me preocupa es justamente eso, que confías demasiado en él.

–No me ha dado motivos para creer lo contrario – respondió a la defensiva.

El Inuzuka no se sintió complacido con la respuesta.

–No sé qué sucede contigo, Sakura… Tú más que nadie debería estar de acuerdo de mantener encarcelado a ese idiota – cerró sus manos en puños con la mirada crispada de furia –. Lo que esa gente te hizo… todo lo que tuviste que pasar…

–No justifico al Uchiha, Kiba – explicó con firmeza mirando hacia los ojos rasgados de su amigo –, pero no lo juzgare por lo que su clan me hizo vivir en ese campo de concentración.

Ambos se quedaron así un par de segundos, manteniendo la intensidad en sus miradas hasta que Sakura giró a ver a Neji, respondiendo con la misma seguridad que había profesado Hinata instantes atrás.

–Mi voto es en contra.

–Eso son dos a dos – observó el Hyūga cada vez más rígido. Se volvió entonces a la única persona que quedaba en el grupo con un aliento de esperanza –. Tenten.

Ella se hundió en la silla.

–¿Puedo abstenerme?

–No – rugió él.

Tenten miró a los siete pares de ojos que la observaban antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro.

–Entiendo tu preocupación y la de Kiba, Neji – dijo con pesar, aun encogida en la silla mitad madera mitad hierro –. El Uchiha es peligroso aun con toda su bisutería, los grilletes bloqueadores y esas cosas. Incluso, si me hubieses preguntado hace una semana que quisiera hacer con él, te diría que encerrarlo en una celda es la solución más lógica. Pero…

–¿Tenten? – la voz de Neji sonó peligrosa.

La castaña bufó con fuerza y se sentó erguida.

–Miren, no creo que debamos tratarlo como un prisionero cuando nos ha ayudado tanto. Salvó a un grupo de civiles en Kisaragi hace unas semanas. Ayudó a Sakura contra esos Bandidos en el bosque, la protegió y evitó que la mataran. ¡Por el creador del pergamino! ¡Enterró los cuerpos de los hombres en el Bosque Jofuku! ¡Enterró a Iō, Neji! Sin saber quiénes eran tan siquiera. Y ahora nos hemos enterado de que otra vez auxilió a un puñado de personas a escapar de las manos de los mismísimos Uchiha – hizo una pausa con su atención fija en el líder de su equipo –. Solo piensas en sus pecados y el apellido que lleva consigo, pero no te has detenido a pensar en lo mucho que ha hecho por nosotros.

Aquel momento se sentía como una irrupción a la privacidad de Neji y Tenten. Ambos seguramente experimentaban un debate interno. Ninguno de los presentes estaba al tanto de la relación entre ellos dos a excepción de Sakura – y posiblemente Kiba –, por lo tanto ella sabía que la respuesta de Tenten había sido para Neji un golpe ciento de veces más bajo que la de Hinata.

El sonido de las olas volvió a irrumpir en la sala. Neji contrajo los músculos de su espalda.

–No podemos ignorar los hechos del pasado, Tenten – increpó con voz neutra.

–Pero tampoco puedes pasar por alto los sucesos del presente – en contraataque a su dureza, las palabras de Tenten fueron suaves y sinceras –. Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, Neji, y más por todo lo que los Uchiha nos han hecho pasar en esta guerra… pero es tiempo de ser mejor que ellos, es tiempo de pensar en segundas oportunidades.

Neji bajó la cabeza y poco después lo mismo hizo Tenten. Kiba en cambio, miró a Sakura con el rostro contrariado.

–¿El Uchiha te salvó de los Bandidos?

–Si – dijo Sakura. Una nueva olea golpeando en la lejanía –. Lo hizo. Al igual que todas las cosas que ha dicho Tenten.

El Inuzuka estuvo a instantes de hacer otra pregunta, pero prefirió reservársela. Ya no había abertura para prolongar la discusión y nadie se tomó la molestia de hacer el recuento de los resultados de la votación.

Aun con la espalda contraída, Neji se alejó lentamente de la mesa dañada por el salitre sin mirar a nadie, en especial a Tenten que seguía con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos. Sakura admiró como su líder caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación por donde el sonido del mar insistía en interrumpir los silencios de la reunión.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gai asintiera con vigor como si no existiese ningún aura de rigidez sobre sus cabezas, y sin perder en ningún instante esa indestructible actitud juvenil, dio un único aplauso al aire.

–Bien, con esta votación hemos dejado claro este punto. Trataremos al Uchiha como uno más entre nosotros, le otorgaremos una habitación cerca de los guardias de Hinata y dejaremos intacto sus grilletes para que, aquellos que aun tengan dudas, se sientan más seguro – dijo mostrando todos su perfectos dientes blanquecinos –. Tendrá libertad de desplazarse por ciertas áreas del complejo y tendrá su respectiva vigilancia 24/7. De haber un movimiento sospechoso, nos tragaremos nuestras palabras y haremos realidad el sueño de Neji y Kiba ¿Les parece?

Neji se guardó su respuesta a la aclaratoria de Gai y dejó que Kiba gruñera palabras ininteligibles por los dos.

–Excelente. Si ya nadie está en contra de esta decisión. Darui, Lee – Gai se colocó de pie y le hizo una seña a los ninjas tras él para que se dirigieran a la puerta –. Vayan y ubiquen a nuestro invitado a…

–Aguarden – pidió Hinata con su fina voz, reestructurando de repente el aura sobre ellos a una más tensa, tumultuosa, casi lóbrega –. Aun no hemos terminado.

–¿Sucede algo? – quiso saber Rock Lee volviendo a su puesto lentamente.

Kiba desanudó los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Neji guardó silencio, Tenten pasó incomoda un mechón de cabello hacia su oreja y Hinata asintió con pesar.

Los tres ninjas de la Tercera División se miraron las caras. Incluso Darui, que se había mostrado distante en gran parte de la reunión, recobró la postura y sus hombros se contrajeron.

–¿Hay algo que debamos saber? – insistió Gai, arqueando una ceja intrigado y a la vez preocupado.

Sakura predijo sin mayor dificultad que se avecinaba lo inevitable, contar lo que esa misión ocultaba desde mucho antes de que la Segunda División cayera en manos enemigas. Si antes el tema sobre la libertad de Sasuke les sentó como una bruma de pesadumbre sobre los hombros, el develar el trasfondo de la verdadera causa por la que habían ido al País de las Olas sería cientos de veces peor.

–Asumo que les llegó el informe sobre la misión de Kakashi-sensei y Jiriaiya-san – dijo Hinata por lo bajo, aunque el tono de firmeza de su voz aun no se había disipado.

Rock Lee y Gai-sensei se miraron un instante con las cejas arqueadas. Darui aguardó con quietud en la distancia.

–Hace unos días nos llegó el comunicado de Kakashi explicándonos lo sucedido en la Segunda División. También mencionó que ustedes llegarían con un prisionero y que debíamos darles cobijo por unas semanas antes de su próximo traslado – explicó Gai con cautela, sin llegar a entender claramente a lo que se estaban refiriendo Hinata –. Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

–Hay algo que debemos contarle, Gai-sensei – explicó Sakura observando luego hacia la espalda de Neji que miraba el oleaje desde el otro lado del cristal.

Rock Lee tragó sonoramente.

–¿A que se refieren?

–Deberían tomar asiento – sugirió Hinata.

Gai retrajo su cabeza hacia atrás, observó a sus invitados que, de alguna extraña forma, tenían el semblante ensombrecido y taciturno. Le hizo caso a Hinata, volviendo a tomar asiento en donde estaba hace unos minutos, Rock Lee ocupó la silla libre que había dejado Neji y Darui se alejó de la ventana pero se mantuvo de pie, atento a lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Un suspiro de cansancio, muy impropio de Neji, salió de sus pulmones. Se podía ver a leguas lo extenuado que estaba, todo lo que la guerra lo había consumido.

–La misión de Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san comenzó luego de la llegada de Hinata-sama a la Segunda División el mes pasado – explicó el Hyūga utilizando un tono monofonético que rayaba en lo maquinal –. Pocos saben cuál ha sido el paradero de Hinta-sama en el último año, pues éste ha permanecido en secreto por la seguridad de nuestro futuro en esta guerra.

–¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó Rock Lee girándose hacia la otra Hyūga en el lugar – ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Hinata?

–Hace un año atrás, Kakashi-sensei me ordenó una misión secreta – explicó ella jugando con las manos sobre su regazo pero aun así no desviaba la mirada –. Debía ir a un lugar apartado de estas tierras, lejos de esta guerra y de La Resistencia durante doce meses mientras se cumplía el tiempo necesario para que nuestro plan siguiera su curso – tomó aire y susurró por lo bajo –. Mi misión era ir al Monte Myōboku.

–¿Monte Myōboku? – los ojos de Gai se abrieron como platos.

Rock Lee se giró hacia el General.

–¿Sabe qué lugar es ese, Gai-sensei?

–Sí, Lee. Nunca he ido pero he escuchado de él por parte de Kakashi y Jiraiya-san. Hace más de un año discutí con el resto de los Generales sobre ese tema. Se supone que allí se llevaría a cabo una misión secreta de entrenamiento… – Gai, cayendo en cuenta de sus propia deducción, miró a Hinata de hito en hito –. Eso quiere decir…

Hinata asintió con los ojos cerrados.

–Mi deber era encargarme de la vigilancia y protección de la única persona capaz de acabar con esta guerra, la persona que desapareció por un año para entrenar día y noche con tal de obtener fuerza y vencer a las personas que tienen apoderada nuestra aldea – Hinata respiró hondo y regresó para susurrar –. Mi misión era proteger a Naruto-kun.

–Naruto – repitió Gai sin aliento.

–¿Naruto? ¿El mismo Naruto que todos conocemos? – la pregunta de Rock Lee fue dirigida a nadie en especial, por lo que Tenten decidió afirmarle con la cabeza. El muchacho palideció de golpe –. P-pero… ¿Dónde está? – miró de nuevo a todos y terminó de nuevo en Hinata – ¿Aun sigue en ese tal Monte Myōboku?

Ella negó con la cabeza a medias.

–Su entrenamiento ha concluido. Ya no necesita seguir allí.

–¿Quieres decir…? ¿Quieres decir que volverá? ¿Naruto volverá?

Ante la ilusión en la voz de Rock Lee, Hinata se cohibió y ocultó su rostro entre los mechones de cabello. Neji intervino nuevamente, aun con los ojos perdidos en el vaivén de las olas.

–Al enterarse del avance en el entrenamiento de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-san discutieron la posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta. Pero era un procedimiento peligroso ya que existe personas que están desesperadas por encontrarle y asesinarle de una vez por todas.

–Akatsuki – dijo Darui en una conclusión rápida pero certera.

–Efectivamente. Akatsuki es lo que estuvo reteniendo la extracción de Naruto del Monte Myōboku – explicó Sakura recordando la información que les habían proporcionado los topos que tenía infiltrados dentro de Konoha –. Sabemos de información muy selecta y confidencial que Akatsuki está recolectando los Bijūs bajo un motivo que aun es desconocido para todos nosotros.

–¡Claro! El Kyūbi – dijo Rock Lee ahogándose en sus propias palabras –. Naruto tiene el Kyūbi en su interior.

–Es un blanco perfecto para Akatsuki, por lo que traerlo de vuelta era un riesgo inmenso. Así pues, ideamos un plan – dijo Hinata entre murmullos –. Debíamos pensar en una forma de trasladarlo y que, al mismo tiempo, pasara desapercibido. Pero no sabíamos cómo, hasta que, hace unas semanas, encontramos al Uchiha en Kisaragi…

–¿El Uchiha? – preguntó Rock Lee más confundido que antes – ¿Qué tiene que ver el Uchiha en todo esto?

–No es el Uchiha lo que importa – le previno Tenten –. Es lo que sucedió en Kisaragi durante su rescate. Algo que no esperábamos que llegara a ocurrir…

–Un momento – dijo Gai tratando de detener la lluvia de información –. Hasta donde Kakashi me explicó, la misión en Kisaragi fue un éxito nefasto. En ese momento no entendí lo que quería decir con eso, hasta que me entere por ustedes sobre la muerte de Akamaru. Del resto, he leído el informe y no veo nada importante en él.

–Es porque la información está incompleta – agregó Sakura por lo bajo.

–¿Incompleta? – desde que había iniciado la reunión, Gai se había mantenido jovial y parcial, pero poco a poco perdía el brío que normalmente le caracterizaba – ¿Quieres decir que nos están ocultando información?

–Era necesario, Gai-sensei – se defendió Tenten, queriendo aplacar la incipiente ira de su viejo entrenador –. Esto es un tema del que ni siquiera podemos confiar escribirlo en un documento o enviarlo a través de cables de comunicación. Solo imagínese que cayera en manos equivocadas. Toda nuestra misión sería un completo fracaso.

–En ese caso – intervino Rock Lee tratando de usar las palabras correctas mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en Kisaragi como para mantenerlo en secreto?

–Ocurrió la peor solución a nuestros problemas – interpuso Hinata desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

El sonido de las olas interrumpió el silencio. Neji volvió a hablar.

–Luego del golpe en Kisaragi, Kiba y Akamaru que formaban parte del equipo de rescate aquella vez, sufrieron graves heridas. Los medic-nin de la Segunda División y varios veterinarios Inuzuka se encargaron de ambos. Trabajaron sin descanso durante todo el día – su voz se fue apagando lentamente –. Pero, aunque hicieron todo su esfuerzo en salvarles, fue demasiado tarde para ambos...

–¿Para ambos? – repitió Gai arqueando una ceja.

–¿Qué…? – tartamudeo Rock Lee – ¿De qué hablas, Neji?

Para aquella respuesta, Neji tuvo que buscar valentía en el aire. Respiró profundamente antes de girar un poco los talones y mirar de lleno a Rock Lee en el otro extremo de la sala.

–Akamaru y Kiba murieron hace más de dos semanas, Lee – reveló el Hyūga neutral, sin ningún titubeo en su voz –. Las únicas personas que sabemos esto somos nosotros. Nadie más.

Darui abrió los ojos como platos seguido de Gai, palideciendo a la vez que los balbuceos de Rock Lee incrementaban en el salón.

–P-pero… eso es imposible – los grandes ojos de Rock Lee miraron al Inuzuka en la sala, incrédulos y asustados –. Kiba… Kiba está justo…

Los parpados de los shinobis de la Tercera División se abrieron más y más, llegando lentamente a la conclusión que les estaba llevando Neji.

–La única forma de poder trasladar a Naruto sin que nadie se diera cuenta… – dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

–Era si se hacía pasar por otra persona – explicó Hinata.

Rock Lee, aun sin salir de su asombro, se colocó de pie. La silla en donde estaba sentado cayó en un ruido seco, pero eso no le impidió apartar ni un instante la vista de Kiba.

–No puede ser – elevó su mano y señaló con un dedo tembloroso a la cara de Kiba –… Entonces… tu eres… tu eres…

El Inuzuka soltó todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones.

–Solo espero que Kiba pueda perdonarme algún día – dijo con voz apagada.

Nadie respiró, habló o interrumpió los sonidos de las olas. Todas las miradas estaban inertes, fijas en un Kiba desolado y abatido. Luego de dar un paso al frente, el Inuzuka hizo un sello con una de sus manos, y fue así como, poco a poco, su cabello caoba fue suplantándose por hebras rubias, tan brillantes como el sol a mitad del verano. Los ojos dejaron de ser rasgados y salvajes, dando paso a un iris color celeste bordeado en una forma almendrada y vivaz. Aumentó unos pocos centímetros de altura, su piel se tostó unos grados más haciendo brillar el azul en su mirada, y en cada mejilla las tres marcas que lo caracterizaban aparecieron hasta semejar las cerdas de un pequeño zorro.

Esa nueva persona, dio otro paso al frente y elevó la quijada con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado – la sonrisa se amplió hasta cubrir todo su rostro –. Y esta vez, será para acabar con esta guerra para siempre, dattebayo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, gente bonita :D Espero que estén muuuy bien

He regresado con un nuevo capítulo cargado de un Plot–Twist del que me moría muchísimo por contarles (reservarse este tipo de cosas no es nada fácil). Y pues sí, como ven, les he mentido por los últimos tres capítulos diciéndoles que Kiba está vivo cuando en realidad falleció en el primer capítulo con Akamaru (lo sé, soy perversa .w.).

Esta pequeña–gran revelación acarreara algunas dudas, pero serán explicadas en el próximo capítulo. Sé que suena un poco confuso, pero traté de no revelar muchas cosas en las entregas pasadas. Aquí en las notitas les explicare rápidamente algunas cosas:

 **1.** Decidí usar a Kiba desde un principio porque su personalidad se asemeja bastante a la de Naruto, lo que ayuda a pasar desapercibido. Como veran, todo estaba planeado mucho antes de comenzar a escribir el primer capítulo xD

 **2.** Un problema que me carcomía era que Naruto llama normalmente a Sakura con el sufijo «chan», es por eso que, en los diálogos que tiene el falso Kiba desde hace tres capítulos, cada vez que dice «Sakura» hay tres puntos suspensivos «…». Eso es totalmente intencional, es una forma de decir que Naruto se está conteniendo de decir el «chan» para no revelar su verdadera identidad y también para no spoilearles a ustedes. Lo mismo aplica para el dattebayo.

 **3.** En la entrega pasada, **Capitulo XV** , Hay un momento donde Kiba/Naruto dice «Yo no soy un Inuzuka». Y bueno, literalmente no lo es (fue un toque de maldad de mi parte xD)

También trabajé en las conversaciones de Kiba/Naruto lo suficiente para que no dejar ver que fuese uno o el otro. Y bueno, con esto espero haberles tomado por sorpresa. No sé si esta revelación fue evidente o se veía venir como el embarazo de Izumi, pero ya veremos que dicen ustedes despues de leer este cap.

 _«El fin justifica los medios_ _– Niccolò Machiavelli»_

Antes de despedirme, como siempre, lamento pasar tan tarde por acá. Antes se me hacía mucho más fácil escribir, pero ahora tengo grandes trabas. Están pasando muchas cosas y una de ellas es la situación de mi país (si han visto las noticias o viven en Venezuela, entenderán ;w;). Hay algo que les agradezco profundamente y es la paciencia y su gran apoyo. Siempre estan ahí escondidos entre líneas y de verdad que nos los cambiaría por nada. Son lo maximo :3

Por ahora me retiro. Dentro de un ratito respondo a tooodos sus encantadores reviews, como siempre me suben los ánimos para seguir tecleando cada vez que tengo una oportunidad. De nuevo, gracias infinitas por su increíble apoyo. Espero leernos dentro de poco (de verdad espero que sí n.n). Como siempre, cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	17. La cobardía de los valientes

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XVII**

 **La cobardía de los valientes  
**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **19:12**

Llevaba dos días completos sin dormir.

No se había visto en el espejo, pero podía crear una imagen bastante clara de cómo lucia. Hombros caídos, cuello tenso, espalda arqueada. Seguramente la piel de su cara estaba transparente y seca, y las marcas bajo sus ojos debían ser tatuajes negruzcos, como lagrimas borradas torpemente con la mano.

Contó un nuevo minuto pasar en las manecillas del reloj. Su oficina, la que siempre recordaba tan blanca que parecía emanar luz propia, había perdido su luminiscencia. Ahora todo lo que sus ojos percibían lo hacían en tonos de grises, impávidos y sin vida. No existía nada a su alrededor que proyectara una chispa de emoción o un sentimiento diferente a la tristeza, excepto, tal vez, aquel silencioso sujeto tallado en piedra. Ese que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la ventana, sonriendo cínicamente tras una mirada triunfal, poderosa, inmortal.

Un susurro le llegó desde el subconsciente hasta los oídos, recorriéndole cada nervio como una punzada de terror.

 _–«No pretendo dejar a Izumi desprotegida en el País del Té» –_ decía la voz arrastrando cada silaba _–«No mientras lleve en su vientre el hijo de uno de mis Generales.»_

Las palabras de Madara sonaban seguras, incluso cuando Itachi estaba a solas sin más ruido que el murmullo de los ductos de ventilación, aquel hombre regresaba desde sus recuerdos para mortificarle con esa sonrisa pastosa y la victoria brillando en su mirada, repitiéndole una y otra vez que Izumi estaba embarazada. Que llevaba en su vientre una nueva vida.

La vida de su futuro hijo.

El hijo de Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando la imagen de un niño de cabello azabache cobró forma ante sus ojos, su respiración se descontroló. Llevó una mano a su pecho como si así pudiera sostener el nudo que le ascendía por la garganta y la ceñía hasta hacerle jadear.

Se alejó de la mirada de Madara y trató en vano de regresar al trabajo que titilaba en el computador. Repasó un par de líneas, pero al poco rato tenía que regresar al inicio culpa de su desconcentración. Las palabras tras la pantalla se veían desdibujadas, sin sentido. La cabeza comenzó a latirle con insipiencia y arrastró resignado la silla hacia atrás, alejándose del escritorio. Ni siquiera la guerra era una distracción de peso para forzar a su mente a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Izumi.

Y en su hijo.

Había considerado ese escenario en algunas ocasiones en el pasado. Ser padre sonaba a un titulo más gran que el de General y eso le aterraba hasta la fibra menos sensible de su cuerpo. Y muy pocas eran las cosas capaces de aterrar de esa manera a Itachi.

En un principio, quería dejarse llevar por la felicidad de la noticia e imaginarse escenarios a futuro, pero las circunstancias no se prestaban para sonreír. Los conocimientos de Madara sobre su relación con Izumi eran mucho más profundos de los que Itachi creía. Sabía incluso que estaba embaraza antes que él, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre siempre caminara un paso por delante de él?

Ahogó una maldición y formó dos puños con las manos.

Su mundo se caía a pedazos. Nunca se había sentido seguro dentro de Konoha, pero Itachi se las apañaba para resguardarse del peligro. Siempre lo había hecho. Hasta ahora.

La puerta sonó tres veces. Itachi se ahorró darle el permiso a Yūgao para que pasara a la oficina. Era la hora de recibir su informe, y, ciertamente, la puntualidad era cosa de secretarias y de agentes secretos ANBU.

Elevó la mirada cuando los tacones comenzaron a repiquetear en el pulido suelo de mármol. Entornó los ojos, encontrándose a una mujer que se aceraba a él contoneando las caderas en una falda estrecha que favorecía cada curvatura de su anatomía, sosteniendo algo sobre sus manos sin perder el ritmo en cada zancada.

–El reporte de la semana, Itachi-sama – colocó con suma elegancia una torre de folios en la esquina habitual del escritorio.

–Gracias, Yūgao – miró con desamino los papeles amontonados – ¿Cómo está la agenda para la semana que viene?

–Bastante apretada, como siempre – abrió su pequeño block de notas que no tenía necesidad de leer. Se sabía todo el itinerario de pies a cabeza, sin embargo, para mantener las apariencias ante Itachi, leyó en voz alta –. Lo único relevante es la reprogramación de la reunión con la embajadora de La Roca, Kurotsuchi-san. Aparentemente, los tres miembros de Akatsuki que enviamos están siendo de gran ayuda en la batalla contra Suna. Por ahora no ameritamos una actualización tan urgente al respecto.

–Bien ¿Algo más?

–El martes es la reunión con los cuatros Generales de Brigada junto al Hokage y el consejo de guerra.

Procuró no verse mosqueado cuando Yūgao nombró la palabra _«Hokage»_.

–Probablemente pedirán el informe del mes – aportó Itachi por lo bajo –. Necesitare toda la información posible sobre lo sucedido entre Sasuke y la gente de Orochimaru en Kisaragi y también sobre el asedio a la Base rebelde en el Sur. No llegaré a esa reunión escuchando como lo demás exponen libremente lo que sucedió en mi zona reglamentaria como General.

–Entendido – Yūgao hizo una anotación innecesaria sobre su block de notas –. Lo tendrá listo para mañana a primera hora.

La mujer había terminado, incluso se veía deseosa por salir pitada de la oficina. Pero antes de que terminara de dar media vuelta, Itachi la retuvo sin pensar detenidamente en lo que decía.

–Yūgao – su voz sonó ronca cuando habló, el nudo en la garganta le picaba con tal intensidad que ardía – ¿Has tenido suerte comunicándote con la Teniente Izumi?

–No, Itachi-sama – Yūgao mostró su perfil tan esbelto como el de una modelo de revista –. Luego de entregarle el documento oficial de su partida al país del Té, no he vuelto a comunicarme con ella ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?

–No, así está bien – la negativa salió demasiado rápido. Carraspeó un poco y se puso de pie –. Por ahora es todo. Iré a hablar con el General Obito, así adelantaremos la información sobre lo sucedido en el Sur antes de la reunión del martes.

–Es un poco tarde, Itachi-sama. Ya se acerca el toque de queda – no sonaba preocupada, pero le gustaba puntualizar las cosas.

Itachi no miró el reloj cuando salió de su lado del escritorio.

–No te preocupes, no será una conversación larga.

Como siempre, Yūgao no insistió, lo cual agradecía internamente.

–¿Necesita algo más?

–Si ya has terminado, puedes retirarte.

Se acercó primero que ella a la puerta y la abrió a medias cuando Yūgao volvió a hablar.

–Disculpe si sueno atrevida, Itachi-sama – por primera vez desde que la había conocido, su secretaria usó un tono de voz normal, casi afectuoso. Itachi elevó la cara, encontrándose con los ojos violetas de Yūgao fijos en los suyos –. Creo – continuó en voz baja – que después de todo lo que ha… pasado, necesita un tiempo para usted, un merecido descanso. No debe descuidar su salud, y menos ahora que estamos en un punto crucial para terminar con esta guerra.

Itachi quedó pasmado, no, más bien atónito, pero no lo demostró. Yūgao podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una persona cordial. Puede que aquello era parte de su táctica como ANBU de elite. Ya se imaginaba a Danzō y a Madara frotándose las manos con júbilo mientras la fina y elegante secretaria de Itachi Uchiha les daba las últimas novedades sobre su deprimente estado animico.

–Gracias, Yūgao – se prohibió sonar tenso, no le daría el gusto a ella ni a nadie de mostrar el verdadero agotamiento sobre sus hombros. Abrió aun más la puerta y le hizo una despedida con la cabeza –. Buenas noches.

Ella no respondió, como siempre había sido y debía ser, e Itachi la dejó sin mirar atrás.

La distancia que había desde su oficina a la de Obito era, de cierta forma, bastante corta. Si quería abrir un agujero en el techo estaría justo frente a su puerta. Sonaba a una idea apetecible, destruir y romper. En su estado se le daría muy bien dar varios golpes a cualquier pared con tal de drenar un poco de adrenalina.

Al final se decidió por el camino largo. Había, como siempre, poca gente en los pasillos. El toque de queda se avecinaba y permanecer toda la noche en el Cuartel General no es un plan muy divertido para pasar el viernes por la noche.

Llegó a la oficina de Obito faltando media hora para anunciar las 20:00. En definitiva, no quería hablar con ese sujeto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle a su secretaria el reporte detallado de lo sucedido con el ataque a la Base rebelde en el Sur. Lo había solicitado hace semanas y ni señales del reporte. Ahora tenía que ir a hacer presión personalmente para no quedar como un tonto en la reunión del martes. Ya luego iría a Inteligencia a pedir la información de Sasuke en Kisaragi. Porque sí, en eso se había convertido el puesto de General de Itachi, en lamer botas y rogar por un poco de atención.

Cuando arribó al pasillo, se fijo que el lugar estaba desolado, como lo deseaba encontrar. Ya podía dar media vuelta e irse. Mañana sería otro día para pasar vergüenza y humillarse frente a Obito y su gente. Pero, justo cuando iba dar media vuelta para largarse, un rayo de luz se filtró por debajo de la puerta. Itachi arqueó una ceja y se detuvo a una distancia juiciosa. Alguien había encendido una bombilla a último minuto. Tal vez la secretaria de Obito aun seguía adentro.

Con cierto pesar, se decidió por tocar la madera, pero, antes de hacer un movimiento más, la puerta se abrió casi de un manotazo al mismo tiempo que la luz se esfumaba de la rendija.

La figura de un hombre se materializo frente a él. Sus ojos se encontraron tal cual imanes y los parpados de Itachi se abrieron como platos.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – dijo, sin calcular el tono de creciente alarma en su voz.

Shisui no respondió, al menos no de inmediato. Barrió el pasillo con la mirada, cerrando la puerta tras él.

–No deberías estar aquí – dijo por fin, alejándose de la gran placa que rezaba _«General de la Briaga este»_

Itachi lo siguió de cerca, aturdido por lo que había visto.

–¿Pero que mierda te está pasando por la cabeza? – exclamó sin pensar – ¿Estabas espiando directamente a Obito? ¿En su oficina? ¿Es que acaso estas demente?

–Baja la voz – le riñó Shisui con aspereza.

Impaciente, Itachi le sostuvo por el brazo y lo arrastró a la oscuridad de las escaleras de emergencia. Una vez lejos del pasillo, se volvió hacia él listo para escupirle lo grandiosamente estúpido que era.

–¿Qué te estás trayendo entre manos, Shisui?

Shisui chasqueó la lengua.

–No tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que haga o deje de hacer.

–Esa no es la cuestión. Alguien tiene que hacerte entender que, tarde o temprano, te descubrirán si sigues haciendo este tipo de cosas.

–¿Vas a seguir con tu riñas sobreprotectoras?

Itachi contuvo un bufido exasperado.

–Maldita sea, Shisui. Deja de comportarte como un crío.

–Perfecto. Lo que me faltaba – rio de mala gana e hizo un gesto sarcástico con las manos – ¿Sabes qué, Itachi? Justo ahora me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Al menos yo estoy haciendo algo y no ando auto-compadeciéndome en mi miseria como lo estás haciendo tú.

–¿Disculpa?

–No te hagas el tonto. Sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Lo único que haces es plantarte como un vegetal en tu oficina hundiéndote en tus preocupaciones sin mover un maldito dedo – gruñó Shisui con aspereza y siguió en voz baja, con la furia tiñendo sus ojos –. Si estuvieras más atento a lo que sucede dentro del Cuartel te darías cuenta que las cosas están muy tensas. Obito ha desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde demonios esta. La mano derecha del gran Madara está perdida y la gente de arriba quiere encubrir su ausencia como lo hicieron al principio con Sasuke.

Una punzada de culpabilidad arremetió contra Itachi. Había barajeado la posibilidad de que Obito estaba tramando algo por su cuenta. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en su oficina justo antes de que se marchara en busca de Sasuke al sur junto a Shisui y un destacamento de más de mil ninjas. Y de eso ya hace más de dos semanas.

–¿Y bien? – dijo Shisui – ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

La mandíbula de Itachi tembló ligeramente.

–Lo sospechaba.

–Lo sospechabas – repitió entre siseos –. Si, tal vez lo hacías. Eres muy bueno observando y tomando nota, pero no actúas, y eso es lo mismo que no hacer nada.

–¿Me estas llamando cobarde? – los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron lacónicos.

–Esa es otra cosa en la que eres bueno.

–Cuida tus palabras, Shisui – esta vez era él el que le señalaba en la cara –. Aun no olvido que me mentiste con respecto a Izumi.

–Y sigues con la misma historia – escupió con molestia –. No me importa haberla cubierto, Itachi. Su trabajo es noble y…

–No me refiero a eso – la interrupción vino cargada de un aire pesado y frío –. Tú lo sabías, sabías que estaba embaraza.

Como Itachi esperaba que sucediera, Shisui no se vio impresionado. Y no había motivo para estarlo. Él lo sabía. Estaba al tanto, incluso antes que él.

–Aquella vez en el pasillo, cuando Izumi te abrazó aquí, en medio del Cuartel General… – continuó Itachi sintiendo que las palabras le pesaban en la lengua. Shisui no le interrumpió, al parecer, sabía de qué estaba hablando –. Ella te lo dijo en esa ocasión. Tú lo sabías desde entonces. Por algo fuiste a felicitarme a mi oficina…

Shisui respiró ruidosamente.

–Pensé que ella te lo había contado.

Por muy poco valiente que luciera, Itachi desvió la mirada.

–No… no lo hizo…

–En ese caso es tiempo de que abras los ojos, Itachi – Shisui frunció el ceño cuando añadió –. Si Izumi confía más en otra persona que en ti, es una señal de que algo estás haciendo mal.

Dolía. El nudo que le impedía respirar dolía demasiado y los latidos en su cabeza le hacían sudar. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, había demasía razón en esas palabras. Él había alejado a Izumi contra su propia voluntad y ahora tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias.

–No me quiero meter en sus problemas, ambos son lo bastante mayorcitos para resolver sus cosas – la voz de Shisui sonó lejana, como el sonido de la lluvia tras una ventana. Itachi pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su viejo entrenador bajaba las escaleras no sin antes susurrar –. Pero, si te sirve de algo, ve al depósito de archivos – hizo una pausa y agregó –. Si te apresuras, la encontraras antes del toque de queda.

Una punzada de pánico atravesó las sienes de Itachi. Giró en redondo, pero Shisui ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

Una gran parte de él deseaba encontrarla, hablar con ella y pedirle su perdón. No era un capricho infantil, era una necesidad que lo dislocaba. A tal nivel había llegado su desesperación que pidió la intervención de Yūgao para encontrarla. Pero… ahora que sabía dónde estaba, el miedo era demasiado grande. Un miedo que desconocía y que al mismo tiempo odiaba a muerte.

Hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de controlar sus emociones, y por fin echó a andar. Los ninjas que quedaban se diluían con cada paso que lo acercaba al depósito de archivo. El toque de queda le asechaba, pero no retrocedería. Iría hasta allá y la vería directamente a los ojos, el miedo no lo convertiría en un cobarde. Ya no más.

Avistó la puerta del almacén. El corazón le latía como si fuese un caballo en plena carrera, galopando dentro de su pecho a un ritmo desenfrenado, a instantes de estallar.

Repasó tres veces el pasillo. No había nadie por los alrededores y aun así no se sentía tranquilo.

Entró procurando ser sigiloso, pero los nervios le impedían estar consciente del peligro.

La puerta rechinó cuando se cerró a su espalda. La respiración de otra persona sonó entrecortada de entre los estantes.

–Disculpe – una voz fina llegó hasta los oídos de Itachi –. Ya estoy terminando.

El dolor entre el pecho y la garganta incrementó.

Conocía esa voz. Era ella.

Era ella.

Itachi, presa de un pavor inimaginable, se abrió pasó entre la torre de archivos y folios almacenados. Sus pisadas eran firmes, siendo éstas las únicas que mostraban algo de seguridad en él, y menos ahora cuando sus recuerdos le hacían viajar a la última vez que había estado ahí a solas con ella...

Justo cuando cruzó la esquina de un estante, una figura menuda de cabellos castaños casi colisionó contra él en sentido contrario.

El aroma a primavera le arrebató el aliento. Izumi dio tres pasos atrás lista para disculparse, pero cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, reprimió sus siguientes palabras en una mueca desagradable.

–Izumi…

El cuello de Izumi se irguió con dignidad, alzando la quijada y cuadrando lo hombros. Repasó el semblante de Itachi con la severidad que se le da a un enemigo y giró los talones para bordearle como si fuese un obstáculo, un estante más en medio del depósito.

La vio pasar por su lado, ondeándole el cabello castaño con cada pisada funesta sobre el suelo de madera.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de desvanecerse en el siguiente recodo.

Pero no podía dejarla ir. No ahora.

–Ibas a contármelo ¿verdad?

Eso la hizo detenerse. Estaba a unos tres metros de distancia. Si lograba extender la mano podría detenerla.

–Aquel día, cuando fuiste a mi casa… – las palabras le salían con dificultad. Miró al suelo, tratando de organizar las ideas en el dolor que se había convertido sus sienes –. Estabas ahí para contármelo…

Los brazos de Izumi abrazaron con fuerza un folio que sostenía sobre su pecho, tan fuerte que daba la impresión que su vida dependiera de ello.

Itachi tragó en seco.

–¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – fue una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía que más decir en esas circunstancias.

–No lo sé – Izumi se volvió hacia él lentamente. Sus ojos destilaban tristeza, pesar, resentimiento –. Debería preguntárselo a su querida Yūgao.

Ya no lo tuteaba. Se había tomado muy enserio la diferencia de rango entre ambos. Quería marcar la distancia, como él lo había hecho con ella esa vez en el jardín de su propia casa.

El reloj en alguna parte del edificio marcó el tiempo restante antes del inicio del toque de queda. El dolor de cabeza era de tal magnitud que creía tener el corazón justo detrás de los ojos. Le quedaba solo quince minutos. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Izumi desvió su atención de Itachi.

–Disculpe, pero tengo cosas que hacer – murmuró ella toda orgullo y dignidad.

Un ataque de pánico arremetió contra los latidos de su corazón.

Sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia que los separaba en menos de tres zancadas y la sostuvo por el codo.

–Izumi…

Ella se zafó de su agarré con tal violencia que los sobres que sostenía contra su pecho estuvieron a punto de caer.

–No se atreva a tocarme.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

Una idea absurda pasó ante los ojos de Itachi. Viéndola allí, con la mirada salvaje y el cabello desordenado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo hermosa que era, lo tanto que significaba para él.

Deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas ¿Cómo se había sentido en las últimas semanas? ¿Cuántos meses tenía? ¿Había sufrido los síntomas comunes del primer trimestre? ¿Se sentí cansada? Cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar estaría dispuesta a dársela, incluso si se tratara de una misión imposible o suicida. Itachi estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.

Pero no podía decirle nada de eso.

Le había dejado muy en claro que ella no significaba nada para él. Mostrarse débil ahora sería demasiado duro para ambos. Era algo que no podrían soportar.

Los ojos de Itachi se desviaron entonces hacia los sobres que llevaba Izumi consigo, sintiendo el peligro palpitándole en la cabeza.

–¿Qué llevas ahí?

Como si su pregunta fuese más una acusación, Izumi dio un paso atrás y comprimió la información sobre su regazo.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué llevas ahí, Izumi?

Ella formó una mueca con los labios. Itachi cubrió la distancia que ella había retrocedido y le arrebató los sobres con cierta tosquedad. Izumi no se defendió, en cambio, sus ojos seguían clavados en alguna entretenida astilla del suelo.

Itachi la observó con cautela antes de dirigirse a los sobres. Eran dos. Ambos bien sellados y con una textura diferente al resto de folios que se guardaban normalmente en aquel depósito.

Abrió uno al azar y ojeó los papeles, conteniendo el aliento al reconocer lo que tenía entre sus manos.

–Esto… esto es información confidencial. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí – espetó Itachi sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca. Pasó varias hojas con algunas líneas tachadas en rotulador negro. Elevó la mirada hacia Izumi – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con esto? ¿Lo estas ocultando aquí? ¿Sabes que pueden atraparte si te encuentran robando información de prisioneros?

–¿Y de cuando acá le importa mi seguridad? – de nuevo levantó quijada, mostrando la misma determinación que había perdido hace minutos atrás –. Lo dejó muy claro la última vez que nos vimos, cuando dijo toda esa babosadas de mentiras ¿O quiere que le refresque la memoria, Ge-ne-ral?

Itachi cerró los puños sobre los papeles entre sus manos. Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Izumi estaban fijos en los suyos, listos para hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había dicho.

–Te conozco demasiado bien, Itachi, tanto que duele – susurró ella, llenándose los parpados de lágrimas, olvidando por un momento hablarle con propiedad –. Eso que hiciste el otro día fue… fue…

–La única manera para que entraras en razón.

–Cobarde – escupió Izumi junto a una lágrima que se limpió furiosa antes de que cayera por su mejilla –. Si querías convencerme de no seguir con mí… trabajo, pudiste hacerlo de otra manera. Pero decidiste denigrarme, convertirme en basura con tus palabras – respiraba entrecortado y sus labios temblaban de impotencia –. Jamás pensé que podías llegar tan lejos como para herirme de esa forma.

Itachi mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, aunque su cabeza estaba decidida a estallar al ritmo de su corazón.

–Se que nada de lo que dijisteera verdad, pero una parte de mi lo hubiese preferido – Izumi tragó grueso y se sorbió la nariz –. Saber que la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, el padre de mi futuro hijo, prefirió abandonarnos que apoyarnos es… es más dolor del que estoy dispuesta a soportar.

Estaba preparado a llevarle la contraria, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Ella respiró con dificultad.

–Si tan desesperado estas por terminar con esta guerra, puedes quedarte con esos documentos – continuó Izumi con la voz a punto de quebrársele por las lágrimas que seguían acumulándose en sus ojos pero se negaban a caer. Se irguió unos centímetros y volvió a ocupar la distancia que los separaba entre cargos –. Lo que tiene en sus manos es, ciertamente, información confidencial. Actualmente hay tres prisioneros recluidos en los calabozos. En el nivel de máxima seguridad.

Itachi frunció el ceño una vez más. No quería desviar la conversación de esa manera. Necesitaba decirle que Madara conocía su estado, que ahora más que nunca corría demasiado peligro, que no se iría al País del Té sino hasta el nacimiento del bebe. Izumi necesitaba saberlo. Pero ella no le daría la oportunidad para explicarse. Así pues, bajó la mirada a los sobres y los examinó una vez más.

–¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? – preguntó Itachi a secas.

Izumi se cruzó de brazos.

–Uno de ellos aun sigue vivo, no sé quién es, pero al parecer es uno de nuestros… compañeros.

¿Compañeros? ¿Hablaba de los otros topos de La Resistencia? Sí, seguro era uno de los suyos, un infiltrado. Pero ¿Quién podía ser? Por ahora no se le venía ningún nombre en particular, pero algo le decía que debía de tratarse de la celda por la que había pasado en su viaje por los calabozos. Aquella donde un grupo de personas aguardaba fuera mientras los gritos de alguien se filtraba por la puerta.

–¿Desconoces la identidad de los que trabajan contigo? – puntualizó Itachi bastante serio.

–Es mejor permanecer en el anonimato, incluso entre nosotros mismos.

Itachi no dijo nada al respecto, y pasó al siguiente sobre.

–¿Qué hay de los prisioneros restantes?

–Son dos Bandidos. Ambos muertos.

–Sí, se quienes son.

Si su memoria no le fallaba sus nombres eran Waraji y Zōri. Ambos torturados por la despiadadas garras de Hana Inuzuka.

–¿Qué quieres obtener de ellos? – regresó Itachi procurando no recordar su paso por los calabozos.

–Por lo que sé, tenían información sobre el paradero de Sasuke y del grupo que lo escolta – Izumi entrecerró los ojos –. No dieron datos muy sustanciales, pero esos Bandidos me podían dar una última pista.

–¿Para qué?

–Para saber quién es el topo Uchiha dentro de La Resistencia.

Iba a preguntar ¿Cómo demonios estaba al corriente sobre el topo Uchiha? pero, al ser ella un espía, de seguro sabía tanto o más que él.

–¿Y lo averiguaste?

–Si... estuvo viajando con el grupo por el Bosque Jofuku – Izumi miró sobre su hombro una vez y se volvió a ver a Itachi con firmeza –. Y justo en este momento está en el País de las Olas.

* * *

 **Base de la Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **19:15**

Hay algo en los atardeceres frente a la costa que tienden a arrebatar el aliento, como una fuerza física capaz de detener el murmullo de los pensamientos, como un hechizo maravilloso que se pierde en las tonalidades del crepúsculo.

Sakura respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones hasta embriagarse con el aroma del mar. Sus pies descalzos seguían hundidos en la arena húmeda, recibiendo ocasionalmente el lamido del agua salada entre los dedos. La rodilla le latía por el ejercicio. Trotar en ese estado era contraproducente, pero quería salir a correr por la playa, sentir sus músculos quemar y el sudor correrle por el cuello.

Admiró unos minutos más el beso del sol sobre las olas antes de recorrer la orilla con la vista. Había pocos ninjas por los alrededores, pero ninguno prestaba la mínima atención al estallido de colores sobre el cielo y el vasto mar. Tal vez estaban demasiado acostumbrados a esa distracción de la naturaleza y pasaban desapercibido los atardeceres. Pero, para Sakura, era imposible ignorar una belleza como aquella, sin importar cuantas veces llegase a verla.

El sol, a instantes de fundirse lentamente en el horizonte, dejaba una estela de vibrantes colores a su paso. Una nueva punzada en la rodilla le sirvió como recordatorio de su entrenamiento y decidió retomar de mala gana el trote, soportando el dolor agudo y tragándose cualquier señal de quejido que pudiera delatarla.

Llegó al salón de entrenamiento de la Tercera División cuando la primera estrella pinchó el cielo. Varias personas peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo dentro de arenas cuadradas dispuestas en una gran sala frente a la playa. La mayoría de los ninjas – por no decir todos –, tenían tatuado en sus antebrazos los _Kanjis_ de un _Sello Completo_. El de Sakura no era muy diferente, solo tenía algunos cambios en los trazos y un acabado más elaborado, después de todo el de ella era un _Sello Parcial_ , convirtiéndola en una Kunoichi no del todo inútil en el uso de _Ninjutsu_. No obstante, la limitación física de los shinobis de la Tercera División no era una excusa para ser objetos inservibles en tiempos de guerra. Ellos estaban reacios a ser una carga. Ansiaban seguir apoyando la causa de La Resistencia aun cuando no podían usar su chakra a plenitud. De esta manera, el _Taijutsu_ era casi una religión en aquel lugar. Era allí donde se formaban los mejores ninjas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para luego ser esparcidos a las otras Divisiones y seguir luchando para derrocar el imperio Uchiha.

Una gaviota sobrevoló entre las escasas nubes, graznando a su paso con sonoridad. Sakura la observó aletear cuando otra estrella se apoderó del cielo. Sonrió para sí al reconocer hábilmente el significado de ese punto celeste antes de echar un último vistazo a la playa. Quería quedarse un rato más en la costa. Si el atardecer era una obra de arte, daba por sentado que la noche sería un espectáculo digno de presenciar y más ahora que, el mirar las estrellas, se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo que la deleitaba.

Abandonó la áspera arena, no sin antes tomar el aroma del mar en una fuerte bocanada, como si quisiera reservarlo para más tarde, e ingresó al salón. Cerca de la entrada se dejaba un recipiente con agua para limpiar los pies llenos de arena antes de osar pisar el tatami. Ante todo, era una norma que debía cumplirse al pie de la letra. Ensuciar el piso de ese santuario de entrenamiento era simplemente una abominación. No exageraba cuando en la Tercera División se tomaban enserio el sagrado arte del _Taijutsu_.

Se sentó en el piso con una botella de agua en la mano y, mientras obedecía las quisquillosas reglas de sus nuevos compañeros, un estruendo irrumpió cerca de donde estaba. Primero fue un sonido seco, seguido de un alarido y por último una risa triunfal.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente, encontrándose a los causantes del barullo. La primera que reconoció afue Tenten que admiraba con las manos entrecruzadas en el pecho a un muchacho de cabellos castaños tirado boca arriba en una esquina del salón.

–Estoy verdaderamente decepcionada, Kiba – Tenten, que tenía hasta la última hebra de cabello en su lugar, negó lentamente con la cabeza –. Esperaba que dieras más batalla o al menos que me hicieras sudar.

–¡Pero si estás jugando sucio! – refutó el aludido.

–Disculpa, pero soy muy higiénica en mi modo de pelea – le dedicó una sonrisa y extendió una mano para ayudarle –. Vamos, ponte de pie antes de que sigas pasando vergüenza ante nuestro público.

El chico aceptó su mano a regañadientes, desviando la mirada de Hinata que contorsionaba el rostro para no reír y de un Rock Lee, como siempre, más exaltado de lo que se consideraría normal.

–Ese año de entrenamiento no te hizo muy bien – reconoció Tenten soltándole la mano.

–Solo descuidé mi _Taijutsu_ – se defendió éste haciendo una mueca con el labio inferior.

–Hay que cambiar eso. Pero descuida, no tienes de que apenarte. Aun con diez años de entrenamiento de ventaja no podrías vencerme.

–¿Eso es un reto? ¡Ja! ¡Ya verás que algún día seré yo el que cante victoria!

Tenten resopló divertida.

–Lo dudo…

–Oh, vamos, no seas tan perversa, Tenten – intervino Rock Lee con las manos en la cadera antes de volverse hacia el perdedor del encuentro, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda –. Lo hace a propósito. Siempre ha sido así. No le pongas atención a sus provocaciones, Nar… – los ojos de insecto de Lee se abrieron como platos. Tragó con dificultad, a instantes de cometer la idiotez del siglo –. Kiba. Exacto, Kiba. L-lo hiciste muy bien. Nada de qué avergonzarse.

Naruto, con los labios de Kiba, sonrió visiblemente incomodo.

–Gracias, cejas de azotador.

Sakura permaneció en la distancia, estudiando a su mejor amigo en silencio. Desde que revelaron la identidad de Naruto hace dos días junto a Gai, Rock Lee y Darui, le estaba costando trabajo pensar en él como Kiba. Aunque se viera como él, con ese mismo colmillo sobresaliéndole del labio, el cabello alborotado y los ojos rasgados y salvajes, no era Kiba. Y Ella lo sabía. Desde hace mucho tiempo estaba al corriente que Kiba había muerto y que Naruto ocupó su lugar. Estaba al tanto de ese plan incluso antes de la caída de la Segunda División. Pero no había visto el verdadero rostro tras el _Hegen no jutsu_. Antes, podía pensar en él como Kiba, como el verdadero Kiba, pero luego de reconocer el rubio cabello y los ojos azul cielo de Naruto, supo que le sería imposible mentirle a su mente una vez más.

Los pies de Tenten se desplazaron sigilosos sobre el área de entrenamiento. Puso las manos en jarra y se volvió hacia sus espectadores.

–Bien – repasó la cara de Hinata y Rock Lee – ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en probar mi puño?

Los ojos de Rock Lee brillaron entusiastas pero la voz de Sakura le retuvo fuera del campo.

–Me apunto.

Tenten se volvió a verla caminando con seguridad hacia el sitio donde había derribado a Naruto minutos atrás.

–¿Estás segura? – la burla tamizaba la voz de Tenten –. Recuerda que patearte el trasero es todo un hobby para mí.

–En ese caso tendrás una sesión de entrenamiento muy divertida.

Tenten sonrió.

–Vaya que te gusta sufrir.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, ajustando la coleta que llevaba puesta de su sesión de ejercicio por la playa.

–¡Vamos, Sakura! – gritó Rock Lee que, aunque había perdido su oportunidad para entrenar, se veía bastante emocionado por ver a la pelirrosa en acción – ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

–Pensé que eras de la barra de Kiba – le reprochó Tenten con una mueca hacia Lee.

–Apoyo a todos mis amigos por igual.

–Por favor, seamos realista, no puedes ver un cabello tan extraño como el algodón de azúcar porque te derrites como un niño en un circo – Tenten miró a Sakura y le hizo un gesto con la mano –. Sin ánimos de ofender.

–Me gusta el algodón de azúcar – respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

–Toma nota, Lee – señaló Tenten con un gesto de su quijada –. Ya sabes cómo conquistarla.

Rock Lee se atragantó con su propia saliva y el rubor le alcanzó hasta las cejas.

–¿Vamos a pelear o qué? – dijo Sakura colocándose en posición de batalla.

Tenten sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Si tanto insistes.

Se ubicó en la exacta posición de Sakura, como si fuesen imágenes especulares una de otra. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa. Maestra y aprendiz se enfrentarían en una batalla que podría no llegar a ser tan amistosa como se esperaría que fuese.

Los coros de Rock Lee se veían acompañados por los gritos de Naruto. Sus palabras de aliento animaban a Sakura que, siendo totalmente sinceros, tenía unas probabilidades bastante nulas de cantar victoria.

La sonrisa no abandonó el rostro de Tenten cuando hizo su primer movimiento. Se había decidido por atacar el flanco derecho de Sakura. Ella lo vio venir y lo esquivó con gran agilidad, girando sobre sus talones y saltando hasta ampliar de nuevo la distancia.

Tenten no esperó a que se recuperara y arremetió de nuevo contra ella. Mismo lugar, mismo movimiento. En esta ocasión, Sakura decidió contraatacar con una embestida que su propio contrincante le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Se precipito al suelo, contrayendo los músculos de sus piernas cansados de trotar pero felices por recibir una buena dosis de entrenamiento extra. Alzó un pie y apuntó directo a la rodilla derecha de Tenten. Ésta soltó una carcajada, como si estuviese feliz de caer en una trampa de su autoría y, en una exhibición de precisión y elasticidad, evadió el ataque con cierta dificultad pero con la elegancia de una mantis.

–Buen intento – se burló Tenten deslizándose unos metros hacia atrás –. Pero tendrás que ser mucho más creativa si quieres vencerme.

–No te preocupes, esa es la idea.

Tenten sonrió de medio lado y volvió a saltar hacia ella.

Todo apuntaba a que la batalla sería algo reñida. Sakura tenía sus dificultades, su desplazamiento por el campo no era el de una profesional y, aunque la memoria muscular jugaba a su favor, llevaba una desventaja evidente contra una maestra tan experimentada como Tenten, sin embargo, no daría su brazo a torcer. Cada vez que caía, volvía a levantarse lista para arremeter con un nuevo golpe. Y seguiría de esa manera hasta el final.

Rock Lee nunca cesó sus chillidos de agitación, Naruto aplaudía animado y Hinata se mantenía expectante. Una ovación indescifrable vino luego de que Sakura escapara por los pelos de una llave que Tenten había preparado. Estaba sudando a cantaros, la ropa se le adhería a la espalda y en el pecho, pero aun tenía adrenalina de reserva para seguirle el juego a su maestra, incluso cuando la rodilla estuviera a instantes de explotarle de dolor.

Desde luego no ganaría el encuentro, pero tampoco quería perder. Daría lo mejor de sí para, al menos, llegar a un empate. Le costaría trabajo y mucha energía, pero se esforzaría para lograrlo y, por cómo iban las cosas, su objetivo no era del todo descabellado. Bastaba ver a ambas para saber que el ejercicio previo a su encuentro les pasaba factura. Sakura contaba con que el cansancio sentenciara el fin de la batalla. Unas gotas de sudor más y todo acabaría. De esa forma les demostraría a sus amigos que ella era capaz de luchar. Aunque no fuese la mejor, tenía la determinación para lograrlo. Se lo demostraría a todos los que la miraban ahora, a su mejor amiga dentro de la arena, al disparatado chico tras el rostro de Kiba, a la legendaria princesa Hyūga, al encantador muchacho con ojos de insecto y a aquel sujeto de ojos negros. Aquel que la miraba desde la distancia como una sombra, asechando en silencio, expectante, calculador.

Algo se paralizó en Sakura cuando sus ojos reconocieron a Sasuke. La estaba observando, de pie en la entrada del salón, la que daba hacia la playa. Tenía los pies envueltos en una fina capa de arena que le llegaba hasta los grilletes de ambos tobillos. Más atrás, dos ninja le seguían de cerca entre unas palmeras, custodiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Por su parte, el Uchiha cargaba consigo el mismo semblante de siempre. Cauto e impertérrito. Miraba directamente hacia a ella, con los ojos azabaches clavados en los suyos tan inexpresivos y al mismo tiempo tan profundos que el corazón de Sakura falló un latido.

Y eso fue lo suficiente para hacer flaquear su concentración.

Con un movimiento limpio y bastante predecible, Tenten enrolló su pierna en la de Sakura y con la fuerza justa, ambas cayeron al piso en un sonido seco, lo que sirvió tanto para definir la ganadora como para desviar su atención de la intensa mirada de Sasuke.

Tenten la observó jadeante desde su posición victoriosa. Tenía un rostro confundido. La batalla estaba siendo entretenida, pero al último minuto todo cambio. Sakura respiraba ruidosamente. Podía ver como Tenten buscaba una explicación razonable a lo sucedido, y eso no le gustó a la pelirrosa. Sabía que unos ojos negros la habían distraído, pero no podía decirle eso a su mejor amiga. Debía darle una mejor excusa.

–¡Aaash! – gruñó Sakura entre dientes llevándose una mano a su rodilla herida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a soportar las punzadas funestas que arremetían con frecuencia, pero prefería pasar vergüenza de esa manera a admitir que su distracción se debía al Uchiha en la entrada.

–Oh, lo lamento – Tenten se mostró preocupada, aceptando el pretexto de Sakura como una causa comprensible de su descuido al final de la pelea. Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse –. Había olvidado que tu rodilla envejeció unos cuantos años.

–Tranquila, no es nada… Ya se me pasará.

–¡Sakura! – el grito de Rock Lee vino con un rostro inquieto que apareció mágicamente a centímetros del de ella, escaneando en busca de cualquier indicio de dolor – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Deberíamos ir a la enfermería? Puedo llevarte si no puedes caminar.

–Por todos los dioses de la mitología, Lee. Ella puede curarse sola – el puño de Tenten golpeó con gentileza la coronilla de su amigo –. Deja de buscar excusas para dártelas de príncipe encantador ¿quieres?

Sakura interpretó las siguientes palabras de Rock Lee como un chillido avergonzado mientras Tenten continuaba metiéndose con él hasta hacerle sonrojar. Entre tanto, sus ojos decidieron buscar a su distractor en la entrada del salón. Pero en donde una vez estuvo Sasuke, solo quedaban un par de huellas húmedas y algunos granos de arena diluidos en las gotas de agua.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-san? – preguntó Hinata llegando hasta su lado.

–Oh, sí – desvió sus ojos hacia la rodilla sin darle mucha importancia y con cierto disimulo miró el salón en busca de un sujeto alto, de cabellos negros y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras seguía hablando con Hinata para mantener las apariencias –. No es nada… ya se me pasara…

–¿Estás segura?

–No tienes de que preocuparte – estiró el cuello soltando palabras al azar –. Solo me descuidé en el último minuto y mi rodilla se debilitó. Suele suceder con frecuencia. Debo de tener más cuidado la próxima ve…

–Si buscas al Uchiha se fue antes de que te colocaras de pie.

Sakura parpadeó incomoda y se volvió hacia la Hyūga. Su rostro marmóreo se mostraba tan pacifico y tranquilo como las aguas de un lago. Hinata no se había tragado su excusa. Al parecer era mucho más observadora de lo que aparentaba ser.

Una figura imponente llegó hasta ellos clamando su atención, salvando a Sakura de defenderse con alguna palabra torpe que seguramente saldría de su boca.

Samui, la mujer rubia que les había recibido hace dos días, les obligó a forjar un silencio en donde todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

–Disculpen si interrumpo su entrenamiento – dijo con voz carente de emoción –. Pero Darui-san y el chico Hyūga solicitan la presencia de todos en la sala de reuniones en quince minutos.

–¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Tenten.

Samui entrecerró los ojos.

–Solo si ustedes dicen que no.

* * *

 **19:57**

–Llegas tarde.

La voz de Neji la hizo arrugar el entrecejo. Estuvo tentada en pedir disculpas por retrasarse en la ducha, pero él no se merecía tan siquiera una respuesta por su parte. No después de su última reunión donde insinuó torturar a Sasuke y dejarle encerrado bajo llave como un esclavo más en medio de la guerra.

Del cabello rosa cayó una gota de agua justo cuando se sentó en la silla que Rock Lee muy caballerosamente le hubo ofrecido. A excepción de Gai, las mismas personas que presenciaron la transformación de Kiba a Naruto estaban conglomeradas en la habitación. El mismo salón con la mesa que había visto mejores tiempos y el mar murmurando en la lejanía.

Darui llevó las manos a su espalda, mostrando un aire de seguridad impecable. Se ubicó en un lugar estratégico donde todos pudieran verle y carraspeó la garganta dos veces.

–Gracias a todos por presentarse. Sé que aun deben de estar agotados por el viaje a través el Bosque Jofuku, pero necesitamos discutir un tema delicado – señaló a Neji que estaba de pie cerca de él con una mano –. He hablado con su Capitán sobre un trabajo que me gustaría proponerles. Como ya sabrán, soy el Teniente General a cargo de esta División y mi deber es organizar y distribuir las misiones junto al General Gai. En estos momentos él se encuentra ocupado en una reunión, no obstante, una vez termine de plantearles nuestro… problema, le expondré la decisión que tomaran al respecto.

–¿Un problema? – Tenten dejó escapar una risa sin ganas – ¿Cuál de tantos, precisamente?

Darui cuadró los hombros.

–Mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran a esta División, el General Gai y yo discutimos la posibilidad de organizar una misión en la costa del contienen. Tenemos un par de meses haciendo los preparativos y creemos estar listos. Justamente, cuando mi grupo les encontró en la salida del Bosque Jofuku, estábamos haciendo la última ronda de reconocimiento antes de ejecutar nuestro plan.

–Suena a algo delicado – reconoció Sakura con reserva.

–No podemos ser descuidado – Darui tragó grueso al agregar –, no si queremos atacar uno de los campos de concentración Uchiha más grande del País del Fuego.

Una ola golpeó más allá. Varias miradas inquietas seguían fijas en Darui. Sakura contuvo el aliento por casi un minuto. Creía saber hacía donde iría a parar con esa pequeña reunión, y no le gustaba para nada como sonaba ese plan.

–¿Asaltar un campo de concentración Uchiha? – repitió Naruto pronunciando cada palabra con cautela – ¿Ese es la misión que pretender llevar a cabo?

–No pueden estar hablando enserio – inquirió Tenten riéndose otra vez sin diversión – ¿Quieren entrar directamente a la boca del lobo? ¿Tan ambiciosos son aquí en la Tercera?

–Hasta donde tengo entendido esta División no se encuentra en capacidad de hacer misiones ofensivas – intervino Hinata preocupada –. Podría ser muy peligroso.

–Ciertamente, este lugar está estructurado para servir más como almacén de ninjas tatuados que como centro de operaciones de guerra – Darui no miró su propio brazo, pero Rock Lee no pudo contenerse al igual que Sakura –. Sin embargo – continuó –, desde hace una temporada estamos capacitados para realizar misiones cada vez de mayor calibre. Esta que les estoy comentando será la más importante hasta ahora.

–¿Qué planean hacer? – interrumpió Naruto con angustioso calma.

Darui asintió antes de proseguir.

–Existe una ciudad cerca de la costa del continente. Antes, en el lugar solo habitaban civiles y, a pesar de formar parte del País del Fuego, no tenía nada que ver con la guerra. Era un zona bastante neutral hasta hace unos meses.

–No me digas – bufó Tenten con una mueca en los labios –, los Uchiha le pusieron el ojo encima y tomaron la ciudad como suya.

–Efectivamente – Darui cerró los ojos agotado –. Con el pasar del tiempo, los prisioneros de guerra por parte de los Uchiha incrementaron a un número alarmante. Después de perder hace un año el campo de concentración del norte, el más grande de los que se tiene registro, necesitaban con extrema urgencia espacio para montar otro más. Fue así como decidieron tomar la ciudad y ensamblar su edificio allí.

–Hablas de Tanzaku ¿cierto? – razonó Sakura.

Darui volvió a asentir.

–Es por esa razón que dudamos de su identidad cuando les encontramos en la salida del Bosque Jofuku. Nadie de La Resistencia sería capaz de ir a Tanzaku por voluntad propia.

–Debo decir que fue mi culpa – Tenten levantó la mano como si pidiera perdón –. Sé que mentí. Era parte de fragor del momento. Estar acorralado por encapuchados te hace pensar en una solución rápida. No teníamos ni idea de que Tanzaku había cambiado de propietario en el último año.

–Lo intuí – dijo Darui relajando los hombros –. La ciudad se ha convertido en un sitio de horror y tortura. Hay rumores de que está siendo dirigida por gente despiadada, ligada directamente con Orochimaru y su prole. Los esclavos dentro del campo están desesperados por escapar o, en su defecto, morir antes de ser llevados a la guarida del viejo Sannin – hizo una pausa y miró nuevamente a Neji que le recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Darui volvió a observar a su público a la espera de sus siguientes palabras –. Neji me puso al tanto de lo que… encontraron en el Bosque Jofuku. Por lo que sé, las características de las personas que estaban allí, corrobora la información que manejábamos sobre un grupo de esclavos que milagrosamente escaparon de Tanzaku. En total fueron cuarenta y dos personas entre civiles y esclavos.

–Eso es imposible – saltó a decir Sakura –. En el bosque solo encontramos treinta y cinco cuerpos.

Neji, que estaba de pie cerca de Darui, formó una línea con sus labios cuando dijo:

–Las siete personas restantes fueron atrapadas por un grupo de Bandidos pagados por Gatō. Según el último informe que recibió esta División, los Uchiha dieron con el paradero de los Bandidos. Mataron a la mayoría y los que tuvieron la mala suerte de seguir vivos, fueron trasladados a Konoha en calidad de esclavos junto a las prisioneros que habían tratado de escapar de Tanzaku.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron. Miró hacía Tenten que compartía el mismo asombro. Aquellas eran las mismas personas que vieron en el rio, los esclavos que levaban Waraji y Zōri. Y, ahora, la mitad estaba muerto o encarcelado.

Y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

El cabello húmedo cubrió los ojos de Sakura, pero Darui no le dio oportunidad de hundirse en la desdicha cuando continuó exponiendo su plan.

–Es tiempo de explicarles la razón de esta reunión – el sonido de una ola rebotó dentro del salón y el cabello blanco de Darui se movió ligeramente sobre su frente –. Hace poco más de un año, la Segunda División de La Resistencia a la que ustedes pertenecían, organizó una misión para atacar un campo de concentración en el norte del País del Fuego. He leído minuciosamente el reporte final y estoy bastante asombrado por lo que lograron esa vez. Si queremos hacer que nuestro plan sea un éxito, necesitamos shinobis con experiencia. Y todos los que están aquí presentes, estuvieron involucrados de una forma u otra en ese ataque.

Sakura se tensó, la cuerda del pánico enrollándose en la boca de su estomago. Era más que evidente lo que pedía Darui, incluso lo había predicho mucho antes de que comenzara su explicación. Y ella no fue la única en darse cuenta, el bufido que dio Tenten se lo hizo saber.

–Déjame ver si entendí – dijo la chica de los chongitos inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección a Darui – ¿Quieres que ayudemos a hacer este… plan suicida porque nuestros antecedes belicosos son impresionantes?

–Por lo que se, están dispuesto a cometer locuras – Darui no se encogió de hombros, pero hizo el ademan de hacerlo –. Atravesar el Bosque Jofuku no es de gente sensata, y esos son los tipos de shinobis que necesitamos justo ahora.

–No sé si deba sentirme halagada.

–Creo que son situaciones que no deberían compararse, Darui-san. El Bosque Jofuku fue una caso especial – argumentó Hinata mirando de reojo a la figura de Naruto oculta en el cuerpo de Kiba –. No había forma de que nuestra misión fallara. Estábamos seguros de que no nos sucedería nada malo.

Naruto sonrió con timidez mientras Darui se cruzó de brazos con pesar.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero nuestro plan requiere shinobis valientes y con conocimiento de tema. Según los datos que hemos recolectado a lo largo de los años, decenas han sido las misiones fallidas por atacar un campo de concentración, sin embargo, la de ustedes ha sido la única capaz de terminar con un desenlace victorioso.

–Están confiando demasiado en nosotros – explicó Tenten inclinándose aun mas sobre la mesa mientras alzaba una mano hacia el ninja de cabello blanco –. Perdona si te desilusiono, Darui. Pero no somos expertos en hacer caer un campo de concentración.

–Lo mismo le he dicho – apuntó Neji cerca de la ventana. Tenten le miró de reojo, respirando con dificultad, mientras él hacia como si ella no existiese, como si la voz de Tenten fuese en realidad el murmullo de una mosca chocando contra el cristal. Fue una sensación incomoda que Sakura percibió a penas, pero que flotaba en el ambiente como rayos avecinando tormentas –. Creen estar preparados pero tal vez no sea así – regresó Neji mostrándose cada vez más serio volviéndose a la figura de Darui en medio de la sala –. Esto es, sin duda, una misión más peligrosa de lo que ustedes piensan.

–Hablas de un desenlace victorioso – Hinata bajó la mirada sin ánimos de mostrar la tristeza en sus ojos –, pero ese día se perdieron demasiadas vidas, tantas que, al final de la misión, nos cuestionamos mucho si valió verdaderamente la pena...

–¡Claro que valió la pena, Hinata! – estalló Rock Lee en indignación.

–Estamos hablando de salvar a decenas de personas sacrificando a miles en el intento, Lee – los ojos de Tenten se oscurecieron cuando siguió diciendo–. No es una decisión fácil.

–¿Cómo pueden pensar de esa manera? Lo que hicieron ustedes aquella vez fue muy noble y valiente. De no ser por esa misión, Sakura no estaría aquí con nosotros.

–Pero Hanabi seguiría viva – contraatacó Neji apretando los puños.

Rock Lee entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Me están diciendo que hubiesen preferido no atacar?

–Hubiésemos preferido saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos – espetó Tenten en un siseo.

–Ellos tienen razón, Lee – la voz de Sakura sonó apagada y sin vida –. Ser una de las pocas sobrevivientes es una sensación terrible… Saber que tu libertad fue pagada con la sangre de tantos inocentes es una carga demasiado pesada.

–Todos lamentamos esas pérdidas, Sakura… – la mano de Naruto descansó sobre su hombro, reconfortándola con su tacto –. Pero, a pesar de los resultados finales, fue la decisión correcta. Hay mucho que lamentar de ese día pero hay más por agradecer.

Nadie habló a continuación. Era un tema delicado y una proposición difícil de aceptar.

De nuevo el mar se sobrepuso al silencio en la sala. Darui respiró con fuerza.

–Entiendo que la Tercera División está pidiendo mucho de ustedes. Llevan consigo una misión y un secreto muy importante que mantener como para involucrarlos en una situación tan delicada como ésta – hablaba como un líder, haciendo las pausas adecuados y con un tono que mostraba seguridad y respeto –. Les daremos tiempo para que lo piensen. Estamos planeando el ataque para dentro de una semana. Contar con su apoyo será fundamental para que los resultados finales de este asalto no sean tan devastadores que los anteriores.

No recibió ni siquiera un asentimiento de cabeza de los presentes. Seguían absortos en su petición. Así pues, Darui dio por concluida la reunión y les dio permiso a todos para que regresaran a sus habitaciones.

Era de noche cuando abrieron la puerta hacia el pasillo. En la salida del salón, el grupo se disipó intercambiando palabras breves y rostro enajenados en sus pensamientos. Rock Lee regresó al interior junto a Darui. Neji se fue más atrás evitando a toda costa la mirada de la mayoría, pero principalmente la de Tenten y la de Sakura. Estaba molesto con la primera por traicionarle como amigo y confidente, y con la segunda por llevarle siempre la contraría con las decisiones que tomaba sobre Sasuke. Para ese momento, Sakura ultimó que la mejor solución para pasar a Neji era ignorarle, Tenten, por otra parte, se le veía inusualmente alicaída. Era poco evidente, pero no lo suficiente para el fino ojo de Hinata que percibió la decadencia en sus pasos y la mirada perdida. Así pues, se ofreció a acompañarla a tomar un poco de aire fresco cerca del mar. Puede que un cambio de ambiente le sentara como una buena medicina.

Sakura, en cambio, resolvió que pasar por la enfermería a curar con calma su rodilla sonaba como una idea estupenda tanto para despejar la mente de la reciente propuesta como para aliviar el dolor insidioso. Ese día había investigado un poco sobre el instrumental médico que albergaba la Tercera División. Como predijo, sus recursos eran escasos pero se ajustaría a sus necesidades para iniciar la búsqueda del problema en los ojos de Sasuke.

Despidió a sus compañeros con un movimiento de mano y, antes de seguir por el pasillo contrario que tomaron Tenten y Hinata, alguien la sostuvo por el codo.

Giró la cabeza con un miedo injustificado – sabiendo que estaba fuera de peligro en una División de La Resistencia no tenía nada que temer –, encontrándose en el camino a un par de ojos rasgados, demasiado familiares, que ocultaban el color de un cielo en pleno verano tras ellos.

–Lo siento ¿Te asuste?

A pesar de que el _Henge no Jutsu_ de Naruto era perfecto, su voz no se acercaba tanto al tono carrasposo que alguna vez tuvo Kiba.

–No, está bien. No pasa nada.

–Oh, bien... esto… – Naruto se masajeó descuidadamente el cuello – ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? No te preocupes, solo tomara unos minutos.

Sakura asintió, relajando los hombros y siguiendo sus pasos hacia un pasillo apartado de la sala de reuniones.

Llegaron a un corredor largo, con tres ventanales que daban a un jardín con verde pasto, escasas flores y varias palmeras bailando jubilosas al ritmo de las olas del mar un poco más allá. El cielo estaba oculto entre las hojas de las palmas, pero era muy fácil imaginarse los millones de puntitos centellando en un manto tan negro como el carbón.

Naruto detuvo la marcha una vez corroboró que estaban solos. Se dio la vuelta, agitando el cabello castaño artificial mientras buscaba la mirada de Sakura con la incomodidad creciendo en su piel.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella sintiendo la inquietud de Naruto como suya.

–Sí, no es nada… es solo que…

Él se removió claramente incomodo. Tal vez estaba pensando sobre la misión del campo de concentración y, justamente ahora, Sakura no le animaba darle vueltas al asunto. Ya bastante tensión habían vivido en los últimos días como para revolver los pensamientos con otro problema, así pues, para aligerar ese creciente nerviosismo decidió jugar un poco con él.

–Vaya, estas bastante pálido, pareces un poco enfermo – dejó que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera en la pierna con la rodilla buena y cacareó divertida –. Espero que no hayas venido a confesarte con esa cara de preocupación, eso me haría sentir muy mal.

–¡¿Qué?! – el color rojizo del rubor ascendió tan rápido por el cuello de Naruto que parecía un termómetro a instantes de estallar – ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No es nada de eso! ¡No he venido a confesarme! Ni siquiera me gustas, Sakura… ¡Digo! si me gustas pero no del todo… Me refiero a que no me gustas de gustar… al menos no de esa manera… ¡Aaash! ¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! ¿Por qué demonios dices ese tipo de cosas?

Sakura soltó una risa sin poder dejar de entretenerse con el manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido Naruto.

–Pues claro que lo sé, tonto. Te quiero como un hermano y sé que tú me vez de la misma manera. Además, Hinata ya te tiene bastante atolondrado, aunque te pusieran a miles de mujeres en una pasarela solo tendrías ojos para ella.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¿C-como… como tú…?

–Tendría que estar completamente ciega como para no darme cuenta que están locos uno por el otro.

El rubor en Naruto llegó hasta niveles insospechados. Sakura ahogó una nueva risa entre dientes. En realidad eso dos eran demasiado recatados como para revelar algo de su relación, pero las veces en que Hinata hablaba de Naruto lo hacía con tal encanto que solo hacía falta que los corazones brotaran de sus oídos. Por su parte Naruto buscaba la manera de estar más de cinco minutos con ella, conversando con demasiado entusiasmo y sonriéndole como un bobalicón.

–Te lo iba a contar – dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio –. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad…

–Mi primera pista fue el collar que Tsunade-shishou te regaló, ese con la piedra verde – Sakura se cruzó de brazos recibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Naruto –. Cuando me encontré con Hinata en la Base de La Segunda División llevaba el collar puesto. Tu no le darías esa cosa a nadie a no ser que sea una persona muy, muy especial.

La comisura del labio de Naruto se arqueó lentamente.

–Ella lo es.

Intercambiaron sonrisas. Sakura había logrado su cometido. Ahora él se veía más sosegado, aunque un destelló de preocupación seguía latiendo tras su pupila.

–Te extrañe un montón, Sakura… – susurró Naruto soltando todo en un suspiro –. Me alegro de que estés bien… y a salvo.

–Vamos, no seas tan melodramático. Tampoco he estado viviendo al filo de la muerte en los últimos meses – dijo dándole un tono gracioso al asunto.

Pero, para ese momento, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

–Sakura… – no le gustó como sonó su nombre esta vez. Tan firme e impersonal –. Te llamé porqué quería hablarte sobre lo sucedido en la pasada reunión.

–¿Te refieres a esta que acabamos de salir?

–Sabes a lo que me refiero...

Si, lo sabía. Difícilmente olvidaría como Naruto, crispado por la rabia, había insistido en mantener prisionero a Sasuke sin importarle mucho lo que eso confería. Él no era ese tipo de personas. Desde el día en que lo había conocido, Naruto se caracterizaba por ser justo y noble, jamás perdía los estribos cuando se trataba de juzgar a alguien, pero ese día había salido una parte vengativa dentro de él. Una parte que todo hombre alberga en su interior, pero que él se encargaba de nunca ser dominado por la misma.

–Creo que me pasé de la raya con respecto al Uchiha – dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos, terminando por hundirla en los bolsillo de sus pantalones –. Admito que me dejé llevar. Sabes que siempre he sido muy impulsivo.

–Fuiste algo cruel esa vez… – reconoció Sakura –. Aunque entiendo tu posición. Lo único que conoces de los Uchiha es que son desalmados y sin sangre en las venas. Pero no todos son así. Él no es así…

–Ese es el problema – los ojos rasgados se deslizaron hacia el piso de madera –. Justamente ese es el problema. No conozco a ningún Uchiha que no sea un completo hijo de perra, Sakura… Es por eso que todas las cosas que dije ese día eran ciertas. De alguna forma sé que lo eran, aunque odie admitirlo.

Podía sentir la tristeza emanando de Naruto. Él trataba de no seguir el impulso de calificar a una persona por el pasado de su familia, pero fue educado para hacer justamente lo contrario. Tachar a un Uchiha como enemigo es lo primero se aprende en La Resistencia. Pero Naruto era mejor que eso, mucho mejor de lo que la gente pensaba. Aquel día en la reunión, su voluntad flaqueó un instante, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento que no le gustaba pero que celosamente compartía en lo más profundo de su ser.

–Está bien – el siseo Sakura llegó por lo bajo, acercándose a él para tocarle uno de sus brazos en señal de afecto –. Eres humano. No siempre vas a sentir empatía por los otros. Ya verás que con el tiempo las cosas mejoraran, entenderás que el Uchiha no es una mala persona.

–Eso creo que será imposible – una sonrisa triste rasgó su cara. Los ojos que deberían ser azules se cerraron lentamente dejando en libertad todo el aire de sus pulmones en una fuerte exhalación –. Una parte de mi se arrepiente por dejarme llevar por la furia y la impotencia, pero la otra mitad me impide ver a ese sujeto sin sentir rabia, Sakura… sin sentir algo tan parecido al… – chasqueó la lengua y se restregó la cara con una mano –. Demonios, sé que no debería ser así. Sé que está mal pensar de esa manera. Creerás que lo detesto por ser un Uchiha, pero no es por eso, o tal vez no es _solo_ por eso…

Sakura arqueó una ceja dubitativa.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–No puedo tolerarlo. De todos los Uchiha, él es uno de los que menos puedo pasar. Estoy seguro que dentro de su gente hay ninjas buenos y justos. Pero, ese sujeto – señaló con un dedo hacia una parte aleatoria de la base –, ese famosos desertor que estúpidamente tratamos de proteger, es alguien que no puedo ver sin recordar lo que te hizo en ese campo de concentración.

La frente de Sakura se arrugó de improvisto.

–Él no me hizo nada…

–Lo escuche de Kakashi-sensei – Naruto hundió la mano que tenía libre en la seguridad de sus bolsillos –. Supe que él fue el director de ese lugar donde tú estabas recluida.

–No lo fue por mucho tiempo. Solo estuvo activo tres meses.

–Y en esos tres meses tu vida estuvo en manos de ese imbécil. Todas las ordenes que sentencio, todas las personas que torturo, que esclavizo en ese tiempo pesan sobre sus hombros – la mandíbula se tensó y el falso color negro de sus ojos se endureció cada vez más –. El solo saber que pudo ordenar lastimarte con sus propias manos, torturarte con el cuero de un látigo, o incluso…

–Nada de eso pasó – se acercó un poco más a Naruto y se aferró a uno de sus brazos con fuerza, aun sin separar sus ojos de los suyos –. Él no me hizo nada antes y tampoco lo ha hecho ahora.

–Tal vez… pero tuvo el poder para hacerlo.

–Pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido no es correcto – bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho de él –. No quiero que odies a alguien por mi culpa. No es justo para ti.

–Puede… puede que tengas razón…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Compartiendo sus respiraciones hasta acompasarlas al unísono con las olas del mar. Al cabo de unos minutos, una mano gruesa y masculina la tocó en la coronilla, alisándole el cabello rosa hacia atrás.

–Perdona por no cuidar de ti, Sakura… Perdóname por dejar que ellos te capturaran, por no salvarte, por abandonarte en el momento en que mas necesitabas una mano amiga – la voz de Naruto se acercó tanto a su tono real que por un momento pensó que el _Hegen no Jutsu_ se había esfumado –. Perdóname por no protegerte como te lo prometí.

Sakura se hundió aún más en el pecho de Naruto.

–Sabes muy bien que no hay nada que perdonar.

–Necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba que lo escucharas.

–Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

–Creo que soy más bien un blandengue – dijo él por lo bajo.

–Ay, por favor, claro que no lo eres. No estás blando. Yo te veo en forma y no tienes ningún cauchito.

–No dañes este momento, Sakura-chan.

Una risa suave se escapó de sus labios. Naruto arqueó una ceja.

–¿Y ahora qué es tan divertido?

–Me llamaste Sakura-chan – reconoció ella en un susurro.

–Maldición.

–Tranquilo – se alejó de él para mirar de nuevo a ese par de ojos rasgados, anhelando ver el color azul de su iris más que nada en el mundo –. Sé que estas llevando muchas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros. Esto no debe de ser nada fácil para ti y lo entiendo. Si necesitas ayuda solo avísame. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, una genuina y diminuta sonrisa.

–Lo sé.

De nuevo esa sensación petrificante que le helaba la sangre regresó con lentitud, como si se tratase de una torcida niebla recorriéndole la piel. A diferencia de ella, Naruto percibió la esencia como peligrosa, para Sakura no era más que el presagio de que _él_ estaba mirándola desde alguna parte del pasillo

–¿Se te ofrece algo? – la voz de Naruto, perdida nuevamente en el tono vago de Kiba, retumbó entre las paredes.

Sin intimidarse por el recibimiento, el cuerpo de Sasuke permaneció inerte a dos ventanas de distancia. Sakura le había visto más temprano, aunque su vistazo hacia él fue efímero. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca podía apreciar que los dos días que llevaban en la División le sentaron de maravilla. El color había regresado a su tez que anteriormente rayaba en un color fantasmagórico. El cabello negro tan largo que estorbaba sobre su cara, permanecía atado en una media coleta, permitiendo apreciar el contorno de su cara, la mandíbula angulosa como la escultura de un antiguo guerrero, los labios finos bajo una nariz recta y perfilada, y ojos como oscuros pozos negruzcos, fácil de perderse en ellos, de nadar y sumergir todo en oscuridad...

–Déjame hablar con él – las palabras salieron solas de la boca de Sakura.

–¿Qué? – Naruto regresó su mirada hacia ella. La tomó de los brazos y la alejó de su abrazo protector –. Ni loco te dejo a solas con ese tipo.

–Ya te lo dije. Él no me hará daño.

–Pero…

Sakura se volvió hacia su mejor amigo con una ligera curva en sus labios.

–Confía en mí.

Naruto se lo pensó. Reparó una vez más en Sasuke, transmitiéndole una señal de advertencia que no necesitaba palabras para ser entendida.

–Está bien – se volvió una vez más hacia ella –, pero si llego a enterarme que él…

–Ve tranquilo. Nada malo me pasara.

No relajó los hombros y tampoco se veía gustoso con la idea, pero estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a Sasuke y para Sakura eso era más que suficiente.

Se fue con los puños preparados para dar un golpe, tardando más de la cuenta en llegar al final del pasillo y perderse en el recodo. Sakura miró a Sasuke que seguía de pie, observándola detenidamente.

–¿Conociendo la Base? – preguntó ella esperando sonar serena.

–Tu perro guardián tiene indicios de rabia.

–Kiba no es mi perro guardián – le reprochó con los brazos en el pecho.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía la mirada fría y el ceño fruncido. No es que fuese una reacción muy diferente a las que suele presentar, pero esta vez era muy intensa. Como las veces en que hablaba con Rock Lee o cuando se encontraba con Naruto a charlar.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, robando el oxigeno del pasillo de un sopetón y obligando a Sakura a hiperventilar. No supo porque, pero en e ese momento solo podía pensar en lo endemoniadamente guapo que era. Si, lo sabía, un absurdo pensamiento pero no podía negar lo evidente. Si Tenten pudiera leer su mente ahora, estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza esperando que los pensamientos se le salieran por las orejas.

–¿Y bien, Uchiha? ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? – las dos preguntas salieron atropelladas en una pobre coordinación mente-lengua. Carraspeó la garganta y llevó una mano a la cadera simulando calma –. Tengo entendido que te la pasas casi todo el día en la playa más que en la Base, eso es bueno, un poco de sol te sentara bien.

–No hay mucho que hacer cuando eres un prisionero – escupió Sasuke a secas.

–No estás bajo rejas.

–La única diferencia de esta prisión con mi antigua celda es que acá tengo vista al mar.

–Puedes pasearte por donde quieras con tal de que no salgas de la Base.

–Si – otra de sus sonrisas carentes de diversión se formó en su cara –. Aun recuerdo el radar y la amenaza de electrocutarme.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos. Habían ampliado el alcance del radar hasta abarcar todas las inmediaciones de la Base, si Sasuke quería huir, se le fundirían algunas neuronas antes de idear un plan de escape satisfactorio.

–¿Vas a algún lado? – dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

–No hay nada especial aquí. Solo gente entrenando _Taijutsu_ hasta sudar sangre con Kunoichis que les gusta pasar vergüenza con su entrenador.

Sakura se ahogó en su propia saliva. Si la tierra pudiera tragarla para esquivar aquel bochorno, no se vería en la terrible tarea de hacerse la desentendida. No quería rememorar el suceso de hace unas horas cuando el estúpido Uchiha, con su estúpida mirada la distrajo.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, y haciendo como si no le hubiese escuchado, se fijo en la ventana que daba hacia las palmeras.

–¿Te gustan los atardeceres tanto como las estrellas?

Sasuke, como respuesta natural, frunció el ceño.

–¿A qué va eso?

–Solo es una pregunta inofensiva – dijo ella encogiéndose de brazos.

–¿Esto es parte de tu ridículo trato?

–No se me había ocurrido pero servirá como nuestra pregunta diaria – regresó para mirarle con evidente entusiasmo. Casi olvidaba ese pequeño y divertido trato que tenía con él, y en esta ocasión lo usaría a su favor – ¿Y bien? ¿Apuestas de sol o noches despejadas?

Un bufido resonó en la garganta de Sasuke.

–Esto es absurdo.

–Dijiste que siempre cumple tus promesas – las palabras se le atragantaron, pero logró sonreír al final –. Y, si eres un hombre de palabra, deberías responder a esa simple pregunta.

–¿Para qué quieres saber?

–Dices que no hay nada especial aquí pero los atardeceres son una locura en la costa – se encogió de hombros tratando de no ruborizarse con lo siguiente que pretendía decir –. Aun no he visto las estrellas, pero estoy segurísima que se ven tan hermosas como aquella noche cuando me las enseñaste, o incluso aun más.

Un musculo en la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó.

–¿Ahora estas dándome planes de turismo? – dijo, queriendo sonar mordaz.

–Solo quiero que te detengas a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Incluso en los malos momentos siempre existe algo que puede sacarte una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento supo que nunca había visto sonreír a Sasuke. No de verdad al menos. Siempre arqueaba los labios en muecas sarcásticas e irónicas, pero nunca había visto una sonrisa real, esa que se ven los dientes, se ahogan carcajadas y forman hoyuelos en las mejillas.

–¿Cómo sigue tu herida? – dijo Sakura señalando el costado de Sasuke en busca de un cambio de conversación.

Por si fuese poco lo mosqueado que estaba el Uchiha, ahora destellaba irritación hasta por los poros.

–Seguro debe de molestarte – continuó ella descuidadamente –. Por lo que veo tienes una respiración normal, aunque algo superficial. El viaje por el Bosque Jofuku debió sentarte muy mal.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. No le agradaba que hablaran de sus momentos de debilidad, y tener en una herida reciente sumado a los grilletes que bloqueaban su chakra contaba como uno. Desde luego él era humano, simplemente no le gustaba que la gente lo supiera.

–Algo me dice que te has sobre esforzado. Perdiste mucha sangre aquella vez, no puedes dártela de súper héroe todo el tiempo ¿entiendes? – giró los pies hacia el pasillo a su espalda, haciendo ademan para que le siguiera –. Justo ahora iba de camino a la enfermería, acompáñame para hacerte un chequeo. Doy por sentado que no te has cuidado como deberí…

Como había sucedido en el pasado, el siguiente movimiento de Sasuke la tomó desprevenida.

Antes de saber que estaba sucediendo, él se aferró con garras de acero a su muñeca, detuvo su caminar y la jaló hasta estamparle la espalda contra la pared. A diferencia de la ultima vez, nada de lo que hizo fue brusco o con intención de lastimarla. Ni siquiera el agarre sobre su muñeca se sentía doloroso, sino más bien posesivo y meditado.

–¿Qué estas…?

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, dejando una distancia casi inexistente entre la punta de sus narices, acorralándola hasta romper por completo la burbuja del espacio personal.

–Te dije hace mucho que no jugaras con mi paciencia – los ojos negros como el alquitran perforaban los suyos, arrebatándole el aliento.

–Por todos los cielos, Uchiha – bramó Sakura entre dientes –. Tienes un extraño fetiche por acorralar a las personas contra las paredes ¿lo sabías?

–No te hagas la divertida – bajó el rostro solo unos centímetros para que sus ojos se alinearan con los suyos –. Ya me estoy cansando de esta fachada que tenemos. No veo ningún interés o progreso en nuestro primer trato. Estoy poniendo otra vez en duda tu capacidad para hacer la parte que te corresponde.

–No he tenido tiempo de hacer muchos avances – se sintió orgullosa de que su voz sonara firme, y con eso tuvo el valor de elevar la quijada –. Entiendo que estas desesperado, pero tu inquietud no será para nada productiva. Tenemos dos días de haber llegado a la Tercera División.

–Llevas dos días perdido entonces.

–¿Ahora vas a ponerme límite de tiempo?

–No creas que estoy dispuesto a esperarte por toda la vida.

–Sí, sí, sí, recuerdo vívidamente que soy una persona dispensable para ti. Pero, te advierto, Uchiha. Si llegas a desecharme, perderás la única oportunidad de recobrar tu Sharingan otra vez. De eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sakura sintió los latidos del corazón en los oídos cuando Sasuke se deslizó unos centímetros más. Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo, tan cerca que si respiraba profundamente estarían en contacto. No había despegado ni un instante la mirada sobre él, y aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No mientras Sasuke permaneciera en silencio, admirándola con una frialdad que se derretía a una lentitud abrazadora.

No supo cómo, pero el aire se volvió denso. La atmosfera había cambiado tan rápida y al mismo tiempo tan sutil que los sentidos se le nublaron, dejando de existir el mundo hasta solo quedar ellos dos en medio de un pasillo desolado de una Base de La Resistencia.

Una sensación de electricidad le recorrió cada centímetro de piel cuando sintió una mano tocando sutilmente sus caderas, ascendiendo lentamente por su cintura dejando en su paso llamas ardientes que su corazón compenso en una cabalgata desenfrenada. Sabía que era la mano de Sasuke que se estaba aventurando más de lo debido. Más de lo que alguna vez había esperado por parte de él. Debía alejarlo, desprenderse de ese tacto depravador que estaba alterando el ritmo de sus pulsaciones y dejaba crecer un aleteo en su estomago. Pero no podía. No sabía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba al instinto de supervivencia. Alejarse sería la respuesta mas sensata, y aun así ninguna fibra de su ser respondía a los gritos de cordura en su cabeza. Podía decir que estaba petrificada del espanto, pero eso sería una mentira. No tenía miedo. Esas manos posesivas que tocaban la piel de su muñeca y que sostenían la curvatura de su cintura eran las mismas que la habían salvado antes. Hace un mes se hubiese sentido intimidada con tan solo tenerlo tan cerca, y ahora ¿Por qué era tan diferente? ¿Por qué su pecho quería reventar en cada latido? ¿Por qué sus sentidos se sensibilizaban con el roce de su piel contra la de él, con el sutil olor a arena y mar que despedía su cabello? ¿Cómo era posible que, en vez de querer alejarse, quería estar más y más cerca, terminar de cubrir esa irreal distancia que los separaba hasta que él la sostuviera entre sus brazos protectores?

Sakura no decía nada. No expresaba nada. Aunque en su interior miles de flamas hacían arder su cuerpo hasta calentarle la sangre, su rostro permanecía firme. En cambio, en los ojos de Sasuke, algo cambió. Si su táctica inicial era asustarla, se había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura vio como los magros músculos en los brazos de Sasuke se contraían sin razón alguna, como si estuviera reteniendo un movimiento involuntario del que estaría arrepintiéndose después. Las respiraciones de Sakura eran más que superficiales, pero las de él se habían transformado en las de un tigre listo para el asecho.

La mano de Sasuke, aferrada a su cintura, hizo lo que la voz de la locura dentro de Sakura anhelaba en secreto. La acercó lentamente, cubriendo la distancia hasta fundir sus cuerpos en una llamarada de calor inexplicable. Sakura tenía una mano libre, pero ésta era inservible, no respondía a los movimientos que debería hacer como darle un empujón o golpearle directo en la quijada. Tenía varios ángulos a su favor, solo debía formar un puño y estamparlo en el pómulo o tal vez en la quijada o puede que...

–Estas pensando cómo darme una paliza – susurró Sasuke en un tono jocoso, tan cerca de su rostro que su aliento le erizó la piel. Ella se tensó de pies a cabeza, él sonrió de medio lado –. Eres bastante predecible.

–Estas muy equivocado si piensas que te tengo miedo, Uchiha.

–Nunca dije que lo tuvieras.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó muda cuando los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de trayectoria de su mirada jade hacia sus labios entreabiertos. Pudo apreciar como la mano de él que seguía sosteniendole la cintura la comprimía contra su duro cuerpo, haciéndola liberar un jadeo atascado en su garganta.

Cuando Sasuke inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo, su corazón estaba en el climax de un desordenado baile. Sakura bajó la mirada, sintiendo la agonía en los lentos movimientos del Uchiha para alcanzarla por fin. Estaba cerca. La distancia ente sus labios era mínima. Debían detenerse. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos. Pero no podía hacerlo…

Simplemente no quería que se detuviera.

El sonido de pisadas llegó a alguna parte de sus oídos. Se escuchaban lejanas, pero las voces que las acompañaban eran claras.

Una especie de gruñido surgió entre los dientes de Sasuke. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio como él se alejaba de nuevo, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

–¡¿Dónde demonios esta?!

–¡Creo que se metió por aquí!

Las voces seguían en aumento mientras el sonido de las botas sobre el suelo de madera se hacía cada vez más evidente.

Sakura había olvidado respirar en todo ese tiempo. Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo en que la mano de Sasuke la soltaba como si su cintura ardiera y se alejaba cuidadosamente de su muñeca.

Se le veía confundido. Como si su plan se hubiese estropeado por su propia culpa. Sakura se mordió los labios, entrando en razón de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Sasuke dio otro paso atrás, recobrando una distancia prudencial entre ambos. Los ojos negros, crispados en una furia sin precedentes, miraban al suelo. Su espalda contraída estaba a instantes de comenzar a temblar de impotencia como lo hacían sus puños cerrados. Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba a trompicones. Su corazón seguía insistiendo en forjar latidos descarriados y su piel seguía caliente en los lugares que él la había tocado.

–¿Escapaste de los guardias? – se obligó a hablar mirando a Sasuke directamente a la cara. La voz le salió pastosa, como si no hubiese tomado una gota de agua en años.

–No hay nada que pueda retenerme por siempre – dijo él, regresándole la mirada con fiereza –. Espero que tomes eso en cuenta.

No quería pensar que eso podía tener una connotación diferente a la de su trato, pero el ultimátum era más que tangible.

–Aquí estas, Uchiha – los dos guardias llegaron por fin, mirando con rabia hacia el susodicho desde un extremo del corredor –. Este no es precisamente el pasillo donde queda tu dormitorio ¿lo sabías?

Sasuke observó un instante a los guardias para luego regresar hacia Sakura.

–Sé donde estan los dormitorios – una mueca curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, y sin dejar de mirarla, susurró –. Simplemente no tenía pensado dormir.

* * *

 **N/A:** I'm baaack! :D

Como siempre, un poco pérdida, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? n_nu Como ven he regresado con bastantes ganas y he aquí el resultado de días de borrar y reescribir. Tataan!

Este capítulo tiene varias escenas, y en términos generales no parece nada del otro mundo, pero para mí es caótico ¡Caótico les digo! Tengo un severo problema de escritura. Intento hacer hasta lo imposible de acortar los capítulos pero haga lo que haga el resultado es de 10K+, y eso es una cantidad insana de palabras.

No obstante, es necesario desarrollar la historia así. Todas las escenas son importantes a su manera y, como siempre, todo tiene un trasfondo. Los que me conocen ya saben que el azar no va conmigo xD

Como veran, a partir de ahora no hay nada de información que agregarle a la historia. Llegamos al glorioso punto en que solo hay que ir descubriendo poco a poco los acertijos y unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

Notitas :3

 **1.** Tanzaku es en realidad un ciudad que sale en algun momento en el anime. Es el sitio donde Naruto y Jiraiya fueron en busca de Tsunade antes de que ella fuese Hokage. Esta ciudad fue nombrada en el capítulo anterior cuando el grupo de Sakura y los demás se vieron emboscados por la gente de la Tercera División.

 **2.** Darui es, al igual que Samui y Chōjūrō (mencionado en el capítulo anterior), son personajes de la saga original. Si gustan pueden googlearlos :D

 **3.** El collar que tiene Hinata se mencionó en el **Capítulo IV** , cuando Neji y Sakura se encuentran con ella en la Base de la Segunda División.

Ahora bien, luego de mucho tiempo desaparecda tengo buenas noticias, y es que he estado adelantando bastante con respecto a los demás capítulos. Es por esa razón que me atrase con este. El siguiente será un poquito más corto (aunque no prometo nada xD). No quiero darles spoilers pero es que… ¡Aaah! Esto es matador, de verdad que sí. No poder decir nada sin revelar información crucial para el desarrollo de la historia. Lo único que puedo adelantar es que llegará sin tanto retraso, y no será tan transicional como este :)

Por los momentos creo que es todo. Les agradezco como siempre y como nunca todos sus mensajitos, sobre todo los de apoyo. De verdad, más cuchis no pueden ser :3 A más tardar mañana responderé cada review. Ya saben que si tienen alguna dudita sobre la historia pueden dejarla en los comentarios. Les mando un beso enorme y un gran abrazo de oso. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	18. Capturando la esperanza

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XVIII**

 **Capturando la esperanza**

 **Base de la Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **10:16**

Si, si, si, lo admitía. Se había comportado como un completo imbécil.

El imbécil más grande en toda la faz de la tierra.

Por cuestiones obvias, no durmió. Pasó la noche en vela, dando vueltas en ese mugriento catre que apestaba a humedad y calcetines sucios. Era extremadamente pequeño, hecho a medida para incomodar. Sasuke sobrepasaba con creces el metro ochenta y, para variar, el colchón soportaba cierto peso, evidentemente, el suyo supera el límite. Por otro lado, la recamara era estrecha, asfixiante, con una ventana en lo alto que dejaba pasar el olor del mar y el sonido de las olas, pero sin regalarle una vista panorámica de lo que sucedía en la playa. Cuando le dieron la habitación sabía que era una de las peores de toda la Base. Un obsequio por parte del Hyūga, de seguro. A pesar de tener varias personas en esa División que lo tenían en alta estima, su vida dependía de las decisiones de ese sujeto. Neji era el jefe de su grupo, un hombre de mirada severa y decisiones incuestionables. Pero a Sasuke aquello no le importaba. Que lo relegaran a lo más bajo no era nada nuevo para él. Al fin y al cabo era un desertor, un puesto ruin, una persona infame, despreciado a lo largo y ancho del país del Fuego.

No obstante, eso no impedía pasar las noches imaginándose todas las maneras en las que podía romperle los huesos al Hyūga. Aquella podría considerarse una forma diferente y muy satisfactoria de contar ovejas antes de dormir. Sin embargo, esa noche fue muy distinta a las pasadas. Tenía cosas mucho más graves por las que aquejarse, más importantes que su situación como prisionero o el aprecio que profesaba Neji hacia él.

Como no podía dormir, las primeras horas se la dedicó a las maldiciones, todas dirigidas a sí mismo. De nuevo, había metido la pata, sobrepasando ese límite invisible que había establecido para con ella. Justo ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por su imprudencia, por su falta de sensatez, por sus deseos libidinosos, por haber estado a punto de cometer un error que podía costarle muy caro.

Debía ser media noche cuando se dio por vencido y, en vez de tratar de dormir, decidió entrenar. Otra idea estúpida tomando en cuenta la reciente herida en su costado, pero, a este punto ¿Qué más daba? Había sido capturado por rebeldes, no podía quitarse lo grilletes de sus articulaciones, tenía un asqueroso sello en el cuello y más de una vez había puesto su vida en peligro por salvar a una chica, la misma que hace unos horas había intentado besar. Después de esta pequeña recapitulación de los hechos, otra idea estúpida como hacer ejercicio no sería rara viniendo de él.

A las horas de quemar energías y sudar como un cerdo, llegó el cansancio que tanto anhelaba con una merecida dosis de dolor bajo las costillas. Perfecto. Ahora podría tumbarse a dormir en paz. Se quitó la camisa, arrastrándola con una mano desde la espalda hasta pasarla por la cabeza y cayó boca arriba sobre el mohoso catre a la espera de su muy ansiado sueño.

Pero ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la oscuridad de su recamara, solo podía imaginarse cuál sería el sabor de los labios de Sakura. Lo que hubiese pasado si esa ínfima distancia entre ellos no hubiese existido, si él hubiese sido lo suficientemente valiente como para terminar lo que había comenzado, si se hubiese atrevido a crear lo que su imaginación deseaba con tanta intensidad.

Cerró aun más los ojos y ahogó una maldición entre dientes.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Y mil veces idiota.

Ya esto se estaba convirtiendo en un problema ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Ella era una simple Kunoichi, una más del montón. Había conocido a otras mujeres en el pasado, y el tema de la intimidad no era algo nuevo para él. Recordaba a muy pocas, algunas memorables, otras pasajeras. Sus rostros eran siluetas confusas en su memoria, nada realmente claro, y ni se diga sus nombres ¿Había una Akane? ¿O era Yūhi? Bah, qué más daba, a fin de cuentas no había motivo para recordarlas. Todas ellas eran exactamente iguales. Cuerpos esbeltos, piernas largas y sonrisa fácil. Mucho que admirar y más que desear. No había nada nuevo en ese patrón que siempre terminaba por saciar las necesidades de una noche. Pero, con Sakura, las cosas eran diferentes. Por un demonio que si lo eran.

¿Qué tenía ella que no tenían las demás? Viéndola a simple vista poseía sus encantos, pero siendo muy objetivos las cosas no jugaban del todo a su favor. No era alta ni elegante. Tenía pies pequeños como los de un niño y manos huesudas tal cual palillos, dándole una imagen infantil además de caquéxica. Sus hombros eran delgados, estrechos, con un pequeño lunar al final de la clavícula. Lo poco que había tocado de su piel la recordaba suave y tersa. El cabello despedía un inusual aroma a cerezos, como si en vez de hebras tuviese miles de pétalos de flores. Siempre que se acercaba lo suficiente lo percibía. Olía a primavera. Sus pestañas tenían una curvatura natural, de un color más oscuro que el de su cabello. No se fijaba mucho en ellas, solo cuando aleteaban desenfrenadamente. El resto del tiempo se perdía en sus ojos. En esos malditos ojos verdes.

Para ese momento ignorarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque, cada vez que evadía sus pensamientos de Sakura, ella regresaba, como una enredadera, apoderándose de su mente con el sonido de su voz, con la curvatura de su sonrisa, con el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Sasuke se esforzaba por no dejarse llevar, pero había veces, muy pocas veces en las que el recuerdo de sus manos sanando sus heridas le invadía. Sin esfuerzo, podía recrear en imágenes las veces en las que ella se había preocupado por él, haciendo preguntas sencillas pero en un tono que solo escuchaba de personas como Itachi o Izumi.

Era evidente que, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, algo había cambiado. Ahora Sasuke no la veía como una medic-nin capaz de cumplir con su parte del trato. Algo dentro de él que aun no podía darle nombre crecía lentamente, enroscándose en el pecho hasta hacerle latir el corazón el doble de su velocidad normal. Se trataba de una fuerza antinatural, una que jamás había experimentado. Y esa misma sensación tan nueva y gratificante, se transfiguraba en una mezcla de ardor y odio cada vez que la veía en manos de alguien más. Alguien como ese Inuzuka.

Aun tenía el recuerdo fresco en su cabeza. Sakura en los brazos de esa basura, solos, en medio de un pasillo desierto, susurrándose secretos y acariciándose como si fuesen más que amigos. También estaba el chico de cejas gruesas, pero él no compartía un vinculo tan estrecho como el que tenía Sakura con ese tal Kiba. Su relación era demasiado fuerte, como un ente físico, casi palpable. Ella y sus malditos ojos verdes siempre brillaban cuando veía al Inuzuka, llenos de esperanza. Él se encargaba de siempre devolverle la sonrisa, como el asqueroso perro que era.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a ese sujeto. No tenía motivos, pero desde el instante en que conoció al Inuzuka antes de entrar al Bosque Jofuku, sabía que solo podía despreciar su existencia. Incluso, esa misma noche que lo vio recibiendo a Sakura entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Sasuke había reaccionado a su presencia y persistía hasta la actualidad. Sus hombros vivían tensos, recbía constantes punzadas en la nuca y un dolor insufrible en la cabeza, todo gracias a ese odio que se manifestaba en forma de ardor en la boca del estomago y se extendía por cada fibra de su ser.

Por otra parte, Sakura se veía absurdamente feliz a un lado del Inuzuka, como aquella vez que miraron junto las estrellas frente al rio. Esa noche, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca se desvaneció y Sasuke no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que se sentí bien cuando ella sonreía. Era como si Sakura trasmitiera tranquilidad a su pecho, como si todos los problemas pesaran menos y sus hombros pudieran relajarse por fin ¿Sonaba estúpido e incongruente, cierto? Bueno, estúpido y todo, era lo que su trasnocho y sobredosis de ejercicio habían concluido durante esa calurosa madrugada de un verano que no quería terminar.

Al cabo de varias horas de ensimismamiento, se levantó de la cama meditando cada movimiento. Los músculos le ardían, el cuello se tensó como siempre y la herida en el costado protestaba con cada respiración. No había motivo para seguir mintiéndose, el sol había salido hace bastante y su oportunidad de dormir se fue directo por el desagüe.

Una vez de pie, sintió la piel viscosa por el sudor del entrenamiento. Tomó entonces un kit con utensilios personales como cepillo de dientes, jabón y un juego nuevo de su atuendo como prisionero – todo cortesía de los rebeldes –. Al salir de la habitación, dos sujetos se enderezaron frente a su puerta, listos para seguirle hasta el inodoro y hacer guardia mientras orinaba de ser necesario.

–Pero miren nada más quien decidió despertar – se burló jocosamente uno de los sujetos cruzándose de brazos con el tatuaje del _Sello_ _Completo_ brillando en su piel –. Tienes una cara de mierda, Uchiha ¿lo sabías?

–Lo usual en gente de su calaña – agregó su compañero que masticaba desagradablemente lo que al parecer era un chicle. Luego de hacer una posé descuidada, señaló a Sasuke con la quijada–. Debe ser duro verte en el espejo todos los días, desertor. Saber que tu familia te odia y que La Resistencia quiere tu cabeza como premio de guerra. Vaya vida la que te ha tocado. Si estuviera en tu lugar, me quedaría encerrado voluntariamente en esa habitación. Así me ahorraría la humillación de salir y dar la cara.

–Déjalo – dijo el primero golpeándole en el brazo –. A estas alturas ya debe estar acostumbrado.

Sasuke hizo el esfuerzo supremo por ignorar sus comentarios y no clavarles un puñetazo en la cara, romperles el cuello o rebanarles las tripas mientras se dispuso a andar. Le había tocado – otra vez – un par de ninjas que simpatizaban más con las ideas del chico Hyūga que con las de ese General Gai. Nada raro viniendo de Neji.

A pesar de pasarse la mitad del camino insultando a todo ser humano con el apellido Uchiha, Sasuke no tuvo que soportar a sus acompañantes por mucho tiempo, ya que, por suerte, los baños no quedaban demasiado lejos de su habitación.

En sí, se trataba de un lugar bastante público, no existía mucha intimidad, pero a esta hora eran muy pocos los que se tomaban una ducha. La gente de esa División era madrugadora, les gustaba levantarse antes que el sol mismo.

Cuando arribaron a la entrada con piso de baldosa, los guardias se detuvieron en la puerta, lanzando un nuevo comentario hacia Sasuke y su familia antes de hacerle señas para que entrara.

–No tardes mucho – le advirtió el hombre del chicle mascando con desden –. Ni con todo el jabón del mundo podrías quitarte la podredumbre que tienes en la sangre.

Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron un instante en la risa del sujeto, debatiéndose en que sería mejor de no tener los grilletes, si rajarle el cuello o quemarlo como brocheta humana.

Esta vez la cordura jugó a su favor y se obligó a entrar antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Buscó una ducha alejada de los escasos ninjas que pululaban por ahí y se desnudó con pesadez. El agua le sentó bien. Ligeramente tibia por el sol de la mañana sin llegar a ser desagradable. Dejó que golpeara sus hombros inflexibles, la espalda sudorosa y las piernas acalambradas. Arrastraba consigo el dolor del entrenamiento y de una noche de insomnio. Estaba tardándose más de lo normal, pero el filo del agua sobre cada centímetro de piel, rodando por sus brazos y resbalando por su cabello era una sensación tranquilizadora, casi terapéutica. Aunque le hubiese gustado que le aclarase las ideas y borrara esos pensamientos fortuitos de un par de ojos jade, sabía que, lastimosamente, el agua no era una sustancia capaz de obrar milagros.

Una vez hubo terminado, se cambió de ropa y enrolló el exceso de cabello en una media coleta. Pronto necesitaría un buen corte. Por los momentos tendría que resignarse a llevarlo atado de manera improvisada.

Cuando terminó, hizo un recorrido rápido alrededor. Como había predicho, los pocos ninjas que andaban por ahí ya se habían ido. Justo lo que necesitaba para no llamar la atención. Ese baño en particular tenía una ventana más grande que la de su habitación. Daba hacía un ala diferente por la que había llegado y su cuerpo podía pasar con cierta facilidad. Aun no la había usado como medio de escape contra sus guardias, pero la tenía en su lista de posibilidades. Y hoy la estrenaría.

Silencioso como una serpiente, y sin pensárselo demasiado, salió del baño a través de la ventana y cayó como un felino en el suelo de madera. Nadie se fijó en él cuando comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada segura de alguien que conocía el camino, al tiempo en que ocultaba la sonrisa de satifacción que comenzaba a crecer en su rostro.

Podía imaginarse a sus dos patéticos guardias gritando histéricamente en su búsqueda. Gracias a los grilletes, era un trabajo imposible que lo encontrasen a través de su chakra, después de todo lo suprimía lo suficiente para no ser ni utilizado ni detectado. Quién diría que por fin servirían para algo esas cosas. Hasta los momentos le eran muy útiles para escapar de sus vigilantes y Sasuke aprovechaba su potencial saliéndose con la suya.

Por otra parte, los rebeldes juzgarían sus constantes fugas como una forma de huir de la Base y regresar a su vida como desertor, pero la realidad era que Sasuke aborrecía que lo vigilasen todo el tiempo, como buitres a la espera de su cuota de carroña. No tenía intenciones de hacer grandes planes o hurgar en los importantísimos secretos de los rebeldes, simplemente quería sacarse de encima esas dos garrapatas que tenía por guardia para así poder ir a disfrutar de la playa.

Porque si, Sasuke le gustaba ver el mar. Recurría al sonido de las olas como hipnótico y el frio de las aguas acariciándole los pies como sedante. La noche anterior, Sakura le había dicho que los atardeceres en la costa eran cosa de otro mundo. Por orgullo, Sasuke no lo admitió, pero ella estaba en lo cierto. Las apuestas de sol eran una panorámica irresistible por esos lados, ya que, por algún extraño motivo, el cielo siempre lucía más impresionante frente al mar.

Sasuke dio otro paso sobre el suelo de madera antes de detenerse en seco cuando escuchó un ruido viniendo de alguna parte. El sonido fue repentino, muy, muy sutil, pero sus oídos seguían siendo tan finos como los de un animal salvaje. Recorrió el pasillo con la mirada, pero estaba desierto. Por un momento pensó que era cosa de su noche en vela o la dosis de entrenamiento, hasta que un nuevo gemido – porque al parecer era uno – llegó a sus tímpanos. Entrecerró los ojos y su sentido auditivo reconoció el origen. Tras una puerta entreabierta, cerca de una esquina, el ruido se hizo más claro. Esta vez fue el sonido de algo moviéndose con torpeza, y luego voces. Por lo visto se trataban de dos personas.

Movido por la curiosidad – aunque nunca lo llegase a aceptar –, hizo un escaneo rápido a su espalda, y se acercó a la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido. Caminó con pasos suaves, estirando el cuello una vez estuvo cerca de la rendija. Desde que había escuchado el barullo tenía varias hipótesis de que podía estar sucediendo del otro lado, pero la escena que sus ojos captaron no estaba ni cerca de estar incluida en su lista. Al menos no con aquellos protagonistas.

Dentro, la oscuridad era plena, pero la luz del pasillo era la justa para advertir la silueta de la chica Hyūga. Estaba sentada en una encimera. El cabello le caía desordenado por la espalda, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba a raudales, con el escote más abierto de lo que le había visto jamás. Tenía un rubor profundo en las mejillas, tanto que parecía un faro en medio de la oscuridad. Una mano ajena a la chica apareció sobre sus muslos, luego un segundo cuerpo surgió de entre las sombras.

–¿Pasa algo, Hinata? – preguntó una voz gruesa y jadeante. Era un hombre. Su voz le era totalmente desconocida para Sasuke.

La chica Hyūga puso las manos sobre el pecho del extraño, sin saber muy bien si quería alejarlo o acércalo más.

–N-no deberíamos…

–Tranquila – ronroneó la voz de él, sediento por seguir en donde había quedado –. Nadie nos encontrara aquí.

Y así sin más, regresaron a lo suyo. Ella enrollando las piernas en las caderas de él y él robándole las siguientes palabras con un movimiento resuelto de su boca, acercándose un poco más hacia la luz, lo suficiente para que el cabello castaño del Inuzuka lo delatara ante los ojos de Sasuke.

Un ardor como el de brazas al fuego vivo estalló dentro del Uchiha, recorriéndole cada nervio como pólvora desatada. El muy hijo de perra – siendo tan literal como la frase lo impone –, estaba ahí, mostrando sus habilidades con las manos en el cuerpo de otra chica más ¿Es que el muy imbécil le gustaba andar cazando mujeres para pasar el rato? La Hyūga era una presa deseable, lo aceptaba, pero eso no quería decir que podía ir abrazando mujeres un día en medio de la noche para que a la mañana siguiente se devore a besos a otra totalmente distinta.

Maldito canalla.

Conociendo a Sakura y su devoción hacia el Inuzuka, aquella noticia le caería como un golpe en el hígado. No se la imaginaba llorando, a todas estas nunca la había visto llorar, pero sabía que le dolería saber la verdad. Le dolería porque ella era una mocosa sentimental que apreciaba a cualquier bruto animal que le pusieran al frente, Sasuke incluido.

–Hey, Uchiha – no se giró cuando la voz de la ruidosa entrenadora de Sakura arribó por su derecha – ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

No desvió la mirada lo suficientemente rápido del espectáculo de jadeos y sudor cuando Tenten llegó a su lado, advirtiendo la curiosa escena que comenzaba a necesitar algún grado de censura tras la habitación.

–Por todos los pergaminos explosivos – susurró Tenten para sí misma con asombro y cierto tono de picardía. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y, aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par, lo tomó con firmeza del brazo –. Vámonos.

Exagerando los movimientos con un toque de drama, Tenten hizo ademan de arrastrarlo varios metros lejos de la puerta. Sasuke se liberó con desprecio de su agarre mucho antes de llegar al recodo del pasillo. Podía caminar solo, sin ayuda de Kunoichis alarmistas. Además, aun tenía la impotencia bulléndole la sangre. No podía comprender la razón por la cual aquella imagen le había afectado tanto, pero no se extrañaría sufrir una combustión interna en ese momento.

Una vez seguros de que no pudieran escucharle, Tenten se volvió hacia él con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

–De verdad te creía capaz de muchas cosas, Uchiha... pero nunca pensé que serías un vulgar fisgón – le miró inquisitivamente, acercándose a él con una mueca en los labios – ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

–Estaba de paso – ladró Sasuke, tan irritado como esperaba.

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

–Mala excusa, compañero.

–Me importa poco lo que piensas – le respondió a secas. No se rebajaría darle explicaciones a esa ruidosa chica. Sería una fatal pérdida de tiempo.

–Bien, bien. Digamos que lo que dices es cierto, que estabas de paso y no pretendias meter tus narices en un jugoso chisme como este – dijo Tenten expresándose con complicados movimientos de manos –. De ser ese el caso ¿Qué te parece dejar todo esto en secreto? Ciertamente es una historia que ni siquiera yo me esperaba, y eso que ellos son unos de mis mejores amigos. Teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero vaya que me había perdido esta parte de la historia, una muy interesante a decir verdad.

Sasuke la observó impertérrito. Tenten volvió a enfocarse en él.

–Como sea ¿Harías el favor de hacer como si nunca los hubieses visto? Ellos apreciarían el anonimato.

De nuevo el silencio. Tenten parpadeo una vez.

–¿Lo harías?

Él seguía sin decir nada, ella se removió incomoda.

–Puedes asentir si gustas.

Sasuke llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y se dispuso a darle la espalda, listo para desalojar la conversación más ridícula que había tenido que soportar en sus veinte años de vida.

Mientras se alejaba, albergaba la esperanza de que Tenten no lo siguiese, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando ella ya estaba a su lado como un suricato.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Uchiha?

–Eso no te impor...

–Vas a la playa ¿verdad? – concluyó Tenten con la familiaridad que se le da a un amigo –. He escuchado que es donde te la pasas la mayoría del tiempo. No te culpo, es muy bonito pasear por la arena.

Indudablemente era el mejor lugar de su gran celda, allí podía respirar en paz y no había Kunoichis escandalosas que le molestasen.

–Hace un buen día – continuó Tenten muy feliz, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza – ¡Aaah! Ya puedo oler el aroma del mar. Será divertido caminar un rato contigo, además un poco de sol te hará bien.

Sasuke se giró a verla. La ruidosa había dicho _«contigo»_. Estaba hablando en plural y eso nunca era bueno.

–No necesito un escolta – apuntó Sasuke a secas, tratando de que su deseo por marcar un distancia kilométrica entre ambos fuese palpable.

–Oh, vaya – señaló Tenten negando con la cabeza – ¿Siempre tienes ese ánimos de perro?

Aborreció la comparación con ese animal, pero la dejó pasar.

–Solo cuando estoy acompañado.

–Pero que temperamento, hombre. A estas alturas no sé como Sakura te soporta.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sakura el recuerdo de la noche anterior le tomó desprevenido. Los vasos en su cuello se dilataron y trató en lo posible de que Tenten no descubriera su creciente tensión.

–En fin – saltó a decir ella con una sonrisa impecable enmarcándole el rostro – ¿Estás listo para un paseo?

–Te dije que no necesito escolta.

–Solo será por un rato, ya verás que no soy mala compañía. Oye, y hablando de escolta, ¿Dónde están tus guardias? – pero Sasuke no se quedó a responderle. Ya había dado media vuelta directo a la playa – ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes atrás!

Al poco rato salieron al exterior. El sol se había tornado bastante hostil durante la mañana, siendo acompañado por una que otra nube compasiva que los protegía mientras avanzaban rumbo a la costa. Tenten se sacó las zapatillas casi de una patada y corrió sobre la arena hirviendo. Sasuke la siguió más atrás, sin hacer el ridículo o llamar la atención.

Caminaron juntos, recorriendo la playa con Tenten parloteando sobre temas escogidos al azar en un monologo que Sasuke soportó pacientemente. Mientras andaban, los rayos del sol tostaban su piel y el viento hurgaba en sus cabellos, alborotándolos hasta desatar las coletas que ambos llevaban. Tenten se acercó al mar, jugando con el agua cada vez que le golpeaba los pies descalzos mientras que Sasuke perseguía sus pasos unos cuantos metros lejos del océano. Poco a poco avanzaron hasta subir por una cuesta. Varios ninjas pasaban por sus lados, saludando a Tenten con una sonrisa y dirigiéndole a Sasuke miradas agradecidas o destellos de odio.

Ascendieron lentamente por la colina, dejando la arena para dar lugar a rocas lisas y un suave pasto. El sol seguía imponente sobre sus cabezas, cerca del cenit. La cumbre los alcanzó antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta. Una vez en la orilla, se detuvieron en común acuerdo, viendo desde lo alto del risco como las olas rompían contra la base rocosa y formaba remolinos de espuma.

Sasuke escuchó el graznido de una gaviota al tiempo en que los pasos de Tenten se acercaban a una roca por su izquierda. Volteó a verla en el momento en que la chica subía con gran agilidad y se sentaba con las piernas desnudas guindando a nivel del rostro de Sasuke. Él, por su parte, hundió las manos en los bolsillos, dejándose llevar por el soplo del viento que adhería la camisa a su pecho y le revoloteaba las hebras de cabello suelto por encima de los hombros.

–¿Cómo va tu estadía en la Tercera División, Uchiha? – la voz de Tenten sonó relajada cuando habló, perdida en el punto donde el azul del mar conocía el celeste del cielo – ¿Te la llevas bien con tus nuevos amigos?

Él volvió la mirada hacia el baile suave y ritmico de las olas.

–Todo sigue igual que antes. Misma gente, diferente celda.

–Pero mírale el lado bueno, esta celda tiene vista al mar – Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa. Le había dicho justamente lo mismo a Sakura la noche anterior. Tenten respiró con fuerza, como si quisiera embriagarse con el aroma de la playa –. Sé que es duro ser prisionero, Uchiha. Y más cuando tu árbol familiar no es de gran ayuda dentro de nuestra División. Sin embargo, Gai-sensei y Rock Lee te tienen en alta estima, y si ellos confían en ti, la gran mayoría de estos ninjas lo harán.

–¿Tu lo haces?

–¿Qué? ¿Confiar? – comenzó a mover las piernas como si fuera un niña pequeña –. Mmm, Creo que sí. Sakura lo hace y yo creo en su juicio. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Hay veces que tiene unas ideas tan testarudas que me asombran.

Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo ocultar una risa y Tenten lo agarró con la guardia baja.

–¿Qué? – preguntó ella intrigada – ¿También has sido víctima de su mente obstinada?

–Bastante – dijo Sasuke recobrando la postura seria.

Lo ojos de Tenten regresaron a las olas. La comisura de su labio se arqueó ligeramente.

–Es una buena chica. Hoy ha pasado todo el día en la enfermería haciendo investigaciones sobre que-se-yo desde muy temprano. Le gusta tener las manos ocupadas, desde que la conozco ha sido así.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Por lo visto, Sakura se había tomado muy enserio el ultimátum que le había dado la noche anterior antes de intentar besarla. Así estaba mejor. Ella debía trabajar en su parte del trato, y si lo hacía con tal esmero, reduciendo la probabilidades de reencontrarse en medio de un pasillo solitario, sería lo mejor para que las manos de Sasuke se quedaran donde debían estar y su mente dejara de divagar a lugares a donde no debía ir.

–Siempre trabaja más de lo normal – continuó Tenten a su lado, perdida en los golpes de las olas sobre las rocas –. Cuando llegamos a esta División, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la enfermería a ayudar a los heridos. En menos de media tarde no había pacientes ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Dejó sin trabajo a los medic-nin de toda una Base de La Resistencia en menos de doce horas – una punzada de orgullo detonó dentro de Sasuke. Tenten dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos –. Yo que te lo digo, Uchiha, esa chica es inagotable. De seguro está haciendo algo groso que nos dejara con la boca abierta, aunque no tengo muy claro que podría ser ¿Tu sabes algo sobre esto?

–No – mintió.

Tenten hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Mmm, algo me dice que se trata de un nuevo _jutsu_ médico. Despertó hace bastante su _Byakug_ _ō_ _no in_ , pero esto debe de ser diferente, tal vez una estrategia que ayude a una misión suicida que quieren hacer aquí en la Tercera División...

–¿Hablas de invadir el campo de concentración? – interrogó Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

Tenten se volvió a él mostrándose no del todo impresionada.

–¿Sabes algo al respecto?

–Escuche rumores. Por estos lados no se guardan muchos secretos.

–Sí, bueno, es un plan que han fabricado Darui y Gai-sensei por un largo tiempo. Es bastante noble, pero hacer caer un campo de concentración es una misión suicida.

–Tengo entendido que hace un año un grupo rebelde hizo caer el campo de concentración del norte.

–Y no fue nada fácil – negó con la cabeza moviendo su cabello castaño de un lado a otro –. Esa vez fue bastante duro, perdimos a muchos de los nuestros.

–En ese caso, asumo que Sakura será la primera en anotarse a esta nueva misión – no supo porque las palabras le sabían tan agrias luego de pronunciarlas.

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de Tenten.

–No precisamente – la chica desde lo alto miró de nuevo al mar y se encogió de hombros –. Sakura está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por acabar con esos sitios. Pero conoce los riesgos de la misión más que todos nosotros, y más porque… bueno… ya sabes…

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Si, lo sabía. Vaya que lo sabía. Recordaba exactamente el momento durante los interrogatorios cuando le preguntó a Sakura sobre el origen de su tatuaje. Daba por sentado que había sido en un campo de concentración, pero de entre todos los que existen tuvo que ser justamente aquel que él dirigió hace más de un año atrás.

–Estoy segura que Sakura quiere ayudar – la voz de Tenten sonó irregularmente apagada –, incluso cuando sabe que podría ser más un estorbo que una ayuda durante la batalla.

–¿Te refieres a su _Taijutsu_?

Tenten asintió antes de hablar.

–Está esforzándose más de lo que crees durante los entrenamientos. Pero aun le falta mucho por recorrer – una diminuta sonrisa se escapó de sus labios – ¿Sabes? Antes de que la secuestraran y la metieran en ese campo de concentración, Sakura era de las mejores en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Mentiría si dijera que no se moría por preguntar por ese hecho tan improbable. Por suerte, su interlocutora era una Kunoichi propensa a soltar la lengua cuando se sentía cómoda y, sentada en esa roca, mirando el mar en compañía de un desertor, era lo justo para hacerla hablar sin esforzarse.

–Creo haber tenido diez años cuando la conocí – dijo Tenten entretenida con el viento en su cara –. Era una niña de lo más famélica y sin carácter. Sus padres, al igual que los míos, escaparon de Konoha poco después de que Madara ascendiera al poder. La Segunda División nos acogió y nos entrenaron para ser lo que somos ahora. Yo me fui por el hermoso arte de _Taijutsu_. Ya sabes, tiendo a hablar más con los puños que con la boca – Sasuke pasó por alto aquella ironía y dejó que Tenten continuara su relato –. Sakura, en cambio, se decidió ir por la rama de la medicina. En aquel entonces, Tsunade-sama la acogió como su pupila y la entrenó día y noche. Era buena en lo que hacía. Aprendió rápido y poco tiempo después veías ese horrible cabello rosa flotando por las sala de emergencia. Fue construyendo su nombre y las personas dentro de La Resistencia comenzamos a verla como la sucesora de Tsunade porque, no solo canalizó todos sus conocimientos de medicina, sino también sus habilidades en combate. Sakura tiene un puño de acero ¿lo sabías? Esa chica tiene la fuerza de un rinoceronte y la agilidad de una gacela. Si la hubieses visto en acción estarías impresionado.

–Lo he visto – apuntó Sasuke frunciendo más el ceño –. Y no es nada impresionante

–Todo es culpa de ese sello – las palabras sonaron como una maldición. Las manos de Tenten lanzaron una roca que cayó al remolino de espuma y agua bajo el risco –. Irónicamente, el _Taijutsu_ de Sakura depende netamente de chakra y con ese maldito sello en el brazo no es ni la mitad de hábil que antes. Por su puesto, el tiempo que duró allí dentro la desgastó y su habilidad menguó mucho. Un año no es suficiente para recuperar sus antiguas destrezas, no si alguna vez fuiste prisionero de los Uchiha...

El viento sopló con fuerza frente a ellos. Una nueva ola besó la base del risco. Las manos de Sasuke formando puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–¿Cómo sucedió? – un músculo de su mandíbula se contrajo antes de mirar a Tenten por el rabillo del ojo. Ella guardó silencio, pero él volvió a insistir – ¿Cómo llegaron a capturarla?

Tenten no le observó. Tal vez se debatía en decírselo o mantenerlo en la ignorancia. Sasuke no albergaba esperanzas de que ella hablara al respecto, sin embargo, se impresionó bastante al ver el grado de confianza que habían llegado como para que dejara fluir una nueva historia con el siguiente oleaje arremetiendo bajo sus pies.

–Era comienzo de invierno, o tal vez finales de otoño. No recuerdo muy bien – dijo Tenten por encima de los susurros del mar –. La Segunda División estaba reuniendo a sus heridos luego de un terrible ataque por parte de los Uchiha. Estábamos refugiados en un pueblo pequeño que nos ayudó a reagruparnos. Fue una batalla muy dura. Perdimos a muchos y más de la mitad estaban heridos. Era un milagro que siguieramos con vida, a penas y podíamos mantenernos en pie. En ese momento descansar era nuestra prioridad, por lo que descuidamos la seguridad de la zona durante un par de horas mientras alimentábamos a nuestra gente y sanábamos nuestras heridas.

»Ellos llegaron a mitad de la noche, unas dos horas despues de habernos retirado del campo de batalla. Por supuesto, nos tomaron por sorpresa. No pensábamos que reanudarían la ofensiva hasta dentro de un tiempo más, pero fueron inteligentes. Su plan era arremeter contra nosotros en nuestro punto más vulnerable, mientras teníamos la guardia baja y nuestra concentración descansaba sobre nuestros heridos.

»Recuerdo que las calles explotaron. Las casas de madera se incendiaban como hogueras. Habían cientos de personas corriendo por todos lados tratando de escapar de las llamas y de los Uchiha que aparecían de la mismísima nada. Eran cientos, aunque parecían miles. Salían de todas partes, como hormigas. Pensamos que los habíamos debilitado lo suficiente unas horas antes, pero vaya que estábamos equivocados.

»En ese momento me encontraba con Sakura tratando de evacuar a los heridos. Yo era uno de ellos. Tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo y una cortada en el costado, pero podía apañármelas con solo una mano. Kizashi, el padre de Sakura, estaba con nosotros, tratando de llevarse a un puñado de niños. En total eran cinco. Tal vez el mayor no pasase de diez años. Lo sé porque nunca podré olvidar como esas cinco criaturas murieron a manos de un Yamanaka entusiasta y un Uchiha habituado a la masacre – contuvo el aliento, forzando las palabras a salir –. Al principio escuché un conjunto de gritos a mi espalda. Pensé que venían de un lugar aparte, entenderás que todo estaba sumergido en caos, era difícil buscar el origen de tantos aullidos a la vez. Pero… cuando me volví a ver… El cuerpo de Kizashi estaba tirado sin vida en una esquina, y, más allá, los niños dejaron de gritar.

»Como te dije, estaba de espalda cuando todo sucedió, por lo que no puedo contarte los detalles, pero Sakura lo vio todo – juntó las manos y bajó la mirada –. Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Era una persona diferente a la niña torpe que había conocido años atras. En sus ojos había tristeza, odio, dolor. Puede que la mezcla de todos esos pensamientos fue la culpable de que perdiera el juicio y se lanzara a su perdición.

»Corrió hacia el Yamanaka y el Uchiha, dispuesta a reventarles el cráneo de un solo golpe. Ambos sujetos se las vieron bastante mal. Sakura es buena controlando los poderes de los Yamanaka y, por si fuera poco, los _Genjutsus_ no le hacen ni cosquillas, pero más allá entró un Aburame y controló la furia en los puños de Sakura con ayuda de otros dos sujetos más. Yo estaba demasiado lejos para auxiliarle, y por si fuera poco, tenía que atender los puñetazos que me daba un Inuzuka enloquecido con un perro que botaba espuma por la boca.

»Al poco rato, Neji llegó a ayudar. Acabamos con el Inuzuka y le insistí en ir a rescatar a Sakura. Pero, cuando dimos media vuelta para ir a por ella, era demasiado tarde. Se la habían llevado. Tuvimos que forzar la retirada por ordenes de arriba. Desde luego yo no quería. No tenía ninguna intención de irme sin Sakura. Pero, como te dije, fue demasiado tarde.

»Al final del día hicimos el recuento de muertos que incremento un tercio. Creo que no había ninja que no estuviese herido. Alrededor de setenta y cinco personas fueron raptadas por manos de los Uchiha. Entre ellos estaban Anko Mitarashi, Hanabi Hyūga, Sakura, incluso su madre Mebuki, no corrió con tanta suerte y fue igualmente capturada.

»Poco después nos enteramos que los llevaron a un campo de concentración en el norte, un sitio conocido por ser el más cruel y despiadado de todos los que se tenía registro. Un lugar donde las esperanzas se pierden y la voluntad se apaga... Un lugar que el famoso hijo de Fugaku Uchiha lideró por un periodo de tres largos meses.

Tenten elevó el rostro, aun sin ver a Sasuke a los ojos. Él se mantuvo en silencio, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado deprisa.

–Seguro no lo sabes, o tal vez sí – continuó en un murmullo –. Pero, durante el tiempo que estuviste en ese campo, ella también lo estaba. Tú eras su director, y mi mejor amiga una de tus esclavas. Puede que no la recuerdes en ese entonces, después de todo era una más del montón. Pero Sakura a ti sí.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Sasuke pronunciando cada letra con suma lentitud.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. La de Tenten era un enjambre de emociones, la de Sasuke un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Sabía desde hace mucho que existía una historia en ese lugar. Hubo una vez hace ya demasiado tiempo donde Sasuke no le daba importancia al asunto, y en caso de ser un tema de importancia, dejaría que la suerte de los acontecimientos se lo relatase. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Él incluso se sentía distinto. La necesidad de saber que había sucedido en ese lugar lo consumía.

Sasuke volvió todo su cuerpo hacia Tenten.

–¿Qué sucedió con Sakura en el campo de concentración? – las palabras cayeron solas, la tenacidad marcando cada una de sus palabras – ¿Por qué debería recordarla?

Tenten ya no estaba cruzada de brazos, parecía más bien como si se abrazara a sí misma, protegiendo sus recuerdos como si en realidad yacieran dentro de su pecho.

–Yo no soy la indicada para hablar sobre esto, Uchiha.

–Pero lo sabes – insistió él, dando un paso para encararle –. Sabes qué pasó con ella allí.

–Soy su mejor amiga. Sé algunas cosas, más de lo que me gustaría. El tiempo que pasó encerrada en ese sitio no la cambió, al menos no del todo. Solo la hizo más fuerte.

Sasuke formó dos puños con las manos, tan fuertes que los nudillos estaban blancos y los brazos le temblaban.

–Lo sé – argumentó él en un siseo –. Después de todos ellos no pudieron flaquear su voluntad

–Oh, te equivocas, vaya que sí lo hicieron – dijo Tenten en un tono carente de diversión –. Y varias veces. Pero ella se las arregló para seguir adelante. Estamos hablando de años de tortura y de resistencia, Uchiha. Sakura tenía sus caídas, solo que nunca lo demostra…

–¿Qué acabas de decir? – le interrumpió Sasuke con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

–Te estoy diciendo que intentaron blandear su volun…

–No me refiero a eso – dio un nuevo paso al frente, sintiendo la boca demasiado seca –. Has dicho _años_ de tortura…

Tenten le miró de soslayo, advirtiéndole con esos grandes ojos café que no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

–Crees fervientemente que Sakura estuvo recluida por un corto periodo de tiempo y que esa fue la causa por la cual no pudieron meterse en su mente hasta desquebrajarla, pero estas muy equivocado – un suspiro salió de los labios de Tenten, agotada por el recuerdo –. Cuando la raptaron, ella acababa de cumplir catorce. Y solo pudimos liberarla hasta hace un año atrás.

Una nueva ola colisionó entre las rocas. La mirada de la castaña llegó hasta él, el dolor bañando cada centímetro de su rostro.

–Sakura estuvo recluida en ese campo de concentración durante cinco años, Uchiha. Cinco años en los que olvidó el significado de la palabra libertad.

Por acto reflejo, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesurados. Algo similar al miedo lo abordó, directo en los pulmones mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a maquinar escenarios oscuros, llenos de torturas creadas por la mente del Teniente General que alguna vez fue. Ni siquiera el ninja más fuerte podía resistir bajo la mano de un Uchiha por tanto tiempo sin caer en la locura, sin perder las ganas de vivir. Su clan amoldaba a los ninjas de una manera tan eficaz, tan sanguinaria que solo un milagro podría salvar a un prisionero de no perder su conciencia. Desquebrajar, romper, eliminar. Ese era el fin de los campos de concentración. Destruir hasta la última gota de esperanza, derrumbar las fuerzas de sus enemigos más letales era la meta. Y siempre lograban alcanzarla.

Y Sakura tuvo que soportarlo por años.

Por cinco largos años.

–Esa chica esta echa de una pasta diferente – la voz de Tenten sonó lejana cuando habló –. Pasó por el mismísimo infierno y regresó tan dura como un diamante. Es difícil conocer su historia y no sentir al menos un poco de admiración por ella.

En situaciones normales, Sasuke no estaría tan desesperado por desvelar un misterio. Indagar en los problemas de otra persona no sonaba propio de él. Pero estaba claro que algo había cambiado, y en todo eso tenía que ver esa chica. Esa chica que había conocido hace un año atras.

–¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros?

Tenten se removió incomoda, pero Sasuke insistió. Debía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber, por eso continuó hablando, por eso no se detuvo a meditar sus palabras.

–Acabas de decir que yo podría acordarme de ella – dio otro paso al frente de manera involuntaria, sin quitar la mirada de la chica a su lado –. Evidentemente, no lo hago. Pero lo haces sonar como un momento importante.

–Seguro para ti solo fue un suceso casual durante tu reinado en ese campo de concentración – dejó los brazos caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo –. Pero para ella fue mucho más que eso.

–¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

–No deberías preguntármelo a mí.

De nuevo, el sonido del mar reinó ante el silencio de la costa.

Tenten bajó de la roca con un movimiento grácil. Dio media vuelta, lista para regresar a la Base, pero se detuvo unos pasos tras él.

–Te daré un consejo – se giro de medio lado, Sasuke aun le daba la espalda –. Si en algún momento te atreves a hablar con ella sobre esto, no muestres lastima. Sakura odia que se compadezcan por lo que ha tenido que vivir.

–Jamás haría tal cosa...

–Lo sé, Uchiha – una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –. Tal vez por eso me sigas cayendo bien.

* * *

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **23:59**

El ala de Inteligencia siempre había tenido un bullicio característico, como un zumbido discreto de moscas aleteando entre las paredes. Si se agudizaba el oído lo suficiente, se podía escuchar las maquinas trabajar, mezclándose con las pisadas de los ninjas divididas entre tacones de aguja y suelas de goma.

En alguna parte del cuartel un reloj marcó la media noche. En su escondite, Itachi se tensó. Se supone que no debería estar ahí, merodeando fuera de su horario en uno de los lugares con mayor resguardo de toda la aldea. Solo ninjas que estuvieran endemoniadamente locos pasearían por el sector de Inteligencia con la intención de infiltrarse, robar información y tratar de salir sin ser visto o, en su defecto, escapar con vida. Indiscutiblemente, aquel era el plan idóneo para alguien que no estuviera en sus cabales, y en ese momento, Itachi se podía catalogar como uno de ellos.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hizo un poco de trabajo de campo. Para una persona como él, con su estatus militar dentro de Konoha, ser espía solitario tenía sus dificultades. No disponía de mucho tiempo libre para sus actividades extra laborales y tampoco podía infiltrarse cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Sin embargo, ante el peligro que significaba, Itachi se veía en la necesidad de cumplir con los llamados de su segunda vida. Buscar la forma de terminar con esa guerra bajo sus propios medios se había convertido más que en un deber, en una necesidad. Ya había usurpado algunos datos en el pasado, pero la situación de Sasuke y sus demás problemas personales le habían retenido de seguir con su trabajo de medio tiempo, pero hoy estaba dispuesto en pulir sus antiguas habilidades ANBU y regresar a lo que mejor sabía hacer.

En términos de espionaje, hoy no era el día ideal para meter las narices en Inteligencia. Había demasiado movimiento. Aun cuando no hubiese ninguna persona por los pasillos, Itachi percibía el titilar de las maquinas y el murmullo de pisadas dentro de las paredes. La vigilancia había crecido, el doble de guardias apostados en las entradas, todos con su respectiva dosis de hormonas y drogas ilícitas que hinchaban sus músculos hasta hacerles ver como gigantes; cámaras de última generación que no dejaban ni un solo punto ciego, listas para gritar ante el más sospechoso de los movimientos; cambio de contraseñas entre cuatro a diez veces por día en cada almacén, acceso, entrada y salida, siguiendo un patrón imposible de descifrar.

Luego de repasar cada detalle con la lupa de una persona sensata, lo que quería hacer Itachi no era de dementes, lunáticos o de alguien que no conocía la cordura. Su misión era mucho más que eso. Era una sentencia de muerte.

Pero aun así, él estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo hasta el final.

Desde luego, mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que Shisui e Izumi lo llamasen cobarde. La palabra seguía lancinándole los tímpanos. Y hoy le llevaría la contraria. Esa noche entraría al corazón de Inteligencia, allí donde se manejaba con extremo cuidado la información más secreta dentro de toda Konoha. Su meta era entrar al _Núcleo_.

Esta vez se había armado de un plan similar a los que había elaborado en el pasado, pero con los cambios justos para no crear un patrón que pudiese llamar la atención.

En sí, era sencillo. Hacerse pasar por otra persona era un trabajo bastante simple. Un _Henge no jutsu_ vulgar con algunos cambios acicalados por su Sharingan, sería lo necesario para poder entrar y salir sin encender la alarma o caer bajo los puños de los mastodontes que vigilaban cada esquina. No obstante, había un pequeño problema en ese plan y era que, la gran puerta blindada que lo separa del _Núcleo_ , gozaba de un tablero que exigía una clave de seis dígitos que cambiaba aleatoriamente cada dos por tres, acompañándose más allá de un lector de huellas y otro de retina ¿Exagerado? No precisamente cuando, tras los seis guardias – dos de ellos Inuzukas con su respectivos canes –, se hallaban los documentos más secretos que Madara tenía bajo su poder.

No hace falta decir que nadie podría pasar tal nivel de seguridad. La opción del _Hengen no jutsu_ estaba, por supuesto, desecha. Podía conseguir la clave por otros medios, pero no estaba en la capacidad de hacer cambios lo suficientemente perfecto para que el lector de huella y el de retina lo reconocieran como la persona original. Era, en sí, un trabajo imposible… a no ser que, tal vez y solo tal vez, tuviese el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan del famoso ladrón de rostros.

Fugaku Uchiha podría saltarse la amurallada seguridad sin sudar ni una sola gota. Él era, como muy pocos sabían, el maestro del engaño. El ninja perfecto para un trabajo de ese calibre. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedería. Estaba hablando de su padre, un hombre dispuesto a dar su vida por la causa Uchiha. No había en él ni siquiera una pizca de rebelión contra Konoha. Adoraba el sistema. Después de todo, fue gracias a él que la rebelión Uchiha dio inicio. Fue gracias a él que esta guerra comenzó y de que ese asqueroso sujeto estuviese sentado ahora en el puesto de Hokage.

Itachi miró a los guardias. Había una distancia descomunal entre su escondite y la entrada al _Núcleo_ , tanto así que ni siquiera podía distinguir el rostro de ninguno de ellos. Itachi tocó inconscientemente su brazo. La piel le ardía en el sitio donde una estaca negra le atravesaba la carne de un extremo a otro. Era uno de los artilugios de Pain. Estaban descontinuados por los _Sellos Bloqueadores_ , pero a Itachi le venían como anillo al dedo. Necesitaba trabajar bajo perfil, que nadie notase su presencia ni sus _jutsus._ Desde luego esas varas eran poderosas. Bloqueaban el flujo de chakra hasta pasar desapercibido, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para inhibir el poder de su Sharingan.

Respiró en silencio, cerrando los ojos hasta ser uno con la oscuridad de su escondite. Concentró el poco chakra útil que tenía redirigiéndolo hacia su cabeza. Su corazón latió una vez, luego dos veces. Cuando sus parpados se abrieron la sangre bañaba su iris. El Mangekyō latiéndole como bombas entre las sienes. Volvió a respirar hondamente e hizo rodar su Dōjutsu. De entre las sombras, un cuervo tomó forma frente a él. Era hermoso. Negro como la noche, de pico agudo y afilado, ojos profundos que le devolvían una mirada intensa, petrificante, colmados con la sabiduría de un animal salvaje. El cuervo hizo una inclinación solemne y sin más preámbulos se fundió en el papel tapiz del muro, desapareciendo de la vista de Itachi pero dejando en su pecho la sensación de cada uno de sus aleteos dentro del concreto, moviendose lentamente, aguardando con paciencia a la llegada de su presa.

La primera fase del plan estaba lista. Ahora debía de pasar a la parte difícil.

Atrapar a alguien dentro de su _Genjutsu_.

Unas risas le forzaron a enfocarse en el pasillo. Como lo había previsto, ahí estaban. Dos ninjas. Un hombre y una mujer. El sujeto era gordo y de nariz bulbosa. No conocía su nombre y tampoco era necesario para su trabajo. La chica, en cambio, era de crucial importancia. Debía tener su edad, de lentes desproporcionados para el tamaño de su nariz, cabello rubio platino, largo, desaliñado y recogido en una coleta baja. Su nombre era Shiho, una de las tantas asistentes de Ino Yamanaka, o para efectos de su misión, su puerta de entrada al _Núcleo_.

Cada ninja llevaba su respectiva taza de humeante café, caminando hacia la puerta protegida hasta las bisagras al final del pasaje. Itachi parpadeó con lentitud, dejando que el Mangekyō siguiera palpitando en su ojo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo su Sharingan de tres espirales creaba un simple _Genjutsu_ que hiciera ver sus ojos de un natural color negro.

Las voces de Shiho y su gordo amigo iban en aumento. Hablaban de una computadora averiada y de lo pesado que sería rehacer el programa del que habían trabajo por tanto tiempo. Itachi salió de su escondite sin llamar la atención de los guardias del _Núcleo,_ las estacas incendiándole la piel _._ Antes de que las voces cruzaran el recodo, caminó hacia ellos en sentido contrario, con una seguridad tan natural que ni sospechas levantaría.

Como había planeado, se encontró con la pareja frente a frente. Shiho quedó paralizada al verle con la boca entreabierta y el café salpicando el borde de la taza.

–I-Itachi-sama.

–Buenas noches, Shiho – Itachi dibujó una sonrisa fácil, lo justo para alborotar el sutil sonrojo de la chica hasta hacerla parpadear más de la cuenta –. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Shiho buscaba la manera de sonreír pero los nervios le traicionaron en el último minuto cuando apareció una mueca entre las rojas mejillas.

–Oh, sí, sí, sí – miró el suelo y se acomodó las gafas innecesariamente –. Creo que fue hace unos meses cuando le llevé una información a su asistente Yūgao y usted estaba ahí.

–Recuerdo que también tomaba café en esa ocasión.

Ella miró la taza con cierta vergüenza.

–Suelo tomar mucho.

–Es entendible. Ustedes trabajan más horas que el resto de los ninjas en el Cuartel – Itachi soltó una nueva sonrisa –. Tengo cierta admiración por ustedes los de Inteligencia.

Los hombros de Shiho se hundieron, aumentando de manera desproporcionada su timidez. Itachi se sentía muy mal al utilizarla de esa manera. No era muy bueno en eso de coquetear con mujeres, no lo necesitaba después de todo, con Izumi no tenía que aparentar, solo ser él mismo. Pero en estas circunstancias aprovecharía esa debilidad que Shiho tenía hacia él. Seguía sonando mal, pero se convenció a sí mismo que era para un bien mayor.

El compañero regordete de Shiho chasqueó la lengua llamando así la atención de los dos. Itachi le observó siendo muy cauteloso en mantener el _Genjutsu_ de sus ojos negros en ristre. El sujeto le devolvió la mirada con hastío antes de dirigirse hacia su compañera. No debía de ser un adivino para ver que el gordito no era un fan de Itachi.

–¿Te vas a tardar, Shiho? –gruñó con una voz más nasal de la que Itachi esperaba.

Shiho le miró un instante, encogiéndose aun más de hombros.

–Puedes adelantarte. Dentro de unos minutos te alcanzo.

El sujeto se sorbió su bulbosa nariz y dedicó una mirada de odio tan siniestra a Itachi que si no hubiese sabido que Izumi estaba embarazada de seguro habría perdido toda posibilidad de descendencia.

–¿Viene a buscar a Ino-san? – preguntó Shiho jugando con su taza de vaporoso café una vez su compañero se hubo alejado.

Itachi llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

–Precisamente. Pasé por su oficina pero no la encontré por ningún lado – no era una mentira, sabía que Ino no estaría allí, después de todo había planeado muy bien cada aspecto de su misión, Shiho incluida –. Sin embargo – continuó en tono casual –, ya que tu estas aquí, podría pedirte un favor… Aunque veo que estas muy ocupada. Puedo venir otro día si...

–Oh no, no, no, Itachi-sama ¿Cómo se le ocurre?– replicó Shiho con esa tendencia a negar o reafirmar las cosas tres veces. Subió sus lentes espiralados, aun con el rubor marcado en las mejillas –. Usted nunca será una molestia.

–Gracias – de nuevo dibujo una sonrisa lobuna y con aire despreocupado prosiguió con su plan –. Veras, vine a Inteligencia porque necesito toda la información que tengas sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke en Kisaragi. Tengo una reunión importante el martes y lamentablemente Inteligencia no ha podido mandarme el reporte completo.

–¡Que barbaridad! Me disculpo de parte de mi equipo, Itachi-sama. Nunca hemos sido tan descuidados.

–Lo sé – se encogió de hombros con increíble inocencia –. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con ese papeleo.

–Claro, claro, claro. Será todo un placer.

Se creó un espacio de tiempo en el que Shiho suspiraba con cara de atolondrada e Itachi aguardaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Las estacas de Pain seguían quemándole los brazos bajo las largas mangas de su camisa. El aleteo del cuervo robó un instante su concentración, moviéndose en alguna parte entre la sombras, recordándole que debía seguir con la siguiente parte del plan.

Con un movimiento grácil y sutil, la sitúela negra del cuervo aleteó dentro de la sombra de Itachi entre sus pies, y con gran habilidad se escurrió directamente a la sombra de Shiho frente a él. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Nadie lo habría notado, sería imposible, ni siquiera Itachi estaba seguro de que había funcionado hasta que Shiho se estremeció como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiese tomado desprevenida. Con sus ojos eclipsados por los cristales, la chica miró hacia su espalda intrigada. Itachi carraspeó la garganta.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Ah? – preguntó Shiho regresando de nuevo hacía los falsos ojos negros de Itachi.

–¿Espero por usted o lo llevaran a mi oficina?

–¡Oh, oh, oh! Claro, por supuesto, el informe – Shiho meneó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca –. Puede esperar aquí Itachi-sama. No tomara mucho tiempo. Solo debo imprimir los documentos. Si quiere puede acompañarme hasta la entrada del _Núcleo_.

–No te preocupes. Estaré bien aquí.

Solo sus ojos mostraron lo satisfecho que estaba con la respuesta de Shiho. Lo mejor era permanecer lo más cerca del _Núcleo_ que pudiese. El alcance de su Mangekyō no funcionaría si se alejaba demasiado de ella y su oficina quedaba bastante lejos de Inteligencia.

–Perfecto, en un momento le traeré el documento – asintió Shiho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Te lo agradezco – dijo Itachi en un susurro –. Espero poder pagártelo algún día.

Ella suspiro soñadora.

–No me debe nada, Itachi-sama. Para mí su sonrisa lo vale todo – repasando lo que había dicho, Shiho se sobresalto y comenzó a lanzar gotas de café por todas partes –. Ehm, esto… los documentos. Si. Exacto. D-Debo irme… Voy y regreso. Será rápido.

Itachi no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa desde su garganta.

–Aquí estaré.

Ya no la veía. Él estaba en el recodo, lejos de la mirada de los guardias en el infinito pasillo. Pero no importaba, la sentía. Cada paso, cada respiración. Una parte de Itachi estaba oculta en la sombra de Shiho, un cuervo avistando todo desde la oscuridad.

Cuando Itachi se ubicó en un lugar que no levantase sospecha, Shiho llegó hasta los guardias que la recibieron con miradas incisivas. Ella debía tener los pensamientos en las nubes porque no le prestó atención a los seis sujetos ni a los dos perros. Introdujo el código – que Itachi no se esforzó en recordar –, una pantalla leyó su huella dactilar y bajó los lentes para que un rayo invisible le escañera el ojo.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándole la bienvenida tanto a Shiho como al intruso entre las sombras al interior del _Núcleo_.

El olor a pergamino inundó las fosas de la chica llegándole a Itachi como si él estuviera allí, caminando a su lado, viendo todo lo que ella veía. Como se lo había imaginado, había varias mujeres y hombres dispersos por todas partes. La gran mayoría eran Yamanaka, pero más de un Uchiha tenía los ojos puesto en el trabajo.

Nadie prestó atención a la llegada de Shiho, era un ninja más en ese enjambre de tazas de café y ojeras marcadas. La sombra de su perfecto _Genjutsu_ se desplazó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Shiho. Ésta se dirigió a un cubículo, seguramente era el suyo, lista para imprimir los documentos que le había pedido. Pero Itachi no quería ir hasta ahí. Necesitaba llegar al sitio donde almacenaban la información confidencial, llena de sellos y resguardada hasta los dientes.

Era tiempo de poner a prueba la siguiente fase de su plan, la parte más descabellada. Desde las afueras, el Mangekyō de Itachi latió una vez, enviando una señal imperceptible a Shiho, sembrando en su mente la necesidad de buscar lo que él necesitaba.

Casi ajena a sus movimientos, Shiho dejó la taza de café sobre un escritorio aleatorio y se fue con paso seguro hacia una puerta al fondo del _Núcleo_. Como era de esperarse, otro sequito de guardias aguardaba a cada lado.

–¿Sucede algo, Shiho-san? – preguntó uno de los sujetos. Aparentemente, las personas de Inteligencia no pasaban con frecuencia por esa puerta.

–Necesito corroborar una información – la urgencia era palpable en la voz de la chica. Itachi seguía aguardando en la oscuridad –. No me tomara mucho tiempo.

–¿Y tiene el permiso?

Los ojos de Shiho se abrieron de par en par.

–El permiso…

–No podemos dejarla pasar si no tiene un permiso – refutó el guardia cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero, pero, pero es importante – insistió ella mirando a un sujeto y luego al otro –. Necesito corroborar una información.

–Usted sabe muy bien cuál es el protocolo. O Ino-sama está presente o usted entrega el permiso – una ceja se arqueó en la cara del sujeto – A todas estas ¿Por qué lleva tanta prisa?

El rostro de Shiho palideció como el papel.

–Yo… yo… yo…

–¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó uno de ellos.

El otro guardia la miró de arriba abajo con sospecha.

–Esta temblando.

Su compañero llevó una mano a su guarda kunai, la amabilidad se había perdido en su mirada.

–Creo que tendrá que acompañarnos, Shiho-san.

Maldición. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas y había involucrado a Shiho, arrastrándola con él a todo ese desastre. Pero Itachi no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Estaba muy cerca de su propósito.

Con un fuerte aleteo, el cuervo de su Mangekyō se arrastró por el suelo desde la sombra de Shiho hacia la de ambos guardias. En ese preciso instante, los dos sujetos se estremecieron de la misma manera que la chica había hecho minutos atrás. Se miraron entre ellos, bastante confundidos al tiempo en que Itachi mandaba una señal hacia sus cerebros.

Uno de ellos sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente desconcertado.

–Lo lamento, Shiho-san. Veo que es una situación importante – dio un paso hacia atrás al igual que el otro guardia y señaló la entrada con una mano –. Por favor, pasé.

Una vez más la puerta se abrieron para Shiho e Itachi. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cuervo regresó a la sombra de la chica y la forzó a caminar otra vez.

La nueva habitación era grande, espaciosa y oscura. No había nadie dentro, ni siquiera algo que sugiriera que un ser humano frecuentase las estanterías. Itachi envió una señal a los pies de Shiho para que se moviera. Ella lo hizo, casi impaciente. Sus torpes pies se desplazaron no muy lejos hasta llegar a una torre de sobres y pergaminos. Conociendo su territorio, Shiho movió los ojos por cada peldaño pasando por la repisa dedicada al inventario de armas, otra sobre reportes de enfermería, más allá estaban los informes de ninjas caídos en batalla junto a archivos de misiones fallidas, y justo al final del largo estante descansaban las cajas llenas de papeles con los datos de los prisioneros dentro de los calabozos.

Bingo.

Los dedos de Shiho viajaron hasta allá por orden de Itachi y buscaron a tientas el documento de los ninjas encarcelados en el nivel de máxima seguridad. Aquel donde había presenciado la muerte de los dos Bandidos a manos de Hana Inuzuka. Pero, luego de casi cinco minutos de búsqueda, supo que el informe del prisionero desconocido que Izumi le comentó y que él mismo había escuchado gritar mientras lo torturaban, no estaba por ninguna parte. Alguien debió llevarse el documento antes que él.

Exasperado, dejó las cajas exactamente en la misma posición como estaba y se dispuso a buscar la otra información por la que había arriesgado el pellejo esa noche.

Shiho reanudó el movimiento. Escaneando otra vez las estanterías con sus grandes cristales. Nada nuevo e interesante aparecía ante sus ojos. Más informe de misiones, resultados de batallas pasadas y un pequeño paquete archivado con documentos de Orochimaru y su gente. Ese descubrimiento captó su interes, pero antes de llegar hasta él, la mirada de Shiho pasó por la estantería consagrada al personal de la Base donde se almacenaba sus notas médicas, misiones cumplidas, rangos militares, reportes de sus movimientos, de su trabajo, de su día a día... Itachi obligó a la chica a detenerse. No era precisamente lo que había ido a buscar, pero la curiosidad le llamó a gritos de una manera alarmante.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, hizo que Shiho buscara rápidamente el informe de Izumi en los peldaños reservados para los Uchiha. Tardó un tiempo en encontrarse con él, pero por fin lo localizo en uno de los extremos. Shiho tomó el sobre y leyó su contenido con lo lentes rozándole la punta de la nariz. Todo parecía estar limpio. Habían anexado su actual embarazo, pero eso era de esperar viniendo de Madara. El resto de la información, no tenía algo de lo qué preocuparse.

Itachi soltó un suspiro. Primera curiosidad saciada. Ahora, Shisui.

Cuando dejó el sobre de Izumi a un lado, se imaginó que le tomaría tiempo encontrar el siguiente. Pero estaba equivocado. El archivo de su amigo fue muy fácil de encontrar. En realidad, fue aterradoramente fácil. Los dedos de Shiho eran pequeños, por lo que tuvo que sostener el sobre con las dos manos. El archivo era excesivamente grueso, con hojas saliéndose por todas partes y las esquinas de los papeles dañadas por el uso. Había sido removido hace poco, no tenía ni un solo rastro de polvo. Cuando las manos de Shiho lo abrieron, Itachi contuvo una maldición.

Habían reportes, cientos de reportes marcados en rojo. Al menos dos docenas de documentos. Unos con detalles explícitos que lo señalaban como principal sospechoso, otros inconclusos pero igual de densos. Intentos de robo, maquillaje de datos, transferencia de documentos secretos, posible liberación de esclavos. Cada párrafo que leía gritaba traidor en letras grandes. Incluso había una orden de captura, lista para ser usada.

Itachi profirió una maldición que se formó en los labios de Shiho.

Habían descubierto a Shisui. Sabían que trabaja para los rebeldes. Solo necesitaba un movimiento en falso y su cabeza rodaría por los muros de Konoha.

Shiho deslizo de nuevo las gafas hacia el puente de su nariz. Con sus gigantescos lentes miró el sobre que estaba a un lado del de Shisui. Era el archivo de Itachi. Su propio archivo.

Al principio dudó en revisarlo, pero ya que estaba ahí se tomaría todas las molestias necesarias. A simple visa no era tan grueso como el de Shisui, pero en su interior yacían varios datos muy sugerentes sobre su trabajo como espía. Como temía, le habían estado observando. Varios de sus movimientos sospechosos estaba bien archivados, pero todos los informes eran inconclusos. Nada demasiado incriminatorio para tener una orden de captura como la de Shisui, pero de igual manera debían tener un ojo puesto en él.

Dejó toda la información en su lugar, tal cual la había encontrado. Examinó la estantería una vez más en busca de un último archivo que quería examinar, pero antes de tan siquiera hallarlo, algo pescó su atención.

En una mesa contigua, había un sector aislado, muy bien resguardado. Como si allí solo hubiese cavidad a información de suma importancia.

Itachi envió una nueva señal a los pies de Shiho. Ella obedeció sin rechistar.

Vio un gran cajón, oscuro y solitario. Tenía una identificación hecha con letra elegante y precisa que rezaba claramente la palabra Akatsuki.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron desde la oscuridad de su escondite.

Ahí estaba. Lo que quería saber. Lo que había ido a buscar.

Con el corazón latiendole a toda maquina miró sobre los hombros de Shiho, esperando encontrar un guardia con instinto asesino, el fantasma de Obito que hacía su entrada triunfal luego de sus largos días desaparecido, la mirada de decepción de su padre o la sonrisa de satisfacción del mismísimo Madara en persona. Pero nadie le estaba viendo.

Porque nadie estaba ahí.

La respiración agitada de Itachi se manifestó igualmente en Shiho cuando regresó a la caja. Las manos le temblaron cuando la tocó. Estaba fría, casi parecía hielo. Cuando la abrió lo hizo lentamente, pensando que haría demasiado ruido. Pero todo continuó sumergido en el silencio. Dentro, yacían varios pergaminos firmemente sellados, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores. Envió entonces una nueva orden a Shiho para que abriera el que estaba más arriba, un pergamino de color rojo carmesí. La chica no cuestionó su señal, pero sí que frunció el ceño e hizo una postura con las manos.

Un latido rebotó en el pecho de Itachi cuando el sello se desvaneció lentamente.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho, abrió el documento y leyó a toda velocidad. No sabía que esperaba encontrar, pero se impresionó bastante al ver la información de los tres Jinchūrikis que aun no habían sido capturados por Madara y su gente.

Primero leyó sobre Killer Bee y su bestia de ocho colas. Por ahora, permanecía seguro en el norte a manos de su hermano el Raikage y con la División rebelde más grande de todas, dirigida por la legendaria Tsunade. Por lo visto estaba bien resguardado, sin embargo, los Uchiha tenían previsto un ataque al Rayo con toda la caballería que albergaba Konoha. Se trataba de un movimiento brusco, premeditado. Era evidente que Akatsuki y Madara estaba dispuesto a arrebatarles al Habichi, incluso si con ello creaban un derramamiento de sangre masivo en el campo de batalla.

Pasó a la siguiente sección del pergamino. Gaara seguía en la seguridad de Suna. Aparentemente, Madara y sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de la relación que tenía la Arena y La Roca. Al menos, un punto a favor pra La Resistencia.

Cuando estaba a instantes de seguir leyendo, una hoja cayó hacia el suelo. Esta era diferente, había sido anexada hace poco. La tinta aun estaba fresca.

Los lentes de Shiho rodaron peligrosamente hasta la punta de la nariz. Se inclinó lentamente y recogió la pequeña hoja. Itachi frunció el ceño cuando la abrió. Luego sus ojos se expandieron como platos y las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

Leyó una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Sintió la boca repentinamente seca. La mano de Shiho al igual que la suya seguía tiritando. Aun con el papel en la mano, parpadeó y pasó los ojos nuevamente por la tinta negra, viendo las letras demasiado borrosas, demasiado subreales.

En ella decía:

 **...**

 **–** **Nombre** : Naruto Uzumaki.

–– _Bijū_ : Kyūbi.

–– _Edad_ : 20 años.

–– _Nivel de peligro_ : Máximo.

–– _Ubicación anterior_ : Bosque Jofuku.

–– _Ubicación actual:_ País de las Olas (confirmado).

 **...**

–¿Itachi-sama?

La voz no era de Shiho, era la de alguien más cercano a su cuerpo físico, lejos del _Núcleo_ y su inquebrantable sistema de seguridad.

Itachi parpadeó varias veces, desvaneciendo su Mangekyō y consecuentemente su Sharingan. No se había dado cuenta que su chakra había casi desaparecido del todo, la varas de Pain no ayudaban en nada a su recuperación. Debía lucir enfermo, al borde de un sincope. Puede que por ese motivo la mismísima Ino le miraba con la preocupación latente en sus grandes ojos azules.

–Itachi-sama – repitió ella acercándose hacía él – ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo notó un poco pálido y prácticamente no siento su chakra.

–Oh, descuida, Ino. No pasa nada – respiró profundamente. Debía estar demasiado ido para olvidar respirar en todo ese tiempo. Ino seguía con el rostro bañado en la preocupación. Itachi trató de forzar la sonrisa fácil que le había dedicado a Shiho, pero de seguro salió una mueca lastimera –. Gracias por preocuparte, pero es solo la falta de sueño.

–Entiendo. Suele pasarme también, sobre todo cuando toca quedarse toda la noche aquí en el Cuartel.

–¿Mucho trabajo? – intento sonar casual, pero con todo lo que se había enterado difícilmente podía quedarse quieto.

–Sí, ya sabe, Inteligencia nunca descansa – Ino miró a ambos lados del pasillo descubriendo que no había absolutamente nadie en él. Luego regresó a Itachi ahora con una mirada que delataba más sospecha que preocupación – ¿Qué está haciendo por estos lados, Itachi-sama? Hace mucho que pasó el toque de queda.

–Estoy un poco retrasado con mis informes. El martes hay reunión de Generales y necesito tener todo los detalles sobre lo sucedido con Sasuke en Kisaragi. Una de tus asistentes ha sido muy amable en buscar los datos por mí.

–¿Habla de Shiho?

–Sí. Dijo que esperara por ella, que no tardaría mucho.

Ino soltó un sonoro bufido antes de cruzarse de brazos.

–Esa chica a veces tiene la mente en las nubes, seguro lo tiene esperando mucho rato. Iré a decirle que se apresure. Si gusta puede subir a su oficina, Itachi-sama. Necesita descansar un poco, le hará bien.

–Te lo agradezco.

Definitivamente quería largarse de ahí. Ir a su oficina, hundirse en sus pensamientos, buscar una forma de advertirle a Shisui que estaba corriendo peligro. Idear una manera de que escapara y de informarle a La Resistencia que Madara conocía la ubicación actual de Naruto.

–Itachi-sama.

Se detuvo con demasiada brusquedad unos pasos más allá. Giró para verla, tragando grueso en el proceso.

–¿Sucede algo, Ino? – la voz le salió inquieta cuando habló.

Ella dejó de cruzarse de brazos, ahora parecía que se abrazara a sí misma.

–Supe que estuvo en los calabozos hace unos días – susurró Ino por lo bajó. Itachi frunció el ceño, pero la dejó continuar –. Esa tarde Hokage-sama me mandó a llamar, pero estaba ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos aquí en el Cuartel General.

–Lo recuerdo – dijo Itachi, sin ganas de memorar su momento allí abajo –. En tu lugar llamaron a Inabi para confirmar la información que habían soltado unos Bandidos sobre una medic-nin que viaja junto a Sasuke.

–¿Quiere decir que está viva?

Por un momento pudo percibir anhelo en la voz de Ino, un alivio cauteloso.

–Aparentemente – Itachi entrecerró los ojos –. Ustedes son amigas ¿cierto?

–Éramos – le corrigió Ino, regresando de nuevo la dura coraza a su rostro –. Yo no guardó ningún lazo con ninjas que van en contra de nuestra preciada aldea.

Itachi se obligó a mantener el contacto visual. Ino sabía de las traiciones de Shisui y su vida encubierta, estaba al corriente del embarazo de Izumi, de los movimientos sospechosos que había hecho Itachi en los últimos años. Ella era prácticamente la directora de Inteligencia luego de la muerte de su padre hace unos meses. Debía estar al tanto de todo los fraudes que se habían cometido dentro del Cuartel General. Tenía que saber todo eso y mucho más. Trabajos sucios, conspiraciones secretas, posibles traiciones entre su propia gente. Esa chica tenía demasiado conocimiento en sus manos, pero seguía guardando el perfil de siempre. Sin levantar la mínima de las sospechas.

Un ruido de pisadas inundo la estancia. Tanto Ino como Itachi desviaron los ojos hacía el origen del sonido estridente. Provenía de las escaleras más cercanas e iba _in crescendo_.

–¿Qué está pasando? – peguntó Ino.

Una figura salió justo tras ella, llamando la atención de Itachi al instante.

–Mantente cerca de mí – el cuerpo de Sai, que apareció desde la mismísima nada, se aproximó ella, celándola como un perro guardián.

Itachi había predicho que Sai debía estar en algún lado, aunque no lo hubiese advertido del todo. Al ANBU le gustaba pasar desapercibido, lo cual era una molestia. Pero justo ahora era un caso sin importancia. Algo groso estaba sucediendo como para que dentro de Inteligencia se armara un bullicio más fuerte que el sonido de su maquinaria y las pisadas de ninjas con sobredosis de cafeína.

Antes de lo previsto, un Aburame y un Uchiha salieron disparados escaleras arriba. Casi como una ráfaga de sombras que apuntaban hacia la superficie.

–¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Deténganse! – les llamó Ino, frenando a ambos sujetos de inmediato – ¿A dónde se dirigen con tanta prisa?

El Uchiha reparó en ella un instante antes de erguirse con suma dignidad.

–Han pedido refuerzo en los pisos superiores, Ino-sama. Aparentemente hay un altercado. Alguien ha activado la alarma.

Ino dio un paso al frente alejándose de la protección de Sai.

–¿Qué clase de altercado?

–No sabemos los detalles, pero Shino-sama nos ha comunicado algo de lo sucedido – habló el Aburame con un insecto volando cerca de su oreja –. Acaban de encontrar a una persona allanando la oficina del General Obito. Al parecer es un infiltrado de los rebeldes. Por lo poco que sabemos, se trata de un traidor Uchiha.

El corazón de Itachi se paralizó, dejando de latir por una fracción de segundo. Debía ser evidente su actual ataque de pánico, o el sudor empañaba su espalda, la forma en que su respiración iniciaba un aumento desesperado en busca de aire. Pero nadie podía escuchar lo que sucedía en su pecho, nadie le estaba prestando atención.

El eco de una pisada sonó en el pasillo. El rostro de Ino bañado en la más integra de las autoridades clamó la atención de todos los hombres del lugar.

–Efectivamente, están en lo cierto – dijo la Yamanaka tocándose con el dedo la sien derecha –. Acabo de recibir el comunicado. Al parecer se trata de un solo individuo, están tratando de controlar lo sucedido. Necesito ir a ver lo detalles – con la mirada, señaló al Aburame de pie en el primer rellano –. Quiero más refuerzos en la zona. Llama a un grupo de Inteligencia que vaya a inspeccionar la oficina del General Obito. Lleva a una docena de mis guardias contigo. Quiero que cada centímetro de ese lugar haya sido cuidadosamente inspeccionado por mi gente antes de que ensucien nuestra escena. Manda un insecto a Shino para que esté al tanto. No quiero que nada se nos pase ¿entendido?

–¡Hai! – gritó el Aburame, desapareciendo casi al instante.

Ino, sin mirar atrás, comenzó a caminar.

–El resto de ustedes, síganme.

En la orden debía estar incluido Itachi, pero no sabía si sus piernas podían reaccionar.

Sai siguió a Ino con los hombros tensos y el rostro inexpresivo. Más atrás les persiguió el otro Uchiha, dejando a Itachi cerrando la comitiva con evidente indecisión.

El trote era constante, delatando la urgencia de sus pisadas cada vez que se acercaban a los pisos superiores. Un extraño silencio rondaba a su alrededor. Era una sensación petrificante que envolvía al pequeño grupo.

Itachi no supo como tenía fuerza para seguir andando, pero cuando subió el segundo tramo de escaleras, supo que debía guardar la calma. El traidor era un Uchiha, pero no habían dicho quien podía ser. Por lo que sabía exístia cuatro informantes de La Resistencia dentro de Konoha. Estaba al tanto de Izumi y Shisui, pero desconocía quién podía ser los otros, y, por muy malvado que sonara, esperaba que el sujeto que habían encontrado fuese uno de los dos restantes.

Como nadie podía verle mientras seguían ascendiendo, se quitó las estacas de Pain de los brazos ahogando un gruñido de dolor y las guardó en los bolsillos. Sintió el chakra fluir lentamente por su sistema. Sin embargo, no apreció la calma que esperaba recibir.

Llegaron al piso. Ino encabezando la marcha. Los tres hombres que la seguían imitaban sus largas zancadas sobre el suelo de madera.

Al final del pasillo, un grupo de personas merodeaban la puerta de la Oficina de Obito. El reloj de la pared sonó lejano cuando marcó la una de la madrugada. Un ninja se acercó a Ino, imitando lo largo de su caminar. Itachi lo había visto antes, conocía al muchacho. Era Shino Aburame.

–Está todo controlado – dijo Shino neutral –. Hemos cubierto la zona mientras esperábamos por Inteligencia. Evitamos adulterar la escena tanto como pudimos, pero dio bastantes problemas.

–¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó Ino sin detener la marcha.

–Entró por la ventana. Nadie sabe exactamente cómo, pero un Uchiha vio sombras dentro de la oficina. Cuando ingresamos, estaba registrando los archivos por la terminal.

–Es un alivio que no almacenamos nada de importancia dentro de la red – la Yamanaka se volvió hacia Shino – ¿Qué buscaba exactamente?

–Aun no sabemos. Fue muy hábil. No queremos dañar las pistas, pero creemos que borró todas sus huellas antes de la captura.

–No te preocupes. De eso me encargo yo.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina. Itachi escaneó a los ninjas presentes y se sintió intranquilo. Todos losse detenían a mirarle con más odio del normal, como si él tuviese la culpa de aquel altercado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Algo había sucedido. Algo que lo involucraba indirectamente.

–¿Dónde está? – preguntó Ino de nuevo hacia Shino.

–Dentro junto a Hana Inuzuka.

La frente de Ino se arrugó con gravedad.

–Cambia de guardia. Hana es demasiado salvaje.

–Pero…

Ino le dedicó una mirada funesta a su compañero.

–Puede ser una traidora, Shino, pero la chica esta embaraza. No la trataremos como un animal.

¿Embaraza?

Itachi torció el cuello hacía la oficina, el pánico invadiendo su rostro.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

No podía ser cierto. No podía ser ella.

–Tráiganla ante mí – ordenó Ino, haciendo que dos guardias se movieran hacia el interior de la oficina.

A Itachi le pareció una eternidad desde que los hombres entraron a la habitación hasta que sacaron arrastra un cuerpo de cabellos castaño y ojos salvajes, escoltados por la sonrisa de Hana unos pasos más atrás.

La cabeza de Izumi se irguió con dignidad una vez la luz del pasillo llenó su rostro. Tenía miedo, de seguro estaba aterrada, pero nadie que la conociera lo bastante bien notaría algo más que la firmeza en su quijada puntiaguda, la severidad en su mirada azabache, el orgullo que le hinchaba el pecho demostrando su valentía y seguridad. Pero Itachi podía leer a través de esos grandes ojos negros. Él sabía el miedo que Izumi extendía en cada respiración entre cortada, en la forma en que su piel perdía color y sus puños temblaban desenfrenados.

Ella sabía que estaba a instantes de ser sentenciada, que la muerte era lo más seguro que le esperaba tras las rejas de su futura celda. Ella sabía que todo había acabado y que debía ser fuerte para enfrentarse a su destino.

Pero justo en ese momento, la seguridad en su rostro flaqueó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Itachi que la observaba desde lo alto.

Izumi tiritó, la piel de gallina tapizándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio roto, reprimiendo alguna expresión que la hiciera ver débil o la sumergiera en las lagrimas. Estaba dispuesta a seguir con su imagen de rebelde orgullosa, enfrentandose al final sin arrepentirse por todo lo que había cometido...

–Izumi Uchiha – el sutil barullo alrededor se aplacó con la voz de Ino. La Yamanaka dio un paso al frente observando a Izumi cara a cara, ella devolviéndole la mirada con extrema firmeza –. Queda usted detenida por conspiración y traición hacia Konoha. De igual manera, estará relegada de su cargo como Teniente y será sentenciada a juicio por sus actos – hizo una seña a los guardias, girándose sobre los talones –. Llévensela a los calabozos.

Izumi no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando los sujetos le sostuvieron por los brazos y se la llevaron arrastra. Itachi mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo mientras la veía marcharse. Un sentimiento de odio se aglutinaba lentamente en su sangre. Ningun pensamiento coherente surcaba por su mente en ese momento, nada estaba claro, en un principio el shock de la noticia lo dejó petrificado, pero ahora que la había visto alejarse, herida y solitaria, no podía imaginarse otra cosa más que acecinar a todo aquel que se había osado a tocarla. Y no, no era una decisión premeditada. Lo haría. Mataría en ese mismo instante hasta el último ninja que decidiera detenerlo. En su cabeza el _jutsu_ que haría sucumbir a todo el Cuartel General en cenizas cobraba forma. Dio un paso hacia el pasillo. Los vasos latiendole en las sienes, el poder crispandole la mirada, cegando sus pasos, oscureciendo su cordura…

–Lamento que presenciara esto, Itachi-sama. Veo que no se encontraba enterado de la doble vida de Izumi-san – dijo Ino con el rostro serio e inmaculado, deteniendo su venganza a mitad del camino. El Sharingan de Itachi se derritió en su iris cuando se volvió hacia ella –. Imagino que debe ser muy duro para usted, y más sabiendo que el niño que Izumi-san lleva en su vientre es…

–Estoy al tanto de la existencia de mi futuro hijo, Ino. No necesitas recordarmelo.

Los labios de la Yamanaka formaron una perfecta línea recta.

–Le prometo entonces que la trataremos con sumo cuidado, Itachi-sama – afirmó con severidad –. _«Y le advierto»_ – agregó, esta vez usando su _jutsu_ telepático, entrando al desastre que ahora eran sus pensamientos –. _«Si desea cometer alguna una estupidez en este momento, no podré hacer nada por ninguno de los tres. Con un solo giro de su Sharingan, Izumi morirá junto a su primogenito antes de que pueda ir a rescatarlos. Esto no se trata de una amenaza, es una sugerencia que le doy como amiga. Los ojos de estos ninjas están puestos en usted, listos para atacar cuando yo les de la orden que, espero, no me oblige a hacer»._

Con una última mirada incisiva, el cabello de Ino giró a la par de su cuerpo, desapareciendo junto a Shino y la gente de Inteligencia que comenzaba a llegar por las escaleras.

Itachi maldijo en su interior. Una y otra vez. Tenía todas las intenciones de acabar con todo allí y ahora, pero la advertencia de Ino era un ruido que no podía ignorar. Aunque quería dejarse llevar por el odio, no lo haría. No podía hacerlo.

Miró con impotencia hacia el camino por donde se la habían llevado, imaginándose los peores escenarios que podían sucederle a ella y a su bebé.

Aun con los sentimientos a flor de piel y las miradas de sospechas taladrándole la nuca, una sombra a lo lejos captó su atención. Podía estar aturdido y desesperado pero sus sentidos se encontraban más alerta que nunca.

En un principio pensó que aquella sombra se trataba de una simple silueta de un ninja de Inteligencia. Pero, cuando sus ojos hallaron los de Shisui, un frío le recorrió la piel.

Llevaba puesto su uniforme de General, pulcro e impecable. Su actitud era tranquila, con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas abierta a nivel de los hombros. Debía tener mucho rato en ese lugar, callado y pensativo, observando todo el espectaculo desde la sombras, viendo como arrastraban a Izumi a los calabozos, recorriendo las gotas de sangre que había dejado en su camino. Él había visto los mismo que Itachi minutos atras. Pero su cuerpo seguía quieto. Sin decir nada. Sin hacer nada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, hermosos lectores! Espero que esten super bien.

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenemos el siguiente cap :D Espero que les haya gustado, a fin de cuentas, terminó siendo tan largo como los de siempre xD

Muchos han pedido POV de Sasuke, así que los consentí un ratito con esta mitad del cap. Quería hacer un abreboca de lo que todos anhelan saber y es ¿Qué rayos pasó en el campo de concentración? Bueno, esta escena con Sasuke ha sido el preludio de la verdad. Tenten ha sido, de manera totalmente intencional, nuestra narradora. Ella es la única con la que Sasuke se la lleva medio bien dentro del grupo. Es por eso que, si chequeamos en los capítulos pasados, la relación entre Tenten y Sasuke fue mejorando poco a poco. Todo para llegar a este punto y abrir la puerta de la curiosidad de nuestro pelinegro favorito. Y es así como pronto (muuuy pronto) tendremos la historia de lo que pasó con Sakura ahí dentro.

Y bueno, como terminar esta N/A sin mencionar la captura de Izumi. Sé que los momentos con Itachi han estado más lleno de tensión que de acción, pero de cierta forma la historia necesita un desarrollo desde la perspectiva de los malos y de los buenos. No obstante, no sé qué pasó, pero tuve un destello de inspiración y esta escena de Itachi tuvo una modificación (no del todo radical) pero si mucho más interesante, tanto que agregé a personajes como **Shiho** (la chica que ayuda a descifrar el codigo que Jiraiya dejó en un sapo luego de su batalla contra Pain). En conclusión, estoy sumamente feliz con estos resultados :3

Dependiendo de ciertos factores como densidad y longitud, puede que la siguiente actualización sea interminable o un capítulo doble (aunque, según el último censo, les gusta los caps largos xD). En este punto si les pediré un poquitito de paciencia. Como dije al principio, será denso y un poco diferente al formato que hemos leído en los últimos **XVIII Capítulos**.

Bueno, por ahora me retiro. Gracias infinitas por todo el apoyo, sus maravillas de reviews, follows y favorites y los buenos deseos para con la situación de mi país (hay varios de Vzla que leen la historia y solo quiero darles un inmenso abrazo y mucha fuerza!). Les envio a todos muchos besos y abrazos, cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Bye Bye :3


	19. Lo que el pasado arrastra

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XIX**

 **Lo que el pasado arrastra**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General**

 **08:09**

La oficina del Hokage siempre le había parecido un lugar austero que transmitía una vibra de misterios y secretos. Desde luego, nada de eso lo asustaba. Doce años de vivir en Konoha bajo el mandato de un régimen tan tirano y despreciable lo acostumbró a soportar lo insoportable. Pero aunque se consideraba una persona fuerte capaz de resistir los puñetazos de la vida, esa mañana las cosas eran muy distintas.

Esta vez, esa pequeña oficina ovalada se sentía como una cámara de tortura, como si cientos de ojos invisibles estuvieran sobre él, incriminándole, estudiando su rostro, notando como sudaba y respiraba con apremio. Ese día todo estaba en su contra. El cielo lleno de nubarrones, la penumbra aplastante y la soledad de la habitación se unían de una manera tan perversa con el miedo en su sangre que la necesidad de gritar comenzaba a picarle la garganta.

El tiempo había cobrado un significado distinto, similar al movimiento del agua en un pantano. Inerte y amenazador.

Era muy consciente sobre lo que había pasado ayer a media noche. El órgano tras sus ojos se había transformado en un reloj bien engrasado, desplazándose con una lentitud casi agónica mientras intentaba repasar cada segundo transcurrido.

Ocho horas desde que decidió bajar a Inteligencia con la ilusa decisión de hacer algo bueno por la causa. Siete horas y cuarenta minutos desde su intromisión al _Núcleo_ a través de Shiho, la menuda asistente de Ino. Siete horas desde que descubrió los informes de Shisui, las sospechas sobre él y los archivos secretos de Akatsuki. Y, al final de su desdichada lista, yacía el nombre de Izumi, siendo capturada a manos de soldados Uchiha. De este último suceso no recordaba el tiempo. Para Itachi, lo más seguro es que había transcurrido siglos, milenios o lo más cercano a una eternidad.

Actuar con calma era su especialidad. La máscara que había creado conforme los años transcurrían era inquebrantable. Solo dos hechos en toda su vida habían sido lo suficientemente trágicos como para alterar la neutralidad de sus facciones. La primera vez fue el día en que su madre Mikoto falleció. Para Itachi, fue una noticia tan devastadora que el dolor cobró forma dentro de él materializándose en el Mangekyō Sharingan.

La segunda fue hace esa pequeña eternidad, cuando vio a Izumi siendo arrastrada como peso muerto lejos de él y más cerca del hombre dispuesto a arruinar su vida.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió por fin.

Aunque la luz del pasillo era incandescente, nada se filtró hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. La silueta de un hombre atravesó el umbral, cerrando la entrada no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia Itachi.

La sonrisa de Madara no tardó en aparecer.

–Tan puntual como siempre – un destello que Itachi pudo distinguir como maldad brilló en los ojos del Hokage –. Una cualidad que admiro en un shinobi.

–Hokage-sama.

Se inclinó en señal de respeto, aunque eso fuese justamente lo último que pretendía darle a ese hombre.

–Imagino que la naturaleza de esta reunión es debido a los acontecimientos de hace unas horas – inquirió Madara, caminando con paso ligero hasta su escritorio. Cuando se detuvo, le volvió a mirar – ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Itachi apretó los dientes. Su silencio fue más que respuesta.

Madara asintió con pesadez y lanzó un sobre que llevaba consigo hacia el centro de la mesa, como si tuviera intensiones de que Itachi observara lo que tenía entre manos.

–Una verdadera perdida la que hemos sufrido – prosiguió éste, sentándose en la silla que lo hacía ver más poderoso –. Izumi era una gran Kunoichi. Una de las mejores en el campo de la _Shurikejutsu_. Es una pena que todo este tiempo haya trabajado para el bando equivocado.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos con altanería.

–Debes encontrarte devastado – reconoció, inclinando la mirada hacia Itachi en el centro de la oficina.

–Estoy tan consternado como usted, Hokage-sama.

–Lo sé, Itachi – de nuevo un amago de sonrisa alcanzó la comisura de su labio –. Sabes muy bien que nunca dudaría de ti.

En ese momento Itachi se ordenó a sí mismo a guardar la calma. Por supuesto que ese maldito degenerado quería jugar con su mente. Le gustaba verle sufrir, ver como las personas se ahogaban en la miseria que él había creado con sus propias manos.

–Todo esto ha sido demasiado repentino – reconoció Madara. La armadura que siempre llevaba consigo daba el aspecto siniestro que quería lograr –. Me gustaría pensar que Izumi ha sido manipulada por esos rebeldes, pero todo está por verse durante los interrogatorios.

–Quisiera hablar con usted sobre su procesamiento, Hokage-sama – la paciencia escaseaba en Itachi, debía ir al grano o más bien «necesitaba» –. No he recibido ninguna información de su estado desde el momento de su captura.

–Oh, claro. Debe ser un tema inquietante para ti. Un bebe es un asunto, digamos… delicado – tardó unos segundos buscando la palabra, pero tardó aun más saboreando la agonía en el rostro de su presa –. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Itachi. No somos unos salvajes, la trataremos como es debido. Es un Uchiha lo que lleva en su vientre, y no cualquiera, sino el hijo de uno de mis Generales. El hijo del gran Uchiha Itachi.

La humillación que sintió en ese momento era incalculable. El deseo de hacer girar su Sharingan y de que ese hombre pagara por lo que había hecho latía bajo su piel.

Pero controló la impulsiva necesidad de matarlo bajo las llamas del Amaterasu. En cambio, asintió con una sumisión fingida.

–Gracias por… entender mi posición, Hokage-sama.

–No tienes nada que agradecer. Todo lo contrario, quisiera hacer más por tu situación pero hay ciertas… limitaciones que me impide ayudarte – se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera el poder para hacer algo al respecto –. Como ya te he dicho, la trataremos como una prisionera especial, pero no podremos cambiarla de ubicación por los momentos.

Los ojos de Itachi se dilataron y el miedo se intensificó en su interior.

–¿Permanecerá… permanecerá en los calabozos? – la voz le falló y el tono de pánico fue tangible – ¿La dejaran allá por tiempo indefinido? ¿No piensan trasladarla?

–Lamentablemente no. Al menos no por los momentos. El lugar más seguro en toda Konoha son los calabozos, Itachi. No queremos arriesgarnos a que sus amigos rebeldes intenten liberarla ¿verdad?

Las imágenes de la última vez que había visitado ese lugar le llegaron de repente. Las celdas oxidadas, el olor vicioso y nauseabundo, los prisioneros tras los barrotes, el chico con quemaduras en la piel, el anciano que se mecía hacía adelante y atrás lejos de toda cordura, el pequeño cuerpo de la niña desnutrida y la mujer…

El recuerdo de la mujer esquelética y embarazada martilló sus sienes con la violencia de un ataque enemigo. Recordaba la imagen tan clara como el día. La forma en que sus huesos eran espinas proyectándose en una piel apergaminada. Ojos vacios que miraban y acariciaban un bulto mínimo en su vientre. En su memoria, aquella mujer desnuda y consumida estaba siendo lentamente reemplazada por la imagen de Izumi y su hijo. Una visión atroz que le hizo sentir enfermo. Tuvo que controlarse cuando sintió la bilis ascender por su garganta.

–¿Ino atenderá el caso? – preguntó Itachi tan tenso que los músculos se le marcaban bajo la piel – ¿Ella estará presente en el procesamiento de Izumi dentro del calabozo?

–Por su puesto. Es nuestra nueva jefe de Inteligencia – Madara resopló con sarcasmo –. Su ascenso llegó con el descenso de otros ¿Quién lo diría, no crees?

Era la afirmación que Itachi esperaba, pero no se sintió ni la mitad de sosegado o tranquilo. La imagen de la mujer aun seguía grabada en fuego tras sus parpados.

–¿Qué harán con ella?

Madara cerró los ojos.

–Ya tiene implantado un _Sello Completo_ y bloqueamos su Sharingan. Ahora es una _Blind_. Según nuestros especialistas ninguna de estas privaciones de su chakra alterara el curso del embarazo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Tuvo que inventarse una cara de indiferencia antes de asentir hacia el hombre tras el escritorio.

–Confío en que la trataran como es debido.

Madara fijó la mirada en él en una especie de duelo que Itachi recibió como un desafío.

–Así será.

La quietud dentro de la oficina permaneció intachable incluso cuando una pantalla negra se formó cerca del escritorio de Madara. Ninguno de los presentes se alteró con la llegada del ANBU en la esquina. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de dirigirle la mirada.

–Hokage-sama – el hombre hincó una rodilla y apoyó un brazo sobre su pierna.

La comisura del labio de Madara se arqueó antes de mirar por fin al ANBU.

–¿Si?

–Obito-sama espera por usted en su oficina.

Al pronunciar aquel nombre, Itachi frunció el entrecejo ¿Obito estaba aquí? ¿Había aparecido por fin desde su extraña desaparición? El cuerpo de Madara se irguió sobre su silla. Los protectores en sus hombros tintinaron y brillaron un instante hasta asemejarse al color de la sangre.

–Dile que estaré allá en unos minutos, debo atender unos asuntos primero. Y ya que estas aquí – tomó el sobre que había lanzado al escritorio cuando llegó y se lo entregó al ANBU –. Baja esto a inteligencia. Pronto tendremos que actualizarlo.

Cuando el sobre llegó a manos del ANBU, Itachi pudo leer las letras de «Mangekyō» tapadas en un gran sello que decía «Clasificado». La maquina en su cabeza comenzó a trabajar ¿Era aquello información sobre el Mangekyō Sharingan? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Datos secretos? ¿La lista de los portadores dentro de Konoha?

–¿Cómo va la investigación dentro del personal del Cuartel? – preguntó Madara captando de nuevo la atención de Itachi – ¿Encontraron pista de otro topo?

–No, Hokage-sama. Hasta los momentos solo tenemos dos traidores. La Teniente Izumi y…

–Sí, sí, sí. Estoy al tanto de nuestro prisionero estrella.

La interrupción de Madara no fue precipitada ni mucho menos desesperada. Incluso se detuvo a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi, saboreando de nuevo la reacción en su rostro, dejando muy en claro cuáles habían sido sus intenciones desde que había llegado a la oficina. Itachi lo suponía, fue casi evidente. Madara había montando ese pequeño espectáculo a propósito. El sobre con la información del Mangekyō, la presencia de Obito, los dos traidores. Él quería que Itachi escuchara. Quería que conociera cual era el verdadero alcance de su poder.

–¿Todo bien allá abajo? – continuó hablando Madara. Aun estaba refiriéndose a ese «prisionero estrella», el mismo que Itachi escuchó por su paso en los calabozos y del que Izumi trató de advertirle hace unos días – ¿Han logrado algo? ¿Hana pudo soltarle la lengua?

–No, Hokage-sama. Aun no hemos podido sonsacarle información alguna.

–Era de esperarse – asintió Madara con serenidad. Volvió a inclinarse sobre la silla e hizo una señal despectiva al ANBU –. Esto todo por ahora. Puedes retirarte.

El ANBU asintió y de la misma manera que había llegado se desvaneció en el aire.

El silenció cayó como peso muerto sobre ellos una vez más. Itachi no pretendía rebajarse a preguntar de qué iba todo eso, pero Madara se vio en la necesidad de mostrar otra de sus advertencia entre líneas.

–Te parecera curioso el hecho de que estemos investigando a todo el personal del Cuartel, Itachi. Veras, luego de lo sucedido esta madrugada, nos hemos encargado de ampliar nuestra vigilancia – la explicación de Madara vino a paso lento, pronunciando las palabras con sorna –. Izumi no trabajaba sola, de eso seguro. Debemos tener más traidores dentro de nuestras filas.

–Es entendible, Hokage-sama – asintió Itachi, oscureciendo su mirada cuando agregó –. Iba a sugerír hacer esa misma investigación personalmente.

Una risa socarrona gorgoteo en la garganta de Madara. No esperaba un contraataque tan sutil por parte de él, pero de igual manera lo supo disfrutar.

El hombre decidió colocarse de pie, demostrando su altura hasta igualar la de Itachi. En ningún momento apartaron la mirada uno del otro, arrastrando en ella amenazas silenciosas y promesas de muerte.

–Creo que hemos llegado al final de nuestra acogedora reunión – inquirió Madara – ¿Algo más de lo que quieras discutir, Itachi?

–Una última cosa – formó dos puños con las manos concentrando su odio entre los nudillos –. Quisiera saber si estaré al tanto del estado de salud de Iz… la Teniente Izumi y el bebé.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Puedes ir a los calabozos cuantas veces lo veas necesario, pero no te lo recomiendo – hizo una pausa, jugueteando un segundo con el silencio –. Sé que eres un ninja fuerte, Itachi. Dudo completamente que ella tenga el poder para doblegarte. Eres mucho más fuerte que eso. Pero puede que no disfrutes mucho estar ahí abajo.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, Hokage-sama.

Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, Madara salió de su lado del escritorio. Su armadura carmesí tintineó hasta llegar a estar tres pasos de distancia de la puerta.

–Lamento interrumpir nuestro encuentro, Itachi. Debo atender una reunión con Inabi en unos minutos – no sonrieía pero el destello de maldad en sus ojos nunca se apagó –. Al parecer se encuentra en la necesidad de involucrarse en el caso de tu querido hermano menor. Ha insistido mucho al respecto.

Itachi frunció el ceño. El cambio de conversación lo tomó con la guardia baja. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que había olvidado por completo la situación de Sasuke. Lo último que sabía era que estaba en el País de las Olas, resguardado por un sequito de rebeldes y del mismísimo Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Él estaba muchísimo más seguro que Itachi dentro de Konoha. Sin embargo, la leve mención de que una persona como Inabi quería meter las narices en el caso de su hermano hizo alterar aun más sus muy sensibles nervios.

–¿Por qué estaría él interesado en Sasuke? – la pregunta de Itachi salió sola de sus labios. Todo aquello apestaba a peligro.

–No es precisamente Sasuke lo que le interesa – le corrigió Madara –. Me parece que hay una chica implicada. Nada raro viniendo de él.

–¿Habla de la medic-nin que viaja con él?

–Aparentemente, pero de seguro será solo un capricho por su parte – se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Al parecer era un tema que le traía sin cuidado. Giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta –. Debo retirarme por ahora, aunque tengo entendido que tenemos programado una reunión de Generales de Briagada este martes ¿cierto?

–Efectivamente – afirmó Itachi con cierto tono dubidativo – ¿Por que lo pregunta, Hokage-sama?

–Oh, por nada – una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Madara justo antes de atravesar la puerta –. Simple curiosidad.

* * *

 **Base de la Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **22:01**

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cara enmarcándole el pómulo hasta caer en silencio directo al suelo. Miró al vacio con los puños en alto envueltos en vendas. La soledad le saludó con una ráfaga de viento acompañada de un susurró marítimo. Soltó un último jadeo antes de apretar los dientes y reanudar un nuevo ciclo de golpes y patadas que el aire recibía con silbidos ocasionales.

Era de noche cuando resolvió salir de su escondite para ejercitar los músculos y aliviar la mente. Había entrado a la enfermería durante la madrugada, acompañada de un cielo apagado y un mar en calma. Luego de cerrar la puerta de esa pequeña habitación y buscar un rincón para leer, olvidó la existencia de los relojes y se sumergió en toneladas de información que requería un minucioso análisis. Tanto fue su dedicación que jamás llegó a enterarse de la aparición del sol o el momento en que éste fue engullido por el mar durante el atardecer. La enfermería había absorbido todo su día. La búsqueda de una solución al problema de Sasuke era, por lejos, una de las investigaciones más difíciles con la que se había topado. Y aunque sus conocimientos no eran del todo escasos, no había logrado ningún progreso en casi diez horas.

Desde un inicio se había imaginado que ese trato tendría sus momentos espinosos, que sugeriría un reto para ella como profesional. Técnicamente hablando, en su infinito día de estudio, había dado con unas cuantas posibilidades de las que no daba mucha fe de que pudieran funcionar. Viendo la situación desde un punto de vista anatómico, los canales de chakra en los ojos de un Uchiha eran, sin lugar a dudas, una enredadera de hilos tan fino como la tela de una araña. Al principio, Sakura sopesó la probabilidad de una cirugía, pero luego de reconocer lo intrincado que era todo allí adentro dio por hecho que sería imposible. Otra solución viable sería enviar un flujo de chakra constante a través de esos canales, como si se intentara destapar una cañería. No sonaba para nada elegante, pero tenía potencial para ser un éxito. El único inconveniente era que, para ello, debía retirar los grilletes que adornaban los miembros de Sasuke. Una opción que Neji ni en sueños pensaría aprobar. La última posibilidad que podría ser factible era revertir el bloqueo de la misma manera que fue creado: usando un _Genjutsu_. Era una hipótesis, pero no estaba segura si funcionaría, después de todo, Sakura desconocía como había ocurrido el bloqueo inicialmente, lo que complicaba muchísimo más el camino. En la actualidad, no existía un manual que indicara paso a paso la restitución de un Sharingan, y menos cuando no contaba con antecedentes del mismo. En doce años de guerra, nadie se había tomado la molestia de revertir un bloqueo ocular. Siendo francos, ningún ninja se preocupaba por los _Blinds._ Por estos tiempos las personas preferían invertir sus esfuerzos en salvar vidas que en devolver el Dōjutsu a un Uchiha, incluso si este era un aliado para La Resistencia.

Es por este motivo que, luego de leer estudios previos, repasar artículos de palabras complejas y una cantidad inusitada de informes, Sakura decidió tomarse un descanso. Cambiar de ambiente le haría bien y la soledad de aquella sala de entrenamiento le sentaba como la mejor de las compañías.

La habitación donde en sí era un anexo de la sala principal. Estando en la Tercera División donde todo el mundo se desvivía por practicar _Taijutsu_ , la gran mayoría de los ninjas ocupaban la estancia aledaña y Sakura quería tranquilidad. Fue gracias a un golpe de suerte que encontró ese rincón solitario amurallado por tres paredes herméticas y una puerta corrediza que daba directo al mar. El escondite perfecto si se desea escapar del aburrimiento de la cotidianidad.

Se inclinó hacia la cantimplora, dedicando su atención al panorama que le obsequiaba el hermoso País de las Olas. Fue una buena idea dejar la puerta corrediza abierta. El viento salado llegaba hasta ella como un aliento refrescante, alborotando sus cabellos y manteniéndola fresca aun cuando el sudor insistía en formar una fina capa sobre su piel. Observó la arena casi negra y el ritmo de las olas rompiendo en la costa. La noche era espesa, un manto salpicado en ciento de miles de estrellas.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, su atención se perdió en los puntos celestes. Reconoció algunas constelaciones. La ausencia de luna, las escasas nubes y la casi inexistente contaminación lumínica hacía el proceso más fácil. Cerca de una palmera, estaba la constelación que le indicaba el norte y más allá la que daba hacia el oeste. Antes, las probabilidades de perderse por su patético sentido de la orientación eran astronómicas, ahora podía afirmar con mucho orgullo en qué sitio se ubicaba sin la necesidad de revisar una brújula. Hace unos meses, tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad le hubiese parecido una broma de mal gusto, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tener un maestro personal que con solo un par de horas logró enseñarle lo simple que era ver el cielo.

Aun recordaba esa noche, aquella en la que él había puesto a prueba su paciencia mientras le enseñaba las estrellas danzando allá arriba. Siempre que ella hacia un comentario sarcástico o buscaba un nuevo nombre para apodar una constelación, él volteaba los ojos y reprimía una sonrisa. En esa ocasión habían olvidado la guerra, el peligro y ese dichoso trato que arrastraban desde hace semanas consigo. Aquella vez, fueron simplemente dos muchachos señalando puntos brillantes mientras intercambiaban sonrisas cohibidas y falsos gruñidos. Una noche como muy pocas había tenido.

Hasta que la imagen de Sasuke tratando de besarla llegó para desbaratar todo lo que habían logrado.

Los labios de Sakura se comprimieron en una línea. Por instinto, su corazón bamboleó desenfrenado y los nervios la hicieron estremecer. Giró en redondo, dándole la espalda al cielo, apresurando el contenido de la cantimplora en unos cuantos tragos.

No pensaría en él. Se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo. No le daría el gusto. Ya bastante tiempo se había dedicado a repetir la escena de la noche anterior, como un _flashback_ tan vivido que la obligaba a amortiguar chillidos luego de sentir la falta de aire.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ahuyentar el recuerdo. No le permitiría regresar, no quería que regresara. Pero ahí estaba. Otra vez. Demasiado real, demasiado tangible. Sin esfuerzo pudo recordar como el contacto de él mandaba chispas electrizantes por su cuerpo, en cómo sus manos eran lava sobre sus caderas, lenta, firme, caliente. Recordaba todo con demasiada claridad. La forma en que sus cuerpos se ajustaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Como sus ojos negros la devoraban hasta hacerla sentir desnuda entre sus manos. Esa cercanía, el anhelo que alguno de los dos fuese lo suficientemente valiente, que uno de ellos consiguiera terminar con la agonía de cubrir la distancia que los separaba, de que tal vez, y solo tal vez…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y regresó de nuevo a la arena de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo ardía casi febril ¿Cómo era posible que un recuerdo pudiera lograr tanto? No. No le daría más vueltas al asunto. Se había decidido a no caer en la tentación que se había convertido Sasuke en su memoria y combatiría en su contra de ser necesario.

La soledad de la estancia la recibió como una confidente de sus deslices mentales. Dejó a un lado la cantimplora vacía y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la arena de batalla, esforzándose por enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuese Sasuke, o su labios, o sus ojos, o...

Hizo un salto limpio, girando en el aire y cayendo con pulcritud unos tres metros de distancia. El cuero crujió cuando aterrizó en un extremo. Limpió con el brazo el sudor que le perlaba la frente y volvió a repetir la sesión. Pero justo cuando giró la cabeza, el rostro de Sasuke apareció flotando a unos centímetros del de ella como un fantasma.

Sakura dio un respingo antes de conectar su puño en la quijada espectral de Sasuke, desvaneciendo la ilusión al instante.

–Estúpido, Uchiha – gruñó entre dientes, pisando la fina línea de la desesperación.

Giró de nuevo sobre sus talones, lista para seguir, pero el recuerdo de Sasuke observándola regresó. Su mano sobre su cintura, tocándola. La fuerza con la que tiraba de ella hasta acercarse a su cuerpo. Su rostro inclinándose sobre el suyo…

Sakura soltó un gruñido de exasperación y lanzó un puño al aire.

–Eres un imbécil.

Otro golpe directo hacia la nada.

–Engreído.

Una patada, otro puño.

–Orgulloso.

Se detuvo en seco y blasfemó con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

–¡El idiota más grande que habita en toda la faz de la tierra!

–Si sigues manteniéndote en esa posición perderás el equilibrio.

Estuvo a segundos de caer sobre la rodilla mala, pero sus reflejos jugaron a su favor y pudo girar sobre sus talones, aterrizando con firmeza sobre el cuero.

Con el corazón tamborileándole a mil, Sakura levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Sasuke en la puerta que daba hacia la playa, vestido con sus ropas de prisionero siendo uno con la oscuridad de la noche.

A diferencia de sus alucinaciones o de los vividos recuerdos, este Sasuke se presentó en carne y hueso. Lo supo porque sus ojos se encontraron al instante, atrayéndose como imanes. Sakura tragó en seco, esperando que no manifestara lo nerviosa que se sentía al tenerlo ahí de pie y no en la seguridad de su mente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Uchiha?

Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Sus pies aun tenían una fina capa de arena que le llegaba hasta los grilletes de ambos tobillos.

Tratando de recuperar su dignidad, Sakura se irguió. Los sentidos demasiado sensibles como para no olvidar como se sentía las manos de él sobre su cuerpo.

–No deberías estar aquí.

De nuevo, Sasuke guardó silencio. Con paso cuidadoso subió el escalón que separaba la arena de la playa de la madera del salón y comenzó a limpiar sus pies dándole la espalda a Sakura, lo que hizo flaquear su muy precario autocontrol. Si no podía mantenerlo a margen en su cabeza ¿Cómo lo lograría teniéndolo ahí, en vivo y directo?

–Mira, Uchiha, no quiero sonar a una aguafiestas, pero creo que lo mejor será que regresas a tu habita…

–Debes mantener la postura a nivel de los hombros si quieres estar firme – le interrumpió por fin Sasuke. Su voz sonando por encima de los murmullos del mar –. Así, cada vez que des un golpe, no perderás el equilibrio.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

–Se como pelear.

–Con tu chakra, tal vez, pero sin él eres mucho más lenta al reaccionar.

Sasuke se colocó de pie e ingresó al área de entrenamiento. Por una extraña razón Sakura se tensó de pies a cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba con las mejores fachas. Vestía solo un sujetador deportivo cubierto por una camisa fina y casi transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Se esforzó en no mostrarse intimidada y que el zumbido de ansiedad en sus oídos no la dejase sorda.

–¿A qué has venido, Uchiha? – entrecerró los ojos, observándole con cautela –. Si quieres hablar sobre nuestro tra… ya-sabes-que, puedes esperar hasta mañana. He estado haciendo investigaciones, pero aun no puedo prometerte nada.

Se encontraban a unos metros de distancia. No tenía ni una sola parte de él en contacto con su cuerpo a excepción de su mirada, pero con eso era suficiente para que el calor invadiera cada centímetro de su piel. Era impresionante que con solo tenerlo en la misma habitación su cuerpo se transformara en un volcán a instantes de erupcionar.

–¿Has hecho algún progreso? – la pregunta de Sasuke fue desprevenida, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a lo que quedaba de su juicio para construir una respuesta concreta.

–Tengo algunas ideas, pero nada definido. No existen muchas investigaciones sobre tu condición y debo de seguir recolectando datos hasta crear un procedimien…

–Me refiero a tu entrenamiento – le interrumpió otra vez, sin apartar su intensa mirada cuando la señaló en cuerpo completo –. Veo que has practicado.

La vergüenza de andar mostrando más de lo que quisiera frente a él la hizo enrojecer, y más cuando la observó de esa manera.

–Sí… bueno…

–¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

–Perfectamente – no se había empeñado a sonar seca, pero eso fue justamente como se escuchó. Recorrió con la mirada hacia la entrada y apuntó con un dedo la puerta corrediza – ¿Qué tanto rato llevabas allí antes de entrar?

Ella sabía que él había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber a quien le había dedicado esos insultos, pero Sasuke no se tomó la molestia de hundirla aun más en la humillación, en cambio, susurró lo que menos esperaba que dijera.

–Acércate.

Las cejas de Sakura se dispararon hacia arriba.

–¿Qu-qué?

–Entrena conmigo.

Lo había dicho sin ningún indicio de mofa, pero Sakura no se lo podía creer.

–No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad? – ajustó aun más las manos sobre el pecho –. Si mi memoria no me falla, la ultima vez no estabas muy a gusto con esa idea.

–Esta es una situación diferente.

–¿Qué tanto? – le retó.

–Tienes la oportunidad de vengarte por lo que te he hecho pasar.

Los colores bulleron hacia el rostro de Sakura. Por un momento se sintió aun más desnuda frente a la mirada de Sasuke.

–Se nota que no me conoces ni un poco, Uchiha – dijo, esforzándose en no dejarse llevar por el recuerdo por enésima vez –. No soy una persona vengativa.

Muchas veces había visto a Sasuke demostrando su autoritarismo con aquella postura rígida, casi pétrea. Pero esta vez era diferente. Emanaba un aire de tensión tan pura que desde la distancia podía ver la forma en cómo sus bíceps se contraían y las manos vibraban a sus costados. Lucía enojado, como un toro preparado para envestir.

–¿Por qué?

La pregunta Sasuke fue pronunciada en un murmullo que Sakura le costó distinguir.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Por qué no me odias? – bramó entre dientes aun con la mirada fija en ella – ¿Por qué no tratas de vengarte por lo que mi familia te hizo?

Sakura tuvo que fruncir el ceño, sin entender el cambio de su voz o el camino que quería tomar con esa conversación.

–No sé de qué estás hablando.

–Lo sabes muy bien – su frente se arrugó y los músculos de sus hombros se contrajeron a la par –. Tienes motivos suficientes para odiarme, pero no lo haces.

–Esto es absurdo – exclamó Sakura cohibiéndose en el acto –. Si quieres que te condene por lo que me sucedió estas muy equivocado, Uchi...

–Cinco años – escupió como si las palabras fuesen veneno en sus labios –. Estuviste cinco años en ese lugar.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron de espanto.

–¿Có… Cómo lo sabes?

Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

–Ni siquiera la persona más noble podría olvidar.

–¿A qué va todo esto? – el asombro dentro de Sakura dio paso a la sospecha – ¿Quieres obligarme a odiarte? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Tú no fuiste el culpable de lo que me pasó, Uchiha.

Hubo una pausa en la que sus ojos vacilaron antes de susurrar.

–De alguna manera tal vez lo fui.

Sakura tragó grueso ¿Que se estaba trayendo entre manos? ¿Qué quería lograr con aquel repentino interrogatorio? Ella no lo sabía, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pretendía hacer Sasuke. Pero algo le decía que si estaba lo suficientemente desesperada por averiguarlo, debía enfrentarse a él en batalla.

Paso a paso, se alejó de Sasuke y se ubicó en posición ofensiva. Una nueva ola rebotó en la sala, el viento entrando por la puerta corrediza, revolviendo el aire y apremiándoles a continuar. Sasuke interpretó su movimiento e imito su postura, solo que con algunos cambios que lo hacían ver mucho más agresivo.

Por lo que pareció un minuto entero, ninguno se movió. Intercambiaban miradas indescifrables bajo la luz mortecina de la estancia. El reflejo de Sasuke era claramente el de alguien decidido a cumplir sus objetivos, pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a ponerle el camino difícil. Y por esa misma razón, ella fue la primera en saltar.

A partir de ese momento, los puños y las patadas de ambos danzaron en el aire hasta crear silbidos que armonizaban con los sonidos del mar. Desde que le había conocido, Sakura nunca había peleado contra él. Había escapado de sus garras, se habían salvado la vida mutuamente, incluso intentaron besarse, pero, intercambiar movimientos hostiles, jamás.

En un inicio había pensado ilusamente que Sasuke, al ser un hombre tan alto y bien formado, tendría movimientos toscos y pesados. Pero vaya que se equivocaba. Sus brazos se extendían a una velocidad alarmante que la forzaban a pensar con rapidez para esquivarle. Sabía utilizar su altura a su favor, extendiendo las largas piernas para saltar o barrer el piso con la intensión de tumbarla. En varias ocasiones, Sakura se vio forzada a retirarse para recobrar espacio y pensar una mejor idea para atacar. Hasta un ciego sabía que se encontraba en desventaja. Sasuke era muchísimo más experimentado que ella en _Taijutsu_. Sin embargo, de no tener ese horrible _sello_ en el brazo, las apuestas de esa batalla serían muy, muy diferentes.

Hacía un calor húmedo aunque el mar siguiera ondeando tras la puerta abierta. Debía haber pasado unos buenos cinco minutos de pelea. Sakura sudaba a cantaros. La camisa le fastidiaba, se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Quería quitársela, pero eso dejaría a la vista más carne de la que estaba dispuesta a mostrar. Sasuke, por el contrario, no lo pensó demasiado y de un solo tirón saco la camisa de su cabeza. Su perfecto torso resplandeció en una fina capa de sudor. Sakura trató de mantener la calma. Aquello era una gran distracción, y puede que Sasuke estuviera al tanto.

–¿Ahora nos enseriamos? – preguntó ella tratando de mostrarse divertida.

Esperaba una sonrisa sarcástica viniendo de Sasuke, pero ésta nunca llego. Se veía enfocado, orientado en su objetivo, y cuando saltó directo hacía ella a una velocidad vertiginosa, supo que esta vez, iba en serio.

Esquivo el puño de Sasuke que había apuntado a su quijada. Saltó hacía atrás lo más rápido que su rodilla herida se lo permitía. Curiosamente, todos los ataques de Sasuke estaban dirigidos hacia la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, como si quisiera asegurarse de no lastimar su ya dañada rodilla. Un toque de caballerosidad por su parte que se perdió en la siguiente ráfaga de puños y patadas. Sakura esquivó todos y cada uno de ellos. Se sentía orgullosa al ver que estaba haciendo sudar a Sasuke y, aunque nunca disminuyó su nivel de agresividad, la impaciencia comenzaba a latir tras sus finos ojos azabaches.

La coleta que sostenía el cabello de ambos giro en redondo cuando sus piernas se conectaron en contraataque. Sakura giró sobre su otro talón y apuntó con la planta hacia el pecho de Sasuke. Éste reconoció el gesto antes de que llegase y con su antebrazo barrió la pierna de Sakura lejos de su diana.

Cuando quedaron uno lejos del otro, compartieron unos segundos de respiración vital antes de reconocer el nivel de sus habilidad. Los músculos de Sakura temblaban electrizados por tanta acción. Por fin estaba teniendo progresos en el campo de batalla. Desde luego que Sasuke era un adversario difícil, pero esa extraña furia lo cegaba, no lo dejaba moverse con la agilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sakura supo aprovechar esa debilidad que profesaba su contrincante usandola a favor. Ahora no había manera de que él la venciera, este encuentro era suyo y de nadie más. Pero su victoria vino demasiado prematura, porque de la misma manera que ella había aprendido a aprovechar la desventaja de su furia, Sasuke se valió de la confianza desmedida de Sakura para alcanzarla con un movimiento que no había usado hasta ahora.

Con un desplazamiento digno de una gacela, Sasuke se escurrió hacia su derecha. Evidentemente, ella estaba preparada para su llegada, pero en el último instante, Sasuke cambió de dirección de una manera tan brusca y al mismo tiempo tan elegante qué el golpe sobre su hombro fue inevitable.

Sakura buscó la forma de mantener el equilibrio, pero mientras lo hacía, Sasuke golpeó sus piernas cambiando su centro de gravedad hacia su espalda. Ya en esta posición la caida al suelo era inminente, pero una mano la sostuvo por la muñeca y la jaló hacia arriba. La fuerza de la atracción fue tan fuerte que su pecho chocó contra el de Sasuke. Él jadeaba a centímetros de su rostro, manteniendo el agarre sobre su muñeca con una fuerza casi descomunal.

–¿Cómo sucedió? – gruñó él tan cerca de Sakura que pudo sentir el aleteo del corazón de Sasuke sobre el suyo –. Dime cómo sucedió.

–¿Q-que?

El agarre sobre su muñeca se intensifico y la acercó más hacia él.

–¿Qué sucedió entre nosotros en el campo de concentración?

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron, dejando la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

–Entre nosotros no pasó…

–No mientas – sus ojos centellaron –. Ocultas algo, sé que lo haces.

Estaba respirando con dificultad, pero no solo era por el entrenamiento. Estar tan unida a él hacía que todo diera vueltas. Se alejó de su mirada. Si seguía viéndole no lograría encontrar la fuerza para alejarse. Se sentía mareada, un nudo creciendo en la boca del estomago.

–Suéltame, Uchiha.

Él no se movió, no aflojó su agarre. Continuaba examinándola con los ojos desbordantes de determinación, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera.

Sakura se retorció discretamente, tratando en vano de alejarse de su contacto y de esos ojos incriminatorios. Sus fuerzas no eran comparables a las de él, pero debía intentarlo.

–Suéltame – volvió insistir, moviéndose con mayor ímpetu. Pero él no cedía.

El nudo en su estomago ahogó un gemido de exasperación. Se estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba aire.

–¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Él lo hizo de inmediato. Sakura dio varios pasos hacia tras, pasando una mano por los mechones de cabello rosa que caían por su frente. Le dio la espalda a Sasuke y respiró profundamente. No quería mostrarle lo alterada que estaba. Cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, como solía hacerlo ante un peligro como el que había sufrido hace años. Debería sentirse avergonzada por su reacción, pero lo único que controlaba su cuerpo en ese momento era el miedo. El miedo al pasado.

Respiró con dificultad, encontrando un ritmo que la favoreciera. Aun sentía la falta de aire, pero pudo recobrar la compostura, arrinconando los nervios pero sin poder abandonarles del todo.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué ahora? – volvió a tomar una nueva bocanada de aire. Se volvió hacia Sasuke, encarándole con la misma firmeza que él le devolvía – ¿Tenten te dijo algo? ¿Fue ella la que te contó cuanto tiempo estuve prisionera?

–Dime que sucedió – fueron sus palabras, frías y cortantes.

–Desde que nos conocemos no te ha importado mi pasado – el corazón le latía entre las costillas, sobre la piel, bajo la garganta. Un estremecimiento la envolvió cuando las palabras surgieron de nuevo de sus labios – ¿Por qué ahora si?

–Porque es parte de nuestro trato – afirmó Sasuke a secas.

–¿De qué trato estas…?

–Tu estúpida pregunta diaria. Habías dicho que yo también podía hacer una. Bueno, esta es la mía.

El trato. La pregunta. Para Sakura todo había iniciado como una forma de conocer un poco más sobre el Uchiha, luego le resto importancia, y, ahora, su jueguito se había volteado en su contra.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente. Nada en su rostro mostraba otra cosa que no fuera determinación.

–¿Qué pasó en el campo de concentración?

Una ola rompió en la lejanía. Sakura se tensó, el miedo seguía acechándola.

–¿Por qué estas convencido de que pasó algo, Uchiha?

–El primer día de los interrogatorios – memoró él –. La primera vez que nos vimos. Estabas ansiosa cuando pronuncie tu nombre.

–Eso no prueba nada – dijo Sakura obligándose a no cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de temor –. Si un Uchiha me hubiese reconocido, la reacción sería la misma.

–Lo dudo mucho.

El corazón seguía sonando a un ritmo ensordecedor. Estaba demasiado alterada, él la alteraba. Todo era su culpa. No había nada en ese hombre que no la dejara atolondrada, sin respiración. Aquel tira y afloja estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

–¿Qué te dijo Tenten? – dio un paso al frente, proyectando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia él en una postura ofensiva. El rostro de Sasuke, sin embargo, permaneció impasible –. Debió contarte algo para que te atreverías a hacerme esta pregunta. Ella es la única a la que le he dicho cosas sobre el campo de concentración. Y por lo que sé, ahora ustedes dos son los mejores amigos.

–Tu entrenadora es demasiado devota a su amistad contigo para traicionarte. Es por eso que he venido a enterarme de la historia por mis propios medios.

–¿Y para qué quieres saber? Si no lo recuerdas es porque fue algo insignificante para ti...

–Entonces no lo niegas – Sasuke entrecerró lo ojos desafiantes –. Me conocías desde antes de Kisaragi. Tú estabas ahí, eras prisionera de ese campo de concentración. Me conocías desde entonces, cuando yo trabaje como...

–Director. Si, lo recuerdo – le interrumpió desviando su mirada de él, liberando el poco aire atrapado en sus pulmones en un fuerte suspiro.

Los ojos de Sakura parpadearon con la pobre luz de la estancia. Elevó la quijada, encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos de Sasuke, oscuros como la tinta.

–Tienes razón, Uchiha – dijo en un susurro, manteniendo el profundo contacto que intercambiaban –. La primera vez que nos vimos fue hace más de un año. Acababas de llegar al campo. Era primavera y llovía… todos los días llovía.

El mar tras la puerta abierta de par en par se silenció de repente. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres conocer lo que pasó ese día? – la voz de Sakura sonó lejana cuando preguntó.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–¿Hice algo de lo que debería arrepentirme?

–Tu puesto como Director es algo por lo que arrepentirte el resto de tu vida, Uchiha – hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia la puerta, mirando el agua negra danzando en la orilla –. Pero el día en que nos conocimos tú no jugaste el papel de villano. Al menos, no esa vez.

–Dime que sucedió – Sasuke se acercó a ella, una ínfima nota de desesperación se filtró en sus palabras –. Si me lo cuentas, puede que llegue a recordar.

Una sonrisa infeliz ladeo los labios de Sakura cuando volvió a hablar.

–Es curioso, porque yo, en cambio, quisiera olvidar…

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, linduras! :D

Espero que se encuentre súper! Se que no es domingo pero hoy por fin pude terminar de editar, así que decidi publicar un martes super random because yolo xD Esta vez les traigo un capitulo doble porque quería recompensarles la paciencia extrema y así cumplir lo prometido :3 No haré demasiados comentarios en esta N/A, lo reservaré para la otra actualización que saldrá en minutos.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : El siguiente capítulo tendrá un formato distinto y contendrá escenas un poquito fuertes para algunos lectores, puede que se sientan incómodos. No es mi intención alarmarles ni mucho menos asustarles, pero me siento en el deber de comentárselos antes de continuar.

Sin mas que decir: nos vemos a la vuelta o/


	20. La vida no perdona la debilidad

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XX**

 **La vida no perdona la debilidad  
**

 **Campo de concentración del norte**

 **Un año, cuatro meses y cinco días atrás**

 **08:13**

Esta es mi quinta visita al pozo, y como en las últimas ocasiones en las que he estado aquí, hacía calor. Demasiado calor.

Las estrechas paredes asfixiaban hasta la última partícula de aire, haciéndome sudar y derretir en el proceso. No podía estirarme ni colocarme de pie. El techo era una tabla de madera a menos de metro y medio sobre mi cabeza y las paredes de tierra alcanzaban unos ochenta centímetros entre una y otra cuando mucho. Todo me dolía. Los brazos, la espalda, el cuello. Cada cierto tiempo debía cambiar de posición antes de que mis piernas acalambradas sufrieran otra descarga eléctrica, pero era un proceso excesivamente incomodo y, por demás, doloroso. Para variar, tenía una herida bastante fea en la espalda, la piel me ardía donde un soldado me golpeó antes de tirarme a la oscuridad. No sabía que tan grave era pero la posibilidad de infección incrementaba con cada noche bajo tierra. Debía sanarme al menos, disminuir las oleadas de dolor y las punzadas bajo las costillas, pero no lo hice. Tenía que resistir tanto como pudiese sin malgastar chakra. Mi intención desde siempre había sido sobrevivir, y si debía sufrir aquel castigo, lo haría sin pestañear. Aunque, siendo totalmente sincera, una parte de mí pretendía soportar cada herida por una insensata chispa de orgullo «rebelde» – como ellos nos solían llamar –.

Era de esperarse que caer aquí abajo sonara lo bastante malo como para tener pesadillas por el resto de tu vida, sin embargo, de todos los castigos dentro del campo éste llegaba a ser mejor que la apuntación de un miembro o el perder la cabeza. No con esto quiero embellecer mi estadía en el pozo, porque, como todo, tenía sus momentos inhumanos. Cosas como la ausencia de luz, el calor infernal y la sensación de claustrofobia me generaba una ansiedad patológica. Oh, y también estaba el olor. No les hablaré del aire que se reciclaba allí abajo, pero confórmense con saber que yo no había sido la única en recibir este castigo por días, hundida en mi propia podredumbre y la de cientos de personas que estuvieron aquí antes que yo.

Pasado un tiempo en la misma posición, dejé de sentir toda la pierna derecha, por lo que ya era tiempo de mover el saco de hueso en que se había convertido mi cuerpo. Era un ejercicio que debía repetir con frecuencia. Lo hice lentamente, calculando cada contracción muscular, pero de nada sirvió cuando esa sensación sorda que le precedía al dolor me llegó de improvisto. El calambre me atravesó la pierna en toda su longitud y me dejó sin aliento. Apreté los dientes tanto como pude para que nada saliera de mis labios. Gracias a esa chispa de «orgullo rebelde» yo no había soltado un solo grito, quejido o lamento desde hace cuatro días. Aunque después de tanto tiempo entre aquellas asfixiantes paredes, esa manía de dármela de chica fuerte se estaba convirtiendo en una misión complicada.

Una vez hubo terminado el episodio, dejé que mi frente chocara contra la pared de tierra y respiré a un ritmo lento y profundo. Estaba bañada en sudor, tierra y cosas de las que no me gustaría pensar. Por desgracia, ya me estaba acostumbrando a todo. Al principio el olor nauseabundo era lo peor, pero ya no lo percibía. La oscuridad me hizo hiperventilar varias veces, pero ya no me estremecía como antes. El servicio de agua para prisionero por estos lados era pésimo, y la falta de comida me dejaba con la reservas de fuerzas justas para mantenerme alerta. Aunque ya me encontraba bien aclimatada entre esas estrechas paredes, no sabía cuánto tiempo podre seguir así. No quería admitirlo, pero empezaba a inquietarme.

Alguien debió percibir mi creciente intranquilidad porque, de la mismísima nada, escuché pisadas que venían de arriba, seguida del murmullo de personas. Pensé que lo había alucinado, el hambre que me retorcía el estomago podía ser la culpable. De todos modos agudice mis oídos, a fin y al cabo no tenía nada más que hacer. Así pues, me quedé muy quieta en mi apretujado hoyo y contuve la respiración.

La madera sobre mi cabeza crujió. El sonido de las cadenas deslizándose hizo eco en mis tímpanos.

Justo entonces, alguien abrió la trampilla dejando pasar el aire limpio que tanto había anhelado. Lo primero que me llegó fueron los rayos del sol haciéndome daño en los ojos. Debía ser de mañana, había un calor húmedo, típico de primavera. Me enrosqué en la esquina de mi celda, protegiendo mis ojos de la luz y del balde de agua helada que me lanzaron desde arriba. Aquel líquido frío hizo un contraste tan radical con el calor en mi cuerpo que todos los sentidos me estallaron a la vez hasta hacerme respirar entre grandes bocanadas.

–Imaginé que estabas sedienta – dijo alguien soltando una risa desde arriba –. No te preocupes, puedes agradecérmelo después.

Me costó al inicio, pero detecté el tono de burla de una mujer. Cuando levanté la vista con los ojos entrecerrados la vi. Se trataba de una Aburame.

–Sal de ahí antes de que pierda la paciencia, muchacha – miré a su lado y encontré a un Inuzuka que le hacía compañía con cierto desdén. Lucía como alguien que prefería estar haciendo cosas más interesantes que ir a buscar a una prisionera maloliente dentro del pozo. El hombre se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a gruñir con desesperación al ver que yo no hacía nada –. ¿A caso eres sorda? He dicho que muevas tu asqueroso trasero.

La Aburame a su lado fue más gentil con las palabras, pero en compensación le dio un puntapié a una piedra que apuntó directamente a mi pecho y me hizo reprimir una mueca de dolor.

–Vamos, veterana. No tenemos todo el día.

Hice como si el golpe no hubiese significado nada y obedecí a sus órdenes. Como siempre, los guardias buscaban denigrarnos de las formas más creativas hasta convertirnos en polvo. Inclusive, ese mote por el que me llamaban tenía su historia. De este lado del complejo, los Uchiha y su gente me decían «veterana». No sé si lo hacían por mofa o con ganas de insultarme, pero luego de vivir cinco años en el infierno y sobrevivir a él te crea cierto nombre, incluso entre tus enemigos.

Me levanté con el rostro inexpresivo, forzando a mis ojos a no bizquear por la luz del sol. El agua que habían lanzado de cierta manera me refrescó, pero hizo mi ropa más pesada y la tierra que convirtió en lodo se adhirió a cada centímetro de tela. Estaba temblando, era duro sostener el peso de mi propio cuerpo luego de pasar días en la misma posición. Pero no mostraría debilidad. Saldría de ahí con la frente en alto y, si era posible, con dignidad.

Ninguno de los dos ninjas me ayudó. Tuve que recolectar las fuerzas que me había dejado la comida de hace cuatro días para salir del pozo. Estiré mi cuerpo, escuchando el lamento de mis articulaciones, el ardor de mis músculos. Reprimí el deseo de chillar mordiéndome el labio inferior y cerré los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Rompí mi promesa y usé un _ninjutsu_ medico para aliviar la pesadez y así poder trepar. El sol me recibió con la misma inclemencia que mis espectadores. Una vez fuera, jadeando por el esfuerzo pero con los pies firmes en la tierra, la Aburame observó mi estado con los brazos cruzados.

–Vaya, vaya – dijo negando con la cabeza –. Tanto tiempo en este sitio y no has aprendido que cometer estupideces te trae directo al pozo. No sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo por estos lados.

–¿Qué fue esta vez? – preguntó el Inuzuka con los brazos en jarra dirigiéndose hacia su compañera – ¿Se las dio de listilla y robó comida del almacén?

–No, esta chica es más atrevida. Creo que fue algo de andar sanando a un holgazán. El idiota recibió un castigo en público. Los rebeldes debían dejar que el sol lo tostara todo el día y luego se lo podían llevar. Pero la mocosa se las quiso dar de heroína trágica y desobedeció las reglas – la mujer se volvió hacia mí, una sonrisa morbosa curvando su rostro –. Espero que sepas que el chico está muerto por tu culpa, veterana. Un gran peso para tu conciencia ¿no crees?

Escuché cada palabra con una claridad desgarradora pero mi rostro permaneció imperturbable, aunque dentro un nudo ascendió peligrosamente por mi garganta corrompiendo la integridad de mi respiración.

–Suficiente charla por hoy. Vámonos de aquí – insistió el Inuzuka girando sobre sus talones –. No puedo soportar ni un minuto más este olor.

Por un momento pensé que un destello del sol me cegó, pero luego de casi perder el equilibrio y sentir como todo se movía dentro de mi cabeza, supe que la Aburame me había golpeado con la cubeta vacía directo en la sien.

–Muévete, veterana. Tienes trabajo por hacer.

Traté que la sacudida no me lanzara directo al piso y recuperé mi postura a tiempo para seguir a mis dos guardias. Hasta el día de hoy no sé como logré caminar ese día. En aquel momento era más dolor que persona y el simple hecho de salir del pozo me había dejado al borde de la inconsciencia.

El sol nos persiguió por todo el trayecto hasta un cobertizo grande y desquebrajado. De camino no me fije en nadie, toda mi concentración estaba puesta en los pies que se agitaban ajenos a mi voluntad. Me encontraba débil, era incapaz de ignorar el dolor en mi espalda o los puntos blancos que aparecían en mi visión.

La Aburame fue la primera en detenerse. No levanté la mirada cuando volvió a hablar.

–Aquí la tienen – dijo hacia alguien en la entrada del cobertizo. Hizo una pausa, seguro inspeccionando mi estado con ojos desaprobatorios –. Límpienla y póngala a trabajar inmediatamente. Pasaremos más tarde para asegurarnos de que esté cumpliendo sus horas, de lo contrario no recibirá su ración de comida. Ya aprendió la lección, esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir.

Creo que les escuché marchar, no estoy segura, después de todo, tenía la mirada fija en mis piernas que se movían como gelatina.

El proceso fue el de siempre. Manos gentiles me sostuvieron y ayudaron a deslizarme hasta una habitación privada, o debería decir, un rincón mínimo con paredes de madera podrida que usábamos para limpiar la ropa y los enfermos con miasis. Una vez dentro, me quitaron los harapos, sanaron mis heridas y lavaron cada rincón de mi piel con una esponja vieja y usada.

Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer encorvada sobre el cubo de madera, desnuda y sin fuerzas, mientras las dos personas que me atendían quitaban la tierra y la podredumbre de mi cabello. Escuché sus voces, susurrando palabras amables que hicieron un efecto renovador en mí.

–Lo ha hecho muy bien, Sakura-san – dijo una muchacha que sanaba las heridas de mis brazos con un _jutsu_ médico básico –. Ahora podrá descansar.

La reconocí más por su chakra que por su voz. Llevaba tiempo entre nosotros. Una chica asustadiza con un miedo exacerbado a las personas con autoridad. Había sido torturada un par de veces y trataba de pasar desapercibida. Escuché que su hijo recién nacido había sido arrebatado de sus manos sin dar ninguna explicación. Hay rumores de que al nacer lo mataron a sangre fría, otros que los Uchiha se lo llevaron a un campo en el sur y algunos comentaban que había sido entregado a Orochimaru. Nunca nos enteramos cual fue la verdadera historia, pero razones sobraban para que la pobre chica viviera presa del miedo ante los tiranos que nos gobernaban.

–Tenga – me susurró la joven mujer, como siempre, temerosa –. Tome un poco de agua, le hará bien.

Recibí un recipiente de madera y me lo trague sin degustar el sabor a tierra que se intensificó al final. No sé qué cara de desesperación puse, pero al instante recibí otro poco de agua. Vaya que estaba sedienta.

–Tranquila, Sakura-san. Ya todo ha pasado – la chica sonrió a penas, acariciándome la cabeza de una forma maternal –. Estábamos preocupados por usted, pero sabíamos que regresaría. Es usted una de las personas más fuertes en todo el campo. Desde luego, ese castigo no sería capaz de destruir su voluntad.

Una sonrisa para nada divertida apareció en la comisura de mi labio. La chica estaba equivocada. Yo no era fuerte. Tal vez en el pasado lo fui, pero ahora me había convertido en una masa de hueso y carne que apenas podía permanecer sentada.

La otra persona que ayudaba a asearme comenzó a limpiar mi espalda, raspando la piel con movimientos firmes pero dóciles. Intente erguirme un poco pero fue un esfuerzo completamente inútil.

–¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia? – dije sin levantar la cabeza. Quería mantenerme al tanto de lo que había sucedido mientras cumplía mis improvisadas vacaciones bajo tierra. Mi voz volvió a sonar pastosa cuando hablé – ¿Tenemos muchos heridos?

–Oh, no, Sakura-san. No debe preocuparse por los pacientes. Tiene que enfocarse en descansar.

–Estaré bien luego de comer algo – repliqué –. Solo quiero saber cómo ha estado el movimiento por este sector.

–Nos… nos la hemos apañado bien…

–Puedes ser un poco más específica – dije a penas. No tenía fuerza para discutir, todo lo pronunciaba en murmullos –. Quiero cifras, diagnósticos, número de pacientes… dime ¿Cómo… cómo siguen nuestras reservas de medicamentos? ¿Han podido hurtar algo estos últim…?

–La herida está infectada – las palabras vinieron de un lugar a mi espalda, como un gruñido repentino. Esta vez solo bastó el sonido de su voz para reconocer que la segunda persona en la estancia era la primera pupila de Tsunade-shishou.

Elevé entonces la mirada para ver a Shizune trabajar a mi derecha. Inmediatamente me sentí aliviada al ver sus grandes ojos azabaches sobre mí, incluso cuando estuviera lista para lanzarme un sermón.

–Debiste sanarte antes de que emporara, Sakura.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Quería reservar fuerzas…

– No sé qué clase de fuerzas pretendías guardar mientras dejabas cultivar una infección en tu espalda – alejó su mirada de mi –. Tienes fiebre, por si no lo habías notado. La herida esta al menos lo bastante «curable» para no retenerte mucho tiempo en cama. Limpiare la zona, aceleraré el proceso de curación y te drogaremos en antibióticos. Robé un poco antes de venir. Con algo de suerte, en la tarde podrás caminar.

Sentí el flujo de su chakra sanado mi espalda a la misma velocidad que la culpa se extendía por mi sangre.

–Lo que está haciendo es muy peligroso, Shizune-san – sentía la boca arenosa, me costaba tragar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza –. No… no debería estar aquí.

–Te equivocas… Estoy justo donde debería estar.

Hice una mueca desaprobatoria y ella continuó con su trabajo.

Debió pasar una eternidad cuando por fin estuve lista, tumbada en un viejo catre en alguna parte del cobertizo. No supe cuando o como me llevaron hasta allí, pero me sentía mejor. Me vistieron con uniforme nuevo. Se trataba de una camisa – que alguna vez fue blanca – con sus respectivas franjas rojas en los hombros, y unos pantalones de un negro desteñido que olían vagamente a tierra humedad. Todo viejo y usado, para no perder la costumbre.

Por lo que supe, la herida de mi espalda era la más grave de todas, la única que dejaría marca. No es que me importase, pero es casi un milagro que en cinco años en un campo de concentración las cicatrices solo se limitaran a residir en mi espalda y una que otra dispersa por mis piernas. Siempre he sido muy cuidadosa con mis actos de rebeldía dentro del complejo. Robar medicinas, usurpar instrumental nuevo, sanar a personas en contra de las órdenes de los Uchiha. A fin de cuentas debía trabajar bajo perfil. No por miedo al castigo, sino por miedo a lo que podría suceder en mi ausencia. Somos muy pocos los medic-nin de este lado del campo. En total éramos cinco, aunque siempre hay uno o dos que termina por ser pacientes en vez de médicos.

–Debo irme – explicó Shizune una vez hubo terminado de atenderme. Recogió mis trapos sucios antes de lanzarlos a un bote para limpiarlo más tarde; nada se podía desperdiciar por estos lados –. Dejé a una persona encargada en nuestro cobertizo, pero tarde o temprano los Uchiha de mi sector notaran mi ausencia.

La observé un instante mientras se movía de aquí para allá. Shizune vestía exactamente igual que yo, solo que en su manga un gran «tres» escrito con kanji la delataba como prisionera de otro sector. El campo de concentración era excesivamente grande, tanto que estaba dividido en varias secciones. Yo pertenecía a la segunda, y como tal, no podía irme de mi sector a no ser que quisiera recibir un castigo. Shizune se había arriesgado al estar aquí. Era una prisionera relativamente nueva, medio año tal vez. Aun tenía esa valentía que todo nuevo recluido lleva en las venas. Pero sé que con el pasar del tiempo lo perderá. Al final todos los hacen.

–Haz que coma algo. No mucho, sino su estomago no lo soportara – ordenó Shizune hacia la chica que había curado mis brazos. Hablaba como si yo no estuviera, con un tono firme y, por demás, molesto –. Colócale la mitad de una solución al menos. Sé que la reservamos para momentos extremos, pero si los guardias no la ven trabajando perderá su ración y no le conviene seguir en ayuno. Recuerda los antibióticos, solo hay para una toma más, pero tendremos que cruzar los dedos para que sea suficiente. Intentare robar algunos, pero no prometo nada. Y haz que descanse. Si necesitas amarrarla a una cama, hazlo. Conociéndola, es capaz de hacer una estupidez como irse a sanar una ardilla si se lo pidieran.

–No se preocupe, Shizune-san. La cuidaremos bien – afirmó la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza mientras conectaba una solución a mi brazo con un fino tubo de chakra.

–Y habla con Amai – agregó Shizune –. Ha estado muy preocupado por ella.

–Creo que acaba de llegar de atender a un paciente en los sembradíos. Le diré que pase a verla de inmediato.

Escuché los pasos de la muchacha salir cuando los ojos de Shizune me interceptaron, advirtiendo de nuevo mi presencia en la diminuta habitación.

–No me hagas regresar para obligarte a descansar, Sakura.

–Estaré bien – le aseguré.

–Eso dijiste la última vez y mírate, terminaste en un pozo por cuatro días.

–Ya sabes cómo es esto – traté de sonreír e hice un gesto con la manos –. Gajes del oficio.

Shizune soltó un bufido.

–Por todos los cielos. Había olvidado lo testaruda que podías llegar a ser.

–Tuve una buena maestra – respondí en voz baja.

Ambas sonreímos con la mirada. El piso crujió y los ojos de Shizune se posaron nuevamente en mí.

–Cuídate, Sakura. Prométeme que lo harás.

Asentí en respuesta. Ella mantuvo la mirada unos instantes más como si quiera reconocer la verdad tras mi gesto. Ambas sabíamos muy bien qué yo no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero a fin de cuentas, Shizune soltó un leve suspiro y se marchó de la habitación.

Una vez sola, me dediqué a mirar los cinco catres de nuestra pequeña habitación reservaba para los medic-nin del sector dos. Era lo más lujoso que había en todo el complejo para el rango de un prisionero. Aunque durmiésemos prácticamente el piso, hacinados y en compañía de ratas y pulgas, la habitación era únicamente para nosotros. Sin embargo, no la usábamos para ese propósito. Aquel sitio lo habíamos ambientado para pacientes delicados. En ese momento había cuatro camastros ocupados sin contar el mío – así que nos encontrábamos llenos, como siempre –. Reconocí el rostro de los cuatro pacientes pero estaban dormidos. Todos en un estado crítico que merecía una atención constante y una cuidadosa vigilancia 24/7. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, yo no merecía una atención constante. Yo no debería estar ahí.

–Sakura-san

La dulce voz de Amai llegó hasta mí desde la puerta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en la penumbra de la estancia.

–Amai – susurré en voz baja.

–Sakura-san – repitió acercándose hasta el catre con urgencia. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi nivel, sus ojos examinando mi rostro, sin perder la preocupación tras sus pupilas – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le hicieron daño? ¿Puede hablar?

El tono de inquietud en su voz me hizo sentir avergonzada. Debía mostrar un aspecto espantoso, por lo que traté de sentarme con una sonrisa y una pose descuidada. Por supuesto, fracase monumentalmente.

–No es mi primer paseo por el pozo, Amai – le dije en tono jovial –. Aun sigo entera.

–Estábamos preocupados por usted.

Mordí mi labio y bajé la cabeza.

–Lo lamento.

–Oh no, Sakura-san. No hay nada que lamentar – se inclinó para observarme más de cerca – ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien?

–Claro que sí – otro fatídico intento de sonrisa –. He estado en peores situaciones. Esto no es nada.

Él no se sintió del todo complacido con mi respuesta, pero lo dejó pasar. De sus ropas sacó una hogaza de pan dura y un poco de agua de lluvia.

–Su madre guardó algo de comida para usted – me extendió la hogaza como si fuese un pequeño tesoro –. Venga, coma y beba un poco de agua, aun debe estar muerta de sed.

En esta ocasión la sonrisa triste apareció con naturalidad en mi rostro. Ya podía imaginarme a mamá dejando su ración para guardársela a su hija que llevaba sin comer por cuatro días en un pozo oscuro y maloliente.

Tomé la taza y la bebí en tres grandes tragos, esta vez me detuve un rato en el sabor a tierra. En una oportunidad estuve a punto de ahogarme, pero cuando se está sediento nos olvidamos por completo de los modales. Luego me dirigí a la hogaza de pan, la tomé entre mis manos pero me detuve un instante con la mano a medio camino de la boca.

–Ella no trajo la comida ¿verdad? – reconocí con voz queda. Miré a Amai, visiblemente alarmada –. Me refiero, a que no vino personalmente.

–No se preocupe, Mebuki-san no salió del sector tres – me explicó sentándose en el borde del diminuto camastro –. Mandó el recado con Shizune-san esta mañana cuando anunciaron que la traerían de regreso del pozo.

Volví a admirar mi hogaza. La imagen de mamá se dibujó en mi mente con escasa claridad.

–¿Sabes si está bien?

Los hombros de Amai descendieron unos centímetros.

–El trabajo de Mebuki-san es agotador, pero, por lo que se, se encuentra bastante bien. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Sakura-san. Ella es una mujer tan fuerte como usted.

Una cuestión debatible, pero aun no tenía fuerzas para llevar la contraria. Lo único que me importaba era saber que mamá estaba a salvo en el otro lado del campo.

Me detuve a admirar el pan y decidí saborearlo con detenimiento. Mi estomago había dejado de rugir desde hace unos días. Tenía hambre, siempre tenía hambre, pero mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a consumirse a sí mismo. Antes tenía músculos resistentes, fuerza suficiente para partir una casa en dos. Ahora mantenerme en pie era todo un desafío.

–Me comentaron que tiene una herida bastante fea en la espalda y que presentó algo de fiebre – apuntó Amai con la voz de un profesional pero sin dejar a lado la amabilidad desbordando en sus ojos –. Lo mejor será que permanezca aquí por el día de hoy, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto. Esos cuatro días en el pozo debieron debilitarla. No me imagino lo duro que fue soportar un castigo tan injusto com…

–Amai – susurré, masticando lentamente y con la mirada perdida en las migajas de pan – ¿Es verdad que mataron al chico?

Mi interrupción trajo consigo la oscuridad en los ojos de Amai. Él no estaba acostumbrado a las muertes dentro del campo, igual que Shizune, había llegado hace medio año atrás.

–Puedes decírmelo – llevé mi mano a su brazo, tratando de reconfortarle con mi tacto –. No pasa nada.

Su mirada permaneció nublada, la amabilidad huyendo de su rostro.

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san – su voz sonó baja, los ojos perdidos en algún punto entre el catre y el suelo –. Luego de que se la llevaran al pozo tomaron al chico y mandaron a llamar a todo el sector. Nos… nos obligaron a observar mientras le cortaban la piel desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Fue un proceso lento, pero ellos nos dijeron que debíamos prestar atención a cada cortada… Fue… fue espantoso. Lo dejaron desangrarse... No habían llegado a cortar la piel del abdomen cuando ya estaba muerto…

No respondí y mi rostro no expresó la tristeza en mi pecho. El hábito de llorar lo había abandonado hace mucho y justo ahora, en mi posición, no podía darme esos lujos de debilidad. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Amai se retorció en su puesto, perdido aun en el recuerdo de hace unos días atrás.

–Según ellos todo fue una…

–Lección – le volví a interrumpir –. Siempre dicen que es una lección.

Los ojos de Amai me buscaron, su mano se posó sobre mí con gentileza.

–No fue su culpa, Sakura-san. Nada de esto fue su culpa.

–Te equivocas – con suavidad, me aleje de su contacto y miré mis delgadas piernas –. Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente cautelosa, él seguiría entre nosotros.

Con el tiempo, aprendí a no reflejar mis verdaderos sentimientos, si lo hiciera, viviría deprimida en cada esquina. Y desde hace más de cuatro años que decidí no soltar ni una sola lagrima. Aún cuando el dolor fuese demasiado intenso.

Repasé mi estado por un momento. Seguía sintiéndome extremadamente débil, más que de costumbre, pero podía tolerarlo. La fiebre que nunca llegue a sentir debió bajar con los perfectos cuidados de Shizune. La hogaza de pan me hizo bien y el dolor en mi espalda era soportable. Podía trabajar con eso. Era tiempo de ponerse manos a la obra.

Me coloque de pie pesadamente, lanzando de vez en cuando un _jutsu_ aquí y allá para aliviar mi malestar. Amai siguió mis movimientos con evidente terror hasta estar de pie a mi lado, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus manos, y aunque no me estaba tocando directamente, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para sostenerme en caso de que cayera como peso muerto de nuevo al piso.

–¿Pero qué está…?

Todo me dio vueltas, el dolor detonó en mi espalda y las piernas iniciaron su danza gelatinosa. Pero hice ver que todo estaba en perfecto estado cuando me volví hacía Amai.

–¿Y bien? – dije – ¿Cuántos casos tenemos?

–¿De qué está hablando?

Miré el tubo de chakra en mi brazo y lo saqué. Amai reprimió un grito de espanto.

–¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Se supone que tiene que recibir la mitad! – llevó una mano a la herida que la aguja había dejado en mi brazo y la sanó –. Esto es una locura, Sakura-san ¡No se supone que deba estar de pie! ¡Tiene que descansar!

–No necesito la solución, dásela a alguno de ellos y también la otra mitad de los antibióticos – señalé las camas a mi lado –. La apreciaran más que yo.

Amai contrajo el rostro en una mueca.

–Sakura-san, entiendo que quiere ayudar, pero en su situación no debería estar… – pero calló cuando le dediqué una mirada firme. Él soltó un suspiro de resignación sin alejarse demasiado de mí –. Shizune-san me matara cuando se entere.

–No me quedaré aquí sin hace nada, Amai. Tú muy bien lo sabes.

De nuevo la mirada de Amai se llenó de su característica dulzura. Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas brillantes y me dio paso para salir de la diminuta habitación. Inicié la marcha con gran desconfianza, sin embargo, lo oculté bastante bien porque no recibí ayuda. Miré un instante a los cuatro pacientes inconscientes, asegurándome que respiraran antes de dar el siguiente paso y salir al campo de batalla.

Fuera de la recamara se respiraba un aire denso y vicioso, cargado de demasiados cosas a la vez. Sangre, lejía, tierra, pus, humedad. Era nuestra sala de emergencia improvisada. El cobertizo que los Uchiha nos otorgaron para atender a nuestra gente parecía una caja de fosforo. Teníamos tres hileras de camastros. Casi todos ocupados por pacientes de constitución fina y huesos prominentes. Eran condiciones hostiles y deplorables, pero con el tiempo aprendimos a apañárnosla incluso con lo poco que nos daban.

Observé entonces el movimiento del lugar. En mi ausencia, Amai había mantenido el orden. Todo se veía justamente como lo había dejado antes de partir a mi castigo, lo que hizo calmar la angustia que pesaba sobre mis hombros.

–Dame un resumen de los casos – le dije a Amai tratando de no pensar en el cansancio o en el dolor palpitante.

Amai seguía muy cerca, listo para atraparme si caía.

–Bueno, por los momentos tenemos tres casos de disentería, varias neumonías, tifus por doquier, prácticamente todos tienen signos clínicos de hipovitaminosis, deshidratación, marasmo. Ya sabe, lo usual.

–¿Traumas?

–Unos cuantos. La gran mayoría son _Blinds_. Dos de ellos están en aislamiento – señaló con el pulgar el hueco que habíamos dejado atrás.

Hice una mueca. Dentro del campo los Uchiha traidores eran tratados como basura por su propia gente. Siempre llegaban pacientes en los estados más deplorables que podían imaginarse y, tristemente, la gran mayoría eran siempre _Blinds_.

–Los veré una vez haga una revista general – coloque las manos en las cadera, más que para mostrar confianza era para mantener el equilibrio –. ¿Tenemos pacientes con más de una semana en cama?

–Sí, tenemos tres – dijo Amai señalando con un dedo los camastros –. Cama dos, ocho y quin…

–Nombres – le reñí con cautela.

–Esto… son… Ayame, Tazuna y An… An…

–Anko Mitarashi – me mordí el labio para reprimir una maldición –. Veo que no han respondido al tratamiento. Esto no es bueno.

–Ya no podemos sustentarles por mucho tiempo. Hemos intentado alimentarles dándoles un poco de nuestra comida pero, si no trabajan, no les llegara nunca su ración.

–Peor que eso, cuando el Director conozca su estado los mataran a sangre fría o se los dará a Orochimaru para que juegue con ellos. Ese sujeto no conoce de compasión. Tres prisioneros encamados se traducen a tres pares de manos inútiles. No podemos permitirnos que acaben con ellos…

–¿Es que no se ha enterado, Sakura-san? – advirtió Amai arqueando una ceja –. Hay nuevo Director de campo.

–¿En serio? – parpadeé algo perpleja – ¿Qué Uchiha es esta vez?

–Un chico bastante joven. Ayer lo vi caminando por los alrededores. Se ve como un sujeto oscuro y siniestro.

–¿Qué Uchiha no es oscuro y siniestro? – dije con sarcasmo.

–Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ¿Lo conoce?

Hice un esfuerzo por hacer memoria.

–Creo haber estudiado con él en la academia. No recuerdo muy bien, puede que si lo vea lo reconozca.

–No es alguien fácil de ignorar, eso se lo puedo decir.

Respiré con fuerza y volví a inspeccionar los camastros.

–Atenderé a Ayame, Tazuna y Anko cuando terminemos la revista. Hay que hacerles levantar de esas camillas a más tardar mañana. Puede haber un nuevo Director, pero los Uchiha no son reconocidos por ser misericordiosos. Si perciben su ausencia por tanto tiempo, pueden darse o por muertos o por futuras ratas de laboratorio.

–Entendido, Sakura-san.

–Cuando les atienda, te ayudaré con los _Blinds_ ¿Está bien?

Amai asintió en confirmación y así sin más retornamos a la cotidianidad de nuestra sala de emergencia.

Pasamos revista general y evaluamos a todos los pacientes. Amai no se alejaba demasiado de donde me desplazaba. Ser vigilante era su especialidad, y más cuando Shizune había dado una orden tan contúndete cómo la de no acercarme ni siquiera a una ardilla.

Cuando terminamos, me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos superpoblados de pacientes. En total había treinta y siete camas ocupadas. Desde cierto punto de vista, sonaba una cantidad ínfima y eso que en solo nuestro sector la población de prisioneros rondaba con facilidad las mil personas. Desde luego, los números no cuadraban, pero para considerarte enfermo por estos lados debías cumplir ciertos requerimientos Uchiha:

 **1.** **Fiebre mayor a 40°**. No 39,8° ni 39,9°, no, eso no valía. Tenías que tener obligatoriamente 40°, de lo contrario no se justificaba recibir asistencia médica.

 **2\. Pérdida de conocimiento**. Esto aplicaba si, y solo si, no despertabas luego de unos puntapiés, algún _jutsu_ maquiavélico obra de un soldado entusiasta o con la mordida de un perro Inuzuka. Más de una vez hemos recibido pacientes inconscientes luego de que un Uchiha quisiera reanimarlo con un chidori y de que un can le mordiera la pierna.

 **3\. Traumas.** Muy frecuentes en los campos, pero un motivo endeble para ser admitido. Recibir golpes aquí dentro era como respirar y terminar con fracturas y lidiar con ellas solito era un arte que muchos dominaban. Los traumas, para ser atendidos, debían ser lo suficientemente importantes para impedirles hacer un trabajo. En resumidas cuentas necesitabas partirte la columna en dos o mostrar un hueso fuera de la piel para considerarte merecedor de un trato «especial».

 **4\. Procesos infecciones**. A los soldados les aterraba las epidemias, eso era innegable. Cuando se escuchaba la famosa frase de «Tenemos un brote… – agregué una horrible patología de su gusto –» obligaban a los prisioneros enfermos a pudrirse entre ellos en una cabaña aislada. A veces no nos dejaban atenderles. A las semanas alguien se encargaba de retirar los cuerpos y la epidemia llegaba a su fin.

Cayó la tarde. Creo que la fiebre volvió a arremeter en mí contra; eso, o había demasiado calor. Las veces en las que atendí un paciente lo hacían sentada. De nuevo, quería dármelas de chica ruda, pero conocía mis límites. Descansé cuando lo necesitaba y una vez el dolor de mi espalda regresaba, lo amortiguaba con algún _jutsu_ de mi repertorio.

Cuando llegue hasta Ayame, Tazuna y Anko me di cuenta que tenían muy mala pinta. Neumonía, escorbuto y un síndrome ictérico que debíamos seguir estudiando. Hice algo de magia con lo poco que teníamos y distribuí mis reservas de chakra equitativamente en cada uno. Quería hacer más por ellos, pero por supuesto que no teníamos nada de medicamentos. En nuestro almacén secreto guardábamos una que otra cosa robada de los Uchiha pero nada que pudiera servirme ahora.

Pasaron las horas. Los pacientes iban y venían. La Aburame y el Inuzuka cumplieron su palabra y pasaron a asegurarse de que me encontraba trabajando. Y aun así, recibí la mitad de ración de comida porque solo laboré media jornada.

Se acercaba la noche cuando me detuve a atender a un _Blind_. Era un hombre, ojos negros como pizarra y cabello corto al ras. Estaba consciente, demasiado para alguien que debía soportar media docena de fracturas y heridas lancinantes en lugares excesivamente sensibles. Y sin morfina.

–¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Ojisan? – le pregunté mientras me acercaba – ¿Mejor que hace unos días?

–Igual que siempre, niña. Un paso más cerca de la tumba – siseó por lo bajo antes de parpadear con pesadez hacia mi – ¿Tu no estabas en el pozo?

–Oh, sí, pero regresé porque me contaron que usted se estaba portando muy mal y no tomaba sus medicinas.

Mi intento por hacerle reír fue un rotundo fracaso. Él guardó silencio unos segundos mientras me estudiaba con tristeza.

–Lo lamento mucho.

–No tiene nada de que disculparse, Ojisan. Solo preocúpese por descansar.

–¡Claro que debo disculparme! – la insistencia del hombre vino acompañada de una voz pesada, reclamando mi atención hacia sus ojos. Cuando me volví, reconocí en él una mirada sabia y muy calidad, atrapada en un rostro contraído por el dolor. Tosió un par de veces y tomó de nuevo la palabra –. Mi clan nos ha arrastrado a este agujero sin retorno, muchacha. A ti, a mí y a todos los que están en este infierno. Sé que no hay justicia en lo que hacen en este lugar y estoy al tanto de que no lograré nada pidiendo perdón, pero al menos escucharas una palabra de disculpas provenientes de un Uchiha arrepentido antes de que esta vida acabe con alguno de nosotros.

Guarde silencio, sin apartar mi vista de él. Las arrugas habían llegado antes de lo esperado a su piel cetrina. De seguro aparentaba más edad de la que en realidad tenía. Puede que tuviese la misma que mi padre justo antes de morir.

Acaricié su mano nudosa y llena de cicatrices, sin tener el valor de dedicarle una sonrisa.

–Esto no es su culpa, Ojisan – le susurre –. No es la culpa de ninguno de ustedes. Nadie debe cargar con los pecados de su familia.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos.

–Oh, muchacha. Tú no mereces estar aquí.

–Ninguno de nosotros lo merecemos.

La frágil mano del hombre tomó la mía en un gesto de ternura que me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Llevas mucho tiempo en este lugar, más de lo que mucho aspiramos estar con vida. Pero no has perdido lo que nos identifica, lo que casi todos hemos olvidado – hizo ademan para que me acercara, y así lo hice –. No pierdas las fuerzas, niña, no dejes que ellos ganen – y en un susurro que solo quedó entre nosotros, dijo –. No pierdas nunca la Voluntad que nos representa. Nunca olvides la Voluntad de Fuego.

Sus palabras me estremecieron. Si algún soldado nos hubiese escuchado podríamos darnos por muertos. Pero nadie estaba a nuestro alrededor. Éramos él y yo, nadie más. Con el corazón tamborileando entre las costillas me alejé de él, recibiendo la sonrisa que yo no tuve el valor de forjar.

–No sigas perdiendo el tiempo con este pobre idiota. Hay otros pacientes que te necesitan – señaló hacia alguien a mi espalda –. Aprovecha tus fuerzas y ve a atender a esa niña. Tiene un rato ahí sentada. Creo que no es una paciente, pero tiene aspecto de necesitar a alguien.

No sé de quién me hablaba, pero cuando me di vuelta la reconocí.

Sentada en uno de los catres, con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho y las manos a ambos lados como si fuese un peso muerto, yacía Hanabi. No tenía el aspecto de estar herida o de necesitar asistencia – desde el punto de vista de un Uchiha, claro está –. Llevaba un tiempo sin verla, por lo general se la pasaba en la cocina de los oficiales, su lugar de trabajo.

–Hanabi…

Trague grueso cuando me fije que mantenía la cabeza ligeramente gacha, como lo hacen las personas ciegas. Muy pocos eran los prisioneros que estábamos aquí desde hace cinco años. Por lo general, nadie sobrevive tanto tiempo en un campo de concentración, y de ese entonces quedábamos poco menos de seis. Hanabi era una de ellas.

Me aseguré que el buen _Blind_ recibiera toda la atención que podría recibir de mi antes de ir hacía Hanabi. Caminé hasta ella con lentitud, examinándola mientras me acercaba. No levantó la cabeza con el sonido de mis pisadas al llegar, ni siquiera un movimiento de su cuerpo. Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos estaban cubiertas por un vendaje viejo y sucio, el mismo que siempre llevaba atado en la cabeza.

–Hanabi… – volví a susurrar.

En respuesta, la pequeña princesa Hyūga giró la cabeza hacía donde me había escuchado, pero la quijada permaneció baja.

–Mis manos están sangrando otra vez – elevó los brazos solo lo suficiente para ver como las ampollas se mezclaban con la cicatrices de sus dedos, unos dedos que han perdido toda clase de humanidad –. A ellos no les gusta la sangre en la comida.

Alejé la vista de las manos y me fijé en su diminuto cuerpo acurrucado.

–¿Te han lastimado en otro sitio?

–Mis manos – elevó aun más lo brazos y le comenzaron a temblar –, están sangrando. Otra vez.

Hice una pausa y rodeé mi brazo en su hombro.

–Ven, sígueme.

La llevé hacia un cubículo aparte. Se trataba de las mismas cuatro paredes de madera podrida donde me habían ayudado a asearme. Era lo más privado que teníamos en nuestro cobertizo y la única forma de atenderla sin que un soldado se diera cuenta que carecía de una de las cuatro características básicas de un «enfermo».

Me dispuse pues a sanarla, ignorando el cansancio, el dolor en mi espalda o la fiebre perniciosa que mojaba mi frente. Curé las heridas de sus manos mientras ella mantenía la cara gacha. Sus dedos eran palillos entre los míos. Me di cuenta que había perdido varias uñas y estoy segura que una tortura tuvo que ver en todo eso. Limpié con cuidado la sangre seca mezclada con harina y cerré las heridas abiertas, todo sumergido en un silencio sepulcral. Cuando terminé con las manos me dispuse a examinarla en su totalidad. Le quité la camisa tropezándome con los prominentes huesos de sus hombros. Mientras la desvestía, ella permaneció callada y yo me ocupaba en mantener el odio reprimido cuando inspeccioné su espalda. Como había predicho tenía moretones por todas partes, cicatrices antiguas cruzándose con las nuevas. Reprimí una maldición y curé lo justo para que no levantase sospechas, conteniéndome en muchas ocasiones en activar ilusamente mi _Byakugō no In_. Si les intriga saber, aun no lo había utilizado. El sello en mi brazo me impedía usar esa cantidad de chakra almacenado en mi frente. Pero ganas no me faltaban.

Unas pisadas llegaron hasta mis oídos desde fuera. Un trueno sonó en alguna parte cuando la privacidad de nuestro escondrijo fue interrumpida por una tercera persona desde la entrada.

–¡Sakura-san! ¡Qué bueno que la encontré! Tazuna y Anko han mejorado considerableme… – Amai se interrumpió así mismo al vernos –. Oh, como lo siento, no sabía qué...

–No te preocupes. Ya terminamos – dije en repuesta.

Volví a vestir a Hanabi. Ella no le importó mostrar su desnudez frente a Amai. Por como lució al escuchar su presencia, parecía estar acostumbrada.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Hanabi? – le pregunté con suavidad.

Ella tocó sus palmas con cuidado, la vista perdida en algún punto entre la tierra.

–Mis manos ya no sangran.

Amai me observó cuidadosamente. Me acerque hasta la entrada tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y él imito mi gesto para encontrarnos a mitad de camino.

–¿Qué está haciendo Hanabi-chan aquí, Sakura-san? No tiene aspecto de estar «enferma».

–La encontré sentada en un catre. Seguro los Uchiha a los que ella trabaja la mandaron para ser atendida – expliqué antes de bajar mi voz unos cuantos decibeles, mordiéndome el labio inferior con fuerza –. La han golpeado, Amai. Tiene la espalda llena de moretones y está muy pálida y deshidratada – cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de que la furia no me hiciera temblar las manos –. Quisiera administrarle algo. La mitad de un concentrado al menos.

–Sakura-san, sabe que no podemos arriesgarnos a robar un concentrado globular. Nunca hemos tenido éxito con ese tipo de cosas. Casi nos atrapan cuando intentamos hurtar un par de naranjas para combatir el escorbuto de Tazuna-san ayer en la tarde.

–Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que… – volví a morder el labio inferior y le miré con firmeza –. La han destruido, Amai. Si la hubieses conocido hace cinco años estarías frente a la chica más intrépida de toda La Resistencia. Este lugar la ha destruido, torturado, le han robado sus ojos, incluso su inocencia…

–Llueve – la voz de Hanabi nos hizo verla de reojo. Su mirada seguía perdida, pero su cabeza se había inclinado ligeramente hacía la pared donde pequeñas gotas comenzaban a mojar la tierra.

Amai soltó un suspiro.

–Veré que pudo hacer. Tengo algunos medicamentos que han traído de contrabando desde la enfermería de los Uchiha. Tenía pensado usarla en caso de emergencia, pero…

–No, tienes razón – mis hombros cayeron derrotados –. Hay que racionar. Ella es fuerte. Tendrá que seguir siéndolo.

Amai estuvo a instantes de agregar algo pero nuestra charla se vio interrumpida por el sonido de gente gritando desde afuera. La lluvia seguía siendo muy tenue, tanto que las voces eclipsaban el ruido de las gotas al caer. Algo groso debía estar pasando. Los prisioneros siempre hemos sido sumisos por sentido de supervivencia más que por naturaleza. No nos atrevíamos a elevar la voz ni mucho menos llamar la atención de los guardias, sabíamos cómo sobrevivir manteniendo la calma. Pero ese ruido era algo totalmente inusual. Demasiado inusual.

–¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté con una ceja arqueada – ¿Un nuevo paciente?

El rostro de Amai se contrajo en una clase de intriga mezclado con preocupación.

–Creo que sí, pero ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

–Eso mismo he pensado. No es normal tanto jaleo.

–Lo mejor será que vaya a ver qué sucede, Sakura-san. Quédese aquí mientras tanto… – dijo Amai listo para regresar a la diminuta sala de emergencia, pero le detuve antes de que diera el primer paso.

–No, iré yo.

–Pero usted aun esta débil. No debería…

–Amai, entiendo que estas preocupado pero no debes tratarme como a un paciente – le dediqué una mirada suave aunque mis palabras fueron contundentes –. Has hecho mucho en estos días que he estado ausente, más de lo que estaba en tu poder, pero ahora es tiempo que me dejes ayudar.

Amai relajó los hombros. Su mirada era la de una persona cansada, como la mía, como la de todos. La sonrisa que estaba esperando no tardó en llegar. Era pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero siempre sincera.

–Está bien, Sakura-san – me dijo con esa voz dulce que a veces usaba solo conmigo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron un instante en mí y luego se desvió hacia Hanabi perdida en el sonido de la lluvia –. Yo la cuidaré, usted adelántese.

–Gracias, Amai.

Le sonreí y le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. La sonrisa que quería regalarle nunca llegó pero se amplió hacia mis adentro. Amai era un buen chico. En ese entonces pensé que podríamos ser buenos amigos a futuro. Incluso en aquel momento aun tenía la esperanza de que todo podía mejorar.

Cuando salí, lista para enfrentarme a nuestro paciente sorpresa, una chica joven me atrapó en el camino. Era la misma que me había ayudado a asearme cuando llegue del pozo, pero, esta vez, su rostro ya no mostraba gentileza, sino terror. El terror que se tiene justo cuando sales de una pesadilla o vives en ella.

–Sakura-san… – murmuró la muchacha al verme.

–Escuché los gritos y vine tan rápido como pude ¿Qué está pasando?

El sudor de mi frente era obra del cansancio y puede que la fiebre subyacente, pero el de la chica era una cosa totalmente diferente.

–Lle-llegó una nueva paciente…

–¿Una mujer?

Ella asintió.

–¿Cuál es su estado? – pregunté.

–Es… es grave… muy grave…

–Esa no es una respuesta muy precisa – comencé a caminar hacia nuestros utensilios médicos. Tomando en cuenta el movimiento de personal, de seguro necesitaríamos mucho de todo, aunque no tuviésemos nada –. Ponme al tanto de la situación. Necesito saber causa de ingreso, signos vitales, nivel de conciencia…

Tomé la mitad que sobró de la bolsita de suero de esta mañana y una sagrada ampolla de adrenalina que teníamos jurado usar solo en caso de emergencia. Miré de nuevo a la chica, apremiando una respuesta por su parte.

–¿Y bien? – insistí.

Ella desvió la mirada, aun temblando de pies a cabeza. No sé porque en ese momento la sensación de que algo andaba mal se duplicó en mi pecho. Me detuve en seco y la forcé a que me mirara.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?

La muchacha abrió y cerró varias veces la boca antes de decidirse a hablar.

–No sé… no s-sé si deba ver esto, Sakura-san…

–¿A qué te refieres? – entrecerré los ojos, la sensación de pesadez triplicándose entre las costillas – ¿Quién es la persona que acaba de llegar?

–Es una… una mujer del sector tres…

–¿Del sector tres? ¿Por qué han traído a alguien desde tan lejos?

–Vino con una… una de sus compañeras…

Seguía sin comprender ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Y porque la chica estaba tan nerviosa en contármelo? ¿Es que se trataba de alguien a quien yo tal vez conoc…?

–Tra-Trabaja como co-cocinera para una oficina Uchiha… – continuó entre balbuceos, reprimiendo los lamentos con una de sus manos –. Lle-llegó con varias heridas en el cuerpo… ha perdido mucha sangre… tanta sangre…

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y su mirada compasiva llegó hasta mí, supe al instante de quien estaba hablando.

–Oh, Sakura-san… L-lo lamento tanto…

No me detuve a escuchar sus sollozos, simplemente solté lo que tenía en las manos y corrí. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, sin importar que la herida en la espalda me dejase sin respiración o que mi cuerpo no pudiese resistir tal esfuerzo.

Divisé el tumulto de personas y empuje a varios para hacerme paso. Sentí la fiebre rebullendo mi sangre, el dolor en mi espalda alterando mi frecuencia. Oí a la gente lanzar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Iba a unirme al coordinado movimiento de personas tratando de salvar a la mujer, pero no pude reaccionar cuando mis ojos se toparon con aquel cuerpo exhalando sus últimos momentos de vida.

Esta vez, mi corazón latió sin sangre en su interior, y los sonidos a mí alrededor se esfumaron.

No había manera de lo que estaba viendo fuese verdad.

Lo negaba con los labios, con mi cabeza, con todo mí ser.

Porque estaba segura que esa mujer, ese cuerpo irreconocible no podía ser ella.

Esa mujer no podía ser mi madre.

Simplemente no podía serlo.

Su rostro era el de una extraña, hinchado, sanguinolento, desquebrajado. La nariz había perdido su forma. Uno de sus ojos quedó bañado en una cascada carmesí que provenía de una cortada a nivel de la ceja y se perdía en el cuero cabelludo. Una de sus piernas permaneció en todo momento bajo un ángulo extraño, irreparable, la otra por su parte estaba ahí, flácida, rociada en sangre diluida con agua de lluvia. La ropa andrajosa mostraba salpicadura de tierra, rasgada en algunos sitios que mostraban heridas profundas que mis compañeros luchaban por mantener cerradas.

Al principio de todo, un alivio incierto me recorrió las entrañas cuando me di cuenta que no había nada familiar en esa mujer que me recordara a mamá, hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en el collar que guindaba de su cuello. Se trataba de un dije, una pequeña flor de cerezo que solo usaba de manera ocasional. Hasta ahora se las había ingeniado para que ningún Uchiha pudiera arrebatárselo en cinco años. Lo cuidaba como el tesoro más preciado del mundo, aferrándose a él como el último recuerdo que tenía de mi padre antes de morir.

–¡Vamos, gente! ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!

Dos medic-nin se revolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de mamá. Yo simplemente me disponía a estovar el camino de mis colegas, absorta por la pesadilla que mis ojos presenciaban.

–No responde – explicó un sujeto de edad avanzada que trataba de mantener un _jutsu_ estable sobre una herida en el abdomen de Mebuki –. He intentado controlar la hemorragia pero de camino ha perdido mucha sangre.

–Pulso ausente en miembros inferiores, no puedo medir la presión arterial – citó su compañero danzando alrededor de los charcos de sangre –. Demonios. Necesitamos ayuda ¿Dónde está Amai?

–No lo sé y no podemos esperar a que llegue. Ayúdame aquí mientras trato estabilizar esta herida...

Cuando el hombre se dispuso a cambiar de posición para atender una magulladura en el flanco contrario, chocó sus ojos con los míos. El color se disipó de su cara a la velocidad del rayo y la voz le tembló cuando me habló en voz baja.

–Sa-Sakura-san…

No le respondí, al menos no sin antes tragarme la pena que ascendía por mi garganta mientras buscaba la forma de mantener el control sobre mi cuerpo adolorido. Al ver que tardaba en hablar, el hombre frente a mí se tomó la molestia de susurrar palabras compasivas que yo no quería oír.

–Sakura-san. Debería esperar en otro lugar. Nosotros nos ocup…

–¿Qué sucedió? – mi voz sonó neutra cuando hablé, casi inexpresiva. Miré alrededor observando al puñado de espectadores que prestaban especial atención a como la sangre se escapaba del cuerpo de mi madre – ¿Quién fue el responsable de traerla hasta acá?

Todos detuvieron su andar. Uno de los medic-nin mantuvo un _jutsu_ activo sobre el abdomen de Mebuki pero con la mirada fija en mí. Recorrí la estancia escuchando las gotas de lluvia caer. Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar.

–He preguntado que quién trajo a mi madre a este sector – repetí con voz firme.

No hubo movimiento hasta que una mujer menuda salió tras una base de madera. Estaba tiritando y la mirada que me dirigía estaba llena del más puro terror.

–Y-yo la traje, Sakura-san…

Me volví hacía ella.

–Habla.

Tragó grueso pero al instante comenzó a murmurar.

–Es-estaba limpiando los vidrios de las oficinas cuando escuché gritos. Me pareció oír la voz de Mebuki-san, así que entré al edificio y me acerque a la oficina. Al parecer estaba discutiendo con el Teniente, no escuché de qué precisamente, pero sonaba a un tema muy delicado. Vi a Mebuki-san abriendo la puerta justo en el momento en que ese hombre le sostenía por el cabello y la arrastraba de vuelta a la habitación. Creo… creo que él dejó la puerta abierta para que yo viera… L-la golpeaba con todas su fuerzas. Él era más fuerte y estaba ebrio… muy ebrio…

–Sigue – le ordené.

La mujer bajó la cabeza cubriendo su vergüenza con los mechones de cabello.

–Él… él le decía… – sacudió la cabeza –. Lo cierto es que cuando acabó por golpearla, me miró desde la habitación y me dijo «llévatela… y luego regresa para limpiar».

Iba a asentir en confirmación, pero no pude.

Me obligué a ver de nuevo a la mujer que se suponía era mi madre, presenciando como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo en forma de sangre.

La lluvia suavizó el sonido de mis pasos cuando me acerque y me tumbé de rodillas frente a ella. No sabía que sucedía a mí alrededor, pero el silencio era extenuante.

Acaricié la sanguinolenta frente con la intención de apartar un mechón de cabello. Creo que fue en ese momento en que la reconocí de verdad. A pesar de los huesos rotos y la deformidad de su cuerpo, supe que la piel que tocaba era la de ella.

–¿Mamá? – me incliné aun más, buscando su mano para unirla con la mía. Volví a acariciar su frente, pero no respondía a mi tacto – ¿Mamá? ¿Puedes oírme?

Quería que al menos pudiera verme o que apretara mi mano en respuesta. Pero ahí estaba, tirada en la suciedad de un camastro con los ojos cerrados y los brazos flácidos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Pude apreciar como la velocidad de sus respiraciones disminuía. Su organismo estaba dejando de dar batalla.

–La estamos perdiendo – advirtió uno de los medic-nin, activando una vez más la señal de alarma entre los presentes mientras se dirigía a su compañero –. ¡Mantén el _jutsu_ activo! No te detengas, yo trataré las heridas de este lado ¡Ustedes dos! Visiten cada cabaña y busquen diez personas que estén en condiciones para donar. Necesitamos restituir sangre cuant...

–No – logré decir por encima del sonido de la lluvia –. No busquen a nadie.

De nuevo, todos me miraron.

El medic-nin a mi izquierda se quedó observando perplejo.

–Pero, Sakura-san… La sangre…

–Ella no la necesita.

Debieron entender lo que quería decir porque nadie me llevó la contraria. El hombre que mantenía el _jutsu_ sobre el abdomen de mamá abandonó su lugar. A excepción de las gotas al caer, todos guardaron silencio.

–Las dejaremos solas.

No escuché quien murmuró aquello o el momento en que dieron media vuelta y nos abandonaron a mí y a mamá en la esquina del cobertizo. Tampoco me enteré cuando la sangre empapó mis rodillas ni cuando la lluvia incremento sus lágrimas sobre el techo de madera. Al menos era un alivio que el cielo pudiera llorar, porque yo no podía. Quería derramar toda mi tristeza, pero mis parpados permanecieron secos.

Me esforcé en mantener la mirada fija en ella. Sus ojos continuaban firmemente sellados con la sangre que corría de su frente. Por mucho que quisiera hablarle y decirle todas las cosas que me arrepentí nunca haberle dicho, sé que no responderá. Aunque le susurrara palabras en el oído, sé que no podrá escucharme. Si intento darle un beso en la piel marfil de su mejilla, sé que no me devolverá la sonrisa que ya comienzo a extrañar. Porque ya no respira, ya no siento el latido de su corazón en mis manos.

Traté de recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntas, antes de que el infierno nos hubiese engullido a las dos. Tenía el deseo de regresar a lo que una vez fuimos. Los tres juntos. Quería volver a ver la sonrisa de papá y sentir los abrazos de mamá a mí alrededor. Quería soñar por un momento con todo lo que ellos me habían arrebatado de las manos. Pero por mucho que intentara, nada llegaba a mi mente. Todo parecía estar vacío, como un camino que no conducía a ningún parte.

Yo sabía que tanto papá como mamá habían sido las razones por las que aun me mantenía con fuerza. Las manos que me sostenían para no caer. Ellos eran la causa por las que mi Voluntad permanecía inquebrantable a pesar de las adversidades que ese mundo en guerra me había hecho perecer.

Pero hoy lograron destruir lo último que quedaba de mi pasado. Este lugar se encargó de corromper y demoler lo que me mantenía firme en mis ideales. Ahora, la desesperación y el desconsuelo dentro de mí comenzaban a cobrar una forma diferente. Se retorcía y transformaba con movimientos escabrosos, turbios. Nunca antes había sido consciente de que albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos. Aquello debía ser lo más cercano a la ira o la cólera; emociones que antes hubiese rechazado al instante, pero que ahora renovaban mis fuerzas hasta hacerme sentir invencible.

Mi mente fue poco a poco adentrándose en un manto carmesí. Saboree el acido en mi boca y el deseo corrosivo del odio sobre mis huesos. Fue entonces cuando supe cómo se sentía el estar verdaderamente perdida en la oscuridad. Esa tarde conocí por primera vez en toda mi vida la necesidad de encontrar al culpable y hacerle pagar lo que había hecho, porque, justo ahí, sentada a un lado de su cuerpo, el deseo de cumplir mi venganza era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

La decisión no la había tomado yo, o al menos no la parte racional de mi cerebro. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, comencé a moverme con pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Traté de organizar el cuerpo de mamá. Ubiqué sus piernas en una posición más humana, situando los brazos sobre su pecho y dejando que el collar se viera en el centro de su garganta. La cubrí con una sabana que usábamos para el invierno, sin importarme que se empapara de la sangre coagulada que bañaba su cuerpo o del lodo que ensuciaba el piso a mí alrededor.

Di un beso fugaz a su frente cubierta por la sabana en forma de despedida. Me levanté con decisión y di media vuelta. Las personas que antes estaban a mí alrededor mantuvieron la distancia. Nadie estaba dispuesto a acercarse a esa aura que rodeaba mi cuerpo, incluso daban un paso atrás cuando me veían caminar con paso firme o alejaban su mirada para no hacer contacto visual.

Encontré a uno de los medic-nin que había atendido a mi madre limpiándose las manos en la lluvia. Me acerqué hasta su lado. Él dio un brinco de espanto cuando me vio.

–Sa-Sakura-san…

–¿Dónde está?

–¿Quie…?

–La mujer – insistí sin medir la intensidad de mi voz – ¿Dónde está?

–¿La mujer?... Creo que estaba por irse a limpiar la…

Me aparté de él y fui hacia la salida. La lluvia se mantenía suave, pero se avecinaba un torrencial acompañado de truenos imperiosos que desgarraban el cielo.

Encontré a la mujer lista para partir, calculando el mejor camino para no empaparse los pies en los charcos de agua que comenzaba a formarse afuera. Estuvo a instantes de saltar pero yo fui más rápida y la detuve por el brazo, haciendo que se volviera sobre sus talones para que me mirase directo a la cara.

–Quiero saber que pasó exactamente – espeté con autoritarismo –. Quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdas.

–Y-ya se lo dije, Sakura-san – susurró aun temblando de pies a cabeza.

–No, solo me has contado una parte de la verdad – enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos y susurré –. Dime que sucedió.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justa con ella. Debía estar aterrada, no merecía que yo la tratase de esa manera, pero esa nueva emoción enredándose como ponzoña en mis venas no me hacía pensar con claridad.

La mujer desvió la vista. Creo que no estaba en condiciones para responderme, pero me sorprendió cuando su voz sonó por encima de la cascada de agua a nuestro lado.

–El Teniente estaba molesto porque ella no estaba haciendo lo que él quería – explicó, retorciendo el borde de la camisa hasta estrangularla –. Escuché… escuché como la insultaba, como se burlaba diciéndole que le diera una razón para no matarla, pero ella… ella no le respondió, y por eso el Teniente… – la mujer sollozó un instante antes de mirarme en consolación –. Ella n-no se merecía esto, Sa-Sakura-san… Mebuki-san era una gran mujer… ella no merecía morir de esa manera...

Odie que se refiriera a ella en pasado, pero en ese momento debía dejarme llevar por el plan que maquinaba mi cerebro. Necesitaba más información.

–Ella nunca me contó que trabajaba para un Teniente – insistí frunciendo el ceño –. Ella se encargaba de la cocina.

–Era cocinera de una de las oficinas centrales del sector. Dentro convivimos con muchos soldados.

–Ese Teniente del que me hablas ¿Era un Uchiha?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

–Es el único Teniente de nuestro lado del campo.

Mi mano aun sostenía el brazo de la mujer por lo que pude sentir como temblaba bajo mi contacto. Me alejé de ella en un vago intento por recuperar la compostura.

–Ella no era de este sector – dije con voz filosa – ¿Por qué la trajiste hasta aquí?

–Encontraron a Shizune-san fuera de nuestro sector esta mañana y nos han castigado a todos sin servicio médico por 24 horas – sus ojos se le bañaron en lágrimas cuando volvió a hablar –. Sé que yo no debía salir, pero debe entender que no podía dejarla morir en ese lugar, Sakura-san... Simplemente no podía…

Siguió tartamudeando unos segundos más, pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Sus palabras me habían hundido hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Shizune había estado fuera esa mañana por mí. Se había arriesgado a ayudarme y ahora todo un sector había sufrido las consecuencias por mi culpa. Si hubiese sido más cautelosa al atender a ese muchacho y no hubiese terminado en el pozo, Shizune estaría atendiendo a mamá en estos momentos. Tal vez y solo tal vez, ella hubiese tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero no fue así, nada de eso pasó porque en el mundo en el que vivimos no ayuda a personas tan miserables como nosotros… por algo seguimos atrapados en este lugar infernal.

–Co-como lamento, Sakura-san – la mujer hizo ademan de tocarme, pero lo pensó mejor y se alejó con las lagrimas desperdigadas en su rostro –. L-lo lamento tanto.

La lluvia salpicaba mi cuerpo mientras que mis ojos permanecían secos bajo mis parpados.

Me atreví a ver la de nuevo.

–Te arriesgaste a traerla hasta acá – reconocí a penas – ¿Por qué?

La mujer quiso sonreír, pero solo pudo formar una mueca lastimera.

–Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por todos nosotros.

Intente darle las gracias, pero ya no tenía voz y de igual forma no importaba. No había nada más que hacer aquí. A pesar de haber escuchado como yo me convertía en una culpable más de esa historia, mis objetivos permanecieron intactos. Encontré lo que había ido a buscar, ahora era tiempo de marcharme a cumplir esa misión que cegaba mi juicio y dominaba mis sentidos.

Antes de pensarlo tan si quiera, me alejé de la mujer y me adentre en la lluvia. Conocía el campo con los ojos cerrados, por lo que mis pies me llevarían directo hacía el sector tres casi al instante. Estaba prohibido, pero lo que me había dispuesto a hacer era mucho más ilícito que saltar la verja entre sectores o salir luego del toque de queda.

De camino esquivé la mirada de prisioneros y guardias. No me resguardé de la lluvia que empapaba mis ropas y se mezclaba con la sangre que manchaba mi camisa. Hice caso omiso a los gritos de dolor de mi espalda o a la pesadez de mis brazos, al mismo tiempo en que ignoraba la voz en mi cabeza que pedía entre alaridos de espanto que me detuviera cuando pasé la alambrada que dividía lo sectores. Otra vez la voz insistió en que parara cuando me escondí de un puñado de guardias que pasaron cerca de donde avanzaba. Y me gritó una última vez para que diera marcha atrás cuando reconocí por fin el lugar donde cobraría mi venganza.

Me quedé un instante bajo la lluvia. Las nubes se habían encargado de devorar al sol y la noche se precipitó sobre el campo. Nadie podía ver mi figura enclenque en medio del lodo, observando con detenimiento la puerta de madera. Mis pulmones se expandían; subían y bajaban. Apreté con fuerza los puños y me agaché hasta mi zapatilla. Sé que la cordura no jugaba a mi favor, pero estaba consciente que no podía entrar a ese lugar sin un plan. En la correa que envolvía mi tobillo había un compartimiento secreto y de él extraje una ampolla con un líquido azul pálido. Llevaba con ese frasco cinco largos años esperando ser utilizado en algún momento que de verdad lo necesitara. Se trataba de una droga capaz de inmovilizar hasta el más fuerte de los hombres, reservada para el día en donde mi vida o la de otros pendieran de un hilo. Y ese día era hoy.

No estaba pensando cuando entre al edificio. Curiosamente la puerta estaba abierta, incitándome a seguir el camino. El lugar estaba oscuro y el olor a tierra mojada quedó en alguna parte a mi espalda. Con el cabello goteando y los pies humedecidos, me escurrí de la vista de un par de personas que pasaban por ahí. Mantuve la calma para que ninguno de ellos me escuchase y esperé a que el pasillo quedase despejado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volví a quedar sola. Miré a alrededor con recelo, percatándome de los diez metros que me separaba de una puerta grande con la luz encendida. Hice mi camino hasta allá, ensuciando el suelo con el barro de mis zapatos.

De nuevo, mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente luego de leer el nombre del Teniente en la madera frente a mí. Tomé el picaporte y abrí la puerta.

La calidez de la habitación me estremeció. La luz que había visto provenía de una lámpara de escritorio, dejando el resto de la oficina en tinieblas. Y detrás de la torre de papeles en la gran mesa de roble, estaba él.

El hombre que había matado a mi madre.

Inabi Uchiha.

El ruido de mi entrada hizo que el sujeto levantara los ojos del pergamino que examinaba con desdén. Un par de cuencas negras como el alquitrán me perforaron desde la distancia, el resto de su cuerpo permaneció en una posición descuidada, casi aburrida.

–¿Eres la chica nueva?

No tenía voz para responder. Seguía agitada. Mi respiración subía y bajaba. Inabi volvió la vista hacia el pergamino y sacudió una mano hacia el extremo de la oficina.

–Como sea, date prisa y limpia la esquina antes de que la sangre estropee la alfombra.

Mis ojos rodaron hacía donde había señalado. La luz era pobre en la esquina, pero pude ver una mancha oscura, casi negra, pero tan rápido como la reconocí tuve que voltear de nuevo al frente. No podía seguir viendo la sangre de mamá.

Inabi volvió a levantar la mirada, esta vez con una ceja arqueando su rostro.

–¿Te vas a quedar allí sin hacer nada o debo azotarte para que comiences a trabajar?

Cuando por fin mi voz tomó forma, mis ojos se entrecerraron filosos hacía él.

–Usted la mató…

–Oh, pero si sabes hablar. Toda una novedad – Inabi soltó una carcajada y se irguió en la silla. Esta vez decidió dedicarme más atención que a ese dichoso pergamino o a la sangre en la esquina de la habitación –. Algo me dice que no has venido precisamente a limpiar ¿no es así?

La diminuta ampolla con la droga parecía hielo en mi puño cerrado. Con algo más de fuerza la rompería. Supe mantener la calma, pero aun no estaba segura de poder volver a hablar. Inabi, en cambio, estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación con su invitada sorpresa.

–Veo que no eres de esta zona del campo – su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado haciendo que el cabello castaño le cayera como una cascada sobre el hombro –. Es eso un _Sello Parcial_ ¿no? Interesante. Una medic-nin fugitiva ¿Sabes que irte de paseo a estas horas y en otro sector va contra las normas?

Mantuve el silencio. La impotencia, el odio, tantas emociones me alteraban.

–Tienes un rostro bonito. Lástima que debajo de todos esos harapos solo tengas huesos, aunque debo admitir que también mucho coraje – agregó Inabi meneando el hielo de su vaso vacio –. Ningún prisionero en su sano juicio vendría hasta acá rompiendo más de una regla.

Inclinó aun más la cabeza, escudriñándome desde su silla. Quería hacerme sentir amedrentada, pero ya me había entrenado para ese tipo de intimidación. Cinco años en este infierno no pasan en vano.

–Tus ojos me parecen conocidos – susurró con el ceño fruncido – ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

–Usted la mató.

De nuevo pude hablar y cargue en esas tres palabras el desprecio que llevaba conmigo desde el día en que había llegado a este maldito lugar.

Inabi volvió a arquear una ceja.

–¿A quién te refieres? – sus ojos viajaron hacia la sangre del piso y terminó de unir los cabos sueltos – ¿Hablas de Mebuki? Si te soy sincero, pensé que aguantaría como siempre. Es una mujer bastante testaruda, o debo decir ¿«era»? Qué más da. Una perdida menos que lamentar.

–Ella era mi madre… – gruñí entre dientes.

–Sí, lo puedo ver – Inabi elevó la quijada, sonriendo de medio lado como si ya hubiese llegado a esa conclusión desde hace un instante atrás –. Te pareces a ella, pero más joven. Tienes la misma mirada salvaje, el mismo olor a prostituta barata. Estoy feliz de haberla sacado de encima. Era una buena cocinera, demasiado torpe para mí gusto pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Al menos espero que los gusanos puedan disfrutar su cuerpo tanto como lo pude disfrutar yo…

Cubrí la distancia que nos separaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojo. Si hubiese estado consciente de mis escasas fuerzas o del dolor en mi espalda, jamás hubiese saltado a esa velocidad. Pero ahí estaba, con una mano sosteniendo a Inabi por el cuello de la camisa mientras que la otra permanecía en un puño cerrado a un costado de mi cuerpo.

Percibí el licor como un perfume viniendo de él. Inabi no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse, todo lo contrario, se mantuvo en la misma posición socarrona con la que le había visto al llegar.

–Vienes a cobrar venganza – advirtió con suavidad –. Eso te hace muchísimo más atractiva. Me agradan las mujeres con carácter. Tu madre lo era en muchos aspectos.

–Eres un maldi… – alcé el puño con la ampolla, apuntando directo a su cuello, pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Ah, ah, ah. Eso no se hace, zorrita. Atacar a un Uchiha te llevara directo a la tumba.

–No me importa morir con tal de acabar contigo – escupí.

–Eso mismo dijo ella aquella vez, o algo parecido – yo no entendí lo que quería decirme, pero tampoco pude preguntarle porque Inabi se adelantó diciendo –. Veo que estas muy segura en asesinarme a puño limpio pero ¿no está en tu código el no matar?

–No te atrevas a darme clases de moral.

–¡Ja! Si que tienes carácter, mocosa. Me agrada, me agrada.

–Déjate de babosadas – alejé mi puño solo para tomar un mayor impulso y romperle la garganta en dos –. Lo único que debes saber de mi es que te haré pedazos.

–¿Y por que aun no lo has hecho? Has perdido más de un minuto lanzándome esa mirada de odio, si estuvieras tan desesperada por matarme ya hubieses intentado hacerlo.

Cerré el puño sobre la droga, imaginándome la forma en cómo él perdería la conciencia y yo me encargaría de acabar con su asquerosa sonrisa para siempre.

–¿Qué esperas, primor? – de nuevo el alcohol en el aliento de Inabi me impregnó las fosas nasales –. Haz lo que tanto deseas.

–No.

–¿No? – repitió él con aire de burla – ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

–No he cambiado de parecer – le corregí.

–Entonces ¿Qué esperas?

–Quiero que confieses – bramé entre dientes –. Quiero que confieses primero antes de matarte.

–Claro, claro – asintió él con calma –. Eres demasiado noble para cometer una estupidez sin razón. Necesitas estar segura de lo que hice, así tu conciencia no quedará tan sucia como tus manos.

Cerré con fuerza mi puño en su camisa, retorciendo la tela entre los dedos. La ampolla congelaba mi otra mano hasta hacerla temblar.

–Confiesa y esto acabará.

Inabi sonrió.

–Veo que estas desesperada, sedienta de venganza. Y eso hace este encuentro mucho más delicioso.

Hizo una pausa, ampliando el brilló de malicia en sus rasgados ojos negros.

–Por ser una chica tan valiente cómo para intentar asesinarme, lo haré. Complaceré tu morboso capricho, pero, en vez de contarte con lujo de detalles cómo murió – su iris comenzó a girar lentamente hasta cambiar de color a un rojo carmesí –, te enseñaré como destruí su asquerosa existencia… día-por-día.

Fue entonces cuando su Sharingan me atravesó como una lanza. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el piso era inestable y las paredes temblaban. Un espiral succionó la habitación arrastrando todo a su paso. Un fuerte viento arremetió contra mi cuerpo. Me protegí el rostro con los brazos y cerré los ojos. Pensé que el vórtice me llevaría consigo, pero mis pies seguían firmemente clavados en la tierra.

Corrió casi un minuto entero antes de que la brisa dejara de soplar. Una calma extraña invadió el aire. Abrí los ojos y miré alrededor. El _Genjutsu_ me había traído a la misma oficina, solo que la ubicación de los muebles era distinta y el calendario marcaba la fecha de hace cuatro años atrás.

Parpadeé visiblemente aturdida cuando el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose me llegó desde atrás. Mis instintos se agudizaron y giré en redondo tan rápido como pude, lista para mostrar batalla.

Pero cuando la reconocí, mi corazón falló un latido.

Ahí, a tres pasos de distancia, estaba mamá. De pie, frente a la chimenea.

Viva.

–C-como lo siento, Inabi-sama – tartamudeó la voz de Mebuki, una voz que pensé que nunca más volvería escuchar. Se dirigía hacia alguien sentado en una silla frente al fuego, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el vaso de cristal roto en mil pedazos. Los brazos de mamá temblaron. No miró a Inabi cuando volvió a hablar –. Le prometo que no va a volver a pasar.

El Uchiha vio con angustiante calma como el líquido transparente manchaba el piso de madera. Tenía un fuerte aroma a licor que me impregno incluso desde donde me encontraba.

–Pedí una prisionera que no me trajera problemas – dijo Inabi con voz pausada – ¿Vas a traerme problemas, Mebuki?

–N-no, Inabi-sama. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para serle útil.

Inabi elevó la mirada luego de un profundo parpadeo.

–Eso que tumbaste fue un obsequio del mismísimo Hogake ¿lo sabías?

–N-no estaba al tanto, Inabi-sama.

–Entiendo, entiendo. Pero ahora que ya lo sabes… – la madera en la chimenea crujió cuando Inabi entrecerró los ojos hacia Mebuki –. Comételo.

Ella dio un respingo, yo, en cambio, contuve el aliento.

–¿Eh?

–Quiero que te comas cada cristal hasta que limpies el desastre que tú misma has creado – el rostro de Inabi se enardeció a la par que las llamas a sus pies.

Mamá continuó aturdida, temblando de pies a cabeza.

–P-pero… Inabi-sa…

–¿Es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro? – el fuego del hogar hizo brillar la ira en sus ojos. Desde su silla tomó el brazo de Mebuki y la tiró directo al suelo mientras susurraba arrastrando cada silaba con un odio desmedido –. He dicho que te tragues cada maldito cristal que rompiste con tus grasientas manos de rebelde.

El apretón fue lo bastante fuerte como para tumbarme a mí también. Caí de bruces al suelo. La sensación de agujas lancinando mis rodillas me tomó por sorpresa. La sangre comenzó a empapar mi ropa. Lleve una mano al mismo sitio que Inabi había sujetado a mi madre. Yo estaba unos pasos lejos de la escena, pero el dolor del moretón estaba ahí, latente.

Miré anonadada a Mebuki. Ella estaba en la misma posición que yo, con los cristales rotos perforándole la fina piel de sus piernas. Advertí como elevaba la mirada hacía el hombre en la silla, sus ojos vidriosos suplicaban en silencio.

–P-por favor, I-Inabi-sama… y-yo…y-yo…

–No me gustan cuando me desobedecen, Mebuki – la sombra de las llamas lamieron el rostro de Inabi –. Es hora de que aprendas esa lección.

Compartí el pánico que mamá albergaba en ese momento justo antes de sentir una vez más el estremecimiento de la succión. El dolor de mi brazo y rodillas permaneció como una sensación sorda sobre mi piel, pero aun así pude colocarme de pie. Esta vez fue el fuego de la chimenea que invadió mi visión. Todo a mí alrededor cambió. Ahora nos encontramos en un comedor. Mi madre estaba de pie a un lado de Inabi esperando a que éste diera el primer bocado a su comida. Había pasado un tiempo, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Mebuki perdiera peso y los huesos comenzaran a sobresalir.

Tanto ella como yo vimos tragar a Inabi con lentitud. Su mandíbula subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que las manos de mamá se retorcían sobre su propio regazo. Pasó una eternidad antes de dejar los cubiertos a un lado. Hubo una pausa demasiado larga, mi corazón comenzó a tamborilear, las manos me sudaron de repente.

–¿Por qué mi comida esta fría, Mebuki?

–¿Dis-disculpe?

Se volvió hacia ella, petrificándonos a las dos con su mirada.

–¿Por qué mi comida esta fría, Mebuki? – repitió, cada silaba tan helada como la siguiente.

–¿Fr-fría?

–Sabes muy bien que no me gusta repetir las cosas, eso me enoja mucho y no quieres que me enoje ¿verdad?

–N-no, Inabi-sama. L-lamento mucho este percance. Inmediatamente cambiaré el plato para usted.

En el momento en que el brazo de mamá tocó la vajilla, Inabi interceptó su muñeca y la sostuvo con fuerza. Reprimí un grito de asombró cuando los huesos de mi propia muñeca crujieron como hojas secas en medio del otoño.

–Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que tan caliente la quiero.

–¿Eh?

Los ojos de Inabi centellaron. No supe que pasó exactamente pero una sensación como de brazas ardientes comenzó a quemar mi mano. El gemido de Mebuki se unió al mío. Sentí como la piel se contraía, como la carne perdía su forma, la manera en que el dolor me cegaba, me retorcía y me dejaba sin respiración era horrible. Me sacudí espantada, pero por mucho que gritara la quemadura en forma de garra sobre mi muñeca se expandía hasta crear ampollas mientras empapaba el aire con el olor de carne quemada. El dolor en mi espalda no era nada comparado a lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, aquello era por lejos una de las experiencias más dolorosas que había experimento en toda mi vida. O que estaba a punto de experimentar.

Me encontraba tan concentrada en la manera como el ardor se fundía a mis huesos que no me percaté que habíamos cambiado de escena. Lo supe porque el golpe que recibí en la sien me hizo balancear hacia atrás. Todo me dio vueltas hasta que choqué contra un barril que no había estado ahí segundos antes.

–¡Maldita, zorra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves hacer semejante estupidez?! ¡Acabas de dejarme en ridículo frente a todos!

Estaba aturdida por el repentino golpe pero al menos el ardor en mi muñeca había desaparecido. Hice el esfuerzo de enfocar a mí alrededor. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el almacén de comida. El olor a cebollas y tierra seca impregnaba cada centímetro de aquella estancia. Nos hallábamos casi a oscuras, pero pude ver la silueta de mamá a unos pasos más allá, la sangre goteándole de una herida en la frente.

–F-fue un accinde …

–¡Siempre es un accidente! – bramó un Inabi flemático y enrojecido por la ira – ¡Contigo siempre es un maldito accidente, Mebuki!

–L-lo… lo lamen…

–¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar tu asquerosa voz – se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas, los músculos en su mandíbula se tensaron –. Hoy aprenderás una lección. Y esta vez me esforzaré en que nunca la olvides ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

–Inabi-sa…

–¡¿Entiendes lo que te digo?!

No le dio tiempo para que respondiera, en cambio tomó a Mebuki por el brazo y la lanzó contra la mesa más cercana, tirando todo a su paso. Sentí el golpe que recibió mamá como si lo hubiese recibido sobre mi piel. Mebuki trató de incorporarse, pero él ya estaba tras ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Una de las manos de Inabi sostuvo a mamá por la nuca y la forzó a quedar boca abajo, con el pecho pegado en la mesa y la mejilla adherida a una vajilla abandonada. Entre tanto, las grandes manos de Inabi se movieron trabajosamente por la falda vieja y deshilada. Mamá se resistía, pero la fuerza de Inabi sobrepasaba con creces las suyas.

Vi como rompía la tela de la falda, descubriendo las piernas delgadas y huesudas. El sonido de los sollozos de mamá iban en aumento.

–P-por favor, Inabi-sama… No lo haga… Por favo...

–¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Inabi le dio un nuevo golpe en la sien. Todo en mi cabeza se zarandeo de un lado a otro. Mamá se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo el grito que deseaba lanzar a todo pulmón. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Cada vez que se retorcía, él la golpeaba otra vez en la cabeza. Cada puño la dejaba atolondrada tanto a ella como a mí. Los lamentos inundaron la habitación. Inabi seguía pegado a espaldas de ella y la forzó a mantenerse inclinada. Aprecié las lágrimas humedecer su rostro mientras veía como él se bajaba los pantalones y la obligaba a callarse.

Fue entonces cuando lo hizo. Mi madre ahogó un grito de dolor que se mezcló con el mío, ese que estaba atorado en la garganta y que nos dejó sin respiración a ambas.

Lo sentí. Lo sentí con demasiada claridad. Todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo de alguna forma yo también lo sufría. El dolor era físico y mental. Era horrible. Desagradable. Inabi continuó su tortura, siseando palabras obscenas, su aliento caliente en la oreja. Quería gritar pero no tenía voz. Él seguía y seguía con una violencia casi animal. Las uñas de mamá se clavaron en la madera de la mesa hasta que rompieran la carne, intentando en vano alejarse de él. Todo era demasiado subrreal, horrible y salvaje. Vi y sentí como lo hacía una y otra vez, empujando con tal fuerza que creí que nos partiría en dos. Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan real o tan crudo en toda mi vida. Pero en ese momento solo deseaba que parara, que alguien apareciera y terminara con aquella tortura que me consumía en la desesperación.

Por alguna razón, el tiempo transcurrió a paso lento antes de cambiar de escenario.

El dolor se había ido, la sensación de tenerlo en mi interior ahora era un recuerdo que pesaría por el resto de mi vida. Aunque nunca me hubiese sucedido, aunque sé que todo lo que había sufrido en realidad lo había soportado mamá, estaría ahí, en algún rincón de mi mente, como una pesadilla de nunca acabar.

No hubo tiempo de recuperarme de la impresión cuando una mano se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza. Los dedos me lastimaron la carne, llegando hasta el hueso. Cuando elevé la mirada vi que era de noche. Estábamos en invierno de hace dos años. Lo supe porque visualice el molino que en ese entonces estaba en construcción unos establos más allá.

Bajé la mirada y vi dos siluetas. Inabi llevaba una persona casi arrastra, ésta suplicaba entre susurros, pero él hacia oídos sordos a su ruegos. No había duda de que quien tiraba como si fuera un saco de basura era mi madre.

Seguí sus pasos con un caminar débil, demasiado atormentada por lo que acaba de vivir.

Inabi se detuvo frente a unas letrinas. El olor era más real y más fuerte que el del almacén de comida, pero en vez de cebolla el aroma a estiércol me laceró los pulmones. Mi mente no funcionaba a su velocidad normal, me costaba trabajo conectar lo que sucedía en este nuevo recuerdo.

Un sollozo llamó mi atención. Mamá estaba lívida, como si fuera consciente de lo que se avecinaba, pero no opuso resistencia. No veía porque esforzarse.

Sin más, Inabi tiró el saco de hueso que ahora era el cuerpo de Mebuki. Apuntó hacía el fondo de la letrina y la dejó allí, embarrada en una montaña de desechos que me hizo revolver el estomago.

–Pasaras la noche aquí – expuso Inabi con cautela –. Te quedaras hasta que recapacites de tus errores.

Los ojos de mamá le veían desde el fondo, con los parpados llenos de lágrimas.

–Inabi-sa…

–No, Mebuki – le interrumpió él con la mano en la puerta –. Esta es la única forma de que aprendas de tus errores.

Cuando Inabi cerró la puerta, la imagen a mi alrededor de sumergió en tinieblas.

A penas pude sentir el vórtice dando vueltas a mí alrededor. A los segundos, el mundo dejó de girar y caí en un nuevo lugar. Ahora estábamos en una habitación diferente. Parecía un calabozo. No había nadie frente a mí, solo una puerta con una antorcha encendida. Pensé que estaba sola, pero el sonido de un látigo rompiendo el aire me perforó la piel a nivel del pecho.

Caí de rodillas directo al suelo de piedra, aterrorizada. El dolor era una agonía. El aire se me había escapado de los pulmones y un ardor como el de mil brazas me consumió la piel.

Giré a ver qué sucedía a mi espalda y los vi. Las manos de mamá guindaban en dos largos grilletes. Tenía el torso cubierto por una blusa casi desecha, pegada a su cuerpo por la sangre de las heridas que le abrían la piel.

Inabi estaba de pie, el látigo guindando a un lado de su cuerpo.

–¿Llevas la cuenta, Mebuki?

De la comisura de su labio, una gota de sangre cayó al suelo.

–Cin… cinco…

–¡Más fuerte! – gritó Inabi arremetiendo una vez más.

Otra sacudida de dolor me llegó entre las costillas, lastimándome un pecho en el camino. El grito que llevaba entre los dientes salió apresurado. El dolor ardía hasta lo más profundo, contrayendo la piel y la carne. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos cuando levanté el rostro hacia el de mamá. Esperaba encontrarla devastada de la misma manera en que yo me sentía. Pero no fue así.

Ella no lloraba. Sus ojos estaban serios. Fijos en los de Inabi.

–¿Cuánto llevamos, Mebuki? – preguntó él, jugando con el látigo a un lado.

–Seis…

Esta vez cuando el remolino de viento volvió a sacudirme me quedé en el suelo. No tenía fuerza para ponerme de pie. Era demasiado que soportar a la vez.

Unas pisadas contundentes atrajeron mi atención. Estaba en alguna sala de estudio ¿o era una habitación? No estaba segura, no me concentraba en los detalles. El dolor ocupaba todos mis pensamientos en ese momento... hasta que la vi.

A poca distancia de donde me encontraba tirada, estaba mamá. Lucía débil y herida, pero en su rostro la intrepidez era tangible, y más aun cuando su voz resonó con estabilidad dentro de la habitación.

–No seguirá torturándome.

Elevé la mirada hacia Inabi que leía un pergamino cerca de una ventana. Éste elevó los ojos pero no movió el rostro ni un centímetro de su muy interesante lectura.

–¿Disculpa?

Sentí el pulso de mamá sobre la piel, acelerándose con valor.

–He dicho que no seguirá torturándome.

Inabi le sostuvo la mirada.

–Eso no lo decides tú, Mebuki.

–No – bramó ella con firmeza –. Ya no lo soportó más. Yo soy una simple cocinera, no un juguete para complacer sus necesidades. Si no quiere aceptar mi decisión, no me importa. Prefiero morir antes de continuar un minuto más bajo sus órdenes.

Mi madre se mordió el labio con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo tembló impotente.

Inabi alejó el pergamino con parsimonia y se colocó de pie. Su atención se volvió hacia lo que sucedía tras la ventana, alargando el silencio hasta convertirlo en una tensión que podía cortarse con una katana.

–Supe que tienes una hija – habló por fin, con voz calmada, como si supiera exactamente que decir para petrificar a mamá desde la distancia –. Debe ser una niña encantadora como su madre.

Desde donde yo me encontraba, aprecié como el rostro de mi madre perdía lentamente el color. Ambas escuchamos como Inabi soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

–Dicen que es una rebelde – dijo, aun con la mirada en la ventana –, y lo más curioso de todo es que esta aquí, en el campo de concentración ¿Qué agradable coincidencia, no te parece?

Cuando giró sobre sus talones para ver la cara de espanto en mi madre, los ojos le brillaron con sadismo.

–Tú y ella llegaron hace unos año atrás – continuó él, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – ¿Qué edad debe tener ahora? ¿Quince, dieciséis? Seguro es toda una señorita. Un espécimen digno de admirar. He estado muy interesado en conocerla…

–No se atrevería – alegó mi madre, temblando.

Inabi se encogió de hombros.

–Si quieres revelarte, hazlo. No me importa. Tu muerte me trae sin cuidado. Un cambio de personal no me vendría mal y tu hija suena como una prisionera que podría satisface...

–¡No! – Mebuki se acercó a Inabi con los ojos desorbitados de horror –. Por favor… no…

–Pero si acabas de decir qué prefieres la muerte antes de seguir junto a mi – la forma en que lo dijo fue de una inocencia tal falsa como la del asombro en su rostro –. Si quieres morir, hazlo. Serás reemplazada por alguien mucho más joven y eficaz.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la esperanza desapareció del cuerpo de mi madre. Lleve las manos hasta mis labios, cubriendo mi boca como si pudiera contener los jadeos de terror.

– _Por favor, no lo hagas_ – suplicaba dentro de mi cabeza – _. No lo hagas por mí. No te sacrifiques más. Te lo pido, por favor, no lo hagas…_

–Hare todo lo que usted desee, Inabi-sama – susurró ella, con la quijada baja –. Solo… solo no lastime a mi hija.

La mano de Inabi acarició la mejilla de mamá. Sentí el tacto de sus dedos ásperos sobre mi piel. Me erizó los vellos de la nuca y las nauseas me revolvieron por dentro.

–Sabia decisión, Mebuki – una sonrisa ladeó su rostro –. Sabia decisión.

No pude seguir viendo.

Bajé la cabeza y dejé que mi frente chocara contra el suelo de madera. Apreté con más fuerza la mano que cubría mis labios, reprimiendo los sollozos que no podían detenerse, porque después de años y años de tortura, volví a llorar. Las lagrimas resbalando sin piedad sobre ambas mejillas como un torrencial de miedo y horror.

Por un momento pensé que el _Genjutsu_ había terminado, que mi tortura había llegado a su fin.

Pero la última escena cobró forma a paso lento. Insistía en no ver. Siempre había sido buena soportando _Genjutsus_ , los Uchiha me odiaban por esa habilidad. Sin embargo, esta vez la situación era muy diferente, porque yo no tenía la energía para resistirme.

Una fuerza externa me forzó a levantar la cara. Estábamos de vuelta a la oficina. La ventana mostraba un cielo gris, listo para comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. El olor a alcohol me llegó de alguna parte. En la esquina, cerca de un mueble vi el cuerpo de mamá, tirado como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, usada y sin vida. Respiraba con normalidad, pero sus ojos miraban directo a la nada. Yacía desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo, y no le importaba. Podía cubrirse con su larga bata, pero no le veía la razón a hacerlo porque él ya se había encargado de denigrarla antes de que yo llegara a invadir este recuerdo.

–Hoy estuviste muy aburrida, Mebuki.

Torcí el cuello hacia Inabi que se abrochaba los pantalones luego de beber un generoso vaso de licor. Su equilibrio fluctuaba, pero la perversidad en sus ojos permaneció estable.

–Era divertido cuando te resistías – murmuró, acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Mebuki en el mueble.

La observó con el rostro enrojecido por la bebida, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

–Quiero que me des una razón para no matarte.

Ella no respondió. Seguía con la mirada fija en la nada.

–Dime porque debería dejarte con vida, Mebuki.

Los ojos de mamá se ensombrecieron, pero de sus labios no surgió palabra alguna.

La paciencia de Inabi se rompió. Uno de sus brazos se alzó en el aire, apuntando directo a la cabeza de mamá.

–¡Te ordeno que me des una maldita razón!

Cerré los ojos. No podía soportarlo más. Me sobrepuse al poder que me imponía a abrir los ojos con las pocas fuerzas que aun albergaba en mi interior. No vi como la golpeaba, no vi como la hacía sangrar, no vi como le rompía los huesos y le hería su frágil cuerpo.

Pero lo sentí. Cada golpe, uno tras otro.

No presencie como mataban a mi madre.

Pero pude sentir como lo hacía.

Una y otra vez…

–Tu madre fue una mujer débil.

Tuve que recolectar todo el valor que habitaba en mí para abrir los ojos.

Estaba de regreso al presente. La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza contra la ventana. El frío me caló los huesos adoloridos y me hizo castañear. De momento no podía levantarme, estaba en un estado casi catatónico, por lo que no me quedó de otra más que permanecer en el suelo con la mejillas humedecías y los brazos acurrucados contra el pecho. La herida en mi espalda me cortaba la respiración.

Levanté el rostro de la alfombra sin limpiar el hilo de saliva que resbalaba hasta mi quijada. Con los ojos hinchados me volví hacia el Uchiha que me observaba sentado en el sitio exacto en el que había yacido antes el cuerpo de mi madre. Una sonrisa retorcida curvó sus labios al ver el estado en que me encontraba, o más bien, en el estado en que él me había dejado.

–Que interesante – su voz sonó aterciopelada –. Pensé que perderías la conciencia. Tu mente opuso más resistencia de lo que hubiese previsto. Mebuki no era tan fuerte.

Cuando escuché el nombre de mamá, cerré los ojos y reprimí un sollozo. Las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, como secuencias de una película de terror.

Inabi volvió a hablar.

–Ella nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para darme la cara. Después de esa vez no lo volvió a intentar. Mi amenaza la mantenía al margen porque sabía que yo era un hombre de palabra – se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos en mí –. Lo curioso del asunto es que yo nunca te había visto. No sabía cómo lucías o en que parte del campo trabajabas. Pero no me interesaba saberlo, lo único que me importaba era que Mebuki hiciera su trabajo, sin lamentos ni quejas.

Quería detener el mar de lágrimas que bañaban mis mejillas, pero no pude. En cambio, me arrastré por el suelo en busca de una fuente apoyo para colocarme de pie. Había perdido la ampolla cuando caí, ahora de seguro estaba en algún sitio del que no tenía acceso. Pero no importaba, ese plan se había ido directo por el desagüe. Ahora debía escapar, apartarme de él tanto como me fuera posible. Me sentía avergonzada y culpable mientras me movía con desesperación hacia una mesa lejos de Inabi, lejos de sus ojos, lejos de los recuerdos que había implantado en mi mente.

–Es impresionante lo que una madre puede hacer por sus hijos ¿No crees? – volvió a hablar con ironía. Desde donde estaba no podía verle pero ya me hacia una idea de la forma en que se burlaba de mi, en cómo le daba un nuevo trago a su bebida mientras sus ojos disfrutaban la vista de mi cuerpo arrastrándose –. Nunca había pensando en lo importante que debiste ser para Mebuki. Pasar por tanto solo para salvarle el pellejo a una mocosa como tú es… impresionante.

Conseguí sujetar la madera del escritorio y trepé sobre ella. Mis piernas se agitaban en espasmos dolorosos mientras que la herida en la espalda me mantenía arqueada en una postura extraña. Escuché como Inabi dejaba a un lado su vaso y se aclaraba la garganta.

–Me intrigas, niña. Debes de ser una persona especial para que alguien de la vida por ti.

Las lágrimas salían solas de mis ojos. Me odiaba a mi misma por todo. La debilidad que mantuve reprimida por tanto tiempo había sido liberada. Estaba aterrada. Realmente aterrada.

Inabi, desde su posición, se recostó sobre el sillón. Continuaba su intenso escrutinio sobre mí, pero esta vez un brillo de deseo resplandeció en sus ojos.

–¿Sabes? Acabo de perder a una prisionera eficaz – continuó desde la distancia, la luz de la habitación dejaba ver a penas el contorno de su rostro envuelto en un aura de ambición y lujuria –. Es difícil encontrar a alguien que complazca mis necesidades, pequeña zorra – la comisura de su labio comenzó a arquearse cuando añadió –: Pero estoy seguro que luego de presenciar mi _Genjutsu_ aprendiste lo necesario para saber cómo se mueven las cosas por estos lados.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. El color abandonó mis mejillas y la esperanza se escapó en un jadeo entre mis labios.

–N-no… – logré decir con la boca seca.

El sonido de algo rasgando el cielo me petrificó.

–Estarás en buenas manos – la sonrisa de Inabi nunca llegó a abandonar su rostro –. Confío en que lo harás muy bien.

El pánico me abordó al instante y una oleada de adrenalina me dio la fuerza para salir impulsada directo hacia la puerta. Tropecé con la alfombra pero me levante hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. De nuevo, el dolor me cegó, pero me negué a quedarme ahí junto a él.

–¡Escóndete todo lo que quieras, zorra! – le escuché gritar desde alguna parte a mi espalda. Otro trueno sonó a las afueras –. De igual manera te encontrare ¿Escuchaste? ¡Te encontraré!

Luché contra el cansancio y me dirigí hacia la puerta trasera. No me topé con nadie de camino cuando tomé el picaporte ni cuando las bisagras rechinaron e hicieron eco en el pasillo. Al otro lado de la puerta hallé una lluvia constante y pesada. El frio me recibió como un enemigo pero me las apañe para no desfallecer entre las escaleras.

Cuando mi pie se hundió en la tierra húmeda, supe que no llegaría lejos antes de que Inabi pudiera encontrarme. La tormenta jugaba a mi favor y al mismo tiempo en mi contra. No albergaba las energías para soportar el clima a la vez que escapaba de un hombre deseoso por torturarme. Estaba perdida. De una u otra forma lo estaba.

Pero aun así, corrí.

El miedo es un arma crucial a la hora de escapar. Creo que ese sentimiento era lo único que me movía a seguir andando. Incluso cuando todo me daba vueltas y mi espalda quisiera estallar de dolor, no me detendría. Necesitaba huir.

No estaba siendo cuidadosa mientras avanzaba. Cualquiera podía verme entre las calles. Nada le costaba asomar la cabeza por una ventana y reconocer a una prisionera corriendo en la lluvia luego del toque de queda en un sector que no era el suyo. Pero nadie me detuvo, porque nadie estaba ahí.

No sé cuanto pasó hasta que crucé un callejón que no conocía. Estaba lista para echar a andar cuando una pared al final de mi vía de escape tropezó con mis ojos. Solté un quejido de dolor mezclado con desesperación. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él diera conmigo o hasta que yo cayera sin fuerzas. El único impulso que tenía era el miedo. Pensé un instante en esconderme tras un barril de ese callejón sin salida, pero era demasiado evidente. Tal vez si alcanzaba la verja pudiera escapar. Desde ese punto no debía quedar tan lejos, al menos eso pensaba. Podía lograrlo si concentraba mis energías en correr y dejara de pensar en lo que pudiese suceder si él llegaba a encontrarme.

Di media vuelta preparada para escapar cuando sentí que mi mundo se desbarataba y el alma se me iba directo a los pies.

El rostro de Inabi me reconoció con una felicidad escalofriante a unos pasos de distancia.

–Te dije que te encontraría.

Arrastré un pie hacia atrás, pero tropecé contra un barril y caí directo a la tierra. La silueta de Inabi se acercó hasta mí y me sostuvo por el brazo con garras de acero antes de que pudiera colocarme de pie otra vez.

–Ahora no te irás a ningún lado.

Traté de zafarme. Me revolcaba alrededor del lodo y la lluvia, pero él me ganó con una facilidad abrumadora.

–¡Suélteme! – grité aterrada, agitándome de un lado para el otro.

–Eres mucho más bonita que ella – el aliento de Inabi chocó contra mi rostro llenando mis pulmones con el olor del alcohol –. Mucho más deseable.

–¡No! ¡Aléjese de mí!

Mis gritos eran ahogados por la lluvia. Intente separarme tanto como pude pero había chocado con una pared de ladrillo. El duro cuerpo de Inabi cayó frente a mí, aplastándome, dejándome sin escapatoria.

–Has todo el ruido que quieras – siseó él por encima del sonido del agua –. Igual, nadie te va a escuchar.

Sus ojos me devoraron, como un animal salvaje a su presa acorralada. Antes de que supiera que pretendía hacer, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, golpeándome con más brusquedad que pasión. Recibí un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando él me obligó abrir la boca. Percibí el sabor del alcohol en mi garganta invadida por su lengua. Era asqueroso, quería apartarlo pero mis fuerzas no eran comparables a las suyas.

Sentí como sus manos comenzaba a recorrer mis muslos haciendo un camino ascendente. Estrujaba mi piel con tal fuerza que seguramente me aparecerían moretones en ambas piernas. Intenté varias veces propinarle un golpe en la entrepierna pero él leyó mis pensamientos, así que, en contraataque, hundió aun más sus labios en los míos y me apretó hacia su cuerpo para no dejarme libertad de movimiento.

Cuando por fin se separó de mí, aunque no tanto como hubiese querido, pude ver de nuevo su rostro. Observé aturdida como la sangre se agolpaba en sus rasgados ojos. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que percibiera el placer libidinoso surcando su mirada.

–Por un inferno que eres especial, niña… Mebuki tenía razón en querer protegerte – jadeo Inabi, el cabello castaño pegado en la frente y con la sonrisa indeleble en sus labios –. Ahora es tiempo de enseñarte la misma lección que viste en tu cabeza.

Con una fuerza imprevista, tomó mi camisa en un puño y la rasgó de un extremo a otro, dejando todo mi torso al descubierto. Lancé un chillido y traté de ocultar mi desnudes, pero ahí estaba él para impedirme hacer justamente eso. De la forma más vulgar, tomó uno de mis senos y lo lleno con su mano sucia y lodosa, haciendo presión con tal fuerza que me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

–Entiende que todo esto es tú culpa – me susurró, tratando con sus pesadas manos encontrar el borde de mis pantalones mientras yo continuaba luchando en vano –. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Ninguno de los tuyos lo será jamás.

Traté de apartarme pero tiró de mí hacia su duro cuerpo. Sostuvo mi quijada y forzó a que le mirara directamente a la cara.

–Te lo mereces. Te mereces esto y mucho más – se acercó tanto como para rociarme una vez más con su aliento –. La gente como tú debe pagar por sus pecados. Recuerda esto siempre, mocosa. No pienses ni por un instante que esto es algo que no te mereces – hizo una pausa, saboreando el momento y la forma en que me encogía en mis lágrimas –. Recuerda... que la vida no perdona la debilidad*.

Otra sonrisa abarcó su rostro, alargándose a la misma velocidad a la que yo abandonaba toda esperanza. Ese sujeto había logrado lo que nunca nadie había hecho en cinco años de tortura, de golpes, de maltratos. Este hombre me había dejado indefensa. Me había despojado por primera vez de mi Voluntad. Y ahora que sus manos habían encontrado mis caderas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me corrompiera de la manera en que ninguna persona había hecho jamás y aunque quisiera haber muerto antes de que continuara, no albergaba fuerzas en mi interior para hacerle a un lado.

Ya no me quedaba otra cosa más que esperar hasta que esa noche acabara conmigo y de lo que alguna vez fui…

–Inabi.

La voz provino de algún lugar entre la lluvia. Las manos de Inabi se detuvieron sobre mi piel y volvió su cabeza hacía el origen del sonido, arrastrando su melena castaña empapada hasta la raíz. Hice lo mismo desde mi vergonzosa posición, bañada en lodo y cubriendo mí desnudes con la sombra del barril.

En la entrada del callejón, cuatro figuras altas y severas nos miraban detenidamente. No había mucha luz, pero pude reconocer a tres guardias de distintos clanes. Todos con una constitución gruesa, lista para dar batalla de ser necesario. Sin embargo, me di cuenta rápidamente que la persona que había hablado tenía un aspecto diferente al resto, mucho más solemne y autoritario.

Era alto, de espalda ancha y brazos largos. Llevaba ropas más formales, no las de un simple Soldado o Cadete. Este sujeto vestía el atuendo de alguien de arriba, tenía aire de ser un líder. No cargaba nada que lo protegiera de la lluvia al igual que sus subordinados, por lo que su cabello se adhería a los lados de su cara y a nivel de la frente. Fue entonces cuando reparé en el rostro severo, en sus ángulos prominentes, en la profundidad con la que observaba su entorno, como si desconfiara de todo lo que le rodeara.

–Buenas noches, Director.

Inabi soltó una carcajada. Sus palabras me hicieron regresar al presente, donde la lluvia nos consumía y la oscuridad nos salpicaba. Aun lo tenía demasiado cerca, su aliento me bañó el rostro una vez más.

–¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Inabi?

La voz de aquel hombre me caló los huesos.

Inabi amplió su sonrisa.

–Enseñándole modales a esta puta.

Se volvió hacía mi y en los lugares que aun podía tocar hizo presión hasta que sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel. Su apretón fue tan fuerte que no pude contener un chillido de dolor. Me avergoncé al instante de haberlo hecho. No quería mostrar debilidad, no frente a esos hombres. Pero había sobrepasado mis limites, esa noche habían logrado echar abajo mis fuerzas hasta hacerlas polvo.

Dos de los guardias que acompañaban al Director se rieron. Sé que esta escena donde un soldado arremetía sin piedad contra una prisionera no era nada nuevo para ellos, incluso debía divertirles. Tal vez animaran a Inabi para que siguiera haciendo lo suyo. Puede que incluso quisieran quedarse como espectadores o unirse a mi tortura, haciendo fila hasta que llegara su turno. Después de todo eran cinco sujetos, todos bien entrenados, con mas músculos que moral. Podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo y yo no podría evitarlo. No teniendo este sello, no luego de pasar cuatro días en el pozo, no después de presenciar y sentir las torturas que sufrió mi madre dentro de mi cabeza.

Estaba acabada, lo sabía. Y lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era miedo. El autentico miedo que te paraliza y te hace encoger. La clase de terror de aceptar lo inevitable.

–Shino.

La voz del Director me traspasó como el Sharingan de Inabi. Para ese momento yo estaba llorando a mares, pero la lluvia se mezclaba con mis lágrimas y la tierra en mis mejillas ocultaba su palidez. Traté de no hipar y de conservar la calma, pero cuando los ojos de ese Uchiha volvieron a reconocerme, la valentía se me escapó por los pulmones.

Uno de los guardias, el que no se había reído, cuadró lo hombros. Si no hubiese estado tan espantada, hubiese reconocido el rostro de mi viejo compañero de la academia. Shino dio un paso al frente.

–Director.

El Uchiha, sin dejar de mirarme, dio la orden.

–Dile a tus hombres que escolten al Teniente Inabi a su habitación. Que empaque sus cosas y regrese a Konoha esta misma noche.

El cuerpo de Inabi que seguía apretado contra el mío se tensó como la cuerda de una arco. Por fin, se separó lentamente, depositando toda su atención en el Director bajo la lluvia.

–¿Qué acabas de decir?

–Quiero su oficina limpia a primera hora – ignoró las palabras de Inabi y se desprendió de mi mirada para llegar hacia la de Shino –. Más tarde decidiré quien ocupara su lugar.

Shino asintió e hizo una seña a los otros dos guardias. Estos se mostraron bastante extrañados, pero obedecieron sin decir palabra. Tres pares de pisadas se acercaron hasta donde estábamos. El rostro de Inabi no daba crédito a lo que ocurrí ante sus narices.

Shino le observó cuan alto era y le llamó por su nombre.

–Inabi.

El aludido parpadeo. La lluvia seguía empapándonos a todos. Los ojos de Inabi fijos en el Director más allá.

–No estarás hablando enserio.

Yo también sopese la probabilidad de que estaba viéndonos la cara de todos, pero los ojos de ese hombre me decían que no jugaba bromas de ningún tipo.

Inabi rió sin ganas, soltándome con desprecio e irguiéndose hasta quedar de pie bajo la lluvia torrencial.

–¿Crees que me puedes echar de aquí solo porque eres el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?

El Director entrecerró los ojos cuando volvió a hablar.

–El titulo que estoy utilizando para poder echarte de aquí es el de Director, Inabi, no el de hijo de mi padre.

El alcohol debía estar jugando no solo con su equilibrio sino también con su cordura, porque de la nada Inabi comenzó a soltar una barbaridad de insultos que nadie se atrevería a decir a su superior.

–¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra! ¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡Acabas de llegar hace unos días y ya te crees el puto Hokage! – la sangre comenzó a ascender por su cuello, enrojeciéndolo de pura ira – ¡No pretenderás que vaya a seguir ciegamente las ordenes de un maldito mocoso como tú! ¡No me rebajaré a este circo de mierda que has montado solo porque eres el Director de este lugar!

De la nada, la mano de Inabi me agarró por el cabello y me jaló hacia arriba sin dificultad. Mi cuerpo se alejó de la seguridad de mi escondite. Como pude me las ingenie para cubrirme el pecho con los brazos mientras que mis piernas inservibles buscaban sostenerse en la tierra.

–¡Esta zorra es mía! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡MIA! – Inabi me zarandeó, logré no gritar, pero la mueca de dolor tapizó cada centímetro de mi rostro – ¡Haré con ella lo que se me venga en gana! ¡Y ninguno de ustedes va a detenerme!

Tuve que cerrar los ojos. Era la única forma de controlar el dolor y de esperar a que todo pasase. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que no supe lo que sucedió justo después de que el Director volviera a decir el nombre de mi viejo compañero de clase.

–Shino.

En lo que tarda el aleteo de un colibrí, la presión en mi coronilla desapareció, dejándome caer de bruces en el lodo. Elevé la mirada y vi como Shino y los otros dos guardias se habían abalanzado hacía un Inabi listo para estallar de ira.

–¡¿Cómo te atre…?!

–No toleraré desobediencia, Inabi. Y menos si viene de alguien como tu – le interrumpió el Director, tan solemne como impertérrito. Hizo una señal con la mirada hacia Shino antes de dar la última orden –. Llévenselo.

Los escuché arrastrarse hasta perderse en la lluvia. Inabi vociferaba insultos de los que jamás había escuchado en toda mi vida. Yo seguí tirada en la tierra, con las rodillas hundidas y la espalda encorvada, recibiendo la frialdad de aquella noche de primavera sobre mi piel desnuda.

Volví a oír un sonido diferente al de las gotas al caer. No me atreví a levantar el rostro hasta que vi frente a mí dos pies cubiertos en un par de botas lustrosísimas. Temblé en violentos espasmo de miedo cuando me erguí para verle, aun con los brazos enrollados sobre mi pecho.

Desde mi patética posición, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Él no se acercó más, y yo no me atreví a alejarme.

–¿A qué sector perteneces?

Aquella pregunta hizo eco en alguna parte de mi pecho. Me esforcé por mantenerle la mirada, pero no dije nada. La lluvia seguía rozando mi cuerpo.

La frente del Director se arrugó.

–Te he hecho una pregunta – sus palabras fueron tan frías y cortante como lo había sido con Inabi.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, logré responderle.

–A-al sector dos.

Vi como asentía sin hacer movimiento alguno con la cabeza. Estaba preparada para recibir su castigo allí y ahora. Podía ser un Director nuevo pero se sabía las normas. Matarme sería el acto más misericordioso de todos, y en ese momento, es lo que hubiese preferido en vez de continuar con la agonía de esa noche.

Pero por mucho que aguardase por su mano asesina, ésta nunca llegó.

–Eres una medic-nin – apuntó por sobre la lluvia – ¿Por qué estas tan lejos de los cobertizos?

Desconozco si su deducción provino del sello que apenas podía verse en el brazo que cubría mis pechos, o por la ropa rasgada que se hundía en la tierra a mi lado.

De nuevo, quedé sin voz para responderle. Él no dio indicios de impacientarse al respecto.

–¿Estas herida?

Logré negar con la cabeza. Desde luego que estaba herida, pero para sus estándares, mi episodio de trauma no era gran cosa.

–Levántate – me ordenó.

Bajé la mirada en busca de lo que quedaba de camisa para cubrirme. Tenía que obedecer antes de que esa extraña paciencia que el Uchiha me obsequiaba se perdiera entre la lluvia. Sabía que era imposible correr con tanta suerte.

Logré enviarle señal a mis piernas para que se movieran pero con el dolor punzándome cada musculo y articulación la orden se convirtió más en una tortura. Sentía que la espalda me iba a explotar. Todo me pesaba, como si en vez de sangre corriendo por mis venas tuviese plomo.

Repté de la forma más humillante por la pared, sosteniéndome con una mano los ladrillos que soportaban mi peso y la otra tratando de mantener cubierto mi busto. Sé que era estúpido sentir vergüenza estando en esas circunstancias, pero ese hombre me intimidaba y no quería que me observara más débil de lo que ya estaba.

Durante mi denigrante asenso, tropecé una sola vez y tuve que reanudar el proceso desde cero. Mientras lo hacía, creí por un instante que el Director había hecho ademan para ayudarme, pero debía estar viendo doble porque cuando conseguí erguirme él continuaba en la misma posición con los pies clavados en el lodo.

–¿Puedes caminar?

No le respondí, en cambio, me atreví a preguntar:

–¿Por qué me ayudó?

Se me dificultaba estar de pie, pero me las ingenié para erguirme con dignidad, o con lo poco que tenía de ella. La oscuridad bañó el rostro de aquel sujeto. Ahora que lo podía apreciar mejor, me di cuenta de lo alto que era y de lo oscura que tenía la mirada cuando escuchó mi pregunta.

–Sana tus heridas y regresa al sector que perteneces – dijo, girando hasta quedar de perfil hacia mí.

Quedé pasmada sin saber qué hacer. Se supone que debía recibir un castigo, no dejarme ir haciendo la vista gorda a mi incumplimiento de las reglas. Mi estúpida mente de prisionera pensaba de esa manera y por un absurdo motivo protesté.

–Pero… ¿Cuál... cuál será mi castigo…?

Él me estudio de pies a cabeza con lentitud, agradeciéndole internamente que no se hubiese detenido demasiado en la forma como protruían mis costillas o los huesos de mis caderas.

–Ya has recibido más de lo que alguien merece soportar – esta vez se dio la vuelta, mostrándome una espalda ancha y musculosa –. Regresa a tu sector antes de que te vean. Por mi parte, haré como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Lo vi alejarse. Fundirse en las gotas de agua que seguían perforándome la piel enrojecida, pero que al mismo tiempo dejaba en mi un sensación extraña, como una pequeña llamita que expulsaba un calor protector. Pensé que nunca volvería a sentirla otra vez, porque en ese momento estaba segura que jamás nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

Pero los años me enseñaron a que tarde o temprano las personas regresan a tu vida.

Solo que nunca esperé que Sasuke Uchiha fuese una de ellas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Regresamos :D

La verdad salió a la luz. Espero no haberles defraudado con esta historia. Llevó más tipeo de lo que esperaba. Esta actualización en particular me trajo mucho conflicto por dos razones: la primera es que jamás he escrito un capitulo en primera persona (JAMÁS), sin embargo quería hacer este _flashback_ lo más intimo posible, a lo que me lleva al segundo conflicto, la posible _«_ crudeza _»_ de esta actualización. En todo lo que llevamos de Fic, me he contenido muchas veces en ser explicita sobre situaciones austeras, pero esta vez decidí arriesgarme por partida doble. Publicar un tipo de escritura diferente en un capitulo duro y severo.

Notitas :3

 **1.** Lo sucedido entre Sakura, Mebuki e Inabi fue inspirado de cierta manera en la historia de Yeon-mi Park, una muchacha norcoreana que escapó de su país y tuvo que vivir situaciones atroces en el camino.

 **2.** La frase que lleva por nombre el capítulo se nombró por primera vez en el **Capítulo VII** cuando Sakura se encuentra con Inabi mientras escapan de la Base de la Segunda División. De igual manera, al final de esta N/A haré nuevamente la referencia.

 **3.** Los que han leído _«_ Recuerdos de Primavera _»_ creo que reconocerán a este pequeño cameo de **Amai** (un medic-nin de Kumogakure que aparece solo en el anime). Desde que escribí ese Fic, le he tenido cierto cariño. Es un personaje de relleno en la saga original pero es tan condenadamente cuchi que quise volver a nombrarlo :3

 **4.** La droga que Sakura saca de su zapatilla es la misma que usó con Sasuke en el **Capítulo IX.**

 **5.** Muchas cosas de esta actualización surgieron luego de leer un libro llamado «Invencible» de Laura Hillenbrand. Me gusta mucho leer sobre lo sucedido en la WWII, por lo que bastantes cosas de este Fic guardan referencia a la situación que se vivía en aquella época. Plus: también leí hace unas semanas un libro de ficción histórica (aunque lo considero más una pseudo-bibliografía) llamado «Entre tonos de gris» de Ruta Sepetys, el cual me ayudó un montón para la ambientación. Ambos libros súper recomendados :3

 _«La vida no perdona la debilidad – Adolf Hitler»_

Bien, ahora les contaré un secreto: estoy muy, muy nerviosa por las reacciones ante este capítulo. Los reviews y PM que me llegaron estos últimos días fueron algo de otro mundo. Tantos mensajes de apoyo fue una cosa abrumadora y hermosa. Sé que tienen demasiadas expectativas por este parte y más luego de tan larga espera. Espero de verdad no haberles defraudado, o cansado, o fastidiado, o… AAAH! Estoy que me muerdo las uñas de la ansiedad. Ustedes son los degustadores, en mi opinión personal, creo que reflejé justamente lo que quería mostrar aunque creo que me sigue faltando muuucho camino por recorrer. Ya saben, cualquier duda, recomendación o impresión pueden dejarla en los comentarios, con todo el cariño del mundo les leeré y responderé.

Por ahora he de retirarme. La próxima actualización será algo corta y sin tanto drama. Algo más transicional, pero de igual forma estará escrita con mucha dedicación.

Me despido entonces enviándoles un gran abrazo de oso, de esos que aplastan costillas y te dejan sin aliento xD Gracias por todos sus reviews, favorites y follows. Como siempre, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Bye Bye :3


	21. ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XXI**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **22:59**

La voz de Sakura se perdió en la siguiente ola, las estrellas aun brillando sobre un manto azul, sombrío y sin vida.

Sasuke le observaba desde una distancia prudencial, notando como los delgados brazos de ella se envolvían a si misma mientras el viento azotaba las hebras de cabello rosa que salían de su coleta. En algún momento mientras transcurría la noche su conversación fue trasladada desde las opresivas paredes del salón de entrenamiento hacia la seguridad del mar abierto. Justo ahora la penumbra de una noche sin luna rociaba ambos cuerpos, tan distante y tan cercanos a la vez. La silueta de Sasuke permanecía inerte con los pies clavados en la arena. Sentía como la herida en su costado latía luego del breve ejercicio, pero ese peso desgarrador que tiraba de él desde la garganta hasta los pies era mil veces peor que una estocada sobre su pecho o el dolor de una lanza entre las costillas.

Había escuchado la historia con sumo cuidado, atento a cada sonido que surgía de la boca de Sakura. Pero no fueron solo palabras lo que sus sentidos pudieron apreciar. De una forma inexplicable y casi física, Sasuke reconoció la manera en que el desconsuelo se apoderaba de ella, la forma en que ese horrible recuerdo que mantenía oculto en su interior brotaba como la sangre de una herida abierta. Lánguido y mortal.

Una ráfaga de viento volvió a azotarles. El pecho de Sasuke se llenó con el aroma del mar. El frio de la noche rozó la piel desnuda de su pecho, besando la herida del costado y enrizándole los vellos de la nuca. Era verano, pero por algún motivo la temperatura había descendido al tiempo en que la historia cobraba forma tras la voz de Sakura. Sasuke sostenía la camiseta en una de sus manos que ahora eran puños tan cerrados que los nudillos habían perdido su color. Aunque la brisa que acompañaba a los murmullos del mar podría llegar a calar los huesos, no sentía otra cosa más que un calor bullendo dentro de él. Como un fuego de desprecio, odio e ira. Cada fibra de su cuerpo centellaba en una infinidad de sentimientos incontrolables. La presión en la base del cráneo que se extendía hacia su nuca y espalda lo mantenía rígido, casi inflexible. Dentro de él fluían tantas sensaciones que no alcanzaba a detenerse en una sola. Su mente era un enjambre de pensamientos que difícilmente podía encontrarle un sentido lógico o meramente racional. Lo único que habitaba en él era el caos. Un caos que lo dominando y lo cegaba, envolviéndolo como la oscuridad a una noche sin luna.

Para este momento, el silencio que ahora pesaba sobre ellos era tanto una tortura como una bendición. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Sakura sin hablar, pero ambos necesitan un espacio para reflexionar lo que la historia había traído consigo, incluso si el silencio hiciese pesado el aire hasta el punto de hacerles respirar con dificultad.

Él no sabía que podía estar sucediendo dentro de ella en ese momento, y tampoco quería saber. La empatía era algo de lo que Sasuke carecía a plenitud. Nunca se molestaba en colocarse en los zapatos de los demás, no le veía la necesidad de involucrarse tanto con otra persona ajena a su familia para compartir un lazo tan fuerte. Pero esta situación era muy diferente. Lo que ahora conocía marcaba un antes y un después en sus pensamientos, en su forma de ver las cosas, en la manera en que juzgaría de ahora en adelante su propio pasado.

Es por ese motivo que una parte de él hubiese preferido no escuchar. Una parte de él le hubiese gustado vivir en la completa ignorancia. Una gran parte de él se odiaba a sí mismo por haber caído en esa estúpida «pregunta diaria» que ella había comenzado como un juego y él terminó convirtiéndola en un recuerdo desagradable.

Sasuke quería regresar el tiempo atrás y jamás haberse inmiscuido en la vida de Sakura. Pero la verdad de aquella guerra estaba ahí, frente a él, en forma de una muchacha que sufrió el dolor de los azotes, la humillación de la burla, el desprecio de las palabras, el tormento de la muerte.

Aunque hubiese preferido no escuchar, el pasado permanecería allí, inerte e inquebrantable. Listo para sangrar tras una herida que nunca podra cicatrizar.

Porqué el final de la historia seguiría siendo el mismo.

Una historia que ella nunca debió vivir.

Un final que él pudo evitar…

–Jamás olvidaré esa noche.

De nuevo fue la voz de Sakura alzándose por encima de las melodías del mar. Sasuke mantuvo el silencio, como lo había hecho desde el momento en que ella había comenzado a hablar, de la misma manera que había hecho muchas veces en su vida mientras la injusticia se proyectaba frente a él y no hacía nada por evitarla.

–Por mucho que quisiera, jamás podre olvidar… – hizo una pausa en donde Sasuke solo pudo admirar como los hombros de ella subían y bajaban en respiraciones profundas mientras las finas cicatrices nacaradas de su espalda brillaban por el sudor del ejercicio. Con sumo cuidado, el cuerpo de Sakura giró hacía él solo lo suficiente para mostrar un perfil tan pálido como un frágil copo de nieve –. Esa fue la primera y última vez que te vi. Esa noche en la que sin pensar salvaste a una prisionera. Una rebelde que no valía la pena rescatar…

Sasuke desvió la mirada, como el cobarde que había sido y que aun era, sin poder decir en palabras lo que se agitaba en su interior.

Desde siempre había aborrecido la forma en que los hombres de su clan proclamaban el autoritarismo sobre los prisioneros bajo su mano. Nunca había apoyado la manera desagradable en que los Uchiha hacían valer su justicia, pero eso era todo. Nada más. Sasuke solo detestaba el sistema que Madara les forzaba a ejecturar, pero detestarlo no era suficiente para cambiarlo.

Aunque él no promovía la tortura, tampoco la detenía. Sabía cómo usaban el cuerpo de las mujeres, pero no hacía nada para evitarlo. Por mucho que despreciara las diferentes formas en que asesinaban a rebeldes inocentes, él nunca cambió el curso de la historia.

Ni siquiera esa noche lluviosa, donde Sakura fue torturada por manos de un degenerado y él llegó en el momento justo para no prolongar su suplicio.

Ni siquiera en ese momento tuvo intenciones de hacer justicia.

Sasuke no había salvado a una chica rebelde de ser violada o asesinada. Él no había jugado el papel de héroe como ella insistía en apuntar.

Porque Sasuke recordaba esa noche.

La recordaba con escasa claridad.

No se había esforzado en almacenar los detalles. Se trataba de un momento en su vida sin importancia, un vago instante que no había dejado una marca significativa en su interior. Pero cuando la voz de Sakura se deslizó hasta él, tan queda y disonante, el recuerdo comenzó a surgir trabajosamente desde algún callejón de su mente. Aun no alcanzaba a encontrar todas las piezas que armaban la escena, solo podía obtener fragmentos que continuaban llegando lentamente hacia él y que debía escrutar con cuidado. Pero con lo poco que tenía, le bastó para llegar a una conclusión. No necesitaba más para saber que él no había sido el héroe del relato sino un villano sin intenciones de jugar su papel.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, toda historia siempre alberga dos lados de una misma moneda.

Y el lado de Sasuke era el más indigno y despreciable de todos.

De repente percibió la bilis subir por su garganta, como el estomago se retorcía y los brazos vibraban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se sentía enfermo, como si en cualquier momento una fiebre le recorrería la piel hasta hacerle compañía al dolor de su nuca y al estallido de luces dentro de su cabeza.

Ajena a lo que sucedía en la mente de Sasuke, Sakura le miró de soslayo y volvió unicamente su cabeza hacia las negras aguas de la costa, manteniendo aun los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

–Después de que esa noche llegase a su fin, yo no volví a ser la misma – su susurro llegó hasta Sasuke como el revoloteo de una pequeña paloma, frágil pero constante –. No le dije a nadie sobre lo sucedido con Inabi, no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Todos adjudicaron mi debilidad a la muerte de mamá. Creían que mi distanciamiento se debía a que me sentía culpable por su muerte… y de cierto modo así lo era. Si no hubiese sido por mi castigo en el pozo, Shizune jamás hubiese escapado de su sector y mamá tal vez y solo tal vez aun seguiría viva. Su muerte pesa de alguna forma sobre mis hombros. Aunque me gustaría pensar lo contrario, sé que así es.

Sasuke se vio en la necesidad de decirle que no, que ella no tenía la culpa de que un degenerado hubiese matado a su madre. Pero ya en este punto él no tenía derecho a opinar nada. Solo podía mantenerse callado, como siempre lo había hecho.

Los dedos de Sakura se aferraron a sus propios brazos, estrechándose sobre sí misma en un abrazo que intentaba mantenerla caliente y reconfortada.

–Todos en el campo creían que la culpa me había transformado, pero fue mucho más que eso. En las noches no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía pesadillas recurrentes. Comencé a temerle a la oscuridad, a los espacios cerrados. Jamás iba sola a recibir mi ración de comida. El estar cerca de la cocina o sentir el olor del licor me hacía temblar.

»Desde luego, ya no era la misma de antes. Mis compañeros lo notaban, pero ellos no podían arreglar algo que los guardias insistían en destruir. Durante los primeros años, los Uchiha y su gente habían tratado muchas veces en romperme, pero de alguna manera recogía los pedazos y volvía a construir mi Voluntad. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente. Luego de esa noche ya no había nada que pudiera arreglar…

Una ola rompió a lo lejos. La voz de Sakura era tan equilibrada que aturdía, como si la historia que había contado no hubiese sido tan traumática como en realidad era. Puede que solo deseaba confesarle la verdad a Sasuke sin caer en la lástima que se esforzaba por evitar. Aun despues de tanto tiempo, quería mostrarse fuerte ante él.

–Poco después escuché que te habías marchado del campo –prosiguió bajando la mirada hasta ver un caracol oculto entre la arena –, fue justo un mes antes de que la Segunda División decidiera atacar el complejo donde estábamos.

»Aquel asalto nos tomó a todos de improvisto. Ninguno de los prisioneros en ese entonces teníamos idea de cuáles eran los planes de La Resistencia. Vivíamos aislados de la guerra en su totalidad, por lo que el asedio al campo de concentración fue simplemente una sorpresa que algunas hubiese preferido que nunca llegase.

»Ese día me encontraba en el cobertizo tratando de atender a los enfermos que habían llegado durante la tarde cuando escuchamos la explosión. No recuerdo con exactitud como sucedió pero en un instante todo se llenó de caos, fuego y sangre. Los soldados dentro del campo estaban conscientes de su desventaja ante el repentino ataque de La Resistencia. No contaban con ello, desde luego que no, pero sabían cómo lidiar en caso de que algo así sucediera. Al parecer, existe una medida que cada guardia debe seguir en caso de existir un ataque enemigo. Y, por su puesto, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a cumplir aquella regla sin cuestionar lo que eso significaba…

»Fue entonces cuando vi como mataban a Anko que había superado su enfermedad luego de grandes esfuerzos. Presencie la forma en que atravesaban con una lanza a Amai desde la espalda cuando intentaba ayudar a un _Blind_ tirado en el suelo. Yo sostuve el cuerpo de Hanabi justo cuando una bola de fuego le destrozó la piel y la dejó sin vida entre un mar de gente corriendo despavoridas por sus vidas.

»No importaba si eran niños, ancianos o enfermos. Todos perecerían bajo la mano de aquellos ninjas ciegos de poder; porque ese era su propósito. Esa era la regla que debían cumplir a como dé lugar.

Volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke.

–Esa noche el único protocolo que seguían era el de matar.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada con la de ella. Ahora comprendía la razón por la que Sakura y su equipo dudaban en atacar el campo de concentración junto al resto de los ninjas de la Tercera División. Sabían que si se arriesgaban a entrar, los guardias asesinarían a todos los prisioneros con tal de que nunca conocieran la libertad. Porque así trabaja su clan, así era la forma en que Madara movía las piezas del juego.

Si él no podía controlar a sus prisioneros, nadie más podría hacerlo.

–¿Qué sucedió cuando regresaron a la Segunda División? – la pregunta salió de Sasuke casi por inercia. Era la primera vez que hablaba después de haber escuchado la historia. Su voz sonó áspera, casi ajena a él, pero aunque al principio de esa noche hubiese preferido no escuchar nada, ahora necesitaba saberlo todo.

Los parpados de Sakura se cerraron en comprensión. Sus pestañas se batieron ligeramente cuando aquel par de jades que tenía por ojos se dirigieron una vez más hacía el mar.

–Algunas personas nos ayudaron a restablecernos de nuevo. Fueron días difíciles. Estábamos acostumbrados a las torturas y el maltrato psicológico. Ese lugar nos había convertido en seres cohibidos que necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse a la luz. Lo peor fueron los primeros meses –tragó grueso, las manos temblándole casi imperceptibles–. No podía dormir sin pensar que en cualquier momento estaría encerrada en el pozo o que si no trabajaba lo suficiente no recibiría mi ración de comida. El trauma estaba aquí –señaló su sien con un dedo–, grabado en fuego y sangre en mi cabeza.

»Desde luego, tuvimos que recibir ayuda. Alguien nos dijo que necesitábamos un confidente que se encontrara en la capacidad de sobrellevar nuestras historias. Drenar es saludable, pero yo no podía imaginarme a otra persona soportando mis penas. Pero Tenten estuvo siempre a mi lado cuando una pesadilla me despertaba a mitad de la noche. Al poco tiempo terminé por decirle ciertas cosas. Nunca tuve intensiones de contarle todo, solo lo necesario para aliviar el peso en mis hombros.

–Es por eso que ella conoce la historia de esa noche… – apuntó Sasuke en un susurro.

–No, Uchiha –Sakura giró sobre sus talones, mirándole cara a cara–. Es la primera vez que cuento esa historia en voz alta.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron más de lo que pretendía.

–Pero tu entrenadora dijo que…

–Tenten solo sabe una parte de la verdad –una arruga apareció entre ambas cejas rosadas, mostrando lo incomoda que se sentía al aceptar el engaño que había mantenido sobre su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo–. Acomodé la historia para que ella no se sintiera atormentada. Ya había escuchado otro de mis relatos, no quería hundirla conmigo. Sin embargo, una vez ella reconoció la fuente de mi problema, insistió en que buscara algún apoyo. Kakashi-sensei me ayudó a superar algunos recuerdos, con su poder ocular intentó remover lo que Inabi había dejado en mí.

–¿Kakashi? ¿Hablas del ninja copia?

–Como sabrás, él no es un Uchiha de sangre, por lo que su _Genjutsu_ no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para erradicar los recuerdos. Pero de alguna forma funcionó –Sakura ladeo la cabeza, perdiéndose un instante en su pasado–. Al principio no podía tocar a ningún hombre o escuchar la lluvia sin sentir el pánico cortándome la respiración. Pero con la ayuda de Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Tenten e incluso Neji, todo cambió. Poco a poco pude recoger los pedazos de la Sakura que alguna vez fui. Fue un duro camino, pero logré superar lo peor. No creas que he borrado todo de mi mente, no soy tan fuerte, nunca lo seré. Pero he aprendido a luchar conmigo misma, poniendome a prueba encontra de mis propios miedos.

»La primera vez que lo intente fue hace unas semanas atras. El día en que te encontramos en Kisaragi fue mi prima misión luego de un año de haber salido del campo. Quería probarme, demostrar que podía ser útil a La Resistencia y que el peso del pasado no sometía mi Voluntad. Pero me di cuenta que aun arrastraba parte de ese pasado conmigo. Lo supe luego de enfrentarme a Sakon y Ukon. Una vez me atacaron, quedé petrificada en escena, rememorando todo lo que me había pasado y lo que estaba por sucederme. Creo que no lo he admitido hasta hoy, ni siquiera en mi mente. No me gusta pensar en mis debilidades pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo _creo_ ser valiente cuando en realidad soy la misma niña cobarde de aquel campo. He aprendido a no dejarme dominar por el miedo, pero ese hombre me hizo más daño de lo que imaginaba. Después de tanto tiempo pensé que había superado lo ocurrido en ese lugar… y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando ese día hace unas semanas… cuando lo volví a ver… cuando estuvo frente a mi… fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba...

Su voz se apagó mientras el ceño de Sasuke se fruncía con ahínco.

La caída de La Segunda División… El encuentro con Inabi.

Lo recordaba. Fue esa tarde, cuando la gente de Madara atacó la Base donde tenían a Sasuke prisionero. Sakura estaba junto a él, tratando de buscar la puerta hacia los túneles. Pero de camino se encontraron son Shino e Inabi. La imagen en su mente se esbozaba con claridad. Sakura estaba de pie, pálida y temblorosa, viendo al hombre con el emblema Uchiha marcado con orgullo en su espalda.

Es por eso que ella le reconoció. Sasuke no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero si regresaba justo a ese día podía recordar todo. Durante su encuentro nadie había pronunciado el nombre de Inabi, ni siquiera Sasuke, pero más tarde mientras escapaban bajo tierra Sakura lo nombró con preocupación y terror. Sasuke conocía la identidad de ese Uchiha pero ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Esa vez no lo entendía pero ahora todo cobraba sentido. La forma en que el semblante de Sakura había perdido seguridad y de cómo su cuerpo se tambaleaba ante la presencia de Inabi encajaba a la perfección con la historia que había escuchado hace unos instantes atrás.

Al igual que en el pasado, Sakura se estremeció entre la arena. Aunque su rostro parecía imperturbable, estaba aterrorizada con tan solo recordar.

–Cuando lo volví a ver todo regresó a mi mente…–continuó con voz queda –. Supe bloquear el recuerdo, sin embargo… puede que haya logrado ver el miedo a través de mí… Tal vez él…

–Inabi no te reconoció – dijo Sasuke en un vago intento por disminuir los débiles espasmos que acompañaban las respiraciones de Sakura –. Él no sabía quien eras.

–De la misma manera que tú no me reconociste el primer día de los interrogatorios –sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar–. Ninguno de los dos se tomaría la molestia de recordar a una simple rebelde como yo.

Quería negar aquello, pero ¿Cómo podría? Ella tenía razón. Esa vez, Sasuke no se preocupó por recordarla, nunca pensó que se trataría de una persona relevante en su futuro. Las imágenes de aquella noche aun continuaban deslizándose en el callejón de su mente. El recuerdo intentaba cobrar más sentido, pero era difícil concentrase cuando ella estaba frente a él, observándole de esa manera tan profunda y ligera. Tan frágil y valiente.

Era sorprendente como su cuerpo mostraba la debilidad que debía tener un alma tan maltratada como la suya, pero en sus ojos, esos malditos ojos verdes estaban llenos de la firmeza de una Voluntad que a pesar de las caídas había aprendido a levantarse y continuar...

–Deberías odiarme – pronunció Sasuke a secas.

La mirada de Sakura se desvió de sus ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con el negro oleaje más allá.

–No puedo…

–¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

–Muchos dicen que debería; incluso he pensado que me gustaría hacerlo, pero simplemente no consigo albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacía ti.

El rostro de Sasuke no mostraba lo que en realidad sucedía dentro de él, de hacerlo, en su cara se reflejaría algo diferente a la inexpresividad.

–Entonces ¿Qué sientes?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué te evita odiarme?

Un nuevo estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de Sakura.

–No estoy segura – balbuceó a penas, perdiendo por primera vez la seguridad en sus palabras –. Creo que todo se resume a esa vez… o eso es lo que pienso.

–Te has creado una imagen diferente de lo que en realidad soy.

El rostro de Sakura se oscureció.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

–Yo no te salve esa noche…

–Lo sé – la mirada de Sakura viajó hacia la arena, dándole de nuevo la espalda, alejándose hacia el mar –. Creo que siempre lo he sabido…

La vio desviarse unos metros más allá, plantándose en la orilla de la costa, diciéndole solo con gesto que necesitaba unos segundos para si misma; y aunque ella no pudiera verle, Sasuke también se veía obligado a procesar todo lo que su mente había acumulado en lo que llevaba de noche.

Hasta ahora las imágenes eran un destello borroso en su memoria, como las de un vidrio empapado por la lluvia. Los detalles eran vagos y el escenario se dibujaba en tonos fríos dentro de su cabeza, pero luego de haberla escuchado se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el recuerdo, regresando lentamente hacía él con el movimiento sinuoso de un reptil listo para el ataque.

Recordaba haber salido de una reunión. Caminar por la lluvia sin importar empaparse. Hablar con Shino sobre alguna estupidez del campo. Recordaba haber escuchado un ruido en un callejón. Él se había detenido, el resto que le seguía le imitó. El ruido era cerca de donde estaba. Había poca luz, pero recordaba haber encontrado la silueta de dos cuerpos envueltos en la oscuridad. La figura de un hombre sobre la pálida piel de una muchacha.

Las imágenes seguían revoloteando en su cabeza, desordenadas y disparejas. De lo poco que alcanzaba absorber de su memoria y que lograba regresar al presente era el fuerte olor a tierra húmeda. El aroma envolvía la escena, dándoles forma a las personas que poco a poco surgían desde la oscuridad. Ahí, tras sus recuerdos estaba el Teniente del sector tres. Inabi Uchiha brotaba como un espejismo entre las tinieblas. Aquel era el hombre que blasfemaba entre murmullos a su padre, a su madre, a toda la familia principal. Sasuke despreciaba a ese sujeto y su lengua viperina. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de abusar de su poder en el campo hasta esa noche. Y viendo a ese ser despreciable, sabía que el momento de humillarlo de la misma manera que él hacía con su familia había llegado.

Después de echar a Inabi de patadas bajo la lluvia, la escena se volvió aun más difusa. Hasta ahí llegaban la gran mayoría de las imágenes que Sasuke almacenaba de esa noche. Pero se esforzó en recordar más allá. Quería ver aquella muchacha que se delineaba en su recuerdo como un cuerpo enclenque, sin rostro, con huesos prominentes y llena de barro desde la coronilla hasta los pies.

No sabía quién era. No reconocía su piel, su rostro o su cabello. Todo en ella se mostraba difuminado en las gotas de lluvia y la oscuridad de una noche hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero algo en su memoria conectó cuando vio los ojos de la silenciosa Sakura del presente fijos en la negrura del mar.

Esos mismos ojos verdes que lo volvían desquiciado los había visto antes.

Ahora, la persona de trazos torpes que aun habitaba en sus recuerdos, tenía la misma mirada de la muchacha que ahora estaba perdida en el vaivén de las olas.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Sasuke dejó de latir en su pecho.

Era ella.

Era ella.

Era ella.

–Después de esa noche, no volví a escuchar de ti.

A pesar de estar más lejos que antes, Sasuke pudo escuchar sus palabras con igual nitidez que hace unos instantes. Sakura se estaba esforzando por mantener la firmeza en su voz, pero poco a poco su mirada comenzó a perder intensidad.

–Tenía miedo de preguntar qué había pasado con el nuevo Director del campamento. No quería saber que daño le estaba haciendo a los prisioneros o que crueldad podría hacer con sus manos. Tal vez quería mantener esa imagen que me había creado de ti –le miró de reojo un instante–. Y ahora que te conozco, veo que no me he equivocado del todo.

No. Se equivocaba. Él no había sido ni la mitad de noble de lo que Sakura creía. Por mucho que repudiara lo que había presenciado, esa vez los ojos de Sasuke solo vieron la oportunidad de cobrar venganza contra Inabi. Su reacción fue movida por un objetivo personal, no por el deseo de ayudar a una prisionera en apuros de la que no se molesto nunca en recordar.

Sakura se equivocaba con respecto a él. No había nada heroico en sus actos y necesitaba dejárselo en claro.

Pero nada de eso importaba, porque ella ya lo sabía mucho antes de que Sasuke decidiera hablar.

–No creas que te veo como un héroe, Uchiha. Ni como el guerrero que ha venido a salvar a una esclava insignificante. No soy la clase de chica que cree en cuentos de hadas –aunque intentara sonar firme, su voz era a penas un hilo en la noche–. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que a veces me pregunto si de verdad te había conocido, o si lo sucedido esa noche fue producto de mi imaginación…

Sasuke permaneció callado, de nuevo con el deseo de hacerle llevar la contraria, pero, como la última vez, el silencio reinó en él.

–¿Sabes? soy buena bloqueando los recuerdos. Kakashi-sensei me enseñó a hacerlo, pero… hay veces en las que regreso al pasado y me dejo llevar por él.

El agua se alejaba para luego seguir jugueteando con los dedos de Sakura en la arena.

–Hay días en los que me pregunto si creé la ilusión de que tú llegaste en mi ayuda solo para bloquear lo que él me hizo después –Sakura se aferró a sí misma, su rostro inexpresivo seguía perdiendo color–. Suena enfermizo, lo sé, pero aun… aun puedo sentir como… como él…

Las cicatrices nacaradas de su espalda volvieron a asomarse bajo la fina tela de su camisa.

–Esa vez… esa última vez en la Segunda División creí que tal vez él podría reconocerme –la nube que cubría la mirada de Sakura se esparció como una enfermedad por su rostro–. A veces pienso que puede regresar y rehacer todo lo que hizo con mamá… lo que me hizo a mí… y cuando llegue el día se que yo no podré detenerlo… no puedo… mis fuerzas, mi Voluntad… aunque lo intente yo… yo…

–Escúchame – de la nada, Sasuke caminó la distancia que los separaba como si de un huracán se tratara, acercándose tanto a ella que pudo oler el constante aroma a cerezos que ni el mar podía ocultar. No sabía cómo pero sostuvo a Sakura de los brazos y la atrajo aun más hacia él. Sus miradas estaban ahí, fijas uno en el otro –. Estas a salvo ¿Entiendes? Él no va a tocarte otra vez. No volverá a hacerte daño.

La aprisionó más sobre su cuerpo, un gesto de protección influenciado por el dolor de su nuca y el caos en su pecho.

¿Qué le había impulsado a hacer aquello? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de tocarla, de protegerla? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que su cuerpo reaccionaba así al verla tan sola, tan devastada?

Sakura tragó grueso, sin alejar su mirada de él.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – su aliento roció el cuello de Sasuke – ¿Cómo sabes que él no regresará?

– _Porque yo no lo permitiré_ – pensó. Quería decirlo en voz alta, por un demonio que sí, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Las manos de Sakura tocaron el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, buscando algo en lo que aferrarse cuando sus ojos vidriosos se alzaron llenos de esperanza. Él se contuvo de bajar las manos y sostenerla por las cintura. Su cercanía le hacía querer envolverla con sus brazos. Un deseo de protección que nunca había sentido por alguien le invadía cada centímetro de piel, mientras las lagrimas en el rostro de Sakura amenazaban por salir.

–Esa noche… ¿La recuerdas?... ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?...

El rostro de Sasuke permaneció impertérrito, Sakura jadeó desesperada, acercándose más hacia él, una lagrima solitaria cayendo por sus mejillas.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron tras la nube que cubría sus pupilas, anhelando una respuesta que él no podía darle.

Los labios de Sakura volvieron a temblar, los mismo que él intento besar hace unos días atrás.

–¿Por qué, Sasuke?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron como un par de estrellas en la oscuridad.

–¿Por qué…?

–¡Uchiha!

Sasuke giró solo los ojos hacia la tormenta castaña que había pronunciando su nombre y se avecinaba hacia él. Aun con la amenaza de una mirada rasgada caminando a grandes zancadas, sus manos continuaron aferradas a los brazos de Sakura. Ella en cambio alejó sus dedos del pecho de Sasuke como si este quemara, viendo también a la persona que atravesaba la costa como una tifón, listo para azotar palmeras y derrumbar edificios.

–¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – la pregunta del Inuzuka sonó más como el alarido de un animal salvaje que un grito de desprecio. El odio en su mirada estaba dirigido exclusivamente hacia el Uchiha – ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan?!

Hecho toda una furia, Kiba terminó de acercarse a Sasuke y le propinó un empujón a tal velocidad que si no hubiese sido por lo cerca que Sakura estaba, Sasuke le hubiese devuelto el gesto con un golpe en la mejilla.

–¡Kiba, no!

Sasuke se tambaleó hacia atrás, alejándose del contacto sobre la piel de Sakura. La embestida lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones hasta casi hacerlo jadear. Pero se rehusó a mostrarse débil. Y mucho menos frente a esa basura.

–Maldito hijo de perra –gruñó Kiba antes de volverse hacia Sakura – ¿Te ha hecho daño…?

–Estoy bien…

–No mientas. Estas llorando y daría mi brazo derecho a que el culpable es este animal.

–Estás confundido de quien es el animal aquí – le espetó Sasuke, irguiéndose con toda la dignidad que habitaba en su ser.

Kiba alzó el índice y le señaló en la cara.

–Cuida tus palabras, Uchiha. Te estás ganando el puñetazo en la cara que me debes desde el Bosque Jofuku.

–Tus amenazas me traen sin cuidado, Inuzuka.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

–¡Deja de armar un escándalo, Kiba! – exclamó Sakura tragándose las lagrimas que aun tenía en los parpados –. El Uchiha no me ha hecho da…

–¿Qué están haciendo los dos aquí? –continuó Kiba sin escucharla. Regresó la mirada hacia Sasuke y entrecerró los ojos con fiereza – ¿Por qué estas sin camisa?

Sasuke había olvidado por completo que seguía medio desnudo. Durante el entrenamiento previo junto a Sakura se había quitado la camisa y no se había percatado hasta ahora de ese detalle, lo que permitía que la imaginación del Inuzuka se dejará llevar por una línea de sucesos muy diferentes a lo que en realidad había sucedido.

–No me digas… No me digas que este malnacido…– Kiba se atragantó con sus propias palabras mientras su rostro subía a un nuevo nivel de ira.

–¡No! –Sakura se interpuso entre ambos–. No es lo que piensas.

–Dime que te hizo – demandó Kiba sin saber en donde dejar la mirada. Si en la mirada inquieta de Sakura o en los ojos desafiantes de Sasuke.

–Esto es un mal entendido – insistió ella por lo bajo.

–¿Qué son estos moretones?

Sakura trató en vano de cubrir sus brazos enrojecidos por el entrenamiento, pero ya Kiba se había creado toda una película muy diferente en su cabeza.

Esta vez se decidió por destruir a Sasuke con la mirada.

–¿La golpeaste?

Él no le respondió. No veía la necesidad de justificarse.

–Te he hecho una pregunta.

Sasuke intercambió una mirada gélida contra él. Kiba enrojeció encolerizado.

–¡Responde, maldita sea! ¡¿Le hiciste daño a Sakura-chan?!

Sasuke prolongó el silencio antes de susurrar.

–No es de tu incumbencia, Inuzuka.

El brilló de odio creó el caos en los ojos de Kiba.

–Ahora si me cansaste.

–¡No! – gritó Sakura, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En lo que tarde un parpadeo, Kiba se abalanzó sobre Sasuke en una tormenta de patadas y puñetazos que apenas podían distinguirse en la penumbra de la costa. A pesar de haber ejercitado hace poco, Sasuke albergaba energías de sobra para martillar a aquel animal hasta los huesos. Podía sentir los picos de adrenalina recorriéndole cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus músculos y activando todos sus sentidos. Desde luego, Sasuke era excelente en artes marciales, pero el Inuzuka sabía cómo hacer frente al nivel de dificultad que él le ofrecía, y esto solo hacía que el encuentro fuese mucho más interesante.

–¡Por favor, deténganse!

Ni Sasuke ni el Inuzuka prestaban atención a los gritos de Sakura. Todo su odio se concentraba en sus puños. Por acuerdo tácito, Kiba mantuvo al margen sus _jutsus_ pero lo compensaba en agilidad y destreza. No llevaban ni siquiera un minuto de pelea cuando Sasuke reconoció que tan buen ninja podía ser aquel saco de pulgas. Esquivaba sus golpes, arremetía contra él en los lugares más vulnerables y se escurría con agilidad de entre sus manos.

La herida más reciente de Sasuke comenzó a latirle bajo las costillas. El calor abrazaba sus músculos. El agua salada hacía que la arena se adhiriera a él como una segunda piel. Sasuke estaba comenzando a sentir la presión del agotamiento sobre su espalda. Pero nada de eso le importaba. De ser necesario, mataría a ese malnacido con sus propias manos.

De nuevo la voz de Sakura se perdió entre golpes y patada. Ella debía saber que no lograría nada pidiendo que se detuvieran. Ambos estaban cegados en una rabia que carecía de contexto y se desviaba a un asunto personal que ni siquiera ellos podían comprender. Era obvio que ninguno iba a detenerse con simples palabras. En una batalla como aquella, el orgullo era mucho más pesado que la razón, es ahí cuando el buen juicio se pierde y la estupidez se hace con la victoria.

Tal vez Sasuke volvió a escuchar los gritos airados de Sakura, tal vez era solo el rugir del mar en algún lado a su izquierda, pero ya a este punto solo tenía ojos para el desgraciado que se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia él. El Inuzuka hizo una zigzagueó como lo había hecho en movimientos pasados, acercándose a su contrincante con determinación. Sasuke lo veía venir, analizando el mejor lugar en donde asestar su siguiente golpe, si en un órgano vital o en algún punto de su cara para aturdirlo. El roce de la arena sobre los pies de Kiba se acabó en un instante cuando éste se alzó en un salto, listo para estrellar su mano cerrada en la quijada de Sasuke. El movimiento era nuevo, pero el odio seguía siendo el mismo que corroía los ojos rasgados del Inuzuka.

Sasuke amplió su centro de gravedad y esperó a que llegase el golpe, maquinando una idea que le sirviera de contraataque. No quería esquivarlo como lo había hecho desde el inicio, esta vez esperaría su llegada y lo atraparía en alguna trampa que su mente fabricaba a todo vapor. Pero antes de que el puño pudiera conectar con su objetivo, el cuerpo de Sakura surgió como un escudo entre los shinobis sobre la arena.

El sonido de hueso contra hueso fracturó el silenció de la noche, dejando al mar sin aliento y al aire sin voz.

El cuerpo de Sakura se precipitó hacia atrás como si se tratase de una hoja muerta de otoño, pero Sasuke fue lo bastante ágil para sostenerla al vuelo antes de que se acercara tan siquiera al agua bajo sus pies. Uno de sus brazos la rodeó por los hombros y casi al mismo tiempo el otro la sostuvo por las piernas, apreciando lo liviana que era, lo frágil que yacía su cuerpo bajo su contacto.

La mano de Sakura sostuvo con firmeza el sitio donde Kiba le había golpeado mientras Sasuke se apoyaba en la arena con una de sus rodillas. Impasible, observó la mueca de dolor que Sakura ocultaba con los ojos cerrados. Algo que más tarde reconocería como intranquilidad llenó los pulmones de Sasuke al verla herida entre sus manos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo... una vez más.

–Sakur… – tartamudeó Kiba aun con el puño extendido pero con el rostro contraído en el espanto.

En otras circunstancias, Sasuke hubiese dejado a un lado a Sakura y seguiría rompiéndole la cara a Kiba. Pero solo el imaginarse dejarla en la arena bajo esas condiciones le hizo encoger el estomago de repente.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke a secas, impresionándose hasta él mismo de lo inexpresiva de sus palabras.

La mano de Sakura comenzó a sanar al instante la herida en la quijada.

–Sí… no fue nada.

–¡Sakura-san!

Sasuke estaba demasiado aturdido para importarle quien llamaba a Sakura, pero antes de lo que esperaba, la chica Hyūga surgió del mismo sitio donde el Inuzuka había aparecido minutos atrás, alcanzando el cuerpo de Sakura que seguía unido al de Sasuke en la arena.

Entre tanto, Kiba continuaba inerte, temblando de pies a cabeza. El color aun sin regresar a su rostro.

–Sakura… yo… yo…

–Está bien… Kiba – Sakura tardó un rato en decir su nombre, como si le costase trabajo pronunciarlo –. No fue nada.

Esta vez Sasuke se percató de que había hablado como la Sakura que conoció durante los interrogatorios, la misma chica que viajó a su lado por el país el Fuego y se adentró en las entrañas del Bosque Jofuku. Ya no quedaba rastros de la Sakura de la historia. Había regresado de nuevo su coraza, como si se tratase de una persona totalmente distinta.

–Sakura-san.

La chica Hyūga se arrodillo a un lado de ella extendiendo las manos para ver la herida. El gesto hizo que Sasuke oprimiera involuntariamente el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo. La Hyūga se detuvo a medio camino, miró a Sasuke y dejó los brazos sobre su propio regazo. Observó con preocupación a Sakura.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Si, Hinata. No hagamos de esto un drama ¿les parece? – hizo ademan de colocarse de pie pero sus ojos viajaron primero a los brazos que la rodeaban y luego hacia el hombre que la sostenía como si fuese un objeto excesivamente frágil –. Uchiha… estoy bien.

Sasuke no tenía intenciones de responder, o en todo caso de hablar. La adrenalina aun le quemaba la piel.

–Yo la acompañaré de vuelta a la Base – la Hyūga no vio a Sasuke mientras hablaba pero era claro que se estaba dirigiendo a él más que a nadie.

Los brazos de Sasuke se relajaron en cámara lenta, liberando a Sakura de la prisión que había creado sobre su propio regazo. Con movimientos sólidos, la vio colocarse de pie. La herida en su quijada aun se veía ligeramente entre la comisura del labio y la barbilla. Sasuke no despegó la mirada de ella cuando él mismo se colocó de pie a su lado, sacándole una cabeza de ventaja.

Kiba permaneció silente con el agua acariciándole los pies. Ya no lucía tan pálido, pero la oscuridad nublaba lentamente su mirada.

–Espero que no sigan cometiendo ninguna estupidez una vez me vaya –murmuró Sakura, que aunque no tenía intenciones de sonar dura, se vio en la necesidad de dejar las cosas en claro antes de partir. Fue ahí cuando miró hacia Sasuke, con aquellos ojos verdes que no albergaban ni una sola lagrima en su interior–. Gracias por el entrenamiento, Uchiha. Espero que podamos repetirlo en un futuro sin tantos contratiempos.

Los puños de Kiba se volvieron a cerrar. La chica Hyūga se acercó un poco más hacia Sakura y le señaló el camino.

–Vamos, Sakura-san.

Sasuke las vio alejarse a paso firme. Sakura caminó con la cabeza erguida y sin dar la imagen de necesitar ayuda por parte de la Hyūga. Poco antes de perderla de vista, ella giró la cabeza solo un instante, permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran antes de desaparecer tras unas palmeras cerca del salón principal.

A partir de ese momento, el silencio surgió con cansancio entre los que aun quedaban en la costa.

Un ave graznó en algún sitio de la isla. Las palmeras danzando sobre sus cabezas.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura…? – la voz de Kiba sonó áspera, dejando a un lado el estupor para regresar poco a poco a su estado inicial. Atento y amenazador.

–Yo no fui el que le dio un golpe en la cara, Inuzuka.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero – proyecto la mitad de su cuerpo hacia Sasuke con la intención de amedrentarlo –. Sakura… ella no es una chica que se rompe con facilidad ¿sabes? No la he visto llorar desde que era una niña. Y sé que la última persona con la que quisiera verse vulnerable es contigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Oh, vamos. Sé que a veces soy un idiota, pero puedo notar lo evidente.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos, tan furioso como se lo esperaba ver.

–Te aprecia, Uchiha –señaló hacia donde unos instantes estaba Sakura–. Ella no sabe ocultar sus sentimientos. Siempre ha sido demasiado entregada. No mide el peligro que esta ante sus narices, simplemente se arriesga. No sé qué hiciste para merecer que ella se preocupe por ti.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó. Por supuesto que él no había hecho nada para merecer la atención de Sakura, ni antes ni ahora. Pero el Inuzuka desconocía lo sucedido hace un año atrás y pretendía dejar ese secreto oculto tanto como pudiese estar.

De nuevo, Kiba hizo sentir su amenaza proyectando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

–Admito que me equivoque hace un momento, pero si alguna vez me entero que llegas a tan siquiera tocarla sin su permiso te meteré un Rasengan por el culo ¿entiendes?

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió inquisidora, no por el ultimátum, aquello era lo de menos. Si sus oídos no le fallaban, Kiba acababa de nombrar un ataque poco común, casi inexistente ¿En donde había escuchado alguna vez ese _jutsu_?

–Espero que te quede muy claro, Uchiha –insitió el Inuzuka ante el silencio expuesto por Sasuke, aun con la mirada filosa hacia él –. Sigues sin caerme ni la mitad de bien de lo que Sakura… o Tenten lo hacen. Pero de algo puedes estar seguro, y es que a pesar de todo lo que pueda suceder siempre cumplo mis promesas. Y si para protegerla necesito matarte lo haré con mucho gusto...

–¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Arremeter amenazas violentas con preguntas inquisidoras no era la costumbre de Sasuke, pero algo dentro de él necesitaba escuchar la respuesta.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A ella –trató en lo posible de sonar indiferente, aunque una nota de interés se filtro en su voz– ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Al inicio, Kiba se mostró extrañado, luego comenzó a bajar la guardia, aun sin relajar la musculatura de su espalda.

–Sakura… ella es una persona muy especial para mí de la forma que tú nunca entenderás. La conozco desde que escapamos de Konoha y luego cuando nos unimos a La Resistencia. Doce años de guerra nos hicieron mucho más que amigos. Sé que si yo me encontrara en problemas ella vendría en mi ayuda sin importarle los riesgos, de la misma manera que yo la protegería hasta con mi vida si fuese necesario.

Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto. No sabía cómo rebatir aquello. Ese sentimiento del que hablaba el Inuzuka era algo de lo que tal vez jamás llegaría a conocer. Él nunca había sido capaz de formar una relación de amistad con nadie, a penas y tenía un lazo con su familia que era sostenido por las sangre. Pero ahora, lejos de su clan y de la aldea, nunca se había cuestionado la posibilidad de tener a alguien más en su vida. De entre todas las personas que Sasuke conocía no podía imaginarse a nadie capaz de dar la vida por él. Pero ese pensamiento no era devastador sino más bien justo. Exceptuando ciertas personas de su familia, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a importarle tanto alguien como para dar su vida a cambio de salvarle. Aun no conocía ese nivel de entrega, o al menos eso es lo que él creía sentir…

–Se que fuiste el Director de aquel campo – fue de nuevo el Inuzuka. Hablaba de manera pausada y serena, aunque el tinte de amenaza nunca abandonaba el trasfondo de su voz –. No sé lo que sucedió ahí dentro. Ella no me lo contará nunca y Tenten a penas sabe lo suficiente como para tener pesadillas, pero tú sí que lo sabes. Estas consciente de lo que hiciste en ese lugar y de todo la sangre inocente que ensucia tus manos. Es por esa razón que no puedo tolerarte, Uchiha. No hay manera de que te vea sin recordar como ella regresó de ese lugar, tan destruida, tan devastada…

Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras. Además de restregarle en cara lo que había hecho y dejado de hacer, Kiba hablaba de Sakura como si fuese algo preciado, algo que merecía la pena proteger.

–Y aun así ella… – el Inuzuka cerró los ojos con fuerza –. A pesar de todo por lo que ella tuvo que pasar te aprecia, Uchiha. Mucho más de lo que llegarías a merecer –esta vez su parpados se agitaron y su mirada cayó sobre Sasuke –. Y lo peor de todo, es que en los últimos días he visto que a ti también te importa, te importa lo suficiente como para salvarla y protegerla, como lo hiciste con aquellos Bandidos, como lo acabas de hacer justo ahora.

Aunque el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró en su pecho, nada se reflejó en su mirada. Todo en él era inexpresividad, aun cuando sentía los latidos en sus oídos y la nuca a instantes de reventar su cabeza en dos.

El Inuzuka entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso al frente.

–Aun no comprendo exactamente la razón que te mueve a hacer todo esto ¿Por qué te debería importar alguien que torturaste en el pasado? ¿Quieres expiar tus pecados? ¿O es que realmente te interes…?

–Deja de decir tonterías, Inuzuka – se jactó Sasuke queriendo darle punto y final a esas absurdas palabras.

–Dices eso porque no lo sabes, Uchiha – bramó Kiba entre dientes, frunciendo su rostro en una mueca de desprecio –. Y espero que te vayas de aquí antes de que llegues a averiguarlo.

Y así sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó la costa. Dejando a un Sasuke atormentado con los demonios de su mente. Todo dentro de él daba demasiadas vueltas. Los pensamientos iban y venían. El dolor en su cabeza estaba latente, la herida en el costado le quemaba, el mar rozándole las piernas tensas y nudosas.

No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado esa noche. Solo una pregunta colgaba de su mente con tal insistencia que lo dejaba prendado en un mundo solitario y oscuro. La misma pregunta que Sakura le había hecho, la mismas palabras que el Inuzuka habían pronunciado. Ambas tan diferentes y tan similares a la vez. Aquella pregunta le arrebataba la consciencia y lo dejaba extenuado al saber que nunca alcanzaría a responder...

¿Por qué...?

* * *

 **Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **23:30**

Recibir un buen baño después de un entrenamiento destruye músculos era lo que Tenten resumía como «El momento refrescante del día». Por su puesto, hacer ejercicio en verano acarreaba un cansancio desproporcionado, casi masoquista, además de un proceso de deshidratación constante, pero los apasionados al _Taijutsu_ consideraban el clima estacional más un reto que una tortura; y si se tenía antecedentes de entrenamiento con la juventud de Maito Gai, el calor sumaba puntos extra a todo aquel meollo de golpes y patadas.

Tenten salió de la regadera de mala gana cuando el agua dejó de caer. La idea de pasar toda la noche bajo el grifo le sentaba como una idea fenomenal, pero las reservas de agua eran limitas y ahorrar era cosa seria por estos lados. Una vez fuera, empapó el piso con grandes gotas que caían por todas partes al tiempo en que esquivaba un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí. Aunque los baños se trataban de espacios amplios y de buena iluminación, era evidente que habían sido fabricados con casi nada de esmero. Las duchas estaban una a lado de la otra sin una pared que la separase entre sí, partes del piso carecía de baldosas y las ventanas no gozaban de una ubicación muy decorosa que digamos. Al final, las chicas dentro de la División se vieron en la necesidad de implementar el uso cortinas hechas con sabanas viejas, quitándose el incordio de que algún shinobi de cuello largo y hormonas desatadas les mirase de puntillas por alguno de los gigantescos ventanales.

Tenten secó su cuerpo con ayuda de una toalla y se cambió a ropas cómodas para dormir. Lo poco que recordaba antes de salir del salón de entrenamiento era que la tarde había caído hace ya bastante y faltaban pocos minutos para alcanzar la media noche. Pero aun con toda esa variación temporal la actividad en La Tercera División permanecía imperturbable. Había escuchado que los entrenamientos se extenderían hasta bien entrada la noche durante el transcurso de esa semana en preparación a la misión del campo de concentración. Por lo visto, los altos mandos habían pasado sin ton ni son sus advertencias y estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo el ataque con o sin ayuda del equipo de Neji. Ciertamente un grupo no mayor a cinco personas carecían de la fuerza para detener a toda una División de La Resistencia de hacer una misión estúpida y por demás suicida. Si ellos estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo una masacre, media decena de voces que intentaban llevarle la contraria no harían ningún cambio en sus planes.

Y como si este problema no fuese suficiente, cada ser viviente dentro de la Base manejaba la información del asalto al campo como si fuese noticia internacional. En situaciones normales, la misión debería permanecer en secreto. Incluso el Uchiha y casi todos los civiles del país de las Olas estaban al corriente de cuáles eran los planes de Gai-sensei. Tenten juzgaba de mala manera ese gesto. Siendo ella la directora de una Base de La Resistencia no dejaría en libertad un dato tan circunstancial como el ataque a un centro enemigo. Podía caer en oídos equivocados y llegar al escritorio de Madara, previniéndole de cualquier invasión enemiga. Lamentablemente, en este lado del continente no se pensaba con malicia suficiente, lo que hacía que la inquietud de Tenten estuviese bien justificada. Tanto era su inquietud que esa misma tarde, mientras entrenaba junto al resto de shinobis en el gran salón, se atrevió a preguntarle a Rock Lee sobre el asunto.

–Oye, Lee – el aludido estaba golpeando un gran saco de arena con parches que, por lo visto, no resistirían por mucho tiempo bajo los puños del pupilo predilecto del General Gai – ¿Es cierto que llevaran a cabo la misión del campo?

–Veo que te enteraste – apuntó Rock Lee mientras el pobre saco se zarandeaba de un lado a otro recibiendo más golpes de lo que podría soportar –. Gai-sensei había propuesto esperar por ustedes para que se nos unieran, pero Darui lleva mucho tiempo paleando cada aspecto de la misión. Como sabrán, la vez que fuimos a la costa del País del Fuego donde te encontramos a ti y a los demás era parte de nuestra última ronda de reconocimiento. Entre más pronto ataquemos tendremos más posibilidades de vencer.

Tenten se mordió el labio. Dudaba mucho sobre esa victoria de la que tanto alardeaba Rock Lee desde la última reunión, y aunque tuviese muchos argumentos para llevarle la contraria, tenía una pregunta más importante que hacer aunque no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

Tal vez la preocupación que se arremolinaba tras su mirada hizo que Rock Lee detuviera su tortura contra el saco que seguía sangrando arena y se fijo en ella jadeando de manera casi imperceptible.

–Mira, Tenten. Sé que tu y los demás están muy preocupados por lo que sucedió la última vez en ese campo. No es justo que nosotros les obliguemos a hacer algo que no quieren, pero ustedes tampoco pueden forzarnos a que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados. Hemos evaluado cada aspecto de la misión con sumo cuidado. Sería de gran ayuda recibir los conocimientos que ustedes consiguieron en su antigua misión. Manejamos los informes que Kakashi-sense nos envió, pero un par de letras no se compara a la experiencia vivida.

–Veo que están muy seguros de hacer esto.

–¿Por qué deberíamos dudar?

Los ojos de Rock Lee estaban delineados de una forma que lo hacía parecer demasiado pueril, casi inofensivo, pero la mirada que le estaba devolviendo a Tenten era la de un hombre seguro en su palabra. Listo para cumplir promesas, derrumbar muros y defender sus ideales.

Este chico era una versión mejorada de lo que alguna vez había sido.

–Deberían replantarse la posibilidad – continuó Rock Lee, serio e inquebrantable –. Aun están a tiempo de unirse a nosotros. Serían de gran ayuda para la misión. Tu, Neji, Kiba… Lograríamos alcanzar mucho más si se unen a nosotros.

Esta vez, Tenten no pudo negarse con la vehemencia que había dispuesto hace unos días en la reunión. Le dolía solo imaginarse lo que podría sucederle a todos esos ninjas una vez atravesaran las puertas de aquel campo. El miedo a lo inevitable la consumía, el recuerdo de las historias de Sakura y de lo que sus propios ojos habían visto era demasiado para ser revivido.

Rock Lee se acercó a ella dando un paso al frente. Sus grandes ojos se aferraron a los suyos con determinación.

–Estaremos bien. Si nos mantenemos juntos, lo lograremos.

–No lo hagas parecer fácil, Lee, porque no lo es.

–Entendemos los riesgos a los que nos enfrentamos. Todos estos ninjas –señaló el salón repleto de hombres y mujeres sin despegar su atención de Tenten –, todos y cada uno de ellos están conscientes de lo que se avecina. Ellos conocen el peligro y están dispuestos a ayudar a pesar de…

–A pesar de que pueden morir en el intento.

Rock Lee frunció los labios.

–No queremos llenar nuestras cabezas de mentiras. La realidad es necesaria aun cuando sea demasiado difícil de tolerar. Es por esa razón que la misión no es un secreto para nadie en esta Base.

–Y justamente ese es el problema.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Creo entender porque Gai-sensei quiere que todos conozcan las repercusiones que podría tener la misión. Nadie quiere arriesgarse al peligro sin saber al menos que tantas oportunidades tendrá de morir. Y eso ha sido tanto un acierto como un error por parte de ustedes.

Las arrugas en la frente de Rock Lee no se hicieron esperar.

–No permitiremos llenar la cabeza de mentiras a nuestros ninjas para que peleen sin conocer antes los riesgos, Tenten.

–Eso lo entiendo y también comparto su propósito, pero ¿no crees que es mejor mantener todo esto bajo perfil?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–¿Qué pasa si llega a caer en manos equivocadas?

–Jamás sucedería algo así – le reprochó con firmeza –. Nadie dentro de la Tercera División o de la mismísima Resistencia sería capaz de ser tan descuidado para decir más de lo debido en el lugar equivocado o con la persona incorrecta.

–Sí, lo entiendo, pero…

–¿Por qué dudas? –Rock Lee frunció aun más el ceño haciendo que su cejas se juntaran y parecieran una gruesa línea negra por encima de sus ojos –. No estarás pensado que puede haber un espía entre nosotros ¿verdad?

Tenten parpadeó un instante.

–¿Un espía? Yo… no lo había pensado…

–Pues no lo pienses – le recriminó con gran ímpetu –. La idea de tener un traidor dentro de nuestras tropas es imposible, Tenten. Estoy convencido de que todos los que formamos parte de La Resistencia serían incapaces de vendernos a las manos de Madara. Nosotros confiamos lo suficiente en nuestra gente para saber que no nos traicionaran.

El cuerpo de Rock Lee dio un paso hacia atrás, regresando a la posición con la que estaba entrenando. Tornó la mirada hacia el deprimente saco que seguí esparciendo arena por todos lados justo antes de que sus brazos volvieran a zumbar en el aire.

–No te angusties, Tenten. Todo va a salir bien. Aunque ustedes no puedan o quieran ir con nosotros, la misión será un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a cumplir – una sonrisa curvó sus labios antes de agregar –. Solo tienes que mantener las esperanzas.

El gran espejo del baño le devolvió la mirada luego de que Tenten limpiara su mohosa superficie, desvaneciendo el recuerdo del salón de entrenamiento hasta dibujar su fuerte figura al otro lado del cristal. Tenía moretones dispersos en la piel, donde Rock Lee le habían propinados unos buenos golpes hace unas horas atrás. Sanó con torpeza las heridas más molestas y visibles, ya dejaría que Sakura enmendara esos tatuajes que había adquirido en su nueva sesión de entrenamiento.

Peinó su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, dejando caer gotas de agua sobre la blusa holgada y el short viejo que cargaba puesto. Tomó el brasier y el uniforme sucio listo para lavar a primera hora y salió hacia los pasillos, dirigiendo sus pisadas hacia el ala de los dormitorios.

Cada paso era una latido en todo su cuerpo. Músculo tras músculo, contrayéndose como resortes, felices de recibir una dosis letal de entrenamiento por parte de su viejo compañero y eterno pupilo de Gai-sensei. Pero aunque quisiera dejarse llevar por los lamentos de sus articulaciones, la mente de Tenten permanecía sumergida en la última conversación que había sostenido con Rock Lee.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que existiese un topo? ¿Era una situación probable o imposible? ¿Qué tal si Lee se equivocaba? ¿Qué tal si tuviese razón? Ella en lo personal no podía hacerse a la idea de que existiese un enemigo implantado desde hace semanas, meses, incluso años dentro de La Resistencia, pero ¿Y si eso es era justamente lo que su mente quería pensar? ¿Una mentira que pudiera salvarla de la verdad? No. Se negaba a que esa idea la consumiera. Era absurdo imaginarse a uno de sus compañeros susurrando palabras a los oídos de Madara, transfiriendo información, alentándolo a que siguiera con su mandato de odio. Tenten se prohibió derrapar en esa línea de pensamientos. No le daría el gusto a ese hombre de crear más anarquía de la que llevaba consigo. Ella debía confiar en su gente de la misma manera que Gai y Rock Lee lo hacían. No había manera de que alguien traicionase a la Voluntad de Fuego. Era imposible.

Imposible…

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, reconoció el escaso personal que pululaba por esos lados. La gran mayoría estaba del otro lado de la Base, rompiendo huesos y desgarrando músculos en los salones de entrenamiento, por lo que el ala de dormitorios estaba prácticamente vacía.

De camino pasó frente a la habitación de Darui que compartía con Naruto, o mejor dicho que compartía con un Naruto que se hacía pasar por Kiba. Tenten era una de las pocas personas que estaba al tanto de la situación. La presencia de Naruto dentro del País de las Olas era información confidencial y ultra secreta –al menos ese dato era mil veces más privado de lo que era el ataque al campo–. Estaban al tanto de una organización llamada Akatsuki liderada por Madara que se encontraba preparada para capturar a Naruto en el momento en que bajasen la guardia. Es por ese motivo que el hecho de que se hiciera pasar por Kiba era una idea brillante y al mismo tiempo estremecedora. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que un amigo se estaba pasando por otro amigo pero que este último estaba muerto y el primero lo daban por muerto. Sonaba bastante enredado, pero así lo era y así debía continuar si querían que su plan por mantenerlo vivo siguiera su curso.

La puerta siguiente correspondía a la habitación de Rock Lee que compartía con Chōjūrō. Por mala suerte, Tenten se encontró de nuevo indagando en esa última charla que había sostenido con su viejo amigo. No quería caer en la tentación de enredarse con teorías conspirativas y traidores que no podían existir. Simplemente no lo haría.

Mientras su cabeza daba un sin fin de vueltas desenfrenadas, sus pies pasaron frente a la habitación de Neji.

La recamara era solo para él porque, a este punto, los mismos arquitectos ingeniosos que habían construido los baños pasaron su mano desproporcionada por estos lados de la Base, creando la ultima recamara habitable de este sector solo para una persona, dos si se quisiese iniciar un hacinamiento. Era la puerta final del pasillo que separaba el dormitorio de los hombres de las escaleras que daba hacia a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Tenten pasó con lentitud frente a la puerta, viendo como la luz se deslizaba por debajo de la rendija mientras una fuerza ajena a su voluntad la hacía detenerse en seco en medio del solitario pasillo.

No ameritó ningún esfuerzo para Tenten el recordar con dolorosa precisión la forma en que Neji había actuado en los últimos días, convirtiéndose en un ser distante y con miradas atestadas en recelo. Estos últimos días habían sido críticos para su relación. Nada de sonrisas alentadoras, caricias discretas o besos a escondidas. Jamás habían estado tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Tenten quería recortar esa distancia que habían creado, enmendar los lazos rotos y seguir adelante como lo habían hecho siempre luego de una caída. Y ahora que estaba a escasos metros de él, vio la única oportunidad a la vista para hacerlo.

Tocó la puerta. Dos golpes. Uno a rebosar de decisión y otro inquieto por la repentina duda. El movimiento de su mano había sido creado por la misma fuerza que la obligó a detenerse en el umbral. Nada gobernado por su mente, todo era obra de esa energía casi corpórea que la empujaba a hacer lo que su orgullo le impedía.

Tenten tragó grueso a la espera. Pero nadie respondió.

Pensó volver a tocar con los nudillos al mismo tiempo que una voz en su cabeza le decía que perdía el tiempo esperando como una tonta en medio de la nada. Y en vez de hacer caso a alguna de las dos voces en su mente, tomó el picaporte y lo giró. La puerta generó un chasquido, las bisagras cedieron quejándose a penas mientras la luz mortecina del interior se derramaba hacia ella con una lentitud depravadora.

La habitación la recibió con un calor veraniego que hizo un gran contraste con la frescura de su piel. El aroma a tinta y pergamino llegó hasta sus pulmones conteniendo la abrupta necesidad de estornudar. Una simple vela descansaba sobre una mesita de noche, a un lado de una cama individual donde el cuerpo de Neji permanecía inerte, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas extendidas perpendiculares a la longitud del colchón. Estaba leyendo uno de los tantos pergaminos que tenía desparramados sobre el dosel. Sus ojos perlas permanecieron clavados en los trazos del papel sin inmutarse por la intrusión de Tenten en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Puedo pasar?

De antemano sabía que no recibiría respuesta, pero Tenten no esperaba que su silencio le molestaría de sobremanera.

–Necesitamos hablar, Neji.

Engullido en su lectura, Neji no hizo ningún ademan para elevar la quijada, solo se limitó a susurrar:

–Estoy ocupado, Tenten. No tengo tiempo para esto.

–Nunca lo tendremos si continúas así…

Desde la distancia, se detuvo a admirar el semblante de Neji. Tenía el cabello amarrado en un moño desordenado casi en la coronilla, hecho con un pincel que había utilizado para escribir en algún pergamino. Una que otra hebra castaña caía con rebeldía por su rostro endurecido, alcanzando la desnudez de sus hombros y la fuerza de su musculosa espalda. Pocas eran las veces las que Tenten había tenido la oportunidad de verle sin camisa, porque Neji siempre se mostraba presentable ante cualquier situación, incluso cuando estaba enfermo o entrenando. Pero la escena que estaba presenciando tenía demasiados elementos que no concordaban con la pulcritud del chico Hyūga.

Ella lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que Neji nunca se comportaba como un hombre desordenado. Nunca abandonaría la pulcritud de su aspecto. Nunca se atrevería a ser esquivo con ella.

Nunca.

Repentinamente, la rabia dio paso a la preocupación dentro de Tenten. Aunque admitía que no estaba contenta por lo que había sucedido entre ellos en los últimos días, sabía que debía atravesar lentamente la barrera que Neji había construido entre ellos. Y ser condescendiente no la ayudaría a derribarla.

Cerró la puerta. Las bisagras volvieron a quejarse. Neji no hizo nada por impedir que se quedara, pero su lenguaje corporal solo decía «Quiero estar solo».

–Esta tarde hable con Lee – los ojos de Tenten se armaron de valentía y se mantuvieron fijos en el rostro del Hyūga, retándole para que le devolviera la mirada tarde o temprano –. La Tercera División seguirá adelante con la misión del campo de concentración.

De nuevo albergó la posibilidad de que él no le respondiera. Sin embargo, la gruesa voz de Neji se deslizó hasta ella con pesadez.

–Darui me informó del asunto durante el almuerzo. Esperaba darles la noticia a ti y a los demás mañana a primera hora, pero veo que ya está en boca de todo el mundo.

Al escuchar aquello, Tenten abrió los labios para abordar el tema que Rock Lee le había hecho pensar sobre un posible traidor, pero desecho la idea casi al instante en que se había formado. No debía mortificar más a Neji de lo que ya estaba sembrandole una idea tan absurda como esa. Si quería enmendar sus lazos, necesitaba buscar otra forma para hacerlo.

–¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo el ataque? – preguntó Tenten por lo bajo.

–Dentro de tres días.

–Es muy poco tiempo. No estarán preparados para lo que se avecina.

–Eso no importa. De todas maneras lo harán.

–¿Aceptaras entonces la misión?

–Si el resto del equipo está dispuesto, si.

Luego de una inquietante pausa, Tenten volvió a hablar.

–Nadie se negará, Neji.

–Eso es lo que me temo…

Aunque todos estuvieran en contra de llevar a cabo la misión, ninguno de ellos pretendía quedarse atrás. Tenten estaba segura de eso, y Neji también. Todo el grupo –a excepción de Naruto– había votado en contra de la misión durante la última reunión. Desde luego, nadie quería revivir el mismo escenario desgarrador dos veces en su vida, pero las cosas nunca funcionaban de la manera que se espera. Su insistencia no había hecho cambiar de parecer a Darui o a Gai, y, saber que toda una División se preparaba para entrar a la boca del lobo sin protección, obligaba a los escépticos a tragarse sus palabras y ayudar en contra de los pronósticos. Porque así era La Resistencia.

Si uno se atrevía a luchar, el resto le seguiría sin dudar.

–Debo ir – susurró Tenten.

Desde la cama, los hombros de Neji se tensaron.

–No.

–¿Disculpa? – una de las cejas de Tenten se arqueó.

–He dicho que no. Tú no debes ir – le repuso con firmeza –. Solo quieres arriesgarte para cumplir una venganza que de seguro terminara por matarte de la misma manera que le sucedió a él.

Tenten se dio cuenta que Neji lamentó lo que había dicho justo después de haber soltado la primera palabra. Por fin tuvo la decencia de alejar el pergamino, pero aun no la miraba a los ojos.

–Lamento lo de Iō – murmuró él.

–Yo también.

Un suspiro fue lo necesario para que Neji consiguiera las fuerzas de levantar la quijada y mirarla. Tenten aguardó imperturbable, de pie, a un lado de la puerta, mientras él continuaba prolongando el silencio que hacía pesado el respirar.

–¿Necesitas algo más? – quiso saber Neji.

–Estas molesto conmigo y creo saber la razón.

–Estoy ocupado, Tenten – no señaló los pergaminos, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada con la misma sensación de reto que ella le devolvía –. Ve a descansar, mañana podemos hablar de la misión si eso es lo que quieres.

–Sabes muy bien que eso no es a lo que he venido.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó tomando especial cuidado en no arrugar ningún papel. Una fría gota cayó del cabello de Tenten derramándose sobre su brazo como una solitaria lagrima. Su cercanía no hizo cambiar la posición de Neji, pero sus hombros dejaron de estar tensos, y por una efímera fracción de segundo creyó que tal vez, y solo tal vez, él necesitaba esa charla tanto como ella lo hacía.

–Odio esto, Neji. Simplemente lo odio – el valor se le escapó un instante por los pulmones y cerró los ojos ante la inquisidora mirada perla sobre ella –. No puedo tolerar la distancia que hemos marcado. Desde la reunión con Darui te has mostrado distante y lo detesto, realmente lo detesto.

El ceño de Neji no tardó en fruncirse.

–No quiero hablar del Uchiha.

–Esto no es sobre un desertor, ni de la razón por la que lo apoyé a él en vez de a ti. Esto es sobre nosotros, Neji. No inmiscuyas a otra persona en nuestros problemas. No actúes como un cobarde.

–Entonces es eso – entrecerró los ojos, trasmitiendo dolor tras su mirada –. ¿Has venido a echarme en cara mis errores? ¿Eso es lo que viniste a hacer?

–Quiero que dejes de buscar excusas para alejarte de mí – Tenten se acercó más hacia él, esta vez, su voz sonó suave y más sincera que nunca –. Déjame ayudarte, Neji. Permíteme hacer algo por ti…

Instintivamente miró a su alrededor. Algunos pergaminos dispersos en la cama habían caído sin remedio al suelo. Entre las sabanas se ocultaban rollos nuevos y otros arrugados. El olor a tinta flotaba en la habitación con insistencia. El propio Neji lucía demacrado, infeliz, sin fuerzas.

–Este no eres tú.

Tenten volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez Neji esperaba por ella, con los ojos perlas nublados en un desaliento que jamás le había visto antes. El dolor la invadió, la tristeza hizo mella en su pecho, la preocupación contrajo su garganta hasta cortarle la respiración.

–Habla conmigo – pidió con un hilo de voz –. Dime que esta pasando, Neji...

Pero él permanció callado, y aquel prolongado y oscuro silencio significó la rendición para Tenten. No le obligaría a que contara lo que le sucedía en contra de su voluntad, no forzaría a que confesara algo que no quería decir.

–Esta bien si no quieres contarmelo – susurró ella, tratando de guardarse la pena para sí misma –. Y lamento si te he molestado. Solo... solo esperaba que pudieras confiar en mi para...

–Ya no soy apto para ser líder, Tenten –las palabras salieron de él en un soplo incierto. Su mirada vibró un instante y con inseguridad regresó al pergamino sobre su regazo–. No hay manera de que pueda seguir en este camino...

El cuerpo de Tenten se mantuvo rigido sobre la cama.

–¿Qué dices?

–Mira todo lo que ha sucedido, todos los buenos ninjas que han muerto bajo mi liderazgo –Neji echó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia nada en particular–. Quieren que dirija a esos hombres al campo de concentración como si mi anterior experiencia fuese una obra maestra. Pero nada de eso es verdad, jamás será verdad. Por mi imprudencia muchos murieron ese día.

–Y muchos otros fueron salvados, Sakura entre ellos.

–Hanabi no piensa lo mismo.

Los labios de Tenten se fruncieron. Esta persona que estaba a su lado no era Neji, al menos no el guerrero indomable del que se había enamorado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Tenten se levanto de donde estaba, rodeó los papeles y se sentó a horcajadas encima de Neji, con la determinación tanteando su rostro.

–Mírame a los ojos – pidió Tenten tomando su rostro con ambas manos –. No te ahogues en las penas del pasado. Nada de lo que sucedió ese día fue tu culpa. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para salvarla de los Uchiha.

Los ojos de Neji continuaban nublados, pero estaba atento a ella, tanto a sus palabras como a su cercanía.

–No te merezco, Tenten –soltó en un susurro, luchando una guerra en su interior que ella desconocía y al mismo tiempo detestaba–. Estoy dañado, estoy incompleto. Siento demasiado odio que no lo puedo controlar. Cuando estábamos en la Segunda División, cuando estaba encargado del interrogatorio del Uchiha iba en secreto todas las noches a su celda. Siempre bajaba preparado, con un kunai en el bolsillo, listo para matarlo y vengarme por lo que su familia había hecho a nuestra gente –los brazos se tensaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo–. Pero no pude hacerlo. Aunque deseaba matarlo, nunca pude.

»Y ahora, cada vez que lo veo siento que me hierve la sangre. No hay forma de que lo vea y no recuerde las heridas de Sakura cuando la rescatamos del campo de concentración o los ojos sin vida de Hanabi tendida en medio de una estampida de personas –los parpados de Neji se cerraron, un puño se formó en su mano y comenzó a temblar–. Sé lo que dirás, porque son esas palabras que no has dicho las que me han detenido de hacer algo estúpido. Tú me has mantenido estable todo este tiempo. Pero no tengo reparo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estas perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, con una persona que sigue nublada por el deseo de venganza. Deberías olvidarte de mí. No es justo para ti que sigues con un hombre como yo. Es por eso que he enviado una carta a esta División para permane…

La mano de Tenten conectó con la mejilla de Neji.

El eco del golpe retumbó en la habitación por lo que pareció una fracción de segundo que se extendió hasta convertirse en una pequeña eternidad.

–No te atrevas a insultarme...

El brusco movimiento hizo que el cabello de Neji cayera sobre sus hombros como una cascada castaña. Fácilmente pudo haber evitado el golpe, pero él sabía que se lo merecía y Tenten odiaba que él pensase así.

–Te amo por lo que eres. Desde tus errores, tu sentido de la lealtad e incluso tus imperfecciones –no quiso sonar tan dura, pero quería mostrarse tan segura de sus palabras como fuese posible –. No importa lo que digas, lo que siento por ti no cambiara, Neji.

–Yo... yo no te merezco, Tenten – insistió él con voz grave.

–Deja de decir disparates, no estoy con ánimos de golpearte otra vez.

–Tenten…

Una sonrisa queda se formó en los labios de ella. Elevó su mano y acarició el sitio donde le había golpeado segundos atrás.

–Eres un completo idiota ¿lo sabías?

El ceño de Neji se frunció al instante.

–¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes seguir a mi lado despues de todo esto?

–Amarte no es un reto – dijo Tenten.

–Pero si una mala decisión.

–Entonces esta ha sido la mejor mala decisión que he tenido en toda mi vida.

La mano de Tenten bajó hasta tocar con suavidad la línea de la mandíbula de Neji.

–Puedes darme todas las razones que quieras para odiarte – siseó ella con ternura –, yo en cambio te daré el doble de razones para seguir amandote hasta el final.

La nube tras los ojos de Neji comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.

–Perdóname – dijo él, tan suave como el roce del viento –. Por todo lo que te he hecho, por todo lo que te he dicho. Perdóname, Tenten...

Las palabras se mantuvieron suspendidas en el aire.

Una sonrisa gentil curvó los labios de Tenten.

–Sabes muy bien que no hay nada que perdonar.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas entre sí. El silencio no les era incomodo, sino perfecto. Las palabras nunca habían sido demasiado necesarias para decir lo que sentían. El solo estar juntos, uno al lado del otro, bastaba para saber que querían confesar, que necesitaban tener, que anhelaban tocar.

Las manos de Neji llegaron a su cintura, tirando de ella con gentileza, permitiendo que sus caderas chocaran entre sí, que sus pechos reconocieran el latido del otro y que sus cuerpos se fundieran hasta ser uno solo. Ella mantuvo la calma en la tempestad que se arremolinaba dentro de su ser, dejandose llevar por las manos que acariciaban la piel de sus muslos y de los ojos perla que la devoraban en silencio. El juego de sus dedos era lento, nada temerario, todo en Neji seguía un cauce tan suave qué la espera solo hacía el momento más exquisito, pero ella no podía resistir por mucho tiempo más.

Tenten enredó sus manos en el laceo cabello de Neji, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia ella con la necesidad de besarlo palpitándole los labios. Él la recibió complacido y airoso, moviendo sus manos por su espalda, envolviéndola con una par de brazos que parecían cadenas de acero.

La vela a un lado seguía esparciendo un calor ínfimo a comparación de los cuerpos sobre el dosel de la cama. Este beso, a diferencia de muchos otros, estaba cargado de palabras no dichas, de sentimientos ocultos y del deseo que nunca habían sido capaces de revelarse entre ambos.

Tenten desprendió sus labios de Neji permitiéndose buscar aire entre jadeos agitados mientras él le inclinaba el cuello, dejando un rastro de besos sobre una piel caliente como brasas al fuego. Había olvidado lo hermoso que se sentí al estar con él. La forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección como si el universo los hubiese fabricado para estar juntos. Todo en Neji le hacía delirar, desde sus sonrisas quedas hasta su actitud desdeñosa y sobreprotectora. Él era todo cuanto amaba en este mundo y más, mucho más.

El rostro de Neji se hundió en el hueco de su cuello, jugando con su sentidos hasta alterar cada fibra del cuerpo de Tenten, forzándola a buscar de nuevo su boca antes de que la dejara sin conciencia. Él la encontró antes, abriendo sus labios para profundizar su contacto. Tenten alucinaba a cada segundo, creyendo que en cualquier momento se disolvería entre sus brazos. Respiró sobre Neji con deseo, pero sabía que eso no le bastaba, necesitaba inhalarlo, absorber todo cuanto él significaba para ella. Apreció con delirio su aroma a sudor, cuero y tinta, tan embriagante y seductor. Se dejó llevar por las caricias que Neji esparcía por su piel, notando como sus gruesos dedos iban contando una a una las costillas por debajo de la camisa, mientras, las manos de ella se enroscaban en su cuerpo, tocando cada musculo contraído, fuerte y magro que se tropezara en la excursión por aquel abdomen perfectamente esculpido.

El mundo se balanceó peligrosamente cuando la risa de Neji sobre su piel la hizo estremecer. Era un sonido juguetón que se extendió hasta su oído, sus dientes razarón el latido desenfrenado de su cuello.

–No es justo que yo sea el único sin camisa aquí.

La sangre en su cuerpo hizo un recorrido enloquecido hacia su cara, ruborizándola hasta las orejas cuando se alejó de Neji con cuidado mirándolo con una expresión decidida en el rostro.

Él estuvo a instantes de arrugar el entrecejo, pensando que se había sobrepasado, pero Tenten le expuso lo contrario cruzándose de brazos hasta tomar el borde de la camisa y retirarla por encima de su cabeza.

Fue un movimiento decidido que hizo enloquecer la maquinaria entre sus costillas. No se cruzó de brazos ni ocultó la desnudez de sus senos bajo la luz de la vela, en cambio se aventuró a mirar los ojos de Neji que no sabían exactamente en donde ajustar su atención. Tenten creyó que su movimiento fue demasiado atrevido cuando pasaban los segundos y no recibía respuestas. Era la primera vez desde que estaba junto a él que se osaba a dar un paso tan valiente, de mostrar más de lo que algún hombre había visto de ella. Una parte de su cuerpo liderada por la vergüenza, le decía que volviera a tomar su camisa y cubriera lo que debería permanecer oculto. Tal vez no era lo que Neji esperaba. Nunca había sido muy femenina, pero creí tener un cuerpo decente para alterar la mente de un shinobi. Por lo visto, estaba equivocada.

Sofocada por el calor de la habitación y del silencio de Neji, buscó cruzarse de brazos y cubrir su pecho mientras bajaba una mirada que había perdido seguridad, pero antes de lo que esperaba la mano de Neji la sostuvo por la muñeca, impidiéndole regresar a la seguridad de su camisa.

–No lo hagas – le dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos perlas brillando en un éxtasis que trataba de mantener bajo control –. No te atrevas a dar un solo paso atrás.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la fuerza de Neji la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con una necesidad desenfrenada, más fuerte que la anterior, buscando sus labios hasta disolverse uno en el otro con una voracidad que rayaba en lo inusitado.

La mente de Tenten estaba perdida en ese fogoso beso que le hacía alucinar. Su piel ardía donde él tocaba, avanzando por su espalda desnuda y terminando en la base de su cabello, liberándola de un gemido que tenía atorado en la garganta. Este Neji era diferente de los que alguna vez había saboreado en el pasado. La timidez estaba dando paso a la seguridad.

Ella seguía sentada a horcajadas encima de él mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos trataban de unirse más y más. Si antes pensaba que Neji no la deseaba como mujer, una respuesta dura bajo su cadera le hizo reconsiderarse ese punto. Algo ardió en su bajo vientre dejando soltar un jadeo y, sin saber cómo había barrido los pergaminos, en un parpadeo se encontró acostada encima de la cama sin interrumpir en ningún instante el contacto sobre sus labios.

Neji buscó las muñecas de Tenten y elevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ella le permitió hacerlo. Le permitió que se alejara de sus labios y mordiera suavemente su cuello y lamiera la pequeña gotas de agua que caían de su cabello hasta sus hombros. Le permitió que el brazo libre de él jugara con la piel de su abdomen, y ascendiera hasta su pecho llenando su mano sobre uno de sus senos. Arqueó la espalda, sintiendo convertirse en oro líquido bajo el cuerpo de Neji. Su traviesa mano seguía acariciando lugares que nunca antes había tocado, descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar el borde se sus pantalones cortos.

Ese pequeño acto hizo estremecer involuntariamente a Tenten, de tal manera que advirtió a Neji y se separó lentamente de ella, buscando sus ojos.

Por un momento lo único que podían hacer era respirar con dificultad. Había demasiado calor, el ruido de su corazón rompiéndole las costillas.

–Sé lo que dirás – susurró Tenten sin apartar la mirada de Neji –. Sientes que esto no es correcto.

–Por primera vez te equivocas – su aliento chocó contra el rostro de ella con gentileza –. Esto es lo correcto… solo que… no es el momento.

–En una guerra nunca lo será – se liberó del agarre sobre sus muñecas y llevó ambas manos hasta el rostro de él, sosteniéndolo como minutos atrás lo había hecho –. Sé que quieres hacer las cosas bien, esa es otra razón por las cuales te amo. No creas que tengo miedo, solo no esperaba que esto pudiera suceder. Sin embargo, sé que tu honor te impedirá seguir. Y si he de esperar por ti, lo haré. Siempre esperare por ti.

–Eres demasiado fuerte – los ojos perlados brillaron con la luz de la vela –. Pero, aunque no lo creas, yo no lo soy tanto.

Las palabras que Tenten pudo haber respondido se quedaron atoradas en alguna parte de su garganta. Trató de respirar cuando él volvió a descender otra vez hasta sus labios, pero en esta ocasión sus movimientos eran lentos sin dejar de ser seductores.

–Cuando esta guerra acabe… – dijo Neji, separándose de ella lo necesario para poder hablar, pero sin alejar el roce de su boca sobre la suya –… cuando todo termine y estemos en paz… ¿Estarías conmigo? ¿Te quedarías a mi lado por el resto de tu vida?

Tenten se lamió los labios hinchados sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de profunda felicidad.

–Esa es una extraña manera de proposición, Neji.

–Sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas – admitio entre dientes.

–Razón número quinientos por la que te amo.

–Estoy hablando enserio, Tenten.

–Y yo tambien.

–Entonces... – susurró Neji con suavidad – ¿Eso es un sí?

Ella soltó una risa juguetona y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su rostro.

–Solo si me vuelves a besar.

Y fue así como la brillante sonrisa de Neji fue lo último que apareció luego de que sus labios complacieran a la respuesta que ambos siempre habían anhelado sellar para ahora y para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Salut, mon ami! Espero que disfrutaran mucho estas vacaciones de verano :)

Antes de comenzar con la nota quisiera enviarles un mensajito apoyo a todas esas personas que sufrieron hace unos días las fuertes lluvias y el terrible terremoto en México. Sé que varios de ustedes son de este país y de verdad espero que se encuentren bien. Igual para todos aquellos que están sufriendo el paso de Irma. No tengo mucho para ofrecerles más que mis deseos porque todo termine sin contratiempos y estén sanos y salvos.

Ahora bien, sacando cuentas creo que llevamos poco más de un mes sin leernos, aunque a mí me pareció más una eternidad que unas simple cinco semanas. Sé que con este fic he tardado el doble de lo usual en actualizar, pero la historia es mucho más complicada de lo que esperaba y, por si fuera poco, el mes pasado ha sido lo suficientemente difícil para impedirme escribir. No les agobiaré con los problemas que tenemos por estos lados (ya bastante tenemos con tantas tragedias .w.), pero gracias a sus increíbles comentarios me elevaron los ánimos para retomar mi adorado vicio por lo que aquí me tienen.

Como les comenté a algunos, tenía planeado publicar el domingo, pero como la buena indecisa que soy, no lo hice. Me pasé tanto ayer como hoy (y toda la semana pasada) editando. Este capítulo trajo más problemas de lo que se imaginan. Al principio pensé que podría publicarlo rápido, pero resultó ser difícil a su manera (también es que me gusta complicarme la existencia xD). Sea como sea, aquí estamos. Debo admitir que no estoy muy conforme en cómo quedó desarrollado las cosas desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, sin embargo, creo que era el personaje ideal para reanudar la historia _Post-Flashback_. La otra mitad del capítulo, en cambio, es un pequeño regalo NejiTen que les había dicho hace unos eones que les traería :)

Tiempo de notitas! :D

 **1.** En la primera mitad, cuando Sakura menciona su reacción ante Sakon y Ukon, fue justamente durante el **Capítulo I** , que si regresamos a ese entonces veremos que la pobre estaba totalmente aterrada por todo lo que sucede.

 **2.** Cuando Naruto/Kiba dice a Sasuke « _Te estás ganando el puñetazo en la cara que me debes desde el Bosque Jofuku_ _»_ es justamente por lo sucedido en el **Capítulo XV** donde ambos estuvieron a punto de pelear.

 **3.** En el momento en que Sasuke recuerda la caida de La Segunda División y entiende por fin el porqué Sakura conocía el nombre de Inabi de antemano es por lo sucedido en el **Capítulo VIII**

 **4.** Durante la conversación de Tenten y Neji, este último le menciona que estuvo varias veces a instantes de asesinar a Sasuke en la Base de La Segunda División, lo que explica su reacción al final del **Capítulo VI  
**

 **5.** Cuando Tenten le da un bitchslap a Neji (xD), le interrumpe justo en el momento en que dice « _Es por eso que he enviado una carta a esta División para permane…»_. Aquellas personas que no recordamos la razón de esto (yo incluida), les adjunto que se refiere a algo sucedido en el **Capítulo IV  
**

Bien, creo que es todo por ahora. Lamento mucho no estar tan activa, esperemos con el tiempo las cosas mejoren .w. Ya saben que nos leemos en los comentarios si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o reacción al capítulo. Me encanta leer lo que piensan y estén seguros de que siempre estoy al pendiente de ustedes :3 Me retiro enviándoles un gran abrazo, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Bye Bye :3


	22. La verdad sobre las estrellas

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XXII**

 **La verdad sobre las estrellas**

 **Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **17:21**

El jardín de la mansión Uchiha lucía exactamente igual a como siempre había lucido. Vital pero solitario.

Era entrada la tarde. El sol debía estar en su viaje por el oeste, despidiendo colores vibrantes que teñían el césped y convertían la escena frente a Itachi en un falso otoño en medio del verano.

Estaba de pie, observando la gentil inocencia que arrojaba la naturaleza frente a él. Se acercó hacia el borde del pasillo de madera y tomó asiento con movimientos lentos y pesados, dejando caer las piernas hasta tocar el pasto con los pies desnudos. Fue entonces cuando percibió las gotas de rocío humedecer suavemente su pálida piel mientras las hojas acariciaban cada dedo como si fuesen plumas.

Un nuevo vistazo hacia el jardín lo dejó hipnotizado, a tal punto que sus hombros se relajaron y el aire atrapado en su pecho salió en una sola respiración. Aquel sitio tenía una magia extraña que solo podía ser percibida si lograbas estarte quieto, lo suficiente para reconocer que todo había sido previamente esculpido y cuidado para disimular la mano del hombre, y así dejar que ese pequeño ecosistema siguiera su curso natural.

Desde que tenía uso de razón su padre se había encargado de nunca descuidar aquella parte de la mansión, como si se tratase más de un persona que un verdadero jardín. Al menos una vez a la semana alguien podaba el pasto y arregla los arbustos, la pequeña laguna con peces _Koi_ era vigilada con rigor para siempre tener agua cristalina en su interior, incluso, cada vez que fuese posible, se plantaba una nueva flor en alguna esquina que aun no hubiese sido invadida por las manos de la naturaleza; todo con tal de preservar la vitalidad del pasto y el aroma a primavera.

La atención que tenía aquel lugar era más de lo que Itachi había recibido alguna vez de su padre. Era imposible negar la devoción de Fugaku hacia ese sector de la mansión, llegando hasta el punto de ser una práctica enfermiza. No obstante, a pesar del excesivo nivel de cuidado del jardín, Itachi no podía negar que era uno de sus sitios favoritos en toda Konoha. Aquí, sentado, admirando la soledad que emanaba las flores y el aire cálido de verano que se debatía por hacer bailar las hojas de los arboles, era lo más cercano a lo que reconocería como paz.

Pero Itachi muy bien sabía que aquella paz que inhalaba hasta impregnar sus pulmones era ficticia. Lo que su vista alcanzaba a ver era solo una imagen utópica de lo que en realidad ocurría tras el cerco de madera que separaba la mansión Uchiha de las calles de la aldea. Porqué para Itachi, no se necesitaba salir de Konoha para estar en contacto con la guerra. A escasos diez minutos de donde se hallaba sentado se encontraba el Cuartel General Uchiha, el lugar donde siembras anarquía para cosechar discordia. El lugar donde todos los días Itachi iba a trabajar, a dar la cara por una causa que aborrecía. Aquel sitio que había consumido la mitad de su vida convirtiéndola en un miserable infierno. Y a tan solo unos minutos más allá, escondido en el sitio más inhumano del mundo y olvidado por la luz del sol, se encontraban las mazmorras. El lugar donde la muerte es el regalo más piadoso que les pudiesen ofrecer a sus habitantes.

Y ahí dentro, justo en ese momento, ella estaba ahí. Izumi se encontraba en ese sitio, bajo tierra, encarcelada. Junto a su hijo.

El hijo de Itachi.

Una suave ráfaga de viento acarició las pálidas mejillas del Uchiha en el jardín. El aire alborotó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro demacrado. Su aspecto era el de un cuerpo sin alma, vacío, sin vida. Las ojeras marcaban los días sin dormir, las cuencas de sus ojos parecían hundidas, el peso del mundo encorvando su espalda. Cada minuto que pasaba sin saber de Izumi y su hijo era una tortura, cada respiración dolía, cada latido lancinaba su pecho.

A penas y logró levantar la vista del césped. De nuevo era difícil alejarse de ese aliento de tranquilidad que brotaba del pasto recién podado y el brillo de las hojas con la apuesta de sol. Pero por mucho que intentase embriagarse de la paz que le rodeaba, su mente volvía a revivir cada segundo de la última vez que estuvo allí… junto a ella.

Podía imaginarse claramente la escena de hace una semana atrás. Izumi yacía frente a él, tan hermosa y valiente como siempre había lucido, lista para contarle la noticia más hermosa y devastadora que alguna vez llegaría a escuchar. Pero Itachi decidió hacer oídos sordos. Su mente procesaba las cosas diferentes esa vez. No le importó oír la noticia de la llegada de su primogénito, en cambio, arruinó el momento de felicidad de Izumi con un torrencial de mentiras y blasfemias.

Después de ese día, todo pasó demasiado rápido, como una película que corre a toda velocidad.

Su infiltración en el _Núcleo_.

Las insinuaciones de Madara.

La fluctuante presencia de Obito.

La captura de Izumi…

Muchas cosas pueden empeorar en semanas o días, y más cuando la guerra azota en cada esquina. Itachi albergaba esperanzas de que en un futuro las cosas se solucionarían. Antes tenía fe de que con tan solo resistir y perseverar alcanzaría derrocar a su propio clan. Sin embargo, estando justo en este punto de su vida donde todo se había convertido en una completa pesadillas, la esperanzas flaqueaba y la perseverancia se hundía. Itachi caminaba por primera vez sobre el filo de la derrota, y no era una derrota estratégica o relevante a la guerra, era una derrota mental y física. No sabía que pudiese estar a punto de cruzar ese nivel de desesperanza, él desconocía que ese sentimiento pudiese llegar a ser el detonante de su pesar. Desde siempre, Itachi se había sentido acompañado, unido a alguien que le entregase la fuerza para continuar. Izumi, Shisui, Sasuke. Ellos eran la fuente de su constancia, pero… ahora… ninguno de ellos estaba a su lado. Por un motivo u otro todos se habían alejado de él. El enemigo que había arrastrado a Itachi a ese precipicio tan desolado y oscuro de su mente estaba a punto de lograr su cometido. Porque, de entre todas las cosas que podían afectarle, el perder las personas más preciadas para Itachi, el sentirse cubierto por la más oscuras de las soledades, era lo mismo que admitir su propia derrota…

Cuando escuchó los pasos llegando por su izquierda, no se inmutó, permaneció quieto, admirando el color del fuego sobre el pasto bajo sus pies y de como el viento seguía debatiéndose en batalla con las hojas de los arbustos.

Las pisadas a su espalda se detuvieron. La presencia de un chakra poderoso hizo vibrar el ambiente, y la paz que emanaba el jardín se eclipso a su pesar.

–Tu madre solía leer en este lugar.

Los ojos de Itachi viajaron inconscientemente hacia el sitio que señalaba su padre. Se trataba de un árbol plantado en la esquina del jardín, cerca de unos matorrales y de la laguna. Era un roble pequeño pero imponente, capaz de dar sombra a gran parte del pasto alcanzando incluso al agua donde los peces _Koi_ nadaban con escasa libertad.

–Amaba esta parte de la mansión. Decía que era su lugar favorito – la voz de Fugaku continuó firme tras Itachi –. Todas las tardes tomaba un libro y se sentaba en aquel árbol. Nunca le gustó el ruido de la ciudad, por lo que aquí se sentía reconfortada.

Hubo un silencio en donde permanecieron observando cómo las hojas se mecían al compas del viento. Poco después, Fugaku dio un nuevo paso al frente y tomó asiento a un lado de Itachi, sin que ninguno de los dos se molestase en devolverse la mirada, por el contrario, su atención seguía fija en la hermosura del árbol y los colores del sol sobre las hojas.

–Mucha de las cosas que leía las platicábamos en la cena, antes de dormir o cuando charlábamos aquí en el jardín. Podíamos hablar durante horas y horas sin cansarnos – prosiguió su padre, tomándose su tiempo para respirar el aroma de verano y hundir los pies en el pasto –. Discutíamos sus pensamientos y opiniones. Siempre tenía un punto de vista para todo, no existía un tema que ella no pudiera abordar con seguridad. Fue gracias a muchas de las ideas de Mikoto que concebí la mejor estrategia para llevar a cabo la Rebelión Uchiha con éxito. Ella me acompañaba a nuestras reuniones secretas. Siempre permanecía callada, pero con los oídos bien atentos. Al final, trataba de darme su opinión en privado. Desde luego que teníamos nuestras discrepancias, pero sabíamos cómo llegar a un acuerdo. Muchos llegaron a admirarla por sus conocimientos y buen juicio – la respiración de Fugaku se cortó un instante –. Ella fue la mujer más brillante que pudiese existir.

–Lo sé – reconoció Itachi por lo bajo, tratando de ignorar el pesar que solía traer consigo el recuerdo de Mikoto –. Era una gran madre.

–Sí, lo era – por un instante el viento dejo de soplar; las respiraciones de ambos Uchiha acompasándose en un ritmo tenue y ligero –. Sin tu madre no estaríamos ninguno de nosotros aquí, no habríamos alcanzado lo que ahora tenemos, lo que hemos logrado cosechar.

Itachi permaneció callado, volviendo la vista hacia las Camelias blancas que él mismo había plantado hace unas semanas atrás, sin tener la suficientes fuerzas para desmentir esas palabras que su padre había dicho. El cuerpo de Fugaku no se movió ni un centímetro, pero la tensión y el despreció se acumularon en sus siguientes palabras.

–Pensé que teniendo un gran ejemplo como ella mis hijos escogerían correctamente a la mujer con la que formarían una familia – el crujido del pasto bajo los tensos pies de Fugaku fracturó la paz que albergaba el jardín, devolviéndole a Itachi una mirada venenosa por encima del hombro –. Pensé fervientemente que sabrían elegir a la futura madre de sus hijos… Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado.

Itachi se vio obligado a sostener el contacto visual que le devolvía el jefe de su familia. Tras esos iris negros estaba el desprecio y la desilusión marcados en fuego, rara vez había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su padre, pero eso no le impidió refutarle con una nota de advertencia entre cada siseo.

–Izumi no es lo que piensas.

Desde la captura de Izumi, Itachi no se había topado con Fugaku. Había pensado sobre esa asunto innumerables veces, pero por cuestiones del destino o por repulsión mutua, ninguno de los dos se había animado a enfrentarse cara a cara con el otro.

Hasta ahora.

–Esa muchacha es una traidora – Fugaku escupió las palabras como si se tratasen de una grosería, aun sin despejar el desprecio tras su mirada – ¿Defenderás a una traidora, Itachi? ¿Nos deshonraras de la misma manera que hizo Sasuke?

Itachi frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Cierto. Ya Sasuke no era «su hermano», ese título había perdido vigencia hace más de seis meses, ahora solo podía llamarlo «desertor» «fugitivo» o «traidor».

–¿Lo sabías? –quiso saber Fugaku ante el silencio expuesto por Itachi – ¿Sabías lo que ella era?

Itachi se tomó su tiempo para responder. Solo hace un par de semanas que sabía sobre la doble vida de Izumi, pero no le convenía decírselo a un General de Brigada como Fugaku. Si a los oídos de su padre llegase una noticia como esa, preferiría mandar a la horca a su primogénito con tal de mantener su apellido intacto. Porque así era su padre. El honor antes que la familia. Si Itachi quería salvar a Izumi necesitaba tanto como pudiese la escasa libertad que tenía, era la única oportunidad que tenía para salvarla. A ella y a su hijo.

–No, no lo sabía – respondió mientras exhalaba el aire atrapado en su pecho.

Los ojos de Fugaku se entornaron unos segundos sobre Itachi, más escrupulosos de lo que solía mostrarse.

–¿No sabías o no quisiste involucrarte?

Un frío le recorrió la espalda, pero supo controlar sus expresiones.

–Si tanto dudas, puedes preguntarle a Izumi al respecto.

–Ella no hablará. Al menos no lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Estuvo tentado a preguntarle si la habían lastimado, pero Itachi prefirió vivir en la ignorancia por los momentos. Su temperamento justo ahora era demasiado endeble, cualquier estimulo podría desencadenar una furia sin precedentes en su interior y sería capaz de hacer algo absurdo como activar su Susanoo y destruir todo cuanto estuviese en su camino para salvarla.

–¿Y bien, Itachi? – la insistente voz de Fugaku lo hizo pisar tierra de nuevo.

El viento volvió a soplar frente a ellos, el sol continuando su descenso por el oeste.

–No sabía nada sobre la verdadera identidad de Izumi, padre – las palabras le sabían a acido, el sabor de la mentira.

–Así es mejor – espetó Fugaku asintiendo con firmeza hacia nadie en particular –. De esa manera no te inculparan como cómplice.

–¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? – por segunda vez, Itachi miró a su padre. Lo encontró con el rostro serio y con la mirada perdida en el árbol de Mikoto.

–El nombre de nuestra familia está en riesgo desde la deserción de Sasuke – increpó Fugaku elevando ligeramente la voz –. Por lo visto, yo soy el único que le importa cómo quedará todo una vez decidan el final de esa traidora.

–Esa traidora como tú la llamas lleva en su vientre a mi hijo, padre. Tu nieto.

–¡Esa criatura no llevará el apellido de nuestro clan! ¡Es un bastardo!

Un fuego como el de mil infiernos invadió las venas de Itachi.

–¿Cómo te atreves? – como había predicho, su cordura pendía de un hilo, cualquier cosa que sucediera a continuación podría ser el detonante de su propia perdición.

–¿Cómo me atrevo? Como te atreves tu – los ojos de Fugaku se volvieron hacia los de su hijo, tan endurecidos y llenos de ira –. Eres mi primogénito, el heredero legitimo. Tu más que nadie debe entender la situación. Lo único que lograste con ese amorío ridículo es perjudicar el buen nombre de esta familia.

–Eso no cambia nada. Es mi hijo del que estás hablando.

–Hasta ahora su embarazo es información confidencial. Pedí al Hokage en persona que al menos dejase ese asunto oculto del resto de la aldea.

–¿Y qué lograste con eso?

–Tiempo – dijo, haciendo una corta pausa –. Lo suficiente para que tomes una decisión.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Había algo que no encajaba y sabía que, desde luego, nada bueno se avecinaría a continuación.

–¿De qué clase de decisión estás hablando?

Lo único que se reflejaba en los ojos de Fugaku en ese instante era un sentimiento de decepción incalculable.

–Di públicamente que no tienes nada que ver con esa mujer. Aunque su embarazo se ha mantenido bajo perfil, hay rumores de que ustedes han tenido una relación secreta – explicó con calma –. Desmiente ante todos que tú nunca estuviste enlazado sentimentalmente con esa traidora. He estado hablando con ciertas personas y están dispuestas en arreglar una situación bastante comprometedora con tu secretaria Yūgao, así los rumores perderán fuerza y no saldremos perjudicados.

Si antes pensaba que las llamas de la ira lamían sus venas, ahora podía sentir la lava correr su cuerpo, solo faltaba el impulso justo para hacerlo estallar.

–No haré tal barbaridad.

–¿Una aventura de una noche es mucho más importante que el respeto de toda una aldea?

–Ella no fue una aventura de una noche – refutó Itachi, enfatizando cada palabra para que quedase grabada en la memoria de Fugaku.

Los ojos de su padre se entrecerraron.

–En ese caso. Ella morirá.

La última palabra fue lo único que enfrió el volcán de ira en que se había convertido Itachi. Todo en él se detuvo de repente. Los sonidos, el aire, los latidos de su propio corazón.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No quiero que esta familia esté relacionada con esa mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia –razonó Fugaku, sin atreverse nunca a pronunciar el nombre de Izumi desde que había llegado –. El niño, desde luego, es un problema. El Hokage insiste en mantenerlo con vida, yo, en cambio, hubiese preferido que nunca existiese.

Las palabras brotaron de su boca y cayeron como peso muerto en el estomago de Itachi, forjando un nudo que ascendía hasta su garganta y le hacía temblar.

La mirada de Fugaku se deslizó de nuevo hacia el vital y solitario jardín.

–Luego de mucho discutir llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor en este caso será la muerte de la traidora.

–¿Qué te beneficiara la muerte de Izumi? – la últimas palabras se le atragantaron una tras otra.

–Su silencio – de nuevo el viento dejó de silbar a su alrededor. Fugaku frunció a un más el ceño, sin quitar su atención de Itachi –. Si tú no estás dispuesto a desmentir la relación que alguna vez tuviste con ella, tendremos que encargarnos de que esa mujer nunca vuelva a hablar sobre el asunto.

Nada latía en el pecho de Itachi. Ya no había nada dentro de él que no había sido destrozado.

Ante su silencio, Fugaku espiró con calma.

–Es una suerte el que yo me encontrase aquí en Konoha mientras toda esta locura sucedía. Solo de esa forma podíamos encargarnos de este desastre que has creado, de lo contrario tu serias prisionero en las mazmorras y esa mujer estaría en manos del primer verdugo dispuestos a asesinar a una traidora y su bebe – Fugaku tocó el costado donde había sido herido durante su última batalla en el norte. Cerró los ojos con parsimonia, viéndose repentinamente mayor de lo que en realidad era –. Espero que hayas comprendido la gravedad del asunto, Itachi. Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto. Vendrán días difíciles, pero debes afrontarlos como un hombre que admite sus errores y aprende a vivir con ellos. Al final, todos debemos pagar por nuestros pecados, tal vez el mío haya sido el perder a tu madre y el tener que soportar la decepción que mis hijos dejan a su paso.

El cuerpo de Itachi permaneció inerte por un instante, sintiéndose más una roca sin vida que un ser humano. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a moverse solo, paso a paso, contrayéndose en el dolor con el que se había acostumbrado a vivir. No tenía las fuerzas para continuar junto a su padre ni un minuto más. No podía escuchar su voz decepcionada, soportar el recurrente recuerdo de su madre muerte, la insistente forma que tenía de remarcar sus errores y hacerle sentir como un alma en pena. Necesitaba irse. Debía escapar de la cárcel en la que se había convertido su propia casa.

Una vez de pie observó a su alrededor con los ojos vacios. El jardín había perdido toda su hermosura. La vitalidad que antes veía, ahora se había eclipsado.

Fugaku permaneció quieto bajo la madera. No pretendía moverse, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a mirare como se marchaba, pero el susurro de su voz llegó justo antes de que Itachi pisara el interior de la mansión.

–Esto es lo mejor, Itachi – susurró al viento, su voz pesada y sombría –. Es lo mejor para todos.

Itachi tragó grueso y entró a la casa sin mirar atrás.

Sus piernas eran autómatas, se movían por inercia o bajo la influencia de una fuerza que desconocía completamente. No sabía a donde quería ir, pero su cuerpo se desplazaba con seguridad hacia la puerta de la mansión y luego hacia las calles de la aldea. No estaba atento a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En ese momento el mundo pasaba a su lado como una pintura en acuarela. Solo era consciente de sus movimientos cuando sentía la presencia de alguien, y cambiaba de dirección con tal de no tropezar con las miradas gélidas de los aldeanos de Konoha. Entre tanto, el vacío en su cabeza seguí hundiendo sus pensamientos, la poca esperanza que mantenía su corazón latiendo era escasa, casi inexistente. Su mente había dejado de trabajar a toda máquina en los últimos días en busca de una solución. Ahora, la desolación había ocupado toda su existencia. Aunque quisiera concebir un plan para salvar a Izumi y su hijo, sabía que no funcionaría. Itachi estaba al tanto de que lidiaba con algo mucho más grande que él, que aun dando su mejor esfuerzo, iba a fracasar. Había llegado a ese vórtice de desolación que lo succionaba a paso lento hasta eliminar cualquier rastro de confianza en sí mismo y en el futuro que había pensado construir. La pena era más grande que sus fuerzas. Lo habían golpeado en su punto más débil, destruyendo todo cuanto amaba, colapsando su mundo hasta convertirlo en escombros.

Y eso era justamente lo que quería Madara.

Hacerle perder toda esperanza, todo anhelo, toda fe… Cada situación que había ocurrido hasta este momento había sido finamente planeada y organizada para hacer caer la voluntad Itachi.

Y lo peor, es que lo había logrado con éxito.

Sus piernas se detuvieron en el borde de un pequeño muelle de madera, topándose deliberadamente con su propio reflejo en las cristalinas aguas del lago de Konoha. Era curioso que su cuerpo decidiera encaminarlo hacia aquel sitio tan cargado de momentos de los cuales no estaba en condiciones de recordar. Sus ojos escanearon la imagen ondulante bajo el muelle tan tétrica y oscura. No había nada ahí abajo que le recordase a ese Itachi que alguna vez estuvo aquí, bajo esa misma madera vieja y mohosa que ahora pisaba, cuando su propio padre le enseñó a realizar su primer _Katon_ , o la ocasión en que trató de que Sasuke aprendiera a nadar, o aquella vez que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, riendo y compartiendo dangos como niños inocentes, sin saber lo que el futuro les aguardaba para los dos. Recordar ese momento fue más doloroso de lo que había previsto. La sonrisa de Izumi se clavó en su cabeza haciéndole arder los ojos. Quería eliminar la imagen, hacerla desaparecer para que dejara de apuñalarle las sienes, pero no se desvanecía. Ella seguía allí, como un espejismo. Tal vez aquello era la forma de su inconsciente para hacerle entrar en razón, dejándole un recordatorio de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en su vida y todo cuanto había perdido hasta ahora...

Un viento helado revolvió los cabellos de Itachi y casi al mismo tiempo un frío le recorrió la espalda. Por una fracción de segundo su respiración se detuvo en seco, percibiendo una sensación de peligro inminente solidificándose a unos metros tras él.

–Ya se acerca el toque de queda – dijo una voz a su espalda –, es peligroso estar fuera.

Las manos de Itachi se cerraron en dos puños. Casi al instante había reconocido esa voz monocorde, como si se tratase de un robot más que la de un simple humano. Y lo odiaba, odiaba cuando ese sujeto llegaba así de improvisto, sin poder reconocer su presencia con antelación para estar preparado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – siseó Itachi entre dientes, sin darse la vuelta pero con todos los músculos contraídos, listo para cualquier eventualidad.

–No fue hoy al Cuartel General – apuntó el recién llegado con el mismo tono de voz que siempre usaba.

–Me importa una mierda lo que sucede en ese lugar.

–Cuide su lengua – le advirtió –. Cualquier que le escuche en este momento pensará que quiere cometer traición.

Una sonrisa sarcástica ladeo los labios de Itachi.

–Y cualquiera que te vea aquí junto a mi también pensará lo mismo – levantó la mirada del agua y llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, sin relajarse en ningún momento – ¿No deberías estar con tu protegida?

Hubo una corta pausa antes de que el recién llegado respondiera.

–Ino sabe cuidarse por su cuenta. Además, necesitaba hablar con usted.

Itachi recobró la calma en su mente, alejando los recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar y giró lentamente sobre sus talones, viéndose atraído al instante por la pesada mirada de Sai a mitad del muelle de madera.

Ambos sujetos intercambiaron miradas calculadoras que analizaban cada centímetro de su presencia, desconfiando hasta de sus respiraciones. No por nada los dos habían recibido entrenamiento ANBU de elite.

Los pies de Itachi se plantaron sólidos hasta hacer crujir las tablas bajo las suelas. La sensación de peligro seguía latiéndole tras los ojos, pero un vistazo fugaz a su alrededor le hizo reconocer que estaban solos. Y no sabía si aquello sería un buen o un mal presagio.

–¿A qué has venido? – demandó saber Itachi, buscando disimuladamente algo útil para defenderse en los bolsillos de los pantalones –. No es usual verte fuera del Cuartel General.

–He venido a responder sus preguntas, Itachi-sama – dijo Sai sin mover un solo musculo del necesario –. Y a darle una advertencia.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos hasta formar dos rendijas mínimas.

–¿Quién te ha mandado?

–Un amigo.

–Dudo que tus amigos simpaticen conmigo.

–Tiene más aliados de los que se imagina, Itachi-sama.

Si Sai tenía como intención hacerle sentir mejor, no lo logró, en cambio, lo hizo llenar más de dudas. Este repentino encuentro podía ser una emboscada, el momento que Madara había esperado para atraparle y llevarlo ante la justicia hostil de Konoha. Ya tenían suficientes datos contra Itachi, él mismo los había leído en su paso por el _Núcleo_. Solo necesitaba el momento adecuado para atacarle con la guardia baja. Y aquel era su momento de mayor debilidad.

–Puede estar seguro de que nadie nos escuchara – comentó Sai, señalando a su alrededor con la mirada, ignorando el silencio de Itachi o su mirada iracunda –, me he encargado de que nuestra conversación sea completamente confiden...

–¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Sai cerró los labios hasta formar una fina línea con ellos. Luego levantó las manos a paso lento, mostrando las palmas vacías hacia Itachi.

–No vengo con intención de herirle.

–Me es difícil creerlo.

–Si fuera usted, no perdería tiempo cuestionando la causa de mi llegada y aprovecharía esta oportunidad que le estoy ofreciendo.

–¿Quieres que crea que has venido a responder a mis dudas? – se mofó Itachi.

Sai, en cambio, no mostró ninguna señal de diversión.

–Estoy dispuesto darle tanta información como esté a mi alcance. Lo único que no le puedo ofrecer es el tiempo suficiente para responder a todas sus preguntas, sobre todo aquellas que encontró durante su entrada al _Núcleo_ hace tres días atrás.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron ligeramente.

–Lo sabes – reconoció luego de salir de su estado de estupor, cambiando su rostro a uno de interés y precaución –. Claro, debes estar al tanto de todo lo que almacenan ahí dentro. Eres el guardia de la mismísima Jefe de Inteligencia y por si fuera poco eres un ANBU, manejas más información de la que deberías poseer.

–Lamento decirle que no estoy en posición de revelar datos confidenciales de manera directa, ni siquiera ante un General de Brigada Uchiha.

–El sello de Danzō – susurró Itachi para sí mismo. Había olvidado el sello en la lengua de los ANBU de raíz. A pesar del puesto de Sai dentro del Cuartel General, debía conservar un recordatorio de sus primeros días dentro de esa asquerosa organización. Itachi torció la boca y volvió a mirar a Sai a los ojos –. Sé que no puedes hablar pero nada te impide negar o afirmar cualquier cosa que te pregunte ¿cierto?

De los labios de Sai no salió palabra alguna, pero su silencio fue para Itachi la fuerza que lo obligó a dar un paso al frente.

–¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

–Esa es mi intención.

Itachi dudó al principio, para luego tragarse su orgullo y volver a dar un paso hacia delante con decisión.

–¿Qué sabes sobre Izumi? ¿Permanece en las mazmorras? ¿Ella y el bebe están bien?

La cabeza de Sai hizo una señal de asentimiento tan leve que para cualquiera pudo haber pasado desapercibida. El peso dentro del pecho de Itachi se redujo, pero no se desvaneció. Le era difícil creer que fuese cierto, después de todo esa conversación era demasiado inverosímil. Aun estaba la posibilidad de que Sai llegara hasta ahí tan solo para tenderle una trampa.

–La confianza es necesaria, Itachi-sama – replicó el ANBU como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos –. De lo contrario este encuentro de por sí peligroso, sería en vano.

El ceño de Itachi no tardo en fruncirse. Algo le decía que podía confiar en ese muchacho. Se había arriesgado a venir hasta este punto, en medio de la mismísima nada, en el momento más álgido de la guerra, frente a un traidor. Aunque la situación era peligrosa, decidió seguir arriesgándose.

–¿Eres uno de los cuatro topos de La Resistencia que hay aquí en Konoha? – Sai no hizo ningún gesto, pero pudo leer en su rostro que él no era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Itachi insistió –. Pero si sabes _quién_ es el traidor que tienen preso en los calabozos ¿verdad?

–No tengo demasiado tiempo – recalcó Sai –. Le recomiendo que haga preguntas de las que usted desconozca la respuesta.

Itachi tenía millones de dudas, pero debía escoger correctamente cuales debería formular.

–Madara conoce el paradero de Sasuke y del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi – entrecerró los ojos, atreviéndose a soltar uno de los datos que recolectó durante su paso por el _Núcleo_ – ¿Irán pronto a atraparle?

–El lugar donde se encuentran ambos es una fortaleza por sí sola. No sería sensato entrar nada más por obtener dos premios en uno.

Claro. El país de las Olas estaba lejos del continente, no había forma de llegar hasta la isla a no ser que fuese caminando por el mar, encontrándose con la gran posibilidad de caer en una emboscada. Sin embargo, Sasuke y el chico del Kyūbi no podían permanecer por siempre ahí dentro. Eventualmente tendrían que movilizarse de nuevo al continente y es por eso que…

–Están esperando el mejor momento para atacar – reconoció Itachi en voz alta.

Sai volvió a afirmar de manera imperceptible.

El Uchiha miró hacia las tablas de madera angustiado.

–Pero no crea que Konoha está en ventaja – agregó el ANBU por lo bajo–. La comunicación con ese lugar es pobre. A penas y están al tanto del paradero de ambos sujetos.

–¿Por qué?

–Los Uchiha tienen accesos muy restringidos con la persona que está infiltrada en el País de la Olas.

–Entonces ¿sabes quién es el topo de Madara dentro de La Resistencia?

–No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Itachi comenzaba a exasperarse por la poca información que podía obtener. Así que decidió dejar a un lado el caso de Sasuke para aventurarse a una situación que le concernía y que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mismísima aldea.

–¿Obito está aquí?

Un nuevo asentimiento de Sai reafirmó sus suposiciones.

–¿Por qué desapareció? – preguntó Itachi – ¿Ha estado en una misión durante todo este tiempo?

–El General ha estado más cerca de lo que usted cree.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Esta vez, Sai calló. Itachi estuvo tentado en indagar más al respecto de ese tema, pero una nueva pregunta brotó de su mente al recordar a otro General de Brigada.

–Shisui – susurró más para sí mismo que para Sai, carraspeó la garganta y dio un paso al frente – ¿Está Shisui en peligro?

Nuevamente, Sai no hizo ningún gesto. La frente de Itachi se arrugó.

–Leí sus documentos en el _Núcleo_ – volvió a revelar sin tapujos. Ya para este punto Sai debía saber todos los detalles que había logrado conseguir durante su paso por ese sector de Inteligencia –. Lo han estado investigando por meses, tienen reporte de todos sus movimientos y una orden de captura que aun no ha sido efectuada, pero…

–¿Le ha advertido sobre todo lo que me está diciendo?

–No… – una punzada de culpa le llegó entre las costillas para asfixiarle y hacerle retener el aliento –. No hemos hablado.

En esta ocasión, Itachi tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el agua del lago que comenzaba a oscurecerse por la ausencia del sol en el cielo. La última vez que había hablado con Shisui fue durante una conversación demasiado acalorada, llena de insultos y verdades que no habían salido a la luz desde hace mucho tiempo, solo para herirse entre ellos mismos. Por un momento, Itachi sintió la necesidad de recobrar la paz con Shisui e ir a decirle lo que había encontrado de él en el _Núcleo_ , y, de esa manera, advertirle de lo que se avecinaba. Pero… luego de verlo en el Cuartel General la noche en que atraparon a Izumi, verlo ahí sin inmutarse por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, le hizo replantearse la decisión de hablar con su antiguo mentor y supuesto mejor amigo.

–Shisui no es el mismo desde hace un tiempo para acá – murmuró Itachi, viendo apenas su silueta en el aguda –. Actúa de manera extraña, no ha vuelto a hablarme o dirigirme la palabra, es… es como si algo lo hubiese cambiado.

Volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia el pálido rostro de Sai.

–¿Qué sabes al respecto?

Itachi sabía que no le respondería. Ese asunto era una situación personal que aquel ANBU no le interesaba saber, y lo peor es que se sintió aun más devastado con tan solo pensar y decir en voz alta todas esas palabras que se estrellaban en su cabeza.

–Le queda una última pregunta, Itachi-sama – soltó Sai con solemnidad –. Le recomiendo que sea prudente al escogerla.

Aunque le hubiese gustado saber más sobre Shisui, sabía que era un callejón in salida. Saber detalles sobre Izumi o sobre Sasuke también era otro problema. A ninguna de las dos recibiría una contestación solidad que pudiera satisfacerlo por completo. También estaba la situación del prisionero misterioso que tenían en las mazmorras y la verdad tras el regreso de Obito, pero era otra causa muerta. No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo en ello, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Itachi se había quedado sin preguntas por hacer; hasta que recordó su última reunión con el Hokage hace unos días atrás.

–¿Qué interés tiene Madara con el Mangekyō Sharingan?

Sai realizó un gesto en su rostro, y fue ese ceño fruncido el que le dio la respuesta a Itachi.

–No lo sabes – siseó, ocultando su perplejidad para dar paso a una mirada calculadora –. Debe ser información muy confidencial para que ni siquiera la mismísima jefe de Inteligencia conozca sobre el asunto.

El comentario debió dolerle en el orgullo pues la frente de Sai terminó arrugándose deliberadamente.

–El tiempo se ha acabado, Itachi-sama –dijo en tono cortante –. Debo irme.

Itachi estuvo a instantes de asentir en comprensión, pero una pregunta totalmente involuntaria salió de sus labios al tiempo en que Sai le daba la espalda.

–¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida viniendo hasta acá?

El aludido dejó de avanzar y ladeo su rostro para mostrar la traslucida piel de su perfil.

–Debo atender las órdenes de mis superiores.

Itachi entrecerró la mirada, pero no profundizó en aquel asunto, en cambio volvió a soltar una última pregunta.

–¿Y qué hay con tu advertencia?

Sai hizo una pausa antes de seguir avanzando, no sin antes susurrar sobre el viento.

–No confíe en nadie – dijo –. Ni siquiera en su propia sombra.

* * *

 **Base de la Tercera División de La Resistencia**

 **País de las Olas**

 **03:50**

Esa noche Sakura tuvo una pesadilla.

Se trataba de una mezcla de sus peores recuerdos, uno tras otros, apilados en una cacofonía de dolor y pesar; todos vinculados a sus cinco años en el campo de concentración. Era como si su mente hubiese buscado en los archivos apartados de su conciencia, esos que ni ella misma se atrevía a tocar, donde almacenaba una gran colección de los peores momentos de su vida, creando en sus sueños un escenario virulento, espeluznante y desgarrador.

Había olvidado mucho – o al menos se esforzaba por hacerlo – sobre lo sucedido en aquel lugar, pero luego de contar su historia a Sasuke, su memoria estaba lo suficientemente fresca y dispuesta para mortificar la paz de su presente, filtrándose en su mente hasta arrebatarle la valentía que albergaba en la sangre.

La pesadilla comenzó en la más plena de las oscuridades, sin sonidos ni imágenes a su alrededor. Era como estar suspendida en el vacío. No sabía que era arriba ni abajo, tampoco estaba al tanto de su cuerpo, podía ser un espectro o una sombra que se fusionaba en la penumbra. Se sentía extraña. Ninguno de sus sueños comenzaba de esa manera, porque sabía que era uno, lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las cosas estaban mal encajadas y fuera de lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo comenzó a transformarse, la oscuridad torciéndose sobre sí misma, llenándose de luz, como si sufriera una metamorfosis.

Fue así como Sakura apareció repentinamente en un sitio, sintiendo su propia presencia corpórea, esta vez tan real que por un momento pensó que no era un sueño sino la realidad.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando desenfrenadamente para inspeccionar el lugar. Se encontraba dentro de una habitación desolada, de cuatro paredes sencillas, hechas de piedra. No había ventanas, solo una puerta de madera justo frente a ella. Al instante se percató que tenía esposadas las manos, unidas y alzadas sobre la cabeza en una cadena larga que suspendía su cuerpo del suelo que se encontraba lleno de una capa de líquido negro y gris. Sakura estaba empapada y tiritaba de frio, como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído encima. Llevaba puesto un vestido haraposo y excesivamente corto. La tela estaba fuertemente adherida a su cuerpo, como si fuese una segunda piel, sintiéndose demasiado expuesta y desnuda hacia la soledad de la habitación. Del cabello caían gotas frías que resbalaban por su rostro en forma de lágrimas, enmarcando su quijada y perdiéndose en la laguna bajo sus pies. De alguna forma sentía el olor a tierra húmeda impregnándola los pulmones, aun cuando la habitación fuese de piedra y estuviera lejos de la intemperie.

Lo primero que hizo fue intentar forcejar con las cadenas, pero no funcionó, estaban demasiado ajustadas, hechas a medida para que nadie pudiera escapar. Buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiese servirle, pero las paredes eran lisas y la luz mortecina que alumbraba la habitación no venía de ninguna parte en particular. Miró a sus pies y trató de tocar el agua en busca del piso. Al poco tiempo desistió y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, agotada por el esfuerzo de moverse y el de la incómoda posición que tenía su torso para respirar.

No tuvo tiempo para meditar su situación o crear un plan de escape pues la puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abrió de par en par. El sonido de la lluvia fue lo primero que llegó a sus oídos, regia y tormentosa. Sakura levantó la mirada rápidamente, logrando ver al fondo de la puerta el contorno del campo de concentración, sumergido en una noche agitada y terriblemente familiar.

Una silueta entró en la estancia clamando la atención de la única persona dentro. La puerta permaneció abierta hasta que poco a poco, y sin que nadie la forzara, comenzó a cerrarse, crujiendo las bisagras oxidadas hasta escuchar un suave _click_.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latirle en los oídos cuando la oscura silueta humana comenzó a moverse. Mientras avanzaba, el agua del piso le salpicaba los pantalones, llegándole a mitad de la pierna sin humedecer en ningún instante la tela negra. Aunque fuese inútil, Sakura insistió en las cadenas. Estaba debatiéndose por romper los aros que rodeaban sus muñecas pero, como era de esperarse, no cedían a ninguno de sus intentos.

La persona que se acercaba, se detuvo a poca distancia de su cuerpo suspendido. El olor a licor se mezcló con el de la lluvia. Todo en Sakura se paralizó cuando bajó la mirada hacia la oscura silueta del rostro que le devolvía una sonrisa que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

–Hola, pequeña zorra.

Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar, presa del pánico de escuchar de nuevo aquella voz.

Inabi lo único que hizo fue mirar y sonreír.

La ropa que vestía el Uchiha eran las mismas que llevaba la última vez que le había visto en el campo de concentración. Estaban secas y limpias, como si no se hubiese mojado con el diluvio que caía fuera de la puerta. La sonrisa del hombre obligó a Sakura a contener el aliento cuando volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel gracias a las cadenas que la mantenían a ella colgando.

–¿Me extrañabas? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de deseo, mientras elevaba una mano y le acariciaba el rostro.

Sakura volvió a moverse, queriendo alejarse del contacto viscoso que le dejaba la mano de Inabi sobre su piel. Al verla tan desesperada, tan inútil guindada en medio de la habitación, Inabi solo pudo devolverle una nueva sonrisa a rebosar de lujuria y diversión. A pesar de las negativas de Sakura, él siguió acariciándole el rostro por un buen rato hasta que dejó escapar una carcajada áspera y apartó la mano, mostrando así la sangre fresca que goteaba de entre sus dedos. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró de nuevo a Inabi.

–Tranquila. No es tuya, y tampoco es mía – sus ojos se volvieron a la esquina de la habitación donde un cuerpo había aparecido de la mismísima nada, medio ocultó bajo la negrura del agua.

Cuando Sakura reconoció el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida de Mebuki, un agujero se formó en la boca de su estomago. Lo peor de aquella imagen era que su madre parecía viva; tenía las mejillas coloreadas, los labios carnosos y rosados. Llevaba sobre la garganta el collar que Kizashi le había regalado y que ella había logrado cargar durante su estadía en el campo de concentración. Lucía un vestido blanco, largo e inmaculado, a excepción de una herida roja en el costado. Al principio era pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo la herida comenzó a extenderse por todo el pecho, como una enfermedad, agrandándose hasta hacer desbordar la sangre que poco a poco cambió el color del agua que estaba en el piso.

Horrorizada por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, Sakura quiso gritar, hacer que Mebuki volteara y que la mirara al rostro, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que ella la sacaría de allí, que ambas lograrían escapar de las manos de ese hombre. Pero por mucho que intentara pronunciar aquellas mentiras, nada salió de sus labios. Su voz se había perdido en alguna parte de su garganta, y lo único que pudo liberar fue un gemido de pavor.

–No te va a escuchar. Ya está muerta ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Inabi volviéndose hacia ella, acaparando de nuevo su atención mientras volvía a levantar una mano y tocaba el borde del haraposo vestido que Sakura llevaba puesto, rozando la piel de su muslo, presionando con excesiva fuerza –. Y aunque quisieras hacerlo, te recuerdo que aquí, en este lugar, no puedes gritar.

Sintió como la carrasposa mano del Uchiha avanzaba por su piel, tomando el mismo camino que había hecho la última vez que la había tocado. Ella intentó alejarse cuando ascendió lo suficiente hasta pasar por alto su ropa interior y detenerse en su vientre, acariciando la delgada piel mientras la ensuciaba con la sangre que aun empañaba su mano.

Sakura intentó alejarse, pero él se acercó hasta que ambos estuvieran adheridos uno sobre el otro. Ella cerró los ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que nada de eso era real. Todo era producto de sus recuerdos. Había vivido muchas pesadillas antes, esto no era nuevo para ella. Necesitaba enfocarse y despertar antes de que la tortura continuase. Debía abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad. Retornar a su verdadero cuerpo, reconocer la mentira y…

–Crees que esto no es real ¿verdad? – Inabi vertió su aliento en el rostro de Sakura. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de improvisto, olvidando por completo en lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos. Inabi sonrió. El olor a licor se intensifico en sus pulmones –. Pero lo es, pequeña. Yo soy más real de lo que te imaginas, más de lo que alguna vez lo he sido… y te lo puedo probar.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera admirarla con cuidado, apreciando la desesperación que cubría los ojos jades como si fuese el mejor de los entretenimientos. De repente, un dolor desgarrador atravesó el abdomen de Sakura justo en el sitio en el que Inabi la estaba tocando. El aire salió de su cuerpo y el grito se ahogó en su garganta. Cuando bajó la mirada encontró el mango de un kunai sobresaliendo de su vestido, dejando caer la sangre hasta mezclarse con el agua carmesí e inmóvil que cubría el suelo bajo sus pies.

Intentó gritar una vez más, pero ningún sonido se produjo. El respirar dolía, y aunque quisiera disminuir su frecuencia, no lograba hacerlo. Estaba hiperventilando otra vez, el miedo ocupaba su mente y cuerpo. El sonido de la risa de Inabi la hizo palidecer. Él llevó su mano hasta la quijada de Sakura y la forzó a elevar los ojos y dirigirlos hacia los suyos. La sonrisa del hombre seguía tan amplia como siempre la había recordado.

–Crees que te has desecho de mi… pero no es así. Todo este tiempo he estado a tu lado, dentro de ti, oculto donde no puedes verme ni alcanzarme. Recuerda que este siempre ha sido mi hogar –siseó Inabi tocándole la sien a Sakura con la mano libre. Un brillo de malicia recorrió la mirada del hombre cuando se acercó al oído de ella, tocando con sus labios la piel fría mientras aspiraba el aroma de las hebras de rosado cabello –. Eres mía. Recuérdalo siempre. La última vez no llegue a lastimar tu cuerpo, pero desee hacerlo. Quería desgarrar tu piel, romper cada uno de tus huesos, hacerte gritar cada vez que yo estuviese dentro de ti. Pero no logré hacerlo, no pude tocarte tanto como hubiese querido. Pero si destroce tu mente. La aplaste, la torture, hice cuanto me placía y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de los días. Lo haré porque eres mía, Sakura – su lengua lamió una gota de agua que caía sobre su oreja –. Eres mía y de nadie más.

Todo se volvió oscuro de repente, como había sucedido al principio de la pesadilla, pero la voz de Inabi nunca se desvaneció. No lograba ver nada y por un momento Sakura pensó que todo había acabado. El cuerpo de Mebuki había desaparecido, la habitación y el agua carmesí se ahogaron en la oscuridad. Estaba de nuevo en el vacío, pero podía sentir aun su propio cuerpo colgando de las cadenas. Y fue entonces cuando el primer golpe le atravesó la cara.

A partir de ese momento todo se volvió en un manto de dolor. Era una sensación petrificante, desgarradora, real. Por un instante pensó que estaba sumergida en la realidad y no en las profundidades de un sueño. El sufrimiento no era solo mental, sentía la violencia de los azotes sobre su piel, rompiendo la carne, llegando hasta la medula de sus huesos. Gritaba pero no tenía voz. Lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era la risa de Inabi y sus palabras obscenas arrastrándose por su cuerpo. La sangre le goteaba por todas partes, podía sentir como escapaba de sus vasos y se derramaba en la infinita negrura a su alrededor. Seguí sin poder ver, la oscuridad era lo único frente a ella. Quería desvanecerse, dejar de existir. Un azote. Dos. Tres. Diez. Le faltaba el aire, necesitaba respirar pero su pecho no se expandía. Todo era dolor, punzadas del más horrible dolor. No podía continuar con aquello. Estaba rogando que se detuviera, que parara de una vez por todas. Pero era un ciclo infinito de dolor y violencia. Estaba segura que no soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Morir sonaba más sencillo que seguir sufriendo. Quería hacerlo… quería morir… necesitaba morir…

Despertó empapada en sudor y respirando entre grandes bocanadas, buscando desesperadamente el aire que le faltaba, como si acabara de emerger de las profundidades del mismísimo océano. Instintivamente se reincorporó en la cama, llevando las manos a su abdomen sin encontrar ninguna herida, revisando sus brazos en busca de la quemante sacudidas del látigo sobre su cuerpo. La sensación viscosa de la sangre había desaparecido, solo había una fina capa de sudor que recorría su cuerpo. No había lesiones, las heridas habían desaparecido. Estaba casi ilesa. Casi.

El ardor en su pecho no cesó cuando cubrió sus labios con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, inclinándose sobre si misma hasta tratar de controlar las lagrimas que deseaban abordar por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo hasta lo imposible por no sollozar.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin haber tenido una pesadilla. Era tal vez la peor de todas las que alguna vez había sufrido. Anteriormente, Inabi recurría a sus sueños con bastante frecuencia, pero luego de trabajar un tiempo con Kakashi y con la ayuda de todos sus amigos, logró evadir la imagen de aquel hombre hasta llegar al punto de no haber vuelto a pensar en él por más de medio año. Pero luego de lo sucedido ayer durante la charla con Sasuke, una vieja herida que aun no había sanado debió abrirse de par en par… soltando el monstruo que habitaba dentro de ella.

Echó un vistazo fugaz a su alrededor, preocupada por haber despertado a Tenten, pero ella no estaba ahí. La cama de su compañera de habitación permanecía con el desastre habitual, todo estaba en la misma posición que la noche anterior.

La ausencia de Tenten le generó tanto alivio como tristeza. Si ella hubiese estado ahí se apresuraría a consolarla, acariciarle el cabello susurrándole palabras dulces, diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Aunque la quisiera a su lado, sabía que lo mejor era superara aquel momento sola. Ya bastante había lidiado Tenten con sus pesadillas en el pasado como para someterla de nuevo a los monstruos de su mente. Debía arreglarse ella sola. Nadie más podría hacerlo.

Intentó incorporarse de la cama aunque sentía las piernas débiles y la boca demasiado seca. Las muñecas le ardían donde antes había tenido el frío del acero mientras que el vientre le escocía donde había yacido el filo del kunai. Tiritaba como si su cuerpo siguiera empapado, pero sabía muy bien que era el miedo el que agitaba todo dentro de ella.

Se obligó a respirar con normalidad. Buscó la forma de regular su pulso y encontrar la estabilidad de sus pensamientos. Sabía que tardaría unos minutos en elevar muros y fortificar las murallas dentro de su mente. Debía recordar su viejo entrenamiento con Kakashi. Encontrar la calma, reconocer la realidad, ignorar la pesadilla.

Sabía que no podía desvanecerse. Ella era mucho más fuerte que sus pesadillas, mucho más fuerte que él. Es por eso que estaba dispuesta a no ser vencida.

No otra vez.

* * *

 **17:21**

Había caído la tarde y Sakura seguía en la enfermería. Llevaba todo el día encerrada dentro, drogándose en el olor de los productos estériles y de los medicamentos apilados en las estanterías. En ocasiones llegaba un paciente o dos. La gran mayoría se trataban de lesiones sencillas que habían surgido luego de un combate de práctica o posterior a un trabajo forzoso. Trataba siempre de atender a los ninjas lo más rápido posible para poder despacharlos y volver a la tranquilidad de su lectura. Justo ahora la soledad le sentaba como una buena compañía. Quería estar lejos de la mirada inquisidora de Hinata, el culpable rostro de Naruto y de la tangible posibilidad de encontrarse con cierto pelinegro entre los pasillos. No se sentía con las fuerzas de hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior en la playa o en la pesadilla de hace una horas. Los libros, en cambio, eran sus más fieles aliados. Ellos no la mirarían con lastima o la forzarían a hablar. Ellos estaban ahí para ser leídos, no para escuchar sus tormentos y embaucarla en el dolor del pasado.

Luego de lo que pareció una hora, emergió de la lectura que tenía entre las manos y elevó la cabeza estirando el cuello. Tenía los hombros tensos, los ojos le ardían y las piernas se le volvieron a dormir. Estaba sentada en el suelo, alrededor de un pequeño habitad que había creado en el transcurso del día. Se trataba de un nido hecho a base de papeles y pergaminos que circulaban en una esquina de la habitación, y ella era el polluelo que leí dentro del diminuto escondite con la nariz adherida a las páginas. Se había saltado todas las comidas, no tenía apetito, y el pensar en ello simplemente le hacía revolver el estomago. Estudiar era la forma más fácil de distraer su mente. Aunque su investigación estuviese dedicada a Sasuke, supo como focalizar sus pensamientos en la anatomía de los conductos de chakra y evitó a toda costa hundirse en la miseria de sus recuerdos. No había mentido cuando había dicho que era buena bloqueando los pensamientos desagradables que insistían en reaparecer. Levantar murallas dentro de su mente era arduo pero posible. Y aunque las huellas de la pesadilla seguían latiendo en sus oídos, se las arregló para mantener la calma en medio de la tempestad.

Justo ahora estaba concentrada en la imagen de un ojo humano donde señalaban todas sus diminutas partes y las infinitas capas de células que siempre le causaban dolor de cabeza. Era una lectura espesa, llena de palabras técnicas que enloquecerían a cualquiera. Tenía un pergamino en la mano donde iba anotando lo más esencial y dibujaba las estructuras complejas que necesitaría repasar más adelante. Estaba tan enfocada en el movimiento de su mano rasgando el papel con el pincel, el olor a tinta húmeda que volatizaba hasta su nariz y el pasar áspero de las páginas, que no pudo predecir la llegada de un nuevo invitado.

Por lo general los pacientes que arribaban a la enfermería se anunciaban tocaban la puerta antes de entrar o hacían el suficiente alboroto para dar a conocer su presencia antes de pasar. Pero en esta ocasión las bisagras rechinaron por las paredes sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso.

Sakura se sobresaltó, recordando una fracción de su pesadilla, un pedazo que logró escapar de los muros de su mente.

Por un momento esperó escuchar el sonido de la lluvia y la silueta de un hombre brotando del marco, dirigiéndose a ella, con la intención de alcanzarla, de atraparla, de romperla una vez, y otra, y otra...

–¿La enfermería no debería estar más llena? – la pregunta vino de los labios de Tenten que comenzaba a materializarse con desdén en el interior de la habitación, descargando el aura de tensión que se había creado en esas estrechas paredes.

Sakura no se percató que en todo ese tiempo había contenido la respiración. Buscó aire entre jadeos y, con más furia de la que pretendía, aumentó las murallas en su mente hasta abarcar todo cuanto a su pasado significaba.

–Hey – Tenten percibió el desequilibrio en la mirada de Sakura con la precisión de una profesional – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si – mintió.

Los ojos de Tenten se entrecerraron.

–¿Segura? Estas algo pálida.

–Me asustaste –respondió a secas –. Debiste tocar antes de entrar. Casi me matas de un susto.

–¿Qué? ¿Estás haciendo algo de lo que no debería enterarme?

Sakura se prohibió a si misma a esconder los pergaminos que estaba leyendo. En término técnicos _si_ estaba haciendo algo que Tenten no podía enterarse, pero ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba a punto de descubrir la forma de regresarle el Sharingan a uno de sus prisioneros con tal de conocer la manera de liberar a La Resistencia de los _sellos bloqueadores_ de chakra? Se supone que no debía saber el trato que tenía con Sasuke. Nadie debía saberlo. Solo esperaba que Tenten estuviese lo suficientemente distraída para no estudiar los libros que tenía abierto entre las piernas y alrededor de su gran nido.

–Llevas bastante tiempo aquí dentro – apuntó Tenten con los brazos cruzados mirando justamente en lo que Sakura quería que no se fijase –. Te saltaste el desayuno y el almuerzo.

–Estaba ocupada trabajando.

–Eso explica porque la enfermería está limpia de pacientes.

–Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad – dijo, cerrando disimuladamente el libro de oftalmología.

Tenten dudó un momento e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

–¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?

–Sí – respondió Sakura mirándola directamente a los ojos –, lo estoy.

Ya su mente estaba ideando alguna manera de soportar las preguntas inquisidoras que Tenten estaba por hacerle. Las dos eran mejores amigas desde hace años, se conocían demasiado bien como para saber que algo le estaba sucediendo a la otra. Tenten estaba al tanto que algo pasaba, sus ojos castaños y muy preocupados la delataban al igual que la voz seca delataba a la Sakura. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que el interrogatorio comenzara. Pero, aparentemente, Tenten no estaba con ánimos de indagar sobre el asunto, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar un resoplido justo antes de agregar en un tono cansino:

–He venido a buscarte. Gai-sensei nos ha mandado a llamar.

La frente de Sakura se arrugó con dureza.

–¿A todos?

–Es sobre la misión de Tanzaku.

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué con eso?

–¿No has escuchado los rumores? – el rostro de la castaña se endureció de repente, eliminando cualquier tono divertido cuando agregó –. Llevaran a cabo el asalto al campo de concentración, con o sin nuestra ayuda.

Sakura se había puesto de pie casi de un salto, sin poder quitar el rostro de incredulidad ni la mirada de espanto.

–¿Cómo has dicho?

–Y justo ahora están esperando nuestra decisión.

–¡¿Qué?!

Con vasta incredulidad, Sakura había deducido que la última reunión que sostuvieron con Gai, Rock Lee y Darui había sido lo suficientemente explícita como para desistir sobre la terrible idea de atacar aquel campo de concentración. Jamás se detuvo a pensar que ellos seguirían con aquella idea tan irracional por su propia cuenta.

–¿Cuándo tienen planeado hacer la misión? – cuando Sakura habló sintió la boca repentinamente seca –. Al menos tendrán tiempo para prepararse ¿no?

–Mañana saldrán de la isla al continente. Dentro de dos días será el asalto.

–¡¿Dos días?! ¡Es demasiado pronto! ¡No estarán preparados!

–Llevan enlistándose en esto por semanas, Sakura. Si salieras más de este lugar te enterarías de las cosas que suceden en la Base – apuntó Tenten haciendo ademan de señalar la torre de papeles que Sakura leía minutos atrás –. Han entrenado día y noche para esto. Al principio, yo estaba tan escéptica como tú. Pensé que estaban dementes, pero son lo suficientemente valientes y estúpidos para continuar con el plan.

El cuerpo de Sakura se puso rígido de repente. Los labios se movieron solos cuando murmuró sin aparta su atención de Tenten.

–Aceptaste...

La castaña le devolvió una mirada intensa.

–Todos aceptamos.

Sakura se volvió hacia el desastre que había hecho en la esquina del salón de enfermería, perdiéndose un instante en las hojas de papel y la tinta seca. Podía sentir los recuerdos del campo de concentración queriendo atravesar los muros de su menta junto a la pesadilla de hace unas horas. Todas las imágenes querían pasar ante sus ojos, una tras otras. Pero ella las repelió con firmeza, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ignorando el incremento de los latidos de su corazón.

–No te sientas obligada a ir – las palabras de Tenten le llegaron como el aleteo de un paloma. Sakura no se atrevió a mirarle, no quería que viera el efecto que había hecho la noticia en su rostro –. Todos entendemos tu posición.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y con bastante agilidad, Sakura salió del nido de pergaminos y libros, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la puerta.

–Vamos – dijo, sin mirar a Tenten –. Gai-sensei espera por nosotras.

Una vez cerrada la solitaria enfermería, caminaron rumbo al centro de la Base de La Tercera División. Fue la primera vez en todo el día en que los rayos del sol tocaron a Sakura a través de las ventanas. No se había percatado del paso del tiempo mientras estaba dentro de aquella habitación. Antes no se había preocupado por ese asunto, pero ahora que estaba al corriente de que el atardecer llegaría pronto y que luego arribaría la noche, se percató que no estaba del todo preparada para poder dormir otra vez. Carecía del valor necesario para zambullirse de nuevo en los sueños. Seguramente pasaría toda la noche en vela, incapaz de cerrar los ojos, a la espera de que él llegase a arrebatarle la poca cordura que aun habitaba en ella.

Mientras caminaban, Tenten hacia el intento de animar a Sakura con temas triviales como la agradable temperatura o lo excelente que había sido su entrenamiento con Rock Lee la noche anterior. Aquella era la forma que tenía su amiga para liberar la tensión de una atmosfera incomoda. Hablar hasta agotar todos los temas de conversación. Sakura asentía ocasionalmente. Entendía cual era la intención de Tenten, estaba buscando la forma de animarla, pero justo ahora su mente no estaba en condiciones para llevarle la corriente. La misión del campo de concentración era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un pasillo firmemente custodiado por varios ninjas, todos con un _Sello_ _Completo_ en la cara interna de su antebrazo. Tenten saludó a algunos de ellos, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera un poco mal por ello. Ciertamente no había salido a interactuar con otras personas durante su estadía en la Tercera División, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse, y socializar no era una de ellas.

Su amiga lideró la marcha hasta una puerta de madera. Ésta en particular tenía más guardias y cámaras revoloteando alrededor. No había que ser adivino para saber que ese sitio manipula información delicada y de suma importancia.

Tenten se detuvo y Sakura la imitó mientras aguardaban a que alguien les abriera desde dentro.

–¡Sakura-san! – saludó Rock-Lee halando la puerta de par en par una vez las hubo reconocido por la cámaras de seguridad –. Han llegado justo a tiempo. Pasen, pasen.

–¿Y a mí no me saludas? – preguntó Tenten con los brazos cruzados.

–¡Te acabo de ver hace unos diez minutos!

Tenten bufó.

–Se nota que tienes preferida.

Sakura le sonrió a Rock Lee en respuesta sin tener aun muchos ánimos de hablar o de inmiscuirse en la conversación, en cambio, decidió estudiar su alrededor una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado a su espalda. El lugar se trataba de un salón pequeño, lleno de maquinas muy familiares. Recordaba haber visto alguna de ellas durante los interrogatorios con Sasuke cuando aun existía La Base de la Segunda División. Sin embargo, estas estaban apiladas para una función diferente a las de interrogar a un prisionero, sino más bien para entablar comunicación a larga distancia. Lo supo con tan solo reconocer la media docena de pantallas que se proyectaban sobre la pared donde no mostraban a prisioneros si no a ninjas de La Resistencia de todas partes del mundo.

Dentro, Sakura logró reconocer a algunas personas, entre ellas estaba Gai que observaba las pantallas con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro, elogiando el trabajo de un diminuto Chōjūrō que tecleaba a toda velocidad en el centro de la habitación. Más allá, cerca de unas estanterías repletas a reventar de papeles y pergaminos, Samui organizaba unos informes y daba órdenes a todo ser viviente que se atravesara por su rango de visión. Sakura desvió la cabeza hacia una esquina, encontrándose con la presencia de Darui que discutía algo de gravedad con Neji, un Neji que lucía un aspecto muy particular. Sakura se detuvo un instante a ver desde lejos a su amigo. Los ojos perla no se notaban cansados y la tensión en sus hombros no era tan evidente como lo era antes. Estaba más erguido, con el semblante tranquilo y el rostro menos contraído en preocupaciones. Había un brillo extraño alrededor de él, algo similar a la felicidad. No sabía si estaba alucinando o sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, pero Sakura se preguntó en su fuero interno si aquel sujeto era el mismo Neji Hyūga que había conocido en los últimos días o si se trataba de un completo desconocido.

–¿Sucede algo? – fue Rock Lee el que había hecho la pregunta. Sakura pensó que se dirigía a ella, pero en realidad el chico estaba viendo a Tenten.

–¿Qué? – dijo la castaña parpadeando más de la cuenta.

–No has quitado esa sonrisa desde que llegaron – explicó Rock Lee muy intrigado.

–¿Hablas de esto? – señaló la comisura de su labios que se mantenían perfectamente arqueadas –. Se llama felicidad, Lee. La encontré ayer en la noche.

Rock Lee imitó la sonrisa de Tenten antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Hay que mantenerse siempre con muchas energías y seguir con optimismo! ¡Así la misión será un total éxito!

–Lo que tu digas, campeón – se burlo la castaña viendo como el aludido se alejaba una vez que Samui descubrió que no estaba haciendo nada y lo mandó a llamar para darle una tarea inmediatamente.

–No había notado que estabas tan contenta – reconoció Sakura viéndola de reojo mientras las dos se alejaban a una esquina de la sala para no ser un estorbo en medio del ir y venir de la gente –. Incluso estas un poco colorada.

–¿Se nota mucho? – dijo Tenten llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

–Lo bastante como para que Rock Lee lo mencionara.

–Tú no te diste cuenta.

–Estoy algo distraída.

–¿Tú crees? – preguntó con ironía.

Sakura agitó una mano para restarle importancia.

–No te dispersas y desembucha – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta como para tener esa cara tan perturbadora?

–Es difícil ocultar este tipo de felicidad, Sakura.

–Pues, asusta, y mucho.

–Tú no lo entiendes aun porque no has encontrado al indicado.

–¿De qué diantres estas…? Un momento… – la pelirrosa se volvió hacia su amiga bajando la voz para que solo ella le escuchase –, anoche no recuerdo que regresaras a la habitación.

–Y gracias a los dioses que no lo hice.

Tenten miró de reojo a Neji que, al instante, se fijo en ella y trató en vano de ocultar una sonrisa ladeada. La castaña a un lado de Sakura se mordió los labios y su rostro se sonrojó hasta convertirse en lo más parecido a un tomate, y con esa simple reacción, Sakura logró terminar de atar los cabos sueltos y abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Nooo – dijo, alargando la vocal mientras se cubría los labios e intercalaba la mirada entre Neji y Tenten –. Ustedes…

–¡Shhh! – se precipitó a sisear su amiga –. Haz silencio ¿quieres?

Sakua volvió a repasar el semblante de ambos sin poder creérselo del todo.

–¿Es por eso que no puedes quitar esa cara de bobalicona? – quiso saber, terminando su escaneo en Tenten.

–Algo por el estilo –hizo un gesto juguetón y se inclinó hacia Sakura –. No te preocupes, luego te cuento todo.

–Solo omite los detalles cuando lo hagas ¿quieres?

–¡Pero si eso es lo más interesante!

–Pervertida – dijo, no sin antes soltar una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir. La primera persona en pasar fue Hinata, demostrando la elegancia de un caminar digno de la nobleza, y, más atrás, le seguía de cerca el cuerpo lánguido y tosco de Kiba que ocultaba el verdadero rostro de Naruto. Algo en Sakura se batió con dolor e instintivamente llevó una mano a su propia quijada. Había olvidado por un instante lo sucedido la noche anterior luego de contarle su historia a Sasuke, pero los falsos ojos negros y rasgados de Naruto repararon en ella más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, y el recuerdo regresó a ella abrumándola de sobremanera.

Sakura tragó grueso y contuvo la respiración cuando vio a Naruto acercarse con paso decidido, deteniéndose a la distancia justa que estuvo ayer cuando le asestó el golpe en la cara.

–Sakura… – su voz sonó quebrada, dolida y, por demás, culpable.

El corazón de Sakura sangró en alguna parte, sintiéndose demasiado atormentada cuando lo vio así.

–Estoy bien – dijo por fin cruzándose de brazos y alejando la mirada incomoda –. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Naruto abría y cerraba la boca, buscando las palabras que le costaba un montón pronunciar.

–El golpe… yo quería… yo…

–Está bien… – quiso llamarle por su verdadero nombre, no tenía las fuerzas para susurrar el nombre de un amigo muerto, pero se contuvo –. No te sientes culpable. Lo que sucedió ayer fue un error. Todos podemos cometer errores.

Naruto inspiró profundamente con la intención de decir algo, pero sus labios se cerraron de golpe, formando una línea perfectamente sellada. Sakura quiso insistir, decirle que él no debía hundirse en las fallas de su pasado, pero ella sabía que sonaría hipócrita y él no dejaría de culpabilizarse por lo sucedido. Es por eso que el silencio que precedió a las palabras de Sakura estaba saturado en un aire espeso y, así como había llegado, Naruto dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba Neji y Darui, dándole la espalda sin mirar atrás en ningún instante.

–¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso? – preguntó Tenten arqueando una ceja.

Sakura había olvidado la presencia de su amiga. La observó de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

–Tú no fuiste la única que tuvo una noche movida.

Antes de que Tenten insistiera en hacerle soltar toda la información de lo sucedido la noche anterior, un aplauso fuerte retumbó en la sala haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia el General de la División.

–Muy bien – anunció Gai con esa felicidad irracional y típica en él –. Estamos a punto de hacer contacto.

Samui mandó a salir a todos, cerrando ella misma la marcha y dejando al grupo de Neji, a Darui, Gai y Rock-Lee dentro de la sala. Chōjūrō, el muchacho menudo de dientes como los de un tiburón, terminaba de teclear algunas cosas a la misma resolución que lo había hecho Udon momentos antes de interrogar a Sasuke en la Segunda División.

–Todo está listo, Gai-sensei – dijo el muchacho girándose sobre la silla hasta colocarse de pie –. Mantendré la conexión segura desde afuera.

–Gracias, Chōjūrō.

El muchacho asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Gai se volvió hacia su público que le observaba expectante.

–Estoy muy agradecido de que lograran llegar antes de que entabláramos contacto. Como verán, los he llamado para que estén presentes en la reunión que hemos organizado algunos Generales y Tenientes de La Resistencia con la finalidad de intercambiar información sobre nuestro estatus actual.

Los que ignoraban el asunto, que eran casi todos los presentes, fruncieron el ceño sin comprender.

–¿Entablaremos contacto con los demás Generales – preguntó Naruto señalando la pantalla llena de puntos blancos y negros – Por video?

–Exactamente – sonrió muy satisfecho Gai.

–Tenten mencionó en la última reunión que no podemos confiar ni siquiera en las redes. Los ninjas de Madara pueden rastrear la comunicación y dar con esta y otras Bases de La Resistencia – apuntó Hinata sin comprender.

–Es una línea bastante segura. Chōjūrō es el encargado de las comunicaciones dentro de esta División. De igual forma sabemos cómo trabajar en clave, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Rock-Lee con el mismo animo que profesaba Gai.

Sakura hizo una mueca con los labios. Al parecer, La Tercera División confiaba demasiado en su suerte, y eso podría acarrearle grandes problemas a todos, era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

–El primer contacto que haremos será con la Primera División. Actualmente se encuentran en el norte, en el País del Rayo junto al Kazekage. Como muchos sabrán Tsunade es la General de La Resistencia allá – continuó Gai –. Cuando cayó la Segunda División a manos de los Uchiha, Kakashi se dirigió con un grupo de sobrevivientes hacia el norte, así que entablaremos conexión directamente con él.

Sakura dio un pequeño paso al frente.

–Quiere decir… quiere decir que… Tsunade-sama – las palabras se le atragantaron en la lengua, sin poder ser demasiado consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Gai.

–Ella no presidirá la reunión, Sakura. Lo siento.

Sakura asintió con calma, ocultando la sensación vertiginosa que comenzaba a descender por sus venas. Habían pasado más de seis años desde la última vez que estuvo cara a cara con su sensei. Luego de ser capturada por los Uchiha, Sakura no había establecido contacto directo con Tsunade. A penas y sabía dónde estaba y cuál era su posición en la guerra, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la última vez que había visto su rostro. Tal vez era mejor así, justo ahora no estaba en la mejor posición de dar la cara a su antigua mentora.

La pantalla más grande de la sala soltó un chillido que hizo alertarlos a todos en la habitación. El zumbido permaneció por unos segundos más hasta que una imagen se asomó desde el otro lado del cristal. La calidad del video no era excelente, pero se lograba apreciar a un hombre corpulento de cabello rojizo y rostro gentil. Llevaba dos espirales en las mejillas y los ojos a penas se le veían por encima de las grandes mejillas. Por si fuera poco, cargaba esa sonrisa amable que lo había caracterizado desde siempre, incluso antes de que la mismísima guerra estallara.

 _–«¿Hola?»_ – preguntó la voz sintética desde el otro lado – _«¿Pueden escucharme?»_

Darui se cruzó de brazos antes de comentar:

–Sinceramente recordaba a Kakashi más delgado.

– _«¿Insinúas que estoy gordo, pelo de paja?»_ – gruñó el pelirojo abriendo las dos rendijas que tenía por ojos.

–¡Chōji! – exclamó Tenten formando una sonrisa que le abarcaba todo la cara –. Que alegría volver a verte. No has cambiado nada.

– _«Lo tomaré como un cumplido»_

–No creo que lo sea – dijo Darui entre dientes sin que Chōji lo pudiera oír

– _«¿Cómo han estado, chicos? ¿Cómo los trata la División de Gai-sensei? Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿no creen?» –_ Chōji escaneó el rostro de sus viejos amigos, deteniéndose por medio segundo en Naruto –. _«Vaya… Pensé que no volvería a verte, Kiba»_

–Lo mismo digo – respondió Naruto con pesar. Aun no se acostumbraba a que le llamasen de esa manera –. Escuché que ahora eres jefe de tu clan – dijo, cambiando de tema.

– _«De lo poco que queda»_ –admitió Chōji encogiéndose de hombros pero sin mostrar demasiado desanimo por ello –. _«Hace unas semanas casi perdimos a otro miembro cuando las tropas de Fugaku Uchiha nos atacaron en la frontera. No se preocupen, yo mismo le di su merecido a ese viejo arrugado»_

–Lamento escuchar lo de tu clan, Chōji – dijo Hinata con las manos en el pecho.

– _«No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Una vez la guerra acabe creceremos hasta estabilizarnos nuevamente ¡Imagínense que ya tengo prometida!»_

– _«¡Callate, Chōji!»_ – gritó la voz de una mujer al fondo del Akimichi.

– _«Su nombre es Karui. Les caerá bien»_ – sonrió, moviéndose alrededor de lo que debía ser un teclado del otro lado de la pantalla –. _«Es todo por ahora, chicos. No puedo prolongar demasiado la conexión. Los dejaré con Kakashi-sensei»_

La imagen de Chōji agitando su mano en señal de despedida se desvaneció, regresando de nuevo el molesto zumbido en la sala. Al poco tiempo, volvió a aparecer el rostro de un hombre, pero este tenía un aspecto diferente. El cabello como el ónix le caía sobre la bandana que cubría uno de sus ojos, el tapaboca negro ocultando casi todo su rostro y la única pupila visible fija en todos los ninjas que estaban junto a Sakura.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Naruto, esta vez sonó muchísimo más contento de lo que había sonado con Chōji.

El aludido sonrió tras la máscara.

– _«Me complace ver que todos llegaran sanos y salvos a la División. Buen trabajo, Neji»_ – Kakashi asintió hacia el Hyūga que lo recibió con la mandíbula tensa –. _«Tengo entendido que no tuvieron mayores altercados en el Bosque ¿Todo funcionó de acuerdo al plan?»_

–Si, Kakashi-sensei – afirmó Neji con las manos en la espalda, exhibiendo una postura digna de un soldado preparado para la guerra –. Las predicciones de Hinata-sama fueron correctas, no recibimos ningún tipo de ataque de camino a la División. Logramos llegar sin ninguna baja que informar.

Una especie de chispa se encendió en la mente de Sakura cuando repaso el rostro de Hinata que miraba de soslayo al de Naruto a su lado. Y fue ahí cuando lo entendió. El Bosque Jofuku era una tierra llena de horrores y oscuridad, repleta de las criaturas más horribles que pudieran existir en todo el planeta. Existían leyendas de que una vez se atravesaba la entrada, solo podrías salir muerto o demente, pero jamás ileso. Era raro que ellos hubiesen cruzado sin ningún problema el Bosque, una hazaña demasiado inaudita, pero ahora que veía a Naruto, todo comenzó a encajar. Ninguna de las criaturas que habitaban dentro les hizo daño porque no se atrevían a hacerlo. Sakura, Neji, Tenten… todos estaban siendo escoltados junto a una bestia a un peor que todas las fieras de ese lugar. No habían sufrido la misma suerte que los cadáveres que encontraron entre los árboles porque caminaban junto a _él_.

Pudieron cruzar el Bosque porque estaban junto al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

– _«Fue una idea arriesgada pero muy inteligente»_ – apuntó Kakashi desde el otro lado de la pantalla, volviéndose hacia la princesa Hyūga mientras realizaba un asentimiento de aprobación –. _«Bien hecho, Hinata»_.

–Gracias, Kakashi-sensei – la aludida bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa –. Sin embargo, durante nuestro paso por el Bosque, tuvimos un pequeño inconvenien…

– _«Gai me comentó sobre su hallazgo, y debo decir que es una noticia muy lamentable»_ – Kakashi la retuvo a mitad de la oración. No debían revelar más información de la necesaria aun cuando la línea fuese «segura» y el altercado con los cadáveres dentro de Bosque era una de ellas. No podían correr el riesgo de ser interceptados y que escucharan ese tipo de detalles –. _«Es por ese preciso motivo que Gai y yo discutimos sobre el plan que la Tercera División tiene pensado ejecutar y al que les gustaría que ustedes se unieran»_ – miró a todos los presentes –. _«Por mi parte no tengo ninguna objeción. Ya quedará en manos de ustedes el decidir si unirse o no a esta nueva misión»_

–Hemos discutido sobre este asunto –advirtió Neji –. Y todos hemos decidido participar.

 _–«¿Todos?»_

Unos pocos como Naruto y Tenten miraron a Sakura. Ésta cerró las manos en dos fuertes puños, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada que le devolvía Kakashi.

–Sí – susurró con firmeza –, todos estamos de acuerdo.

Aunque Kakashi solo pudiera mostrar un ojo, se podía apreciar la tensión que esa respuesta significaba para él. Sakura estaba al tanto que si Kakashi estuviese a su lado en la Tercera División, haría hasta lo imposible por tratar de persuadirla de no ir, usando su poder de convencimiento por las buenas o su puesto como General por las malas. Y por primera vez, Sakura agradecía que se encontrase a varios kilómetros de distancia para impedirle tomar esa decisión.

 _–«Ya veo» –_ siseó Kakashi visiblemente más rígido _– «Si esa es la decisión del equipo, la respetaré como General»_

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el monitor que estaba justo al lado de Kakashi hizo un zumbido antes de mostrar bruscamente el rostro de Shikamaru curtido por el sol. Parecía un poco mayor, aparentando más edad de la que en realidad tenía, pero el gesto aburrido que siempre lo había caracterizado permanecía indeleble en su mirada.

–¡Shikamaru! – saltó de nuevo Naruto.

– _«Kiba»_ –saludó éste con una naturalidad que solo él sería capa de fingir – _«¿Cómo has estado?»_

–Sobreviviendo – respondió éste mostrando los dientes blancos en una sonrisa triste.

– _«Como todos. Un día a la vez»_

–¿Cómo están las cosas en Suna, Shikamaru? – preguntó Gai con las manos sobre el cinturón que llevaba el emblema de La Resistencia – ¿Gaara podrá unírsenos a la reunión?

– _«En este momento se encuentra ocupado peleando con el viejo Kage Ōnoki. Estoy a cargo de dirigir esta reunión en su ausencia»_

Todos asintieron con seriedad. Era de conocimiento público que Ōnoki, el Tsuchikage, era un intimo amigo de Madara y de su grupo organizado «Akatsuki», incluso su nieta, Kurotsuchi, era la embajadora de La Roca en Konoha y visitaba con frecuencia la aldea. Sin embargo, en los últimos años, Ōnoki cayó en cuenta que trabajar con Madara era una total pérdida de tiempo, beneficios y de incontables vidas inocentes, por lo que, de un tiempo para acá, actuaba en secreto con La Resistencia para acabar con el régimen Uchiha.

– _«¿Tsunade-sama no estará con nosotros?»_ – preguntó Shikamaru dirigiéndose a Kakashi.

– _«Se encuentra en estos momentos muy ocupada resolviendo asuntos con el consejo de guerra»_

–Es una pena que no pueda estar con nosotros – inquirió Tenten.

–Es comprensible – advirtió Darui con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho –. Ser la General de la Primera División y líder de toda La Resistencia no debe ser trabajo sencillo, y más ahora, cuando los ataques que ha recibido el norte en los últimos meses lo han convertido en una zona de constante batalla.

–¿Están tan mal las cosas por allá, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Naruto en tono de sincera preocupación.

La mandíbula de Kakashi se tensó, como si no estuviera muy a gusto con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– _«Como les comentó Chōji, el último ataque de Fugaku Uchiha dejó muy debilitada la frontera. Fue una batalla muy dura, se perdieron muchas vidas de ambos bandos, sin embargo, logramos hacer retirar a los Uchiha lo suficiente para recobrar parte del terreno del Raikage»_ – explicó con voz ronca –. _«Actualmente, Fugaku, el General de la Brigada Norte, se encuentra en Konoha a causa de una grave lesión luego de la pelea.»_

–Si mandaron a esa momia de vuelta a la Hoja luego de haberle pateado el trasero debió de ser una pelea muy intensa – increpó Tenten –. Toda una hazaña.

–Estamos hablando de Tsunade-sama – apuntó Rock Lee –. Ella es capaz de organizar rebeliones, romper montañas y limarse las uñas todo al mismo tiempo.

–Tienen planeado atacar nuevamente las tropas de Fugaku mientras él esté ausente – le susurró Gai a Sakura solo para que ella escuchara –. Jiraiya-san esta con ella. No dejara que nada malo le pase. Aunque… siendo francos, debería decir que ella no dejara que nada malo le pase a él.

Gai sonrió y Sakura asintió con cierto orgullo. No podía estar más contenta por todo lo que había alcanzado su antigua sensei en los últimos años. Ella se lo merecía, y con creces.

– _«La red es lo más segura posible, pero no podemos prolongar demasiado esta discusión»_ – dijo Kakashi desde su lado de la pantalla luego de que Shikamaru explicara algunas cosas sobre la situación en Suna, haciendo que todos se tensaran de pie entre ambos monitores –. _«Seré puntual, así que escuchen con atención.»_

 _»La campaña por encontrar a Sasuke ha incrementado en los últimos días. Los Uchiha están desesperados por encontrar a su desertor. Hemos recibido informes muy preocupante sobre la cantidad de ninjas que han sido movilizados desde Konoha hacia todo el País del Fuego en busca de su rastro. Es un milagro que no les interceptaran de camino a su localización actual._

Sakura frunció los labios. Recordaba que, durante la explosión creada por Sasuke en el enfrentamiento con Waraji y Zōri y luego de que Sakura lo arrastrase al Uchiha medio muerto a una cueva desolada, unos ninjas de Madara habían interceptado su localización. Si hacia memoria le llegaba el sonido de las voces de los sujetos. Eran dos ninjas, y uno de ellos era un Yamanaka. Por un simple milagro no llegaron a descubrirla ni a ella ni a Sasuke con uno de sus _jutsus_ mentales. Esta información no la había compartido con Neji ni con nadie del grupo. No le había dado la suficiente importancia hasta ahora.

– _«Por si fuera poco»_ – continuó Kakashi –, _«nos enteramos que dos de nuestros espías han sido capturados en la Hoja. Uno de ellos fue detenido hace varias semanas atrás. Por los momentos no ha revelado ninguna información circunstancial de nuestros planes, sin embargo, estamos hablando de muchos días de tortura. No sabemos que tanto pueda resistir. De igual forma, nuestra segunda informante fue encarcelada hace menos de setenta y dos horas, de ella solo sabemos que está viva, nada más»_

 _»Como verán, nuestra situación está comprometida. Poco a poco los hombres de Madara han abarcado terreno tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea por lo que no podemos seguir esperando de brazos cruzados. Necesitamos saber a que nos enfrentamos, debemos conocer la debilidad de nuestro enemigo ahora más que nunca»_

Esta vez fue Shikamaru el que habló, pero se volvió hacia Neji.

– _«¿El Uchiha no ha dicho algo de importancia? ¿Nada que pudiera servir a nuestro favor?»_

–Es un idiota sin remedio, si les sirve de algo– intervino Naruto.

–Eso es de conocimiento público – apuntó Neji.

–Chicos – le reprimió Darui por lo bajo.

–¿Qué? – se defendió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros –. Es la verdad.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sakura unos segundos y luego su rostro se endureció. Shikamaru carraspeó con dureza.

– _«Sería conveniente que nos dieran información un poco más… precisa»_

–El Uchiha es un enigma por sí solo. No hay forma de que nos de alguna clase de información, desde los interrogatorios no ha soltado palabra alguna sobre la guerra – respondió Tenten volviendo la mirada hacia Sakura –. O al menos que nosotros estemos al tanto.

De repente, todos los presentes, incluso Shikamaru y Kakashi se fijaron en Sakura. Algo similar al pánico escénico la dejó sin respiración.

–¿P-por qué todos me están mirando?

–Tú eres la persona que más tiempo ha estado junto al Uchiha – reconoció Darui escrutándola con la mirada –. Tengo entendido que fuiste tú la que lo interrogó durante su estadía en La Segunda División.

–Neji también estuvo presente durante los interrogatorios – se excuso con torpeza.

–La gran mayoría de las veces durante el viaje a esta División fuiste tú la encargada de vigilar al Uchiha –reconoció Tenten –. Incluso se perdieron en el bosque durante el asalto con los Bandidos por casi dos días. Algo pudo haberte soltado durante ese tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Sasuke en las últimas semanas pasó por su mente. Existían tantos instantes, tantas conversaciones que era difícil recordarlas todas de un solo golpe, pero lo hizo, y justo ahí, con más de media docena de ojos mirándola, supo que había ocultado más información de la que se imaginaba.

Ante todo estaba el trato que arrastraba como una sombra. El trato que había pactado con Sasuke para que éste dejase de ser un _Blind_ y ella pudiera conocer la forma en eliminar los _Sellos Bloqueadores_ de chakra. También, en algún momento de su viaje, Sasuke le había comentado sobre la verdadera identidad de su padre, del mismo General del que hace minutos atrás discutían. Sakura sabía que detrás del famoso y antiguo ninja llamado el « _Ladrón de rostros_ », del que casi nadie conocía su existencia, estaba el rostro del Fugaku Uchiha.

Y, por si fuera poco, le había comentado varios secretos sobre el Mangekyō Sharingan. El poder ocular más fuerte dentro del clan Uchiha. Todo aquello se lo había contado en la cueva luego de su encuentro con los Bandidos. Recordaba que Sasuke había mencionado la importancia que Madara le daba a los ninjas que habían alcanzado ese nivel de poder, que este llevaba un registro minucioso de los poco Uchiha que lo tenían. Y Sakura también conocía la forma de obtener ese poder.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Ella manejaba demasiada información, más de lo que pretendía. No le había contado nada de eso a sus compañeros, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Aquella vez, cuando Sasuke le reveló tantas verdades de su familia, ella no se sentía capaz de compartirla con La Resistencia. Había sido un momento muy íntimo, la primera vez que él se abría con tanta sinceridad hacia Sakura. No quería traicionar ese pequeño atisbo de confianza que le había dado. Pero, ahora, estaba dudando.

Sabía que lo correcto era comentar todo y cuanto había almacenado en su mente, pero no estaba segura si podía hacerlo. Debía pensarlo muy bien. Tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para lanzar esa lluvia de verdades, aunque sabía que eventualmente debía hacerlo. Tenía que poner en una balanza sus prioridades y La Resistencia estaba por encima de todo. Ellos confiaban en ella, sería justo que conocieran ciertas verdades. Era mejor liberarse de todo y contar lo que sabía.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir los labios y soltar las primeras palabras, el recuerdo del topo la embaucó, como una ola en la costa.

Desde siempre había dudado mucho si de verdad había un infiltrado Uchiha dentro de las tropas de La Resistencia. Llevaba días sin darle vueltas al asunto, pero algo dentro de ella la alertó de que tal vez… tal vez…

Sintió los labios demasiado resecos. Aunque en el exterior parecía una estatua tallada en piedra, por dentro, Sakura podía sentir como los huesos le temblaban, como las miradas de todos pesaban llenas de culpa, de una traición venenosa que ella no lograba ver. Puede que existiese un topo, podía incluso estar en esa misma sala, a su derecha, del otro lado de la pantalla, en Suna o en el Norte. Era una amenaza que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, un peligro que hizo latir su piel y retorcerle las entrañas. Era una sensación aterradora. Se odió a si misma al ver que una sombra de desconfianza abrazaba a todos sus amigos dentro de aquella sala. Ellos eran su familia, sus compañeros, los que habían luchado para que ella lograra escapar de un campo de concentración, los que arriesgaban día y noche sus vidas para liberar al mundo de la opresión Uchiha.

No podía seguir creyendo en una leyenda.

Debía decirles la verdad.

Debía contarles.

Era su deber hacerlo…

–¿Y bien? – insitió Darui acercándose a ella, cubriendo parte de su rango de visión con los brazos del color del ébano enlazados en un pecho ancho y musculoso – ¿El Uchiha ha dicho algo relevante? ¿Cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar?

Sakura continuó muda. Todas las miradas fijas en su rostro, en su respiración, evaluando cada movimiento que delatara una mentira o una verdad a medias.

–¿Sakura? – preguntó Tenten a su lado, tentada a alargar una mano para zarandearla y hacerla hablar.

No sabía que tan pálida lucía, pero se sentía como un fantasma, y la única persona a la que fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada para responder fue a Kakashi, que la observaba expectante desde el mismísimo norte, y solo entonces las palabras fluyeron de sus labios.

–No – dijo, casi como un murmullo del mar. Sentía la boca llena de arena cuando volvió a hablar –. El Uchiha no ha revelado ninguna información de importancia.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie habló.

Si alguien había tropezado con la mentira tras sus palabras, no dijo nada. El silencio era expectante, aunque se encontraran aislados del océano, podían sentir su poder que hacia vibrar las paredes en un zumbido suave y armonioso.

– _«Ya veo»_ – fueron las palabras de Kakashi las que cortaron el silencio como lo haría una katana sobre el cuello de una persona, frío e impasible –. _«Debo admitir que esperaba una respuesta diferente»_

Sakura tragó grueso, pero no se atrevió a volver a hablar.

– _«Si este es el caso, podríamos probar interrogarlo una vez más»_ – propuso Shikamaru, haciendo desaparecer el aura de mentira en la que ahora flotaba la sala –. _«Fuimos demasiado blandos durante la primera tanda de interrogatorios, si somos más incisivos con nuestros métodos, podríamos llegar a obtener lo que de verdad nos importa»._

–El Uchiha ha sido entrenado para soportar la más dura de las torturas, si no dice nada a voluntad no lo dirá aun con el filo de un kunai en la nuca. Además, ya discutimos este tema antes – explicó Gai con mucha seriedad, más de la que alguien le había visto nunca –. Hemos tratado de mantener al Uchiha como un «invitado» dentro de esta División luego de haber salvado a un grupo de los nuestros hace unos meses atrás. No estamos dispuestos a crear un nuevo enemigo en vez de un potencial aliado.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se tornaron repentinamente oscuros.

– _«Discrepo en esa decisión, Gai-sensei. La personalidad del Uchiha lo impide hacer cualquier tipo de alianzas ni con su clan ni con nosotros. Me atrevo a decir que no ha sido una decisión muy sabia la que ustedes han hecho»_

–Lástima que no estabas aquí cuando llegamos, Shikamaru – Naruto se cruzó de brazos –. Perdimos la posibilidad de re-interrogarlo el mismo día que pisamos esta División.

– _«Esta clase de libertad que le han dado al Uchiha dentro de la División ha sido limitada ¿cierto?»_ – volvió a insistir el ninja desde Suna.

–Tampoco somos lo suficientemente idiotas para dejarlo sin los grilletes – escupió Darui como si se sintiera verdaderamente insultado.

– _«Deben tener mucho cuidado con ese sujeto»_ – regresó Shikamaru más serio que de costumbre –. _«Durante su estadía como prisionero en la Segunda División no pudimos evaluarlo por completo, desconocemos la amplitud de sus habilidades actuales. Pueden estar suprimidas, pero es una amenaza aun si le quitáramos los ojos y la rompiéramos las piernas. No lo sabemos, no sabemos nada sobre él. Pero si los Uchiha no pudieron detenerlo con sus propios medios cuando él escapó de Konoha, nosotros no deberíamos subestimar su posición»._

–Shikamaru tiene razón, es por ese mismo motivo que no deberíamos sustentarlo por más tiempo – volvió a hablar Neji, haciendo que todos se centraran de nuevo en la conversación inicial –. Es un peligro para la Base. Es simplemente estúpido que siga con nosotros aquí.

–Entiendo el problema, pero el Nara también ha dejado muy en claro que el Uchiha es una amenaza tanto para la gente de Madara como para nosotros – explicó Darui que comenzaba a irritarle las conjeturas de Shikamaru –. Sería una decisión precipitada dejarlo en libertad.

–¿Qué haremos con él entonces? – preguntó Tenten –. Bastante han hablado de lo riesgoso que es tenerlo aquí sabiendo que ahora lo están buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero ninguno ha dado una solución que de verdad valga la pena oír.

–Por mí que se pudra en el Bosque Jofuku – propuso Naruto.

Neji rió entre dientes.

–Neji – le regaño Tenten dándole un codazo disimulado en las costillas.

–Ya hablamos de esto – dijo Gai –. Digan lo que digan, el Uchiha no es nuestro enemigo.

–Es que no le has quitado los grilletes. Suéltalo y matara a todo el que se pose en su camino – volvió a intervenir Naruto.

–Entonces – quiso saber Hinata – ¿De qué nos sirve tenerlo cerca?

– _«Podemos usarlo»_ – apuntó Kakashi.

Esta vez, las miradas se centraron en el General del otro lado de la pantalla. Había permanecido callado casi el mismo tiempo que llevaba Sakura sin hablar. Estaba analizando el terreno, como el gran estratega que era.

– _«La misión que Gai y Darui han armado encaja muy bien con el Uchiha» –_ registró con la mirada al General de La Tercera División –. _«Solo necesitan que…»_

–No lo hará – se lanzó a decir Neji, comprendiendo rápidamente a lo que Kakashi quería llegar –. Es un bastardo egoísta. No se arriesgaría para ayudarnos, incluso si eso significa atacar a su odiado clan.

Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible.

 _–«¿Por qué no se lo preguntan?»_

– _«Con todo respeto, Kakashi-sensei, creo que no ha prestado la suficiente atención a esta reunión»_ – intervino nuevamente Shikamaru –. _«Si ese sujeto quiere salvar algo, sería su propio trasero, el de nadie más»_

– _«Lo único que he escuchado decir en todo este tiempo, Shikamaru, es que el Uchiha no es amigo de los interrogatorios y de que es una amenaza con piernas. Pero nadie se ha preguntado si tal vez él se ofreciera por voluntad propia a ayudar con esta misión, solo lo están suponiendo, y, sinceramente, a mi no me gusta trabajar bajo conjeturas arbitrarias»_

–Tiene demasiada fe en un desertor, Kakashi-sensei – apuntó Tenten intrigada.

– _«Pedían una propuesta, yo simplemente di una»._

–Tal vez pueda funcionar – dijo Gai frotándose la barbilla –. Siendo totalmente francos, no había pensado en esa posibilidad y, si lo pensamos bien, el Uchiha tiene cierta tendencia a liberar a personas inocentes que están en peligro. Ya lo hizo una vez con los civiles de esta División, también lo hizo en Kisaragi hace más de un mes atrás cuando ustedes lo encontraron.

–No hay que olvidar cuando ayudó a liberar a los esclavos de los Bandidos cuando estábamos de camino hacia acá – agregó Tenten.

– _«Técnicamente esas personas al final terminaron muertas o en manos de los Uchiha»_ – dijo Shikamaru hacia Tenten.

–La intención es lo que cuenta.

–Sea como sea, esto no servirá. Es una idea absurda – explotó Neji.

–No perdemos nada con intentarlo – intervino Rock Lee.

–Se rehusara.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–Está bien, Rock Lee. Si crees que esa basura moverá un dedo por nuestra causa ve y pídeselo tu mis…

–No lo hará por La Resistencia – interrumpió Naruto tan serio que por un momento su verdadera voz, y no la de Kiba, fue la que retumbó por las paredes.

–Eso es lo que estamos discutiendo, Inuzuka – puntualizó Neji sin comprender a que quería llegar.

Los falsos ojos de Naruto se elevaron mostrando un rostro marcado en un rictus de seriedad que nadie había visto en él hasta ahora.

–He dicho que no lo hará por La Resistencia – repitió con calma, volviéndose lentamente hacia Sakura, arrastrando la atención de todos hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos jades que aguardaron con el corazón en la garganta. Naruto frunció el ceño sin despegar la mirada de ella cuando murmuró –. Pero tal vez lo haga por una persona.

* * *

 **19:15**

La idea era absurda, patética, irracional.

Sakura no tenía ningún poder sobre Sasuke, ninguno. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, él no daría su brazo a torcer solo porque ella se lo pidiera amablemente. Desde el primer día de los interrogatorios, todos estaban al tanto de que no existía poder humano para que el Uchiha cambiase de opinión sobre sus ideales. Su testarudez era irrompible, como un diamante. Por primera vez, Sakura estaba de acuerdo con Neji y Shikamaru. Esto era una idea absurda.

Absurda, patética e irracional.

Para empeorarlo todo, Tenten estaba en lo cierto cuando le dijo que encontraría a Sasuke en la colina, con la mirada fija en la línea que dividía al mar del cielo, ahí donde el sol comenzaba a ser consumidos por las olas en la lejanía. Según su mejor amiga, ese era el sitio que más frecuentaba Sasuke dentro de la División. Se trataba de un acantilado solitario y lejos del murmullo de los ninjas que trabajaban más abajo en la playa. Tenten le había prometido que, mientras Sakura tratara de realizar su parte del plan, nadie pasaría a molestarles. Serían solo él, ella y el mar. Y eso, en vez de tranquilizarla, la hizo multiplicar su inseguridad hasta alcanzar niveles incalculables.

Sasuke, por su parte, se encontraba ajeno a todo el desastre que ocurría en la cabeza de Sakura en ese instante. Vestía con sus típicas ropas negras, viejas y roídas, que hacían juego con el color de los grilletes en todas sus extremidades. El largo cabello azabache era azotado por el viento al igual que la camisa que se le adhería a su torso. Estaba inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin inmutarse por la presencia de Sakura unos metros tras él. Desde luego que Sasuke debió advertir su llegada, pero le reconfortó saber que no se había dado la vuelta para recibirle.

Sakura aguardo unos minutos, manteniendo la larga distancia entre ambos. Necesitaba tiempo suficiente para respirar, concentrarse, evaluar la situación. Trató de ignorar los latidos de su corazón una vez recordó lo que había sucedido hace menos de veinticuatro horas atrás. Sakura no creía estar preparada para un reencuentro con Sasuke tan pronto, y estaba segura que él tampoco lo estaba.

Tomó aire y dejó la mente en blanco cuando decidió avanzar a paso lento, abarcando la distancia que la separaba de Sasuke en un par de zancadas. Se detuvo a un lado de él al borde del acantilado, dejándose azotar con la misma inclemencia del viento. El cabello rosa se revolvió a sus espaldas hasta despejar por completo su rostro y permitirle admirar la magnitud de la vista del atardecer.

Sintió la presencia de Sasuke solida su izquierda. Él no la miraba, ni ella tampoco a él. Ambos estaban más interesados en lo que sucedía frente al mar, sin embargo, eran lo bastante conscientes para reconocer la presencia del otro, y por algún motivo, el ambiente no se sintió tan pesado como Sakura había predicho que estaría.

–Sabía que te encontraría viendo el atardecer – advirtió ella justo después de que una ola golpeara el borde del precipicio en donde estaban –. Eres un poco predecible.

–Ya no estás herida – la voz de Sasuke tardó en pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo fue en un tono suave y apaciguado.

–He recibido peores golpes.

Sintió a Sasuke tensarse a su lado. Un par de gaviotas revolotearon sobre sus cabezas siendo manchadas con el color naranja que despedía la apuesta del sol.

–¿Me buscabas? – preguntó él con cuidado, sin elevar la voz más de lo necesario.

–No vine por lo de ayer si eso es lo que estas pensando – se apresuró a decir Sakura.

–¿Vienes por tu pregunta diaria entonces?

Una sonrisa para nada divertida curvo los labios de la pelirrosa.

–Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo que lo mejor es olvidar ese tonto trato.

–Bien – zanjó Sasuke –. Ya teníamos muchos tratos acumulados de todos modos.

Sakura respiró profundamente, impregnándose con el aroma del mar. Sinceramente, no había pensado que su reencuentro con Sasuke le hiciera sentir tan liviana. Como si hubiese descargado una tonelada de preocupación bajo aquel precipicio.

–El atardecer es precioso ¿no crees? – dijo, entrelazando los dedos tras su espalda.

–Tal vez – reconoció Sasuke como si no le diera mucha importancia.

–¿Es la primera vez que ves el mar?

–¿A qué va esa pregunta?

–Desde que llegamos a esta División es lo único que haces – se encogió de hombros con inocencia –. Los rumores llegan.

Sasuke soltó el aire atrapado en su pecho.

–Vine por primera vez durante una excursión de la academia. Antes de la rebelión Uchiha.

–Cierto. Esa también fue mi primera vez – hizo el esfuerzo de recordar, pero nada llegó, todo lo que alguna vez fue su infancia estaba oscurecida por el manto de la guerra –. Es un poco extraño saber que estudiamos juntos en aquel entonces pero no recordamos nada de cuando teníamos ocho años. Duele un poco, incluso.

–Es el efecto que causa la guerra en nuestras mentes. Olvidas lo que alguna vez fuiste.

–Me hubiese gustado conocerte cuando éramos pequeños – soltó una risilla mientras se volvía a encoger de hombros y le miraba por primera vez –. Debiste ser un niño malhumorado con aires de grandeza y el ceño eternamente fruncido ¡Si, exacto! Justo como lo tienes ahora.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó aun más haciendo que la risa de ella fuese más intensa. Sakura meneo la cabeza para apartar los mechones de cabello y mirar de nuevo al sol.

–¿Extrañas esos tiempos?

–No puedo extrañar algo que no recuerdo.

Él seguía con la mirada en el horizonte, por lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a Sakura de admirar su filoso perfil por el rabillo del ojo. Habían pequeñas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos azabache, ensombreciendo su semblante hasta hacerle parecer un poco enfermo. El cabello largo, seguía atrapado en una coleta hecha con poco esmero y los labios estaban firmemente sellados hasta formar una perfecta línea recta. No había dormido. Lo sabía porque ese era el mismo aspecto que ella debía tener ahora. Tal vez pasó la noche pensando, revolcándose en su propia culpa. A Sakura no le agradó saber que ella era la culpable de que su rostro pareciera tan triste y desolado. Era una sentimiento horrible que le oprimía el pecho.

–Han decidido ir al campo de concentración – susurró Sakura a la par que el mar danzaba feroz entre las rocas –. El ataque será dentro de dos días.

–Y tú has venido a pedirme que les ayude.

Sakura se giró sin impresionarse por su respuesta, dejando el atardecer a un costado para volverse de lleno hacia Sasuke. Él, en cambio, no movió ni un solo músculo para devolverle la mirada.

–Tú fuiste Director, sabes detalles que nos ayudarían con la misión.

–Te dije hace mucho que no estoy dispuesto a tomar bandos en esta guerra.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sakura bajase la mirada. Recordaba que él le había dicho aquello en múltiples ocasiones, pero aun conservaba la mala costumbre de esperar que las personas como Sasuke cambiaran.

–¿Tu iras? - la pregunta del Uchiha hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

–No tengo otra opción – respondió quedo.

–Sí, si la tienes – la mandíbula de Sasuke se contrajo violentamente –. Solo que no estás dispuesta a tomarla.

–Desde un principio he estado en contra de realizar el ataque – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, pero continuó hablando en voz baja –. Suena egoísta, lo sé, y me odio por pensar de esa manera. Pero cada vez que recuerdo el día en que escapamos de ese campo, puedo ver con facilidad la cantidad de personas que murieron por rescatarnos. Fue una masacre. Si fuésemos lo suficientemente fuertes, tal vez funcionaría. Pero justo ahora… no… no sé si valga la pena que tantos mueran de esa manera…

El cuerpo de Sasuke giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, sus ojos tan fieros como el mar en medio de una tormenta.

–Hubieses preferido seguir en ese lugar antes de que te rescataran – no sonaba a una pregunta, era una afirmación, y la voz de Sasuke sonó más dolida de lo que le había escuchado jamás.

–Hay ocasiones… hay ocasiones en las que no puedo dormir sabiendo que mi libertad fue pagada por la sangre de cientos de inocentes.

Los brazos de Sasuke vibraron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–¿Y por qué tu gente no entiende eso? – insistió él – ¿No les has hecho saber lo que piensas?

–Irán de todas formas. No importa que tanto tratemos de persuadirlos, están decididos a llevar a cabo esta misión.

–Tu gente son unos idiotas, y lo sabes.

–Simplemente están tratando de ayudar de la mejor manera que pueden.

–Y tú le sigues la corriente – escupió Sasuke con tono de burla.

–No voy a abandonarles aunque esté en contra de esta decisión. Uchiha.

Una sonrisa sarcástica y fiera corrió una de las comisuras del labio de Sasuke.

–Eres imposible – dijo él con sarcasmo.

–¿Por qué de repente estas tan agresivo?

El océano rugió bajó sus pies. La marea iba y venía, pero la mirada de Sasuke nunca perdió la de Sakura.

–Te mataran si vas – bramó por lo bajo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

–Se pelear.

–Cuando pises ese lugar revivirás cinco años de tu vida. No podrás soportarlo.

–¿Crees que soy tan débil, Uchiha? – apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo – ¿Es eso?

Por una leve fracción de segundo, Sakura pensó que Sasuke le devolvía una mirada lastimera. Como si la aflicción por haberle rebelado la verdad sobre su historia en el campo de concentración se reflejase en su rostro. Pero Sakura sabía que él no se atrevería a mirarle con lastima. Sasuke no era de ese tipo de personas. Esa mirada que le devolvía justo ahora estaba cargada de algo mucho más profundo, un sentimiento de preocupación que él no se atrevía a revelar. Preocupación por su bienestar.

Sakura meneo la cabeza y volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en la misión que le habían encargado.

–Eso no importa, Uchiha. No he venido hasta aquí para que me convenzas de no ir mientras tratas de insultar mi juicio, estoy aquí con otro propósito.

–Tratar de convencerme – se burló él sin gracia –, no se me ha olvidado.

–Mira, si estas preocupado por nuestro trato te puedo asegurar que viviré para devolverte tu dichoso Sharingan. Es más, ya tengo una lista de potenciales procedimientos para realizar, solo necesito perfeccionar algunos. Una vez que terminemos con esta misión suicida podre encargarme de lleno en ti.

–No recuerdo que nuestro trato estuviese implícito el que yo colaborarse con tus amigos para que poder recuperar mi Sharingan.

–Esto es más un favor que una obligación.

De nuevo aquella horrible sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

–Suena más a chantaje.

–¿Crees que te privaré de regresar tu _Dōjutsu_ si no nos acompañas? – gruñó Sakura.

–Ya entiendes mi punto.

–Veo que no me conoces ni un poco, Uchiha.

–Te equivocas – hizo ademan de dar un paso al frente, pero no se atrevió a cubrir la distancia que los separaba, en cambio, la señaló con un dedo en la cara, la rabia brotando en sus palabras–. Te conozco demasiado bien, lo suficiente para saber que serás capaz de arriesgar tu cabeza ahí afuera con tal de salvar al primer rebelde que se te pase por el frente.

Los dientes de Sakura rechinaron con fuerza.

–Ya te dije que no somos rebeldes.

–Pues, actúan como uno. Lo único que los mueve es el instinto de salvar a gente inocente sin ver el peligro al que se enfrentan.

–Esto es más difícil para mí de lo que tú piensas, Uchiha –quiso gritárselo en la cara, pero toda su impotencia estaba siendo drenada en su agitada respiración y en el temblor de su cuerpo –. Yo he pasado por la misma situación que están sufriendo esas personas dentro de ese campo de concentración, sé lo que significa perder las esperanzas, sé lo que duele saber que nunca volverás a ser libre. Y lo peor de todo es que yo les estoy dando la espalda porque tengo miedo de las muertes que crearemos el día en que pisemos ese lugar. Soy una egoísta y una cobarde, y me odio por eso más de lo que tú crees. Pero tengo amigos que me ayudan a sobrepasar el miedo y aceptar la realidad. Debemos dejar de pensar en lo que perderemos y comenzar a reconocer lo mucho que podríamos salvar si nos arriesgamos con esta misión.

Sentía la boca excesivamente seca, como si cada palabra la hubiese deshidratado hasta hacerla sentir arena en la lengua. Cerró los labios y espero el silencio de Sasuke. Él se limitaba a mirarla con aquellos ojos que la habían hecho temblar alguna vez, pero que ahora solo se veían vacios. Por algún motivo los ojos jades le escocían tras los parpados con la intención de llorar. Pero ya había derramado demasiadas lagrimas frente a él, Sakura se había prometido a si misma jamás volver a mostrarse débil ante Sasuke, y si esa conversación no llegaría a ningún lado, lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí. Alejarse del océano y de la noche que comenzaba a cernirse sobre ellos.

–¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy – dejó caer las manos sobre sus muslos en un gesto de derrota, generando un sonido seco que se cobijó con los sonidos del mar –. Sabía que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo. Disculpa por haberte molestado, Uchiha, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

No se molesto en esperar una reacción y mucho menos una respuesta, por lo que dio media vuelta sobre sus pisadas. Ya le daría la razón a Neji y a Shikamaru cuando les comentara que el Uchiha no se importunaría en ayudarlos con la misión. Ella misma lo había predicho mucho antes de verle ahí en medio del acantilado. Se sentía patética, avergonzada. Esto había sido una muy mala idea desde el momento en que Naruto la propuso frente a todos sus amigos. Sasuke no le importaba lo que sucediera en la misión, para él, la guerra había perdido significado una vez se había convertido en desertor. Nada de lo que le dijeran le haría cambiar de opinión, porque él no le interesaba el bienestar de La Resistencia. Sasuke no haría nada por ellos y, para equivocación de Naruto, tampoco se atrevería a ir a la misión por una prisionera que había salvado hace un año atrás...

–Iré.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. El viento azotando su espalda, el mar gruñendo en la costa.

No giró de inmediato, no logró hacerlo. El corazón le fallaba entre los pulmones. Pensaba que había escuchado mal, que la voz provenía de algún lugar de su mente.

–Les ayudaré con su misión suicida – escuchó como el cuerpo de Sasuke se acerba al de ella paralizado entre el pasto que danzaba al compas del viento –, pero a cambio quiero que aceleres el resultado de nuestro trato.

Aquellas palabras fueron el impulso que necesitó para dar media vuelta, sintiendo de repente las rodillas flaquear ante la poca distancia que existía entre Sasuke y ella. Un paso más y se encontraría atada alrededor de esos poderosos brazos que caían a ambos lados del Uchiha.

Cuando Sakura elevó la quijada, vio como esos ojos negros como el abismo relucían preciosos pero mortales.

–Luego del asalto al campo, haz lo que tengas que hacer para devolver mi Sharingan – estaba tan cerca de ella que el calor de su aliento le llegó junto a la brisa del mar –. Te daré tres días a partir de mañana.

–¿Q-qué? – tenía los labios entre abiertos, pálida y con el corazón cabalgándole entre las costillas.

–Dijiste que ya tenías todo listo ¿no? – dijo Sasuke en tonó seco.

–Te hablé de algunas posibilidades pero...

–Entonces, esas posibilidades las convertirás en hechos.

–¿Y si no logro hacerlo? – pero antes de hacer la pregunta Sakura sabía la respuesta. Él se iría. No la mataría, no la obligaría a ocultar los secretos que le había profesado. Simplemente se marcharía lejos de ella y de La Resistencia. Ese pensamiento creó un nudo en la garganta de Sakura, cerrándole la respiración, comprimiéndola por dentro hasta forzarla a ocultar un jadeo de desesperación – ¿A qué va tanto apuro, Uchiha?

–No puedo seguir estando aquí – no le quitaba la mirada de encima, su rostro era ilegible. Nada traspasaba la oscuridad de aquel mármol en que se había convertido su cara –. Debo marcharme.

–¿Esto es por la razón que desertaste?

El cuerpo de Sasuke eclipsaba lo poco que quedaba de sol. Su cuerpo descomunal cubría los rayos que se escapaban del último aliento del día, y aunque el resplandor rojizo de la luz quisiera iluminar su silueta, la sombría aura que despedía Sasuke terminaba por consumir el brillo que encontrase a su alrededor. Él era todo oscuridad, una elegancia tan bella y peligrosa que haría que mil hombres temblaran con solo verle. Pero Sakura permaneció inerte, firme, con ambos pies clavados en la tierra.

–Se que no me lo contaras – susurró ella imitando el silbido del agua más allá.

–Debo irme – fue su respuesta.

–¿Estas en peligro? Podemos ayudarte si necesitas…

–No te metas en mis asuntos.

–Tú me ayudaste una vez.

El recuerdo hizo que ambos se tensaran. La historia de la noche anterior, el momento en que ambos se conocieron hace más de un año atrás se materializó como peso muerto en ese acantilado del País de las Olas.

La mandíbula de Sasuke vibró, sacudiendo su mirada con severidad.

–Escucha – su aliento volvió a rozar el rostro de Sakura –. Lo único que me interesa de ti es que cumplas con tu parte del trato. Esa es la condición que doy para aceptar esta petición de tu gente.

–Antes no estabas tan desesperado por irte.

–Las cosas han cambiado.

–Tú has cambiado.

Las palabras de Sakura habían ido a parar en algún punto dentro del pecho de Sasuke. Lo sabía, podía sentir como él luchaba por negarlo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón. Ese hombre frente a ella ya no era el desertor sin corazón que había encontrado en Kisaragi.

–¿Lo harás? – dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

–Está bien... pero antes – elevó la quijada tanto como su cercanía se lo permitía –, quiero saber la razón por la que quieres marcharte. Algo me dice que la causa de tu deserción no es lo único que te mueve a escapar.

Una respiración forzada por parte de él, el aura oscura estremeciéndose a su alrededor.

–¿Hay algo más? – insistió ella, sin saber cómo había dado un paso al frente.

Él la devoró con la mirada, pero sus labios permanecieron sellados, firmes, inamovibles.

–No dirás nada ¿verdad? – las palabras sonaron demasiado triste, más de lo que ella se hubiera permitido revelar.

El dolor de su silencio era agujas que se clavaban en la piel de Sakura. Quería escucharle decir algo, cualquier cosa. Necesitaba saber si existía alguien que lo forzaba a marcharse … Debía saber si la decisión de irse era por culpa de ella…

–Recibir ayuda nunca es malo, Uchiha – se esforzó por sonar firme, aunque la garganta le ardiese por el nudo que se ajustaba en su interior –. Tu arrogancia puede costarte muy caro, y lo sabes.

De nuevo su indiferencia, la inexpresividad de su rostro. Y por último, su voz fría y sin vida.

–Estoy bien así – murmuró Sasuke entre dientes.

–¡No! ¡No lo estas! – las palabras salieron como estallidos de los labios de Sakura. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás, necesitaba respirar, alejarse de aquella oscuridad, retornar al calor de las hebras de sol que habían terminado por extinguirse a lo lejos. No podía ver a Sasuke, le dio la espalda, regresando de nuevo a la orilla del acantilado mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor, encontrándose con remolinos de espumo que el agua creaba entre las piedras muchos metros más abajo –. Ayer … – volvió a susurrar quedo –. Ayer tu… mi historia…

–Dijiste que no viniste a hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

–¡Pues no soy como tú! ¡No puedo dejar pasar las cosas así si más! – volvió a explotar. No se dio la vuelta, no quería mirarle. Las lagrimas querían salir pero cerró los ojos como si así pudiera contener el dolor –. Pensé que podía guardarme todas mis penas, pero llegaste tú a arruinar mi perfecta coraza. Nadie ha sido capaz de hacerme sentir tan… – se tragó su siguientes palabras, no quería que él conociera lo segura que se sentía ella al estar a su lado –. Tú y tu estúpida insolencia han hecho estragos en mí y eso me pone nerviosa, ahora soy un completo desastre y todo es por tu culpa.

–No te preocupes – se jactó él a punto de unir sus dos cejas evidentemente molesto –. Estoy acostumbrado a llevar la culpa de todos los males que cargan las personas consigo.

–No seas condescendiente, Uchiha – dijo Sakura con voz cansina.

–Lo soy cuando alguien empieza a gritarme sin sentido.

–Eres un cretino arrogante, con eso debería bastar para gritarte por toda una eternidad.

–¿Por qué demonios estas actuando a la defensiva?

–Por qué tú no te atreves a confiar en mí – giró por fin, regresó otra vez la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que había esperado. Lo suficiente para alargar el brazo si hubiese decidido saltar por el precipicio. Ella ignoró su cercanía y respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar –. Estas atrapado en tu perfecta soledad que prefieres hundirte en ella en vez de buscar ayuda. Prefieres vivir como un nómada errante en vez de tener amigos que cuiden de ti. Veo que no quieres contarme la razón por la que escapaste de Konoha o la de tu insufrible necesidad de recuperar tu Sharingan. Te entiendo porque yo pensaba igual que tu. Prefería guardarme cada pedazo de mi pasado para mi sola y reservarme el sufrimiento de mis amigos cuando les dijera la verdad. Pero hay mucho peso sobre tus hombros que podrías liberar con tan solo contárselo a alguien. Se lo que te estoy diciendo… yo misma lo aprendí por las malas.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba rígido. Un caparazón impenetrable recubriendo cada centímetro de su rostro.

Sakura se mordió los labios, respiró hondo, calmando el mar desatado dentro de su propio ser.

–Anoche te conté el secreto más difícil que he tenido que confesar alguna vez en mi vida, Uchiha. No con esto te estoy obligando a que hagas lo mismo, solo quiero que veas a qué nivel he sido sincera contigo. Y, justo ahora, solo te estoy pidiendo que tú seas igual de franco. Al menos una sola vez…

Nada. Eso era el rostro de Sasuke. La máscara de rigidez más perfecta que había visto jamás. Justo ahora Sakura simplemente quería ayudarlo, hacerle saber que no estaba solo en ese mundo de guerra, que podía contar con ella para lo que fuese necesario. Pero no podía forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería hacer o decir.

Lo mejor para los dos sería alejarse uno del otro, olvidar ese sentimiento que los asfixiaba. Las palabras no dichas son las que más duelen. Ambos ocultaban sus secretos y ese tal vez fue el motivo por el que Sakura entendió que todo había acabado.

–Creo que ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí… – dijo, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies, luego hacia el sendero que había tomado para llegar hasta ahí, tan solitario y oscuro. El camino que ella debía seguir –. Buenas noches, Uchiha.

Dio el primer paso, el peor de todos. Contuvo el aliento y se impulsó para alejarse del borde del precipicio, lejos del mar.

Lejos de él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano callosa sosteniendo su codo. El tacto la hizo estremecerse pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedía porque, con la fuerza de mil océanos, Sasuke la arrastró hasta la solidez de su cuerpo, colisionando de nuevo con su mirada, como las estrellas que ahora brillaban en el cielo.

Sakura parpadeó sin entender.

–¿Q-qué haces? – hizo ademan para que la soltara, pero su garras eran de acero.

Sasuke a penas y abrió los labios cuando volvió a hablar.

–Nunca me han gustado las estrellas.

Aun quedaban destellos que el sol había dejado por su paso en el cielo, pero la noche comenzaba a gobernar sobre el día. Sasuke lamió sus labios una vez. Sakura intentó volver a hablar pero él se le adelantó.

–Las odiaba –dijo, sosteniendola con fuerza por el codo –. Cuando entrenaba con Orochimaru, siempre salíamos de noche a adiestrar mis ojos, a asesinar a quien se tropezara en nuestro camino. Él decía que lo mejor era ir en una noche sin luna, solo con las estrellas, donde la oscuridad era más densa y sus enemigos más débiles –hizo una pausa, el caos habitando en su mirada –. Mi madre, en su lecho de muerte, nos pidió a mi hermano y a mí que la acercáramos a la ventana del jardín porque lo último que quería hacer era mirar el cielo con sus hijos y respirar el aire de su árbol favorito. Murió antes del amanecer…

–Uchiha… yo…

–Querías saber porqué quiero marcharme ¿no? – la interrumpió, jalándola aun más sobre él.

–Si…pero…

–Pues, esta es la principal razón. La causa por la que necesito irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos de hito en hito

–¿Por qué…?

–Porque nunca me han gustado las estrellas –susurró Sasuke, aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre ella, mirándola con una suavidad que desvanecería hasta el suelo donde ambos yacían de pie –, y… ahora… es lo único en lo que logro pensar.

Algo se aflojo en el pecho de Sakura, un sentimiento que tenía atrapado y que no había dejado salir hasta ese momento. Las estrellas. Cada vez que elevaba la vista a las estrellas, Sasuke llegaba a su mente, arrastrado por una línea de recuerdos que la hacían sentir plena y segura. Tal vez fue esa emoción que florecía lentamente dentro de su ser la que Sasuke vio a través de su mirada, y que recibió como una señal de que él también compartía el mismo sentimiento. Y eso bastó para que un brillo como el de mil soles centellara en la oscuridad de esos ojos azabache, haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke se inclinara violentamente sobre el de ella, a una velocidad alucinante, depravadora, fugaz, y antes de que la luz del sol se extinguiera en el horizonte, los labios de ambos se conocieron por fin, iniciando un beso del que ninguna estaría dispuesto a terminar.

Ese primer contacto con su boca creó un estallido dentro del pecho de Sakura, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y contener el aliento. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de responder ante su contacto, pero él le facilitó todo cuando su mano posesiva la sostuvo por las caderas y la atrajo aun más hacia aquel cuerpo macizo, férreo, haciendo que su silueta encajase con cada parte de él como si fuesen piezas de un rompecabezas que habían estado demasiado tiempo separado. Fue cuando Sasuke entreabrió los labios lo que hizo fundir los nervios de Sakura hasta hacerlos centellar. Percibía los movimientos de él como los de un experto, sutiles y firmes. Ella estaba rígida, pero era una aprendiz muy dispuesta y antes de lo que pensaba, se había desvanecido en él, en el sabor a mar y el olor del viento en su cabello. No sabía que deseaba tanto aquello hasta ese momento. En el pasado, el imaginarse besando a un hombre le era un acto intolerable, pero ahora... ahora no podía pensar en nada. Su mente eran olas de placer, sus manos querían colonizar la piel de Sasuke que ardía bajo su contacto.

Un deseo desproporcionado obligó a Sakura alzar los brazos y envolver sus dedos en las finas hebras azabaches que caían por su nuca, aferrándose a él, ahí donde latía el sello de maldición y el cabello se enredaba como seda entre sus dedos. El tacto hizo que Sasuke se tensara. Un gesto, una invitación. Ella gimió cuando los poderosos brazos del Uchiha se introdujeron por dentro de su camisa, acariciando la desnudes de su cuerpo, reptando por la curvatura de su cintura hasta acariciar la piel de su espalda. El frío de los grilletes la golpeó pero el calor era mucho más fuerte que el helado metal sobre su cuerpo. Sintió como él se movía lento, como si quisiera recordar con cuidado lo que sus largos dedos tanteaban, al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de devastar los latidos del corazón de ella. Durante aquella incursión novedosa y excitante, Sakura sintió disolverse en el fuego que emanaba tanto su cuerpo como el de él, rindiéndose por completo sobre sus caricias, arqueando la espalda, erizando cada centímetro de conciencia que quedaba dentro de ella. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke profundizo el beso abriendo aun más sus labios, introduciendo su lengua, explorándola, saboreándola, seduciéndola. Todo alrededor de Sakura dejó de existir. El mar, el atardecer, el danzante oleaje bajo sus pies. En ese momento solo existían ellos. No había guerra ni rebeliones que pudieran detener la perfección de aquel instante. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello. Era toda una sensación nueva que dejaba su cabeza vacía y su corazón cabalgando sin sentido dentro de su pecho, y todo empeoró cuando su cuerpo le pedía más. Él la estaba matando, cada vez que sus manos jugaban sobre su piel, descendiendo hasta sus caderas, oprimiendo sus dedos con la misma fuerza con la que ella se enganchaba a su nuca. Su tacto era una sensación febril que le recubría cada centímetro de piel. Necesitaba más de ese deseo hambriento que la cegaba. Lo quería más cerca. Un anhelo de codicia, una súplica entre los dientes que mordían sus labios, en la respiración que impregnaba su rostro. Sakura estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Quería más. Deseaba más, más, más…

Su corazón se detuvo de golpe. Su alma dejó de vibrar y el mundo volvió a caer sobre ella cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke atravesando la planicie de su vientre. Un gesto sutil, premeditado, pero que la arranco de la fantasía y la volvió de nuevo a la oscuridad de una noche lluviosa.

Con un movimiento más violento del que hubiese querido, se separó de él, sin atreverse a abrir los parpados para verle. Jadeaba con desesperación, como si el aire no fuese suficiente para respirar. Tenía miedo de cuando elevara la mirada hacia la de él, encontraría con otro rostro, otra sonrisa, otros ojos.

Los ojos de Inabi.

La mano de Sasuke había desaparecido del contacto sobre su piel y la dejó sobre su brazo. Ella siguió respirando forzadamente y dejó que su frente chocara con el firme pecho de él. Escuchó los latidos desenfrenados del corazón del Uchiha y se sintió ligera al saber que ella no había sido la única en alterarse bajo el contacto del otro.

El sonido del mar regresó de nuevo a los oídos de Sakura, pero lo único que podía escuchar de Sasuke era la sangre bombeando en su pecho. Él no se había atrevido a hablar porque sabía perfectamente la causa de que ella había detenido aquel beso, y, contradictoriamente, ese gesto la reconfortó. De alguna manera, Sakura pudo comprender a Tenten y a Neji. La forma en que ambos podían entenderse con tan solo su presencia, no necesitaban palabras para poder comprender el silencio del otro. Y aquello le dio la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de él y mirarle desde abajo.

El semblante de Sasuke había cambiado. Antes existía una nube oscura cubriendo su mirada, ahora lograba ver la belleza de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y su respiración trataba de equilibrarse hasta encontrar su frecuencia normal.

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron gentilmente la longitud de sus brazos, tardándose más de lo que debería hasta llegar a sus codos. Sakura se sintió terriblemente culpable, debía ser la primera en hablar y decir algo, cualquier cosa.

–Lo… Lo lamen…

–Yo no soy Inabi – susurró Sasuke con una voz gruesa, como si no hubiese hablado desde hace años. De nuevo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron poco a poco –. Aunque tampoco soy mejor que él.

–Te equivocas – se adelantó a decir Sakura, colocando instintivamente las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, apreciando el ritmo de sus latidos y la fuerza de su respiración –. Tú eres más de lo que crees ser, Uchiha.

Sasuke permaneció rígido, como una piedra. Al estar tan cerca podía sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo macizo alrededor de ella y el olor al océano que emanaba como un perfume que quedaría atrapado en bajo su piel. Sasuke era mar, noche y tempestad. Todo unido en un mismo ente, en una mismo ser.

–Lo mejor es que te vayas – dijo Sasuke, sus palabras sonaron suaves pero cargadas de cierto malestar cuando agregó –. Si tu perro guardián nos ve, te dará otro golpe en la cara.

–Lo que hizo Kiba fue un accidente – recordó Sakura.

–Pero lo que yo pretendo hacerte no lo será.

Sasuke la observó con ojos hambrientos, y ella, en secreto, deseó no haber sido tan cobarde para detener aquel contacto protector que ahora necesitaba como una droga sobre su piel.

Justo en el momento en que el mar se retiraba en silencio para crear una nueva ola, un sonido como el de una ramita rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos. Sakura se estremeció y viró su atención hacia su alrededor, sin siquiera moverse un milímetro de su postura. El Uchiha, en cambio, fue mucho más sensato y dio un paso atrás con pesadez, como si fuese una tarea excesivamente complicada de ejecutar. Y así sin más volvieron a abarcar la distancia que alguna vez habían tenido, lejos, muy lejos uno del otro. Retornando una vez más a los caparazones que ambos guardaban con recelo.

–Vete – insistió Sasuke al ver que Sakura continuaba escudriñando cada centímetro de espesura tras el acantilado –. Es mejor que nadie nos vea.

Podía leer esa frase entre líneas. Él creía que todo había sido un error, el beso, las estrellas. Estaban hurgando en un sitio peligroso, y aunque dolía, Sakura podía entender lo que Sasuke quería decirle. Esos sentimientos que ambos compartían les traerían demasiados problemas, más de los que ambos podrían tolerar.

Dio entonces media vuelta y pasó por un lado de él, abrazándose a sí misma para mantener el calor que el cuerpo de Sasuke había dejado en ella. Dolía, todo aquello dolía demasiado, pero nadie los podía ver, si quisiera hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que acababa de sucederles debería ser en otro lugar y en otro momento en el que sus nervios no la traicionaran o en que la posibilidad de ser escuchados no fuese tan alta.

Sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza para irse a si sin más. Necesitaba verlo una última vez. Saber que la presión en su pecho era un sentimiento compartido, que el calor que sentí en sus mejillas y la sensación quemante de sus labios no era una ilusión. Y antes de avanzar demasiado, Sakura giró el cuello y le miró la espalda ancha desde unos pasos más atrás, dudando por un breve instante.

–Buenas noches, Uchiha y… descansa… –susurró por lo bajo, sin saber muy bien que decir luego de que un chico la besara de la forma en que él lo había hecho, sintiendose humillada y estúpida, todo al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Sasuke se movió un poquito en lo que Sakura le pareció una risa suave. Elevó una ceja y se quedó plantada en medio del pasto – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Siempre decías esa palabra cuando terminábamos un interrogatorio – reconoció Sasuke volviéndose hacia ella solo lo suficiente para que viera su perfil bañado en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura sonrió a penas y se giró no sin antes murmurarle al viento.

–Disfruta las estrellas por mí, Uchiha.

Él no le respondió cuando elevó la mirada al cielo, y ella no esperó a que lo hiciera cuando siguió las pisadas que la habían traído hasta el acantilado, dejando que las olas del mar consumieran el último aliento que los dos habían compartido bajo la luz de una noche que jamás lograrían olvidar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Saludos, linduras, y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO!

Antes que nada, iniciaré esta N/A con un cartel que diga «PERDOOON :(». Si, sé que me perdí, si, aun sigo viva, si, se que ha pasado tres meses sin publicaciones, o incluso hasta más y por eso les pido perdon ;w; Lamento muchísimo haber alargado la espera. No pretendo aburrirlos con la máquina de tortura en la que se convirtió mi universidad o el terrible bloqueo escritor que tuve en las últimas semanas. Pero eso ya pasó, y ahora estamos de regreso con las energías repotenciadas, listos para terminar esta historia este nuevo año que estamos comenzando (es uno de mis propósitos del 2018, crucemos los dedos para que se cumpla).

Como siempre, he leído todos sus hermosos reviews y son esos _cheer up_ lo que me hicieron sentarme de nuevo a teclear en la PC hasta bien entrada la noche. Hoy les he traído un capítulo largo, muy largo, creo que es el más extenso hasta ahora (incluso más que el **Capítulo XX** ). Espero que no les cansara tanto blablabla, pero me emocioné estos últimos días y comencé a coquetear las escenas hasta que salió esta pequeña actualización de 22K+.

Sé que, ante la larga espera, a todos (su escritora incluida) se les ha olvidado algunos detalles de la historia, sin embargo, traté de hacer un micro-resumen en algunos momentos para que refrescásemos la memoria pero que al mismo tiempo no sea convirtiera en una lectura tan aburrida.

Vamos ahora a las notitas que sé que a muchos les gustan :3

 **1.** En el POV de Itachi se nombran la Camelia Blanca que es la flor que Izumi le regala en el **Capítulo III**

 **2.** La pregunta del Mangenkyō Sharingan le hace a Sai es debido a lo que Itachi vio en el **Capítulo XIX** durante su reunión con Madara.

 **3.** En el POV de Sakura, cuando ella recuerda lo sucedido en la cueva sobre el Yamanaka que estaba rondando por los alrededores y las verdades que Sasuke le contó esa vez, ocurren en el **Capítulo XIII**. En realidad, muchas de las cosas que ella recuerda es sobre este capítulo en particular.

 **4.** La historia con las estrellas es por lo ocurrido entre Sasuke y Sakura desde el **Capítulo XVI** hasta ahora. Y con esto reafirmamos el motivo de la imagen de portada que tiene el fic :)

Soy consciente de que en muchos reviews persiste una propuesta capital y es que les gustaría ver más SasuSaku (seguido de un grito espartano que dice «EXIJO BESOOO» xD), bueno, como ven, les acabo de consentir :3. Estaba dudosa desde hace un tiempo en colocar esta escena aquí, pero luego de mucho meditar y distribuir la cronología de los siguientes capítulos, creo que quedó bien ubicado. Entiendo que hasta ahora no les he mimado lo suficiente con este par de tortolos, pero el fic es mucho más complejo de lo que normalmente estoy acostumbrada a escribir y por si fuera poco no soy muy fan del Instalove. Esto no quiere decir que les privaré de más momentos como este. Muchos sabrán que escribo a velocidad tortuga, es solo cuestión de esperar xD.

Creo que ya extendí mucho esta N/A, es tiempo de despedirse. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y les prometo que el próximo lo escribiré con el mismo amor y cariño de siempre. A partir de la siguiente actualización habrá mucho más movimiento y acción, estoy muy emocionada por que lo lean, pero ya saben, todo a su tiempo.

Gracias por la paciencia infinita, por sus mensajes de ánimo, por las palabras de aliento y la perseverancia que han tenido con esta historia. Esto es de ustedes y para ustedes, no me cansare de agradecerles por todo lo que hacen. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Esperemos que pronto tengamos la siguiente actualización. Ya saben, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	23. Evadir y afrontar

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Voluntad de Fuego**

 **XXIII**

 ** **Evadiendo** la verdad y afrontando la mentira  
**

 **A veintisiete kilometros de Tanzaku**

 **País del Fuego**

 **17:45**

Debía admitir que el escondite elegido por los rebeldes para la misión del día siguiente era un sitio estratégico, inteligente y muy bien logrado. Se notaba a leguas que habían pensado cada detalle con anticipación, cada roca, cada árbol, cada rama, incluso el clima cambiante, la dirección del viento y la posición del sol sobre ellos. Todo había sido calculado con el ojo de un ninja experto en el arte del escondite, puliendo los detalles hasta alcanzar el mayor nivel de seguridad para aquellos guerreros deseosos de cobrar venganza. Pero, por mucho que se esforzaran en crear el mejor centro de operaciones clandestino en medio de territorio enemigo, nada podía ser perfecto en la guerra. Y aunque ninguno de ellos se percataba de las debilidades de aquel sito, Sasuke no podía ignorar el nivel de riesgo que estaban corriendo al estar en medio de una zona regida por el imperio de Madara.

Desde su punto de vista, Sasuke lograba apreciar lo cerca que estaban de Tanzaku, lo suficiente para facilitar la infiltración del día siguiente, pero, al mismo tiempo, se encontraban excesivamente lejos de la costa para regresar al País de las Olas en caso de forzar una retirada. El acantilado que habían escogido para levantar sus tiendas de campaña era perfecto para pasar desapercibido, rodeado de montañas rocosas, lejos del rio y de algún sitio que fuese demasiado visible, pero, en el remoto caso de que los Uchiha dieran con su paradero, sería como terminar en un callejón sin salida, todos los rebeldes estarían en completa desventaja y la muerte de cada uno de ellos sería el fin de su absurda rebelión. Otro punto a favor de aquel lugar era el acceso visual hacia el campo de concentración. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, vistos o detectados, pero siempre existiría una posibilidad remota de ser encontrados por accidente o por una muy mala suerte del destino, incluso cuando tenían una organización casi perfecta y un esquema de trabajo que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto.

Esto y muchas cosas más pasaban por la mente de Sasuke desde el momento en que había respirado de nuevo el aire del País del Fuego. Él estaba al corriente de este tipo de cosas, más de lo que le gustaría estar. El haber sido Teniente en Konoha por tanto tiempo le otorgaba amplios conocimientos que podían funcionarle a favor o en contra durante la misión, y precisamente por ese mismo motivo, sabía que nada bueno saldría de todo este estúpido y absurdo plan de los ninjas de La Resistencia.

Mientras caía la tarde, la temperatura bajaba y los grilletes en sus articulaciones comenzaban a congelarle la piel. Para ese momento, el humor de Sasuke estaba por el suelo y el ajetreo entre las tiendas empeoraba sus ánimos hasta generarle dolor de cabeza.

Quería dar media vuelta y regresar al País de las Olas, volver a sentir la arena entre sus pies y el sol quemándole los hombros. Se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a estar en la soledad de la costa frente al océano en vez de la oscuridad de un bosque lleno de arboles y con exceso de compañía humana. En definitiva, Sasuke prefería la ferocidad de los sonidos del mar que ver a un grupo de ineptos caminando de un lado a otro como si no estuvieran conscientes de la muerte que se les avecinaba. Internamente, también deseaba darse a la fuga antes de enfrentarse a su clan y meterse en los problemas de un puñado de rebeldes. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora estaba metido en ese rollo del campo de concentración, liberar prisioneros que él alguna vez había sentenciado a esa misma cárcel, atacar su propio clan de forma directa y sin contemplaciones. Había pasado más de un día y aun no sabía cómo demonios había acabado metido en un nido de rebeldes con un profundo amor al deseo del suicidio en masa.

Quería evaporarse y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Terminar con esta misión a la que le habían arrastrado.

En la misión que _ella_ le había pedido participar…

Un par de sujetos – seguramente los guardias de turno que vigilaban a Sasuke y que éste siempre se sacaba de encima – le interceptaron en el árbol donde se encontraba descansado, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recostada sobre la corteza del roble. Habían llegado al escondite hace tal vez una hora, pero Sasuke se había zafado de ese par desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera del País de las Olas. Desde luego, los dos guardias le miraron con desprecio y rompieron en un sinfín de maldiciones entre dientes mientras se acercaban pisando ruidosamente la tierra bajo sus pies.

–Maldita sabandija escurridiza – farfullo uno de ellos deteniéndose a unos pasos de él, frunciendo deliberadamente el ceño antes de volver a gruñir –. Se nota que te gusta escapar, Uchiha. Por lo visto, es lo que mejor que sabes hacer.

Sasuke sintió el mensaje subliminal en sus palabras, pero supo ignorarle. El otro sujeto dio un paso al frente llamando su atención.

–Esperan por ti, Uchiha – le dijo con voz áspera, listo para sostenerle de los brazos y arrastrarle a la fuerza de ser necesario –. Vamos, mueve tu culo antes de que yo lo haga por ti.

El semblante de Sasuke permaneció inquebrantable mientras los guardias esperaban irritados. Estuvo a instantes de ignorarles magistralmente y dejar que el dolor de cabeza lo consumiera ahí y ahora, pero debía ir a atender aquel llamado si quería zafarse de esos sujetos. Así pues, de mala gana, se irguió y siguió a los dos malhumorados con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies casi arrastrándose pesadamente sobre la tierra seca.

Los guardias lo condujeron hacia una tienda de campaña que debía ser la principal entre todas las que habían levanto. Alcanzaron la entrada y ambos sujetos le dejaron pasar, quedándose ellos afuera para asegurarse de que no diera media vuelta para escabullirse de nuevo por algún lado del campamento; cuestión que Sasuke deseaba con más intensidad de la que pretendía.

Con tan solo sentir el aire una vez dentro de la gran tienda, el Uchiha pudo advertir que el movimiento era casi igual de frenético que afuera. Personas iban y venían, tan constantes como las agujas de un reloj, sin detenerse demasiado en una plática o en la tarea que se suponía debían realizar.

Sasuke logró reconocer a alguna de los ninjas que permanecían estáticos dentro del lugar, y se centró en los rostros que les eran familiares mientras se escondía en un lugar dentro de la tienda que fuese poco visible y que no funcionase como un vulgar estorbo en el ir y venir de la gente.

Por un lado estaba el General de la Tercera División, un hombre con un severo problema con el color verde y un exceso de felicidad que era una completa molestia. Se hacía llamar Gai, un nombre que, desde luego, no inspiraba ni una pizca de liderazgo. Más allá estaba un chico que era la copia exacta del General. Tenía cejas gruesas y ojos como insecto. Éste estaba hablando con una efusividad alarmante con Neji Hyūga – que no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke de reojo desde su llegada a la tienda, para variar – y un tipo de piel morena y semblante serio que tenía más aspecto de líder que el supuesto General Gai. Por su aspecto, dedujo Sasuke, debía ser del Trueno o de algún sitio del norte. Entre el murmullo dentro de la tienda, había escuchado que el sujeto se llamaba Darui. Tenía el puesto de Teniente General dentro de la Tercera División de los rebeldes y era el segundo al mando de la misión actual. Un golpe en el orgullo para Neji, seguramente. Sasuke les escuchó hablar tomando especial cuidado en varias de sus conversaciones, pero era difícil con tanto ajetreo dentro de la tienda. Además, el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aumentar en su nuca y los grilletes quemándole la piel de las muñecas funcionaban en armonía como un potente distractor.

Desistió en tratar de escuchar su conversación, giró la vista y siguió su escaneo. En una esquina, se encontró con Tenten que hablaba con la misma efusividad de siempre junto a un chico menudo con dientes de tiburón. Cerca, estaba la princesa Hyūga, sentada en una silla hecha con la corteza roída de un árbol pero que ella hacía parecer un trono digno de una reina. Por raro que sonase, su postura elegante y fuera de lugar hacia llamar fuertemente la atención. Sasuke se odió a sí mismo cuando se encontró demasiado tiempo observándola. La encontraba hermosa, sin lugar a dudas lo era, pero esa timidez que la chica profesaba lo dejaba inquieto. Y él odiaba estar inquieto.

Al parecer, la mirada de Sasuke era demasiado dura o demasiado perversa, porque al poco tiempo el cuerpo de un hombre se interpuso en su escrudiño sobre la Hyūga. No se impresionó al encontrarse con los ojos del Inuzuka que esperaban un movimiento en falso por parte de él para zamparle las garras en el cuello. Ambos intercambiaron miradas iracundas y llenas del desprecio más sincero. Justo en ese momento, mientras ambos se lanzaban amenazas silenciosas, un corto flashback pasó por la mente de Sasuke. Hace tan solo unos días, Kiba y la Hyūga estaban revolcándose en una habitación solitaria de la Tercera División, gimiendo y jadeando tal cual animales en celo. Y poco antes de esa escena, el Inuzuka estaba lanzándole caricias y sonriéndole a Sakura como si fuesen mucho más que simple compañeros de equipo. Ante aquella imagen, la sangre en las venas de Sasuke burbujeó en desprecio hasta hacerle apretar los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus ojos entrecerrándose con fuerza.

Maldito hijo de perra.

Le sostuvo la mirada al Inuzuka de la manera más venenosa que conocía, deseando con locura activar su inútil Sharingan y fundir a ese tipo en la peor de las torturas, aun cuando el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a intensificarse hasta querer romperle el cráneo y la espalda en dos. Pero antes de que pudiera imaginarse la mejor forma de despedazarle los huesos a Kiba, Gai se acercó a la mesa que habían ubicado en el centro de la tienda, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

–Muy bien, equipo. Es tiempo de ponernos manos a la obra –lanzó una única palmada al aire para acabar con los murmullos –. Acérquense todos. Repasaremos el plan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Aun faltaba una persona de vital importancia dentro de la tienda. No debía de ser muy observador para reconocer la ausencia de una mata de cabellos rosa, aunque, sinceramente, Sasuke no necesitaba sus ojos para saber que _ella_ no estaba cerca. Era una cuestión de percepción, lo más cercano que tendría a un sexto sentido. Si su corazón no latía ridículamente deprisa o el aroma a cerezo no impregnaba sus pulmones, sabía que Sakura no estaba ahí.

El silencio se interpuso en la tienda y Darui, el chico de cabello blanco, tomó la palabra luego de carraspear la garganta e inclinarse sobre la mesa en la que descansaba un largo y roído mapa de la zona en la que se encontraban.

–Como todos muy bien saben, Tanzaku era territorio neutro en esta guerra. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, los Uchiha se han encargado de que no continúe de esa manera. Decidieron atacar la ciudad y crearon un nuevo campo de concentración para poder almacenar al exceso de prisionero que han coleccionado en los últimos años. Hasta ahora, a los Uchiha les ha ido de maravilla con su nueva adquisición desde que se instalaron en Tanzaku. Es grande, poderoso y visiblemente impenetrable. Una edificación que consideraría «casi» perfecta.

Darui pasó una mano sobre el mapa que descansaba en la mesa, alisando su superficie antes de continuar.

–Hemos estudiado con sumo cuidado cada aspecto de esta misión y logramos crear un plan de ataque solido que Neji y su equipo han aprobado – señaló con la mano hacia el Hyūga a un lado de él que asintió brevemente con la cabeza–. Pero, antes de explicar la posición de cada uno de nosotros dentro de la misión, intercambiaremos información sobre la situación interna del campo.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que la voz de Gai se volviera a elevar dentro de la tienda.

–Uchiha.

Aunque habían llamado a todos los presentes alrededor de la mesa, Sasuke permaneció muy quieto en su oscura esquina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas abiertas a nivel de los hombros. La mirada de todos cayó sobre él y se sintió volver a sus días como Teniente en Konoha. La bilis le subió por la garganta en señal de asco, y con pesadez, se movió hacia el centro de la tienda. No estaba ni a dos pasos de la mesa cuando los rebeldes a su alrededor se apartaron para darle espacio. Le recordaba el efecto que creaba sobre sus subordinados en su antigua aldea. Él era una amenaza, y todo ser viviente retrocedía ante su presencia al advertir el nivel de su poder. Todo en él enfundaba miedo. Nadie era capaz de sostenerle la mirada y ver más allá del monstruo que era. Nadie lo podía hacer… nadie excepto tal vez…

–La organización del campo es estratégica. Nada se construye al azar – explicó Sasuke forzándose a hablar para no recordar la imagen de Sakura que se había esforzado en no evocar por lo que quedaba de misión. Necesitaba concentrarse, retomar sus viejos hábitos de Teniente.

Observó entonces el mapa y repasó su superficie en un único escaneo. Se trataba de la infraestructura de Tanzaku y gran parte de sus alrededores. Era un mapa algo viejo, posiblemente desactualizado, pero entendía a los rebeldes en ese punto. Debían trabajar con lo poco que alcanzaban a tener.

–Los Uchiha debieron mantener alguna de las estructuras de la ciudad con tal de evitar algunos costos innecesarios – infirió Sasuke luego de unos minutos de meditación–, pero he de imaginar que habrán hecho algunos arreglos importantes.

–Tanzaku era un sitio de juegos, apuestas y prostitución – dijo Gai forzándose en hablar nada más que lo necesario –. Solo algunas edificaciones eran óptimas para ser usadas como campo de concentración.

–Nunca subestimen la creatividad de Madara, Gai-sensei – se burló Tenten en un tono carente de gracia.

–El edificio de apuesta más grande de la ciudad esta ubicado en el centro de la misma y los Uchiha lo tomaron como su centro de mando. Estos sitios que están aquí, aquí y aquí, son barracones nuevos que aseguran la torre principal – explicó Darui señalando algunos elementos del mapa que habían sido resaltados con tinta roja, opacando el sonido de alguien entrando en la tienda –. También existen muchos locales que han sido removidos para ampliar la tierra en la que los prisioneros puedan trabajar.

–El campo de concentración que dirigí tenía una distribución similar, aunque éste es notablemente más pequeño a pesar de que estemos hablando de toda una ciudad –continuó Sasuke con voz plana, sin despegar su mirada de las edificaciones dibujadas, analizando todo con sumo cuidado –. Lo más seguro es que esta sea la división entre sectores –hizo una pausa esperando que alguno de sus interlocutores lo corrigiera, por lo visto estaba en lo correcto. Prosiguió con calma –. Hay solo dos sectores en vez de los tres del campo anterior. Esto se hace con la finalidad de distribuir mejor la voz de mando, pero el resto es similar. Ambos lados son como imágenes especulares una de otra. Aunque la ciudad genera un nuevo nivel dificultad por mantener su infraestructura inicial, los Uchiha pueden ser un poco predecibles a la hora de mantener sus costumbres, así que asumo que ustedes están al tanto de la distribución interna.

–De la gran mayoría –los ojos de Darui estaban mirando de lleno a Sasuke cuando éste le echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo –. No estaría de más tu confirmación...

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Ya comenzaba a comprender.

Esta reunión no se trataba solamente de darles conocimientos a los rebeldes sobre el funcionamiento de un campo de concentración. No, esta reunión era mucho más que eso. Estaban poniéndolo a prueba. Querían saber si Sasuke decía la verdad. Hasta ahora, ninguno de esos ninjas que yacían a su alrededor, esperando por sus siguientes palabras, aguardando con una mano en la funda de sus kunais por si se atrevía a moverse más de la cuenta, al asecho ante cualquier señal que sugiriera un ataque por parte del Uchiha, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el más insignificante de entre todos ellos se habían tomando la maldita molestia de ponerlo al tanto sobre los conocimientos que ellos manejaban sobre Tanzaku. Los rebeldes querían primero tener todos la información que albergaba Sasuke, compararla con la que ellos tenían, estar seguros que concordaba una con otra, y, de esta manera, asegurarse de que Sasuke no les estaba mintiendo. Aquello era tanto una forma de pulir los datos que ellos albergaban sobre los campos de concentración, como la forma menos violenta de poder juzgar a Sasuke sobre la sinceridad de sus palabras.

– _Todos son unos malditos cretinos de mierda_ – pensó Sasuke queriendo blasfemar en voz alta a cada uno de los presentes.

Se esforzó en controlar la ira en sus ojos, y, como si nada hubiese pasado, sus pupilas azabaches regresaron al mapa y se apoyó sobre su superficie con las palmas extendidas sobre el viejo papel.

–Bordeando el campo siempre encontraran una verja de hierro forjado, electrificada y lista para calcinar a cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para escapar – explicó con voz neutra y balanceada –. También tienen una pila de guardias custodiando en torres de vigilancia distribuidas a veinte o treinta metros una de otra y unos cuantos a las afueras…

De esta manera, Sasuke siguió lanzando datos, uno más importante que el anterior, todo cuanto recordaba de su asquerosa estadía en aquel viejo campo de concentración.

En ese momento, las palabras le salían solas, sin esfuerzo. Y aunque se suponía que no guardaba simpatía por ningún bando en la guerra, además de no sentirse animado a ayudar a esa basura de rebeldes, debía aceptar que el remordimiento no lo dejaría volver a dormir si no aportaba algo para aquella misión. Dejando a un lado su orgullo, Sasuke sabía que debía darle a La Resistencia lo que necesitaban, aun cuando estuviesen tratándolo como un paria o como la persona más insignificante del mundo, aun así, él les diría la verdad. No por los rebeldes, sino por las personas que sufrían un día más dentro de ese campo de concentración. Lo único que lo motivaba a seguir junto a esos sujetos que lo rodeaban era la necesidad de evitar que la historia que había escuchado hace unas noches atrás frente a la costa del País de las Olas no se volviera a repetir jamás. Impediría que otra persona sufriera la mismas desgracia que _ella_ vivió. Mientras él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, estaría dispuesto a ayudar.

–…Dentro, están los dormitorios de los ninjas de Madara – continuó Sasuke, escuchado como alguien escribía de vez en cuando algún dato que soltaba –. Siempre bordean los alrededores, de esta manera, si alguien se ve en la irracional necesidad de escapar, algún ninja le escucharía y le atraparía en el acto.

–¿Y la habitación de los prisioneros? – preguntó Tenten.

–Debe ser esta de acá –señaló Sasuke. De nuevo oyó el lápiz rasgando el papel –. El comedor comunal debe ser este y el almacén estaría por acá.

–¿Dónde crees que se encuentre la central de enfermería? – preguntó la chica Hyūga.

–Hay una por cada sector, y siempre se encuentra en un punto céntrico del mismo, de esta manera, es más sencillo llevar a los heridos indistintamente en que parte del campo se encuentren.

–¿Y el pozo?

La atención que recibía Sasuke ahora había sido dirigida a una nueva persona en la tienda que no estaba ahí al inicio de la reunión. Y, aun así, el Uchiha reconoció su voz con tanta facilidad que hasta él mismo se estremeció. Poco a poco levantó la mirada, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón sobre la piel y el aroma a primavera golpeándole la mirada justo antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Sakura mirándole fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

No la había visto desde ayer. Ambos se habían evitado de la forma más espectacular posible, y ese juego de evasivas solo había incrementado sus pensamientos hacia ella. Aun cuando se esforzaba en no evocar lo sucedido la noche anterior, el sabor de sus labios le llegó a Sasuke como un recuerdo muy vivido que deseaba repetir. Tal vez eso explicaría la horrible necesidad de apartar a todo el mundo y acercarse de nuevo a Sakura para refrescar el recuerdo de su cuerpo sobre el suyo una vez más.

Gracias a los cielos, Tenten estaba ahí para hacerlo volver a recobrar el juicio y centrarlo en la misión.

–¿A qué te refieres con el pozo, Sakura? – preguntó Tenten acercándose a su amiga.

Sakura sostuvo la mirada fija en Sasuke, pero luego la desvió evitando responder mientras se mordía el labio inferior que él mismo había mordido la noche anterior sobre el acantilado.

Sasuke se esforzó en desviar la mirada de Sakura y se volvió hacia Tenten.

–Normalmente, los Uchiha castigan a sus prisioneros en unas fosas cavadas en tierra – explicó con calma, odiándose a sí mismo por cada palabra que pronunciaba mientras Sakura le escuchaba en silencio del otro lado de la mesa –. Siempre se tiene más de un pozo para castigar a los prisioneros que no cumplen con su trabajo. Es una forma menos elegante que un calabozo pero lo justo para que la persona aprendan la lección.

–Son lugares distribuidos por todo el campamento – continuó Sakura, esta vez, sin mirar a Sasuke en ningún instante –, a veces ni se notan que están ahí. Pero esa es la finalidad, esconderte en medio de la nada para que todos vayan olvidando tu existencia.

A Sasuke no le pareció extraño que todas las miradas lastimeras se centraran en ella, y los maldijo a todos por eso.

El tal Rock Lee fue el que más palideció ante la noticia y el primero en volver a hablar.

–¿Cuántos pozos habían cuando tu… ya sabes…?

–No sé – le interrumpió Sakura con el rostro neutro, ilegible –, nunca tuve la valentía de contar.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Sasuke que apretó las manos formando dos puños sobre el mapa.

–Cincuenta y seis –escupió como si fuese una maldición.

–¿En todo el campo? – susurró Tenten.

–Por sector.

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

–¿Siempre estaban ocupados? – preguntó Rock Lee.

–La mayoría de las veces, si – contesto el Uchiha

–Tenemos alguna información al respecto –argumentó Darui –. Sabemos la ubicación de algunos. Esperemos que, una vez dentro, los prisioneros nos ayuden a ubicar a las personas que están en estos pozos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Sakura. Salvaremos a tantos como sea posible.

Lo que Sasuke escuchó fueron promesas vacías, y Sakura, aunque asintiera solemnemente con la cabeza, sabía que también lo eran.

–Muy bien – saltó Gai volviendo a lanzar un aplauso al aire para recobrar la atención de todos sobre él –. Ahora que ya sabemos todos los detalles necesarios sobre el campo, es hora de anunciar las divisiones de los grupos que se infiltraran.

Sasuke se separó de la mesa y buscó a Sakura entre la multitud, pero ella lo encontró primero. Ambos se quedaron mirando, intercambiando un silencio que hacia cortar la respiración. La distancia que los separaba era abrumadora, casi un suplicio. Las manos de Sasuke le comenzaron a hormiguear mientras recordaban su paso por la piel de Sakura. Como se curvaba sobre sus dedos, la suavidad del tacto. Sabía que no debía pensar así de ella. Todo lo que deseaba y sentía estaba mal.

Completa y condenadamente mal.

–Rock Lee y Tenten –llamó Gai, señalándoles con un dedo mientras la otra mano descansaba sobre su cadera–. Ustedes estarán a cargo de romper la vigilancia externa. Tendrán un grupo de ninja a su cargo para realizar el procedimiento. Los detalles ya los conoce Lee, haz que te ponga al tanto –dijo refiriéndose a Tenten que asintió con vehemencia–. Yo entraré con el grupo de Darui para encargarnos de la seguridad interna del campo, ya tenemos todo planificado, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

»Kiba, Neji. Ustedes dos serán nuestros ojos, uno en cada sector. Neji, tu estarás en el primero. Kiba en el segundo. Ambos estarán encargados de ayudar a la evacuación de los prisioneros una vez sean liberados. Su misión es dirigirlos hacia un punto seguro que Hinata y sus guardias dispondrán en las cercanías. Este es nuestro punto de encuentro – señaló un sector boscosos donde habían cientos de pequeños puntos azules que rezaba en letras pequeñas «El bosque de las lagunas» – recuerden su ubicación. Chōjūrō permanecerá aquí manteniendo libre nuestras comunicaciones, pero, de ser necesario, entraremos en silencio radial y todos debemos estar preparados para esto. Es por ello que deben reconocer la localización de nuestro punto de encuentro si nuestros comunicadores fallan en medio de la misión. Si algo sale mal, nos encontraremos aquí ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

–Hey, Gai-sensei – le llamó Kiba muy inquieto, cruzando los brazos a nivel del pecho y mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa a su lado – ¿Qué hay del puesto de Sakura…? ¿Se quedará con Chōjūrō? Creo que sería una opción bastante razonable ¿no cree?

–Sinceramente espero que no – respondió la aludida con vehemencia.

–Ella y el Uchiha se encargaran de liberar a los prisioneros del segundo sector – dijo Gai señalando a los dos ninjas–. Sakura, te necesitamos para curar a cualquier prisionero que se encuentre herido y no pueda movilizarse. Estabilízalo y fuérzalo a que se mueva. Si no puedes hacer nada…

–Seguiré intentando – agregó Sakura.

–Te iras de ahí –intervino Neji muy serio, volviéndose hacia ella con severidad –. Puede sonar duro, pero si un prisionero está demasiado grave y no puede moverse, lo dejas y continúas. Para eso llevaras al Uchiha –miró de reojo a Sasuke–. Él tiene sangre fría para estas cosas.

–Neji –ladró Gai molesto, y se volvió hacia Sasuke–. Tú tienes más conocimiento del terreno interno, Uchiha. Sabrás si algo va demasiado mal, tu trabajo es mantener al escuadrón que te acompaña informado de todo.

–¿Por qué no colocas al Uchiha en un sector y a Sakura en el otro? – bramó el Inuzuka sin comprender – ¿No sería una distribución más equitativa? Ellos son los que más tienen conocimiento sobre el interior de estos sitios.

–Sakura no fue la única en escapar de ese campo de concentración hace un año atrás –dijo Darui muy serio, señalando a una mujer rubia que había permanecido al margen durante toda la reunión –. Samui estuvo recluida por cerca de unos tres meses en el mismo lugar. Ella tendrá el mismo trabajo pero en el otro sector – regresó su mirada hacia la de Kiba – Sabe a lo que se enfrenta tanto como ellos dos.

–Además – habló la mujer por primera vez, entrecerrando aun más sus pequeños ojos azules hacia Kiba y luego hacia el Uchiha –, me gusta trabajar sola.

Hubo un incomodo silencio donde nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Se notaba a leguas que era una mujer muy capaz de cuidarse su propia espalda y de las que no le agradaba entrar en un conflicto verbal innecesario.

En un intento por romper el hielo que se había formado en el ambiente, Gai volvió a alzar la voz.

–Muy bien. Creo que es todo por ahora, equipo. Los detalles los terminaremos de pulir en el transcurso del día mientras terminamos de alistarnos – sonrió ampliamente con ambas manos sobre las caderas –. Vayan a dormir, mañana será una larga noche.

Sasuke trató de pasar desapercibido y evitó en todo momento volver a encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura ¿Su excusa? Fácil: la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo luego de haber pasado por los labios de ella, y justo ahora ese tipo de distracciones no eran muy convenientes si quería llevar a cabo la misión.

No miró atrás cuando se escurrió fuera de la tienda. La noche lo recibió con un frió cruento, duro, atípico de verano. Debía descansar, comer algo y enfocarse en la misión. Necesitaba buscar una fuente de distracción ante el inmenso cartel de neón que brillaba la palabra «cobarde» dentro de su cabeza.

Jamas hubiese pensado que volverla a ver luego de lo sucedido lo desequilibraría de tal manera. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía dar la cara a Sakura, arreglar el desastre que habían creado con aquel beso sobre el acantilado, lo que aquello había significado para ambos. En el caso de Sasuke, no estaba del todo seguro que fuerza lo había impulsado a hacer lo que había hecho. Una parte de su ser le reprochaba lo increíblemente estúpido que era. Pero se trataba de un pequeño fragmento de sí mismo, porque el resto de Sasuke sabía que había hecho todo aquello porque quería, porque dentro de un corazón de piedra áspera y maciza como el suyo había crecido sentimientos que jamás pensó albergar. Hace menos de un día había besado a Sakura… y si se encontraba una vez más frente a ella estaría seguro que lo volvería a hacer.

Y esa idea lo devastó.

¿En que se había convertido? ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar por ese calor que corría por sus nervios y la chispa que aceleraba su pecho? Quería detener cada sentimiento que aparecía en su cabeza cuando pensaba en ella, cuando la veía a su lado, cuando la tocaba. Todo aquello lo hacía sentir débil, o eso es lo que él creía, lo que hacía todo más difícil. Debía de ser franco consigo mismo, responder a sus propias preguntas con extrema sinceridad.

¿Quería estar con Sakura? Si ¿Deseaba volverla a tener en sus manos? Definitivamente ¿Anhelaba poder sentir más de lo que habían compartido en el acantilado? Que un rayo lo partiera en dos si se atrevía a decir que no a eso, pero… había una pregunta más importante que todas las demás, una que él había evitado desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿La apreciaba? ¿Él sentía algún tipo de afecto hacía Sakura? ¿Podría ser capaz de quererla hasta sentir algo mucho más fuerte? ¿Algo más imposible para él? No… no lo sabía… al menos no en ese momento… o… tal vez… tal vez…

Escuchó como los pasos se acercaban a él mucho antes de que una mano le sostuviera por el hombro y lo arrastrara a la oscuridad de un árbol. Si no hubiese estado tan ofuscado en sus pensamientos, el que tendría la espalda contra la corteza de aquel roble no sería él sino su atacante, pero se había descuidado pensando en Sakura una vez más.

Se tragó una maldición cuando su columna crujió contra el árbol antes de parpadear y ajustar su vista hacia el frente. Decir a estas alturas que estaba impresionado por encontrar la mirada iracunda de Neji sería una mentira. Aunque, siendo sinceros, había esperado más que fuese el Inuzuka el que lo acorralara listo para zamparle otra nueva tanda de puñetazos en la cara.

–Quiero que te quede muy claro una cosa, Uchiha –las palabras salieron como un siseó de los labios de Neji, sosteniendo en un puño el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y acercándose a él–. Esto que estás haciendo no hará jamás que confíe en ti y tu asquerosa sangre ¿Entiendes? Jamás.

–Tampoco era mi intención que lo hicieras – bramó Sasuke entre dientes, listo para romperle la nariz hasta la base del cráneo mientras ajustaba su visión hacia el malnacido que le asediaba.

Neji frunció aun más el entrecejo, dejando que su voz se arrastrara como la de una serpiente.

–Déjate de jueguitos, hijo de puta. Nada de lo que hagas ahora limpiara tu nombre, y mucho menos después de haber sido el Director del sitio donde mi prima murió y Sakura estuvo prisionera por cinco malditos años.

Ese último comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a Sasuke.

–Ya te lo he dicho antes, Hyūga. Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí.

Neji entrecerró los ojos.

–Si te atreves a escapar, me encargaré personalmente de buscarte hasta el mismísimo infierno para hacerte pagar por todo lo que hiciste en el pasado. Y créeme cuando digo que lo haré, Uchiha.

–No lo hiciste en la Segunda División mientras era prisionero –le recordó Sasuke alargando la comisura de su labio hacia arriba en un gesto de arrogancia –. Dudo mucho que intentes de matarme ahora.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron solo un poco bajo la impresión.

–Sabías que era yo...

–Tienes un temperamento demasiado predecible, Hyūga.

El aludido apretó aun más su puño sobre la camiseta de Sasuke.

–Dame más motivos y esta vez no dudaré en romperte el cuello.

–Tú no eres el único que puede dar amenazas aquí – le advirtió por lo bajo

–Esto no es una amenaza, Uchiha –murmuró Neji –. Es una promesa.

–Neji-niisan.

Aunque la voz de Hinata llegó hasta ellos en un tonó lleno de determinación y autoritarismo, ni Neji ni Sasuke se movieron de su posición o dejaron de intercambiar miradas envenenadas. La chica se acercó hasta ellos con paso regio.

–Suéltalo –pidió su prima tocando el tenso brazo de Neji por el que sostenía al Uchiha por la camisa –. Aunque no te guste la idea, él es uno de nosotros.

Aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el puño de Neji comenzó a liberarse lentamente. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin bajar la guardia.

–Recuerda cada palabra, Uchiha – susurró entre dientes –. Escapa, y eres hombre muerto.

Aguardó un instante y se giró a ver a Hinata que permanecía tan apacible como una soberana en medio de su corte. Neji hizo una brevísima inclinación con la cabeza hacia ella y dio media vuelta de regreso al campamento, hundiéndose en la oscuridad de los arboles más allá.

Sasuke permaneció quieto, tratando de controlar su ira, mirando el sitio donde había desaparecido Neji hace unos instantes. Si esa basura volvía a ponerle una mano encima otra vez, su puño estaría listo para desfigurarle esa asquerosa cara de niño bonito una y otra vez.

–¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hinata haciendo que Sasuke rompiendo su atención de la sombra de Neji – ¿Le han lastima…?

–¿Y a ti qué te importa, Hyūga? – respondió con agresividad, volviéndose hacia ella.

Hinata cerró los labios y levantó al instante su mano derecha como si quisiera impedir el avance de alguien. Los ojos de Sasuke viraron rápidamente unos metros más allá a los fieles guardias de la Hyūga que se detuvieron cuando vieron la señal que ella les había dado, sin embargo, permanecían preparados por si se Sasuke se le ocurría la brillante idea de tocar tan siquiera una hebra de cabello de su querida princesa.

–Neji-niisan tiende a ser una persona demasiado temperamental – susurro Hinata entrelazando sus dedos entre sí dándole a su postura una forma más ceremonial. Luego, sin previo aviso, la chica se inclinó hasta casi doblar la mitad de su cuerpo en una verdadera y pulcra reverencia –. Me disculpo en su nombre y el de nuestro clan. Deseamos profundamente poder resolver nuestras diferencias y ser aliados en esta nueva misión y en el futuro.

El acto maravilló y asqueó a Sasuke en partes iguales. No se imaginaba a un Hyūga capaz de desprenderse de su orgullo para pedirle disculpas a un desertor sin importancia como él, pero de entre todos los de ese clan odiaba que ella lo hubiese hecho. Esa chica no le traía buenas vibras. Era demasiado callada, demasiado perfecta. Cualquier hombre se quedaría pringado en su magnífica belleza, perdiéndose en la elegancia de sus movimientos o la profundidad de sus ojos, pero para Sasuke todo aquello gritaba peligro. Se sentía distraído ante su presencia, le hacía sentir incomodo, capaz de cometer alguna estupidez. Sus sentidos querían desvanecerse y estar alerta al mismo tiempo. Debía tener cuidado al estar cerca de esa mujer.

–No necesito que me rescaten, Hyūga – dijo a secas ignorando la forma en que lentamente ella se erguía con perfección hasta devolverle la mirada –. Y tampoco necesito un aliado entre los rebeldes.

–Imaginé que esa sería su respuesta. Es por eso que vine a darle una información, no a rescatarle. Salió muy rápido de la tienda y no pude dársela antes, así que vine a buscarle personalmente –sus palabras sonaban como el viento, suaves pero frías. Respiró profundo antes de continuar –. Como ya se habrá dado cuenta, muchas de las personas que están aquí no confían en usted, ni siquiera cuando nos ayudara a entrar en el campo de concentración en la misión de mañana. Es por esto que no quitaremos sus grilletes para la incursión al campo de concentración, pero si eliminaremos el radar que le impide desplazare a grandes distancia para que pueda movilizarse sin problemas.

–Oh, vaya. Que generoso de su parte – ironizó Sasuke.

Hinata frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

–No debería seguir con esa actitud, de esa manera tendrá más enemigos que aliados al final de la misión.

–No tengo porque escucharte, Hyūga.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse a un lugar donde la extraña belleza de Hinata no jugara estragos con sus pensamientos.

–Proteja a Sakura-san – de nuevo, la voz de Hinata zumbó sobre sus oídos, pero la verdadera fuerza que lo hizo detenerse fue el nombre que ella había pronunciado –. Protéjala a toda costa, por favor.

Sasuke giró el cuello mostrando su perfil ennegrecido por la noche.

–Ella puede cuidarse muy bien sola.

–Kiba-kun no fue el único que lo vio a usted con Sakura-san antes de que la pelea en la costa… esa noche yo también estuve allí. Se lo que ella significa para usted, lo puedo ver en sus ojos –dijo la Hyūga con calma –. Será duro para Sakura-san volver a entrar en uno de esos lugares, y usted lo sabe.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se giró lo suficiente solo para volver a ver la silueta de la chica bajo las espesas ramas del roble.

–¿Por qué me pides que la proteja?

El aire azotó los cabellos de Hinata al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tierna surcó sus labios.

–Tiene razón, Uchiha-san – dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sasuke –. Aunque yo no se lo pidiera, usted lo haría de todos modos.

Y así sin más, la perdió de vista, desapareciendo de la misma manera que su primo había hecho minutos atrás, entre el silencio de los árboles y la soledad de la noche.

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron y quedaron tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Había quedado abandonado en medio de la arboleda, sin más que sus pensamientos como compañía. Los mismos pensamientos que seguían atormentándole y que ahora abarcaban cada esquina de su mente como una enredadera que crecía rápidamente hasta abarcarlo todo. Porque ahí, justo ahí bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, Hinata hizo que Sasuke cayera de bruces en la realidad.

Porque ella tenía razón.

La Hyūga tenía toda la maldita razón.

Aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, él de todas maneras estaría dispuesto a proteger a Sakura. Negarlo sería estúpido, no podía hacerse el desentendido aunque quisiera, los hechos hablaban por él mismo. Si hacía memoria, Sasuke la había tratado de proteger antes, de manera tanto consciente como inconsciente, hace años en el campo de concentración y hace tan solo unas semanas con los Bandidos. El sentido de protección que había crecido dentro de él estaba haciendo estragos. Aunque quisiera alejarlos y enfocarse en otra cosa, Sakura regresaba a sus pensamientos una y otra vez, como las mismísimas olas del mar, porqué, por mucho que el agua se alejara hacia las profundidades del océano, siempre volvería a rozar la arena de la costa.

Fue entonces cuando algo dentro de Sasuke se detuvo y el mundo se paralizó bajo sus pies.

Necesitaba verla.

Tenía que hablar con ella y terminar con este endemoniado lio que no lo dejaba respirar.

Debía encontrarla en ese preciso instante.

Giró en redondo con decisión y fue a buscarla. No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomase, hablaría con ella esa noche, antes de la misión, antes de que lo que sea que crecía dentro de él estallara en miles de pedazos.

Se escurrió sagazmente de los guardias y de los cientos de miradas que le observaban de reojo. Pasó desapercibido entre las tiendas de campaña, escuchó conversaciones a escondidas tratando de buscar una señal para saber en dónde podía estar, pero no consiguió escuchar nada útil y tampoco su mente descontrolada le era de ayuda en ese momento.

Siguió caminando, con las estrellas brillando como faroles en el cielo nocturno. No se atrevió a mirarlas directamente. Sentía que cada uno de esos puntos celestes eran testigos de lo que había sucedido entre Sakura y él, y de lo que podría estar por ocurrir otra vez esa misma noche.

Decidió moverse por instinto, que la electricidad bajo su piel le indicara el camino y la escasa luz de los astros hicieran sus pasos hacia dónde ella debía estar.

Se estaba alejando del campamento, tal vez demasiado. Pero algo le decía que no debía detenerse, que debía continuar. Poco a poco se fue adentrando entre los árboles. Decidió caminar en vez de subir a la rama de los árboles y avanzar saltando. En tierra firme llamaría menos la atención. Caminaba decido, con pasos regios. Sentía rabia y frustración, pero al mismo tiempo ansiedad y un nivel de determinación tan grande como el día en que abandonó Konoha y se convirtió en un desertor…

Cuando esa idea surcó su mente, la cadencia de sus pasos descendió, su mirada ser perdió entre los árboles, y la seguridad que antes emanaba sobre su piel se había evaporado tan rápido como agua en el desierto.

Sasuke no le había contado a nadie cual fue el motivo de su huida, ni siquiera a Sakura. Enfrentarse a esa realidad que casi había olvidado fue el detonante de su indecisión y la muerte de la seguridad que albergaba hasta hace unos segundos atrás.

Se detuvo en seco, al final de la arboleda, y, sin quererlo demasiado, levantó la mirada con la tensión torturándole el cuello, encontrándose con la figura de Sakura cerca de una ligera montaña, más allá, en un lugar donde Sasuke podía verla, pero ella no a él.

Estaba sola, con la espalda recostada sobre el tronco del árbol. Su cabello rosado brillaba tenuemente bajo la sombra de la noche mientras que sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la lejanía, ahí donde se lograba ver a penas la silueta de lo que antes era Tanzaku y que ahora se había convertido en una fábrica de pesadillas.

No fue un asombro para Sasuke cuando se percató que su cuerpo no le respondió cuando quiso seguir andando. Aunque hace unos minutos estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella y zanjar de una vez por todas eso que estaba arremolinándose en su pecho, sus músculos estaban rígidos, incapaces de responder a las señales de su cerebro. Sasuke pensaba que era por las dudas que comenzaron a aporrearle hace unos instantes atrás. El hecho de que su cuerpo vacilaba en un mar de incertidumbre debía ser la causa de su repentina rigidez. Pero no era por eso, porque una vez alcanzó a ver a Sakura, todo dentro de él se detuvo de repente.

Los oscuros ojos Sasuke se dispusieron a beber de cada centímetro de la silueta de la pelirrosa, embriagándose de la forma en que respiraba, en cómo se mordía distraídamente el labio inferior, la manera en que sus dedos jugaban con la hierba a sus pies. La atención de Sakura estaba perdida en Tanzaku a lo lejos, pero la de Sasuke estaba hipnotizada por lo que estaba a unos pasos más allá de él.

Su corazón lanzaba latidos innecesarios y el aire le corrompía los pulmones.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que hubiese preferido nunca conocer.

Porque en ese momento Sasuke sabía que estaba perdido.

Indeciso, dio un paso al frente. No sabía que iba a transcurrir en los próximos minutos, pero de algo estaba convencido. Hablaría con ella. Sería sincero, le diría toda la verdad, tanto de su pasado como de lo que sucedía en su pecho. No podía decir que estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Una sensación extraña hizo tensar los músculos de Sasuke y evitó dar el siguiente paso. Antes de escuchar algo, una punzada de advertencia le atravesó la cabeza hasta alojarse en forma de dolor sobre su nuca. El sonido de una tercera persona hizo frenar su avance dejándolo petrificado en la oscuridad de su escondite cuando vio a un hombre clamando la atención de Sakura.

Desde su escondite, Sasuke vio como los ojos jades de ella se elevaron hacia el recién llegado que se reclinaba sobre el árbol donde descansaba.

–Kiba… – dijo Sakura.

Una sonrisa lobuna flanqueo el rostro del Inuzuka e hizo que los hombros de Sakura se relejaran perdiendo la tensión sobre ellos. El cuerpo de Sasuke quedó quieto, como el de una piedra, observando y escuchando con demasiada claridad lo que sucedía más allá en la colina.

–Hey – el lacónico saludo de Kiba sonó un poco cohibido, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones – Ehm… ¿Puedo sentarme?

El Inuzuka señaló escuetamente el pasto vacío a un lado de Sakura. Ella le siguió la mirada y asintió a penas con la cabeza, abrazándose las rodillas mientras él se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, consumiendo el espacio que había entre ambos hasta quedar tan juntos que no había lugar ni siquiera para que un grillo se sentase entre los dos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? – preguntó Sakura, sin sentirse incomoda por la cercanía del muchacho.

–No tenía mucho sueño, así que vine a dar una vuelta – se encogió de hombros y trató de alegrar el ambiente con una risa divertida – Y, por si fuera poco, quería hablar con mi chica favorita.

Sakura rodó los ojos y le observó con aire juguetón.

–Muy gracioso – dijo ella.

–Saliste corriendo de la reunión antes de que pudiera detenerte –Kiba arqueó un ceja– ¿Escapando de alguien?

–Necesitaba un momento de paz.

Algo se retorció silenciosamente dentro de pecho de Sasuke, y aunque quería dar media vuelta y largarse, sus pies siguieron clavados en la fría tierra bajó la sombra del árbol que le servía como protección.

Kiba comenzó a jugar con la hierba entre sus pies, sin tomarse la valentía de mirarla a la cara.

–¿Estas molesta por lo que dije en la reunión? – soltó el Inuzuka, incomodo por sus propias palabras –. Ya sabes… por lo de…

–Estoy acostumbrada a que trates de sobreprotegerme cuando no lo necesito, Kiba – el suspiro de Sakura fue lánguido y pausado –. Al menos no te lanzaste a golpear al Uchiha en la cara… otra vez.

–Ganas me sobran.

–Kiba – dijo Sakura alargando la última vocal en forma de reprimenda.

El Inuzuka movió las manos en son de paz.

–Está bien, está bien ¿Qué te parece sin cambiamos de tema? – el Inuzuka la observó con cuidado, estudiando su perfil de la misma manera que Sasuke lo hacía desde su oscuro escondite bajo la rama de aquel roble olvidado más allá – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, Sakura…?

Sakura se encogió, ocultando su rostro en mechones de cabello rosa.

–Anoche no pude descansar demasiado bien – dijo a secas.

–¿Por qué? – la pregunta de Kiba estuvo llena de preocupación sincera – ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

–No... – respondió Sakura.

–Mientes.

–El recuerdo del pasado no es lo único a lo que tengo miedo, Kiba.

–¿Hay algo del presente que si lo hace?

Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron ligeramente.

–No quiero hablar de eso – jugueteó con una hoja suelta del árbol y miró a Kiba con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada – ¿Y tú no deberías estar de guardia?

Él se encogió de hombros aparentando inocencia.

–Compruebo las últimas horas de vida de mi compañera suicida.

–Que encantador de tu parte – sonrió Sakura, volviendo a sonar tranquila, como las aguas de un lago.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió la urgencia de desaparecer. Quería evaporarse, terminar con ese creciente dolor de cabeza que lancinaba su nuca, dar media vuelta y maldecir de camino a su tienda por todas las estupideces que había pensado esa noche, en todos eso sentimientos a flor de piel que poco a poco se marchitaban en cada respiración y en cada momento que veía a esos dos idiotas juntos, al otro lado de la arboleda.

Pero de nuevo, la voz de Sakura lo hizo detener su huida cuando murmuró hacia el viento.

–Mañana entraras a ese campo bajo el riesgo que alguien te atrape – sus ojos jades estaban fijos en Tanzaku a lo lejos –. Será muy peligroso.

–También correrás el mismo riesgo – le recriminó Kiba.

–Puedo tolerarlo.

–Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa –dijo él colocan una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Sakura, clamando así su atención –. Sé que soy un idiota al tratar de protegerte sabiendo que eres la pupila de Tsunade-sama, la mejor medic-nin de todos los tiempos. Incluso los rumores dicen que vales el peso de Chōji en oro ¿lo sabías?

–Déjate de tonterías.

–Cuando estuve afuera por… ya sabes – susurró el Inuzuka buscando las palabras adecuadas al hablar –. Escuché muchos rumores sobre ti. Incluso dentro y fuera del campo de concentración. No lo sabes, pero tienes una reputación impresionante que te precede en todo el País del Fuego y más…

–Detente – pidió Sakura cerrando los ojos.

–¿Por qué he de ocultar la verdad?

–Tengo pesadillas, Kiba –soltó con la espalda encorvada y los labios fruncidos –. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que soñé con ese lugar, pero los recuerdos envuelven de noche. No he logrado dormir porque él… –tragó grueso, su palabras transmitiendo el dolor que su cuerpo relucía –. No soy tan valiente como tú dices que soy. Justo ahora ni siquiera puedo moverme hacia la tienda para descansar, no quiero regresar a la cama y recordar…

–¿Esto es culpa del Uchiha?

Esa pregunta hizo erguir a Sakura.

–¿Por qué debería ser su culpa? – le dijo a la defensiva, molesta por tal acusación.

Los hombros del Inuzuka se encogieron.

–Puede que su presencia te fuerce a recordar lo que pasó en el campo, y más cuando él fue Direct…

–Deja de poner al Uchiha como el malo de la historia, Kiba. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto…

El Inuzuka asintió y zanjó la conversación hasta ahí, sabiendo que abrir esa herida en Sakura no sería lo justo en ese momento. Así pues, elevó sus ojos rasgados hacia el cielo, dejando que su cabello castaño fuese batido por el aire helado de aquella extraña noche de verano.

Una media sonrisa surgió de los labios de Kiba, con un colmillo sobresaliéndole del labio inferior.

–Esta noche hay muchas estrellas ¿no crees?

Sakura le imitó y, en su pequeño escondite, Sasuke también lo hizo. Los tres observaban el manto de la noche salpicado en infinidades de minúsculos puntos resplandecientes, como luciérnagas lejanas que se desplazaban tan lentamente que pasaban desapercibidas ante sus ojos.

El verlas hizo que todo dentro de Sasuke comenzara a vibrar. Era una sensación que había comenzado a experimentar desde hace poco tiempo y que lo dejaba desconcertado, como las aguas del mar. No tuvo el valor de sostener por demasiado tiempo la mirada fija en lo alto, por lo que sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a la pareja que seguía con el cuello erguido perdido en los astros sobre sus cabezas.

El rostro de Sakura, aunque visiblemente cansado, lucía en paz, lleno de una tranquilidad que raras veces Sasuke le había visto. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos repararon en Kiba, sentado a su lado, emanando un aura tan cálida y embriagadora. Aunque su temperamento era volátil, Sasuke admitía con demasiado pesar, que, aun cuando le detestase a muerte, el Inuzuka emanaba un aliento radiante, lleno de paz.

Él era muy diferente a lo que era Sasuke. El Uchiha estaba lleno de dolor, odio e ira. De él solo podías sentir la inestabilidad de su ser y la forma en que su oscuridad formaba un caparazón a su alrededor. Es por eso que las personas se veían atraídas por el ambiente que Kiba creaba a su alrededor. Todo el mundo quiere estar cerca de alguien que le genere estabilidad, armonía y seguridad. El Inuzuka y Sasuke eran personas totalmente opuestas. No había nada en común entre ellos. Eran como la paz y la guerra, el día y la noche, la oscuridad y la luz.

A pesar de que los dos eran ninjas que habían sufrido los estragos de la misma guerra, eran muy diferentes. Aunque ambos eran como el agua, el Inuzuka era la calma de un lago en medio del bosque, y Sasuke, un océano enardecido a mitad de la tormenta.

Y nadie nunca ha preferido el caos sobre la paz.

Nadie tomaría tal elección si la tuviera.

Nadie…

Ni siquiera _ella_ …

–Duerme – la voz de Kiba se alzó de nuevo en la noche. Sakura, a su lado, bajó la mirada hasta posarla en él.

–¿Eh?

–Lo necesitaras.

Inmediatamente ella quedó cabizbaja.

–No sé si pueda…

–Al menos deberías intentarlo.

–¿Estarás aquí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–No pienso moverme.

El rostro de Sakura se reclinó sobre el hombro del Inuzuka.

–¿Lo prometes? – preguntó ella con suavidad.

Los labios de Kiba rosaron la coronilla de la cabeza de Sakura.

–Lo prometo.

Un sonido ínfimo como el de pasos llego hasta ellos dos. Sakura no lo notó, pero Kiba elevó la mirada al instante. Por un momento pensó que alguien les observaba, pero entre los arboles solo había la quietud de una noche donde las estrellas volvían a ser testigos de las palabras no dichas y de un alma roída por la soledad.

* * *

 **Konoha, Cuartel General Uchiha**

 **País del Fuego**

 **18:53**

Estaba a oscuras. La pantalla del computador permanecía en negro, las cortinas de la ventana ocultaban la tarde cayendo tras él, la luz de la oficina permanecía apagada. No había ni un solo rayo de luz natural o artificial que tocase su piel, ni una sola partícula, y aun así, aun sumido entre tanta oscuridad, la blancura de aquella habitación cegaba a Itachi hasta hacerle sentir el escozor tras sus cansada mirada azabache.

Lo único que le acompañaba en ese momento era el silencio y la soledad, junto al reloj frente a su escritorio, moviendo sus manecillas tras una maquinaria silenciosa. El paso de los minutos le parecía eterno, pero sus ojos no se separaron de los números en negro plasmados en el artefacto de la pared.

Se había pasado todo el día encerrado en aquella habitación que comenzaba a sentarle como una caja asfixiante, donde circulaba un aire vicioso y toxico. Luego de haber sufrido otra noche sin dormir, cavilando en cada una de las palabras que Sai le había dicho, tratando de encajar lo que ya sabía con la nueva información que había recibido, el cuerpo de Itachi agotó toda fuente de energía. Si alguien lo viese en ese estado podría confundirlo fácilmente con una cascara vacía. Su rostro no transmitía ni un ápice de vida, sus ojos parecían cuencas vacías, su cuerpo lucia frágil, incapaz de moverse.

Pero nadie que pudiera verle desde fuera podía deducir lo que sucedía en su interior. Porque dentro de Itachi, algo oscuro había cobrado forma, algo que había reprimido por mucho tiempo y que había cocinado a fuego lento en lo más profundo de su ser. Ese día, a diferencia de otros muchos, Itachi había llegado a una resolución que debió haber tomado hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Atacaría. Ese mismo día. Al anochecer.

Sin ningún rastro de piedad.

Sin un ápice de clemencia.

No le importaba que su cordura dijese al respecto, no pretendía quedarse ni un minuto más de brazos cruzados. Si Itachi creía en las palabras de Sai, puede que tuviese un aliado en la aldea, alguien que estuviese ayudándolo tanto a él como a La Resistencia desde las sombras. Izumi le había comentado que existían cuatro topos de La Resistencia dentro de Konoha. Itachi conocía la identidad de dos de ellos: la propia Izumi era una y Shisui era el otro. Por otra parte, estaba el ninja traidor que permanecía atrapado en los calabozos, el cual, con mucha seguridad, Itachi asumía que era el tercer topo de los rebeldes. Así que solo le quedaba un individuo suelto del que no sabía su localización ni su identidad. Posiblemente, esa persona había sido la que había enviado a Sai a buscar a Itachi para advertirle. Era la conclusión más lógica a la que había llegado… O, tal vez, Sai podía haber sido un emisario que Madara había enviado con la finalidad de lanzarle una sarta de mentira en su momento de mayor debilidad.

Indistintamente que podía ser verdadero y que podía ser falso, Itachi estaba dispuesto a sacar a Izumi de los calabozos sin importar lo que sucediera. Y, de tener algo de suerte, también ayudaría a escapar a tantos prisioneros como le fuese posible, incluido al tercer topo de La Resistencia.

Pero, aunque ya había planificado cada minuto, cada segundo, cada movida de su plan, debía de pasar antes por un primer obstáculo como General de Brigada… Y faltaban solo seis minutos para enfrentarse a él.

Tres golpes en la puerta fueron lo necesarios para romper el círculo de clama en que se había convertido su día. No alzó la voz para dar el permiso porque ella entró de todos modos, resonando sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol, haciendo que Itachi desviara su atención a Yūgao caminando hacia él con paso firme.

La mujer se acercó hasta el centro de la oficina y dejó sobre el escritorio un par de sobres rotulados y resguardados con un sello que solo Itachi podía abrir.

–Son todos los informes que necesitara para la reunión, Itachi-sama – explicó la secretaría con voz neutra –. Shiho mandó esta mañana la información que usted había pedido hace unos días atrás.

Itachi observó los sobres y ocultó una risa sarcástica al ver el sello que cubría los documentos. Un acto de burla silenciosa dirigido hacía él. Estaba claro que tal cosa como un sello era innecesaria sabiendo que esa información ya era de conocimiento público para todos lo que estarían en la reunión esa tarde.

Aquella era la forma que tenía Madara para mofarse de él.

Pero el rostro de Itachi no mostró expresión alguna cuando dijo con voz grave:

–Gracias, Yūgao.

La mujer hizo una ligera reverencia.

–El Hokage espera por usted en la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos junto a los otros Generales de Brigada.

Itachi no necesitaba la confirmación del horario. Se había pasado gran parte de esa tarde viendo el reloj de pared. De lo único que estaba seguro ese día era del tiempo, de nada más.

Se dispuso a colocarse de pie y tomó los sobres, las piernas rugiendo por la tensión depositada en sus articulaciones, listas para largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Bordeó el escritorio, sin detenerse a mirar por última vez esa pequeña celda de reluciente blancura que había consumido su vida en los últimos doce años, porque, de todos los acontecimientos que esa noche le depararía, Itachi estaba muy seguro de una sola cosa: No volvería a pisar ese lugar. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en lo poco que restaba de su vida.

Caminó a un lado de Yūgao, ignorando su presencia, demostrando una calma tan etérea que haría robar el aliento al mismísimo mar. Tomó la manecilla de la puerta, tan helada que le quemó la piel, listo para seguir adelante y no volver a mirar atrás.

–Itachi-sama.

El aludido se detuvo de espaldas a ella.

Sintió como todos los músculos de la espalda se le tensaban como nudos. Esperaba sentir el peso del silencio de Yūgao como un yunque en su espalda. Para Itachi no era un misterio que su secretaria era un ANBU leal a Madara y al bastardo de Danzō, una espía muy hábil que se escondía entre faldas ajustadas y tacones de aguja fina. Nunca había mostrado señal de ser alguien de confianza para Itachi y menos ahora cuando el momento más álgido de la guerra estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices. Ella jamás le había demostrado ser una compañera, y muchos menos una amiga en quien confiar. Tal vez sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones para esa noche, el ataque que tenía preparado era un misterio incluso para él mismo, pero puede que ella haya leído algo en su rostro que Itachi no consiguió ocultar. Yūgao siempre había sido una herramienta para vigilar todos sus movimientos. Desde su primer día en el Cuartel ella estuvo a su lado midiendo cada decisión que tomaba y cada acto que realizaba. Es por ese motivo que el silencio que ella había impuesto en la habitación debía sentirse como un abismo inflexible, un preámbulo a los problemas, pero… lo único que logró sentir Itachi en ese momento fue incertidumbre y vacilación.

Escuchó como Yūgao tomó aire, el único acto de duda que había hecho alguna vez en su presencia, antes de oír las palabras titubeantes que salieron de sus labios.

–Buena suerte… Itachi-sama.

Itachi no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras ¿Era una despedida o una verdad sentida? ¿Una advertencia tal vez? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo hoy? Estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta y enfrentarla por primera vez desde que la había conocido, pero eso estropearía todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Muy probablemente moriría con la duda de saber cuál era el verdadero rostro tras la máscara de inquebrantable quietud que Yūgao siempre llevaba consigo. Uno de los muchos misterios que Itachi no lograría descifrar.

Sin esperar otra palabra que proviniese de ella, el Uchiha en la habitación reanudó la marcha, giró el pomo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Caminó a buen paso, sin llamar demasiado la atención, con un pensamiento fijo entre ceja y ceja. La tarde seguía cayendo en un ocaso de brillantes colores que hicieron daño en los ojos de Itachi. Continuó su avance sin pensar demasiado en los detalles que había pulido para su misión de esa misma noche. Debía enfocarse en esta reunión de Generales de Brigada, mostrarse interesado, no levantar sospechas, hacerles creer que seguía siendo un Uchiha respetado y fiel a la causa. Entrar a los calabozos era la parte sencilla, la reunión, en cambio era la fase más complicada de su plan.

Arribó justo cuando el reloj del pasillo marcó la hora.

Una mujer pequeña lo vio llegar e hizo una reverencia. No intercambiaron palabras, pero ella sabía a que había venido Itachi, así que lo condujo ceremoniosamente hacia el final de un largo pasillo. La mujer señaló una puerta custodiada por dos Uchiha que Itachi reconoció como Tekka y Yahiro, los fieles amigos de Inabi. Ambos sujetos le miraron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada. Aquello debió servirle a Itachi como un preludio de lo que se avecinaba, y, aun así, dejó que sus piernas se movieran por si solas y abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la última prueba que debía llevar a cabo como General de Brigada.

La sala de reuniones lo recibió con un olor a Malvas Reales y vino. Las flores estaban dispuestas en las esquinas del salón, como un ornamento pretencioso, clásico de los Uchiha. Había una mesa larga, hecha del más hermoso ébano, oscura y poderosa. A su alrededor habían cinco sillas, cuatro de ellas apuntando a una majestuosa en la cabecera de la mesa, todas vacías.

Itachi barrió con la mirada la sala, pisando con cuidado el piso de madera. Por un momento pensó que estaba solo, pero una silueta en la esquina de la habitación le corroboró lo contrario.

A pesar de su llegada, Madara permaneció de espaldas a Itachi, escogiendo algo de una larga mesa llena de botellas ostentosas y vasos de cristal. Usaba su típico traje de guerra y su postura era igual de relajada que siempre. Pero Itachi notó un cambio en el aire, una sensación diferente, un grito silencioso de advertencia. Era aún de día, pero dentro la oscuridad era aplastante.

–Siempre he admirado tu puntualidad, Itachi ¿No te lo había dicho? – la voz de Madara retumbó en la solitaria sala como si se tratase de una caja de resonancia.

–Buenos tardes, Hokage-sama – saludó Itachi haciendo una breve inclinación pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima al sujeto del otro lado del salón.

–Cierra la puerta y acércate, por favor.

Itachi obedeció, calibrando cada uno de sus movimientos. Era muy consciente de la soledad de la habitación, de la ausencia de los demás. Algo no encajaba.

–¿Dónde se encuentran los demás Generales de Brigada? – preguntó con cautela.

–No se nos unirán hoy – explicó Madara con calma, decidiéndose por una botella larga y oscura –, al menos no todos.

La piel se la nuca de Itachi se erizó.

–¿Algún motivo en particular? – quiso saber, manteniendo la cautela.

–Ninguno – el Hokage abrió la botella con parsimonia y vertió su contenido en una copa de cristal. El sonido del liquido cayendo era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón. Una vez acabado, Madara elevó la copa con una mano enguantada, inspeccionando su contenido con quietud – ¿Vino?

–Estoy bien – respondió Itachi.

–Es una buena cosecha, proviene del Sur, de tu propio sector. Seguro conoces el sabor – aun sin darse la vuelta, Madara removió la bebida y olió su contenido, no se acercó el borde a los labios, simplemente admiraba la forma de las ondas en la superficie – ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta del vino, Itachi?

–No, Hokage-sama.

–Su color –Madara se alejó de la mesa. Llevaba una mano en la espalda y otra admirando la copa llena de aquel líquido que parecía negro a expensas de la oscuridad abrumadora del salón –. Es lo más cercano al color de la sangre, aunque no tenga el mismo sabor.

–Así parece.

El Hokage seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Itachi. Estaba extasiado con el vino en sus manos, como si fuese una majestuosa obra de arte, y así, sin previo aviso, volcó el contenido de la copa hacia el suelo, dejando que una cascada oscura impregnase la madera hasta formar un charco entre los pies de Madara.

Itachi mantuvo la compostura, viendo como la última gota se resbalaba del cristal silenciosamente y caía directo a suelo, como una lagrima perdida en medio de la tinieblas.

–Este es el color de la guerra –dijo Madara levantando lentamente la mirada del vino en el suelo hacia el General frente a él –, un color que personalmente disfruto ver.

La oscuridad de aquel hombre agitó sus ojos cuando encontró los de Itachi, demostrando la magnitud de un poder que haría derribar pelotones enteros de ninjas con tan solo un parpadeo.

–Tú lo debes de conocer muy bien, Itachi – no hubo necesidad de señalar el charco negro que se extendía bajo los pies de Madara y se filtraba en las ranuras del piso. Hubo unos segundos de calma antes de que su voz fuese ponzoña que sacudiera el aire – ¿o me equivoco?

Los sobres en las manos de Itachi se arrugaron cuando apretó los puños con fuerza. La única señal de inquietud en su postura.

–He estado en innumerables batallas –respondió, con extrema cautela– . Conozco de primera mano el color de una masacre.

–Masacre… – repitió Madara saboreando cada silaba, y sonrió –, que palabra tan oportuna.

Dejó a un lado la copa vacía, llevó ambas manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa de ébano, pisando el vino y dejando huellas oscuras a su paso, huellas de sangre.

Itachi, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil en medio de la sala, incapaz de saber qué demonios estaba pasando pero con el propósito de no quebrantarse frente al hombre que había hecho de su mundo un infierno.

–¿Alguna vez te he contado como llegue a ser Hokage? – preguntó Madara como si de verdad estuviese intrigado.

–No personalmente – murmuró Itachi –. Solo he escuchado rumores.

–¿Y qué dicen esos rumores?

–Uno más fantástico que el otro, Hokage-sama.

–¿Te gustaría saber la verdadera historia?

Hubo un momento de duda, pero Itachi terminó susurrando:

–Si usted gusta, estaré complacido de escuchar.

Madara no se sentó, no buscó una posición cómoda, simplemente comenzó a narrar su historia, sin templanza ni miramientos.

–Todo comenzó luego de mi pelea con Hashirama en el Valle del Fin –relató con serenidad, tan tranquilo que haría desesperar hasta el más sabio de los monjes –. Quedé muy debilitado, al borde de la muerte, pero logré escapar y establecerme en un lugar secreto para recuperarme de mis heridas. El mundo pensó que había muerto, y, de alguna forma, lo estaba. Pero la realidad era otra. Me había distanciado de mi pueblo, de mi gente y aunque permaneciera oculto, nunca estuve aislado del mundo externo. Tenía mis contactos. Orochimaru era uno de ellos.

»Fue un proceso largo, complicado, sin embargo al tiempo logré crear un cuerpo más sólido y capaz. Pero, aun así, no conseguía la forma de volver a surgir de entre la tierra. Buscaba la forma y el momento justo para hacerlo. Mi resurgir de entre los muertos debía ser un evento que maravillase al mundo. Todo debía ser perfecto. Así que esperé y esperé, hasta que por fin el momento llegó… y tú estabas en él.

De la mismísima nada, Madara sacó un pergamino antiguo, sin sello pero con las señales de que había sido un documento de suma importancia. Lo lanzó sobre la mesa y el cilindro rodó hasta detenerse justamente donde estaba Itachi. Éste dudó un instante antes de tomar el pergamino, sin despegar la mirada de Madara que tenía la vista perdida en los grandes ventanales que rodeaban la sala.

Itachi abrió el rollo, percibiendo como el papel se agrietaba en sus manos. Lo sintió demasiado familiar entre sus dedos y más cuando leyó el membrete escrito con una caligrafía que él conocía de hace años. La tinta negra nubló su vista por unos segundos y su corazón dejó de latir cuando leyó su contenido.

–Esto… esto es… – balbuceó Itachi, incredulo.

–Escuché que Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage, tenía un espía dentro de la familia Uchiha, el hijo del mismísimo líder del clan –dijo Madara, girando su rostro para admirar la palidez del de Itachi –. En mi escondite, recibía información con frecuencia sobre la álgida situación que se avivaba dentro de los Uchiha. Como sabrás, tenía mis fuentes, pero siempre permanecí al margen de lo que sucedía. Hasta el día en que a mis oídos llegó la decisión de Fugaku de hacer una rebelión contra Konoha, destronando a Sarutobi y ubicándose ellos en el poder.

»Reconozco que la idea me sonaba esplendida, hermosa. Por fin mi familia ocuparía el puesto que merecía desde la mismísima fundación de Konoha. Pero… nada podía ser tan sencillo, y menos cuando el muy cobarde de Sarutobi dictaminó que matar a todos los Uchiha era la mejor solución a una rebelión contra su preciada aldea. De entre todas las soluciones posibles, el Tercer Hokage quería crear una masacre, eliminar la raíz de sus problemas. Matar a todos los Uchiha erradicándolos del mapa para siempre. Pero él no se ensuciaría las manos con sangre inocente… no. Era demasiado cobarde para tal barbaridad. Necesitaba de alguien que hiciese el trabajo sucio por él, alguien fuerte y capaz – sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia Itachi –. Y la primera idea que tuvo fue elegirte a ti como verdugo.

Itachi cerró el pergamino lentamente y lo dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa, inmutable. Esa información era secreta, todo lo referente a esa misión fue quemado en una hoguera antes de que los Uchiha ocuparan su lugar como líderes de Konoha. Salvo ese pergamino que Itachi sostenía entre sus manos. Madara lo observó por un instante, sabiendo muy bien los recuerdos que corrían en la mente de Itachi. Guardó unos segundos más ese silencio abrumador, afilando sus siguientes palabras, listas para cortar la atmosfera asfixiante que comenzaba a rondar el salón.

–Todos amaban al viejo Sarutobi, pero nadie veía el monstruo que habitaba en su interior – continuó sin alterar el nivel de su voz –. Él era un hombre perverso, un cínico, capaz de dar la orden para que asesinaran a mi clan solo por miedo a perder su puesto como Hokage. Y lo peor, es que había puesto ese trabajo sobre tus manos, las manos de un Uchiha.

»Cuando escuché esos rumores, perdí las esperanzas. Sabía sobre ti y tus habilidades, sabía que con tu poder serias capaz de asesinar a toda una aldea de ser posible… pero no lo hiciste. Los Uchiha adelantaron el día de la rebelión, te tomó por sorpresa, pero aun sabiendo ese detalle, tenías una pequeña oportunidad, una brecha ínfima de tiempo que sería suficiente para llevar a cabo tu plan. Sin embargo, dudaste. No fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para alzar el kunai... Porque tu corazón era demasiado blando para asesinar a tu familia. Y por esa debilidad, Itachi, te estoy profundamente agradecido.

Madara sostuvo la mirada de Itachi antes de sentarse en la silla ubicada en la cabecera de la larga mesa de ébano. Las manos de Itachi temblaban mientras sostenía el pergamino, aun cuando su rostro permaneció inerte, ni siquiera una grieta en su expresión dura como una roca.

No había necesidad de contar el resto de la historia. Los Uchihas habían triunfado con su rebelión, Fugaku estuvo un tiempo en el poder y Madara surgió de las cenizas para reclamar su puesto como Hokage. El padre de Itachi no tuvo más opción que ceder el puesto, aceptando a su rigente como un heredero al trono. Todo por la vacilación de un ninja incapaz de matar a su familia.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Madara. El corazón de Itachi se congeló, y la voz del Hokage volvió a esparcirse como veneno dentro del salón.

–Gracias a ti ocupo este lugar, Itachi. Tú fuiste el que me coronó Hokage ¿Qué hubiese sucedido de haber masacrado a todo nuestro clan con tu mano asesina? Jamás lo sabremos. Tal vez no estaríamos en esta guerra que lleva más de una década de muerte y destrucción. Tal vez tú te hubieras convertido en el siguiente Hokage después de Sarutobi. Pero, ya ves, no lo sabremos nunca. No podemos emendar los errores de nuestro pasado. Y estoy muy feliz de que así sea – los ojos de Madara brillaron entusiastas antes de optar por una postura cómoda en su silla, con un codo apoyado en el reposabrazos mientras que con la mano sostenía su propia quijada, admirando cada uno de los movimientos de Itachi.

»Mi acenso se cumplió como yo había deseado. Todo seguía el curso de mis planes. Konoha era mía por fin, pero aun con la gloria sobre mis hombros albergaba mis dudas sobre ti. Al ver que te negaste a realizar una masacre, me quedé muy pensativo. No sabía qué postura tener sobre ti. ¿Estabas mostrando tu lealtad hacia el clan o tu cobardía hacia Konoha? Eras un enigma, Itachi. Un verdadero enigma. Como te comente hace un tiempo atrás, Pain estaba muy interesado en que ingresaras a Akatsuki. Tenías el potencial, pero yo seguía albergando mis preocupaciones. No sabía quién eras, cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones. Para mí, eras un completo extraño dentro de mi preciado clan, dentro de mi familia, de mi aldea. Yo no sabía que pensar sobre ti… – una mirada llena de odio fue lo único que fracturó la tranquilidad de Madara cuando continuó –. Pero fue el tiempo quien me enseñó a esperar, a esperar por el momento oportuno hasta mostrarme por fin el bastardo traidor que siempre has sido y siempre serás.

El tiempo se detuvo.

El olor del vino en el suelo y de las Malvas Reales saturaban el aire.

Itachi no se movió. No respiró. De sus labios no salió ni una sola palabra. Su rostro era hielo, desprecio y tempestad.

Madara arqueó una ceja ante su silencio.

–¿No lo piensas negar, Itachi?

El sol debió terminar su viaje hacia el horizonte. La poca luz que había atravesado las ventanas de la sala desapareció. Ahora solo quedaba los tenues rayos de las lámparas sobre sus cabezas, tratando de no verse sofocadas ante la implacable negrura del salón.

Madara elevó la quijada, disfrutando el momento en que Itachi se quebrantara ante sus ojos.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Cómo se enteró? – susurró Itachi con voz nivelada, desprovisto de cualquier tono de respeto que alguna vez le había dedicado a ese sujeto. Decidido a que ese hombre no lo viera caer.

–Una pregunta intrigante –asintió Madara con calma, y su mirada volvió del odio a la diversión en un simple parpadeo –. Tus movimientos siempre fueron demasiado sutiles, cautos, dignos de un ANBU excepcional. Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de seguirte el paso.

»Al tiempo me di cuenta que si quería vigilarte debía de buscar una manera diferente de abordar el problema. La confianza es algo difícil de cultivar, y más en tiempo de guerra. Aunque fueses muy escéptico con las personas que te rodeaban, tu corazón seguía siendo demasiado blando, lo suficiente para dejar entrar en tu vida a un pequeño grupo de personas que serian capaces de ocultar tus secretos.

La sonrisa petulante volvió a surcar los labios de Madara.

–La única forma de conocerte, Itachi. Era acercándome a las personas que te rodeaban, poder entrar a ese selecto circulo que tu consideras amigos.

Itachi tragó grueso, con el corazón latiéndole de nuevo, demasiado deprisa.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – exigió saber.

–¿Por qué decírtelo –susurró Madara con arrogancia – si te lo puedo mostrar?

Unas pisadas alteraron la estática del salón. Provenían de alguna parte tras Madara e iban en aumento. Itachi no había percibido la presencia de un tercero dentro de la habitación, debió aparecer de la mismísima nada. El sonido se intensificó, rompiendo la quietud de la sala. Poco a poco algo comenzó a cobrar forma unos pasos más allá, una silueta saliendo de la sombras. La luz era pobre en la estancia, pero Itachi advirtió la figura de un hombre materializándose junto al Hokage. El recién llegado era de espalda ancha, vestía como un General de Brigada, con la banda roja en uno de sus brazos y el uniforme impoluto de color negro sobre sus hombros. El rostro del sujeto terminó por asomarse en la penumbra salpicada por la luz de las lámparas, sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fin se clavaron en Itachi como una estaca.

Fue ese momento, cuando se encontraron sus miradas, que el aliento le faltó a Itachi, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Dolor. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el dolor de ver a su mentor, a su mejor amigo, a quien había considerado alguna vez un hermano, de pie junto su enemigo de sangre.

Shisui, en cambio, sonrió.

–Tiempo sin vernos, Itachi.

El recién llegado se adelantó hasta ubicarse a un lado de Madara, hinchando el pecho con orgullo mientras Itachi no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

–Shisui… – murmuró sin poder ocultar la voz trémula – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Esta es una reunión de Generales – respondió Madara con cinismo – ¿Lo olvidaste acaso, Itachi?

Itachi ignoró a Madara, toda su concentración yacía sobre el hombre que decía ser su más leal compañero.

–Shisui –repitió, con la boca excesivamente seca – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces con Madara?

–Deberías mostrar más respeto al Hokage, Itachi – le espetó éste con la advertencia rozando su lengua.

Itachi trató de buscar algo fuera de lugar, pero era él. Su chakra, la forma en que balanceaba su cuerpo todo dictaba que era Shisui. Era él.

–Shisui…Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo tu...

–¿Crees que te traicione? – agregó éste, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona que hizo petrificar a Itachi. Shisui ladeó la cabeza –. No te traicione, querido amigo. No precisamente. Yo solo sigo ordenes.

–¿Qué sucedió contigo…?

–Nada de lo que no sospecharas ya, querido amigo – dijo Shisui, frunciendo el ceño.

La incredulidad dio paso a la ira dentro de Itachi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Algo en él le había hecho dudar de Shisui en las últimas semanas, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a este nivel de traición.

–Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo fuiste un espía… Le contaste todos nuestros secretos. Nos vendiste a él –dio dos pasos hacia el frente sin acercarse demasiado al extremo de la mesa, señalando con un dedo a Madara pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shisui –. Por tu culpa ella está en los calabozos – aquello ultimo lo escupió como si fuese una maldición –. Izumi está tras las rejas por tu culpa, maldito hijo de perra.

El semblante de Shisui era inquebrantable.

–Izumi fue un bonus en todo este plan para saber más sobre ti – respondió con tranquilidad –. No sabía de su doble vida hasta hace unas semanas.

–¿Qué? – Itachi negó con la cabeza, con el rostro contraído en la rabia –. Se supone que tú eres un infiltrado de La Resistencia, tú la arrastraste a esa vida desde hace meses.

–¿En serio? –se burló Shisui con una regocijo morboso atípico en él –. No lo recordaba.

–Creo que te estás divirtiendo mucho con todo esto, pero harás que nuestro querido Itachi termine muy confundido –dijo Madara elevando con pesadez una mano para que Shisui se moviera. El General a un lado del Hokage extendió sus brazos y dejó sobre la mesa una portátil negra que había traído consigo. La pantalla del computador estaba a oscuras, no había nada en ella, solo el reflejo de los ojos de Itachi llenos de un pánico oculto desde el otro lado de la mesa. Madara alzó la comisura de su labio y apretó el botón de encendido luego de susurrar –: Esto te hará ver las cosas mucho más claras.

La pantalla centelló y la imagen se formó al instante. Se trataba de una grabación en vivo de una celda dentro de los calabozos. Pero no era cualquier celda, se trataba de una celda donde recluían a los prisioneros más peligrosos. Lo sabía por el material indestructible de las paredes, la ausencia de ventana y la forma en que las cadenas negras rodeaban a aquella persona en medio de la habitación. Inicialmente, Itachi no podía distinguir quién era el que estaba encadenado, pero… a pesar de tener el rostro desfigurado por la sangre coagulada, los moretones antiguos y nuevos deformando la línea de su quijada, la forma en que sus ojos negros miraban al vacío mientras un hilo de baba caía directo al suelo de piedra maciza. A pesar de tener el cuerpo tan delgado que los huesos sobresalían de la piel mientras sus extremidades sufrían espasmos violentos de manera inconsciente… a pesar de todo eso, Itachi lo reconoció.

Y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando lo hizo.

–Shisui… – susurró Itachi más para sí mismo que para su pequeño publico al otro lado de la mesa.

–El verdadero Shisui, para ser precisos –explicó Madara sin interesarle el estado en que estaba el hombre tras la pantalla –. Capturado y encarcelado en los calabozos para pagar por sus crímenes.

–¿Él es…? – pero Itachi no pudo continuar hablando, la voz se le había perdido en algún punto entre el pecho y la garganta.

Madara se volvió a recostar sobre el respaldar de su ostentosa silla.

–Shisui es nuestro prisionero estrella. Imagino que has escuchado de él –dijo el Hokage como si se tratara de una conversación trivial, sin importancia –. Hace unas semanas, cuando pediste una audiencia conmigo, te pedí que fueras a los calabozos. Y mi petición fue totalmente intencional. Quería que escucharas los gritos de tu querido amigo de camino a verme –la malicia brilló en sus ojos –, incluso cuando no supieras que era él el que estaba ahí atrapado.

–Pero… eso no tiene sentido… – dijo Itachi separando la mirada de la horrible imagen de la portatil y dirigiéndose al Shisui que estaba ahí, a un lado de Madara, sonriendo de una forma en la que jamás abría sonreído su mejor amigo. Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –. A no ser que tu…

El Shisui de la sala no le dio tiempo para terminar sus suposiciones, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Sharingan comenzó a girar en sus ojos, y todo en él comenzó a cambiar. Su chakra comenzó a moldearse, cambiando hasta ser una masa espesa, saturada en oscuridad. El cabello dejó de ser ondulado y pasó a ser unas hebras gruesas y desordenadas. Sus ojos se delinearon, la mitad del rostro se desfiguro en una larga cicatriz que le dividía la cara en dos, su sonrisa divertida serpenteaba de un lado a otro hasta abarcar su nueva cara.

Y solo cuando el ultimo fragmento de su esencia fue ubicado de nuevo en su lugar, fue cuando los ojos de Obito brillaron por fin con la maldad que había ocultado tras la mirada de Shisui.

–Tu padre me enseñó muy bien cómo usar el poder del Mangekyō Sharingan – susurró Obito con petulancia, con su voz, no con la de Shisui, si no con la suya. La verdadera voz de una serpiente.

Itachi trató de comprimir la ira que surcaba sus venas. Obito fue alguna vez el estudiante de Fugaku Uchiha. El pupilo del «El ladrón de rostros». Por esa razón pudo hacerse pasar por Shisui sin levantar sospechas. Había aprendido de su propio padre el cómo cambiar la forma de su chakra, incluso aprender como caminar, como hablar y como expresarse de la persona a la que había de reemplazar. Todo había sido previamente planeado por ellos dos desde mucho antes de que Itachi lo hubiese notado.

Ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

–Veras, Itachi. Obito es mi más leal súbdito –explicó Madara con orgullo, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Itachi sobre él. La luz titubeo más arriba, el calor sofocándole hasta hacer sudar las sienes –. La única persona en la que podía confiar para poder saber más sobre tu doble vida era introduciendo a alguno de mis ninjas dentro de tu muy cerrado núcleo de amigos y amantes. Solo debíamos escoger el eslabón más débil entre tu fiel compañero Shisui y tu querida Izumi. Así que planee una misión especial para Obito. Dado su entrenamiento con tu padre, que yo personalmente decidí escoger como sensei hace muchos años atrás, sería capaz de realizar a la perfección este pequeño trabajo que le tenía preparado.

»Luego de mucho investigar, nos dimos cuenta que Shisui era el punto perfecto por donde atacar. Así que comenzamos a investigarlo. A diferencia de ti, Shisui no tenía las mismas habilidades ANBU. Era un ninja muy bien dotado, pero carecía del arte del espionaje tan pulido como el tuyo. Así fue como logramos encontrar mucha información suculenta sobre lo que tu querido amigo hacía a escondidas de la aldea – miró de reojo la pantalla de la portátil en medio de la mesa –. Siempre nos pareció extraño que al ser Shisui el General de Brigada Oeste, no estuviese enfrentándose contra las fuerzas del Kazekage Gaara. La actividad en su zona reglamentaria como General era escasa. Nos preguntamos ¿Por qué? Y la respuesta fue sencilla.

–Era un infiltrado de La Resistencia –agregó Obito –. A partir de ese momento todo comenzó a encajar.

–Aunque conociéramos la doble vida de Shisui, aun eras un completo misterio, Itachi. Queríamos saber más de ti, pero no sabíamos como acercarnos – continuó Madara, sin que su rostro abandonase su sonrisa –. Hasta que la estúpida deserción de tu hermano nos dio la oportunidad que necesitábamos.

–La misión a la Base de los rebeldes – escupió Itachi las palabras como si se trataran de una maldición –. La caída de La Segunda División de La Resistencia.

Para ese punto ya había deducido a que se estaba refiriendo, pero ellos continuaron regodeándose en su perfecto y maquinado plan.

–Si recuerdas, elegimos a Shisui para que fuese a la misión junto a mí para poder recuperar a tu querido hermano Sasuke – dijo Obito con jactancia –. Era una elección sospechosa. No había necesidad de enviar a dos Generales de Brigada a atacar una Base rebelde, pero era necesario para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Mandé a tu querido mentor Shisui junto con mis tropas a ese cuchitril de La Resistencia, necesitaba que mis ninjas lo vieran para no levantar sospechas. Aunque ese día no pudiéramos atrapar a Sasuke, lograríamos al menos atrapar a un traidor. Es por eso que, una vez terminada la batalla, Shisui quedó débil y muy malherido. Yo personalmente escogí su posición en la pelea, lo ubicamos en el primer pelotón, la peor posición en una batalla. De camino a la aldea, aproveche su debilidad y lo dejé inconsciente. He de decir para alivio de tu consciencia, que el maldito de Shisui no se dejó atrapar con tanta facilidad. Con algo de esfuerzo logramos llevarlo por las malas a los calabozos justo después de entrar en Konoha. A permanecido ahí desde entonces y, como te habrás dado cuenta, – una sonrisa se alzó por la mitad de su rostro desfigurado – yo ocupé su lugar.

»Fue así como me enteré poco a poco de algunas verdades sobre tu vida, Itachi. Fuiste soltando tus secretos bajo la seguridad de tu fiel mentor Shisui que en realidad ocultaba mi rostro. Pero eras demasiado inteligente, poco a poco te alejaste de mí. Empezaste a sospechar, decías verdades a medias o tratabas de mentir con una facilidad que deslumbraría al mejor timador. Izumi, en cambio, era mucho más crédula que tu.

»Confiaba ciegamente en Shisui, y vertía todos sus pesares sobre mi hombro falso. Fue así como me enteré de que ella formaba parte de La Resistencia, la reacción que tú tuviste cuando ella te lo contó, incluso me confió la noticia de su embarazo.

El cerebro de Itachi trabajaba más deprisa que las palabras que Obito iba soltando, por eso motivo dio un paso al frente y rugió con el veneno del odio bañando sus palabras

–Ella te contó lo que iba a hacer ese día en tu oficina – dijo, refiriéndose a el día en que capturaron a Izumi. Esa noche donde Itachi vio la falsa silueta de Shisui observando todo desde la oscuridad sin hacer nada por evitar la captura de ella. Debió haberlo previsto, pero estaba demasiado ciego. El dolor de Itachi hizo temblar su garganta –. Tú le contaste a todos lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Los ojos de Obito brillaron.

–Confiaba demasiado en mí como para no aprovechar esa oportunidad.

–Todo este tiempo te has hecho pasar por Shisui solo para llegar a mí – susurró Itachi, obligándose a decirlo en voz alta para hacerlo sentir más real de lo que ya era –. Hicieron todo esto con tal de atraparme.

Madara se encogió de hombros desde su cómoda y ostentosa silla.

–Buscábamos el eslabón más débil, y lo encontramos – lentamente, el Hokage comenzó a colocarse de pie. Su armadura tintineando dentro de la habitación–. A estas alturas no es necesario que te haga un relato de todo lo que sabemos de ti o de tu gran mentor Shisui. Una gran parte lo leíste en tu paso por el _Núcleo_ ¿cierto?

Sus palabras no alteraron a Itachi que le sostuvo la mirada a un Madara que disfrutaba cada segundo de esa larga y perpetua agonía que tenía sobre él.

–¿Creíste que tu pequeña escapada hacia el sector de Inteligencia pasó desapercibida? – se burló Obito de lo más entretenido.

–Debo darte crédito, Itachi. Nadie hubiese notado tu entrada al _Núcleo_ , ni siquiera yo – expuso Madara, insistiendo en alabar sus actos al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de él –. Pero, veras, tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes. Aunque tu trabajo fuese perfecto, siempre existirá una forma de poder obtener lo que quiero – la sonrisa de Madara se amplió –. Y te lo puedo demostrar con esta última sorpresa que tengo preparada solo para ti.

Un sonoro _click_ sonó en la entrada. Itachi giró justo para ver la puerta abrirse, observando como una silueta alta y femenina se materializaba unos pasos más allá. Llevaba puesto su falda ajustada, su impecable blusa blanca, el cabello rubio cayéndole a la perfección sobre los hombros en una pulcra línea recta. Y sus ojos. Los ojos de una amiga que lo había traicionado, unas perlas celestes que habían perdido el valor de mirarle a la cara.

–Hokage-sama. Obito-sama – Ino hizo una reverencia hacia los dos hombres en el extremo de la mesa. Ni siquiera un titubeo en su postura.

Itachi aguardó con calma, percatándose de la ausencia de Sai tras ella.

–Gracias por venir, Ino – dijo Madara, su rostro tan radiante de felicidad que en cualquier momento estallaría en medio del salón –. Serias tan amable, por favor, de contarnos como te enteraste de la intromisión de Itachi a Inteligencia _._ Estamos ansiosos por saber.

La Yamanaka no dudó ni un minuto ante la orden del Hokage.

–Su mente estaba muy alterada el día de la captura de Izumi –explicó ella, la quijada en alto, los hombros hacia atrás, sus ojos clavados en los de su gobernante–. Alguno de sus pensamientos se filtraron y pude leerlos. Fue entonces cuando me enteré lo que había hecho en el _Núcleo._

Itachi recordó como aquella noche Ino se había introducido en su mente para tratar de calmarle. Él mismos había bajado las barreras en sus pensamientos y se descuido frente a la jefe de Inteligencia. La culpa era de Itachi, debió haber tomados las previsiones necesarias para evitar que alguien entrase en su mente y… No. No era su culpa. Ino lo había traicionado, le había hecho creer en ese momento que era su amigo. Siempre le había mostrado su lado gentil, pero desde el inicio de los tiempos ella había apoyado el sistema de Madara más que el de la justicia.

–Imagino que no te encuentras tan impresionado por todo esto ¿verdad, Itachi? Estaría muy decepcionado si así fuera – dijo Madara sin esperar a que él respondiera –. Ya con esto nos sobran las pruebas para llevarte a los calabozos ¿no crees?

–¿Montaste todo este show solo para restregarme en la cara tu victoria? – preguntó Itachi tratando de no mostrarse tan afectado por esa última estocada que recibió con Ino.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? Disfruto ver sufrir a los que me traicionan – una risa gutural se ocultó en sus últimas palabras. Luego hizo un gesto con el brazo, señalando a Obito listo con unos grilletes que hizo aparecer entre sus manos –. Ahora, Itachi ¿Serias tan amable de rendirte? Así nos evitaremos un espectáculo innecesario.

Itachi cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar aquello que comenzaba a bullir dentro de él. Ese hombre que se hacía llamar Hokage le había arrebatado todo cuanto amaba y respetaba. Había encarcelado a Shisui ante sus narices, infiltró a su mano derecha en su círculo de amigos, mandó a los calabozos a Izumi junto a su futuro hijo, hizo que una amiga fuese en su contra hasta venderle como si fuese un saco de basura inservible. Aquel hombre le había hecho mucho daño, tanto a él como al mundo entero. Jamás tendría su perdon. Y por todo ello y muchas cosas, pagaría el precio que el odio Itachi había acumulado por doce largos años de guerra y muerte.

–¿Y bien, Itachi? – preguntó Madara elocuente, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de él – ¿Haremos esto por las buenas o nos harás ver un poco de destrucción?

Una sonrisa socarrona surco el rostro de Itachi. Era el primer gesto de tranquilidad que había hecho desde que puso un pie en aquel salón. Y con la firmeza de un guerrero listo para la batalla, elevó la quijada hacia Madara y con un simple parpadeo el Mangekyō resplandeció en sus ojos.

–Estas muy equivocado si piensas que saldré de aquí sin pelear.

Madara le devolvió el gesto de diversión. Sus ojos bañándose en el mismo rojo carmesí.

–No esperaba menos de ti...

* * *

 **N/A:** HOLIS! :3

Espero que todos estén muuuy bien incluso cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo sin escribirnos los recuerdo todos los días sin excepción. Como todos nos habremos dado cuenta, luego de 84 años *inserte meme aquí* por fin logré volver a la pág! No sé si para estas alturas sigan leyendo este fic o si recuerdan alguito de la historia, pero igual quiero continuarlo y aquí estamos con otro largo (y muy atrasado) capítulo que les debía desde hace eones.

Primero que nada, hablemos de la parte de Sasuke. Como verán esta escena (aunque algo lenta y puede que aburrida), era necesaria para poder desarrollar los sentimientos de nuestro cubito de hielo favorito. Explicar un poco de cómo será la infiltración al campo de concentración y cultivando los celos que Sasuke tiene por culpa de Kiba. Si, lo sé, puro salseo, pero me fue inevitable no escribir al respecto xD

Ahora bien. La segunda parte, y, con esta solo puedo decir que se nos vino otro Plot twist, Señores! Moría por revelarles esta verdad sobre Obito y Shisui. Sin embargo ya muchos de ustedes habían predicho en sus reviews que la persona que estaba encarcelada en los calabozos era en realidad Shisui. Les digo que me quedé boquiabierta con todas las hipótesis que me llegaron y mi mente solo decía: «Rayos, estos lectores son como Sherlock Holmes, nada se les escapa. Para la próxima tengo que ocultar las pistas al mejor estilo de Moriarty».

Y para refrescarnos un poco la memoria despues de tanto tiempo, viene la sección de la N/A más confusa de toda: Las notitas.

 **1.** La misión de la masacre Uchiha que nunca se llevó a cabo ha sido una información que solo maneja Itachi e Izumi (porque él se lo contó una vez a ella). Pero, lo importante es que fue un asombro saber que Madara tenía conocimiento sobre este tema.

 **2.** Como ya se nombró, existen cuatro topos de La Resistencia dentro de Konoha. Tenemos a Izumi y a Shisui. Los otros dos seguirán en el anonimato. Hagan sus apuestas xD

 **3.** La última vez que el verdadero Shisui hizo su aparición en esta historia fue en el **Capítulo V** (yeap, desde hace muuucho tiempo hemos vivido un engaño). Y la caída de la Base de la Segunda División de La Resistencia ocurrió en el **Capítulo VIII** que fue donde trataron de atrapar a Sasuke pero no lo lograron y fue previo a la captura de Shisui como explicó Obito en esta entrega.

 **4.** En el **Capítulo XIII** , Sasuke le comenta a Sakura que normalmente Madara escoge quienes serian los pupilos de cada sensei en Konoha. Y, de igual manera, le cuenta que, por elección del Hokage, Fugaku fue el maestro de Obito desde pequeño enseñándole todo cuanto éste sabía, incluyendo la habilidad que el padre de Sasuke tiene como el «Ladrón de rostros». Así pues, les digo que todo estaba planificado desde hace muchos capítulos atrás, jeje.

 **5.** En un momento, Madara le mención a Itachi que, durante su paso por los calabozos en el **Capítulo XV** , escuchó los gritos de Shisui pero él nunca supo que era su amigo hasta ahora. Y, en el mismo capítulo, fue cuando Madara le da la noticia a Itachi de que va a ser padre sin éste saber nada al respecto.

Sé que les había dicho que este capítulo tendría más acción, pero necesitaba colocar la verdad que sucedía en Konoha en esta nueva entrega, porque, si no lo hacía, la cronología de los siguientes caps quedaría destrozada y no podemos permitirnos eso. La próxima actualización será exclusiva de la misión del campo de concentración y, aunque las escenas de acción se me dan pésimo, trabajaré muy duro en ello :3

Por los momentos, tengo planeado cerrar la historia con 33 capítulos. Es decir que a partir de ahora nos quedan 10 más. Sé que suena como mucho y espero de verdad no extenderme demasiado. Ya vamos para dos años de publicación y esto está quedando infinito x.x

También es bien sabido por todos que me he tardado más de lo usual en publicar. Estos últimos meses han sido excesivamente fuertes para mí, y, muy a mi pesar, tuve que dejar a un lado el fic. En lo que va de año he estado más enfocada en mi familia y en mis estudios, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para otra cosa. Por ahora, he de decir que este ha sido el año más duro que he tenido que afrontar. Tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace tres meses, solo faltaba un poco de edición y listo, pero las cosas se complicaron y el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta. Pero gracias al Cielo ya estoy mejor, así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse n.n .Puedo decirles que estoy convencida de que terminaremos esta historia, pero será un proceso más lento de lo habitual. Disculpen si no ven publicaciones con frecuencia o desaparezco por mucho tiempo. Mi intención es que, al pasar por acá, lean algo de calidad y no un montón de palabras escritas al azar. Escribir no es tan sencillo, lleva mucho (MUCHO) tiempo y dedicación, pero lo que se hace con cariño siempre se disfruta, sin importar que tan cuesta arriba sea :)

No puedo despedirme sin antes darles las GRACIAS infinitas y en mayúsculas. He recibido todos sus mensajes y los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos. Justo después de publicar este capítulo me pondré a responder tantos reviews como me sea posible.

Por ahora me retiro. Les mando muchos besitos y abrazos de osos. De nuevo, gracias por todo lo que hacen por esta simple escritora. Les quiero un monton! Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos en la próxima.

Bye Bye :3


End file.
